Decisiones Incorrectas
by Betzacosta
Summary: La vida es un asco. La fantasia una falacia. Los sueños una ilusión... Y las decisiones un estigma que te perseguira hasta el final del camino. ¿Podrán conseguir la luz al final de éste? OoC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, pues aquí me tienen de nuevo con una nueva historia. De verdad extrañaba a Bella, espero que les guste esta idea…

Betza.

* * *

><p><em>Su vida era un asco<em>.

Bella respiró hondo para tratar de controlarse después de esa afirmación y cerró los ojos para evitar que le traicionaran y empezaran a llorar.

Entró en el aeropuerto de _O'Hare Internacional_ levantando la cabeza al cielo y tragando grueso; sentía un nudo en la garganta que amenaza con ahogarla poco a poco y ya no tenía fuerza para controlarse.

Una mujer tropezó en su hombro e hizo que trastabillara por lo que Bella reaccionó y siguió caminando ignorando las disculpas que le estaban susurrando.

Llegó al panel que daba la información de los vuelos y sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo cuando vio que el vuelo que provenía de Inglaterra estaba atrasado.

_¡Genial!_ - pensó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y buscaba un sitio apartado del área de seguridad donde pudiera sentarse - _lo único que me faltaba para terminar de mejorar mi patética existencia –_ refunfuñó desesperada a la vez que conseguía una silla al lado de una puerta de servicio y tomó asiento sintiéndose alejada completamente del mundo_._

Se encogió en el asiento y tapó su cara con sus manos mientras respiraba para relajarse como le había enseñado su maestra de ballet muchos años atrás. En esa oportunidad lo hacía porque odiaba presentarse en público, bailar y temer caerse, pero era una obligación pautada por sus tíos y debía cumplirla.

En ese momento lo hace para ver si con su cuerpo conseguía algún control a la revolución imperante en su mente.

Dejó caer su cabeza en la pared cerrando sus ojos. Extrañaba a sus padres. Sabía qué hacía años que no estaban con ella, pero siempre lo iba a hacer. Tal vez es la fecha, ya que dentro de dos semanas cumplían catorce años de muertos.

Era muy pequeña cuando se los quitaron, solo cinco años. Pero todavía recuerda la sonrisa de su madre cuando iba a acostarla cada noche, dándole un beso y leyéndole un cuento. También recuerda a su padre y su corazón se agrandaba pensando en la forma en como la abrazaba y le susurraba que era buena y hermosa.

Como deseaba que no se los hubiesen quitado… que ese borracho, Marcus Grisanti, no hubiese salido de su casa, después de una pelea con su esposa, manejando a exceso de velocidad y no los hubiese envestido cuando ellos iban camino a casa después de comprarle un regalo porque había salido bien en una tarea…

¿Acaso ese hombre sabrá lo que le hizo cuando manejó esa noche sin importarle sus índices de alcohol? ¿Meditó en que había una niña a quién podía afectar y romper si hacia algo tan imprudente?

Maldijo de nuevo a ese sujeto y apretó las manos en puños sobre su regazo.

Necesitaba a su mamá… quería que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que le aconsejara que era lo apropiado en ese momento.

De forma irracional deseaba a su padre, que la protegiera y quisiera matar lo que sea que le estaba haciendo daño. Aunque tal vez en ese caso sea ella misma.

Vivió con sus tíos desde que tenía cinco años. La arrancaron de su hogar en Forks una noche de junio, sin siquiera explicarle que pasaba. Ella quería de vuelta a sus papás y fue Lana, una amiga de su mamá, quien después de muchos gritos despavoridos de su parte le contó que había sucedido algo malo y nunca más los volvería a ver. Que irían a donde fueron sus abuelos años atrás.

Todavía, tantos años después, recuerda como sintió que su corazón se hundía y como no pudo razonar por mucho tiempo, solo se quedó callada, en el vacío. Rememoraba que su madre le había dicho que sus abuelos habían ido al cielo, y lo único que repitió una y otra vez desde que esa mujer le dijo eso hasta que se durmió por el cansancio fue ¿cómo hacía para ir al cielo?

No le respondieron. Solo la llevaron a ese horrible sitio, hasta que localizaron a sus tíos y ellos la trasladaron a Chicago llorando y sintiéndose tan triste, que por semanas no pudo hablar. Arnorld, su tío, el hermano de su madre, no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Trataban de hacer que reaccionara, le dieron juguetes, intentaron hablar con ella pero Bella no podía saber nada, solo la respuesta a su pregunta, y como obviamente era imposible que alguien la supiera no podían ayudarla.

Pero poco a poco se fue adecuando por gracia de Bree…

Ese pensamiento hizo que sufriera un poco más y que un pequeño jadeo escapara de su garganta.

Se tapó de nuevo la cara con sus manos, sintiendo que temblaba y negó con la cabeza.

Amaba a su prima. No entendía como podía vivir consigo misma haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Dos semanas después de llegar a esa casa extraña en Chicago, con una familia que solo había visto una vez en su vida, Bella estaba más aturdida que nunca. Ahora, cuando creció, se enteró que sus padres no se llevaban bien con sus tíos por un problema de la herencia de sus abuelos, y que la única razón por la cual se la llevaron es porque eran su única familia viva y si no lo hacían la llevarían a servicios sociales, donde había permanecido hasta que dos días después de la muerte de sus padres fueron a buscarla.

Pero en ese momento ella no sabía nada de eso, solo entendía que sus padres no estaban, que no tenía confianza ni cariño con su nueva familia, y lo único que hacía era llorar y pedir por sus papás.

Una noche, estaba acostada en su nueva cama, mirando una sombra que parecía un monstruo feroz que quería comerla y alguien abrió la puerta. Casi grita cuando vio entrar a un sujeto por allí e imaginó que era un amigo del monstruo, pero en verdad era una niña de doce años de edad que la observaba cautelosa.

Nunca había conocido a su prima hasta el primer día que la llevaron a ese sitio, solamente sabía que era siete años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello castaño y enredado y la miraba con expresión triste y preocupada.

Bree llegó a su lado y le sonrió ligeramente ofreciéndole una chupeta. Bella la observó cautelosamente, antes de tomar el dulce y después se movió para que se acostara a su lado. Así de fácil. Con Bree siempre fue de esa manera, fue la primera de esa casa que se ganó su confianza y cuando terminó el dulce fue la primera que permitió que la abrazara y llorara en su hombro.

La única en realidad…

La verdad lo único en su vida que tuvo sentido en ese tiempo fue Bree. Prácticamente la veía como una hermana y la seguía así hubieran momentos en que le fastidiaba porque era mucho más niña que ella; pero Bree nunca la insultó o botó de su lado, no importa lo necia y fastidiosa que pudo llegar a ser.

Cuando cinco años atrás murieron sus tíos, Bree hizo que se mudara con ella rechazando cualquier opción de que la colocaran en familias temporales hasta que alcanzara la mayoría de edad. "_Es mi familia y la quiero a mi lado" _repitió a todos los que querían persuadirla de cuidar a una adolescente de catorce años de edad cuando ella era tan joven.

Habían sido ellas dos contra el mundo. Bree estudiaba en una Universidad local y vivía en la casa paterna mientras Bella estudiaba el bachillerato y se la pasaba sola cuando llegaba en las tardes. Era un buen hogar.

Salían juntas, reían, peleaban, se gritaban, y lloraban cada vez que lo deseaban.

No iba a pensar mal de sus tíos, ellos le dieron un hogar cuando no tenía nada, pero no le dieron el cariño que necesitaba, nunca sintió que la quisieron o la aceptaran por lo que cuando murieron lo que le dio tristeza fue su prima pero no le dolió como cuando murieron sus padres.

Pero entendía lo que era perder a sus padres, así que el mismo apoyo que su querida Bree le dio cuando ella tenía cinco años de edad Bella se lo dio en esa oportunidad.

¿Por qué las cosas no pudieron mantenerse así?

¿Por qué no podían seguir siendo ellas dos contra el mundo?

Si, tal vez fuera egoísta y malcriado de su parte, pero en sus diecinueve años Bella no había podido practicar esos sentimientos. Tal vez por eso en ese momento los ejecutaba con tanta intensidad.

Deseaba que sus padres no hubiesen muerto.

Anhelaba que sus tíos nunca la hubiesen llevado a esa casa sino que la hubiesen dejado con Servicios Sociales.

Tal vez incluso ansiaba que esa noche del accidente de sus padres ella los hubiera acompañado para no tener que existir y querer dañar a la única persona que la quiso y apoyó desde que se conocieron.

¿Por qué es tan estúpida? ¿Por qué? No tenía que amarlo… era de su prima, ¡de Bree! ¡No de ella!

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se tapó la cara sin siquiera pensar en el espectáculo que estaba haciendo frente a todo el mundo en pleno aeropuerto.

_¡Yo lo vi__ primero!_ - se gritaba a sí misma y su llanto aumento a pequeños gemidos.

Si hubiese sido mayor y no con los dieciséis que tenía cuando lo conoció todo fuera distinto.

Él es el hombre más hermoso que existía en el planeta. Y cuando lo conoció y le sonrió la primera vez ella sintió como si su corazón latía por primera vez, mariposas llenaban su estómago y que todo su ser reaccionaba por lo que en ese mismo momento supo que estaba enamorada.

Claro, era mucho mayor que ella, tenía veintinueve años en ese entonces pero a Bella no le importaba, solo pensaba en la forma como le sonrió, como acarició su mejilla y la llamó hermosa.

Después de eso llegó Bree y le sonrió agradeciéndole por haber ayudado a su prima a cargar las bolsas a su vehículo. Bella se mordió el labio y se quedó horrorizada al ver como ellos interactuaban, ya que hasta estaban coqueteando descaradamente, pero sonrió de nuevo cuando se despidió de ella llamándola de nuevo hermosa.

Por días deseó verlo de nuevo, incluso insistía a Bree para ir al mismo sitio, pero una noche todo su mundo se cayó. Habían pasado cinco días desde el primer encuentro, como le gustaba llamarlo y tocaron a su puerta. Cuando abrió estaba él, con una sonrisa y un brillo de cariño en su mirada al observarla. Creyó que todos sus sueños se iban a realizar.

Pero había ido a buscar a Bree… a salir con ella… y todo el tiempo que salieron juntos Bella sentía que se moría un poquito más.

Sabía que era mucho mayor que ella, incluso que Bree era más hermosa de lo que Bella podría llegar a ser, ya que se sentía muy delgada, muy pálida y muy normal para ese hombre. En cambio su prima era completamente hermosa, con sus ojos azules, su cabello miel y su personalidad dulce y vibrante. Y ella la quería, era su hermana, su mejor amiga, su confidente…

Es por eso que todo eso era tan difícil, sentía una presión en su pecho y no podía decírselo, ya que no podía arruinar la felicidad de su hermana por una ilusión unilateral, por lo que parecía como si algo le carcomiera por dentro.

Bella había tratado de ignorar sus sentimientos, decidiendo que él era mayor, que amaba a su prima y que tenía que ser feliz por eso. Además era una chiquilla, así que eso solo se trataba de un encaprichamiento pasajero.

Eso se lo repitió durante todo el noviazgo de ellos dos y fue casi un mantra un año atrás cuando los vio casarse.

Sintió que su corazón se quebraba un poco y lloró con más fuerza. Ese tal vez fue el peor momento de todos, una parte de Bella creyó que su fantasía se haría realidad, de esas locas que llegan en mitad de la noche cuando has pasado horas sin lograr dormir.

En su fantasía él y Bree terminaban porque su prima se enamoraba de otro hombre y se volvían mejores amigos (su prima ya no lo amaba y eso ayudaba a no sentir que la traicionaba o que no iba a ser aceptado su noviazgo).

Después en una fiesta, Bella se iba a ver hermosa con un vestido negro justo a su cuerpo, y donde se ven todas sus curvas provocativa y atractivamente.

En mitad de una noche sensacional y asombrosa, donde sería el centro de atención, sin sentirse aturdida o avergonzada, él iba a llegar al sitio.

La iba a ver impactado, con ese cabello alborotado sin control, sus ojos claros muy abiertos y donde se pudiera leer la impresión de él por no haberla visto tiempo atrás, y ella sonreiría ampliamente, diciéndole con su mirada que ya no era la niña que creía…

A continuación la iba a invitar a bailar y le iba a susurrar que era hermosa, que nunca amó a su hermana y que era la única forma de estar cerca de ella, ya que sabía que era muy joven para él y necesitaba que creciera, pero que no se podía apartar porque no podía permitir que alguien se la quitara. Inmediatamente después le confesaría que ahora que era una mujer tenía que ser de él porque si no se moriría… literalmente.

Con esas palabras ella lo observaría con cariño y no hablaría, tratando de parecer más interesante y después que aletear sus pestañas seductoramente le permitiría que la llevara a la parte de atrás de la fiesta donde habría un jardín con luces de colores y una fuente en el medio de la estancia como si estuvieran en un escenario de la película del Diario de una Princesa.

Y allí le daría su primer beso.

Era una buena fantasía que generalmente terminaba allí o continuaba a una vida juntos, felices y ella sintiéndose dichosa porque era amada.

Sin embargo… un año atrás su fantasía fue magullada completamente cuando su prima se casó con el amor de su vida.

Y Bella fue la madrina, los observo reír, besarse, decirse que se amaban mientras se sentía como la peor de las mujeres.

En primer lugar por desear algo que no era suyo.

En segundo lugar por no querer que su prima fuera feliz…

-¿Por qué? - susurró llorando con más fuerza…

Debió alejarse de allí. No escuchar a Bree cuando le pidió que vivieran los tres juntos. Claro, todavía estaba bajo la tutela de su prima pero… tenía diecinueve años, podía vivir sola y dejar de depender de ella ¿no es así?

Ahora había pasado un año en que ella oscilaba entre la escuela de arte, su prima y… él.

Quien cada vez sentía que quería más y ahora… ahora todo está peor…

-Oh Dios…- gimió y sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Se tensó y escondió su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te sucede? - escuchó la voz de un hombre a su lado y negó la cabeza desesperada. Debía huir de allí, ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada de su actuación en ese último mes para unir el bochorno de sentirse humillada porque alguien la hubiese visto llorar.

¿Por qué no pudo controlarse?... A la vez que terminaba de hacer esa pregunta sabia la respuesta. Toda la situación la sobrepasaba.

Tener una ilusión que fue creciendo a amor. Adorar a su prima y saber que la estaba traicionando iba a acabar con ella, sentía como si todo eso fuera un cáncer que la estaba consumiendo.

¿Y si se volvía cáncer?

Dicen algunos que esa es la razón por la que unas personas sufren esa terrible enfermedad. Se callan tantas cosas que su cuerpo tiene que demostrar físicamente lo que sienten por dentro.

¿Morirá de cáncer por callarse un amor y tratar de no hacerle más daño al ser que más la ha querido en el planeta?

-¿Dime qué te sucede? - volvió a preguntar el mismo hombre y ella quitó las manos de su cara para observarlo, aunque las lágrimas y las lentillas de contacto evitaban que pudiera diferenciarlo más de un borrón y un cabello oscuro, por lo que un segundo después volvió a cerrar los ojos, se avergonzaba menos si no lo observaba.

-No… - murmuró y tuvo que callarse ya que sentía que se atragantaba.

¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a cambiar las cosas hasta llega a ese extremo?

Bree está trabajando de profesora de física cuántica en la Universidad donde egresó ya que era tan inteligente que quedó seleccionada incluso antes de recibir el diploma… se sentía tan orgullosa de ella. Además trabajaba en un laboratorio científico investigando por lo que a veces tardaba en regresar a casa y Bella… aunque no lo quisiera aceptar… o pensar… o creer… aprovechaba ese tiempo de ausencia de su prima para estar con él.

Se enrolló como si quisiera hacerse más pequeña y subió las piernas en el asiento apretando las rodillas con sus hombros y tapándose la cara con las rodillas ignorando al sujeto que estaba a su lado y que no la abandonaba.

Fue una egoísta. Salía con él, iban al cine o se quedaban en la casa a ver películas, ya que su trabajo era de oficina y generalmente los horarios de ambos coincidían.

Al principio ella estaba cohibida, como siempre estuvo cuando lo tenía cerca de su presencia, hablaba cuatro o cinco palabras y se quedaba boba observándolo; pero después fue adecuándose. Hablaba más, lo escuchaba como si fuera lo más importante del planeta y lo hacia reír… lo cual siempre le emocionaba no importa el tiempo que haya pasado.

Compartían tiempo juntos.

Y un mes atrás… ella… estúpida, egoísta, malvadamente lo besó…

¿Por qué?

Porque lo deseaba… quería saber qué se sentiría, si sería igual a su fantasía. Su primer beso, con alguien que amaba así no le perteneciera y no lo pensó, simplemente actuó.

Estaban en el mueble viendo una película. Bree seguía en el laboratorio trabajando y ella solo lo hizo. Junto sus labios, y lo abrazó sin saber si él quería o no.

Obviamente no quería, o eso es lo que pensaba hasta que la besó de vuelta y Bella nunca había sido más feliz que en ese instante.

Después que dejaron de besarse ella lo miró y salió huyendo desesperada. Recriminándose y culpándose por su estupidez.

Había traicionado a Bree, hecho una idiotez y no podía perdonarse.

Paso todo el mes evitándolo, no quería hablarle, quería olvidarlo todo y ayer… oh ayer…

Se mordió la rodilla y sintió los brazos del hombre deteniéndola, confortándola.

¿Quién era? ¿Y por qué diantres le interesaba?

Lo miró y volvió a observar difuso su imagen. No podía dejar de llorar. Pestañó varias veces para ver si se aclaraba, pero los lentes de contacto evitaban que lo hiciera.

-Por favor - susurró el hombre con voz desesperada - tal vez si lo dices…

Ella lo miró por un segundo y se permitió pensar en decirlo. Nadie lo sabía. Ni su amiga de la escuela de arte, mucho menos su prima. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar y eso literalmente la estaba volviendo loca.

Él no la conoce. Ni le importa en realidad, solo se preocupaba de verla llorando y está actuando como buen samaritano.

Lo miró con añoranza y respirando hondo trato de tranquilizarse - Estoy enamorada… - susurró y limpio sus lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Eso no es tan grave - respondió el hombre con un movimiento de labios que asemejaba a una sonrisa… deseo poder verlo claramente, pero no pudo ya que esa respuesta le hizo hacer una mezcla de risa histérica y llanto descontrolado.

¡Ja! ¿Qué sabe él?

-Del esposo de mi prima – agregó cuando se tranquilizó y sintió como el hombre se tensaba. No le importo. Ella era la mala ¿no? La rompe hogares, la amante, la bastarda que no respeta un sacramento sagrado, y no está hablando del matrimonio, sino de la unión con su prima, etc, etc, etc. No le hacía falta preocuparse por lo que él pensara o si la juzgaba, con los suyos tenía más que suficiente…

El mes pasado ella había hecho una idiotez. Y lo asumió. Evitó acercarse, aceptó que había hecho mal al querer pasar tanto tiempo con un hombre casado, sobre todo porque el hombre casado era su amor imposible, por lo que le había evadido y pensaba que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Pasaba más tiempo en la escuela de arte que lo normal, ya que antes se apresuraba por salir para compartir con él. Generalmente estaba todo el día en clases o en el estudio comunitario pintando, cuando llegaba a su casa confirmaba primero que estaba Bree, y cuando no lo estaba se iba a casa de Ángela y esperaba a que llegara. Incluso encontró algo que hacia efectivo no pensar en el amor que le tenía.

La culpa que sentía…

Pero el día anterior se descuidó. Había salido temprano de clases y aprovechando que no había nadie en casa se encerró en el sótano y empezó a pintar, desconectada del mundo, en su lugar favorito, y no recordó salir a la plaza antes de que llegara, o nada en realidad. Cuando, horas después, había salido a tomar un jugo se lo encontró de frente.

Ella había quedado paralizada al verlo. Se maldijo a si misma por su estupidez y no pudo moverse cuando él le sonrió y le acarició su mejilla. Le confesó que la había extrañado, y que no podía seguir huyendo de lo que sentían.

Bella trató… jura que lo hizo. Balbuceó un _Bree_, y algo parecido a _no podían hacer esto_ antes de que la besara y la pegara en contra del mesón de la cocina.

Y ella dejo de pensar…

Dejó que la besara, que la tocara, que le quitara la blusa y tocara sus senos. Incluso ya le había desabrochado el pantaloncillo y la estaba empezando a tocar íntimamente cuando escucharon la puerta de la entrada y la voz de Bree llamándolos.

Ella salió corriendo, tomando la ropa y huyendo por la escalera que daba al sótano, que era donde estaba su pequeño estudio y lloró hasta el amanecer.

Casi dejaba de ser virgen por el esposo de su prima y lo peor de todo es que la mezcolanza de sentimientos que experimentaba no ayudaba.

Sentía culpa por haberle hecho eso a Bree. Por todo. Por enamorarse, por incitarlo, por permitir que le hiciera lo que le hizo.

Y dolor porque si Bree no hubiese llegado ella habría permitido que sucediera, incluso se sentía frustrada por no haber culminado, por no experimentar eso con él.

Aunque lo peor de todo es que en todas sus fantasías nunca lo había visto haciéndole eso. Solo unos besos. Admite que le gustó pero una parte de ella le pareció tan extrañó, rápido y hasta… inapropiado, y ahora se siente confundida.

Lo deseaba, lo amaba, y le dolía por su prima. Por su acción.

Sintió que ponían una mano en su hombro y recordó que no estaba sola. Bueno sabía que había miles de personas alrededor, pero había uno que la notó y se sentó a su lado.

-Debe ser una ilusión - dijo el hombre por fin unos minutos después - eres joven y él…

Bella gimió más fuerte y negó con la cabeza - Yo lo amo desde que lo vi por primera vez, pero se casó con ella y yo… ahora… él me beso y ayer casi… - se ahogó y sintió como el caballero se tensaba más si era posible - si Bree no hubiese llegado yo… - se tapó la cara y negó con la cabeza - no sé qué hacer, no soy fuerte y no puedo hacerle daño a ella, no puedo. Ella me quiere y ha estado para mí desde que era pequeña… soy una mala mujer… lo soy - repitió balbuceando y sintió como la envolvía en sus brazos.

Pensó en decirle que la dejara, que no lo conocía para estarla tocando pero ya no tenía fuerza.

-Eres una niña - dijo en voz baja – no es tu culpa…

Bella se tensó y empezó a apartarse, pero la agarró con más fuerza de los hombros - No soy una niña - dijo entre dientes moviéndose para que la soltara - discúlpeme…

-Espera… déjame ayudarte - replicó y ella quedó paralizada. Levantó la mirada y pestañó repetidas veces tratando de aclarar su visión.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó aturdida sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

Escuchó que suspiraba y apretaba un poco más su agarre antes de dejarla libre – Edward – murmuró en un susurro.

_No, no, no, no_… repetía su interior y ella quedó estática - ¿Masen? – preguntó en un jadeo pero ni siquiera espero que hablara. Sabía la respuesta. Salió corriendo de allí sin importarle nada y tropezando con cientos de personas, deseando que el mundo se la tragara, ahogara y pateara su trasero.

Si, de verdad su vida era un completo asco…

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos. Estoy súper feliz que les haya agradado mi idea.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Airplanes part II de B.o.b_, _Eminen y Hayley Willians_

* * *

><p>Edward observó a Isabella palidecer al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba su apellido y maldijo para sus adentros. Debió mentir, decir otro nombre o no sabía qué. Pero los últimos minutos habían sido completamente bizarros y lo tomó desprevenido; estaba más concentrado en lo que le estaba confesando que en encubrir su identidad como un timador amateur.<p>

Ella no lo dejó pronunciar una palabra más o pensar algo siquiera; sino que salió corriendo huyendo de él y de lo que había revelado a alguien inadecuado.

¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta con quién estaba hablando?

Volvió a maldecir a la vez que se levantaba y salía persiguiéndola por todo el aeropuerto, preocupado y asustado por lo que pudiera hacer. Estaba tan desesperada, que temía que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Ese día le había demostrado que no era muy cuerda que digamos.

De alguna forma eso no era lo que se imaginaba cuando se levantó de su cama muchas horas atrás. Tal vez creía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo en el aeropuerto, que no iban a ir a buscarlo, que se iba a caer el avión o no sabía qué demonios… pero nunca que perseguiría a una adolescente llorando por un supuesto amor frustrado.

Observó cómo salía corriendo por una de las puertas antes de cruzar a su encuentro. Un segundo después aceptó que esa era una tarea imposible, ya que tenía una carretilla con su equipaje y no podía moverse con facilidad.

Cuando iba alcanzando la puerta respiró hondo menguando sus acelerados pasos y subió la cabeza hasta mirar el techo que curiosamente estaba un poco cuarteado para calmarse después de lo que acababa de experimentar.

_Odiaba América_.

Salió del aeropuerto saludando a los guardias de seguridad que estaban alrededor y se colocó de último en la larga fila para tomar un taxi.

Se llevó una mano en su cien y movió dos dedos circularmente como siempre hacía cuando estaba estresado. Recordó las palabras de su abuelo y movió la cabeza a sus lados como si estuviera tratando de vaciar su cerebro de ellas.

"_Irás a América y demostraras tu supuesta valía en las Empresas Pattens" _

Deseó patearle el trasero, solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que se tragara sus palabras. Tenía más de doce años haciendo valer su presencia en la Empresa. Cuando todos sus amigos jugaban, se divertían, salían con mujeres y follaban como locos; Edward estaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes ganándose su derecho de pertenecer en ese sitio así haya nacido con él; por el simple hecho de hacerlo bajo la prohibición expresa de ese ser.

Demonios si no tiene recuerdos de su niñez o adolescencia que no tuvieran que ver con esa bendita Empresa. Ahora tenía que estar en ese país, a seguir cumpliendo las órdenes de Edward Mayor únicamente porque pertenecía a su lista de deberes para poder heredar todo cuando el viejo muriera.

Se montó en el taxi, una media hora después, y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo luego de dar la dirección exacta al conductor a la vez que empezaba a sonar _Airplanes _de B.o.b, Eminen y Hayley Willians. Sonrió al notar como la canción se adecuaba a su estado de ánimo y al de la mujer que lo abandonó poco tiempo atrás.

"_¿Podemos pretender que los aviones que vuelan en la noche son estrellas fugaces? Me vendría bien pedir un deseo en este momento…un deseo en este momento… un deseo en este momento"_

Tal vez todo hubiese sido distinto si su madre se hubiera casado con el hombre que su abuelo había planeado para ella, en vez de viajar a Estados Unidos y salir embarazada de un "simple" comerciante de clase media.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo Edward en su vida en contra del gran Edward Mayor; ni siquiera el hecho que su madre lo nombró en reconocimiento a él pudo menguar el hecho de que no había acatado sus órdenes.

Lo que era el mayor error que se podía cometer en contra de su abuelo.

De los hechos referentes a su nacimiento se enteró cuando tenía seis años, en una cena familiar después de preguntar por enésima vez quién era su papá ya que sus amigos tenían uno y él no conocía al suyo; y esa historia fue reiterada toda su vida como un pequeño mantra por su Abuelo.

Su madre Elizabeth había viajado a Chicago de excursión con dos amigas. La peor decisión de Edward Mayor – según él mismo – fue confiar en unos amigos para cuidarla en una edad tan vulnerable.

Ella tenía apenas dieciocho años. Era impresionable, hermosa e increíblemente estúpida – siendo la última expresión única de su querido abuelo –. Conoció a su padre en un festival y solo ese hecho fue suficiente para arruinar su vida y una reputación que llevaba siglos resguardada.

Su mamá una vez le dijo que se había enamorado perdidamente de su padre al verlo por primera vez. Edward nunca lo entendió, sobre todo porque ese hombre era tan normal que no entendía cómo podía hacer perder la cabeza a cualquier mujer… pero… bueno, es hombre, no debería comprenderlo, si lo hiciera tuviera un problema. Sobre todo porque es su padre en el que estaba pensando.

La visita de su madre en esa ciudad duro de semanas a meses, porque ya él venia en camino, aunque Edward Mayor nunca supo nada. Cuando por fin volvió a casa fue con un niño recién nacido, sola, y sin nadie a quien acudir.

Él sabe, por la versión de su abuelo, la de su abuela y de las trabajadoras de la casa que cuando Elizabeth llegó a casa se armó una guerra monumental. Pero por una vez la ganadora fue su madre, quien le defendió con capa y espada, incluso rehusado la opción de adopción sugerida incesantemente por su abuelo. Su abuela le confesó que ella solo repetía que él era su hijo y que nadie lo separaría de su lado.

Adoraba a su madre, y cuando le dijo Cathy todo lo que ella luchó para que él creciera a su lado ese amor se convirtió también en admiración. Ella era toda sutileza, incluso ahora, que acataba a Edward Mayor en todas sus normas, siempre había algo que le hacía pensar o sentir que lo hacía porque así lo decidía no porque se lo imponían. Una parte de él siempre esperaba que ella atacara a su abuelo como lo hizo esa vez; aunque tal vez lo que la motivó a actuar así fue la existencia de su hijo y el amor que le profesaba.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta hacía donde iban dirigidos sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué analizaba historias muertas o por lo menos prescritas. Hace veinticinco años de ello, y él aunque fue protagonista de ellas, nunca las presenció ya que era un infante.

Tal vez era el cambio de horario lo que le hacía pensar en eso o quizás el escenario. La ciudad de Chicago de alguna manera le hacía recordar esas cosas, ya que muchos años atrás sus padres se conocieron y se enamoraron allí… siendo el resultado él mismo.

Bueno… ella se enamoró… él… no tenía idea.

El taxi se paró frente a una casa de dos plantas de color marrón opaco, con jardineras naranjas en las ventanas y él se apeó para sacar sus maletas suspirando hondo.

-Gracias – le dijo al conductor a la vez que le pagaba la carrera y recibía las maletas colocándolas en la acera. El taxi se alejó del sitio y en ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta de la casa causando que Edward se volteara y frunciera el ceño.

Por supuesto que sabía por qué estaba rememorando tiempos perdidos… la verdad lo golpeó como si fuera un yunque de quinientos kilos.

-Edward… - escuchó que lo llamaban y frunció el ceño más profundamente - ¿Dónde esta Bella? – preguntó mirando hacia los lados y él apretó las manos a su lado por respuesta.

Al parecer la manzana no cayó tan lejos del árbol después de todo… su abuelo lo disfrutaría en exceso, siempre pensó que iba a ser él mismo quien tendría los genes "defectuosos" como los llamó más de una vez.

-Hola Edward – volteó a ver a Bree y sonrió ligeramente. Cuando la conoció en la boda ya un año atrás le había agradado mucho. Era sencilla, hermosa y muy inteligente, mucho más de lo que su estúpido hermano se merecía. Si antes lo pensaba los eventos actuales lo reafirmaban.

-Hola Bree ¿cómo estás? – preguntó abrazándola ligeramente.

-Bienvenido a casa – dijo con una gran sonrisa y miró a su esposo significativamente por unos segundos.

-¡Fred por Dios! Ayúdalo con las maletas – le pidió sonriendo divertida.

Fred sonrió ligeramente, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a mirar a su alrededor – Es que creí que Bella estaría con Edward, ¿no te dijo que ella lo iba a buscar? ¿No evito que nosotros fuéramos al aeropuerto porque ella iba a hacerlo?... ya sabes que me preocupo por lo que le pueda pasar.

Edward frunció el ceño ante eso, ya se imaginaba cuánto le preocupaba. Apretó las manos de nuevo y se sorprendió de la respuesta visceral que sentía por proteger a esa chiquilla.

Quizás porque de alguna forma le recordaba a su madre.

-Déjala ser Fred – dijo Bree a la vez que caminaba a la casa guiándolos a ambos que llevaban las tres maletas de Edward – lo más seguro es que dejo a Edward y fue a un parque o al estudio de la Escuela que abren para ella únicamente… es joven y tiene derecho a vivir.

Fred torció el gesto pero no respondió nada. Entraron a la casa y dejaron las maletas en la entrada – Edward… - llamó su hermano sonriendo – ven y déjame saludarte de verdad – le dijo a la vez que se acercaba y lo abrazaba.

Él se dejó y devolvió el gesto. Quien los viera no diría nunca que ellos eran hermanos.

Edward era más alto que Fred, con cabello cobrizo herencia de su abuelo materno y los ojos esmeralda de su madre.

Fred tenía los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Era mucho más blanco que Edward causa de su madre Chantelle.

Ambos sacaron de su padre, Ethan, la imposibilidad de algún control en su cabello y la forma de su barbilla, un poco más puntiaguda de lo normal.

Eso, lo había descubierto después de horas de inspección por su parte, ya que quería de alguna forma tener hechos concretos que demostraran que pertenecía a esa familia.

Edward había conocido a su padre cuando tenía siete años de edad. Ethan y su madre estuvieron juntos durante todo el embarazo, aunque, según supo, le dio una y otra excusa para no formalizar nunca la relación. Cuando su mamá dio a luz en un pequeño hospital se dio cuenta de la verdad de todo.

Ethan le contó que era comerciante de azúcar, soltero y sin compromisos. Pero la verdad es que era Ethan Masen, esposo de Chantelle MCcullen, padre de un hijo de siete años de edad llamado Frederick - conocidos por todos como Fred – y simple comerciante de la localidad.

Y eso lo tuvo que saber su madre recién dada a Luz porque la esposa de su padre fue al sitio y descubrió la verdad.

El hombre nunca se responsabilizó de su madre o de él, solo le dio su apellido como si fuera un gran logro, o lo mejor que podría otorgarle. Para Edward fue una especie de maldición; cada vez que hacía una travesura su abuelo lo llamaba _"Masen"_ despectivamente, como si ese nombre fuera el sinónimo a porquería, malvado o todo lo peor del planeta.

Cuando era adolescente odiaba ese nombre, quería ser Patten únicamente, otras veces deseaba que su padre lo hubiese reclamado y defendido de Edward Mayor.

Claro, después creció y aprendió a defenderse por sí mismo. Se siente orgulloso de haberlo logrado, incluso pensó que lo había conseguido, hasta que su abuelo lo envió a ese maldito sitio a demostrar su ya probada valía.

Debía aceptar que todavía resentía a su padre por lo que le hizo a Elizabeth y tal vez nunca podría perdonarlo. Cuando su madre le contó la verdad completa a los dieciocho años Edward quería matarlo e incluso por fin aceptó que había cosas que su abuelo declaraba y que eran ciertas.

Su padre era una escoria.

Abuso de la inocencia de su madre.

Y al parecer lo último que tanto le repetía también era cierto. Esos instintos corren en la sangre.

Claro, él rechazaba creer eso. Había pasado muchos años con su abuelo y su bien llamado sentimiento del deber, respeto y severidad para creer que solo porque nació de una determinada familia iba a hacer lo mismo que su progenitor… pero al parecer es cierto…

¿Acaso su hermano no está haciendo lo mismo que hizo su padre muchos años atrás?

¿E inclusive hasta peor…?

Aunque debía aceptar que más que la sangre era un asunto de crianza y valores… o por lo menos lo esperaba.

-Me alegra tenerte en casa Edward – dijo Fred llevando las maletas a una habitación amplia cercana a la cocina, enseñándole cada estancia de esa parte de la casa en el proceso y haciendo que se alejara de sus pensamientos - ¿cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Quizás dos semanas – contestó dejando una maleta en la cama – es el tiempo que me ha pedido el contratista para terminar las reparaciones del apartamento de la Empresa.

-Presidente Masen… - dijo con voz orgullosa Fred, aunque una parte de Edward no dejo pasar por alto la forma en como pronunció el apellido. Demonios, se estaba volviendo igual de paranoico que su abuelo – Y a los veinticinco años… Diablos Edward – sonrió y posó la mano en su hombro – todavía recuerdo cuando eras un chiquillo de siete años y me dejabas patearte el trasero.

Edward sonrió sin humor y arrugó la cara recordando la primera vez que fue a la su casa paterna, por petición del mismo Ethan que quería reencontrarse con su querido "hijo", y como Fred y él nunca se llevaron del todo bien – Director, Fred, mi abuelo – aunque el Dios pagano sería una mejor definición – es el Presidente, y no creo que suelte ese puesto por muchos… muchos años…

Fred se encogió de hombros – De todas formas serás el encargado de la sucursal de América.

-Uno más de los pasos asignados por él – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿estás seguro que quieren que me quede aquí? No me importaría ir a un Hotel – una parte de él ya estaba considerando seriamente esa opción, sobre todo porque tenía los medios para vivir confortablemente dos vidas completas registrado en un hotel.

-Tonterías – declaró Bree entrando con una gran sonrisa y unas toallas dobladas en sus manos – somos familia Edward, esta es tu casa – declaró señalando los alrededores – además solo hemos hablado una sola vez y es hora que nos conozcamos… cuñado.

Edward sonrió y asintió lentamente – No quiero importunar a nadie…

Bree sonrió ampliamente y pasó una mano por la cintura de su marido – No podrías hacerlo. Esta casa es grandísima, incluso con nosotros tres es demasiado espacio, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Dónde demonios esta Bella? – preguntó Fred y Edward tuvo que respirar hondo para no abrir la boca y decirle que lo sabía todo. Pero fue por Bree que se contuvo. Volteó hacia la cama y abrió la maleta con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria.

-Iré a preparar té – contestó ella ignorando a su esposo - ¿Quieres acompañarme Edward?

Él volteó y asintió – Permíteme primero usar el baño…

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y asintió divertida – Tienes razón – declaró empujando a Fred fuera del cuarto – debes estar agotado. Búscame en la cocina – pidió y salieron de allí.

Edward se sentó en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en las manos. Quizás ya se esté arrepintiendo de haber aceptado el ofrecimiento de su hermano de vivir provisionalmente con él. La verdad es que no eran muy cercanos aunque eso era entendible ya que vivían en hemisferios distintos y tenían una considerable diferencia de edad.

Desde que cumplió siete años hasta sus trece cada verano viajaba a Estados Unidos a pasar tiempo con su familia paterna. Al principio era incomodo, Chantelle lo miraba con rabia ya que era producto de la infidelidad de su padre y Fred lo tenía como alguien que quería usurpar su puesto.

Fred se metía mucho con él y todos sus amigos se burlaban de su acento. Esas eran más que razones suficientes para que detestara cada uno de los viajes. La relación con su padre tampoco fue muy buena que digamos, nunca tuvieron una conversación verdadera y a veces sentía que estaba avergonzado de todo aunque tampoco podía jurarlo.

Cuando cumplió trece años consiguió que su madre no lo enviara a Estados Unidos y toda la relación con esa parte de su familia paso a ser por vía telefónica, en cumpleaños y eventos especiales; o cibernética, sobre todo con Fred, a quien con el tiempo llegó a querer sinceramente.

Únicamente volvió a Chicago un año atrás, en la boda de Fred, y ahora que tenía que vivir un tiempo en ese estado decidió llamarlo para informarle, porque le pareció lo adecuado, pero tuvo como resultado que le ofrecieran la vivienda para pernoctar y no hubo forma de negarse.

Así que volvía a estar jodido… sobre todo porque ahora sabía algo que estaba seguro no debía de saber.

Media hora después se había refrescado y cambiado su ropa de viaje por un jean y una franela color verde bosque. Salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, tal como le había enseñado Fred cuando llegaron a la casa para reunirse con su cuñada. Entró y le sonrió a Bree que estaba sentada en la mesa de madera cubierta por un mantel de flores con una taza de té en sus manos.

Bree le sonrió en respuesta y se levantó a servirle la bebida – Gracias – susurró Edward cuando la tomó - ¿Dónde está Fred?

-Viendo televisión en la sala – dijo ella curveando sus labios – si quieres puedes acompañarlo.

Edward negó con la cabeza y bebió lentamente por unos segundos. Ambos completamente en silencio - ¿Ésta era la casa de tus padres verdad? – preguntó unos minutos después.

Bree asintió – La herede después que ellos murieron – dijo con la voz un poco cortada, como si todavía le costara hablar de ellos.

Él asintió – Debe de ser difícil… - susurró observando un pequeño cuadro donde aparecían cuatro personas. Un hombre mayor con el cabello castaño y ojos azules y la mujer con el cabello negro y ojos claros, muy hermosa. Frente a ella estaba una castaña que parecía la versión miniatura de la mujer que tenía al frente y en el otro una castaña con el cabello más oscuro y la mirada un poco más perdida de lo normal. Era Isabella, la chica del aeropuerto, debía tener seis años en esa foto, pero es asombroso como esa misma mirada la acompañaba horas atrás.

-Fue mucho más difícil para ella – señaló Bree al retrato que él estaba viendo y Edward frunció el ceño – yo por lo menos disfrute de la seguridad de mis padres hasta que tuve veintiún años… Bella los perdió cuando tenía cinco.

Él levantó sus cejas en señal de asombro y bebió un poco de té. No podía ni imaginarse lo que sentiría si perdía a su madre, si no hubiese tenido la seguridad que Elizabeth le proporcionó en su vida - ¿Cómo murieron? – preguntó interesado.

-Un accidente de tránsito – respondió acariciando la taza – la verdad desde que Bella llegó a esta casa me volví un poco posesiva y protectora con ella. Era como si me hubiese vuelto su pequeña mamá, lo cual es mucho decir ya que simplemente tenía doce años.

Edward asintió recordando que ella había dicho horas atrás que Bree la había ayudado desde que era niña. _Demonios Isabella ¿Cómo puedes vivir contigo misma al saber lo que le estás haciendo?._ Tal vez por eso explotó de esa forma frente a todo el mundo.

-Ahora estoy preocupada de nuevo por ella – continuó Bree ajena a sus divagaciones – está triste y preocupada todo el tiempo… yo… - lo miró con los ojos abiertos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo – no puedo creer que te esté contando mis problemas cuando acabas de llegar a casa. Es bastante descarado de mi parte.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo – Algunos dicen que tengo alma de psicólogo…

Bree rió y negó con la cabeza – Discúlpame… - Edward se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender que no le importaba - ¿Te dijo a dónde iba? Fred puede ser un poco fastidioso sobre ella pero a mí también me preocupa no saber…

-Iré por ella – anunció levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la puerta trasera. No sabía dónde buscarla ni qué diablos iba a hacer pero si se quedaba unos segundos más iba a empezar a decir cosas que después podría arrepentirse.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Bree dudosa.

-Necesito un poco de aire libre para combatir del jet lag. Mañana debó empezar a trabajar desde primera hora – Bree asintió y él salió de la casa unos segundos después.

Salió por la puerta del patio y rodeó la cerca hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta. Caminó vía este por un tiempo, incluso ya veía como poco a poco se iba poniendo el sol, antes de detenerse y entender que no había forma que consiguiera a alguien cuando no sabía a dónde dirigirse.

Iba a voltearse para volver a casa pensando en una excusa para justificar la ausencia de Bella cuando encontró un parque en medio de la urbanización.

Su parte de arquitecto se regocijo al ver la forma en como habían diseñado el sitio y tuvo que acercarse a detallarlo.

Los arboles habían sido cultivados circularmente simulando un pequeño bosque y eran rodeados por caminos de piedras iluminados con grandes faros negros.

Caminó por una de las entradas y sonrió de nuevo al observar la pequeña fuente que estaba en el medio del sitio iluminada con luces de colores.

Al llegar a ella descubrió a una chica sentada en el suelo apoyándose en una de las esquinas con un gran cuaderno en sus manos dibujando.

Isabella…

Se acercó sigilosamente, aunque unos segundos después entendió que así estuviese haciendo todo el ruido del mundo ella no lo escucharía.

Tenía el cuaderno apoyado en sus piernas arrodilladas, con unos audífonos en sus oídos y pintaba como si la vida se fuera en ello.

Se sentó a su lado y ladeó la cabeza para notar el dibujo. Era oscuro, usaba carboncillo y tenía sus manos todas cubiertas de negro. Subió la mirada y entendió que estaba pintando los árboles que se encontraban a su frente pero todo daba sensación de ser tenebroso. Así fuera el mismo diseño que lo había maravillado minutos atrás al verlo reflejado en esa pintura lo único que sentía era zozobra y angustia.

Demonios… la chica era buena…

Se dejó caer al suelo sentándose a su lado y rozando en el acto uno de sus muslos.

Isabella dio un salto tirando el cuaderno de dibujo al suelo y se quitó los auriculares apartándose un paso en posición defensiva.

"…_Él esperó y lo deseó, pero no cayó en su regazo e incluso ni existió, así que simplemente lo finge… _"_¿Podemos pretender que los aviones que vuelan en la noche son estrellas fugaces…? _"

Edward sonrió involuntariamente al escuchar de nuevo la misma canción y se quedó muy quieto al ver como su posición defensiva cambió a horrorizada una vez que entendió quién estaba a su lado.

-¿Crees que deba cobrarte lo que le pague al taxi que me trajo del aeropuerto?

Isabella lo observó confundida a la vez que tomaba con tanta fuerza el carboncillo que lo rompió en dos.

-Seria lo educado para hacer… - dijo buscando hacerla reír con el típico humor inglés y la observo fruncir el ceño.

Los americanos simplemente no sabían divertirse.

Ella tomó el cuaderno entre sus manos y se mordió el labio de una forma que hizo que algo en su interior se contrajera. Edward frunció el ceño ante eso pero decidió ignorarlo. Debía ser que tenía hambre.

-¿Qué?… ¿Cómo me encontraste? - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Le prometí a tu prima que lo haría - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y observó como ella palidecía aún más.

-¡Por favor! - gimió casi desesperada - ¡dime que no se lo dijiste! Que no… por favor - se acercó y tomó su brazo sin importar manchárselo por el creyón - que no le contaste lo que hice, lo que soy… yo moriría si ella lo supiera… yo…

Edward tomó sus antebrazos y la atrajo un poco a su cuerpo. La sentía temblar y estremecerse como si fuera a enfermarse físicamente - Cálmate - le pidió sintiendo como estaba tan fría que parecía un maldito tempano de hielo - ¡No he dicho nada! - gritó rogando que le comprendiera antes de que sufriera un ataque de pánico.

Escuchó como respiraba aceleradamente mientras la abrazaba y colocaba su barbilla arriba de su cabeza. La mantuvo allí por unos minutos mientras sentía que se tranquilizaba.

-Gracias… - escuchó que ella murmuraba con voz entrecortada moviéndose para que la soltara.

Edward lo hizo y la observó fijamente. Estaba tan pálida que por un segundo se preocupó por su estado, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que le pareció de diez años de edad, en vez de los diecinueve que debería tener en esa época.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que lo dijeras Isabella… no es tu culpa…

-¡No! – Gritó ella levantándose del suelo y negando repetidas veces con su cabeza – ella no puede saberlo… no puede… no se lo digas, por favor, te juro que me iré, que no permitiré que nada ocurra, pero no lo hagas, ¡no lo hagas!

Edward tragó grueso al ver su desesperación y se levantó del suelo acercándose a ella lentamente y la tomó de los antebrazos – No creo que esa sea la solución… - respiró hondo y la jaló hasta que se sentaron en una de las bancas que estaban situadas alrededor de la fuente. Le encantaba ese sitio, ya lo había decidido - ¿por qué te haces esto? – preguntó dudoso queriendo entenderla, saber porque aguantaba tanto sufrimiento por un hombre que escogió otra vida.

Bella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos – Yo… porque soy una idiota y me enamoré de alguien que no debía – concluyó unos segundos después.

Él se preguntaba hasta qué extremo eso será amor u otra cosa. Aunque su madre le dijo que se había enamorado de su padre, ahora era feliz con su esposo Thomas, y lo fue desde muchos años atrás cuando se casaron al tener Edward dos años de edad.

Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse, esos conflictos no le pertenecían y era Frederick el que estaba arruinando su vida, pero volvió a ver la expresión perdida de esa chiquilla e instintivamente imagino que así debió sentirse su madre cuando sucedió lo que sucedió tantos años atrás. En ese entonces ella lo usó a él para salir adelante, pero Isabella no tenía a nadie, por lo menos alguien con la confianza para saber de ese conflicto. Apostaría que de ser cualquier otro hecho a quien se lo confiaría era a Bree, pero en este caso simplemente no podría hacerlo.

Y todo ocurre por algo ¿no es así?

Solo deseaba que ese dicho fuera cierto, porque de verdad no había pedido nada de eso y aunque una parte de él le pedía no involucrarse otra le gritaba que lo hiciera.

-Creo que debes resarcirme de alguna forma Isabella… - empezó con tono conciliatorio.

Ella lo volvió a observar confundida y limpió su nariz con la mano causando que quedara una mancha negra en ese sitio - ¿Cómo?

-Me abandonaste… - empezó a enumerar – hiciste que te persiguiera por todo el aeropuerto y además haces que me calle algo que…

-¡Gracias! – le interrumpió en un suspiro respirando aliviada. Él sonrió ligeramente – por no decir nada… gracias… - repitió apretando las manos y cerrando los ojos tranquila.

-Vamos a comer que tengo hambre Isabella – anunció levantándose del asiento y decidiendo acabar por fin ese tema, necesitaba saber más y para eso tenía que ganarse su confianza. Además era cierto, habían pasado horas desde la última vez que comió.

Ella negó con la cabeza – No tengo hambre… - le dijo tomando de nuevo su cuaderno.

-Te dije que me debías Isabella… así que empezare a cobrarme con una cena – anunció juguetón tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Lo miró curiosa y ladeó la cabeza – Prefiero que me llamen Bella – anunció encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward sonrió ampliamente. De alguna forma ese nombre le iba. Se levantó de la banca y tomó sus cosas – Enséñame que hay de bueno en esta ciudad perdida de Dios… - dijo burlonamente.

Ella sonrió ligeramente lo que causo que se sintiera un poco más aliviado - ¿Cómo sabías cómo me llamaba o quién era? En el aeropuerto lo supiste por eso te sentaste a mi lado – le preguntó caminando y guiándolo hacia el otro lateral de la plaza.

-En la boda de… mi hermano – dijo suspirando hondo y sintiendo como ella se tensaba ligeramente – nos presentaron ¿no lo recuerdas? – ella lo miró confusa y él sonrió irónicamente. En ese tiempo se había preguntado si la tristeza que observaba era cierta o se la había imaginado. Por lo que se enteró ese día estaba seguro de la respuesta. Incluso recuerda como le había impactado en ese entonces y que había pasado varios minutos preguntándose sobre eso, pero después llegó una de las damas del cortejo y se olvidó de todo excepto de tener sexo esa noche.

-Lo siento… - dijo avergonzada haciendo que la mirara parpadeando.

-Ese día estabas triste y ni siquiera contestaste mi saludo así que… te disculpo.

-¿Cómo lo…? – preguntó pero se detuvo ya que llegaron a un pequeño Ford plateado donde Bella abrió la puerta trasera, le quito las cosas que llevaba en las manos y las guardo cuidadosamente. Edward se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender que no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta y ella lo miró por unos minutos sin decir nada – hay un buen sitio en la avenida dos – dijo cambiando el tema lo cual agradeció. Deseaba que dejara de hablar de cosas que eran preferibles olvidar.

Él se montó de copiloto y le guiñó un ojo cuando se sentó a su lado encendiendo el vehículo - ¿Y qué venden en ese sitio? – preguntó tomando su Ipod y leyendo las listas de canciones.

-Venden un estofado con papas de lujo… - anunció. Edward la miró impactado y unos segundos después se carcajeó irremediablemente.

-La mejor bienvenida al Ingles… - respondió cuándo pudo tranquilizarse.

-Dios salve a la reina – le contestó y él rió cuando la vio sonreír por el peor chiste jamás contado.

-Después me vengaré de eso yankee… - anunció poniendo música y escuchando como ella se carcajeaba y arrancaban a comer.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine ;)

**NOTA**: En cuanto a las actualizaciones de este fic, creo que serán una vez por semana, es decir, cada jueves. Cualquier cambio les avisaría.

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _My Skin_, de _Natalie Merchant_.

* * *

><p>Bella terminó de lavar los pinceles en la pequeña batea instalada en el salón de arte para ese fin.<p>

Se enjuagó las manos con bastante agua y trementina para eliminar los restos de pintura de oleo. Tomó los pinceles limpios, los guardó todo en su bolso naranja que había adquirido meses atrás. Después se lavó las manos con jabón perfumado para eliminar el olor a kerosén. Era un procedimiento que había aprendido a cabalidad y ya podía hacer con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Vamos? - preguntó Ángela haciendo que ella volviera al mundo real y asintiendo salió del salón donde dejaron los lienzos en una pared para que terminaran de secarse - quiero un café con sirope de fresa.

Bella pensó en un mokaccino con crema chantilly y sirope de chocolate y sintió como su estómago rugía de alegría. Miró a Ángela sonriendo - Me uno… - anunció caminado a su lado.

Ángela se rió y negó con la cabeza - No tenía duda de eso… la última vez que chequé seguían vendiendo mokaccino con crema.

Bella sonrió y ambas se encaminaron hacia el café que estaba a dos cuadras de la escuela de arte. Ordenaron sus bebidas y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa con dos sofás de color verde y amarillo que estaban contra una ventana.

Le encantaba ese sitio. Su alma de artista se emocionaba con toda la mezcla de colores y formas que había allí. La dueña se llamaba Heidy Aspen y era artista local. Su café es su exposición constante y mayor forma de expresión, como se lo había dicho en varias oportunidades.

El salón estaba lleno de colores azules, grises, verdes, naranjas, amarillos, rojos y cada pared tenía varias pinturas de Heidy o de artistas que según su evaluación merecían la pena ser exhibidos en su obra de arte.

-¿Podrías dejar de admirar tu pintura? - preguntó Ángela y Bella se volteó a sonreírle pícara.

Observó de nuevo la pintura que no había detallado ese día, no importa que dijera Ángela, y la sonrisa menguo un poco. Era un dibujo sobre la ventana de su habitación que había hecho el día antes de la boda de Bree y Fred. Incluso hay partes de la ventana que estaban borradas por las lágrimas que había botado mientras lo hacía.

Si fuera por ella nunca lo hubiese vuelto a ver. Por un segundo esa ventana le pareció una prisión, ya que en esa casa donde había pasado años sintiéndose segura se iba a convertir en un sitio de tortura en donde iba a dejar de ser ella misma o suprimirse un poco ya que iba a vivir con él.

Por otro segundo, muy efímero y que la avergonzaba terriblemente, esa ventana fue el camino a su libertad. Se imaginó que volaba por ella a la tierra de nunca jamás buscando la libertad. La vergüenza recaía en que sabía que en vez de libertad iba a encontrar algo muy distinto y una pequeña parte de su ser lo deseó.

Tomó un sorbo de su café reprimiendo un suspiro de aprehensión. Debió haber tirado ese dibujo, en vez de dejarlo en su portafolio rezagado. Un día estaba en ese sitio esperando mientras empezaba una nueva clase y fue al baño. Cuando regresó Heidy estaba sentada en su mesa observando fijamente sus diseños y Bella se sintió completamente avergonzada.

No quería que nadie viera sus dibujos.

Cuando se acercó a su mesa la encontró observando fijamente ese de todos sus dibujos y casi se lo arranca de las manos. Heidy la miró asombrada unos segundos, como si no creyera que pudiera crear algo así. Y no es que se menospreciara. Es que la mujer le dijo en su cara un segundo después que no creía que ella pudiera crear algo así.

Bella recuerda cómo se sonrojo intensamente y trató de quitárselo pero Heidy no lo permitió, sino que lo aferró fuertemente y la miró con algo parecido a tristeza "_Es como si estuviese terminando con George de nuevo… o si hubiese perdido algo que está fuera de esa ventana_" le susurró mirando el dibujo con asombro.

Bella la miró impactada y no pudo pronunciar palabra cuando Heidy se adueñó del dibujo y el día siguiente apareció colgado en esa pared. Al principio lo miraba como si se burlara de ella, después aprendió a ignorarlo, sobre todo porque Fred se había vuelto algo tan cercano a sí misma.

Ahora… sentía como si se estuviera burlando de nuevo.

-Tú solo estas envidiosa porque no tienes una pintura colgada en esa pared - anunció Bella tratando de continuar con el ánimo jocoso de la conversación mientras tomaba otro trago de su bebida.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! - Respondió Ángela sonriendo y Bella se carcajeó por unos segundos.

Ángela era una persona tan sincera y ecuánime que esa expresión que en cualquier persona crearía ofensa y molestia; en Bella solo causaba que sonriera y se sintiera halagada. Su amiga no tenía malicia y la había ayudado mucho en ese tiempo como para que pensara que tenía mala intención o le deseaba algún mal.

-Estás distinta - confesó y Bella levantó la mirada confundida - más… ¿alegre? ¿Calmada? ¿Ya no tienes que huirle a los demonios del norte?

Bella frunció el ceño y la observó confundida. Todavía le huía al demonio del norte, como había llamado a Fred cuando tenía que explicarle a Ángela su necesidad de estar fuera de casa; solo que en esas dos semanas había tenido una especie de aliado que le ayudaba a sobrellevar su infierno personal.

-Estoy igual que siempre… - dijo rodeando con una cuchara la crema chantilly - y el demonio sigue tan inalcanzable y perfecto como siempre… arraigado en el norte.

Ángela la miró con algo parecido a simpatía por un segundo y después tomó un buen sorbo de su bebida sin pronunciar palabra. Otra cosa que le gustaba de su amiga era que nunca le insistía o presionaba. Es la persona más discreta que conocía en su vida y nunca trataba de invadir su intimidad, ni siquiera en los momentos cuando se le escapaba una lágrima cuando pintaba o dibujaba.

La observó por un segundo y sonrió al ver su combinación de vestuario del día. Estaba usando una blusa rosada, con falda fucsia, tenía unas medias turquesa y una cinta en su cintura celeste - Estas innovando hoy… - se burló y esquivó su mirada irónica hasta su propio vestuario. Una falda de jean corta con leggin negros y una blusa larga, casi a la misma altura de la falda, de colores. Ambas eran un claro ejemplo de su carrera.

-Para que sepas que hubo varias idiotas que se copiaron mi estilo y ahora Hollywood lo llama "bloque de colores"

Bella se carcajeó y dejo caer su espalda en el respaldo del sofa - No respetan la originalidad… - empezó a decir pero se calló al escuchar su teléfono repicar en la tonada de Natalie Merchant _My skin_.

-No puedo creer que todavía tengas ese repique - murmuró Ángela pero ambas se quedaron calladas al escucharla.

Era una especie de rito hacerlo y Bella había perdido la cuenta de las llamadas perdidas por cumplirlo.

Pero esa canción la conmovía cada vez y le hacía entrar ligeramente en su mundo cuando la escuchaba.

"Necesito la oscuridad,  
>la dulzura,<br>la debilidad. Eso es lo que necesito…  
>Necesito una nana un beso de buenas noches<br>un dulce ángel, el amor de mi vida. Eso es lo que necesito"

-¡Bella! - le gritó Ángela para que dejara de estar hipnotizada con la cancion.

Ella reaccionó y tomo el teléfono - Diga - contestó azorada, viendo avergonzada a Ángela.

-Hola Señorita Van Gogh - susurraron del otro lado de la línea y ella sonrió rodando los ojos.

-Hola pamplinas - dijo en respuesta y escuchó como bufaban en respuesta. Ella se carcajeó y Ángela la observó con el ceño fruncido.

Desde el segundo día que lo conoció estaban usando esa especie de sobrenombre. Edward la llamaba Van Gogh desde que vio sus dibujos la primera vez que cenaron juntos. Él le dijo que ella tenía un aire de Vicente Van Gogh por la forma en como le gustaba usar colores vivos, y por supuesto su tendencia al impresionismo.

Al día siguiente la llamo Señorita Van Gogh, le explicó el por qué y Bella rió por mucho tiempo mientras negaba por la cabeza. No le llegaba ni a los talones a Vicente, pero él le dijo que pintaba con el alma… como el pintor.

Ella empezó a refutar con hechos esa afirmación, pero él levantó la mano gritando un _"pamplinas"_ que casi despierta a Bree e hizo que ella lo mirara incrédula. Sabia de la existencia de esa expresión, la había oído en el cine, pero escucharla en vivo causo que se riera como hacía años no hacía y que él quedara bautizado - por lo menos en privado - con ese nombre.

Edward se rió un segundo después haciendo que despertara de sus ensoñaciones -. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya saliste de clases?

Ella miró a Ángela y se sonrojó ante su mirada especulativa -. Acabo de salir - contestó desviando la mirada hacía la ventana del local -. Estoy tomando un café con una amiga…

Él se quedó callado por unos segundos -. Perfecto - dijo por fin -, quiero enseñarte algo. ¿Puedes venir?

Ella sonrió y acepto rápidamente. Tomó las señas que él le dictó y trancó la llamada.

-¿El demonio del norte? - Preguntó Ángela y Bella la miró asombrada. Claro que la pelinegra debería imaginarse que era un hombre de quien escapaba. Tal vez hasta es algo que simplemente se asumia porque en todo el transcurso del año anterior había veces que Fred la llamaba y ella salía corriendo emocionada por ir a su encuentro.

Pero Edward no era Fred…

Sonrió ligeramente y siguió tomando su trago calmadamente. No iba a abandonar su mokaccino - Es el hermano del esposo de mi prima… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ángela asintió y siguió tomando su bebida - tiene dos semanas y media aquí… es muy amigable

-Me alegra… - contestó su amiga y ella la miró confusa, pero cambió el tema para hablar sobre una asignación de la clase anterior y alejarse del tema Fred. En esos dias lo estaba evitando incluso mentalmente.

Aunque sabía que en ese aspecto cada cinco minutos fallaba estrepitosamente.

.

.

.

Bella aparcó su Ford plateado frente a un edificio de estilo modernista que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad. Salió del vehículo y se apoyó en éste sin poder moverse observando la edificación.

Nunca había sido muy fanática del modernismo, era hermoso, tenía sus formas y seguidores pero siempre había sentido que a ese tipo de diseño le faltaba alma.

Pero ese edificio no era así. A pesar de su color blanco y gris no era pálido o frio, tenía partes que sobresalían de él creando distintas formas cuadradas y rectangulares, que casi le hicieron sonreír; era como si el arquitecto o diseñador quisiera mostrarse serio y recatado, pero a su vez se reservaba un lado audaz, escondido y dinámico. Sólo que lo guardaba como una especie de broma privada y por eso el uso de esos colores. Para aparentar.

Además había tantas ventanas que se notaba que a la persona le gustaba la luz y la claridad.

-Asombroso… - murmuró al ver una vez más el edificio de veinte pisos. Negó con la cabeza al notar que había sobre pensado en exceso ese diseño y caminó hacia la entrada de puertas gigantesca de cristal.

-Buenas tardes - saludó un hombre de cincuenta años, aproximadamente, que le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes… Adrián - dijo observando el nombre que colgaba en el chaleco del sujeto - ¿cómo esta?

-Muy bien gracias ¿y usted?

Bella asintio sonriendo ligeramente, como siempre hacia para indicar que estaba bien. Eso lo aprendió a aplicar en sus épocas que no se sentía ni medianamente cerca a ese estado de ánimo - Estoy buscando el apartamento… - revisó la libreta donde anotó las señas que Edward le proporcionó - veinte.

-¿Usted es la Señorita Swan? - preguntó el vigilante amablemente. Bella asintió extrañada - El Señor Masen la está esperando - anunció mientras la guiaba a un ascensor de metal y vidrio.

_No… no se había equivocado en su analisis de ese edificio_. Pensó mientras veía la ciudad por una de las paredes del ascensor mientras subía al último piso.

Las puertas se abrieron y se encontró un pequeño pasillo que daba a otra puerta de metal. Bella tocó el timbre y espero unos segundos.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontró a Edward mirándola y negando con la cabeza -. Te tardaste bastante Van Gogh - dijo y se retiró para que ella pasara.

-Bueno… el mokaccino estaba demasiado perfecto para abandonarlo - anunció sonriendo ligeramente y quedando boquiabierta cuando vio el sitio.

Era como una especie de espacios gigantes. Había una escalera, de un material parecido al cristal que llevaba a una habitación cubierta con una pared de vidrio.

Abajo el ambiente era abierto, con piso parecido a mármol cristalizado claro y con tres puertas en sus laterales, donde en la más alejada, se veía una cocina amplia, con artefactos metalizados.

-¡Por Dios santo! - Dijo asombrada - ¿Qué es este sitio pamplinas? - preguntó caminando hacia la cocina atónita.

Escuchó que él se carcajeaba pero lo ignoró y caminó alrededor.

Sabía que la familia de Edward era algo así como adinerada. Fred se lo había dicho una vez, unos meses atrás cuando estaban viendo una película.

También sabía que había ido para ocupar algún puesto en una sucursal de construcción. Eso él mismo se lo había contado cuando empezaron a conocerse; pero la verdad no lo había escuchado ya que en ese momento Fred entró en la cocina y toda su concentración fue hacia donde se encontraba.

Pero ahora, en ese preciso segundo, comprendió que Edward Masen no era un hombre cualquiera. Por lo menos económicamente hablando.

-Pensé que me llevarías a tu pequeña oficina - dijo caminando por la gran sala y por unos segundos sintió la necesidad de hacer un _fouetté_ para ver si giraría con la suavidad y rapidez que imaginaba - donde trabajas como… ¿asesor? o… ¿qué demonios haces? - preguntó volteándose a él quien la miraba divertido.

-Por fin te interesas en mi vida Bella - contestó irónicamente.

Bella apretó los labios y siguió hacia la segunda puerta ignorándolo. Allí descubrió un baño cinco veces más grande que el suyo.

Lo miró de nuevo y asintió avergonzada ya que utilizó ese tiempo para recomponerse. Habían pasado esas dos semanas y media hablando de cosas banales y sobre todo de ella porque él le preguntaba. Su dinámica seguía igual. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el estudio o en sus parques, pero solo hasta que Edward se desocupaba de lo que fuera que hiciera, a veces muy tarde, y cuando podían salían a comer o hablaban.

Él era muy entretenido, sobre todo porque podía entablar conversacion de casi cualquier tema y era seguro. Con Edward a su lado Fred no se acercaba, y ella lo agradecía, ya que no se sentía con fuerza para seguir rechazándolo.

Sobre todo porque su corazón latía aceleradamente cuando lo veía y sus labios pedían desesperados que les volvieran a besar.

Meneó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y pasó a la otra puerta que era una habitación amplia, con un gran ventanal que daba a la pared del edificio. Respiró hondo al ver la vista, los edificios, la naturaleza y quedó hipnotizada hasta que sintió a Edward pararse a su lado.

-Soy el heredero de Empresas Pattens - anunció y ella lo miró asombrada -, ¿sabes? ¿La mayor constructora de Europa? - Bella asintió tragando grueso. Hasta ella sabía sobre esa empresa, había estudiado en una clase, uno de sus edificios que fue nombrado una obra de arte. Lo más seguro es que ese inmueble donde estaban fuera construido por ellos mismos.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? - Preguntó tocando el vidrio para demostrar si era tan grueso como parecía. Todo debería hacerle sentir frio, pero de alguna forma, las distintas tonalidades neutras de las paredes y las luces de la ciudad reflejadas en el piso le hacían experimentar calidez.

-Estoy dirigiendo la sucursal de Estados Unidos.

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio -. ¿Así que de verdad eres una especie de chico millonario y… mantenido? ¿Por eso te enviaron a este sitio, para que escarmentaras de tu vida loca y frívola? - Preguntó asumiendo que por eso lo erradicaron a ese país.

Lo miró y observó como sonreía -. Tengo veinticinco años y creo que no pude ser frívolo un solo día de mi vida… mi abuelo no lo habría permitido.

Bella asintió frunciendo el ceño por esa afirmacion notando como su voz se tornó un poco mas oscura cuando mencionó a su abuelo -. Pero eres tan joven - dijo pensando en unas palabras que él le había dicho una vez -. ¿Cómo puedes dirigir? ¿Cómo sabrás cumplir las funciones de la Empresa?

Edward sonrió con suficiencia y ella lo hizo un poco cohibida en reflejo -. Tengo una especialidad de Negocios de Oxford… fui el primero de mi promoción.

-Eso no quiere decir nada… - anunció mirándolo divertida - la teoria no es igual a la práctica…

-Estoy trabajando en la Empresa desde que tenía trece años - respondió tranquilamente y Bella lo miró como si estuviera loco.

-Pero… eras un niño… ¿cuándo viviste… te divertiste? - Preguntó asombrada.

Él sonrió pero no respondió nada por unos segundos -. Lo dices tú… - dijo por fin unos segundos después - quien le tiene miedo hasta ir a la rueda de la fortuna…

Ella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza recordando que Edward quería montarse en la rueda y que ella rechazó categóricamente la opción de acompañarlo. A la final fueron al cine -. Eso viene con mi carácter de artista atormentado.

Él se rio por la broma -. Entre otras cosas…

-¡Hey! - Gritó ella -, he vivido más que tú… amores prohibidos, pérdidas prematuras, miedo a las alturas sin protección… todo eso viene en el paquete de artista atormentado. Recuerda a Van Gogh, con el que tanto me comparas. ¡Se cortó una oreja por el amor de una prostituta!

Edward sonrió - Otro imbécil que se creía enamorado de alguien que no le merecía…

Ella lo observó y huyó por la retaguardia saliendo al salón principal. Habían compartido y bromeado mucho, pero el tema Fred no surgió ni una vez entre ambos después del día del parque y ella prefería que fuera así.

-Tienes que felicitar al arquitecto - dijo para cambiar el tema.

-Gracias… - respondió Edward.

Ella se volteó y lo miró molesta - Que contrates a alguien no significa que el trabajo es tuyo…

-Lo sé… - contestó sonriendo.

-Entonces… felicitaciones al arquitecto, el diseño es exquisito.

-Gracias - repitió de nuevo. Ella lo observó confundida -. Yo creé este edificio.

Quedó paralizada y negó con la cabeza -. Pero eres un hombre de negocios… Oxford… me acabas de decir…

-Y soy arquitecto - dijo divertido -, negocios para mi abuelo, arquitectura para mi… deseaba cooperar con la parte creativa - la miró con algo parecido a pesar -. Ahora estoy en la parte directiva más que creando cosas pero… éste edificio fue mi primer bebé. Es una réplica. El original está en Inglaterra, aunque… con algunas diferencias.

Bella lo observó por unos segundos - Trabajas desde los trece, primero en promoción de negocios de Oxford, arquitecto… de verdad eres una especie de nerd…

Edward se carcajeó fuertemente y movió sus brazos que hasta el momento estaban en su espalda.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y lo observó fijamente -. Te gustan las vistas y la luz… - él asintió y caminó hacia un ventanal - y eres mucho más de lo que muestras… - anunció al recordar como detalló que el edificio era serio pero a su vez distinto.

Tal vez parecido al dueño.

-Después de ese análisis… - dijo con un tono tan burlon que hizo que ella quisiera matarlo - vamos a lo que queria mostrarte… - le dijo a la vez que tomaba de una mano y jalaba por las escaleras.

Bella se dejó llevar y quedó paralizada cuando vio la habitación de la parte de arriba del apartamento.

-Asombroso - murmuró al ver todas las paredes de cristal y un espacio tan amplio que sintió que se podría perder. En uno de los laterales había una puerta que llevaba al baño y ella suspiró hondo.

-Le faltó un detalle arquitecto estrella - se burló mientras daba una vuelta con los brazos extendidos. De verdad se sentía como una niña.

-¿Qué? - preguntó apoyándose en un lado de la habitación.

-Algo que la gente llama… privacidad.

Él rió y apretó un botón que hizo que todos los vidrios se polarizaran. Bella abrió la boca sin poder contenerse.

-Y oscuridad… - balbuceó antes de ver como se cerraban los ventanales que daban a la vista de la ciudad eran cerrados por una especie de compuerta.

-Está bien… ¿dónde están los supersónicos? - Preguntó y lo observó sonriendo ampliamente.

Edward sonrió a su vez y enrolló los brazos arriba de su estómago -. ¿Presumo con esas palabras que te gusta?

Ella lo miró indolentemente -. ¡No es como si me dieras otra opción, pamplinas!

Rió -. Entonces múdate conmigo…

Bella lo miró asombrada y negó con la cabeza dos veces -. ¿Qué? - Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sería perfecto Bella, vivirías en este cuarto y yo estaría abajo. Podrías colocar tu estudio aquí - dijo caminando a un lateral del cuarto -, si quieres hablaría con el contratista para que cree una pared o puedes inventar tú misma algo para dividir el cuarto…

-Edward… - negó ella la cabeza de nuevo.

-Van a haber veces que me iré de viaje y otras que no estaré aquí… no sé… no importa – anunció moviendo sus manos como si desechara esas opciones - pero tú estarás aquí y estarás bien – terminó como si fuera la gran solución.

Bella lo encaró sintiéndose anonadada - No puedo… yo… solo estoy estudiando.

-¡Es perfecto! – le interrumpió a la vez que la miraba como si estuviera diciendo tonterías - Esto lo sufraga la Empresa así que no me deberías nada. Además según Bree tienes un fideicomiso con lo que te dejaron tus padres y tus abuelos. Según ella no te falta nada con los intereses que te da el albacea mensualmente, hasta que a los veinticuatro años dispongas completamente de la herencia - Bella lo miro incrédula al escuchar una información tan privada - Puedes costearte tus gastos propios sin depender de tu prima o de nadie…

-¿Hablaste con Bree sobre mí? - preguntó ella sintiendo que la rabia empezaba a surgir dentro de ella. No comprendía quién le había dado derecho a disponer sobre su vida, dónde y cómo vivía.

Edward la observó confundido -. ¿De qué hablas? ¡Ésta es la solución! ¿No lo entiendes?

No, no lo entendía -. La solución… ¿de qué?

Él la miró como si estuviera loca - Vamos Bella… - dijo frustrado - No estás cómoda en ese sitio. Piensas que estas enamorada de Fred…

-¡Estoy enamorada de Fred! - gritó ella deseando encontrar algo duro para tirárselo en su cabeza - ¡Y ése no es tu problema!

-¡Tú lo hiciste mi problema cuando explotaste en el aeropuerto! – Gritó a su vez ofuscado - ¡Cuando me pediste ayuda!

-Nunca te pedí ayuda Edward… no entiendo que dices.

-Te he estado observando estas dos semanas. No te relajas, huyes de Fred aunque lo miras como si fuera lo mejor del planeta, agradezco que Bree no se haya dado cuenta – agregó pasándose la mano por el cabello -. Prácticamente vas a tu casa solamente a dormir y ¡te has pegado a mí como si fuera una tabla de salvacion! - Terminó frustrado.

Bella lo observó sintiendo una mezcla de dolor, rabia y verguenza. ¿Eso es lo que había hecho? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, actuó como una completa idiota… - Lo siento… - murmuró avergonzada mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitacion - no te molesto más…

Él la tomó de un brazo y evitó que saliera de la habitación. Por el impulso la empujó a su cuerpo y ella se apartó un poco para verlo - No es eso… ¡yo sólo no quiero que sufras por Dios!, ni volver a encontrarte como ese día en el aeropuerto.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te importa? - preguntó furiosa y se apartó de su agarre.

-Me considero tu amigo… así tu no pienses igual.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos. ¿Una amiga que lo atormenta? Eso es lo que le estaba diciendo y la verdad no quería lástima de nadie. Nunca lo habia deseado. Además estaba su prima, nunca la perdonaría si la abandonaba cuando le prometió que vivirían juntas.

Y estaba Fred… ella sufría al verlos juntos y al no tenerlo, pero si no estaba en esa casa perderia hasta eso. Una parte de sí misma le gritó en ese momento que es lo mejor que le podría pasar, ya que dejaría de torturarse.

Pero la parte en que añoraba por lo menos los momentos en que lo veía en la cocina de lejos cada mañana ganó con creces.

Solamente veía… no iba a tocar nunca más. ¿A quién iba a dañar con eso?

-No puedo dejar a Bree - refutó inmediatamente. Su prima la necesitaba, cuando se casó con Fred ella le pidio que las cosas no cambiaran, que Bella siempre sería su familia. Tenía que cumplir su promesa.

Él la miró asombrado y después sonrió cínicamente -. No puedes dejar a mi hermano querrás decir.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… - respondió rápidamente. Claro que el hecho de no dejar de ver a Fred influyó pero habían muchos más factores que demostraban que eso era una mala idea.

-¡Oh claro que si, maldita sea! - explotó y caminó un paso hacia ella - ¿Por qué demonios haces esto? ¿No entiendes lo que te estoy ofreciendo?

-¿Qué? ¿Ser tu buena obra para que te sientas bien contigo mismo porque me salvaste? ¿O tal vez tu mujercita cuando no consigas quien te caliente la cama? ¡De alguna forma tengo que pagar lo que harás por mí!

-¡No por el amor del infierno! - Gritó - ¡Eres tú la que te vas a convertir en una vulgar fulana si sigues en esa casa!

-¡No me ofendas! - Gritó ella acercándose a él y golpeando su pecho.

-¡Entonces no actúes como idiota! - Le gritó Edward tomándola por los brazos y zarandeándola ligeramente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Volverte amante de Fred? ¿Destrozar la vida de Bree? ¡Él no te quiere!

-¡Cállate! - gritó tapándose la cara con sus manos y empujándolo para que la soltara - ¡No me conoces! ¡No me conoces! - le gritó y salió corriendo bajando las escaleras desesperada por escapar.

Nunca haria eso. Nunca.

-¡¿No te conozco? - gritó persiguiéndola - ¡Pero sé más de ti que cualquier otra persona que conozcas! Sé que estas ilusionada con un hombre que está casado con otra mujer desde un año atrás. Sé que lo miras como un cordero que va directo al matadero y me asombra que la gente no lo haya visto tan claramente como yo lo hago. Sé que un día antes que yo llegara casi follas con él y ¡si yo no estuviera aquí es probable que ya lo hubieras hecho!

Bella lo miró indignada y acercándose a su lado le dio una cachetada tal que le volteó la cara a la vez que sentía que sus ojos se empañaban -. Eres un arrogante.

-Y bastardo… no se te olvide bastardo - gruñó y ella lo miró sin entender. Observó que se llevó una mano al golpe y arrugó la cara al ver que le había dejado la marca roja en su mejilla.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices… nunca le haría eso a Bree… nunca.

Él negó con la cabeza repetidas veces -. ¿Estás completamente segura de eso Bella? ¿Lo estás?

Se quedó callada sin poder responder a esa pregunta, a esa acusación. Una parte de ella lo estaba, nunca le haría eso a su prima. La otra le recordaba una y otra vez los eventos de dos semanas atrás y cómo si Bree no hubiese llegado habría cometido el peor de los pecados en contra de la persona que más la ha querido.

Observó a Edward y trató de calmar su respiración. Él podría decir lo que quisiera pero la verdad es que ella no sabía quién era ese sujeto, y viceversa -. Amo a mi prima Edward… nunca querría hacerle daño.

Él bufo -. ¿Y cómo crees que se sentiría si sabe lo que está pasando? ¿Cuándo se entere de lo que su esposo está haciendo contigo?

-¡Fred no es el culpable de nada soy yo! - Refutó molesta y apretando sus manos hasta convertirla en dos puños.

-Claro… - replicó ironicamente - él es un puto pan de Dios… - ella abrió la boca para defender a Fred pero no la dejó hacerlo - múdate conmigo Bella. Deja de torturarte y de ser una idiota. Si no lo quieres hacer por ti hazlo por Bree.

Sintió que su corazon se removía al escuchar el nombre de su prima, pero lo obvio - ¿Cómo pretendes que abandone mi vida, lo que quiero y necesito? Yo no te conozco Edward, unas comidas, salidas y un llanto en el aeropuerto no cambia eso…

Él se quedó callado por unos segundos y ella sintió la necesidad de huir lejos. Caminó hacia la puerta impresionada por lo que había hecho. No podía creer que lo haya golpeado o que haya peleado tan fuertemente con alguien. Nunca había sido capaz de hacer algo así, ni siquiera cuando sus tíos la obligaban a realizar algo que odiaba, siempre obedecía sin hablar.

-Bella… - ella se detuvo pero no se volteó - yo tampoco te conozco, pero algo en mi… - respiró hondo -. ¿Por qué te haces esto? – Preguntó y ella apoyó la frente en la puerta para darse fuerza y evitar verlo - Él está casado y tú te estas dañando sin motivo. Entiendo que seas una niña y que no lo entiendas, pero él no te va a elegir y tú vas a dañar a la persona que supuestamente más quieres en el proceso. Y Bree te adora, solo hay que verla hablar de ti… tú vas a romper eso y ¿Por qué?…

Ella tragó grueso ya que esas mismas palabras se las había repetido una y mil veces - Puedo controlarlo… yo… no tienes razón - arrugó la cara y abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Estás llena de patrañas… - gruñó Edward y en esa oportunidad ella no respondió sobre la expresión europea. Estaba desesperada por salir de allí. Y huir de él, de sus palabras, y de su voz que le hacía cuestionar sobre lo que era adecuado y lo que no -. Y yo estoy aqui tratando de solucionar un problema que ni siquiera me pertenece… - concluyó frustrado. Bella abrió la puerta y llamó al ascensor que llegó unos segundos después.

-Siento todo el problema que te he causado… y por golpearte - confesó Bella a la vez que se montaba en el ascensor y se permitió mirarlo por un segundo.

Él tenía las manos en los bolsillos y la estaba observando serio.

-Gracias… por…

Edward asintió ligeramente y la observó con algo parecido a preocupación, lo que hizo que ella dejara de hablar. Sentia un nudo en la garganta que le evitaba hablar y tragar -. Adios Bella… espero que no arruines tu vida.

Ella observó como las puertas del ascensor se trancaban y se tapó la boca para que no saliera un grito ahogado de su garganta.

Tambien esperaba no hacerlo…

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine me encanta tu nueva faceta de monstruo… no me quejare este viernes… veremos el siguiente ;)

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Someday _de_ Rob Thomas_.

* * *

><p>Edward despertó una hora antes que su despertador sonara. Se sentó en su cama y encerró su cabeza entre sus manos maldiciendo el hecho de no poder dormir el tiempo que tenía planeado. Especialmente porque se había acostado apenas tres horas atrás.<p>

Se levantó de la cama y entró al baño que tenía puerta compartida con su cuarto y con la sala. No sabía por qué había tomado esa habitación en vez de la que quedaba en la parte de arriba de su apartamento ya que iba a vivir completamente solo, tal vez esté esperando que alguien viva con él todavía. Descartó ese pensamiento inmediatamente, no es como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo en ese piso de cualquier manera para elegir espacios. Estaba durmiendo allí porque fue donde los sujetos de envíos colocaron la cama.

Salió de su cuarto media hora después vestido con un mono de ejercicio negro y una franelilla gris. El clima en ese día según su reloj iba a ser de veintinueve grados porque estaban en pleno verano, así que era más que idóneo para correr un rato y poder relajarse.

Observó la sala y bufó sonoramente. Quisiera tener tiempo para decorar o comprar algún mueble adicional a la cama que adquirió el día que se mudó a ese sitio dos semanas atrás. Pero no tenía tiempo para respirar, comer, vivir, mucho menos para obtener muebles para su nuevo apartamento.

Tomó el ipod y lo acomodó en su estuche que tenía en un antebrazo. Se colocó los audífonos y salió de su apartamento estirándose un poco. Lo encendió para que sonara aleatoriamente y observó la vista de la ciudad por el ascensor que mostraba el amanecer.

_Te gustan las vistas y la luz… y eres mucho más de lo que muestras…_

Sonrió al recordar ese análisis que le hicieron de sí mismo a la vez que empezaba la canción de _Rob Thomas Someday_. Muy acorde a él y a la mujer que lo describió tan audazmente.

"_Puedes ir  
>y empezar de nuevo,<br>puedes intentar encontrar  
>una manera de hacer pasar otro día,<br>puedes ocultarte  
>guardándote todos tus sentimientos<br>puedes intentar seguir  
>cuando todo lo que quieres hacer es gritar".<em>

Saludó a Adrian con un gesto en la cabeza y al salir del edificio empezó a correr dirección oeste. Subió la cabeza un segundo para sentir el poco sol que había y trató de liberarse de todas sus preocupaciones.

Esperaba que esa chiquilla estuviera bien. Ni siquiera entiende por qué está pensando en ella ya que desde la última vez que la vio dos semanas atrás cuando fue a buscar su maleta en la casa de la esposa de su hermano no había sabido nada de ella.

Bree no quería que se fuera tan pronto, incluso le insistió que se quedara hasta terminar de decorar su apartamento, lo cual en este momento le hubiese resultado ventajoso ya que estaba viviendo como un vagabundo. Pero no podía. Debía salir de allí antes de agarrar a golpes a Fred o gritarle que era un maldito bastardo.

Esa misma noche que Bella salió de su apartamento, disculpándose tan educada e innecesariamente, fue a buscar el resto de sus cosas en la casa para habitar su nueva residencia. Se había tardado porque fue a comprar la cama y demás cosas de primera necesidad para sobrevivir.

Cuando llegó se encontró a Fred y Bree cenando tranquilamente y sonriendo como cualquier pareja normal. No lo entendía, simplemente no lo hacía. Su hermano parecía feliz con su vida pero igual estaba haciendo lo imposible para arruinarla. Recuerda que en ese momento se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose de esos hechos, no era su problema.

Agradeció a Bree por su hospitalidad y abrazó a su hermano. Cuando iba a retirarse algo que podía comparar como curiosidad morbosa le hizo preguntar por Isabella y le dijeron que estaba encerrada en el sótano en su "etapa creativa"

Una parte de él deseó ir a buscarla, despedirse, hablar con ella, incluso volver a proponerle el plan "perfecto" que en ese momento reconocía que de por más fue absurdo. Ella tenía razón, ni la conocía ni era su problema. Bella no era su madre y si lo fuera él no podía hacer nada para salvarla. Punto.

Se despidió de su hermano y cuñada y salió de esa casa sin ver atrás o ir a buscarla. Seguiría viéndolos en reuniones sociales así que no era como si nunca jamás fuera a volver a encontrarlos.

Pero aún así, sabiendo racionalmente que todo ese problema no era suyo, que no tenía derecho ni obligación de intervenir, volvió a recordarla y a preocuparse ligeramente por ella. Isabella es una chiquilla estúpida e inocente que no sabe la falta de oportunidad que tiene para ganar en contra de esa ilusión, amor, o lo que sea que esté sintiendo. Además que se encuentra ciega, la discusión que tuvieron ese día es el más claro ejemplo de eso.

No entiende qué mierda estaba pensando para gritarle y ofenderla de esa manera. Bien merecido tuvo la cachetada que le propinó como reacción a sus palabras. Siempre se había considerado un hombre educado y sabía que en su familia no eran bien consideradas esas formas, por lo que no entendía qué lo poseyó para actuar de esa forma.

Eran claras las razones por las que desde ese día nunca supo de ella, no le había escrito, llamado o dado alguna señal de su existencia. Y él tampoco lo había hecho. Estaba un poco avergonzado de su actuación y cuando se fue de esa casa decidió dejar de inmiscuirse en esos problemas, e interesarse por una niña que tenía problemas de madurez y de ubicación en el planeta tierra. Ni siquiera sabía qué diablos hacía pensando en ella en ese momento.

Entró corriendo a la plaza que estaba en el vecindario del Edificio y sonrió a una rubia que corría cada mañana a la misma hora que él. Lástima que no tenga tiempo ni siquiera para hacerle un pase a esa mujer preciosa y pasar unas horas en su cama. Debía liberar su agenda. Era necesario.

.

.

.

Llegó a la Empresa Pattens dos horas después. Le gustaba esa sede, el diseño vanguardista, la forma asimétrica en que lo habían diseñado y la mezcla claro y oscuro con que estaba decorado le atraía. Muy distinto a la sede principal de Inglaterra donde todo era muy riguroso y frígido.

Todavía le sorprendía que su abuelo aprobara el proyecto en el que Rosalie y él reformaron ese edificio. No porque fuera innovador, Edward Mayor se había destacado en aprobar proyectos arquitectónicos que muchos creyeron ilógicos y casi desquiciados pero en la realidad le catapultaron al éxito y algunos fueron nombrados incluso iconos del siglo XX y XXI; pero en lo referido a sus edificios empresariales – así como su vida diaria – le encantaba el orden y lo considerado por él "normal".

Quizás porque América nunca le importó tanto; únicamente para comprobar el estatus del padre de su nieto y porque era una buena inversión; además por supuesto como plan para torturarlo cuando creciera con su supuesta prueba. No quería pensar que Edward Mayor fuera tan maquiavélico para prever que años después lo iba a enviar para evaluarlo. No creía que llegara a ese extremo…

Entró en las instalaciones saludando a varios empleados que veía a su paso. Todavía estaba en periodo de prueba así ya haya pasado más de un mes desde que estaba allí. Prácticamente había quedado esclavizado en ese sitio porque desde el primer instante que lo vieron lo catalogaron como "niño de papá" y completamente inservible para su labor. Esa era una marca que siempre llevaba por su edad y el cargo que ocupaba.

Tuvo que dar órdenes firmes, callar a varios imbéciles, despedir a tres sujetos que se atrevieron a contrariar y no seguir sus peticiones; además de trabajar veinte horas al día, siete días a la semana, para poder empezar ganar su respeto. E incluso el fin de semana anterior, que era cuando por fin tenía dos días para descansar por la forma en cómo Félix había organizado su agenda, su abuelo exigió que viajara a Inglaterra para darle un informe detallado de su primer mes como Director de la sucursal.

Llegó a su oficina ubicada en el último piso del edificio y asintió a su asistente para que lo acompañara a su despacho. Por lo menos ese sitio si estaba debidamente decorado con el escritorio de vidrio, las sillas de colores planos y en un lateral un juego de recibo moderno de color terracota. Desearía dormir allí y no tener que devolverse a su apartamento completamente deshabitado. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para hablar con el diseñador de interiores que se podría encargar de la decoración de su casa. Debía liberar su agenda. Era necesario.

-Buenos Días Señor Masen – saludó Félix a la vez que le entregaba los mensajes pendientes - ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje a Inglaterra?

_Agotador_… iba a decir pero sólo asintió – Muy bien gracias ¿Cuáles son los puntos de agenda del día de hoy?

-A las diez de la mañana tiene cita con McCarthy y Cullen necesita una aprobación para unos contratos que dejé en su escritorio. También está pautada una reunión con el jefe de presupuestos para las dos de la tarde… y hoy tiene una cita de almuerzo con los miembros del comité de Conservación de Chicago para el terreno que está a dos metros de la zona protegida.

Edward respiró hondo y asintió lentamente. Félix fue uno de los primeros sujetos en la Empresa a los que se ganó su respeto, era el asistente del antiguo Director y había demostrado ser de por más capaz – Pauta una cita el día de hoy con la jefe de diseños interiores.

-¿Para un proyecto? – preguntó mientras anotaba las órdenes en su Palm.

-Si… mi apartamento – tomó los mensajes – ponlo como prioridad.

-Enseguida – anunció y salió de la oficina.

Se sentó en su escritorio para devolver las llamadas y pautar las citas para los proyectos que tenían asignados. Debía hablar con Licitaciones y concertar una reunión con el Estado para comprar los terrenos que necesitaban y empezar a construir una vez que se aprueben los mismos.

Dos horas después escuchó un estruendo en la oficina de su asistente. Levantó la mirada cuando observó que la puerta se abría – Necesita que la anuncie señorita.

-Yo no necesito que me anuncien… imbécil… - terminó en voz más baja y sonrió ampliamente al ver como Félix se callaba y lo miraba por indicaciones – Dile Edward que tengo todo el derecho de estar aquí.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Rosalie? – preguntó con voz exaltada a la vez que se levantaba a abrazarla. Despachó al asistente y la miró con sin dejar de sonreír – No puedo creer que hayas viajado de Inglaterra únicamente para verme.

-Oh no Cariño… - se carcajeó – no sólo para verte… desde el día de hoy estoy erradicada en esta ciudad de fin de mundo y trabajando en tu empresa…

-¿Qué? – preguntó y la sentó en el sofá a su lado.

-Tu maldito abuelo es un misógino y ¡yo ya tuve suficiente!

Edward rodó los ojos y la miró divertido - ¡Mi abuelo no odia profundamente a las mujeres Rosalie!

Bufó – Bueno… odia al mundo y yo no estoy hecha para eso. Además de que es un discriminador que no le gusta que las mujeres trabajen en su empresa.

-Rose sabes que no es cierto así que no digas eso… - le advirtió.

-No me gusta trabajar sin ti… - confesó un segundo después y se dejó caer en el sofá de la misma forma que estaba Edward – tenías que traerme contigo cuando te enviaron a este… castigo… no dejarme en ese sitio sola y a órdenes de ese… imbécil… - dijo en voz baja y él rió de nuevo.

-Eres la Jefa del Departamento de arquitectura Rose… no podía traerte.

-Pues ahora seré la Jefa del Departamento de la sucursal de América porque no me iré… ¿entiendes? - Edward negó con la cabeza y miró a su amiga. Estaba usando jean y una blusa, con una coleta que cubría su rubio cabello y casi no tenía maquillaje. Era como si se hubiese ido directamente del aeropuerto a la oficina – Si, vine directamente del aeropuerto para acá – anunció como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – en el estacionamiento está un vehículo alquilado con mis maletas… te digo Masen… es horrible manejar del lado equivocado.

Edward rió – Es el lado correcto para ellos… yo todavía estoy trasladándome en taxis, no he podido practicar.

Rose rodó los ojos – Cerdo cobarde – gruñó y él se carcajeó en respuesta. La había conocido en el primer año de arquitectura en la facultad. Incluso le salvó el trasero muchas veces cuando tenía que entregar una tarea a tiempo y estaba retrasado porque Oxford no le dejaba concentrarse en otra cosa. Fue un gran apoyo para él y en respuesta le ofreció empleo incluso antes de terminar de cursar la carrera. Como su amiga y lo excelente arquitecto que es se ganó el puesto de jefa y han trabajado armoniosamente por mucho tiempo. Hasta que su abuelo lo cambió para esa sucursal.

-¿Es definitivo entonces que te quedas en Chicago? – preguntó y Rose lo miró con una cara entre aburrida y molesta por repetirse – claro… claro… - dijo como respuesta.

Ella se rió y empezó a revisar la habitación – Hicieron un buen trabajo – murmuró asintiendo – creo que seré feliz en mi nuevo puesto.

-Sabes que aquí tenemos Jefe de ese Departamento ¿verdad? – preguntó jocoso.

Rodó los ojos de nuevo – Un inservible… yo soy de tu confianza. Degrádalo o que renuncie… no me importa.

Él se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Por alguna razón a Rose nunca le gustó McCarthy, aunque jamás le contó por qué - ¿Quieres quedarte en mi apartamento?... en este momento no está decorado pero espero que pronto lo esté…

Bufó – Olvídalo Masen, ya me asignaron un apartamento en tu edificio así que seremos vecinos.

-¿Todos sabían que venias menos yo? – Preguntó perplejo. Ella rió y esa fue toda la respuesta que necesitó – no tienes que quedarte en otro sitio… podríamos vivir juntos.

-¿Para qué vuelvas a desearme? – Preguntó coqueta – nuestra relación acabó hace tiempo Edward, y si vivimos juntos corres el riesgo de querer meterte en mis bragas y yo no quiero romper de nuevo tu corazón…

-¡Patrañas! – Gritó fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza – pero es cierto… - confesó juguetón - si veo tu trasero descubierto entre las sábanas no tendré más opción que follarte, por lo que después morirías por mis huesos y simplemente no tengo tiempo para eso en este momento…

Ella rió y entró al baño que estaba en el despacho. Él se estiró en el sofá y miró hacia donde se había ido Rosalie. Habían sido novios el primer año de la Universidad, ella era sexy, ardiente como el infierno y se llevaban bien. Pero después de un año estaba cansada de que la dejara de lado por estar estudiando dos carreras además de trabajar.

Cuando terminó con él, mucho tiempo después del que había calculado Edward debía admitir, ambos quedaron sentados en la cama de su dormitorio mirando al vació sin poder moverse. Rose fue la que habló primero, casi tres horas después, diciéndole que lo que más le dolía no era dejar de ser su amante o su novia, sino su amiga, ya que lo quería y eso no iba a cambiar porque no estaban juntos. En ese momento él se dio cuenta que eso también era lo que le estaba carcomiendo de esa separación y ambos decidieron ser amigos.

Claro, tuvo que pasar un lapso de transición, pero seis meses después eran amigos inseparables hasta llegar al extremo de convertirse en su confidente de amantes y corazones rotos. Los cuales su amiga ha tenido más de la cuenta. Él no, por lo menos en el último departamento, ya que jamás se ha enamorado.

-¿Entonces… cuál será mi despacho? – preguntó Rose saliendo del baño con el cabello suelto y un aspecto tan profesional que se quedó asombrado un minuto ya que la había visto llegar con un aspecto convencional.

-Trabajaras conjuntamente con McCarthy.

-¡Edward! – Gritó furiosa – yo no trabajo en equipo… nunca ha sido así.

-Lo siento cariño – Anunció mientras se levantaba y buscaba los implementos para la reunión a la cual ya iba veinte minutos tarde – pero así serán las cosas… vamos, que tenemos una reunión con tu nuevo compañero de trabajo – escuchó que bufaba pero lo siguió un segundo después. Fuera del trabajo son mejores amigos pero en la oficina él era su jefe. Es una mecánica que les había funcionado desde el principio.

Bajaron tres pisos y entraron en una sala de juntas con una gran mesa de vidrio y doce sillas de metal. Sonrió al ver el ventanal que abarcaba toda la pared de la habitación – Oh Mierda… - escuchó que Rose gruñía. La miró uniendo las cejas en señal de interrogación – se me olvidó tu estúpida fijación con la luz. No existen cortinas en el mundo que me vayan hacer dormir en tu diseño – Edward se carcajeó pero dejó de hacerlo cuando entró Emmett en la habitación.

Emmett miró a Edward tranquilamente hasta que vio a Rosalie. Cuando notó que estaba en la habitación sonrió ampliamente y él escuchó como su amiga bufaba bajito – Emmett creo que conoces a Rosalie Hale.

-Por supuesto… - dijo y estiró la mano para estrechársela, cuando la tomó sonrió ampliamente - igual de hermosa presumo… - contestó con actitud coqueta.

-Y tú igual de inadecuado e imbécil… presumo – replicó con una sonrisa en sus labios que la hacía ver inocente de un comentario que claramente no lo era.

Emmett sonrió más ampliamente sin soltarla – Luchadora…

-Acosador sexual – gruñó Rose y se veía que estaba tratando de soltar su agarre.

Estaba tan impactado con la actuación de sus dos arquitectos estrella que no podía formular palabra. Rose era fuerte y sabía defenderse, pero en el campo laboral siempre había sido muy respetuosa, no entendía ese intercambió que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Un segundo después Emmett la soltó y Edward reaccionó – Espero… - empezó – que puedan llevarse bien ya que desde este momento trabajarán conjuntamente. Ambos serán Jefes del Departamento de arquitectura – Emmett abrió la boca pero se calló un segundo después. Rose se sentó en la mesa mirándolo con suficiencia – la Señorita Rosalie es una excelente adquisición para esta sucursal y espero que sea tratada con el respeto que se merece.

-Eso quiere decir cerebro de ajonjolí que toda tu actitud de cinco segundos atrás es… inapropiada - concluyó en un susurró como si fuera su maestra y le estuviese enseñando algo importante a la vez que le sonreía hipócritamente.

-Rose… - advirtió Edward y tomó asiento a su vez – espero que puedan trabajar armoniosamente.

Ambos asintieron como si esas palabras los llevaran de nuevo al plan laboral y comenzaron la reunión por fin hablando sobre los proyectos pendientes.

.

.

.

Edward se encontraba en su oficina terminando de revisar las notas que Rosalie había dado al proyecto Emerson y suspiró hondo. Le había alegrado enormemente que su amiga haya viajado a establecerse en esa ciudad, incluso teniendo horas para asimilar la noticia una parte de él no podía creerlo – El Señor Cullen está aquí – escuchó la voz de su asistente por el teléfono / intercomunicador y volvió al mundo real.

-Hazlo pasar – ordenó levantando la mirada y sonriéndole a Carlisle que en ese momento entraba al despacho.

-¿Cómo está jefe? – preguntó sonriendo a su vez y sentándose frente a él.

-Todo bien Carlisle, ¿Cuáles eran las cláusulas que querías que aprobara? Ya revisé los contratos que dejaste en la mañana y los envié a tu secretaria.

Carlisle le entregó un contrato y empezó a explicarle detalladamente. Tal vez él haya sido el miembro de esa compañía que le había abierto los brazos más rápidamente. Es el Jefe del Departamento Jurídico desde tres años atrás y tiene treinta años, le gustaba su actitud calmada y calculadora, le hacía pensar que en el plano laboral era completamente despiadado.

-Entonces… - continuó Carlisle – necesitamos ampliar la cláusula penal en los contratos, ya lo había dicho en una reunión anterior con el antiguo Director pero no pensó que era apropiado ya que estos contratos tienen las pautas ordenadas desde la sucursal principal.

-Entiendo – admitió Edward – y como yo soy el dueño de la Empresa crees que yo si te daré la respuesta que quieres.

Carlisle sonrió y se dejó caer en el asiento – Es tu negocio y tus riesgos. El diez por ciento es un porcentaje muy bajo de sanción en caso de incumplimiento de contrato… no quiero que pierdas dinero.

Edward asintió y leyó los términos de nuevo – Modifícalos de esa forma.

-¿No necesita consultarlo con el Señor Pattens? – preguntó juiciosamente.

-Yo soy el Director de esta sucursal y sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo - En ese momento entró Rosalie al despacho, sin llamar – Rose… ¿no ves que estoy trabajando? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Son las ocho de la noche – contestó tranquilamente – es mi primer día aquí… estás libre del yugo de tu abuelo… bueno… un poco – observó a Carlisle y sonrió un poco avergonzada como si se hubiese dado cuenta que Edward no estaba solo y después volvió a su pose segura – levanta tu hermoso trasero y vámonos de aquí… necesito comida y bebida, tal vez no en ese orden – terminó como si estuviese meditando sus prioridades - ¿Conoces un sitio que cumpla esos requisitos? – le preguntó a Carlisle y él asintió divertido – entonces vámonos.

Sin poder discutir más ya que la verdad el agotamiento le ganaba a todo lo demás salió de su oficina junto a ellos despidiendo a Félix hasta el día siguiente. El ascensor se detuvo cuatro pisos debajo y Emmett entró con su chaqueta en la espalda sostenida por un dedo sonriendo – Así que… ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó divertido.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y señaló a Carlisle – Él es quien sabe… y la verdad nadie te invitó – contestó molesta.

Emmett se encogió de hombros y sonrió ampliamente – No me hace falta invitación cariño.

Edward rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en el metal del ascensor. Prefirió no meterse entre ellos dos tampoco salvo que su amiga le pidiera ayuda. Decidieron seguir a Carlisle, y él se montó en el carro con Rose temiendo sinceramente por su vida - ¿Quieres que hable con Emmett? – preguntó unos minutos después.

Ella lo miró por un segundo confundida y Edward gritó ya que casi golpea a una indigente – ¡Lo siento! – se disculpó avergonzada - ¿Por qué? – preguntó cuando volvió a estabilizar el vehículo.

-Si te molesta o algo…

-No necesito que me rescates Edward – dijo riendo y negó con la cabeza – ese complejo de súper héroe tuyo va a buscarte problemas en algún momento.

-Soy tu jefe Rose, y tú mencionaste las palabras acoso sexual, es mi deber…

-Yo me puedo defender sola cariño… - declaró interrumpiéndolo a la vez que giraba a la derecha dos segundos más tarde de lo normal causando que tuviera que agarrarse del techo para no golpear un lateral del auto – ¡Lo siento!… - se volvió a disculpar – estaré bien… puedo controlarlo – le sonrió ampliamente y buscó estacionarse ya que habían llegado al sitio.

-Eres un terror manejando – declaró Emmett mirando a Rose burlonamente cuando estaban caminando vía al local unos minutos después.

Rose rodó los ojos – Al menos yo tengo la excusa de ser nueva en esa forma de manejar perfecta que diseñaron ustedes para cabrearle la vida a los europeos… ¿cuál es tu excusa? – le preguntó con el mismo tono burlón.

-¿Sabes cuánto me excita el acento inglés? – preguntó unos segundos después y Edward rodó los ojos queriendo matar a Emmett por imbécil, iba a contestar pero Rose lo interrumpió.

-Pues te puedo presentar un par de amigos Ingleses muy queridos que te harían el favor… sus nombres son George y Harry – Edward se tapó la boca para no reírse pero escuchó la carcajada de Carlisle que estaba caminando a su lado y que la misma fue secundada por Emmett.

-Me gustaría más que el motivo de mi excitación fuera una rubia presumida y contestona – atacó un segundo después cuando pudo tranquilizarse.

-Y a mí me gustaría que el ajonjolí al que haces llamar cerebro explotara en diez mil pedazos y te esfumaras… pero eso tampoco va a suceder – en ese momento entraron en el local y cortaron la pelea verbal, la cuál a cuenta de Edward iba ganando Rosalie. Esa noche pintaba ser bastante entretenida por lo menos.

.

.

.

Llegó a su apartamento tres horas más tarde guiado por Rosalie y por un segundo observó el suelo de concreto como si quisiera tirarse en él y besarlo a la vez que gritaba que estaba vivo.

-No seas exagerado Edward – le reclamó Rose rodando los ojos como si hubiese dicho en voz alta sus miedos.

-No vuelvo a montarme en ese vehículo contigo maldita sea ¡soy muy joven para morir! – Rose se carcajeó y abrió la cajuela para sacar las maletas.

Subieron el equipaje con ayuda de Adrian y el apartamento que le asignaron estaba cinco pisos debajo del Pent House. Estaba terminado ya que no tuvieron que hacerle los arreglos que le hicieron al suyo porque lo había estado habitando el antiguo Director de la Empresa.

-Bueno vecina… también tienes que comprar muebles… ¿Dónde vas a dormir? – preguntó caminando por la sala desierta.

-Le pedí a mi nueva asistente que comprara una cama y artículos de primera necesidad mientras trabajaba – se encogió de hombros – soy rápida y Lauren se acaba de ganar el premio de la más eficiente – dijo a la vez que entraba a su habitación y encontraba la cama incluso con sus cobertores.

Edward sonrió ampliamente – Gracias por venir a acompañarme – le dijo fuera de toda broma. Le encantaba que estuviera allí.

-Alice te envió saludos – sonrió y acarició su mejilla – dijo que en unos meses pasará por acá. Que ya sabes que está en el último año de diseño…

-Lo sé, tengo que llamarla – eso se lo dijo más a sí mismo que a Rose. A su madre la había visitado el fin de semana y le había llamado por lo menos una vez cada siete días desde que estaba allí. Pero como su hermana menor estaba en la Universidad le era difícil cronometrar su horario y comunicarse cuando estuviera desocupada.

-Bueno vecino… - dijo sonriendo – no puedo creer que tengamos ese título, era hora que salieras del mausoleo familiar – Edward sonrió ligeramente. Incluso cuando cursaba clases en las Universidades vivía en la casa familiar. Era una forma de control que tenía su abuelo - ¿quieres que me desnude y te enseñe mis bragas sobre las sábanas para que satisfagas tu deseo interno de follarme ó vas a irte algún día?

Edward se carcajeó y salió de la habitación – Interesante proposición, pero dejémoslo para mañana… - llegó hasta la puerta y le guiñó un ojo – ten buenas noches Rose – se despidió mientras la besaba en los labios. Siempre se despedían de esa forma desde que se hicieron amigos.

-A las ocho te espero para que nos vayamos a la Empresa.

-Está bien – asintió mientras caminaba al ascensor.

-Imbécil – se burló ella – hasta ahí tu declaración de no montarte en mi vehículo.

-Mierda… - gruñó Edward burlonamente mientras se cerraba las puertas del ascensor.

Llegó a su casa y se quitó su traje dejándolo tirado en cualquier parte de su cuarto. Ni le importó acomodarlo o ponerse una pijama, con el bóxer azul se tiró en la cama y unos segundos después se quedó completamente dormido.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el estruendo del timbre de su apartamento. Observó el despertador para ver qué hora era y se espabiló al darse cuenta que era la una de la mañana.

Se levantó de la cama a la vez que buscaba un pantalón de pijama. Volvió a sonar el timbre y maldijo por lo bajo. Lo más seguro es que era Rose y necesitaba su ayuda.

Salió corriendo poniéndose la parte de debajo de la pijama y casi trastabilla en uno de los pasos. Después que lo subió completamente bufó sintiéndose estúpido. Rosalie ha visto mucho más de él que su cuerpo envuelto en bóxer por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por eso.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y abrió la puerta desesperado - ¿Qué mier…? – se quedó callado y paralizado cuándo identificó a la persona que estaba llamando – Bella…

Ella estaba abrazándose a sí misma y se veía más pálida que una hoja de papel. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y por unos segundos no lo veía, solo observaba fijamente un punto de su pecho. Después levantó la mirada y lo miró con dolor – Lo siento… - escuchó que susurraba – lo siento…

Él suspiró y se movió apartándose de la puerta – Pasa – le pidió en un susurró.

Notó como temblaba ligeramente y se abrazaba fuertemente a sí misma. Ella caminó tres pasos dentro de la casa y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar como si estuviese llorando con fuerza, aunque ninguna lágrima salió de sus mejillas.

-Maldita sea… - murmuró Edward antes de agarrarla por un antebrazo y atraerla a su cuerpo abrazándola suavemente.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine que ahora está tomando malos consejos jajajaja, TQM amiguis

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas, favoritos.

Soundtrack de este capítulo (son varias): _Trapecista de Enrique Iglesias (esta sería más para Edward que para Bella, pero me parece perfecta para la escena con la que terminó el capitulo anterior y quería dejárselas); My Skin Natalie Merchant – esta va a ser una constante con Bella – y All I Need de Whitin Temptation._

Sé que todos tenemos una visión de cada personaje de la saga por las películas pero en el caso de Fred y Bree no sabemos mucho, solo de Bree y cuando era una adolescente, por lo que en mi perfil están las imágenes de ellos como yo me los imagino, por la descripción de los libros y por bueno… como yo los veo. Si quieren pasen por allí y me dicen qué tal:D.

* * *

><p>Bella escuchó algo que Edward estaba diciendo pero no logro identificar las palabras. Caminó tres pasos dentro de la casa y perdió la fuerza. Toda la situación le sobrepasaba. Sintió que temblaba más fuerte y abrazó el dibujo que tenía escondido en sus brazos. Sentía tanto frio.<p>

-Maldita sea – escuchó que murmuraba antes de agarrarla por un antebrazo y abrazarla.

-No… no… - susurró cuando la envolvió pero no pudo hacer esfuerzo ni siquiera para que la soltara. Sintió que perdió toda el equilibrio de sus piernas y si no era por él se hubiese caído.

-¿Bella? – Oyó su nombre pero no podía verlo, sentía tanta vergüenza, tristeza, rabia y odio contra sí misma que no deseaba ver su mirada y encontrar reflejados esos sentimientos, no podría soportarlo, con los de ella eran suficientes - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué…?

Cerró los ojos a la preocupación que notó en esas palabras e hizo un esfuerzo para que la soltara, empujándolo con sus antebrazos ya que seguía fuertemente abrazada a sí misma. Él lo hizo y ella inmediatamente cayó al suelo.

-¡Bella! – gritó y se arrodilló a su lado. Ella soltó su abrazo y el dibujo que la había acompañado todo el tiempo cayó a su lado. Lo miró y se le humedecieron los ojos, sintiendo como se estremecía de nuevo con fuerza al verlo - ¿Qué ocurrió? - repitió él y se veía un poco desesperado pero no podía hacer nada, era como si estuviese adormecida. Bajó la mirada hacia el dibujo de nuevo y notó como él seguía el movimiento. Escuchó que jadeaba y vio como tomaba el papel en sus manos.

-¿Dónde está la esperanza Edward? – Preguntó mirando el dibujo y mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para evitar llorar – no la encuentro…

Él estaba viendo el papel por unos segundos absorto. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como la envolvía con un brazo causando que sintiera un poco de calor, hasta ese momento inexistente – Lo siento tanto… - le susurró en un oído y ella emitió un gemido entrecortado ya por las lágrimas.

-No la encuentro… - repitió y sintió como la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurrió? Por favor… dímelo… - Bella negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería recordar aunque al escuchar esas palabras su patético cerebro se reveló contra sus deseos.

_L__legó a su casa después de la última clase ya que por su estúpida torpeza había tirado en su blusa un poco de mezcla con trementina arruinándola y dejándole un muy mal olor._

_Suspiró hondo al ver el sitio y escuchó sigilosamente por unos segundos para asegurarse que no había nadie. Era una cobarde, lo sabía, y no ayudaba a esa afirmación la voz de Edward que en esas dos últimas semanas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza._

_Entró a su cuarto y se quitó la ropa rápidamente botando su camisa en la papelera, tal vez el olor se fuera pero no creía que la gran mancha negra lo hiciera, además ya le había sucedido anteriormente y la ropa nunca quedaba igual. Lo pensó por unos segundos y después la sacó de allí y colocó en un lugar aparte para dejarla como material para limpiar las brochas o para usar cuando estaba pintando cómodamente._

_Media hora después salió de su cuarto limpia y usando un pantaloncillo con una camisa tan ancha que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Entró a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para ver qué iba a almorzar. Ya iban a pasar de la una de la tarde y se estaba muriendo de hambre._

_-Busca para mí también por favor - Bella ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió a Bree que estaba dejando su maletín en la mesa y desabrochando su chaqueta blanca – o mejor… - añadió sonriendo – vístete y vamos a comer en ese sitio de ensalada que probamos hace tres meses, muero de hambre y siento que el aderezo de queso me está gritando que vuelva a probarlo._

_Bella rió y cerró el refrigerador - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar enseñando a brillantes y arrogantes cabecitas?_

_Bree se encogió de hombros – Hoy no tengo clases en la tarde, lo que supieras sí estuvieras en esta casa alguna vez… casi me da una parálisis cuando veo unos pies descalzos saqueando la nevera, después me di cuenta que era mi prima favorita que me honraba con su presencia al fin… no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad._

_Bella sonrió y salió hacia su cuarto para cambiarse sin decir una palabra. Cuando llegó a la habitación dejó de sonreír, cada vibra de su cuerpo le gritaba por lo que le había hecho a Bree y aunque no lo había repetido ni nada parecido las dudas que Edward instauró en su pecho hacía todo más difícil._

_Ella no quería herirla, humillarla o traicionarla, pero se sentía sin control, cada día más. Dejó atrás todas sus dudas y se vistió rápidamente con una franelilla amarilla, un jean y unas bailarinas; también extrañaba a su prima, lo cual hacia todo aún más difícil._

_Llegaron al pequeño café media hora más tarde. Después de ordenar dos ensaladas quedaron en silencio por unos segundos – A ver… dímelo – pidió Bree y Bella levantó la mirada asombrada _¿Qué quería que le dijera? Oh Dios… ¿Y si ya lo sabe?_ – Lo que sea que te preocupa Bella… - continuó - sé que tu vida ha tenido muchos altibajos cariño, pero yo soy tu constante, estoy aquí, necesito saberlo._

_Se mordió el labio inferior y parpadeó varias veces para evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran – No me pasa nada – declaró unos segundos después – sólo… necesito espacio, estupideces mías._

_Bree tomó su mano y sonrió - ¿Tienes un hombre por allí y no quieres que sepa nada? – Ella palideció y negó rápidamente con la cabeza, con su descarte había llegado casi a adivinar lo que estaba sucediendo – Sé que tal vez te este pidiendo más de lo que quieras dar Bella, cuando me casé te dije que vivieras con nosotros, pero… te necesito a mi lado._

_-Lo sé… - susurró y volteó la mirada – eres de lo más extraña, las parejas casadas quieren privacidad y en cambio tú me quieres allí._

_Bree sonrió ampliamente - No quiero perderte, eres lo único que me queda, así que sí, soy extraña._

_Bella tragó grueso y tomó su mano con fuerza – No me perderás – murmuró sonriendo – y no te fallaré – prometió a sí misma causando que Bree la mirara confundida._

_-Cariño no hay forma que lo hagas – se carcajeó con fuerza - pero lo que si te puedo decir es que si hay un hombre… quiero saberlo todo, y tráelo a la casa. Te aseguro que amaré al hombre que te robe el corazón._

_Bella suspiró hondo y sonrió un poco más afectada - ¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema y Bree sonrió ampliamente antes de empezar a relatar una anécdota de sus estudiantes en la clase de la semana anterior._

_Ella la escuchaba como autómata, pero por dentro la incertidumbre y tristeza la invadían con más fuerza. De todos los hombres que se podía enamorar tuvo que ser él, ¿por qué la vida era tan injusta? No quería hacer infeliz a Bree y la verdad no entendía cómo todo se había complicado hasta tal extremo. Ya había pasado un mes desde que casi tiene relaciones sexuales con él y su corazón seguía recordándolo intensamente. Era una imbécil, no tenía otra explicación para eso._

_-¿Y has sabido de Edward? – le preguntó su prima unos minutos después haciendo que despertara de su ensoñación. Bella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza tomando un poco de té helado. En ese momento llegaron con las ensaladas y le sonrió al camarero – es un muy buen hombre y los había visto tan unidos las dos semanas que se quedó en la casa… - añadió cuando el hombre se retiró de la mesa._

_Ella suspiró hondo y tomó una gran cantidad de ensalada para hacer ver que no podía hablar. Todavía se avergonzaba de su conducta respecto a él. Lo había asediado y perseguido como si fuera una tabla de salvación, era de verdad patética ¿tan necesitada de protección estaba? – No he sabido nada – respondió cuando pudo tragar sin ahogarse. Ese era otro Masen del que estaba huyendo, aunque con la pequeña diferencia que Edward no la perseguía, no la miraba de esa forma que le hacía estremecer y no le hacía desear un mundo distinto, donde pudiera tenerlo todo._

_-Qué extraño… debe ser que está ocupado con la Empresa._

_Bella asintió aunque sabía que esa no era la verdad total, de seguro la debía odiar por haberlo tratado así y golpearlo… Dios… todavía se sentía anonadada, apenada y atormentada por eso ¡Lo golpeó! No podía creerlo – Me pidió que viviera con él – declaró y un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Observó a Bree y notó como abría los ojos desmesuradamente – sólo compañeros de cuarto… - agregó rodando los ojos. Como si ella pudiese querer algo más de él, sí, es atractivo… pero no es Fred._

_Bree negó con la cabeza – No es eso, aunque si se volvieran novios me harías muy feliz ¿Te imaginas? ¡Familia por partida doble!_

_Bufó y se mordió el labio por lo irónico de la situación, la única razón por la que Edward le había ofrecido su casa era para evitar romper un hogar, y Bree está pensando que en vez de ruptura puede existir surgimiento de un nuevo romance – No creo… - dijo aunque todo su ser quería gritar un _¡No Bree!_ – sólo lo ofreció para dejar a ustedes los tórtolos solitos._

_Bree tomó su mano y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces – Ni en broma Bella, te necesito conmigo ¿Qué haría sin ti?_

_-Tienes a Fred – dijo tragando grueso._

_Bree asintió y sonrió ligeramente - ¿Soy egoísta por quererlo todo? – Preguntó dudosa – por querer tener al amor de mi vida y a mi niña en el mismo sitio ¿Es por eso por lo que te vas tanto tiempo? ¿Ya te cansé? Sé que tienes que crecer e irte y que vas a tener un gran futuro en tu pintura, pero… ¿No puedo tenerte por un tiempo más? Por favor…_

_Bella apretó la mano y sonrió ligeramente – Podrás tenerme todo el tiempo que quieras – declaró y escondió en lo más recóndito de su ser la voz de Edward diciéndole que se estaba equivocando – así como yo te tuve cuando tenías que estar en la Universidad, siempre… - su prima había hecho mil y un sacrificios por ella, toda su vida, ella podría hacer eso y más, sólo… debía soportarlo y encontrar la forma de superarlo._

_Bree sonrió y empezó a comer tranquilamente. Bella miraba su ensalada que hasta un segundo atrás había parecido tan apetecible, se sentía como si hubiese cerrado una puerta que no sabía que existiera. Esa declaración no tenía sentido, pero su corazón retumbó como si lo tuviera. _

_Entraron en la casa cinco horas después. Después de comer Bree la había arrastrado al centro comercial porque tenía que comprar un vestido para una cena que iba a tener con el rector, pero como siempre se quedaron curioseando y compraron varias cosas entre esas ropa y varios pinceles que Bella necesitaba._

_-Así que estaban comprando – anunció Fred y Bella al observarlo sintió que toda su columna vertebral temblaba. _

_Bree dejó las bolsas en la mesa y sonriendo lo abrazó fuerte y besó en los labios. Bella tragó grueso y ladeó la cabeza mientras los observaba, era como si hubiese entrado a una especie de entumecimiento, donde veía lo que sucedía, sentía que le dolía pero no podía reaccionar y alejarse de lo que le hacía daño. Fred abrió los ojos un segundo y la miró causando que saliera de la ensoñación y caminara hacia la habitación. Escapando al fin._

_Antes de que diera dos pasos fuera de la sala sintió un brazo que la tomaba por el hombro – No, no me dejaras hoy – Bella observó a Bree sintiéndose confundida - ¡Vamos a ver una película como antes! Ustedes dos siempre estaban tirados en el sofá cuando llegaba y de un tiempo para acá ni siquiera eso hacen._

_Ella tragó grueso y asintió a la vez que los seguía a la habitación sintiéndose acorralada. Bree escogió una comedia romántica y ella se sentó en un sillón abrazándose a sí misma. Miraba la pantalla pero a su vez los observaba a ambos, estaban sentados en el sofá, Bree lo abrazaba tranquilamente mientras besaba de vez en cuando su pecho, algo intimo y secreto, que Bella no tenía derecho a ver ya que debería estar pendiente de la película._

"Él no te va a escoger a ti"_ volvió a escuchar la voz de Edward y se abrazó más fuerte. Era cierto, no lo iba a hacer, Fred escogió hace un año a su prima y ella se estaba torturando día a día por una ilusión. Había intentado ser su amiga y lo logró por un tiempo, tal vez la vio desesperada, por eso es que actuó de esa manera y todas las veces que la ha buscado es para explicarle que no podían estar juntos y que amaba a su prima._

_Sintió como su corazón se partía un poco pero alejó ese pensamiento. Edward tenía razón y estaba equivocado al mismo tiempo, le tomó dos semanas entenderlo por fin, y mucho más si recuerda el tiempo que ha pasado torturándose por Fred._

_El problema era de ella, no de Fred ni de Bree. Él amaba a su esposa, y Bella lo amaba a él. Así que no tenía que huir más, porque había elegido hace mucho tiempo, lo más seguro es que haya hasta olvidado lo que pasó entre ellos, la forma en que abrazaba a Bree y como se comportaba con ella hacía notar eso._

_Tal vez al verlo tan perfecto, tan inalcanzable se confundió y creyó que podría pasar algo que no sería. Pero no era cierto. Seguía siendo todo igual y ella seguía estando sola, lo cual prefería a hacerle daño a su prima. Por primera vez en más de un mes sintió que respiraba y se relajaba. Ansiaba tener a su lado un cuaderno y poder dibujar más que nunca, sus dedos le picaban como si anhelaran el carboncillo y en la mitad de la película se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba terminar un proyecto._

_Deseaba dibujar como despedía a Fred y a su propio corazón para siempre._

Sintió como la tomaban en brazos y desperto por fin de la ensoñación que habia entrado recordando todo lo que habia pasado. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Edward cargándola – No… - murmuró empujándolo débilmente por el pecho y por fin hablando despues de no sabía cuanto tiempo, entendía que él quería saber que sucedió, incluso había pedido una y otra vez que hablara pero ella sólo podía observarlo aturdida hasta ese momento.

-Por favor… - dijo con voz aún más preocupada. La llevó al cuarto que estaba debajo en el piso de abajo. Observó la ropa tirada en el suelo pero se sentía como si no estuviera allí, toda ella era un caparazón y en realidad se encontraba muy lejos. Ausente. Sintió que la acostaba en una superficie acolchada y observó el techo por unos segundos - ¿Pasó algo con Bree? ¿Lo descubrió? ¿Es eso? – preguntó Edward y ella notaba como acariciaba su cabello tratando de reconfortarla.

Bella se volteó dándole la espalda y miraba un punto en la pared, sin tener fuerza para hablar ni pensar. Bree… sintió que su corazón se apretaba de nuevo un poco al pensar en su prima. Demonios… era preferible que no hubiese nacido.

-Mueve tu cabeza por favor… por lo menos dímelo así… necesitas decirlo y yo saberlo para poder ayudarte…

Ella escuchaba su preocupación y emitió un gemido producto de las lágrimas y se abrazó con más fuerza. Nadie podia ayudarla – Lo siento… lo siento… - repitió de nuevo, a él lo había metido en su conflicto, había llegado de madrugada a molestarlo. Egoísta… era una egoísta. El problema es que se sentía tan ausente que ni siquiera sentimientos de vergüenza o de preocupación por ese hecho invadían su interior.

-¡Me lleva la mierda del carajo! – gritó Edward un segundo después y la tomó del antebrazo para levantarla. La agarró de los dos antebrazos y Bella tiró la cabeza para atrás a fin de obsérvalo frunciendo el ceño confundida - ¡Dime que fue la porquería que te hicieron para que llegaras a mi casa en este… estado! ¿Quién es el culpable? ¡Habla! – terminó zarandeándola un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se atragantó con las lágrimas – Yo… fui yo… - lloró con más fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza en su cuello – lo volví a hacer… la volví a traicionar Edward y… no tengo fuerzas… no puedo… tenías razón – balbuceó entre suspiros por el llanto y la opresión en su pecho – tenías razón… - murmuró de nuevo.

-Diablos Bella… - murmuró y la abrazó de nuevo acostándola en la cama – no quería tener razón cariño… juro que no lo quería… - ella lloró más fuerte y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

_Sus audífonos sonaban estruendosamente __con la melodía de All I need de Whitin Temptation y ella cerraba los ojos a la vez que dibujaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y respiraba aceleradamente._

"Estoy luchando para tomar mi aliento  
>oh ¿por qué nunca aprendo?<br>he perdido toda mi confianza,  
>aunque de verdad he tratado de cambiar las cosas"<p>

_Escuchó la letra de la canción y sintió que iba a partir el creyón por lo que__ dejó de apretarlo con tanta fuerza. Estaba tirada en el suelo del sótano, tenía horas allí, ni siquiera sabía cuántas. Se había encerrado desde que salió del salón de estar y no ha parado de dibujar ni siquiera para tomar agua. _

_Parpadeó un poco y miró lo que había hecho, no podía definirlo o identificarlo, era como un hoyo negro y por un segundo perdió hasta la esperanza, no la encontraba en ninguna parte. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza, desearía encontrar una salida, un respiro._

_¿Sería la solución salir de esa casa? ¿Dolería menos? Haber aceptado que no iba a dañar a su prima por la simple razón que no existía nada con qué dañarla de alguna forma no le hizo sentir mejor o más libre. Era una imbécil…_

_Sintió que apartaban sus audífonos de sus oídos y levantó la mirada. Por un segundo tembló y todo se difuminó en el ambiente._

_-Bella… - susurró. Observó a Fred y se estremeció un poco. Estaba parado frente a ella y la miraba intensamente._

"No me destroces.

Tú abriste la puerta ahora… no dejes que se cierre

Estoy acá en el borde de nuevo  
>desearía poder dejarlo ir<br>sé que solo estoy a un paso de cambiar las cosas

¿Todavía puedes ver mi corazón?  
>toda mi agonía se desvanece<br>cuando me sostienes en tus brazos"

_-Fred… - susurró y tragó grueso - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó sintiendo que el corazón se aceleraba al verlo allí._

_-Tienes horas aquí, ni siquiera subiste a comer… me tenías preocupado._

_-Oh… - respondió bajando la mirada hacia el dibujo – disculpa… - dijo y observó como él bajaba la mirada._

_-Es bonito… me gusta – susurró Fred y la miró. Bella volteó hacia el papel y lo apretó un poco más fuerte sin decir palabra por unos segundos. No le parecía que bonito fuera la palabra, mucho menos como se sentía en esos momentos o el motivo que la llevó a hacerlo - Gracias – susurró bajito._

_Observó cómo se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba suavemente su mejilla – Me tienes abandonado Bella… - confesó y se acercó un poco más – te he extrañado estas semanas… ¿Por qué estabas tan alejada?_

_Bella se estremeció por el toque que sabía no debía ocurrir pero al mismo tiempo cerró los ojos disfrutando un segundo de su caricia y cercanía – No lo hagas… - susurró a la vez que ladeaba su mejilla para que le acariciara un poco más. _

_-¿Y si quiero hacerlo? – preguntó acercándose y besando su mejilla suavemente._

_Ella lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró hondo al detallarlo. Era tan hermoso, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente y la miraban de esa forma que siempre hacia que su corazón explotara contra su pecho - Te amo demasiado… - le confesó y lo miró fijamente unos segundos._

_Fred asintió un segundo después – Lo sé… - sonrió y acarició su cabello._

_Ella sonrió ligeramente – Quisiera… - susurró y lo miró con tanta añoranza que con su roce notó que temblaba ligeramente._

_Él levantó su brazo y con su mano la tomó de la nuca atrayéndola a su cuerpo y uniendo sus labios. Bella ni siquiera pensó en apartarse, lo había deseado y por eso Fred lo había hecho, porque mudamente se lo había pedido, por lo que se rindió, se pegó a él y respondió ansiosamente. No pensaba, sólo quería que la siguiera tocando como lo hacía._

_Fred le tomó de la cintura y sentó en su regazo a la vez que abría su boca introduciendo la lengua y causando que gimiera bajito. Lo abrazó con fuerza sin importarle nada e imitando los movimientos que con su boca hacía. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar y cuando con un dedo rozó su seno derecho se estremeció con fuerza._

_Rompió el besó y empezó a acariciar su cuello, senos, siguiendo con sus labios el trayecto que hacía con sus manos, haciendo que Bella se dejara caer en el suelo se acostó a su lado y acarició la extensión de su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y subió la cabeza, un segundo después le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y volvió a unir sus labios a la vez que se movía para pegarse más a él._

_Fred se acostó encima de ella__ causando que se clavara los carboncillos que estaba usando, pero no le importó, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca. Él empezó a subir su franela por lo que dejó de besarla por un segundo y ella volteó la mirada para encontrarse el dibujo que estaba haciendo un poco arrugado ya que lo había soltado cuando la tomó en sus brazos._

¿Dónde está la esperanza? _Volvió a preguntarse en una parte recóndita de su cerebro y se tensó involuntariamente. Él se detuvo un segundo y ella entendió qué demonios estaba haciendo - ¡Oh Dios! – gimió apartándose y bajando la franelilla que había subido hasta la altura de sus pechos – no Fred… no podemos hacer eso… oh Dios ¿qué hice que hicieras? – preguntó aterrada._

_Él suspiró hondo y se sentó en el suelo frente a su cuerpo – Bella te deseo tanto… - le susurró y ella sonrió involuntariamente, solo un poco en realidad. A una parte de sí misma le gustaba atraerlo, otra le gritaba que no podía hacer eso._

_-Pero tú no eres mío – le dijo con un nudo en la garganta – la quieres a ella ¿No es así? – _por favor di que no o di que si_ rogaba en silencio y la verdad no sabía cuál de las dos prefería._

_-Sí, yo amo a Bree pero… también te quiero a ti… - susurró acercándose de nuevo acariciando su cabello y causando que cerrara los ojos y sintiera como su corazón se comprimía._

_-No… no puedes – negó tragando grueso y sintiendo que se desesperaba cada vez más - ¿Es posible amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? – preguntó un segundo después. ¿Había hecho que se enamorara de ella? _

_-Al parecer si – susurró y empezó a besar su cabello – Bree es el deber, me casé con ella y es con quién había deseado crear un futuro, pero te veo a ti… - le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y sonrió ligeramente – la forma en cómo me miras, me siento feliz cuando estas a mi lado y estos días que no lo has hecho te he extrañado tanto Bella… te necesito cerca. No vuelvas a dejarme._

_Ella lo observó por unos segundos sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y él la limpió suavemente – Yo también te he extrañado… – confesó observando sus ojos azules y respirando aceleradamente._

_-Lo sé… - contestó y besó su nariz – te necesito… - le susurró y empezó a besarla de nuevo más apasionadamente que antes. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó a su vez sintiendo como la acomodaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y la abrazaba con fuerza. Unos minutos después sintió como volvía a subir su franelilla y lo tomó por los hombros dejando de besarlo – Eres tan hermosa… - le murmuró y ella negó con la cabeza cohibida._

Bree era más hermosa que ella_… Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro sintiendo como la acariciaba en la espalda – ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó en un susurró y lo miró fijamente – tú amas a Bree y yo también… - Fred le soltó un poco el agarre de sus manos y la dejó libre – y sé que no podrías dejarla – murmuró todavía con la parte de arriba descubierta – no por mí… por lo que yo he causado._

_Fred la miró por unos segundos – Bella yo… tal vez…_

_-No podemos hacerle esto a Bree – le interrumpió con más fuerza que antes – No puedo permitir que ella sufra – susurró y acarició su mejilla – ni que tú seas infeliz…_

_-Pero te necesito cerca Bella – le pidió buscando sus labios de nuevo y besándola por unos minutos – no puedo vivir sin que estés a mi lado…_

_-Yo tampoco puedo hacerlo – susurró de nuevo y él se apartó ligeramente para observarla – deseo que me beses todo el tiempo, y que me mires como lo estás haciendo… pero sé que no tengo derecho a quererlo._

_Fred acarició su mejilla e iba a hablar pero en ese momento escucharon sonidos en la cocina - ¡¿Fred dónde estás? – gritó Bree desde ese sitio._

_-Oh Dios… - gimió Bella y se levantó desesperada - Tienes que ir con ella – declaró acelerada._

_Él se levantó del suelo rápidamente, limpiando las partes que ella había manchado con el carboncillo. Aunque la camisa estaba arruinada. Observó cómo salía del sótano y se tapó la cara con una mano y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Tomó el dibujo y se quedó paralizada por un momento mirándolo y sintiendo cómo se quebraba un poco más._

_Unos segundos después salió corriendo del sótano, no sabía qué estaba haciendo pero no podía quedarse allí. Antes de terminar de abrir la puerta se detuvo ya que escuchó unas voces en la cocina - ¿Qué pasó con tu camisa? – preguntó Bree y ella dejó de respirar._

_-Ya sabes que entrar al sótano de Bella es arriesgarse a arruinar toda tu ropa… - respondió Fred y escuchó que Bree reía a la vez que sentía como se terminaba de hundir un poco más._

_-Gracias por preocuparte por ella mi vida. La quiero tanto y necesito que sea feliz… me preocupa._

_-Ella está bien Bree… no te preocupes. Además… sabes que yo la quiero tanto como tú – dijo y Bella empezó a respirar un poco más acelerada._

_Escuchó que Bree reía - ¿Qué hice para merecerte? Eres el mejor… te amo tanto que no sabría qué hacer si no estás en mi vida._

_Bella se tapó la boca con una mano y se pegó en el marco de la puerta mientras sentía que se iba a ahogar. Oh Dios… Bree… Bree… ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?_

_-Yo también… – contestó en voz enronquecida._

_-Creo que es hora de irnos a la cama cariño – susurró Bree y escuchó como lo besaba – ya pasa de medianoche y tengo muchas ganas de hacerte el amor…_

_Escuchó como ella gritaba y se arriesgó a salir un poco para descubrir cómo la había cargado por su hombro y salía corriendo fuera de la cocina. Se dejó caer en la escalera y lloró amargamente por unos segundos._

_Ella había causado eso. De nuevo había permitido que las cosas fueran más allá y en ese momento se sentía más culpable de lo que jamás había experimentado antes. Bella le confesó que lo amaba, prácticamente se le tiró encima y él mismo le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Bree._

_Ellos están juntos, son felices, se amaban y ella era la que se estaba interponiendo y hacia lo que se había prometido nunca hacer, despedazar la felicidad de su prima, buscar algo que no puede lograr. Se abrazó a sí misma y mordió el labio con fuerza. Miró a un punto vacio de la habitación mientras sentía que se ahogaba un poco. _

De verdad estoy destrozando una familia_… como se lo dijo Edward una vez. En ese momento deseó hacer todo distinto. Escapar, alejarse de allí, no besarlo, no hacer nada, sólo encontrar libertad. _

_¿Dónde podría ser libre? Bajó la mirada hacia el dibujo y se preguntó de nuevo donde podría encontrar un poco de esperanza y paz…_

_Se levantó sin meditar o pensar qué iba a hacer. Necesitaba… algo, cualquier cosa además de lo que estaba sintiendo. Salió de la casa, montó su vehículo y empezó a manejar sin saber bien qué hacía o a dónde se dirigía; sólo recordaba una y otra vez la escena del sótano, cuando le dijo que lo amaba, incitándolo a estar con ella y después cuando lo vio besándola; se notaban felices, Bree era feliz y no podía más. Había llegado al límite. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo iba a conseguir que el dolor se fuera?_

_Detuvo el vehículo frente al edificio de Edward. ¡_Maldita sea!,_ de verdad era patética, pero tenía que estar con alguien que supiera y no recordaba a alguien más que pudiera cumplir ese rol. Así supiera que él no podría ayudarla._

_Tomó el dibujo y lo abrazó de nuevo protegiéndolo y respirando hondo. Él la necesitaba cerca, Bree la necesitaba también, pero nadie se preguntaba qué pedía ella, cómo se sentía._

_Nadie la veía a ella…_

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Estaba acostada en esa superficie acolchada y sentía como Edward masajeaba lentamente su espalda como si con eso buscara confortarla. Ya había dejado de llorar y sólo recordaba una y otra vez cómo lo arruinó todo de nuevo sin poder pronunciar palabras. Edward habia incluso dejado de insistir que le contaea, despues que le confeso que habia vuelto a traicionar a Bree se quedó callado a su lado, lo cual agradeció. No tenia fuerza para nada más en ese momento.

_Era una idiota_… no sabía qué hacía – Edward… - susurró y sintió como él detenía los movimientos de su mano - ¿Podrías… protegerme de mi misma? – Preguntó y se sentó en la cama para observarlo - ¿Evitar que vuelva a equivocarme?... ¿Podrías… hacer eso por mí? – Se le volvieron a humedecer sus ojos y los cerró ligeramente - ¿Podrías darme esperanza? – Preguntó sin verlo – darme un poco de la tuya… porque la mía ha desaparecido…

Sintió que tomaba una mano y abrió los ojos sintiendo que temblaba ligeramente – Lo haré Bella… - dijo suspirando hondo – te protegeré… lo prometo…

Ella lloró un poco más fuerte y lo abrazó con fuerza – Gracias… porque no puedo sola Edward… no puedo… - Se acostó a su lado y abrazó una almohada colocándose en posición fetal sintiendo que se estremecía. Notó que él la envolvía con una colcha y se levantaba de la cama. Pero no volteó a verlo, en ese momento se sentía tan agotada que cerró los ojos y cayó en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine que me tiene en este momento vuelta loca con su nueva historia _**Enséñame el paraíso**_**…** ya quiero leer el segundo capítulo…

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Breathe _de _Anna Nalick. _

* * *

><p>Edward llevaba horas sentado en el suelo frente al dibujo que había tirado Bella cuando llegó a su casa. Ni siquiera lo había movido del sitio donde cayó por primera vez. Estaba tan absorto y concentrado observándolo que en un momento dado sintió que su corazón, o algo parecido, se oprimía con tanta fuerza que dejaba de existir.<p>

Tendría que participar en un genocidio infantil, perder a mil personas importantes en su vida y todavía no sería suficiente para experimentar lo que ella mostraba en un simple hoyo con especie de hondas alrededor. Y lo que era aún más asombroso, él podía sentirlo y percibirlo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Por un segundo se preguntó si para todos era tan fácil detallar lo que ella mostraba como lo era para sí mismo, pero obvió ese pensamiento tan pronto como surgió en su cabeza. La chica era talentosa así que era seguro que sí.

Cuando lo observó por primera vez había quedado impresionado y horrorizado de igual manera, tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue pedirle disculpas y ansiar quitarse ese dolor o lo que sea que esté experimentando.

-¡Me lleva el diablo! – gruñó golpeando el piso de mármol y moviendo su trasero que le dolía como el demonio. Se levantó del suelo estirándose para volver a sentir partes de su cuerpo hasta ese momento ausente y se llevó dos dedos a su cien para tranquilizarse – chiquilla imbécil… - murmuró de nuevo, como iba repitiendo por las últimas dos horas.

Por lo menos seguía dormida. Desde que le dijo que no podía sola él la había dejado un momento para buscar algún tipo de calmante o algo que pudiera darle para tranquilizarla. Diez minutos después entró al cuarto con un vaso de agua, lo único que había en esa maldita casa, y la encontró durmiendo, agradeció a Dios y le acomodó un mechón que estaba pegado en su mejilla por las lágrimas detrás de su oreja.

Edward quisiera imitarla, acostarse a su lado y poder dormir en paz ya que hacía tiempo que había amanecido lo cual demostraba que llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir; pero los sentimientos de rabia, frustración y deseos de asesinato no permitían que descansara. Ya cinco veces había tenido que controlarse para no ir a matar a Fred, otras más para no matar a Bella. Se sentó en el suelo en un intento paupérrimo de no salir por esa puerta a cometer una estupidez; y ahora, seguía teniendo esos mismos instintos y se le estaba agotando el tiempo así como las estrategias para evitar cumplirlo.

_¡Por Dios!_ – gritó mentalmente y agradeció por un segundo no tener muebles en su vivienda porque tal vez ya estarían todos destrozados. ¿Cómo demonios Frederick es capaz de hacer algo así? Ella es una niña, la prima de su esposa, una idiota que se cree enamorada de él, ¿Cómo mierda él no ve eso y la deja tranquila? A su vez deseaba zarandear a Isabella por estúpida, idiota, por estarse follando al esposo de su prima ¿Qué mierda está mal con ella? Y también se quería agredir a sí mismo por saber que iba a ocurrir y no haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

Ahora, después de todo, ella estaba allí llorando y rogando algún tipo de control y Edward sentía que quería acabar con el mundo. Tal vez así se sintió su madre cuándo Chantelle llegó a la clínica a decirle que estaba casada con su padre. Sabía que la situación no era igual, pero la desilusión y tristeza debían ser iguales, si su madre fuera artista estaba seguro que hubiese creado algo parecido a lo que observaba frente a él. Un sitio lleno de desesperanza y tristeza donde quisiera ahogarse y morir por siempre.

Rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento tan idiota y se pasó la mano de nuevo por su cabello. Ahora Bella era su responsabilidad, él prometió protegerla y algo en sí mismo le decía que iba a hacer lo que sea para cumplirlo. Volvió a observar el dibujo y se estremeció leve e inconscientemente, como si allí estuviese la justificación al pensamiento anterior.

Escuchó que el timbre sonaba y maldijo por lo bajo. Salió corriendo a la puerta para evitar que la despertaran – Rose – saludó cuando abrió y encontró a su amiga mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

-Demonios Edward – gruñó empujándolo para pasar hasta la sala – no pensé que eras tan cobarde así… llevó media hora esperándote en el carro… ¡Gallina! – gritó golpeando su pecho con un dedo.

Él rodó los ojos y le tomó la mano – Baja la voz – le pidió en un susurro y Rose frunció el ceño – tengo… una situación aquí y no sabía que era tan tarde – agregó observando la calle, no parecía que fueran las ocho de la mañana.

-Pensaba que íbamos a desayunar – se encogió de hombros – son las siete – agregó como si sintiera su confusión - ¡Y ni siquiera estás vestido! – gritó señalando su pantalón de pijama y la franelilla que se había puesto después de dejar a Bella en la cama la primera vez – ya sabía yo que en este continente ibas a descarriarte ¡El gran Edward Masen va a llegar tarde al trabajo por primera vez, ni siquiera cuando tenías fiebre a cuarenta grados dejaste de ir!

Él rió recordando que era cierto, siempre había sido un poco obsesivo con su deber. Y lo peor de todo es que en ese día no había pensado ni una vez en sus obligaciones. _Mierda_, no podía irse a ninguna parte, ni dejarla, la chica ni siquiera tenía a dónde ir – Necesito un favor – pidió acercándose un paso y tornándose serio – ¿Puedes estar pendiente hoy de la Empresa? Sé que sólo llegaste ayer y que es una gran responsabilidad lo que estoy pidiendo pero lo necesito… puedes atrasar las reuniones y…

-Espera… espera… espera – le interrumpió mirándolo confundida y un poco asustada - ¿Qué está sucediendo Edward? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Él la observó por un segundo y después asintió – Por favor… la Empresa – ella asintió vigorosamente, siempre había podido contar con Rose – y… necesito un camión de mudanza, contratado para todo el día, además de cinco ayudantes – miró al suelo un segundo analizando ese punto – se tiene que hacer rápidamente… - Bella no le había dicho que se mudaba con él pero era algo que se entendía, es la única razón que se puede concluir por la que llegó a su casa la noche anterior.

-¿Te vas? – Preguntó coquetamente sonriéndole ligeramente – no sé por qué, pero cinco ayudantes me parece excesivo para la cantidad de muebles que tienes en tu apartamento – terminó irónicamente.

Edward rodó los ojos – No es para mí… es para alguien más.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? – insistió Rose tornándose sería y él suspiró hondo para empezar a contar la noche más bizarra de su día.

-¿Edward? – escuchó la voz de Bella detrás de ellos y maldijo por lo bajo de nuevo. Ambos se voltearon hacía ella, tenía la cara recién lavada e incluso unas partes de su cabello mojado, su franela arrugada y los miraba a ambos confundida.

-Demonios… - murmuró Rose divertida unos segundos después volteando hacía él – trabajas rápido Masen, te deje solo a la una de la mañana…

Él bufó sonoramente – No es lo que piensas… - dijo tranquilamente – es la prima de mi cuñada… sólo – interrumpió mirándola cansado – haz lo que te pedí… - Ella sonrió ligeramente y le guiñó un ojo. Observó a Bella con los ojos entrecerrados fulminándola con la mirada un segundo después. ¡_Maldita sea Rosalie y toda su ascendencia! _– ¡Rose contrólate! – le ordenó molesto interponiéndose entre ambas. Desde que la conocía sabía que esa era su forma de prueba particular, para demostrar si la persona valía la pena o no, o también como método para reiterar su poder ante las conquistas de Edward, queriendo dar a entender que era superior a todas ellas; pero en ese momento él creía que Bella no podría controlar eso. Primero porque no era su conquista y en segundo lugar porque horas atrás tuvo una especie de quiebre emocional.

-Yo… - escuchó que Bella decía y por el tono de su voz la había asustado. _¡Genial como si eso le hiciera falta en ese momento – _ya me tengo que ir – murmuró cabizbaja y Edward rodó los ojos, todo con respecto a ella le hacía recordar a un idiota y pendejo cangrejo…

-Adiós Rose – se despidió de forma tajante caminando a la puerta y abriéndola tranquilamente. Tomó el antebrazo de Bella que de alguna forma llegó antes que su amiga para dejarle claro que de ese apartamento no salía. La observó y se veía toda descolocada, avergonzada. Maldijo a Rose de nuevo.

Rosalie llegó a donde estaban y él sintió a Bella empequeñecerse un poco. Se acercó a su oído – Corruptor… - le susurró divertida.

-Bruja… - respondió y sintió como Bella daba un respingo.

Rosalie rió y guiñó un ojo – Nos vemos cariño – le dio un beso y se fue.

Edward respiró hondo y trancó la puerta de la casa apoyándose en ella y dejando libre a Bella. La observó fijamente notando como se removía ligeramente y miraba a cualquier punto de la pared en vez de a su dirección – Pensé que ibas a dormir hasta más tarde – comentó la primera estupidez que le pasó por la cabeza.

Bella se abrazó a si misma y lo observó un segundo – Lo siento… - dijo y respiró hondo – no quiero causarte problemas con ella, ya me voy y no tienes que preocuparte…

-¿De qué estas hablando? – Preguntó confundido acomodándose y acercándose un paso hacia ella - ¿Cómo estás? – tenía unas ojeras tan grandes como su cara y sus ojos estaban tan apagados que le asombró, sobre todo haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle el cual siempre había considerado mundano.

Ella asintió repetidas veces bajando la mirada y él entrecerró los ojos al detallar la forma en como evitaba decir que estaba bien – No debí venir anoche, llenarte de mis problemas, yo… soy una idiota – declaró y se golpeó un muslo – gracias por… todo – lo miró tímida y caminó hacia la puerta de salida – yo…

-Bella… - empezó respirando hondo y tomando el tabique de su nariz con dos dedos, sentía que iba a perder la poca paciencia con la que Dios lo había bendecido - ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? – preguntó sin moverse e impidiendo que llegara a su objetivo, la puerta. _Chiquilla imbécil_ recitó de nuevo y la miró furioso.

Ella bajó la cabeza y apretaba sus manos en puños como si con eso pudiera calmarse – Me voy a casa… - murmuró en voz baja.

-¿A casa? – Repitió perplejo - ¿Con él? ¿A seguirla cagando?

Acomodó su cabello detrás de las orejas pero no subió la mirada – Tú no entiendes Edward, Bree no quiere que yo me vaya, me necesita allí y ella ha hecho tanto por mí… no puedo hacerle esto…

-¿Pero si puedes follar con su esposo? – interrumpió y ella lo miró con dolor.

-No yo… - se mordió el labio y bajó sus hombros derrotada y callándose como si estuviese muy agotada para hablar.

Edward respiró hondo y se acercó a ella, hasta acomodar un mechón debajo de su oreja. Entrelazó una mano con la suya y la jaló para que lo siguiera. Subieron las escaleras y la llevó hasta el cuarto que le mostró ya dos semanas atrás - ¿Quieres saber dónde está la esperanza? – preguntó y ella alzó la mirada observando a su alrededor – aquí… viviendo conmigo...

Unos segundos después Bella negó con la cabeza asombrada – Puedo quedarme allá Edward – susurró aunque sin soltar el agarre de su mano – ya lo entendí yo…

-No… - negó rápidamente – no puedes. Yo te hice una promesa horas atrás y tengo que cumplirla.

Bella miró alrededor por unos segundos y suspiró hondo - ¿Vivir contigo? – Preguntó en voz baja - ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? No quiero causarte problemas con la rubia…

Él la miró confundido – De nuevo… no sé a qué te refieres con ello… déjame cambiarme y vamos a desayunar ¿Quieres?

Ella se mordió el labio – No creo que pueda comer mucho…

Edward sonrió y se apartó para bajar las escaleras – Revisa tu nuevo cuarto, y así empiezas a decidir qué quieres adquirir para decorarlo – la miró por unos segundos pensando en que no podía seguir atrasando ese asunto, incluso el decorador se iba a tardar demasiado tiempo, tendrían que hacerlos ellos mismos – hoy podremos ir a comprar las cosas más imprescindibles.

Bella asintió y él se volteó para ir a arreglarse - ¿Edward? – Lo llamó y se volteó mostrándole que le estaba prestando atención - ¿Por qué haces esto? De verdad no es tu problema y sería mejor no meterte… Fred es tu hermano y yo… soy una imbécil.

La miró por unos segundos sin saber cómo contestar. Eso mismo se había preguntado desde que surgió esa necesidad extraña de protección cuando la vio llorando en el aeropuerto, mil veces se había repetido que todo sería más sencillo si él simplemente no la hubiese visto en ese estado, si fuera inocente de toda esa sórdida historia. El problema es que no lo es y eso lo cambiaba todo. Suspiró hondo y pensó la mejor forma de contestarle, no podía contarle de su madre porque de alguna manera esa comparación que hace entre ellas dos es ilógica e insana. Apretó las manos al lado de su cuerpo y ladeó ligeramente su cabeza – Tengo una hermana de tu edad ¿lo sabías? – le preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

-No, Fred nunca me lo dijo… - frunció el ceño confundida – pensé que él era hijo único y que tú y él…

-No es de Ethan – interrumpió rápidamente – Alice Brandon es hija del segundo matrimonio de mi madre – ella asintió y levantó las cejas comprendiendo – y quisiera pensar que si ella alguna vez se encontrara en una situación parecida habría alguien que la ayudara… y que le partiera el trasero al maldito hombre que le está haciendo daño. Por eso lo hago.

Ella palideció y negó con la cabeza – Por favor no… no…

Él sonrió amargamente ya que se imaginaba que si confesaba sus deseos ella se asustaría. Maldito Fred que no ve lo que tiene y lo arruina todo, empezando por su esposa y terminando por ella - Espera mientras me arreglo ¿Está bien? – Bella asintió ligeramente y él salió huyendo antes de insultarla por ciega.

.

.

.

Estacionaron el vehículo frente a la casa de Bree y notó como ella soltaba el volante temblando ligeramente - Oh Dios… - escuchó que murmuraba al descubrir el camión de mudanza y los cinco hombres esperándolo. Él sonrió ligeramente, Rose había hecho un buen trabajo y habían cuadrado todo por teléfono – debo llamar a Bree – declaró

Edward asintió - Cuando todo esté listo – ordenó y ella lo miró asustada – Bella es preferible…- advirtió.

Suspiró y asintió lentamente – Lo sé… - murmuró saliendo del carro y haciendo él hiciera lo mismo.

Habían pasado una hora en un café cercano a la casa de Bree y él le dio su espacio, no hablaba sólo la observaba, era como si fuera un manojo de nervios y estrés, una parte de su cerebro se preguntó qué demonios pasó, pero ella no se lo había dicho y tenía que dejar de presionarla.

Antes de salir del local, donde ella prácticamente no comió y Edward se bebió cinco litros de café para estar consciente, Bella le dijo que tenía razón, no podía seguir allí. Y ahora estaban en ese sitio aunque notaba que estaba asustada.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas recogiendo su ropa, él le dijo que no se llevara los muebles, no iban con el diseño de la casa y pertenecían a ese sitio. Los hombres habían trabajado callada y eficientemente.

En ese momento Bella estaba recogiendo sus implementos de pintura del sótano y él se quedó unos segundos viendo ese sitio. Tenía buena iluminación y algo que le gritaba a quién pertenecía, era seguro, aunque la mayoría de las cosas fueran viejas – Aquí venía a esconderme de mis tíos – susurró ella acariciando un mueble un poco roto y hablando por primera vez desde que empezaron a recoger – cuando estaba cansada de seguir órdenes y de aguantar su rechazo silente venía a este sitio. Desde que era muy pequeña se volvió mi refugio pero ahora es otra cosa… - lo miró con tristeza y él tragó grueso - ¿Quieres saber lo que pasó? Creo que deberías saberlo, después de todo fuiste tú quien tuvo que aguantar las consecuencias…

Edward se estremeció y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No quería saber sobre la vida sexual de Frederick y ella. Iba a hablar pero escucharon un revuelo en la parte de arriba - _¡¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? _– gritaban varias veces.

-Oh Dios no… - gimió ella y Edward respiró hondo anticipando lo que venía a continuación. Unos segundos después Bree estaba entrando al sótano y los miraba a ambos un poco pálida.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó agarrándola y evitando que siguiera empacando - ¿Quiénes son esos señores? ¿Por qué? – Lo observó y él quedó paralizado. Se veía desesperada y asustada - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él suspiró hondo – Vine a acompañar a Bella a empacar – anunció y percibió como ella palidecía por unos segundos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó anonadada – Bella pertenece aquí, conmigo. No sé qué demonios está sucediendo aquí…

Bella bajó la mirada por unos segundos y después respiró hondo – Yo quiero que seas feliz prima – susurró interrumpiéndola y acarició su cabello – y te quiero demasiado.

Bree la observó confundida – Yo también te quiero ¡Pero eso no explica por qué estás empacando y hay unos hombres guardando tus cosas en un camión! Y…

-Bree… - interrumpió Edward pero se calló un segundo después por la mirada de rabia y dolor que le dirigió ella.

-Esto es una conversación entre mi familia Edward, te pido que no te metas – volteó hacia Bella de nuevo – ¿Ayer no quedamos en que me ibas a acompañar por un tiempo más? ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué paso entre ayer y hoy que yo no me he dado cuenta? – preguntó desesperada.

Observó como ambas temblaban pero no pudo meterse, eso era una batalla que sólo Bella podría realizar.

-Yo… - dijo Bella, tragó grueso y apretó las manos en puños – no puedo Bree… - la miró con tristeza – necesito buscar mi espacio, mis sueños y tú tienes a Fred – la iba a interrumpir pero Bella le tomó de las manos – no, no eres egoísta por quererme aquí cariño, yo soy la egoísta, yo… - tragó grueso y Edward se apoyó en la pared por unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que estaba sobrando – te necesitaba para sentirme segura Bree… pero no… no puedo…

Edward tomó una caja que Bella había llenado anteriormente y huyó del sótano cuando Bree empezó a llorar. Se la entregó a uno de los trabajadores y les ordenó que esperaran afuera. Tomó asiento en el mueble y colocando la cabeza en el respaldar cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Se sentía completamente agotado.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Levantó su cabeza y encontró a Bree sentada a su lado cabizbaja – Bree…

Ella levantó una mano por lo que se calló inmediatamente – Esa niña es mi vida Edward, desde que llegó a mi casa cuando tenía cinco años y la escuchaba gritar en las noches pidiendo que sus padres volvieran a su lado – se le encogió el corazón al escuchar eso, _demonios_, esa chica había sufrido demasiado. Lo que Bree no veía era que estando allí iban a sufrir mucho más, ambas lo harían – la he cuidado de todo o por lo menos lo he intentado. Sé que soy egoísta, pero no es sólo por mí por lo que la mantengo aquí, es por ella, necesito… protegerla.

Edward respiró hondo – A veces queremos proteger tanto algo que no vemos en verdad de lo que tenemos que cuidar hasta que es muy tarde… - dijo y se calló cuando se dio cuenta qué mierda estaba diciendo.

-¡No te entiendo! – Dijo en voz un poco desesperada – ni a ti ni a ella. Bella es feliz aquí, no comprendo como ahora dice que quiere ser libre, que necesita espacio, que quiere empezar a vivir ¡Nunca he evitado que haga eso!

-Bree…

-¿Por qué te la quieres llevar Edward? ¿Por qué me la quieres quitar? – se tapó la boca desesperada y se notaba que temblaba. Él la tomó de una mano y pegó a su cuerpo para abrazarla. Ambos se quedaron callados unos minutos hasta que sintió como se relajaba un poco – protégela Edward… - dijo por fin y él entendió que ella sabía que estaba rendida – cuídala…

–Lo haré…

Ella asintió y se dejó caer en el sofá – Aunque en verdad espero que Fred la convenza… - murmuró y Edward se levantó del mueble tenso. ¿Fred? Maldita sea, se había dormido y su hermano entró en escena.

Salió caminando hasta el sótano y bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Quedó paralizado cuando llegó al final y los encontró. Bella estaba contra la pared y Fred la tenía arrinconado tapándola completamente – Por favor… entiende – escuchó que ella susurraba.

-No puedes dejarme Bella – le respondió Fred.

-Ella no se lo merece… no quiero hacerle daño… ayer…

-Tú me estás haciendo daño a mí… - murmuró interrumpiéndola y pegándose más a su cuerpo - ¿Qué fue de la promesa de no querer hacerme sufrir?

Edward sintió que crecía la rabia dentro de su ser. Maldito manipulador y… respiró hondo para calmarse. Escuchó que ella gemía como si estuviera llorando y con eso tuvo suficiente - ¡Bella! – gritó y ambos se separaron. Ella se volteó hacia la pared para limpiarse presumía y Fred lo miró a él fijamente – tú esposa te espera arriba Fred… ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Fred lo observó un segundo y respiró hondo – Estoy evitando que Bree sufra, si su prima se va…

-Bella – interrumpió no queriendo saber más – ¿Ya casi todo está empacado?

Ella se volteó y asintió casi imperceptiblemente – Sólo falta esa caja – agregó señalándola.

-Llévala entonces – ordenó y notó como lo miraba con pánico, tal vez por miedo de que le pateara el trasero – y cierra la puerta al salir – se miraron por mucho tiempo, quizás analizando hasta qué extremo Edward es capaz de llegar. Unos segundos después ella tomó la caja y salió del sótano cerrando la puerta y dejándolos a ambos solos.

Fred suspiró un segundo después - ¿Qué demonios vas a hacer con una niña en tu casa? – preguntó mirándolo curioso aunque en el fondo se notaba rabia, o tal vez lo creía así porque sabía la verdad – te va a quitar los ligues o ¿es que no te va a importar acostarte con cualquier perra teniendo a Isabella en el cuarto de al lado?

Edward colocó dos dedos en su tabique… tratando… jura que respiraba para calmarse, aunque dos segundos después se rindió ya que era una misión imposible – Fred… de verdad no quiero patearte el trasero… bueno, si quiero hacerlo, pero sé que Bree preguntaría por qué y estoy seguro que no quieres decirlo ¿O sí?

Fred palideció y él rodó los ojos en respuesta – No entiendo…

-Claro que no lo haces… - dijo indignado - ¡Bella es su prima! ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Repitió y se pasó la mano por el cabello – vas a terminar hiriendo a Bree, continuas jodiendo a Bella y ¡Todo porque no puedes mantener tu maldito pene dentro de tus pantalones!

-Esto no es tu problema – declaró enfático.

-Lo es cuando me encuentro a una chiquilla de diecinueve putos años llorando en un aeropuerto porque casi folla con el esposo de su única pariente viva… por el Dios del cielo Fred ¡La chica es prácticamente una jodida y puta niña! ¡Tú esposa es su única fuente de amor y tú lo mandas todo al demonio por un puto y jodido revolcón adolescente! ¡Cabrón! – gritó de nuevo y se controló ya que ¡La jodida esposa a la que quiere proteger se encuentra en la parte de arriba de la maldita casa!

Fred empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y se pasó la mano por la cabeza - ¡Jodete Edward! – gritó furioso.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu mierda de vida? Créeme, no me importa, pero no jodas a los demás Frederick, no hagas como Ethan… no te vuelvas nuestro padre… no lo hagas…

Fred se sentó en el mueble con las manos tapando su cara y Edward apretaba las manos para controlarse y no golpearlo por imbécil y tarado.

-Y sí lo vas a hacer, si te vale madre el mundo y quieres follar con todas las mujeres que te dé la gana sin importarte la que esté en tu casa ¡Hazlo! Pero no te metas con su jodida prima. Por Dios bendito de toda la mierda Fred, la mujer adora a Bella, ellas son lo único que se tienen mutuamente y tú quieres dañar eso… - negó con la cabeza y tragó grueso – me llevaré a Bella y te alejarás de ella porque si no que me proteja Dios… - respiró hondo y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse, amaba a su hermano y no quería decir algo que después terminara arrepintiendo o que arruinara su relación – solo… piensa en lo que te dije – dijo unos segundos después cuando se sintió lo suficientemente calmado para hablar - y date cuenta de lo que tienes, una esposa hermosa y enamorada de ti… no la continúes cagando - ambos se miraron por unos segundos y Edward salió de la habitación sin permitir que le contestara nada.

Las buscó por toda la parte de abajo un poco asustado por el hecho de que estaba gritando toda esa mierda cerca de Bree y la verdad no quería hacerle daño. Cuando llegó al porche las vio sentadas en un sofá de enamorados que tenía un leve balanceo, imaginaba que Bella la había llevado allí previniendo lo que en verdad sucedió. Ella abrazaba a Bree acariciando su cabello como si fuera su madre mientras su prima le envolvía la cintura y tenía la cabeza en su hombro.

_Mierda Fred…_ volvió a pensar cuando llegaba frente a ellas. Bella levantó la mirada y lo miró tensa, repasó cada parte de su cuerpo seguramente para ver golpes, un segundo después sintió que alguien se colocaba a su lado y percibió que se relajaba, por lo que imagino que era Fred.

-¿Todo listo Bella? – preguntó Edward sintiéndose tenso y queriendo salir lo más pronto posible de ese sitio.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! – gritó Bree y la abrazó más fuerte – quédate… por favor… - Bella respiró hondo calmándose y se notaba que le faltaba poco para perder el control.

-Es hora de que crezca Bree – dijo Fred evitando que Edward hablara y él se relajó en respuesta. Por lo menos su hermano había entendido lo que le dijo.

-Te quiero Bree, que me vaya no va a cambiar eso y no es como si me fuera de la ciudad… estaré cerca ¿Está bien?

Fred tomó a Bree para que soltara a Bella mientras ésta asentía. Edward fue a donde estaban los trabajadores a ordenarles que llevaran las cosas a su casa, dándoles la llave para que después la dejaran con Adrián. Se acercó a donde estaba su familia, se despidió de Bree con un abrazo susurrando de nuevo que la cuidaría, abrazó a Fred con un poco de más fuerza que la normal en un intento de reafirmar sus anteriores palabras y tomó a Bella de un brazo para que se montara en el carro, lo cual hicieron en completo silencio.

Cuando encendió el vehículo las notas de _Breathe _de _Anna Nalick _invadieron el espacio cerrado haciendo que Edward ladeara la cabeza hacia la ventanilla. Ella manejó hasta que se alejaron de la casa, después abruptamente se estacionó y él volteó a verla. Estaba temblando con fuerza y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Bella… - dijo tratando de acercarla pero lo empujó con fuerza alejándolo. Se había dado cuenta que no le gustaba que nadie supiera que algo iba mal, tal vez por eso reflejaba todo en sus dibujos, como una forma de drenaje. La volvió a agarrar no importa cuánto batallara y la abrazó con fuerza – ya pasó… ya pasó… - le repetía una y otra vez.

-Soy una imbécil, arruiné todo ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó entre sollozos – no debí haberlo hecho, no debí haberla traicionado, si tan sólo pudiera devolverme a ese momento y golpearme por ser tan patética… - no pudo continuar por el llanto.

Edward suspiró y la siguió manteniendo con fuerza – Nadie puede cambiar el pasado – murmuró y sonrió con ironía al escuchar la parte que sonaba de la canción.

"_Porque no puedes brincar las vías  
>somos como carros sobre un cable<br>y la vida es como un reloj de arena pegado sobre la mesa,  
>nadie puede encontrar el botón de regreso, nena<br>así que cubre tu cabeza con tus manos  
>y respira sólo respira, continua respirando, sólo respira" <em>

-Le hice daño… - murmuró ella y él le apretó un poco su abrazo en respuesta.

-No tanto como el que le habrías hecho si permitías que esa situación siguiera pasando – esa declaración hizo que ella se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿Crees que hice lo correcto? – preguntó unos minutos después. Ambos estaban sentados en cada asiento ya que ella había hecho que la soltara, ya gracias a Dios había dejado de llorar y hasta ese momento estuvieron en una especie de silencio cómodo.

-Absolutamente – Murmuró en tono burlón y sonrió cuando ella lo hizo ligeramente.

-No me conoces… no te conozco… - suspiró hondo – esto será un desastre… - declaró y él se carcajeó. Ella sonrió un poco más en respuesta - ¿Y qué haremos ahora compañero? – añadió unos segundos después.

Edward la observó y sonrió de nuevo. Se veía que estaba asustada como el demonio y aún así le preguntaba qué iban a hacer – Deberíamos conseguirte una cama porque cariño salvo los casos eventuales que llegan damiselas con crisis nerviosas a mi casa en las madrugadas ó aquellas que buscan otras cosas… – levantó las cejas sugestivamente y notó como se mordía el labio para no sonreír - yo no comparto la mía – Bella rió y se tapó la cara con sus dos manos.

-Oh Dios… - murmuró divertida – no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…

Él se carcajeó y le guiñó un ojo – Salgamos de aquí, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… pero antes necesito café… litros y litros de él – ella frunció el ceño y asintió rápidamente a la vez que encendía el vehículo y se ponían en marcha.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine que espero este escribiendo porque quiero leer el tercer cap de Enseñame el paraíso.

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Anna Nalick Shine_, http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=urB43BQXYKY

* * *

><p>Bella se encontraba sentada en el café de Heidi frente a Ángela tomando su mokaccino con crema chantilly y sirope de chocolate. Habían pasado toda la mañana cursando clases y fueron allí para comer algo antes de la clase de pintura que tenían esa tarde. Iba a ser de un total de cuatro horas exhaustivas, ya que era el examen final del año por lo que se sentía un poco estresada.<p>

Ángela la observó interesada y Bella arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué? - preguntó dudosa.

-¿Te fuiste a vivir con un hombre de veinticinco años y no se están acostando?

Bella rodó los ojos y llevó la cabeza hacia el cielo, desde que le contó cinco días atrás que se había ido a la casa de Edward le repetía esa pregunta por lo menos una vez al día. Sólo tiene viviendo con él casi dos semanas… no se quiere imaginar a su amiga cuando tenga un mes.

-Somos amigos - repitió el mismo discurso que había dicho desde que hablo sobre su cambio de domicilio - no nos acostamos, no nos gustamos, simplemente no - terminó enfática.

Ángela sonrió ligeramente y se dejó caer en el asiento - ¿Pero es atractivo? - Bella rodó los ojos y su amiga la miró con picardía - apuesto que lo es bastante por la forma descarada en como evitas responder mi pregunta. Además es hermano de Fred y ese cuñado tuyo - hizo un suspiro dramático mitad gemido mitad jadeo y Bella se encontró sonriendo un poco incomoda aunque admitiendo que Ánge tenía razón. Fred era demasiado hermoso.

Sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo sacó de su jean _"¿Dónde estas?"_ Rezaba en la pantalla y rodó los ojos mentalmente al mensaje de Edward.

_"Fastidias __más de lo que lo haría mi padre si aun viviera. LoL. En el café diagonal a la escuela. Justifica salario, trabaja y deja de molestarme haz el favor…" _Sonrió mientras enviaba la respuesta y guardo de nuevo el teléfono.

-Pero te está haciendo bien vivir con ese "no" atractivo sujeto - Bella levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño - te noto más tranquila.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y asintió. Eso era cierto, aunque había estado tan ocupada con los exámenes finales esos días que también es como si no hubiese tenido tiempo para pensar. Aunque igual había momentos en los que la depresión le invadía y se quedaba en un sitio pensando en si estaba haciendo lo correcto y añorando a sujetos que debía dejar en paz.

Se encontraba extrañando terriblemente a Bree, tanto que la había llamado varias veces solo para escuchar su voz. Su prima pasó del estado triste y resignado al molesto y varias veces la ha insultado e inclusive una vez escuchó que lloraba por el auricular mientras le gritaba. Era tan triste y doloroso todo que hubo un momento en esa semana en donde casi toma sus cosas y se devuelve a vivir a casa de su prima. Un segundo antes de escapar se sentó en la cama y se obligó a ser racional, salió de allí por una razón, tomó una decisión y ahora tenía que vivir con ella.

También extrañaba a Fred, a veces sentía que el corazón se le iba a partir del deseo de verlo o que le hablara. Pasaba noches en vela observando fotos de él que tenía en su laptop o entrando a su cuenta de Facebook. Si, era así de patética.

De todas formas agradecía el tiempo que había pasado ocupada ya que le dio la fuerza para no volver allí y no verlos. Sabía que iba a tener que hacerlo en algún momento, sólo agradecía que no fuera todavía.

-La tierra llamando a Bella - dijo Ánge y Bella parpadeó varias veces - ¿Dónde estabas amiga?

Sonrió - Con el demonio del norte…

Ella se dejó caer en el asiento - ¿Es decir que tu guapo y hermoso compañero de cuarto no es el demonio del norte?

Bella rió - ¿Quién te dijo que era guapo y hermoso?

-Oh ya me lo imagino… - respondió con mirada soñadora.

-¿A quién se imaginan? - Bella alzó la mirada y se encontró frente de Edward. Parpadeó confundida y lo observó lentamente imaginándose que era un espejismo, estaba usando un un traje gris y corbata rosada, y las miraba sonriendo. Al parecer no era de mentira.

-Al compañero de casa de mi amiga - anunció Ángela y Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ángela… - murmuró tratando de controlarla. Ella era muy recatada y confiable, pero a veces deseaba matarla. Empezaba a presumir que se encontraba en uno de esos momentos.

-¿Y cómo te lo imaginas? - preguntó Edward arrimando a Bella y sentándose a su lado.

Ángela sonrió y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Bella se quería morir en ese momento de la vergüenza. - Pues… sexy, hermoso, tal vez de cabello negro y ojos verdes o como Fabio con una melena dorada y músculos exageradamente desarrollados montado en un corcel blando y diciendo "_estoy aquí… cómeme_".

-Oh Dios… - gimió Bella mientras se tapaba la cara y negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza.

Él se carcajeó y tendió su mano - Mucho gusto, el guapo, sexy y fantasía sexual Edward Masen, también conocido como el compañero de apartamento de Bella - Ángela abrió la boca hasta formar una "O" y después soltó una risita mitad nerviosa mitad divertida.

-No la conozco… no sé quién es - balbuceó Bella mientras tomaba otro trago de café.

-¿No te importa que mi cabello no sea rubio? – Preguntó sonriendo divertido -, si quieres puedo dejármelo crecer como Fabio - terminó coqueto y Ángela sonrió ampliamente mientras soltaba su mano.

Bella rodó los ojos y se volteó a verlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó confundida.

-Tuve una reunión con un inversionista que tiene su sucursal a dos cuadras por lo que decidí visitarte y almorzar contigo… muero de hambre.

-Nosotros pedimos unos sándwiches, si quieres ve a la barra y ordenas el tuyo para que lleguen todos al mismo tiempo - le dijo Ángela. Él asintió y se retiró hacia el sitio - ¿No sabias si era atractivo? - preguntó consternada - ¡El chico es demasiado bello! - terminó aturdida - y ese acento… te juro que me hizo sentir cositas muy agradables en mi zona sur.

-¡Ángela! - reprendió negando con la cabeza - tiene novia o algo así… no sé… se llama Rosalie y es una diosa.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? - preguntó rápidamente antes de que volviera - ¡Vives con él Bella!

Ella la miró sintiendo frustración y molestia - Pues no sé. Creo que no pasan las noches juntos pero una vez vi que ella se despedía de él con un beso en los labios, aunque no se refiere a ella como novia… no estoy segura - no pudo continuar más porque Edward llegó a la mesa.

Media hora después habían comido y estaban conversando tranquilamente - ¿Entonces todavía no te has montado en la rueda de la fortuna? - preguntó Ángela y Bella apretó las manos sobre sus muslos. De verdad ya la tenía un poco cansada con ese tema, se lo había pedido como tres veces más pero no quería, era demasiado alto.

-Bella le tiene pánico a la rueda – dijo y su amiga asintió - y no he tenido mucho tiempo libre… - se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

-Pues tú me dices y yo te llevo cuando quieras - se ofreció Ángela y Bella sonrió al verla poner una fracción de segundo su mano sobre la de Edward. Estaba coqueteando - ella siempre ha sido una cobarde, llevo conociéndola un año y nunca ha querido ir a la feria.

-Tengo miedo a las alturas… supérenlo - anuncio mirándolos furiosas.

-Entonces vamos esta noche - dijo Edward sonriendo ignorando el arranque malcriado de Bella - hoy es viernes y puedo salir antes del trabajo.

Ángela sonrió - Maravilloso y también podemos comer por allí - ofreció y buscó un papel y una pluma - este es mi teléfono, llámame para que quedemos en dónde nos veremos.

-Estupendo - dijo Edward con una sonrisa amplia - te llamare en unas horas después que salgas del examen.

-Bien… es una cita - terminó coqueta.

Bella negó con la cabeza preguntándose si Edward de verdad estaba con Rosalie. De alguna forma no creía que él fuera a salir con varias mujeres a la vez. Observó el reloj y se tensó - Faltan veinte minutos para la clase… debemos irnos.

Edward se levantó y le guiñó un ojo a Bella - Nos vemos en la casa… suerte aunque sé que no la necesitarás, sólo tienes que pintar lo que sientes - Bella sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. Al parecer él podía ver muchas cosas con sus dibujos, incluso más que ella algunas veces. Se volteó hacia Ángela y le tomó una mano - un placer conocerte… buscaré una peluca para la noche.

Ángela sonrió ampliamente sin soltar el agarre - Que sea de cabello ondulado… me mata…

Edward rió y salió del local escoltándolas a ellas. Se montó en un carro con chofer que lo estaba esperando mientras ellas se dirigían caminando a la escuela del Instituto de Arte de Chicago.

-¡Oh por Dios! - gritó Ángela volteando hacia donde había estado un momento atrás - si tú no te lo comes estoy segura que yo lo haré… - suspiró y Bella rió divertida mientras seguían su camino.

.

.

.

Estaba sentada en el mueble amarillo del apartamento viendo un capitulo repetido de _Friends_. Había salido bien en la prueba y con eso aprobado todas sus materias, oficialmente ese día entraba en vacaciones hasta después de su cumpleaños que iniciaba el nuevo año.

Observó la casa y sonrió pensando que iba a tener más tiempo libre para terminar de decorarla. Edward le había dejado todo a ella solo pidiéndole que el estilo que usara no fuera conservador ni nada parecido a victoriano o con algo de madera, y que por favor toda la decoración no fuera completamente de mujer o de homosexuales. Con esos límites tan claros y certeros tenía mucho con lo que trabajar, nótese el sarcasmo de su pensamiento anterior.

Por ahora habían comprado solo su cama que fue el mismo día que se mudó a la casa, el sofá cama amarillo, unas bancas para el mesón de la cocina además de algunos implementos para cocinar, un home theather con su mesa y un aparato de sonido de ultima generación. Se había dado cuenta que Edward amaba la música, o la escuchaba en el ipod al correr cada mañana o la colocaba en su cuarto en las noches, le emocionaba saber que tenían eso en común.

Había llegado varias horas atrás, se preparó algo para cenar y ahora estaba oficialmente vegetando. Estaba feliz de hacerlo por fin. Horas atrás había pensado como extrañaba a Bree y a Fred, pero también tenia que admitir que una parte de sí misma se sentía tranquila por estar en un sitio sin tensarse preguntándose quién iba a aparecer y a dónde podía moverse con tranquilidad. Ayudaba que Edward fuera tan normal con ella y que le hiciera sentir podría decirse segura, era extraño, no podía definirlo, sobre todo porque tenía tan poco tiempo conociéndolo, pero pensaba que podía ser ella misma sin ser juzgada lo cual en su vida era un hecho ansiado aunque no siempre conseguido. Imaginaba que ese pensamiento se debía a que él sabia lo peor, la parte más vergonzosa de su ser y no se había apartado, más bien la ayudó cuando lo necesitaba. Eso le hacía respetarlo.

Aunque hay partes incomodas, no lo conoce, también pasa muchísimo tiempo en la Empresa por lo que a veces siente que vive sola, lo cual no es necesariamente malo y… está Rosalie. Sentía terror por esa chica y por varias razones.

En primer lugar cuando la conoció le observó como si quisiera acabar con ella por estar en ese sitio, como si Edward le perteneciera, la chica de verdad daba miedo y parecía que no era una buena idea meterse con ella. En segundo lugar porque en el caso de que de verdad tenga algo con Edward no quiere que piense que desea intentar algo o quitárselo. Con un trío en su vida era suficiente. Además, ese no era el caso ya que no tenía ningún tipo de interés por él y seria hasta irónico que, esté escapando de esa situación para caer en lo mismo y por alguien a quien ni siquiera ve de esa manera. Por lo que había decidido mantenerse alejada.

Rosalie había ido varias veces a esa casa y ella se quedaba en su cuarto o en su nuevo y hermoso descubrimiento hasta que se iba. Procuraba alejarse de su camino y lo seguiría haciendo hasta… ni siquiera desea imaginarse cuánto tiempo será. Espera que si de verdad son novios terminen pronto, preferiblemente con bastantes problemas para que no vuelva a esa casa. Lo sabía, era una cobarde.

Observó como Edward salía de su cuarto y caminaba hasta la cocina. Ya debía estar listo para salir, estaba usando un jean y una camisa azul rey con los primeros botones de la camisa sueltos. Fijó su atención en Mónica y Chandler y sonrió al verlos frustrados porque Ross no dejaba que hicieran el amor. Sintió que Edward dejó algo en sus piernas y lo miró confundida. Bajó la mirada y se encontró una caratula de DVD. _Persuasión_ - ¿Qué? - preguntó tomando en manos la película.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – preguntó él a su vez.

-Estaba pensando ir a mi sitio y dibujar - dijo señalando el balcón.

-Pensé que te gustaría ver esta película - dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello y viéndose ligeramente ansioso.

-¿De verdad Edward? - preguntó con tono burlón.

-Es de Jane Austen, te gusta esa autora ¿No? - preguntó confundido.

Bella rió - ¿De verdad me vas a dar para ver una película donde la protagonista esta terriblemente enamorada de un hombre que parecía que se iba a casar con su prima?

Él la observó por unos segundos y después subió la cabeza riéndose tan fuerte que se preguntó como los vecinos no se quejaban. Se dejó caer a su lado y tomó la película en las manos sin dejar de reírse. Bella se rió a su vez por su reacción y por lo ilógico de la situación.

Le quito la caratula de las manos y la observó - Este es mi libro favorito de Jane Austen - confesó Bella sonriendo - muchos prefieren _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y nuestro querido señor Darcy, pero yo no. Hay algo sobre el Capitán Frederick Wentworth que me roba el corazón.

-¿Además del nombre? - preguntó mirándola fijamente.

Bella sonrió - No es eso - murmuro bajando la mirada, sí, Fred y él compartían el mismo nombre, pero ella descubrió esa historia cuando tenía doce años y nunca los había confundido - es la historia. Anne Elliot se equivocó, escogió mal, se dejo influenciar por tantas cosas lógicas pero sin entender que el amor es algo que no llega todo el tiempo. Años después él vuelve con el éxito que creyeron que nunca conseguiría, Anne estaba sola y enamorada y él… contra todo pronóstico, orgullo, todo, seguía enamorado de ella - sonrió ligeramente al recordar la emoción de leerlo - un amor que vence obstáculos y el tiempo.

Lo miró y lo encontró frunciendo el ceño - Yo lo leí y no vi eso - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - vi un pendejo que permitió que la mujer jugara con él y seguía detrás de ella.

-¡Edward! - gritó molesta - ¡Claro que no!

Él sonrió - Es el libro favorito de Rose también, así como su película…

Lo miró y asintió - Entiendo… - aunque en verdad no lo hacía.

-Así que… le dije para que viniera a verla contigo.

Lo miró asombrada y negó con la cabeza - No, no… no - murmuró y se paró del sofá.

-Tienen que unir lazos o lo que sea que hagan las mujeres - siguió Edward dejando la película en el sofá - esto puede servir.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó pensando cómo podía huir más fácil.

-Necesito que se lleven bien Bella… por favor.

-Es tu vida Edward, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Él suspiro hondo y se sentó en el mueble de nuevo - Junto a mi madre y mi hermana, Rose es una de las mujeres de mi vida y tú… - él bajó la cabeza a su vez y se quedó callado unos segundos - Ustedes dos son lo más importante que tengo aquí actualmente - lo miró asombrada - y necesito que se lleven bien. Me harían las cosas más fáciles, lo sé, soy egoísta pero no puedo soportar ni me sentiría cómodo si cada vez que ella viene tú te escondes.

Ella alzó las cejas y suspiró hondo. Se había dado cuenta. - No yo…

-Creo que - le interrumpió - una de las razones por la que saliste de casa de tu prima fue porque no podías vivir en un sitio donde siempre tenías que estar huyendo. Un lugar que no sentías como tu casa. No quiero que pase eso aquí, que te escondas o sientas zozobra ¿Entiendes?

-Es que no sé si a ella le molesta que yo…

-Tú vives aquí - le interrumpió de nuevo - y sé que podrían llevarse bien. ¿Puedes hacer el intento? ¿Por mi?

Lo miró unos segundos pensando en cómo había hecho tanto para ayudarla y sólo le estaba pidiendo un pequeño y estúpido favor. Él sonrió como si se supiera vencedor y ella entrecerró los ojos en respuesta - Manipulador pedazo de…

Edward rió estruendosamente y se levantó besando su frente. Se dirigió a su cuarto dejándola consternada por lo que había aceptado. Salió del cuarto unos segundos después - No me esperes despierta - anunció y ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Espero que todo salga bien con Ángela, es divertida y muy buena.

Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Llegó hasta la puerta y después vio como suspiraba hondo y volteaba a observarla - El truco con Rose es no dejarse ni acobardarse - Bella lo miró extrañada – no le gusta parecer débil y tal vez no soporta que nadie más lo sea - asintió y vio como cerraba la puerta dejándola sola.

.

.

.

Una hora después estaba en la cocina tomando agua cuando sintió que la puerta principal se abría - ¿Edward? - llamó confundida no creía que la cita hubiese terminado tan pronto.

Dos segundos después entró Rosalie mirándola con la molestia que Bella sentía en ese momento. Tenía una coleta alta, estaba sin maquillaje y llevaba una franelilla con un jean de estilo pescador, se asombró de lo hermosa que se veía con un atuendo tan normal.

-¿Tuviste que hablar con papá para que organizada una cita de juegos? - preguntó con las manos enrolladas debajo del pecho.

-¿Qué? - preguntó confundida dejando el vaso en el contenedor.

-Oh disculpa, tengo que tratarte con guantes de seda para que no vayas corriendo con Edward y digas que te traté mal…

Bella apretó los labios hasta que sentía que se volvían una línea y la miró confundida aunque empezaba a sentirse furiosa por ese tono - No sé quién crees que eres…

-No… - le interrumpió - no sé quién crees que eres tú, para pensar que tienes el derecho de hacer que Edward me dé la orden imperativa de que viniera a acompañarte como si fuera una niñera o tú una maldita suicida.

-¿Disculpa…? - preguntó Bella sintiendo como una rabia desconocida fluía en su interior. Esa mujer era una idiota.

-No, no te disculpo. ¿Crees que así quiero pasar mi viernes? Con una mujer miedosa y cobarde que ni siquiera puede ver una estúpida película sola.

Bella la miró asombrada y apretó las manos en puños - Escucha no sé qué te dijo Edward…

-Claro que lo sabes imbécil, estoy segura que fuiste a llorarle únicamente porque te puse en tu lugar…

-¡Cállate! - gritó Bella sin saber de dónde salían las palabras - ¡Eres una loca desquiciada! ¡Yo no le dije nada a tu estúpido novio ni quiero verte la cara! No necesito una niñera o lo que sea que te imaginas ya que tengo años cuidándome muy bien sola ¡Ni mucho menos deseo pasar mi viernes en la noche con una patética excusa de barbie que es incapaz de ser amable!

Rosalie la miró asombrada por unos segundos y después se carcajeó con fuerza lo cual le hizo pensar a Bella que la chica tenía un trastorno de bipolaridad. La observó salir de la cocina y escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse pero seguía sin reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? Edward la iba a matar, botar de su casa o algo peor que eso. ¿Cómo se le ocurría tratar a su novia así? Está bien, era insufrible y estúpida, pero hay personas así, podía haberlo soportado ¿no?

Escuchó que abrían la puerta del apartamento de nuevo pero Bella ni siquiera movió la cabeza para reaccionar. Observó como Rosalie entraba a la cocina con la película en la mano y un bolso negro en la otra - ¿Persuasión? Edward quería jugar sucio… sabe que tengo debilidad por Frederick.

Bella alzó la mirada y la encontró tranquila y sonriendo. Si, la chica era bipolar definitivamente.

-Creo que lo dejaremos para otro día. Hoy tengo otra idea – continuó acercándose a Bella y levantó su mano - Soy Rosalie Hale, arquitecto, ex novia de Edward y su mejor amiga.

Bella levantó la mano por inercia y la miró confundida - Isabella Swan, me gusta más Bella, auto exiliada de mi casa, artista y actual compañera de casa… sin otro parentesco.

Rosalie sonrió ampliamente - ¿Nos vamos a la azotea a "unir lazos"? - preguntó mientras le enseñaba en un bolso una botella de tequila e ingredientes para hacer margaritas.

Bella se encontró sonriendo como si se le hubiese contagiado la bipolaridad de la rubia y empezó a buscar las cosas para preparar los tragos.

.

.

.

-Amo este sitio - declaró Rosalie después de la cuarta margarita tirada en el mueble viendo las estrellas.

Bella, que ya llevaba su tercera margarita también iba a declarar su amor eterno a una azotea pero se calló cuando Rose formó las palabras en su boca. Ese había sido su mejor descubrimiento y sucedió al día siguiente de llegar allí. Bueno, de verdad no fue suyo completamente ya que Edward se lo dijo, pero igual, lo consideraría siempre como su hallazgo.

El apartamento tenía un pequeño balcón, lo cual era extraño si se tomaba en cuenta la manía del dueño y creador por el espacio, la luz y todo eso; cuando se lo pregunto él sonrió ampliamente llevándola al sitio. Era pequeño pero en un lateral tenía una escalera recubierta que llevaba hasta la azotea.

Bella se sintió feliz en ese momento. Ese sitio era muchísimo mejor que el sótano en donde se encerraba a dibujar. Por supuesto no podría usarlo siempre, cuando haya ventisca no podría subir pero en ese momento que estaban en verano y cada vez que pudiera iría allí.

Incluso ese tiempo que estaba allí lo había pasado arreglándolo. Compró unos sofás de imitación de cuero, unas lámparas tipo chinas que había colgado alrededor conectándolas y casi electrocutándose en el proceso, adquirió flores y demás adornos colocándolo todo en dirección a la salida del sol. Le encantaba ese puesto.

Estaba tirada en un mueble y Rose en el otro. Habían subido la bebida y unas cervezas en una pequeña cava que llevó Rose llena de hielo. A su lado tenían el Ipod conectado a una toma larguísima que había puesto desde la casa.

-Pensaba que eras novia de Edward - confesó sintiéndose mareada. La chica era loca pero después de beber y hablar por cuatro horas ya había decidido que le agradaba.

Rose rió - Lo fuimos en la Universidad, un año, uno de mis mejores amantes, y la única persona a quién le confiaría mi vida - confesó y Bella dejó de tomar la margarita para observarla.

-¿Todavía lo amas? - preguntó y después se mordió el labio inferior por su indiscreción, pero un segundo después no le importo, al parecer ese era uno de los efectos del alcohol, en ese momento nada le molestaba y ni recordaba. Ya entendía el gusto a esa sustancia.

Sonrió - No, es decir, si lo amo, siempre lo haré, pero ya no estoy enamorada de él.

Bella asintió un poco confundida ya que no entendía bien la diferencia entre los dos conceptos - ¿Y por qué terminaron?

-Porque él nunca estuvo enamorado de mi - dijo Rose mientras se servía otra margarita y le llenaba la copa a Bella.

-¿Y cómo puedes seguir siendo su amiga si…? – la miró confusa y observó como sonreía.

-Edward tiene algo que hace que uno siempre quiera pertenecer en su vida de cualquier manera. Él no lo sabe, y es mejor que no se entere porque se volvería engreído y no podemos permitirlo, pero… es el mejor hombre que he conocido.

Bella siguió tomando su margarita y observo el cielo negro con algunas estrellas. Después de mirar fijamente notó como el negro se difuminaba un poco y empezaba a crearse una forma entre las estrellas. Sonrió y prometió dibujarlo cuando pudiera. Escuchó como empezaba _Shine de Anna Nalick _que estaba sonando en el Ipod y se mordió el labio al ver el cielo.

"_En las noches te convierte en una estrella  
>Y te mantiene congelada en sus brazos<br>Tú eres aquel a quien nadie dice te quiero  
>A menos que lo digas primero<br>Así que te quedas allí esperando casi sin respirar  
>Y es extraño que te olvidas tan rápido<br>Que eres como las estrellas  
>Sólo aparecen cuando está oscuro<br>Porque no saben su valor_

_Y creo que tienes que dejar de guiarte por la miseria  
>Y Brilla, brilla fuertemente, brilla lejos<br>¿No es hora de que superes lo frágil que eres?  
>Estamos todos esperando<br>Esperando a que hagas una explosión estelar  
>Porque eso es lo que eres<br>Y sólo has empezado a brillar_""

-Es por eso por lo que lo seguiste a Estados Unidos – dijo cuando pudo concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación y dejar de escuchar la canción.

Rose sonrió - Él es mi familia y necesitaba apoyo así no lo sepa.

Bella asintió - ¿Te está gustando aquí? ¿La gente? ¿Tus compañeros de trabajo?

Escuchó que bufaba y volteó a verla - No quiero hablar del compañero infame hoy… ni siquiera deseo pensar en él.

Bella se sentó en el mueble y la miró sonriendo - ¿Qué compañero infame?

-Que cotilla… - negó con la cabeza. Bella sonrió y se tiro en el mueble sin decir palabra ya que de verdad estaba actuando como una.- Está bien - dijo Rose sentándose y mirándola fijamente - necesito contarlo y Edward no me ayudara en esto, sólo ofrecerá partir el trasero del hombre y no es lo que quiero.

Bella se sentó a su vez y casi se cae del asiento por lo que rió hasta caerse por fin al suelo y botando la mitad de su trago en el proceso. Rose se rió a su vez y la ayudó a sentar aunque ambas se tambalearon y quedaron tiradas en el mueble.

Bella volvió a llenar sus vasos y se acostó en un extremo mientras Rose estaba en el otro - Se llama Emmett McCarty y me está acosando sexualmente.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se sentó - ¿Qué? - jadeó asombrada - tienes que decirle a Edward es tu jefe tú…

Rose rió - Exageré, no me acosa pero me tiene al borde de la crisis con su persecución y mensajes inapropiados, lo peor es que está como quiere. A veces lo veo cuando sé que no está mirando y me muerdo el labio pensando que lo estoy mordiendo a él.

Bella rió y se dejó caer en su asiento bebiendo del trago - ¿Pero deseas acosarlo sexualmente tú? - preguntó.

-No - dijo rápidamente - ese es el problema conmigo ¡Soy un maldito imán para los imbéciles cara de penes sin penes!

Bella se rió echando la cabeza para atrás por esa expresión - Cara de pene sin pene… - se tomó a fondo blanco la margarita y negó con la cabeza - ¿Y por qué éste no tiene pene donde…? ¡Ah! Me entiendes…

Rose rió y se tomó su trago completo a su vez. Volvió a llenarlos sentándose en su mueble dejando a Bella sola y se encogió de hombros - Hace años cuando estaban construyendo este edificio vine a Chicago a supervisar. Edward no pudo hacerse cargo de ese proyecto y yo era la segunda al mando en ese entonces. Cuando llegué y traté de entrar en el tráiler donde Emmett McCarthy tenía la oficina encontré que estaba cerrada y se escuchaban gemidos, gritos, sonidos, entiendes a qué me refiero ¿No? - Bella asintió sintiendo que se sonrojaba - una parte de mi quiso tirar la puerta y gritar que era una falta de respeto, pero hay algunos que tienen ese fetiche y yo no soy quien para quitarles el placer.

Bella rió por eso y por lo ilógico de la conversación. Nunca creyó que iba a pasar el viernes bebiendo margaritas por primera vez y hablando con la supuesta novia malvada y horrible de Edward.

-Cuando salí para la construcción llegó una mujer rubia, joven, hermosa y me preguntó por Emmett, su prometido ¡El imbécil que estaba follando a una cualquiera en su tráiler!

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - No te lo puedo creer.

-¡Sí! - gritó y se notaba como si siguiera igual de molesta que años atrás - la despaché porque me dio lástima, y unos minutos después llegó el imbécil recién bañado… te juro que quería matarlo – respiró hondo como si con eso buscara calmarse - después tuvo el descaro de coquetear conmigo. Como si su maldita prometida y su amante no fuera suficiente el tipo tenía que tirarse a la jefa - respiro hondo y negó con la cabeza - bastardo…

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora seguramente está casado, buscando puesto de amante y yo no lo quiero. El problema es que cuando estamos cerca es como si explotaran chispas y deseo golpearlo a la vez que ansió quitarle los pantalones y que me folle la cara fuerte y profundamente.

-¡Dios! - Gritó Bella atragantándose con la bebida - ¡No! - se tapó la cara con una mano.

Rose rió y se dejó caer en el mueble - De todas formas empezaré a salir con Dimitri.

La miró sonrojada y asustada de que siguiera hablando de ese tema - ¿Quién es… Dimitri?

-Un chico de contabilidad, es tan grande como Emmett y parece divertido. Espero que con eso pare de jalarme la maldita cadena y me deje en paz - Bella sonrió y asintió - ¿Y cuál es tu historia? - Preguntó unos minutos después - ¿Exiliada de tu casa, huyendo y viviendo con Edward? ¿Por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio y siguió bebiendo perdida en sus pensamientos. Por unas horas, gracias al alcohol, había olvidado a Fred y toda su historia - Soy una patética que se enamoró de un inalcanzable - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose sonrió - ¿De quién? Ahora es del esposo de tu prima - se burló y Bella palideció. Dejo de sonreír inmediatamente y la miró confundida - maldición nena, estas más jodida que yo.

Bella levantó la copa brindando y Rose negó con la cabeza - Patética… - dijo burlándose y se quedaron calladas por unos segundos cada una metida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Así que aquí están! - grito un hombre y las dos voltearon para sonreírle a Edward - dije película no azotea o… margaritas - terminó cuando llegó y se tiró en el mueble más cercano que resulto ser el de Bella. Ella encogió las piernas para que él lo hiciera y cuando estuvo acomodado tomo los talones de Bella y las colocó en su regazo - demonios Rose… ella es menor de edad.

-¿Y qué? - preguntó encogiéndose de hombros - eso nunca nos detuvo antes.

Bella sonrió y lo miró divertida – Las margaritas son buenas – dijo y Edward sonrió a la vez que ella se sentía más mareada y feliz - ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Bien… Ángela es muy divertida - Rose le entregó una Heineken verde a Edward y le guiñó un ojo - gracias cariño amo que me conozcas tanto - le tiró un beso y notó como Rose reía antes de tirarle un beso en respuesta.

-¿Cómo te fue en la rueda de la fortuna? - le preguntó acomodándose mejor en el mueble y estirando más las piernas.

-No fuimos - declaró - sólo a comer… - titubeó como si estuviese pensando qué decir – y… paseamos un rato.

-Imagino que "pasearon" un par de veces ya que te tardaste más de cinco horas en volver – murmuró divertida Rose.

Edward rodó los ojos y siguió bebiendo su cerveza – Un caballero no besa y cuenta – dijo unos segundos después y se encogió de hombros – y en este acto declaro que me montare en la rueda de la fortuna con Isabella, con nadie más – terminó divertido y Bella sintió como palidecía ligeramente.

-¡Pero me da miedo! - gritó y después rió por mucho tiempo. Al parecer Rose de verdad le había pegado la bipolaridad.

-Rose… - Edward suspiró al ver como ambas reían desesperadas - ¡Las dos están completamente perdidas! Maldición, ¿Cuántas cervezas ahí allí? Me llevan ventaja… - murmuró mientras acababa la primera.

-¡Voy por mas margaritas y cervezas! - gritó Rose caminando hacia las escaleras.

Bella observó a Edward y sonrió mientras se sentaba en el mueble quedando sus piernas arqueadas entre él - No voy a ir a la rueda…

-¿Cómo demonios puedes tener miedo de eso y no a estar en la azotea de éste edificio? - preguntó frustrado tomando la segunda cerveza de la cava que estaba a su lado.

Ella le indicó con una mano que se acercara mientras pensaba en cómo responder esa pregunta. Cuando llegó a su lado sonrió en su oído - Porque lo construiste tú… y me prometiste que no me iba a pasar nada. Apuesto que te volverías Superman si me cayera – rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Edward rió y rodó los ojos - Estás tan borracha… - dijo burlonamente.

Bella se dejó caer de nuevo en el mueble y cerró los ojos - Gracias… - Volteó hacia el cielo y sonrió de nuevo más ampliamente.

-¿Qué ves? - preguntó mirando al mismo sitio.

En ese momento llegó Rose y empezó a gritar causando que Bella se carcajeara porque se dio cuenta que la chica de verdad era también un poco escandalosa.

Observó el cielo de nuevo y sonrió ampliamente pensando en lo que había visto: esperanza. Respiró hondo agradeciendo que haya vuelto.

Escuchó que cambiaban la música a la versión de los ochenta de _Girls just wanna have fun de __Cyndi Lauper_ y tomó las manos que Rose le ofrecía para bailar mientras Edward se reía mirándolas desde el sofá.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine que espero este escribiendo en este momento Enseñame el paraíso, siempre te digo lo mismo, hasta en las contestas de review pero es que me tienes picada!.

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Molly Smiles de Jesse Spencer_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=EKCuImbJZWA . Cuando ponga (1) la colocan si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward abrió la puerta de su apartamento y cerró los ojos teniendo una sensación extraña que nunca había experimentado, como si hubiese llegado al sitio que quería. Alejó ese pensamiento inmediatamente asumiéndolo al desfase de horario y las horas que pasó en el avión para llegar a Chicago y trancó la puerta detrás de él.<p>

Dejó la maleta al lado de la puerta y observó la sala ladeando su cabeza. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella salió de vacaciones del Instituto de Arte y el apartamento es un reflejo de eso. Lo había decorado completamente y en ese momento se veía el contraste del sitio donde había estado, la diferencia de su diseño con el que ella creo para ellos.

Había pintado la mayoría de las paredes con colores neutros, una mezcla entre blanco, ocre, verde oliva claro, pero en una de ellas hizo una unión entre esos y demás colores que utilizó en la decoración. Como si fuera un lienzo. Rose y ella habían salido más veces de la que podía contar a comprar muebles ya que de alguna forma habían decidido decorar los dos apartamentos conjuntamente.

Bella le hizo caso en sus peticiones, aunque él no creyó que lo haría, era mujer y artista así que imaginaba que la casa seria una mezcla de baratijas y muebles de color fucsia, pero en vez de eso cambió el mueble amarillo por uno verde oliva claro del mismo tono de la pared y otro azul con una alfombra acolchada entre ambos. Hizo una combinación de piezas de madera que usó para una mesa larga rectangular, libreros, mesas y el soporte del home theather, junto con lámparas colgantes amarillas y sillas de ese tono para la mesa rectangular que estaba a uno de los lados de la habitación adornada con unos candelabros y un florero redondo color ocre.

A su alrededor enmarcó cuadros con imágenes surrealistas, el que más le gustaba reflejaba una cascada y en el medio había una ciudad en llamas. Le había encantado como quedo ese espacio, la forma en cómo unió todo colocando plantas y demás adornos que daba calidez al ambiente. Había hecho un buen trabajo con el sitio y se lo agradecía ya que de alguna forma pensaba que un decorador interior no hubiese tenido un resultado como ese.

Escuchó la música alta que venía del cuarto de Bella y frunció el ceño extrañado, generalmente escuchaba música como él, utilizando audífonos o con el sonido bajo, aunque era comprensible que estuviera así, ya que tenía una semana viviendo sola porque Edward estuvo en Inglaterra por asuntos de negocios.

Caminó hasta su cuarto y dejó la maleta encima de su cama que al contrario del resto de la casa había pintado en tonos azules y su juego de cuarto era blanco y gris. Después subió las escaleras que guiaban al cuarto de Bella y cuando llegó a la puerta iba a tocar pero la encontró medio abierta.

Sonrió mientras entraba al cuarto aunque por un segundo se preguntó qué haría si estaba acompañada o algo así, pero la encontró al fondo de la habitación parada frente a un lienzo pintando.

Edward ladeó la cabeza y se acercó unos pasos a donde ella se encontraba. Ahora, toda la neutralidad de la parte de debajo del apartamento no fue incluida en su cuarto. Era como si pudiera por fin expresarse y decorarlo como quisiera. Había colocado cortinas de colores que ella misma había dibujado alrededor de las paredes de cristales. La cama estaba en un lateral de la habitación con el cobertor más colorido y extraño que Edward haya visto en su vida. En el centro de la habitación había una alfombra acolchada de un morado oscuro que también se veía en las cortinas y el cobertor y había colgado con cables algunos cuadros. A su lado había un mueble blanco y colgando encima estaba un cuadro de tres fotos de flores de color amarillo, rojo y verde.

Pensó en llamarla pero en el último momento cerró la boca, se veía tan concentrada pintando que no quiso molestarla. Se sentó en el mueble y colocó su codo en la rodilla para sostener su cara con una mano mientras la observaba. Cuando le ofreció vivir allí no sabía en qué se estaba metiendo, nunca vivió con nadie, sino se cuenta a su abuelo y a los sirvientes de la residencia Pattens; por lo que no sabía qué esperar, pero jamás se imaginó que sería así.

La chica era bastante agradable y de verdad no se veía con claridad, si suma que cada vez que habla de ella misma es llamándose patética o tonta, cuando en vez de eso él la definiría como amable y soñadora, e idiota, pero solo en lo que se refiere a sus gustos amorosos. Muchas veces cada uno estaba por su lado, él trabajaba en demasía y después de la reunión con Edward Mayor sabía que iba a tener que aumentar sus horas laborales; y esos últimos meses Bella había estado concentrada en decorar los apartamentos por lo que había pasado más tiempo con Rose que con él, pero de igual forma cuando tomaban un descanso para ver una película o emborracharse en la azotea ya no era tan incómodo como antes.

La semana anterior a que se fuera de viaje lo había llevado a las afueras de la ciudad y le enseñó a manejar adecuadamente alegando que ya era suficiente de cobardía, lo cual imaginaba aprendió de Rosalie, y ahora ya Edward estaba manejando tranquilamente por la ciudad y pudo adquirir su Mercedesalas de gaviotagris, acto que agradecía enormemente ya que deseaba ese vehículo desde que lo vio por primera vez unos meses atrás.

Observó su cabello recogido en una cebolla y la franelilla blanca que tenía puesta toda manchada de pintura junto con unos pantalones tipo leggin debajo de la rodilla. Se veía tan libre y concentrada dibujando que sintió la necesidad de cumplir su fantasía de comprar una mesa de diseño y empezar a planear su nueva idea de una plaza circular que tenía sondeando en su cabeza desde un tiempo atrás. En ese momento la música cambio y sonó una tonada que él no había escuchado antes. (1)

Notó como ella se tensó inmediatamente y frunció el ceño en respuesta. Bella abandonó el pincel en una mesita del lado y llevó su mano para el Ipod pero al último momento se arrepintió y se abrazó a sí misma subiendo la cabeza al cielo.

"_La niña de papá pinta el mundo con su varita mágica  
>la chica de papá respira una vida nueva en la mañana solo para mí<br>por más que estemos separados sus pensamientos me siguen.  
>Cuando llegó a casa, Molly sonríe con el amanecer<br>Molly sonríe e irradia un brillo alrededor de su halo  
>cuando juega, Molly sonríe<br>en un día de verano, Molly sonríe  
>un nuevo día, Molly sonríe"<em>

Al mismo tiempo que empezaron a cantar Bella comenzó a moverse y él se enderezó. Hacía pasos de ballet que lo dejaban asombrado, no sabía que bailaba ni que lo hiciera tan bien. Alzó sus manos hasta el cielo y se ladeó levantando un solo brazo junto con una pierna, se bajaba completamente y alzaba los brazos, después daba vueltas con pequeños pasos ladeando su cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y él la veía tararear la canción a la vez que lo hacía.

En uno de esos giros la detalló y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Edward se levantó del asiento y caminó un paso hacia ella sin poder evitarlo. No entendía qué le pasaba o por qué demonios estaba llorando, tenía ya meses que la veía más tranquila por lo que no comprendía qué sucedió en ese tiempo que estuvo fuera. ¿Acaso algo pasó con Fred? Las veces que lo ha visto en esos meses, cuando han ido para casa de Bree, se han reunido a cenar o a ver un juego no había notado que su hermano intentara nada con Bella, ¿Será que algo cambió cuando él no estaba?

La observó saludar como si se estuviese despidiendo y colocarse en puntillas como si quisiera agarrar algo fuera de su alcance.

El cantante dejó de cantar por unos segundos y ella comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente, con lágrimas en las mejillas, sus ojos cerrados y él se encontró sintiéndose impotente.

Después ella abrió los ojos y se quedó paralizada al observarlo. Ambos se vieron por unos segundos sin decir palabra, él le preguntó con la mirada qué le sucedía y ella negó con la cabeza y con sus manos se limpió rápidamente sus mejillas.

Edward se acercó hasta donde estaba y la tomó del antebrazo para abrazarla fuertemente. Ella lo consintió sin pelear lo cual era más de lo que le había permitido anteriormente y sintió que suspiraba hondo contra su pecho – Es asombroso que llores cuando la canción dice claramente que sonrías – se burló picándola y escuchó que emitía algo parecido a una risa ahogada.

Bella se alejó y lo miró fijamente con su mirada triste – Lo siento… - susurró – no sabía que llegabas hoy…

Edward asintió lentamente – Termine antes de lo previsto – murmuró a su vez y la miró confundido - ¿Qué sucede Bella?

Ella escuchó la canción que estaba ya acabando y sonrió - "_Cuando los días se tornen grises y tristes, nada está mal cuando Bella sonríe" _– murmuró y miró al suelo como si estuviese recordando algo.Él la observó por unos segundos sin saber qué decir – no recuerdo muchas cosas de mis padres – anunció y Edward se sentó en la cama para observarla fijamente sin decir palabra – solo que me amaban y lo bien que me sentía por eso. Mi madre me leía cuentos todas las noches y me llevaba a la plaza todas las tardes a jugar mientras me observaba – se sentó en la alfombra enrollando sus piernas y le sonrió ligeramente – y de mi papá… recuerdo esa canción.

Edward tragó grueso y la miró fijamente –. Bree me dijo que los perdiste a los cinco años… - Bella asintió apretando las manos en sus rodillas - ¿Por qué…esa canción?

Ella sonrió tristemente – Él era policía y cada vez que tenía guardia en la noche iba a mi cama y me acariciaba pidiendo que sonriera porque si lo hacía todo iba a estar bien – miró al vacio – me cantaba la canción cambiándola a mi nombre y me decía que cuando volviera lo recibiera sonriendo, para empezar el nuevo día – él sonrió y ella lo hizo a su vez con los ojos húmedos – es una tontería pero es lo poco que me queda de ellos…

-No es una tontería – murmuró Edward y se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado en la alfombra y golpeando su hombro ligeramente haciendo que se balanceara – es tu forma de recordarlos…

Bella asintió – Pero a veces duele porque sobre todo quisiera que estén aquí, ansío el consejo de mi mamá y que él me cantara por lo menos una vez más – se abrazó a sí misma y Edward le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo sin decir una palabra. ¿Qué podía decir para consolarla? Sólo imaginarse en perder a su madre era suficiente para entender el anhelo que ella estaba confesando.

-¿Y por qué hoy? – preguntó unos minutos después. Ambos habían estado callados observando la vista ya que la cortina estaba corrida - ¿Por qué escuchaste esa canción?

-Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños – dijo y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonrió – Pues Feliz Cumpleaños – ella bajó la cabeza y él bajó la suya para que lo viera – este es un día para celebrar Isabella no para estar triste.

Emitió un sonido parecido a una risa irónica y lo miró – Es mi cumpleaños y puedo hacer lo que quiera…

Edward sonrió y le guiño un ojo - A ver… regálame una sonrisa… anda – Bella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, pero unos segundos después movió los labios enseñándole todos los dientes y causando que riera – pero no tanto que me estás asustando un poco… - eso causó que sonriera ligeramente y volvió a golpearla ligeramente con su hombro para que se tambaleara – así que ya tienes veinte años… ¿y qué tienes planeado para hoy? – preguntó observando como ya estaba anocheciendo.

Bella se encogió de hombros – Nunca hago gran cosa. Almorcé con Bree y me comí una porción gigante de torta de chocolate, con chocolate y chocolate… - Edward rió y recordó las innumerables galletas, y helados de ese sabor que inundaban la cocina. Al parecer a la chica le gustaba, él prefería más la fresa – pero nos despedimos temprano porque tenía guardia en el laboratorio.

Edward asintió - ¿Y no quieres hacer nada? – Preguntó colocando un mechón de su cabello que se había soltado detrás de su oreja – tal vez ir a comer más chocolate… - ofreció y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-El año que viene cuando cumpla veintiún años iré a una discoteca y bailare toda la noche… - anunció pícaramente – este año no… - se calló y frunció el ceño. Lo miró fijamente – si quiero hacer algo…

Él sonrió y se levantó de la alfombra – Entonces arréglate y en media hora nos vamos – ella asintió efusivamente y salió hacia el baño.

.

.

.

-Ya no estoy segura de esto Edward – murmuró Bella y él entrelazo sus manos y la jalo hacia delante.

-¡Ah no! – Dijo divertido – ya no hay vuelta atrás Isabella…

Ella respiró aceleradamente – No creo… Edward… por favor… - él la miró y por un segundo pensó en hacerle caso, pero estaban ya tan cerca que refutó ese pensamiento inmediatamente. La volvió a jalar hasta quedar de sexto de la fila.

-Tenemos media hora en cola, nos tardamos una hora más en llegar… es lo que querías hacer y aquí estamos.

Ella tragó grueso y asintió lentamente mirando al frente con una expresión parecida a pánico. El se volteó y sonrió ligeramente al ver la rueda de la fortuna paralizada, estaba deseando llegar al tope y que se detuviera para observar toda la ciudad. La escuchó jadear y le apretó un poco el agarre de su mano.

Le había sorprendido cuando le dijo que quería montarse en la rueda de la fortuna después de todo lo que había comentado sobre que le aterrorizaba. Ahora, que la veía pálida y le sentía temblar sabía que no estaba mintiendo, y quizás fuera egoísta por no darle el chance que se fuera o simplemente no montarse, pero no le dejaría hacerlo, tal vez al tener la fuerza para subir en esa rueda le dé el valor para enfrentarse a otras cosas importantes en su vida, como Fred o lo que sea…

-Debiste traer a Ángela – murmuró Bella y sintió como apretaba más fuerte su agarre asustada, incluso su mano se sentía fría – soy una injusta… - murmuró apenada y lo observó asombrada – tienes una semana fuera y te secuestro cuando lo más seguro es que querías pasar tiempo con ella.

Edward la observó por unos segundos preguntándose cómo demonios la chica se preocupaba por todos en vez de ella misma, se había dado cuenta que era así; lo había notado cuando le llevaba cena a Rosalie porque sabía que ella no cocinaba tanto como debería, cuando le llevó a su trabajo un documento importante que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina en vez de irse al paseo que estaba planeando ó como actuaba con su prima. Era extraño ver eso en una persona.

Le sonrió y la jaló un paso más adelante, ya estaban más cerca de la línea – Mañana llamaré a Ángela – dijo por fin – hoy tenía que satisfacer un deseo de cumpleaños – escuchó que jadeaba y sonrió ligeramente.

Observó que la rueda se movía y decidió escribirle un mensaje a Ángela informándole que había llegado y que deseaba verla al día siguiente. Esa era una mujer que lo había sorprendido gratamente, sobre todo porque su idea inicial de salir con ella era para embaucar a Bella y Rosalie para por fin lograr que se llevaran bien.

Ángela era guapa y sexy cuando se ponía una falda corta como la que lo recibió el día que salieron, pero nunca pensó que iban a ser algo más que buenos amigos. Ahora tenía prácticamente dos meses con ella, lo cual era un logro para él que solo salía una o dos veces con la misma mujer y su relación más larga fue con Rosalie muchos años atrás. Pero había funcionado porque le ofrecía lo único que Edward podía dar en ese momento: sexo.

Habían follado la primera noche que salieron aunque en ningún momento se imaginó que eso pasaría, y lo mejor de todo es que la mujer era un buen polvo y la mejor chupadora que haya tenido el placer de experimentar, lo cual justificaba su renuencia a abandonarla. Ahora se veían eventualmente para follar. Era más fácil para él ya que no tenía que pasar por el proceso aburrido y tedioso de conquistar a alguien y siendo sincero tampoco tenía tiempo para ello; se citaban en su casa lo que es preferible ya que se sentía como una especie de pervertido al llevar una mujer al sitio que esta compartiendo con Bella y la chica no le exigía mucho más.

Incluso la primera vez que salieron ella le dejó claro que no quería novio ni nada parecido lo cual él agradeció ya que tampoco deseaba nada como eso, y lo único que hacían era divertirse, se veían cuando ambos podían, a veces salían a comer… muchas veces preferían no salir, siendo también de su conveniencia.

-Oh Dios… - escuchó que Bella jadeaba y sonrió ampliamente al ver al técnico frente suyo cortando sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, esto fue lo que pediste de cumpleaños – dijo y le sonrió al muchacho que los observaba divertido. Estaba seguro que no era la primera que se asustaba en la expectativa de subir en el aparato.

Se montaron en el asiento y el técnico les bajó la barra de metal. Ella tenía una mano colgada en su antebrazo y la otra la colocó en el tubo apretándolo con tanta fuerza que la misma unos segundos después se volvió completamente blanca.

-Bella… - murmuró y en respuesta ella colocó la cabeza en su antebrazo tapando su cara completamente. Él rió ya que aunque no la viera sabía que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

La rueda arrancó y ella gritó cuando sintió el balanceo del asiento que se iba delante y atrás. Fue un sonido ahogado por su chaqueta y el agarre de su brazo se hizo más fuerte.

-Oh Dios… oh Dios… - repetía ella cuando sentía que se movía para arriba el asiento – te odio… te odio… te odio… ¿Por qué demonios me obligaste? – le preguntaba alterada, casi histérica.

Edward suspiró hondo y la movió causando que se apartara un poco e hizo que soltara el agarre de su brazo. Ella inmediatamente colocó la otra mano en el tubo y sus ojos seguían fuertemente cerrados. Él rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo y colocó sus manos encima de las de ella, dejando sus cabezas juntas para hablarle justo al oído. No creía que lo escuchara de cualquier otra forma.

-Siente el viento en tus mejillas – le dijo maravillado por lagoque se veía de un lado. Volteó la mirada y sonrió al notar las luces de la ciudad y los edificios más altos – y las luces que están a nuestro alrededor. En esta altura puedes pintar el cielo Isabella… míralo por mí… - le pidió suavemente mientras sentía como temblaba.

-Me he dado cuenta que cada vez que quieres algo me llamas con mi nombre completo – murmuró en voz baja y Edward sonrió ya que imaginaba que quería concentrarse en cualquier cosa excepto del hecho de estar metros lejos de la tierra.

-¿Crees que Van Gogh haya podido disfrutar alguna vez de una vista así? – preguntó para picarla y la sintió tensarse ligeramente.

Se quedó callado por unos segundos mirando alrededor y después ladeó la cabeza para ver cómo se encontraba Bella, imaginó que iba a seguir con sus ojos cerrados asustada y fue por lo que le sorprendió encontrarla mirando el cielo fijamente con susto pero también con una expresión maravillada.

Hizo presión en sus manos logrando que soltara su agarre y las dejó en su regazo acomodándose a su vez y mirando alrededor.

-Las luces de colores que emana la misma rueda hace que todo se vea más hermoso… - anunció ella y Edward volteó sonriendo. Bella miraba todo maravillada y entendió por qué quería que lo acompañara, sabía que lo iba a apreciar tanto como él, no entendía cómo lo sabía, solo… lo hacía.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos viendo como subía todo lentamente hasta que quedaron paralizados en la parte cumbre del aparato. Edward se movió emocionado para notar todo y en un momento la miró para sonreírle ligeramente. Ella seguía viendo alrededor, pero su mirada se había apagado un poco.

-Sé que te asusta – le dijo sintiéndose culpable por unos segundos. Tal vez no debió insistirle tanto – pronto nos bajaremos.

Ella se volteó hacía él y sonrió ligeramente negando con la cabeza – Esto es maravilloso – murmuró moviéndose sin importarle que se balanceara el asiento – además conozco un Superman que saltará si caigo…

Edward se carcajeó recordando de otra vez que le había dicho algo así, aunque más que salvarla por haberse caído lo que tuvo que hacer fue cuidar de ella y Rosalie al día siguiente ya que tenían una resaca que las tiró y dejo más muertas que vivas. Tuvo que sacar las camas a la sala para que ellas vieran películas mientras les compraba sopa y se relajaban. También había bebido más cervezas de las que debería.

Bella suspiró hondo y apoyó las manos en la barra acercándose más al paisaje – ¿Crees… que las madres le digan algo a sus hijas cuando cumplan veinte años? – preguntó en voz baja. Edward quedó impactado por esa pregunta y la miró fijamente.

Tragó grueso y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, Bella sonrió como si agradeciera el gesto – No lo sé…

Ella asintió –. ¿Cuando cumpliste veinte años que te dijeron?

Él miró al agua –. Mi madre me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí… siempre… - ella sonrió causando que tragara grueso recordando como su abuelo le había dicho que ya era un hombre, que veía si se volvía como su padre "_una maldita porquería que no servía para nada_" ó tomaba su ejemplo, agregando que dudaba que lo hiciera porque la sangre era muy fuerte. Edward se había ganado ese insulto porque llegó al amanecer ya que salió con Rosalie y el grupo, pero su abuelo nunca quiso o aceptó excusas. O se es un Pattens o no se es nada. Eso fue lo que le enseñó ese día y lo que él ha tratado de cumplir desde que era un niño.

-Claro que debe estarlo – contestó Bella causando que dejara sus pensamientos atrás. Él sonrió pero no dijo nada – yo anhelo lo que muchas dan por sentado pero le temo a su vez… - murmuró causando que la observara confundido.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso – dijo apretando el agarre de su mano que no había soltado en ningún momento.

Bella suspiró –. Que no creo que mis padres estén muy orgullosos por lo que he hecho, pienso que se sentirían avergonzados de tenerme como hija.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo rápidamente pero se calló porque ella negó con la cabeza.

-Claro que sí, verían una mujer patética que quiere hacerle daño a su familia por estar enamorada, tengo miedo de lo que me dirían, ya que tendrían razón y yo… nunca quise desilusionarlos, solo quería ser feliz y deseo tenerlos de nuevo a mi lado…

-Chiquilla imbécil – murmuró y vio como lo miraba asombrada por el insulto. En ese momento recordó que nunca lo había dicho frente a ella – creo que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti… - anunció y notó como negaba con la cabeza y después saltaba sobresaltada porque empezaron a bajar lentamente.

-¿Y de qué parte se sentirían orgullosos? ¿De traicionar a mí prima? ¿De ser incapaz de sincerarme? Ó ¿De ser una cobarde que tiene miedo hasta de montarse en una simple noria?

Edward suspiró hondo – Se sentirían orgullosos de ver cómo eres capaz de crear un mundo en un lienzo – Bella lo miró tragando grueso – y de tu valentía…

Bella rió irónicamente y se removió como si quisiera huir lejos – No me mientas…

-Claro que eres valiente, te alejaste de todo lo que conocías y amabas únicamente para no hacerle daño a Bree; confiaste en personas que nunca habías visto en tu vida – ella lo observó fijamente –, y estás en esta noria, sin importar el miedo abriste los ojos y te enfrentaste a todo, así que sí Bella Swan, creo que eres una niña valiente… así seas una chiquilla imbécil que se cree todas las fantasías del planeta.

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza – Tu madre tuvo razón sabes… y Rosalie también… - le dijo y sonrió ligeramente.

Edward la miró confundido - ¿De qué?

-Eres un buen hombre.

Edward sonrió y buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta algo que había comprado cuando llegaron a la feria y ella fue a usar el baño – Feliz cumpleaños Bella – se lo entregó y ella sonrió ampliamente al ver un pequeño llavero de la rueda de fortuna acompañado de un chocolate.

-¿Cómo supiste que era mi favorito? – le preguntó juguetonamente al ver el envoltorio de _Butter Finger_, que es chocolate con mantequilla de maní.

-Pues no lo sé… - dijo estirándose como si estuviese sopesando las opciones – puede que haya sido una corazonada ó… las cincuenta bolsas que están en el cajón de arriba de la cocina.

Bella se carcajeó mientras abría el dulce y le daba la mitad – No son cincuenta… son cuarenta y nueve – concluyó burlonamente y ambos se vieron sonriendo a la vez que llegaban al final del recorrido.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

En mi perfil esta la primera habitación que Edward describió, la de la sala del apartamento.

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine que ya sabe lo que estoy esperando que haga ¡escribe beta, escribe!

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _I'll be home for Christmas _de_ Frank Sinatra_, http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=1pk-SLQPYJ0 . Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella bajó las escaleras con dos regalos envueltos en sus manos y los llevó hasta el árbol de navidad que habían colocado una semana atrás en un lateral de la sala. Tardaron mucho en adquirirlo porque Edward estaba trabajando como un maníaco y ella se había negado categóricamente a comprarlo sola. Existían límites, e ir a un local y escoger un árbol de navidad y los adornos sin tu compañero de apartamento era uno de ellos.<p>

Al final tuvo prácticamente que secuestrarlo en su empresa un viernes y no dejarle trabajar todo el fin de semana para decorar la casa. Ese mismo día compraron su árbol de casi cuatro metros de altura y tan exagerado que necesitaron de la ayuda de dos personas para colocarlo en el techo del auto y de otros más para meterlo en el ascensor de carga a fin de que llegara a su apartamento. Ella no quería un árbol así, nunca había tenido algo tan exagerado, pero Edward cuando lo encontró la observó con unos ojos emocionados que lo asemejaron por un segundo a un niño e imaginaba que si no saltaba alrededor era porque tenía veinticinco años de edad y no podía hacerlo. Bella no pudo hacer más que comprarlo y hacerlo un poquito feliz.

Pasaron el fin de semana divididos entre comprar los adornos y decorar el árbol junto a Rose. Además que adquirieron Santas, cojines, luces y chucherías para arreglar todo el sitio y se sintiera como navidad.

Se dejó caer en el mueble verde a mirar el árbol y esperar a Edward. Sinceramente el chico tardaba más que una mujer en arreglarse, aunque tal vez tenga que ver con el sitio a donde iban. Encendió el televisor e hizo zapping por unos segundos hasta que encontró la versión de cuentos de navidad protagonizada por Bill Murray y sonrió relajándose en el mueble, le encantaba esa película.

Quince minutos sintió que la puerta del cuarto de Edward se abría y volteó a verlo por unos segundos. Estaba usando un jean negro con un sweater verde oscuro y llevaba en una mano una chaqueta de cuero negra. Bella observó su propia vestimenta preguntándose si no había vestido muy informal, unos minutos atrás se imaginaba que los leggin negros, las botas que cubrían hasta debajo de sus rodillas y la franela azul con cuello amplio que mostraba un hombro y llegaba a mitad de pierna eran adecuados, pero al verlo ahora no estaba segura.

-Te ves guapa – dijo Edward sonriendo y tirando la chaqueta de cuero frente al mueble haciendo que dejara de preguntarse si estaba adecuada – así seas una cuatro ojos – se burló.

Bella entrecerró los ojos pensando en insultarlo, un segundo después se encogió de hombros y movió sus lentes que se habían caído un poco de su nariz. Generalmente usaba lentillas pero el día anterior subió a la azotea a revisar los muebles y se le irritaron un poco los ojos, por lo que cambió a los lentes normales causando que él hiciera mil y un comentarios idiotas.

-De verdad maestra – siguió y Bella le lanzó un cojín de Santa Claus que golpeó su pecho.

-¡Cállate Edward! – gritó y se encontró riendo por el chiste.

-No son los lentes – dijo sentándose a su lado sin parar de sonreír – es el modelo… ¿no podían ser más…? – se carcajeó y Bella lo golpeó causando que cayera acostado en el mueble. Está bien, se parecían a los de _Ali MacGraw_ en la película _Love Story_, gigantes y cubrían la mitad de su cara, pero le fascinaron cuando los vio, le ayudaban a pintar y… bueno no fue una de sus mejores decisiones.

Rodó los ojos y se levantó del asiento no sin antes tirarle otro cojín – Vamos que ya es tarde - anunció apagando el televisor. Escuchó que suspiraba y se volteó con las manos en sus caderas – Edward Masen…

Él rodó los ojos a su vez – Sinceramente Bella…

-Es tu familia – le interrumpió mirándolo con los ojos abiertos para ver si así entendía – tienes ya seis meses viviendo aquí y todavía no has visto a tu padre por primera vez. Hoy es la víspera de navidad, nos invitaron a cenar y a pasar un tiempo juntos… - se acercó y tomó una mano para jalarlo y se levantara – es hora -. Cuando lo jaló de nuevo trastabillo y se hubiese golpeado con la mesa si él no la atrapa. Ella agarró sus antebrazos y apretó por un segundo.

-Ves cuatro ojos… esos lentes hacen que pierdas hasta el equilibrio – siguió burlándose sin soltarla.

-¡Edward! – Gritó golpeándolo y empujándolo – deja de jugar y vámonos – le gruñó y él se rió a la vez que la soltaba, agarraban sus abrigos y salían del apartamento.

Bella lo observó mientras se montaba en el ascensor preguntándose por qué le molestaba tanto ir a casa de su padre. No entendía, tal vez es porque extraña su casa, había viajado a Inglaterra a finales de noviembre, específicamente para la fecha del día de acción de gracias y se quedó una semana. Ella imaginaba que iba a irse para navidad como hizo Rosalie que se fue dos días atrás y regresaba a mediados de semana ya que dijo que iba a pasar año nuevo con ellos; pero él no había hecho nada para pasar la navidad con su familia, ni con la que está allá ni con la que estaba aquí.

-¿No te fuiste por mí? – preguntó por fin cuando salieron del ascensor.

Edward volteó y la miró confundido - ¿De qué hablas?

Respiró hondo para darse fuerza para hablar, pero se calló ya que pasaron por donde estaba el vigilante – Feliz Navidad Adrian -. Observó como Edward se acercaba y le daba un sobre deseándole a su vez felices pascuas. Él le abrió la puerta y ella volteó cuando se alejaban a mirar al hombre que estaba terminando de abrir lo que le entregó y se sorprendió de ver la cara de emoción y la sonrisa que adquirió un segundo después -. Debes decirme cuánto me corresponde de ese regalo, también vivo en éste sitio.

Él sonrió – No cambies el tema, dime qué querías decir con que no me fui por ti.

Se montaron en el auto de Edward que había dejado en el frente del edificio unas horas atrás y ella abrochó su cinturón - ¿Fui yo la razón por la que no te fuiste a Inglaterra como Rose?

La observó por unos segundos y sonrió – No – dijo por fin – tenía trabajo que hacer.

Ella se mordió el labio y observó por la ventanilla. La verdad si fue por ella le hacía sentir culpable por una parte y por la otra lo agradecía. No había ido a pasar el día de acción de gracias con Bree porque no tenía a Edward e iba a estar sola con ellos dos y la familia de Fred, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Deseaba decir que después de los meses que ha estado apartada había adquirido por obra de Dios, voluntad o algún tipo de control, pero la realidad es muy distinta, es que había huido, escondido y evitaba verlo. Cuando iba estaba siempre acompañada de Edward por lo que presumía que de allí venía la fuerza para no tirársele encima, besarlo o decirle como una idiota que lo seguía amando igual que los cinco meses que tenía fuera de esa casa.

No había dejado de ser patética.

Recibió la molestia de Bree con gusto ya que sabía que se la merecía, le dijo que ya se había comprometido con unos amigos y que prometía pasar la navidad con ella e ir al almuerzo semanal que habían acordado desde dos semanas después que se mudó con Edward. Pasó ese día con Rose y Ánge y una parte de ella le dio gracias a Dios cuando él le dijo que no se iba a Inglaterra, ya que no tenía que huir.

-Isabella… - dijo y ella lo miró preocupada. Ese tono y ese nombre completo le hacía ver que le iba a pedir algo – hace tres días empezó un nuevo pasante en la empresa…

Bella lo miró confundida – Está bien… me alegro por él – respondió sin entender por qué tenía que saber eso.

-Y tengo su teléfono para que lo llames – concluyó rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué! – Preguntó y lo miró exaltada y extrañada - ¿Por qué diantres harías algo así?

Edward suspiró – Tienes veinte años, hemos vivido juntos cinco meses y nunca te he visto salir con nadie.

-Y tienes que venir al rescate – dijo entre dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza molesta.

-Bella… hablé con él, le conté de ti.

-¡Me vendiste como si fuera un borrego! – gritó mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello suelto.

Edward se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza - ¡No! Pero lo vi y pensé que te agradaría. Tiene veintiún años, se va a graduar de relacionista público dentro de seis meses, sus hobbies son ir al cine y…

-¡Edward por Dios santo…! – Le interrumpió - ¿Lo entrevistaste para pasante o para ser mi novio?

Él rió – Para ambos…

-¡Dios! – gritó sintiéndose humillada.

-Es en broma… - dijo y cruzó a la izquierda en un semáforo – lo entrevistó mi jefe de recursos humano, yo no…

-Imagino que a todos les preguntan cuáles son sus hobbies y qué desean en una mujer – le interrumpió irónicamente.

-Tiene preferencia por las castañas y las pelirrojas… y le gustan las mujeres con imaginación.

-Por favor que me trague la tierra en este momento… - murmuró y se quitó los lentes para taparse la cara con las manos.

Edward se carcajeó de nuevo – Y es rubio… como te gustan.

Bella lo miró asombrada por unos segundos y después se rió tan fuerte que debieron escucharla fuera del vehículo.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – Le preguntó cuando pudo controlarse - ¿lo viste en tu piso y saliste corriendo a perseguirlo para que te dijera si tenía novia? – Lo miró divertida y palideció cuando vio que torcía el gesto como si estuviese más o menos en lo cierto - ¡Edward! – Gritó y se colocó las manos en los lados de la cabeza a la vez que negaba repetidas veces – no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso…

Él tragó grueso y la miró serio unos segundos después – Sentada en el apartamento y recordando a Fred no vas a superarlo – ella lo miró seria a su vez – eres joven, tienes que estar saliendo, divirtiéndote, follando, lo que sea que quieras – ella emitió un sonido parecido a una risa ahogada – y me tienes a mí para patearle el trasero a cualquier idiota que se quiera propasar.

Bella asintió lentamente y tragó grueso – Sé que tienes razón… pero… no puedes buscarme un pretendiente que salga conmigo porque le pagas – lo miró molesta.

Él sonrió – Creo que el dinero es un plus – la miró coqueto y le guiñó un ojo causando que se sonrojara violentamente, esa era una conversación intima que no deseaba tener con Edward –. Estoy seguro que cuando te conozca y vea lo hermosa que eres me agradecerá haberle gritado en la salida y avergonzado con todas esas preguntas… además de disculparme el casi golpe que le di cuando me dijo que no era homosexual y no estaba interesado.

Bella se carcajeó tanto que tuvo que volver a quitarse los lentes para limpiar sus ojos que habían empezado a llorar – Eso… te pasa… por entrometido.

-Lo peor fue la cara de mi asistente… creo que él si es homosexual, ya que me miró con ganas de violarme – dijo con expresión de pánico.

Ella rió de nuevo y se tapó la cara – Lo siento… - dijo ahogándose – yo te protegeré – prometió entre risas sin poder controlarse, doblaba el estómago porque le dolía.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? – preguntó.

Bella lo miró por unos segundos – Le enviare a Rose.

Edward se carcajeó a su vez – Buena opción…

.

.

.

Llegaron a la casa de su padre ubicada en _Ashburn _una hora después. Él estaciono su vehículo detrás del de Fred y Bella suspiró hondo, se bajó y buscó en el asiento de atrás la bolsa que habían dejado ese mismo día con los regalos y las botellas de vino que compraron para la cena.

Edward la siguió en silencio y Bella se sorprendió de ver su expresión seria cuando hasta minutos atrás estaban ambos bromeando. Tocó el timbre y lo miró preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Él sonrió pero antes de contestar abrieron la puerta - ¡Bella! – Gritó la señora Chantelle y la abrazó superficialmente porque tenía una de las bolsas – me alegra que hayas llegado – le sonrió y se volteó hacia Edward dejando de sonreír ligeramente – Edward… ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y usted? – ella se tensó en respuesta a ese tono tan formal y sintió que la presión subía en ese momento.

-Maravillosa… - respondió un segundo después – pero no se queden allí, pasen que se deben estar congelando.

Entraron a la sala que estaba decorada con tonos tierras y muebles de madera y flores. Bella ubicó a Bree rápidamente y entregándole los vinos a Chantelle fue a abrazarla cariñosamente – Feliz navidad prima – susurró todavía en sus brazos.

-Llegaron tarde… - dijo Bree y acomodó sus anteojos que de nuevo se habían resbalado por la nariz. La sentó un poco alejada de todos y le sonrió - ¿Cómo está todo?

Bella rió por unos segundos, se vieron a mitad de la semana y ella la trata como si fueran años – Bien, estoy avanzando en el proyecto que debo presentar el año que viene, estaba pensando hacer una navidad en tinieblas, vi ayer una escena en la azotea que me inspiro enormemente.

Bree sonrió – Fred y yo pasaremos año nuevo en Vermont – dijo y apretó su mano – quería invitarte a pasarlo con nosotros… ya que no estuviste en acción de gracias…

Bella la miró paralizada por unos segundos ¿Vermont? ¿Bree, Fred y ella únicamente? ¿Su prima estaba loca? Observó a un lateral de la habitación y se encontró a Edward hablando animadamente con Fred, sonrió involuntariamente al verlos, se notaba que se querían mucho. Suspiró hondo al ver a su amor prohibido, era tan hermoso… cuando llegó evito mirar a los lados para no quedarse como una boba observándolo y no poder disimular.

Volvió su atención a Bree cuando la escuchó llamarla y negó con la cabeza reaccionando por fin – Estás loca prima – dijo rápidamente – eso es un viaje de dos… no tres.

-Pero Bella… sería nuestro primer año nuevo separadas – dijo con expresión triste y preocupada.

-Edward no fue a Inglaterra y yo me quedare con él, además Rosalie vuelve de viaje y Carlisle, que trabaja con ellos, nos invitó a la fiesta de despedida de año que será en su casa… así que… disfruta sin preocuparte por mí que estaré bien.

Bree suspiró hondo y la miró triste – Siento que me estoy perdiendo muchas cosas de tu vida… ya estás grande y yo…

Bella sonrió y rodó los ojos – Estoy bien, no te estás perdiendo nada. Deja de pensar que eres mi madre y mejor conviértete en mi prima. Siempre estarás en mi vida solo… que las cosas cambian.

Asintió y sonrió ligeramente – Lo sé, me entristece no tenerte pero te veo como antes – Bella frunció el ceño – estaba preocupada por ti, los últimos meses te veías tan triste, pero ahora… tal vez es cierto, lo que querías era tener más libertad, ver mundo.

Sonrió y le apretó la mano mirando involuntariamente a Fred, notó que Edward la estaba mirando y volteó hacia otro punto de la habitación inmediatamente sintiendo que se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Si, definitivamente solo sentada en el apartamento no iba a superarlo…

Una hora después estaban todos sentados en la mesa y ella se encontraba sentada al lado de Edward y frente a Fred y Bree. Volteó a ver a su amigo ignorando a su amor imposible como había hecho desde que llegó, a veces sentía que la miraba pero al parecer también estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella, lo cual agradecía enormemente.

Edward estaba serio y revisaba su Blackberry viendo cualquier actualización. Cuando dieron las gracias y sirvieron los platos ella lo volvió a mirar confundida – ¿Qué te sucede? – le preguntó todavía confundida.

-Nada cuatro ojos – le susurró en su oído y ella sonrió ligeramente. Observó al señor Ethan y en ese momento cayó en cuenta que ninguno de los dos habían intercambiado más que un saludo desde que llegaron a esa casa.

Edward se veía incomodo a su lado, como si estuviese esperando algo y Bella miró a Bree confundida ya que nadie hablaba. Su prima se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente – El año que viene van a probar si el proyecto que estoy trabajando en el laboratorio es viable y tendré opción para dar matemática cuántica dos, lo cual me tiene muy emocionada – dijo tratando de llenar el espacio muerto.

Bella asintió masticando el pavo que había comido unos segundos atrás – Bien prima – respondió estúpidamente.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo te falta por graduarte Bella? – interrumpió Chantelle.

Se aclaró la garganta – Un año y medio señora – contestó respetuosamente.

Chantelle asintió y comió un poco de puré de patatas - ¿Y crees que es correcto que tu prima viva con un hombre tan joven Bree?

Edward tumbó el tenedor y ella miró a todos lados consternada. Observó como Fred se tensó y Bree se notaba confundida – Pues… Edward es de la familia – dijo cautelosamente.

-Si… claro… familia… - contestó en un tono que negaba completamente su afirmación, suspirando y tomando de su copa de vino.

Bella observó al padre de Edward quien tenía la cara dirigida a su plato como si fuera lo más interesante, miró a Fred quien apretaba un puño y se veía estresado. Edward seguía serio y siguió comiendo como si lo que Chantelle implicaba en ese momento fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Es mi hermano madre – dijo Fred por fin unos segundos después – y Bella está a salvo con él.

-Por supuesto hijo – sonrió aunque sin ningún tipo de humor – solo que no es de nuestro país, sus costumbres son distintas… yo como Bree no correría el riesgo…

Edward sonrió burlonamente sin decir palabra y con eso tuvo suficiente – No es ningún riesgo le aseguro – interrumpió Bella mirando a la suegra de su prima como si tuviera cuatro cabezas. Por Dios, era maleducada, grosera y sin sentimientos ¿No veía que de quién hablaba estaba sentado a su lado? – Además, yo tengo veinte años y a esta edad generalmente nos vamos de la casa para vivir en el campus o en un apartamento universitario, no lo hice porque no quería dejar a Bree sola.

-Por supuesto – concluyó Chantelle y le sonrió ampliamente – no sé que estaba pensando – aunque por el tono se veía que sabía exactamente qué estaba pensando y a quién quería hacer daño.

Todas las personas que estaban en esa mesa se quedaron calladas completamente y Bella sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar.

.

.

.

Cuando terminó la cena – tortura, como Bella la definió media hora atrás se levantó y fue al baño sin decir palabra. Lavó su cara con bastante agua y sentía que temblaba, tampoco entendía por qué estaba así, tal vez porque era quien había obligado a Edward a ir, pero si hubiese sabido que iban a actuar de esa manera, nunca jamás lo habría hecho.

No sabe qué es peor, si los insultos recubiertos que le lanzó Chantelle en el trascurso de la comida, los intentos patéticos de defensa que tenía Fred, la cara horrorizada de Bree, el mutismo del padre de Edward o la cara de frialdad que éste último tuvo todo el tiempo como si no fuera la primera vez que sucedía algo así.

Se limpió la cara con una toalla y tomó los lentes del lavamanos. Entró a la sala unos segundos después encontrando a Edward con su celular y a esa mujer con su propio monologo, insultante imaginaba.

-Nos tenemos que retirar – anunció Bella causando que Edward por fin la mirara un poco asombrado y ¿esperanzado? Ni sabía.

-Pero apenas son las ocho de la noche – dijo Bree y se veía un poco agitada.

Bella se encogió de hombros – Tenemos otra reunión – inventó y vio como Edward se levantaba del asiento rápidamente – muchas… gracias… por la cena - casi se atraganta con las palabras pero debía ser respetuosa, la habían enseñado bien.

-¿Pero no se van a quedar para el intercambio de regalos? – preguntó Chantelle ladeando la cabeza.

-No – dijo rápida y cortantemente. Agradeció que no llevara los que iban a intercambiar Edward y ella.

Se despidió de todos. Abrazó a Bree prometiendo que iba a ir a su casa al día siguiente y cuando llegó al lado de Fred, él la tomó en brazos causando que se estremeciera imperceptiblemente, percibió su olor y cerró los ojos por un segundo. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y escuchó cómo le susurraba un _lo siento;_ eso le hizo despertar de su ensoñación y recordar por qué diantres se iba de allí.

Observó como Edward y Fred intercambiaban abrazos y que le decía algo en su oído, pero no pudo escuchar a qué se refería y solo notó como Edward asentía lentamente. Salieron de allí cinco minutos después con los regalos que les iban a dar los demás. Él encendió el vehículo y arrancó tan rápido que dejo las marcas de caucho en la carretera.

-Edward yo… - dijo pero él la interrumpió encendiendo el aparato de música y conectando su Ipod, lo cual le hizo ver que no deseaba que hablara.

Pasaron todo el trayecto en completo silencio únicamente con el sonido de la música alrededor. Ella lo miraba asustada de vez en cuando y notaba como apretaba el volante pero no hacia comentario o relajaba su expresión.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento él metió el carro en el estacionamiento y se apearon sin decir palabra. Sacaron la bolsa de regalos y entraron en el ascensor. Ella lo miraba fijamente aunque él miraba la pared de vidrio y el cielo cuando pasaron el subterráneo.

Después de entrar en el apartamento tiró la bolsa en el mueble y entró al cuarto dejándola completamente sola. Bella suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello preocupada, se quitó el abrigo y lo arrojó al perchero; empezó a caminar de un lado a otro sin entender bien qué había pasado allí. ¿Eran siempre así? El padre de Edward no hizo nada para controlar a Chantelle, y si ella se sintió desvalida e impotente todo el tiempo no quería imaginarse cómo se sentiría él.

Sus manos le picaban para ir a su cuaderno de dibujo y botar toda la rabia que estaba experimentando, pero en vez de eso se fue a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente. Necesitaba tranquilizarse de alguna forma y el dulce siempre la ayudaba.

Sirvió dos tazas y sin pensar mucho qué iba a hacer fue al cuarto de Edward, dejó una en la mesita de la sala y abrió la puerta lentamente. Él no había encendido las luces, estaba parado en la ventana mirando al paisaje con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero y con expresión cansada, molesta y triste en su cara.

Bella dejó la taza en la peinadora y se acercó a él sin decir palabra. Llegó a su lado y pensó en todas las veces que Edward la había abrazado para calmarla cuando cobarde y débilmente lloraba. Le pasó las manos por su cintura y lo abrazó con fuerza pegando su mejilla en su espalda y sintiendo como él daba un respingo ya que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado a la habitación.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó sin moverse un centímetro e incluso más tenso de lo que estaba anteriormente.

-¿Siempre es así? – preguntó ignorando su pregunta y abrazándolo con más fuerza.

Edward respiró hondo y le tomó un brazo haciendo que se apartara un poco. La colocó a su frente y acarició suavemente su mejilla – Es entendible – sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo es para mí – murmuró paralizada, era como si estuviesen envueltos en algo que evitara que se movieran. No comprendía tampoco por qué se sentía así.

-Yo soy la muestra de que Ethan la traicionó – se encogió de hombros – ya no me afecta.

Ella dudó eso al ver cómo se encontraba en ese momento y se mordió el labio ligeramente. Edward se acercó un poco a ella un segundo para luego alejarse el mismo espacio frunciendo el ceño. Bella tomó una mano entrelazando sus dedos ignorando la acción anterior – Pero no es tu culpa…

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó en vez de responder y ella ladeó su cabeza.

-Vine a traerte chocolate caliente – Edward sonrió y ella lo hizo a su vez – con sirope de fresa y galletas – agregó recordando que ese era su sabor favorito y como de dos meses para acá compraba en el supermercado no solo dulces de chocolate sino unas especies de galletas suaves de fresa que eran sus favoritas.

Él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le abrazó con fuerza causando que Bella ladeara la cabeza y la apoyara en su hombro. Estuvieron unos minutos así sin decir palabras.

-Se va a enfriar el chocolate – dijo Edward por fin soltándola y ella asintió mirándolo preocupada –. Quita esa cara Isabella – le ordenó rodando los ojos.

Bella sonrió y caminó hacia la sala, tomó su taza y tirando unos cojines amplios sobre la alfombra se sentó frente al árbol, quedando medio acostada viendo la decoración. Edward apagó las luces, dejando solo que iluminara las luces de colores y la de la cocina y encendió el radio dejando una emisora cualquiera la cual estaba colocando villancicos. Sintió que él se sentaba a su lado y se bebieron el chocolate sin decir nada.

Empezó la tonada de _I'll be home for Christmas _cantado por _Frank Sinatra_ y Bella suspiró hondo mientras lo escuchaba. Eso también le hacía pensar en su hogar y la última navidad que pasó con sus padres. No recordaba bien qué fue lo que hizo en esa fecha sino más bien la sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad que experimentó.

"_Estaré en mi hogar para Navidad  
>puedes contar conmigo<br>por favor tengan nieve y muérdagos  
>y regalos bajo el árbol.<br>La víspera de la Navidad me encontrará  
>cuando las luces del amor brillen<br>estaré en mi hogar para Navidad  
>así sea solo en mis sueños"<em>

Observó a Edward que estaba viendo el árbol de navidad concentrado y frunciendo un poco el ceño, ella respiró hondo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro sonriendo ligeramente. Era extraño, su vida es un desastre y está lejos de su única familiar, pero aún así en ese momento se sentía segura y tranquila como muchos años atrás – Gracias por quedarte aquí – le susurró y sintió como se movía incómodo. Podría estar en su casa, con su familia en vez de allí y no haber experimentado todo lo que pasó esa noche.

-No hubiese querido estar en otro sitio – le respondió acomodándose en los cojines para quedar casi acostado.

.

.

-¿Me darías el número? – preguntó Bella mucho tiempo después.

-¿El de Riley? – preguntó a su vez mirándola.

-¿Así se llama? – Dijo mirando su taza vacía. Edward asintió y ella miró al árbol – tienes razón, es hora que salga y me enamore de otra persona… o por lo menos lo intente.

Edward sonrió y brindó con su taza también vacía - Nueva resolución de navidad… - anunció divertido. Ya había dejado un poco la molestia que tenía aunque no habló sobre nada de lo que pasó horas atrás – conseguirle un novio a Bella Swan.

Ella rió – Empecemos con hacer que Bella Swan no arruine sus chances llamando al chico… - terminó negando con la cabeza y apartando la taza.

-Oh Bella se te olvida que vives con un hombre… - la miró y el brillo de sus ojos se opaco un poco – puede que sea una mala influencia, extranjero o no pertenezca a tu mundo – ella enarcó una ceja haciéndole notar la veracidad que asumía de ese comentario – pero sé cómo piensa un hombre y cómo debes actuar - terminó.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y respiró hondo – Lecciones de cortejo de Edward Masen… no puedo esperar.

Él se carcajeó y se levantó del suelo – Hora de abrir los regalos – anunció y ella lo vio tomando la bolsa que trajeron de la casa de su padre. Se sentó a su lado y empezó a revisar. Notó como agarraba los que Ethan y Chantelle le habían regalado y los dejaba a un lado aparte, le entregó los de ella y la miró mitad sonriendo, mitad cauteloso por cómo actuaría.

Bella tomó los dos que le pertenecían a ella de esas mismas personas y se levantó del mueble, tomó los paquetes que Edward había dejado aparte y fue a la cocina. Los miró furiosa por unos segundos al imaginarse una vida de un niño siendo culpado por algo que no era su responsabilidad, recordó a sus tíos y sintió más rabia al pensar en cómo nunca la aceptaban por lo que era y siempre la miraban con desilusión. Tiró los regalos en la basura y sacó dos Heineken verdes. Sonrió ligeramente al encontrarse a Edward en el mismo sitio mirándola con asombro.

-Ahora quiero ver mi regalo – dijo dando a entender que no iba a hablar sobre su actuación anterior y se sentó a su lado entregándole su cerveza –, espero que sea costoso Masen – se jugó empujándolo con su hombro – eres un chico millonario y mimado, puedes permitírtelo - él se carcajeó mientras le entregaba su regalo y ella respiró hondo tranquilizándose -. Feliz Navidad Edward – dijo en tono distinto, más suave, para que entendiera que eso sí lo decía en serio.

–Feliz Navidad Bella – respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine que me tiene soñando con una escena en el balcón...o por lo menos esperandola... ya sabes... tienes hasta el domingo (como ven sin presión)

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Naughty Girl _de_Beyonce_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=qr0QfPFWVqw (YA SABEN QUITAN LOS ESPACIOS). Un reconocimiento especial a _**Isita María**_ por conseguir esta canción porque de verdad necesitaba la ayuda, gracias hermosa :D. La segunda canción es _My body is a Cage _de _Arcade Fire _http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=nhhZdune_5Q_ (_SIN ESPACIOS).Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward estacionó su vehículo después de muchos intentos ya que la calle estaba invadida y no había puestos libres. Se apeó y ajustó su abrigo ya que nevó esa mañana y el ambiente estaba tan helado que botaba humo por la boca.<p>

Llegó frente a la casa de Carlisle y la observó unos segundos antes de tocar el timbre. Tenía dos pisos y se veía espaciosa, estaba ubicada en una zona un poco apartada de la ciudad y tenía una gran cantidad de terreno alrededor, tal vez un jardín, pero no podía apreciarlo porque estaba todo cubierto de nieve.

Llamó a la puerta de Carlisle unos minutos después y sonrió al escuchar incluso desde la calle el ruido de _Naughty Girl _de_Beyonce_. Ésta se abrió unos segundos después mostrando una rubia hermosa con el cabello suelto, una minifalda más parecida a un cinturón y con una botella de cerveza en sus manos. Su clase de chica definitivamente.

-Hola – susurró ella dejándolo pasar a la casa y cerrando la puerta – bienvenido – le susurró y se acercó a él hasta apoyar sus senos en su pecho y besarlo por unos segundos. Después acarició su cuello circularmente – búscame después de la media noche – le dijo contra sus labios y se volteó hacia la casa contoneando las caderas.

-Mierda… no pierdes el tiempo… - Edward levantó la mirada con la cual detallaba el trasero de la chica y se encontró a Carlisle sonriendo lo cual fue secundado por él. Esa noche prometía.

-Les parezco irresistible y ¿quién soy yo para decir lo contrario? – se burló y Carlisle asintió guiándolo dentro de su casa.

Todo estaba iluminado tenuemente y alrededor se veían adornos representativos del fin de año. La reunión estaba dividida en varias zonas, depende del cuarto en que se encontraban, en uno estaban jugando _Poker_, en la otra habían muebles y muchas personas conversando. Alrededor pasaban varios meseros vestidos todo de negro sirviendo bebidas y comida. La música venía de un salón grande, se veían luces intermitentes y había varias parejas bailando alrededor.

-¿Cómo conseguiste esta casa? – preguntó Edward viendo los acabados barroco de las paredes y el piso de madera con detalles también de ese estilo.

Carlisle sonrió – La pareja que la construyó estaba obsesionada con el estilo barroco, la hicieron más de treinta años atrás. Al hombre lo condenaron por fraude y la casa la embargaron y vendieron en subasta – se encogió de hombros –, la adquirí cincuenta por ciento menos del valor del mercado.

-¿Y en ningún momento pensaste en la pobre familia que sacaste de su hogar? – preguntó asombrado y burlándose un poco.

Carlisle lo miró como si estuviera loco – No son mi problema – contestó sonriendo maliciosamente – yo obtuve un buen negocio y eso les daría un poco de dinero para sobrevivir… puede ser.

Edward se carcajeó – Recuérdame aumentarte el salario - le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro y causando que Carlisle también se riera.

-Lo haré sin falta… allí esta Rose – le dijo señalándole a su amiga sentada en uno de los muebles hablando con un hombre – y creo que vi a la chica que vive contigo bailando unos minutos atrás -. Edward asintió observando la pista por si la veía, se había ido del apartamento dos horas antes que él con Riley y quería verificar que estuviera bien -. Tengo que saludar a unas personas que llegaron, te dejo en tu casa.

Se acercó a Rose y cuando lo miró se le iluminaron los ojos - ¡Edward cariño! – Gritó tirándosele encima –, llegaste mi amor… pensé que te ibas a demorar más y me ibas a dejar pasar el año nuevo sola…

Edward la miró confundido pero la abrazó con fuerza automáticamente – Brillante… cariño – dijo extrañado – no podría permitir que mi…

-Novia – dijo Rose en un susurro enrollando las piernas en su cadera y allí él entendió a dónde iba con eso.

-No podía dejar que recibieras el año sin mí, cariño – susurró él divertido y besó su cuello por un segundo.

-Carl te presentó a mi novio… - dijo mirando al hombre con expresión inocente pero apretada a Edward.

-Mucho gusto… - respondió el pobre hombre levantándose del asiento sin siquiera quedarse a escuchar cómo se llamaba el supuesto novio. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada dejándole claro que no se acercara a Rose y el tipo huyo un segundo después.

-Gracias a Dios – murmuró Rose bajándose de su cuerpo y acomodándose el vestido corto que se había subido por su actuación anterior.

Edward se carcajeó y se sentó a su lado en el mueble marrón oscuro – La Rose que conozco le hubiese pateado el trasero, no fingido un novio.

Rosalie gimió y se pasó la mano por su cabello – Si te hubieses tardado un segundo más lo habría hecho, estaba acabando con mis malditos nervios.

-¿Dónde está Demetri? – Preguntó interesado.

-Lejos espero… - rodó los ojos – estuvo bien para salir una que otra vez pero… - se mordió el labio como si añorara algo y Edward ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?

Ella miró al frente y negó con la cabeza por unos segundos – Estupendo… ¡Estamos en una puta fiesta de fin de año y Edward Masen quiere una conversación profunda! – Él rió y la observó tomar dos tragos de un camarero que estaba pasando – bebe y mata neuronas Ed, nadie quiere que pienses hoy…

Él lo tomó en fondo blanco y maldijo internamente porque era un trago dulce y odiaba esa mierda. Se paró a buscar una bebida de verdad y le quitó dos whiskys a la mesera que estaba pasando en para llevarle uno a Rose.

En el camino se encontró una trigueña que le sonrió coquetamente y lo tomó del brazo para invitarlo a bailar. Observó a Rose pero estaba hablando con una chica del trabajo por lo que bebiéndose los dos tragos y dejándolos en una mesita salió a la pista de baile con la chica.

-Mi nombre es Ámbar – le susurró en su oído cuando llegaron al centro de la sala con parejas alrededor bailando_. _Empezó a mover su cuerpo viéndolo a los ojos y Edward por unos segundos se quedó parado midiéndola.

La chica bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna y después subió acariciando sus piernas y pecho. Se volteó y él la tomó de las caderas pegándola a su cuerpo y empezando a moverse lento al principio.

-Tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso para que desee follarte con ropa puesta cariño… – le susurró Edward subiendo las manos de su cadera a su cintura.

Ámbar se pegó más a su cuerpo y lo miró sonriendo antes de contornearse con mayor agilidad buscando excitarlo. Él observaba su cuerpo moviéndose y se fue animando cada vez más. De pronto ella movió una mano a su entrepierna y empezó a acariciarlo doblemente, con sus nalgas y sus dedos.

-Mierda… - siseó Edward casi en su oído y la pegó más a su cuerpo con una mano.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó coqueta mientras con su otra mano tomaba la de él y la llevaba debajo de su vestido.

Edward miró a los lados pero todo estaba oscuro o difuminado por las luces intermitentes así que se dejo llevar un rato más por el juego y se arriesgó a meter sus dedos un poco más adentro moviendo lo que parecía ser una tanga y encontrándose una concha mojada y dispuesta.

-Ahora… - dijo acariciándola lentamente y escuchando como jadeaba bajito – empezamos a jugar…

.

.

.

Llegó a donde estaba Rosalie un rato después del "baile" y visitar rápidamente el baño para arreglarse un poco. La encontró sentada en el mismo mueble con los brazos entrelazados debajo de su pecho y hablando con Emmett, aunque la definición sería él mirándola como si ella fuera el agua en el desierto y ella observándolo como si quisiera matarlo. A veces deseaba que follaran de una vez por todas y otras que Emmett entendiera las no sutiles señales que Rosalie le enviaba. ¡No era tan difícil maldita sea!

Se sentó a un costado de Rose para concentrarse en la gente y la música e ignorar una conversación privada ya que no tenía ganas de moverse y notó como el DJ cambiaba a una tonada más lenta, _My body is a cage _de _Arcade fire._

"_Mi cuerpo es una jaula que me impide  
>que baile con la persona que quiero<br>pero mi mente tiene la llave…"_

-Baila conmigo – escuchó que Emmett le decía a Rose y Edward tomó un sorbo de la cerveza que había conseguido unos segundos atrás. Estaban tan enfrascados que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que se había sentado a su lado.

-Realmente cabeza de ajonjolí ¿por qué mierda no entiendes que no quiero nada contigo? – le preguntó mirándolo furiosa aunque a Edward le extrañó verla con los ojos un poco húmedos. Debía ser el alcohol.

-Porque sé que no es cierto, que te mueres por mis huesos. Soy lo más deseado por aquí nena y lo sabes – dijo en tono burlón, siguiendo la forma en cómo siempre se comportaban.

Rose lo miró exasperada – Eres la porquería más grande que hay por aquí… y me aturde tu imposibilidad de ver lo evidente…

"_Estas frente a mí__  
>mi mente tiene la llave.<br>Vivo en una época en que  
>la oscuridad es luz…"<em>

Emmett se acercó más a ella y la miró furioso - ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir este juego? – le preguntó saliendo por fin del papel en que ambos habían estado por esos meses, ese tira y encoge del que Edward se había cansado – tenemos seis meses en esta mierda y por más que me guste la persecución y me haga desearte más, también me estoy cansando – colocó las manos sobre el espaldar del sofá encerrándola – es año nuevo, te deseo a mi lado, quiero besarte, tocarte, tenerte, hacerte el amor mientras dan las doce en un maldito baño, en el suelo, o tal vez en la nieve ya que con tu maldito disfraz de reina de hielo estarías perfecta…

Rosalie lo miró sin decir nada con los labios apretados y las manos convertidas en puño.

-Baila conmigo Rosalie… ¡párate de ese puto mueble! – le ordenó y se veía que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Ella miró un punto en su camisa y después lo observó fijamente y Edward se estremeció. Quiso meterse y alejar a Emmett ya que cuando veía alguien así… nadie deseaba quedar vivo después.

-Dime algo Emmett – le dijo controlada aunque mirándolo con furia -, ¿Quieres empezar el año follándome, romper mi coraza de reina de hielo?… ¿eso dijiste…? - él asintió y se acercó unos centímetros a ella – ¿Y qué harás con ella? – preguntó causando que tanto Edward como él la miraran confundidos.

-¿Ella? – preguntó Emmett un segundo después.

-Tu esposa, la rubia estúpida que iba a llevarte almuerzos a tu sitio de trabajo mientras tú estabas… - respiró hondo y lo miró palidecer por unos segundos – tal vez quieras que follemos las dos contigo… pero no… nunca… escúchalo bien… jamás me acostaré con un hombre casado, mucho menos si es una maldita sabandija que es capaz de engañarla tan descaradamente como tú lo haces.

Él se apartó de ella inmediatamente, como si al decir esas palabras lo hubiese partido completamente. La miró con dolor y Edward por un segundo se preguntó si era por lo que le había dicho o por algo más, por unos segundos Emmett dejó de ser un hombre de veintinueve años y parecía alguien mucho mayor.

-Lo siento… - susurró él y bajó la mirada como si no pudiera verla más. Salió caminando en dirección a la puerta principal y Edward se preguntó si se iba lejos de ella o incluso de la fiesta.

Miró a Rose quien observaba al vació con expresión desolada, él tomó su trago y se lo ofreció – Bebe… - le pidió suavemente. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo observó asombrada, había estado en lo cierto, no se dio cuenta que estaba allí.

-Estoy bien – murmuró tomando el vaso aunque su mano temblaba fuertemente. Bebió un sorbo lentamente y miró hacia la gente alrededor, él sabía que estaba tratando de controlarse -. Bella necesita clases de moda urgentemente – dijo tragando grueso -, ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse algo así?

Edward miró hacia el frente y observó a Bella sonriendo a Riley y asintiendo efusivamente. Para él estaba vistiendo normal, siempre usaba algo muy colorido y suelto por lo que no le parecía distinto un vestido de colores difuminados entre naranja, amarillo, azul, verde, entre otros con la falda de picos; por todas partes decía que le pertenecía a ella.

-Se ve linda – le contestó Edward y escuchó que bufaba.

-Tendré que llevarla de compras – murmuró Rose y respiró hondo causando que entendiera que lo que quería era distraer la atención.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó un hombre a Rose interrumpiéndolos y ella asintió vigorosamente dejándolo solo un segundo después.

Observó a Bella de nuevo y sonrió al ver como se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, por lo menos había llamado a Riley y salido con él a mediados de esa semana. Le había sorprendido cuando ese día le comentó que iba a ir a la reunión con él y que si podía preguntarle a Carlisle si podía llevarlo lo que hizo inmediatamente, prefería mil veces eso a que le dijera que no iba a ninguna parte porque Fred estaba en Vermont…

Notó como Riley la agarraba de la cintura para llevarla a la sala de baile y por un segundo se preguntó si harían algo parecido a lo que Ámbar y él hicieron allí y en un baño un poco después, pero se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso, no quería imaginarse a Bella así, esa regla había surgido con Fred pero al parecer es vigente con todos los hombres.

En ese momento entraron a la habitación una pareja que hizo que se olvidara de Bella y quedara impactado. _Mierda_, se dijo mentalmente, el tipo era un hombre normal, casi llegando a los sesenta tal vez pero la mujer… _puta madre_… en todo el tiempo que llevaba de vida nunca había visto a una mujer así. Se movió incomodo ya que pensaba que todo el mundo se daría cuenta de la erección instantánea que sufrió y trató de controlarse.

La mujer acomodó su cabello para atrás y cada puto movimiento estaba diseñado para seducir, desde el vestido rojo, las piernas largas y cubiertas de alguna crema o algo así ya que no era natural que brillaran como si le estuviesen gritando que querían estar enrolladas en su cadera, hasta el pecho exuberante y los labios carnosos. Respiró mientras gemía bajito y se gritó a sí mismo que tenía veinticinco años y era una figura de autoridad, no podía correrse como un adolescente que ve por primera vez una foto pornográfica.

El hombre le susurró algo al oído y ella sonrió asintiendo y Edward la miró asombrado. Si, era definitivo, la mujer es una diosa o algo así, tenía el cabello marrón claro, los ojos azul violeta, y su cara con forma de corazón. Lo mejor es que toda ella gritaba depravación, lujuria, sexualidad… _joder_… ¿Cómo conseguía una así?

Tomó el brazo del primer sujeto que pasó por su lado que resultó ser Félix, su asistente, lo soltó inmediatamente cuando le sonrió ligeramente y maldijo su suerte de tener un puto asistente que deseaba su polla ¡y no era del género correcto! - ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó repitiéndose las normas de no discriminación y acoso laboral que le prohibían cambiarlo.

-Esme Platt – respondió el asistente sentándose a su lado. Edward la miró detallándola lentamente – es la hija de la dueña de _Sensations_ – asintió sin entender por qué el asistente lo veía como si ese nombre debiera significar algo, ¡no era de esa maldita ciudad! –, la mejor casa de damas de compañía de Chicago – lo miró asombrado y Félix sonrió maliciosamente –. Es una puta de calidad… la mejor según lo que dicen, no lo sé, sus servicios no me atraen y si lo hicieran no tuviera cómo costearlos… si entiende a lo que me refiero.

Edward asintió tragando grueso y la miró con nuevos ojos, de verdad aunque gritaba lujuria no hubiese pensado que trabajaba sobre eso ya que de alguna forma también había una elegancia nata en ella.

-Según lo que cuentan la propia Dayanne Platt, su madre, la educó para la carrera y que empezó desde muy joven.

-¿Qué tan joven? – preguntó mirándola, no aparentaba más de veinticinco años.

-No lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero me dijeron que hace unos tres años la madre se jubiló y es ella la que lleva el negocio… podría preguntarle a Carlisle si quiere… sus servicios.

Edward torció el labio ante la idea de hacer eso. En ese momento Carlisle apareció y se sentó a su lado con dos whiskys haciendo que Félix huyera como si hubiese dicho algo malo.

-¿Cómo esta pasándola el jefe? – preguntó entregándole la bebida.

-Disfrutando de la vista – dijo brindando. Carlisle siguió la dirección de su mirada y Edward sintió que se tensaba un poco.

-Pues para eso está, para que la disfruten ¿no? – preguntó y se bebió el trago en un segundo. Edward lo secundó e inmediatamente les dieron uno nuevo

-Tienes una habitación en mi casa si no puedes manejar por haber bebido en exceso.

Él lo agradeció aunque no había bebido tanto como parecía - ¿Conoces al hombre con el que está o es que tu y ella…?

Carlisle rió aunque era sin humor – Pues te contaré una historia porque estás tan borracho que mañana no recordarás – iba a refutar pero se quedó callado, tal vez sea una excusa para hablar de algo que no haya compartido con regularidad -. El hombre con el que está se llama Matt Penigrew, fui su pupilo cuando me gradué nueve años atrás, en ese entonces él era cliente fijo de Dayanne y en una de esas oportunidades lo acompañé, "_es un buen medio para conocer clientes y tienes que aprender en más de un aspecto" _me dijo, yo quería patearlo por eso ya que me consideraba suficiente para cualquier reto pero igual fui y ese día la conocí a ella.

Los dos observaron a Esme quien tomaba su trago sonriendo ligeramente y acariciando a Matt suavemente, un preludio de lo que recibiría más adelante.

-Mi tormento personal – susurró en voz baja y distinta como si le estuviese hablando a ella en vez de a Edward -. Era la hija de la dueña y bastante cara además de joven, con solo quince años ya tenía lista de cotizados y estrenos… yo la desee y luché para obtenerla. Por tres años trabajé sin descanso, adquirí una pequeña fortuna, defendí a diestra y siniestra, no importaba el delito, solo el dinero y el objetivo final. Ella.

-¿Y la tuviste? – preguntó en voz baja olvidándose de la música, la gente, solo verla a ella en los ojos de Carlisle, además de notar la forma en cómo apretaba el vaso un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

-Compré una noche con Esme Platt. Llegué a ese cuarto ansioso y deseando follarla sin descanso, cumplir mi fantasía, esa que me hizo conseguir dinero y una mala reputación tan pronto en mi carrera – en ese momento Esme volteó y notó como ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por unos segundos prácticamente sin moverse.

Edward se sorprendió de ese intercambio y pensó inmediatamente que debieron follar incansablemente para tener esa electricidad. Se dejó caer en el mueble tomando su trago tranquilamente.

-No la toqué… - susurró Carlisle y él lo miró asombrado – llegué allí y cuando salió con un jodido corsé negro le pedí que se cubriera y se alejara de mí.

-¿No pudiste…? – Lo miró extrañado – a veces la presión… digo, yo no lo he sufrido pero he oído…

-¡Mierda no! – Gritó Carlisle indignado –, no había nada de malo en mi polla Masen, solo que la fantasía me ganó… la quería mía y no porque le pagara sino porque lo deseaba. Así que como un cabrón imbécil pasé toda la noche hablando con ella, idealizándola más de lo que la tenía y me fui para siempre. Alejándome de mi mala reputación conseguí trabajo en tu empresa y la aparté de mi mente.

Edward lo miró preguntándose hasta qué extremo eso sería cierto ya que parecía como si todavía la tuviera muy presente.

-¿Hace cuántos años no la veías? – preguntó.

-Cuatro años… - murmuró bebiendo de su trago –. Y de todas las fiestas de año nuevo tuvo que venir a la mía…

-Pues parece que hoy podría ser tu día de suerte… - murmuro mirando a Esme que en ese momento observaba a Carlisle y brindaba con su copa sonriendo ligeramente.

-No lo sé - respondió devolviendo el saludo - tengo miedo de levantarme al otro día y encontrar una factura en la almohada…

Edward se carcajeó y tomó su trago divertido.

-Buen punto – dijo poco después.

-Jodido mundo… - murmuró en voz baja, como si fuera un comentario para sí mismo -, en otra vida mi obsesión se hubiese vuelto mi esposa únicamente al verla la primera vez. En vez de eso tengo que conformarme con pagarle para follármela - brindó con Edward y sonrió burlonamente - esta conversación está muy acorde con el día.

-No hay nada mejor que hablar de follar y de putas en la noche vieja y…

-Estar en la cama de alguien para comenzar el nuevo año - completó Carlisle riendo y se levantó del asiento respirando hondo –. Sé que eres mi jefe pero también creo que podríamos ser amigos - Edward asintió levemente en reconocimiento, la verdad estaba pensando lo mismo -. Tengo que saludar a Matt, nos vemos después.

Lo observó acercarse a donde se encontraba Esme y vio a Bella que estaba a unos pasos y se había quedado sola. Se levantó del asiento dejando el vaso en la mesilla del lado y caminó hacia donde estaba.

-¡Edward! – Gritó ella sonriendo cuando llegó a su lado -, no te había visto.

-Claro estabas tan ocupada con Riley… - murmuró sonriendo divertido cuando la notó sonrojar - ¿Cómo se está portando? ¿No tengo que patearle el trasero?

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida – Creo que podremos confiar en que en lo que falta del año no tengas que golpear a nadie.

Edward sonrió y aceptó la copa de champagne que estaban repartiendo los camareros.

-¿Dónde fue Riley? – preguntó.

-Al baño… - murmuró ella moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo de la música – Edward… gracias – le dijo sonriendo unos segundos después.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó dudoso.

Ella iba a hablar pero en ese momento empezaron a gritar y escuchó que ya iban a ser las doce de la noche. Bella miró a los lados y él le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Quieres ir a buscar a Riley? - Lo observó por un segundo. _¡Diez!_ Empezaron a contar alrededor.

Bella sonrió ampliamente - ¡Nueve! – Gritó con fuerza y él se carcajeó con fuerza - ¡Ocho! – Gritó de nuevo y se bajaba un poco para dar impulso, lo cual le pareció completamente adorable - ¡Siete Edward!

-¡Seis! – gritaron esa vez ambos y se doblaban como si les saliera del alma mientras se reían.

-¡Cinco! – gritó Bella y alzó la cabeza al cielo como si estuviese pidiendo algo. Él la miró fijamente por unos segundos olvidando el ruido y todo alrededor, parecía feliz lo cual le alegraba y en ese momento algo se le retorció por dentro, como si él también lo estuviera.

-¡Uno! – Gritaron y él despertó de su ensoñación - ¡Feliz año nuevo! – gritó la gente alrededor y Bella se le tiró encima abrazándolo y causando que la cargara un poco encima de su cabeza y se derramara un poco el contenido de las copas.

Ella lo miró sonriendo y él lo hizo en respuesta acercándose a sus labios y besándola como seguía la tradición. Por un segundo sintió como se tensaba pero después se relajó y abrazándolo del cuello con una mano le acarició los labios tímidamente.

Edward la abrazó por la cintura con un poco más de fuerza, tomó su labio inferior con los suyos y lo jalo un poco. Iba a ser un beso ligero pero quiso más así que atrapó su cabeza con una mano y le abrió los labios con su boca para rozar su lengua con la suya, sintió un estremecimiento de su parte como si hubiese pasado una corriente de electricidad entre ambos y se sorprendió de sentirla también.

_Fresas_ le susurró su interior un segundo después y la soltó rápidamente apartando sus labios. Ella sonrió ligeramente aunque estaba completamente sonrojada y él se preguntó qué lo llevó a besarla en primer lugar. Brindaron con sus copas y Bella lo miró fijamente bebiendo y alejando por sí la tensión que se había instaurado en el ambiente

-Feliz año Edward… - dijo tranquilamente, al parecer había sido el único que sintió esa tensión extraña.

Él respiró hondo para calmar sus hormonas y sonrió ligeramente – Feliz año chiquilla imbécil – escuchó que bufaba y rió con entusiasmo.

-Me gustaba más Vango – murmuró ella molesta.

-Estoy seguro que sí – se jugó picándola un rato. Observó hacia el frente y vio a Riley que los miraba indeciso, tal vez no sabía si interrumpir o no -. Te están esperando – le informó e hizo que volteara y se sonrojara aún más lo cual le pareció gracioso. Ella le indicó con un dedo que se acercara y él lo hizo extrañado.

-La pelirroja que está detrás de ti me está fulminando con la mirada a la vez que te come a ti - Edward la miró confundido y ella asintió –. Ve por ella tigre…

Se carcajeó y le guiño el ojo – Ve con Riley chiquilla imbécil.

Bella rodó los ojos y salió caminando hacia su cita. Cuando llegó Riley la tomó del cuello y la besó en los labios causando que Edward frunciera el ceño y diera un paso hacia ellos inconscientemente.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se preguntó ignorando la especie de incertidumbre que se instauró en su pecho y se volteó hacia donde Bella le había señalado la pelirroja la cual efectivamente le estaba comiendo con la mirada y estaba tan follable que su parte cazadora se activo al instante. Llegó a su lado y sonrió coquetamente - ¿Qué estás esperando? – le preguntó y notó como a ella le brillaban los ojos por la expectativa.

-Que me vieras… - dijo acariciando su pecho con sus uñas - ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Él volteó hacia donde estaba Bella que estaba dando el feliz año a Rosalie y volvió a fijar su atención en la pelirroja – Vamos – ordenó tomándola por la espalda y saliendo de la fiesta.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine a la cual fastidie hasta el cansancio y después ignoré sin querer queriendo :D te quiero :D :D

_**Gine dice:** Betza espero que las chicas resistan el patatus o.O _

_**Betza dice**: Ya veo que escuchar regueton cuando escribo DI no funciona bien… me hace escribir cosas que no debería y hacer un Edward bastante… cachondo..._

**_Gine dice__: _**_Si, el regueton creó un Edward divino… follador… oooohhhh Betza amo a este Edward follador… Follaward ggrrrrrrrrr XD _

_**Betza dice:** Follaward! Muero aquí! Jajaja espero que les guste el Follaward entonces…_

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Gettin' Over You de David Guetta & Chris Willis ft Fergie & LMFAO http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=hWjrMTWXH28 _Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

Hola… sé que debía publicar este capítulo el jueves pero decidí adelantarlo como regalo a ustedes, especialmente a **Laura **mi acosadora particular y **Katlyn **por ser mi instigadora dominguera.

Nos leemos de nuevo el jueves, si Dios y los protagonistas quieren ;)

* * *

><p>Bella llegó a la Empresa Pattens observando a todos lados y sintiendo que debía haber ido vestida de negro y preferiblemente de noche, en vez de usar su camisa fucsia y a plena luz del día. <em>"Estúpida Rosalie que no pudo escoger otro punto de reunión"<em>. Supuestamente estaban en un misión encubierta ¡no podían verse justamente en la jaula del león!

Sonrió burlonamente por sus pensamientos de espionaje que surgían por la película que había visto el día anterior. Entró al ascensor y se pegó a una de sus paredes deseando ser invisible y volvió a pelearse por su opción de vestuario ¡al parecer Rosalie la había fastidiado lo suficiente como para que ella misma riña por su escogencia de colores!

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor en el piso diez y ella salió rápidamente, cruzando a la izquierda y caminando hasta el final del pasillo se acomodó la mochila y apretó la carpeta que la había acompañado las últimas dos semanas como si fuera una sombra. Hubo una noche que Edward la agarró para sentarse a su lado a ver una película y Bella estuvo a punto de sufrir una aneurisma.

Entró en la última oficina saludando fugazmente a Lauren y frunció el ceño al encontrar a Rose en la mesa de diseño dibujando. En esos meses había conseguido una gran similitud con esa rubia gruñona, ambas podían pasar horas absorbidas cuando estaban creando, y esa vez no podía darse el lujo de esperarla ya que su tiempo estaba contado porque tenía clases en una hora y media.

-Confirmé con el equipo y el estadio – anunció Bella abriendo la carpeta y la vio mover el lápiz mecánico y salirse de la línea, además de escucharla maldecir en voz baja – ya les deposité el monto y llamé al restaurante para confirmar la reserva… ¿te comunicaste con la señora María por el pastel?

Rosalie subió la cabeza y respiró hondo – Está casi terminado, así que mañana lo llevara directamente al restaurante y las fresas frescas es lo último que le pondrá, como pediste, volví a ordenárselo específicamente.

Bella asintió y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio a descansar un rato – Todos han confirmado… - anunció sintiendo como su hombros estaban agarrotados de presión.

-Tampoco son tantos Bella, así que estoy segura que han confirmado.

-¿Cómo va la operación secuestro? – preguntó divertida.

Rose bufó – Sobre ruedas… - anunció sonriendo ampliamente – Félix canceló sus reuniones de mañana y el día siguiente sin su conocimiento, solo tenemos que culminar la operación coge y huye antes que sea demasiado tarde…

Bella rió divertida - ¿Y cómo va la operación: dejar de llamar pendientes como operación?

-¡Pues jodidamente mal! – Se burló Rose riendo divertida -, tengo que ir a completar la operación los hombres comen como cerdos y beben como peces…

Bella se carcajeó y le entregó los recibos que tenía en su carpeta y era la razón por la cual todo el evento se había puesto en riesgo.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto y esto le guste Bella, porque tengo muchos años conociéndolo y nunca me dijo algo parecido…

Suspiró hondo y asintió lentamente – Estoy segura – dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Casi cinco meses atrás, unos días después de año nuevo, Edward y ella estaban hablando en la azotea sobre nada en realidad, y ella le contó sobre una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que Bree le había hecho cuando tenía dieciséis años y que terminó quemándose un mantel y activado las regaderas de la alarma contra incendio, pero que nunca se había divertido tanto. Él la había mirado con humor y algo parecido a añoranza, aunque muy bien escondido y le dijo como comentario jocoso que hubiese preferido una fiesta sorpresa a las reuniones rígidas de su casa o las bebidas a la inconsciencia que había hecho después con Rose, concluyendo que esas actividades no habían ayudado a satisfacer sus deseos pirómanos ocultos, causando que ambos se rieran y cambiaran de tema.

Pero algo sobre esa conversación quedo grabado en su ser, y un mes atrás había bajado a hablar con Rose en su apartamento a planear una fiesta sorpresa para celebrar el cumpleaños veintiséis de Edward Masen. Claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y ahora el evento se había convertido en una especie de cumplimiento de deseos para él y ambas estaban completamente agotadas. Agradecía que ya al día siguiente el hombre por fin cumpliera años.

-Iré a esos sitios ya que tú decidiste estar ocupada intencionalmente – bufó indignada.

-¡Hey que tengo que presentar un trabajo! – gruñó molesta.

Rose sonrió y presionó un botón de la especie de intercomunicador que estaba al lado derecho de su escritorio. Unos segundos después apareció Lauren.

-Voy a salir por unas horas – anunció Rose – cualquier problema busca a Emmett y que él lo resuelva.

Lauren se movió incomoda por un segundo – Emmett no está aquí Señorita Hale.

Rosalie la miró confundida - ¿Qué? Pero él no me notificó sobre que iba a faltar al trabajo… - dijo un poco exaltada.

-Es que hoy se cumple el segundo aniversario de la muerte de su esposa y éste día va al cementerio junto con los padres de la mujer. El primer año vino después pero… el antiguo jefe le dio la orden que se tomara ese día libre ya que estuvo un poco… agresivo con el personal.

Bella observó a Rosalie quien después de las primeras palabras había palidecido y miraba a la asistente con la boca abierta.

-¿Su esposa está muerta? – preguntó Rose unos segundos después con voz ahogada.

-Claro… - dijo Lauren mirándola como si no entendiera por qué preguntaba eso - todo el mundo sabe eso… fue un día muy triste para nosotros también ya que sabíamos cuánto se querían y lo que habían luchado por la vida de ella…

Rose cerró los ojos un segundo y apretó las manos en su regazo – No entiendo… - murmuró y se veía de verdad confundida.

-Ellos eran como una especie de amor milenario. Yo lo sé porque he estado en la Empresa desde que empezó y los veía a ambos continuamente, ella siempre venía a visitarlo, traerle comida, atenderlo, incluso cuando solo eran novios.

-¿De qué murió? – preguntó Rose en voz baja observando al frente.

-De cáncer… - las miró con tristeza – y es lamentable porque ellos fueron novios desde la secundaria, incluso creo que fueron reyes del baile de graduación… - respiró hondo y tenía un deje de lástima en su mirada – pero si necesita salir yo podría cubrirla…

-Gracias Lauren… - le interrumpió y la secretaria las miró un segundo antes de retirarse de la oficina y dejarlas solas.

Bella observó a Rose sin decir palabras por unos segundos - ¿Y seguía de acosador? – preguntó sin saber bien qué decir.

Rose negó con la cabeza – Desde la fiesta de año nuevo… él me trata únicamente como su compañera de trabajo.

Bella asintió y la miró tragando grueso – Entonces… tal vez…

Rose se levantó del asiento, tomó unas hojas de su escritorio como si estuviera muy ocupada y negó con la cabeza – Esto no cambia nada, igual es un maldito bastardo engañador y mentiroso.

-Rose…

-¿Qué mierda quieres? ¿No tienes un jodido y puto trabajo que presentar? ¿No es por eso que viniste a mi oficina a llenarme de tus obligaciones?

Bella entrecerró los ojos y apretó las manos sintiéndose furiosa - ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué tu…? – Rose la miró con hastió y Bella emitió un pequeño grito de pura frustración -. Eres humana Rosalie Hale y está bien mostrar sentimientos por lo menos a las personas que te quieren… yo estoy aquí, ¿por qué diantres no me dices que sientes? Emmett tiene razón, eres una idiota reina de hielo…

-¡Cállate Isabella! – Le gritó furiosa - Eres una niña estúpida que no entiende nada, no sabes lo que está pasando y ¡no me conoces!

-Pues estoy aquí y soy tu amiga, ayúdame a entenderte ¡por Dios Rose!

-Crees que como tienes una novela en tu cabeza todas somos igual que tú, pero no es así, no tengo que llorar y lamentarme por horas porque no puedo tener a alguien, ¡ni tampoco salgo únicamente una o dos veces con un hombre porque Dios no permita que me guste por lo menos un poco y deje de estar enamorada de un maldito hombre que no está disponible! – terminó gritándole con tono irónico.

Bella respiró entrecortadamente mirándola con rabia y también sintiéndose avergonzada porque se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero un segundo después la observó desafiante al entender lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

-¡No te va a funcionar! ¡No lo va a hacer! No me vas a alejar únicamente porque dices cosas hirientes ¡estúpida inmadura y egocéntrica rubia cabeza hueca! No eres una idiota isla, las cosas duelen y yo estoy aquí.

Rose la miró por unos segundos y tirando las hojas al suelo se acercó a ella como si fuera a golpearla. Bella la miró desafiante mientras levantaba la barbilla y mantuvo las manos a los lados de su cuerpo haciéndole entender que no le tenía miedo. Cuando llegó frente a ella en vez de golpearla se le tiró encima y la abrazó con fuerza causando que Bella la abrazara por la cintura automáticamente.

-Lo siento… - murmuró en voz tan baja que por un segundo pensó habérselo imaginado, pero optó por creer que no lo había hecho sino que al contrario había quebrado la perfecta armadura de Rosalie Hale.

-Lo sé – murmuró a su vez y la abrazó con más fuerza – tal vez… - susurró conciliatoriamente – puedas hablar con él, aclarar todo, sé que te gusta, eso no ha cambiado. Ahora que sabes que no está casado…

-No – negó Rose y se soltó de su abrazo mirándola con tristeza – eso no va a ser. Tengo mis razones Bella, tienes que respetarlo.

-Pero Rose…

-No – negó ella más enfáticamente y le sonrió ligeramente haciéndole entender que no iba a hablar más del tema –, haré las cosas cuando salga de aquí.

Bella agarró sus cosas y le sonrió amistosamente – Entregaré el trabajo y después haré las diligencias pendientes… tú solo encárgate de la operación dejar de negarte a ti misma lo que sientes y búscalo. Yo estaré bien.

Rose se rió con fuerza y asintió unos segundos después - ¿Y cómo está la operación olvidando al idiota del esposo de mi prima?

Ella se sonrojó y encogió sus hombros mientras suspiraba hondo – Mañana saldré por tercera vez con Alex, lo prometo…

La rubia la miró con escepticismo – ¿Y vas a cumplir la regla de la tercera cita y follar con él de una vez por todas?

Bella se sonrojó más intensamente y se volteó caminando hacia la puerta sin decir palabra y la trancó escuchando la risa de su amiga del otro lado.

.

.

.

Salió del Instituto de arte cuatro horas después junto a Ángela que la miraba con expresión picara mientras Bella apretaba con más fuerza la carpeta.

-¿Y ya está todo organizado?

Asintió mordiéndose el labio sonrojada –Tengo que hacer unas diligencias…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? Está tarde la tengo libre – pidió tranquilamente.

Volteó hacia ella y la miró dudosa – No te había preguntado si querías ir porque no sabía si…

Ángela se rió y le quitó la carpeta todavía caminando hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba parado su Ford – Él y yo solo salimos algunas veces Bella, además fui yo la que le dejo seis meses atrás por ese húngaro de dos metros de alto y treinta centímetros…

-¡Demasiada información! – Gritó interrumpiéndola y tapándose la cara sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

Ángela rió – No te preocupes por mí, ambos fuimos claros y sabes que yo no voy con eso de las relaciones ni del amor. No existe y no perderé tiempo buscándolo.

Bella la observó fijamente frunciendo el ceño – Eres artista no deberías decir eso – le dijo a la vez que llegaban al vehículo.

Ángela rió con más fuerzas – Soy artista y experimentaré todo lo que pueda… excepto enamorarme – se encogió de hombros -. Además, Edward es un tipo de persona al que cualquiera quiere estar a su alrededor, así no lo puedas tener de la forma en cómo lo deseas…

La observó interesada ya que no era la primera persona que le decía eso, Rose también había mencionado algo así.

-Y folla como los dioses… - continuó suspirando hondo y metiéndose en el vehículo – es un pecado que no lo hayas probado, por lo menos debes besártelo alguna vez.

Bella se rió negando con la cabeza aunque no tan sonrojada como debería, entre Rose y Ángela la habían curado con ese tipo de comentarios. Ahora la verdad le divertían.

-Ya lo besé – anunció emprendiendo camino en el vehículo.

-Oh Dios sí… - murmuró emocionada - ¿cuándo, cómo? Y más importante ¿por qué no te lo follaste inmediatamente?

Bella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza – En la fiesta de fin de año… la tradición del beso… estuvo bien – dijo encogiéndose de hombros recordando como hubo un momento que sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica con su lengua, al parecer la teoría que los cuerpos podían transportar energía era cierta –. Y no me lo pude follar porque estaba con Riley ese día ¡lástima! – dijo fingiendo estar apesadumbrada y sonrió divertida ante la idea que algo así pasara.

Ángela rió divertida y abrió la carpeta - ¿Cuál es el primer destino?

-La tienda de coleccionistas – anunció recordando que tenía que cruzar a la izquierda en vez de a la derecha que ya había tomado y buscó un estacionamiento para dar la vuelta.

.

.

.

Bella se despertó al otro día cuando el despertador sonó sintiéndose más agotada que cuando se acostó tres horas atrás. Entre las diligencias, cenar con Ángela y la llegada de Rose al café para terminar de cronometrar los relojes, además que como idiota había pasado horas dando vuelta en su cama emocionada por ese día y por el cansancio, no descanso nada.

Observó cómo se marcaba las siete de la mañana en el reloj y se levantó de la cama para arreglarse porque en una hora Rose la iría a buscar al apartamento.

Cuarenta minutos después bajaba por las escaleras vestida con un blue jean justo, unas bailarinas blancas, y la franelilla blanca con un número en la espalda y un "_Feliz cumpleaños Edward" _de color azul que se habían mandando a hacer para celebrar ese día. Eso fue idea de Rose por supuesto. Además había mandado hacer cazadoras de algodón con el mismo grabado para ponérselas encima ya que el clima iba a ser de trece grados centígrados ese día. En el frente a la altura del seno izquierdo había una versión miniatura de un dibujo que había hecho unos meses atrás que lo describían a él según su percepción, era un signo _celta_ que había visto una vez hace años y significaba protección, lo cual parecía que él hacía con todas las personas a su alrededor.

Se preparó un desayuno rápido y cuando estaba lavando los platos que había usado escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Rose con una ropa similar pero con botines en vez de bailarinas. La miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza suspirando hondo.

-No puedo salir contigo así… me niego…

Bella la miró asombrada – ¡Pero si estamos vestidas igual! – Gritó indignada.

-Suéltate el cabello… ahora – le ordenó señalando su coleta de caballo y Bella rodó los ojos a la vez que cumplía con lo impuesto.

Media hora después se bajaron de _Audi A5 Coupe__ rojo_ de Rosalie y ésta sonrió al ver como había quedado Bella.

-Ahora sí puedo salir contigo – dijo divertida mientras veía el cabello suelto lleno de ondas de Bella y el maquillaje que había aplicado sutilmente. Ambas estaban usando un sobretodo negro sobre sus ropas, se veía que la película de espionaje que había visto fue bastante educativa.

Rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia dentro del edificio – ¿Lista para la operación coge y huye antes que sea demasiado tarde? – preguntó divertida.

Rose rió – Oh sí… tengo un bate por si acaso se pone difícil – dijo señalando el bate que tenía en su mano como arma amenazante y Bella se carcajeó.

Cuando llegaron al piso de la presidencia la puerta de la oficina de Edward estaba abierta y se escuchaban los gritos de éste.

-¿Me estás diciendo que los del Consorcio Antabelle también cancelaron su cita? – preguntó alterado y ellas caminaron más lentamente.

-Si… señor Masen…

-¿Cómo jodidamente todas las malditas citas de la mañana fueron canceladas? ¡¿Y las de la tarde? – preguntó exaltado.

-Iré a revisar Señor Masen… - escucharon que dijo Felix y salió de la oficina unos segundos después – oh gracias a Dios… - murmuró al verlas - ¿es eso un bate? – Preguntó mirando a Rosalie – créanme… van a necesitarlo, es más… ¿pueden prestármelo un segundo?

Bella miró a Rosalie asustada a la vez que ésta sonreía y caminaron hacia la oficina ignorando el comentario bromista de Félix, o por lo menos deseaba que lo haya dicho en juego.

-¡Félix! – gritó Edward y ellas entraron a la oficina.

Él estaba usando un traje azul marino y su cabello se veía desordenado a la vez que frotaba la cien con dos dedos como si con eso buscara tranquilizarle. Las miró dos segundos después y su ceño se frunció confundido, su mirada bajó hacia Rose que golpeaba el bate contra su mano de forma amenazante

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó desconcertado, puede que estaba acostumbrado a ver a Rose allí pero no a las dos juntas, vestidas con un saco negro y con un bate en sus manos.

-Venimos a secuestrarte – dijo Bella ladeando su cabeza y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto mirándolas confundido.

-Mueve tu trasero sexy hacia la puerta Edward – dijo Rosalie – o te lo moveremos y tal vez no te guste…

Él miró de nuevo el bate más divertido que confundido aunque se veía que todavía lo estaba – Si es con eso no me gustaría… pero acepto cualquier otra técnica más… de persuasión – dijo enarcando sus cejas jocosamente.

Bella rió y se acercó a él sacando de su bolsillo una bufanda negra, llegó a su lado y la subió para cubrirle los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó ya sacando por fin la confusión y la duda y apartándose.

-Déjala que haga su trabajo Edward… o si no… - golpeó de nuevo el bate contra su mano y Bella apretó los labios para no sonreír ampliamente. Le cubrió los ojos con la bufanda dando varias vueltas y lo abrazó por la cintura para sacarlo de la oficina.

Edward se tensó y Bella trató de sacarlo a empujones pero sin ningún éxito.

-Confía en mí Edward – le pidió en un susurro y sintió como un segundo después se relajaba y le dejaba guiarlo.

Cuando salieron de la oficina ella le sonrió ampliamente a Félix – Gracias por todo… - él estaba guardando la camisa y chaqueta en un bolso y tenía puesta la franela que mandaron a hacer para los hombres con los mismos datos que la de las mujeres.

-Operación coge y huye antes que sea demasiado tarde esta completada – anunció Rose guiñándole un ojo.

-Operación secuestro también – dijo Félix colocando el contestador en la oficina – nos vemos…

-¿Qué mierda está sucediendo? – preguntó Edward frustrado, mirando sin ver hacia todos lados y un bastante molesto al escucharlos hablar.

-Espionaje… - le susurró Bella divertida.

Lo llevaron al auto de Rose y montaron en la parte de atrás del vehículo. Bella le amarró las muñecas con otra bufanda y escuchó como maldecía al cielo.

-¡Jodanse y suéltenme! Mierda… ¿por qué me amarraron? - gruñía tratando de soltarse – si quieren un trío solo deben pedirlo no secuestrarme – dijo mitad en broma mitad furioso.

Bella lo miró sonriendo divertida y le indicó con su mano a Rose que arrancara dejándola sentada a su lado, no creía que aguantaría el camino si no estaba allí para controlarlo.

Todo el camino Bella se la pasó hablando, y cuando diez minutos después volvió a removerse se sentó en su regazo causando que él se paralizara y empezó a quitarle la corbata.

-Así que de verdad van a violarme… - susurró divertido y ella se carcajeó en respuesta.

-Quédate quieto – le pidió y empezó a hablar del Instituto para distraerlo.

Una hora después Rose se estacionó en el Estadio _Wrigley_ y Bella respiró hondo feliz porque lo habían conseguido.

-¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó Edward hablando después de mucho tiempo – me cansé de este estúpido juego Bella… párate – le ordenó y se veía que apretaba la mandíbula.

Ella tragó grueso pero no se movió sino que esperó que Rose abriera la maleta y sacara la caja con las cosas para Edward para bajarse de su regazo y le soltó el agarre de sus muñecas.

Salió del vehículo con él unos segundos después y llamó a Rose para que hiciera la otra parte del plan, pero ella negó con la cabeza y la señaló dejándole claro que era su trabajo mientras organizaba a los demás.

-Basta – gruñó Edward y se llevó las manos a la bufanda pero Bella lo detuvo en el último segundo colocando las manos sobre las suyas.

-No – le susurró y se mordió el labio suavemente. Empezó a quitarle la bufanda y se acercó a su oído – Feliz cumpleaños Edward – le dijo cuando la apartaba de sus ojos y se alejó un paso.

Sonrió al observar la expresión de Edward impresionada y sorprendida mientras veía el estadio y el grupo de gente de espalda hacia él para que leyera las palabras "_Feliz Cumpleaños Edward"_.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo carcajeándose y volteando hacia Bella la abrazó con fuerza cargándola fuera del suelo y mirándola emocionado – no recordaba que era mi cumpleaños – confesó riendo.

Bella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza emocionada a su vez – Pues espero que te guste tu fiesta sorpresa – le dijo guiñándole el ojo y él la soltó porque todos llegaron a su alrededor y empezaron a felicitarlo.

-¿Y esas camisas? – preguntó burlonamente unos minutos después y Carlisle lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo diremos que Rosalie y su bate pueden ser bastante persuasivos – dijo irónicamente y todos allí estallaron en carcajadas.

-Esto es para ti – le dijo Rose cuando todos lo habían abrazado.

Edward abrió la caja y encontró un par de blue jean, una chemise blanca y una cazadora de los _Chicagos Cubs_ que Bella había logrado obtener por fin el día anterior en la tienda de coleccionistas y que perteneció a _Jay Hannah "Dizzy" Dean_, quien quiera que sea él. Lo difícil fue hacer que una tintorería la limpiara a tiempo record.

-¡Por Dios! – Gritó Edward al ver la chaqueta y las miró feliz -. ¿Cómo consiguieron esto?

"_Con dificultad"_, pensó Bella inmediatamente y con una buena tajada de sus ahorros y los de Rose, pero solo sonrió en respuesta.

-Bueno… vamos en camino – dijo Rose y Edward la miró confundido – no Edward, tu maldito cumpleaños no es nosotros vestidos como idiotas en el estacionamiento de un estadio de Beisbol…

-¿Vamos a ver un juego? – preguntó Edward irónicamente.

-No hermano – dijo Fred y se veía más emocionado que el propio Edward lo cual le pareció a Bella tan adorable que su corazón retumbó furiosamente contra su pecho – vamos a hacer el juego… con los _Chicago Cubs…_

Edward lo miró con los ojos abiertos y todos emprendieron camino hacia el estadio donde ya los estaba esperando el manager del equipo, conocido de Carlisle y la razón por la que eso se había llevado a cabo.

.

.

.

Bella estaba sentada en el área de jugadores sonriendo mientras veía a los hombres emocionados con los jugadores profesionales calentando para empezar. Rose hablaba tranquilamente con Ángela y Bree había llamado a Fred y lo estaba besando como si con eso le diera buena suerte.

Se escuchaba la canción _Gettin' Over You de David Guetta & Chris Willis ft Fergie & LMFAO _que Rose había escogido para ese díó a Fred y suspiró sonoramente sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente y los cerró deseando golpearse a sí misma por imbécil.

Deseaba acabar con esos sentimientos y anhelos que invadían su interior, tenía meses lejos de él y todo parecía igual. El mismo dolor y la misma forma que su corazón explotaba cuando lo tenía cerca, ni siquiera las múltiples citas y salidas que había tenido en esos meses le habían ayudado.

-Bella… - abrió los ojos y encontrándose a Alex, a quien ella debería estar añorando, y sonrió al ver como su cabello rojizo brillaba con el sol y los ojos azules la miraban divertido.

-Gracias por venir Alex – le dijo y se mordió el labio ligeramente. Lo había llamado después de salir de la oficina de Rose y se prometió a sí misma intentarlo de verdad, salir más veces con él y de verdad buscar olvidar a Fred. Aunque lo dudaba.

"_Hey, hey no puedo olvidarte bebé_

_Pienso en ti todos los días  
>trato de ocultar el dolor<br>es por eso que siempre soy el próximo en la cabina  
>y bailo toda la noche<br>porque no hay forma de olvidarme de ti"  
><em>

-¿Estás loca? – Preguntó tan emocionado que parecía un niño pequeño atrayendo de nuevo su atención –, esto no me lo perdía por nada… - Bella sonrió y asintió divertida. Él se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios causando que cerrara los ojos sorprendida y lo agarrara a ambos lados de su cara para no caerse.

Ella abrió la boca y permitió que lo profundizara por unos segundos disfrutándolo pero en ese momento sintió que le faltaba algo. Una parte de ella dijo que no era Fred, la otra le susurró bajito que no había electricidad. Cualquiera que fuera hizo que se alejara y lo mirara seria.

-Necesitaba mi beso de buena suerte – le dijo guiñándole un ojo y corriendo hacia el campo.

Bajó la cabeza confundida y observó un par de gomas negras que se pararon frente a ella.

-¿Estás saliendo con él? – escuchó la voz de Fred y su corazón retumbó con más fuerza haciéndola sentir un anhelo muy conocido y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el tono correcto de azul en sus ojos.

Asintió sonriendo con tristeza y apretó sus manos hasta convertirlas en puños para evitar tocarlo.

Él la miró a su vez como si esperara algo y ella lo observó obnubilada de nuevo pensando que era lo más bello y maravilloso del planeta. Fred sonrió ampliamente caminando un paso más cerca de ella.

-Bella no…

-Fred – escucharon la voz de Edward que interrumpió lo que sea que iba a decir y ella se separó instintivamente de él, era como una reacción cada vez que su amigo estaba cerca, tal vez porque conocía toda la verdad -, ¿ya calentaste? En cinco minutos empezamos… - le dijo mirándolo serio y Fred salió de allí dejándolos solos.

Edward se sentó a su lado y se sentía que estaba tenso. Ella observó alrededor y vio a las chicas que estaban paradas en la caja del entrenador con expresiones maravilladas por el campo, aunque imaginaba que la verdadera razón era porque estaban disfrutando de los jugadores.

-En Inglaterra todos se burlaban de mí – informó Edward hablando y relajándose por fin - ya que me gustaba el beisbol, allí los deportes favoritos son el futbol y el cricket pero cuando tenía diez años Ethan nos trajo a Fred y a mí a ver un juego de los _Cubs_ en este estadio y quedé maravillado…

Bella sonrió ampliamente y asintió recordando que cuando estaba planeando con Rose la sorpresa ella le había dicho que él era fanático de beisbol y Fred había terminado de informarles cuál era su equipo favorito.

-Gracias por mi fiesta sorpresa – dijo él golpeándola con su hombro para que se balanceara.

-No fui yo sola, Rose hizo bastante también… - respondió sonriendo y lo miró juguetonamente – además… ésta es solo la primera parada, hay muchas otras actividades planeadas para este día… incluso una donde podrás satisfacer tus deseos pirómanos.

Él sonrió divertido y sus ojos brillaron por un segundo, iba a decir algo pero lo llamaron porque iba a empezar el juego. Se levantó y la besó en el cabello antes de salir corriendo hacia el estadio.

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaban las chicas reunidas.

-¿De qué hablamos? – preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

-De cuál es el jugador que tiene el trasero más apetecible… si el número ocho o el número cinco – dijo Bree mirándola picara.

Bella se carcajeó y miró al campo por unos segundos hacia los jugadores, tragó grueso y asintió un segundo después – El ocho, definitivamente el ocho – todas se carcajearon y Ángela pasó a analizar el jugador que se le veía la mejor polla, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara completamente.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó? En mi perfil esta la imagen que dibujo Bella en las franelas.

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine :D a quien me habla así la presione y fastidie muchísimo. Te quiero :D :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _When love takes over_ de _David Guetta feat Kelly Rowland_ http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=s-XuXU-9mVE&feature=fvst Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward caminó una vez más por la sala de su casa y subió la cabeza sintiéndose ya exasperado porque tenía media hora esperándolas y todavía no estaban listas. Honestamente no entendía qué era lo que hacían allí adentro y sabía que se estaba haciendo la principal pregunta existencial de todo su género y la que nunca tendrá respuesta: ¿por qué mierda las mujeres tardan tanto en arreglarse? Pero es que no podía creerlo.<p>

Él se había duchado, afeitado, perfumado, escogido un traje gris plomo de dos botones y corte moderno Armani, una camisa negra y unos zapatos Gucci. Arregló su cabello por diez minutos, buscando que su despeinado se viera natural, como le habían enseñado, y se vistió en cinco minutos, dejando los dos primeros botones de su camisa abierta.

Aún así cuando salió de su cuarto, subió las escaleras y tocó la puerta que había permanecido cerrada desde cinco horas atrás a informar que estaba listo, Rose le gritó que a ellas todavía les faltaba mucho y que se sentara a esperar.

Sinceramente… no es tan difícil… escoger un puto vestido, ponérselo, ¡y ya! No están cerrando negocios multimillonarios, no están salvando el mundo ¡solo se están vistiendo para una salida!

-Jodida Eva y toda su descendencia – murmuró sentándose en el mueble verde y colocando dos dedos en su cien para tranquilizarse.

Escuchó el taconeo que provenía de la planta de arriba y rió aunque por un segundo creyó que estaba llorando, ese sonido lo había acompañado todas las pocas veces que había llegado temprano a casa en esas últimas dos semanas. Rose había hecho que Bella practicara todos los días con tacones únicamente para lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

El cumpleaños de Isabella número veintiuno. Demonios, la chiquilla imbécil ya es mayor de edad…

Puso una mano en su boca para tapar la sonrisa que causo su horrible chiste privado y se levantó del asiento experimentando la misma sensación que le estaba cagando su vida desde principios de ese año. Negó con la cabeza como si con ese hecho evitaran que surgieran en su interior y maldijo al cielo por enésima vez en lo que iba del día. Él sabía por qué sentía eso y qué era lo que estaba sucediendo pero simplemente se reusaba a aceptarlo.

El problema era la intimidad… sí, eso era lo que estaba mal allí y por eso estaba tan jodido, porque vamos, vive con una chica desde más de un año atrás, la tipa conoce toda su mierda, pasan muchas horas juntos y toda esa pendejera, es normal que se sienta un poco inquieto por tenerla alrededor y que le guste de alguna forma. ¿No es así?

Gruñó ligeramente y puteó al cielo por haberla besado meses atrás, deseó patear lo que sea que le esté haciendo percibir algún tipo de gusto hacia ella y se quiso golpear a sí mismo por hacerlo ya que es su jodido compañero de cuarto y además es ¡Bella! La niña Bella, la chiquilla imbécil, la estúpida que estaba enamorada de su hermano y que llegó a su casa como un gatito asustado, pequeño e indefenso y por el cual sintió tanta lástima que le dio abrigo en su vida.

_¡Es Bella!_, se recordó a sí mismo y suspirando hondo resolvió que cuando llegaran a la discoteca iba a follar con la primera mujer que se le pasara por el lado, y con la siguiente… y con la siguiente… a ver si así dejaba de tener esa maldita incertidumbre que le estaba jodiendo su puta y porquería existencia. No que esa resolución haya tenido mucho efecto en los meses anteriores. Dios es testigo de cuantas mujeres se ha follado, su polla ha sido testigo y partícipe de eso también, demonios algunos nombres están difuminados en su cabeza así como las caras… pero igual se las folló… ¿por qué mierda eso no curó su puto padecer?

Intimidad… es una completa y entera… porquería.

_Gracias a Dios que no la deseo,_ recitó mentalmente y aliviado se dejó caer en el mueble azul. Claro había algo que le gustaba de ella, quería tenerla cerca y está esa maldita incertidumbre que no lo abandonaba pero para él ella es la misma niña estúpida que encontró llorando en el aeropuerto. Lo cual agradecía. De alguna forma se había salido con la suya follándose a amigas o lo que sea, pero no creía que iba a tener la misma suerte con su compañera de cuarto.

La puerta del cuarto de Bella por fin se abrió y Edward se levantó agradeciendo al cielo, las estrellas y el puto Dios del karma que hace que esperes por las mujeres toda la vida y se acercó hasta la escalera.

Rose le sonrió y él deslizo su mirada hacia el vestido rojo que se ajustaba en cada curva y llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Parecía que sus pechos fueran a salirse y si fuera un caballero le diría que tuviera cuidado con eso… pero no lo era. Tenía el cabello suelto y sus labios del mismo color del vestido. Se veía hermosa y él con todo el dolor de su alma en ese momento respondió a otra pregunta existencial del género masculino. ¿Por qué los hombres esperaban horas y horas por las mujeres? Era culpa del puto vestido rojo de Rosalie. Cualquier idiota con un deseo respetable de follarse a una mujer esperaría un siglo. Lamentablemente él lo hacía de gratis.

-Te ves hermosa Rose – dijo él guiñándole un ojo y dándole una mano porque sinceramente los tacones de aguja parecían peligrosos.

-Lo sé – dijo Rose coqueta mientras llegaba al final de la escalera -. ¡Muévete Bella! – gritó al lado de su oído causando que su tímpano temblara peligrosamente y que él se balanceara. Ella suspiró y se alejó hacia la sala ignorando su estado -. ¿Cuándo llega el taxi?

-En diez minutos – murmuró Edward siguiéndola con la mirada imaginando que iba a esperar una hora más por Bella, lo cual era extraño, ella usualmente se tardaba muy poco en estar lista. Todo era culpa de Rosalie.

-¡Bella! – volvió a gritar Rose y Edward tembló aunque se encontraba a varios pasos de distancia.

-Ya voy… ¡Dios Rose! – escuchó la voz de Bella y se volteó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios la cual quedó congelada en el sitio.

_Oh puta madre de todo lo que es sagrado y bendito… __¡no puede ser cierto!_

Bella estaba bajando las escaleras lentamente y él miró primero sus zapatos. Ya entendía las semanas de práctica, eran unas sandalias medio cerradas negras con tacón de aguja y que mostraban sus uñas pintadas de rojo. Subió lentamente por las piernas que nunca se había dado cuenta que en vez de delgadas eran un poco tonificadas y… perfectas; siguió para llegar a un vestido negro que le quedaba a escasos centímetros de sus caderas, completamente justo como si fuera su segunda piel y que mostraba cada puta curva que él no había sabido que existía hasta ese día.

La chiquilla imbécil tenía una cintura de avispa que él no había detallado y que parecía cabía entre sus manos, unas caderas estrechas pero redondeadas y unos senos pequeños que quedaban justos pegados en la tela y del cual se veía su inicio por el corte corazón del vestido sin mangas.

Ella llegó al final de la escalera sin que Edward la ayudara a moverse porque vamos a estar claro, estaba demasiado perplejo para hacerlo, y observó cómo pasó por su lado y como un imbécil se volteó a verla de espalda lo cual causó que se tragara una especie de gemido ahogado que un hombre de cierta edad no podía hacer. ¡No había visto su maldito trasero! Era redondeado y… él se obligó a subir la mirada hacia su cabello suelto que de alguna forma estaba más brillante de lo normal y que terminaba a la mitad de su espalda con unas hondas. Era casi incestuoso tener ese tipo de pensamientos y verla de esa manera ¿no?

Bella se volteó hacia él y allí se dio cuenta que también la habían maquillado, sus pestañas estaban más oscuras, sus labios rojos y se veía hermosa, aunque sabe que lo es de cualquier forma.

-¿Qué te parece Edward? – le preguntó Rose y él la miró confundido - ¿Te gusta el vestido de Bella?

Edward las miró aún más confundido y un segundo después reacciono. ¡Todo ese tiempo había estado mirando a Bella! Se maldijo a sí mismo y asintió vigorosamente.

-Es muy… - aclaró su garganta ya que su voz se escuchaba un poco enronquecida – te ves preciosa Bella…

-¡Y no invitó a ningún hombre en su cumpleaños! – Gritó Rose causando que Bella se sonrojara – qué perdida...

-Van varias personas – dijo Bella en su defensa.

Él las miró a ambas y se obligó a alejar sus pensamientos anteriores. Era Bella, su compañera de cuarto, la niña que de alguna forma se había convertido en eso precioso y sexy pero que de igual forma estaba prohibida. Por Dios, un año y dos meses atrás Bella Swan llegó a su casa porque su hermano la estaba acosando, y allí se siente a salvo, él no iba a arruinar eso.

Además era la intimidad entre ellos lo que lo había confundido y ahora… pues se había dado cuenta que la chica había crecido y que ciertamente tiene el cuerpo de una mujer pero eso no cambia nada. Es su amiga, nada más.

-Yo seré tu pareja – dijo tranquilizándose de una vez por todas y alejando la incertidumbre que había crecido a proporciones astronómicas desde unos minutos atrás.

Bella rió y se acercó a su lado -. ¿Y qué haremos con los miles de mujeres que caerán a tus pies cuando lleguemos al _Spy Bar_?

Edward sonrió ampliamente y le guiñó un ojo – Pues tendrás que defender a tu hombre esta noche… – ella rió y Rosalie se acercó a ellos con tres copas de champaña.

-Por Bella – dijo Rose sonriendo ampliamente – ¡gracias a Dios que ya cumpliste años y podemos ir a una jodida discoteca!

Todos se carcajearon y Bella cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Bebieron la champaña y Rose emitió un grito.

-Se me olvidó la cámara… mierda. Nos vemos abajo – dijo ya saliendo por la puerta principal.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y Edward metió la mano en su bolsillo interior derecho de su chaqueta – No había podido darte esto antes – dijo sin agregar que la razón había sido que se había encerrado con Rose desde horas atrás, aunque al ver el resultado final no pudo quejarse. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo y sintió más que ver como Bella se tensaba a su lado.

-No Edward… - dijo ella en voz baja y él levantó la mirada.

-Me diste una chaqueta autografiada de los Chicago Cubs perteneciente a _Jay Hannah "Dizzy" Dean – _dijo con tono de orgullo, la atesoraba y estaba en su closet empacada y cuidada como un gran tesoro ¡perteneció a Dizzy por Dios! -. Así que no pelees…

-Pero…

Lo abrió haciendo un movimiento en su cabeza para que se callara y sacó las dos cosas que había comprado la semana anterior.

-No sé si te combina o si lo quieres usar hoy… no importa si no lo haces… - agregó ansioso.

Ella asintió sonriendo ampliamente y mirando el contenido de la caja, él se dio cuenta que le había gustado. Primero le colocó la pulsera sencilla de plata con un pequeño dije de diamante rosa en forma de flor que colgaba y notó como lo observaba asombrada.

-Y estoy seguro que esto te va a gustar… - dijo sacando el collar.

-¿No son diamantes, verdad? – preguntó y empezó a moverse incomoda.

Él le enseño el collar ignorando su pregunta ya que ciertamente lo que colgaba en su muñeca era un diamante y tomándola de su mano la llevó donde estaba una lámpara.

-No, no es diamante – dijo asegurándose que no estaba mintiendo, había hablado en singular – mira… - pidió mientras colocaba la piedra que estaba añadida a una cadena de plata. Ésta inmediatamente empezó a reflejar varios colores: amarillo, rojo, azul, verde, dorado. Escuchó como Bella jadeaba -. Tal vez no te…

-Me regalaste los colores… - le interrumpió observando maravillada como la piedra seguía cambiando de tonos sobre la luz.

Edward sonrió ampliamente -. Cuando el vendedor me dijo que se reflejaban cada uno de ellos pensé en ti y… - se calló porque ella se le tiró encima y lo abrazó con fuerza, él la envolvió en sus brazos en respuesta.

-Gracias… - murmuró y soltándose se volteó para que se la pusiera.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó dudoso. Ella asintió y él se lo colocó oliendo un perfume dulce que había usado y un poco de su esencia en el proceso. Era una estupidez, pero desde que le había dado el maldito beso de año nuevo toda ella le olía a fresas. Se sintió irritado por ese pensamiento y terminando de abrochar la cadena se alejó unos pasos.

-Ya debe estar el taxi afuera – anunció Bella y él asintió buscando su abrigo y ofreciéndoselo para que lo usara. Estaban en verano pero en las noches bajaba un poco la temperatura y de alguna forma dudaba que ese vestido la mantuviera caliente por más de un minuto.

.

.

.

Llegaron al _Spy Bar _media hora después. Esa era una de las mejores discotecas del mundo o así la catalogaron según lo que investigó. Bella le había dicho un año atrás que cuando cumpliera veintiún años iría a bailar y él buscó el mejor lugar para hacerlo.

Era un sitio exclusivo y generalmente había colas de horas y horas para entrar, según lo que tenía entendido era muy visitado por famosos y casi imposible su acceso. Edward organizó todo para que su grupo entrara a ese sitio al área VIP, lo cual le costó esfuerzo y un gran pago en efectivo, pero en ese momento al notar como los ojos de ella brillaron al ver la fachada del local supo que todo había valido la pena.

Cuatro meses atrás ella le había hecho una colosal fiesta sorpresa que había durado todo el día. Desde el juego hasta el almuerzo con todos los jugadores del Chicago Cub, el paseo, la torta de nata con fresas que parecían recién cortadas… todo fue perfecto y él quedo, hay que decirlo, maravillado y feliz por eso. Su cumpleaños nunca fue algo muy esperado por él, el ambiente de la casa de su abuelo nunca fue ameno para eso y las fiestas generalmente eran excusas para negocios. Aunque siempre le gustaba el final, su madre y él se iban al jardín que estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa y comían torta como si trataran de ser normales aunque en verdad no lo fueran.

Después creció y pasaba sus cumpleaños con Rose y sus amigos en un bar de mala muerte concluyendo la noche en una cama desconocida. Por eso le gustó tanto esa celebración.

Sintió el empujón de Rose y salió del taxi esperando después que ellas lo hicieran. Pasó una mano por la cintura de ambas y caminaron a la entrada. Cuando llegaron Edward observó al gorila que tapaba la entrada y sonrió de medio lado.

-Fiesta Masen – agregó y el hombre se apartó dejándolos entrar al local.

El sitio tenía luces de muchos colores alrededor, pisos de maderas, y varios espacios, en cada uno había un ambiente, y había ya mucha gente conglomerada sentados en los sofás o bailando frente al DJ que tocaba música electrónica. Inmediatamente apareció una mesera vestida de negro a su lado y los guió al sitio que había reservado.

Llegaron al sitio y ya estaban todos sentados alrededor. Se saludaron y dejó a Bella con ellos para que la felicitaran, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ángela, a Bree, abrazó a Fred y le hizo un gesto a Carlisle. Se sentó en el mueble y frunció el ceño profundamente al ver a Emmett que en ese momento felicitaba a Bella mientras se comía a Rosalie con la mirada.

Ésta se sentó a su lado unos minutos después y Edward la miró confundido -. ¿Invitaste a Emmett? – preguntó en su oído.

Ella lo miró un poco avergonzada y asintió lentamente –. Supo que veníamos y me dijo que le gustaría acompañarnos.

Edward sonrió burlonamente -. ¿Y esto no es una especie de disculpa porque insultaste a su esposa muerta en fin de año?

Bella se lo había contado unos días después de la fiesta sorpresa y él había quedado asombrado e investigado por sí mismo un poco después. No le costó mucho. Una revisada en su expediente y conversar con varios empleados fue suficiente para saber que Emmett se había casado con Esmerald Wilson hace casi tres años, y ocho meses después de la boda ella había perecido después de luchar por su enfermedad por más de un año. Debió haber preguntado sobre Emmett antes, desde que vio por primera vez la renuencia de su amiga con él, pero no se imaginaba que eso era lo que le estaba molestando y la verdad el trabajo lo había absorbido.

-¡Claro que no! – Gruñó Rosalie sacándolo por fin de sus pensamientos – no tengo nada que disculparme… - dijo pero se calló un segundo después -. Hace tres meses le dije… que sabía de su esposa y eso fue suficiente.

Edward la observó por unos segundos y apretó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea fina. Le frustraba que fuera así, él entendía las razones pero igual sabía que a ella se hacía más daño de lo que aceptaría alguna vez.

-Además desde tres meses para acá hemos actuado amigablemente entre nosotros ¿no es así? – le preguntó Rose y él asintió lentamente diciéndose que era cierto, incluso hubo una noche que fue a ese departamento a verificar unos datos y los encontró a ambos comiendo comida china, riendo y… coqueteando, así ella no lo aceptara.

-Rose… - susurró en su oído sintiendo preocupación por su amiga – esto puede ser distinto, Emmett no es…

-¡Cállate Edward! – le gritó interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo con furia - ¡No se trata de eso y lo sabes!

Él iba a hablar pero ella se levantó y tomó la chaqueta de Carlisle hacia la pista de baile. Miró a Emmett que los seguía con la mirada hacia la pista de baile y se sirvió un whisky seco para empezar la noche.

Observó a Bella, en ese momento hablaba con Bree y Ángela sentadas en el mueble y tomaba un gran trago azul que le estaba esperando cuando llegaron. Sonrió involuntariamente, se veía hermosa y más tranquila de lo que estaba la primera vez que la encontró. Ese día lo había tomado libre del trabajo, fue una decisión correcta así haya sufrido por los asuntos que tenía pendiente, cuando ella se había despertado él la estaba esperando con el desayuno y después la llevó a pasear para que no se deprimiera por sus padres.

Almorzaron en un sitio pequeño de comida marina y aunque hubo un momento que sus ojos se empañaron ligeramente, él evitó que eso sucediera por mucho tiempo y la hizo reír con una estupidez que ni recuerda. La incertidumbre lo estuvo carcomiendo todo el tiempo pero se lo tragó porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

Empezó a sonar _When Love Takes Over de David Guetta y Kelly Rowland _y él se levantó del asiento hacia Bella, le extendió la mano sonriendo ampliamente.

"_Es complicado… siempre lo es  
>es así como funciona.<br>Se siente como si hubiese esperado mucho tiempo por esto  
>me pregunto si se nota.<br>La cabeza bajo el agua, y ahora no puedo respirar  
>pero nunca se sintió tan bien.<br>Porque puedo sentir que está viniendo por mí _

_Y no lo detendría así pudiera"_

-¿Bailamos pareja? – preguntó jocoso en su oído y ella rió.

-Claro pareja – se burló dejando su segundo trago vacio en la mesa y se levantó del asiento caminando hasta el centro de la pista. Estaba abarrotada y había distintas luces de colores por todos lados.

Él colocó las manos en su cintura y sintió como ella empezaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música. La pegó más a su cuerpo y ella levantó los brazos cerrando los ojos y moviendo su cabeza a sus lados.

Edward la miró como hipnotizado por unos segundos, se veía libre, tranquila y sonreía ampliamente mientras se movía. Ella bajó una de sus manos a su cuello y pegó su cadera abriendo los ojos y guiñándole un ojo con picardía.

Él se carcajeó y movió la mano hasta su espalda haciéndola caer agachándose ambos. Ella se rió y movió su cabello y su cuerpo hasta que él volvió a enderezarlos y ella se giró de espaldas pegando su trasero a su entrepierna. Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras se controlaba para no tener una maldita erección y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

Bella tomó sus dos manos y las empezó a mover a los lados y empezó a cantar la canción causando que él se riera, a su alrededor todos empezaron a saltar y ella se rió con fuerza poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y bailando un poco más lento.

-Solo tú haces un maldito baile así – _y no sabes el efecto que causa_, pensó frustrado pero la escuchó volver a reírse y sintió como empezaba a saltar tomando sus manos para que hiciera lo mismo, haciendo que lo olvidara en un segundo.

.

.

.

Edward estaba sentado y sonreía al ver a Bella en el otro lado del mueble con una gran bebida rosada y una fruta adornándola. Había probado varios tragos así, escogió del menú varias opciones porque dijo que quería tomar bebidas extrañas y aunque Bree primero trató de evitar que lo hiciera, él la calmó y le dijo que la estaba cuidando. Ya había pasado dos horas mirando mal a todos los hombres que se la comían con la mirada mientras bailaban y no había permitido que lo hiciera con alguien que no fuera del grupo. Lo malo de eso es que él no podía irse a bailar con otra mujer y cumplir el objetivo que se había pautado al principio de la noche, pero al final había dicho que iba a ser su pareja, no podía dejarla, así haya tenido más de un ofrecimiento para bailar y para otras cosas…

La camarera se acercó a él y le susurró en su oído si ya era hora, miró a su reloj que casi marcaba las doce de la noche y asintió pidiendo que lo hicieran.

Se levantó y se acercó hacia Bella sutilmente -. ¿Cómo se llama este trago? – le preguntó en su oído.

-Sexo en la playa – respondió en su oído y Edward tragó grueso y asintió lentamente. Se sentó a su lado y sonrió cuando se acercaron unos camareros con una torta grande y luces de colores. Escuchó que ella jadeaba y se carcajeó en respuesta.

En ese momento la música se paró y el DJ empezó a decir que Bella estaba cumpliendo años y que le cantaran para celebrarlo.

-Oh por Dios santo… - escuchó que murmuraba y todo su grupo se sentó mientras los demás cantaban la tonada de feliz cumpleaños.

Él se acercó a su oído, estaban completamente pegados porque los demás se habían sentado -. Es torta de chocolate, con chocolate y chocolate y… ¿qué más? – se burló pegándose más a ella.

-¿Chocolate? – preguntó ella sonriendo y él negó con la cabeza.

-No… bolitas de chocolate – dijo pícaro y ella se carcajeó.

-¡Eres tan bobo! – gritó golpeando su pierna.

Bella se movió y se sentó en su regazo porque ya estaban demasiado pegados para dar más espacio, causando que Edward maldijera al cielo. La última vez que había estado allí había durado casi una hora y él había pensando en la mierda, tangas masculinas, su madre follando con Tom, su madre follando con Ethan, Bella follando con Fred… la última fue la que lo ayudó por media hora de trayecto.

En ese momento levantó la mirada hacia todas las personas que estaban cantándole a Bella y se encontró con la mirada de Fred que estaba enfrente a ellos y frunció el ceño. Observaba fijamente a Bella y a él y estaba completamente serio.

Explotaron en aplausos causando que dejara de observar a su hermano y vio a Bella soplar la vela sonriendo, después empezó una canción y continuó la fiesta. Partieron un pedazo y se lo dieron a ella pero después se la llevaron porque nadie quería comer torta, el dulce mata la borrachera y nadie quería eso.

Ángela, Bree y Rosalie jalaron a Bella a la pista de baile y empezaron a moverse causando que ellos y todos los hombres alrededor las miraran y quisieran acercarse.

-Debería ir para allá – dijo Edward y se iba a levantar pero Emmett lo detuvo y sentó de nuevo.

-Déjalas, se están mostrando, son cosas de mujeres… - se encogió de hombros y Edward lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué te traes con Rose? – preguntó sin rodeo sobre la música y observó por el rabillo del ojo que Carlisle fruncía el ceño viendo su teléfono y se paraba a tomar la llamada lejos del sonido.

Emmett se rió con burla y lo miró con una ceja enarcada -. ¿Acaso eres su padre o algo así?

-Algo así – gritó frunciendo el ceño.

Emmett se encogió de hombros mirando a la pista -. Es hermosa, está disponible y más importante es mayor de edad. No eres tú el que me tiene que preguntar eso, es ella.

Edward miró a la pista de baile y frunció el ceño al ver que Ángela y Bella se alejaban, lo más seguro es que iban al baño.

-No quiero que le hagas daño y te juro por mi madre que si le haces algo te mataré con mis propias manos… -. Emmett sonrió aunque su mirada era retadora. Se miraron por unos segundos y al final éste asintió lentamente. Edward no bromeaba cuando pronunciaba esas palabras, lo haría y era bueno que él entendiera eso.

Carlisle le hizo una seña llamándolo y él dejó a Emmett que empezó a caminar hacia la pista de baile. Volteó para buscar a Bella y a Ángela pero no habían regresado.

Caminó hasta una parte donde no se escuchaba casi la música, dejándose llevar por Carlisle y frunció el ceño cuando lo vio un poco más pálido de lo normal, aunque su mirada seguía igual de segura que antes.

-Debo irme – dijo Carlisle cuando pudo hablar con un tono más o menos normal.

-Te despediré de Bella – respondió mientras se preguntaba por qué mierda le hizo caminar hacia allí para despedirse.

Carlisle negó con la cabeza -. Encontraron un cadáver en _Sensations _– dijo y Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Es Esme?

-No – negó rápidamente y lo miró asombrado como si no hubiese pensado en esa opción y ahora es que lo estaba considerando -. Me llamó Matt para contarme lo que te dije y que todo está infectado de policías, necesito estar allí, necesito… - suspiró hondo como si estuviese aclarando su mente – sé que tengo un contrato de exclusividad con tu empresa y que hay una clausula penal que me perjudicaría, pero no puedo quedarme sentado. Tengo que ayudarla.

Edward lo miró por un segundo y asintió -. Desde hoy tienes un permiso no remunerado – Carlisle lo miró aliviado -. Mantén el teléfono encendido, puede que no vayas a mi oficina pero igual debes estar localizable para cualquier eventualidad.

-Lo haré – prometió -. Gracias Edward, de verdad.

-Vete – le dijo colocando una mano en su antebrazo para tratar de confortarlo y lo dejó ir un segundo después.

Regresó a su mesa unos segundos después y frunció el ceño al ver a Ángela allí sin Bella, miró hacia la pista de baile pero solo reconoció a Rosalie bailando con Emmett.

-¡¿Dónde esta Bella? – preguntó a Ángela cuando llegó a su lado.

Ángela miró hacia los lados -. Ella venía detrás de mi desde el baño… no sé…

Edward la miró frustrado y salió caminando hacia donde estaban los baños. Mierda no debió dejarla sola, estaba bebiendo, tenía puesto una patética excusa de vestido y había más de un hombre mirándola como si quisieran follársela. Maldijo por lo bajó mientras empujaba a las personas con menos de delicadeza de la que debería abriéndose camino e imaginándose mil y un escenarios donde se la encontraría.

Llegó a las puertas de los baños unos minutos después y se pasó una mano por la cabeza cuando no la vio allí. Entró al baño de mujeres sin importarle los gritos enardecidos que lo recibieron y después de gritar su nombre cuatro veces tuvo que aceptar que no se encontraba allí.

Salió del baño preguntándose dónde mierda la iba a buscar ahora y frente a él la encontró. Estaba en un lateral de los baños, en un sitio un poco escondido y si no fuera porque una línea de luz no pasa por allí y golpea el diamante rosado, causando un reflejo que golpeo sus ojos, no la hubiese visto.

Pero no estaba sola. Estaba con Fred. Colocada contra una pared y lo miraba como si fuera un animal en busca de cariño. En ese momento él dijo algo y la vio a ella pasar una mano por su cuello y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Edward sintió que una rabia lo invadía desde lo más profundo de su ser, la mayor que haya experimentado en su vida, además de un golpe en su corazón parecido a un dolor intenso que evitó por el momento. Solo un pensamiento rodeaba su cabeza una y otra vez y lo aturdía tanto que lo tenía momentáneamente paralizado.

Iba a matarla.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Esta semana he escrito sobre puros cumpleaños… debe ser porque el mío es el domingo.

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine :D quien debe evitar que me estrese... estoy estresada beta... Te quiero :D :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Delta Goodrem, Take me home_. http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Jsj_wzJdYNI Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba mareada.<p>

Sintió la mano de Ángela que jalaba la suya para seguir bailando y lo hizo cerrando los ojos. Le gustaba bailar, lo amaba en realidad, le hacía sentir tan libre como cuando pintaba. Le sonrió animadamente a Rosalie que se colocó delante de ella un segundo después para hacer una especie de emparedado entre las cuatro bailando.

Sintió de nuevo otro mareo que casi la tiró al suelo y tomó la mano de Ángela para irse de allí de una vez, no podía aguantarlo más.

-¡¿A dónde van? – Gritó Bree tomándola de su brazo cuando empezaron a alejarse.

-¡Al baño! – Gritó a su vez Bella jalando de nuevo a Ángela y caminando hacia la parte de atrás del local.

Llegaron unos minutos después de empujar a mucha gente e ignorar a hombres que le susurraban que estaba hermosa y demás cosas que prefería no escuchar.

La fila estaba un poco larga pero Ángela la tomó de la mano y la metió al baño para sentarla en unos pubs morados que había contra una de las paredes. Bella apoyó la espalda en la pared y cerró los ojos para tratar de calmarse.

-¿Necesitas vomitar? – Preguntó Ángela acariciando su frente. Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

-Estaré bien en unos minutos – dijo más esperanzada de lo que en verdad se sentía. No debió mezclar tantas bebidas, pero de verdad en esos momentos no le importaba, solo quería divertirse y probar muchas cosas nuevas.

No escuchó a Ángela por unos minutos, solo el sonido de las mujeres que estaban en el baño y la tonada de _Delta Goodrem, Take me home_ que acababa de comenzar. Se concentró en ella para alejar la sensación de que todo daba vuelta y se preguntó si los ojos cerrados agravaban la situación por lo que los abrió lentamente.

"_Es tarde, vamos__  
>estoy cansada, pero no quiero dormir<br>esta noche quiero tu cuerpo cerca del mío  
>no necesito decir que te amo<br>lo sabrás, lo sabrás  
>no hay necesidad de decir que te deseo<br>lo sabrás…"_

-Toma – escuchó la voz de su amiga y volvió a la realidad sonriendo cuando vio la botella de agua que le estaba ofreciendo -. Bebe lentamente – pidió y se sentó a su lado apoyando igualmente su cuerpo en la pared -. Eso te pasa por estar mezclando bebidas a una cierta edad. Cuando uno envejece es preferible mezclar hombres, no bebidas…

Bella rió y negó con la cabeza acercando la botella a sus labios -. Tienes razón. ¿Tú ahora cómo bebes? ¿Té y rubios? ¿O ni eso? ¿Solo rubios y castaños?

Ángela rió y movió sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo -. Me voy a beber a un trigueño con el cual he pasado toda la noche coqueteando. Cuando lleguemos me sentaré en el sofá como una diosa esperando que me invite a… bailar.

-Iré a bailar con Edward para no molestarte – se burló sintiendo como su estomago se calmaba y un mareo la invadía pero ya un poco menor que el anterior.

Su amiga la miró y sonrió ampliamente -. Haz eso y tal vez… tengas una follada de cumpleaños.

Bella negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos y continuó bebiendo su botella de agua. Cuando terminó y se sintió mucho mejor usaron el baño, se arreglaron el maquillaje y salieron.

Dio dos pasos fuera del baño siguiendo a Ángela pero una mano tomó su brazo deteniéndola. Iba a gritar pero al mirar quién era las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta.

-¿Fred? – Preguntó siguiéndolo ya que continuaba agarrándola del brazo.

Él la miró y sonrió ampliamente causando que su corazón traicionero explotara debajo del pecho. Bella sonrió a su vez y se quedó paralizada allí, estaba frente al hombre que quería y aunque una parte muy debajo de su ser estaba inquieta, como si no debiera hacerlo, la otra, su mayor parte, deseaba estar allí como nada más en su vida.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella – dijo acariciando suavemente su mejilla y ella sonrió sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos -. Lo que más deseo es bailar contigo… eres tan hermosa.

Él se acercó hacia ella haciendo que caminara hacia atrás y se detuvo cuando sintió la fría pared contra su espalda. Lo miró maravillada y sonrió ligeramente sin poder pronunciar una palabra, era como si hubiese perdido esa capacidad unos segundos atrás.

-Tal vez estaba esperando esto – siguió murmurando él tan cerca de su cara que la respiración de Bella se aceleró -, que crecieras y por eso siempre estuve a tu lado… me estoy muriendo Bella de lo que te necesito…

Su corazón retumbó más fuerte cuando notó su mirada impactada, con una expresión si de verdad era la primera vez que la veía. Ella ladeó la cabeza y bajó sus ojos para ver su vestido negro, su nombre perfecta, él, y allí lo supo…

_Mi fantasía… _se dijo sintiendo que sonreía ampliamente y que su corazón se aplastaba con algo parecido a amor y excitación al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba allí como tanto había soñado anteriormente. _¿El beso será igual a como lo he imaginado por tanto tiempo?_ Sin pensar o sintiéndose incapaz de hacerlo, pasó la mano por su cuello y lo besó con el alma y la mezcla de todas sus fantasías y deseos juntos.

Fred colocó las manos en su cadera y la besó profundamente, Bella lo dejó pero una parte de su ser le susurró que no había electricidad, que faltaba algo. Arrugó la cara gritándose a sí misma que era Fred, lo único que deseaba y a su beso nunca le faltaría nada.

Pero en ese momento algo cambió. Sintió que la observaban así no fuera posible y su cuerpo se estremeció pero no de gusto por lo que estaba sucediendo como hacia generalmente, sino de incertidumbre y ansiedad. Dejó de besarlo inmediatamente y miró hacia el frente de ellos pero no había nadie allí.

Volteó hacia Fred y toda la nubosidad del momento y del alcohol se fue rápidamente. Lo había vuelto a hacer. _Idiota _-. Pero tú no eres libre – le susurró hablando por fin, mirándolo con tristeza y caminando hacia el baño de nuevo. Se había dejado envolver por la idea de su fantasía olvidándose por completo del principal elemento de ésta, que Bree ya no lo amaba y no estaba con él.

Se vio en el espejo del baño ignorando a las mujeres que estaban a su lado y suspiró cansada. Se sentía agotada emocionalmente, es como si hubiese pasado siglos enfocando toda su fuerza interna en negarse algo, en bloquear un sentimiento y anhelo causando que ahora no tuviera nada, y lo peor, parecía que se quedaba sin gasolina, por decirlo de alguna manera, como si hubiese terminado su reserva de voluntad y que lo único que le quedara fuera la sensación de que no había logrado nada en realidad.

Suspiró de nuevo recargando el resto de energía que le quedaba y se juró que eso no iba a arruinar su cumpleaños. Ya incluso estaba más allá de sentirse culpable, simplemente no sentía nada. Tal vez los litros de alcohol en su sangre le ayudaban a pensar egoístamente que tuvo el mejor regalo de todos, el cumplimiento de una fantasía que poseía desde que él salió la primera vez con Bree. Una parte de ella le cuestionó si esa fantasía la satisfizo o si fue lo que esperaba, pero se negó a contestar, solo estiró sus labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa y salió de allí hacia donde estaba su grupo.

Llegó a la mesa encontrando a Edward sentado solo en un sofá bebiendo a fondo blanco un trago de whisky con el ceño un poco fruncido y pareciendo molesto por algo. Volteó hacia Bree que estaba sentada en el otro sofá y que le sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio, se levantó del asiento y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya nosotros nos vamos Bella… - le gritó en su oído y ella asintió mecánicamente -, mañana tengo que hacer unas pruebas en el laboratorio y debo llegar temprano – se apartó y colocó las manos en sus mejillas sonriéndole ampliamente -. Termina de tener un maravilloso cumpleaños y siempre ten presente que estoy enormemente orgullosa de ti.

Ella estiró los labios en una imitación de sonrisa sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían y asintió pestañando varias veces para alejar las lágrimas. Eso fue suficiente para hacerla sentir como lo peor que existe, pero de nuevo el alcohol le ayudo a reprimirlo. La abrazó en forma de despedida, asintió hacia Fred sin tener la fuerza de volver a tocarlo y fue hacia la botella de whisky de Edward para tomarse un trago buscando una forma de anestesiarse.

-¡Bree está orgullosa de mí! – Le gritó amargamente a Edward antes de tomarse el trago completo en una sola bebida y causando que le ardiera la garganta y sus ojos le lloraran -. ¡Odio el Whisky! – Agregó dejando el vaso en la mesa, haciendo un gesto de asco con su cara y observando a Edward que la miraba furioso -. ¿Qué te pasa?

Él se sirvió otro vaso sin contestarle, se lo tomó completamente terminando así la botella y se levantó del asiento sin cambiar su expresión -. ¡Nos vamos! – Gruñó tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia la salida.

-¡Quiero bailar! – Gritó empujando su mano para que la soltara. Necesitaba sentirse libre así fuera una mentira, sentirse feliz por un segundo ¿era mucho pedir? -. ¡Edward!

-¡No me importa! – Gritó jalándola con más fuerza.

-¡¿Y Rosalie? ¡¿Ángela? ¡¿Qué diantres te ocurre? – Preguntó jalando con más fuerza para que la soltara.

Él se volteó intempestivamente y la agarró de ambos antebrazos pegándola a su cuerpo y dejando escasos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros. Bella lo miró asustada, había conocido muchos cambios de humor en Edward durante el tiempo que han vivido juntos, pero nunca… jamás… lo había visto tan molesto.

-¡Te juro Isabella…! – Respiró hondo buscando calmarse -. ¡Nos vamos! – Le gritó de nuevo apretando un poco más el agarre de sus brazos -. ¡Me vale puta madre lo demás! ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió y se dejó guiar sin volver a hablar y sintiendo que temblaba ligeramente.

.

.

.

Llegaron a su edificio media hora después, habían conseguido un taxi casi inmediatamente y en todo el camino ninguno pronunció una palabra. Bella notaba como él apretaba con fuerzas sus manos hasta convertirlos en puños en su regazo. Pero nunca la miraba. Y ella comenzaba a sentirse molesta. No entendía por qué la había sacado de su fiesta, la había tratado así y más importante por qué estaba tan furioso.

Cuando entraron en el apartamento observó como él se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba con fuerza contra el mueble.

-No entiendo… - susurró ella negando con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando él se volteó a mirarla.

-¡Eres una maldita puta! – interrumpió él furioso y Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -. Lo peor es que nunca has sido la mujer que creía que eras y apenas en éste momento es que me doy cuenta.

-¡¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? – Preguntó respirando aceleradamente -. ¡No tienes ningún derecho Edward! No sabes…

-¿No? – interrumpió acercándose unos pasos hacia ella hasta quedar justo frente de su cara. Ella apretaba las manos a los lados de su cuerpo pero no se apartó, no se iba a dejar amedrentar por él -. ¿Te gusto follarte a Fred en una discoteca Bella? ¿Te sentiste sucia, perversa? ¿Disfrutaste sabiendo que Bree estaba cerca?

Bella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente -. ¿Qué? – Preguntó asombrada –, eso no es cierto, yo no me acosté con Fred.

-¿No? – Preguntó acercándose más a ella -. No entiendo por qué mierda viniste aquí si continuabas con esa maldición, ¡creía que todo ese episodio había sido olvidado!

-¿Cómo…? – Dijo confundida, sentía que la cabeza iba a explotarle y no entendía nada.

-¡Los vi Isabella! – Gritó él mirándola furioso -. Igual como lo podía hacer cualquiera, igual como los pudo encontrar Bree. Te vi actuando como una puta barata colgada de su cuello.

Bella lo miró furiosa y le levantó la mano para cachetearlo pero en el último segundo él se la detuvo aplastándosela con la suya en el proceso.

-Solo permito que me pegues una vez. Nunca más. Si vuelves a intentarlo reaccionaré y tal vez no te guste lo que haga.

Ella forcejeó para que le soltara pero él apretó su agarre con más fuerza -. ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó moviéndose pero no la dejaba libre -. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Y qué te importa? ¡Es mi vida Edward! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero y si deseo estar con Fred lo haré! ¡Pero no soy una cualquiera y tú no tienes derecho…!

-¡Me importa porque fue a mí a quien viniste a joder cuando querías escapar de él! – Le interrumpió -. ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo? ¿Para qué tanta abnegación con Bree? _"Yo amo a mi prima pero me follaré a su esposo cuando no vea ¡como la puta que soy!"_

-¡Cállate! – Le gritó moviéndose con más ahínco para soltarse.

-¿Las compara Bella? ¿Nunca te ha dicho si Bree le mama mejor la polla o si tu lo haces? ¿Quién lo hace llegar más rápidamente?, ¿no te ha contado quién lo aprieta mejor? ¡¿Le has preguntado?

Ella gimió de asombro y trató desesperadamente de alejarse de él, pero Edward la jaló más y el otro brazo lo pasó por su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo completamente causando que gritara en respuesta.

-¿Qué mierda tiene Fred? ¡Dímelo! ¡Qué tiene para que pases años idiotizada por un pendejo que es un maldito idiota!

-¡No! ¡Tú lo eres! – le dijo sintiendo tanta rabia que sus ojos se humedecieron -. No tienes derecho… suéltame… no me acosté con Fred, ¡no lo hice!

-Entonces eso fue… ¿querías follarte a alguien y Fred estaba disponible? – Ella gritó de nuevo de incredulidad negando con la cabeza y empujaba con su cuerpo retorciéndose para apartarlo –, lo hubieses dicho antes… pero veras… siempre pensé que eras una dama, y no lo que eres.

-¡Cállate! – le gritó soltando el agarre de su mano libre y golpeando su cara rasguñándolo en el proceso.

Él respiró aceleradamente y la miró con furia caminando hacia atrás y tirándola contra la pared que ella misma había pintado en la sala -. Te lo dije Isabella… no… me… pegues. Ahora asume las consecuencias.

Unió sus labios en un beso castigador, salvaje, apretando fuertemente hasta casi hacerle daño y ella empezó a llorar desesperada moviéndose para apartarlo y empujándolo con sus manos.

-¡No Edward! – Gritó unos segundos después cuando él le dejo libre con los labios enrojecidos y adoloridos -. ¡Te odio! – se movió de nuevo para que le soltara pero era como si fuera un bloque, no se apartaba ni un centímetro no importaba cuánto ella lo intentara.

Intentó patearle con un pie, pero eso fue peor, ya que él lo previó, se movió y se metió entre sus piernas empujándola contra la pared y contra el centro de su cuerpo que estaba excitado dejándola a unos centímetros del suelo. Bella jadeó asustada y negó con más fuerza la cabeza forcejeando desesperada.

Edward aplastó su torso contra el pecho de ella y tomó sus muñecas con una mano alzándolas encima de su cabeza. La miró por unos segundos y con la mano libre limpió con fuerza sus labios, como si quisiera quitar cualquier rastro anterior.

-Déjame ir Edward… por favor… - suplicó ya botando dos lágrimas por sus mejillas y removiéndose aunque con menor fuerza por la forma en que la tenía sujeta. Sintió como él se calmaba un poco, alejando ligeramente la tensión de sus hombros y mirándola intensamente.

-No puedo Isabella – le dijo antes de bajar la cabeza y volver a unir sus labios.

Ella gimió desesperada esperando lo que venía pero ese beso fue distinto, era salvaje aunque sin ánimos de hacerle daño, solo de poseerla. Ella respiró hondo por su nariz sin abrir sus labios, más bien apretándolos con fuerza para tratar de que se detuviera y desistiera de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Edward colocó su mano en la mandíbula y la jaló para que abriera la boca, a la vez que mordía su labio inferior causando que ella gimiera y por fin lo hiciera. Entró en su boca con ansias, penetrándola con su lengua salvaje e imponentemente, sin darle control de nada, tomando y buscando. Y Bella gimió en respuesta. Sintió una descarga eléctrica por su lengua que se desplazó por su mandíbula, pecho, hasta golpear a su vientre bajo y casi explotar causando que se estremeciera con fuerza.

Respiraba entrecortadamente y empezó a removerse con fuerza, confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo y por lo que estaba pasando. No le había respondido el beso y tenía las manos vueltas puños sobre su cabeza.

Él se apartó unos segundos después y la miró fijamente respirando entrecortadamente y pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella girando sus caderas circularmente contra su centro y causando que espasmos le recorrieran. _¡Maldito fuera!_

-Bésame Isabella, necesito tu lengua rodeándome, follando mi boca y escucharte gemir…

-¿Quieres que sea tu… _puta_? – No le gustaba maldecir, pero estaba indignada, molestaba y excitada, sin entender bien por qué demonios.

-Pues tu necesitabas follarte a alguien, yo me ofrezco para satisfacerte, es tu cumpleaños… ¿no es así?

-¡Imbécil! – Gritó removiéndose contra su cuerpo y causando que siseara.

Él se acercó a su oído -. Quiero… que me rodees con tu lengua y me folles… _te deseo_ – le susurró volviendo a invadir su boca y soltando el agarre de sus muñecas bajó las manos hasta sus caderas deslizándolas de arriba hacia abajo.

Volvió a rodear su lengua y ella se estremeció bajando sus manos y enredándolas en su cabello lo jaló fuertemente sin saber si era para separarlo o para acercarlo más. Él aplastaba su boca contra la suya, forzándola a abrirla más ampliamente, introduciendo su lengua más y más adentro, sin dejar de mover las manos en su cadera y subiéndolas a sus senos apretándolos levemente.

Bella gimió más sonoramente, nunca la habían besado así en su vida, sentía todo su cuerpo sensible y los senos le iban a explotar. Apretó sus piernas, ya que sentía su interior retorcerse de forma extraña, pero terminó apretando los muslos de él porque la había abierto completamente y su vestido se había subido hasta sus caderas.

Edward se separó unos centímetros y ella respiró con fuerza, confundiendo ambos alientos entre jadeos -. Isabella… quiero tu lengua dentro de mi boca… ¡ahora!

Ella se estremeció por la orden pero lo besó como si no tuviera control, no podía pensar, concentrarse o hacer algo distinto a lo que le dictaba. En el momento en que su lengua entró en su boca él la atrapó succionando con fuerza y causando que se removiera, gimiera, arqueara su espalda y apretara con más fuerza contra sus muslos por la sensación que surgía en su interior.

Cuando la dejó libre ella respiró hondo y lo vio con mirada nublada -. ¿Qué estás… haciéndome? - Preguntó jadeando, bajando las manos hacia su espalda y apretando su camisa en pequeños puños.

Él gruñó, en una forma de sonido animal y recorrió su vestido con sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos acariciando esa parte contra la ropa causando que incluso le doliera el roce de su piel con la tela.

-Me pregunto si tus pechos huelen a fresas… – Su voz estaba enronquecida y tenía un tono casi hipnotizante o eso es lo que a ella le parecía ya que cerraba los ojos cada vez que hablaba. Él bajó las manos hasta su vientre y lo acarició circularmente causando que Bella temblara y abriera los ojos para verlo sobre sus pestañas -. Pero sé que tu concha olerá más embriagadora y sabrosa que todo lo demás… ¿verdad? – Ella gimió – y que sabrá mejor… estoy seguro.

Bella negó con la cabeza y trató de empujarlo, una parte de su cabeza empezó a razonar lo que estaba haciendo y con quién, no debería hacer eso, pero en ese momento las manos de Edward jalaron la parte superior de su vestido bajándolo hasta su cintura y dejando sus senos al descubierto.

Él los miró con hambre, lujuria y de forma tan intensa que ella sintió humedecerse aún más sin que siquiera la tocara. Edward bajó la cabeza y se acercó a sus senos sin llegar a tocarlos sino que primero los olio causando que jadeara con fuerza -. Fresas - murmuró antes de rozar su pecho derecho con sus labios mientras acariciaba el izquierdo con su mano, lentamente y apretando ligeramente de vez en cuando sus pezones con el dedo pulgar e índice.

Bella lanzó un grito abriendo mucho los ojos por la sensación que la embargaba, después colocó sus manos en su cabello y subiendo la cabeza hasta el techo respiró con dificultad. Sintió como bajaba su otra mano hasta su sexo y empezaba a acariciarlo circularmente sobre su ropa interior. Gritó de nuevo a sentir otro espasmo recorrerla y empezó a removerse instintivamente buscando presionar hacia donde se encontraba su mano.

-¡Oh Dios! – gritó ella y él después de acariciar y morder detenidamente cada pecho la empezó a besar profundamente, sin dejarla respirar, pensar o hacer algo más que responderle con la misma ferocidad.

Ella empezó a acariciar su pecho sobre la camisa y lo rasguñó ligeramente causando que él siseara sobre sus labios y la besara más apasionadamente. Ansiosa empezó a buscar los botones y soltó dos antes de con sus manos arrancarlos todos y dejarlo con el pecho desnudo.

Volvió a acariciarlo ahora sobre su piel sintiendo el poco vello húmedo y rozó sus pezones. Él rompió el besó y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro respirando aceleradamente y pegando sus caderas causando que ambos jadearan.

-¡Hazlo! – Siseó en su oído -. Usa tu lengua… quiero sentirla sobre mi piel…

Ella lo miró con miedo por un segundo pero inmediatamente después jadeó al sentir sus dedos de nuevo en su sexo. Bajó la cabeza y lamió su pecho y mordió su pezón derecho, sintiendo como él se estremecía en respuesta. Un segundo después la estaba besando desaforado.

Sintió que la movía de la pared y un momento después estaba depositando la mitad de su cuerpo en una superficie plana. Bella estiró las manos y golpeó el arreglo de la mesa de comedor, el sitio donde la había puesto, y lo tiró al suelo. Sus piernas colgaban sobre la mesa, y los dos se quedaron mirando por un segundo, respirando entrecortadamente y ella se estremeció por el brillo que observó en su mirada, más oscura, profunda, y que la atraían de una forma que nunca lo había hecho.

Lo observó hipnotizada quitarse la camisa destrozada y desabrocharse el pantalón, lo cual solo tardó unos segundos. Después lentamente, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo desabrochó sus sandalias causando que todo el tiempo ella arqueara su cadera y emitiera pequeños gemidos, por la forma en cómo la miraba, la tocaba y lamia sus dedos después de remover el calzado. Luego tomó sus caderas y quitó su ropa interior tirándola por alguna parte y la empujó más hacía la mesa, subiendo sus piernas hasta doblarlas en la superficie de madera y dejándola completamente expuesta.

Ella cerró los ojos en respuesta y negó con la cabeza -. Edward, no…

-Ahora quiero saber si tu concha de verdad sabe tan buena como huele - murmuró interrumpiéndola y bajando su cabeza hasta ese sitio. Bella gritó con fuerza a la vez que se arqueó completamente cuando sintió su lengua en ese sitio.

_No podía ser_, nunca en su vida imaginó experimentar algo así, su vientre se retorció, todo su cuerpo se endureció y sentía tanto placer que por un segundo quiso llorar.

-¿Qué… estás… haciendo? – Preguntó entre gemidos, negando con la cabeza y rasguñando la madera de la mesa. Acelerada se sentó en la mesa y tomó su espalda con sus manos rasguñándolo a él en el proceso. Se dejó caer de nuevo y gritó con fuerza cuando lo sintió introducir su lengua y alzó la cadera en respuesta.

Él la tenía fuertemente agarrada por la parte interna de sus muslos y ella no podía evitarlo, una parte de su ser quería hacerlo, era demasiado… no creía que podría soportarlo.

Sintió como introducía el inicio de algo, tal vez un dedo, y gritó con fuerza a la vez que se arqueaba más profundamente y respiraba aceleradamente cuando percibía que algo iba a explotar dentro de su ser. Sintió después como él subía rozando su vientre y lo jaló para besarlo azorada.

Él rompió el beso unos segundos después y sonrió -. ¿Te probaste? ¿Sentiste lo divina que sabes Isabella?

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Necesito sentirte alrededor de mi polla Bella… ¿lo deseas? -. Se acercó a su oído y lo lamió mientras volvía a acariciarla -. ¿Puedo follarte?

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo le dolía de necesidad, no sabía por qué ya que era algo completamente extraño y desconocido, pero su vientre, su vagina, todo se contraía y tenía que hacer algo así que lo miró y asintió rápidamente sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. Lo deseaba tanto que le hacía daño.

-Quiero escucharlo Isabella… dímelo – ordenó en esa voz que la tenía seducida desde que empezó todo y ella gimió en respuesta abrazándolo y clavándole sus uñas en la espalda.

-Si… - susurró mirándolo fijamente y tragando grueso -. Necesito que… por favor…

-Estás tan excitada Isabella que penetrarte será como deslizarse entre sábanas de seda… sexy, suave y deliciosamente resbaladiza… - dijo y ella jadeó arqueándose en respuesta.

Sintió como se guiaba hasta su centro y lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y removiéndose desesperada. No podía pensar ni siquiera en asustarse, solo deseaba que él alejara la necesidad que sentía.

Edward se introdujo en ella rápidamente y entrando tan profundo en su ser inexplorado que gritó de dolor, cerró los ojos con fuerza y clavó sus uñas en la mesa de madera. Él se detuvo inmediatamente y pasó una mano por su nuca jalándola para que lo observara. Se sorprendió de notar un deje de preocupación además de confusión en el fondo de su mirada.

-Bella… mierda… - dijo en voz baja y turbada y ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿eras virgen?

Ella asintió unos segundos después mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza y sintiendo como el dolor remitía ligeramente.

Él la besó haciendo que soltara su labio y lo mordió a su vez -. ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Preguntó acariciando su cabello y apretando la mandíbula como si el solo hacer esa pregunta le causara daño. Ella lo observó y sintió que su vientre se contraía así que arqueó su espalda y negó con la cabeza. Había muchas cosas que deseaba pero que él alguna vez se detuviera no era una de ellas. La observó por un segundo y sonrió ligeramente, un poco más como el Edward que conocía y no como el hombre que había presenciado ese día, pero después volvió a oscurecerse su mirada y a hacerla estremecer de nuevo -. Bésame.

Ella lo obedeció como venía haciendo desde el principio e introdujo su lengua acariciándolo de la misma forma que él lo había hecho, apasionado e invasivamente. Él empezó a acariciar un punto de su sexo que le hizo jadear dentro del beso y continuó introduciendo su miembro. Ella jadeó en ese momento, pensó que todo él había entrado, pero era falso.

Dejó de besarlo para coger aire y sintiendo como se movía lentamente introduciendo cada centímetro a su cuerpo, emitió pequeños gemidos agarrando el borde de la mesa.

-Ahora envuélveme con tus piernas – le susurró y ella lo hizo unos segundos después. La tomó del trasero y la cargó causando que lo abrazara del cuello asustada.

La llevó por el apartamento mirándose fijamente y causando que se estremeciera por el roce a cada movimiento. Se besaron a mitad del camino y se dio cuenta que la había dirigido a su cama cuando él se acostó de espalda dejándola de horcajas sobre su cuerpo.

-Cabálgame… - ordenó mirándola y apretando su mandíbula – a tu velocidad y solo lo que puedas tomar de mí Isabella.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos y colocando las manos en su pecho empezó a moverse tímidamente y tragó grueso al sentirlo moverse dentro de ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió una mano en la cadera para ayudarla y la otra en el mismo punto que había tocado anteriormente, moviendo su mano circularmente causando que gimiera y se removiera con más fuerza.

Él besó sus senos, la movió a su velocidad, la excitó susurrándole que le gustaba su concha, que lo apretaba tanto que iba a acabar con él sin soltar en ningún momento su clítoris y un tiempo después ella estaba al borde de la locura, desesperada porque no sabía cómo llegar o a qué iba a llegar pero sabiendo que tenía que pasar algo.

-¡Edward! – Gimió sintiendo que se le humedecían los ojos – no puedo… no sé…

Él se sentó en la cama y empezó a moverse más intensamente, rozando su clítoris con el movimiento de sus caderas y colocando una mano en su cuello y la otra en su cadera -. Llega Isabella… – le susurró contra sus labios y ella lo miró angustiada – llega para mi, quiero sentir como aprietas mi polla dentro de ti y exprimes mis pelotas hasta desvanecerme.

Bella gritó con fuerza besándolo y llegando como si hubiese necesitado su orden para hacerlo. Sintió que toda ella se contraía y explotaba a la altura de su vientre, observando por un momento como si todo se difuminaba y se volvía algo nuevo, como un color que nunca había visto y que era maravilloso. Unos segundos después lo escuchó gritar y sintió que algo caliente se derramaba en su interior. Ambos cayeron en la cama, Bella sobre él y los dos respirando aceleradamente. Sintió que él besaba su cabello y se quedó unos minutos allí, sin moverse o si quiera respirar más que artificialmente.

Después levantó la mirada y lo observó rendido en la cama, como si lo hubiese agotado completamente y se haya desmayado un segundo después de terminar.

Bella rodó hacia la cama quedando frente a él colocándose en posición fetal y mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

_¿Qué hice? _Se preguntó observando su cuerpo desnudo y notando por primera vez que ella seguía con el vestido enrollado en su cintura. Nunca había hecho algo así, ni mucho menos deseado que eso sucediera. No pudo controlarse, ni siquiera con Fred las veces que casi pasaba algo entre ellos experimentó algo así. Ella siempre pensaba que debían detenerse y al final lo hacían, claro generalmente por Bree, pero no caía en esa laguna mental donde solo importaba que la tocara o que continuara besándola...

_¿Qué hice?_ Se preguntó de nuevo con más fuerza meditando en lo que iba a pasar cuando él despertara y cómo ella iba a enfrentarlo.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Pues… ¿ves Ely? Espero que no hayas quedado desilusionada… hice lo que pude… Gery esta va para la cuenta que teníamos la otra vez :D

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine :D quien me habla así la presione y fastidie muchísimo. Te quiero :D :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía y **notificarles cuando subo de nuevo**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Frozen, Madonna_. http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=zXFHf8xZ1CA Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward se removió en la cama y arrugó su cara al sentir una punzada que atravesó su cabeza directo hasta la mitad de su frente. Emitió algo parecido a un gemido del dolor y empezó a respirar un poco más despacio de lo normal para ver si calmaba la pulsación que lo estaba explotando por dentro.<p>

_Bebí demasiado anoche_, meditó tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que había hecho y dónde demonios se encontraba. _Al parecer estoy sobre una cama_, pensó al sentir el acolchado debajo de su cuerpo.

Esforzó una mano hasta llegar a su frente y la acarició suavemente tratando que el dolor remitiera ligeramente, sintió el sol en su frente y gimió al maldecirse a sí mismo por la luz, generalmente le gustaba pero acompañada con una resaca era como un jodido dolor en el trasero…

Se movió de lado para taparse con algo y encontró una almohada con la que escondió la cabeza preguntándose cuánto bebió la noche anterior, o ¿fue hace más tiempo? Inhaló profundamente y sonrió inconscientemente al percibir un olor muy parecido al de…

-¡Mierda! – Gritó sentándose en la cama y llevando automáticamente su mano a la cabeza por el dolor que le provocó su propio grito -. ¡Oh jodida madre de todo lo estúpido del planeta! – Gruñó y abrió los ojos lentamente esperando y temiendo lo que iba a encontrar. Pero no había nadie acostado a su lado.

Edward cerró los ojos al sentir como todo maldito recuerdo de la noche anterior entraba en su nublada cabeza. Sus acusaciones, el golpe que ella le propinó, en cuyo momento subió su mano para sentir los rasguños que debía tener en su mejilla derecha, como la acusó de ser una puta, porque para estar claro con su consciencia, así se había comportado o ya ni él sabía.

Pero eso no era lo único que recordaba. Sino también su piel suave que él tocó y acarició, su olor a fresa que descubrió estaba más concentrado en la mitad de sus pechos y que todavía estaba propagado tenuemente por su propio cuerpo acompañado con un olor a mujer reconocible, que le hizo maldecir al cielo porque también recordaba el sabor de su coño dulce que había probado en la mesa de comedor en la sala. De un coño que había follado. Y no solo eso…

-Oh jodida mierda – gruñó llevándose las manos de nuevo a la cabeza. Un puto coño virgen que nadie, incluyendo su maldito hermano, había penetrado antes.

Pues si… de todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho en su vida a causa de una borrachera… esa se llevaba el premio… definitivamente.

Él abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró a su alrededor para descubrir que antes de dejarlo solo en esa cama lo había arropado con el cobertor gris plomo que reposaba en el borde y había cerrado la puerta. _Claro, no pudo jodidamente cerrar la puta cortina para evitar que mis ojos se calcinaran_… pero para ser justo tampoco creía que la chica habría podido pensar en eso en ese momento.

Se levantó de la cama tambaleándose ligeramente para descubrir, obviamente, que estaba completamente desnudo. Suspiró hondo y maldiciendo al cielo buscó un pantalón de algodón lo cual causó una punzada en su puto y semimuerto cerebro y se lo puso rápidamente planeando ir a hablar con ella sin saber bien qué mierda iba a decir.

Salió a la sala, de nuevo siendo recibido por la jodida luz y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto que tenía la puerta cerrada, y cuando iba a agarrar el picaporte se arrepintió. Tal vez la haya invadido en extremo, literalmente, así que decidió esperar a que la chica saliera cuando estuviera preparada a enfrentarlo.

Bajó las escaleras y fue a la cocina a servirse el remedio que James le había enseñado años atrás para la resaca. Después de tomar la aspirina acompañada con la cerveza sintió que volvía a parecerse a una persona de nuevo y respiró hondo tratando de pensar por fin como una también. Caminó hacia su cuarto observando la puerta de Bella y suspirando hondo se metió al baño para terminar de deshacerse del malestar que lo invadía.

_¿Qué lo llevó a actuar así?_ Se preguntó mientras sentía el agua caer en su cabeza. Está bien, sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, estaba molesto, jodidamente furioso por verla besándose con Fred, lo cual tampoco entendía bien, ella misma le dijo el día anterior algo muy cierto, era su maldita vida, hacía lo que le daba la gana, no tenía porqué llamarla puta por lo que estaba haciendo ¡no era su problema!

Pero no, él fue, le gritó, le insultó y le folló como si tuviese el puto derecho de hacerlo. Y lo peor es que no se sentía lo suficientemente arrepentido por eso, sobre todo por el hecho que la chica no lo había detenido ni dicho de verdad que no. Claro, una parte de su conciencia le atormentaba por insultarla y le hacía cuestionarse una y otra vez lo mismo ¿podría ser puta alguien que a la vez había sido virgen hasta la noche anterior? Mierda… ese pensamiento le hacía llevar a otro cuestionamiento, ella nunca se lo había dado a nadie, y ahora él llegó y bueno… ya si se estaba guardando para alguien como digamos Fred, pues… también estaba jodida en ese extremo.

_Se debía sentir como la mierda…_ cerró los ojos por ese pensamiento y trancó la llave de la ducha saliendo del baño secándose con una de las toallas. Ella debía sentirse así y él… bueno más que por haberlo jodido todo estaba normal, adicional al hecho de haberla cagado por acostarse con su compañera de piso, jodida niña, jodida virginal, Isabella Swan… si, además de eso, todo estaba completa y putamente perfecto.

Se vistió rápidamente con un jean y una franela gris y observó en su reloj que ya pasaban del mediodía. Sintió su estómago quejarse por comida y por el exceso de Whisky y maldijo por lo bajo ya que de verdad necesitaba alimentarse para terminar de pasar la resaca y salió hacia la sala observando la puerta cerrada de su cuarto de nuevo.

Tal vez cuando hablaran decidieran que todo iba a ser un error, que nada sucedió o quizás que podrían volver a hacerlo de vez en cuando, por alguna razón ninguna de esas opciones le satisfacía, lo cual hacia ver lo jodidamente jodido que estaba. Como si quisiera complicar aún más las cosas todavía deseaba follarse a Isabella… pero por qué… mierda… ¿era por qué había su primero y tenía un deseo escondido de convertirse en el maestro de alguien y pervertirlo? ¿O era simplemente por qué había sido el primero? No… no podía ser eso, nunca le habían importado eso, siempre pensó que más que algo bueno la virginidad era una jodida mierda que obstaculizaba varios asuntos… aunque en este caso no había sido un obstáculo de nada. La chica era receptiva y apasionada y… ¡había sido su puta primera vez! No quería imaginarse si la adiestraba, si…

_¡Contrólate Masen! _Se gritó y colocándose unos lentes de sol salió de la casa sintiéndose aún más como la mierda y necesitando huir a algún lado para pensar qué iba a hacer ahora. Primero decidió comer y aligerar su estómago que lo estaba matando.

.

.

.

Una hora después Edward entró a su casa con una bolsa de comida y mirando a la misma puerta cerrada. Dejó el paquete en la mesa del comedor, recogiendo el adorno que estaba en el suelo y viendo los rastros de rasguños que estaban en ella y estiró su espalda recordando los que también tenían en ésta. Observó la puerta de Bella y subió de nuevo sabiendo que ya había llegado el momento. No podía retrasar más la maldita conversación.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y esperó a que ella contestara o que le abriera. Pero no tuvo respuesta. Suspiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la cabeza sintiéndose cansado.

-¿Bella? – Llamó tocando de nuevo pero no tuvo respuesta. Y Edward empezó a sentirse inquieto – Isabella – volvió a llamar y suspiró hondo decidiendo que iba a jodidamente invadirla completa valiéndole madre las consecuencias y abrió la puerta de su cuarto -. Maldita sea – gruñó al ver que estaba vacía.

Y él lo supo. Puede que se lo haya negado a sí mismo. Y por eso corrió hacia la azotea, volvió a la casa, subió de nuevo a su cuarto, pero la realidad es que sentía, desde el momento que se despertó en su cuarto y no verla acostada a su lado que Isabella Swan se había ido de allí. Y no fue por la falta de alguna ropa en su closet o por el maldito silencio anormal que se había instaurado en su casa desde que se levantó y que él achacó a su resaca. Es porque ella era una jodida cobarde y eso es lo que hacía.

¿No fue lo que pasó con Fred hace más de un año atrás? ¿No fue él mismo quién le había ayudado hacerlo? ¿La habrá ayudado Fred en esta ocasión? Tal vez la jodida mujer usaba un hermano cuando quería escapar del otro.

-Puta madre – gruñó al sentir la rabia que lo invadía ante ese pensamiento, y de nuevo sin ningún justificativo, la mujer tenía derecho a hacer lo que le quisiera con quien le viniera en gana. Pero una parte de él le gritaba que no, no con Fred después de todo lo que había pasado. ¿No tenía puta decencia? ¿No pensaba en su jodida y bastante estúpida prima?

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a Bree sin importarle mierda y suspiró hondo para calmarse, porque juraba por Dios que si esa mujer le decía que Isabella fue a quedarse en su casa iba a ir a ese sitio, la sacaría arrastrándola por los cabellos e iba a patearle las bolas a Fred tan fuertemente que nunca jamás podría llegar a tener descendencia.

-Hola Edward – saludó Bree en el segundo repique.

-Hola Bree – respondió paseando por el cuarto de Bella y observando una pintura a medio acabar del Lago Michigan, frunció el ceño ya que sintió alegría y deseo de obtener algo imposible, y jura que por un momento quiso romper ese lienzo como nada en el planeta.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Bree y él reaccionó por fin, al parecer ella tenía tiempo hablándole y él no se había dado cuenta -. Respóndeme Edward, ¿le sucedió algo a Bella?... ¡Fred! – llamó Bree y escuchó la voz de su hermano por el teléfono preguntando qué pasaba -, algo sucede con Bella.

-No – susurró Edward tragando grueso porque por segunda vez en dos días había juzgado antes de saber los hechos, aunque para su propia defensa ella sí se había besado con su hermano el día anterior -, ella está durmiendo en su cuarto – escuchó el suspiro de alivio de Bree y apretó las manos en puños -. Quería saber si llegaron bien anoche.

Escuchó la risa de Bree -. Perfecto, hoy tenía una cita en el laboratorio pero en el último momento se canceló y estoy en una salida romántica con mi quisquilloso y hermoso esposo…

-Uhmm – contestó Edward y suspiró hondo -. Bueno, no los sigo molestando en su… cita.

-Adiós Edward, le dices a Bella que me llame más tarde.

-Está bien – respondió y trancó la llamada sentándose en la cama y entendiendo bien lo que había pasado.

Isabella no es que había huido como una cobarde con Fred, es que había escapado de él. Edward le garantizó que allí iba a estar segura y que iban a ser una especie de familia. La realidad fue otra. Lo que en verdad sucedió es que él la juzgó, atosigó, insultó y después desvirgó causando que ella se fuera y lo abandonara.

Cerró los ojos y marcó su número de teléfono ignorando la incertidumbre que por unas horas lo había abandonado y que volvió con más fuerza a su pecho. Escuchó que repicaba varias veces y aunque una parte de él sabía que ella no le iba a contestar no trancó, esperaría el buzón de mensajes para preguntarle dónde estaba y qué iba a hacer.

-Edward… - se tensó cuando escuchó su voz contestarle a prácticamente el último repique y por un segundo no supo qué contestar.

Él no era bueno para disculparse. Ese era uno de sus grandes y peores defectos, lo achacaba a su abuelo quien jamás en su vida lo había hecho y que siempre le inculcó que eso era un gran signo de inseguridad y una buena forma de perder el poder. Sabía que todo eso era una idiotez y tal vez no fuera cierto, pero la realidad es que se había disculpado menos de una media docena de veces en toda su vida, siendo la mayoría dirigidas únicamente a su madre y una vez a Rose. Así que en ese momento estaba jodido, ya que no sabía qué decirle o más importante cómo.

La escuchó suspirar y tragó grueso -. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó estúpidamente y la oyó suspirar de nuevo más sonoramente.

-No – respondió y Edward observó la pintura fijamente -. ¿Cómo… cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

Él suspiró hondo -. ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó ignorando su tono molesto y dolido.

La escuchó emitir una risa un poco ahogada pero era como si fuera de tristeza -. Lejos – murmuró y la escuchó tragar grueso.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Bella? Tenemos que hablar… dime dónde estás y yo…

-No – le interrumpió –, por favor… lo que sucedió ayer yo… Edward no… - se atragantaba cada palabra y él se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Y en ese momento se sintió como la mierda, porque sabía que era el culpable de esas lágrimas.

-Bella… - dijo y apretó la mano libre en puño sobre su regazo – lo que te dije antes, yo…

-Lo sé – le interrumpió y él lo agradeció porque maldita fuera, no podía disculparse.

-Vuelve a casa – le pidió y tragó grueso sintiendo a su vez una opresión en su pecho al escucharla llorar más sonoramente – Isabella….

-¡No! – Gritó ella y él se detuvo -, no me llames así por favor… - dijo en un gemido y él se calló abruptamente -. Necesito alejarme, no puedo… no puedo…

-Esto no tiene porqué cambiar nada… - le dijo levantándose del asiento – si es lo que quieres.

-Esto lo cambio todo – murmuró ella y él se detuvo de nuevo -. ¿Cómo puedo… confiar en ti ahora? No puedo… vivir allí.

-¿Y dónde vas a ir Bella? ¿Con Fred?

-No me hables de Fred, no tú de todas las personas – le dijo y él se calló de nuevo.

-¿Y qué? ¿No seremos amigos, no seremos nada? – Preguntó por fin unos segundos después. La escuchó llorar más fuerte y cerró los ojos maldiciendo a esa chiquilla estúpida por… ya ni siquiera sabía por qué mierda, pero era culpa de ella.

-No lo sé – dijo por fin Bella unos segundos después de un completo silencio entre ambas partes -. Dame tiempo… necesito pensar, necesito… no lo sé – repitió y respiró hondo -. Adiós Edward – y trancó la llamada.

Edward miró al suelo por unos segundos sintiéndose frustrado, dolido y furioso. _¡Que se joda!_ Le gritaba su interior queriendo putear a Bella por alejarse de él y otra parte de su ser necesitaba buscarla y traerla a su lado, para darle una zurra o para… ni sabía. Escuchó su teléfono repicar y bajó la mirada hacia él. Frunció el ceño imaginándose que era Bella la que lo llamaba aunque no sabía para qué y lo hizo más profundamente al identificar el número de Rosalie en la pantalla del _Blackberry_.

-¿Rose? – Preguntó rápidamente atendiendo la llamada.

-Edward… - él se tensó y enderezó su espalda al escuchar su tono -. ¿Podrías venir a casa… por favor?

-En un minuto estoy allá – dijo saliendo casi corriendo hacia el apartamento de Rose. Él había escuchado ese tono muy pocas veces en su vida, hubo un tiempo en el que se juró que nunca lo oiría de nuevo porque siempre causaba ese efecto en su ser, alerta e inseguridad.

Llegó a su apartamento dos minutos después ya que bajó corriendo los pisos por las escaleras, hubiese sido más inteligente usar el ascensor pero el maldito no terminaba de llegar. Ni siquiera esperó que ella le abriera, abrió la puerta con la llave que le había intercambiado al segundo día de empezar a vivir allí.

Ella estaba sentada en el mueble blanco frente a la sala mirando a ningún lugar en particular y cuando sintió el sonido de la puerta levantó la mirada para observarlo fijamente.

-Mierda… - susurró Edward trancando la puerta detrás de él y acercándose hacia donde se encontraba. Se sentó a su lado y la atrajo pasando su mano por el hombro hasta que ella escondió su cara en su pecho -. ¿Qué pasó cariño? – Le preguntó abrazándola con fuerza.

Rose negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó por la cintura respirando profundamente en su pecho.

-Soy una maldita estúpida – le dijo distorsionado porque no se había movido.

-No lo eres cariño… eres inteligente, hermosa, sexy – ella emitió una risa parecida a un gemido y Edward la abrazó más fuerte olvidándose de su incertidumbre -, valiente, fuerte…

Rose levantó la mirada y negó efusivamente con la cabeza -. No, solo una maldita estúpida vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Es qué nunca voy a aprender? ¡Nunca!

Se levantó y se pasó la mano por el cabello caminando hacia los lados tan atribulada que temblaba.

-Rose…

-Oh vamos Edward, no puedo hacer otra cosa que interesarme por los hombres malditos, egocéntricos, putos ¡bastardos! ¡Engañadores! Jodidos…

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella pero Rose se alejó a su vez.

-No, no… - negó y cuando la agarró tuvo que luchar para que le dejara abrazarla ya que estaba batallando para que le soltara.

-Cariño eso no es cierto, eso no es cierto…

-Me acosté con Emmett – le susurró Rose dejando de luchar y mirando al suelo entre sus brazos.

Edward respiró hondo y le tomó la cabeza entre sus manos para que lo mirara. Sabía que era de él de que hablaban, ¿debió de patearle el trasero el día anterior en vez de amenazarlo? Pero no entendía cuál era el problema, él era libre al fin y al cabo. Hizo que lo mirara.

-Rosalie, él no está casado, su esposa murió, está libre, ¿por qué? No entiendo…

Ella negó con la cabeza -. Pero es igual que _él_ Edward, cuando lo conocí se estaba follando a una golfa en un tráiler mientras su prometida le iba a llevar su almuerzo… y después coqueteó conmigo… como si nada… como si fuera su derecho divino tenernos a todas…

Edward la miró serió y maldijo por lo bajo antes de abrazarla con fuerza -. Rose…

-¿Es qué no aprendo? – Preguntó y él la llevó hacia el sofá y la sentó a su lado. Rose se acostó en su regazo y la escuchó llorar aunque trató de mirar hacia el frente, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la viera. Eso no había pasado tantas veces, algunas veces se preguntaba si lo hubiese superado todo más fácil si fuera como las demás mujeres y llorara más a menudo -. No tuve suficiente con Royce, tuve que viajar a Chicago y enamorarme de su jodida versión americana.

-¿Enamorarte? – Preguntó él acariciando su mejilla humedecida, mirándola por fin y haciendo que se sentara a su lado -. ¿Lo amas?

-No lo sé… - dijo y miró hacia otro lado y él supo que estaba mintiendo -. No importa. Royce me jodió la vida y yo quiero que alguien más lo haga, por eso estoy así. Porque. No. Aprendo.

-Tal vez no sea igual.

-No, ya no – le aseguró sonriendo irónicamente -, por lo menos Emmett no está casado, pero es lo mismo. Igual se folla a todo el mundo, no le importa nada, e igual me va a partir el corazón y llevarme al hospital.

Edward se estremeció y la abrazó con fuerza evitando que siguiera haciéndose daño.

-¡Tal vez éste termine el cometido y de verdad quede jodidamente estéril!

-¡No digas esa mierda! – Le gritó y le limpió las lágrimas acariciando sus mejillas -. Nadie te va a volver a hacer daño… te lo jure ¿no es así?

Ella asintió -. Pero la otra vez me aleje hasta de ti, por él, por estúpida ¿si esta vez hago lo mismo? – lloró más fuerte y lo abrazó con fuerza -. ¿Por qué no pudiste amarme? Todo sería tan fácil…

Respiró hondo y la abrazó con fuerza. Maldijo a Royce y a Emmett también. Rose había conocido a Royce cinco años atrás, como un año después de terminar con él, al principio todo fue bien, pero después se fue alejando poco a poco de Edward. Una noche lo llamó James, el primo de Rose, para decirle que ella estaba en el hospital. Recuerda haberse vuelto como loco, pensó que Royce la había violado, golpeado, pero no… fue más sutil y peor para ella.

Él sabía que Royce era un bastardo, incluso intentó advertirle a Rose pero ella no lo escuchó. Después por James esa noche se enteró que el tipo estaba casado, con múltiples mujeres y le había contagiado a su amiga una enfermedad de transmisión sexual que a su vez se había agravado tanto que casi la deja estéril, porque no había presentado síntomas y ella pensaba que los dos estaban siendo monógamos.

Edward recuerda haberse sentido tan furioso con Rose por haberle ocultado todo, y con ese maldito hombre que esa misma noche después de dejar a su amiga salva y bajo tratamiento fue con James a donde estaba y le dio una golpiza que también lo envió al hospital. _Ojo por ojo_ le susurró James, antes de patearle las bolas tan fuertes que prácticamente debieron volverse negras y lo dejaron tirado en la emergencia. Agradeció que el imbécil no los acusara tal vez porque estaba avergonzado que le haya pateado el culo o quizás por la amenaza que le dio James de terminar el trabajo.

Al otro día le había pedido perdón a Rose por no cuidarla, por no protegerla y le juró que nunca iba a permitir que le hicieran daño y allí estaba, llorando y él quería matar al bastardo de Emmett.

-¿Quieres que hable con él? – Preguntó Edward y la escuchó reír irónicamente.

-Te dije que no necesito que me salves – le dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos -. Además… con lo que le dije… no creo que nunca más sea un problema – lo observó con tanto dolor que Edward se estremeció -. Le dije que no servía, que era un bastardo maldito y que jamás podría enamorarme de alguien como él, que fue un error, un mal polvo y que si volvía si quiera a mirarme… - emitió un gemido y él la abrazó con más fuerza -. Lo traté tan mal… tan mal…

La abrazó con fuerza y ella empezó a llorar con fuerza -. Eso es un consuelo entonces - murmuró tratando de que dejara de llorar -, que sea un mal polvo.

Ella lloró con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza -. No, no lo es porque demonios… es demasiado bueno… - Edward apretó los labios para no reír aunque sabía que no era nada divertido en el asunto -. Creo que es la primera vez que tengo tantos orgasmos desde… - lo miró y él asintió entendiendo a que día se refería.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una tonada y él se movió hacia los lados para ver de donde procedía -. ¿Qué es eso?

-_Frozen_ de _Madonna_ – señaló con expresión dolida -. Él la puso como tonada en mi puto teléfono en algún momento de la noche sin que yo me diera cuenta. Y ahora está martirizándome tanto como los recuerdos de una de las mayores estupideces que he hecho en mi vida – cerró los ojos y arrugó la cara mientras apretaba las manos en puños, como si estuviese peleando consigo misma.

"_Tú solo ves lo que tus ojos quieren ver  
>¿cómo la vida puede ser como tú quieres que sea?<br>Estás congelado  
>cuando tu corazón está cerrado.<br>Estás tan satisfecho con todo lo que tienes  
>desperdicias tu tiempo con odio y lamentos<br>estás destrozado  
>cuando tu corazón está cerrado…"<em>

-¿No quieres contestar? – Preguntó aunque ya habían pasado segundos desde que dejó de repicar.

Ella lo observó por un segundo y negó con la cabeza. Se arrodilló en el asiento y tomó su cara entre sus manos -. Necesito que me ayudes Edward… - le pidió y él la miró confundido.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Recuerdas? – Le preguntó uniendo sus frentes -, cuando salí del Hospital y pasó el tiempo y yo no podía confiar en nadie, y no me sentía segura de volver a hacer el amor otra vez con alguien…

Edward la miró fijamente y asintió lentamente -. Rose…

-Te necesito como esa noche… tú me tocaste tan suavemente Edward, yo… confié de nuevo por ti, tú me curaste.

-No es lo mismo – él susurró sintiendo como ella pasaba las manos por su estómago.

-Es igual… - dijo desesperada mientras besaba su cuello – es igual Edward, tú me tocaras y me harás olvidarme de él, de sus brazos, de sus labios… por favor – rogó llorando y limpiándose la cara como si fuera un pecado llorar –. No quiero ser débil, hazme fuerte… ese día lo hiciste, me ayudaste a sentir de nuevo, me hiciste llegar muchas veces, demostrándome que no estaba perdida, hazlo de nuevo… - le rogó mientras se alejaba unos centímetros y se quitaba el camisón que estaba usando y quedaba solo con bragas – Edward… por favor…

Lo besó y se colocó a horcajas sobre sus piernas besándolo como antes, como Rose y todo era familiar y distinto a la vez, como si faltara algo que ahora necesitara. Él respondió el beso y acarició su espalda sintiendo que inmediatamente se excitaba por el roce de su cuerpo desnudo sobre su pecho y sus manos acariciándolo.

Edward la acostó en el mueble y se colocó arriba, besándola y acariciando sus pechos, sintiéndola retorcerse y jalando su franela para que se la quitara. Él se apartó de sus labios y ayudó que se lo quitara antes de volver a besar sus labios.

-No te detengas por favor… por favor… - dijo entre lágrimas y bajó sus manos para alcanzar el botón de su jean, él sintió como estaba temblando y buscaba sus labios y detuvo las manos con las suyas en ese momento alejándose para mirarla ya que de nuevo su interior le estaba gruñendo que deseaba era otro roce.

Dios… no había visto a Rose tan frágil ni siquiera cuando estaba en el hospital con esa infección, y ya allí sabía todo sobre la traición de Royce. Era como si tuviese años menos y necesitara protección, así estuviera desnuda y pidiendo que le hiciera el amor.

Él juntó sus frentes paralizándolos a ambos y respiró hondo al sentir que su polla le dolía, pero sabía que era correcto y de ninguna forma le ayudaría sino más bien se aprovecharía de ella sino que simplemente le haría más daño.

-Rose… - susurró besándola en la frente y mirándola fijamente.

-No Edward… - dijo y cerró los ojos como si hubiese sido derrotada – por favor no...

Él le besó de nuevo la frente, se levantó y buscó su camisón rosado, la sentó en el mueble y se lo colocó suavemente. Después se acostó en el mueble e hizo que hiciera lo mismo, colocándola en su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento hermosa… - murmuró besando su cabello y tratando de reconfortarla -, pero eso no hubiese ayudado en nada.

-Lo sé – murmuró empezando a llorar de nuevo y él suspiró de nuevo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza sintiéndose como un completo inservible…

.

.

.

Edward estaba sentado al lado de Rose en la azotea desde una hora atrás, habían llevado unas cervezas y los restos de la comida que compró horas atrás. Logró que comiera y ahora miraba al sol ponerse con los ojos igual de tristes que cuando la encontró sentada en su mueble.

-Ya nada es igual – le susurró Rose y lo miró fijamente -. En algún momento nos volvimos solo amigos y yo no me di cuenta…

Edward asintió y dio un sorbo de su cerveza – Lo sé – dijo recordando que de alguna forma besarla no se sintió correcto y era como si lo estuviese haciendo con un familiar, como una hermana -. Es una mierda… - agregó y causó una ligera sonrisa por parte de Rosalie.

-Eso nos pasa por pasar casi dos años sin follar – Edward se rió pero no respondió nada, algo dentro de él le decía que esa no era la verdadera razón, sino que ellos dos nunca iban a pasar de eso, de ser amigos -. Todo es culpa de Bella… - en ese momento él se tensó y ella frunció el ceño -. ¿Dónde está por cierto? Tenemos tiempo aquí y no la veo revoloteando alrededor diciendo que estamos en su lugar.

Edward sonrió involuntariamente ya que es cierto, ese era su sitio favorito de toda la casa, sintió una presión interior y se maldijo a sí mismo, se había olvidado de todo cuando vio a Rose llorando en su apartamento pero ahora volvía a tener presente todos los hechos del día anterior y su huida.

-Digamos que se fue… - murmuró y Rose lo miró fijamente – follamos ayer…

-¡Oh maldita sea Edward! – Gritó levantándose y mirándolo furiosa – la chica era virgen…

-¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Y no podías decírmelo? – Preguntó molesto levantándose a su vez.

-¡No era tu puto asunto! ¡Eres su jodido compañero de casa, vino a este sitio a escapar de tu hermano y tú vienes a follártela! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

Edward gruñó y se sentó de nuevo pasando sus dos dedos por la cien calmándose. Él no hizo nada… y todavía no tiene respuesta a esa pregunta, ya que no entendía que pasó con su cerebro para que la tratara así

-Pues… estuvimos juntos y ella huyo… no sé dónde está y…

Se calló y empezó a beberse su cerveza sin mirarla, sentía que estaba observándolo, juzgándolo, inclusive mirándolo furiosa, lo sabía, por eso no la miraba. Unos segundos después la sintió sentarse a su lado y pasar una mano por su brazo.

-Ahora entiendo… - Rose se rió y él la miró con el ceño fruncido -. ¡Oh vamos Edward! – Lo miró y negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros -. Pronto lo sabrás… - prometió y él arrugó la cara.

-Las mujeres tienen un jodido idioma que yo no entiendo – se pasó la mano por la cabeza sintiéndose frustrado y la escuchó reír con más fuerza.

-Solo te digo esto, Bella no es fácil, es terca e imbécil – él asintió porque esa era la descripción que más le iba -. Pero esto entre ustedes, lo que sea que sea – agregó cuando él iba a pelear que no había nada -, es entre ustedes. Tú eres mi familia y ella también, es una imbécil pero se ganó su puesto en este tiempo, así que no me meteré en nada ¿comprendido?

Edward asintió y se encogió de hombros -. No hay nada, un estúpido y jodido error producto del alcohol que causó que ella se fuera sabrá Dios donde. Yo estoy bien – agregó como si sintiera la necesidad de defenderse a sí mismo, aunque no supiera bien de qué.

-Por supuesto que sí Edward, los dos lo estamos – dijo burlonamente -. Ningún puto americano vino a jodernos… eso está claro.

Él la abrazó de nuevo y besó su cabeza prometiéndose de nuevo que no iba a verla sufrir, aunque en el fondo sabía que era ella misma la que se hacía daño.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine :D quien tuvo complejo de grafiti esta semana. Te quiero :D :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios, recuerden que pegados los borra FF) para contestarles por esa vía y **notificarles cuando subo de nuevo**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

_Pues si… yo de nuevo… pero este capítulo es un regalo y agradecimiento por haber llegado a los 1000 reviews. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alertas__, favoritos y me emociona que me acompañen en esta historia. Las quiero mucho._

_Betza._

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Breath Me, Sia_. http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=hSH7fblcGWM Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella estacionó el carro frente al café y se quedó sentada allí viendo la entrada del local todavía decidiendo si iba a bajar o no. No era que le temiera a él, nunca lo haría, es que se sentía con tan pocas fuerzas en esos días que ya no sabía ni siquiera qué hacía.<p>

En ese momento en la radio sonó la tonada de _Breathe me _de_ Sia_ y ella se dejó caer en el asiento cerrando los ojos y recordando cómo un mes y medio atrás la había escuchado en ese mismo sitio.

"_Ayuda, lo he hecho de nuevo  
>yo he estado en este mismo sitio muchas veces antes<br>me hice daño de nuevo hoy  
>y lo peor es que <em>_no hay nadie más a quien culpar…"  
><em>

_Bella h__abía pasado media hora acostada a su lado mirándolo cuando reaccionó por fin y se levantó sintiéndose como la más idiota y peor de las mujeres. No tenía idea de que era lo que experimentaba en su interior, por una parte era rabia, por otra frustración, dolor, culpa, y todo hacia ella misma por lo que había sucedido. Pero a su vez no sentía nada, era como si estuviera bloqueada y como si alguien más ocupara su cuerpo y realizara sus movimientos motores, y fue así como pudo levantarse de su cama, mirarlo por última vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar y empezar a salir de allí, pero antes lo cubrió con una cobija como si él necesitara consideración o protección y cerró la puerta de su cuarto detrás de ella._

_Caminó hacia la sala y se quedó paralizada al ver los zapatos tirados en el suelo, la camisa de él, su propia ropa interior, y en ese momento volvió a percatarse que estaba desnuda con el vestido en el medio de su cuerpo. Tomó desesperada las cosas emitiendo una especie de grito ahogado y evitó ver la mesa de madera, no necesitaba observar ninguna otra evidencia. Se tapó con la camisa rota de él sobre su pecho y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. _

_Ni siquiera pensó, tampoco creía que podía hacerlo, solo se arrancó la ropa que le quedaba puesta y junto a la otra la tiró toda en una papelera. Entró a su baño y pasó mucho tiempo debajo de la regadera frotando su cuerpo tratando de borrar su propia idiotez y lo que él había hecho después de insultarla y ofenderla. Después se vistió con zapatos deportivos, un jean, franelilla negra y una cazadora encima, tomó un bolso, guardó unas cuantas cosas y salió huyendo de allí sin mirar atrás ni una vez. Debía alejarse, escapar, aunque por un segundo creyó que lo podría enfrentar estaba claro que no, no sabría qué decirle y nada jamás volvería a ser igual._

_Ella manejó por unas horas, sin ningún rumbo en específico, solamente el alejarse de allí y cuando se dio cuenta estaba estacionada frente a la casa de su prima y apretaba el volante como si ese fuera una especie de prisión y no le dejara ir a donde se iba a sentir segura._

_L__levaba en su Ford ya una hora esperando que terminara de salir el sol y poder decidir qué iba a hacer. Estaba viendo la casa de su prima todavía como un paraíso pero incapaz a su vez de ir hacia ella. Era una estúpida. Subió la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos sintiéndose como atontada, no sabía cómo sentían las personas en estado de shock, pero de alguna forma pensaba que su estado era lo más cercano a ello._

_Escuchó la tonada de la canción que pasaba en la radio y se llevó una mano a su cara tapándose sus ojos y respirando hondo sintiendo que se quebraba un poco, la forma en cómo la cantante pedía un amigo para que la ayudara a reparar un error le hizo recordar las razones por las que no podía ir a su paraíso particular actual. Y por lo que había huido más de un año atrás._

_Respiró hondo sintiendo el mismo estado de shock que la estaba acompañando desde horas atrás. Había abandonado a su prima para evitar dañarla y se fue a casa de Edward, que le prometió que todo iba a estar bien, que la iba a tratar bien y que iba a estar a salvo. Pero no lo estuvo._

_En ese momento supo que si se bajaba… si iba a ese sitio… si le pedía a Bree y a… él que la ayudara, estaría cometiendo otro error y tal vez se convirtiera en lo que Edward le había acusado la noche anterior. Quería odiarlo, de verdad, ya que le hizo daño en más de una manera y le hizo dudar de sí misma más de lo que hacía normalmente. Todas las cosas que le dijo… una parte de ella misma le repite que fueron mentiras, que estaba molesto por haber actuado como una estúpida, pero otra le gritaba que igual no tenía derecho de decirlas así lo estuviese. No entendía qué lo llevó a hacerlo y tampoco por qué sucedió lo que pasó después._

_Observó de nuevo la casa de su prima y mordiéndose el labio hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Sacó su teléfono y respirando hondo marcó el número._

Parpadeó al terminar la canción y suspirando tomó su bolso cruzado y decidió que esa vez sí iba a bajarse del auto. Se envolvió en su abrigo ya que eran inicios de noviembre y ese día estaba en los cinco grados centígrados. Se dirigió hacia la entrada del café y saludando a una mesera con un movimiento de cabeza se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo a esperarlo.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y se quitó el abrigo dejándolo sobre la silla detrás de ella, se colocó el cabello detrás de su oreja y al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró a la mesera enfrente sonriéndole con la carta.

-Un chocolate caliente grande – pidió sin siquiera ver el menú, ese sitio era famoso por esa bebida y en un día tan frio como ese era lo que siempre le provocaba, además el dulce subía las endorfinas y ella lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Sintió el teléfono vibrar y se lo sacó del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans, sonrió al leer el mensaje de texto de Ángela y le respondió rápidamente que sí iba a comprar la leche que le había pedido en la mañana, que no se le iba a olvidar. Aunque si es sincera consigo misma en ese tiempo desde que ella le albergó en su casa después de huir de Edward eso le había pasado a menudo, había veces en que todavía se quedaba pensando como idiota aunque era más como si toda su mente estuviera en blanco y ella pasara horas sin poder hacer nada. También sentía que había perdido algo, pero sabía que eso era porque había perdido a un amigo.

Además en ese tiempo se había apartado un poco de todo, incluso de Bree, a quien solo llamaba de vez en cuando y se justificaba con miles de asignaciones y trabajos falsos para no ver en persona. Ni siquiera le había confesado que se fue de la casa de Edward porque temía que le dijera que se regresara a su casa y no podía hacerlo, si antes de esa noche estaba sintiendo que su fuerza de voluntad menguaba, en este momento era completamente inexistente y vivir en ese sitio, con él, no era lo correcto. Le haría hacer cosas que no debería y los sentimientos que tenía en su interior podrían multiplicarse, junto con las confusiones de los últimos tiempos y la culpabilidad tan grande que experimentaba.

Ese día cuando la llamó de su auto, Ángela no le había preguntado mucho, solo le pidió que fuera a su casa inmediatamente. Se mordió el labio al recordar su cara de preocupación cuando llegó a su puerta.

_-Ay cariño… - le dijo Ángela guiándola adentro de su apartamento tipo estudio y sentándola en un gran sofá mostaza que tenía en el medio de la sala -. ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Bella la miró tratando de responder esa pregunta debajo de todo el aturdimiento, quizás los restos del alcohol también hayan tenido que ver en su estado actual._

_-Me acosté con Edward – confesó por fin y deseo llorar, de verdad, sentía las lágrimas allí, dentro de sus ojos, quemándola lentamente, y también sentía el dolor que le causó sus palabras, acusaciones y después lo que sucedió entre ellos, que todavía no entendía, pero al final no podía hacerlo, no podía llorar._

_No terminaba de comprender por qué él le hizo eso ni por qué ella lo permitió, amaba a otro hombre ¿cómo podía hacer el amor con otro e inclusive desear que nunca acabara? Aunque sabe que de verdad no hicieron el amor, fue algo distinto y eso le hacía sentir peor, ella tuvo la oportunidad de darle su virginidad a Fred, de hacer que su primera vez fuese especial, y al final no lo fue, solo una reafirmación de que era la prostituta que él le había llamado. ¿Es por eso que tuvo sexo con ella? ¿Para demostrarle que era lo que le había acusado? No fue justo con ella, de verdad no lo fue…_

_Sintió los brazos de Ángela alrededor de sus hombros y cerró los ojos un segundo._

_-¿Te forzó de alguna forma? – Preguntó Ángela en tono bajo y preocupado._

_Ella negó lentamente, no recordaba tanto, era como si todo estuviese invadido por esa voz y su roce o labios, pero aunque dijo que no en algún momento la verdad es que no la obligó, él le pidió permiso y ella aceptó ¿por qué? No lo comprendía bien de verdad, ¿cómo puede desear a alguien y amar a otra persona?_

_Se tapó la boca por ese pensamiento y sintió culpa por haber traicionado a Fred, aunque… no debería sentirse así, él no era suyo y estaba con su prima, pero… ¿cómo le decía eso a la parte de su interior que no quería escuchar algo racional? Se sentía sucia, y como la peor mujer que cometió la mayor traición del planeta._

_-¿Te hizo disfrutar? – Preguntó Ángela despacio._

_Bella asintió más lentamente. Eso lo hacía todo un poco peor ¿no es así? Pidió que sucediera, permitió que la tocara, que la… después de todo lo que le dijo, sin importarle y en el fondo se sintió tan bien, e incluso era como si estuviese hecha para él, aunque ese pensamiento solo duro un segundo en su cabeza porque no era cierto. Ella amaba a otro hombre. Y eso le hizo sentirse aún más culpable porque no podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos por alguien distinto al que amaba desde tanto tiempo atrás ¿no es así?_

_Notó__ que Ángela le sobaba la espalda y se sintió un poco confortada, como si fuera lo que necesitara._

_-¿Entonces qué sucedió?, cuéntamelo Bella… - le pidió de nuevo en voz baja, como si fuera el tono perfecto para una confidencia._

_-No… - bajó la cabeza un poco más y suspiró hondo – creí que fuera a pasar así – dijo en voz baja a su vez -, no con él… pensé que…_

_-Lo sé… - susurró Ángela a su vez sonriendo ligeramente -, nunca es lo que uno espera, mucho menos la primera vez, por lo menos disfrutaste, eso es un gran logro. Yo perdí la virginidad a los trece años, en el asiento trasero de un auto y no disfrute ni un segundo de ello. Fue rápido, incómodo y bastante doloroso, la verdad él me hizo daño…_

_Bella la miró con pánico -. Lo siento… - murmuró en voz baja._

_-Yo también lo siento – dijo Ángela con la mirada ligeramente triste -. ¿Te hizo daño?_

_Bella negó con la cabeza y tragó grueso al pensar en eso, había sido salvaje, extraño, vulgar, pero… no, no le hizo daño, por lo menos no físicamente, emocionalmente ya la había herido antes de tomarla, además de lo que le dañó al demostrarle usando su cuerpo lo fidedigno de sus palabras._

_Ángela suspiró hondo y se levantó del asiento –. Déjame hacerte un té – le dijo y la llevó con la mano hacia la pequeña cocina y le indicó un banquillo para que se sentara en un desayunador pequeño que estaba frente a la hornilla y el refrigerador._

_Bella se sentó y arrugó la cara con ligera incomodidad. Le dolía sus partes intimas y músculos que no sabía que estaban allí, además que todo su cuerpo estaba como agarrotado. Levantó la mirada y encontró a Ángela mirándola con entendimiento._

_-Ese dolor pasa – le murmuró y Bella asintió ligeramente -. A ver… estuvieron juntos y ahora estás en mi casa… imagino que no hablaron – Bella negó con la cabeza rápidamente y su amiga asintió con entendimiento._

_-No puedo… - murmuró mordiéndose el labio y deseo de nuevo poder llorar -. No quiero verlo o estar allí con él, no sé qué voy a hacer ahora, podría ir a casa de Bree pero…_

_-Pero te encontrarías al demonio del norte – interrumpió. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Ángela sonrió con entendimiento -. Sé que ayer Fred te jaló cuando íbamos saliendo del baño… sume dos más dos cuando vi a Edward llegando de buscarte del baño a sentarse en el mueble furioso y viéndose como si quisiera acabar con el mundo…_

_-Entiendo… - murmuró Bella y empezó a retorcer sus manos sobre el desayunador -, creo que el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad._

_Ángela sonrió y tomó su mano ligeramente -. Tal vez no… he visto como algunas veces Edward te ve cuando cree que nadie está pendiente, quizás ustedes dos…_

_-No – interrumpió Bella sintiendo pánico, retrotrayéndose y casi cayéndose del banquillo. No podía pensar en eso, ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable y triste sin pensar en que de alguna forma ellos dos podrían estar juntos, ella nunca lo vio de esa manera, jamás, él siempre fue su amigo, su confidente, el hermano de su amor. ¿Por qué entonces permitió que eso pasara?_

_Ángela suspiró hondo y se volteó porque la tetera empezó a pitar haciendo retumbar los alrededores del apartamento._

_-Puedes quedarte aquí – ofreció sirviendo el agua caliente en dos tazas -. Tengo un sofá cama._

_-No quiero importunarte – murmuró Bella tomando la taza que le estaba ofreciendo y colocándole dos cucharadas de azúcar._

_-No tengo problemas con eso, quédate el tiempo que necesites, hasta que decidas qué hacer, enfrentar al demonio del norte o a Edward. Hay una tercera opción ¿sabes? – Bella la miró interrogativamente y Ángela dejó su taza en el desayunador para colocarle azúcar -, puedes conseguir un lugar propio, desde ayer eres mayor de edad amiga, puedes arrendar ya sin permiso de Bree._

_Bella la miró con agradecimiento ya que no había considerado eso y suspiró hondo tomando un poco de té. Ángela le hizo volver al sofá mostaza y ambas se sentaron en silencio apoyando los pies en la pequeña mesa de café que estaba colocada en frente._

_Unos minutos después Ángela la miró fijamente -. Sé que Edward es un poco frenético al respecto así que no tengo ni siquiera que preguntarlo, pero… ¿se protegieron? _

_Ella que había llevado en ese momento la taza en su boca se quedó paralizada y literalmente dejó de respirar por unos segundos. Después levantó la cabeza y la observó sintiendo pánico puro ya que no lo había pensado._

_-No… - susurró empezando a respirar aceleradamente y sintió más que notó como Ánge le quitaba la taza y la obligaba a bajar el cuerpo para respirar en sus rodillas -. Por Dios… oh Dios no… - murmuró desesperada. No se cuidaron, él no pensó en eso y ella mucho menos. Por Dios si quedaba embarazada era lo peor que podría pasar, ¿cómo iba a cuidar a un niño?, ¿cómo haría para contárselo a Bree y a… Fred? – Oh Dios… - gimió de nuevo y deseó llorar con más fuerza, no era tan difícil y lo había hecho muchas veces, pero en ese momento las lágrimas no cooperaban._

_-Ya Bella… tranquila – dijo acariciando su espalda circularmente y ella sentía que temblaba con fuerza -. Calma – le rogó y la sintió alejarse de su lado pero no le importó._

_Se quedó en esa posición forzando a sus manos a dejar de temblar para así poder pensar y vio como su amiga dejaba un vaso de agua en la mesa de café. La enderezó y sentó apoyada en el mueble, después le abrió una mano para entregarle una pastilla._

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un calmante? – Preguntó desesperada._

_Ángela negó con la cabeza -. Es la pastilla del día siguiente – Bella la miró asombrada y después observó la pequeña pastilla blanca, había escuchado de ellas pero nunca creyó que tomaría una, mucho menos después de haber tenido sexo con su mejor amigo -. Mi ginecóloga me recetó un par por un… accidente y yo guarde esa para una emergencia – la señaló y le dio el agua -. Esto es una emergencia._

_Bella agarró el agua y respirando hondo se la tomó rápidamente, pidiendo perdón a Dios por hacerlo, sintiéndose culpable y respirando con un ligero alivio._

_-¿Solo es ésta? – Preguntó unos segundos después._

_Ángela asintió y le acarició el cabello -. Esa es una única toma, lo más seguro es que se te adelante el periodo. La semana que viene iremos a mi ginecóloga para que empieces a controlarte, es hora – Bella asintió y tragó grueso dejando el vaso de agua en la mesa -. Ve a dormir en mi cuarto._

_-Ángela no quiero abusar de…_

_-Pareces un muerto viviente – le interrumpió y la levantó del mueble guiándola hacia la dirección de su habitación –, yo veré películas o saldré un rato. Duerme tranquila y ahora más tarde planeamos qué hacer._

_Bella asintió ya que de verdad sabía que estaba actuando como una especie de zombie, caminó hacia la puerta del cuarto de Ángela y la cerró detrás de ella, se quitó los zapatos, la cazadora y se tiró en la cama, deseando por fin dormir y olvidarse unas horas de todo._

_Se despertó por el sonido de My Skin retumbando a su lado. Abrió los ojos y tomó su teléfono rápidamente sintiéndose desorientada. Observó el nombre en su pantalla y todo su interior se estremeció, respiró hondo y por primera vez desde que se fue de su casa sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y el pecho contraerse por el dolor que sentía. Lo miró y sabiendo que tenía que enfrentarse a él alguna vez contestó la llamada._

_-Edward__…_

-Su chocolate – le dijo la mesera y Bella parpadeó alejando por fin sus recuerdos de esa pesadilla. Tomó un sorbo del chocolate y observó por la ventana la ventisca que pronto se convertiría en una tormenta de nieve.

Ella ese día le pidió tiempo pero no ha cumplido su palabra, no ha podido verlo o hablar de nuevo con él, simplemente lo está evitando, como todo lo demás. Se ha reunido con Rosalie unas cuantas veces y agradecía que no se metiera en ese problema o tratara de conversar sobre Edward; aunque había algo en su mirada que le hacía ver que lo sabía todo, lo cual era un motivo de estrés constante, Rose no se caracterizaba en ser sutil o en dejar pasar las cosas, por lo que siempre esperaba que le reclamara, gritara o insultara por todo lo que pasó aunque nunca lo hacía.

-Hola Bella – ella alzó la mirada y sonrió al verlo, sintió como su corazón retumbó ligeramente y suspiró mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

-Hola Fred – saludó y se mordió el labio al verlo sonreír.

_Tal vez no debí bajarme del auto_, pensó tomando otro sorbo de su bebida y observándolo pedir un café a la mesera. En ese mes y medio él le había escrito varias veces por teléfono e incluso le llamaba, ella sabía que estaba mal, pero también se sentía tan sola y necesitaba entender lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sabía que lo amaba pero todavía no comprendía nada más, además la culpa la atosigaba y quizás esa fuera su forma particular de castigarse, Dios sabe que ella no está muy bien de la cabeza.

-¿Desde cuándo no estás viviendo con Edward? – Le preguntó y ella lo miró fijamente.

Jura por todos los dioses sagrados y paganos que no se lo dijo, ni en las llamadas o en los mensajes. Él se enteró cuando pasó dos días atrás por el edificio de Ángela, quizás para ir a trabajar, y la observó salir corriendo casi vistiéndose en el camino porque iba tarde para el Instituto y su amiga se había ido una hora atrás porque tenía una reunión de un trabajo. Le había gritado de la ventanilla de su auto y Bella maldijo tal vez por tercera vez en su vida cuando lo vio estacionado frente a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado la observó confundido y le dijo que tenía que contarle lo que estaba pasando. Esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en un café con él.

-Un tiempo atrás – murmuró bajando la mirada y observando el líquido marrón oscuro de su taza.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Fred tomando su mano en la suya. Bella respiró hondo por ese roce y retiró la mano mirando alrededor. Tal vez sea paranoica, pero al sentir su toque recordó los acontecimientos de su cumpleaños y su interior le gritó que no volviera a permitirle hacerlo, no donde podían verlos.

-Tuvimos una discusión – dijo y lo observó fijamente.

-¿Fue por mí? – Preguntó retirando la mano y observándola confundido por su rechazo. A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y volteó la mirada.

-No, fue por mí – contestó por fin unos segundos después.

Ella era la que había permitido que Fred la besara en su cumpleaños, era su fantasía, su deseo, es también la que ha arruinado toda su vida. Tal vez sí sea lo que Edward le llamó, no solo egoísta que no piensa en su prima sino también una cualquiera que no mide sus consecuencias. Y ahora se sentía tan cansada, tan agotada de querer hacer todo lo correcto que no entendía como estaba allí frente a él sin poder gritarle todo lo que hizo y pidiéndole que todavía la quisiera.

-Bella… - empezó él y subió la mano para tomar la suya de nuevo y Bella lo miró fijamente tratando de soltarse sin éxito – te necesito, estoy cansado de esto.

Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de zafarse -. Por favor Fred, ya nos hemos hecho tanto daño y Bree…

-Bree no tiene tiempo para mí – dijo y ella detuvo su forcejeó cuando sintió que él empezó a acariciar circularmente su palma. Ese solo movimiento debería llevar espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo, pero tenía tanto tiempo aturdida que ni siquiera se preguntaba por qué ya no lo hacía.

-Ella te ama, tú eres lo único que quiere y tiene – respondió Bella.

-No. Tiene su trabajo, su carrera, investigaciones y sus alumnos. Bree no me necesita Bella, ni yo me siento deseado por mi esposa o por lo menos dentro de sus prioridades y me cansé de estar en último lugar y de sentirme… así – negó con la cabeza y la miró tan intensamente que Bella se estremeció ligeramente causando que él sonriera -. Tú eres distinta.

-Ella es tu esposa… - murmuró volviendo a forcejear para que la soltara y mirando alrededor. Fred la soltó por fin aunque se inclinó para que sus caras estuvieran cerca, mirándola fijamente.

-No por mucho tiempo…

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a temblar así que bajó las manos para que no lo notara.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… - murmuró con la voz un poco entrecortada.

-Estoy cansado Bella, Bree no me comprende, no como tú lo haces, yo me deje encandilar por su belleza y por… todo, pero no vi lo evidente, lo que tu podías darme.

-Pero tu… - ella negó con la cabeza – Edward…

-Edward tiene su éxito, su empresa, su dinero – le interrumpió -. Bree tiene su carrera y todas sus prioridades, ninguna soy yo. Mi hermano y ella son aparte a nosotros Bella, tú y yo somos distintos, por eso nos pertenecemos y tenemos que estar juntos.

Ella palideció ligeramente y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente -. No puedo hacerle eso a Bree, me crió, me amó, no puedo hacerle daño.

-Ni siquiera lo notara Bella, yo no soy importante para ella, no como lo soy para ti, no como lo eres tú para mi, te necesito, y tú me amas, por sobre todo me amas ¿no es así?

Ella lo miró fijamente y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente por esas palabras. _¡Sí!_, eso era lo que le gritaba su interior, pasó tantos años añorándolo, amándolo, eso no podría haber cambiado, no podía ser. Todavía lo miraba y era lo más perfecto que había observado, aún su corazón explotaba en su pecho y deseaba cumplir su sueño, ese que tuvo desde que lo vio por primera vez, donde era por fin feliz y tenía alguien a su lado que la amaba y se sentía de nuevo aceptada, como cuando era una niña y sus padres estaban a su lado.

-Me amas Bella – le afirmó más que preguntarle y ella asintió un poco ausente. Claro que lo hacía, era solo que le había fallado y ya no era la mujer que fue cuando se lo dijo la primera vez pero ese sería su secreto. Nunca podría decírselo.

-Pero Fred no sé…

-Bella… - le interrumpió moviendo su mano y acariciando su mejilla suavemente – te necesito, quiero lo que me das y así todo será perfecto. Bree tiene su carrera, Edward su éxito y yo te tengo a ti, así como tú me tendrás a mí. Y nos iremos – le dijo y ella lo miró fijamente -, tendremos que hacerlo, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Bella empezó a respirar aceleradamente y bajó la mirada -. ¿Y dejaras a Bree?

-Si – declaró él tomando su mano -, yo la dejaré y tú ahora no estás con Edward así que podríamos estar juntos mientras lo hago. Puede llevarme un tiempo, tengo que encontrar el momento propicio pero lo haré.

Bella se mordió el labio pensando en esas palabras y después lo miró fijamente -. No – dijo rápidamente –, no puedo convertirme en lo que… - cerró los ojos con fuerza y se reprochó estar tan asustada cuando por fin podría tener lo que quería, tanto que casi iba a negarse a lo que había deseado -. Está bien.

Fred sonrió ampliamente y se levantó ligeramente para besarla. Ella quedó paralizada hasta que notó sus labios rozándola y después instintivamente volteó la cara.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? – Preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Nos iremos juntos – le dijo alejándose y levantándose de la mesa -. Y seremos felices por fin, pero no puedo Fred, no puedo seguir engañándola.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundido aunque en sus ojos se leía algo parecido a molestia, Bella se extrañó de verlo, pero fue tan ligero y tan rápido que después pensó que se había confundido.

-No puedo besarte más Fred o tocarte… entiéndelo. Ya le haré bastante daño al quitarle a su esposo, y ya la he humillado lo suficiente en las veces que te he besado así ella no lo sepa. Tengo que hacer algo bien, tenemos que hacerlo bien, por favor.

Ella empezó a retirarse y él se levantó del asiento rápidamente, rodeó hacia donde estaba y la tomó del brazo pegándola a su cuerpo. Bella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza sintiendo como un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

-Maldición Bella no somos adolescentes – le dijo en el oído con voz suave -, tú eres mayor de edad y yo también, ambos deseamos esto, me amas, y yo te necesito tanto…

Bella mantuvo los ojos cerrados y trató de tragar grueso la opresión que la invadía.

-Lo sé, y yo te he esperado tanto – murmuró mirándolo por fin -, creo que podríamos hacerlo un poco más.

Fred la miró fijamente y tomando su nuca con la otra mano estampó sus labios contra los suyos y la besó apasionadamente por unos segundos. Bella colocó sus manos en el pecho para empujarlo pero después lo dejó ser y cedió tratando a su vez de responder con la misma intensidad, pasando las manos por su cuello y pegándose a su cuerpo.

Unos segundos después él se separó y unió sus frentes. Bella cerró los ojos sintiendo su corazón acelerado y la certeza de que algo no estaba completamente bien, aunque no pudiera descifrar qué era.

-No me rechaces cariño, no podría soportarlo - le dijo acariciando su mejilla y ella asintió cerrando sus ojos de nuevo -. Dime que me amas Bella…

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró sonriendo ligeramente al observar brillar sus ojos azules y observarla con esa expresión que conocía tan bien y que también adoraba, no la había soltado y sentía la calidez de su piel traspasándola.

-Te amo Fred – le susurró sintiendo como una lágrima por fin escapaba de sus ojos -. Siempre lo haré… y te seguiré a donde vayas – él sonrió ampliamente y ella tragó grueso a la vez que respiraba hondo tratando de calmar su corazón que quería explotar por esa declaración.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

**Nota autora: **Bueno, quiero comentar algo en el caso de que alguien se haya ofendido por una parte de este cap, específicamente con el tema de la pastilla del día siguiente, lo que para quien no lo conozca es una pastilla que funciona para evitar un embarazo siempre y cuando se tomé en una cantidad de horas después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales. No es mi intensión entrar en temas religiosos ni de ninguna forma inducir a alguna persona a tomar esa decisión en esos casos, respeto la opinión y visión de cada quien. Es solo que en esta historia, ésta Bella, en este momento de su vida decidió tomarla por razones obvias, para evitar una consecuencia que ella consideraba peor. Gracias y disculpen haberme extendido.

Gracias de nuevo por los 1000 reviews y agradezco a mi bella beta Ginegine :D quien le dio complejo de Grafiti. Te quiero :D :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía y **notificarles cuando subo de nuevo**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, los que aparecen que no son de la saga son creados por mí.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Crutch, Matchbox 20_. http : / / www . youtube . com /watch?v=xNrtcG1Nfbg Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras esperaba que entrara la cita de las diez de la mañana en su despacho. Se volteó hacia la vista panorámica que se reflejaba detrás de su escritorio y respiró hondo calmando sus niveles de frustración y amargura. Esos putos dos meses habían sido una mierda… no tenía otra forma de definirlos.<p>

La mayoría de ese tiempo había trabajado como un maníaco buscando llegar a su apartamento tan agotado que solo pudiera pensar en tirarse en una cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero eso no era lo que pasaba. No importa lo cansado que llegara, lo tarde que fuera, o lo encabronado que estuviera, siempre sentía el jodido vacio y soledad de ese sitio. Y extrañaba a una mujer estúpida que se había vuelto algo así como imprescindible para su vida sin que él se diera cuenta.

No había un lugar de su apartamento que no le recordara a Bella, todo estaba muy callado, no lo recibía el olor a comida en la cocina ni mucho menos un plato en el microonda con su cena ya que según ella, si no lo alimentaba nadie más lo haría; no habían libros tirados o blocs de dibujos que revisar para descubrir qué demonios estaba sintiendo la chiquilla esa semana; no existía familiaridad o la sensación de conocido que lo había embargado desde que vivía con ella. No tenía nada. Y eso lo hacía sentir jodidamente frustrado.

Dos meses atrás hablaron y ella le pidió tiempo. Él le había dado más de lo que le pidió, entendió que lo cagó todo así que se apartó un poco; no la llamaba, no le escribía, solamente tenía a Rosalie que después de mirarlo con hastío y molestia le decía que se encontraba bien y que fuera a acosar a su madre porque ella no era mensajera de nadie. Y eso lo enfurecía como nada en ese planeta, debía ignorarla como obviamente la chiquilla estaba haciendo, olvidarla y hacer como si no le importara, no arrastrarse como un puto y jodido idiota, ni mucho menos sentir algo parecido a pérdida porque no la tenía a su lado.

-Jodida mierda – murmuró y volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello. Nunca había tenido una situación así y obviamente no sabía cómo solucionarla, lo cual solo le frustraba más.

-Señor Masen - escuchó su intercomunicador y presiono al botón rojo.

-Dime Félix – respondió arreglándose la corbata.

-El señor McCarty acaba de llegar – informó.

-Hazlo pasar – murmuró y se levantó del asiento para mirar hacia la ventana con las manos cruzadas en la espalda.

Sí… iba a ganarse el infierno con lo que haría con Emmett pero necesitaba alejar la frustración y sentirse de alguna forma útil, y de verdad estaba cansado. Agotado física y emocionalmente con la mierda que lo carcomía y de ver la cara atormentada de su amiga. En esos dos meses Rose parecía un cordero magullado, un antiguo león que ahora solo lame sus heridas como si fuera un jodido gato, un… mierda, ya no se lo ocurrían más analogías. La realidad es que la chica estaba sufriendo y él no quería verla más así, lo desesperaba e irritaba de igual manera. No se lo merecía.

-Masen – saludó Emmett detrás de él, seguramente cerca de la puerta. Edward no se movió, mantuvo su posición apretando las manos con un poco más de fuerza detrás de su espalda.

-Siéntate McCarty – ordenó observando los carros pasar y el Edificio de ladrillos rojos que estaba al final de la calle, según su diseño y forma del ladrillo debía ser viejo, tal vez de los años treinta, quizás un poco más.

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esta reunión? Ayer discutimos todos los puntos de los proyectos pendientes del mes con la Señorita Hale.

Edward asintió sin moverse aún. En esa reunión fue que decidió lo que iba a hacer ese día, su amiga y McCarty actuaron, como lo habían hecho en todas las reuniones anteriores en esos dos meses, profesionales, conversaron, aclararon los puntos, como los dos putos jefes que eran. Pero conocía a su amiga, estaba ojerosa y a un paso de destrozarse, y él no lo permitiría, jamás lo haría.

-He decidido cambiarte McCarty – murmuró y se volteó para encararlo finalmente. Emmett vestía una camisa azul con los puños amarrados hasta su codo tal vez para no ensuciarlos de carboncillo, no usaba corbata, ni saco, siempre iba con pantalón y camisa.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emmett con el ceño fruncido y apretando las manos en forma de puños.

-Estoy pasando por unos graves problemas de administración en el departamento de arquitectura de la sucursal de Canadá, analicé los perfiles…

-¡No me jodas! – acusó él furioso, interrumpiéndolo y levantándose del asiento para encarar a Edward -. Ambos sabemos que no hay ni una mierda de problema en ninguna sucursal.

Edward frunció el ceño y envolvió los brazos debajo de su pecho -. Soy tu jefe McCarty, no se te olvide y si yo digo...

-¡No me jodas! – Gruñó Emmett de nuevo mirándolo con rabia -. Estás aquí como un puto mandamás de tu abuelo, todos lo sabemos, no finjas nada más. Estoy seguro como de que me llamo McCarty que tu abuelito no te deja jugar en otra puta sucursal, solo en ésta y porque simplemente no le interesa.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y se paró frente a él -. Y una mierda… - gruñó a su vez -. Te estoy dando una orden McCarty y es efectiva desde este segundo, si no te gusta renuncia inmediatamente, no me importa, porque lo que mereces es que despida tu patético trasero y haga que te boten como un perro de mi empresa.

Emmett bufó y se acercó a Edward -. Tengo en esta sucursal desde antes de graduarme Masen, he malgastado más de seis años de mi vida para que vengas a decir esa mierda. Si vas a sacarme por lo menos ten las bolas de aceptar que es personal, porque prefieres a tu amiguita y yo la follé sin tu permiso dañando tus ínfulas de padre frustrado. No me jodas con tu mierda de "problemas de administración de arquitectura" – dijo haciendo las señas con sus dedos -. Sé un puto hombre y afronta la verdad.

Edward se acercó a él en un segundo y colocando las manos en su camisa lo tiró contra la pared. La verdad sabe que logró moverlo porque lo tomó desprevenido, el hombre debe pesar más de ciento veinte kilos en puros músculos, pero él tenía a su favor frustración y rabia pura mezcladas, lo que lo hacía suficientemente cabreado como para que ni siquiera le importara las demandas laborales o la diferencia de treinta kilos que hay entre ambos.

-Será así entonces – le gruñó tirándolo contra la pared cuando Emmett trató de empujarlo -. Te lo advertí McCarty, no te metas con Rosalie ni jodas mi paciencia que la verdad en éste momento es casi inexistente. No me gusta que sufra y te quiero lejos de ella, no solo de oficina sino de ciudad o del país, me vale madre si te molesta. Renuncia o acepta el cambio y te reto a que me demandes, no tienes pruebas de esto tampoco.

Emmett respiraba aceleradamente y lo empujó con fuerza haciendo que se retirara unos pasos por el impulso -. ¡Jódete! – Gritó -, no quiero nada con tu puta amiga, puedes quedártela.

Edward volvió a empujar a Emmett y lo amenazó con su puño. Estaba casi descontrolado, demasiado cabreado, juraba que veía rojo y ahora tenía un chivo expiatorio para partir el mundo.

-Anda - gruñó en voz baja -, insúltala de nuevo… por favor, dame ese placer…

Emmett apretó los labios hasta volverlo una línea, todo su cuerpo emitía hondas de rabia al igual que el suyo -. Jo-de-te – le deletreó furioso.

-Si ella me hubiese dicho en lo que te encontró años atrás no tendríamos esta conversación, hubiese pateado tu maldito trasero desde ese entonces.

Emmett lo miró confuso y volvió a empujar para que dejara de amenazarlo con el puño. Se acomodó su camisa y respiraba para calmarse.

-¿Y qué estaba haciendo según ella? ¿Coquetearle a una puta reina del hielo? Sé que no debí hacerlo – lo miró con algo parecido a culpa y en ese momento los ánimos de Edward menguaron un poco. Fue como si al mencionar eso la parte batalladora de Emmett se eliminó completamente -. Ya la hielo me lo gritó – dijo un segundo después apretando las manos en puños, pero más recriminatoriamente que con rabia -. ¡Váyanse ambos al infierno! – Gritó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Me vale madre que coquetearas con ella – gruñó Edward tragando grueso ya que la visión de Emmett lo había trastocado -. Pero si tengo un interés especial en que estuvieras follando a unas golfas en un tráiler perteneciente a la compañía, en horario laboral y con la puta construcción de un edificio pendiente – eso fue suficiente para que lo detuviera y se volteara a verlo con el ceño más fruncido que antes, jura que las cejas se unían -, mientras mi amiga se deshacía de tu prometida para que no te pateara el culo. Rosalie no se merece eso ni tu mujer tampoco se lo merecía.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. En un segundo Emmett estaba a dos pasos de salir de su oficina y al otro lo tenía frente, con las manos en su saco de la misma forma que él había atrapado su camisa y lo estaba zarandeando mirándolo con furia absoluta.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? – Miró hacia el piso como si estuviese analizando algo y con la misma rapidez soltó a Edward como si por fin entendiera todo -. ¡La mataré! – Gritó y salió corriendo de la oficina.

Edward quedó desorientado por un segundo, lo que le costó analizar a quién se refería y después salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Rose, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que si Emmett siquiera la tocaba era quien iba a terminar muerto así quedara preso de por vida.

Observó la mirada horrorizada de Félix pero lo ignoró mientras bajaba por las escaleras, ya que la adrenalina no lo dejaba esperar por un ascensor. Llegó a la oficina unos segundos después y encontró a Lauren horrorizada y gritos saliendo de la oficina de Rosalie.

-¡Largo! – le gritó a la secretaria cerrando la antepuerta y trancándolos a todos. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y se encontró a Emmett tomando a Rose por los antebrazos mientras la zarandeaba y ambos gritaban, aunque la rabia era tal que ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le estaba diciendo -. ¡Suéltala maldito! – Gritó a Emmett mientras lo empujaba para el otro lado de la oficina.

-¡No, Edward! – Gritó Rosalie y se veía más pálida que nunca.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó tocando la parte que Emmett había maltratado -. Llamaré a la policía – murmuró y empezó a buscar su teléfono móvil.

-No, por favor – murmuró Rose y miró a Emmett fijamente -. ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¡Yo te vi!

-¡¿Me viste? – Gritó él acercándose a ella y Edward tiró el teléfono para agarrarlo del pecho y empujarlo porque era como si le fuera a caer encima a Rose. Ahora si usaba toda su fuerza e incluso hacia que retrocediera unos pasos hacia Rose por el impulso -. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Me viste follando a alguien, Rosalie? ¡Metiendo mi polla en alguien! ¡Literalmente!

-¡Era tu tráiler! – Gritó ella furiosa - ¡Después llegaste bañado y feliz por tu recién follada! ¡Mientras yo tuve que inventarle excusas a tu esposa! ¿Dime Emmett? ¿Ya estaba enferma? ¿Fuiste tan maldito que la engañaste cuando ella se estaba muriendo?

Emmett se paralizó y la miró con tanto dolor que Edward dejó de agarrarlo para impedir que llegara hasta su amiga, volteó a Rose y ella tenía los ojos humedecidos por la rabia, estaba seguro, aunque también del dolor. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que nunca aceptaría lo segundo, pero estaba allí, en la parte más profunda de sus ojos.

-¿Es por eso por lo que nunca te merecería? – Preguntó Emmett pasándose una mano por la cara y mirándola con decepción -. ¿Por lo que soy todo lo que me llamaste? Si hubieses abierto tu boca para decirme eso en vez de todas las… - negó con la cabeza y apretó los labios con fuerza por unos segundos -. No Hielo, yo nunca engañé a mi esposa.

Rose jadeó y se acercó hacia él rápidamente. Edward se alejó de ellos y vio como lo empezaba a golpear su pecho.

-¡La querías engañar conmigo! ¡Así como con la chica del tráiler! ¡No me engañes, maldita sea!

Emmett tomó sus manos y la acercó a su cuerpo -. Sí, fui un maldito que te deseó solo al verte, pero solo a ti, a nadie más – la miró con más dolor y Edward empezó a alejarse para dejarlos solos -. Lástima que en verdad nunca valiste la pena y jamás pudiste ver más allá.

-Eso no es cierto – murmuró Rose golpeándolo con menos fuerza.

Edward abrió la puerta de la oficina para dejarlos solos.

-Renuncio – murmuró Emmett volteando a verlo soltando por fin a Rosalie y haciendo que Edward se detuviera y lo observara -. Solo Dios sabe por qué me quede en esta maldita empresa después de perder a mi mujer… - miró a Rose con tanto anhelo que él se preguntó si era su amiga la razón por la que se lo hizo -. Adiós Rosalie.

Emmett se fue de la oficina y los dejó a ambos solos. Edward miró a Rose que observaba la puerta desolada.

-Rose…

Ella volteó y su mirada cambió a furia y dolor – No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto – murmuró limpiándose la cara como si fuera a llorar y quisiera evitarlo por todos los medios.

-No podía aguantar que siguieras sufriendo – dijo, se pasó una mano por el cabello y cerró los ojos con fuerza -. Iba solamente a cambiarlo de sucursal, pero las cosas se fueron un poco de control…

Escuchó que jadeaba y se detuvo -. ¡Te dije que no necesitaba un maldito héroe, Edward!, ¡te lo dije! – Gritó y golpeó la mesa -. No tenías que meterte en esto.

Edward la miró fijamente -. No se ha ido todavía, debe estar en su oficina buscando sus cosas. Ve, habla con él…

-Cállate – le dijo con furia.

-¡Ruega! – Gritó y la tomó por los antebrazos pegándola a él -. No soporto verte así, triste y débil, ¡esa no eres tú! – Ella tragó grueso y miraba al suelo sin siquiera poder verlo a los ojos -. Si para ser feliz tienes que estar con un maldito americano y aceptar que por una jodida vez te equivocaste entonces… ¡hazlo!

Ella se soltó y lo miró con rabia -. Es mi vida, hago lo que sea con ella y ¡te aseguro que nunca te perdonare por esto!

Edward sintió que su corazón se retorcía de dolor por esas palabras, entrecerró los ojos y apretó las manos en puños.

-¡Bien! – Gritó caminando hacia la puerta de nuevo -. Ódiame… total, ¡es lo normal de las mujeres en este maldito momento!

-¡Porque eres un puto entrometido, egoísta y pretensioso bastardo!

-¡No! – Gritó tomando la puerta con un brazo -, ¡porque todas ustedes son unas jodidas estúpidas! – Tiró la puerta y salió de allí furioso.

Cuando salió de la oficina se encontró con la mirada asustada de algunos empleados y bufó mentalmente cuando empezaron a esconderse en sus cubículos y oficinas. Al parecer imaginaban que Masen estaba de ánimo cabreado, dispuesto a destrozar futuros profesionales por lo que era mejor que no se acercaran a donde estaba.

Pasó por la oficina de McCarty quien estaba recogiendo su escritorio en completo silencio, su secretaria miraba la escena con pánico pero no se acercaba a donde se encontraba. Edward suspiró hondo, entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-No tienes que renunciar – murmuró mirándolo fijamente. Emmett se detuvo un segundo y sin levantar la mirada siguió empacando como si no hubiese entrado nadie.

-No voy a demandarte por lo que puedes dejar de apretarte el hueco del culo, los millones de la familia Pattens están completamente a salvo – le dijo un momento después.

Edward bufó y rodó los ojos. Observó la mujer rubia que estaba en un portarretrato que estaba guardando y frunció el ceño -. ¿Es ella?

Emmett se detuvo y lo miró fijamente para descubrir que observaba a la imagen lejana -. Esmerald – susurró pasándole la foto para guardar otras cosas. Edward la observó por unos segundos, era rubia, con ojos grises y bastante atractiva -. Teníamos muchos planes, íbamos a abrir una consultora, ella lo administraría mientras otros arquitectos y yo creábamos. Éste solo iba a ser un trampolín, algo que me diera la experiencia por un año, incluso menos de eso. Ahorraríamos lo suficiente para casarnos y después renunciaría.

Le quitó la foto de las manos y la guardó en la caja donde estaba metiendo sus cosas personales.

-Después enfermó y el seguro medico se volvió más importante que los sueños y consultoras – respiró hondo y le sonrió ligeramente a Edward -. Ya es hora de cumplir mis promesas, solo me tarde un poco porque… bueno no quería dejarla ir – sonrió de nuevo y él le devolvió el gesto -. Adiós Edward, fuiste un buen jefe y me caes bien así en este momento desee patearte el trasero.

Edward sonrió de nuevo y se apartó de la puerta -. Rose…

-No quiero hablar de ella – le interrumpió mirándolo fijamente -. Ya fue suficiente.

Con eso salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás de él y Edward caminó hacia la silla de cuero frente al escritorio, se sentó en ella y empezó a pasar dos dedos por su cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarse. Sacó su Ipod del bolsillo y colocó cualquier canción para tratar de pensar en otra cosa que en su capacidad de molestar a las personas que le importaban. Se burló de sí mismo al empezar la tonada de _Cructh_, de _Matchbox 20_ y se dejó caer en el asiento.

"_Y yo no quiero ser tu apoyo  
>a solo un paso de lo peor.<br>No quiero ser tu apoyo  
>a solo un paso de…"<em>

.

.

.

Entró a su despacho varios minutos después más calmado y le hizo un gesto de saludo a Félix, ignorándolo completamente.

-Tiene una visita – dijo Félix en el momento que él abría la puerta y quedaba paralizado al ver la figura que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio.

-No pases ninguna llamada – le ordenó a su secretario mirándolo por un segundo -. No quiero que nadie me moleste y vete de paseo ¿quieres? – Félix asintió, conectó la contestadora y salió de allí trancando la puerta del despacho.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él y la miró fijamente. Demonios, la había extrañado, lo sabía, lo había pensado esa misma mañana, tenía dos jodidos meses que no la veía y al hacerlo por fin le hizo sentir una mezcla de emoción, mayor frustración y… excitación.

Frunció el ceño sin dejar de mirarla mientras se maldecía a sí mismo. En esos dos meses había deseado una erección tan rápida y dolorosa como la que tenía en esos momentos. Buscó mujeres, fue a bares a incluso incursionar en sexo de una noche y nada había dado ese tipo de resultado. Claro, podía ejecutar el acto, era humano y activo, pero no sentía ese tipo de deseo, no ansiaba a ninguna mujer, no quería arrancarle la ropa a una persona ni follársela en cualquier posición, sin importar nada, solo hacerlo duro y profundamente.

Maldición… estaba jodido.

Respiró hondo para calmarse y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras la seguía observando. Tenía el cabello recogido y ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estaba más delgada, tenía puesto una blusa larga gris hasta la mitad de sus muslos y un leggin negro.

-Hola Bella – dijo y ella asintió en forma de saludo -, llegas dos malditos meses tarde – murmuró y recibió en respuesta un fruncimiento de ceño.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó y él respiró hondo para calmarse negando con la cabeza, la frustración que sentía iba a matarlo.

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar enfrente se apoyó en el escritorio y agradeció su saco por ocultar su magnífica erección, no creía que Bella lo soportaría.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó en voz baja y no pudo evitar agacharse un poco para quedar a la misma altura de su cara.

Bella había bajado la mirada y tragó grueso. Asintió ligeramente y Edward frunció el ceño en respuesta. Tenía tiempo que no veía esa respuesta, se maldijo a sí mismo de nuevo porque imaginaba que era por su causa.

-Por fin dejaste de evadirme… - murmuró y levantó la mano para tomar su barbilla para que lo viera pero ella se apartó en el último segundo y Edward apretó la mano en respuesta en forma de puño mientras sentía que algo dentro de su ser se revolvía.

Notó como tragaba grueso -. Lo siento… - dijo en respuesta -, es que no podía.

-Lo sé - respondió Edward y Bella asintió ligeramente -. Pero cumplí mi palabra, no me acerqué a ti.

Ella levantó la mirada y lo observó fijamente -. Lo sé – respondió y sonrió ligeramente -. Gracias.

-¿Estás lista para volver a casa? – Le preguntó en voz baja. Ella respiró hondo pero no contestó nada, él trató de acercarse de otra forma, no quería asustarla, no cuando por fin, después de dos meses, le estaba hablando -. ¿Qué me cuentas de tu vida? Algo bueno… algo nuevo…

Bella lo miró fijamente sin sonreír, su mirada era tristeza, vergüenza y él la observó confundido -. Bree está embarazada.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y se levantó del suelo emocionado por muchas razones, primero porque su hermano iba a tener un hijo, también porque de alguna forma eso significaba que toda esa maldita historia entre él y Bella estaba acabada por fin. Lo cual lo aliviaba.

Se volteó hacia la ventana y pasó la mano por su cabello -. ¡Maravilloso! – dijo emocionado -. ¡Vamos a ser tíos! – La miró sonriendo y ella asintió -. Claro, en tu caso sería prima segunda pero estoy segura que Bree y tú… sus hijos van a ser sobrinos más que primos.

Bella asintió -. Ese fue siempre el plan, además seré su madrina… Bree me lo pidió – dijo en voz baja.

Edward sonrió de nuevo y la miró con el ceño fruncido -. Qué extraño que Fred no me haya avisado. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Dos días… - murmuró Bella y él se volteó hacia la ventana de nuevo, sintiendo una sensación extraña en su interior, como si algo se le estuviese escapando -. Siento haberme ido como me fui ese día Edward, quiero que lo sepas… - Él se volteó a verla y asintió -. Es solo que en un minuto éramos amigos y en el otro… estaba en tu cama.

Ese recuerdo hizo que su polla se engrosara un poco más dentro de los pantalones y que pareciera que fuera a explotarlos. Edward apretó la mandíbula con fuerza para controlarse.

-Lo sé… - respondió unos segundos después mirándola fijamente -, ¿eso fue lo que viniste a decirme? ¿Quieres arreglar las cosas? Yo también deseo hacerlo… lamento lo que te dije, lo sabes.

Bella asintió lentamente y se miró las manos colocadas en su regazo mientras las revolvía nerviosamente.

-Desde que salí de tu casa, yo… he estado hablando con Fred.

Edward se tensó, la miró fijamente y empezó a negar ligeramente con su cabeza mientras su mente empezó a repetir lentamente que _no_.

Bella tragó grueso -. Hace dos semanas… me vi con él – lo miró con ruego y Edward empezó a respirar aceleradamente.

-No, no puede ser cierto… - murmuró apretando las manos que estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza -. Él me dijo que iba a dejar a Bree, que quería estar conmigo y yo…

-¡Maldita chiquilla imbécil! – Explotó con furia mientras se acercaba un paso a ella sin poder controlarse bien, de nuevo, una parte de él le gritaba que no era su problema pero la calló rápidamente, no podía dejarlo ir, era algo en Bella que hacía que destrozara todos sus límites rápidamente -. ¡¿Qué mierda te dijo? ¿Te contó que iba a dejar a su esposa?, ¡¿te pidió tiempo y que le tuvieras paciencia?, ¿se metió en tu cama, Bella? ¡¿Permitiste que te follara ya que yo te hice el favor dos meses atrás?

-¡No soy una puta, Edward! – Gritó levantándose del asiento y mirándolo furiosa - ¡Te lo dije ese día, no me ofendas! ¡No lo soy!

-¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Me dices eso y te vas a follar a Fred dos segundos después!

-¡No lo hice! – Gritó ella con dolor -. ¡No me acosté con Fred ni con nadie! ¿Por qué eres así? No lo entiendo – murmuró con rabia -. A diferencia de ti Fred sí me respeta ¡y no se acuesta conmigo únicamente para demostrarme que soy una cualquiera!

Edward sonrió por esa declaración y se acercó a ella tan rápidamente que Bella se sentó en el asiento asustada -. No te follé porque quería demostrarte que eras una puta, Bella. Te follé porque te deseaba, porque te vi con ese vestido negro y necesitaba tenerte… por eso lo hice.

La observó y tenía los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio con fuerza, estaba tensa y se abrazaba a sí misma. Él colocó las manos en los reposabrazos y se acercó hasta tener sus caras a centímetros de distancia.

-No, eso no fue lo que hiciste – le dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo furiosa -, no solo fue eso… tú…

-¿Yo qué? – Preguntó sin moverse y notando como ella se arqueaba para alejarse de él, pero eso causaba que sacara más sus pechos y que el olor a fresa le impactara con fuerza en su nariz. Volviéndolo casi loco, descontrolado, irradiando frustración e ira y excitación por cada uno de sus poros -. ¿Qué vas a decir? – Le siseó en voz baja, gruesa y notó como ella se estremecía en respuesta -. ¿Tal vez que te viole? – Preguntó furioso de nuevo -, siempre has sido una melodramática de…

-¡No! – Gritó ella interrumpiéndolo con la respiración acelerada -, no… - repitió – pero tienes que aceptar que fue rudo y… - frunció el ceño y lo miró confundida.

-Pero es que así es el sexo Isabella – declaró notando como ella se estremecía de nuevo y se acercó más a donde estaba, no sabía por qué la acosaba, no entendía su necesidad pero algo dentro de él le evitaba parar -, no es como tus fantasías o ideas estúpidas. El sexo es animal, carnal – le susurró acercándose más y acariciando su mejilla con su nariz, oliéndola, sintiendo la esencia frutal y notando como cada segundo se estremecía con más fuerza -. Es una mezcla de lujuria, deseos y tu cuerpo es el único que puede satisfacerlos. Es sucio y tan potente que hace que pierdas el control. Por lo menos el buen sexo lo es.

-¡Cállate! – le susurró enfáticamente mientras respiraba aceleradamente. Él bajó la mirada hasta su cuello notando como la vena de su cuello iba a explotar, frunció el ceño preguntándose si ella estaba excitada ó asustada por lo que le estaba haciendo.

Regresó a su cara y la miró fijamente, en sus ojos había una mezcla de incredulidad, miedo, deseo y rabia. Él sonrió y se acercó a ella, sus labios lo llamaban de alguna forma y necesitaba besarla, pero ella se alejaba más y estiraba su cuello para evitarlo.

-No lo hagas – le rogó un segundo antes que sus labios se juntaran y Edward se alejó inmediatamente, pestañando asombrado por lo que iba a hacer.

Caminó hasta la ventana detrás de su escritorio y subiendo sus brazos, colocó sus manos en su nuca doblando sus codos hacia los lados. ¿Qué mierda tenía esa mujer para que después de probarla pierda así el control? ¿Para cabrearlo y desearla en igual medida? Respiró hondo para calmarse y apretando las manos en puños en su nuca miró hacia el paisaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? Y trata de decir la verdad ahora, no quieres verme cabreado, de verdad no lo quieres – dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo aparentar.

Ella emitió algo parecido a un bufido de incredulidad -. No te entiendo… - murmuró en voz baja -. De verdad no lo hago…

-Limítate a responder la maldita pregunta.

Escuchó que suspiraba hondo, tal vez calmándose -. Él me dijo que iba a dejar a Bree, que nos iríamos lejos para no hacerle daño…

Edward rió con incredulidad y se volteó lentamente hacia ella, pero se obligó a quedarse en el mismo sitio, no podía moverse, porque tal vez si lo hiciere iba a hacer algo y después se arrepentiría.

-Por supuesto que no… estoy seguro que a Bree le dolerá es que estén en la misma ciudad, no que su jodido esposo se vaya con la mujer que crió desde que tenía cinco años. Segurísimo – concluyó irónicamente y observó como ella lo miraba con dolor.

-Sé lo que soy, sé que soy una egoísta y que la iba a herir. Te dije que no era una buena mujer, te lo dije… - se limpió la cara como si no quisiera que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y Edward la observó fijamente.

Sí, ella se lo había dicho pero nunca lo creyó, ni siquiera en ese momento. Sabía que era buena, vivieron juntos por más de un año así que la había visto, su corazón no tiene maldad dentro. Es solo que es completamente estúpida, ciega y en ese momento con cada palabra que decía lo único que deseaba era matarla lentamente ó tal vez zarandearla hasta que entendiera la realidad de la vida.

-Estaba cansada Edward – murmuró apretando las manos en su regazo -. Me sentía tan sola y él… simplemente por un segundo quise soñar que algo bueno me podría pasar, que podría pensar solo en mí, ¡que ya había sufrido lo suficiente!

Edward negó con la cabeza y se carcajeó aunque fue un sonido tosco, lleno de rabia -. No lo has hecho, cuando estés sola completamente, ¡en ese momento sabrás lo es sufrir de verdad!

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó las manos en su regazo, él noto que también temblaba -. No acepté una relación ni nada hasta que él se separara. Eso me convertiría en lo que tú… - lo miró y él se tapó la boca para mantenerse ocupado y no gritarle e interrumpirla -. Pero ahora ella está embarazada y la verdad es que se acabó el sueño, que no es cierto, que nada bueno me podría ocurrir. No puedo seguir con eso, no solo sería destrozarla a ella, como sabía que iba hacer, es quitarle el padre a ese niño y nunca jamás podría hacerlo – su cara se tornó aún más triste y Edward se encontró mirándola completamente paralizado -. Sé lo que es vivir extrañando y deseando que mis padres estén a mi lado, no podría vivir conmigo misma si le quitara eso a otro ser.

-Claro… - murmuró él como si despertara de una ensoñación -. Eres la maldita Madre Teresa de Calcuta - gruñó furioso -. ¿Para qué me cuentas esto?

Bella tragó grueso y bajó la mirada –. Cuando Bree me lo contó hace dos días fui con Fred, le expliqué mis razones y le pedí que no abandonara a su bebé, que era más importante que todo esto, todos nosotros – levantó la mirada y suspiró hondo -. Me dijo que no importaba, que… deseaba continuar con nuestro plan…

Edward rió irónicamente -. ¿Y ese es el hombre que te respeta?

Bella lo miró fijamente y bajó la mirada apretando los labios por unos segundos.

-Prefiero que pienses que no te respeto chiquilla que hacerte promesas que no voy a cumplir, únicamente para que creas algo que no soy.

Lo observó confundida y negó con la cabeza -. ¡Basta! – Gritó y se colocó las manos en la altura de sus oídos como si esas palabras le dolieran -. Él no tiene la culpa, solo… no entiende cómo todo es distinto para mí... así que le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos paralizados por el recuerdo, en ese momento el cuarto se llenó de una energía que los envolvió y casi hace que Edward de un paso hacia ella, lo cual, estaba claro que era una jodida idiotez así que evitó hacerlo plantando los pies en el piso.

-Le dije que íbamos a estar juntos… - terminó mirándolo asustada

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente incrédulo -. ¡¿Qué? – Gruñó acercándose un paso hacia ella -. Eres… ¡una maldita niña Isabella!

-¡No soy una niña Edward! - Gritó reaccionando y mirándolo furiosa -. ¡Tú te encargaste de quitarme eso! – le dijo y él notó como se sonrojaba.

Esa declaración causó que volvieran los últimos indicios de paciencia que seguían rezagados en su ser. La miró y apretó las manos en formas de puño.

-No sé si maravillarme u ofenderme por tu estupendo plan. Jodes tu familia y jodes la mía, únicamente porque tu cerebro está lleno de humo e historias de fantasía.

-No es así… - murmuro ella avergonzada, bajando la cabeza.

-¿No? - Pregunto acercándose hacia donde estaba, levantándola de la silla y jalándola con un brazo hasta la pared más cercana. La encerró entre sus brazos y ella levantó la barbilla para observarlo. Se sentía tan descontrolado que sus manos temblaban ligeramente -. ¿Qué tienes planeado? ¿Tener todos los hombres a tu alrededor revoloteando como idiotas?

-Basta - dijo empujándolo con sus brazos en el estomago y removiéndose pero Edward no podía alejarse, no podía evitarlo, todo su ser estaba lleno de rabia bullendo desde su interior y no le permitía calmarse o razonar como normalmente haría.

-¿Qué tienes planeado? ¡Dímelo! Cuéntame qué ha inventado tu cabecita.

Ella trató de removerse de nuevo y lo miró furiosa -. Le dije que estaba contigo, ¡eso es todo!... eso será suficiente…

-¿Entonces quieres que vuelva a salvarte, Bella? – Le preguntó interrumpiéndola - ¿Aparentando ser tu novio? ¿Tu amante?

A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y se estremeció mientras seguía tratando que se moviera empujándolo por su pecho -. Fred debe estar con su familia y yo no voy a volver a instigarlo a que esté conmigo… lo prometo - dijo tapándose la cara con sus manos por un segundo -. Él vera que ya yo no estoy allí pidiendo algo que no puede darme, y se quedara con Bree como debe ser y tú… tú me lo prometiste Edward, que me protegerías, que evitarías que me equivocara, que me salvarías de mí misma… - le susurró con lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos.

Él jadeo y tomó su cabeza con sus dos manos para que lo mirara -. Eso es un maldito movimiento bajo de tu parte, porque no creo que lo que me estás pidiendo este dentro del rango de mi promesa…

-Edward… - pidió rogándole con la mirada -. Por favor… sé que no lo merezco, pero por favor...

Él la miró incrédulo, con rabia, detestándola a ella y a sí mismo con la misma intensidad. A Bella por llegar hasta tal extremo para proteger a Fred y a sí mismo porque la tenía contra una pared, fuera de control, escuchando todas las idioteces que salían por su boca y lo único que deseaba era follarla, sentía su saco apretado y su polla casi a reventar, incluso percibía como una gota se había escapado de su interior. Tampoco ayudaba la forma en cómo ella se removía para alejarlo, rozando cada puta parte de su cuerpo con la suya y llevándolo casi a la locura.

-¿Y según tú como lo haríamos? – Siseó pegándola más contra la pared y escuchando como botaba su respiración en una especie de jadeo -. ¿Nos miraríamos con adoración? En este momento solo me das asco así que no creo que eso sea posible - vio como ella arrugaba la cara pero no podía detenerse. Sentía una presión en su pecho mezcla de dolor, excitación, rabia y necesitaba herir a alguien. A ella -. ¿O nos daremos las manos como dos idiotas cuando él este cerca? ¿Crees que eso sea suficiente? Cuéntame la forma en cómo tu manipulador cerebro a ideado engañarlo…

-Suéltame - le rogó empujándolo más fuerte pero no lo lograba moverlo un centímetro, nadie lo quitaría de allí. Nadie.

-Habla… - le exigió.

Ella emitió un gritó ahogado y lo miró con rabia -. ¡Sí! – Admitió sin dejar de removerse -. ¡Eso es exacto lo que estaba pensando!

Él bufó y agarró sus dos manos con esfuerzo y las subió por encima de su cabeza -. ¿Acaso no ves lo que tienes al frente Isabella? No soy un pelele, soy un hombre - y para demostrárselo se pegó completamente a su cuerpo para que notara su polla excitada causando que ella emitiera un grito ahogado y lo mirara entre asombrada y asustada -. Un hombre – repitió en un siseo y pegó mas su ingle al estomago de ella para que lo sintiera completamente -. Tengo necesidades y deseos… - lo miró confundida -. Por supuesto que te incluyen, tenerte una vez no fue suficiente.

-Por favor, Edward – susurró en un jadeo pegando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a cumplir mis deseos, mientras actúo como novio abnegado con complejo de ser cabrón vitalicio?

Ella lo observó por unos segundos y su respiración era errática, asombrada. Le pareció ver deseo y anhelo en sus ojos pero lo negó rápidamente, eso que estaba haciendo era humillante por lo que no podría excitarle, lo sabía así no pudiera detenerse y más importante, ella amaba a otro hombre.

-¿Qué me darías a cambio por mi actuación magistral? - preguntó acercando su nariz y rozando su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

Demonios, ese olor frutal iba a acabar con él, juraba que no le faltaba mucho para venirse. Ella se estremeció fuertemente y empezó a luchar de nuevo, aunque al tener las manos tomadas lo único que hacía era remover su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que quisiera gemir por sentir su estómago y caderas golpear su polla.

-Por favor… - rogó ella con respiración entrecortada - no hagas esto…

-Dímelo… - insistió apretando la mandíbula y respirando hondo para conseguir algún control -. ¿Estarías… dispuesta… a… satisfacerme?

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? - Preguntó desesperada -, ¿esto…? - se ahogó un poco mientras la veía pegarse a la pared y abrir los ojos para observarlo fijamente -. ¿Estarías de acuerdo si yo…?

-¿Si tú follas conmigo cuándo y cómo lo desee? - Terminó mirándola fijamente - tal vez…

Cayó una lagrima por su mejilla y Edward sintió que su estomago se retorcía pero exteriormente no podía reflejar nada, era como si existiesen dos personas, su ser normal y otra completamente despiadada, un maldito animal.

-Está bien… - murmuro ella dejando de pelear completamente y mirándolo fijamente con resignación - lo haré.

Él la observó paralizado por un segundo y se acercó a sus labios hasta casi juntarlos. Ella no estaba luchando, incluso cerró los ojos y separó sus labios que lo llamaban y que deseaba besar como nada en el puto mundo, cuando estaba a un solo centímetro de ellos se detuvo y abrió los ojos. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Se alejó rápidamente, asombrado por su comportamiento y por lo que casi había hecho. Era como si fuera esa maldita noche de nuevo pero sin una jodida gota de alcohol en su cuerpo. ¿Qué mierda le estaba haciendo esa chiquilla? ¿Por qué demonios se comportaba así? Se pasó la mano por la cabeza tratando de ubicarse.

-Nunca he tenido la necesidad de contratar putas y no empezaré contigo…

Escuchó que jadeaba pero poco le importo, necesitaba acabar con eso, no sabía cuánto más podría controlarse.

-Tampoco me siento especialmente emocionado por el sexo por lastima. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-Eres un…

-Bastardo - interrumpió y se volteó para encontrarla mirándolo fijamente completamente pálida.

Esa era la ofensa que más se asemejaba a él, ya que aunque hubiese sido reconocido por su padre en Inglaterra siempre se sintió como uno. Su apellido nunca iba a ser Pattens por todo lo que su abuelo maldijo a su madre por su nacimiento y sabía que era lo que todos murmuraban a su alrededor, el hijo natural de la heredera Pattens. Incluso hubo un puto niño en su colegio que le gritó que era Masen porque su abuelo había obligado a su padre a reconocerlo y que la verdad era que él es un bastardo, Edward lo golpeó hasta que el director lo separó y llamó a su representante. Su abuelo se encargó de castigarlo de varias maneras distintas, entre esas prohibiendo que fuera a visitar a su madre por un mes. Tenía ocho años, le había dolido, pero desde ese momento amó ese insulto y no dejó que nadie más viera como le afectaba.

-Eso es lo que soy – dijo mirándola con la misma expresión que colocaba cada vez que lo escuchaba y notó como Bella se estremecía con fuerza y abría un poco los ojos -, nunca lo he negado.

-Esto fue un error… - murmuro ella pasándose una mano por el cabello y lo miró con decepción -. Nunca debí venir aquí… lo siento.

-¿En serio? - preguntó burlonamente sintiendo como por dentro algo en él se apretaba con dolor, ¡puta madre, había perdido a sus dos mujeres en un mismo día! -. Te daré un consejo Isabella Swan: Madura. Dile la verdad a Bree y jode tu vida. Cásate con Fred y vuelve a joder tu vida. Arruina a ese chiquillo, no importa. No me importa. Ya no eres mi responsabilidad.

Vio como asentía lentamente y caminaba hasta buscar su bolso que había dejado al lado de la silla - Adiós Edward - murmuro ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Él sintió que se quebraba por dentro y apretó las manos al lado de sus piernas - Adiós Van Gohg… - susurró sin saber si le escuchó o no mientras ella trancaba la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine con su mente tan perversa como la mía ¿o será que fuiste tú la que influenciaste mi mente? :D, te quiero :D :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios, recuerden que juntos los borra FF) para contestarles por esa vía y **notificarles cuando subo de nuevo**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Wreck of the day, Anna Nalick_. http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=P_pWRtlqMak Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella se montó en su vehículo y se tapó la cara con sus manos sintiendo que temblaba fuertemente, trataba de respirar para calmarse y comenzó a tragar compulsivamente para alejar el nudo en su garganta y los sollozos que querían escaparse de su interior, pero dos segundos después dio la guerra como vencida y empezó a llorar desgarradoramente.<p>

No pudo detenerse por un tiempo, solo conseguía estar allí pensando en lo idiota que era, en lo egoísta que se había convertido y como dañaba todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Después pensó en Edward, en lo que le había herido lo que le dijo y como las últimas dos veces que lo había visto lo único que hizo fue humillarla y ofenderla, eso hizo que llorara con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? – Se preguntó golpeando el volante y tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

¿Qué estaba pensando para hacer lo que hizo? Fue una niñería, una estupidez, un acto desesperado que surgió cuando dos días atrás su prima la llamó exaltada gritándole que tenía que ir a su casa inmediatamente. Bella había acudido como si se tratara de su paredón particular, en todo el camino sus manos le temblaron y cuando llegó casi vomitó dos veces antes de acercarse a la puerta principal preguntándose si ya Bree lo sabía todo.

Se había mantenido alejada de Fred esas dos semanas, dificultosamente; él la llamaba, se aparecía en el instituto, incluso hubo una vez que fue al apartamento de Ángela cuando ésta no se encontraba y Bella aunque le permitió besarla no dejo que fuera más allá. Era cierto que le había dicho que sí a su petición pero algo dentro de su ser no le permitía seguir adelante con todo, necesitaba que fuera definitivo, no quería convertirse en la mala persona que sabía que era, ese último pensamiento si bien no tenía mucho sentido le había perseguido desde que salió huyendo del café dos semanas atrás y no le quería abandonar ni le permitía tener lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo.

Cuando Bella entró a la casa la encontró sentada en el mueble observando una hoja fijamente con cara de asombro. Después de haberle dicho en voz baja que estaba allí, Bree levantó la mirada, la observó por unos segundos y salió corriendo a abrazarla llorando y diciéndole que iba a ser madre, que su familia estaba creciendo y lo que tanto habían soñado desde pequeñas se estaba cumpliendo por fin.

Bella se sintió como si alguien hubiese tomado su corazón, envuelto en su mano y apretado lentamente hasta que explotara destrozándola. Su prima era feliz pero si supiera todo no lo sería, estaría desgarrada con razón, ella había deseado y buscado quitarle todo y la historia se repetiría. El hijo de Bree no tendría a su padre, su madre estaría torturada por el dolor así que crecería solo, y ella sería la única culpable.

Aún en ese momento, dos días después, no recordaba cómo había sonreído y dicho que estaba muy feliz por la noticia a la vez que aceptaba ser la madrina del bebé, cuando por dentro se moría lentamente.

Isabella Swan podría destrozar a su prima, le dolería, dañaría a quien le había protegido y amado, incluso había pasado las dos semanas anteriores sin dormir dando vueltas en el sofá y por la sala del apartamento de Ángela atormentada por ese hecho hasta que amanecía y decidía de nuevo ser egoísta un poco más. Había aceptado hundirse para por fin cumplir su sueño, su único deseo. Pero ella no podría destrozar a ese bebé.

Simultáneamente a la noticia del bebé, fue abrazada por Bree y junto con ello todas sus esperanzas habían de alguna forma muerto, no podría tener a Fred, todo se había acabado.

Salió de la casa de Bree como una autómata y fue a buscar a Fred a su trabajo, llamándolo para que saliera y verlo. No había meditado ni tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, eso era lo justo, lo único que podía hacer, pero no contaba con que él no lo entendería así.

Ella asumió que iba a estar feliz con la noticia de ser papá e incluso que se adelantaría y le diría que todo entre ellos se acabaría por el bien de esa nueva vida que se estaba formando. Pero no sucedió de esa manera, él se negó a cualquier cambio, le dijo que no podía dejarlo, que buscarían la forma de mejorar esa situación, que solo tenía que tener paciencia y al final podrían estar juntos asegurándole que Bree jamás se enteraría. Isabella se sintió enferma, literalmente, su pecho se comprimió y pensó que iba a quedarse sin oxígeno por unos segundos ya que no comprendía cómo eso podría ser posible.

Después de repetir cinco veces las razones por las que no podía hacerlo y zafarse de sus brazos cuando intentó convencerla con besos y caricias, ella salió corriendo de allí, alejándose por siempre de su sueño. Pasó todo ese día tratando de decidir qué hacer, con el teléfono repicando incesantemente por Fred, y la madrugada del día anterior Bella tomó la decisión absurda que la llevó a la oficina de Edward.

-¡Soy una idiota! – Gritó golpeando el volante del vehículo y limpiando sus lágrimas logrando por fin calmarse ligeramente.

El día anterior citó a Fred y le contó lo que sucedió el día de su cumpleaños, que había estado con su hermano, lo cual fue terrible porque observó como su amor palidecía y negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza, diciendo que estaba mintiendo. Bella había continuado su relato diciéndole que esa era la razón por la que se fue a vivir con Ángela pero que el día anterior habló con Edward y que iban a estar juntos, que no había vuelta atrás.

Fred empezó a discutir y gritarle que eso no era cierto a la vez que la zarandeaba por un brazo y le repetía que sabía que ella lo amaba y que eso no iba a cambiar, que no inventara algo únicamente por lo de Bree, después trató de besarla, mirarla de esa forma que siempre la derretía y es por lo que decidió huir e ir a la oficina de Edward esa mañana.

Y ahora estaba peor que nunca, al principio había pensado que Fred lo aceptaría, se iría con Bree y Edward no tendría que saberlo nunca. No había considerado más allá, estaba desesperada…

-¡Soy una idiota! – Gritó encendiendo por fin su vehículo y saliendo de ese sitio y de la tortura en que había convertido su vida, porque no había más culpables, ella fue la que complicó todo, enamorándose de un hombre que no le pertenecía, acercándose a él hasta lograr que quisiera abandonar su familia por sus actos egoístas y ahora Edward… ese también fue otro error, aunque sabía que al final de todo en muchas cosas tenía razón.

Ella es una inmadura estúpida, no podía seguir pensando que los demás podrían resolver sus problemas. Hasta un año y medio atrás tenía a Bree que solucionaba cada una de sus necesidades y cubría sus peticiones protegiéndola de todo y de todos. Después vino Edward que la sacó de esa casa y se encargó de cuidarla tanto que hasta le hizo jurar que la protegería de todo, lo cual no cumplió ya que él mismo fue quien le hizo daño. ¿Ahora tiene otro problema y lo vuelve a buscar para que la salve? No podía seguir haciendo eso, debía dejar de necesitar a los demás para protegerse a sí misma. Debía dejar de creer en sueños y fantasías y por fin crecer. Eso hizo que respirara hondo y que se concentrara en lo que en ese mismo momento decidió hacer.

Debía irse lejos.

.

.

.

Una hora después Bella estaba un poco más segura de su decisión aunque todavía su pecho le oprimía al saber que no volvería a ese sitio después de mucho tiempo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Bella – susurró Ángela y ella levantó la mirada de la pequeña maleta que estaba terminando de empacar.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y guardó las últimas blusas que ya había doblado.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer – murmuró tragando grueso para no llorar. Escuchó su teléfono repicar avisando sobre un mensaje de texto y lo tomó para leerlo:

_Vuelve a mí, sabes que lo que dijiste ayer no es cierto. Es un engaño tonto para alejarte, pero no es necesario. Vamos a vernos, solucion__aremos todo. Te necesito, Bella. _

_Fred._

Ella tragó grueso y cerrando los ojos para no llorar dejó el teléfono en el mueble.

-¡No es lo único, demonios! – Gritó Ánge golpeando su regazo – Hay muchas más cosas, puedes…

-¿Qué? – Interrumpió mirándola furiosa - ¿Contarle a Bree y terminar de destrozar su familia? ¡Cuando todo fue mi culpa! No lo creo Ángela.

-¡Pero tú dijiste que no, por Dios! Él debe aceptarlo, no entiendo por qué sigue persiguiéndote, la solución no es irte y dejar a Bree y a mí, Bella.

Ella levantó la mirada y se mordió el labio fuertemente tratando de tragarse el nudo en su garganta, y la miró con tristeza.

-Yo cree éste enredo, lo perseguí, lo busqué, hice que incluso quisiera dejar su mundo. Ahora él no quiere alejarse y yo no puedo culparlo.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes! – Gruñó furiosa -, el hombre es mayor que tú, mucho mayor, sabía que tú eras la única familia que le queda a Bree y ahora no quieres estar con él, no es tan difícil ni él tan descerebrado como para no entenderlo. Por Dios… piensa en mí, en Edward que te quiere así no lo demuestre, en Rose… y piensa en Bree – la miró sin rabia sino más bien tristeza -, le destrozarás el corazón.

Bella bajó las manos y la cabeza sintiéndose derrotada y triste -. ¿De qué forma la destrozaría más?

Ángela la miró confundida -. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué le dañaría más?: ¿Quitarle su esposo? ¿Dejar a su hijo sin padre? ¿O perderme a mí?

Ángela negó con la cabeza -. No lo sé… si me preguntas escogería la primera, ese bastardo que llamas su esposo estaría mejor lejos, ¡es un maldito, hijo...!

-¡Ángela! – Le interrumpió negando con la cabeza y limpiando una lágrima que había escapado por su mejilla – Fred no es malo, es mi culpa.

-No lo creo así – dijo furiosa y se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ella -. Pienso que eres una idiota que no puede verlo de verdad y que él es un maldito que se aprovecha de ti.

Bella negó con la cabeza y continuó con su tarea -. Eso no es cierto. Bree no puede sufrir, yo no puedo seguir arruinando todo. Ésta es la única solución.

Ángela gruñó y envolvió sus brazos debajo de los senos -. ¿Edward sabe sobre esto? Estoy segura que junto a él podría convencerte…

-¡No! – dijo enfáticamente mientras cerraba la maleta -, no le dirás nada. Además tampoco le importa, él me lo dijo claramente.

Sintió de nuevo vergüenza y rabia al recordar esa conversación y bajó las cosas del mueble.

-Gracias – le susurró acercándose a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza -, eres la mejor amiga que podría tener.

-¿Y ni siquiera le vas a decir a Bree que te vas? – Le preguntó mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

Bella suspiró pensando en lo difícil que sería decirle a su prima que se iba, e incluso lo imposible que sería hacerlo después de eso, estaba segura que Bree la secuestraría en su casa para evitarlo. El simple pensamiento de estar allí de nuevo, con Fred, le hizo estremecer.

-No – dijo tajantemente -. La llamaré cuando llegué a Nueva York, el vuelo sale en cinco horas.

Ángela asintió y sonrió ligeramente -. Cuando me gradúe te acompañaré…

Bella asintió tragándose el nudo en su garganta; eso era otra cosa que iba a perder, a un poco más de medio año de graduarse iba a abandonar, pero no sabía si tenía los créditos suficientes o podría terminar los dos grandes proyectos que le faltaba sin estar de forma presencial. Su amiga se encargaría de averiguar esos trámites.

-Cuando llegué y sepa donde me alojaré y todo eso, me comunicaré contigo.

Ángela sonrió y asintió abrazándola de nuevo -. Y después iré a buscar al aeropuerto a tu bebé con la llave de repuesto – señaló enseñándole la llave de su Ford. Bella asintió y salió del apartamento con su pequeña maleta.

Se montó en su vehículo después de dejar el bolso en la parte trasera, lo encendió y suspiró cuando la tonada de _Wreck of the day_, de _Anna Nalick_ llenó el sitio cerrado y le hizo negar con la cabeza sintiendo tristeza y por fin empezar su camino.

"_Alejándome manejando del resto del día __  
>y las luces siempre están rojas en los retrovisores.<br>Desesperadamente cerca de un ataúd lleno de esperanza  
>engañé al destino solo para estar cerca de ti.<br>Y si esto es darse por vencida  
>entonces yo me estoy dando por vencida<br>si esto es darse por vencida…"_

Tragó grueso tratando de alejar el nudo en su garganta y trato de analizar lo que haría a continuación; sabía que iba a dejar la mayoría de sus cosas, incluyendo su caballete y material de pintura, pero tenía una buena cantidad de dinero en el banco por los intereses de su fideicomiso con el que podría mantenerse mientras consiguiera trabajo en Nueva York. Tal vez podría comunicarse con el señor Elliot, un cazador de talento del Instituto de Arte de esa ciudad que la quiso reclutar cuando terminó la secundaria, pero ella no aceptó por Bree… y Fred. No creía que pudiera estudiar, pero quizás… la ayude a conseguir un buen empleo con tiempo libre para poder continuar pintando.

Suspiró hondo para alejar el dolor que conllevaba saber que iba a dejar todo atrás, a la vez que se volvía a convencer que era lo mejor que podría hacer y se mentía a sí misma diciéndose que solo iba a ser por unos pocos meses.

Pensó en como Bree se iba a poner cuando le llamara para decirle que se había ido, en lo que Fred pensaría cuando se lo contaran, sabiendo por fin que de verdad lo que le contó de su hermano era en parte falso y en cómo se lo tomaría Edward… aunque en todo ese tiempo había hecho un gran esfuerzo en no recordar lo que hizo y lo que le dijo esa mañana.

Cuando se encontraba en el cruce para entrar a la autopista y pasar a la intercepción que la llevaría hacia el aeropuerto se dio cuenta que no llevaba todo lo importante en esa maleta.

-¡Oh Dios! – Dijo mientras buscaba devolverse y deseaba golpearse a sí misma ya que no deseaba ir a ese sitio.

Media hora después estaba estacionándose frente al edificio de Edward y suspirando hondo se bajó de su vehículo temblando ligeramente.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan – saludó un sonriente Adrián y ella sonrió en respuesta -. Tenía tiempo que no la veía por aquí.

-Sí, es cierto – susurró con el alma en la garganta -, es que me mude a otra parte.

-Oh… que mal – dijo con tristeza y Bella sonrió ligeramente.

-Dele un abrazo al pequeño Connor por mí – le pidió y el portero asintió sonriendo -, y dígale que le enviaré pronto lo que le prometí la otra vez…

-Por supuesto… - dijo sonriendo y ella suponía que era por su hijo de nueve años, era un adorable rubio que las veces que había ido al trabajo de su papá le hacía galletas o lo enseñaba a pintar, ella le prometió unas pinturas dos meses y medio atrás y lo había olvidado completamente. Llamaría a Ángela y le pediría que se las llevara.

-¿Está Edward arriba?

-No – dijo como si fuera una pregunta absurda -, el señor Masen está llegando generalmente después de las once de la noche.

Bella asintió y mordiéndose el labio caminó hacia el ascensor controlando sus deseos de pedirle a Adrián que le llamara si él llegaba antes, lo cual era completamente ilógico, Edward trabajaba siempre hasta tarde y tampoco quería hacer público que no deseaba verlo o tal vez es él quien no quiere verla a ella. Además no era eso lo que temía, sino al apartamento, a los recuerdos que tenía bloqueado desde dos meses atrás. Cuando por fin abrió la puerta del _Penthouse_, entendió el porqué de su miedo irracional. Se estremeció con fuerza y como si estuviera hipnotizada sus ojos se trasladaron hacia la mesa de comedor.

-Oh Dios… - dijo mientras se tapaba la boca y se acercaba a ese sitio donde como suponía estaban todavía los rastros de sus uñas.

Ni siquiera se había permitido pensar en lo que pasó en esa oficina, lo que él le ofreció y ella… aceptó. Sabía que era muchas cosas, idiota, estúpida, egoísta, pero nunca, jamás creyó que iba a ser masoquista. Pero al parecer lo era, lo admitió en ese momento, porque él la había humillado, insultado, ofendido, y no solo una vez ¡sino dos veces! Y aún así, el resultado de la primera vez que lo hizo se evidenciaba en esa mesa, en los rastros de sus uñas que si bien deberían gritar rabia y lucha, en verdad fueron hechos por emociones muy distintas. Y ahora éste día, en la oficina… ¿qué estaba mal con ella? Edward la insultaba, le ofendía, y su reacción era quedarse allí deseando que la besara, que la tocara...

-No creía que podría arruinarlo más… - murmuró ignorando por fin la mesa y subiendo las escaleras a su antiguo cuarto.

¿Cómo podía amar a una persona y desear a otra? Se preguntó por lo que podría ser la vez novecientas noventa y cinco mil en el lapso de dos meses, y volvió a desear golpearse a sí misma, porque incluso a la vez que él le decía todo eso, cuando la tiró contra la pared y le rozaba su cuello con su nariz todo su cuerpo tembló sin una pizca de terror. Sino anhelante. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Aunque también debía aceptar que otra parte de ella también lo odiaba y deseaba golpearlo por todo lo que le dijo.

Negó con su cabeza a la vez que entraba a su cuarto y se sorprendió de encontrarlo todo exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, se veía que el servicio de limpieza que iba tres veces a la semana mantuvo todo sin polvo pero en la misma posición. Dejó sus pensamientos idiotas y se encaminó hasta el gran closet donde estaban el resto de sus cosas. Buscó una maleta que guardaba allí y rápidamente empezó a guardar las cosas más importantes, los pinceles que más le gustaban envueltos en una bolsa, la ropa que más le serviría y que no había tenido el valor de llevarse ya que no deseaba volver a ese apartamento después de esa noche, al igual que los zapatos y accesorios.

A diferencia del bolso que llenó en la casa de Ángela éste estaba todo mal acomodado y desordenado, pero aunque todavía faltaban horas para que él volviera no podía arriesgarse a tardarse demasiado. Metió también los papeles de identificación, de los datos del fideicomiso, su pasaporte y allí encontró lo que había ido a buscar.

Sus pies se doblaron y cayó sentada al suelo al lado de la maleta. Tocó el álbum de fotos que ella misma había decorado años atrás y sonrió con añoranza. Abrió la primera foto y observó a sus padres sonriendo y abrazados en su boda, al lado estaba un lazo que su madre le colocaba siempre en su cabello cada tarde y que fue una de las únicas cosas que tenía de ellos, además de esas fotos.

-Lo siento tanto – susurró acariciando la cara de su mamá y limpiando una lágrima que se había escapado -, créanme que jamás desee decepcionarlos – acarició de nuevo la foto y cerrando los ojos respiró hondo tratando de encontrar dentro de su ser un poco de fuerza, le pidió a Dios y a sus padres que le entregaran algo de eso, ya que sentía que la suya le había abandonado completamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Bella? – Ella abrió los ojos y subió la mirada para encontrarse a Edward observándola desde la puerta de su habitación. Estaba usando la misma ropa pero el saco había desaparecido, su cabello se encontraba mucho más alborotado de lo normal, como si hubiese pasado la mano muchas veces por allí y sus ojos eran verdes y penetrantes, como si quisiera absorberla y saber qué estaba pensando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó a su vez en un susurró mientras dejaba el álbum de fotos en la maleta, la tapaba y cerraba rápidamente, después se levantó para encararlo.

-Es donde vivo… - contestó mirándola fijamente.

Bella asintió y levantó la maleta.

-¿Para dónde demonios vas? – Preguntó con un deje de rabia y ella tiró la maleta al suelo sintiendo más rabia que antes. Esa pregunta le hizo rememorar todas las palabras hirientes y ofensivas que le había dado, además de sus acciones.

-¿Para dónde? – Repitió mirándolo fijamente con rabia, furia - ¿Dónde crees? ¡A la cama de Fred! – Gritó colocando las manos en puños al lado de sus piernas.

-¡Joder Isabella! – Explotó él – ¿Qué mierda? ¿Dónde estaba...?

-¡Cállate! – Explotó ella por fin, estaba cansada de su tono, de sus acusaciones, de esa vida, de esa voz, y de que cuando lo escuchó su cuerpo se estremeció como si quisiera ir a su lado. ¡Estúpida de ella y estúpido de su cuerpo también! – ¡No me llames así, idiota egocéntrico!

-Lo que eres es una…

-¡Dilo de nuevo! – Gritó agarrando un zapato que tenía al lado y tirándoselo hasta que casi le golpeó en su pecho - ¡Insúltame de nuevo, estúpido, prepotente! ¡Patán! ¡Te odio! – a la vez que gritaba tomaba un zapato y se lo tiraba, algunos no le caían, pero varios le golpearon en el pecho, en las piernas y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

-¡Deja de comportarte como una imbécil!

-¡Estúpido! – Gritó mientras volteaba a ver qué más podía lanzarle, encontró los tacones que Rose le dio para practicar para su cumpleaños y los tomó desesperada.

-¡Baja eso, Bella! – Gritó acercándose dos pasos.

-¡No te acerques! – Le gritó apuntándolo con un zapato.

-Eres una chiquilla…

-¡Argg! – Gritó desesperada mientras le lanzaba uno que le golpeó directamente en el pecho, y por la parte del tacón haciéndole daño.

-¡Puta madre! – Gritó mientras corría hacia ella.

-¡Que no me llames así! – Le gritó y cuando le iba a lanzar el tacón lo tenía al lado y estaba atrapándola con su mano - ¡No! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! – empezó a removerse y él la volteó atrapando uno de sus brazos con su mano haciendo que se abrazara a sí misma y le tomó el antebrazo de donde tenía el otro zapato.

-¡Suelta el zapato! – Le ordenó.

-¡No! – Gritó removiéndose sintiéndose más furiosa por toda esa situación - ¡No soy una puta y mucho menos la tuya, maldito bastardo! ¡No puedes decirme esas cosas! ¡No puedes! ¡Y me haces maldecir y sabes que no me gusta! ¡Y te odio! – Le gritó con más fuerza mientras sintió que empezaba a llorar y a remover sus manos para salirse de su agarre.

-Calma, Bella… calma – le susurró y la agarraba con más fuerza pero ella no podía soltarse, sentía que iba a explotar por dentro, todo lo que había bloqueado ese día y dos meses atrás estaba allí, surgiendo únicamente para desear matarlo.

Empezó a removerse con más fuerza e incluso él tuvo que cargarla para controlarla, por lo que aprovecho de patear hacia atrás golpeando sus pantorrillas y lo que sea que llegara.

-¡Mierda! ¡No me golpees! - Gritó y ella empezó a removerse con más fuerza.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Me vas a educar como un perro, Edward?, ¡no me golpees o te beso!, ¡no me insultes o te maltrato!, ¡llega cuando lo ordeno! ¡Maldito bastardo! suéltame, ¡Suéltame! – Le gritó y tiró el zapato y por el grito de él imaginó que lo había golpeado, y deseaba hacerlo sangrar.

-Isabella…

-¡No me llames así! – Gritó y empezó a empujar hacia atrás para hacerlo caer.

-¡Cálmate, maldita sea! – Gritó y ella no entendió cómo demonios lo hizo, en un segundo la estaba cargando y en el otro la tenía abrazada completamente, un poco doblada hacia delante y sentía su cara pegada en el medio de sus omoplatos.

Bella empezó a llorar con más fuerza y dejó de luchar.

-No tenías derecho… no lo tenías… - balbuceó entre los sollozos.

-Lo sé – susurró él y la abrazó con más fuerza.

-No soy una cualquiera, Edward. Era virgen por Dios, y Fred… tú sabes que yo…

-Lo sé… - le interrumpió y lo sentía respirar más aceleradamente en su espalda.

-¿Por qué estás siendo tan malo conmigo? – Preguntó desesperada al rememorar de nuevo toda sus palabras.

-Ser bueno no sirve de nada… - respondió en voz plana y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, solamente escuchando los sollozos de Bella que resonaban por toda la habitación.

-No llores más, por favor – pidió Edward y ella negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos para poder ver ya que no podía mover sus manos -. ¿Por qué estás empacando, Bella?

-Suéltame - le pidió y él lo hizo inmediatamente. Ella limpió sus lágrimas y se volteó lentamente para observarlo –. Me voy.

-¿Vas a vivir sola? – Preguntó respirando aceleradamente aunque su porte era como si se esperara esa decisión de ella.

-Me iré a Nueva York – él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y ella se volvió para tomar la maleta.

-No… - escuchó que susurraba Edward.

-Es la única forma – trató de explicar -, yo arruiné todo, Bree, Fred, tú. Es mejor si me alejo, el bebé tendrá su padre si yo no estoy aquí… no puedo…

-¡No puedes irte! – Gritó y la tomó por su antebrazo para voltearla – No me puedes de…

-Es lo mejor… - repitió interrumpiéndolo y tragando grueso.

-¿Para quién? – Preguntó tomando su otro antebrazo y pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Para todos - respondió ella bajando la cabeza -. Siento haberte querido usar, sé que hice mal al mentir así, no era mi intensión dañarte.

Él tomó su barbilla con una mano forzando a que lo observara y ella se estremeció por el roce y por la forma en cómo su respiración acelerada golpeaba su cara.

-No te dejaré hacer esto… no puedes siempre huir, ¿no lo entiendes?

Ella se soltó con dificultad y tomó la maleta -. Por primera vez no huyo…

-Patrañas – gruñó él.

Bella empezó a alejarse hacia la puerta sin mirarlo -. No puedo seguir permitiendo que resuelvan mis problemas, en muchas cosas tenías razón, tengo que madurar… yo…

-Si sales por esa puerta se lo diré todo a Bree… - le interrumpió con tono fuerte.

Ella jadeó, se volteó hacia él y se apartó un paso de la impresión y del dolor de esas palabras -. ¿Qué? Yo confié en ti, Edward. No puedes…

-No lo permitiré, Bella – le interrumpió -. No dejaré que él te destruya, que te aparte de lo que quieres, ¿y Bree?

-Le iba a hacer daño, por eso me voy, para no hacerlo.

-¿Te vas sola o con él?

-¡Sola! – Gritó mirándolo furiosa – Te lo dije, por Dios, ¡no te entiendo! – Le repitió lo mismo que le había dicho en la mañana, era como si fueran dos personas distintas, la que había conocido en todo ese tiempo y ese que existía en ese momento.

Edward se acercó a ella y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. Bella solo podía respirar aceleradamente y mirarlo asombrada -. Como dijiste en la mañana, juré que te cuidaría y salvaría de ti misma. No me arriesgaré a que se repita la historia, a que te vayas y él te siga después – Bella negó con la cabeza -, no aceptaré que haga lo mismo, que te vuelva como a mí mad…

-¿De qué hablas? – Le interrumpió paralizada, no podía moverse del agarre de su mano.

-Si te vas, acabaré con todo, le contaré por fin a Bree y así te protegeré…

-¿Y la forma de salvarme sería destruyéndola a ella? – Preguntó anonadada y sintiendo que se destrozaba al pensar como estuvo tan cerca de solucionar todo y ahora se arruinaba. Y no entendía sus razones, podía dejarla ir, con eso la protegería, Fred no la seguiría… o por lo menos lo esperaba. ¿O Dios y si lo hacía? Entonces todo sería por nada.

-Ella no me interesa, no me importa nadie más que tú.

Bella lo observó confundida -. En la mañana decías que ya no te importaba, que era mi vida, que…

Él unió sus labios salvajemente evitando que continuara hablando y Bella emitió un sonido mitad gemido y grito y pasó las manos por su cuello pegando todo su cuerpo un segundo después.

Edward bajó las manos hasta su trasero y la subió causando que quedaran en la misma estatura y ella tembló a la vez que volvía a gritar y abría sus labios. Sintió como la lengua se enroscaba a la suya y en ese momento la electricidad fluyó y le golpeó en cada una de las terminaciones de su cuerpo, como si fuera una necesidad que su ser tuviera y no se hubiese percatado antes de ella. Sus piernas se enroscaron en las caderas y ladeó la cabeza mientras él la invadía completamente en un beso apasionado, controlador e invasor.

Bella respiraba aceleradamente mientras sentía como la rozaba y llenaba de igual manera, se volvió a estremecer cuando él acarició sus nalgas lentamente y clavó sus uñas en su espalda al sentir que su vientre se contraía e inconscientemente empezó a golpear sus caderas contra las suyas.

Una parte de su ser le gritó que estaba descontrolada, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba besarlo, tenerlo, que siguiera tocándola.

Él volvió a enroscar su lengua con la suya y sintió de nuevo que la energía rodeaba todo su ser, le apretó más fuerte sus nalgas y la llevó hasta que su espalda baja golpeó una superficie plana, dura. Juntó más sus labios haciendo el beso mucho más abrazador y Bella tembló con fuerza cuando empezó a embestirla con la ropa puesta contra lo que parecía ser su tocador.

Edward abandonó sus labios por unos segundos y empezó a besar, morder y lamer su cuello causando que emitiera un pequeño grito.

-Oh… - susurró ella un poco después cuando sintió que una de sus manos habían soltado el agarre de sus nalgas para acariciar uno de sus senos.

-Dios, ese olor… – le susurró él contra la piel de su cuello haciéndola estremecer -. Tu lengua me intoxica, deseo su sabor, su calor. ¿Me sientes Bella? - Preguntó mientras embestía y ella se estremeció cada vez que percibía su masculinidad golpear contra su sexo, ambos estaban vestidos, pero incluso con las capas que los separaban sentía su calor y la sensación le hizo jadear entrecortadamente -. Necesito tu boca, bésame ahora – ordenó -, quiero que me folles la boca de nuevo.

Ella lo observó con su mirada borrosa y gimió cuando volvió a atacar su boca y se estremeció con fuerza al sentir su lengua y sus labios llenándola, cumplió su petición e introdujo su propia lengua en su cavidad percibiendo su gruñido de aprobación y empezó a acariciar su boca, dientes, sintiendo como la apretaba más fuerte e incrementaba sus movimientos. Apretó el agarre de sus uñas en su espalda y unos segundos después Edward dejó de besarla, pero no de tocarla, ya que con su lengua empezó a rozar lentamente su labio superior y después inferior, delineándolos y causando que gimiera, se apretara con más fuerza en su espalda y moviera sus caderas para buscar mayor contacto de él.

-Por favor… - susurró Bella tensándose ligeramente al sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía de la excitación y él se separó ligeramente para observarla por un segundo. Recordó todo lo que había dicho en la mañana, sobre que quería que estuviera con él pero no podía pensar coherentemente. Negó con la cabeza, sin saber si era para que se alejara o para que se acercara más, unos segundos después Edward se apartó separándola del tocador y quedó completamente desorientada, bajó las piernas de sus caderas y aunque sentía el suelo, no podía alejarse ni soltar su cuello ya que pensaba que se iba a caer.

Su respiración acelerada golpeaba su frente y cerró los ojos por un segundo.

-¿Por qué… – Preguntó en una voz que casi no se parecía en nada a la suya - hiciste eso?

Él no respondió nada aunque sabía que la miraba fijamente, ella no podía verlo, observaba su camisa sintiéndose desorientada y asustada en igual medida. No debió haberlo besado ni responder de alguna forma, por Dios, estaba enamorada de Fred, tenía años amándolo, ¿cómo podía reaccionar y desear algo así? Emitió una especie de gemido al entender que sí Edward la hubiese tirado en su cama no se habría negado a nada, igual que la vez anterior. Trató de removerse para zafarse de esa dominación pero sus manos que habían vuelto a atrapar sus antebrazos le evitaron hacerlo.

-Maldita sea – susurró él y ella arrugó su cara -, tienes que acostumbrarte a que haga eso muchas veces…

El corazón de Bella se aceleró incluso más que antes -. ¿De qué hablas?

-Que soy tan jodidamente loco y estúpido como tú… mierda…

Ella negó la cabeza y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -. No, Edward, yo me voy a ir, no…

-Pero no quiero que lo veas, ¿entiendes? – La miró con una furia que ella no había observado nunca en su vida – No quiero que estén solos ni que hables con él de ninguna forma. Seguirás esa y todas las demás putas reglas que me dé la gana de poner. Tú buscaste mi ayuda y yo te la daré, pero no como la otra vez. Ahora mando yo.

Ella sintió que su estómago se retorcía y empezó a respirar aceleradamente -. No sé…

-¿Quieres ver a tu sobrino? ¿Crees que le hará bien a Bree en su embarazo que te vayas? – Ella se sintió horrorizada y se tensó entre Edward – No habías pensado en eso, ¿no?

Bella negó con la cabeza paralizada. No, había pensado en salvar el matrimonio que había puesto en riesgo, pero nunca consideró el hecho que Bree estaba en un estado delicado y que podría causar más daño al alejarse, ¿lo haría? Su prima podría soportar eso, ¿no?

-Oh Dios… - murmuró por enésima vez en ese día después de pasar las manos por su cara. Bree casi se vuelve loca porque ella se fue a vivir con Edward, ¿cómo se iba a poner si se iba a otra ciudad? ¿Si la dejaba por todo el embarazo o más? Porque no importa cuánto se engañara, una parte de ella sabía que se iba a ir para siempre. Observó a Edward asustada.

-Lo imaginaba - murmuró él suspirando hondo y acercándose hasta la maleta que ella había tirado hacia tiempo en la habitación. La abrió y se volteó hacia ella -. Espero que saques todas tus dotes actorales Isabella, esas que sé que posees, que sonrías y que todos crean que me amas, que eres feliz porque te follé en cincuenta formas distintas, incluso si lo hiciere frente a ellos, ¿está claro?

Bella lo miró asustada -. Cállate…

-Harás todo lo que te diga, eso es lo que quiero, sin cuestionarme, ¿entiendes? ¡Dime que lo harás!

Bella lo observó pensando en su prima, en el bebé, en todo el enredo que seguía haciendo. Un segundo después asintió lentamente -. Lo haré – juró aunque por una parte parecía algo como una condena.

-Empaca para un par de días, clima cálido. Lleva tus documentos de identificación -. Se miraron por unos segundos pero ella seguía paralizada -. ¡Ahora, Isabella!

Ella parpadeó y lo hizo sin decir una palabra ni cuestionar la orden, su mente seguía anonadada por todo lo que había pasado ese día, y como por un momento todo estaba solucionado y ahora… pues parecía un poco peor.

Unos minutos después escuchó que él le gritaba que bajara y ella lo hizo observándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. A su lado tenía también una maleta y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Dónde vamos? – Preguntó cuando sintió que él la tomó por el codo para guiarla hacia el ascensor con las maletas.

-A Nevada… - murmuró mirando hacia la vista.

-¿Nevada? – repitió perdida.

-Las Vegas… - se volteó a mirarla fijamente – a casarnos…

El corazón de Bella dejó de palpitar por unos segundos -. Oh Dios… - murmuró y cerró los ojos sintiendo que su mundo se caía y que de nuevo, acababa de arruinarlo todo.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine por aprobar y hacerme buscar a Follaward :D :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios, recuerden que juntos los borra FF) para contestarles por esa vía y **notificarles cuando subo de nuevo**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Storm, Lifehouse_. http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=QujJlmGxges Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar. _(Gracias Elysita por la canción)_

* * *

><p><em>Su vida era un completo asco.<em>

Edward se removió ligeramente en su cama, maldiciendo al cielo por ese pensamiento y por el que siempre acompaña a éste: _el único culpable era él_. De todas las mujeres que existían en el planeta, normales, tranquilas, felices y amorosas él tuvo que ver a Isabella Swan. Tuvo que llegar a Chicago y encontrarla en el aeropuerto y decidir, de alguna estúpida manera, que debía ayudarla. No pudo hacer nada mejor que involucrarse con esa chiquilla, en sus problemas y tomarlos como propios, invitarla a su casa, pelearse y maldecir a su hermano, desarrollar cariño hacia ella, follarla… y como si eso no fuera suficiente…tuvo que enamorarse de ella.

_¡Demonios! _No pudo encontrarse una chica centrada y experimentada, no pudo enamorarse de Rose cuando tuvo la oportunidad aunque lo intentó en demasía. No, él simplemente se enamoró de una maldita psicótica, niña, infantil, obsesiva, completamente enamorada de la idea del amor y de un imbécil que además tenía que ser su hermano.

_¡Genial! _Su vida estaba jodida y en ese momento decidió que Cupido era un maldito sádico que disfrutaba con el tormento de los mortales, en este caso el suyo. Además, que es una mierda descubrirlo porque eso hizo que surgieran otros sentimientos que también le estaban arruinando su condenada vida.

Él sabía que se estaba comportando como un imbécil, patán, lo que sea. No le importaba. La única razón de hacerlo era porque ella lo frustraba y presionaba unos botones que no sabía que existían, pero no, esa no era la realidad, lo cierto es que toda la frustración se debía a que de alguna forma, por primera vez en su vida, se había enamorado.

Tampoco es como si lo hubiese descubierto de la mejor manera. Ese día había salido de su trabajo asqueado, jodidamente amargado y necesitando beber hasta caer en la inconsciencia o golpear algo hasta destrozarse sus nudillos. Cuando pasó por el vestíbulo de su edificio Adrián le informó que la señorita Swan estaba en el apartamento y él casi había perdido la cordura. Corrió hasta el ascensor y cuando llegó y la vio quedó asombrado. Sabía que lo iba a dejar, incluso le había obligado a ello, pero decirlo y verlo fueron dos cosas distintas.

Y después le dijo que se iba a vivir a otra ciudad y algo dentro de Edward explotó, _¡no!_, gritaba una y otra vez, no iba a irse, no iba a dejarlo, no iba a abandonarlo. Allí lo supo.

Mierda… prefería no saberlo.

Después… bueno, se había comportado como el loco que tampoco sabía que era, la había amenazado, chantajeado, manipulado y ahora… la había vuelto su esposa. Solo porque egoístamente la deseaba a su lado y no con alguien más, no con _él._

Dos días atrás la llevó a Nevada en avión. En el vuelo llamó a Carlisle para contarle de sus planes y para que creara un acuerdo prematrimonial y se lo enviara por fax al hotel donde se alojarían. Estaba loco pero sabía que su abuelo acabaría con su vida si no hacía eso. El abogado se había sorprendido, para decir lo mínimo, y casi vuela a Nevada quizás a detenerlo todo o a acompañarlo, pero ese día tenía la acusación del fiscal que estaba llevando el caso de _Sensation_ y quería cerciorarse que Esme no iba a ser implicada en ninguna parte del escrito o de la audiencia.

Edward agradeció que no fuera, recibió el escrito cuando se registró en el _Bellagio_ que fue donde Carlisle le había hecho también la reservación y después se lo entregó a Bella quien lo firmó sin siquiera leerlo. Una parte de él maldijo esa sobre confianza porque le hacía sentir más como una mierda y otra lo agradeció ya que la chica no vio de la indemnización que había pautado en caso de separación.

Cuatro horas después estaban casados. Le compró un vestido y un anillo y ambos se colocaron frente a un oficial del estado en una capilla medianamente aceptable para proceder al acto. Una parte de él se burló porque no vio a los Elvis que había visto en las películas y en ese momento se había volteado a ella para hacer ese comentario irónico, cuando la vio se detuvo, estaba pálida, asustada y no podía hacer nada para mejorarlo, ya que era quien la había llevado allí. Así que después de todo la llevó al hotel y la chica empezó a temblar mas visiblemente, como si temiera que la fuera a violar o algo así.

En ese momento lo golpeó el entendimiento, eso era lo que ella esperaba. Y veamos… estaba completamente cachondo, pero con el conocimiento de que estaba ligeramente enamorado sabía que no podía hacer nada, así que la dejó en su cuarto sin decirle una palabra y bajó al bar. Esa noche había bebido más que nunca en su vida.

Llegó a la suite casi amaneciendo y se tiró en el mueble de la sala sin mucha coordinación. Cuando despertó, muchas horas después, su estomago estaba destrozado, la cabeza le iba a explotar, ya su lengua no sabía a cartón sino a hierro y Bella estaba sentada frente a él, con cara de asustada y en la mesa entre ellos había una comida que lo más seguro es que le había ordenado.

¡Él la manipulaba para que se casen y así no perderla, y ella le pide comida como si debiera considerarlo!

_Simplemente maravilloso…_

La había ignorado para ir al baño y tratar de volver a funcionar de nuevo. Unas horas después, cuando la resaca se había ido un poco, salieron a hacer un poco de turismo ya que ninguno conocía la ciudad. Edward estuvo a la guardia prácticamente todo el tiempo y ella se comportó más tímida de lo que alguna vez vio en su vida, ni siquiera cuando la encontró en el parque después de la escena del aeropuerto se había comportado así.

El único momento cuando casi volvió a ser lo mismo fue en la noche de ese día, estaban viendo el espectáculo de agua y de colores del Hotel _Bellagio_ y ella sonrió y le hizo un comentario sobre como querría dibujar eso alguna vez; él le había gruñido algo que ni recuerda y había causado que ella dejara de sonreír, tragara grueso y asintiera observando el sitio sin la misma emoción de segundos atrás. Se había maldecido por eso pero no podía controlarse, estaba completamente jodido.

Al día siguiente habían llegado a Chicago, a su apartamento, sin que nadie supiera nada. Siendo _el Señor y la Señora Masen_, maldita sea, nunca había odiado más ese apellido que en ese momento, detestaba sentir que ella deseaba ser del otro Masen y que cada vez que pronunciara su apellido una parte de su ser le dijera que no era cierto o peor, que en su jodida mente estúpida llena de fantasías y falacias se imagine casada con el otro Masen.

Un asco, su vida era un total asco.

Ahora la tenía en su cama, así lo había exigido cuando llegaron allí. No confiaba en ella, no la deseaba lejos y eso le carcomía, ya que lo había visto con dolor cuando se lo dijo y lo había aceptado, tal vez creyendo que por fin la iba a poseer allí. Y por Dios que lo deseaba, tenía tres días malditamente excitado, sus bolas estaban cogiendo un color extrañamente azulado y ya hasta le empezaba a gustar el agua fría, lo cual era una mierda. Pero... ¿cómo demonios se la iba a follar, si lo veía como un cordero a punto de ser llevado al matadero? Eso lo cabreaba en exceso, cierto, no había sido un puto príncipe con ella, ¡pero es un hombre no una jodida creación del cerebro de un pendejo! No es perfecto, no es amable, ni siquiera sabe cómo manejar esos putos sentimientos que ciertamente no deseaba tener, no después de saber lo que duelen los desgraciados.

Y ahora estaban en su cuarto, con ella acostada a su lado pero tan lejos que pareciera que prefiriera caerse del borde de la cama que rozar alguna de sus extremidades. Eso no ayudaba a que su estado de frustración bajara de alguna forma, tampoco calmaba sus ganas de insultarla y ofenderla por lo que le había hecho, así como mucho menos bajaba sus niveles de excitación ya que así no pudiera tocarla su olor le intoxicaba y es como si estuviera impregnado en cada parte del ambiente. _¡Puta madre!_

Escuchó el teléfono de Bella vibrar sobre la mesilla de noche y la sintió removerse en la cama. Cerró los ojos y relajó su respiración para que creyera que dormía maldiciéndose por ser un completo idiota. Sintió como agarraba el teléfono, el cual cabe destacar siempre estaba repicando o vibrando y ella lo ignoraba generalmente. Esa vez fue distinta, percibió como si se volteara a comprobar que dormía y la sintió pararse de la cama hasta salir de la habitación.

Edward apretó las manos en puños y abrió los ojos para ver si en verdad se había ido. Notó que había dejado la puerta del cuarto ligeramente abierta y se levantó a ver qué sucedía.

_-No, por favor… _ - escuchó que ella decía –_ entiéndelo. No puedo hacerlo. Te dije que estoy con él. ¡Fred, Dios! _– Escuchó que suspiraba hondo y rodó los ojos, de verdad en esos momentos deseaba matar a Fred –_ Está bien. ¡Está bien! _– repitió y Edward se apresuro hasta la cama porque parecía que iba a terminar la llamada.

Pasaron dos minutos para que ella regresara y sintió como en vez de acostarse rodeó la cama hasta su lado y lo miraba fijamente.

-Lo siento… - le susurró tan bajito que casi no la escuchaba así hubiese estado bastante concentrado en hacerlo y después ella se acercó para darle un pequeño y suave beso en su frente.

Cuando se empezó a apartar Edward subió su mano rápidamente atrapando su nuca y paralizándola a centímetros de su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la encontró mirándolo asombrada; estaba todo oscuro a su alrededor, solo una ligera luz que entraba por la puerta que había dejado abierta, así que no podía estudiar su expresión aunque juraba que la misma era de miedo y desconcierto.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – Preguntó sin soltarla, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba y golpeaba su cara.

-Yo… Edward… - notó como cerraba los ojos fuertemente – Fred… me está esperando y yo…

Tensó más el agarre en su nuca y maldijo por lo bajo. Sin poder evitarlo ya que tenía la imperiosa necesidad de marcarla de alguna forma, forzó para que su cabeza se bajara y atrapó sus labios. Escuchó como gemía y eso lo volvió prácticamente loco, ¿cómo demonios gemía si no le gustaba lo que le hacía?

La besó fuerte, atrapando sus labios y mordiéndolos, necesitaba poseerla completa, eso surgía cada vez que la tocaba de esa forma. La empujó hacia la cama y se tragó un grito con su boca cuando caía en la cama y se colocaba encima de ella, abriéndole sus piernas para encajarse a su alrededor.

Demonios, _esa boca_… abrió sus labios deseando tocar su lengua, follársela, dominarla y tomar todo que le estaba desquiciando.

La sintió moverse debajo de él, pero con sus manos le detuvo las caderas. Ese beso no buscaba excitarla, aunque debía aceptar que estaba haciendo solo eso, pero la verdad es que quería castigarla así que le mordió el labio inferior fuertemente y escuchó que gritaba por dolor y excitación. Iba a acabar con él… literalmente.

Dejó de besarla y la miró furioso, apretando las manos en sus caderas y dándose cuenta que se había colocado un jean encima de su dormilona.

-¿Qué mierda te dije antes? ¡Debes acatar mis reglas, Isabella! ¡No se te ocurra hablar con él, eso incluye el puto teléfono!

Ella negó con la cabeza y colocó las manos en su pecho para alejarlo, pero diablos, no podía hacerlo. De nuevo, ¿qué tenía para hacer que todo su cuerpo hirviera y se quemara al solo tenerla cerca? Deseaba hundirse dentro de su mojado interior, follarla sin descanso y ver como ese miedo se volvía placer, porque sí, esa mirada también la había tenido esa noche… lo recordaba.

-Yo… él no entiende. Solo necesito hacerle ver, una vez… pero te juro…

Él maldijo bastante sonoramente haciendo que se detuviera y se levantó de la cama liberándola al instante. Encendió la luz del cuarto y caminó hacia su closet para sacar un jean, calzoncillos y una franela gris.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – Ella preguntó pero la ignoró, procedió a quitarse el pantalón de pijama y la escuchó jadear ligeramente al verlo desnudo. Él se volteó para mirarla fijamente y la descubrió observando cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su polla y notó como abrió los ojos un poco más grande de lo normal. Esa reacción hubiese sido jodidamente graciosa si no estuviese tan cabreado y excitado.

-No es nada que no hayas visto anteriormente, Isabella – dijo evitando vestirse un segundo más ya que en ese momento entendió que ella lo deseaba, su mirada lo decía, estaba el miedo y la maldita testarudez que le caracterizaba, pero también había pasión. Era bueno saberlo.

-Yo… - susurró y la boca se abrió ligeramente en forma de o. ¡Oh demonios, no debería hacer eso! Solo le hacía pensar en qué cosas podría hacerle a esa boca - ¿cómo eso entró…? No lo entiendo.

Él sonrió burlonamente por un segundo y procedió a vestirse ignorándola de nuevo; la verdad es que no lo había recibido por completo sino hasta el momento en que tuvo el orgasmo, sabía que era demasiado grande y para una virgen… pues hubiese sido una tortura, por eso nunca se había acostado con una antes.

-¿Me estás diciendo que esa noche no me viste? – Preguntó y la observó fijamente mientras se sonrojaba y negaba dudosamente con su cabeza – Pues yo sí que lo hice… - agregó deslizando sus ojos lentamente por su cuerpo y notando como ella se estremecía en respuesta –. Observé y besé muchas partes de tu anatomía, ¿quieres que te diga cuál fue la que me gusto saborear más? ¿Cuál quisiera estar probando en estos momentos?

Ella se estremeció y ambos se observaron por unos segundos sin siquiera respirar. El cuarto estaba lleno de magnetismo y excitación, notó como se mordía el labio y eso hizo que una corriente lo trastocara desde su columna vertebral hasta el glande y lo único que lo detuvo de saltarle encima como si fuera un maldito animal y demostrarle lo que le causaba que hiciera eso, fue que en ese momento la vibración del teléfono de Bella se escuchó, golpeando contra sus jeans y lo regresó a la realidad abruptamente. Porque sabía quién era el que llamaba.

Bella parpadeó y llevó la mano hasta su bolsillo rompiendo el contacto visual con él y notándose tan perdida y temblorosa como un momento atrás.

-Vamos – ordenó Edward tirándole sus zapatos que estaban a un lado de donde se encontraba y sentándose en un sofá al lado del closet para colocarse los suyos y acomodando su erección antes de que se hiciera más dolorosa.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó ella colocándose sus zapatillas.

-Esto se acaba esta noche – declaró levantándose -, es hora que Fred sepa quién es tu dueño.

Ella frunció el ceño por el término pero se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto. Edward tomó las llaves del auto de Bella y los abrigos de ambos, le entregó uno a ella y la guió para que le siguiera.

Hicieron todo el trayecto en silencio, solo le preguntó una vez donde era la cita y maldijo cuando le dijo que era en _Grant Park_, por supuesto en el día es uno de los sitios más turísticos y concurridos de la ciudad, ¿pero a la una de la mañana? _¡Maldito seas Fred!_ No solamente le quiere joder su vida sino que ni siquiera piensa en su seguridad y por Dios, ¿cómo diablos se escapó de una esposa embarazada a esa hora?

Llegaron veinte minutos después, estaba tan desquiciado que tal vez haya violentado como cincuenta normas de conducción en esos kilómetros. Se estacionaron y vio inmediatamente el carro de Fred y a él sentado en una banca a diez metros de allí.

-Tal vez si esperas… - empezó pero él la miró sintiendo tanta rabia y frustración por esa sugerencia que ella dejó la sugerencia sin terminar, tragando grueso y asintiendo titubeante.

Un segundo después ambos salieron del carro y caminaron hacia él. Edward se quedó un poco en la retaguardia, y vio como su hermano sonreía cuando Bella se acercó y fruncía el ceño cuando lo vio a él.

-¿Edward? – Preguntó Fred mirando a Bella confundido – No sabía que ibas a estar aquí también.

-Estoy seguro de eso – dijo acercándose a Bella y pasando una mano por la cintura atrayéndola hasta casi restregar todo su cuerpo contra ella. Observó como Fred entrecerraba los ojos y lo miró desafiante -. ¿Qué demonios quieres con mi esposa, Fred?

-Yo… - Fred se detuvo y los miró asombrado - ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Lo que estás escuchando – agregó Edward mirándolo furioso.

-¿Sabes, Edward? Estoy putamente cansado de ti, ¡si me da la gana de estar con ella no lo puedes detener! Búscate una maldita vida y déjanos en paz. Tal vez regresa a Inglaterra y olvídate de nosotros – observó a Bella -. Ven conmigo, Bella. Deja de inventar idioteces y busquemos una forma de solucionar esto.

-Tú vas a tener un hijo y yo te dije…

-Que estaba conmigo – le interrumpió Edward mirándolo furioso y soltando a Bella acercándose un paso hacia su hermano -. Tú eres el que tiene que alejarse de aquí Frederick, entiéndelo, ¡ella es mía! No quiero verte cerca de ella, no quiero que la llames, le hables o la mires. ¡Es mi mujer, Fred! Y si tu no respetas a la tuya ten jodidamente seguro que yo sí hare que respeten a la mía.

-Ella me ama, Edward – declaró Fred sonriéndole burlonamente -. Y a ti te está usando, ¿no lo ves?

Edward asintió sintiendo que se retorcía por dentro y lo observó con toda la furia que le estaba embargando en ese momento.

-Ella fue una idiota y creyó en lo que le vendiste, pero me pertenece, es mi esposa, mi mujer y no te quiero cerca de ella. Juro que no importa que te ame o nuestra línea sanguínea, si lo haces dejarás de ser mi hermano.

-Bella vendrá a mí tenlo por seguro, no tengo ni que pedírselo, ¿verdad Bella? – Preguntó mirándola. Estaban tan inmersos en su pelea que ni siquiera recordaba que estaba allí a su lado -. Me amas cariño, lo sabes y yo también. Deja de engañarte y engañarme. ¡Qué Bree esté embarazada no cambia nada!

Escuchó que jadeaba de asombro y dolor y Edward se acercó a Fred con la intención de matarlo.

-¡Eres igual de bastardo que Ethan! – Gruñó furioso, acercándose para darle el puñetazo que tenía más de un año merecido.

-¡No! – Gritó Bella acercándose y colocándose entre ambos -. ¡No, por favor! ¡No! ¡No lo golpees! – Decía mientras lo empujaba en su pecho dándole la espalda a Fred -. No lo hagas, no lo golpees, no por mí, no por mi causa…

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Edward la observó a ella y a Fred intercaladamente. Al final abrazó a Bella y miró a su hermano con rabia.

-Entiéndelo de una vez… no te dejaré tenerla.

Fred asintió lentamente mirando los anillos de ambos en su dedo corazón -. Ella vendrá sola y mientras tanto tú te preguntarás si cuando la follas piensa en ti o en mí.

Edward se lanzó de nuevo a golpearlo pero Bella lo abrazó con fuerza volviendo a gritar que no lo hiciera. Observó como Fred se iba hacia su vehículo e hizo lo mismo con Bella que no dejaba de abrazarlo. La guió y después forzó a que lo soltara para que se montara en el asiento de copiloto, hizo lo mismo tirando la puerta con mucha fuerza y sintiéndose más furioso que nunca.

Encendió el vehículo y empezó la canción de _Lifehouse, Storm_, pero en ese momento estaba tan cabreado que ni siquiera la música podía ayudarlo o relajarlo. Arrancó sintiéndose furioso, no podía coordinar o analizar nada, solo pensar en la cara estúpida de ese maldito burlándose de él y de sus palabras que eran jodidamente ciertas, la chica estaba enamorada de Fred no podía negarlo, ¿y si pensó en él cuando se la folló? Oh mierda… eso sería completamente maravilloso y terminaría de arreglar su excelente y puta vida.

Unos segundos después, sin embargo, dejó de pensar en todo cuando escuchó unos sonidos como de ahogo en el asiento del lado. Se volteó a verla quedando impactado por un segundo. Ella estaba completamente pálida y roja al mismo tiempo, respiraba entrecortadamente, y tenía una mano en el corazón como si se le fuera a salir a la vez que lloraba con fuerza.

-¿Bella? – Preguntó y ella empezó a emitir especie de sollozos desgarradores.

-Lo siento… oh Dios lo siento tanto… yo te juró que no lo veré más – balbuceaba golpeándose a sí misma y llorando desconsoladamente.

-Bella… - susurró paralizado – espera…

-Nunca… nunca más… lo juro, por favor no puedo, yo te lo juro Edward.

La vio temblar y se asustó de verdad -. Isabella…

-No quería hacerle daño a nadie, a nadie… no quería… - murmuró temblando más fuertemente, completamente agitada y él temió que le estuviera dando una especie de ataque o entrando en crisis -. No pueden pelearse por mí… ustedes son hermanos y yo… ¡yo estoy destrozando todo! ¡Todo!... Lo destruí todo… pero yo te lo juro Edward… de verdad te lo juro… no me acercaré…

Atrapó su antebrazo con una mano y empezó a ahogarse con su llanto, él no sabía qué hacer. Se estacionó rápidamente para abrazarla y tratar de calmarla.

-Por Dios… escúchame – dijo tratando de agarrarla.

-Lo siento… lo siento… sería mejor que muriera y ya… - murmuró apretando con sus manos su boca y moviéndose para zafarse de su intento de agarre, respiraba dificultosamente y un segundo después abrió el carro y salió corriendo.

-¡Oh, maldita sea! – Gritó él saliendo para seguirla, pero en vez de huir, como imagino que haría, la vio correr hasta una especie de callejón y vomitar todavía ahogándose por el llanto.

Edward por un segundo sintió que le habían desgarrado por completo, enteramente. Se acercó a donde estaba y se acuclilló a su lado acariciando su espalda y tomando su cabello para que no se ensuciara mientras vomitaba y lloraba.

Unos segundos después cuando solo arqueaba aún sin dejar de llorar, él se levantó rápidamente, fue hasta el carro y buscó agua y servilletas. Regresó hacia ella y le entregó el agua haciendo que se lavara y limpiara ligeramente, después la tomó en brazos, cargándola contra su pecho y se le partió el alma cuando ella cerró los ojos y siguió sollozando.

-Cálmate, Van Gogh… por favor… - le susurró.

Ella sollozó ligeramente y él caminó hacia el vehículo, abrió con mucha dificultad la puerta del asiento trasero y la sentó allí, arrimándola un poco para colocarse a su lado. Hizo que bebiera un poco más de agua y se quedaron callados unos segundos con la música solo sonando alrededor.

"_Sé que no me trajiste aquí para que me ahogara__  
>¿Así que, por qué estoy a tres metros bajo el agua y de cabeza?<br>Apenas sobrevivir se ha vuelto mi propósito  
>porque estoy tan acostumbrado a vivir bajo la superficie.<br>Si solo pudiera verte  
>todo estaría bien,<br>si te pudiera ver  
>la tormenta se convertiría en luz…"<em>

La miró fijamente y entendió que eso que estaba pasando en mucha parte era su culpa. Por Dios, él la había presionado hasta el cansancio, insultado, ofendido, y después todo con Fred… era lógico que explotara. Pero verlo había sido algo asombroso para él.

-Lo siento… - susurró ella de nuevo hipando y él sonrió ligeramente por ese movimiento que le hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que ya se veía, como una niña sola y triste. Eso le hizo sentirse un poquito más como la mierda.

-No tienes nada que lamentar – murmuró él acariciando su mejilla y tratando de borrar sus lágrimas.

-He arruinado todo – dijo cabizbaja -, el matrimonio de Bree… Fred… y tú… lo siento tanto Edward… lo siento…

Empezó a llorar de nuevo y él la atrajo abrazándola fuertemente en su pecho.

-Yo no quiero que odies a tu hermano… no por mí… - murmuró ella y sintió como mojaba su camisa -, y se iban a pelear y te estoy quitando tu familia. Tú me odias y yo lo entiendo… de verdad lo hago.

Edward suspiró y la abrazó con más fuerza -. No te odio, Van Gogh – murmuró y sintió como ella lo abrazaba a su vez por su cintura.

Negó con su cabeza y se apretó más fuerte a él -. Lo siento tanto, Edward…

-Yo también debería de sentirlo – dijo y acarició su espalda circularmente – porque no te lo he hecho nada fácil, ¿no es así? Tú solo querías ayuda y yo… te traté tan mal, te insulté… – se movió y levantó su cabeza pero ella se negaba a mirarlo.

-Sé que no me lo merezco, lo sé – dijo cerrando los ojos -, pero no me dejes Edward. No tengo fuerza...

-Hey… mírame Bella – le pidió suavemente - ¡mírame! – le exigió cuando unos segundos después no lo hacía. Ella lo hizo, sus ojos chocolates brillantes y mirándolos suplicantes le hicieron quedarse sin aliento. ¡Oh, se había vuelto un completo maldito, cabrón e imbécil! – Chiquilla imbécil… - susurró acariciando su mejilla – ni siquiera cuando quería darte la zurra que te mereces contemplé la idea de dejarte. Así me provoques matarte cada segundo, así… - _me provoques follarte cada vez que te veo hasta dejar tu concha enrojecida y ardiendo_ -. No te abandonaré.

Ella asintió y apretó la mano hasta convertirla puños en su espalda.

-¿Y qué pasara? – Preguntó en un susurró y él dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento pensando en esa pregunta.

Una semana atrás todo hubiese sido más fácil, habría contestado diciendo que se fuera a la mierda y que no quería verla más. Demonios, un par de días atrás había contemplado la idea de satisfacerse de ella hasta que dejara de desearla haciendo que lo disfrutara en el proceso. Pero eso fue antes de verla esa noche y antes de saber que estaba un poco enamorado.

-El matrimonio fue un error – susurró por fin y la sintió asentir en su pecho -, no debí haberte forzado a hacerlo ni tampoco exigirte que te convirtieras en mi puta particular – notó como ella se tensaba pero no se apartó de su lado -. Ahora está descartado, no te preocupes…

Ella suspiró y él cerró los ojos tratando por todos los medios de no excitarse por su proximidad, aunque le ayudaba recordar el estado en que había caído unos minutos atrás.

-No lo disolveremos aún, esperemos unos meses, tal vez un año. Que el bebé de Bree nazca y así protegerte de Fred, no se acercará, te lo garantizo. Después nos separaremos y bueno… eso será todo.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo observó fijamente -. ¿Y nosotros? ¿Dónde estamos?

Él la observó y negó con la cabeza -. No lo sé – respondió sinceramente, no creía poder volver a ser su amigo, estaba perdido y no sabía cómo solucionarlo -, pero estoy seguro que nada será igual.

Ella asintió con los ojos llorosos y vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Nunca quise perderte… - susurró apretando todavía su mano en puños contra su franela.

Él la observó por unos segundos -. Esperemos que no lo hagamos – agregó acariciando su mejilla y separándose por fin -. Es hora de ir a casa – murmuró y se montó en el asiento de piloto viéndola como se sentaba a su lado.

No compartieron ninguna palabra en el trayecto, cada quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Edward se preguntaba cómo se hacía para desenamorarse de alguien, deseó que Rose le hablará para preguntarle sobre eso. Ese era otro asunto que lo estaba carcomiendo, necesitaba a su amiga y al día siguiente que iría a trabajar sería difícil porque sabía que ella no iba a actuar igual.

Cuando llegaron al edificio y se estacionó se dio cuenta que Bella se había dormido. Caminó hacía su asiento y la tomó en brazos con cuidado, afortunadamente no se despertó sino que se acurrucó a su lado, instintivamente abrazó su cuello y emitió un suspiró como si necesitara olerlo y sentirlo.

Edward se burló de esos pensamientos y caminó hacia el ascensor. Era tan pequeña que ni siquiera le pesaba cargarla, tenía todavía la cara hinchada de tanto llorar y él deseó nunca volver a verla como ese día. Cuando entró en el apartamento, abriendo la puerta con bastante dificultad, subió las escaleras con ella en brazos y la dejó en su cama.

En el momento que la acostó ella se acurrucó y él la arropó suavemente. La observó por unos segundos con las manos en los bolsillos y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonio hay en ti? – Le preguntó como si de alguna forma ella le fuera a contestar y salió de la habitación esperando que ese año pasara lo suficientemente rápido por su salud mental.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Chicas, creo que muchas lo saben pero igual lo cuento por aquí, tengo nueva historia de Edward-Bella, se llama **Salvación y Condena**, si quieren chequearla pasen por mi perfil y la revisan. Gracias :D

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine porque impide que sea cruel mientras espero en el banco :D :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios, recuerden que juntos los borra FF) para contestarles por esa vía y **notificarles cuando subo de nuevo**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Everybody hurts, R.E.M_. http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ijZRCIrTgQc&ob=av3e Cuando salga el nombre de la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar. _(Muchas gracias a Isita María por esta canción :D)_

* * *

><p>Bella estacionó después de mucha dificultad en <em>Magnificent Mile <em>y suspirando hondo cerró su abrigo y caminó hacia el punto de encuentro con las chicas. La verdad odiaba hacer compras navideñas y ya a esa fecha cuando faltaban escasos diez días para navidad todo estaba revolucionado, incluso ese sitio que eran más de kilometro y medio de puros centros comerciales, tiendas, entre otros.

Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y miró a su alrededor de nuevo por si las veía antes de llegar a la _Saks Fifth Avenue_ que era donde habían pautado el encuentro, ya había hecho la mayoría de sus compras pero a Rose le faltaban unas cosas y le pidió el favor, después cometió el error de contarle a Ángela sus planes y se encontró con una salida de chicas.

Después de caminar unos minutos las observó y sonriendo ampliamente se acercó hasta donde se encontraban.

-¡Bella! – Gritó Ángela abrazándola cuando llegó a su lado.

-Por favor – gruñó Rose rodando los ojos -, Señora Masen.

Bella rodó los ojos en respuesta y suspiró hondo, hacían ya tres semanas que se había casado y ese tema le estaba cansando así como las reacciones de cada una de las personas allegadas a ella. Sin sumar la forma en cómo arrugaba Edward la cara cuando escuchaba que la llamaban con ese apellido, como si odiara estar casado o que usara su nombre, tal vez fuera cierto pero la verdad es que él la había llevado a eso y había propuesto todo ese embrollo, por lo que no comprendía esa reacción en especifico.

-Déjalo ir, Rosalie – dijo Bella indignada y empezó a caminar ignorándola.

-Pero vamos, si es tu estúpido apellido – se quejó haciendo un gesto con su mano ofendida.

-Sí – respondió con tono dificultoso, no podría quejarse de ese punto con ella, aunque Ángela la miraba recriminatoriamente, por otras razones -, pero no es por eso que lo dices ¡y lo sabes muy bien!

-¿No, entonces por qué? Ilústrame – le preguntó adelantándose y volteándose para quedar frente a ella.

Bella respiró profundamente y la miró furiosa por un segundo, desde que se enteró de la noticia ha estado con esa estúpida actitud, la llamaba Masen, la molestaba y si no le conociera imaginaría que estaba completamente celosa.

-Porque estás dolida – le susurró y Rose entrecerró los ojos. Iba a hablar pero Bella la detuvo -; porque él es tu mejor amigo y no estuviste en su día; porque extrañas a Edward; porque sientes que te lo voy a quitar; porque todo es distinto a como era antes; porque nos quieres y sientes que te estás alejando; porque ambos son igual de tercos y ninguno es capaz de dar el primer paso.

Rose la miró furiosa por unos segundos y un segundo después bufó y salió de allí caminando y dejándolas solas. Bella bajó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos cuestionándose si debía decirle todo eso así.

Esas tres semanas habían sido un completo martirio, y desde varios matices, el tema Rose y Edward era uno de los principales. No podía estar con ambos al mismo tiempo, sabía que sufrían y que él quería a su amiga de vuelta, además estaba segura que Rosalie era tan terca que se negaba a solucionar las cosas y los estaba destrozando a ambos poco a poco en el proceso.

-Deberías decirle la verdad y así acabas con todo conflicto – propuso Ánge. Bella se volteó a mirarla y negó la cabeza resignada -, sería más fácil para ella.

-Lo sé – murmuró caminando por la misma ruta que Rose había tomado.

A Ángela ni siquiera le había tenido que intentar mentir, ella sabía toda la historia y así lo hubiese hecho era lo suficientemente inteligente como para sumar dos más dos. Está tratando de ser lo más buena amiga posible, y no le juzga, aunque después de escuchar todo lo que sucedió esa noche y las siguientes, además del enfrentamiento con Fred, solo le dijo que no creía que esa fuera una solución sino más bien un nuevo problema, pero que estaba allí para lo que necesitara así ahora se hubiese vuelto una más del sistema opresor del matrimonio, como generalmente lo llamaba.

-¿Y cómo está todo? – Preguntó Ánge cautelosamente.

-Igual – respondió sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Y eso es…? – Insistió.

-Igual… - concluyó y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

No era ni bueno ni malo, solamente estaban estancados. Todo estaba arruinado, lo sabía, le dolía perder a su amigo, le dolía seguir arruinando todo, pero ese tiempo se había forzado hasta dejar de sentir cualquier cosa y pensaba que Edward hacía lo mismo.

Después de ese día todo estaba como en una tensa calma, las conversaciones con Edward eran más o menos incómodas y muy escazas, él trabajaba en demasía y por eso agradecía que Rose no le hablara ya que le hubiese tomado cinco minutos entender que allí no existía ningún matrimonio.

Se sentía cansada de todo y de todos, agradecía que Fred la hubiese dejado de llamar, por lo menos sirvió para eso, solo le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole: _"Te esperaré y sé que vendrás a mí cuando lo entiendas"_. Ella lo borró inmediatamente, estaba hastiada de esa estúpida historia de amor, ya entendía cuando en las películas las mujeres simplemente se hartaban de sufrir, decidían dejar a sus amores tóxicos o lo que fueran y tal vez en eso se había convertido él. Así que decidió por fin dejarlo, no pensar en él, no… nada.

En cambió había pintado. Esas tres semanas había hecho más cuadros, dibujos y pinturas de lo que quizás habría realizado en toda su vida, era sumamente liberador. Tal vez Edward tenía razón todo ese tiempo y ella podía canalizar cada una de sus emociones en su arte, porque al empezar un dibujo, al llenar su pincel o brocha con un color y marcar un lienzo blanco su interior se quedaba vacio, se obligaba a succionar cada sensación, dolor, sufrimiento y nunca más experimentarlo. Y era libre por poco tiempo.

Solamente la acompañaba la añoranza que nunca le iba a abandonar, la tristeza de saber cómo había arruinado todo y… bueno, tiene que ser sincera consigo misma, al final solo estaba bloqueando a Fred, eso le satisfacía.

Así que mientras Edward estaba absorto en su trabajo, ella lo estaba con su arte, sus clases, música, lo que sea… y todo iría perfectamente bien, si no fuera porque existía una sensación que nunca había experimentado y que estaba a punto de volverla completamente loca: Frustración sexual.

Había creído que eso era un mito, una teoría que las mujeres y los hombres inventaron para justificar el sexo pero no, era completamente cierto, ya podía confirmarlo. Eran completamente enfermizos los deseos que la azotaban en su interior e inclusive en algunos momentos dolorosos, sobre todo cuando él estaba cerca. Por Dios, él es su amigo, así siempre lo iba a considerar aunque para Edward ella no fuera lo mismo, pero igual una parte de su ser se estremecía cuando estaba cerca y su sexo… literalmente dolía y se humedecía dejándola completamente confundida.

Tres noches atrás se había despertado a la una de la mañana con sed y recordó que se le había olvidado subir un vaso de agua antes de acostarse, así que se levantó y fue a la cocina. Entró allí sin encender ninguna luz ya que conocía todos los muebles de esa casa, incluyendo la mesa de comedor que todavía evitaba, y la posición de los mismos. Cuando estaba terminando de beber salió de la cocina y caminó hacia la sala para ir a su cuarto, Edward apareció tal vez con la misma idea y se tropezó con ella en la oscuridad causando que casi tirara el vaso lleno de agua y derramara un poquito al suelo. La asustó tanto que emitió un grito ahogado.

Él como reacción le había tomado de los antebrazos y después ambos quedaron paralizados, ella lo sentía completamente pegado a su ser y empezó a respirar aceleradamente mientras percibía como su pecho reaccionaba y le dolía al igual que su parte más intima. Lo sintió respirar acelerado contra su cabello, con sus labios juntos casi en su oreja y bajando, como si tuviera que inhalarla, el agarre de su mano cedió un poco pero no la soltó sino que le acarició lentamente hasta llegar a sus hombros y después sintió su nariz y sus labios en su cuello.

Bella emitió otra especie de gemido entre sus labios mordidos y en respuesta él bajó las manos hasta apresar sus caderas, subiéndolas ligeramente y apretándolas hasta que sintió su miembro completamente excitado en su estomago y su vientre. En respuesta se retorció como si necesitara algo que le estuviera siendo negado y jadeó asustada porque Dios… ya lo había visto, así que sabía lo grande que era y todavía se preguntaba cómo pudo tener eso dentro.

Sintió que besaba su cuello, lamiéndolo un poco y después mordiéndolo y enviando así mil descargas eléctricas dentro de su cuerpo y ella deseó que le besara y se la llevara a su habitación para hacerle lo que deseara. Un segundo antes de que rogara justamente eso, él pegó su frente en el hombro manteniéndola allí por un momento antes de medio gruñirle: _"Vete, Isabella… vete porque si te quedas dos segundos más te follaré de nuevo sobre la mesa del comedor y allí sí tendremos que deshacernos de ella porque juro que la destrozaré en el proceso"_.

Por supuesto ella lo hizo, salió corriendo de allí, casi botando el agua y al llegar a su cuarto y trancar la puerta con llave se metió en la ducha inmediatamente buscando tranquilizarse. No sabía qué le había dominado y eso le estaba carcomiendo por completo.

-Allí está Rose – le indicó Ángela señalando a un punto a la derecha.

Bella parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos incongruentes y la observó sentada en un pequeño café con una taza en las manos. Ángela se encogió de hombros y entraron unos segundos después, se paró enfrente a ella y las dos se miraron por unos segundos.

-Iré a pedir un café – anunció Ángela saliendo de allí rápidamente y dejándolas solas. Bella se sentó en la silla que quedaba enfrente y ladeó la cabeza preparándose para pedirle disculpas por su actitud.

-Escucha – habló Rose sonriéndole ligeramente -, no quiero que pienses que estoy celosa o molesta por ustedes, no es eso lo que está sucediendo; estoy feliz por ambos, de verdad y es algo que iba a suceder desde que se acostaron juntos – se detuvo y frunció el ceño -; bueno tal vez no el hecho de que se casaran, obviamente, sino el que se juntaran como novios, amantes o lo que sea. Desde ese día supe que estaba enamorado, no lo dije porque es algo que él tenía que descubrir solo y tú… bueno eres tú – se encogió de hombros y Bella sonrió ampliamente mientras hacía el esfuerzo para no negar con la cabeza que Edward estaba enamorado.

-Es que lo extrañas… - respondió mirándola fijamente.

Rose se volvió a encoger de hombros y levantó la barbilla haciendo que Bella frunciera el ceño.

-¡Y que estuvo jodidamente mal que hayan ido sin mí! – añadió furiosa.

Bella asintió y se mordió el labio -. Fue algo de momento y…

-Y yo acababa de decirle a Edward que no lo quería en mi vida – completó bufando sonoramente, la miró unos segundos después y se relajó -. Espero que sean felices – continuó Rose -, es lo único que quiero, que lo hagas feliz porque se lo merece – Bella asintió y en ese momento llegó Ángela con dos cafés -. Y vamos a tomarnos el café para empezar las compras, no quiero hablar más de esto.

.

.

.

Dos horas después Bella ya estaba agotada de comprar cuando las chicas se pararon en una tienda de lencería femenina _La Perla_.

-¿Van a comprar lencería? – Preguntó dudosa.

-Bueno… - inició Rose sonriendo maliciosamente – en vista que no nos permitiste hacerte una despedida de soltera como debía ser, creo que podremos comprarte tus regalos… más bien los de Edward…

Bella las miró con pánico y se apartó un paso de ellas -. No creo…

-Será bastante divertido – añadió Ánge burlonamente – y estoy segura que él lo agradecerá… algún día – concluyó bajito y Bella jadeó mientras era arrastrada adentro del local -. Oh vamos Bella, no me miraste con tanto pánico cuando te llevé al ginecólogo y te sacaron sangre para hacerte la prueba de embarazo.

Bella bufó y se soltó de su agarre parándose derecha -. Esa vez tenía motivos, quería confirmar que no estaba embarazada.

-Pues ahora eres una Masen Pattens – anunció Rosalie y Bella la observó frunciendo el ceño -, no lo estoy diciendo despectivamente solo recalco un hecho. La verdad es que una de las cosas que me aliviaron de terminar ese noviazgo fue su abuelo – se estremeció como si el pensamiento fuera horrible -, espero que pasen años antes de que lo conozcas. Sin embargo, eres la esposa de un futuro heredero multimillonario y va a llegar un momento que esto – señaló su ropa – tendrá que irse, empecemos por la ropa interior.

Bella dejó de caminar mirando a Rose con pánico ya que de verdad no había pensado en la familia de Edward, y él tampoco o por lo menos no le ha dicho que les informó del casamiento. Sin embargo eso todo era temporal así que podría durar la unión y nunca lo sabrían, vivían en otro continente al fin y al cabo.

-Ahora – agregó Rose sonriendo ampliamente -, si bien no tengo ninguna intensión de hablar de mi anterior y ya muerta vida sexual con tu esposo…

-Dios esa conversación estaría mal en tantos niveles distintos – interrumpió Bella observando un conjunto de lencería azul oscuro que era completamente hermoso.

-Aunque no quieras aceptarlo tus dos amigas tuvieron un pasado con Edward y si bien no es una conversación que quiera tener, hoy, si puedo decir esto: Él tiene una fijación con los ligueros.

Bella se volteó y miró fijamente a Rosalie y ella sonrió ampliamente al ver que la interesó con el tema.

-Saben que hay hombres que tienen fijación con los tacones, pues él también tiene su fijación particular.

-Me han dicho que es porque hace ver las piernas más largas y el trasero levantado – agregó Ángela y Rose asintió.

-Es cierto, pero hay algo con los ligueros que… lo vuelve loco – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-Interesante – añadió Ángela riendo.

Bella las miró a ambas asombrada, una parte de ella se molestó por la desfachatez de esos comentarios ya que supuestamente estaba casada con el hombre. La otra parte, para su completo horror, se imaginó la cara de Edward si usaba un conjunto de lencería con liguero y… en ese momento negó con la cabeza analizando que la frustración sexual era lo peor que podría existir y que ya comprendía el sexo de una noche y todo eso. De verdad tenía problemas.

Una hora después le habían hecho modelar como veinte modelos y escoger diez de ellos, además de una serie de ligueros que le habían hecho enrojecer sobre todo por la malicia de la mirada de ambas como si supieran efectivamente para que fueran a ser usados. Las odiaba…

Ángela fue a revisar unos conjuntos y Rose y ella se sentaron en un mueble que estaba en un borde del local esperando que su amiga decidiera y que le devolvieran las tarjetas de crédito que utilizaron para pagar lo ya escogido como "regalo para Edward". Bella se volteó hacia Rosalie y la miró fijamente.

-¿Hasta cuándo durará esa lucha campal entre ustedes?

Rose apretó la mandíbula y siguió revisando su teléfono ignorándola, aunque ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que le importaba el tema.

-Él te extraña, Rose – agregó mirándola con tristeza. Había muchas cosas que no sabía de Edward sobre todo en ese acuerdo de mutua evasión, pero sabía que quería que ella volviera en su vida.

-No tiene que meterse en mi vida – contestó sin dejar de ver el teléfono.

-Eso es difícil de pedir a un amigo, sobre a todo a alguien como Edward que quiere protegernos a todas – agregó en voz suave.

-Bella, no lo entiendes…

-Si lo hago – le interrumpió -, me lo contaste y él también lo hizo. No justifico su acción pero tampoco la condeno.

Con esa declaración Rose si levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú también? – Preguntó furiosa – Mira no te permito…

-Rose – le interrumpió tomando su mano para evitar que se moviera -, él no está casado, puede que te hayas equivocado, te dijo que lo que viste no sucedió así – su amiga negaba con la cabeza y trató de zafarse pero Bella hizo fuerza de donde no tenía para evitarlo -. Mereces ser feliz, dejar entrar a alguien…

-No – contestó furiosa -, no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

Bella hizo malabares para que le observara porque Rose trataba de mirar al frente como si ella no estuviera allí. Al final se levantó y arrodilló enfrente tomando su cara con una mano para que la observara.

-Huir sin saber la verdad, odiar a un hombre sin conocerlo, alejarte de tu mejor amigo que solo quería tu bien… eso no te hace fuerte, así como no te haría débil abrirte a alguien. Es cuando sabes lo que quieres y no lo buscas porque es un riesgo que temes tomar… eso si te vuelve una…

-No lo digas – exigió Rose y bajó la mirada hacia ella, por un segundo toda la terquedad y dureza que siempre había visto desapareció un poco, mostrando duda y el temor que de verdad la embargaban. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos y después su amiga se levantó sin decir otra palabra, tomó su tarjeta que estaba en el mostrador y salió de la tienda sin despedirse de Ángela o decir a dónde iba.

Bella suspiró con tristeza y se preguntó si en vez de tratar de arreglar todo, como pretendía, no había terminado arruinándolo más, ya era algo normal que hiciera eso, no entendía por qué ahora sería distinto.

-¿Qué pasó con Rose? – Preguntó Ángela llegando a su lado.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras seguía viendo a la puerta donde Rose había salido unos segundos atrás.

-Traté de hablarle y creo que fue peor.

Ánge frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros -. Ojala haya podido ver lo que quisiste decirle, ella parece miserable y no es justo, Rose es buena persona.

Bella miró a Ánge y asintió ligeramente recordando la tristeza en su mirada que estaba debajo de toda la rabia, iba a responder cuando sintió su teléfono repicar. Lo sacó de su bolso sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa, Fred no había vuelto a llamarla pero una parte de su ser todavía temblaba cuando escuchaba sonar su móvil. Frunció el ceño cuando descubrió que era Bree la que le llamaba.

-¿Bree? - Preguntó inmediatamente.

-Bella… - respondió con voz ligeramente decaída - ¿podrías acompañarme a un sitio?

-Por supuesto - contestó extrañada y después de escuchar la dirección a donde tenía que ir trancó la llamada diciendo que iba a estar allí en menos de veinte minutos, no estaba lejos de donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Ángela al verla con expresión pensativa.

-Nada - respondió inmediatamente -, Bree me llamó para que le acompañara a un sitio, ¿no hay problema si te dejo sola?

Ángela negó con la cabeza rápidamente -. Voy a probarme dos piezas que escogí y después regresaré a casa porque tengo que adelantar el proyecto final de pintura, ¿cómo vas tú con eso?

-Adelantada - afirmó abrazándola de despedida -. Nos vemos mañana.

Salió de la tienda recordando como había llegado a empezar el proyecto que debía entregar en cuatro meses. En uno de sus ataques de inspiración había comenzado el proyecto recreando una foto de sus padres de forma surrealista junto con figuras que han sido importantes en su vida como: zapatillas de ballet, un cabestrillo, una chupeta, unos ojos azules y una noria. Todo lo había creado dentro de un paisaje de un ocaso gris con una puerta en el fondo muy pequeña, con la quería reflejar su deseo oculto de reunirse con su familia, estaba difuminada y medio escondida entre las nubes pero allí se encontraba, en mitad del cielo, con acceso imposible y una pequeña oportunidad para llegar a su lado.

Entró en el vehículo y manejó lo más rápido posible sintiéndose preocupada por varias razones: En primer lugar, Bree había tenido una de las reacciones más viscerales cuando se enteró de su matrimonio con Edward. Sabía que iba a ser así, su prima es muy protectora y era, a fin de cuentas, su única familia y la había criado así que por supuesto sufrió cuando le confesó que había dado un paso tan importante en la vida de un ser humano sin pedirle que le acompañara. Era lógico y le entristeció a su vez reconocer que le hubiese gustado que Bree estuviera.

Bella sabía que su matrimonio con Edward no era verdadero, tenía tiempo de caducidad y ni siquiera había sido consumado, pero aún así estaba casada, tenía un anillo de oro con diamante cuadrado, otro apellido, y la casilla de cualquier requerimiento legal que debía marcar era distinta. Dentro de unos meses todo acabaría pero igual no volvería a ser soltera, sino divorciada, esa locura no pasaría como si nunca hubiese existido y Bree perdió la posibilidad de estar en su primer, y tal vez único, matrimonio. Así que entendía que hubiese gritado e insultado por no incluirla en esa parte de su vida.

De alguna forma sentía que estaba perdiendo la única conexión que tenía en el planeta, su puerto seguro, su familia. Sabía que era por su culpa que lo perdía, por su obsesión y amor a un hombre equivocado, pero de todos sus errores lo que más le dolía era esa sensación de soledad que le inundaba por dentro, lo cual se incrementaba cuando llegaba al apartamento o recordaba que había perdido también a su amigo.

La segunda razón que le tenía preocupada era porque iba a hacer lo que por tres semanas había evitado y se sentía ansiosa. Una parte de su ser le gritaba que llamara a Edward para informarle y se insultó por su sumisión y estupidez, aceptando que aunque le prometió que nunca se acercaría a Fred ni hablaría con él, en esa oportunidad no era opción suya ni lo estaba buscando sino que Bree se lo pidió y ella no iba a negarle algo así.

Estacionó en la Clínica y salió suspirando y dándose fuerza para lo que iba a hacer. Entró unos segundos después dirigiéndose directamente hasta los ascensores ya que Bree le había indicado que fuera hasta el cuarto piso y después cruzara a mano derecha.

Cuando llegó al sitio la encontró sentada en un sillón acolchado blanco hojeando una revista, miró hacia los lados preparada para encontrarse con Fred y respiró aliviada cuando no lo vio imaginándose que estaba en el baño y que Dios le había regalado unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Bree? - Llamó suavemente cuando se acercó a su lado. Su prima alzó la cabeza y sonrió agradecida antes de levantarse y abrazarla con fuerza.

-Gracias por venir - le susurró sin soltarla.

-Siempre, prima - murmuró abrazándola con más fuerza y después de soltarla le sonrió ligeramente sintiendo remordimiento y tristeza pensando en todo el daño que le ha hecho aunque no lo sepa. Suspiró hondo calmando el cumulo de sentimientos que le estaban dificultando respirar y asintió lentamente -. ¿Cuánto falta para la cita?

Ella se sentó y Bella le imitó -. En unos minutos.

-¿Dónde está Fred? - Preguntó en voz baja mirando por un segundo al suelo.

-No vendrá - contestó causando que Bella la mirara asombrada y confundida de igual manera.

Las dos se quedaron calladas por un tiempo. Bella se preguntaba cómo Fred haría algo así, le había dicho que no importaba pero de verdad había creído que después de decirle que todo se había acabado y que estaba con Edward, él volvería con su familia y todo sería completamente igual que antes.

-¿Cómo esta Edward? - Preguntó Bree sin mirarla.

-Está bien, en el trabajo - notó que ella asentía.

-Yo lo sabía - murmuró y Bella volteó para observarla -, siempre se lo dije a Fred pero me respondía que estaba inventando, que tú nunca te fijarías en su hermano. Sin embargo, cuando te fuiste a vivir con él temí que no fuera solo porque eran amigos y no me equivoqué.

Bella se mordió el labio y aunque todo su ser quería refutar esa afirmación su parte instintiva decidió guardar silencio, quizás sería más fácil que creyera eso a que presumiera la verdad.

-Desde que te mudaste con él están juntos y no decían nada porque eras menor de edad - Preguntó aunque sonaba mas como una afirmación -. Imagino que ya viviendo más de un año juntos decidieron casarse y terminar de arreglar todo. Es que se veía, la forma en cómo se miraban y se comportaban cuando estaban cerca... Fred siempre estuvo equivocado.

Bella la miró fijamente y asintió aunque por dentro quería golpearse a sí misma por la forma en cómo una mentira iba a creciendo cada vez más, se iría directo al infierno y en ese momento cerró sus ojos un segundo y sintió como la puerta de acceso cerca de sus padres se alejaba un centímetro más.

-Me dolió que no me invitaras a tu boda - continuó Bree y Bella sintió que se le humedecían sus ojos -, tenía un sueño de nosotras, una ilusión estúpida e irreal, ahora lo veo…

-Debí habértelo dicho - murmuró Bella entrelazando una mano con la suya -, tu eres mi única familia… debí recordarlo más a menudo - susurró aunque no pensando en la boda sino entendiendo lo que casi había hecho, lo que permitió que sucediera por un momento de debilidad. No era que estaba solo comportándose egoístamente, era que iba a destrozar a lo único que tenía, su prima… _Dios, gracias por no dejarme hacerlo_, pensó desesperada.

-En mi sueño - comentó Bree suavemente - estábamos juntas contra el mundo, incluso casadas, seriamos la madrina de cada una, no solo de matrimonio sino de nuestros hijos. Yo lo quería todo…

Bella suspiró y apretó con fuerza su mano -. Todavía…

-Sí - confirmó Bree interrumpiéndola -, lo sé. Pero entiendo porque no me dijiste lo del matrimonio, es difícil casarte sin que tu padre te lleve al altar, lo viví. Y no querías pasar esa experiencia y recordar lo que no tienes.

Bella pestañó y asintió lentamente analizando la veracidad de esas palabras, nunca había pensado en el matrimonio pero sabía que esa opción de las Vegas, capilla íntima, solo ella y su pareja era válida, ya que nunca habría deseado algo grande.

-Así que no tengo nada que criticar sobre tu decisión, solo que me hubiese gustado acompañarte, así fuera en una capilla en las Vegas y que la oficie un Elvis borracho.

Bella rió con fuerza -. No me casó un Elvis - dijo cuando pudo tranquilizarse.

Bree sonrió ligeramente -. ¿Edward es bueno contigo? - Preguntó con voz seria unos segundos después.

Bella se quedó callada por unos segundos pensando en esa pregunta ya que si era completamente sincera consigo misma no sabría qué responder ya que no lo fue y ahora sí, de nuevo, aunque nunca sería igual y ya casi ni se hablaban. Después pensó en cómo la había defendido esa noche y que le ayudó así no quisiera y se sintió culpable por juzgarlo tan severamente, así haya actuado temporalmente como un trastornado.

-Sí, es bueno conmigo… - respondió por fin en voz baja.

-Eso es lo importante… - confirmó sonriendo.

Se quedaron calladas de nuevo y Bella pensó en tomar una revista, cuando escuchó a Bree suspirar por lo que se quedó quieta ya que a su prima siempre le había costado hablar de sus preocupaciones con ella, su instinto de protección llegaba hasta ese extremo y sabía que estaba meditando entre decirlo o no.

-Creo que Fred me está engañando - susurró Bree con voz un poco constipada.

Bella en ese momento sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en su cuerpo, jura que por un momento dejó de respirar y su corazón se detuvo de la impresión.

-No lo sé - continuó sin percatarse del estado de Bella -, tal vez todo está en mi cabeza pero de un tiempo para acá está muy alejado, desde un poco antes de salir embarazada. Creí que al darle la noticia todo volvería a ser igual y me preocupa que haya algo que yo esté haciendo mal para que se comporte así.

-No estás haciendo nada mal - respondió Bella mirando al suelo sin poder siquiera encararla, se forzó a respirar con un ritmo normal, aunque por dentro quería gritarle que era ella la culpable, quien quería arrebatarle su vida, su felicidad.

-Algo estoy haciendo mal porque él no parece el mismo de antes, ni siquiera esta aquí acompañándome y es nuestro hijo, debería importarle. Él me ama, me lo ha dicho y demostrado muchas veces, pero ahora… - se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello hasta dejarlas en su cuello, se veía preocupada y triste - ¿Se habrá enamorado de alguien más? ¿Lo estaré perdiendo? ¿Me estará engañando? No sé qué hacer…

Bella miró hacia la pared blanca frente a ellas preguntándose ¿en qué había estado pensando? Que infantil le parecían en ese momento todas sus justificaciones, su idea de huir con Fred. Fue como si hubiese analizado un hecho sin pensar en la persona que estaba a su lado, no consideró el dolor de Bree como algo real, solo la teoría, ni tampoco pensó que ella no era idiota y que se iba a enterar, solo se concentró en sí misma y en codiciar algo que no le pertenecía.

_Dios… __ayúdame a olvidarlo por fin, arráncame este amor de mi ser… por favor… dame fuerza, por favor… _Cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mano de Bree que no había soltado en ningún momento.

-Lo siento tanto… - susurró sintiéndose desesperada.

-No es tu culpa - agregó Bree y ella asintió deseando decirle que sí lo era, que todo eso lo era, pero entonces se quedaría sin nada y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Justo en ese instante la enfermera les indicó que ya el Doctor las estaba esperando y ambas se levantaron del sofá blanco.

-Todo se arreglará, lo prometo - le susurró Bella.

Bree la abrazó y empezaron a caminar hacia el consultorio.

-¿Quieres conocer a tu sobrino? - Le preguntó sonriendo con los ojos brillosos.

Bella la miró con la mirada igualmente empañada -. Más que nada… - contestó y entraron al consultorio.

.

.

.

Dos horas después Bella se encontraba en su apartamento sentada en el piso de la sala dibujando furiosamente en su block, con los audífonos en sus oídos con la tonada _Everybody hurts _de _R.E.M_, sonando a todo volumen.

Se sentía como la peor de las personas, que hizo lo peor del mundo y que no tenía ningún derecho de vivir o ser amada por esa mujer que no consideró en ningún momento.

Bree tenia dieciséis semanas de embarazo. Y no era solo que ella había querido destruir la felicidad de su prima sino que estaba destruyendo a una familia todo ese tiempo. Y no era solo eso, sino que después de ver esa ecografía, donde le mostraron a ese bebé que había estado a punto de dejar desamparado en el mundo, también tuvo que acompañar a Bree y observarla ver la foto mientras lloraba en sus brazos, murmurando que temía perder a su esposo.

Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado parecido a un sollozo en ese momento y se limpió la cara viendo como sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el dibujo.

Dios santo… ella le hizo daño a Bree así no se haya ido con él. No debió acercársele nunca, besarlo o aceptar su proposición. Ahora él se había alejado y no podía negar que era su culpa, que lo había provocado y solo esperaba que se resignara y volviera a ser lo de antes. Tenía fe de eso, sobre todo ahora que no estaban juntos y ella no iba a volver a acercarse, se lo juró a Edward, se lo juró a Bree en silencio mientras la abrazaba y a sí misma en ese mismo instante, así le matara por dentro, acabara con su ser y la hundiera: No iba a volver a intentar tener algo con Fred. Nunca.

"_Algunas veces todo está mal. Ahora es tiempo de cantar,__  
>cuando tu día es una noche solitaria (resiste, resiste)<br>si sientes como si quisieras renunciar (resiste)  
>cuando pienses que has tenido demasiado de esta vida, pues aférrate.<br>Porque todo el mundo sufre. Busca consuelo en tus amigos.  
>Todo el mundo sufre. No lances tu mano. Oh no. No lances tu mano.<br>Si sientes que estás sola, no, no, no, no estás sola…"  
><em>

Media hora después se había calmado al tiempo que terminaba el dibujo y lo destrozaba sin poder verlo, botándolo en una papelera de la cocina porque había sido tan oscuro el resultado que si lo miraba una vez más su corazón dejaría de latir. Subió a su cuarto y entró en la regadera dejando el agua caliente correr por su cuerpo, recibiéndola como una forma de auto castigo. Unos minutos después empezó a enjabonarse una y otra vez, buscando limpiarse, alejar de alguna manera la suciedad que envolvía en su interior por todo lo que había hecho.

Salió del baño mucho tiempo después, colocándose una bata estampada de seda que poseía desde años atrás. Escuchó el timbre sonar y frunció el ceño extrañada ya que generalmente no recibía visitas a esa hora.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente gritando que ya iba, abrió la puerta dos segundos después y quedó paralizada mirando hacia el frente.

-Oh… - susurró en una especie de jadeo ahogado.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi bella beta Ginegine :D :D

**NOTICIA IMPORTANTE: **En twitter había anunciado una súper sorpresa y bueno en éste capítulo la anunció, desde el día de hoy se encuentra publico mi blog _**Betzacosta's Dreams (http : / / betzacosta. Blogspot . com / ?zx=27d8c5fff8207da), también estará en mi perfil**_, espero que se pasen por allí, la dirección está en mi perfil y como regalo y sorpresa allí encontraran varias cosas de **Decisiones Incorrectas**, dos outtakes de la pareja Emmett – Rosalie contando por fin qué fue lo que sucedió cuando se conocieron, además de otras cosas más. Espero que les guste y nos leemos también allí para saber su opinión.

Gracias :D

Betza.

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios, recuerden que juntos los borra FF) para contestarles por esa vía y **notificarles cuando subo de nuevo**, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	20. Rose&Emmett

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _If I fell de Evan Rachel Wood (soundtrack de Across the Universe)_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=P5zcHGv2ZhE. Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

Advertencia: Este fic es **M** y como tal tiene escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años… ya saben si son menores o de mentes sensibles no lean este capítulo y… no me maten :P

PD: Les recomiendo que pasen por el blog (dirección en mi perfil) y lean los dos outtake antes de leer este cap :D, gracias. Chicas si se inscribieron para que le llegara un mail de notificación del blog y no les llegó por favor inscríbanse de nuevo, que hubo un problema con eso.

Gracias

* * *

><p>Rosalie salió de <em>La Perla<em> caminando como si estuviese huyendo de alguien, aunque más específicamente era de algo, de una palabra que había quedado colgando entre Bella y ella.

_Cobarde…_

Se pasó una mano por su cabello e ignoró completamente a un hombre que le estaba llamando, ya que era como si su mente estuviera perdida en las últimas palabras de Bella.

_Huir sin saber la verdad, odiar a un hombre sin conocerlo, alejarte de tu mejor amigo que solo quería tu bien… eso no te hace fuerte, así como no te haría débil abrirte a alguien. Es cuando sabes lo que quieres y no lo buscas porque es un riesgo que temes tomar…_

_Por la reina_… sus palabras la estaban atormentando una y otra vez. Le estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Una parte de su ser las rechazaba, quería escudarse en un _"jódete"_ o _"tú no me conoces"_. Deseaba gritarle que le dejara tranquila y reiterarle que eso era falso, que no era una cobarde sino una mujer muy inteligente que buscaba que nadie más le hiciera daño. Pero la realidad era que todo dolía como la mierda. Estar sin Edward le hacía daño, tener la razón esa vez no era tan beneficioso como siempre había sido y en las noches le perseguía la mirada de Emmett y sus últimas palabras: _Lástima que en verdad nunca valiste la pena y jamás pudiste ver más allá._

Había vivido la mayoría de su vida sintiéndose cabreada con el mundo, con los putos hombres, las circunstancias que arruinaron su vida y sobre todo con la jodida mujer que había sido en el pasado. Odiaba a Royce y a todos los imbéciles que le hirieron en el trascurso de su vida, le habían hecho pensar que todo iba a salir bien y después le arruinaron por lo que al final dejó de creer en ellos, le era mucho más fácil eso a esperar algo que no iba a pasar nunca.

A raíz de esa decisión ella no respondía bien al amor, había aprendido que era la falacia más grande que habían inventado en el planeta y su fin solo era herir a quien lo sentía. Al principio de su vida lo había buscado y pedido a todos a su alrededor: sus padres, Edward, el maldito de Royce y de todos los hijos de putas que le usaron y después le botaron como si ella fuera una simple vasija. Así que ahora se había cuidado de todos, protegido a sí misma, usado a los hombres de la misma forma que lo habían hecho con ella y todo estaba bien, se sentía satisfecha y contenta, no feliz pero la realidad era que la felicidad era una utopía y nadie jamás lo era completamente.

Pero tuvo que radicarse en esa jodida ciudad y conocer a Emmett McCarthy. Todavía no podía explicar la reacción visceral que sufría cuando lo tenía cerca, el deseo que le embargaba y la forma en que todas sus emociones se desbordaban multiplicándose y desequilibrándola por completo. Él eliminó su satisfacción y alegría, por eso lo había odiado ya que sin saber cómo le había encandilado, revolucionado y cambiado, y ahora después de follarlo todo se volvió un poco peor porque no podía continuar fingiendo.

Las palabras de Bella retumbaban en su interior, ahogándole y haciéndole cuestionar por primera vez todas las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida y lo que había sucedido con Emmett. Por mucho tiempo luchó por no ser débil, por no dejarse dañar, atacar primero y entregar menos. ¿Sería que siempre había estado equivocada? ¿Podría arriesgarse de nuevo? Una parte de su ser le gritaba que no, que no le dejara acercarse de nuevo, que estaba bien sola. La otra parte se encontraba llena de necesidad, quería que la abrazaran, sentirse querida y convertirse en la misma estúpida que fue antes.

Suspiró hondo por ese pensamiento y cerró los ojos al casi tropezar con una niña que venía frente a ella en el trayecto hacia su auto. Había pasado tanto tiempo actuando como una súper mujer o como un robot, sin experimentar emociones, solo buscando placer y tratar de defenderse de todo que ahora su parte humana la golpeaba de nuevo y anhelaba todo lo que había perdido.

_¡Estúpido Emmett!__,_ gritó en silencio a nadie en particular y sintió su corazón que por tanto tiempo había sido ignorado explotar contra su pecho. También extrañaba a Edward, terriblemente, él siempre fue su puerto seguro y no tenerlo la estaba jodiendo. No sabía qué hacer, cómo acabar con su orgullo, cómo abrirse de nuevo, perdonar a su amigo por interferir, perdonar a Emmett por hacerle sentir cosas que había deseado evitar desde mucho tiempo atrás. Y muy en el fondo de su ser un anhelo luchó por salir en la superficie y sabiendo que no podía negarlo más le dejó libre y se detuvo momentáneamente por el impacto que sintió por ello: _Quería sentir algo más que satisfacción y alegría_.

Apretó las manos en puños mientras llegaba a su vehículo y entró en él tirando la puerta con fuerza. Lo encendió pero por unos segundos no pudo moverse. Escuchó la tonada de la radio y cerrando los ojos se unió a ese ruego de _Evan Rachel Wood _en_ If I Fell._

"_Si me enamorase de ti,  
><em>_¿me jurarías fidelidad  
>y me ayudarías a entenderlo?<br>Porque ya estuve enamorada antes  
>y descubrí que el amor era algo más<br>que solo agarrarse de la mano…"_

_Por la reina_… tenía tantos años huyendo de todo y ahora consideraba volver a enamorarse, confiar en un hombre que es igual que los demás. _"Tal vez no"_ le susurró su interior y ella clavó las uñas en el volante mientras por fin salía del estacionamiento.

A sus veintisiete años estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo de nuevo y lo peor es que una parte de ella le gritaba que lo hiciera, que lo necesitaba…

.

.

.

Se estacionó frente a la casa de Emmett una hora después. Estaba igual que la noche que la vio la única vez que tuvieron sexo, seguía con la misma fachada marrón y antigua, la casa se veía sobria casi sin vida, de nuevo se preguntó dónde estaba Emmett en ese sitio. En respuesta su cuerpo se estremeció y se obligó a sí misma a salir del vehículo cuando sus instintos le gritaban que huyera. Pero Rosalie Hale no era una cobarde, puede que sea estúpida en el amor, que haya permitido que le engañaran, golpearan y humillaran, pero jamás podrían decir que huiría y es por eso que tanto le había dolido las palabras de Bella. Por eso y porque por primera vez le hizo cuestionar si su estrategia para no ser débil estaba equivocada.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal enderezando sus hombros en un signo obvio de fortaleza queriendo ya terminar con todo. Observó la pared al lado de la puerta y respiró agitada recordando cómo él le había empujado contra ella. Se estremeció de nuevo y tocó la puerta sin pensar en nada más. Por un segundo se preguntó si él estaría en casa ya que era sábado, un poco después del mediodía y tal vez hubiese salido o quizás sí se encontrara allí pero acompañado por otra rubia…

Ese último pensamiento le hizo sentir algo parecido a pánico y retrocedió un paso para irse, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Emmett con una franelilla gris completamente ajustada a su pecho y abdomen y unos pantalones de deporte negro. Jura que ronroneó ligeramente.

Él la observó de arriba hacia abajo con el ceño completamente fruncido.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hielo? - Le preguntó sin moverse un centímetro hacia ella o hacia dentro de la casa.

Ella entrecerró los ojos -. Odio ese sobrenombre - gruñó también sin moverse. Emmett sonrió burlonamente y Rose rodó los ojos -. Déjame entrar - le ordenó empujándolo y caminando hacia su sala.

-Claro, Hielo, pasa, estás en tu… o no, espera – agregó con tono irónico -, eso no es cierto, es mi jodida casa y no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Rose miró alrededor sintiendo que el alma se le comprimía en alguna parte de su ser, habían cajas por doquier, casi todo el mobiliario y los adornos estaban envueltos, ya no había nada de su mujer por allí ni tampoco el espejo ornamental que había generado el mayor odio que hubiese sentido en su vida.

-¿Te vas? - Preguntó en voz baja mientras caminaba hacia una de las cajas mitad embalada, estaba llena de libros de poesía, de alguna formaba dudaba que eso fuera suyo. Escuchó como Emmett bufaba sonoramente.

-Yo hice primero una pregunta.

Ella suspiró hondo considerando esa pregunta, la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, sus instintos la llevaron en ese sitio y solo le habían gritado que no quería ser la cobarde que Bella había acusado, no llegó hasta más allá o planeó qué hacer. Así que decidió ir directo al grano.

-Quiero que me convenzas de que lo que vi hace cinco años fue una total mentira - murmuró y lo miró retadoramente sentándose en el sofá como si tuviese derecho de estar allí.

-¿Y ya para qué? - Preguntó Emmett con tono frustrado.

-Compláceme - pidió sintiéndose más furiosa que antes -, llámalo mi forma particular de tortura o tu jodida venganza.

Emmett emitió un sonido parecido a una risa irónica y se sentó frente a ella en una mesilla de roble.

-Creí que esa noche ya te había complacido… cuatro veces.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y gruñó frustrada mientras se levantaba del sofá -. Debí suponer que tú como el imbécil…

-Yo hare mis preguntas también - le interrumpió mirándola furioso.

Rose lo miró preguntándose cuánto podría decir y su cuerpo se tensó por las ganas de alejarse de allí y volver a su sitio a salvo. Pero ella rechazó ese pensamiento, ya había llegado muy lejos.

-Es lo justo - respondió con los dientes apretados.

-Cuéntame que viste… - le pidió en un tono más suave que le hizo estremecerse y sintió como si su corazón se derritiera. ¡Maldito fuera él y ese tono que siempre parecía que iba a acabar con ella!

-Llegué a la construcción en la mañana – empezó observando como él se levantaba de la mesa y caminaba a un lateral de la habitación -, tu tráiler estaba cerrado con llave y escuché gemidos, un hombre y una mujer, me cabreé bastante te lo aseguro, pero después me dio igual porque ese era el problema con los americanos, ¡no tienen responsabilidad ni decencia!

-Recuerda que yo te follé, inglesa. No hables de decencia – le dijo con tono afilado.

Ella apretó sus labios hasta volverlos una línea fina y negó con la cabeza no deseando caer en su provocación.

-Llegó tu… esposa y yo…

-Sí - le interrumpió -, esa parte el pendejo de tu amigo me la contó. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Le preguntó encogiéndose de hombros mientras continuaba empacando - ¿Qué quieres que haga, tal vez ponerme en el banquillo de los acusados y responder cada una de tus preguntas? ¿Quizás quieras que caiga en tu estúpido juego y vea como cada cosa que diga sería tergiversada por tu sucio cerebro? ¿Es eso lo que deseas?

Rose lo miró fijamente sintiendo que sus defensas caían así como su esperanza, una parte de su ser había deseado que él lo negara, que la convenciera y poder así ceder, darle algún incentivo para dejar al lado su orgullo.

-¿Por qué no dices la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí? – Le retó mientras dejaba su labor y la miraba fijamente - No buscas que te convenza de lo que no hice, quieres que te confirme que siempre tienes razón, que eres perfecta y que tu decisión de patearme el culo era lo más correcto por hacer. Porque soy un… - la miró como si quisiera recordar algo aunque ella sabía que era una actuación, no había forma en el infierno que él hubiese olvidado algo de lo que ella le dijo ese día – un maldito hijo de perra, bastardo sin corazón ni alma, con quien solo follarías estando borracha, un asqueroso hombre que nunca podría ser digno de algo bueno en el planeta y que jamás sería capaz de merecerte.

Rose lo miró sintiendo furia y dolor al mismo tiempo, sabiendo que no debió decir esas palabras así él haya sido todo lo que le acusaba. Lo había humillado y ofendido. Respiró hondo y percibió su aroma masculino y embriagador, por Dios… deseaba matarlo y follarlo en un mismo segundo, su alma lloraba al igual que su coño y lo odió de nuevo por eso.

-Por supuesto que debí saber que responderías así… evasivo… culpable.

-Por supuesto - se burlo él acercándose un paso a ella -. ¿No es eso lo que venias a buscar? ¿Razones para justificarte? ¡Felicitaciones! Te acabo de dar material para que pases la próxima década actuando como una puta frígida de pacotilla y culpes al maldito de Emmett por volverte así, ¿es eso lo que te gusta?

Ella se levantó y lo miró con toda la rabia que sentía antes de acercarse y querer marcarle la cara, matarlo, golpearlo y acabar con su patética existencia. Cuando estaba a dos centímetros de cumplir su objetivo, Emmett le tomó la muñeca de la mano que iba a marcarlo y la volteó, pegando su espalda en su pecho y llevando su mano a su vagina le apretó para que su trasero golpeara contra su pene completamente erecto.

-¡Suéltame! - Le gritó mientras se revolvía con fuerza.

-Dios… ¿qué mierda me hiciste, Rose? - Le susurró y ella se estremeció en respuesta.

-¡Lo mismo que te han hecho miles de mujeres, supongo! - Gritó revolviéndose aunque una parte de su ser se preguntaba por qué en vez de alejarse lo que hacía era pegarse más a su pene y contonear su trasero para sentirlo.

-¿Sabes lo que recuerdo de ese día…? A ti - le susurró en su oído y ella se paralizó -, tus curvas, tus ojos azules, tu hambre, la forma en cómo reaccionaste solo a mi mirada, las ganas que tenía de poseerte y comerte por completo... eso es lo único que recuerdo y que me atormenta. Eso fue lo que me hiciste.

-¿Estuviste con una mujer en tu tráiler?

-Ya eso te lo respondí - dijo presionando más el agarre de su vagina y bajando la mano para acariciarlo sobre la tela de cuero.

Ella gimió y negó con la cabeza -. ¡No lo hiciste, maldito! - Gritó y trató de removerse, lo juraba, pero su puto cuerpo no le dejaba, era como si la tuviese dominada, ¿cómo su propio ser podía traicionarla de esa manera?

-Nunca engañé a Esmerald - le susurró y ella recordó que eso sí se lo había dicho -. Jamás, no por falta de oportunidad, te lo aseguro, solo que había hecho una promesa y siempre las cumplo.

-Pero conmigo… - balbuceó sintiendo que él le acariciaba el clítoris sobre su ropa. Demonios, ni siquiera tenía que buscarlo, estaba tan hinchado que le dolía y él lo ubicó enseguida.

-Sí… contigo - dijo con voz más comprimida, culpable -. Te vi y quise tenerte, te deseé y por un momento le resté importancia, no te follé, no te besé. Pero como deseé hacerlo…

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza -. Yo también… - confesó por vez primera y se maldijo por ser tan estúpida.

-Hubo noches que solo quería estar contigo, que le hacía el amor a Esmerald pensando en ti, fui un maldito que ansiaba una fantasía teniendo lo real en mi cama - ella se estremeció y sintió dolor por esas palabras -. Ese es mi pecado Rosalie Hale, así que puede decirse que sí - le susurró acariciándola por última vez y alejándose un paso de ella haciendo que su cuerpo se contrajera por la sensación de pérdida -, la engañé contigo.

Rose se volteó hacia él y lo miró fijamente, respirando aceleradamente y observando su mirada atormentada. Y allí lo entendió un poco.

-No…

-¿No, qué? - Le interrumpió furioso - Esa es mi carga no la tuya - ella apretó las manos en puños para acercarse pero la misma expresión taciturna de Emmett la detuvo -. La diferencia entre tú y yo es que yo lo asumo sin justificarme, sin condenarme por mis acciones, en cambio tú… - la miró fijamente - Llegó la hora de mi pregunta.

Rose se apartó un paso y lo observó sintiendo que el escudo que había forjado con tanto esfuerzo estaba a punto de destrozarse y abandonarla para siempre. Pero ella no era cobarde o por lo menos eso se repitió varias veces antes de alzar la barbilla y mirarlo desafiante.

-Dímelo - dijo con la voz más certera que pudo conseguir.

-Tú la sabes - le respondió doblando sus brazos debajo del pecho.

Rosalie lo miró fijamente por unos segundos y después apartó su cara y su cuerpo, caminando hasta la caja más cercana.

-¿Te vas? - Preguntó en vez, tratando de asimilar si siquiera valía la pena el sacrificio que le estaba pidiendo.

-Maldición, mujer. ¡Contesta mi puta pregunta!

Ella tragó grueso y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

-¿Tengo que ser melodramática? - Preguntó a la defensiva - ¿Es ese uno de los requisitos? No es uno de mis fuertes pero… si lo deseas… ¿quieres que te cuente lo triste que fue mi vida para que te dé lastima y desees aceptarme?

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? - Preguntó él acercándose un paso - ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para qué te acepte?

Rose miró hacia la marca en la pared que antes era cubierta por un cuadro -. No sé qué hago aquí…

-Mentirosa - susurró acercándose un paso más -, lo sabes bien así como yo lo hago, mientras más rápido lo aceptes…

Rose bufó interrumpiéndolo -. Esa frase es muy curiosa y la he escuchado varias veces en mi vida: De mi madre cuando hablaba de los múltiples deslices de mi padre; de Royce cuando me golpeó la primera vez y cuando me enteré que estaba casado; también del Doctor que me trató más adelante diciéndome que había una posibilidad que nunca fuera madre… ¿gracioso, verdad?

Lo miró y le observó palidecer ligeramente por lo que sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Suficiente melodramático para ti? – Se burló suspirando hondo - Pero no te preocupes, la Clamidia fue controlada así como el EIP posterior, no hay chance que te hayas contagiado cuando me follaste el pasado septiembre.

Emmett entrecerró los ojos y ella tragó grueso mientras se alejaba hasta la puerta para largarse de allí, de ese nuevo error que había cometido, por lo menos no lo había jodido completamente.

-¿No te cansas de sentir lástima por ti misma? – Le preguntó en el tono más serio que alguna vez le había escuchado y ella se detuvo cuando estaba a tres pasos de llegar a la puerta, volteándose para mirarlo asombrada - ¿No es agotador?

-¿Qué? - Susurró horrorizada.

-_Pobre de mí_ – dijo imitando su voz -, mi padre no me creyó tan importante como para no engañar a mi madre; _pobre de mí_, los hombres me engañan; _pobre de mí_, todos los hombres son iguales; _pobre de mí_…

-¡Maldito! - Gritó interrumpiéndolo y lanzándosele encima para golpearlo, por el impulso lo tumbó al suelo, aunque creyó que más que tirarlo él se dejó caer con ella - ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido! - Gritó y mientras hablaba empezaba a propinarle golpes y patadas por todo su cuerpo, deseando acabar con él y con la presion en su propio pecho.

-¡Todos hemos sufrido, Rose! - Gritó él tratando de contenerla.

-¡Eres un bastardo sin corazon! ¿Cómo osas a burlarte de mí cuando yo estoy aquí queriendo…? - Se interrumpió ahogandose y lo miró con furia explosiva ya que casi se dejaba en evidencia - ¡Te odio Emmett McCarthy! Eres igual a…

-¡Yo no soy tu padre! – Le gritó interrumpiéndola completamente furioso y descontrolado -, ¡ni… Royce o ningún otro puto hombre!, tampoco soy un maldito chivo expiatorio para que justifiques tú patética lastima por unos años más.

Ella se removió debajo de él maldiciéndolo furiosamente.

-¡No! Eres un jodido hombre que coquetea con una mujer mientras tiene a otra esperándolo… ¡enferma…!

-Jodida… - le interrumpió golpeando el suelo a su lado - ¡Yo no estaba en ese condenado trailer! - Le gritó Emmett un segundo después cuando ella empezó a removerse y él luchó para conseguir dominarla.

La tumbó de espalda contra el piso y colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza arqueándola completamente mientras se fijaba entre sus piernas. A Rose se le escapó un jadeo por la unión de su cuerpo sobre la ropa y él entrecerró los ojos en respuesta mientras sentía que se estremecía.

-¡Estaba en la construcción y me cayó material, polvo y cal en la ropa! - Le gritó con llamas en los ojos - Ese condenado día tenía una reunión con el jefe de la empresa y el departamento de finanzas para hablar sobre el desarrollo del proyecto, ¡no podía ir como un maldito pordiosero!

Ella quedó paralizada y lo observó horrorizada porque era cierto, siempre se pautaba una reunión como esa cuando se iba a supervisar y efectivamente participaron en una. Esa idea entró en su cerebro y la rechazó inmediatamente. No podía ser… ella lo escuchó en ese sitio, sabía que lo que había pensado en ese momento era cierto.

-Me fui y cuando iba saliendo de mi casa me llamó Cliffton para decirme que estabas allí. Joder, Rose, si no fueras tan ciega y precisa en tu terquedad recordarías que entré por el oeste de la construcción y el trailer se encontraba en el este como siempre, que como bien dijiste olia a limpio y no a sexo, ¿como mierda me iba a bañar en diez minutos en un sitio donde no hay una puta ducha? ¿Que diablos soy? ¡¿Un jodido Superman y no me he dado cuenta? -Gritó frustrado contra ella.

Rose sentía que palidecía a cada segundo más… _no puede ser… no puede ser…_ le gritaba su alma. Quería engañarla, quería embaucarla como…

Él entrecerró los ojos y gruñendo con fuerza se levantó del suelo dejándola sola.

-¡Maldita seas! - Le gritó alejándose - soy un jodido imbécil ¡Felicitaciones, Rosalie, seguí tu juego de nuevo, anda, usa tu mente sucia y dime que no es cierto! - se volteó cuando iba a llegar dos pasos de la escalera - o mejor… ¡Vete! No soy un puto niño ni me gustan las mujeres cobardes y malcriadas.

Ella se quedó en el suelo paralizada y respirando aceleradamente, asombrada del curso que había tomado la conversación.

-Pero algún día cuando se haga la autopsia de este intento patético de algo, ten claro que no fui yo el culpable, ¡fuiste tú y tu mente sucia! Pasé años deseándote, añorándote y la realidad es que no eres lo que pensaba sino que eres un completo fraude y nunca valiste la pena.

Ella se levantó al escuchar las mismas palabras que le había gritado frente a Edward y buscando alrededor consiguió un adorno de metal en forma de flor, se lo lanzó desesperada y falló por un par de centímetros.

-¡Si valgo la pena, jodete! Y… – se detuvo sintiéndose dolida y frustrada - Mi cuerpo te cree - le susurró sintiéndose asombrada por haber pronunciado esas palabras -, pero él siempre se ha equivocado - concluyó.

Toda su fuerza, su rabia, y sus escudos cayeron en ese momento y su alma gritaba por lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era nada comparable al dolor que sintió al verlo derrotado, a donde lo había llevado.

Emmett se detuvo y la observó sin emoción.

-Necesito más que eso - dijo con voz contenida.

Rose se apartó un paso y respiró hondo tratando de llevar a palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo. La confusión entre seguir luchando y rendirse por fin. Permitirse creer que lo que él le decía era cierto o seguirse protegiendo.

Lo peor es que le creía… oh… por la reina… ella le creía…

-Entonces, vete - le dijo con voz dura al ver que no contestaba nada -. Tú tienes tu maldito orgullo y espero que sean muy felices juntos; pero yo también tengo el mío y estás jodidamente equivocada si crees que me seguiré humillando por ti.

Rose lo miró fijamente por unos segundos sintiendo que el corazón le explotaba por su descubrimiento, y la necesidad que sentía por su cercanía, sus ansias de tocarlo. Era una imbécil, una idiota, había caído como si no supiera algo mejor que eso. Y lo peor es que en vez de sentirse amenazada lo que quería es que él la tocara.

-¿Me serás fiel? - Le preguntó bajando la mirada con el corazón en la garganta - ¿No me harás daño?

Emmett la miró completamente serio -. Eso tienes que ganártelo - le dijo y ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -, debes demostrar que lo vales, que eres una verdadera mujer no una maldita cobarde.

-No soy una cobarde - dijo entre dientes.

-Dime que te equivocaste - le ordenó y ella apretó los labios como una línea mientras lo observaba.

-Yo… - susurró deseando matar su orgullo pero entendiendo que no podía hacerlo - Eso tienes que ganártelo -. Su cara dejó ligeramente su parte furiosa y la miró con un brillo distinto -. Esto es más de lo que he dado hasta ahora, Emmett - le dijo sinceramente -, te estoy otorgando una oportunidad… no estoy huyendo.

-Demuéstralo - ordenó con tono mas tranquilo mientras se quitaba la franelilla. Ella jadeó observándolo y mordió su labio matando las ganas de comérselo.

-¿Follándote? - Preguntó y aunque trató de sonar despectiva e incrédula terminó emitiendo algo parecido a mitad jadeo, mitad grito ya que también lo deseaba.

-Follándome porque lo deseas, sin escudarte con el alcohol o cualquier otra idiotez.

-¿Sin promesas? - Preguntó observando su pecho descubierto y sintiendo cómo su corazón se agrandaba un poco. Tal vez fuera extraño, pero eso le hacía sentir esperanza, al no haber promesas no había mentiras y ella no podría soportar esas, le mataría, no ahora cuando el escudo estaba caído, así él no lo supiera.

-Oh… tengo muchas promesas – le murmuró sin moverse -. Te garantizo que le daré una zurra a ese trasero hermoso tuyo por todo lo que me hiciste pasar en estos años. Te prometo que te haré pagar cada uno de tus desplantes así tenga que tenerte en mi cama por muchos días y te juro que te follaré tan bien que nunca… jamás… volverás a ser un Hielo…

Rose lo miró fijamente y tragando grueso se quitó el abrigo negro que ya estaba abierto al entrar allí y lo tiró en el suelo. Observó como los ojos azules de Emmett se oscurecían y sonriendo seductoramente paso por su lado y subió las escaleras rápidamente, sabiendo que él estaba mirando fijamente su trasero, sintiendo cómo le picaba como si sus ojos le tocaran.

Respirando hondo se quitó su blusa y la tiró en la baranda de la escalera, al igual que los botines que dejó regados en el pasillo mientras caminaba a la habitación que le había llevado esa primera noche. Cuando entró al cuarto dejó la puerta abierta y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón de cuero marrón, lo escuchó entrar en la habitación.

Cerró los ojos tratando de convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero todo pensamiento escapó de su mente cuando sintió sus manos cubrir sus caderas y acariciarlas circularmente. La empujó hacia la cama hasta que cayó de espalda y después él le quitó los pantalones jalándolos hasta que quedó solo con el conjunto de encaje blanco que cubría mínimamente su cuerpo.

Lo escuchó emitir un sonido gutural desde lo más profundo de su garganta que causó que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Esto no puede ser normal… - susurró ella y en respuesta él la volteó haciendo que quedara sobre su estómago y le sacó sus braguitas. Después sintió que acariciaba los cachetes de su trasero y gimió colocando su cabeza sobre la colcha azul.

-No quiero escuchar más sobre un tráiler y dos personas follando – dijo Emmett con voz fuerte mientras subía su mano y la estrellaba contra su nalga derecha haciendo que resonara sobre la habitación.

Rose jadeó y trató de voltearse pero él atrapó sus piernas entre sus muslos y acarició la parte donde había golpeado.

-¡Maldito seas! – Gruñó Rose moviéndose hasta que sintió como caía otra vez su mano esta vez contra su nalga izquierda.

-Esto es por lo que me dijiste esa mañana después de regalarte tantos orgasmos.

Ella lo miró y descubrió que estaba sonriendo y con expresión juguetona y se tranquilizó. Por un segundo recordó a Royce, pero era distinto no había violencia en sus ojos ni intensión de hacer daño, además esos golpes estaban siendo acompañados de una caricia en su clítoris que la estaban volviendo literalmente loca.

-¡Jódete! – Le susurró deseando jugar, mientras fingía luchar – Que yo recuerde no fueron tantos – le dijo y la sonrisa de Emmett se amplió y bajando su mano de nuevo contra sus nalgas se colocó sobre ella y empezó a repartir besos en su espalda mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, bajaba la mano hasta su vagina y empezaba a rozar sus labios internos y su clítoris -. Oh diablos… - susurró en un gemido bajo.

Él la mordió ligeramente y su mano subió hasta acariciar su otro hueco estrecho, Rose se tensó y él le mordió ligeramente un omoplato.

-Quiero follarte por aquí – le susurró contra su espalda y Rose dejó de respirar por unos segundos -. Enterrar mi polla en tu culo debería ser la gloria – subió una mano a su cabello y la enredó allí haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos y cayera ligeramente hipnotizada por su voz -. Necesito escucharte gritar, rogar, porque no estás segura si es el placer más grande que has conocido o el dolor…

Ella empezó a jadear para buscar algún tipo de respiración y volteó la cabeza para observarlo asombrada y aturdida por esas palabras.

-Eres enorme – le susurró preocupada -. Nunca entraras…

-¿Es eso un desafío? – Le preguntó sonriendo mientras bajaba su mano acariciando de nuevo su clítoris con un poco de más intensidad, ella ya sentía su vientre contrayéndose en su primer orgasmo y le asombró ya que lo iba a conseguir con toques ligeros y las cosas que le decía.

-Es la realidad… - masculló empezando a sentirse desesperada.

-No lances desafíos a un hombre, Hielo, puede cumplirlo…

-Royce lo intentó algunas veces pero nunca…

Ella sintió que golpeaba otra vez su trasero y subió una pierna para patearle el culo en respuesta, fallando en el proceso. Lo sintió justo en su oído -. No hablarás de otros hombres en mi cama… - le dijo llevando su mano derecha a su vagina y con un dedo empezó a rozar su clítoris… una… dos… tres veces, cada vez con más entusiasmo y causando que ella apretara los puños en la sábana de la cama y se mordiera la parte interna del labio -. ¿Entiendes, Rosalie?

-Si… - susurró en un jadeo - si…

-Bien - gruñó Emmett y con su otra mano empezó a acariciar los bordes de su ano de nuevo -. Y me recibirás completo, quiero follar este hueco y sentir que me arrancas la polla con tus músculos.

Ella gimió de nuevo y observó cómo se volteaba hasta la mesita de noche y sacaba un tubo de gel lubricante de olor a cereza y un condón.

-Siempre estás preparado, ¿no? – Le preguntó con voz ronca.

Emmett sonrió y retornó hasta donde ella estaba, acarició su trasero y en respuesta Rose se arrodilló colocando sus manos de apoyo, en la posición perrito, volteando la cabeza para observarlo y sintiendo como su cabello se iba todo a un lado.

Él se montó en la cama detrás de ella y se arrodilló a su lado colocándose el condón y después un poco del aceite en su mano para después envolver su polla gruesa y larga con ella. Esa imagen casi logra que Rosalie se corra.

-La protección de la mujer con la que estoy es lo más importante para mí – dijo y ella se estremeció mientras notaba el segundo sentido de sus palabras. Después lo sintió colocando aceite en su agujero y cerró los ojos cuando notó que metía con esfuerzo un dedo dentro de ella, tensó esos músculos aunque hizo un esfuerzo en relajarse, no entendía cómo iba a lograr entrar allí.

Luego sintió que la besaba y gimió mientras le respondía a ese acto que era más de lo que había experimentado hasta ese momento, más que sus labios y su lengua moviéndose en su cavidad era como una marca que le estaba impregnando por todo su ser, llenándola y envolviéndola.

Ella lo besó de vuelta con la misma necesidad a la vez que sentía como la estiraba con uno, y después dos dedos. Se concentró únicamente en sus labios, sus dientes que la mordían suavemente y en su lengua que la invadía y le hacía jugar.

Cuando soltaba su boca se iba a su cuello y oídos, los mordía, jugaba, rozaba y después volvía a sus labios.

Unos minutos después rompió el beso y se estremeció con fuerza cuando sintió que ya le estaba invadiendo con tres dedos.

Él se colocó detrás de ella y sintió la punta rozando ese lado. Por instinto se tensó y sintió como besaba la mitad de su espalda a la vez que llevaba su otra mano a su vagina y empezaba a rozar su clítoris.

-Lo he untado bien con lubricante, una vez que entre la cabeza todo irá bien – le susurró y ella asintió mientras sentía que empezaba a acariciar su clítoris más entusiastamente -. Quiero que lleves tus dedos a tu coño, Rose.

Ella gimió y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Qué? – Preguntó cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que el placer volvía a invadirla.

-Cariño… quiero sentir que te follas con los dedos mientras estoy dentro de tu culo, sabiendo que estas ida de placer por lo que yo te estoy haciendo y por tu toque. Necesito verlo.

Ella asintió tratando de recuperar su respiración inexistente y llevó una de sus manos a su vagina, metiendo dos dedos mientras él seguía acariciando su clítoris y empezaba a percibir la presión en su ano. Gritó cuando lo sintió entrar un poco, pero inmediatamente notó que él acrecentaba sus movimientos en su punto más intimo y su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse mientras la presión de su vientre crecía y se volvían espasmos a la vez que notaba como su ano tomaba a Emmett, sus músculos se tensaron alrededor, producto de su propio orgasmo que casi la dejó inconsciente.

-Oh… mierda – susurró mientras la mano que seguía apoyando en la cama se apretaba en un puño y después gritó con fuerza a la vez que acrecentaba los movimientos de sus dedos dentro su vagina.

Ella empezó a jadear cuando volvió un poco en sí y lo sintió dentro. Completamente. Apartó la mano de su ser y se apoyó en la cama aunque su cuerpo se sentía como de gelatina y después él empezó a moverse dentro de su estrecha hendidura, sin disminuir la fuerza de los movimientos en su clítoris.

-¡Tócate, Rose! – Grito Emmett mientras mordía ligeramente su cuello – Grita para mí… Cristo… - masculló en voz ahogada y torturada – estás tan apretada… tan jodidamente apretada.

Ella gritó por sus palabras e hizo lo que le pedía, lo cumplió todo, se tocó, gritó, sintió como se movía carcomiéndola en una mezcla de dolor placer que iba a acabar de desintegrarla. Empujaba contra él para que la abarcara por completo y unos minutos después volvió a caer en otro orgasmo mucho más intenso y abrazador que el anterior, haciéndola gritar, lloriquear su nombre y bajar la cabeza para morder el cobertor para ahogar sus sonidos mientras él continuaba montándola, hasta que sintió que él se venía violentamente dentro de ella, emitiendo gritos temblorosos por su liberación, y se colocaba todo encima de ella envolviéndola como si fuera un escudo.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír ligeramente en su media conciencia, la idea de que el escudo que había desechado momentos atrás se haya cambiado por el cuerpo de Emmett. Unos segundos después sintió que se retiraba de ella y jadeó por la sensación.

Ambos quedaron acostados uno al lado de otro, agotados, el brazo de Emmett rodeó su cintura, acariciando su estómago, mientras él se movía para meter su cara en su cabello.

Rose estaba desnuda a su lado, solamente utilizando su sostén, tratando desesperadamente de calmar su respiración y sus sentimientos. Sabiendo que había aceptado por fin lo que había cambiado en su interior y preguntándose si eso sería suficiente para conseguir quedarse a su lado.

-No podría aguantarlo, Emmett - le susurró Rose sin moverse, temblando de repente por algo distinto a los dejes de sus orgasmos -. Enamorarme de nuevo y…

Sintió como la abrazaba más fuerte y se calló cuando él levantó la cabeza para mirarla con sus ojos azules brillantes, envolviéndola e hipnotizándola lentamente.

-Lo sé – le dijo en voz seria y ella suspiró hondo en respuesta. Se acomodó curveándola para quedar con su espalda sobre su pecho y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban de cansancio.

-No te irás a ninguna parte – le ordenó medio dormida recordando las cajas embaladas e inmediatamente notó que él apretaba más el agarre de su cintura y los cubría con una sabana.

-Y tú no serás más un puto Hielo – susurró antes de besar su cuello y que ella dejara de tener conciencia cayendo por fin en un sueño relajado que tenía meses de no experimetar.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Matchbox Twenty, Mad Season _, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=OOfbSQVjULQ&ob=av2e Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward observó la pantalla de su ordenador sintiéndose agotado y aburrido en igual medida, se estiró en su asiento y colocó las manos debajo de su cabeza. Había trabajado más en esas dos semanas que en toda su vida y eso que había empezado a laborar desde que tenía trece años. Pero sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, necesitaba olvidarse de todo y escapar de la mujer que invadía su casa y de su olor que amenazaba con volverlo loco.<p>

Lo peor es que ya pudo tenerlo, repetidas veces, habían veces en que lo miraba invitadoramente, como si ansiara que la tocara y besara, su cuerpo lo llamaba; e incluso hubo una oportunidad que casi la había tirado contra la mesa de madera y follado hasta que se acabara el mundo o él acabara con todo, pero se había controlado. A duras penas.

Edward se había prometido que no lo jodería de nuevo así que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para cumplirlo. La ignoraba. Trabajaba en exceso. Buscaba desenamorarse rápidamente, aunque todavía había fallado en esa meta. Y buscaba en mujeres casuales lo que tanto deseaba tener en su casa, siendo esa última opción la más puñetera de todas.

El día siguiente a prometerse no dañarla fue a un bar del sur de la ciudad porque que necesitaba algún tipo de alivio y estaba tan seguro como el infierno que no la obligaría a ella. Por lo que se había follado a una rubia que le coqueteó durante una hora y después se sintió como la mierda. Más que nunca antes.

Racionalmente sabía que no la estaba engañando, no estaban juntos y nunca lo estarían si fuera por ella y por él también (como se lo repetía muchas veces). Pero irracionalmente… esa fue la peor eyaculada que tuvo en su vida, estuvo invadido por la furia y lleno de insatisfacción, tan ilógico como pareciera esa última declaración. Y así lo habían sido las posteriores… Él se había obligado a repetirlo, por lo menos dos veces más, con unas desconocidas ya que tenía que demostrarse que no debía sentirse así y también liberarse de la excitación que ella le causaba. Pero fue inútil. Su necesidad no disminuía y al final de la noche se sentía como si estuviese haciendo algo malo. Así que se rindió.

_¡__Puta mierda!_ Quizás deba ir a chequearse eso, no parece un comportamiento muy normal.

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta de su oficina y frunció el ceño en respuesta. Era sábado, solo él estaba en el edificio y nadie más sabía donde localizarlo, únicamente Bella y de alguna forma dudaba que fuera ella quien se encontraba del otro lado.

Edward se había hecho un experto en huida y ella en evasión. Irónicamente eso los hacia un maravilloso equipo.

-Adelante - ordenó observando su teléfono y preguntándose si los oficiales de seguridad habían dejado pasar a alguien ajeno o si era, en cambio, alguno de ellos. La puerta se abrió y Carlisle entró por ella sonriendo amigablemente -. ¡Carlisle! - saludó levantándose de su asiento y rodeando el escritorio - ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en mi oficina?

-Un trabajólico reconoce a otro y es por eso que opté en venir directamente a la oficina en vez de llamarte - anunció Carlisle sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio.

Edward sonrió burlonamente y se encogió de hombros -. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Estoy de regreso. Ya el procedimiento penal de _Sensation_ fue cerrado, se hizo la acusación al verdadero culpable y quería pasar a agradecerte personalmente por el permiso.

Edward asintió mirándolo fijamente - ¿Y cómo te fue? - Preguntó interesado. Había seguido las noticias porque sabía lo importante que era para Carlisle, pero no dieron mayor información sobre el caso solo que fue en un sitio de citas y que eso era una vergüenza para la sociedad, toda la cuerda de estupideces que dicen los medios de comunicación en esos casos.

-Bien. Esme está fuera de sospecha y _Sensation_ también - dijo analíticamente - ya que atraparon al homicida, Caius Monterreal. El hecho empezó porque encontraron muerta a una de las empleadas, una rubia de veinte años llamada Megan Ritts, al principio la policía buscaba implicar a Esme porque el día anterior habían tenido una discusión y querían justificar el motivo del asesinato como _"celos profesionales"_ - bufó sonoramente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo estuviste tan seguro que ella no estuvo implicada?

Carlisle lo miró fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados -. Porque ella me lo dijo.

Edward frunció el ceño -. Pero… ella… como puedes creerle si es… - se calló al ver la mirada de advertencia de Carlisle.

-No me mentiría - declaró seguro -, además la autopsia demostró que la causal de muerte fue la asfixia, Esme no mataría nunca de forma tan fría, lo sé.

Edward tragó grueso ante esa afirmación -. ¿Y si lo hubiese hecho? - Preguntó dudoso.

-No hubiese resultado ninguna diferencia - respondió con tono certero.

Esa aceptación, la tranquilidad con que pronunciaba las palabras le hizo entender que su primer análisis de Carlisle Cullen había sido cierto, era frio, calmado y podría ser totalmente despiadado si la situación lo ameritaba. Se alegraba estar en su grupo de amigos y esperaba nunca encontrarse en el bando contrario.

-Estás seguro que…

-No existen las cosas en blanco y negro, Edward - le interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros -. Eso lo aprendí en mi primer año de práctica donde representé a una mujer que había matado a un hombre de un tiro a quemarropa en un bar. Llegó al local, lo ubicó, levantó un arma de fuego de origen clandestino que había adquirido el día anterior y lo mató frente a su novia y todos los asistentes del sitio.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta el pequeño bar que había en la oficina para servirse un vaso de agua.

-Todos la condenaron, ¿cómo osaba una pobre diabla matar a un miembro respetado de la comunidad? Una mala mujer, ansiaban la máxima pena y ella tuvo la mala suerte de tener a un abogado de pacotilla como defensor - se encogió de hombros como si ese término le divirtiera -. ¿Qué pensarías tú? ¿Es culpable y ya?

-Nadie tiene el derecho de acabar con la vida…

-Blanco y negro – definió tranquilamente -. Y si te diera su versión, nadie tiene derecho a matar a alguien, cierto, ¿pero, tendrías más derecho si la persona te hizo daño? ¿Cambiaría todo si es alguien a quien amas el afectado?

-Yo…

-El hombre había violado a su hermana una semana atrás. Anal, vaginal, oralmente. Lo denunciaron, no lo detuvieron, unos días después volvió a amenazar a su hermana, ella lo mató. Fin de la historia.

-¡Dios! - declaró horrorizado - Seguro que las autoridades…

-¿Es una violación si sales con el hombre y te metes en su casa? - Preguntó Carlisle casi burlonamente, aunque parecía más que burla, asco.

-Pero…

-¿Quién era ella para matarlo, no? - Interrumpió imaginando tal vez que eso era lo primero que él preguntaría - ¿Y Quién era él para violar a su hermana? ¿Y quién es la sociedad para decir que una acción vale más que otra? Todos tienen razón y todos están equivocados. Todo es gris. Eso lo aprendes fácilmente en mi mundo.

-¿Y por eso lo abandonaste? – Preguntó apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Entre otras cosas - anunció.

-¿Y la chica? ¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Pagó cárcel, aunque no todo el tiempo que debió haber pasado ya que el jurado decidió una condena menor y después conseguí que trabajara en tu empresa… aunque es mi deber decir su nombre. No sé si quieres…

-No me interesa saberlo - declaró Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegra - dijo Carlisle sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Así que si Esme…? - retomó el tema.

-Todo es gris, Edward. Mucho más si te afecta personalmente. La protegería de todo en las formas que pudiese – declaró seguro.

Edward asintió dándose cuenta que de verdad no tenía derecho a cuestionar nada. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo, ¿no es así? ¿No se había casado para proteger a Bella? ¿No había hecho lo que estuvo en su mano para cuidarla desde que la conoció?

-¿Y ahora todo volvió a la normalidad? – Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-No - respondió Carlisle -. _Sensation_ no existirá más, aunque el asesinato solo fue la consecuencia de la pérdida de control de un hombre en una sesión sadomasoquista, la casa estará cerrada indefinidamente por acción de los grupos puritanos de Chicago… todavía existen.

Su voz era ligeramente aliviada y Edward lo miró asombrado.

-¿Intentarás algo con ella? - Cuestionó sin poder creérselo.

-Si lo desea - confesó sonriendo calculadoramente.

-¿Carlisle? - Él se acercó unos centímetros sintiéndose dudoso - ¿Y no te importará? Salir con ella y que todos sepan… tal vez ir a una fiesta y que en el grupo de gente estén hombres que la hayan tenido – terminó incomodo.

-¿Cuál sería la diferencia? Con cualquier mujer que salgas tienes el riesgo de encontrarte con un ex amante, salvo que te folles a una jodida virgen y esas ya están extintas.

Edward frunció el ceño mientras se rascaba la cabeza en clara señal de confusión. En primer lugar, no había pensado en eso y tampoco le parecía igual, la mujer que Carlisle deseaba hacia eso para vivir, así que no era solo un ex amante lo que se podría encontrar. En segundo lugar, él tuvo en su cama a la propia especie de extinción, en su casa hay una mujer que solamente él ha tocado; casi se burla del hecho de que no tendría un ex amante o alguien a quien imaginar que la haya tocado, pero en ese momento recordó a Fred y frunció el ceño inconscientemente deseando encontrarse con miles de ex amantes en vez del hombre del que ella está verdaderamente enamorada.

-Te deseo suerte entonces - dijo Edward sonriendo ligeramente y de verdad esperando que el hombre consiga lo que tanto desea, así sea en brazos de una pu… mujer de mundo, se corrigió mentalmente.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros -. Primero debo convencerla, pero gracias - declaró burlonamente.

Edward se quedó callado todavía apoyado sobre el escritorio y miró a Carlisle fijamente.

-¿Cómo es estar enamorado? - Preguntó y se sintió el marica más marica de todos los maricas… Dios…

Carlisle frunció el ceño -. Deberías saberlo, ¡eres un jodido hombre casado!

Edward asintió lentamente y desvió su mirada -. ¿Cómo mierda puedes lograr desenamorarte? - Preguntó ignorando su comentario anterior y en el cuarto reinó un completo silencio por varios segundos.

-Yo algunas veces también he querido saberlo – declaró Carlisle por fin y él agradeció en silencio el tacto que había demostrado el otro hombre -, porque sinceramente eso del amor es una jodida mierda.

Edward asintió sonriendo sin mirarlo ya que no había otra declaración más verdadera que esa. Era una mierda y lo odiaba. Punto.

Escuchó su teléfono repicar y lo cogió descuidadamente, observó la pantalla del teléfono y casi brinca cuando vio el nombre de Bella en ella. No podía creer que la evasora estrella lo haya llamado, inmediatamente emergieron sus instintos de alarma, algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó atendiendo sin siquiera molestarse en saludarla.

-Edward… - le susurro Bella y su cuerpo se tensó inconscientemente a la vez que su corazón se aceleró por su tono de voz ahogado. Notó por el rabillo del ojo como Carlisle también se tensaba por reflejo - ¿Puedes venir a casa?

Él frunció el ceño tan profundamente que sintió como sus cejas se unían e inconscientemente caminó hacia la percha oculta para sacar su abrigo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien, Isabella?

Escuchó que respiraba un poco acelerada y supo que estaba nerviosa. Allí tuvo la certeza. Algo andaba jodidamente mal.

-Tu madre… - tragó grueso - está aquí.

Edward se tensó aún más en respuesta y maldijo por lo bajo. _¡Su madre!_

-Oh mierda… mierda… mierda - susurró desesperado -. En veinte minutos estaré allí pero por Dios Isabella, ¡no digas nada…! - gruñó trancando la llamada y saliendo casi corriendo de la oficina.

-¿Pasa algo? - Corrió Carlisle detrás de él en estado de alerta - ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

-¡Mi jodida madre está en la ciudad! – Gruñó Edward montándose en el ascensor - ¡En mi apartamento con mi nueva esposa!

-Eso no es tan malo - dijo Carlisle confundido.

-Si… - respondió desesperado pasándose la mano por su cara hasta casi hacerse daño - Sería perfecto si le hubiese dicho que desde un mes atrás tiene nueva nuera.

-Oh mierda… - se burló Carlisle y solo pudo ser secundado por Edward mientras bajaba en el Lobby y salía casi corriendo hacia su vehículo.

.

Llegó a su apartamento en tiempo record y abrió la puerta desesperado. En la sala estaba Bella sentada en el mueble azul usando un jean y una franelilla y el cabello aún húmedo amarrado en una coleta improvisada. Y en el mueble verde estaba sentada su madre, con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillantes, vestida con un traje gris y el cabello sujeto en un moño suelto. Y lo miraba completamente desilusionada.

_Oh mierda, ya lo sab__e_.

Bella se levantó del mueble al momento que lo vio y se le tiró en brazos rodeándolo y haciendo que todo su ser gimiera por el contacto. De verdad esperaba que su madre no haya escuchado eso.

-Lo siento - susurro ella bajito haciéndole entender porqué lo había abrazado -. Llegó y yo estaba en bata… vio mi anillo…

Edward asintió entendiendo todo en esas pocas palabras, y porque no pudo evitarlo al estar tan cerca de ella bajó los labios y los unió a los suyos en un beso rápido, sintiendo como ella se estremecía con fuerza así el contacto solo haya durado dos segundos.

Él quedo momentáneamente desconcertado también. Su olor lo mareaba y todo su cuerpo le llamaba haciendo que solo pensara en follarla dura y profundamente… aunque también pudiera ser lenta y tortuosamente. Alejando esos pensamientos nada apropiados a tan poca distancia de su madre, suspiró hondo y la colocó a su lado. Miró hacia el frente y se encontró a su mamá mucho más cerca, casi al frente de él.

-Madre…

Elizabeth lo miró con los ojos húmedos y asintió -. ¿Ese es todo el saludo que le darás a tu mamá después de casi dos meses sin vernos?

Él negó con la cabeza y acercándose a ella la abrazó y besó su mejilla, después se apartó un poco para mirarla y poder estudiar sus reacciones.

-¿Qué haces en Estados Unidos, mamá?

Elizabeth suspiró hondo y se apartó otro poco colocando sus manos en su cintura mientras lo miraba de arriba hacia abajo, ese era su ritual desde que él tenía uso de razón para evaluar que estaba bien cada vez que la visitaba. La escuchó suspirar aliviada y después la vio sonreír ligeramente, de nuevo, eso siempre lo hacía y agradeció que su madre no hubiese cambiado así la haya desilusionado evidentemente.

-Tu padrastro quería ver una función en Broadway, el estreno es pasado mañana y yo quise pasar primero por Chicago para visitarte - lo miró con tristeza causando que Edward se estremeciera mínimamente -. Así que llegué a tu casa para sorprenderte y fui yo la sorprendida. Te casaste… sin siquiera decirme…

-Mamá… yo… - dijo buscando desesperadamente una forma de explicar lo inexplicable.

-Disculpen… - escucharon que Bella susurraba y ambos voltearon a verla, por un segundo hasta se había olvidado que estaba allí - los dejare solos…

-Gracias, Bella - le contestó Elizabeth sonriendo y ella sonrojada asintió y subió a su cuarto.

Su madre la observó hasta que cerró la puerta dejándolos solos. Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, mirando hacia la puerta de Bella.

-Es muy joven - empezó su mamá volteando a verlo fijamente -, ¿cuánto tiene, diecinueve o veinte años?

-Veintiuno… - contestó en voz baja.

Elizabeth suspiró hondo y se quedó callada por unos segundos más solo analizándolo, generalmente eso significaba problemas -. Sé que mucho de esto es mi culpa – confesó por fin.

Edward rodó los ojos y se movió para sentarse en el mueble verde -. Madre…

-Tú tuviste que crecer antes, tu abuelo no te permitió… debí luchar más fuertemente, debí llevarte conmigo cuando me casé, como siempre quise y no dejarte con él en vez.

Edward la miró fijamente y negó con la cabeza -. Deja de decir tonterías, mamá.

-Eres demasiado independiente, fuiste siempre un pequeño adulto jamás un niño. Yo me perdí tantas cosas de tu crianza - se le humedecieron los ojos y Edward la observó con el corazón un poco apretado, respiró hondo para controlarse -, pero nunca pensé que me iba a perder también tu matrimonio…

Apretó los labios y los ojos con fuerza mientras meditaba sobre lo que ella le estaba diciendo. En toda la locura que le invadió no había considerado lo que su madre sentiría por ello, la verdad no había considerado nada, solo la necesidad de evitar que Bella se fuera.

-Pero si no he estado en muchos de los eventos de tu vida – continuó diciendo -, no debo exigir ser una persona lo suficientemente importante para…

Dejó de hablar porque Edward se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado con fuerza y besaba su cabello varias veces.

-No digas eso… por favor - le susurró teniéndola en brazos y sintiendo que ella respiraba hondo para controlarse. Se apartó y le colocó las manos en su cara -. Lo siento, mamá.

Elizabeth asintió y sonrió ligeramente -. Te quiero, hijo - se sonrojó -. Mi hombre hermoso ahora casado… - miró hacia la habitación de Bella con preocupación - Tal vez sea bueno que te hayas enamorado de alguien tan joven, quizás ella te enseñe todo lo que yo fallé en hacer…

-Madre… - trató de interrumpirla.

-Déjala que te enseñe a disfrutar, Edward - continuó ignorando su intento de cambio de conversación y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse por esa expresión. Su madre lo miró y negó con la cabeza haciendo una mueca en sus labios -. Hay muchas formas de disfrutar, Edward, no solo la sexual.

-No voy a tener esa conversación contigo - agregó incomodo mientras se alejaba sintiendo pánico. Había pocas cosas que tenía en la lista _de nunca jamás desear hacer_ y esa definitivamente formaba parte de ella.

Escuchó que Elizabeth reía divertida. Unos segundos después escuchó que suspiraba hondo como preocupada.

-Debes llevarla para que tu abuelo la conozca.

Edward se volteó a mirarla con algo parecido a miedo y después suspiró hondo en una clara imagen de rendición. Sabía que debía hacerlo, no había forma que pudiera evitarlo ahora que su madre tenía conocimiento que se había casado.

-Lo sé - susurró en respuesta.

-Creo que deberías contárselo antes de llevarla y ¿sabes, Edward? Espero que la lleves a pasar la navidad con nosotros.

Él la miró fijamente -. Eso es en diez días…

-No me importa - agregó con tono molesto y decidido -. Me quitaste tu matrimonio, quiero ver su primera navidad juntos, el año pasado no fuiste a casa e imagino que ella fue la razón…

Edward asintió apretando las manos a sus lados -. Ella y porque sabes que no me gusta…

-Es la tradición - le interrumpió Elizabeth -, desde antes que yo naciera ya la fiesta de navidad se había hecho cada año y nada lo cambiará, así que te espero para la fiesta y la cena de la noche de Navidad…

Edward asintió sin poder decir nada más porque sabía que no tenía escapatoria. Demonios, el año anterior se había divertido con Bella y Rose, lo único jodido fue la actuación de Chantelle pero estaba acostumbrado a esa mierda con ella, así que no le había importado demasiado. Ahora este año… diablos… y tenía que llevar a Bella, ahora si iba a estar completamente jodido.

-¿Cómo está Alice? - Preguntó deseando cambiar el tema desesperadamente. Su madre no contestó y él la miro fijamente sintiéndose de repente en guardia -. ¿Qué sucede?

-Alice está bien - susurró Elizabeth sonriendo un poco nerviosa. Hecho que no le pasó desapercibido -. Ya está cursando el último año de la Universidad y después empezará la especialización. Está saliendo en estos momentos con Jasper…

-¡¿Qué? - Gritó interrumpiéndola y acercándose a ella sintiendo como su pecho se comprimía lleno de furia - ¡¿De qué infiernos estás hablando?

-Edward cálmate – le dijo suavemente subiendo sus manos para que se tranquilizara -. Alice lo decidió…

-¡Y una mierda! – le interrumpió apretando las manos en puños -. Iré a casa y le partiré el trasero…

-No lo harás - ordenó Elizabeth mirándolo con firmeza -. Alice tiene veintiún años.

-¡Es una jodida niña! – Refutó inmediatamente.

-Entonces tu esposa también lo es – contraatacó y Edward se calló sintiendo que la furia lo carcomía por dentro.

-Edward Mayor no duerme, maldita sea – dijo cambiando de ataque -. No se cansa, ¡no pudo doblegarme a mí y viene a joderla a ella!

-¡No! – Respondió su mamá vehementemente - He hablado con ella y me ha dicho que papá no ha tenido nada que ver. De verdad le gusta el chico.

-¡Por favor, madre! - refutó caminando hacia el balcón cubierto de nieve y pasándose una mano por el cabello - Abuelo ha querido toda la vida que nos unamos con los putos _Whitlock_. Me ha jodido la mitad de mi vida para que me case con Kate; ahora que se vio derrotado pasa a Alice con el imbécil de Jasper.

Su madre negó con la cabeza y él revolvió su cabello desviando su mirada a un punto en la pared. Odiaba a Jasper, de verdad. Era un maldito idiota que tenía un año menos que él y con quien su abuelo siempre lo comparaba, _"mira a tu competencia, Edward. Él tiene naturalmente lo que tú nunca tendrías si no fuera por mí, valores y moral"._

-Tu abuelo no sabe que te casaste, Jasper es un buen muchacho - Edward bufó por esa definición pero se quedó callado -. Y si ella se enamora, se casan y se unen las empresas es solo un adicional.

-¡Demonios, madre! No hables como abuelo, ¡imponte! Tú… - él apretó los labios para tragarse lo que iba a decir mientras se maldecía ya que sabía que ella había renunciado a ese derecho porque él le dejó quedarse con su hijo. Jamás se lo dijeron, pero conocía lo suficiente a su abuelo para saberlo, estaba jodidamente seguro que le hizo jurar que todo siempre se haría a su manera si mantenía al bastardo.

A veces odiaba a su abuelo… aunque casi siempre mantenía el vacío de sentimientos que se educó a experimentar cuando estaba a su lado.

-Creo que Alice debe decidir qué quiere, nadie puede obligarla – continuó Elizabeth.

-Pero abuelo…

-Nadie - le repitió haciendo que se callara -. Así que en navidad te quiero con una sonrisa, sin críticas a tu hermana porque ella tiene derecho a vivir su vida como tú has hecho con la tuya. ¿Entendido?

Edward asintió frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que su madre tenía razón pero también conociéndose lo suficiente como para entender que no lo dejaría así, que mataría a Jasper si descubría que la estaba usando. Tenía que cuidarla y aunque no lo había hecho en ese tiempo por estar fuera del país, Jasper iba a comprender que su hermana no era la mejor forma de obtener el control de su empresa y cumplir con el sueño deseado de su abuelo.

En ese momento sonó un teléfono y observó a su madre contestar y saludar a Thomas para después empezar a hablar con él. Tomó ese tiempo para relajarse y calmar su rabia. Un minuto después ella trancó la llamada y le sonrió amorosamente.

-Thomas está abajo, vamos a almorzar e ir a descansar en el hotel un rato, la verdad vine directo del aeropuerto y me siento un poco agotada – se acercó a acariciar su mejilla -. ¿Cenamos juntos? Quiero conocer a tu esposa un poco más.

Él asintió y besó su mejilla agradeciendo que no haya propuesto quedarse a dormir en su apartamento, por más que lo intentara jamás podría explicar que él y su "esposa" no duermen en la misma cama.

-¿Podría ser en el mismo restaurante del _Trump Internacional? _– Propuso Elizabeth - No creo que tenga fuerzas para trasladarme a otro sitio.

Edward sonrió y asintió nuevamente -. ¿A las ocho te parece buena hora?

-Maravilloso… - respondió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y sonriéndole de despedida.

Él se pasó una mano por la cara y subió las escaleras rápidamente para hablar con Bella. Tocó su puerta y esperó a que ella le dijera en una voz muy baja que podía pasar. Abrió la puerta y la encontró sentada en el mueble blanco con las rodillas sobre su pecho y envolviéndolas con sus manos, estaba más pálida de lo normal y lo miraba con tristeza y vergüenza.

-Ya se fue… - informó estúpidamente. Eso era lógico, no iba a tocar la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su esposa… demonios… iba a volverse loco.

Bella asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y apretaba las manos en puños sobre su rodilla.

-Al verla supe que era tu madre. Había visto la foto que mantienes en tu laptop y si no lo hubiese hecho igual por sus ojos la habría reconocido, son del mismo tono que los tuyos – Edward asintió acercándose a donde se encontraba sentada -. Cuando vio el anillo y que estaba en bata... – suspiró hondo como si estuviese calmándose – Descubrió quien era inmediatamente, me miró fijamente y me dijo _"eres su esposa. Se casó y no lo supe"._

Colocó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y él se maldijo porque le dolía que ella sufriera, verla así no era algo bueno, le hacía sentir frustrado e impotente ya que no podía solucionarlo. Era hombre, estaba programado para arreglar todo y le cagaba no poder hacerlo.

-El dolor en su mirada cuando susurró esas palabras… – continuó Bella – No debí aceptar casarme contigo, debí recordar… tú te casaste y ella se lo perdió. Quise decírselo, que esto no era cierto pero…

-No – declaró él rápidamente acercándose a ella y sentándose a su lado. Colocó una mano en su nuca buscando que subiera su cabeza y que lo viera. Cuando lo hizo la miró con certeza -, yo debí recordarlo. Ya empezamos esto debemos acabarlo, nadie sabrá que el matrimonio es una mentira.

-Pero tu mamá…

-No – negó de nuevo más enfáticamente -. En la noche iremos a cenar con mi madre y su esposo.

-¡Dios! – Gritó horrorizada – No puedo hacerlo, se darán cuenta de todo. ¿Cómo podría fingir que soy tu esposa? ¿Qué tu y yo? Oh Dios…

Ella se levantó del mueble y empezó a caminar por la habitación. Edward la siguió decidido a decirle todo de una vez. La tomó del hombro y atrajo a su cuerpo sintiendo como se estremecía y empezaba a respirar más aceleradamente cuando su cabeza se apoyó en su pecho.

-Ayudaría que no temblaras cuando te toco y te acaricio – dijo y después apretó su mandíbula para controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, sentía que se mareaba por su esencia que lo volvía loco, que su polla crecía rápidamente y que toda su parte animal le pedía que se acercara más y que la tomara. Que ella estaba allí y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Ella emitió una especie de risa ronca y él la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo y escuchó como emitía un suspiro. Movió sus manos tentativamente por sus brazos hasta llegar a su cadera y la acarició suavemente, bajó la cabeza hasta rozar con sus labios su cabello y bajó por su cien hasta su mejilla. Más que besarla lo que hacía era marcarla, la olía, le rozaba y la veía cerrar los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera negarse pero temiera hacerlo.

-Edward… por favor – su voz tembló en ese momento.

-¿Por favor qué, Isabella? – Preguntó en un susurro mientras se pegaba más a ella moviendo una de sus manos hasta su trasero y la otra subiendo lentamente por su cintura - ¿Por favor… _haz que introduzca mi lengua en tu boca para que después la succiones hasta que me sienta cerca de correrme sin que siquiera me toques en otra parte de mi cuerpo_? ¿Por favor… _acaricia mis senos _– en ese momento su mano empezó a acariciar esa parte de su anatomía – _y chúpalos lenta y después fuertemente, hasta volverlos rojos y tan sensibles que inclusive el aire me haga daño?_

Ella jadeó y la sintió temblar más fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-No digas eso, Edward – susurró en voz ahogada y él se apartó inmediatamente.

-Entonces es por favor… _suéltame_ – dijo con voz indiferente aunque por dentro estuviese ardiendo de furia y excitación al mismo tiempo.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras respiraba aceleradamente para calmarse.

-No es eso… es solo que no lo entiendo…

-Tenemos que viajar a Inglaterra para navidad – declaró y todo su sonrojo por la escena anterior desapareció volviéndola tan blanca como el papel -. Tienes que conocer a mi familia, eres mi esposa después de todo.

-No me hagas esto, Edward – rogó desesperada.

-Lo siento – murmuró sabiendo que no tenía opción tampoco -. En un par de día viajaré a contarle a mi abuelo sobre nuestro casamiento y en una semana nos iremos ambos como una pareja feliz y enamorada. Te recomiendo que practiques un poco esa parte, pero por favor si cuando me tengas que besar piensas en Fred contrólate y no susurres su nombre… no sería una buena manera de ganarse a mi familia.

Ella jadeó y él se maldijo por insultarla de nuevo, pero no podía controlarse, era algo instintivo que le hacía reaccionar así y hacerle daño.

-Salimos a las siete de la noche – murmuró y salió de la habitación sin volver a mirar la expresión de dolor que había en sus ojos.

.

.

.

Edward estaba en la sala de su casa sentado en el mueble azul bebiendo una Heineken verde mientras escuchaba en su Ipod la canción de _Matchbox 20_, _Mad Season_.

_Me siento estúpido - pero sé que no durará mucho__ tiempo  
>He estado adivinando - pero pude haber estado adivinando mal<br>Tú no me conoces ahora  
>como que creí que de alguna manera deberías hacerlo<br>¿te ha deprimido toda esa loca temporada?_

Me siento estúpido, pero es algo que viene y se va  
>He estado cambiando – creo que es divertido como nadie lo sabe<br>Nosotros no hablamos de - las pequeñas cosas que nos faltan  
>Cuando toda loca temporada se aparece.<p>

Bella estaba encerrada en su cuarto desde que una hora atrás habían llegado de la cena. Se pasó la mano por el cabello pensando que ese había sido un evento de mierda, y todo completamente por su culpa, porque no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que insultarla y atacarla horas antes de salir con su madre logrando que todo el poco avance que habían conseguido en ese tiempo se esfumara.

Ella había bajado a la hora que le ordenó, lo cual para estar claro le sorprendió ya que por un segundo pensó que no iba a ir, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido de coctel negro mucho más recatado que el que usó para su cumpleaños y había caminado con él en silencio hasta su vehículo. Luego habían ido en silencio en el vehículo hasta llegar al hotel. Y en silencio andado hacia el restaurante. De hecho, las únicas veces que habló fue cuando su madre le había realizado preguntas directas, en esos momentos sí se permitió ser educada, cortés y atenta.

En la mitad de la velada lo había besado en los labios. Eso fue una sorpresa tan grande para él que se quedó sin reaccionar y después ella se volteó a hablar con Thomas sobre una exhibición florentina que ambos habían visto en lugares distintos.

Pero no le habló más que lo suficiente para su actuación, no lo miró, no lo tocó más de lo necesario y cuando se despidieron de su madre y su esposo volvió el silencio. De regreso al auto. De vuelta a casa. De camino al ascensor. Cuando entraron al apartamento ella empezó a subir a su habitación y al momento de llegar al último escalón se volteó y lo miró, quizás por primera vez desde que salieron del restaurante y le habló con tristeza. Esas palabras quedaron marcadas en su ser y eran las que lo tenían ahogándose en alcohol.

_Espero_ _que te haya gustado mi actuación, prometo mejorarla en el futuro – lo miró con dolor y suspiró hondo – y Edward… nunca he pensado en Fred en esos… momentos. Pero no te preocupes, te prometo que cuando lo haga no susurraré su nombre ni dañaré a tu familia. Buenas noches. _

Él se pasó una mano por su cara sabiendo que la había cagado, lo entendía, pero es que había algo que lo hacía actuar así, y estaba seguro que las jodidas palabras del maldito de su hermano tuvieron mucho que ver… demonios.

En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y se tensó hasta que observó que era Rose la que estaba del otro lado y que lo miraba fijamente. Infiernos… la había extrañado como nunca, eso de que no le hablara lo jodía ya que había muchas veces que quería ir a su oficina, hablar con ella, solo estar a su lado y no podía hacerlo.

Ella tragó grueso y cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo. Se imaginó que había ido a ver a Bella, había seguido esa amistad pero jamás había vuelto a su casa, por lo que esa actuación de su parte le hizo extrañarse. Caminó hacía él y emitiendo un suspiro se sentó a su lado. Edward se tensó y sintió como lo hacia ella en reflejo.

Se quitó los audífonos y ambos se quedaron sin hablar por muchos minutos. Él sabía que no debió haber interferido pero odiaba que no le hablara y que reaccionara de esa forma cuando lo que quiso fue ayudarla, es por lo que había decidido no ser el primero que diera su brazo a torcer, así la quisiera de vuelta en su vida. Podría ser catalogado como un jodido orgulloso, no le importaba.

-Eres un jodido hijo de… - murmuró Rose y suspiró hondo un segundo después –. Te extraño – le susurró.

Edward asintió lentamente y dio un buen sorbo a su cerveza disfrutando no haber cedido primero. Se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la cocina, sacó dos cervezas y cuando regresó a la sala ella seguía sentada en el mueble pero lo miraba con fiereza aunque también había duda, como si pensara que él no la había extrañado.

Se sentó a su lado y le entregó la cerveza destapada. Rose sonrió ligeramente y tomó un sorbo sin hablar por otros minutos.

-No debí interferir – dijo Edward por fin cuando se acabaron la cerveza en silencio.

-No debí sobreactuar – aceptó Rose asintiendo -. Lo siento…

Él sonrió y pasó una mano por su espalda para abrazarla ligeramente.

-Deberías… terca – se burló y ella lo empujó causando que ambos rieran divertidos -. Mierda, como te extrañé – aceptó Edward golpeándola suavemente con un hombro y causando que se balanceara.

-Yo también – dijo asintiendo. Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y él espero porque sabía que faltaba algo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber eso -. Estoy con Emmett…

Él asintió y tragó grueso pensando en eso y en la vulnerabilidad que notó en su voz.

-Eso es bueno – dijo sabiendo que tenía que ir con cuidado en ese tema.

-Tengo miedo. Creo que podría enamorarme – confesó en voz muy baja.

Él, quien ese mismo día había dicho que el amor era una mierda, y que había reafirmado esa teoría en horas anteriores tuvo que morderse la lengua hasta hacerse sangre.

-Quiero que me digas que si Emmett me rompe el corazón estarás allí, y que le partirás el culo – le pidió Rosalie.

Edward se carcajeó y la abrazó ligeramente.

-Eso ni se pide, Rose, Royce todavía tiene secuelas de…

-¿Fuiste tú? – Preguntó asombrada interrumpiéndolo y él se maldijo por no haberse controlado y confesar más de lo que debería – No puedo creerlo, me estás diciendo que tú lo golpeaste...

-Mi madre estuvo aquí hoy – la interrumpió y Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la boca sin poder pronunciar palabra -. Me hizo prometer que llevaría a Bella a pasar la navidad con la familia. Con Edward Mayor…

-Mierda… - murmuró Rose pasándose una mano por su cabello rubio y viéndose seriamente preocupada.

-Lo sé – dijo dejándose caer en el respaldo del mueble.

-Ella es fuerte – informó Rose con tono titubeante -, yo la ayudaré con la maleta, por lo menos la ropa…

-Gracias – interrumpió Edward pasándose una mano por su cabello sintiéndose frustrado.

Un segundo después Rose se carcajeó y Edward la miró confundido.

-Demonios… no debí haberle prometido a Emmett que me iría de viaje con él en navidad. Debería ir a Inglaterra con ustedes – se volvió a carcajear -, ¡ver la cara de Kate en el momento en que presentes a Bella no tendría precio y me lo voy a perder!

-Maldita sea – murmuró entre dientes -, nunca dije que me casaría con ella, Rosalie, eso fue un invento de mi abuelo.

-Todos lo sabemos, hasta ella, solo que lo soñó por mucho tiempo – se carcajeó por unos segundos. Cuando se calmó lo miró con confianza -. Todo saldrá bien, Bella podrá manejarlo, es fuerte.

Edward frunció el ceño ante eso y observó la puerta cerrada de su cuarto rogando que así fuera porque la había visto desplomándose y no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir. Y no hay nada más efectivo para producir un ataque de nervios que su abuelo cuando no quería algo, y estaba jodidamente seguro que él nunca querría a una simple Isabella Swan.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, que le toca esta semana hacer la recomendación en mi blog, ya quiero leerla. Chicas estén pendiente en twitter para saber cuando subo el preview del capítulo siguiente de DI.

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _John Lennon, So this is Christmas (war is over)_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=_-tErSwqm7g&feature=related Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella sintió el corazón palpitar tan aceleradamente que juraba que podía verse latir sobre su pecho mientras salía por la puerta del vuelo con las maletas en un carrito.<p>

Edward estaba caminando a su lado con expresión solemne y seria, la misma que tenía desde que salieron de Chicago horas atrás.

Cuando llegaron a medio camino de la puerta de salida hacia el área de visitantes del aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, se detuvo e ignorando a Edward se volteó y caminó hacia la dirección de unas sillas que estaban en un lateral. Se sentó allí, subió los pies en el asiento, enrolló sus rodillas con un brazo y colocó la otra mano en su cabello suelto tratando de tranquilizarse.

Un momento después sintió que él se colocaba enfrente de ella y abrió los ojos para encontrarlo arrodillado a casi la misma altura de sus ojos.

-No puedo hacerlo - susurró asustada y temblando ligeramente. Tenía muchas razones para sentirse así, Rose la había agobiado y atormentado con reglas, protocolos, advertencias contra el abuelo de Edward, además de pedirle que no confiara en nadie y otras cosas más.

La había llevado los ocho días anteriores a tiendas, prácticamente comprando un guardarropa nuevo, adquiriendo vestidos de noche, cocteles, faldas y muchas cosas más que casi ni había visto ya que su amiga se había encargado de prepararle la maleta sin su autorización.

Además iba a estar en ese sitio sola, con un Edward que la trataba horrible, por lo cual se sentía prácticamente a punto de tener un colapso, era exagerada, pero no le importaba.

-Claro que puedes - respondió él con voz suave. Ella lo miró fijamente sintiéndose confundida por ese tono mientras observaba alrededor por la sensación de deja vú. Era un aeropuerto distinto, su vida había cambiado en ese año y medio que había pasado, pero igual solo pudo reírse histéricamente en respuesta al verse sentada en una silla envolviendo sus rodillas con un Edward tratando de calmarla.

Solo faltaba que estuviese llorando y el círculo estaría completo.

Rió tan fuerte por ese pensamiento que las personas alrededor le miraron como si fuese una loca, pero a Bella nunca le había importado que alguien lo hiciera antes y más bien lo que hizo fue carcajearse con más fuerza.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede? - Preguntó Edward confundido, colocando una mano en su pantorrilla, aunque tenía sus labios curveados.

Ella continuó riendo y bajó las piernas del asiento para agarrarse el estomago con fuerza, ya que le empezaba a doler.

-¡Te has vuelto loca, mujer! – Expresó asombrado mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Es que la voz… - se carcajeó de nuevo callándose y él volvió a mirarla - que usas en los aeropuertos… - se ahogó y aleteaba una mano frente a su cara para obtener aire y respirar - es muy graciosa…

-¿Mi voz de aeropuerto? - Preguntó mirándola como si estuviese loca causando que Bella riera con más fuerza. Unos segundos después sintió que se sentaba en el suelo - Solo falta que salgas corriendo y todo sería perfecto… - agregó burlonamente.

Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y se carcajeó tan ahogadamente que sintió que sus ojos lloraban y sorprendentemente él empezó a reír a su vez, sentado en el suelo, con una mano en su estomago, ignorando a todos los que lo miraban como si estuvieran locos. Bella se dejó caer en el suelo a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro hasta que unos minutos después se tranquilizó, relajando la cabeza colocada en su hombro y sintió sus brazos envolviéndola por la cintura, como si fuese un movimiento inconsciente.

-No conoces Londres y no iré a perseguirte en cada maldito parque que exista – dijo en broma aunque con voz exageradamente seria.

Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza escondiendo su cara en su chaqueta de cuero.

-Te extrañaba – le confesó cuando se calmó y después de unos segundos callados.

-Yo también, chiquilla imbécil…

-Odio ese nombre – le peleó golpeando su estómago aunque sin querer moverse de donde estaba.

-Lo sé – se burló y la empujó ligeramente con un hombro para que se balanceara.

Bella iba a catalogar ese movimiento como _"Empujón amistoso y tímido de Edward Masen"_. Sonrió por ese pensamiento idiota y suspiró hondo dándose fuerza. Escuchó la música de ambiente y su sonrisa se hizo más amplía. Solo en Londres colocarían como villancicos a los _John Lennon_ con _So this is Christmas._

"_Así que esto es Navidad__  
>¿Y qué es lo que has hecho?<br>Otro año se acabó  
>y uno nuevo acaba de empezar.<br>Y así que esto es Navidad  
>espero que te diviertas…"<br>_

Respiró hondo y le hizo un empujón amistoso y tímido a Edward -. Feliz Navidad…

-Feliz Navidad – dijo respirando hondo y más tranquilo de lo que había estado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-Tengo miedo – confesó unos segundos después -. Tu madre… tu abuelo… ¡Rose me asustó! – dijo con pánico y escuchó que él reía entre dientes.

-¡Jodida Rose! – Murmuró negando con su cabeza - No te voy a dejar sola - susurró entonces y ella asintió cerrando los ojos y pegándose más a él. Era tan ilógico que ambos estuvieran tirados en el suelo, con la gente caminando a su alrededor y viéndolos como si estuviesen locos, pero ambos se comportaban como si estuvieran en su mundo privado.

-¿No podemos devolvernos a Chicago? - Preguntó en voz baja – Nos perdimos la fiesta, tu familia debe estar al borde del colapso y ahora vamos a llegar el día de navidad... y tu abuelo… Rose…

Él suspiró y la abrazó un poco más fuerte antes de soltarla y levantarse haciendo que dejara de hablar. Después le ayudo para que lo hiciera también y por un segundo Bella colocó su cara sobre su pecho e inhaló profundamente, a la vez que sentía que él la envolvía con sus brazos y apretaba ligeramente.

-No hay un chance en el infierno de eso… no pasaré otras jodidas ocho horas de vuelo más dieciséis horas en espera… más… no quiero ni hablar de eso - respondió con voz agotada y Bella rió entre dientes. Ese había sido un vuelo de pesadilla y supuestamente iban a llegar el día antes de navidad en la mañana y terminaron llegando casi veinticuatro horas después. Por lo menos se habían quedado en el Penthouse del hotel del aeropuerto en Chicago y pudieron descansar un poco -. Es hora.

Ella asintió y se apartó para empezar a dirigirse fuera del aeropuerto.

-¿Quién vino a recogernos? - Preguntó dudosa mientras salían al área de visitantes en el aeropuerto y veía los carteles con los nombres. Quedó paralizaba al ver a un hombre moreno con traje oscuro y un afiche de Señores Masen Pattens.

Edward enderezó sus hombros y volvió al gesto de solemnidad que tenía en su cara antes de su ataque de histeria y caminó hacia el sujeto por lo que Bella lo siguió.

Llegaron a donde estaba el hombre moreno y sin dirigirle la palabra le dejó el carrito con el equipaje y enlazó una mano con la suya antes de caminar hacia la salida. En ese momento Bella entendió que había empezado la función.

.

.

Lo primero que Bella pensó al ver la casi mansión de los Pattens ubicada a las afueras de Londres, fue _Frío_. Todos los demás pensarían maravillas sobre la piedra gris parecida a la de los castillos del siglo XV, los metros y metros de jardín cubiertos en pocos centímetros de nieve y que seguramente estaban debidamente podados y que presumía eran cuidados por varios arquitectos de árboles y demás personal capacitado. Otros se asombrarían con el estilo victoriano y oscuro de la decoración; los grandes y pesados muebles de madera; la mezcla de colores neutros con rojos y azules oscuros; las esculturas del siglo XV y XVI, incluso su alma de artista le exigió asombrarse por las pinturas que colgaban en la pared, habían _Carmichael, Grimshaw, Waterhouse, Watts_ y otros pintores ingleses más otros franceses adornando las paredes, cada obra genuina y ella sabía que extremadamente costosa.

Sin embargo, dentro de su ser Bella solo sintió vacio y frialdad, ya que ningún sitio de las varias salas, la escalera de madera restaurada y el piso de piedra cristalizada fría, le gritaba hogar.

Fueron guiados por una chica con uniforme oscuro a la cual Edward ni siquiera miró dos veces y antes de subir las escaleras Bella se quedó paralizada ante la pintura de óleo que estaba colgada.

-Ella era mi abuela Martha - le susurró todavía sin soltar su mano. El tono era llano pero en el fondo escuchó tristeza -. Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años.

Bella asintió sintiendo que el corazón se le constreñía. Estaban tres personas en ese cuadro. Un hombre de casi cincuenta años, de cabello marrón cobrizo, muy apuesto, pero su mirada… le hizo estremecer. La mujer era más suave, no solo en sus rasgos o en su cabello castaño claro, sino en su mirada que era más cariñosa.

Colocado entre ellos y ridículamente derecho se encontraba un niño de tres años. Bella se preguntó si él era feliz, porque no lo parecía, pero se veía que intentaba copiar la misma pose en que se encontraba parado su abuelo y eso sin ninguna razón aparente le hizo sentir dolor en su pecho.

-Eras tan lindo de bebé - susurró ignorando lo que sus conocimientos de artista le susurraban.

Él la miro pícaro y sonrió de medio lado. Después le guiñó un ojo.

-Y me volví mucho más lindo cuando crecí - coqueteó y ella sonrió divertida antes de poder controlarse.

-En sus sueños, Señor Masen - contestó y sin evitarlo le miró coqueta a su vez y lo sintió acercarse como si fuera a besarla. Bella subió la cabeza y se acercó a su vez sin meditar bien lo que iba a hacer.

-Permiso, Señor, su abuelo… - escucharon que decía una muchacha de servicio y los dos se alejaron rápidamente. La chica se calló y bajó la mirada asustada -. Discúlpenme… no sabía…

Bella parpadeó asombrada regañándose por lo que casi había hecho y escuchó como Edward refunfuñaba algo parecido a una maldición y sobre la precisión en que los habían interrumpido.

-Termine de dar el mensaje - ordenó en voz seca y Bella lo miró asombrada antes de seguir viendo los alrededores para evitar discutirle por su trato.

-Su abuelo quiere verlo en su despacho después que se instale – informó la chica en voz baja.

-¿Está aquí? - Preguntó con un tono contenido y Bella negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente pidiéndole que se calmara. Tal vez estuviese molesto porque su abuelo no salió a recibirlo.

La chica asintió cabizbaja -. Esta reunido en su despacho…

-Dile que estaré allí - ordenó interrumpiéndola y jaló a Bella hacia el pasillo izquierdo quien estaba asombrada por el hecho de que su abuelo estuviera trabajando el día de Navidad.

Entraron en la habitación de la cuarta puerta y Bella abrió la boca asombrada. El cuarto era grande. _No, borra eso_, pensó aturdida, _gigante es la palabra_.

Tenía una gran cama de madera con postes largos en cada esquina, aunque había pocos muebles adicionales a su alrededor; una cómoda, un gigante sofá beige, un espejo ornamentado de cuerpo completo, lámparas decorativas y en una de las paredes una chimenea grande que parecía que funcionaba correctamente y estuviera muy limpia.

Todo se vería hermoso, incluso partes de la decoración eran antiguas y muy valiosas. Pero todo gritaba frío, excepto la mesita al lado de la cama que tenía una foto en un portarretrato de madera con Elizabeth abrazando a Edward y riendo, la imagen parecía como si fuera tomada en movimiento. Ella sonrió imaginándose que si estuvieran en el mundo mágico de Harry Potter, Elizabeth se movería como si estuviese dando una vuelta con él en sus brazos mientras ambos reían. Divirtiéndose. Libres.

-¿Este es tu cuarto? - Preguntó después que dos personas dejaran las maletas en otra habitación que se abría en la puerta de un lateral y que imaginaba era el closet, y se retiraron dándole privacidad, indicándoles antes que volverían para desempacar el equipaje.

Edward asintió quitándose la chaqueta de cuero que había estado usando. Bella suspiró hondo para controlarse mientras se volteaba a seguir viendo el interesante mobiliario, o por lo menos se repetía que era más interesante que ver la forma en que se marcaba el pecho de Edward en la franela azul que estaba usando.

Había sabido desde el principio que iban a compartir cuarto y había estado muy asustada por ese hecho, lo cual era una idiotez porque ya lo habían hecho anteriormente por dos días cuando él no dejaba que ella se apartara de su lado pensando que iba a salir huyendo hacia Fred, pero de igual manera le aterrorizaba, sobre todo porque la frustración sexual no se había aliviado ni siquiera en sus intentos de autosatisfacción. No quería pensar en eso justamente allí, no deseaba que él le preguntara la razón de su sonrojo.

-¿Y viviste con tu abuelo desde niño? - Preguntó buscando desesperada una forma de distracción a esos pensamientos. Se sentó en la amplia cama y casi gime al descubrir que ese era el colchón más cómodo que hubiese probado en su vida, era como si hubiera plumas debajo.

-Viví con mi abuelo hasta mudarme a Chicago - respondió pasando la mano por su cara como si se sintiera agotado. Lo cual imaginaba, el vuelo y el cambio de horario la había trastocado también y estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos -. Mi madre se casó cuando cumplí dos años y ella se fue a vivir aparte pero yo me quedé aquí…

Bella frunció el ceño preguntándose si él habría experimentado la misma soledad que ella vivió cuando fue apartada de sus padres. Sobre todo porque por lo menos los tuvo hasta que cumplió cinco años, Edward tuvo mucho menos tiempo con su madre…

-Y remodelaron tu cuarto…

Él rió y ella lo miró fijamente dejando de hablar.

-Quitaron la cuna, de resto este cuarto siempre ha sido igual – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volteándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Bella jadeó ahogadamente y observó el cuarto lentamente, imaginándose como para un niño todos esos rincones y muebles significarían sombras extrañas y fantasmas que debieron asustarlo.

De repente se vino a su mente el recuerdo de Edward pidiéndole que no decorara su casa en estilo conservador, victoriano o de madera. Sonrió inconscientemente.

-Odias este cuarto… - dijo sin ninguna duda.

-Como no tienes idea -. Sonrió como si hubiese dado un chiste y dio un paso hacia ella pero después se detuvo desconcertado y volvió a su expresión solemne -. Descansa, yo iré a ver qué quiere Edward Mayor y vendré si puedo para hacer lo mismo - Bella se tensó por esa declaración y él rodó los ojos -. Usaré el sofá, no te preocupes. La noche será agitada porque es la cena navideña en familia.

Bella rodó los ojos relajándose, internamente le había agradado la idea de descansar juntos y se tensó al darse cuenta de eso. Ignoró ese pensamiento y lo miró furiosa.

-Tú fuiste quien quisiste venir el día antes de navidad. No solo fue el infierno en el aeropuerto, las horas de espera, etc., sino que tampoco pudimos llegar a tiempo para la dichosa fiesta, así que toda tu familia debe odiarme. Y no nos diste ningún tiempo para descansar – le reclamó ya que ella había propuesto que se fueran con un día de anticipación pero por su terquedad no lo hicieron.

Él sonrió ligeramente y le guiñó un ojo.

-Descansa, chiquilla imbécil.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una almohada en reacción a sus palabras pero esta cayó a varios centímetros de distancia a donde se encontraba. Lo observó apagar las luces sonriendo y salir de la habitación un segundo después. Se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo sin preocuparse en desnudarse o en revisar lo que Rose le había metido para las noches, si era lo que sospechaba pasaría la siguiente semana durmiendo con un jean y una franelilla.

Mientras se acomodaba en esa gloriosa cama y cerraba los ojos se preguntó ¿cómo alguien podría sobrevivir en un ambiente tan frío? Eso le hizo recordar que ella de alguna forma lo había hecho, pero siempre contando con Bree.

.

.

.

Bella se observó de nuevo en el espejo del gran vestier y se volteó para ver si todo estaba en orden. Se había maquillado y arreglado el cabello como Rose y Ánge le habían enseñado, combinándolo con el vestido de coctel rojo oscuro, que casi parecía vino tinto, que habían escogido para que usara esa noche. Era de hombros descubiertos y pegado a su cuerpo, llegaba hasta debajo de sus rodillas, y tenía corte corazón lo que hacía que su escote se mostrara más sugerente, y que le había hecho sonrojar desde que se lo probó casi una semana atrás, acompañado con unos zapatos cerrados altos del mismo color del vestido.

Había revisado todo lo que Rose le había escogido y alguien del personal de la casa había arreglado mientras ellos dormían. En una de las gavetas había encontrado todos los ligueros que les obligaron a comprar ese día en _La Perla_ y sonrojada los guardó en su maleta antes de que Edward los encontrara y tuviera ideas extrañas. Estaba segura que esas cosas quedarían sin estrenar o que terminaría regalándolas a la Iglesia. Alguien les daría un mejor uso.

Salió del vestier y se encontró frente a Edward que estaba utilizando un smoking negro con corbata de lazo y el cabello engominado y arreglado. Jadeó y quedó paralizada mientras lo observaba lentamente sin poder controlarse. Sabía que él la estaba mirando lentamente y cuando lo miró a los ojos descubrió que su mirada había parado por más tiempo del educado en sus senos para después subirla hasta su cara. Ya cuando llegó a ese punto ella respiraba aceleradamente. Observó como apretaba su mandíbula como si estuviese conteniéndose y apretaba las manos en puño.

-Te ves hermosa – dijo por fin detallándola de nuevo con la mirada.

Bella asintió forzadamente y sonrió sintiéndose más tímida que nunca mientras se estremecía -. Tú también… estás muy apuesto.

Edward asintió y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia.

-Te he dicho sobre la forma en que tiemblas cuando estoy cerca… nadie nos creerá si piensan que me tienes miedo – dijo con los labios apretados.

Asintió más lentamente y desvió la mirada pensando que no era exactamente miedo lo que le provocaba. ¿Por qué sucedía eso? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien y desear tanto a otra persona?

Él se acercó más a ella causando que cerrara los ojos por instinto y sintió sus labios rozando la comisura de sus labios.

-Deberíamos irnos – susurró aunque sin apartarse y ella asintió ordenándole a sus piernas que se movieran pero incapaz de hacer justamente eso -. Sí – continuó y ella sentía sus manos cerca aunque no la rozaban -, aléjate Isabella. Ya.

Ella asintió de nuevo más efusivamente pero en vez de moverse se inclinó más hacia delante, suspiró ahogadamente mientras percibía su perfume como si estuviese envolviéndola y subió las manos hacia su pecho rozando el material de su camisa y descansándolas allí con las palmas extendidas.

-Debo alejarme… - susurró ella en voz muy baja y se estremeció de nuevo cuando sintió que sus manos acariciaban la parte interior de sus brazos causándole cosquillas y haciendo que sonriera involuntariamente.

Lo sintió repartiendo besos en su cuello y después exhalar profundamente contra el punto de unión entre su cuello y su hombro causando que se estremeciera violentamente.

-Fresas – le escuchó que susurraba y apretaba el agarre en sus brazos -. Apártate, Isabella. Mi control casi ha muerto, y en mi mente solo una voz repite una y otra vez que quiere arrancar ese hermoso vestido, tirarte contra el posta de la cama que está detrás de nosotros y follarte tan dura y profundamente que…

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Le interrumpió jadeando, cerrando los ojos sintiéndose asustada y acelerada a igual medida. Sintió que pegaba sus narices y frentes. Abrió los ojos y se estremeció a sus ojos verdes oscurecidos y tan cerca de ella que si solo se movía ligeramente podría unir sus labios. Se estremeció de nuevo al dolor que se produjo en su vientre por ese pensamiento.

-Porque te deseo… - respondió con voz enronquecida y jalándola más a su cuerpo hasta que lo que los separaba eran sus manos que seguían apostadas en su pecho. Las manos de Edward se fueron hasta su espalda y le acariciaron hasta reposar en su espalda baja pegándola aún más -. He tenido fantasías muy elaboradas sobre ese posta y tú en los últimos minutos y… - se detuvo y se movió hasta rozar sus labios en su oído causando que Bella se estremeciera con más fuerza – sino deseas lo mismo es mejor que te alejes en este justo momento antes de que haga algo de lo cual seguramente te arrepentirás, me culparas, y de lo que definitivamente no tenemos tiempo en este momento.

Ella se tensó y se movió para apartarse sintiendo como él la liberaba rápidamente y se volteaba. Caminó hasta la puerta y le dio la espalda tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón. Lo escuchó abrir una de las puertas del cuarto pero no se volteó a verificar sino que se quedo donde estaba viendo como sus manos temblaban ligeramente, mientras se preguntaba por qué le había costado tanto apartarse y cómo por un segundo casi se le tira encima y le ruega que cumpla sus fantasías.

_Es la frustración… es la frustración…, _se repitió como un mantra.

Unos segundos después lo sintió a su lado y abrió los ojos sintiendose ya un poco más tranquila, aunque se tensó ligeramente cuando entrelazó sus manos.

-Solo estaremos unas pocas personas – dijo con el mismo tono de voz tranquilo en que se expresaba antes de acercársele como si no le hubiese afectado de la misma forma que a ella lo que acababa de pasar -. Mi madre y su esposo, mi hermana y… la familia Whitlock – la voz más tensa en ese último nombre -, mi abuelo y nosotros. La fiesta del día anterior era con todas las personas del círculo de amigos de mi abuelo, esta es solo familiar.

Bella asintió y respirando hondo salieron de la habitación hacia la reunión. Edward los guió hasta una sala grande, con decoración parecida a la que estaba en toda la casa, con la chimenea encendida y varias personas sentadas alrededor, a la única que reconoció fue a Elizabeth que inmediatamente se levantó sonriendo.

-Edward… Bella… me alegra que hayan podido llegar a Londres – dijo abrazando a Edward para después hacer lo mismo con Bella.

-Hubiesen llegado a tiempo si Edward fuese más previsivo y no dejara todo a última hora.

Bella parpadeó y observó al hombre mayor con el cabello canoso con partes cobrizas, medio calvo, contextura gruesa y con expresión dura y seca en su cara que acaba de pronunciar esas palabras.

Elizabeth suspiró mientras tomaba las manos de Bella.

-¿Fue un viaje muy difícil?

Bella tragó ruidosamente y fijó su atención en su supuesta suegra.

-Todos los vuelos se atrasaron por una tormenta – trató de explicarles para que entendieran que fue un problema de causa mayor -. Gracias a Dios bajaron los niveles de nieve y pudimos abordar.

Elizabeth asintió y sonrió ligeramente -. Ya conoces a mi esposo, Thomas Brandon.

El hombre de cabello negro abundante con algunas canas, alto, ojos verdes claro y típico ingles le sonrió y asintió estrechando su mano de saludo. Después le presentaron a Aimee y Mark Whitlock, una pareja una poco mayor que Elizabeth que le sonrieron un poco más fríamente que la madre de Edward.

Después observó como Edward se acercaba a una chica pequeña, tanto de estatura como de contextura ya que era bastante delgada, con el cabello negro largo y unos impresionantes ojos azules y la abrazaba hasta casi cargarla y llevarla a los pies de Bella, ambos riendo.

-Esta señorita es mi hermana, Alice Brandon – dijo con voz orgullosa.

Bella sonrió y extendió su mano para estrecharla.

-Alice, te presento a mi esposa, Bella… Masen.

Alice sonrió ligeramente y estrechó su mano.

-En mi vida creí que Edward se casaría con una americana – dijo asombrada mientras la veía de arriba hacia abajo. El acento de Alice era ligeramente escocés y eso le resultó ligeramente gracioso a Bella, no era justo burlarse porque hablaba como un enano, pero lamentablemente lo pensó.

-Se buena, Alice – advirtió Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo siempre soy buena – contestó burlonamente. Ambos sonrieron en complicidad y Bella se encontró sonriendo a su vez ya que se veía que se querían.

-Y ellos son Jasper y Kate Whitlock – agregó Edward señalando a los dos rubios que se habían quedado un poco rezagados.

Ambos parecían salir de un catalogo de modelos, rubios, ojos azules, hermosos. Bella frunció el ceño y los saludó amablemente. En ese momento comprendió que era cierto lo que siempre se burlaron en las películas anglosajonas, cada miembro de ese grupo eran muy educados pero tal vez tan fríos en sus gestos y maneras como esa casa. Le sorprendió que Edward fuera tan distinto a ellos y sin embargo, los llamara su familia.

Sintió que Edward entrelazaba su mano y la llevaba hasta el fondo de la habitación donde el hombre mayor, su abuelo, se había quedado sin unirse a las presentaciones.

-Abuelo – dijo con tono seco y solemne, causando que Bella lo mirara asombrado -, te presento a mi esposa, Isabella Masen.

Esas palabras, la forma en cómo fueron pronunciadas hacían notar que había mucho más de lo que había dicho. Una sub conversación de la cual no estaba enterada.

El abuelo la miró de arriba hacia abajo, serio, evaluándola. Estudiándola. Ella trató de no temblar e instintivamente apretó con más fuerza el agarre de la mano de Edward. Unos segundos después vio como la mano del hombre era extendida hasta ella.

-Isabella – dijo con voz renuente. Ella la estrechó y sintió como la apretaba ligeramente -, ¿qué edad tiene? – Preguntó mirando a Edward sin soltarla.

-Veintiuno… ya eso te lo dije – agregó con los labios apretados.

-Si… - agregó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados -, y es artista…

-Abuelo…

Observó como la otra mano de Edward se cerraba en forma de puño.

-¿Tengo que quedarme callado cuando todo lo que siempre has hecho es desafiarme? – Cuestionó mirándolo firmemente - Cuando haces estás cosas idiotas solo porque…

-Es navidad – interrumpió Elizabeth y Bella empezó a mover su mano educadamente para soltarse de su agarre, pero parecía imposible ya que la tenía firmemente atrapada.

Con esas palabras el hombre apretó los labios hasta formar una línea y afianzó el agarre de su mano hasta que se acercó y le pasó un brazo por su codo como un gesto de galantería antigua.

-¿A dónde se fueron mis modales? – Dijo con voz suave aunque Bella lo miró preguntándose cómo alguien podría cambiar de humor tan rápidamente -. Ten por seguro mi niña que está discusión no tiene nada que ver contigo, estoy segura que eres una excelente muchacha, ¿puedes acompañar a este pobre viejo a servirse un trago?

-No creo… - empezó Edward.

Edward Mayor levantó la mirada y observó fijamente a Edward tan fríamente que le hizo callar y Bella se estremeció en respuesta.

-Me quitaste el placer de su compañía al no traerla antes de tu maravillosa idea del matrimonio – dijo en voz seca, dura -. Tengo el derecho de conocer a la esposa de mi nieto, ¿no lo crees?

-Vamos a cenar… - trató de excusarse.

-Está bien, Edward – le interrumpió Bella mirándolo fijamente, sintiendo como su corazón explotaba dentro de su pecho.

Edward cerró las manos en puño y asintió forzadamente.

-Mientras hablo con tu adorable esposa, ve a ponerte en corriente con tus verdaderos amigos. Kate me preguntaba diariamente por ti, y ahora puedes… comparar experiencias -. Edward entrecerró los ojos y se volteó hacia la rubia, Bella lo miró extrañada por esa reacción pero se dejó llevar por el abuelo hasta el final de la habitación, lejos de todas las demás personas.

Lo observó servirse un trago y negó con la cabeza cuando le ofreció uno.

-¿No te gusta la bebida o temes darme una mala impresión? – Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados – Si es lo último no debes preocuparte – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella parpadeó varias veces y negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta mucho – susurró y bajó la mirada.

-Isabella – dijo y le sonrió amigablemente -. Estoy seguro que eres una buena muchacha, o por lo menos lo tan buena muchacha que una artista puede llegar a ser, con lo del alma liberal y todo eso. Pero no eres mujer para Edward, sino una cualquiera, un nadie, sin contactos o un lugar en nuestro mundo.

Bella levantó la mirada y lo observó mitad fascinada mitad horrorizada. El hombre hablaba de su relación con Edward como si se tratara del tiempo y la insultaba como si fuera un bicho. Lamentablemente ahora entendía de dónde salió ese lado de Edward.

-Si vas en busca de su dinero – continuó con una expresión calmada en su cara, aunque todas las palabras que pronunciara fueran horribles -, ten claro que no recibirás ni un dólar. Nada.

-No, señor – susurró mirándolo afectada pero sin ninguna expresión en su cara, más que la palidez que le ocasionaban sus palabras.

-No tendrás ni mi dinero ni mi influencia. Nada – le repitió y sonrió ligeramente -. Eso era todo lo que quería decirte y lo hubiese hecho ayer, en un mejor momento y con mayor protocolo, si mi nieto hubiese hecho algo bien por primera vez. Pero si se casó con una don nadie de América no puedo esperar… - respiró hondo interrumpiéndose y tomó un sorbo de su trago - Ese país no ha hecho nada más que darme problemas… desperdicio… - balbuceó…

Bella lo miró aterrada y empezó a respirar con dificultad, agradecía que estuviese dándoles la espalda a las demás personas para que no descubrieran su estado.

-Espero que disfrutes de la estancia en mi casa. Aunque no puedo decir que seas bienvenida.

Con esas palabras se fue y Bella quedó paralizada en el sitio sin saber que estaba pasando hasta que sintió unos brazos que envolvían su cintura. Ella parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Edward y lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué demonios te dijo? – Le susurró en su oído abrazándola con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño.

Bella estaba respirando aceleradamente mientras asimilaba esas palabras que le habían hecho daño. No tanto daño como si en verdad estuviese enamorada de Edward aunque una parte de su interior le susurró que no había ninguna diferencia. Que hubiesen dolido igual

-Lo mataré… - susurró él al ver que no contestaba y el estado en que se encontraba. Se iba a apartar pero ella colocó sus manos en sus brazos para que no se moviera.

-Estoy bien – le susurró sin poder mirarlo y se forzó a sonreír. Ese simple movimiento fue doloroso y le costó terriblemente, pero ya había arruinado su relación con Frederick, no haría lo mismo con el hombre que lo crió -. No me dijo nada – respondió pero no permitió que la soltara ya que de alguna forma calentaba su alma en ese momento.

_Por Dios_… había pensado que la casa era fría, pero no, era ese hombre quien llenaba la propiedad de frialdad. Miró a Edward con algo parecido a compasión al recordar que había sido criado por él, ¿cómo habrá sido su infancia?

Negó con la cabeza al pensar en el momento en que los había comparado. Edward podía ser cruel, ella misma lo había presenciado y había sido víctima de ello, pero nunca sería frío. Todo en él era calor.

Lo miró fijamente sintiendo tristeza por ella y por él y sin meditarlo mucho se puso en puntillas y unió sus labios por unos segundos, buscando de alguna forma salir del frío y sintió como él respondía abrazadoramente sin importarle quien estuviera allí. Moviendo sus labios y besándola tan castamente como le fuera posible aunque pareciera con el agarre de sus manos como si quisiera poseerla completamente lo cual causo que ella se estremeciera con fuerza y que en respuesta él medio gruñera presionando con más fuerza sus labios por un momento antes de liberarla.

Ella se apartó unos segundos después y se forzó a respirar hondo y a volver al grupo de personas que estaban sentadas y que hablaban con toda normalidad, desconociendo lo que había pasado, o tal vez no, solo actuando y fingiendo que lo hacían. Ahora entendía las palabras de Rosalie y por un segundo deseó vomitar, sobre todo cuando el abuelo de Edward la miraba y le hablaba cortésmente haciéndole preguntas como si se interesara de su vida cuando no era cierto.

.

Una hora después todos estaban sentados en la mesa de madera y oro de más de cuarenta puestos, en una habitación grande, rodeada de pinturas y esculturas que normalmente admiraría por horas sintiéndose maravillada. Frente a ella en platos con bordes de oro estaba servida la primera entrada que se veía tan apetecible que cualquier persona desearía comer hasta desfallecer. Y Bella solo quería huir de allí. Sentía una opresión en su pecho y se clavaba las uñas en su rodilla para poder controlarse y evitar gritar.

-En la sucursal de Londres – continuó Edward Mayor y Bella respiró de nuevo para calmarse – Jasper ha iniciado un proceso de restructuración importante.

Observó que Edward asentía, mientras miraba al rubio que estaba sonriendo ligeramente con indiferencia y después volteaba a ver a su abuelo.

-La sucursal de Londres no es la de Chicago y te pido que dejes mis empleados en paz – dijo con tono firme.

-¡Es mi sucursal! – Gritó golpeando la mesa y causando que todos alrededor temblaran pero siguieron comiendo normalmente. Ella no podía probar bocado.

-De la cual me asignaste Director – respondió con voz cansina -, en este año y medio ha aumentado la productividad un cincuenta por ciento y las ganancias un cuarenta. Mientras no haya números rojos, yo decido.

-He visto el perfil de tus empleados y hay hasta ex convictos…

-Deja a mis empleados en paz – interrumpió Edward mirándolo fijamente y Edward Mayor apretó los labios con fuerza.

-Son mis empleados.

-Y es Navidad – le respondió altivo -, esta no es una conversación acorde para la fecha, ¿dónde están tus modales, abuelo?

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y un segundo después Edward Mayor suspiró hondo.

-Tienes razón, hay damas presentes y tenemos que hablar de cosas que ellas entiendan…

Bella se tragó un jadeo y se recordó confirmarle a Rosalie que era un estúpido misógino y que no había dicho suficiente para describirlo. Ahora entendía que las advertencias fueron dadas por una razón.

Edward respiró fuerte, lo cual fue secundado por Elizabeth y comieron en silencio por unos segundos. De nuevo, Bella observó la comida y se le hizo imposible siquiera pensar en probarla.

-El hecho es que este es un día para agradecer. Para los americanos es el día de acción de gracias, ¿no es así, Isabella?

-Sí, señor – respondió cabizbaja sintiendo que su corazón iba a explotar de la rabia e indignación.

-Aquí lo haremos en Navidad – dijo y ella jura que sintió a Edward tensarse a su lado, igual que a otros miembros de la mesa.

En ese momento ella deseó por Chantelle, tan fuertemente que sintió como si dijera las palabras en voz alta… le sorprendió no haberlo hecho y que nadie la hubiese escuchado.

-Empecemos agradeciendo la entrada de un nuevo miembro a esta familia – continuó y ella juró que lo decía burlonamente, debía de ser así, porque estaba completamente segura de que él no se encontraba agradecido porque ella hubiese llegado a esa casa -. Por supuesto estoy hablando de Jasper.

Escuchó que Edward tiraba un cubierto y que respiraba hondo, imaginaba que para calmarse.

-Abuelo… - le interrumpió.

-Es mala educación interrumpir – le advirtió y negó con la cabeza como si algo le doliera -. Te juro que lo intenté, Elizabeth. Pasé años enseñándole, cuidándole, mostrándole la moral, los valores y a seguir ordenes, pero como pasa en los negocios, si no tienes buena materia prima…

Bella empezó a respirar aceleradamente y se volteó a mirar a Edward y lo que vio le dolió aún más. Él estaba como desconectado, mirando a su abuelo, pero sus ojos estaban muertos.

_Por Dios bendito… _pensó desesperada, _¿qué te ha hecho?_

-Veamos a Jasper, es un buen muchacho, buen trabajador, inteligente y llevara las Empresas Pattens muy lejos cuando se case con nuestra Alice, como siempre había deseado.

Bella volteó a ver a Alice quien miraba a su abuelo pálida, en ese momento la chica la observó y bajó la mirada como si se sintiera avergonzada. Todos tenían una expresión similar, pero aún así nadie hacia nada, no hablaban, no lo defendían.

-Tal vez con él si consiga el nieto obediente que siempre he querido y que tu fallaste en darme, Elizabeth. Si no hubieses ido con la escoria de América yo tendría…

-¡Basta! – Gritó Bella desesperada levantándose del asiento y mirando a ese hombre con todo el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía – Usted es un mal hombre…

-Edward, controla a tu mujer, ¿o ni siquiera para eso puedes servir? – dijo ofendido.

-Por Dios, ¿nadie va a decir nada? – Preguntó mirando alrededor y miró a Edward que había bajado la mirada, como si estuviese aceptando lo que su abuelo estuviese diciendo y que nadie de verdad iba a defenderlo. _¿Cuántas veces habrá pasado antes?_ Negó la cabeza rechazando ese pensamiento y miró a ese horrible hombre de nuevo –. Su nieto es un gran hombre, señor. Trabaja como nadie, horas y horas para hacer valer su negocio, lo respeta cuando usted no le ha dado ninguna razón para hacerlo y se queda callado cuando debería hablarle y exigirle que se detenga.

-Escuche, niña…

-¡No, escúcheme usted! – Dijo furiosa golpeando la mesa y sintiendo más rabia que nunca. Sentía que temblaba y que se iba a ahogar si no lo decía –. Cuando aleje sus prejuicios y sus ideas idiotas se dará cuenta que ningún hombre de afuera podrá jamás superar a su propia familia. Y sí, puede que sea una cualquiera, que no posea conexiones ni pertenezca a su mundo pero estoy muy feliz por ello, ya que prefiero eso a estar sentada en un sitio donde nadie defiende a un hombre que es capaz de todo para proteger a otro ser humano.

Los miró horrorizada por haber pronunciado esas palabras y se volteó a ver a Edward quien la miraba con sus ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviese asombrado de que alguien batallara una de sus peleas. Ella casi pega un grito de horror por eso y por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Disculpen… - susurró, porque su prima no había criado a una maleducada y salió corriendo hacia la escalera decidida a huir de allí o a golpear a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino para así acabar con la rabia que le atosigaba por dentro.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, a quien felicito por sus reviews en Enséñame el Paraíso, y es que debía ser así mi bella, porque después del capítulo anterior todas estamos al borde del colapso. Amo esa historia. Lo sabes ;)

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Adele, Chasing Pavements_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=08DjMT-qR9g&ob=av2e Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward estaba impactado. No. Más que eso. Estaba abrumado, asombrado, un poco humillado y su pecho vibraba con algo parecido a euforia.<p>

Sabía por qué su abuelo se había comportado de esa manera, estaba furioso, aunque igual lo habría comprendido así no hubiese sido humillado esa noche. Lo había estado cuando se lo contó una semana atrás y por lo que veía nada había logrado apaciguar su mal humor.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró la mirada emocionada y dolida de su madre. Emocionada por la actuación de Isabella. Dolida porque ella no pudo hacerlo. La miró fijamente tratando de asentir ligeramente, diciéndole que eso no importaba. Miró a su hermana y se asombró de ver sus ojos humedecidos y expresión avergonzada, le negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, no quería que pensara que eso era su culpa por salir con el maldito de Whitlock. Eso había pasado muchas veces antes, aunque tenía años que no ocurría, desde que había salido de la Universidad, igual ya no le dolía, mucho tiempo había pasado de que él quisiera algo de su abuelo. Punto.

Sin embargo era nuevo que alguien lo defendiera y que fuera Bella…

Se levantó del asiento con la adrenalina llenándole el cuerpo y dejó la servilleta de lino encima de su plato.

-La cena… - comenzó su abuelo pero Edward sonrió sintiéndose algo parecido a ridículamente feliz causando que dejara de hablar.

-Gracias por una maravillosa velada - dijo en el tono mas irónico que pudo sacar, aunque con palabras llenas de buenos modales. Odiaba ese mundo pero había aprendido a vivir en él desde mucho tiempo atrás -, como siempre. Tengo que ir con mi esposa - se despidió con un gesto en la cabeza de los Whitlock y se volteó hacia la puerta.

-Edward… - trató de advertir su abuelo pero ya él había salido de la habitación y casi corría hacia las escaleras hasta su jodido cuarto.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió de escuchar que algo caía al suelo. Abrió la puerta y quedó paralizado al verla tirar al suelo el zapato que llevaba en su mano y soltaba su cabello hasta que cayó libre por su espalda. Aunque le doliera en ese momento tuvo que aceptar que la razón por la que se quedó parado en la puerta es que sabía que Bella era una amenaza cuando llevaba zapatos en sus manos.

No quería probar de nuevo esa arma… pasó una semana con varios cardenales y sufriendo dificultad al respirar por el golpe que uno de sus tacones causó en su pecho.

En ese instante ella se volteó y él observó como quedaba también paralizada y su mirada se llenaba de preocupación y horror.

-Lo siento… - susurró Bella pasándose una mano por el cabello y Edward caminó hacia dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él -. Sé que perdí el control… no debí hacerlo, ¡pero es que ese hombre…! ¿Cómo…? - lo miró asombrada y aturdida - ¿Cómo pudo tratarte así?

La forma en que esas palabras fueron emitidas y la preocupación en su mirada causaron que Edward sintiera… algo. Varias cosas en realidad. La primera una sensación dentro de su pecho parecida a la de un volcán, cuando éste explota y la lava lo inunda y envuelve; de igual medida su pecho y su cuerpo se sintieron invadidos por algo caliente que jamás había experimentado antes y que lo llenó de fuego, tranquilidad y ansias. La segunda era la necesidad imperativa de tomarla en sus brazos y penetrarla hasta sentir su calor húmedo rodearle, y llegar más profundo de lo que nunca había llegado en su vida. Maldición, casi temblaba, todas las células de su cuerpo le exigían follarla, lo necesitaba porque si no pareciera como si se fuera a volver loco.

Así que no pensó, no que pudiera hacerlo en su estado. Dio tres zancadas hacia donde estaba y la atrapó en sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo, escuchó su jadeo horrorizado pero no le importó, tomó su trasero y la levantó haciendo que sus piernas se abrieran y se agarraran a sus caderas, mientras sintió como sus brazos se colocaban en sus hombros, como si tuviera miedo de que la soltara.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca entreabierta y él atrapando con una mano su nuca la besó, desesperado, ansioso, con hambre de su sabor y olor. El olor a fresa y a mujer le invadió los sentidos y emitiendo un gruñido le abrió la boca, sin delicadeza, e introdujo su lengua escuchándola gemir en respuesta.

El beso fue salvaje, buscando dominarla y conquistarla, sin permitirle siquiera respirar. Un segundo después ella le respondió y con un gruñido de aceptación empezó a balancear sus caderas hacia su centro, permitiendo que su calor le invadiera sobre sus ropas, y rodeó su lengua golosamente.

Poco después rompió el beso y acariciando su nuca la miró fijamente, sus ojos marrones estaban dilatados y los labios hinchados y rojizos le hicieron casi lanzar un grito de satisfacción. Una parte de él, animal, salvaje, que nunca había experimentado antes, solo en esos momentos, y con esa mujer, gritó internamente al verla de forma y una parte oculta de su ser agregó: estar así _a causa de él_…

-Necesito estar dentro de ti, Isabella - le dijo mirándola fijamente con hambre, ansias y tratando de mostrarle todo el maldito deseo que llevaba en su ser desde que la tocó por primera vez -. Quiero que tu carne dulce y caliente me envuelva y me haga arder hasta llegar a las cenizas…

Ella se estremeció y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras asintió ligeramente y el animal dentro quería gruñir de deleite. La lava seguía invadiéndolo lentamente… y él quería que le quemara.

Edward la besó de nuevo y la llevó hasta la cama que estaba a dos pasos de ellos. La dejó encima de la cama sintiendo que el deseo lo mareaba y acababa con su raciocinio. Ella lo miraba con el cabello alborotado y estremeciéndose con fuerza, se apartó unos milímetros antes de dejar de pensar por completo. Joder, ella lo mareaba, lo envolvía, nunca había sido un amante dulce, él era duro, lo sabía, así como también que la primera vez había sido salvaje, pero de alguna forma no podía detenerlo o cambiarlo, mucho menos con ella agotando su fuerza.

La escuchó gemir solo por rozarla y se tragó un gruñido mientras la tocaba sobre el vestido, acariciándola, la sintió arquearse por lo que se acercó a su oreja y empezó a besar ese punto.

-¿Qué quieres? - Le preguntó y la escuchó gemir ahogadamente - Quiero que hables, Isabella. Deseo que me digas lo que quieres que te haga, si quieres que te toque, dónde, si quieres que te folle, duro, lento… tienes que hablar para yo poder hacerlo.

La escuchó gemir de nuevo y se apartó un poco para quitarse la pajita, chaqueta y los zapatos rápidamente. Estaba desesperado, no tenía otro nombre para la forma en cómo sentía su polla estirarse debajo de su pantalón, mierda, nunca se había sentido tan excitado antes, jamás había sentido dolor físico por la forma en cómo su miembro se endurecía incluso más de lo posible.

La notó removerse y volvió a tomar sus labios besándola profunda y apasionadamente, sintió las manos de ella moverse a su cabello, titubeante y en un momento cuando estaba acariciándola con la lengua, ella apretó sus labios y succionó su lengua fuertemente, causando que Edward gruñera y su polla se removiera. Solo pensar en su coño lo absolviera de la misma forma que su boca… casi le hace correrse.

Cuando lo dejó libre, él se apartó un poco, tenía que tomar un poco de control, así que empezó a quitarse su camisa y sus pantalones sin dejar de mirarla un segundo, la veía removerse, apretar sus muslos, mover sus manos… y demonios… entendió que Isabella era tan caliente como él.

-Desnúdate - le ordenó y la notó paralizarse un segundo. Después mientras él terminaba de quitarse sus pantalones la vio quitar el cierre de su vestido y apartárselo y dejar al descubierto… casi se cae para atrás de la impresión.

El conjunto de lencería era del mismo color del vestido pero transparente, diminuto… él tenía que agradecerle a los cielos de quien le dio la idea de comprarse ese jodido conjunto, y después recompensarlo económicamente. Ella se movió para quitarse el sujetador y él gruñó en desacuerdo.

-No - dijo en un tono fuerte y seco y Bella se detuvo mirándolo confundida.

Se acercó a ella usando únicamente sus calzoncillos negros y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ese conjunto está hecho para que lo disfruten, Isabella. No puedes quitarme el privilegio.

La miró temblar y cerrar los ojos a la vez que se arqueaba contra la cama lo cual causaba que pudiera disfrutar más de la visión y él ronroneó de gusto. Literalmente ronroneó. Algo estaba jodidamente mal con él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Se jugó y sintió como ella subía sus manos y acariciaba su pecho. Cerró los ojos y maldijo por sentir calor en cada parte donde ella pasaba. Sus manos parecían seda y generaban golpes de electricidad que se descargaba en su miembro.

-Tócame… - le susurró ella en voz desesperada y con hambre.

-¿Dónde? - Preguntó acercándose. La vio tocarse los senos y Edward bajó hacia ella - ¿Con qué?

-Como la otra vez… con tus labios - susurró y él juró que todo su cuerpo estaba sonrojado en el rosado más delicioso que hubiese observado.

Bajó hacia su pecho y sopló suavemente causando que se estremeciera. Respiró y quedó ahogado de la esencia de fresas que lo envolvía. ¿Cómo coño su piel olía a fresas?

Llegó a ese punto y sus labios fueron hacia los montículos henchidos y sonrojados de sus pechos cubiertos con el encaje del sujetador. Los pezones rosados estaban duros y puntiagudos. Con sus manos apartó el material de encaje y los miró embelesado por un segundo, respirando hondo para llenarse de su aroma frutal antes de bajar la cabeza.

Él gruñó al sentir el pezón contra su lengua, su sabor, la forma en cómo ella se removía y estremecía sacudiéndose como si le hubiese afectado una corriente eléctrica cuando cerró ávidamente sus labios sobre uno. El pezón encajó de nuevo perfectamente en su lengua y la empezó a azotar con ella, tensándose a la vez cuando escuchó un gemido de su parte.

Sintió como le tiraba el pelo, clavándole las uñas y enviando pinchazos de placer a través de su cabeza antes de explotar directamente, de nuevo, en su polla.

No podía durar mucho en ese juego previo, tenía una necesidad de poseerla, era imperante, desde que entró en ese cuarto, mentira, desde que la vio en el comedor furiosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, gritando, indignada por algo que le había pasado a él ansiaba estar dentro de ella.

Bajó su mano para comprobar cuán lista estaba y gruñó en aprobación contra sus senos al notarla mojada, caliente, y sabiendo que era tan estrecha que iba a acabar con él…

-Tan dulce y caliente - susurró pasando al otro pezón para hacerle el mismo tratamiento sintiéndola removerse y empezar a gritar.

-¡Edward! - Escuchó que gritaba y algo su interior se regocijó por eso, por escucharla decir su nombre.

La sintió removerse de nuevo y jalar su cabello para que subiera a sus labios. Cuando lo hizo ella lo besó apasionadamente causando que él quedara por un momento obnubilado por su roce, su suave lengua introduciéndose en su boca, buscando la suya, mordiendo sus labios, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con su otra mano, y se extendía a su alrededor.

Mierda santa… iba a acabar con él.

-No puedo aguantarlo - gimió ella cuando lo soltó -. Necesito… por favor…

-¿Qué necesitas? - susurró bajando su mano a su sexo y acariciándolo sobre la ropa interior. Ella gimoteó y con sus pies hizo malabares para bajar su calzoncillo hasta dejarlo desnudo.

-¿Quieres que te bese… que te toque…?

En ese momento Bella llevó sus manos a su pene y Edward convulsionó ligeramente.

-¡Joder! - Gritó él cuando la sintió acariciarlo titubeantemente, sin pericia y de alguna forma lo más condenadamente sexy que había sentido, solo al pensar en las posibilidades de ese roce. La besó ferozmente mientras tomaba la diminuta braga por un lado y jalaba arrancándosela de su cuerpo. La escuchó gritar contra sus labios, pero no pudo detenerse porque ya había tenido suficiente. Se acomodó sobre ella y tanteó en su calor rodeándolo con su polla y mojándose de sus jugos.

En ese momento pensó en que no estaba usando condón y maldijo por el hecho de tener que hacerlo. Nunca había sido algo que le había importado, pero ya la había probado sin él y mierda su polla dolía por el hecho de ser cubierta mínimamente con cualquier material elástico.

Se apartó de sus labios y casi gimotea de dolor.

-¿Estás protegida? - Le preguntó en una puta y falsa esperanza y la vio asentir vigorosamente.

_¡S__í existía un Dios!_

-¿Quieres que te folle? - Le preguntó a punto de colapsar y de enterrarse profundamente en ella.

-Sí… - gimoteó removiéndose y pegándose a él tratando de introducir su polla.

-Pídemelo… necesito escucharte decirlo, Isabella. Quiero oírte pedirme que te folle y te prometo que te haré gritar de placer cuando me deslice en tu interior tan profundamente que no sepas dónde acabo yo y dónde empiezas tú.

Ella gimió con fuerza y respiró profundamente, como si la estuviese ahogando.

-Fóllame, Edward… por favor…

_Condenación…_ eso era todo lo que necesitaba…

Se introdujo completamente en ella, hasta prácticamente llegar a su matriz y la escuchó gritar con fuerza. La besó y empezó a moverse, rápida y profundamente, era demasiado el deseo y las ganas, mucho tiempo negándose ese placer para poder ir con calma al momento de poseerla. Por un segundo se preocupó porque ella no lo pudiera manejar, pero la sintió moviéndose a su compás y casi grita de satisfacción y euforia.

La besaba, la tocaba, toda puta parte donde pudiera llegar lo hacía, y sentía como ella mordía su hombro y lo aruñaba cuando un empuje era lo suficientemente profundo o fuerte.

-Estás envolviéndome como un puño, joder - gruñó en su oreja antes de morderla y la escuchó gritar en respuesta -. Siéntenos, Bella. ¿No puedes? Me absorbes con tu coño de la misma forma en que tu boca tomó mi lengua.

La escuchó gemir y tomó sus labios con desespero mientras se doblaba encima de ella, acariciándola con su polla, con la corona situada llegando al borde acampanado y rígido en su punto G y en ese momento la sintió estremecerse y gritar más fuerte.

-No puedo… - gimió ella y él siguió penetrándola con más fiereza.

Dios, tenía que durar un poco más, no podía llegar antes que ella, no podía dejarla sin orgasmo pero demonios, la forma en cómo lo envolvía, como se movía, causaba que pequeñas ondas alrededor de su polla empezaran a apretarse y se convulsionaran buscando su liberación.

Movió su mano hasta su clítoris y empezó a removerla circular y rápidamente mientras la besaba en su mejilla hasta llegar a su oído.

-¿Sabes lo caliente y estrecha que te siento? ¿Cómo me envuelves? - Ella negó con la cabeza mientras emitía pequeños gritos en su oído -. Me quemas… me haces arder… quémate para mí… córrete, Isabella. Hazlo…

Ella gritó y él la sintió apretarse alrededor de su polla, convulsionándose y gruñendo una maldición sintió que el placer lo envolvía de una forma sumamente intensa. Empezó a follarla más fuertemente, con rápidos y duros embistes hasta que sintió también su orgasmo llegar rápido y duramente.

Haciéndolo casi ver estrellas.

.

.

La había poseído en su cuarto. Bien, eso no era algo que pasara todos los días. Y era la primera mujer que follaba en su cama, más que porque su abuelo no lo hubiera permitido, lo cual era cierto, era porque nunca le había siquiera animado. Esa casa era fría, impersonal, un castillo de poder que no era cómodo, no era su sitio ni su hogar y jamás consideró follarse a alguien allí.

La observó por un segundo y sonrió al ver como la piel color crema de su espalda parecía brillar por el reflejo del fuego alrededor, su cabello a cierta luz se veía ligeramente rojizo y le parecía la cosa más erótica del planeta el sonrojo post sexo que cubría sus mejillas.

_Mierda… se __había vuelto un jodido marica_.

La notó removerse y vio por el rabillo de su ojo como la sabana color vino tinto se movió tres centímetros de su espalda llegando al inicio de su trasero. Sin pensarlo pasó un dedo por allí y acarició la curva que se hacía entre su trasero y su espalda causando que se estremeciera y removiera sobre la alfombra de piel que estaba debajo de ellos.

Si tenía alguna duda de que se había vuelto un marica, el hecho de que después de follársela, haya encendido el fuego de la chimenea de gas, colocado la alfombra de piel acolchada al lado de ella con almohadones alrededor, llevarla allí cargada y dejarla desnuda con una ligera sabana sobre ella, debió confirmárselo.

La volvió a follar sobre la alfombra… así que por lo menos no había perdido toda su hombría.

Aunque le hacía dudar el hecho que después de eso buscó comida para ambos y ahora estaban allí, acostados, frente a la chimenea, saciados, en más de un sentido, con música de fondo del Ipod de ella y experimentando la mayor intimidad que hubiese tenido con una mujer.

_Estaba. Completamente. Jodido._

-Mis tíos preferían el silencio - continuó Bella mientras él seguía acariciando su espalda desnuda, todavía asombrado de su suavidad. Demonios, parecía seda.

-¿El silencio? - La sintió asentir.

-Les encantaba condenarme en silencio, era una cierta mirada que me hacia entender que nunca sería lo que habían deseado o tal vez que nunca sería su hija, al fin y al cabo. Cuando tenía ocho años, una profesora los citó para hablarles de mis dibujos y mi habilidad con ese arte, yo me quedé sentada en las sillas de afuera y escuché algunas cosas, negaciones por parte de mi tío. Burlas por parte de mi tía… - se estremeció ligeramente contra sus dedos -. La ida a casa fue completamente silenciosa, cuando llegamos mi tía me dio la mirada, ella me había inscrito en ballet, quizás porque Bree no tenía los pies adecuados, tal vez quería controlar el arte que deseaba que yo manejara. En definitiva, la pintura no era igualmente aceptable.

Edward suspiró hondo sorprendido porque la conocía desde hace más de un año y nunca le había escuchado hablar de eso.

-Eres una excelente pintora - le susurró y besó un hombro en respuesta. Bella miraba al fuego y él, que estaba apoyando un codo sobre la alfombra pudo notar como hizo una mueca parecida a sonrisa como respuesta.

-Un mes después de esa reunión mis tíos se habían olvidado de todo, no querían que dibujara y decidieron que no comprándome nada conseguirían que olvidara mi afición, supongo - continuo Bella -. Pero Bree no lo olvidó, en ese tiempo ella trabajaba en una tienda, estaba ahorrando desde meses atrás porque quería comprarse un especial de cuatro videos más Cds de Nsync. En vez de eso se apareció en la casa con mi primer juego de pinturas y brochas, un block de dibujos con más de doscientos creyones, carboncillos y tres lienzos. Tenía meses reuniendo para comprarse algo que quería y en vez de eso lo gastó en mis sueños.

Él dejo de acariciarla al sentirla temblar ligeramente.

-Imagino que tus tíos no estuvieron muy contentos… - susurró no queriendo meter a su hermano en esa conversación, no quería hablar de él esa noche. Ni ninguna en realidad.

Bella emitió una risa irónica -. No - respondió en voz baja -, pero Bree luchó por mí, de nuevo, peleó como nunca lo había hecho y al día siguiente tenía mi propio sitio para pintar, y cada mes material para hacerlo. Dos meses después a eso le vendí tres pinturas a dos abuelas amables al final de la calle y le regalé a Bree sus especiales de Nsync.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer en la alfombra mirando al techo preguntándose por qué no le incomodaba esa intimidad que estaban viviendo, generalmente lo haría, porque nunca le había gustado hablar de su vida personal con alguien más. Suspiró hondo y volteó la cabeza cerrando sus ojos por un segundo.

-A mi abuelo siempre le gustó la disciplina - confesó ligeramente incómodo. Ella se quedó callada y lo agradeció. Infinitamente -, el silencio nunca fue su fuerte ni las miradas condenatorias. Siempre creyó que la entereza se lograba al recalcar lo que estás haciendo mal una y otra vez, y cuando eso no funcionaba se pasaban a los castigos.

-¿Castigos? - Preguntó ella en un susurro ahogado.

Edward observó el filo del armario, concentrándose en una parte de la madera cuarteada.

-¿Físicos? - insistió Bella al ver que había dejado de hablar.

-Esos eran escasos - respondió sin saber bien por qué había hablado de eso -, solo cuando todo lo demás fueron usados y no recibí muchos… - a veces la regla, otras la correa, hubo una vez que utilizó una fusta para adiestrar caballo pero eso era porque estaba en la caballeriza y había colmado su ya poca inexistente paciencia -. Los físicos son tolerables y no importan.

-¿Y cuáles son los que importan? - Preguntó con un tono parecido al temor.

Él observo el armario y se encogió de hombros sin saber si lo veía o no. Los físicos siempre serian mejores al encierro, la prohibición de ver a su madre, exiliarlo de todos y algunas veces la falta de comidas, aunque las ultimas fueron muy escasas.

-No importa - contestó con indiferencia -, ser víctima nunca ha sido mi fuerte - agregó y se volteó hacia ella asombrado al darse cuenta que ella había movido su cabeza y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-¿Por qué tu madre permitió que te quedaras con él? - Preguntó con un tono molesto y dolido.

Edward sonrió sardónicamente -. Es mi abuelo, me criaría para convertirme en un hombre de bien y fue lo que hizo. Un hombre que será dueño de todo esto un día.

Bella lo miró confundida -. ¿Y eso es muy importante para ti?

-Es por lo que tengo toda mi vida luchando y por lo que estoy trabajando desde que tengo uso de razón - contestó como si fuera lo más lógico.

-¿Pero, ya no te pertenece? Eres su nieto… ¿Qué lograrás…? - Dijo confundida

_Aceptación__…_, quiso decirle pero se calló. No le gustaba pensar en eso, solo luchaba para conseguirlo y ella no lo entendería, no totalmente de cualquier manera.

-¿Qué te dijo mi abuelo? - Le preguntó en vez.

Ella apartó la mirada y se volteó para ver el fuego de la chimenea de gas.

-Bella… ¿te llamó una cualquiera? - Preguntó recordando lo que dijo en la cena y sintiendo que la furia lo invadía.

-No - contestó rápidamente aún sin mirarlo -, me dijo que no pertenecía a tu mundo y que no sería una buena esposa para ti.

-Maldita… - gruñó preguntándose si debería ir ya a su cuarto y matarlo o esperar a la mañana. Sabía que algo había dicho, estaba seguro cuando la observó palidecer antes de la cena, pero confió cuando ella le dijo que estaba bien que no había sido nada serio, su abuelo es un bastardo miserable, pero de verdad pensó que se comportaría. Debió patearle el trasero horas atrás.

-Está bien… - agregó Bella.

-¡Claro que no lo está! - Gritó él sintiéndose enfurecer más a cada segundo.

-No importa, Edward - agregó volteándose hasta quedar de espaldas y colocando una mano en su estómago -. No soy tu esposa y quizás tenga razón, no pertenezco a tu mundo, no sería capaz de volver a aguantar algo así sin poder hacer nada. Me dolió el corazón ver que te hiciera daño y que nadie te defendiera - dijo con voz ahogada y la furia que manaba de él se congeló.

No había pensado ni una vez en eso durante toda la noche. Mierda, la había considerado su esposa, de alguna forma inconsciente lo había hecho, se maldijo por el pesar que le invadió que no lo fuera.

-Gracias a Dios que no eres como ellos - susurró y después respiró profundamente -. Mi abuelo tenía que respetarte - agregó entre dientes alejando el pesar que le invadía.

-Es un mal hombre, miserable, nunca será feliz. Espero que nunca te conviertas en él.

Edward sonrió ligeramente.

-Ni un chance en el infierno - contestó estremeciéndose ligeramente.

-Aunque ya veo de dónde sacas tu lado cruel.

Él se quedó paralizado y se levantó ligeramente a observar su cara. Miraba a la chimenea, estaba más sonrojada que antes y sus ojos brillaban aunque también podía ser por el reflejo de la luz.

-Bella… - susurró con su pecho ligeramente comprimido ya que debía aceptar que era cierto. Demonios, cuando ella lograba que él sacara su bestia, le descontrolaba totalmente y era cruel, humillante y tan malvado como su abuelo lo había sido esa noche.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacerme daño - susurró ella encogiéndose como si quisiera protegerse y eso fue incluso más doloroso que sus palabras, porque le hacía ver que una parte le temía.

-Mírame - le pidió y ella movió su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron -. Te lo prometo, no volveré a hacerlo - dijo solemnemente mirándola fijamente.

Bella asintió lentamente y las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron -. Me gustó tener sexo contigo - dijo tímidamente y Edward sonrió ampliamente. Se acercó y besó su hombro primero con sus labios, después pasó su lengua para morderla y la sintió estremecerse con fuerza.

-¿Eso fue lo que hicimos? - Preguntó en voz baja ya que no sabía si le había hecho el amor, nunca lo había hecho antes pero tampoco había experimentado lo que sintió cuando la poseyó.

Ella rió como si él hubiese dicho una broma.

-Y me gustara repetirlo, hacer lo que propusiste al principio - agregó con voz ligeramente ahogada.

Edward se enderezo y la miró confundido -. ¿Lo que propuse?

-Tener sexo hasta que todo esto se acabe. Ser amigos… - dijo haciéndole un gesto con sus ojos como si no quisiera terminar de decirlo.

-¿Amantes? - Preguntó mirándola fijamente, notó que se sonrojaba profusamente y sonrió aunque su mente estaba completamente confusa.

-Amigos que tienen sexo mientras dura este matrimonio… - agregó más sonrojada aún.

Él la miró de nuevo y entendió por fin lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Sexo. No su corazón porque no le pertenecía. Ni su mente que también estaba constantemente con otro hombre. Solo su cuerpo.

Se acostó en la alfombra y colocó una mano en su cara mientras meditaba sobre eso. Tal vez esa noche se habría enamorado un poco más de ella, y condenación si eso no era una completa mierda porque todo lo que le ofrecía era algo físico y esa intimidad que estaba acabando con su ser poco a poco.

La sintió moverse hacia su cuerpo y besar su cuello tímida pero tan malditamente dulce que su polla semi erecta se endureció completamente y el animal interior le exigió que tomara todo lo que pudiera.

Él suspiró rápidamente tratando de mantener los últimos vestigios de raciocinio dentro de su ser mientras se concentraba en cualquier cosa fuera de los labios que le rozaban, por lo que empezó a escuchar la canción de _Adele, Chasing Paviments_ que comenzaba a sonar en el Ipod de Bella.

"_Lo tengo decidido__,  
>no necesito pensarlo más,<br>si me equivoco, no tendré razón,  
>no necesito mirar más lejos,<br>esto no es lujuria, lo sé,  
>esto es amor, pero...<em>

_Si se lo cuento a todo el mundo  
>nunca voy a decir lo suficiente<br>porque no te será dicho a ti,  
>y eso es precisamente lo que necesito hacer<br>Si estoy enamorada de ti..._

_¿Debería rendirme o debería solo __perseguir aceras?  
>Aunque éstas no me lleven a ninguna parte,<br>¿O sería eso una pérdida?  
>¿Incluso si supiera cuál es mi lugar debería dejarlo así?<br>¿Debería rendirme o debería solo perseguir aceras?  
>Aunque éstas no me lleven a ninguna parte…"<br>_

La sintió besar su hombro, lamerlo y morderlo como él había hecho anteriormente y maldiciendo al mundo la volteó, se colocó entre sus piernas y tomó posesión de sus labios besándola salvajemente, descargando toda su frustración.

¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? Era un hombre, le estaban ofreciendo un acceso libre a lo que tenía meses deseando y no iba a dejarlo ir o simplemente desperdiciarlo. Iba a consumirla hasta acabar con ese jodido sentimiento que quería ahogarlo o tal vez hacer que se enamorara de él en vez. Lo que sucediera antes.

Liberó sus labios y unió sus frentes tratando de acompasar su respiración y las ansias que le exigían follársela sin descanso.

-Bella… - comenzó tragando grueso para tratar de obtener algún dominio -. Me acosté con tres mujeres después que vimos a Fred.

Ella que se estaba removiendo y acariciando sus hombros se detuvo y se dejó caer en la alfombra mirándolo confusa.

Edward la miró sintiendo vergüenza y se levantó arrodillándose entre sus piernas.

-No entiendo… - susurró ella colocando sus codos en la alfombra y logrando que la sabana se bajara hasta su estomago.

_Oh jodida mierda_… _tienes que estar bromeando_. Apartó la mirada con mucha dificultad de ese punto y la cubrió aunque todo su cuerpo lo estaba castigando por hacerlo.

-Estuve con tres mujeres, ese fin de semana… - repitió - Después no ha habido nadie más.

Bella frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en la alfombra.

-No creo que esa admisión sea válida para una amante, amiga por derecho, incluso mujer ocasional… no sé si sabes pero no te da puntos ni te ayudaría a conseguir nada.

Edward sonrió y la miró entrecerrando sus ojos, sin poder creer que esa de todas fuera su respuesta. Se dejó caer hasta quedar encima de ella de nuevo. La miró fijamente mientras su mano se metía debajo de las sabanas.

-Lo sé - respondió a centímetros de su boca -, pero lo que quise decir con esto es que yo no engaño… nunca - llevó su mano hasta su coño y tuvo que apretar los dientes al sentir el calor y notar la humedad invadiendo sus dedos, lo acarició y rodeó su clítoris y la sintió removerse mientras gimió ahogadamente, entre sus labios -. Tampoco comparto - agregó moviendo su dedo y viendo como se arqueaba.

-Edward… - gimió cerrando los ojos.

-Así que mientras esto sea mío, Isabella… Abre los ojos - ordenó e introdujo un dedo en su interior, tuvo que controlarse para no sustituirla con su polla en ese segundo.

_Dios… _algo estaba mal con él. Ella se removió de nuevo y él intensificó los movimientos sintiendo como se contraía en su interior, cerrándose de la misma forma que hacia alrededor de su polla, asfixiándolo.

-Abre. Los. Ojos - le ordenó de nuevo.

Ella lo hizo con dificultad y él sonrió al verlos oscurecidos y llenos de deseo y hambre.

-Mientras esto sea mío, yo no tendré a nadie más y espero lo mismo de tu parte. ¿Entiendes?

Ella saco su labio inferior convirtiéndolo en una especie de puchero mientras asentía y él, ya que era una tentación muy grande, mordió su labio con gula mientras acrecentaba sus movimientos.

-Háblame, Isabella - le susurró cuando soltó su labio y ella emitió un largo gemido mientras se arqueaba y sentía que apretaba su dedo con más fuerza.

-¡Sí, Edward! - Gritó y subió la cabeza para unir sus labios apasionadamente.

.

.

.

Edward la observó acostada en su cama, envuelta en sus sabanas y gimió internamente mientras se pasaba la mano por su cara sintiéndose completamente agotado.

Demonios, tenía razón de estarlo, solo había dormido un par de horas.

Se colocó la chemisse negra y caminó hacia la cama moviéndose por un instinto hasta ese momento inexistente y le depositó un beso en su hombro desnudo y sonrió contra su piel.

La escuchó suspirar y se apartó para evitar que se despertara, aunque una parte de él quisiera meterse de nuevo en la cama sabía que no podía. Tenía otro objetivo pendiente.

Se enderezó, salió de la habitación y caminó hacia el comedor. Su abuelo era un animal de costumbre, más que la mayoría de los hombres, siempre iba a los mismos restaurantes, pedía los mismos platos, usaba la misma marca y estilo de ropa y siempre, sin excepción, comía su desayuno a las siete de la mañana en el comedor. Así como siempre esperaba que cuando Edward estuviera en la ciudad le acompañara.

Por esas razones no se asombró cuando lo encontró comiendo en el comedor dos huevos de seis minutos con dos tostadas sin mantequilla, ni su abuelo por verlo llegar. Se sentó en la silla a su lado y esperó que le sirvieran la comida y quedaran completamente solos. Comieron callados por unos minutos

-Espero los informes del último trimestre de la Empresa - informó su abuelo hablando por primera vez.

-Te los di hace una semana - contestó Edward en voz plana, como siempre hablaba cuando estaba a su lado.

Edward Mayor asintió ligeramente -. También espero que hayas reprendido a tu mujer por la forma inapropiada e irrespetuosa que actuó anoche.

Edward respiró hondo tratando de calmar la ira que estaba llenando su ser.

-Ella no tiene que ser reprendida por mí, ya es una mujer y tiene derecho de pensar y actuar como mejor le parezca.

-¡Tiene que ser educada! - Gruñó Edward Mayor - Ninguna mujer Pattens en toda la historia se ha comportado tan terriblemente como tu esposa lo hizo anoche.

-Pues ella será la primera - contestó Edward desafiante.

-Agradezco que no lleve mi apellido - agregó Edward Mayor mirándolo con desagrado.

-¡Soy un Pattens! - Afirmó sintiendo que sus manos se cerraban sobre la mesa.

-No según tu apellido - respondió arqueando una ceja llena de arrugas.

-Soy tu nieto y el heredero de esto, acéptalo - declaró mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Eso si haces lo que te digo! - explotó golpeando la mesa y haciendo que los platos se tambalearan.

-Mi vida me pertenece… - explicó calmando el ambiente y volviendo a su voz plana.

-No para que vayas a casarte con una jodida niña sin padres, recursos, sin…

-Me caso con quien a mi me dé la gana - le interrumpió apretando los dientes mientras hablaba -, te dije abuelo que no iba a vivir la vida que me ordenaras.

-Kate…

-¡No tiene nada que ver con esto! - Habló fuerte sintiendo que se descontrolaba - Fue la mujer escogida por ti no por mí. Y el imbécil de Jasper se puede joder si piensa que tocará lo que tanto me he esforzado en obtener.

-Él se va a casar…

-Alice tiene derecho a decidir eso, no tú. Jodida mierda… - le interrumpió negando con la cabeza -. ¿Crees que no sé lo que estabas intentando hacer en la cena? Jasper como jefe… - emitió una risa irónica y bufó sonoramente - ¡No creo que hayas malgastado tu vida entrenándome para este jodido puesto para dárselo a un maldito imbécil que no sabe una mierda del negocio!

-Su plan de…

-Su plan lo que está haciendo es dañando la empresa y lo sabes - le informó señalándolo con un dedo -, te quita empleados que están adecuados para el negocio sin ninguna necesidad. No permitiré que hagas lo mismo con los míos.

-¡Mis empleados! ¡Mí Empresa!

-¡Y será mía! - Gruñó Edward levantándose del asiento.

-Toda la escoria pasa por tus jodidas venas… - balbuceó pasándose una mano por la cabeza y temblando de la rabia.

-¿Qué te pasa, abuelo? Pasaste años exterminando la porquería de ese apellido.

-¡Pues no muy bien si vas y te casas con una jodida americana, artista, con padres muertos y que ha estado viviendo contigo desde que te envié a ese jodido país!

Edward lo miró impactado por esas palabras y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿Qué demonios creías? - Le interrumpió - Te estoy probando idiota, ¿de verdad crees que no te iba a vigilar?

Edward sonrió amargamente, por supuesto que lo había hecho. Dios no permitiera que él se atreviera a confiar en su nieto.

-No se está aprovechando…

-Es una arribista, una caza fortuna. ¿No te advertí de ellas? ¡Te crié mejor que esto, maldición!

-No te atrevas a insultarla… - dijo entre dientes - ¡vas a respetarla!

-¡¿Cómo demonios la voy a respetar si viene a mi casa a insultarme?

-Así como tú la insultaste cuando me alejaste de su lado. Ella no es una cualquiera ni nada de lo que le dijiste. Es la mujer que yo escogí y lo aceptarás - afirmó colocando sus manos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia su abuelo.

-Yo solo le dije la verdad. Eso es lo que siempre he hecho. ¡Ella no pertenece a este mundo!

-¡Maldita sea! - Edward lo miró furioso y dio un golpe a la mesa sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de tirarlo contra la pared. Nunca, ni en los peores castigos o días había querido golpearlo con tanta fuerza como en esos momentos -. Escúchame, abuelo, tu imperio es mi imperio. Es por lo que he luchado y lo que tendré, pero mi vida privada me pertenece. Me caso con quien quiera, estoy con quien me dé la gana. Si no te gusta me lo dices y me largo de esta mierda, lo mismo va si vuelves siquiera a mirarla mal…

-Tienes toda tu vida luchando por mi herencia, no me dejarás por ella - contestó seguro mientras sonreía con suficiencia.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, se enderezó y apretó las manos a sus lados.

-Y tú te quedaras sin heredero, con un hombre pacotilla que se cree jefe y que no seguirá tus parámetros porque no se los enseñaste. Si eso es lo que quieres, pronuncia las palabras y me iré en este momento con mi mujer… solo dilo, abuelo.

Edward Mayor apretó los labios y frunció el ceño sin responder nada. Edward sabía que no lo haría, no había malgastado años de entrenamiento para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

-Eres un jodido Masen - escupió mirándolo con rabia.

Y como siempre ese era el peor insulto que le podía hacer, no importaba cuántos años pasaran o cuánto se hubiera entrenado contra ello, siempre se le revolvía el estomago por la forma en cómo pronunciaba esas cuatro palabras y el asco en su mirada que lo acompañaba.

Edward asintió forzando la máscara sin emociones que había practicado cada vez que le daba ese insulto o lo castigaba desde que tenía como ocho años de edad. Sonrió irónicamente mientras se preparaba a responder lo que siempre decía cuando lo insultaba de esa manera.

-Un Masen criado por un Pattens es mejor que nada.

Edward Mayor entrecerró los ojos como siempre hacia causando que Edward sonriera irónicamente y se volteara alejándose de su abuelo. Mientras salía del comedor se preguntó con cuánto anhelo él habría deseado que Alice fuera niño. Para desgracia de Edward Mayor, Elizabeth Pattens solo tuvo dos hijos, y el único varón fue Edward.

Y Dios ni la Reina jamás permitieran que Edward Mayor considerara a Alice como prospecto para heredera. Tuvo que conformarse con un Edward bastardo, sin el pedigree que exigiría normalmente y eso era algo que todavía lo jodía.

Hasta lo indecible.

Salió de allí respirando para tranquilizarse y poder regresar a su cama con Bella. Cuando dio dos pasos hacia la escalera sintió su teléfono sonar, frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje y salió hasta el solar de vidrio que estaba en el patio de la mansión.

Cuando llegó allí se encontró a Alice sentada en un banco de hierro forjado, con un abrigo cubriéndola, una coleta y la nariz hinchada.

Era obvio que había estado llorando.

-¿Alice…? - susurró acariciando su cuello y sentándose a su lado.

Ella empezó a llorar y Edward la abrazó confundido por esa reacción ya que solo la había visto llorar una vez, cuando tenía diecisiete años y su cita del baile no había ido a buscarla. Le había abrazado y la había acompañado a su fiesta, bailando y divirtiéndose como muy pocas veces habían podido hacer.

-¿Qué sucede, campanita? - Le preguntó y la escuchó llorar más fuertemente por el apodo de cariño que desde hacía años usaba para referirse a ella.

-No lo sabía - susurró en voz baja cuando pudo controlar su llanto -, es decir, si sabía que abuelo quería a Jasper… pero no que eso haría que tú…

Él suspiró y la abrazó con fuerza - Hey, vamos, ¿estás llorando por esa estupidez?

Alice se mordió el labio y asintió contra su pecho, él la abrazó deseando saber cómo consolar a alguien o ser suave y tierno. Era algo que nunca había aprendido.

-Odio a abuelo, odio que te trate así - balbuceó contra su chemisse -, siempre he deseado hacer lo que ella hizo ayer - lo último lo dijo con rabia -, pero madre me obligaba a ser obediente. Jamás pensé que no solo no haría nada sino que además causaría…

Volvió a llorar ahogando lo que sea que fuera que venía a continuación y Edward pasó las manos por su espalda, un poco rápidamente, para tratar de calmarla.

-Tranquila, ya eso está solucionado… - agregó sin saber bien qué más decirle.

-Claro que lo está porque terminé con Jasper - dijo alejándose y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dos manos.

Edward la miró y jura que intento no mostrar ningún tipo de alegría. Maldición, no sabía si ella lo quería como su madre afirmó, así que era condenadamente macabro contentarse del sufrimiento de su hermana, así sea porque botó al imbécil mayor. Pero si eso no era lo que ella deseaba…

Infiernos… odiaba su conciencia.

-No tienes que hacerlo por mí - dijo en voz monótona. Está bien, podía acatar a su conciencia pero no tenía que sentirse o actuar feliz por ello.

-No puedo estar con alguien que él use para hacerte daño. Tampoco deseo estar con alguien que me use solo para tener lo que no le pertenece.

Edward tragó grueso y asintió lentamente.

-No tienes que hacer eso por mi - susurro mirándola con cariño y ella negó con la cabeza apretando los labios hasta volverlos una línea.

-No tienes idea de todo lo que te mereces y te fue negado - susurró en tono triste. Él la miro confundido y ella suspiró negando con la cabeza -. Ven a casa esta noche.

-Alice… - empezó a negar su cabeza y a alejarse de ella.

-Por favor - rogó tomando sus manos con fuerza e impidiendo que se moviera -, hazle ese favor a mamá y a mí también. Danos la oportunidad de mostrarle a tu esposa que no somos los monstruos que se imagina que somos y de estar juntos esta navidad. Te lo pido... hermano…

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido y aunque todo su ser le gritaba que no lo hiciera al ver a su hermana y las lágrimas en sus ojos solo pudo asentir y abrazarla.

Demonios… efectivamente se había vuelto un marica.

Se despidió de ella unos minutos después prometiendo que estaría temprano en casa de su madre y se fue a su cuarto sintiéndose jodida y completamente agotado.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se montó en la cama acostándose al lado de Bella pensando en que ahora tendría que ir a su propia versión inglesa de Belleza americana* lo cual lo tendría más encabronado si no fuera porque la tenía dormida y envuelta entre sus sabanas sobre su cama.

_¿Puta mierda__… cuando me volví un condenado blandengue?,_ pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia

* * *

><p>*Belleza americana: American Beauty, película estadounidense del año 1999, protagonizada por Kevin Spacey y Annette Bening.<p>

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, TQM amiguis ;)

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Natalie Walker, Waking Dreams_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=V4z5pdpGt1E Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews, wow, 2000!, estoy asombrada. Aquí les traigo el nuevo cap de regalo y espero les guste tanto como me encantó escribirlo

Betza.

* * *

><p>Bella se removió en el asiento de copiloto y observó las luces de Londres y la nieve que invadía sus alrededores.<p>

Miró su asiento de cuero marrón claro y el tablero de madera y bufó internamente, por supuesto que Edward tendría un _BMW 750Li_ negro para manejar en Londres. No podía ser de otra manera. A veces le abrumaba su riqueza, pero ni una vez la había deseado sobre todo ahora después de conocer a su familia. Todavía al recordar los eventos de la cena del día anterior temblaba de frustración y rabia.

Él cambió a tercera velocidad y la mano se movió de la palanca de cambios a su pierna y acarició su muslo interno a la altura de sus rodillas, subió la mano unos centímetros, pero en ese momento la quitó porque llegaron a un cruce y tuvo que bajar a segunda velocidad causando que Bella sonriera divertida.

Ya entendía por qué había hecho que ella usara falda esa noche. Dios santo, él normalmente era avasallante, acelerado, a veces la tenía en guardia ya que sus humores variaban y podía estar tranquilo un segundo y explotar en el siguiente. Pero un Edward cachondo era mil veces peor. La rozaba cada vez que podía, incluso cuando se despertó lo encontró dormido prácticamente encima de ella, con una pierna cubriendo las de ella, una mano apretando un seno y su cabeza enterrada en su cabello.

_Cielo santo…_ se había excitado en sueños y cuando despertó su vientre dolía por esos roces.

Sinceramente no entendía todavía por qué se excitaba tanto con ese hombre, pero cuando él entró la noche anterior y le dijo que quería tener sexo con ella, pues… decidió dejar de pensar, parar de tratar de comprenderlo y punto.

Dios… y las cosas que le decía. Nunca pensó que iba a ser del tipo de persona que se excitara al escuchar que le dijeran cosas sexuales al oído… Aunque tampoco pensó que seria del tipo de persona que tendría sexo con un amigo o con alguien que no fuera Fred… bloqueó ese pensamiento de su cerebro y se dijo que debía dejar de pensar.

Volteó hacia la ventanilla y sonrió al ver de lejos el Big Ben y el palacio de Westminster. Se sentía ligeramente culpable al pensar en Fred por lo que había hecho pero debía aceptar la realidad una vez por todas. Ella jamás podría estar con él y Edward… pues no era Fred pero le hacía sentirse deseada, sobre todo por la forma en cómo le miraba y la tocaba y le hablaba. Y lo deseaba, ilógicamente, se sentía humedecer cuando lo tenía cerca y ya no quería buscar significados, había decidido la noche anterior que si no tendría el amor por lo menos disfrutaría del sexo. Mientras pudieran y quisieran ambos.

Miró a Edward y sonrió de nuevo al verlo relajado, estaba incluso vistiendo completamente informal, un jean negro desteñido, una franela Dolce & Gabbana blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Al parecer le gustaba ese tipo de chaquetas y a ella le hacía pensar cuando lo veía así en un chico malo tipo James Dean con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos verdes.

Rió divertida por esa idea y sintió otra caricia en su muslo interno.

-¿Algo divertido? - Preguntó él enarcando una ceja y mirándola un segundo.

Bella negó con la cabeza y se sentó medio ladeada subiendo ligeramente las piernas en el asiento y doblándola debajo de sus muslos. Lo escuchó suspirar con fuerza.

-Quería ver tus piernas desnudas mientras te balanceabas a mi alrededor - dijo mirándola fijamente con los ojos ligeramente oscurecidos.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada como si la hubiera encontrado haciendo algo muy malo. Otra cosa que sabía de Edward es que era mandón. ¿Y ya había pensado que cachondo era mil veces peor? Pues en eso también lo era. Ya había notado vestigios de eso, en su etapa cruel y todo eso. Pero el chico al contarle que iban a la casa de su madre a una cena, le había dicho lo que quería que usara. No, no solamente eso, debía corregirse a sí misma, se había dirigido a su closet, revisado su ropa, sacado una falda de jean que le quedaba a medio muslo, una blusa de seda que Rose le había hecho comprar, ligeramente suelta, con escote, hombros descubiertos y cruzada en su espalda, y los había colocado sobre la cama, había dicho que quería verla con eso y después se había metido en el baño a arreglarse dejándola literalmente con la boca abierta por su atrevimiento y gen controlador.

Es por eso por lo que había hecho algo muy malo. Sonrojada y abochornada porque él quería decidir lo que iba a usar, tomó la ropa y obedeció, pero no antes de ir a su maleta, sacar un par de ligueros beige con medias trasparentes y ponérselos con el objetivo decidido de hacerlo sufrir y negarle sexo cuando se diera cuenta que los estaba usando.

No sabía ya quién era y qué había hecho con la Bella tranquila, calmada y tímida. Había desaparecido en algún momento de la noche anterior.

En ese momento ya no estaba muy segura de su decisión. Rose le había advertido que Edward enloquecería y ella había descubierto en los meses anteriores que no era algo muy bueno enloquecerlo, además, estaba todo el tema de él siendo avasallante y no saber controlarlo, ¿no? Así que ahora estaba ocultando el hecho que los estaba usando y se sonrojaba cada vez que lo pensaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose ansiosa por haber hecho eso y las consecuencias que podría traer consigo.

Un segundo después tenia a Edward besando sus labios, causando que jadeara de la impresión y los latidos de su corazón se incrementaran, por lo que él aprovecho y tomó el labio que había estado mordiendo antes y lo atrapó entre sus dientes y jaló hacia fuera causando que gimiera y subiera una mano hacia su cabello para atraerlo más y que la besara y dejara de jugar. Pero no lo hizo, sino que sacó su lengua y rozó el labio, lamiéndolo y jugando con él hasta que escucharon una bocina sonar del carro detrás de ellos.

Él se apartó y arrancó el vehículo. Allí se dio cuenta que habían estado en un semáforo y llevaba varios segundos en verde.

-Esta es una de las cosas que deseaba hacerte cada vez que te veía mordiéndote el maldito labio, Isabella… así que deja de hacerlo o atente a las jodidas consecuencias.

Ella lo miró y todo su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, y su respiración se aceleró.

-¿Qué era lo otro que querías hacerme? - Preguntó sintiendo como se humedecía, solo tenía que hablarle de cierta manera y ella se rendía. ¿Por qué…? Cortó ese pensamiento y se concentró en él aunque no contestaba su pregunta. Cuando llegaron en el siguiente semáforo rojo, se movió y se acercó a su oído.

-Deseo follar tu boca con mi polla profunda y lentamente… - susurró. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos fuertemente -, eso es lo que pienso cuando veo tu jodido labio entre tus dientes.

Se movió para mirarla y ella abrió los ojos y tragó grueso al notar que su mirada se había oscurecido un poco más.

-Está bien… - jadeó apretando sus manos en el asiento de cuero. Edward sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron como si le hubiese dado un regalo.

-Puta cena… - gruñó y aceleró el vehículo porque el semáforo se había puesto en verde.

.

.

Llegaron a casa de Elizabeth Brandon casi una hora después. A Bella le sorprendió que estuviera tan lejos de que su abuelo. La casa era grande, ubicada en _Saint James's_, una de las mejores zonas residenciales, según lo que él le contó cuando iban en camino. Estaba pintada de colores tierras y tenía una pequeña jardinera en el segundo piso repleta de flores.

Edward entrelazó sus manos cuando bajaron del vehículo y ella sonrió sintiendo un ligero agradecimiento, si bien imaginaba que no iba a ser como la noche anterior con su horrible abuelo, tampoco creía que fuera a ser un evento muy agradable. Internamente había detestado a esas personas y su negligencia al protegerlo.

Él tocó el timbre y ella lo miró fijamente, desde que salió del vehículo se había tensado y su cara tenía sus facciones un poco endurecidas, especialmente en el área de su mandíbula, como si apretara ligeramente sus dientes. Aunque su mirada no era tan fría y muerta como el día anterior cuando su abuelo hablaba en la cena.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una muchacha uniformada de blanco y gris y los guió hacia dentro de la casa. Ella quedó abrumada por unos segundos, la decoración era exquisita, la mezcla de colores, pinturas, los colores vivos combinados con los de tierra, a diferencia de la casa del abuelo de Edward ésta era cálida, amable. Pero una pequeña vista a su amigo le hizo ver que no se encontraba cómodo al encontrarse allí.

-Su madre y hermana ya bajan - le informó la muchacha a Edward y éste asintió mientras soltaba el agarre de Bella y caminaba hacia la gran chimenea encendida y cubierta con vidrio que estaba en una de las paredes de la habitación.

Bella miró alrededor y sonrió al notar una vitrina llena de fotos en uno de los laterales, así que se acercó allí para ver un poco de la infancia de Edward. Observó fotos del matrimonio de Elizabeth y Thomas, Alice pequeña, una de Edward con Elizabeth y Alice abrazados y sonriendo en un parque, y las otras era de tomas de viajes, donde ellos estaban en Roma, Austria, Francia, Bulgaria y varias partes más. Pero en ninguno de ellas estaba Edward. Había algunas con su madre y su esposo solos y otras con Alice pequeña y después más grande. Pero él no aparecía en ninguna parte.

Lo sintió pararse detrás de ella y frunció el ceño por eso, ya que ni lo había escuchado caminar hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿Por qué no estás en estas fotos? - Preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Algunas fueron tomadas antes que Alice naciera - contó él unos segundos después -, no era apropiado que el hijo fuera de matrimonio saliera de vacaciones con una pareja nueva.

Bella frunció el ceño por eso y se tensó, él era un niño en ese entonces, ¿no? ¿Como no podía ser llevado a divertirse?

-¿Alice tiene mi edad? - Preguntó y lo miró asentir. Eso significaba que ella nació cuando él tenía seis años -. ¿Y cuando tuvieron a tu hermana? ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?

-Porque iba a Chicago a pasar los veranos con mi padre y su familia… así lo hice hasta que cumplí trece años.

-¿Y después? - Preguntó viendo más fotos de vacaciones con una Alice de cinco años en adelante.

-Después trabajaba en los veranos… ese fue el acuerdo que llegué con mi abuelo para que me dejara de enviar a ese maldito sitio…

Bella giró y lo miró con ojos muy abiertos. Él rodó los ojos y arrugó su cara.

-Quiero decir…

-Siempre he querido ir a Roma - le interrumpió tratando de aclarar la incomodidad que se sentía en el ambiente y se volteó a señalar la foto donde estaban su madre y su hermana frente al Coliseo.

El día anterior se dio cuenta que a él no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, con ese abuelo no le asombraba ese hecho.

-Visitar el Coliseo - continuó -, caminar por las calles y admirar un arte creado por generaciones. Siempre he tenido fascinación por estar en una ciudad que ha existido desde milenios atrás, seria apasionante.

-Ya sabía yo que tenias una debilidad por las cosas Europeas - coqueteó y la empujó ligeramente en el movimiento registrado como _empujón amistoso y tímido de Edward Masen_ -. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos mañana a Roma? Podríamos pasar por Paris también, tal vez por el Louvre y recorrer otras ciudades, podríamos viajar hasta enero, tú empiezas clases en mediados de ese mes. Claro yo tengo trabajo… pero puedo…

-Rose - respondió en voz agitada - puedes encargárselo a ella.

Edward asintió mirándola pícaro y sonriendo ligeramente -. Podría si quieres.

Bella asintió sonriendo ampliamente sintiéndose tan emocionada que respiraba entrecortadamente.

-¿Y no importaría por tu abuelo y tú…?

-No - respondió rápidamente mientras su mirada se ensombrecía un poco - te lo debo por ayer, no te obligaré a pasar otra cena Pattens, una por año es el límite.

Ella se carcajeó y quiso decirle que una en la vida sería el límite, ya que el año siguiente no estarían casados, ni nada, pero prefirió callarse por miedo a que alguien escuchara.

-¿Me enseñaras tu país? - Le preguntó en vez.

Él se acercó y colocó sus manos en su cadera y bajó hasta que sus cabezas quedaran a la misma altura.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe algo de mi mundo? - Preguntó mirándola juguetón y casi como un niño emocionado. Ella lo miró ligeramente maravillada, esa mirada nunca la había visto antes y estaba tan excitada por la perspectiva del viaje y de su actitud que supo en ese momento que el supuesto castigo estaba fuera de toda realidad.

Dios santo se iba a volver una especie de adicta al sexo si seguía con esos pensamientos.

-Si - susurró y se preguntó si él no consideraba esa casa como parte de su mundo.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaré a un sitio - le guiñó el ojo y Bella se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y ella tembló en reacción a eso y al recuerdo de sus palabras en el carro. Él se acercó hasta llegar a su oído y acarició circularmente sus caderas -. Creo que estas tan caliente como yo, Isabella…

Ella casi jadea por su tono y le iba a contestar afirmativamente pero en ese momento entraron Elizabeth y Alice a la sala.

-¡Edward! - Dijo Elizabeth emocionada y ambos se separaron. Abrazó a su hijo y después se volteó hacia ella - Bella… - saludó y le abrazó con fuerza, sintió su agradecimiento y trató de sonreír educadamente -. Me alegra que hayan podido venir a acompañarnos esta noche.

Ella sonrió y saludó a Alice tratando de callar la parte instintiva que hacia rechazar a esas personas por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se preparó para pasar otra cena con la familia de Edward… añorando con fuerza que no fuera tan horrible como la de su abuelo y poder sobrevivir a ella.

.

.

.

De todos los sitios que Bella se hubiese pensado que él la llevaría, donde se definiera un lugar en su mundo, nunca se imaginó que sería en algo así.

Habían salido de la casa de Elizabeth cuarenta minutos atrás, la habían dejado triste y un poco decepcionada porque solo se quedaron a cenar, pero también de alguna forma la había visto resignada, como si hubiese aceptado que Edward nunca pertenecería a ese sitio.

Bella pasó toda esa cena nostálgica y sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. En primer lugar por la madre de Edward, la forma en cómo lo miraba, cómo le hablaba, se veía que lo amaba tanto… pero también que trataba desesperadamente de demostrárselo, como si con eso lograba reivindicarse por haberlo abandonado.

En segundo lugar por Edward. Se veía incómodo, no pertenecía a ese sitio, las fotos, el ambiente, todo mostraba eso. Lo peor es que él lo sabía. Actuaba como un invitado, un amigo lejano, cuando debería actuar en familia, con confianza y apego a un hogar. Solo que ese no lo era así como tampoco el de su abuelo.

Le entristecía que no lo tuviera, que existiera en el planeta gente que no había pertenecido nunca a un hogar, a un sitio, como él y ella misma.

-¿Quieres cerveza de malta? - Le preguntó en su oído y ella asintió sin saber qué más decir, nunca la había probado antes. Él besó su cuello y salió hacia el bar dejándolas a ella y a Alice solas.

De nuevo, de todos los sitios que pensó que le llevaría, jamás consideró que sería en una especie de Pub llamado _Hotties_, ubicado en una de las partes más vanguardistas y extravagantes de Londres: Soho. De camino a ese sitio se había sentido en casa, parado en cada galería, visto los artistas callejeros que actuaban sin importar el frio o la poca nieve y a toda la vida que veía alrededor. Sonrió como una estúpida mientras quería darle dinero a todos y Edward tuvo que jalarla para que entrara al sitio.

El Pub era oscuro, cerrado, a su alrededor lleno de sofás en forma de U con cojines de terciopelo vino tinto, en uno de los laterales un bar bastante grande y en el otro un escenario improvisado donde estaba actuando una mujer cantando con tanto sentimiento que le dio un vuelco en el corazón, utilizando una mezcla de soul y folk con acento irlandés. Era asombrosa. Sonrió cuando empezó un cover de _Natalie Walker, Waking Dreams_.

"_Pellízcame__  
>¿es esto real?<br>Este sentimiento de liberación  
>estoy flotando en tu cielo<br>en las esquinas de mis sueños  
>probando la vida<br>entumecida de nuevo…"_

-Espero que ames a Edward como se merece - escuchó que Alice decía y se giró a verla dejando de escuchar a la interprete sin saber bien qué contestar ya que obviamente no lo amaba, por lo menos no de esa forma - y que lo hagas feliz.

Bella asintió levemente y volteó hacia Edward que en ese momento hablaba con un rubio alto en la barra.

-Siempre quise hacer lo que hiciste anoche - dijo y Bella giró rápidamente para verla. Tenía expresión avergonzada y mirada triste.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? - Preguntó antes de poder morderse la lengua.

-Por madre. Nunca me dejó, siempre me dijo que lo respetara, que no podía ofenderlo o enfurecerlo. Y hacia tantos años que no lo trataba así - la miró y negó con la cabeza rápidamente -. De cualquier manera… gracias.

Bella la miró confundida sin entender por qué le estaba agradeciendo.

-¡Esto tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos! - Gritó un hombre y Bella saltó asustada cuando éste tomó su mano izquierda.

Levantó la mirada y observó al mismo hombre rubio que estaba con Edward minutos atrás. Tenía el cabello corto, los ojos azules y era tan hermoso que quitaba literalmente el aliento, usaba una franela negra que enmarcaba todos sus músculos formados y un blue jean azul ajustado.

Trató de zafarse del agarre de su mano y sintió a Edward rodar a su lado pasar una mano por su cintura.

-Edward-jodido-Masen fue a América y se casó… - se carcajeó y Bella entendió que estaba viendo el anillo -. Cariño, ¿por qué te fuiste con él? Deberías haberme esperado - informó coqueto.

-James… ella me pertenece - advirtió en voz contenida y Bella volteó la cabeza para mirarlo confundida por ese tono. Escuchó que el otro hombre bufaba.

-James Britts, gatita - le dijo y Bella volteó hacia el hombre.

-¿Gatita? - Preguntó apartando su mano por fin.

James sonrió tan provocativamente que a cualquier mujer se le bajarían las bragas. Bella sonrió por eso y por sentir la mano de Edward que estaba en la cintura acariciarla.

-James deja de coquetear y sírveme un trago - dijo Alice parándose -. Necesito algo más que una simple cerveza.

-Alice… - le advirtió Edward.

-Edward… - respondió ella - soy mayor de edad, tuve una porquería de navidad, tendré un pésimo año nuevo y necesito un trago. Muérdeme.

-Si quieres yo lo hago - comentó James tomando su mano y Bella sintió que Edward empezaba a levantarse -. Pero lejos de tu hermano porque Jamecito quiere seguir viviendo.

Bella se carcajeó y vio a Edward sacándole el dedo mientras se alejaban.

-Jodido hombre… es el primo de Rose - le informó.

Bella asintió recordando que Rose había hablado de él, que era dueño de un bar de Londres y mujeriego empedernido. Ya veía que no se había equivocado. Se giró hacia Edward para decirle eso pero antes de pronunciar una palabra sus labios estaban sobre los de ella y la atrapó por su espalda para que quedara prácticamente encima su cuerpo. La besó de lleno, abriendo sus labios, introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la suya. Gimió y se dejó hacer, había descubierto que ese era la forma en que siempre besaba, como si quisiera tomarlo todo y no hubiese forma de rechazarlo.

Cuando él rompió el beso ella estaba jadeando, sentía todo su cuerpo tenso y su vientre palpitaba. _Dios solo un beso y la tenia ansiándolo_.

-Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Isabella - le susurró él al oído mientras acariciaba su trasero.

-Sí - respondió sin pensar ni preguntarse lo que querría, solo en responderle que sí podría darlo.

-Quiero que vayas al baño - dijo acariciando con su boca y lengua el lóbulo y detrás de su oreja. Ella se estremeció y apretó sus hombros para tener equilibrio - y te quites las bragas…

Bella se tensó y se apartó un poco para mirarlo fijamente -. ¿Qué? - Preguntó confundida.

-Deseo saber que no hay nada que te separe de mí, que debajo de la falda estas libre esperándome a que te folle - se acercó a su oído -. Que mi polla tiene libre acceso para tenerte donde sea… cuando sea.

Ella jadeó y empezó a respirar aceleradamente. Debería estar indignada, golpearlo por ordenarle qué usar o cuándo quitarse una parte bastante esencial de su vestuario. Sin embargo lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, tomar un trago de su cerveza de malta y salir hacia el baño como le había indicado.

Salió del baño cinco minutos después, libre de bragas, con un nudo en su garganta y más curiosidad que raciocinio. Ella no debería hacer eso, sin embargo lo estaba haciendo y lo estaba deseando, tener sexo en un sitio público de mala muerte.

¿Será que de verdad era una furcia y no lo había descubierto o aceptado? Decidiendo tampoco responder esa pregunta caminó hacia la mesa y se extrañó de no verlo sentado allí, se lo había imaginado esperándola expectante como un niño listo para desenvolver un regalo.

Iba a ir a la barra a preguntar cuando observó un tumulto de gente en un lateral, a una Alice con el ceño fruncido, preocupada y lágrimas en los ojos y un cabello marrón cobrizo entre la gente.

Caminó hacia allí y se asombró al entender lo que estaba sucediendo ya que Edward tenía atrapado por el cuello y contra la pared al joven que conoció ayer, a Jasper.

Se apresuró hasta ese sitio y vio como Edward lo tiraba contra la pared.

-¡Lárgate en este momento o no respondo! - Gritó Edward empujándolo de nuevo. El rubio de ojos azules trató de zafarse y golpearlo pero falló en el intento.

-Déjame ir, imbécil. No es por tí por quien vine - gruñó empujándolo de nuevo -. Alice… infiernos, ¡Alice, escúchame! Solo déjame hablarte.

-Vete, Jasper - pidió Alice abrazándose a sí misma.

-Cariño… lo entendiste todo mal, solo te quiero a ti… solo a ti… - dijo mirándola con desesperación y tristeza.

-Por supuesto solo a ella y como bonus adicional joderme a mi - escupió Edward pateándolo.

-¡Disfrutare al joderte, Masen! - Gritó Jasper tratando de patearlo y en respuesta lo volvió a empujar.

-¡Joder, no destroces mi puto bar! - Gritó James acercándose por fin y tratando de separarlos. Aunque Bella no lo vio muy preocupado o interesado en su tarea.

-Alice… solo cinco minutos… dame cinco minutos - rogó Jasper tratando de luchar contra Edward y ahora con James.

-No hay nada que decir… solo vete - rogó y Bella la vio tan desesperada que empujó a la gente hasta llegar donde estaban los tres hombres.

-¿Edward? - Preguntó colocando una mano en su hombro. Él iba a empujar hacia atrás cuando sintió el tacto de la mano pero al escuchar su voz se detuvo y se giró apartándose de Jasper.

-Bastardo… - gruñó Jasper antes de salir de allí e ir hasta donde estaba Alice.

Edward trató de irse tras ellos pero Bella lo evitó tomándolo de su antebrazo.

-Déjalos… - le pidió mirando a Alice y Jasper que estaban peleando y él la jalaba hasta fuera del pub.

-No quiero que le haga daño - respondió él mirándolos todavía.

-Esa no es tu batalla, es la de tu hermana…

Él se volteó y se veía tan preocupado que a ella se le estrujó el corazón, se acercó y lo jaló hasta su mesa.

-No puedes protegerlos a todos, Edward. No eres un superhéroe.

Él bufó y miró hacia la puerta donde se veían Jasper y Alice discutiendo fervientemente. Ella lo miró y recordó lo que Rose le había dicho en la azotea mucho tiempo atrás, que era el mejor hombre que había conocido y en ese momento solo pudo coincidir con su amiga. Da lo que se le niega, es capaz de luchar batallas para proteger a todo el mundo así nadie haga lo mismo con él.

-Hice lo que ordenaste - dijo para tratar de distraerlo e inmediatamente lo observó girar y verla como un depredador. _Hombres_…, pensó sonriendo.

La miró de arriba hacia abajo y enarcó una ceja -. Dije que quería saber que estabas desnuda debajo de esa falda.

-Si - contestó sintiendo que se le aceleraba el corazón.

-Estas usando medias… - agregó y entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo sé - respondió ella y en un ataque de audacia que nunca pensó que poseería se sentó de medio lado y abrió ligeramente las piernas haciendo que la falda se subiera y se mostrara el encaje del ligero. Lo sintió tensarse y jadear mirando hacia sus piernas.

-¿Estas…? Infiernos… ¿estas…? - Gruñía llevando sus manos hasta sus piernas y las subió para rozar sus ligeros. Las manos que le acariciaban temblaban ligeramente mientras subía la falda para ver el liguero beige y la falta de bragas.

La visión de su cara, el hambre en su mirada y la forma en cómo se deformó su expresión a causa del deseo fue la visión más sensual que había visto en su corta, diminuta, vida sexual.

-Jode… mujer… ¿cómo…? - Se calló y golpeó sus labios en los de ella besándola tan febril y apasionadamente que Bella casi cae en el asiento y grita de la impresión.

Le mordió los labios, los lamió, introdujo su lengua en su boca mientras su mano rodeaba su sexo y acariciaba su clítoris. Unos segundos después separó sus bocas y mordió sus labios

-Vas a acabar conmigo - gruñó mientras la jalaba fuera del mueble y hasta dentro del bar. Sin mirar a los cantineros, la guió hasta dentro de un cuarto que estaba lleno de mercancía, abrió una pequeña puerta que llevaba a otro cuarto más pequeño que el anterior, encendió una luz opaca y por lo que ella notó que allí almacenaban el licor más costoso, aunque solo pudo ver un segundo antes de ser empujada contra una de las paredes y volver a aprisionar sus labios.

Bella gimió y llevó las manos en su cabello y lo jaló mientras sentía que metía y sacaba su lengua dentro de su boca como si estuviese imitando los movimientos que haría con su sexo y acariciaba su trasero y subía la falda.

Cuando la llevó hasta su cadera rompió el beso y se arrodilló apartándose ligeramente para ver la lencería, y la falta de esta. Y Bella lo escuchó gruñir. Literalmente. Como si fuera el sonido de un animal que saliera de sus labios en la forma de un sonido gutural que erizó cada vello de su piel y que hizo que su sexo se contrajera y humedeciera en exceso.

-Tan bonito… - le escuchó susurrar mientras llevaba la mano a su vagina y separaba sus piernas, colocaba una sobre su hombro, separaba sus labios con dos dedos y metía la cabeza entre ella. Bella gritó mientras sentía su lengua morder su parte más sensible mientras un dedo la rodeaba y se introducía.

Ella subió la cabeza y colocó ambas manos en su cabello jalándolo aunque al principio era para separarlo después deseó que fuera más profundo y que le siguiera haciendo sentir esa presión y placer. Se desfalleció un poco y cayó sobre él, pero Edward tomó su otra pierna y la colocó en el otro hombro, la presionó contra la pared y empezó a comerla con más intensidad causando que gritara, llorara y prácticamente se convulsionara a su alrededor.

Él solo estaba usando su boca, sus manos acariciaban las piernas rozando el liguero a momentos, antes de tocarla y llevarla casi el límite.

-¡Edward! - Gritó en voz ahogada y como recompensa le mordió y succionó un punto de su vagina que le hizo gritar y explotar en pedazos mientras lo escuchaba decirle que podía correrse.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó lo sintió todavía trabajando en su sexo, lamiendo, succionando y ella cerró los ojos mientras sentía su vientre de nuevo removerse, preparándose y contrayéndose.

-Adoro tu dulce coño, Isabella - le susurró besando y mordiendo los bordes del ligero y volviendo a su sexo -, me encanta sentir tu sedosa piel mojada, caliente y contrayéndose para mí.

Ella jadeó y lo jaló para que la besara, necesitaba acariciarlo. Él la acomodó, se paró y acariciando sus muslos la besó mordiendo sus labios y bajando para acariciar su cuello. Bella bajó las manos y empezó a luchar para desabrochar su jean, escuchando como gruñía de aprobación y le ayudaba.

-Infiernos… ¿sabes lo que me hace esto? - Preguntó rasguñando la piel de sus piernas - ¿Lo sexy que te ves así? Tan cubierta y vulnerable a la vez… - la cargó ligeramente y mordió su labio inferior - no puedo esperar, Isabella. Lo necesito… tengo que follarte.

Bella abrió los ojos y se estremeció al notar sus ojos verdes dilatados de placer y asintió.

-Sí, Edward… fóllame - le susurró como él le había indicado el día anterior y en respuesta gruñó y la embistió entrando en ella hasta que sintió que no podría caber más. Bella gritó y cerró los ojos sintiendo dolor por la enormidad de su miembro y placer a la vez. Era algo extraño…

-Envuelve tus piernas en mis caderas, Isabella. Ayúdame a llegar a lo más profundo de ti.

Ella lo hizo y él comenzó a embestir, dura y profundamente, clavándola en la pared con sus manos que no le permitían moverse y acariciando los ligeros.

-Tan… jodidamente… sexy… - escuchó que susurraba cada vez que embestía y ella luchaba por respirar y evitar gritar por cada empeine, sintiendo que se desintegraba cada vez que él entraba y volvía a unirse cuando salía.

Unos minutos después él impulsaba más rápidamente, besándola, acariciándola. Había subido la blusa y descubierto sus senos y se los había comido mientras la penetraba.

Ella a su vez mordía su cuello, lo besaba, trataba de acariciar lo más que podía.

-Necesito… - dijo él acrecentando más sus movimientos - más… - gruñó y un segundo después se había salido de su interior, soltado y volteado hacia la pared doblándola y abriendo sus piernas.

-Oh, Dios… - gimió ella cuando la penetró de esa forma llegando más profundo y casi sintiendo que la mataba de placer y dolor… - oh…

-¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó acariciando su trasero y dando un golpe en una mejilla de éste - Tan jodidamente sexy - repitió y Bella gimió más audiblemente -. Dime lo que quieres, Isabella - gruñó girando su cadera y llegando más profundamente aún. Ella no sabía cuán más podía adentrarse en su ser. Pero sí sabía que necesitaba más - Dilo… - ordenó y ella gimió de nuevo.

-Más… rápido… - susurró y colocó las manos en la pared cuando lo escuchó gruñir de nuevo y colocar sus manos apretando sus caderas. Se dobló hasta pegar su pecho en su espalda y le lamió la oreja.

-Tus deseos son órdenes… Isabella - dijo y ella se agarró con fuerza mientras él acrecentaba sus movimientos cada vez más, haciendo que pegara una mejilla en la pared y que prácticamente se quedara sin respiración ya que el esfuerzo entre un jadeo y otro era demasiado.

Todo el tiempo sentía una mano de él en la cadera y la otra rasguñando su ligero mientras la poseía más y más rápido y profundamente.

-¡Edward! - Gritó cuando sintió que la mano que estaba en su cadera había subido hasta su vagina y la acariciaba.

-Córrete, Isabella… necesito sentir tu coño aprisionándome… ordeñándome - gruñó en su oído.

Ella gritó y cumplió. Se corrió tan fuertemente que vio solo luces en sus ojos mientras sus manos rasguñaban la pared.

Unos segundos después lo sintió a él embestir hasta lo más profundo de su ser y correrse colocando su frente en la espalda y gimiendo.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos paralizados allí, tratando de recuperar la respiración y el sentido. Después lo sintió salirse de su cuerpo, aunque ella no podía moverse de la pared todavía, escuchó que acomodaba su pantalón y lo cerraba. Percibió que él la tocaba allí y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que la estaba limpiando con una servilleta. Le acarició los glúteos y el ligero tan reverencialmente que le hizo sonreír agotada, le bajó la falda unos segundos después y la enderezó y giró.

Ella lo miró y él le sonrió ligeramente, viéndose libre y mirándola igual de juguetón que horas atrás. Se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de bajar a su cuello.

-Vámonos - le dijo entrelazando sus manos -, te necesito en mi cuarto, usando solamente esos ligeros y caminando hacia mi - se enderezó y la miró fijamente -. Juro que te besaré y tocaré cada parte de tu cuerpo, ¿quieres que haga eso?

Ella jadeó y recordó lo de avasallante y enloquecido… Dios… ahora lo entendía todo. Se mordió el labio inferior y vio que lo removía con un dedo.

-Y después follaré tu boca… - dijo antes de morderla ligeramente causando que se estremeciera por las ganas de hacer lo que estaba diciendo. Después se acercó a su oído - nunca había hecho algo así antes, fue muy divertido…

Bella sonrió y asintió mirándolo fijamente. Era como si le hubiese dado algo hermoso, cuando solo le había permitido hacer algo completamente loco y desquiciado.

-Llévame a casa - susurró y lo escuchó emitir un sonido gutural antes de jalarla hacia la entrada.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

¿Qué más regalo que los ligeros? jeje, espero les haya gustado ;)

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, TQM amiguis o ya ni sé, gracias por estar allí )

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Snow Patrol, Chasing Cars_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=GemKqzILV4w&ob=av2e Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward se montó en su vehículo y por primera vez en su vida arrugó la cara por el hecho de alejarse del lugar donde vivía y por la perspectiva del trabajo que tendría por delante. Desde pequeño su objetivo había estado claro, obtener un lugar en el imperio de su abuelo, subir otro peldaño, llegar hasta lo más alto, eso le impulsaba y siempre era lo que le había motivado. Nunca se había cabreado por tener que trabajar, desde que era niño, tampoco había sentido que le fue arrebatado algo importante al exigirle el trabajo en vez de haberle permitido salir y divertirse como el resto de sus compañeros de clase.<p>

Sin embargo, esa vez sí sentía pesar por llegar al trabajo. Sí le había costado pararse de la puñetera cama, despegarse del cuerpo cálido y suave que estaba a su lado y llegar a la Empresa. Ese hecho lo hacía sentir jodidamente frustrado y furioso. Nunca había dependido de nadie, ni se había sentido débil o con ansias distintas a las de querer demostrarle a su abuelo lo que valía o la necesidad normal de follar a una mujer.

Él era un hombre básico, por lo que eso no debería estar pasando. Llenó el ambiente la tonada de _Snow Patrol, Chasing Car _y arrugó ligeramente su cara mientras subía el volumen.

"_Lo haremos todo, cada cosa, a nuestro modo.  
>No necesitamos nada o a nadie.<br>Si me quedara aquí.  
>Si solo me quedara aquí.<br>¿Te quedarías conmigo y simplemente olvidaríamos al mundo?  
>No sé cómo expresar lo que siento.<br>Esas tres palabras se han dicho muchas veces, y no son suficientes…"_

Suspiró hondo a la vez que estacionaba el vehículo en la Empresa a la vez que por primera vez aceptaba la realidad; no había actuado como normalmente lo hacía desde que la había llevado a vivir en su casa. Bella tenía la posibilidad de desequilibrarlo de más formas que las evidentes y eso lo había hecho sentir cabreado… pero ahora solo lo tenía preocupado porque no era algo normal…

Llegó a la entrada del edificio y saludó a las personas que pasaban antes de entrar al ascensor. Moviendo sus pies incomodo pensó en el mayor ejemplo de su actuar irregular, además del de casarse con la chica, era que él mismo había propuesto ir a Roma, Paris e Italia sin pensar en el trabajo o en cumplir sus responsabilidades ni en la furia de su abuelo por ese hecho. Aunque sabía que en parte lo había hecho para reivindicarse por la actuación de Edward Mayor, también tenía que aceptar que en parte fue porque quería verla emocionada al observar de cerca _La Gioconda, la Liberté guiandt le peuple, La Venus de Milo, _y otras obras de arte que sabía le cautivarían_._

Por lo menos, pensó al bajar en el piso de su oficina, al hacer ese acto tan puñeteramente pendejo fue bendecido por unas semanas de sexo libre con ella, exceptuando los días que por su periodo no pudieron copular. Pero de resto actuó como su maestro y la enseñó a hacer lo que le gustaba, la forma en cómo tocarlo… como chuparlo… como… era mejor que dejara de pensar en eso ya que debía concentrarse en cosas más importantes o que siempre habían sido sus prioridades.

Saludó a Félix y entró a su despacho con unos recados en su mano. Se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Rosalie sentada en su silla vestida con un vestido blanco ceñido con corte de barco y una coleta alta.

-Hola hermosa - saludó y su sonrisa se amplió al ver que lo miraba entrecerrando sus ojos como si estuviera furiosa. Sabía que lo estaría porque no se tomó muy bien el hecho de ser su reemplazo las últimas dos semanas. Se acercó mirándola juguetonamente y la levantó del asiento -. ¡Feliz año nuevo, Rose! - Dijo abrazándola y casi cargándola.

-¡Imbécil! - Gritó ella aunque cuando empezó a lanzarla ligeramente, comenzó a carcajearse y lo abrazó de vuelta.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo recibió un empujón y se rió mientras se apoyaba en el escritorio y cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

-¿Cómo ha estado todo? - Preguntó mirando al escritorio y observando los informes que estaban encima. Tomó algunos en sus manos.

-El departamento de presupuesto envió dos propuestas pero las devolví para que le hicieran una revisión porque no me cuadraban los precios y los redujeron un diez por cierto. Asistí a dos reuniones de proyecto con el ayuntamiento y diferí para mañana tu cita con el Departamento de Conservación de la Alcaldía para el terreno del Centro Comercial de los Valenti…

Edward asintió mientras revisaba unos informes del departamento legal. Cuando terminó de leer el contrato y vio que todo estaba en orden con el proyecto que dejó antes de irse a Londres, alzó la cabeza y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

-Sabía que todo quedaría bien cuidado en tus manos - dijo burlonamente y la escuchó bufar en respuesta.

-Claro, como siempre, tienes a Rosalie para salvarte el culo… - dijo con ironía. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza como si estuviera cansada.

-Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán - respondió dejando los papeles de nuevo en el escritorio.

-Otras sí… como el hecho de que eres un hombre casado -. Edward sonrió sin opinar al respecto ya que definitivamente ese no era su caso, así se había adiestrado en los últimos días -. ¿Cómo esta Bella? No… olvida esa pregunta, respóndeme esta: ¿Cómo se portó Edward Mayor?

Él rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros -. Como el hijo de puta que esperábamos…

Rosalie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y bajó la cabeza.

-Puto… - negó con la cabeza con voz triste.

-Pero Bella lo enfrentó - anunció y Rose lo miró asombrada -. Tenías que verla… hubieses estado orgullosa de ella.

Rose pegó un pequeño grito y se sentó en la silla de Edward -. ¡Te lo dije! Ella es una causa perdida en algunas cosas, pero a veces… sale su temperamento, solo hay que saber presionarla. Yo lo hice la primera vez que nos reunimos.

Edward se carcajeó y se pasó la mano por el cabello asintiendo -. Aunque quería matar a mi abuelo por lo que le dijo.

-Tu abuelo nunca cambiará, siempre será el mismo jodido misógino. Supéralo -. Se encogió de hombros y Edward asintió sabiendo que tenía razón, hacía tiempo que lo había aceptado -. Sé que llegaron ayer pero preferí no interrumpir, además…

-No estabas en tu casa - le interrumpió y jura que le observó ruborizarse. El día anterior había pasado por allí después de dejar las maletas y no la había encontrado -. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje con Emmett?

-Bien - respondió sentándose en la silla y mirando a un punto al parecer muy interesante del escritorio.

Edward entrecerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada divertido.

-Joder, Rose… ¡Bótalo! Estoy seguro que…

-Fue maravilloso - le interrumpió y se pasó una mano por la cara arrugando su frente -. Fuimos a "esquiar" - hizo los gestos con sus dedos - aunque la verdad casi no salimos de la habitación.

-¡No quiero saber sobre cuán bien te folla!

Rose rodó los ojos -. Imagino que a Bella solo le agarraste la mano en Paris mientras veían el Louvre y paseaban por la Torre Eiffel - declaró irónicamente, al no obtener respuesta bufó y se pasó una mano por su coleta -. Nunca hemos sido hipócritas, Masen.

-Bien… pero igual no quiero saberlo - le contestó y le guiñó un ojo -. ¿Ya aclararon el problema con su esposa muerta y todo eso? - La miró asentir lentamente -. Me alegra.

-Llegó el jefe - dijo alguien detrás de ellos y voltearon confundidos. Edward sonrió al ver a Carlisle entrar al despacho -. ¿Cómo te trató Inglaterra, Edward?

Rió entre dientes y asintió -. Como siempre trata a sus hijos pródigos…

-Esto está muy hablado - interrumpió Rose levantándose del asiento -, voy a mi despacho. Llama a Bella y dile que saldremos en la noche a beber unas copas y así nos ponemos al día. Llevaré a Emmett -. Edward asintió rápidamente -. Carlisle, necesito hablar contigo.

Carlisle asintió hacia Rose -. ¿Te doy más tiempo para que revises los contratos? - Preguntó mirando a Edward aunque a punto de reunirse con Rose.

-Creo que están bien, aunque déjame hojearlos de nuevo…

-Perfecto - le interrumpió -, pasaré en media hora de nuevo -. Edward asintió sentándose en su silla.

-¿Nos acompañarás en la noche? - Preguntó Rose a Carlisle, quien sonrió asintiendo.

-Por supuesto, aunque solo podré pasar un rato. Por fin saldré con una chica a la que tenía tiempo insistiendo y tengo planeado el evento - anunció y miró a Edward significativamente. Él alzó sus cejas preguntándose si se trataba de Esme pero solo recibió una sonrisa en respuesta.

-Maravilloso. El amor se huele por todas partes - se burló Rose alzándole las cejas a Edward y salió del despacho junto con Carlisle.

Él tomó su celular y procedió a enviarle un mensaje para Bella:

Buenos días_ H.F.  
><em>Rose nos invitó a tomar unas copas esta noche con Emmett. Carlisle también  
>irá. ¿Quieres?<br>P.D.: En caso que dudes del personaje que te escribe, es Edward Masen,  
>Director de Empresas Pattens y <em>H.S.<em>

Sonrió cuando terminó de enviar el mensaje y empezó a leer los contratos y los informes que había dejado Rose en su escritorio. Un minuto después sintió vibrar su teléfono.

De: Bella_ (H.F.)  
><em>Buenos días _H.S._  
>¿Formalismo en exceso? ¿Eso es algo que el estirado de tu abuelo te mostró?<br>Claro… me gustaría salir con los chicos…  
>P.D. No creo que sea apropiado que tú mismo te llames <em>H.S.<em> y no estoy de  
>acuerdo con el <em>H.F…<em>

Edward se carcajeó y escribió rápidamente en el teléfono:

_H.F.__  
><em>¿Por qué no es apropiado? ¿Solo pueden decirlo las mujeres con las que me  
>acuesto? ¿O solo tú en particular? ¿Durante todo el día? ¿O solo cuando<br>estoy desnudo?  
>P.D. Yo sí aprobé el <em>H.F.<em>

Lo envió y negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo, en la revisión del presupuesto. Sintió que vibró el teléfono y maldiciendo el cielo por querer saber con tanta ansia lo que ella le decía, lo buscó y revisó.

De: Bella_ (H.F)  
><em>Pues… es difícil determinarlo… ya que estás cachondo todo el tiempo así que  
>cualquier hora sería adecuada. Prefiero patentar el nombre por haberlo creado<br>pero te doy permiso para que lo usen las siguientes… La parte de semental es  
>cuando estás desnudo y te disfruto, por supuesto…<br>P.D. No me considero merecedora del _H.F., _olvídalo.

Edward se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza, y le respondió lo siguiente:

_H.F.__  
><em>Esta noche deseo verte con uno de los vestidos que te compré en París.  
>Quiero que no lleves tu vehículo y cuando regresemos en mi auto comas mi<br>polla en el camino. Cuando lleguemos a casa te recompensaré comiéndote  
>dónde… cómo… y cuánto tiempo quieras…<p>

Lo envió y respiró hondo para calmarse y alejar la imagen mental de Bella en el puesto del copiloto agachada y follándolo mientras manejaba. Joder… era ilegal y prohibido pero eso solo le hacía desearlo aún más. Dos segundos después sintió su teléfono vibrar de nuevo. Lo leyó y sonrió maliciosamente.

De: Bella_ (H.F)  
><em>Está bien… _HornyStud. _Debo estar a tu altura.

Él se rió y le contestó rápidamente:

Eres igual de cachonda que yo, _HornyFilly._ Deseando que llegue la noche…

Negó con la cabeza alejando los pensamientos de Bella cachonda, desnuda o follando su boca y se concentró en los jodidos contratos. Se maldijo una vez más por estar ansioso por primera vez en su vida de que terminara una jornada laboral.

.

.

Edward estaba esperando por Bella en el lobby del Hotel _Wit _ubicado en el centro de Chicago. Rose había decidido ir al _Roof _y junto con Emmett habían escogido mesa, era un sitio grande y agradable y había ido dos veces anteriormente. Por supuesto, era más glorioso cuando la temperatura permitía estar en la parte de afuera de la azotea, pero la parte cubierta estaba rodeada por vidrio y permitía ver toda la ciudad mientras bebían y comían.

Observó hacia la puerta del hotel y sonrió ampliamente al verla entrar con un abrigo blanco envolviéndola y un poco de restos de nieve en su cabello suelto ondulado. Bella lo observó inmediatamente y sonriendo ligeramente caminó hacia donde estaba, llegó al frente y se detuvo inmediatamente mirándolo fijamente y actuando como si no supiera bien qué hacer.

Él le colocó la mano en su espalda baja y la guió hacia el ascensor sin pensar mucho sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía. Bella cuando estaba en sus brazos, cuando la tenía desnuda y deseosa no poseía inhibiciones, incluso estaba casi seguro que estaría dispuesta a todo lo que le propusiera. Pero cuando no estaban en esos momentos ella no se acercaba, por lo menos no físicamente, no era espontánea en su forma de tocarlo, salvo que estén follando, y no sabía porqué pero eso le molestaba, en exceso.

Se montaron en el ascensor junto con una mujer de mediana edad. Como siempre que la tenía cerca no pudo controlarse y la empujó ligeramente hacia el fondo y saludó rozando su cuello con su nariz.

-Edward… - susurró ella con tono de advertencia mientras colocaba sus dos manos en el pecho como si quisiera empujarlo.

-¿Cómo pasaste el día, Horny…? - No pudo terminar porque ella tapó su boca con una mano mirándolo asombrada.

-No te atrevas - amenazó negando con la cabeza y apretando sus labios como si no quisiera reír y tuviera que controlarse para no hacerlo.

Él se quedó en ese sitio, sin moverse un centímetro, casi teniéndola acorralada contra la pared del espejo del ascensor, con su mano todavía tapando sus labios y mirándola fijamente deseando comérsela, tomarla, poseerla… mierda… deseándola.

Le sintió estremecerse por la mano con la que lo tocaba sus labios y un segundo después el ascensor se detuvo. En ese instante fue que se movió, volteó para la puerta y cuando verificó que la mujer se había bajado, se giró y terminó de acorralarla, pegándola contra la pared y poseyendo sus labios a la vez que se tragaba su grito de asombro.

_E__ra el maldito cielo_…, ni siquiera sabía de dónde vino ese puto de pensamiento.

La tomó de las caderas y subió un poco mientras la besaba más profundamente, metiendo la lengua en su boca y girándola para encontrarse con la suya, las manos de ella atraparon a su cabello y lo jaló hasta casi hacerle daño y en respuesta gruñó y la pegó más en la pared de metal y espejo, haciendo que abriera un poco las piernas.

Rompió el beso en ese segundo.

-Quítate el abrigo - ordenó y sintiéndola gemir sonoramente obedeció mientras él acariciaba su cara y caderas.

Cuando estuvo desabotonado el abrigo blanco, y vio que lo apartó cayendo por sus antebrazos, él se alejó unos centímetros y ronroneó de placer al verla.

_¡Había ronroneado de nuevo! ¡Era un desquiciado! _

Detalló con ansias el conjunto azul y blanco, con la blusa que dejaba descubierto sus hombros y transparentaba su estomago, la falda blanca que llegaba a su rodilla y que tenía un corte en el muslo izquierdo para enseñar su pierna desnuda.

_Estaba __condenadamente sexy…_

Tomó el abrigo en sus manos y gruñó por ese pensamiento y al ver sus piernas descubiertas, aunque volvió a asentir al mirar sus tacones cerrados negros altos y tan malditamente perfectos que se apartó un paso para no follarla en ese momento. ¡No tenía suficiente tiempo para hacerlo!

-¿No hay ligeros? - Preguntó provocándola y ella sonrió sonrojada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Edward suspiró un poco decepcionado por eso deseando de nuevo la visión de su piel crema con unos ligeros y nada más.

La visión más sexual de toda su puta y miserable vida…

Aclaró su garganta para olvidar esos pensamientos y la escuchó reír bajito. Un segundo después la sintió pegada a su cuerpo y en puntillas.

-Pero no estoy usando bragas - dijo en voz seductora. Edward volvió a ronronear mientras se inclinaba hacia ella y la escuchó reír de nuevo -. Cachondo…

-Provocadora… - acusó de regreso y vio como le brillaban los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza abriendo la boca como si fuera a pelearle.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y él casi emite un gemido lastimero, su jodida polla había decidido endurecerse y estaba seguro que iba a ser una velada llena de tortura ya que sabía que debajo de ese vestido no había absolutamente nada.

-¿No quieres ir al baño? - Preguntó medio desesperado y la escuchó carcajearse mientras se apartaba y salía del ascensor.

-¡Jodida mujer! - Gruñó y trató de imaginar a su abuelo en tanga rojo fosforescente para controlarse… _Allí esta, eso es suficiente_, pensó unos segundos después caminando hacia la mesa y acomodando su polla ya relajada en el pantalón.

Su amiga había elegido una de las esquinas, que era su favorito, ese ambiente tenía tres sofás grises, con dos mesas de café y estaba frente a un hogar decorativo, además de fondo las ventanas que descubrían Chicago y todas las luces que adornaba sus noches.

-¡Rose! - Escuchó que Bella gritaba mientras llegaban al sitio y las vio abrazarse y cuchichear entre ellas. Se acercó a donde Emmett se encontraba y estrechó su mano mientras asentía.

-¿Cómo estás, Edward? - Saludó y se sentaron mientras veían a las mujeres hablar al mismo tiempo y él se preguntó cómo demonios se entendían sino se escuchaban una la otra.

-Todo bien - respondió un poco aturdido dejando de verlas -. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Se acercó más a donde se encontraba sentado el otro hombre -. No sé si te interese pero todavía tienes un puesto asegurado en…

-Gracias - le interrumpió Emmett sonriendo cortésmente -, pero como te dije cuando renuncié, quiero iniciar mi propia consultoría, ser mi jefe. Cumplir mi proyecto.

Edward asintió mientras lo miraba analíticamente. Nunca había considerado iniciar su propio negocio, era algo muy osado, sobre todo en la situación económica actual, y la verdad él deseaba lo que había luchado, nada más.

-Tenemos que ir pronto - exigió Rose mientras llegaba a donde ellos estaban y se sentó al lado de Emmett. Edward miró a Bella y la encontró más sonrojada que en el ascensor.

-¿Qué sucede? - Le preguntó al oído acariciando su espalda cuando se sentó a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza y en ese momento llegó la mesera y le dio el menú a cada uno. Hablaron sobre la comida que iban a elegir y decidieron empezar primero con tragos.

-Bella y yo queremos _sex on the roof _- declaró Rose mirando a Emmett maliciosamente y a su lado Bella se tensó ligeramente -, te va a encantar - le dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo. Edward rió entre dientes y ordenó un Jack Daniels, Emmett ordenó una cerveza.

Cuando los dejó Emmett se volteó hacia Rose.

-Tal vez debí preguntarle a la mesera qué contiene _sex on the roof_ - Preguntó burlonamente. Rose entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios. Edward y Bella se miraron confundidos.

-No es a la mesera a quién tienes que preguntarle - le respondió Rose. Emmett sonrió.

-¿No? - Preguntó con voz inocente fingida - ¿A quién le pregunto? Hay una pelirroja en la barra...

-Termina esa oración y te haré una falectomia -. Edward se removió incomodo y Emmett se carcajeó mientras se acercaba a ella besando su hombro.

-No podrías… - advirtió retadoramente.

-Pruébame - le dijo a la vez que acariciaba su pecho suavemente.

-¿Lo harías siendo tú la principal afectada? - Rose lo miró sonriendo y se acercó para besar su mejilla y susurrarle algo al oído.

Bella y Edward se quedaron por unos segundos paralizados e incómodos. No por la escena, era completamente sana y Emmett no estaba metiendo su lengua en la garganta de Rosalie, sino por el hecho de verlos con esa complicidad y naturalidad.

En ese momento él entendió que era lo que le molestaba de ella no tocándolo naturalmente o cuando no estaban follando. Quería que lo hiciera. Ese pensamiento le aterró jodidamente, después de pasar toda la vida huyendo de alguien pegajoso y sentirse ahogado cuando una mujer se arrima o se muestra tan necesitada, es condenadamente enfermo que quieras exactamente eso de una mujer particular, y peor todavía que no te lo den.

La sensación le golpeó como mil puños en su estómago y se encontró acercándola a su cuerpo en respuesta, acariciando su espalda y viendo como doblaba las piernas y lo veía y sonreía tímidamente. Una parte de su ser le quiso gritar que lo tocara pero se controló a tiempo, confundido por esa necesidad que experimentó y de alguna forma sintió un bajón, como si lo hubiese abandonado una especie de euforia. Era puñeteramente extraña esa sensación.

-Buenas noches -. Edward levantó la mirada y le sonrió a Carlisle mientras dejaba de pensar en idioteces. Quedó impresionado de que efectivamente la había llevado de pareja. Al parecer por fin le dijo que sí -, ¿espero no llegar tarde?

-Por supuesto que no - contestó Rose levantándose -, acabamos de pedir la primera bebida. Tomen asiento -. Carlisle asintió y adelanto a la mujer que lo acompañaba para que lo hiciera.

-Les presento a mi cita, Esme Platts -. Todos la saludaron y él volvió a quedar impresionado por esa mujer, era tan hermosa, tan sensual. Por una parte le asombraba lo que era y por otra era obvio que lo fuera. Solo moverse era como si estuviese diciendo sexo. Además el vestido marrón claro que le llegaba arriba de sus rodillas le hacía ver más preciosa y provocativa, con la espalda totalmente descubierta, el cuello medio flojo mostrando un ligero inicio de sus senos y los tacones más alto que había visto en su vida eran suficientes para que la mitad de los hombres del sitio se corrieran.

-Mucho gusto - saludó la mujer sonriendo y Edward asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

-Un placer conocerte por fin - dijo y señaló dos muebles para que se sentaran -, Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de ti -. Ella quedó paralizada mirándolo con algo que podría ser definido en el fondo como miedo y quiso golpearse a sí mismo -. Quiero decir… - se calló y quiso maldecir sonoramente.

-Perdónalo - agregó Rosalie riendo -, todavía no ha terminado de aprender a cómo comportarse frente a una mujer hermosa, es bastante lamentable - dijo negando con la cabeza y Esme sonrió ligeramente viéndose un poco incómoda, aunque eso solo duró un segundo -. Lo peor es que se comporte así frente a su esposa… pero es Edward, no podemos exigirle mucho más.

-Joder… Rosalie - gruñó en respuesta y ella le lanzó un beso mientras se sentaba por fin. En ese momento volvió a aparecer la camarera, tomó sus órdenes y dejó las demás bebidas.

-Y dime Esme… - dijo Rose - ¿Qué haces?

Edward se tensó y se preguntó si Carlisle estaba igual pero al verlo parecía completamente relajado. Esme sonrió ligeramente y ladeó su cabeza.

-Me dedico a las ventas - respondió tranquilamente y Edward casi se atraganta con un trago de whisky. Sintió inmediatamente la mano de Bella acariciando su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó preocupada. Él asintió y se negó a ver a Carlisle, imaginaba que iba a querer matarlo lenta y tortuosamente. Respiró hondo tratando de calmar su ahogo y su puto cerebro que estaba más entumecido e idiotizado que nunca.

-Me alegra conocer por fin a una cita de Carlisle - continuó Rose sonriendo ampliamente -, se merece una muy buena mujer ya que es un hombre excelente.

Esme asintió sonriendo sin mostrar sus dientes y se removió incómoda en su asiento. ¡Joder! Agradecía no ser el único incómodo en esa condenada reunión.

-¿Y cómo te fue en Londres, Bella? - Preguntó Carlisle y Edward casi se arrodillaba en el cielo gritando que sí existía un ser divino.

-Bien - contestó sonriendo ligeramente -, Londres es hermoso y Soho es lo mejor… tantos artistas, luces, me enamoré… - murmuró mirando al cielo.

-Eso fue porque conociste a James - agregó Rose divertida y Bella asintió -, ¿en serio? - Preguntó con mirada brillante.

-Es muy… agradable - respondió intimidada.

-¡Es un jodido mujeriego! - Se burló y negó con la cabeza - Pero lo amo. Mi primo, Edward y yo fuimos el grupo de despelote en la Universidad. Claro, Edward en menor grado, pero cada vez que salíamos juntos… - negó con la cabeza y sonrió emocionada - hubo veces que nos despertábamos sin recordar qué hicimos la noche anterior.

Edward se carcajeó y se acercó más a Bella moviendo su mano hasta acariciar su pierna circularmente.

-Estos dos lo hacían, yo me iba a mi casa para dormir tranquilamente - se burló Edward y escuchó a Rose bufar.

-Solo porque tu jodido abuelo… - se interrumpió y tomó un tragó de su trago. Lo cual fue imitado por Bella a la vez que temblaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Y Edward Mayor es todo lo que se dice? - Continuó Carlisle - Aquí lo tienen con temido y un poco… ortodoxo -. Edward abrió la boca pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-Es un pobre hombre… así sea multimillonario. Eso pasa muchas veces, te ocupas de lo material y tu alma se corrompe, el problema es que esa gente daña a los demás… si los dejas - contestó y Edward la miró sonriendo ligeramente. Volteó y observó a Esme que la veía con curiosidad y aprobación.

-Tal vez eso sea cierto - contestó Esme sonriéndole ligeramente -, el problema es que a veces no hay otra opción que dejarle corromperte… o a tu alma, en este caso - terminó más titubeante.

-¿No te parece triste? - Preguntó Bella y Esme se alejó un poco en el asiento como si estuviese empequeñeciéndose.

-Algunas veces… - susurró en respuesta y ambas se observaron por un segundo.

-¿Esme Platt?

Todos voltearon a ver a un sujeto de mediana edad, cabello castaño claro con varias canas alrededor, y que le sonreía lascivamente. Edward se tensó y aunque no lo vio sintió que otras personas en la mesa también lo hicieron, imaginaba que Carlisle era una de ellas.

-Hola John - saludó sonriendo y la sensación sensual había vuelto en su alrededor. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero en el momento que conversó con Bella se había convertido en accesible, como un ser humano.

-Preciosa… ¿qué te trae por acá? ¿Negocios… o placer?

La observó mirarlo fijamente por unos segundos, viéndose confundida y tan vulnerable que él se estremeció. Después enderezó sus hombros y su mirada cambió, se volvió más lasciva si acaso, asintió y sonrió seductoramente.

-Oh… ya me conoces, no soy lo uno sin lo otro - se encogió de hombros coquetamente y pestañó varias veces -, ¿y tú qué haces? ¿Estás solo? - John sonrió ampliamente y bajó un poco la cabeza en aceptación.

-Espero que no por mucho tiempo… - dijo y la miró de arriba hacia abajo -. Nos vemos pronto, preciosa -. Los miró a todos y a Carlisle que lo observaba como si quisiera matarlo, lo cual Edward solo podía secundar, le sonrió ampliamente y se fue de allí no sin antes acariciar su hombro con un dedo.

Cuando el hombre se retiró todos quedaron en silencio. Esme miró hacia la bebida por unos segundos, después se volteó ligeramente hacia Carlisle, le susurró algo al oído y se volteó hacia ellos levantándose del asiento.

-Gracias por la invitación, lamento no poder acompañarlos hasta el final - miró fijamente a Bella e hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa -. Otras veces creo que la gente simplemente se acostumbra a perder su alma… - se encogió de hombros y se enderezó mirándolos como si nada pudiera importarle jamás -. Adiós.

Con esas últimas palabras salió de allí y los dejó a todos un poco descolocados.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Preguntó Rose mirándolos confundida.

-Maldi… - Carlisle se calló y se levantó mirando a donde Esme se había ido - Nos vemos, chicos… yo… disculpen - salió caminando hacia la salida persiguiendo a la chica.

-¿Qué demonios…? - Preguntó Rose y se tomó su trago a fondo blanco - Empieza a hablar, Masen.

Edward se encogió de hombros y besó un hombro de Bella que había quedado taciturna después de las palabras de Esme y miraba hacía donde se fueron.

-Le gusta - contestó por fin -, eso es todo lo que diré…

-Pero… pero… - Rose se volteó y Emmett le acarició una mano con dos de sus dedos.

-Siempre le ha gustado y ella es… - se detuvo y miró a Edward, en ese instante se dio cuenta que también sabía quién y qué era Esme Platts - difícil, complicada… al parecer Carlisle le gusta lo imposible… quién sabe…

-No veo complicado el hecho de que esté coqueteando con otro hombre frente a él - insistió Rosalie y se encogió de hombros - solo entiendo que es una completa perra...

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Edward a Bella en su oído dejando a Rose y Emmett discutiendo sobre el hecho de si estás con una persona no debes coquetear con otra.

Bella asintió lentamente y sonrió ligeramente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Estoy bien… es solo que la conversación de almas y todo eso fue muy profunda para una cena - dijo e hizo una pequeña mueca con su nariz mientras se rascaba su mano derecha con dos dedos.

-Quieres pintar - declaró y ella lo miró con ojos muy abiertos como si se estuviese preguntando cómo lo sabía.

_Oh sí nena__, _quiso decirle_, sé que cuando te rascas tu palma derecha quieres dibujar… y cuando miras una pintura ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda quieres tomar una brocha entre tus dedos… Dios… ¿qué patético es que sepa eso?_

Bella sonrió y se acercó hasta que sus caras quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Él se emocionó ya que era la primera vez que ella se aventuraba a iniciar un roce entre ellos y la observó sintiendo ansias de que terminara de cubrir la distancia.

-Por favor, chicos. Quiero beber sexo en el techo, no de verdad verlo - se quejó Rosalie y Bella se apartó sonriendo totalmente sonrojada y tomando su bebida en las manos. Él miró a su amiga como si quisiera matarla y le pidió a la camarera que le trajera otro trago.

.

.

Dos horas después habían terminado de cenar y estaban en camino hacia el estacionamiento del Hotel. Luego de la escena de Esme y Carlisle todo fluyó tranquilamente y a él le sorprendió grandemente lo bien que congeniaron Emmett y Bella, habían pasado riendo y contando anécdotas sobre Chicago, series y películas prácticamente toda la cena.

-Entonces tengo tu número - le dijo Emmett a Bella sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo -, cuando llegue a casa y confirme que el mono de Ross de la serie _Friends_ se murió en el zoológico te llamaré. ¡No importa la hora!

-¡Qué no! - Refutó Bella entusiasmada - Eso fue un complot del zoológico. Marcel se volvió famoso y todos los chicos tuvieron que cantar _"En la jungla"_ en el set de grabación de la película de Jean Claude Van Damme.

-¡Claro que no! - Gritó Emmett y Rose lo empujó hasta donde estaba estacionado su vehículo, a varios metros del suyo.

-Basta… Bella prometo dejarlo sin fuerza para que no te llame - se burló y se despidió de ambos. Ella rió y se iba a montar en el carro pero antes de agarrar la manilla se volteó hacia donde iban ambos.

-¡Emmett! - Le gritó y él se volteó - _"En la jungla, la fantástica jungla, el león duerme esta noche…" _ - cantó y a diez pasos se escuchó la maldición de él.

-¡Mierda, tienes razón! - Gruñó pateando la nieve. Bella se carcajeó y entró al vehículo riendo tan fuerte que tuvo que agarrarse el estómago.

Edward rió y se montó en el asiento de piloto. Encendió el vehículo para poner a funcionar la calefacción y la observó ligeramente maravillado por notarla reír y actuar tan tranquilamente. Sin pensarlo se acercó hacia donde estaba y tomó sus labios entre los suyos, haciendo que parara de reír y respondiera con el mismo deseo inmediatamente. Casi la empujó contra la ventana del copiloto, metió la lengua en su boca y la escuchó gemir antes de atraparla y succionarla fuertemente a la vez que arañaba su espalda sobre el saco.

Él ronroneó de nuevo y metió una mano entre sus piernas para comprobar si efectivamente estaba sin bragas, además de su calor y humedad.

-¡Edward! - Jadeó y se apartó unos centímetros de sus labios liberando su lengua - ¿Todavía quieres…? - Preguntó y al mirarla sonrió ya que tenía expresión ansiosa y tímida que casi lo vuelve loco. De su pecho surgió un sonido gutural al recordar exactamente a lo que se refería con eso y si había estado excitado pues en ese momento casi se corre con la fantasía de Bella entre sus piernas con el carro en movimiento.

-¿Quieres hacerlo? - Le preguntó y la escuchó hacer un sonido mitad zumbido y mitad ronroneo en respuesta.

_Mierda santa… ella también ronronea._

Ella se arqueó contra la puerta del vehículo y cuando él iba a volver a besarla surgió el sonido de _My Skin _de _Natalie Merchant_. Bella cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio mientras respiraba dificultosamente.

-Tengo… que… contestar - dijo con la respiración acelerada.

Él gruñó y besó su cuello pero se apartó permitiendo que lo hiciera a la vez que comprendía que casi se la había follado en el estacionamiento del Hotel. Lo peor era que esa idea solo lo puso más cachondo.

La vio buscar en su cartera y se lamió sus labios cuando la raja de su falda se movió mostrando casi el inicio de su muslo. Ella observó el identificador de llamadas, frunció el ceño y contestó rápidamente.

-Hola, Bree - saludó mirando cautelosamente a Edward -. ¿Qué sucede?

Se apartó de ella hasta quedar reposado en el asiento y arrancó el vehículo. Demonios, no había pensado en su hermano desde el día de navidad y la verdad es que estaba muy condenadamente feliz por eso, pero al escuchar el nombre de la prima toda la realidad volvió a golpearlo.

-Sí… llegamos ayer - escuchó que Bella decía -. Mañana tengo clases… - se interrumpió y la escuchó suspirar a la vez que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo -. Por supuesto que sé que no pasamos la navidad juntas… - se calló de nuevo - No, Bree, Edward no… - suspiró como calmándose -. Tengo que preguntarle… ¡No! - Le gritó y él la miró con el ceño fruncido - Porque no tienes que llamarlo, está a mi lado… - dejó de hablar por unos segundos - Le preguntaré y te llamo… - se detuvo - pero… está bien… -. Lo miró y él supo que lo que sea que le fuera a decir iba a volverlo jodidamente cabreado.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó entre dientes volviendo a fijar su atención en el camino.

-Bree… - susurró y respiró profundo - quiere invitarnos a ambos para cenar con ella y… Fred, mañana… no le diré… - dijo ahora al auricular y se calló de nuevo -. Bree manda a decirte que si no me llevas irá a tu trabajo y te pateará el trasero y que más te vale no enfurecer a una mujer de dieciséis semanas de embarazo... - se calló de nuevo por un segundo - Y que Fred extraña a su hermano…

Él apretó el volante hasta escuchar que sonaba y asintió forzadamente -. Dile que nos encantará cenar con ellos…

Bella lo observó por un momento antes de regresar su atención al teléfono.

-Mañana nos vemos… sí, al final si podemos - continuó la llamada -. También te quiero y te extraño, Bree. Te traje unos regalos de Europa, para ti y para nuestro pequeño… - lo último lo dijo con voz más emocionada -. Estoy segura que te gustarán. Hablamos mañana.

Trancó la llamada y ambos quedaron callados por unos segundos, el ambiente del vehículo estaba tenso y pesado.

-Edward… - murmuró ella en voz baja - No pude negarme…

-Lo sé - le interrumpió y volteó a verla porque habían llegado a un semáforo en rojo. Lo miraba ligeramente asustada y se mordió el labio inferior inconscientemente.

Él por esa visión ahogó toda disconformidad y se dijo que se fueran al diablo todos… en especial Fred. Tenía su cuerpo, la poseía cada vez que deseaba y en ese momento iba a disfrutarla. ¡Que se joda su puñetero hermano!

-¿Qué te he dicho sobre morderte el labio inferior, Isabella? - Le preguntó arrancando el vehículo porque la luz había cambiado a verde mientras respiraba para permitir solo el hambre y el deseo aparecer. Todo lo demás no le interesaba -. Te quiero aquí, follándome, ahora.

La vio estremecer violentamente y escuchó jadear sonoramente.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? - Cuestionó en voz baja. Edward asintió apretando el volante de nuevo.

-Llegamos un acuerdo por mensaje esta mañana y quiero lo prometido… - dijo y la sintió temblar y mirarlo por mucho tiempo en silencio antes de acercarse hacia donde la deseaba en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Sobrenombres: Agradezco a Laflacu por dar con ellos, jejejejeje

HornyStud: Semental cachondo.

HornyFilly: Potra cachonda.

¿Les gustó?

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine que ya volvió a la esclavitud laboral !fuerza amiga!, ya lo sabes DOMINGO: ENSEÑAME EL PARAISO! Quiero leer sobre el castigo de Bella :P. TQM amiguis ;)

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	26. Carlisle&Esme

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _City and Colour, Day old hate_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=2WRnZU8eBF0 Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

Hola chicas, ¡Feliz semana Carlisle - Esme! De verdad lo siento así ya que he pasado todo ese tiempo concentrada en esta pareja… Tengo varios anuncios y creo que esta nota será larga así que ténganme paciencia… por favor…

1. Espero que hayan pasado por mi blog ya que allí las espera un outtake de ellos (mi pareja favorita por la semana), referido a la noche que pasaron juntos cinco años atrás. Creo que es importante que lo lean antes de este capítulo, entenderán mucho más y manejaran más la dinámica de ambos y los porqués.

2. En el blog también hay publicadas portadas de ellos, incluso inauguramos una galería, donde ya hemos subido varias imágenes. Dios, amo esas fotos, salen demasiado bellos Carlisle y Esme, ¡Incluso Lau consiguió una con la dormilona verde! Literalmente flipe en ese momento…

3. En el blog (jejeje, lo siento, no me estoy publicitando solo notifico) está la recomendación de esta semana a Cintia Black y también está una entrevista de ella realizada por mí persona (estrenada en esos lares… no sé si tendré mucho futuro en ello, chequéenlo si quieren y me dicen).

4. Notifico públicamente que Laflacu (mi Lau / Diosa) empezó una historia llamada **tú mi complemento**, Dios nenas… me enamore de ella desde que lo leí por primera vez, (y de Edward… ya lo amo ¡y solo lleva un cap!), pasen por ella, de verdad… sorry por la promo Lau y todas pero es que no podía dejar de decirlo…

Ahora sí… sé que muchas querían saber de la cena, pronto lo sabremos… no falta mucho (además esto es necesario, lo prometo) y de todas formas dejen envolverse por esta pareja bastante dulce y complicada…

Betza. (De nuevo, disculpen el testamento)

* * *

><p>-<em>El juego ha terminando<em> -. Carlisle se repitió esas palabras una y otra vez desde que ella se las había pronunciado en un susurro en su oído, segundos atrás, después que el imbécil hubiese hecho su salida triunfal.

Se despidió de los demás y salió caminando hacia donde ella se había dirigido. Maldijo cuando llegó al ascensor donde se había montado y la puerta se estaba cerrando sin poder detenerla.

-¡Demonios! - Gritó golpeando el metal de las puertas del ascensor.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor del lado e iba saliendo una pareja mayor, él se apresuró y entró allí presionando el botón hacia el Lobby.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y trató de recuperar la calma, iba a conseguirla, ella no podría haberse ido tan rápido. Dios, pasó tanto tiempo esperándola, ansiándola, incluso la había dado como causa perdida, aprendió a vivir su vida, después salió el problema legal de _Sensation_ y él esperó que ella por fin entendiera la verdad y fuera a donde estuviera. Ilusiones muertas invadieron su ser y por eso pasó meses detrás de su trasero, invitándola a salir, deseándola a su lado.

_Una oportunidad, una salida… una simple cena… _De todas las maneras posibles le pidió que estuvieran juntos. _Un juego_, le susurró el día anterior cuando se la había encontrado en el juzgado, ella había ido a ver el juicio de la verdadera culpable del delito que querían imputarle. Esme lo había visto con extrañeza y curiosidad, tal vez le recordaba de cuatro años atrás, del juego que hicieron, de la única noche que pasó a su lado y en el paraíso.

La había intrigado y por esa razón había conseguido esa cita. Él había pensado llevarla a un sitio romántico, quería mostrarle algo, no sabía bien qué, era como una necesidad de enseñarle cómo era el mundo real, quizás por eso es que había decidido llevarla primero con los chicos, interacción real, conversación mundana y personas sencillas… y tuvo que venir ese puñetera de hombre a cagarlo todo.

Él no era ciego, ni idiota; sabía bien que ese idiota debió ser uno de sus clientes, y sí, sentía rabia por eso, pero había llegado a una conclusión desde que se enamoró de ella, la misma que se había reafirmado cuando se volvió a abrir la posibilidad de tenerla meses atrás: No le importaba.

No se puede entrar con falsas expectativas a ninguna parte, es mejor saber la realidad y ver si puedes o no vivir con ella. La situación actual con Esme es que fue una prostituta, un cordero que ni siquiera tuvo la opción de ser otra cosa, su error consistió nacer con la madre equivocada en el sitio menos indicado. Sabía que ella se había follado cientos de hombres, que tenía miles de huellas en su cuerpo pero lo había aceptado. También había entendido que era algo con lo que podría vivir porque sabía que la otra Esme, la verdadera, la que él descubrió por casualidad una noche robada, era la mujer más intrigante, excitante y retadora que él hubiese conocido en su vida. Y la verdad es que estaba arruinado. Ella lo había arruinado. Ya por fin había terminado de aceptarlo y la había buscado, después de darle el tiempo suficiente para crecer.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron salió caminando buscando hacia los lados para verla. La encontró casi llegando a la puerta y caminó detrás persiguiéndola. Vio como hablaba con el portero y se dirigía hacia la calle. La atrapó cuando estuvo a punto de montarse en un taxi blanco.

-¿Por qué demonios te alejas? - Le preguntó volteando hacia su pecho.

Ella lo empujó y lo miró confundida -. ¿Cuál es tu jodido problema? - Explotó y se apartó de su agarre -. Eres un ser muy extraño, Carlisle, y estoy condenadamente cansada de ello. ¡Hombres como John son una jodida gloria a tu lado! ¡A ellos los entiendo tú en cambio eres una puta pared, blanca, dura e impenetrable!

Él observó sus ojos color violeta brillando llenos de furia, tenía la respiración acelerada y estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Regresa a la mesa, Esme…

Ella lo miró confundida y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Carlisle? - Preguntó por fin.

-A ti…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, eres un jodido enfermo, eso es lo que sucede. ¿Qué quieres que haga, que me acueste a tu lado y te cuente todos mis secretos? ¿De nuevo? Yo follo, eso es lo que hago, eso es lo que soy.

-Eso es lo que eras - le dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia el estacionamiento, no quería hacer un espectáculo.

Ella rió de incredulidad y negó con la cabeza más firmemente.

-Pobre e Idiota Carlisle. ¿De verdad crees que porque cerraron _Sensation_ algo terminó?

Él se paralizó y ella lo miró con ironía.

-¿O es que tu problema es que simplemente no puedes follar? No se te para… ¿es eso? Por eso años atrás solo conversaste como un chico bueno y ahora quieres la segunda parte. ¿Eres un eunuco, Carlisle?

La miró entrecerrando los ojos y sintiendo que la rabia lo invadía. Empezó a caminar de nuevo con mayor velocidad casi arrastrándola y cuando llegó al primer vehículo la empujó y apoyó contra la carrocería helada, buscó su mano y la colocó sobre su pene completamente erecto.

-¿Te parezco un eunuco, Esme? - Preguntó apretando el agarre y observándola abrir ligeramente la boca y mirarlo con un brillo de interés.

-¿Entonces para qué demonios me trajiste a este sitio? - Explotó ella mirándolo con fiereza -. ¡Llévame a un jodido cuarto, fóllame y todo estará saldado!

Carlisle se apartó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? No me debes nada, Esme. ¡Nada!

-Claro que lo hago - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, evitaste que fuera a la cárcel, y yo siempre pago mis deudas. Pensé que una follada sería suficiente, pero como siempre ¡eres endemoniadamente difícil!

-¡Lo que quiero es que dejes de fingir! - Gritó zarandeándola ligeramente. Ella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Deja de ver fantasmas y fantasías, Cullen! Lo que ves es lo que soy…

-Hace cinco años…

Ella se enderezó y negó con la cabeza haciendo que se detuviera.

-Nada pasó hace cinco años… ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Qué demonios pretendías al traerme este sitio? Al querer que fuera normal, ¡no lo soy, Carlisle! Conozco a todos los jodidos influyentes de Chicago y me he follado a la mitad de ellos, ¡o quizás a todos ellos! Cerraron mi negocio por los idiotas puritanos pero eso no durara para siempre, ni siquiera por un condenado año, te lo aseguro… -. Lo miró confundida y con una especie de tristeza que lo dejó un poco descolocado -. ¿Cómo vas a mezclarte con una persona como yo? ¡Eres superior a todos nosotros! Ni siquiera eres capaz de follarte a una puta que pagaste con anterioridad…

Carlisle la miraba taciturno, absorbió cada palabra y notó más de lo que ella quería mostrar, vio dolor y frustración, escuchó tristeza y añoranza. Y lo único que deseó fue quitarlo, alejarla de ello. Se acercó a donde estaba y colocando las manos a cada lado de su cara, se agachó y tomó sus labios, besándola con suavidad y deseo, rodeando sus labios y acariciándolos con su lengua, instándola a jugar con él. Ella respondió, lo abrazó por la espalda baja, abrió la boca y sacó su lengua para imponer su ritmo y su sabor intoxicante.

La besó por unos momentos, lenta, pausada, luego rápido e imponentemente, de vez en cuanto la escuchaba jadear, otros dejar de respirar abruptamente. Era enervante y le hizo sentir cuánto había extrañado esos labios… cuanto había deseado la suavidad y sentir como se amoldaba el superior entre los de él.

Cuando rompió el beso ambos respiraban aceleradamente, estaba congelando, incluso sentía que caían unos copos de hielo en su cabello y hombros, pero no podía apartarse, no podía moverse.

La sintió negar con la cabeza, un movimiento mínimo ya que sus manos seguían en esa parte de su anatomía teniéndola paralizada.

-¿Prometo follarme a otro hombre frente a ti y en respuesta me besas? - Le preguntó con voz descolocada.

-Soy así de idiota… - murmuró contra sus labios y la sintió sonreír -. Quiero que seas Esme, no la puta, no la que está a la defensiva, solo tú…

-¿La fantasía? - Preguntó ella en vez.

-La realidad - respondió y la sintió negar de nuevo.

-Entonces llévame a un sitio oculto… a una parte donde no me puedan conseguir ni reconocer… Vuélvete mi Cupido y escóndeme pero en vez de tu apariencia hazlo de la visión de otras personas… seré tu Psique esta noche, Carlisle…

Él besó sus labios levemente y se apartó por fin, entrelazó una mano y caminó hacia su BMW negro. Se montaron en completo silencio y así manejó hasta su casa, la única parte donde podía llevarla lejos del mundo, por ese día, hasta que entendiera que no tenía ninguna necesidad de huir. El vehículo estaba lleno de las notas de la canción _Day old hate, de City and Colour _y la observó cerrar los ojos ligeramente mientras escuchaba la tonada.

"_Vamos a aceptarlo, esto no fue nunca lo que querías __  
>pero sé que es divertido pretenderlo.<br>Ahora miradas fijas y amenazas vacías  
>son todo lo que tengo, eso es todo lo que tengo.<em>

_Así que ahógame, si puedes  
>o podríamos solo tener una conversación.<br>Y me caigo, me caigo, vacilo  
>pero te encontraré, justo antes de alejarme lejos…"<br>_

-Por supuesto que tienes esta canción… - comentó ella sonriendo ligeramente -, se me había olvidado tus tendencias anarquistas.

Carlisle sonrió ligeramente y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente mientras continuaba manejando.

-Pero es cierto - respondió él -, hay que ver las cosas que hacemos para mantenernos con vida - citó las últimas palabras de la canción y ella sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar a la ventanilla sin responder nada.

.

.

Carlisle observó como Esme veía todo a su alrededor con cuidado, detalladamente, la única vez que la tuvo en su casa fue en su fiesta del año anterior, recordaba su vestido rojo y la forma en cómo agarró la mano de su antiguo jefe, también como se fue con él después de la media noche.

-Mi tormento personal - susurró observándola tocar los muebles con delicadeza. Y más que nunca deseó que se quedara allí, que perteneciera a ese sitio, que le perteneciera a él -. Ya está listo - informó en un tono de voz más alta y ella volteó sonriendo ligeramente y caminando hacia la mesa del comedor.

Había preparado una cena para ellos, nada verdaderamente difícil, era un nulo para la comida, simplemente una tortilla de huevo con tomate y pimentón y vino para acompañarla. La observó sonreír por la comida y la presentación, había usado porcelana, cristal y plata para un simple huevo. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y ella dio un sorbo antes de probar la comida.

-Está muy bueno - dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Carlisle la miró fijamente y asintió.

-¿Van a volver a abrir _Sentation?_ - Preguntó ya que no podía sacar de su cabeza sus palabras, no sabía si habían sido para provocarlo o porque fueran ciertas. Y sentía temor de eso último, años atrás le había dado la espalda y había logrado vivir sin ella… Ahora no estaba tan seguro, no después de haber aceptado la posibilidad de tenerla.

Esme comió otro trozo de la tortilla y dio un sorbo de vino antes de contestar, en todo el tiempo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Dayanne quiere - respondió por fin -, está hablando con senadores y con el jefe de policía… No creo que pase mucho tiempo…

-Igual si lo hace - le interrumpió tomando su mano -, no tienes que volver allí -. La observó sonreír irónicamente -. Estoy hablando en serio, Esme, hay otras formas, hay un mundo allá afuera que puedes conocer.

-Es lo que hago, Carlisle. Lo que soy, ¿a dónde más iré? ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Que yo sepa no hay un trabajo para mis cualificaciones más del que tengo y por Dios, gano dinero y soy feliz.

-Puedes escribir, eres buena, me consta.

-Tengo años que no lo hago - se burló y se encogió de hombros -. Cuatro años exactamente…

Él se quedó paralizado y la miró fijamente, pero ella se negó a devolverle la mirada.

-Entonces quédate conmigo… - le pidió tomando su mano ligeramente. La sintió quedarse muy quieta.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre querida y puta? ¿La variedad, tal vez? - Le preguntó mordaz y él se sintió palidecer.

-Entonces quédate como mi esposa - le pidió y la observó palidecer y allí si lo miró asombrada -. Escucha, Esme, mi tormento…

-¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? - Le interrumpió - Todos en esta ciudad me conocen, tu amigo ciertamente sabía lo que hago para ganarme la vida. ¿Estarías dispuesto a vivir toda tu vida así? O peor… tener que irte de esta ciudad por mí, ¿estás loco?

-Estaría dispuesto a más que eso… estoy enamorado de ti, Esme. Tal vez desde que te vi por primera vez cuando tenías quince años y era más que seguro que no podía tenerte…

-¡Estás trastornado! - Le gritó ella parándose de la silla y mirándolo horrorizada - ¡Ni siquiera me has follado y crees que me amas!

-¡El sexo no es tan jodidamente importante! - Gritó él golpeando la mesa furioso - Y no es follarte lo que quiero… quiero enseñarte a hacer el amor, quiero protegerte… quiero mostrarte un mundo lejos de la mierda en la que creciste. Pensé… joder… creí que no tenía oportunidad pero el destino me volvió a llevar a ti y te necesito en mi vida…

Ella lo miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma y se apartó otro paso.

-¿Y qué harás con todos los Jhon del planeta, Carlisle? ¿Cómo actuarás cuando vengan a buscar lo que tan gustosamente les he ofrecido?

-Los golpearé…

-¡Pues serán bastantes condenadas peleas y segura como el infierno que me convertiré en una viuda joven! - Refutó irónicamente.

-¡Una jodida viuda joven con dinero y sin necesidad de volver a esa mierda…! - Gritó perdiendo el control.

La escuchó reír con incredulidad y apartarse más.

-¡Eres un jodido enfermo! - Le gritó y negó con la cabeza - Quieres arruinar tu vida con algo que no vale la pena…

-Entonces es que no te conoces - la interrumpió -, porque según mi óptica, nada más lo vale.

Ella lo observó por unos segundos negando con la cabeza y él observó que hasta sus ojos se humedecían.

-¡Aléjate la puñetera de mí! - Le gritó saliendo del área del comedor - ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

Se quedó paralizado hasta escuchar la puerta de entrada golpear estruendosamente en el marco, se pasó una mano por su cabeza y tiró una de las sillas al suelo.

Dejó la comida y todo allí pensando que al día siguiente la señora Martha arreglaría todo. Fue al bar y buscó una botella de bourbon de veinticinco años y un vaso, después se sentó en su sofá beige, sirvió una cantidad más que generosa en su vaso y lo tomó a fondo blanco.

Se maldijo por haber actuado tan precipitadamente y no explicar racionalmente su lógica. No estaba actuando como un desquiciado, solamente sabía que la amaba, que estarían bien juntos, estaba agotado de no estar a su lado, quería poseerla y sentirla completamente, y por Dios bendito, no quería que ella siguiera siendo una puta y sabía, algo en su interior le gritaba, que ella no lo quería tampoco. ¿No veía la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo? A él no le importaba su pasado, ¿no había dejado ese punto suficientemente claro? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué mayor prueba que la que tuvo que quedarse callado cuando otro hombre concertaba una cita para follar? Y sabía que cuando la tuviera la protegería, mataría si fuera necesario, se iría de allí para cuidarla… lo que sea…

Se sirvió otro trago y lo bebió lentamente meditando en cómo lo había cagado todo y cómo podría arreglarlo, tal vez buscarla, quizás amarrarla en la casa o inclusive follarla, ¿eso era lo que jodidamente quería? ¡Pues podía hacerlo! Dios solo sabía cuánto deseaba hacerlo, cada vez que miraba sus curvas, cada vez que sentía su olor dulce y de mujer cálida, ¡cada maldita vez que se acercaba o rozaba su piel quería introducirse en ella y mostrarle lo que la deseaba! Así que obviamente no tendría problema en ese departamento.

Cuando iba a servirse otro trago escuchó la puerta de su casa abrirse. Frunció el ceño y se tensó enderezándose en el asiento cuando la vio. Literalmente su corazón iba a explotar en ese momento.

Esme tenía los ojos húmedos, su piel estaba un poco rojiza, como si en verdad hubiese llorado, las manos le temblaban ligeramente y sus labios estaban sin maquillaje y un poco hinchados, como si los hubiese mordido en repetidas oportunidades.

-¿Por qué regresaste, Esme? - Le preguntó mirándola fijamente, sin poder levantarse del sofá.

-Cuando tenía doce años, y estaba en proceso de mi edu… -. Se detuvo, lo miró avergonzada y negó con la cabeza -. Conocí a una mujer llamada Naihty, su misión era enseñarme sobre las prácticas sexuales de su tierra.

Su voz era suave y ligeramente temblorosa, esa era la Esme que él había conocido cuatro años atrás, más arrebatadora y sensual al mostrarse sin artificios ni sexualidad. La que lo volvía loco. Observó cómo se acercaba a él lentamente.

-Ella aseguraba que las manos eran el órgano más poderoso del ser humano - sonrió ligeramente y llevó enfrente de donde se encontraba sentado. Le quitó el vaso y lo dejó en la mesa, después giró y tomó sus manos entre las de ella, acariciándolas -, con éstas podrías construir, destruir, hacer sentir o simplemente matar. Y también serías capaz de curar, sanar y alejar algo que haga daño.

Miró las manos complemente concentrada y las acarició lentamente, respirando hondo y con sus ojos brillosos. Él no podía asegurarlo, pero en ese instante vio algo parecido a vestigios aguamarina en sus ojos violeta.

-Tienes manos de sanador - declaró por fin.

-No he curado nada en mi vida - respondió tajantemente, un poco más de lo que deseaba, pero no comprendía qué hacía allí después de que lo había rechazado, tocando sus manos, viéndose como la Esme verdadera y haciendo que la deseara aún más de lo que lo hizo cuando la vio por primera vez ocho años atrás -. ¿Qué quieres, Esme? - Le preguntó sintiendo que acariciaba sus manos suavemente y las movía hasta colocarla en su abdomen, subiéndolas hasta dejarlas apoyadas justo debajo de sus senos. Después lo miró con tal fragilidad que causó que se estremeciera completamente.

-Necesito que demuestres que lo que ella dijo es correcto.

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?

-Tócame - le pidió subiendo sus manos hasta sus pechos y Carlisle escondió un jadeo apretando la mandíbula -. Borra a los otros que han estado aquí y hazme sentir que mi cuerpo solo hubiese sido recorrido por tus manos y labios. Me estoy ofreciendo como a mí misma, sin fantasías ni trucos. Solo Esme. Deseo que tú me sientas de esa forma. Aunque sea...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que él se había levantado y había tomado sus labios en un beso dulce y apasionado al mismo tiempo. La agarró por la cintura y la arqueó contra su cuerpo, besándola, rozándola y lamiendo sus labios y su lengua. Después rompió el beso y la miró fijamente, Esme respiraba aceleradamente, sus ojos violetas llenos de puntos aguamarina y dilatados por el deseo.

-Haré algo mejor que eso - susurró tomándola en brazos y llevándola a su habitación -, cumpliré mi propio deseo en vez… Te haré el amor, Esme -. La sintió estremecer y abrazándolo empezó a besar su cuello, acariciándolo, mordiéndolo con la justa fricción para volverlo loco.

Subió las escaleras y cruzó hacia la izquierda, la llevó hasta la primera puerta y pateó para que terminara de abrirse. Después la dejó sobre la cama _Queen_ cubierta de sabanas de terciopelo marrón y disfrutó viéndola por unos segundos. Observando su cuerpo sobre la sabana, como el de una Diosa hermosa y perfecta esperando a ser poseída.

-Mi tormento… - murmuró de nuevo antes de quitarse la camisa y tirarla al suelo, se quitó también de los zapatos y calcetines y observó como ella dejaba caer los suyos al suelo, después se arqueó hacia él y Carlisle se movió.

Llegó hasta el borde de la cama y deslizó sus manos desde sus talones, subiendo el vestido en el camino hasta llegar a su espalda baja. Esme se arqueó, jadeó ligeramente y subió sentándose en la cama y volviendo a tomar sus labios. Jugando, besaba sus labios, se los mordía, seguían un ritmo lento y seductor, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo pero a su vez ansiaran tenerlo todo.

Cuando abandonó sus labios la volvió a bajar en la cama mientras rozaba con sus labios y nariz su cuerpo de regreso a sus pies, tomó uno entre sus labios y lo beso suavemente, llegando hasta la punta del dedo y mordiéndolo suavemente, causando que ella riera y lo mirara divertida.

-¿Te gusta jugar? - Preguntó ella suavemente.

-Uh-uhm - respondió él succionando su dedo pulgar.

Cuando dejó sus pies, ella se levantó de la cama y se arrodilló enfrente, colocando las manos en sus pantalones y empezó a desabrocharlo. Carlisle bajó su cabeza y tomó sus labios en otro beso devastador mientras sentía y ayudaba a que ella le quitara lo que le faltaba de ropa, pero en el mismo acto la cargó y arrodilló sobre la cama, tirando el pantalón lejos y los calzoncillos y acariciando su espalda baja subiendo el vestido mientras no dejaba de besarla y saborearla con su lengua.

Eso fue un momento de total reconocimiento como tanto había soñado, cada pieza que quitaba era como un combate entre ambos, le soltaba el vestido y ella se volteaba a probarlo, besar su cuello, morder sus tetillas y su abdomen, causando que jadeara y sintiera que su pene fuera a explotar de excitación. A su vez él la giraba y besaba su cuerpo, su cuello, probaba de nuevo con fascinación enfermiza el punto de unión de sus clavículas, tocaba sus pechos con pezones rojo cereza y alzados solo para que él lo degustara.

Después la escuchaba reír y lo volteaba y se montaba sobre él, únicamente con las bragas de ella como separación entre ambos, acariciando su pecho con sus manos mientras se balanceaba sobre su pene, logrando que la fricción entre la braga, la humedad con la que estaban invadidas, y su pene lo llevara casi a la locura. Así que se vengaba. La volteaba de nuevo, quedando encima de su cuerpo y acariciaba su estomago, subía y besaba sus labios, hasta que ambos sacaban sus lenguas y era con la última extremidad con la que se tocaban.

Solo con ella una unión de lenguas le resultaba lo más erótico que hubiese experimentado.

Después empezó a besar y a tocar todo su cuerpo, sintiéndola estremecer, reír y morderse los labios mientras gemía de placer.

-No está mal para un eunuco - murmuró con voz ahogada y él la mordió en respuesta con fuerza en un hombro. Causando que riera y lo volteara para besar su pecho hasta bajar a su pene y tomarlo con ambas manos mientras lo miraba seductoramente.

-¿No está mal entonces? - Preguntó con voz ahogada mientras embestía hacia arriba por la sensación de sus manos en su miembro.

-Nada mal - se jugó ella antes de bajar y tomarlo en su boca. Y Carlisle vio estrellas.

La forma en que lo comía, sus movimientos de lengua y caricias era algo parecido a sensualidad y veneración. Esa mezcla lo llevó casi a la locura y comenzó a embestir dentro de su boca, ella lo aceptó todo, incluso sintió su glande dentro de la garganta y gritó por la mezcla de placer, dolor por la forma en que lo apretaba y la necesidad de correrse que era imperante.

-¡Esme, hermosa! - Le gritó tomando su cabello y acariciándolo mientras rogaba tener fuerza para apartarla antes de correrse y forzarla a tragarlo. Un minuto después no pudo pensar más, se corrió fuertemente mientras sentía que lo succionaba con fuerza.

Cuando terminó y lo liberó él quedó desorientado por un segundo antes de sentarse, arrastrarla y dejarla arrodillada y con las manos sobre la cama. Besó su cuello, su espalda, mientras le susurraba frases suaves y de admiración a su cuerpo y su acto. Después tomó sus bragas negras y las bajó para acariciar su centro y por Dios… el calor y la humedad que recibió allí casi acababan con él. La acarició con suavidad, después con un poco más de firmeza, rozando su clítoris, pellizcándolo ligeramente e introduciéndose en su interior.

-¡Oh, mierda! - Chilló ella agarrando con fuerza el cobertor.

La giró haciendo que se acostara de espalda, y atacó su sexo de la misma forma que ella había hecho, besando, lamiendo, venerando, y haciendo que se estremeciera y jadeara de placer.

-Eres tan dulce… lo más dulce que he comido en mi vida - le dijo y la escuchó jadear con fuerza -. Toda tú eres ambrosía, Esme…

-¡Oh, diablos! - Gritó ella - Vas a acabar conmigo… - gritó retorciéndose y golpeando la colcha - ¡no digas esa mierda!

Él suspiró y siguió trabajando en su ambrosía personal hasta que la llevó al orgasmo, después subió lentamente por su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres que hable de tu sexo rebosante con el que me alimento? ¿De cuánto desearía hacerlo siempre? - Le preguntó colocándose encima de ella y sintiendo como acariciaba su trasero y lo arañaba ligeramente -. ¿No quieres escuchar que tus senos cereza me llaman, me atraen… que quieren que les haga esto? - Dijo y volvió a tomar sus pechos, acariciando, mordiendo y tocándolos.

Después se apartó ligeramente, fue a su mesita de noche, sacó un condón y se lo puso antes de regresar a ella. Lo esperaba desnuda, ansiosa y removiéndose mientras se tocaba sus senos y se acariciaba para darse a sí misma placer. Ese acto excitó incluso más a Carlisle, que sintió que se incendiaba.

-¿No quieres que te hable de cómo tu cuerpo me vuelve loco? - Continuó torturándola colocándose frente a ella -. Me excita, me hace ansiar adorarlo…

-Pero lo disimulaste bien al no…

-Me atormenta - le interrumpió y volvió a su posición listo para amarla -, me llama… a veces te comparé con una sirena, Esme.

-¿Sirena? - Preguntó ella arqueando su espalda y cerrando los ojos mientras la sentía humedecerse de nuevo en su centro.

-Tus ojos son mis cantos de sirena, me hipnotizan y me llevan a la locura… -. Se posicionó e hizo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos -. Te amo, Esme… siempre lo he hecho.

Ella botó todo el aire y lo miró fijamente con ojos llenos de dolor -. No me digas eso… yo no puedo amar, te lo dije una vez.

Él llevó su miembro a su entrada y la acarició jugando con su centro y haciendo que se retorciera.

-Te amo, Esme… y estoy seguro que cuando lo creas podrás también empezar a entender que también puedes amarme de regreso.

La besó en los labios y se introdujo en ella lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla, forzándola a que no lo hiciera y a que entendiera que eso que estaba haciendo era distinto a todo lo que había experimentado antes.

Se movió lentamente, estocadas suaves, invadiéndola completamente, maravillado con su suavidad, calidez y como cada penetración ella lo absorbía, literalmente lo apretaba hasta casi asfixiarlo por unos segundos, sabiendo cuándo relajarse, cuándo moverse y cuándo guiarlos a ambos a la locura.

Con la diferencia que esa vez sus mirada estaban conectadas. Carlisle se maravilló de ver cómo el violeta era casi aguamarina cuando se introdujo en ella, y cómo no había cambiado al original. Cada vez afianzaban los movimientos, en armonía, mientras se acariciaban, se besaban en los labios, pero nunca la dejaba de ver, jadeaba en sus labios, gritaban uno sobre el otro, pero conectados y concentrados en las sensaciones que le invadían.

Y después, mucho después, pero también mucho antes, él sintió que ella lo apretaba hasta la locura, y se corría gritando y apretando su trasero con fuerza. Y él la siguió, sintió cómo su orgasmo empezaba desde la punta de los pies hasta su glande y cómo explotaba.

Consiguiendo por fin correrse donde siempre había deseado. Encima de ella. Dentro de ella. Sin dejar de mirarla.

Fue el condenado cielo… el mayor paraíso.

Después cuando pudo tener fuerza para moverse de nuevo se apartó pero inmediatamente la abrazó contra su pecho. Una parte de su ser temía que se fuera, que eso habría sido un sueño y que en verdad se encontraba en un mueble borracho fantaseando en poseerla, como había hecho en el pasado.

-Eres el único que me ha visto alguna vez por lo que soy… -. Escuchó que ella susurraba y él acarició su espalda baja -. Nunca te engañé…

-Nunca lo hiciste y siempre te amé, Esme… - confesó - incluso cuando no te veía…

La escuchó suspirar y después quedó rendido abrazándola, como había hecho una vez cinco años atrás.

.

.

Le despertó la luz de la ventana contra sus ojos, se removió buscando el cuerpo de Esme a su lado. Pero solo encontró frio y silencio. Movió su mano y sintió un papel en una de las almohadas. Se sentó en la cama y espabiló en ese momento.

-Oh mierda - gruñó tomando la hoja doblada -. Por favor, que no sea un puto recibo… por favor - rogó estúpidamente.

Pero lo que había dentro era mucho peor y lo desgarró incluso más que si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón aún latiente y estando completamente consciente.

_Solo esto era lo que podía darte…__ es lo único que puedo entregar…  
>Gracias por hacerme sentir amada por una vez, sanar mi cuerpo y alejarme<br>de la fantasía…  
>Jamás lo olvidaré.<br>Adiós, Carlisle.  
>Perdóname<br>Esme._

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, ya sabes… ¡Quiero castigo en Enséñame el paraíso! ¡Bella castiga a Edward! ¡Repetidas y pervertidas veces! :D TQM amiguis ;)

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	27. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Black Black Heart, David Usher_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=8U4C-zYrFUg Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella observó detalladamente a Ángela y se mordió el labio mientras notaba como pasaba de la diversión a la incredulidad. Suspiró hondo y dio un sorbo a su mokaccino con crema chantilly y sirope de chocolate y cerró los ojos por un segundo ya que tenía más de un mes que no lo probaba y lo había extrañado.<p>

Miró hacia los alrededores del café de Heidy y le sorprendió como todo se veía tan distinto en tan poco tiempo; los colores eran los mismos pero a la vez no lo eran, al igual que la decoración y las pinturas en exhibición. Incluso de alguna forma no le afectaba igual su dibujo que seguía colocado sobre una de las paredes, antes cada vez que lo veía sentía el vacío y el dolor que había experimentado, ahora… no tenía claro lo que sentía.

Aunque en ese momento sí sabía lo que experimentaba en su interior, era una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo por dos muy importante razones; la primera porque la cara de Ángela había variado y ahora fruncía el ceño profundamente contrariada y la segunda por el evento en el que participaría en un par de horas. Iba a ver a Fred por primera vez después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con Edward, después que se había prometido dejarlo ir para siempre. Se preocupaba por Edward, por como fuera a actuar con su hermano y se preocupaba por sí misma, no quería volver a experimentar el vacío y el dolor que le acompañaba cada vez que lo veía junto a su prima.

-¿Y ahora si están juntos de verdad? - Preguntó Ángela, hablando por fin y causando que se volviera a concentrar en la conversación -. ¿Están saliendo por fin?

-No… - respondió rápidamente -. Nos acostamos y somos amigos… nada más.

Ángela frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? - Inquirió mirándola preocupada - ¿Dónde te estás metiendo? Estoy preocupada por ti, no puedo creerlo… ¿Te estás acostando con Edward?

Bella la observó confundida -. ¿De qué estás hablando? No es distinto a lo que tú haces cada fin de semana; lo que has hecho con todos los hombres con los que has estado… -. Se detuvo al escuchar el bufido de su amiga.

-¡No es lo mismo, Bella! Yo no me acuesto con mi mejor amigo, el hombre con el que vivo… eso grita intimidad por todos lados, ¡y ciertamente no estoy casada con él!

-Sabes que ese matrimonio no es verdadero - cuestionó pasando una mano por su cabello y sintiendo que la frustración y la rabia empezaban a llenarla.

-¡Por Dios, Bella! - Gritó golpeando el vaso de _frappe_ de mango en la superficie plana de madera y haciendo que las personas de la mesa del lado las vieran como si estuvieran locas. Jura que escuchó a uno decir algo sobre las artistas como siempre actuando temperamentales -. Por todas partes eso que estás haciendo grita una relación, y tú no tienes experiencia…

Ahora fue el turno de Bella de bufar con incredulidad y molestia.

-¿Qué diantres sabes tú de eso? - Explotó -. Nunca has tenido una relación en tu vida, jamás te has comprometido con nadie, de hecho, huyes siempre que un hombre quiere acercarse. ¿Cómo te atreves? - Preguntó y se levantó de la mesa tomando su abrigo y mochila y saliendo del café sin voltearse a mirarla, vía al estacionamiento.

-¡Bella, por Dios! - Escuchó que Ángela le gritaba y que corría hacia ella pero la ignoró -. ¡No seas una jodida niña! ¡Quieres hacer cosas de adultos pues actúa como una!

Se volteó apretando los puños para sofocar la rabia que le invadía, ni siquiera sabía de dónde venía, solo que estaba allí fluyendo y haciendo desear golpearla.

-¡Di la verdad! - Gritó Bella empujándola ligeramente - Quizás todo ese estúpido cuestionamiento es porque se trata de Edward, ¿es qué todavía sientes algo por él? ¿Lo quieres de vuelta? ¡Porque es mío! - Declaró volviendo a empujarla antes de paralizarse al comprender lo que había dicho al final, no entendía de donde había venido esa declaración y la furia de imaginar que eso fuera de lo que se trataba, así como los deseos de hacer lo que sea para impedirlo. Porque la verdad era que Edward no le pertenecía…

-¡Él fue un buen polvo, nada más, maldita sea! - La tomó del antebrazo y llevó hasta el estacionamiento, deteniéndose por fin enfrente de su carro -. Hace menos de cuatro meses llegaste a mi casa llorando porque se habían acostado; después vienes con que el demonio del norte es tu verdadero amor; después te ibas a ir a Nueva York; después te casas con Edward… después… ¿te acuestas con él? ¿No ves un patrón? ¿No entiendes…? - Se calló y emitió un pequeño grito de frustración -. ¡Hace menos de cuatro meses eras virgen y no habías salido con nadie!

-¡Grítalo al mundo! - Explotó empujándola contra la carrocería y mirando alrededor para ver si alguien, además de toda la población en un radio de dos kilómetros, la había escuchado.

-No has salido con nadie, no tienes experiencia, ¡y en vez de empezar con algo normal, sales con un amigo sexual que además es tu jodido esposo! ¡Cuando haces algo no lo haces a medias! - Se burló y Bella la miró frunciendo el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada complicado, Ángela. Solo… estoy aprendiendo, solo… me gusta, hay confianza y tenemos sexo. No hay nada malo en eso… Es únicamente algo físico.

Ángela negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó unos segundos después. Ambas estaban más calmadas y se habían apoyado una al lado de la otra en la carrocería congelada del carro de Bella -. Edward es un buen hombre, se ve que… le importas. ¿Por qué una relación así y no algo bonito? ¿Algo verdadero?

Ella observó a la calle, el cúmulo de vehículos y los árboles alrededor, sintiéndose incómoda con esa pegunta y por lo que conllevaba.

-Porque no… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Edward no me ve así - dijo por fin -, solo como amigos y yo…

-Y tú sigues obsesionada con tu demonio del norte, joder, Bella… hablando de imposibles e idioteces. Estás follándote a un millonario, que te dio abrigo y está tan puñeteramente loco que se casa contigo para evitar que te vayas de Chicago. Son lo suficientemente posesivos el uno con el otro como para que él te folle cuando besas a otro hombre y tú me insultes porque crees que todavía lo deseo… ¿quién demonios los entiende?

-Eso fue un simple reflejo… - susurró y negó con la cabeza, todavía perpleja por ese ataque, no sabía qué le había llevado a hacerlo, aunque en ese momento recordó la declaración de posesión de Edward en Londres y le encontró sentido. Él era suyo mientras durara y viceversa -. Estaba furiosa porque me atacabas y ustedes estuvieron juntos antes…

Ángela negó con la cabeza y suspiró hondo.

-Te estás equivocando. Deja ir al imbécil del esposo de tu prima y trata de ver a quien tienes al lado… Edward…

-¿Me estás diciendo que intente algo con él? ¿La señora "_nunca me casaré, enamoraré o me ataré a alguien" _quiere que tenga una relación con un hombre? - Se burló y Ángela rió divertida.

-Tienes razón, yo… jamás lo haré, pero tú… eres distinta - suspiró hondo -. Medítalo, amiga. No quiero verte sufrir… - Observó su reloj y frunció el ceño -. Tengo la cita con la manicurista en media hora, debo correr. Piénsalo, ¿está bien?

Bella asintió y la observó partir meditando en sus palabras, pero lo desechó rápidamente. Edward no quería algo serio con ella, había sido muy específico con ello; solo sexo, lapso de caducidad por un año, únicamente amigos. Además… no se sentía de esa forma con él, le encantaba estar a su lado, lo deseaba, se divertía, se preocupaba y le dolía que le hicieran daño pero… a final de cuenta amaba a otro hombre, tenía mucho tiempo haciéndolo y jamás había sentido por Edward lo que sentía por Fred, ni una vez, así que no podría haber amor allí…

Sintió que su pecho se contraía y su estómago se revolvía por alguna razón y se abrazó antes de meterse en el vehículo. Tenía frio y debía apurarse para arreglarse antes de ir a la cena.

.

Bella se bajó del taxi y cerró los ojos dándose fuerzas mientras observaba la fachada del restaurante _The Gate_. Edward la había llamado en la mañana para decirle que había hecho una reservación para ellos cuatro, y que tenía una reunión que no podía faltar por lo que no podía ir a buscarla sino que se encontrarían allí.

Había sonado gruñón, frustrado y molesto. Sabía que él no quería estar allí ni ver a Fred; en parte ella tampoco quería hacerlo, pero también necesitaba ver a su prima, besar su estómago y abrazarla, además que una parte escondida de su ser le susurró que quería verlo a _él_ aunque al mismo tiempo no quisiera hacerlo. Se sentía confundida por ese rechazo inconsciente aunque imaginaba que se trataba de que no deseaba volver a equivocarse, ni anhelarlo, solo ansiaba borrarlo de su ser. Era todo lo que había querido desde que decidió dejarlo ir.

Entró al restaurante y sonrió al ver los tonos color tierra que rodeaban el sitio, los pisos de madera y las columnas con cerámica verde y marrón le habían encantado cuando estuvo allí la primera vez varios años atrás. Dejó su abrigo y cartera con la encargada y miró hacia el área de espera, su sonrisa murió ligeramente al encontrarlos sentados en un gran sofá de cuero marrón oscuro. Los ojos de su prima brillaron cuando la vieron y sonriendo se levantó para saludarla; Bree estaba usando un vestido floreado prenatal y su estómago se veía un poco más abultado que cuando la vio hace casi un mes atrás. A Bella le pareció que nunca la había visto tan preciosa antes.

-Dios, te ves hermosa - le saludó Bella abrazándola con fuerza cuando llegó a su lado e ignorando al hombre que estaba enfrente y que se había parado también al verla.

-¿Yo? - Preguntó ella soltándola y mirándola de arriba hacia abajo - En algún momento creciste y no me di cuenta… te ves completamente despampanante.

Bella se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Te compraste esto en París? - Se burló juguetonamente.

Se encogió de hombros como respuesta. El jean blanco ceñido se lo había escogido Rose al igual que las botas de cuero color caramelo, pero la blusa crema que le llegaba a medio muslo, ligeramente justa a su figura, la había comprado en un bazar en Italia. Le había encantado el material tejido de su espalda, aunque mostraba toda esa parte de su anatomía.

-Deja de burlarte… sé que me han cambiado y metido en el mundo de los consumistas - agregó recordando como Bree siempre se jugaba con ella diciendo que sería la artista eternamente mal vestida.

-No es solo la ropa… - agregó negando con la cabeza -. Es un brillo distinto en ti… debe ser el amor… - sonrió y apretó sus manos suavemente -, estás hermosa… ¿no es así, Fred?

Sus ojos subieron para encontrarse con los azules de Fred y su estómago se retorció al notar la apreciación, ansias y deseo en su mirada. Prácticamente paró de respirar y desvió su mirada rápidamente.

-Lo está, Bree - respondió Fred acercándose a Bella y abrazándola tan rápidamente que no le dio ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar, sus manos quedaron paralizadas a cada lado de su cuerpo sobre los brazos de Fred -. Feliz año - dijo en voz alta mientras la abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza.

Bella miró hacia Bree y descubrió que estaba hablando con un camarero a unos cuantos pasos de ellos; le estaba dando la espalda a ambos.

-No, Fred - rogó sintiendo que sus manos rozaban el tejido de su espalda y la pegaba más a su ser. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos por un momento y disfrutar el hecho de estar envuelta en sus brazos, de sentir al hombre que había amado por tanto tiempo… pero se sintió confundida ya que experimentaba algo parecido a rechazo en su interior, su cuerpo no se encendía como antes, no se estremecía por su roce y sus manos no picaban por tocarlo… no como hacía con….

-¿Por qué no me has llamado, Bella? - Le susurró en el oído y ella se tensó olvidando sus pensamientos mientras caía en cuenta de la realidad de dónde se encontraba y quién la envolvía. Luchó con su acelerado corazón y la angustia que le llenaba al saber que en cualquier momento Bree podría volverse hacia ellos o Edward podría llegar.

-Basta - susurró colocando las manos sobre sus brazos y tratando de alejarlo. Solo habían pasado unos segundos pero sentía como si hubiesen pasado años… Su ser se había llenado de nervios y anhelos que tenía tiempo deseando hacer desaparecer -. Bree... Edward - dijo en un tono bajo y ligeramente desesperado.

-Estás hermosa - le confesó apartándose un poco mientras Bella escuchaba como unos pasos se acercaban a ellos. Sintió que todo su corazón estaba en la garganta y amenazaba con atragantarse -, y me estoy cansando de esperarte…

Levantó la mirada y lo miró experimentando algo parecido a pánico por esas palabras y por lo que podrían significar, amenazaba con arruinar todo lo que había luchado por evitar desde que se fue de casa. Dio dos saltos apartándose de su agarre y desvió la mirada respirando aceleradamente.

-Ya la mesa esta lista - informó Bree llegando por fin a donde estaban ellos dos. Bella asintió torpemente sin levantar la mirada. Se sentía nerviosa, como si hubiese cometido un acto vil y malvado -. ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Está todo bien? - Preguntó. Bella levantó su mirada y la encontró observándola con expresión confundida.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a su preocupación mientras sentía a Fred a su lado, amenazándola con su presencia, como si le prometiera que la envolvería y se la llevaría lejos más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

-Lamento llegar tarde, entre la reunión y el tráfico pensé que no lo lograría -. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse los ojos esmeraldas y brillantes de Edward que la estaban traspasando, como si estuviera… ¿molesto, tal vez? Él representada una confusión completa para su cabeza, el espíritu avasallante a veces se sentía demasiado para ella y la cohibía.

Vio como saludaba y acariciaba la barriga de Bree y como abrazaba a Fred reticentemente, nadie allí lo podría notar más que ella, pero ambos se veían tensos al separarse.

Edward se acercó a donde estaba y le dio un ligero beso medialuna mientras pasaba un brazo por su espalda baja, causando que en el acto todo su ser se estremeciera y se pegara a su pecho.

-¿Cómo te fue de vuelta a clases? - Preguntó él caminando hacia la mesa que el camarero les había señalado segundos atrás a Bree.

-Bien - respondió incómoda y tensa.

Se sentía idiota y resonaron las palabras de Ángela en su cabeza, _"no tienes la experiencia para eso"_. Una parte había resentido esa declaración, todas las personas lo hacían, ¿por qué ella no? Ciertamente no era distinta a los demás y mientras las cosas estuvieran claras no tenían porqué arruinarse ni dañarse la amistad entre ambos. Pero su otra parte le gritó que tenía razón porque de verdad no sabía cómo comportarse, cómo actuar.

En la cama, en los momentos íntimos no existía problema, dejaba que él dominara y la guiara, no era tan difícil. Edward tenía una forma de ser en esos momentos que asustaría a cualquiera, esa parte que podría ser hasta humillante pero que de alguna forma no lo era para ella, ya que desde la primera vez entendió que su naturaleza directa y tosca le hacía ordenar y pedir lo que deseaba. Y lo agradecía porque sabía dónde estaba y qué hacer. Pero cuando estaban en público la llenaban las dudas, ¿debería tocarlo o no? Era su supuesta esposa así que estaría bien… Pero la relación era solo física así que no lo estaría… Aunque él la tocaba así que eso lo hace correcto… Sin embargo, quizás a él no le gustaría o ella pudiera estar confundiendo las cosas por lo que era mejor que no lo hiciera… pero…

Al final de cada velada se encontraba tan tensa y confundida que solo se quedaba a su lado, sin mirarlo ni tocarlo, sintiendo que la acariciaba y la atraía, sin hacer nada para evitarlo ni tampoco para secundarlo. Quizás la experiencia pudiera ayudar allí, si fuera más sofisticada o hubiese tenido alguna enseñanza sabría cuándo tocarlo o no, o si debía hacerlo o no…

Deseaba actuar siempre osada, como en Londres, a veces lo era, pero solo en la parte sexual, en lo que él le había dado la confianza, pero en tocarlo fuera de la intimidad, no sabía si estaba dentro o no de los límites. Y Lo peor es que a veces deseaba hacerlo tanto… Acariciar su cabello; rozar sus labios cuando sonreía con picardía; besar su mejilla en un momento en que la trataba con especial cuidado y atención. Pero eran deseos tan íntimos, sin nada sexual y… no lograba manejarlos, porque su relación no era de esas. ¿Debería hacer que lo fuera, como decía Ángela? Negó la cabeza mentalmente, estaba pensando idioteces… Lo que debería hacer era preguntarle si podía tocarlo y ya… resuelto el problema.

Sintió que acariciaba su espalda y lo miró sonriendo un poco afectada antes de sentarse en la silla que le estaba ofreciendo. Levantó la mirada a su frente y observó casi morbosamente a Fred y Bree, literalmente era como si estuviera presenciando una prueba o experimento fascinante.

Bree estaba acariciando la mejilla de Fred mientras tomaba asiento, le sonreía y rozaba el brazo mientras éste se estaba apartando. Después él se acercó y rozó sus labios con los suyos con cuidado. Y como si de verdad fuera un experimento hizo las siguientes anotaciones: El anhelo que sintió por acariciar a alguien así era… extraño y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le dolió verlo besarla.

_Espero que eso signifique que ya no te amo tanto…_, pensó mientras sentía a Edward sentarse a su lado. Se giró a verlo y notó que la miraba fijamente con un brillo que no había visto antes en su mirada, era algo parecido a anhelo pero por primera vez no parecía ser completamente sexual.

Un camarero le entregó el menú haciendo que dejara de divagar. Pidieron la comida y la bebida, después comentaron sobre el tiempo, ese día había habido menos frio que el anterior.

-¿Y cómo les fue en Londres? - Preguntó Bree sonriendo, después que se fueron los camareros -. Y después en ese tour… una buenísima luna de miel improvisada.

Bella sonrió ligeramente y se sonrojó al recordar todo lo que hicieron en esas tres semanas, aunque no solo por la parte sexual sino por como pasaban los días. Recorrieron las ciudades y visitaban los sitios que él conocía, los cuales eran extensos; la llevó a museos e incluso entraron a algunas partes exclusivas. Y los restaurantes, hoteles… todo era de la mejor categoría… Había cosas buenas en todo ese mundo de Edward… aunque no compensaba lo demás en absoluto.

-Mi favorito fue Roma - anunció Bella sonriendo, recordando como en una cena él había pasado horas jugándose con ella y riéndose, además de burlándose de que no supiera decir más de cinco palabras en italiano, pero se veía libre, más de lo que lo había visto desde que lo conocía -. Fuimos al Coliseo con un grupo especial y lo juro… ese es un sitio donde emerge tanta tristeza, es como si la historia te invadiera. Pudimos caminar hasta en la arena y se me erizó todo el cuerpo al pasear alrededor…

-Creo que tiene que ver con la temperatura - se jugó Edward mirando su teléfono celular.

-Y yo creo que tiene que ver con su historia - refutó Bella empujándolo ligeramente.

-Cuéntanos de la vida privilegiada de Edward, del sitio que considera su hogar - preguntó Fred y ella sintió como a su lado él se tensaba, quizás se imaginaba que ella iba a burlarse o a venderlo, ese pensamiento le molestó, debería conocerla mucho mejor que eso -. Mi hermano nunca me invitó a ir a su casa, conocer su ambiente, así yo sí lo hubiese hecho con el mío…

Observó a Edward que revisaba su teléfono fingiendo interés en alguna aplicación o mensaje. Era gracioso, había descubierto que esa era una de sus mañas cuando quería mostrarse indiferente y eso le dolió, porque ahora comprendía un poco más de esa reacción. Así que sin meditarlo mucho subió una mano y la colocó sobre sus dedos y el teléfono, tocándolo; él la miró y movió su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y dejándolas sobre la mesa. Edward suspiró hondo como si ella le hubiese entregado algo importante.

-Quizás se sentía amenazado y no me llevaba porque temía que le quitara a sus mujeres… - agregó Fred burlonamente.

Se volvió hacia Fred que miraba sus manos y a ella intercaladamente, con un deje de rabia en su mirada. _¿Estaba celoso?_, se cuestionó anonadada y se detuvo inmediatamente ya que no quería sentir una de las reacciones en su pecho que sabia llegarían. Idiota de ella que todavía sentía vestigios de una culpabilidad no merecida.

-No creo que eso sea en absoluto la razón, siempre he tenido las mujeres que he querido y están conmigo porque lo desean - contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente y sonriendo burlonamente -. Pero si quieres te regalaré de aniversario de bodas un tour por Europa… Es lo que te mereces, hermano, además seria una celebración por tu matrimonio, tu unión, tu elección… - recalcó cada _tu_ ligeramente y Fred sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes mirándolo con rabia.

-¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? - Preguntó Bree confundida mirándolos intercaladamente.

Bella se tensó y los miró a ambos asustada y tensa.

-Tontas rencillas de hermanos sin importancia - anunció Fred besando su hombro sin dejar de mirar a Bella, y ésta sintió como el agarre en su mano se intensificaba.

-Y solucionadas - agregó Edward y Bella apretó sus labios ahogando un gemido ya que el apretón siguiente en su mano casi le hacía daño.

-Háblame del embarazo - rogó Bella tratando de apartar la atención de su prima.

Bree volvió a ver a su esposo y a Edward con mirada confundida y preocupada, y supo que era algo que su prima indagaría después, en otro momento más adecuado lo cual le aterrorizó. Bella entendió que esa cena se había ido al infierno y que había sido una muy mala idea para empezar.

.

.

El camino de regreso a casa fue completamente silencioso y tenso. Edward al embarcarse colocó música a todo volumen y no dejaba de mirar el camino en ningún momento, como si no pudiera soportar verla. Y ella lo entendía porque se sentía de la misma endemoniada manera. Esa cena fue un completo desastre, incluso le dolía la cabeza y la espalda por la presión de ver a Bree con el ceño fruncido por la actitud de Fred y las respuestas que Edward le daba de regreso. Nunca había visto algo así antes, ni pensaba que Fred pudiera ser capaz de actuar de esa manera, de decir tantas cosas veladas pero todas refiriéndose a que la poseía a ella, su corazón. Cuando por fin acabó la noche lo agradeció infinitamente y casi salió huyendo hacia el vehículo sin comprender bien qué había ocurrido allí. ¿Por qué Fred se comportaba así? No se parecía nada al hombre que ella sabía que era.

Llegaron a casa veinte minutos después de salir del restaurante. Entraron al edificio en completo silencio, incluso Adrian los miró extrañado porque generalmente cuando llegaban era riendo y burlándose uno del otro. El trayecto en el ascensor fue otro pequeño martirio, el ambiente estaba pesado, Bella se negaba a verlo, a observar la rabia y furia, a arriesgarse a tener vestigios o enfrentarse con el Edward cruel, tenían ya casi un mes de paz declarada y no quería perderla.

Cuando llegaron a su piso ella salió primero, abrió la puerta y prácticamente corrió hacia su cuarto. Generalmente dormía con Edward desde que llegaron de Londres pero no había movido nada a su cuarto, ese era su espacio y la unión de ellos solo consistía en algo sexual.

Dio dos vueltas por su habitación sintiendo que temblaba al recordar las palabras de Fred; incluso en un momento llegó a sugerir que Edward siempre sería un buen _"segundo plato"_, ese hermoso comentario lo hizo cuando llevaron el plato principal. Y por un momento ella misma casi explota, poseía una necesidad tan subconsciente y arraigada de proteger a su amigo que casi atacaba al hombre que amaba por él, pero era que él la había protegido y todo ese embrollo a fin de cuenta era su culpa, porque Edward la estaba protegiendo de sí misma y ella quería que Bree nunca se enterara de nada.

Eso fue lo peor de todo… conocía a Edward, y sabía… Dios, estaba segura, que lo habría atacado en respuesta, le habría insultado e incluso golpeado, pero no lo hizo por ella, porque sabía que Bree se enteraría de sus pecados… porque quería protegerla.

Ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse para apoyarse en una pared, ya que produjo un fuerte dolor en su pecho, por lo que decidió dejar de pensar. Tomó su Ipod y fue a su baño, se desnudó rápidamente, tiró todo en la cesta de ropa sucia, encendió la música y se metió en su ducha.

En el ambiente empezó a resonar la canción _Black, Black Heart de David Usher_ y Bella se metió debajo del agua colocando las manos en la losa de mármol. Suspiró hondo mientras trataba que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos. Se concentró en el sonido de la música, del agua y la sensación de tranquilidad que debería conllevar a su ser. Y sintió algo distinto. Algo que no debería estar allí. Unas manos que rodearon su cintura y bajaban a sus caderas. Ella emitió un grito ahogado asustada y como reacción la empujaron hasta que cayó contra el pecho y el cuerpo cálido de Edward.

Empezó a respirar con la boca para calmar su corazón mientras sentía que el agua caía sobre sus pechos y sus piernas. Una de las manos de él se movió hasta su sexo y su cara bajó hasta enterrarse en su cuello y su cabello mojado. Sintió que besaba esa parte pero con su boca abierta, rozando su piel con sus dientes y haciendo que se estremeciera, a la vez que apretaba el agarre en sus caderas y la removía para que sintiera su erección contra su trasero. Bella gimió y en respuesta él mordió el inicio del hombro ligeramente.

-Necesito lo que ofreces, Bella… tengo que follarte - le susurró a su oído y ella cerró los ojos mientras dejaba caer la cabeza en su hombro. Sintió que mordía la parte de unión entre su cuello y su hombro, la sensación fue excitante y dolorosa, aunque no le rompió su piel, pero igual causó que gritara clavando sus uñas en su trasero. Trató de controlar el raciocinio y se concentró en la música mientras él apretaba su agarre en la cadera.

___"Mal, oscuro corazón, ¿por qué me ofreciste más? ¿Por qué hiciste tan fácil para mí satisfacerme?  
>Estoy ardiendo.<br>Estoy podrido hasta la medula.  
>Me estoy tragando todos tus reyes y reinas,<br>todo tu sexo y tus diamantes…"___

-Di mi nombre - exigió él apoderándose por fin de su clítoris y empezando a moverlo furiosamente, haciéndola temblar y gritar de nuevo mientras sentía que casi caía al suelo y que lo que lo impedía era su agarre -. ¡Dilo! - Le gritó acariciándola y volviendo a morder el mismo punto de unión entre su cuello y su hombro.

-Edward… - consiguió jadear con dificultad y en respuesta él gruñó, un sonido lleno de excitación y tan profundo que la erizó completamente; después la dobló hacia adelante y la embistió tan dura y profundamente que Bella gritó estruendosamente al sentir toda su longitud dentro de su cuerpo. Generalmente llevaba un par de intentos para adentrarse totalmente -. ¡Dios! - Exclamó cuando lo sintió moverse inmediatamente, duro, profundo y rápidamente; tomándola con una mano en su cadera para evitar que se cayera y la otra todavía acariciando furiosamente su clítoris, mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.

-¡Mi nombre! - ordenó él embistiendo más duramente, más profundo, causando que volviera a gritar y que cayera de rodillas contra el piso de la ducha, ya que su cuerpo no la sostenía por la fuerza de sus impulsos.

Bella colocó las manos sobre el piso y él, que la había seguido y ahora estaba detrás embistiendo arrodillado, seguía moviéndose impetuosa y fulminantemente, cada golpe parecía que llegara más profundo, a un sitio inexplorado, haciéndola ver casi estrellas. Se obligaba a respirar, aunque lo lograba con dificultad, estaba envuelta en lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Di mi maldito nombre, Isabella - Gruñó mientras embestía cada vez con más fuerza y velocidad - ¿Quién te esta follando? ¡¿A quién pertenece la polla que tu concha está tragando en estos momentos?

Ella gritó y sentía que iba hasta a llorar por lo que le estaba haciendo, la fuerza de las embestidas, la mezcla de las sensaciones causadas por su mano y la fricción estaban acabando con su raciocinio. No podía pensar, ni escuchar, solo sentir los embistes y gritar y gemir de placer y tratar de respirar, lo único que podía era recordarse que eso último era de suma importancia, aunque un segundo después a causa de un giro de su cadera y un golpe extremadamente profundo se le había olvidado por qué.

-¡Dilo! - Volvió a repetir él moviéndose más rápido y duro si era posible.

-¡Edward! - Gritó ella en un jadeo ahogado, perdiendo la fuerza de sus manos y cayendo al suelo de la ducha llena del agua corriendo y que también golpeaba su cabello y cara por la regadera. Él la mantenía en posición y continuaba embistiendo al levantar su cadera con una mano y acariciando su clítoris con la otra. Al escuchar que por fin lo llamaba él gritó de satisfacción y comenzó a moverse con más fuerza.

Ella notaba el agua caer en su cuerpo, los embistes y le repetía su nombre entre gritos una y otra vez. Unos minutos después sintió que él se corría en lo más profundo de su ser a la vez le gritaba que lo acompañara. Y lo hizo. Explotó más de lo que había hecho antes y rasguñó el piso mientras sentía que su cuerpo se retorcía a causa de su orgasmo.

Después se quedaron acostados sobre el suelo lleno de agua, Edward respiraba contra su espalda y ella lo hacía dificultosamente por el agua.

-Demonios… ¿qué mierda hice? - Escuchó que Edward decía mientras se salía de su interior y la jalaba para sentarse detrás de ella apoyando su espalda sobre su pecho.

Ella todavía no había reaccionado, había sido demasiado carnal, tortuoso e intenso para que pudiera hablar o moverse, aún sentía vibrar su sexo.

Él acomodó su cabello hacia un lado y movió su cara cerca de la de él. Tenía los ojos brillosos y ligeramente atormentados, pero Bella estaba demasiado aturdida para preguntarse sobre esa emoción. Después acarició su mejilla suavemente, de una forma que contrarrestaba toda la acción anterior.

-¿Qué te hice, pequeña? - Preguntó en voz baja y unió sus frentes ligeramente. Ella cerró sus ojos pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Un segundo después lo sintió negar con la cabeza antes de pararse y salir de la regadera dejándola a ella todavía sentada en el suelo completamente desnuda.

.

.

.

Bella observó la escalera que llevaba hasta la azotea y arrugó la cara ligeramente. Estaba preocupada. Había salido de la ducha casi media hora después, cuando pudo mover sus piernas de nuevo y recuperar un poco de fuerza. Después de bañarse se había quedado acostada en la cama por unos minutos, sintiéndose agotada y aturdida, sin querer hacer nada; pero después decidió buscarlo, hablar, entender completamente las razones de ese arranque, y no lo había encontrado por ninguna parte. Al principio había pensado que había salido a despejarse, por lo que decidió dejar esa conversación para el día siguiente. Media hora después fue a tomar agua y encontró las llaves de los dos vehículos por lo comprendió que no se había ido a ninguna parte.

Luego de revisar toda la casa y ver por fin que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta entendió que él llevaba todo ese tiempo en la azotea, y si bien no había nevado todavía hacía el suficiente frio para que él pudiera estarse congelando y necesitar su ayuda. Por lo que ahora estaba allí, todavía con una camisa de pijama roja de cuadros que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, pero con un abrigo encima y unas medias térmicas hasta su medio muslo, resuelta a salir a buscarlo. Y en el momento en que salió al balcón y recibió la primera ráfaga de viento, decidió casi patearle el trasero por hacerla hacer eso y si lo encontraba muerto y congelado estaba completamente segura que ese casi desaparecería, ¡le patearía su trasero!

Subió los escalones y al llegar arriba lo encontró sentado en el medio de uno de los muebles. Suspiró hondo tranquilizando su preocupación ya que se veía como si estuviera vivo y negó con la cabeza, estaba cubierto con una manta bastante gruesa y solo se veía su cabeza y una mano con la que estaba bebiendo whisky, aparentemente. Llegó a donde estaba y se sentó a su lado, apretando con fuerza el abrigo para evitar que se fuera el calor.

-Edward - llamó y él parpadeó y volteó hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño - Ve abajo, te enfermarás.

-¿Y tú no lo harás? - Cuestionó negando con la cabeza, de nuevo -. Ven adentro conmigo…

Edward giró la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado.

-Me disculpo por lo de hace poco, me extralimité… - Confesó dando un sorbo de su bebida. Ella observó el cielo y metió las manos en su bolsillo

-No hay necesidad que lo hagas… A mí también me gusta duro - respondió y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo se enrojecía de vergüenza por pronunciar esas palabras -. Lo sabes… - agregó y después bajó la cabeza y se removió incomoda.

Él se movió entonces, pero en vez de levantarse como esperaba que hiciera, la envolvió con la manta y le ofreció el vaso con whisky. Bella lo tomó y dio un sorbo pequeño, cuando tragó tosió varias veces y arrugó la cara. No le gustaba esa bebida de ninguna forma, pero un segundo después la agradeció ya que sentía calor en todo su cuerpo.

-Tú solo conoces eso… - le dijo Edward por fin y ella lo miró confundida - Es mejor que intentemos algo distinto.

Y con esas últimas palabras bajó su cabeza y se apoderó de sus labios, solo que por una vez no fue un beso completamente salvaje. Ella gimió y colocó una mano en su pecho desnudo, incluso intentó acelerar el contacto pero él no se lo permitió sino que siguió dándole un beso tortuosamente lento.

No era dulce, no en sí, el roce de la lengua y la forma en cómo movía sus labios no podría describirse como suave, pero había algo en esos embistes lentos y eróticos de su lengua y sus labios que la hacía sentir como si él estuviera buscando absorberla.

En el momento en que ambas lenguas se juntaron ella gimió tendidamente, tanto que rompió el beso y se tuvo que concentrar en solo respirar y calmar su acelerado corazón.

Él la empujó hacia el mueble, dejándola acostada sobre éste. La miró largamente, como si estuviera detallando cada parte descubierta. Subió sus manos por sus piernas, muslos, hasta llegar a sus bragas, las tomó con dos dedos y las bajó lentamente, quitándoselas y tirándolas detrás de él, por alguna parte. Después desabrochó cada botón de su abrigo y los abrió hacia los lados, sin quitárselo pero descubriendo su camisa de pijama roja de cuadros con cinco botones gigantes. El desabrochó cada uno y antes de apartarla, abrió sus piernas y se metió entre ellas, cubriéndola con su cuerpo y colocando la colcha sobre ambos. Debería sentir frío, consideró en ese momento, pero solo podía experimentar calor y deseo.

Volvió a poseer sus labios y la besó lenta e intensamente, rodeándola, acariciándola y Bella sintió que iba a perder el aliento. Respondió con el mismo grado, siguiendo los movimientos y subiendo sus manos para acariciar su espalda con sus manos y uñas, percibiendo que se estremecía ligeramente. Después bajó a su cuello y Bella abrió los ojos para observar el cielo y las estrellas mientras él lamia la parte que había mordido y donde iba a tener un gran cardenal en las próximas horas. Ella se removía mientras lo sentía besar su pecho y bajar hasta sus senos. Se arqueó y ofreció cada pecho gritando ligeramente.

-Te encanta que te haga esto - susurró él mientras tomaba un pecho en sus labios. Bella gimió en respuesta y se removió más, acariciando su cabello y jalándolo más a sus protuberancias - ¿Lamerlo, succionarlo… morderlo… qué deseas, Isabella? Dímelo y te lo daré…

Ella gimió y se arqueó mas golpeando su nuca con el respaldo del sofá.

-Todo - susurró sin respiración y sintió que él sonreía contra su piel.

-Golosa… - respondió antes de atrapar un pezón en sus dientes y jalar ligeramente. Ella gimió y presionó sus muslos contra sus caderas a fin de calmar un poco su excitación, ya que empezó a descontrolarse por lo que su lengua y su boca estaban haciendo a su pecho. Cumpliendo lo que propuso, primero lo lamía ávidamente, rodeando la lengua por cada parte de la aureola, y más abajo, después la introducía en su boca y succionaba a la presión exacta para enviar pequeñas cuchilladas de placer en su vientre y sexo, después lo mordía… y Bella sentía que las estrellas que la miraban del cielo se acercaban cada vez más.

Después se movió a su otro pecho volviéndola loca, repitiendo la acción paso a paso, mientras tocaba con sus dedos el otro haciéndola erizar por su piel fría. Unos segundos después subió a tomar sus labios y bajó sus manos hacia su sexo, que empezó a acariciar suavemente. Bella dio un respingo y él se separó inmediatamente.

-¿Te duele? ¿Te hice daño? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Observó sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes y quedó asombrada al descubrir lo hermosos que eran, tenían como destellos alrededor, no se había dado cuenta antes. Edward apartó su mano de su sexo y ella se estremeció, aunque fue más por la sensación de pérdida.

-No - dijo, mitad respuesta, mitad suplica -, tus dedos están fríos - le explicó para que regresara a ese punto. Él la miró y sonrió sensualmente.

-No podemos permitir eso - susurró subiendo su mano y colocando sus dedos mojados de los fluidos enfrente de los labios de Bella -. Caliéntalos… - le pidió y ella sintió que su vientre se contraía al igual que sus músculos internos al abrir los labios y lamer los dedos llenos de su propio sabor salado y cremoso. Gimió y fue acompañado de un gemido del propio Edward, que rápidamente remplazó sus dedos con su boca y su lengua.

Volvió a bajar la mano a su vagina y ella se estremeció, esa vez de placer, cuando comenzó a acariciarla íntimamente.

Ella comenzó a apartar su pantalón de deporte con sus pies y manos y rompió el beso.

-Fóllame… - le rogó desesperada -, hazlo ya… por favor.

-Hare más que eso - dijo acomodándose sobre ella -. Tu coño está tan caliente que arderé hasta quedar en cenizas - murmuró, bajando la cabeza otra vez, sus labios rozando los de ella y después bajando su mandíbula -. Te sientes como seda caliente y líquida. Te tomaré lentamente esta vez, Isabella - anunció y empezó a introducirse dentro de ella.

Bella había sabido que esperar generalmente con ese momento, él era salvaje, apasionado, posesivo y fuerte. Pero esa vez no fue así, sino que la penetraba tortuosamente lento, centímetro a centímetro, y lo percibía todo, como la expandía, la invadía, era como si sintiera cada vena, piel y músculo muy dentro en su interior.

-Oh, Dios… - jadeó ella clavando sus uñas en su espalda baja.

Él se introdujo un par de centímetros más y ella paró de respirar.

-¿Nos sientes, Isabella? - Preguntó mirándola fijamente, en ningún momento había roto el contacto visual, como si estuviera atrapándola. Ella negó con la cabeza y trato de apartarse pero él tomo las manos que se clavaban en su espalda, las entrelazó con las suyas y colocó encima de su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Él se movió unos centímetros más dentro de ella y se sintió atrapada en un torbellino, con las sensaciones apilándose dentro de su cuerpo, sintiendo que el placer la destrozaba mientras su pene la ensanchaba, enviando hondas de éxtasis agitándose por todo su cuerpo. Edward siguió con el ritmo tortuosamente lento y jadeó cuando le mordió su labio inferior ligeramente.

-¿Te gusta? - Le preguntó cambiando de posición, saliendo de su cuerpo y alejando los pocos centímetros que había avanzado para después empujar con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo y entrar completamente. Bella jadeó y rogó a todos los santos, se arqueó sintiéndolo dentro y notando como su propio sexo se extendía -. ¿No nos sientes? Míranos, Isabella - rogó apartándose un poco y mirando su punto de unión, haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo -. Mira que bien nos vemos juntos -. Su voz era un murmullo entre ardiente lujuria y placer mientras se flexionaba dentro de su cuerpo, apretó el agarre de sus manos y arrugó su cara como si esa espera y lentitud también amenazara con acabar con él -. ¿No me sientes en cada centímetro de ti? ¿Tu concha no se estremece por cada ligero movimiento que hago?

Ella gimió y no le quedó más remedió que observar. Aturdida y fascinada vio como se empataban juntos, como él desplazaba lentamente las caderas apartándose y mostrando su sexo húmedo de sus fluidos y después lentamente volvía a unirse hasta que se mezclaban los vellos de ambos. Era la imagen más erótica y sexy que hubiese visto en su vida y causó que jadeara y subiera sus caderas exigiendo que terminara de poseerla, no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo.

-No, así no - rogó ella negando con la cabeza y subiendo su cadera en un intento de que se introdujera completamente. Era como si quisiera acabar con ella.

Él la miraba fijamente y se movía lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, saliendo de su cuerpo y después llenándola fuertemente, en un ritmo tortuoso, que buscaba consumirla y Bella gritó con fuerza.

-¡Basta! - Suplicó haciendo el esfuerzo de cerrar sus ojos sin éxito y sintiendo que se quemaba con sus ojos esmeraldas y la desesperación de la lentitud y profundidad de sus movimientos. Comenzó a mover sus caderas casi violentamente, pero no lograba que acelerara, que simplemente la follara, que no siguiera torturándolos.

-¿No quieres que lo haga lentamente? - Preguntó acariciando su cuello con la nariz y besándola mientras volvía a introducirse en ella lentamente, profundamente, pero de alguna forma cada movimiento destruía algo dentro de Bella -. Me estás envolviendo como un puño, Isabella. Siéntelo como yo lo hago, tu coño me aprieta y me calienta como si estuviera hambriento.

Giró hasta llegar a un punto dentro de su cuerpo que la hizo vibrar y estremecerse ya que la honda de placer fue demasiado, a la vez que empezó a acariciarla íntimamente, lentamente. Bella se sintió derretir, llegar hasta lo más alto y no eran las estrellas las que se acercaban, sino el propio universo. Pero también deseaba que no la dominara de esa forma, su ser, su alma, gritaba que no podía más. Y después él bajó su cabeza y empezó a torturar su pezón como la vez anterior causando que gritara desesperada y moviera sus caderas más aceleradamente, sintiendo como si muriera poco a poco.

-Más rápido… por favor… por favor… - pidió negando con la cabeza

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Dios, sí… - dijo alzando sus caderas y presionando sus músculos internos entre su pene para que explotara, ni sabía qué hacía solo que no podía aguantar más para ello -. ¡Solo fóllame, maldita sea! - Gritó y lo miró horrorizada por sus propias palabras. Un fuerte gruñido masculino explotó desde su pecho y toda lentitud se terminó.

Él empezó a moverse, girar, y embestir duramente, rápidamente, Bella levantó las piernas, entrelazó sus tobillos en sus caderas, mientras empujaba hacia arriba, gritando por la sensación de sentirlo más profundo, estirándola. Sus golpes eran ardientes, mortales, torturadores y la llevaban a ese cielo que los envolvía, a la vez que besaba su cuello, su pecho, sus labios, donde sea que llegara.

Unos segundos después notó que él explotaba de nuevo dentro de ella y sintió como se contraía sus músculos internos.

-¡Mierda, sí! - Gritó él todavía embistiéndola - Córrete para mí, Isabella… ordéñame con tu caliente y dulce coño, joder… - decía convulsionando sobre ella, colocando la cabeza en su hombro y temblando. Y lo hizo, observando el cielo, sintiendo que la envolvía con su nuevo orgasmo y preguntándose cómo no se había desintegrado esa noche.

Veinte minutos después, ella se encontraba acostada en la cama de Edward, con su camisa de pijama roja de cuadros y arropada con sus sabanas verde oscuro. La había llevado cargada en el momento que la notó temblar de frio por primera vez sobre el sofá en la azotea.

Lo miró caminar hacia el baño usando el pantalón de gimnasia y se asombró ya que era como si fuera consciente por primera vez de lo hermoso que era ese hombre. Lo sabía, se había acostado con él, había besado su cuerpo, lo había visto, pero no lo había visto de verdad hasta esa noche. Y de nuevo surgieron las ansias de tocarlo, así lo acabase de hacer ya que tuvieron sexo, pero lo que anhelaba era fuera del ámbito sexual.

-¿Puedo tocarte? - Le preguntó y apretó sus labios al ver que no había controlado su lengua. Edward, que en ese momento estaba cerrando la puerta del baño la miró confundido.

-Siempre has podido tocarme - dijo como si esa fuera la petición más extraña. Bella sonrió y lo miró medio avergonzada y tímida.

-Yo… - suspiró hondo - A veces cuando estamos en público no sé si puedo hacerlo…

Él la miró por unos segundos paralizado y después ladeó la cabeza, caminó hacia ella y se arrodilló en la cama. Tomó sus manos, la jaló para que se sentara y luego posó una mano en cada lado de sus propias mejillas, y colocó las suyas en la espalda baja de Bella.

-Puedes tocarme cuándo y cómo quieras - le dijo y la miró fijamente.

Ella asintió y tembló ligeramente mientras acariciaba torpemente sus mejillas.

-A veces se me olvida lo nueva que eres en todo esto… - confesó y suspiró hondo cansinamente.

-¡Hey que eso no significa que soy idiota! - Le gritó y le dio un pellizco en una tetilla.

-¡Auch! - Se quejó y la miró horrorizado - ¡Oh, niñita, de verdad no debiste hacer eso! - Gritó antes de lanzarla en la cama y empezar a hacerle cosquillas y luchar con ella.

Bella se carcajeó mientras se removía y pataleaba para que dejara de hacerle cosquillas y lo golpeaba por haberla llamado niñita.

-No - Gritaba entre risas y lo empujó hasta que quedo sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sonriendo cuando lo escuchaba reír libremente. Aunque solo pudo hacerlo diez segundos antes de que la volteara y le hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando culminaron varios minutos después, ambos respiraban agitadamente, agotados y carcajeándose con fuerza. Quedando acostados uno al lado del otro. Cuando se quedaron callados y quietos ella bajó lentamente su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de él.

-No eres un sustituto - declaró por fin, recordando los eventos de horas atrás, aunque parecía que hubiese pasado mucho más tiempo. Lo sintió tensarse a su lado -, no pienso en él cuando estoy contigo y no deseo que lo seas… - confesó mordiendo su labio inferior, aprovechando que sabía que no la veía.

Él se quedó muy quieto, apretando con más fuerza el agarre de su mano.

-Está bien - respondió en voz baja y lo sintió relajarse -, pero pronto eso no será suficiente, Bella. Necesitaré más.

Ella se tensó y asintió sin mirarlo, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba -. ¿Más como alguien más? - Preguntó en voz baja.

Edward giró hacia donde estaba hasta quedar casi encima de su cuerpo. La miró fijamente y rozó sus labios con dos dedos.

-No - declaró -, más que solo una declaración de _"no eres un sustituto"_… más que sentirte tocándome únicamente cuando follamos, más que solamente duro, Bella… simplemente más.

Ella lo miró fijamente, escuchando cada palabra y sintiendo que su corazón se había paralizado por unos segundos. Asintió repitiendo su movimiento de dedos en sus labios y observó el esmeralda de su mirada, su mandíbula recta, sus labios gruesos y la nariz recta y sintió que sus manos picaban ansiosamente.

-Quiero pintarte - susurró y él entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió burlonamente.

-No hay chance en el infierno.

-¡Edward! - Gritó y lo observó acomodarse y posicionarse para dormir -. Por favor…

-No - respondió amoldando su almohada con una mano.

-Pero…

-Ya viví esa experiencia una vez - le interrumpió -, y fue con una fotografía. Esa pintura todavía me hace estremecer cada vez que la veo.

Bella lo miró confundida y después recordó la pintura con sus abuelos.

-No seria así… por favor… - Acarició su espalda y deseó rogar al sentir que las ansias le llenaban. Dios, solo imaginarlo le hacía querer buscar su cuaderno, incluso en ese momento, un desnudo… Había hecho algunos en la Escuela, nunca le habían atraído, pero en ese momento era lo único que quería -. Eres hermoso… y necesito…

-No - le interrumpió de nuevo y ella bufó indignada porque no creía que le estuviera pidiendo demasiado. Un segundo después él le sonrió ampliamente -. ¿Soy hermoso entonces, Isabella? - se burló y ella bufó con más fuerza.

-Idiota… - gruñó golpeando su hombro. Pero inmediatamente se encontró contra la cama y el cuerpo de Edward.

-¿Y seria qué? ¿Un Miguel Ángel mejorado? - Preguntó con voz jocosa.

Bella rodó los ojos y acarició su pecho, ahora que tenía permiso podía hacerlo, aunque también debería aceptar que acariciarlo en la cama nunca había sido un problema.

-Eres un pervertido, Edward… - se burló y lo sintió reírse contra la piel de su cuello.

-Yo no propuse pintar un desnudo, y no soy yo quien piensa que mi polla es mil veces mejor que la de Miguel Ángel…

-Claro que… - No pudo terminar ya que él había tomado sus labios en un beso de esos posesivos, intensos y que tenían sello Edward por todas partes.

Cuando rompió el beso ella respiraba agitadamente, pero estaba demasiado agotada para hacer algo más que cerrar los ojos y tratar de recuperar su aliento perdido.

-Tendrás que convencerme - susurró en su oreja y ella se estremeció pensando exactamente en la forma en que él querría que lo convenciera.

-Pervertido… - le acusó de nuevo y lo escuchó carcajearse un segundo antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara y caer en la almohada sintiendo como él tomaba su cintura y la atraía a su lado de la cama.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, Dios que la hago betear apresuradamente por estos capítulos maratónicos… :D TQM amiguis ;)

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	28. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Feels like Home, Chantal Kreviazuk_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Am7EI5tdaX4 Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward se giró para ver la ciudad desde la vista panorámica de su oficina y sonrió al ver los edificios, el Lago Michigan y los restos de la nevada anterior en la calle y en todos sus alrededores; se estiró y cerró los ojos tratando de descansar unos segundos ya que tenía más de diez horas continuas trabajando y sentía sus hombros agarrotados. Colocó su mano en uno y trató de masajeárselo para soltar los nudos pero no lo consiguió, sus límites de estrés habían llegado hasta niveles insospechados y todo por culpa de un proyecto al que le habían revocado un permiso necesario para comenzar a construir y Carlisle, que era quien tenía influencia con ese Comisionado en particular, no había aparecido; había llamado hacia ya una semana pidiendo unos días libres para un asunto personal y nadie sabía dónde jodidamente se encontraba. Sin ese permiso el proyecto no podía arrancar, cada día de retraso significaba dinero perdido y encabronamiento del cliente, lo cual concluía en una jodida ulcera en su estómago.<p>

Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y volvió a llamar al segundo de Legal para que le informaran sobre cómo se encontraba el estatus del permiso. Dos minutos después maldijo de nuevo cuando descubrió que ya todos se habían ido, eran casi las siete de la noche, era obvio que sería así pero igual no lo calmaba; aunque Félix le había informado que habían avisado antes de salir que ya estaba en proceso el permiso y esperaban que saliera en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Él solo esperaba que eso fuera cierto porque si no iban a rodar cabezas…

Escuchó su teléfono repicar y frunció el ceño cuando vio el identificador de llamadas. Uno pensaría que con más de cinco horas de diferencia el viejo estaría ya rendido en su cama… pero uno estaría equivocado.

-Abuelo -. Saludó con tono solemne a la vez que colocaba dos dedos en su en su cien como inconscientemente hacía siempre cuando estaba estresado.

-Recibí el informe que me enviaste - contestó el hombre sin siquiera saludarlo -, y creo que es erróneo…

Edward se tragó un bufido y buscó el dichoso informe. Lo abrió y se enderezó en su asiento, como si se hubiese vuelto una especie de litigante deseoso de defender el mejor caso de su vida.

-Todos los datos allí colocados son correctos - empezó.

-Es imposible que con el nivel de economía mundial, tú digas que…

-Cincuenta por ciento de aumento de capital - Le interrumpió y sintió hondas de satisfacción salir desde lo más profundo de su ser -. Te lo dije, sé lo que hago, pregúntale a tu esbirro, imagino entonces que esa parte de la investigación no debe estar actualizada.

Se hizo un silencio en ambas líneas por unos segundos.

-Entonces es hora que vuelvas a donde perteneces - informó su abuelo.

-Dijiste que mínimo cinco años - respondió en voz monótona -, que menos de ese tiempo no sería suficiente; que si regresaba antes era porque había acabado (como supusiste que iba a pasar) con la Empresa -. Lo escuchó carraspear.

-Y ahora te digo que es hora de que regreses, ¿no era ese tu sueño? Pasarás a formar parte del personal de gerencia de la sucursal de Londres.

-¿Como Director? - Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana. Dios… su alma estaba emocionada, ¿será? Tenía solo veintisiete años, pero sabía más del negocio que la mayoría de los directivos que le doblaban la edad.

-Eventualmente - dijo y parecía haber pronunciado esas palabras entre labios apretados.

-Me prometiste… - advirtió.

-¡Cuando estuvieras listo! - Explotó y Edward tuvo que apartarse el teléfono de su oído.

-¡Pues estoy condenadamente listo! - Gritó levantándose del asiento.

Se volvió a hacer un tenso silencio entre ambos.

-Pero no te lo has ganado… siempre desobedeciendo mis órdenes… - masculló sonando indignado.

Edward parpadeó y sus humos bajaron como si fuera un globo desinflándose y casi sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado. _Joder… te habías tardado mucho…,_ le dijo su conciencia y él casi ríe por la ironía de que ahora estaba hablando consigo mismo.

-No abandonaré a quien elegí en Chicago - declaró y casi escuchó murmurar maldiciones del otro lado de la línea.

-Es una debilidad - dijo Edward Mayor cuando pudo calmarse.

-Es mi elección - respondió con convicción.

-Arriesgarías lo que yo puedo darte. No te crié para ser débil, Edward, sino para que no te desviaras de lo importante.

-Estoy en medio de un proyecto - informó ignorando las últimas palabras de su abuelo ya que nunca había considerado que lo crió, solo que lo adoctrinó -, después que culmine hablaremos. No me iré sin ser nombrado Director, Edward Mayor, es suficiente. Me lo he ganado y lo sabes.

Hubo otro silencio en la línea que no se molestó en romper, ese momento era demasiado importante para apresurarse.

-Bien - refunfuñó su abuelo trancando la llamada inmediatamente después y Edward se quedó estático por un segundo, permitiendo que la sensación de triunfo, orgullo y satisfacción lo invadieran.

-¡Sí! - Gritó golpeando la mesa y pasando una mano por su cabello sonriendo ampliamente -. Te gané, maldito bastardo… por fin acabé con tu fortaleza - susurró y se pasó una mano por su cara antes de quedarse paralizado. Eso era lo que siempre había deseado y sin embargo algo dentro de su ser se sentía perturbado porque no quería dejar ese sitio. Chicago era… cómodo, tenía más de un año y medio viviendo allí y ya sentía una familiaridad extrema con esa ciudad. Ayudaba que estuviera Rose, pero… era Bella, también.

Se sentó en la silla y pensó sobre eso por un momento. Él y Bella no estaban juntos de verdad, ella amaba a otro hombre, ese matrimonio solo existía en el papel… ¿Cómo demonios haría para llevarla consigo? Y no solo por eso, sino que su única familia, Bree, estaba en Chicago, no había forma de que la dejaría. ¿Cómo mierda podría convencerla?

Estaba intentando ser paciente con ella, no presionarla, ser más delicado de lo que había sido en toda su vida, estaba buscando enamorarla, lo cual no era algo fácil porque la sensación de malestar nunca lo abandonaba sino que lo volvía inseguro, cuando nunca antes lo había sido. Se encontraba mirándola en los peores momentos y preguntándose si ella deseaba al otro Masen allí a su lado. Fred lo descontrolaba, no había otra mayor verdad que esa y la cena… Pues… Fue una jodida prueba de resistencia. No fue lo que le decía, sino que idiotamente había esperado que ella volviera a defenderlo, no porque lo necesitara, solo Dios sabía que se había defendido toda su vida muy bien solo, pero… el hecho de que no lo hiciera porque era Fred quien lo atacaba, quien sí significaba algo para ella… eso le cabreó y causó que actuara de la forma en que lo hizo.

Sin embargo el jodido enamoramiento seguía allí, no podía borrarlo no importaba cuánto lo quisiera, igual seguía deseándola, igual ansiaba que lo tocara, aunque en esa parte hubiera sido ligeramente aliviada por su confesión de deseo de hacerlo. Pero ahora seguía con su plan de enamoramiento, para lo cual era un completo novato ya que nunca había buscado intencionalmente algo así y usaba todo lo que tenía a su alcance; su cercanía; su polla y ahora sus deseos de pintarlo. Sonrió estúpidamente por eso y volvió a pasarse la mano por el cabello.

Ella lo había llamado pervertido porque le retó a que lo convenciera, y lo era… o algo parecido. Al día siguiente le había dejado una lista de peticiones para acceder a que lo hiciera. Nada sexual… _Bueno_… No, nada sexual, se volvió a convencer y se levantó para colocarse la chaqueta azul marina de su traje. Era más bien cosas idiotas que le daban la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella, fuera de la cama y donde podría enamorarla… joder, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser hacer que lo amara? No quiso responder esa pregunta.

Lo primero que pidió en la lista fue _algo idiota y adolescente_ y lo había llevado al cine. A mitad de la función ella había empezado una guerra de palomita y se rieron todas las dos horas de la película… porque sinceramente había sido una porquería de función, un grupo de vampiros vegetarianos… un jodido lobo enamorado que parecía más un perro y una chica con una mala peluca y vestuario mojigato… sino hubiese sido por todo lo que juguetearon en el cine habría pensado que malgastó unas horas valiosas de su vida.

Ese día lo había obligado a posar por primera vez, ya que le recalcó que a cada cosa que cumplieran de su lista le otorgaba el derecho a pintarlo. A regañadientes aceptó, pero solo por un periodo de una hora, era cachondo pero no estúpido, quería que completara sus exigencias, necesitaba tiempo de calidad con ella.

Lo segundo en su lista era: _algo que él nunca hubiese hecho antes_. Por supuesto, allí evitaba completamente la parte sexual. Dos noches atrás había llegado y encontrado la casa con telas de colores, rojos, verdes, amarillos, azules colgadas en el techo asemejándose a un toldo y debajo había almohadones y una mesa improvisada servida.

_Diablos_… eso no lo había hecho nunca antes, la intimidad de una cena de ese estilo, los tonos tenues de la luz, la forma en cómo ella se había vestido como una especie de odalisca, falda larga a la cadera, un pequeño top y su cabello lleno de cintas, toda sonrojada y los ojos brillantes con expresión juguetona, tímida y tan jodidamente hermosa… Había tenido que follarla antes de la comida… y posterior a ella… y media hora después de que comenzara a dibujarlo… simplemente no pudo controlarse… era un cachondo de mierda.

Escuchó el intercomunicador y pestañó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Dime, Félix - ordeno frotándose los ojos con su mano libre.

-Me pidió que le notificara cuando el Señor Cullen llegara a las instalaciones.

-¿Dónde está? - Preguntó ya en medio camino hacia la entrada. Abrió la puerta un segundo después y su asistente lo miró sorprendido.

-En su oficina - respondió titubeante y Edward salió directo hacia el ascensor.

Cuando llegó al séptimo piso, cruzó a la derecha y encontró la puerta de la oficina entreabierta con la luz encendida. La abrió y frunció el ceño con la imagen que encontró; siempre había visto a Carlisle arreglado y calmado, nervios de acero lo llamaban sus colegas y así lo veía él también, frío y calculador. Sin embargo, estaba muy apartado de esos apelativos en esos momentos. Se encontraba vestido con un jean y una franela azul, tenía el cabello desordenado, las manos en su frente y su visión fija en lo que parecía ser un cuaderno. A su lado una botella de Jack Daniels a la que solo le quedaba dos dedos de alcohol.

-¿Carlisle? - Preguntó caminando hacia el escritorio.

Él levantó la mirada y tenía los ojos rojos por la bebida y también como si no hubiese dormido por mucho tiempo.

-¿Sabes cómo es sentirte como una completa e inmunda mierda? - Preguntó con expresión furiosa y triste, no sabía si la pregunta era para él o para sí mismo -. Primero debes culpar a todos los demás de tus males; al mundo, al puto destino, a ella… a todos… Y después… Oh, Edward… Después descubres por casualidad o tal vez no, que todo lo que pensaste estaba condenadamente erróneo. Que no era culpa de humanidad, del destino, de las circunstancias o de ella… sino que era tú culpa… En ese momento, en el justo instante que descubras eso, cuando sientas que el alma se te aprieta en tu pecho, que la repulsión y asco te invaden hasta dejar de desear seguir viviendo, cuando quieras arrancarte la cabeza con tus propias manos… Eso es sentirse como una completa e inmunda mierda…

Edward levantó las cejas asombrado y se apartó un paso por la impresión.

-¿Qué demonios sucedió, Carlisle?

-¡Yo la destrocé, Edward! - Gritó y golpeó la mesa de olmo -. No fue su madre con su escogencia de destino, con sus malditos pensamientos y enseñanzas de que ella no merecía ser amada; no fueron todos los desgraciados hombres que pasaron por su cama, que la usaron… No… Fue el idiota que no lo hizo, que la quiso como algo más, que deseó verla como lo que era en realidad quien de verdad la dañó -. Negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara como si efectivamente quisiera destrozarla -. Fue él quien le robó su inocencia y le hizo perder la esperanza…

Edward lo miró confundido por esa actitud y esas palabras.

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó dando dos pasos hasta donde se encontraba.

-Esme… - respondió y volvió a pasar una mano por su cabeza -. Yo la destruí al actuar como un cobarde, la usé peor que todos los demás infelices. La hice dejar su caparazón y después la dejé expuesta. Debí… debí decirle lo que significaba para mí en vez de huir y olvidarme de ella, repitiéndome que era una fantasía. Debí llevármela seis años atrás y rescatarla en vez de sumirla en la oscuridad y hacer que se perdiera.

Edward frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, la mujer de la que su amigo hablaba y la que él recordaba eran dos completamente distintas. La que le estaba describiendo era alguien más como un santo en vez de la golfa que estaba coqueteando con otro hombre frente a sus narices.

-Con todo el respeto, Carlisle… Creo que sigues idealizándola, la mujer que conocí una semana atrás no parecía perdida, ni siquiera angustiada por la vida que escogió. Estás viendo más de lo que hay allí…

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y acarició una hoja del cuaderno haciendo que dejara de hablar.

-Escucha… Por Dios… Escucha:

"_¿Dónde quedaron las esperanzas y los sueños?__  
>¿Dónde fueron los anhelos y los afanes?<br>Ella observa al silencio y a la noche  
>les pelea y les golpea,<br>les insulta y les odia.  
>Al silencio porque la engañó,<br>se burló y le traicionó.  
>Le envió su deseo pero con falsos sueños y anhelos,<br>éste le robó sus fuerzas permitiendo así que el vacio  
>y la nada la consumieran.<br>¿Cómo podrá ella sobrevivir ahora sin siquiera el silencio?  
>¿Cómo podrá ella existir ahora sin siquiera un alma?<br>Él se lo llevó… y nunca lo regreso… y nunca volvió."  
><em>

Carlisle se detuvo y tomó un trago de su whisky.

-¿No lo ves? - Le preguntó entonces mirándolo con tanto dolor que Edward se estremeció -. Él la dejo sin nada cuando ella le entregó todo… Él nunca siquiera pensó en volver, maldición… esto fue lo último que ella escribió.

-No entiendo - respondió Edward acercándose a Carlisle hasta quedar a su lado -, ¿qué pasó con Esme?

-¿No lo entiendes? - Susurró y pasó una mano por su cabello -, Ni siquiera me lo dijo, no me recriminó por lo que le quité, tal vez porque pensó que… no tenía derecho a hacerlo. En vez ¿sabes lo que hizo? Me dio una noche, me entregó lo único que podía darme, lo único que yo le había dejado, permitió que le hiciera el amor y después se fue… ¡Desapareció!… -. Edward se removió inquieto al ver la mirada desolada de Carlisle -. Y yo todavía… nunca la conocí… pensé que se iría a lo que conoce… - se detuvo y tomó otro trago -. Creí que seguiría… pero ahora nadie sabe dónde está, ni siquiera su madre. Sus cosas personales se esfumaron; su pasaporte; el dinero de sus cuentas… solo quedó este cuaderno… solo quedó el sueño.

Edward bajó la cabeza e instintivamente subió una mano en el hombro de Carlisle y apretó ligeramente. Ambos se quedaron callados por un segundo.

-Tal vez…

-No - le interrumpió y negó con la cabeza -, no hay tal vez. Yo exigí, pedí y nunca di nada, ¿cuán egoísta pude ser? Pretender que ella arriesgara todo por mí cuando no di nada a cambio. Y ahora la pierdo para siempre porque no dije la verdad, porque no fui más valiente. Por esperar tanto tiempo…

Edward suspiró hondo y apretó con más fuerza.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Cómo lo solucionamos? - Preguntó pensando en las múltiples opciones para ayudarlo - ¿Contratamos un Investigador Privado? La buscamos, ¿sabes a dónde podría ir primero?… Joder…

Escuchó a Carlisle reírse, aunque era un sonido triste.

-Ya lo hice - agregó con los hombros caídos -. Disculpa haberme desaparecido, tenía que tratar de buscarla, pero todos mis contactos fueron insuficientes, tanto los legales como los que no lo son -. Se pasó una mano por su cara -. Me comunicaron sobre el problema del permiso y hablé con el Comisionado, vine a buscar unos requerimientos, pero abrí el cuaderno y… - acarició las hojas un poco gastadas -. Ahora necesito leerlo.

Edward observó el cuaderno y se mordió la lengua para no preguntarle por qué coño le gustaba torturarse.

-Carlisle…

-¿Podrías dejarme solo, Edward? - Pidió y él se enderezó.

-¿Estás seguro? Lo que sea que necesites… podemos beber…

Carlisle negó con la cabeza y repasó con un dedo el cuaderno.

-Gracias - dijo y sonrió ligeramente -, prometo que mañana seré el mismo de siempre, pero hoy necesito descubrir de nuevo lo que perdí...

Edward lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, meditando si dejarlo o no, pero al final se rindió, sabía que en los momentos de mayor oscuridad era mejor pasarlos solos, también lo había hecho. Apretó con fuerza su hombro y salió de la oficina, dudando de verdad que al día siguiente Carlisle fuera el mismo hombre.

Se embarcó en el ascensor preguntándose si lo que Carlisle había dicho sería cierto; si lo que debería hacer es ser sincero y dejar la cobardía atrás, quizás confesarle a Bella su idiota enamoramiento… Ese pensamiento causó que todo su ser se estremeciera, solo el pensar en las posibles respuestas o en el nombre Fred pronunciado por unos labios rosas y provocadores hizo que se retrotrajera de esa idea.

Apoyó su cuerpo en el ascensor sintiéndose ligeramente agotado y cuando sonó el timbre avisando que había llegado a su piso salió caminando más lento de lo normal, de repente se imaginó teniendo mucha más edad de la que en realidad tenía y experimentando un gran peso en su espalda. Frunció el ceño al descubrir que Félix no estaba en su puesto ya que había decidido decirle que se fuera a casa. Quería ir donde Bella, le gruñía su estomago por esa necesidad y aunque anhelaba con todo su ser negarlo, ya no podía hacerlo.

Caminó dos pasos dentro de la habitación y miró hacia la izquierda ya que vio un movimiento de ese lado y pensó que era su asistente, pero al descubrir quién era no pudo sino quedar paralizado. Sentada en uno de los muebles beige que estaban en un lateral del despacho estaba Isabella. Él ladeó la cabeza tratando de controlar todas las emociones que lo embargaron en ese momento y solo pudo observarla.

Estaba usando unos zapatos negros altos, acompañados con medias del mismo color, las cuales envolvían sus piernas hasta llegar a una falda negra de botones grandes del mismo color… _mierda, que me maten en este momento si eso que veo no es el inicio de un jodido y puto liguero…_ Su polla se removió (la única parte de su cuerpo que al parecer tenía movimiento en ese momento); además llevaba una camisa blanca, casi masculina, sino fuera porque era ligeramente transparentes y debajo se notaba algo negro de encaje y… endemoniadamente sexy… En ese momento ya su polla estaba más que viva y erecta debajo de sus pantalones.

Su cabello estaba suelto y ligeramente revuelto, en una de sus manos llevaba un pequeño cartel reposando al lado de su cuerpo sobre el sofá.

_Algo loco y atrevido._

_Oh joder de todos los cielos y la reina…_, pensaba que ese deseo iba a ser en una discoteca con una minifalda pero la realidad… era mil puñeteras veces mejor.

-Tu petición - susurró ella y él volvió a mirarla lentamente. Después se volteó hacia el despacho de su asistente preocupado de que pudiera descubrirlos… porque vamos… iba a follársela en los próximos cinco segundos y no había absolutamente nadie ni nada que fuera a detenerlo.

-¿Dónde está Félix? - Preguntó pensativamente.

-Lo envié a casa -. Escuchó que respondía. Él se giró y la miró fascinado, la mujer le había dicho a su empleado que se fuera para darle su deseo… y para follarlo, eso también estaba claro.

-Oh, Isabella, eso fue algo condenadamente sexy por hacer…

Ella sonrió tímidamente con los ojos brillantes de emoción, picardía y expectativa. Edward logró mover sus pies y se giró hacia la puerta para trancarla, luego se volteó y la miró fijamente.

-¿Son ligueros? - Preguntó sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, se llenaba de excitación, su polla se tensaba y su escroto le apretaba… _Dios dame control_, pidió con fuerza, no podía volver a desesperarse como la primera y única vez que los había usado anteriormente, esa vez deseaba disfrutarlos y llenarse de esa visión. La observó asentir mordiéndose el labio y apretó la manija de la puerta, entrecerró los ojos preguntándose por qué demonios mordía sus labios así si sabía lo que ese movimiento le hacía a su autocontrol. Ella… -. No juegues conmigo, Isabella… tal vez no te gusten las consecuencias…

Ella movió las piernas doblándolas, unió sus tobillos y los subió causando que su falda se moviera y se mostrara el inicio del liguero… Edward tembló y gimió en tono bajo.

-Oh joder… no sabes lo que estás haciendo – dijo apretando con fuerza la manija de la puerta y volviendo a pedir control... sin mucho éxito.

-Estoy ganando mi hora - dijo y movió su cabello hacia su espalda. Él soltó su agarre y se acercó, había tratado de controlarse, pero esas piernas, esa tela fina que la cubría y mostraba tanto a la vez… necesitaba verla, tocarla, probarla, morderla… _maldición_… follarla.

Se lamió los labios y la vio temblar sobre el sofá. Cuando llegó a dos pasos de donde se encontraba se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó sus tobillos y la jaló hasta que cayó sobre la alfombra blanca debajo de ellos. La escuchó jadear pero solo podía ver los ligueros, acariciar sus piernas y tragar grueso mientras sentía que prácticamente temblaba.

-No deberías provocarme - le dijo mientras acariciaba subiendo sus manos y rozando todos los ligueros hasta subirle ligeramente la falda.

_Tan… jodidamente… sensual… Dios…_ Hasta se le olvidaba respirar. Se acercó a sus labios y los tomó posesivamente, sintiéndose arder, literalmente, se quemaba al tocar la tela de sus muslos y probar la humedad y dulzura de sus labios. La escuchó gemir y él abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua mientras subía las manos para destapar la camisa, pero las manos le temblaban, estaba demasiado excitado… demasiado ansioso para esperar, así que tomó los bordes y la jaló desgarrando los botones y apartándola de su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera por sus brazos.

La escuchó gritar pero no apartó sus labios, no dejó que se quejara, no permitió nada… solo quería poseer sus labios mientras acariciaba su cuerpo liberando todo hasta que mostrara su cuerpo desnudo con esos ligueros… Dios bendito… Tomó su lengua entre sus labios y succionó sintiendo que ella le aruñaba la espalda sobre el saco y se removía por cada lado que tocaba. Se apartó unos centímetros para ver los ligueros y la falda enredada entre sus piernas, pero sintió que ella agarró su corbata con una mano y lo jalaba para besarlo de nuevo.

Edward ronroneó y envolvió sus labios en los de ella, metiendo su lengua y probándola a placer. Bella agarró su cabello con sus manos ahora le tocó el turno de succionarlo ávidamente, incluso mordiendo ligeramente su lengua en el proceso a causa del desespero por probarlo, y a causa de ello en un movimiento de sus manos la subió, colocándola casi a horcajadas a su cuerpo y quitándole rápidamente la falda.

Bella rompió el beso prácticamente jadeando y lo empujó contra el sofá, apoyando su espalda contra éste. Él observó el conjunto de lencería y sintió un poco del líquido pre seminal saliendo de su polla a la vez de una tirantez casi dolorosa de su pene. Gruñó y acarició la tela mientras la veía.

-Tan sexy… - le susurró y la observó sonreír toda sonrojada mientras acariciaba sus hombros y sus mejillas, a la vez que lo veía con ojos dilatados -. ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacerte en este momento?

Ella respiró forzosamente como si se ahogara y negó con la cabeza mientras movía la chaqueta como si quisiera quitársela. Él se la dejó arrancar mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-Quiero arrancarte la braga con dos dedos -. Susurró con voz enronquecida en su oído y ella se detuvo, temblando y gimiendo en su oído -, voltearte y comerme tu coño mientras tú usas solo ese hermoso negligé y esos jodidamente sexys ligueros, te comeré con mis dientes y lengua mientras mis manos rozan tu piel, la seda de la tela y esas medias que me enloquecen…

Bella jadeó y se giró para besarlo con fuerza mientras luchaba ahora con la corbata y con los botones de su camisa. Él la ayudo y cuando estuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, ella rompió el beso y bajó para besar su cuello y bajar a su pecho. Cerró los ojos y acarició su cabello, bajando a su cuerpo, hasta llegar a los cachetes de su trasero, en el momento que ella mordió una tetilla, le apretó uno de sus cachetes y ambos rieron por el contacto, pero en ese momento sus manos bajaron a los ligueros y el deseo volvió a invadirlo.

-Oh, joder… Isabella, tengo que probarte - le dijo antes de desgarrarle la ropa interior y voltearla para que quedara encima de él, de espalda, con las piernas arrodilladas a cada lado de su cabeza. Una mano agarró la pierna de ella, levantándola sobre su cabeza antes que ambas manos le agarraran las caderas. Él contempló los pliegues mojados y ligeramente hinchados, desnudos con sus muslos cubiertos de la tela de nylon negra… y jura que se le hizo agua la boca y se saboreó los labios con anticipación -. Todo lo que quiero es lamer ese dulce coño hasta ahogarme con él, hasta tener todo tus jugos en mi boca e introducir mi lengua fuerte y profundamente dentro de tu ser -. Murmuró antes de jalarla para por fin comerla.

La escuchó emitir un grito estrangulado cuando la tocó, la sintió temblar y arañar sus muslos desesperada. Y él la devoró desde la primera lamida, su lengua se arremolinó alrededor de su clítoris, rozó sus pliegues, la saboreó, la disfrutó, mientras sentía el placer de acariciar con sus manos su piel y tenía la visión más sensual del mundo frente a sus ojos.

-Oh, Dios, Edward -. La escuchó gemir, mientras removía sus caderas violentamente. Se arqueó fogosamente y gimió de necesidad mientras intentaba apartarse momentáneamente, pero él se lo impidió porque la tenía fijamente tomada.

Siguió atormentándola, acariciándola, mordiéndola y tocándola por unos segundos antes de detenerse momentáneamente cuando la sintió acariciar su polla sobre la ropa y un momento después la notó desabrochar su cinturón.

-Maldición - Gruñó bajando la cabeza -. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Isabella? - Preguntó al percibir que abría el pantalón y tomaba su polla entre sus manos acariciándola suave y tentativamente al principio, enviando placer directo a su escroto y causando que su polla emitiera un poco más de liquido pre seminal. Emitió un gruñido que sonó ligeramente animal y se estremeció con fuerza embistiendo hacia su cara y causando que apartara más fácil su pantalón -. Isabella… - Le advirtió con los pocos dejes de control que le quedaban.

-Déjame hacerlo - rogó ella con voz llena de necesidad mientras la sentía acariciar su cresta con una mano y después arremolinar su lengua sobre su gruesa cabeza. Él se tensó y emitió un gemido ronco mientras apretaba con fuerza el agarre de sus muslos.

-Santa. Reina. Isabella. Dios… -. Ella besó de nuevo su polla y se introdujo la punta lamiendo con entusiasmo y después succionando… como él le había enseñado… _Oh joder_, pensó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza y luchaba por respirar. Su boca era tan caliente, la forma en como lo trazaba y su lengua lo envolvía, causando que su escroto se apretara dolorosamente y un segundo después ella empezó a agarrarlo desesperada… golosa… como si ansiara comerlo más de lo que él lo deseaba -. ¡Sí, así… Dios… chúpala, Isabella…. Con fuerza y profundamente! – Ordenó girando sus caderas y haciendo que entrara más en su boca húmeda.

Apretó los dientes y respiró con fuerza mientras la sentía tragarse la mayor cantidad que podía, primero lenta, tranquilamente, y después con un poco más de intensidad, succionándolo, absorbiéndolo… Iba a acabar con él… de verdad.

-Tan bueno… - susurró él acariciando sus piernas y subiendo hasta rozar sus cachetes y después golpearlo ligeramente haciendo que el ruido de la cachetada retumbara en la habitación, junto con los gemidos de ambos y los sonidos que hacía ella con su boca absorbiendo su polla. Él introdujo un dedo en su centro y empezó a moverlo con entusiasmo causando que ella gimiera ahogadamente. La vibración que ese sonido llevo a su glande casi acaba con él y lo quema vivo.

Subió la cabeza y volvió a posesionarse de su sexo, lamiéndolo y succionando con intensidad mientras ella lo follaba con su boca. Movía sus manos y las turnaba entre acariciar la parte de sus ligueros y moverse hasta su sexo e introducir uno o dos en su interior. Después tomó su clítoris entre sus labios, succionando con fuerza y causando que ella gritara todavía con su sexo entre sus labios.

Edward movía los cachetes de su trasero para acceder más, mientras se la comía con mayor entusiasmo acariciando su clítoris y metiendo hasta tres dedos dentro de su vagina, estirándola, estremeciéndola y llevándola hasta el orgasmo. Cuando sintió que sus paredes se contraían contra sus dedos se apartó ligeramente, gruñendo al sentir como ella lo bombeaba con una mano a la vez que se lo comía con más confianza y rapidez.

-Detente, Isabella - le pidió pero ella no lo hizo, como si quisiera comerlo, follarlo y tragarlo completamente -. ¡Ahora, bebé, necesito entrar en ti, no puedo esperar un segundo más! - Le gritó y ella dejó de follarlo haciéndole más fácil levantarla, colocándola de horcajadas entre sus piernas, todavía dándole la espalda, y penetrarla un segundo después.

Bella gritó y él la empujó para que apoyara su espalda contra su pecho, mientras embestía con fuerza, agarrando un seno con una mano y su sexo con la otra. Ella se arqueó todo lo que pudo, empujaba hacia abajo para que los embistes fueran más profundos y rápidos a la vez que subió una de sus manos y lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras la otra se clavaba en uno de sus antebrazos.

-Bésame - Le pidió él penetrándola con toda su fuerza y sabiendo que solo estaban a segundos para llegar. Ella volteó la cara y tomó sus labios y su lengua febrilmente, gimiendo con fuerza, casi gritando -. Tan caliente y hermosa - le decía entre besos, lamidas y mordiscos; era tan estrecha y perfecta… Diablos… Lo desgarraba cada vez… Cada puta vez -, me haces arder, Isabella… Joder… Me vas a matar… córrete, bebé. Ordéñame, te necesito apretándome hasta sentir que me asfixias.

Ella gritó con fuerza besándolo y moviéndose furiosamente, montándolo como si fuera una amazona; sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su polla y Edward gimió besándola y por fin se permitió embestirla más duro y profundamente, enterrándose en su interior una y otra vez, subiendo sus caderas y gruñendo mientras sentía como su escroto se endurecía preparándose para explotar, enviando hondas de placer alrededor de su ser y después de dos impulsos más sintió por fin su liberación, abrazándola y besándola desesperado a la vez que ambos se estremecían de placer.

.

.

.

Edward estaba acostado sobre la alfombra blanca, con dos de los cojines del sofá detrás de él, usando solo sus pantalones azules desabrochados y viéndola dibujar con la música de su Ipod resonando alrededor. Había algo extremadamente erótico en la forma en cómo su ceño se fruncía cuando movía el creyón y lo miraba sobre el blog con sus ojos chocolate completamente concentrados…

Quizás la parte sensual era que solo estaba usando la lencería y sabía que debajo del negligé no había nada… y esos ligueros… Respiró para controlarse, condenación, acababa de tenerla…

Tal vez no sea eso, sino el hecho de su sonrojo post coito, sus labios hinchados, el olor a sexo que todavía inundaba el ambiente y su cabello alborotado…

O a lo mejor es que no era más que un jodido cachondo pervertido y algo estaba seriamente mal con él. La observó sonreír y estremecerse ligeramente.

-Deja de verme así… - le pidió y la vio sonrojarse incluso más. Eso lo divertía en extremo, que se ruborizara después de incluso haber tenido sexo -. Pórtate bien…

-Me siento como Rose - murmuró él dejándose caer en los cojines -. ¡Oh Jack, puedo volar… puedo volar…! - Bella rió y dejó de concentrarse en la pintura para mirarlo con un brillo de diversión.

-Soy una artista, Señor Masen, no permitiré su actitud condescendiente… - dijo con actitud seria, casi petulante, y él la miró maravillado -. Dicho esto… usted es mucho más costoso que aquellas prostitutas francesas que pinté el verano pasado… su precio es más… arbitrario.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron y colocó sus brazos debajo de su cabeza.

-Es que soy tan sexy que no solo hundiría el Titanic…

Bella se carcajeó y dejó el bloc boca abajo sobre el suelo. Se levantó y caminó hacia él. Se acuclilló y besó su mejilla y acarició su cuello.

-En tus sueños, engreído - le susurró y se iba a mover pero Edward la jaló a su cuerpo.

-Cuando quieras te hundo de nuevo… -. Bella rió, besó sus labios y se alejó cuando él trató de empujarla a su cuerpo.

-Insaciable - le susurró ella negando con la cabeza -. Tengo media hora más para pintarte ¡y no seré distraída ni por algún humano o por la fuerza de la naturaleza! - Declaró y después lo miró con picardía -. Debo ir al baño… - dijo y ambos se carcajearon. Ella salió corriendo hacia la puerta que llevaba a ese sitio pero antes de entrar se volteó y lo señaló con los ojos entrecerrados -. ¡Sin mirar! - Le ordenó y él rodó los ojos asintiendo.

Ya llevaban tres sesiones y en cada oportunidad cuando se apartaba del block le decía lo mismo, al parecer ese era un bosquejo para después hacer una pintura a oleo, que era lo que ella de verdad deseaba. Observó el block y frunciendo el ceño se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó entre sus manos. _Dile a un humano que no haga algo y lo deseará hacer con más fuerza…_

Lo volteó y observó el dibujo paralizado. Esa sensación no se debía al hecho de que lo estaba pintando casi igual, solo tenía su cara, la forma de su nariz, sus ojos, su cuello, y pecho, ya que aunque quería pintarlo desnudo le había dicho que al principio solo sería la parte superior; todo lo que veía era una versión diminuta a lo que él veía cada mañana frente al espejo. Tampoco se debía al hecho de que ella era talentosa, lo cual había sabido desde que vio un dibujo de un parque hacía ya más de un año y medio atrás… Era porque, como siempre le pasaba cuando veía una de sus creaciones, podía sentir las emociones y en ese momento el amor embargó el ambiente.

_¿Será posible?_, se preguntó mirando cada trazo y sintiendo como emitía cariño, amor, protección y deseo en cada una de ella. _¿Estaría equivocado?_, se cuestionó y tocó una de las líneas confundido. Estaba en tal estado de embotamiento que al escuchar que la puerta del baño se abría tiró el blog y agarro su Ipod que estaba al lado cambiando la canción aleatoriamente, para fingir que estaba haciendo algo. Escuchó la tonada de _If Feels like Home de Chantal Kreviazuk_, y parpadeó todavía aturdido.

Escuchó que Bella reía y parpadeando miró como se sentaba a su lado.

-Ahora siento con esa canción que debería buscar a un hombre y perderlo en diez días o… deprimirme porque una niña se está muriendo de cáncer… - dijo y se sonrojó furiosamente -. Fue un mal comentario… Es solo que en esas películas… Esa canción… ¿Cómo tienes tú esa canción en tu Ipod? - Él la miró fijamente, sin poder sonreír ni continuar el chiste o responderle que por alguna razón que no entendía la había guardado después de escucharla por primera vez unas semanas atrás, solo podía lograr envolverse de ella. Subió la mano y acarició su mejilla, viendo como se notaba confundida.

"_Si tú supieras cuán solitaria  
>mi vida ha sido<br>y por cuánto tiempo he estado tan sola.  
>Y si supieras cuanto he deseado que alguien llegara<br>Y cambiara mi vida de la manera en que tú lo has hecho_

_Se siente como el hogar para mí_  
><em>Se siente como el hogar para mí<em>  
><em>Se siente como regresar al lugar de donde provengo…"<em>

-Esa canción significa lo que eres tú para mí - dijo sin poder controlar su lengua, las palabras se arremolinaron fuera de sus labios y decidió hacerlo, no había vuelta atrás, tal vez era como había dicho Carlisle, permitir que pase el tiempo y no actuar era un error. Bella ladeó la cabeza y lo observó incluso más confundida.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó en voz baja. Edward suspiró hondo y acarició su mejilla suavemente, era un instinto que nunca había tenido antes. Él no acariciaba, él no era suave, sin embargo, eso que estaba desarrollándose dentro de su ser hacía que lo fuera… ligeramente.

-Nunca tuve de verdad una casa hasta que no viví contigo - confesó -, y nunca tuve un hogar hasta que no estuve dentro de ti… Eres mi hogar, Bella.

Ella lo miró ligeramente aturdida y su respiración se aceleró.

-Estoy completa y jodidamente enamorado de ti - declaró y la observó palidecer aún más. ¿Podría decir algo más cursi y patético? Sin embargo su pecho se sentía aliviado como si fuera algo que deseaba confesar desde mucho tiempo atrás -. Completa y jodidamente - susurró y acarició de nuevo su mejilla antes de liberarla.

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, palideciendo aún más.

-Yo… No… Yo… - susurró ella temblándole la barbilla y él observó sus ojos humedecerse.

Apretó la mandíbula mientras aceptaba que tal vez se habría confundido, sabía que había muy poca oportunidad de que lo dijera de vuelta… pero igual… lo había visto tan nítidamente en ese dibujo que creyó que era cierto y era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien. Nunca había pronunciado esas palabras antes, ni siquiera a su madre… jamás… y ahora…

-Edward… - dijo con voz suplicante y él la tomó de su cuello y la jaló hasta abrazarla con fuerza. La sintió llorar en su pecho y cerró los ojos mientras sentía que su pecho se constreñía.

-Está bien, Bella - respondió y le levantó la barbilla. Tenía las mejillas húmedas e incluso eso le dolió un poco más -. Lo sé…

-Yo… - susurró ella y él negó con la cabeza, no quería excusas.

-Haré que te enamores de mí… - prometió aunque no sabía si fue a ella o a él mismo -, tengo tiempo…

Lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió aunque con expresión ligeramente perdida, él colocó una mano en su nuca y la jaló hasta que sus labios se unieron, al principio Bella no respondió, estaba estática contra su roce pero un segundo después lo besó desesperada, tratando de que respondiera con el mismo grado y empezó a acariciarlo, buscando excitarlo. Bajó la mano hasta su pantalón desabrochado y él colocó sus manos paralizándola.

-No… - susurró contra sus labios y la escuchó ahogarse de nuevo en llanto. Besó sus labios ligeramente y la observó cerrar sus ojos -. Así no, Bella…

-Lo siento… - le susurró ella y él negó con la cabeza abrazándola y balanceándola ligeramente.

-No es tu culpa… - le respondió todavía sosteniéndola con fuerza -. Haré que te des cuenta, lo prometo – le dijo y la sintió llorar ahogadamente contra su pecho.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, la cual actúa como generala muchas veces :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	29. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

_Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo._

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _She will be loved, Maroon 5_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=nIjVuRTm-dc&ob=av2n Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella llevaba lo que parecían ser horas sentada en un banquillo en un lateral de su cuarto frente a su cabestrillo y a un lienzo completamente en blanco, sintiendo que su interior estaba de la misma forma que la tela que veía. Nunca, en toda su vida, había sido incapaz de dibujar, de descargarse, de expresarse, de pintar… hasta ese momento.<p>

Había intentado de todo para poder hacerlo; música, terapia de relajación, había tratado de inspirarse al ver por horas una impresión de _Le Baiser_; pero nada había funcionado, lo cual le hacía sentirse aún más frustrada y confundida de lo que ya se encontraba. Tenía toda la última semana desesperada por descargar todo el cúmulo de emociones que la invadían y que no podía analizar, pero no lo había conseguido ya que no podía ver las formas en su cabeza, no conseguía ninguna historia que contar y sus dedos habían dejado de picar aún cuando necesitaba que lo hicieran, sentía su interior revolucionado y le hacía falta la calma y claridad que pintar le conllevaba.

Y ahora todo estaba tan… mal. Cuestionaba cosas que antes había dado por sentado, se sentía con ganas de llorar todo el tiempo y estaba aterrorizada, aunque sabía en su interior que no tenía verdaderas razones para estarlo. Volvió a ver el lienzo en blanco y apretó con fuerza el pincel atiborrado de color negro que llevaba en su mano, ¡ni siquiera podía moverlo, por vida de Dios!

Se había esforzado para ver lo que quería, para ambientarse, su Ipod sonaba a todo volumen y con la lista más variada de canciones que había colocado en su vida desde balada, R&B, jazz, rock… incluso opera, pero nada le ponía en el ánimo adecuado porque nada parecía correcto… comenzando con su propio interior… Dios… todo estaba tan arruinado ahora…

Escuchó la tonada de Maroon 5, _She will Be Loved_ y se mordió el labio mientras dejaba caer el pincel en la mesilla de al lado.

"_Reina hermosa de solo dieciocho años__  
>ella tenía algunos problemas consigo misma.<br>Él siempre estaba allí para ayudarla  
>ella siempre perteneció a alguien más.<br>Conduje por millas y millas  
>y terminé en tu puerta<br>Te he tenido tantas veces pero de alguna manera  
>quiero más…"<em>

Negó con la cabeza y apagó la música, se abrazó a sí misma encorvándose ligeramente. Aceptaba que estaba sobreactuando, pero ahora no podía pintar, su interior estaba revolucionado, su pecho le dolía y ella simplemente no podía aguantarlo. Y todo porque…, se abrazó a si misma más fuerte cerrando los ojos, porque no sabía qué hacer, cómo actuar, cómo procesar lo que él le había dicho ya una semana atrás.

¿Estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo eso podría ser siquiera posible? Nunca, jamás lo habría adivinado, él era tan… tosco en algunas cosas, había actuado extremadamente cruel varias veces y tan completamente superior en otras, que no se habría imaginado que la amaba, no de esa manera; había pensado que se estaban divirtiendo, jugando, que él la estaba enseñando pero no eso… en absoluto eso. Y ella no quería hacerle daño, mucho menos después de lo que siempre había hecho a su favor, cuidándola, salvándola, protegiéndola, pero era lo que seguía haciéndole cada día, ¿no?; cada vez que lo miraba confundida, dolida por sus propia revolución interna, que no permitía tocarla y cuando lo hacía no le respondía; siempre que él trataba de acercarse y ella se alejaba y sabía… Dios, cómo sabía que lo partía cada vez más y eso también le hacía daño a ella, como si al herirlo se hiriera a sí misma.

Tenía una semana pensando en ello, repitiendo las palabras de Edward una y otra vez en su cabeza, su confesión, mirándolo cuando él no lo la veía y huyendo siempre que estaba cerca. No habían vuelto a hablar ni a acostarse juntos, aunque imaginaba que él todavía lo deseaba; ni siquiera volvió a dormir en su cama, había estado encerrada en su cuarto desde la noche que regresaron de su oficina y trataba de salir únicamente cuando él estaba en el trabajo… Se había alejado completamente y también sentía que eso la mataba.

Esa sensación le hacía estar aún más confundida porque no debería experimentarla, debería poder pintar y odiarlo por cargarla con una confesión cuando nunca, ni una vez, intentó conquistarla, o debería haberle dicho en el mismo momento de su confesión que no sentía lo mismo en vez de llorar y aceptar su promesa de conquista sin esperanza… Debió haberlo rechazado…, se abrazó a sí misma con más fuerza mientras sentía dolor por cada una de sus declaraciones ya que eso significaría que lo perdería completamente y no era algo que deseara. Edward fue su apoyo, su salvavidas, su amigo y por eso lo quería, porque lo hacía, pero… eso no era suficiente, ¿cómo podía entregarle lo que no tenía? Porque ella amaba a otro hombre… había amado a otro hombre por mucho tiempo y eso no había cambiado nunca… No podía haber cambiado… ¿Podía haber cambiado?… Dios, estaba tan confundida…

Se pasó una mano por su cabello y se sentó en el suelo, subió sus rodillas y las envolvió con sus brazos meditando en como la confusión y la frustración le habían hecho cuestionarse cosas que antes había dado por sentado. Como el hecho de que casi ni había pensado en Fred en ese último mes; su reacción visceral cuando la abrazó en el restaurante; la forma en la que le respondía a Edward sexualmente y lo más importante… el dolor que experimentaba por no darle lo que deseaba. ¿Podrías estar enamorada de alguien y experimentar tantas cosas por otra? Se había preguntado eso antes pero lo había dejado pasar, sin cuestionarlo; ahora ya no podía hacerlo, era demasiado lo que la invadía y la realidad de que estaba viviendo un tiempo prestado la presionaba cada vez más porque sabía que no la dejaría escapar mucho tiempo más, incluso agradecía que se lo hubiese permitido por esa semana.

Bella se abrazó con más fuerza mientras se repetía las preguntas que venían rondando por su cabeza las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas, haciéndole casi perder la cabeza: ¿Pueden existir distintos tipos de amor? ¿Qué es el amor al final?

Edward había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, pero normalmente había actuado posesivo, mandón, cruel cuando no obtenía lo que deseaba, no era nada claro en lo que decía, y ahora le confesaba que la amaba, ¿eso era amor en verdad? No lo parecía… Aunque también había sido atento, protector, apasionado y le había incluso confesado cosas que estaba segura no había dicho nunca antes… ¿será eso lo que era su amor? ¿Solo una parte de ello o completo? ¿Lo bueno y lo malo?

Colocó la cabeza en sus rodillas y negó con la cabeza, necesitaba algo, perder esas preguntas, liberarse, pero una de ellas la acosaba y evitaba que pudiera huir.

¿Acaso ella había vivido toda su vida sin saber bien qué era el amor?

Negó con la cabeza rechazando física y espiritualmente ese cuestionamiento; ella amaba a Fred, por muchos años lo había hecho, era su ideal, quien la había visto y le quería y si no fuera porque estuviese involucrado con su prima, estaba segura que ellos…, se detuvo y colocó las manos en el mármol cubierto por una sabana bloqueando el final de esa idea, él pertenecía a su prima, lo sabía, lo que no entendía era cómo si eso era amor sería posible que en esos momentos estuviese tan confundida.

A mediados de esa semana le había preguntado a Ángela qué consideraba que fuera el amor, sabiendo sin embargo que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda porque conocía su opinión del tema; había esperado una respuesta parecida al amor era para tontos y dependientes, pero su amiga le había mirado con algo parecido a entendimiento y después hacia la ventana del café antes de responderle:

"Depende de si te refieres a amar o a ser amado. Quien _ama_ no hace daño ni es egoísta, está allí y te protege incluso de ti mismo; el _ser amado_ te puede volver egoísta ya que tienes la vida de una persona en tus manos, incluso en el peor de los casos su voluntad, y cuando destrozas a alguien que te ama y te das cuenta… cariño, esa es la peor sensación del planeta, créeme, puede destruirte... A veces me he preguntado qué es más difícil sentirse amado o amar… Todavía no he encontrado la respuesta."

Después de esa contestación tan extraña y confusa le había preguntado cómo se sentía amar a alguien, pero Ánge solo negó con su cabeza diciéndole que no podía contestarle eso, que era algo que ella misma debía descubrir.

Incluso había buscado en internet, lectura o algo que se lo explicara, que le hiciera ver que estaba equivocada o que aclarara su mente, pero solo encontró poemas que parecían un poco ilógicos, hermosas palabras que describían un sentimiento vago, pero nada que la pudiera ayudar, solo que era algo así como eterno. Había descubierto que la Biblia te decía que el amor era bueno, los estudiosos que éste podría cambiar el curso de la historia y también que los científicos hablaban de que era algo químico…Eso no le dio ninguna respuesta, o tal vez sí, le otorgó más preguntas, le hizo cuestionar si en verdad había sentido alguna vez eso con Fred.

Unos minutos después decidió levantarse y arreglarse, había pasado toda la mañana intentando pintar sin ningún éxito y ya era hora de irse. Bree le había pedido que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas del bebé e iban a empezar a planear el _Baby Shower_ y ya iba retrasada porque la iría buscar en media hora.

Veinte minutos después se había puesto un blue jean, una franela y unas converse negras y estaba parada frente a la puerta cerrada de su habitación mirando a la manilla con miedo, la realidad era que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la sensación de que el peligro se encontraba en su propia casa, no desde que se mudó de casa de su prima. Suspiró hondo y giró la manilla lentamente, mirando alrededor buscándolo pero sin encontrarlo por ninguna parte, generalmente a esa hora estaba en el trabajo pero era sábado y desde que habían vuelto de Londres no había trabajado más ese día en la Empresa. Tomó su bolso entrecruzado y bajó las escaleras rápidamente hacia la puerta principal.

-No voy a matarte - escuchó que Edward decía desde la entrada de su cuarto y ella quedó paralizada a dos pasos de la puerta dándole la espalda -, ni voy a atraparte… no soy tu jodido carcelario ni… - lo escuchó respirar hondo y se tensó ligeramente sintiendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaban -. ¿A dónde vas?

-Bree me pidió que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas para el bebé… - respondió en voz baja y ligeramente tímida. Notó, aún sin ver, que él caminó unos pasos hacia ella y se alejó caminando hacia la puerta el mismo espacio.

-¡Demonios, Bella!

-Aún no… - rogó en voz baja cerrando sus ojos y respirando para calmar el dolor y la confusión que la invadían con más fuerza.

-Te prometí… Me prometiste que me ibas a permitir enamorarte, pero ¿cómo mierda lo haré si no me dejas acercarme? Joder… no es tan difícil, tan solo permite…

-Por favor, no… - le suplicó de nuevo.

-Bella… no soy un hombre paciente - le dijo y de repente lo tenía allí, detrás de ella, con las manos en sus caderas. Ella respiró ahogadamente y se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo que le dolía aún más su pecho.

-Lo sé… - susurró con voz ahogada del llanto reprimido.

-Sin embargo lo estoy intentando - continuó con voz más gruesa, profunda. Se acercó y acarició con la nariz su cuello que estaba descubierto por la coleta alta -, tal vez lo esté haciendo mal con esto de darte espacio, quizás lo que deba hacer es volverme tu carcelero y follarte hasta que lo entiendas.

-Edward… por favor… - suplicó sintiendo sus manos rozando su cintura, el calor la invadió y negó con la cabeza a esa sensación.

Un segundo después la había volteado y había tomado posesión de sus labios. Ella gimió y colocó unas manos en su pecho con toda la intención de empujarlo ya que sabía que eso solo complicaría todo aún más. Sin embargo, en vez de eso se encontró besándolo, mordiéndolo, respondiéndole con la misma ansia, hambre y frustración que le mostraba, no pudo hacer nada más que succionar la lengua que entró en su boca y gemir cuando la tiró contra la puerta.

Bella subió sus manos rozando su pecho hasta llegar al cuello y jaló su cabello mientras subía una pierna para montarse a horcajadas por sus caderas. La frustración de ambos era tanta que la había arrebatado de los temores que le habían invadido toda esa semana y le habían impedido dejarlo acercarse, solo podía reaccionar en esos momentos desinhibida y dispuesta a su toque.

Él tomo sus muslos, hizo que lo envolviera con ellas, Bella dobló sus tobillos y presionó su trasero, pegando su erección contra su cuerpo. En respuesta la besó más profunda e intensamente, haciendo que hasta parara de respirar mientras la acariciaba, desesperado, fuera de control, consumiéndola como siempre hacía, evitando que dejara de pensar.

Unos segundos después todo se había acabado, no la besaba sino que su frente estaba pegada en la puerta mientras ella lo continuaba abrazando, de piernas y brazos, tratando de respirar y recuperar el control que había perdido.

-¿Edward? - Preguntó en un jadeo mientras removía ligeramente sus caderas.

-Te necesito entera, Isabella, no solo tu cuerpo, ya no…

Ella se tensó y todo su ser se enfrió mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían ya que esas palabras habían hecho que volviera la realidad, las confusiones y el dolor.

-Yo… - murmuró sin soltarlo - no sé si pueda dártelo, Edward, yo lo entregué hace tiempo a él…

La soltó, dejó en el suelo y se apartó un paso mirándola fijamente. Bella sintió que algo se quebraba al ver un deje escondido de tristeza en su mirada.

-Él no te ha dado nada mientras yo te lo estoy ofreciendo todo, ¿por qué eres tan… condenadamente terca?

Ambos se miraron unos segundos. Bella no podía casi respirar, era como si el aire de la habitación se hubiese acabado, atascado entre ambos cuerpos. Comenzó a sonar la tonada de _My skin_ y se tensó saliendo del embrujo en que habían caído.

-Debo irme… Bree me espera - susurró ahogadamente.

Él asintió y suspiró hondo, emitiendo un sonido de agotamiento tal que ella deseó acercarse donde estaba y abrazarlo. En vez de eso, se quedó en el mismo sitio sin hablar, ni siquiera respirar.

-Está bien - respondió volviendo sus manos en puños y frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

_¿__Eso era amor?_, se preguntó de nuevo observándolo por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta; ¿era amor dar la posibilidad de espacio así te estuviese matando? ¿El cansancio que había escuchado en su voz? ¿La forma en cómo parecía que quisiera absorberla así no pudiera acercarse?

Ella negó con la cabeza cerrando la puerta y dejándolo en la sala solo, rechazando querer pensar de nuevo en cuanto le dolía herirlo.

.

.

.

Bella entró en la casa que por varios años consideró como suya y frunció el ceño extrañada, no le parecía ahora ni siquiera familiar, no como era el apartamento en el que tenía más de un año viviendo. Se sintió dividida, apartada y de alguna forma mucho más mayor a cuando abandonó ese sitio o tal vez era el tumulto que experimentaba en su interior.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesilla de la sala y en el mueble, luego caminó hacia la cocina donde Bree había ido a servir unos jugos. Al llegar allí la observó sentarse colocando una mano en su barriga y sonrió ligeramente mientras la veía.

-Dieciocho semanas de embarazo - susurró Bella acariciando la barriga de Bree cariñosamente y sentándose a su lado.

-Es un bebé adorado tanto por mí como por su padre.

Bella frunció el ceño ante esa declaración ya que era algo obvio, y asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo del jugo de manzana que le había servido. Observó la fotografía familiar que estaba colgada en una de las paredes de la cocina y se mordió el labio ligeramente.

-¿Qué es el amor para ti, Bree? - Preguntó en voz baja mirando la foto y deseando de nuevo que sus padres no hubiesen muerto, tal vez ellos si le habrían enseñado a diferenciarlo.

-El amor para mi es entrega y lealtad - respondió Bree -, es haberte cuidado por tantos años como si fueras mi hija. Es Fred y ahora es este bebé… es la perfección - concluyó sonriendo.

Bella asintió sintiendo de nuevo que la culpa la carcomía y bajó una mano para apretar su muslo con sus uñas.

-Gracias, Bree… - susurró y sintió que una mano apretaba la suya. Sonrió por la calidez que experimentó por ese roce.

-¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo entre Fred y Edward? - Preguntó Bree un segundo después - ¿Por qué estaban molestos en la cena?

-No lo sé - respondió bebiendo un sorbo de su trago aunque teniendo dificultad en tragarlo.

-No lo entiendo, es como si compitieran por algo… Fred y Edward siempre se habían llevado bien, Fred ama mucho a su hermano, pero las cosas que se dijeron esa noche… - Miró a Bella como si quisiera descifrar algo y en respuesta se tensó ligeramente.

-¿Cómo siguen las cosas entre tú y Fred? - Preguntó para desviar la conversación y la vio apartar la mirada.

-Fred es Fred - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Sé que lo sorprendí con el embarazo y por eso pues… Tal vez estaba confundida por lo que te dije en la cita del médico ya que no lo he vuelto a ver… - negó con la cabeza - Lo que sea… no importa. Estoy segura que cuando el bebé nazca todo será de nuevo perfecto… ya lo veras…

Bella asintió y comenzó a jugar con el vaso ausentemente.

-¿A qué se debe tu pregunta con el amor? - Inquirió Bree unos segundos después - Lo tienes, estás enamorada de Edward, así que no entiendo…

Bella suspiró jondo y sonrió ligeramente viendo el vaso.

-Quizás si mis tíos me hubiesen mostrado o mis padres no hubiesen muerto… - balbuceó sin sentido.

-Cariño - susurró Bree acercándose a abrazarla -, pero yo siempre te quise, siempre, te cuide, protegí, sin importarme nada, Bella, nada era importante, solo tú…

Bella asintió cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que el pecho se comprimía con más fuerza. Sabía que su prima le había dado tanto y la había traicionado en respuesta en infinidad de veces.

-¿Edward no se está portando bien? Si quieres le envío a Fred para que lo golpee…

Bella rió ante esa idea y en lo entusiasta que estuvieran en hacer eso.

-No es nada, estupideces mías… - respondió encogiéndose los hombros -. Es solo que no he podido pintar por algunos días, la inspiración esta… ligeramente perdida…

-¿Tú? - Preguntó mirándola confundida - ¡Puedes inspirarte hasta por una patata!

Bella sonrió recordando como había hecho eso años atrás y observó la puerta del sótano.

-¿Puedo ir un rato abajo? - Pidió. Bree giró la cabeza y sonrió.

-Ve mientras yo tomo un baño, me siento agotada. Manejar no es tan fácil como antes…

-Si quieres me voy en taxi - propuso levantándose del asiento.

-No seas tonta, yo te llevaré o Fred cuando vuelva de visitar a su madre, ni te preocupes por eso...

Bella asintió lentamente y fue hasta el sótano dejando a Bree para que fuera a bañarse.

Bajó las escaleras y encontró todo prácticamente igual, como si fuera una especie de santuario; incluso en un lateral había varias pinturas que había dejado cuando se mudó de casa. Caminó alrededor acariciando cada mueble y cuando llegó a su antiguo banquillo, lo tomó y se sentó frente a un lienzo a medio terminar que había dejado abandonado. Para variar era sobre Fred, sobre el vacío y la tristeza que sentía al estar sola. Y ese pensamiento le golpeó profusamente ya que tenía tiempo sin pintar algo parecido, sin sentirse así…

Bella se pasó una mano por su cabello recogido y trató de alejar de su retina los ojos de Edward, de eliminar la sensación de sus manos en su cuerpo y el dolor por dejarlo solo. Miró el cuadro de nuevo y se preguntó desde cuándo no sentía ese vacío, al parecer había invadido su ser hasta el extremo de sacar a Fred de allí.

Buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón su teléfono y marcó los números de memoria.

-¿Bella? - Contestó Edward con voz confundida y un poco decaída al tercer repique. Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-¿Puedes venir por mi? - Preguntó en voz baja - Bree no se siente muy bien y yo… Necesito…

¿Qué necesitaba? Una parte de ella gritaba que era solo que la llevaran a casa, otra le afirmó que lo necesitaba a él. Lo escuchó suspirar sonoramente.

-Pronto estaré allí, pero sabes lo que me estas pidiendo, ¿verdad? Estarás en un sitio cerrado, en uno de esos de los que has huido toda la semana.

Ella asintió ligeramente.

-Sí - respondió en voz baja al darse cuenta que no la estaba viendo y aceptando lo que eso significaría, que hablarían por fin, que ya no podía huir más -. ¿Edward?

-Dime.

-¿Por qué me amas? - Preguntó mirando la pintura que había abandonado y sintiendo cómo todo su interior se estremecía por haber pronunciado esas palabras. Del otro lado de la línea la encontró el silencio por unos segundos.

-Porque… - respondió y después suspiro hondo - eres mi hogar, Bella -. Ella se quedó estática y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-¿Pero, eso qué significa? - Cuestionó clavándose las uñas en sus muslos.

-Que… eres lo que pasé por muchos años buscando sin saber qué era eso lo que necesitaba… me das paz y una sensación de· pertenencia que nunca estuvo allí y yo quiero… por primera vez deseo darle mucho a alguien, a ti… ¿Podemos…? Mierda, nunca he sido bueno con las jodidas palabras amorosas, Bella, no sé qué demonios decir, yo lo muestro, soy un condenado hombre de acción, es lo que hago -. Lo escuchó suspirar de nuevo -. Pero si eso es lo que quieres, pues, buscaré las palabras y te lo diré, ¿es lo que deseas?

Ella emitió una especie de sollozo y se limpió una lágrima que se había escapado.

-Yo… no lo sé - confesó con voz entrecortada.

-Maldición mujer, ¡vas a volverme condenadamente loco! - Le gritó sonando tan frustrado como ella se sentía.

-Lo siento… - murmuró bajando la cabeza. Él se quedó callado por un par de segundos y después lo escuchó suspirar de nuevo.

-Ya voy para allá - dijo y trancó la llamada. Ella se quedó mirando al cuadro por unos segundos más rememorando las palabras que él había pronunciado, viendo los alrededores del sótano y preguntándose si también había conseguido un hogar y no se había dado cuenta antes… ¿por qué no lo había visto?

-Bella…

Se tensó y quedó paralizada al girar y ver a Fred bajando las escaleras mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Bree… - Preguntó levantándose del banquillo y mirándolo aturdida.

-Está bañándose y me dijo que estarías aquí.

Ella suspiró hondo cuando lo vio acercarse, sintió su pecho contraerse al encontrarse con sus ojos azules y al tener los recuerdos de la última vez que estuvieron en ese sitio juntos, se habían confesado su amor y besado, después había huido a buscar refugio con Edward… Levantó la mirada y lo encontró a centímetros de distancia y se rindió cuando lo sintió envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Colocó la cabeza en su pecho, lo abrazó en respuesta y cerró ligeramente sus ojos mientras inhalaba su esencia varonil.

-Dios, Bella, me has hecho mucha falta… te necesito, cariño.

Ella permitió que la abrazara y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían porque también lo había extrañado, ¿o no?, ya ni sabía nada, la confusión se había hecho aún mayor ya que al sentirlo abrazarla no parecía lo mismo, no surgió la calidez en su pecho, ni el latir apresurado, no sentía la calma de antaño.

-Bella… vámonos lejos - rogó él besando su cabello.

Ella negó con su cabeza desesperada.

-Bree…

-Bree - repitió él y lo escuchó reír incrédulo -, ¿crees que yo le hago falta a tu prima? Ni me extrañaría.

-No digas eso, Fred, es mentira… - pidió apretando sus manos y agarrando con ello la franela que estaba usando.

-¿Bella, todavía no lo has entendido? Me siento ahogado, este mundo perfecto que ella quiere crear no me pertenece, estoy cansado de él. Bree no necesita nada porque lo tiene todo… -. Subió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, extrañada por esa declaración -. Ella nos usa…

-No… - rechazó tratando de apartarse pero él la abrazo más firmemente.

-Te usó a ti como la hija perfecta, la niña pobre y necesitada que protegió y cuidó. Se volvió abnegada a los ojos de los otros al cuidarte. No te dejó ser más que lo que ella quería. Tú eres lo que eres por ella…

-Eso es cierto, ella me crió, me cuidó...

-Y así te lo recuerda siempre - le interrumpió negando con la cabeza -. Me costó entenderlo, pero ahora que lo he descubierto me siento cansado. Bree… - suspiró hondo - tiene su mundo y nosotros solo jugamos a su alrededor. Te tuvo como su hija huérfana, cuando se cansó de eso me atrapó, me hizo creer que me amaba y lo hace… - agregó cuando vio que ella iba a interrumpirlo - me ama mientras sea el hombre y esposo perfecto, lo cual es agotador porque no es cierto… y ahora quiere la familia perfecta y yo ya no puedo más. Ella me hace sentir menos, mientras que tú… me haces sentir más, cariño, porque somos iguales, por eso te necesito.

Bella bajó la mirada y lo sintió besar su mejilla y después la comisura de sus labios.

-Edward… - susurró alejándose ligeramente -, me acosté con él, Fred.

-Lo sé… - respondió besando su cuello ligeramente. Bella lo permitió pero el rechazo que sentía en su interior se intensificaba cada vez más, era como si no pudiera soportar que la tocara.

-¿Y no te importa? - Preguntó apartándose aún más.

-Yo me acosté con Bree - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando su espalda.

-¿Y tu bebé? - Él no respondió sino que volvió a besar su cuello. Bella tenía los ojos abiertos y sus manos habían soltado el agarre, ahora solo estaban a sus lados caídas -. ¿Por qué yo? - Preguntó sintiendo como acariciaba su cabello con sus labios - ¿Por qué me necesitas? ¿Por qué me amas?

No se dio cuenta hasta después que las palabras estuvieron dichas que ya las había pronunciado anteriormente a otro hombre, y aunque se repetía que no era una prueba, su pecho se contrajo como si lo fuera. Fred se apartó unos centímetros y la miró fijamente sonriendo.

-Me amas y no ves lo que quieres ver, sino lo que es…

Bella bajó la mirada y tragó grueso sintiendo como si algo se liberara en su pecho.

-¿Pero me amas? - Repitió de nuevo.

-Eres perfecta, Bella, suave, dulce, hasta manejable para mí. Nos llevaremos bien y estoy seguro que cuando estemos juntos te amaré igual a como tú lo haces - declaró acercándola y volviendo a besar su mejilla.

Bella tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza sintiéndose agotada de repente, toda su vida adulta, todos sus sueños, habían estado reflejados en ese hombre, por lo que sentía por ella, por lo que había sentido por él. Lo miró y descubrió que aunque estaba tan guapo como antes, los mismos ojos azules, la misma sonrisa, la misma hermosura… no era igual, no para ella.

-Yo merezco que me amen, Fred - susurró y lo observó fijamente -. Tengo tanto tiempo buscando eso… demasiado tiempo, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Se apartó un paso haciendo que soltara su agarre y en ese momento deseó golpearse a sí misma fuertemente, hacerse mucho daño. Tenía a un hombre que la amaba y ella le estaba haciendo daño por el que estaba parado frente a ella y la miraba confundido. Lo observó y sintió que su pecho se retorcía cuando veía una realidad tan clara y que tenía tanto tiempo allí que no lo había notado antes. Ya no amaba a Fred… Dios, ¿en qué momento había sucedido eso? ¿Cuándo él dejo de ser lo más importante?

-Lo haré, cielo, somos perfectos juntos tú y yo… ya lo veras - insistió él -. Por supuesto que te lo mereces, así como yo me merezco alguien como tú.

-Edward me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí - susurró y lo miró observarla con dolor y rabia. Pero estaba tan perdida en su conmoción emocional que lo ignoró.

Edward la estaba cuidando, había estado allí y le había dicho que la quería, incluso a su manera extraña, loca y desequilibrada se lo había demostrado… ¿Y ella? Lo había tomado por sentado, alejado, rechazado, sin analizar nada, porque no comprendía lo que sentía con él, solo lo había negado porque era muy distinto a lo que había sentido por Fred. No había visto que esos sentimientos no respondían a la necesidad de sentir que alguien la aceptaba sino que era la respuesta a un cariño verdadero.

_"__A veces me he preguntado qué es más difícil, sentirse amado o amar…"_, le había dicho Ángela y ella no lo había comprendido hasta ese momento. Sí, era sumamente difícil saber qué era peor, qué te hacía sentir más, qué te hacia experimentar más cosas y alejarte de lo demás… qué podía hacer más daño al final.

Fred volvió a abrazarla y colocó las manos en su pecho mientras negaba con su cabeza desesperada.

-No, eso no importa porque tú me amas, Bella. Estaremos juntos, ellos lo tienen todo, pero nosotros nos tendremos uno al otro…

-Fred… - rogó ella sintiendo que las lagrimas la invadían mientras él la abrazaba y acariciaba para que respondiera como antes.

-¿Donde quedó tú promesa? Me ibas a amar por siempre. Necesito que me veas como antes, como si fuera tu todo, como lo hacías cuando vivías aquí. Dios… Bella… me amas, ¡dímelo, Bree no importa, solo tú y yo lo hacemos!

Bella lo miró y negó repetidas veces con su cabeza mientras lo veía bajar y besar su mejilla y sus labios.

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?

Ella se paralizó mientras sentía que su corazón se quebraba pensando una y otra vez que ahora sí lo había arruinado completamente todo.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, jefa... que ordena a que me entretengan mientras me revisa los cap... perdona por estresarte cariño :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	30. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capitulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _All the Pretty Faces, The Killers_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=VdFKaD1noko Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward llevó las manos a su cabello y caminó de nuevo por la sala de su casa sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado. Habían pasado horas desde que Bella se había ido de la casa, desde que él la hubiese empujado contra la puerta y casi perdido el control, estuvo a un segundo de empezar a desnudarla y follarla sin descanso, sin importarle lo que se había prometido una semana atrás y lo que quería ahora de ella. Y la verdad era que había sido condenadamente difícil mantenerse alejado, todas las noches cuando llegaba a su apartamento y observaba la luz encendida del cuarto de arriba quería ir, tirar la puerta y poseerla, dormir con ella, tenerla a su lado… en conclusión ansiaba comportarse como todo un jodido marica.<p>

Sabía que había actuado precipitadamente al confesarse, pero era que ese dibujo, lo que había visto en él le hizo hacerlo y ahora tenía una dualidad de sentimientos por eso; lo odiaba ya que causó que hiciera algo tan increíblemente estúpido y a su vez lo adoraba, porque era lo único que le hacía mantener la esperanza y la certeza de que ella sí sentía algo.

_De nuevo… jodido marica_.

Aunado a ello estaba que esos últimos días había experimentado más presión que nunca, por todos lados; ella y su imposibilidad de aceptarlo; su trabajo, ya que el proyecto que estaba paralizado había sido iniciado pero igual necesitaba que se pusieran al día para que no le costara dinero por el tiempo de retraso; y su abuelo que le había vuelto a hablar en dos oportunidades sobre erradicarse de nuevo en Londres. El problema sobre lo último era que es algo que ni siquiera lograba considerar, si antes se había cuestionado sobre si ella lo acompañaría o no, ahora estaba tan seguro como el infierno que no lo haría, por lo menos no hasta que se diera cuenta que los sentimientos que él había visto plasmados en el dibujo eran reales y existían. Le hacía sentir frustrado que toda su vida hubiese buscado algo y ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, se alejaba con el fin de buscar algo más; pero en verdad no podía evitarlo, no cuando sabía que estaba enamorado ni que al alejarse de ese sueño podría tenerla a ella, o quizás, solo quizás, podría tenerlo todo.

Luego de dar otra vuelta por su apartamento decidió salir a hacer algo, no le gustaba ni un poco eso de tener paciencia, más bien lo detestaba, ansiaba que todo se diera inmediatamente, no le agradaba esperar; además una parte de él estaba empezando a cabrearse, había comenzado a preguntarse por qué siempre debía mendigar lo que a otros les pertenecía sin merecerlo. Obvió esa pregunta, como había hecho últimamente más a menudo y entró a su baño para ducharse y arreglarse, necesitaba salir de ese encierro, de esa constante meditación; tal vez iría a correr o quizás a la oficina.

Quince minutos después estaba parado frente al espejo, con el cabello húmedo, un jean y una camiseta negra listo para irse. Tomó su teléfono del mueble y frunció el ceño al ver la llamada entrante.

-¿Rose? - Preguntó al responder extrañado.

-Edward… ¿Podrías venir a casa… por favor? - Escuchó y se tensó al tener una sensación de dejavu invadiéndolo. Percibió la ruptura en la voz de su amiga cuando pronunció la última palabra y quedó ligeramente paralizado -. Rápido… - susurró y antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar había trancado la llamada.

Salió corriendo hacia el apartamento de Rosalie, tomando el abrigo antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa por si tenía que salir lo cual parecía un hecho ya que si el maldito de Emmett le había hecho algo, iría y lo mataría. Bajó los pisos por las escaleras y al llegar abrió la puerta sin encontrarse ninguna traba o cadena cerrándola. Dio dos pasos dentro de su sala y quedó paralizado al verla. No estaba usando una dormilona, sino una franelilla y unos pantalones grises; tampoco estaba con el cabello desarreglado o lloraba, pero Edward sintió la misma opresión en el pecho que experimentó cuando la encontró sentada en ese mismo mueble un día después del cumpleaños de Bella.

-¿Rose? - Preguntó y caminó unos pasos hacia ella, acuclillándose cuando llegó a su lado y colocando dos dedos debajo de su barbilla a fin de levantar su cabeza para que lo mirara -. ¿Qué sucedió, cariño? - Insistió colocando una mano en su muslo y acariciándola.

-Nunca he terminado de aprender - susurró ella y él acarició su cabello en respuesta -, es como si tuviese que vivir lo mismo una y otra vez… no lo entiendo. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?

-Nada, cariño, ya te lo he dicho… - dijo y la escuchó reír amargamente y tragarse un ligero sollozo.

-¿Por qué tú no me amaste? - Preguntó y al final la voz se partió -, todo habría sido tan fácil si lo hubieses hecho…

Edward suspiró hondo y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, haciéndose en silencio la misma pregunta; Rosalie tenía sus propios demonios pero de verdad hubiese podido manejarla y todo habría sido más fácil, mucho más que enamorarse de una chiquilla que era tan obtusa que no veía lo que él le ofrecía y en vez lo que hacía era prendarse de un bastardo que no la merecía.

-¿Quieres que lo mate, Rose? - La escuchó reír ahogadamente -. ¿Qué tanto daño quieres que le haga? - Interrogó sintiendo que la rabia lo cegaba. Percibió su mano acariciando las hebras de su cabello humedecido y suspiró apreciando ese gesto, también necesitaba que lo confortaran.

-Estoy embarazada - confesó. Edward se quedó estático por un momento y después levantó su cabeza para observarla. Ella sonreía, tenía los ojos húmedos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, pero también sonreía y se veía completamente hermosa -. Había pensado…

-Lo sé - le interrumpió sintiéndose todavía más asombrado. La Doctora que la había atendido por la enfermedad que le contagió Royce les había asegurado que las posibilidades de un embarazo natural eran prácticamente nulas, que tenía que someterse a tratamientos de fertilidad para poder fecundar.

-Voy a tener un bebé… - dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa aún más resplandeciente y Edward la imitó, sonriendo y levantándose para abrazarla fuertemente, cargándola y dándole una pequeña vuelta. Unos segundos después la soltó y la vio suspirar hondo con los ojos cerrados.

-No creí que me fuera a pasar… - declaró asombrada -. Además siempre habíamos sido muy cuidadosos… solo una vez un mes y medio atrás en la ducha… Nunca me imaginé…

-¿Estás completamente segura? - Preguntó observando como ella entrelazaba una mano con la suya. Rose asintió.

-Me hice cinco pruebas caseras y después me practiqué un examen de sangre. Ésta misma mañana me dieron los resultados. - Edward asintió y volvió a abrazarla. Estuvieron unos momentos así hasta que reaccionó.

-¿Emmett dijo que ese no era su bebé? - Cuestionó en voz controlada aunque hirviendo por dentro; la emoción de la noticia le había hecho olvidar momentáneamente sobre las primeras palabras de Rose de esa conversación y su tono de tristeza cuando lo había llamado por teléfono. Aceptaba que sintiera terror y perplejidad por la noticia, pero nunca dolor, no con lo que sabía que Rose había sufrido con su pérdida anterior. La escuchó suspirar y le sintió tensarse en su abrazo.

-No, solo que no dijo nada… - respondió en voz baja. Edward frunció el ceño y la guió para que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir eso?

Rose colocó detrás de su oreja unos mechones de su cabello que se habían salido y bajó la cabeza con sus hombros todavía hundidos.

-Fui a su casa hoy después de tener el resultado y le conté todo, excepto que… estaba enamorada de él, pero vamos, debería saberlo, ¿no? - Negó con la cabeza y Edward frunció el ceño en respuesta -. Le dije que estaba embarazada y que quería más si él estaba dispuesto. Cuando no me respondió me desesperé, no quise… no quería que él me dijera que no lo deseaba o que me pidiera que abortara, por lo que le dejé claro que no iba a perder a este bebé no importara lo que él pensara, que sabía que era algo muy precipitado porque solo teníamos un par de meses saliendo pero que yo deseaba intentarlo. Fui una total idiota… - declaró y por su semblante y su voz se dio cuenta que estaba recriminándose más de lo que decía. Edward la abrazó con fuerza y colocó su frente sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y qué hizo él? - La escuchó emitir otra risa que sonó aún más amarga y después la vio colocar las manos sobre su cara.

-Me miró con los ojos muy abiertos - susurró entre sus manos, bajando de nuevo su cabeza -. Dijo algo sobre no poder y ya… ¡nada más…! - Edward bufó y golpeó un lado del mueble con un puño, ¡al parecer era una jodida epidemia eso de quedarse condenadamente callado!

-¿Qué demonios sucede con los americanos? - Preguntó furioso. La escuchó emitir un bufido triste -. ¿Por qué mierda no pueden ver lo que ofrecemos?

-No lo sé… - susurro y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza sobre su regazo -. Soy una maldita idiota…

-No es tu culpa - aseguró acariciando su cabello -, él se lo pierde y es mi ganancia, será mi primer sobrino-hijo-ahijado, tal vez el único que tenga… - Rosalie rió con fuerza y se levantó para mirarlo fijamente.

-Tienes a Bella, ustedes tendrán hijos, además esta Alice…, y sabes que puedo criarlo sola, soy fuerte…

-Lo sé… - le interrumpió colocando una palma abierta sobre su vientre plano -, pero por lo que a mí respecta, este pequeño que está creciendo aquí no conocerá el rechazo, lo juro. - Rose se tensó, lo observó con lágrimas en los ojos para luego levantarse y tirársele encima a fin de abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Te quiero, Edward - le susurró y él la abrazo sonriendo ligeramente. En ese momento tocaron la puerta un par de veces y después la abrieron de par en par. Él frunció el ceño al ver la mirada furiosa y amenazante de Emmett y lo retó del mismo modo, deseando acabar con él por haber hecho sufrir a su amiga y futura madre y más importante, por rechazar a su propio hijo. Se levantó para matarlo pero antes de dar un paso Rose lo había agarrado de la franela.

-¡No! - Gritó ella jalándolo hacia el mueble -. ¡Ésta no es tu puta batalla, Edward! - Declaró y se levantó mirando a Emmett, se veía que estaba furiosa y dolida -. ¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Qué…? - Se detuvo y pasó una mano por su cabello -. Tenemos que hablar, Rose - declaró mirando fijamente a Edward -. A solas. - Rose se colocó frente a Edward y negó con la cabeza respirando aceleradamente.

-Todo me quedó muy claro en la mañana cuando me miraste como un imberbe y balbuceaste esas estupideces. ¡Vete de mi casa! - Ordenó señalando la puerta.

-Rose, jodida… déjame explicarte, ¡no me alejes!

-No me vengas con esa pendejera. No fui yo la que hui, yo lo ofrecí todo, ¡todo! Tú fuiste quien me rechazó, no quieres nada de esto, ni a mi bebé ni a mí. - Ella jadeó como si se estuviese ahogando y se acercó otro paso hacia Emmett -. ¡Lárgate, no te quiero aquí! ¡Eres un imbécil, maldito, bastardo y no te necesitamos!

Rose llegó frente a él por fin y empezó a golpearlo hasta que en respuesta la empujó contra la pared más cercana y atrapó sus muñecas y las subió sobre su cabeza.

-¡Te odio! - Le gritó ella removiéndose hasta que Emmett logró paralizarla.

-No, no lo haces - gruñó él aprisionándola -, sé lo que en verdad sientes por mí.

-En este momento asco por haberme acostado contigo; resentimiento en contra de mí misma por permitirme creer como estúpida…

-Te amo - declaró interrumpiéndola y Rose quedó paralizada observándolo y dejando de hablar inmediatamente.

Edward se quedó estático sintiéndose un poco avergonzado por estar en una escena tan intima, y por eso comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Eso no es cierto… - refutó Rose en voz ahogada -. No puede serlo, ya que si tú…

-¡Puta madre…! - Gruñó él removiéndose ya que ella había empezado a batallar de nuevo contra su agarre -. ¿Por qué diablos siempre tienes que ser tan malditamente difícil? ¡Todo tiene que ser una condenada batalla!

-¡Yo no estaba batallando! - Gritó ella -, si no lo recuerdas te pedí que lo intentáramos, maldito bastardo, tú fuiste quien salió huyendo…

-No me estaba yendo, no quería abandonar el bebé ni a ti… ¡Escúchame y entiéndelo!

-¿Y por qué mierda no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué me mantuviste en esa tortura? Parada allí y esperando un acercamiento, algo que me indicara que lo querías también, que me querías también. ¡¿Por qué? - Gritó haciendo más esfuerzos para que la soltara. Sin ningún éxito.

-¡Porque a la última mujer que le dije que la amaba se murió! - Confesó soltándola y apartándose unos pasos -. Porque me sentí culpable al experimentar la felicidad que tuve cuando me dijiste que íbamos a ser padres, ya que para vivir esto ella tuvo que morir y es como si al mismo tiempo estuviera feliz de que se haya ido y no lo estoy, Rose, te juro que yo la amé, solo que también te amo a ti. Un amor distinto pero no por eso menos real… Y porque no quiero que te mueras… porque… - Se calló en el momento en que ella lo envolvió en sus brazos y Edward que se había detenido en la mitad de la sala impresionado por la conversación, comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la salida, un poco más rápido que antes.

-Sí la amaste, Em - susurró Rose acariciando su cabello -. No es tu culpa que ella se fuera y nunca la habrías engañado conmigo…

-No sabes… te deseé por tanto tiempo, Rose…

-Sí, lo sé, porque no lo hubiese permitido y Em… - Él alzó la mirada y ella acarició su mejilla sonriendo buscando darle confianza -. No me voy a morir - le dijo en un susurro.

-Más te vale… más te vale - respondió y la abrazó con fuerza.

Edward estaba a un paso de la puerta cuando su teléfono celular repicó, lo sacó apresuradamente del bolsillo y levantó la vista hacia su amiga quien lo estaba observando sorprendida, al parecer ni recordaba que también estaba allí. Ella le sonrió ampliamente y él le respondió el gesto de la misma manera antes de escuchar que volvía a repicar su teléfono, bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver quién era por el identificador. Salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él y contestó por fin la llamada.

-¿Bella? - Preguntó todavía aturdido por la escena anterior y porque por primera vez en una maldita semana ella le había hablado voluntariamente.

.

.

Edward se estacionó frente a la casa de Fred y Bree unos veinte minutos después de recibir la llamada de Bella. Se le había hecho fácil llegar ya que sorpresivamente no había casi tráfico para ser un sábado y porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, había jugado un poco con los límites de la velocidad ya que quería llegar a tiempo. Esa necesidad surgía por varias razones; porque no quería que Fred tuviera la posibilidad de atrapar a Bella; porque quería aprovechar el tiempo que iban a pasar juntos y encerrados que ella le estaba dando; y porque se sentía jodidamente cansado.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello ya casi seco y salió del vehículo pensando en cómo había cambiado su vida en los casi dos años que tenía en ese país, su interior estaba todo descontrolado y había hecho cosas que nunca pensó que haría, entre esas enamorarse… obviamente. Después de haberle trancado a Bella unos minutos atrás y de casi rogarle, cosa que se unía a las listas de cosas que jamás había hecho antes ni siquiera a su madre; y de cabrearse por la estupidez y terquedad de ella, decidió que había pasado suficiente tiempo. Ese jodido día la forzaría a que aceptara estar con él de cualquier manera, _¡maldita sea!_, hasta había considerado retractarse de esas putas palabras. Nunca debió haberlas dicho en primer lugar.

Tocó el timbre un par de veces pero al ver que nadie contestaba y le abría la puerta frunció el ceño; a la tercera vez recordó que Bella le había dicho que Bree se sentía mal y la llamó por teléfono. Pero no contestó. Edward suspiró hondo, su nuevo mecanismo para controlar su casi perdido temperamento y caminó hacia la entrada trasera, quizás Bella estaría en el sótano dibujando o algo así…

Cuando llegó al patio y se iba acercando a la puerta frunció el ceño más profundamente al escuchar gritos y vidrios quebrándose. Se apresuró a llegar y por el detalle de vidrio de la puerta observó a Bree haciendo gestos furiosos frente a una Bella cabizbaja, un segundo después la había cacheteado tan fuerte que el cuerpo de Bella se fue hacia un lado.

-¡Qué demonios! - Gritó Edward y pateó la puerta de la cocina, haciendo que se abriera y que golpeara contra la pared partiendo el vidrio en el proceso -. ¡No la golpees! - Exigió acercándose en dos zancadas y tomando a Bella de un brazo buscando protegerla.

Observó que Bree también lloraba pero estaba tan horrorizado por lo que acababa de presenciar que ni siquiera podía analizar el motivo.

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó a Bella acariciando sus antebrazos y la vio negar la cabeza ahogada en llanto -. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?

-¡Pregúntaselo a ella! - Le gritó Bree tratando de acercarse pero Edward la contuvo al colocar sus dos brazos sobre sus hombros -. A ver que te dice… ¡Pregúntaselo a la furcia de tu esposa!

-¡Basta! - Gritó Edward y se volvió hacia Bella que se abrazaba a sí misma y no paraba de llorar -. ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó desesperado.

-¿Así me pagaste todo lo que hice por ti? Sacrifiqué mi vida, mi niñez, mi juventud, ¡todo! Y que como respuesta me hagas esto, Bella. ¡No me lo merezco! - Gritó y trató de acercarse para golpearla de nuevo pero Edward volvió a retenerla -. ¡Eres una desgraciada, Bella!

-¡Bree, maldición, cálmate! - Gritó mirando su barriga y el estado en que se encontraba -. Piensa en tu jodido bebé.

Eso causo que Bree jadeara y limpiara sus lagrimas, para calmarse un poco, aunque no demasiado.

-¿Eso era lo que querías, Bella? - Preguntó ella limpiando sus lágrimas -. ¡Dejar mi bebé sin familia! ¿Desde cuándo?

Edward las miró a ambas confundido y negó con la cabeza.

-Bree… cálmate - rogó de nuevo tratando de alejarla pero Bree se apartó de nuevo y piso un pedazo de vidrio, al parecer en algún momento había roto varias piezas de su vajilla.

-¿Él lo sabe? - Le preguntó a Bella tratando de acercarse a ella, sin éxito -. ¿Sabe que eres una rompe hogares? ¡Qué cuando no estaba pendiente me intentabas robar a mi marido!

_Mierda…_

Sintió a Bella tensarse detrás de él y volteó la mirada hacia alrededor del cuarto viendo si estaba el miembro faltante. Pero no estaba por ningún lado, _¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?_

-Bree… escucha… - empezó a decir mientras por dentro estaba todo confundido; ¿cómo demonios se había enterado? ¿Bella habría actuado tan estúpidamente como para confesárselo después de todo lo que había hecho para ocultarlo en primer lugar? -. No sé qué te habrá dicho…

-¡Nada! No tenía que decirme nada, las acciones fueron suficientes, ¡no me tenía que explicar cómo trataba de sonsacar a mi marido cuando la acabo de encontrar tratando de revolcarse con él en mi sótano! ¡En mi propia casa!

Edward se quedó paralizado y algo dentro de él murió y explotó a igual medida. Se volteó hacia Bella inmediatamente y la encontró negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, aunque sin defenderse, sin hablar, con su aura llena de tristeza y derrota.

Eso lo hizo sentir ligeramente peor…

-¡Y todavía pensé que había culpa de Fred o que había sido una equivocación! Tal vez que tenía problemas contigo y que él la estaba consolando. Pero no… porque la estaba besando… ¡estaban abrazados como dos amantes! ¿Eso era lo que querías, Bella?, ¡que él fuera tu amante y me dejara!

-Bree… - rogó Bella hablando por fin, moviéndose de la parte donde Edward la tenía protegida y encarándola -. Lo siento… si me permitieras… - Bree negó con la cabeza y la miró furiosa y herida haciendo que se callara.

-¿Todo este tiempo? Cada vez que te decía que temía estarlo perdiendo… que pensaba que estaba con otra, ¡siempre fuiste tú! ¡Siempre fuiste tú quien estaba destrozando mi vida! ¡Y lo conseguiste al final! ¡Él no se hubiese atrevido a decirme esas cosas, a decir que lo ahogaba, que lo usaba, a dejarme si tú no lo hubieses engatusado!

Bella lloró más fuerte y Edward negó con la cabeza luchando para que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

-Ella se fue de tu casa para no estar con él - dijo por fin.

-¡No la defiendas! No cuando ella defendió a mi esposo, no cuando me miró con esos ojos culpables ni cuando Fred me dijo que ahora quería estar con ella. Yo te lo di todo, Isabella… pero al final mis padres tenían razón. Eres una mala persona y nunca podrás valorar lo que hicimos por ti o amarnos… debí creerlo, debí entender que tu espíritu era malvado y lo único que has querido era hacerme daño.

-Bree, yo te quiero… - susurró Bella con la voz rota y Bree, de alguna manera que no entendió, ya que la estaba supuestamente alejando, pasó por un lado de Edward y volvió a cachetearla. Ella recibió el golpe casi cayéndose y después se volteó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Por favor, Fred… - rogó Bella y Edward giró hacia su hermano, viéndolo por fin. Estaba ligeramente pálido, pero apartado del problema, como si no fuera él uno de los principales culpables de lo que estaba sucediendo y llevaba en su mano una jodida maleta. ¡Maldito! -. Dile…

-¡No te atrevas a hablarle! ¡No en mi presencia! - Le gritó Bree zarandeándola por sus dos antebrazos.

-¡Detente, Bree! ¡Ya! - Gritó Fred decidiendo intervenir por fin -. ¡Cállate! No entiendes, no es culpa de Bella, solo sucedió, no puedo estar más contigo… no puedo seguir viviendo esta farsa.

Bree empezó a llorar y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos jadeando y casi gritando. Fred negó con la cabeza y la bajó ligeramente.

-Eres mi esposo, Fred - balbuceó.

-¡No soy malditamente perfecto, Bree! ¡Nunca lo he sido! - apretó con fuerza la maleta y giró hacia donde Edward se encontraba -. Vámonos, Bella… es hora.

-No hagas esto, Fred - rogó Bella mientras negaba con la cabeza y tenía las manos vuelta puños -. Por favor…

Edward miró a su hermano con todo el odio y la rabia que tenía meses cocinándose en su interior. Sintiendo más furia por el hecho de que quiera llevársela, que quiera quitársela y estuviera tan condenadamente seguro de que ella se fuera a ir con él que se lo decía incluso frente a su supuesto esposo. Así que se le acercó y le dio un derechazo en su mandíbula que lo tiró al suelo.

-¡No, Edward! ¡No hagas esto… por favor! - Escuchó que Bella gritaba pero no le importo, siguió golpeándolo, pateándolo. Fred le hizo una llave enredando sus piernas en las de él y lo tiró al suelo pero él aprovechó, le sacó todo el aire golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago y envolvió su cuello con su antebrazo para empezar a asfixiarlo y paralizarlo.

-¡Te dije que no te acercaras, maldito! - Gritó Edward mientras esquivaba los golpes que quería propinarle para hacer que lo soltara. Alrededor se escuchaban los gritos de las dos mujeres y los llantos.

-¡Suéltame! - Gruñó Fred aún pateando y lanzando golpes sin atinar ninguno -. ¡Maldito seas! - Gritó y Edward vio sangre que salía de un brazo de su hermano… se había cortado con los malditos vidrios. A su vez sintió que algo se le clavaba en un muslo y dolía como el demonio pero solo podía continuar golpeándolo y drenando la rabia que lo invadía.

-¡Por Dios, van a matarse! - Escuchó que Bree gritaba y al levantar la mirada y notar que ella se había llevado una mano a su estómago abultado se detuvo, no quería causar un jodido aborto. Lo soltó tirándolo contra el piso, le pateó y escupió sin importarle nada.

-Hasta hoy tuve un hermano - le dijo y Fred lo miró furioso.

-¡Lo mismo digo, bastardo! - Escupió con odio -, desde que llegaste aquí todo se fue a la mierda.

Él le iba a contestar pero sintió los brazos de Bella envolviéndolo, alejándolo de Fred, protegiendo al maldito y eso hizo que la ira y el odio lo llenaran aún más.

-Por favor… Está sangrando… ¡Detente! - La escuchó suplicar y miró a su hermano con furia mientras respiraba aceleradamente y volvía a escupir para botar la sangre del labio roto que uno de los golpes de Fred había causado. La cocina estaba destrozada, en algún momento la mesa se había volcado, y el piso era puro vidrio y sangre por la herida en el brazo de Fred. Miró hacia el brazo del rubio pero parecía que era superficial, sentía su propia sangre verterse por su muslo pero no quiso revisarlo. Después se curaría…

Bree se había acercado a atender a Fred pero él se había parado, tomado la maleta, y miraba a Edward con rabia. Bree se volteó para mirar a Bella con rabia.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! - Le ordenó y Bella lloró aún más todavía envolviendo a Edward.

-Déjame explicarte… - le rogó acercándose un paso y soltando a Edward en el proceso -, yo sé que hice mal, yo sé que no debí enamorarme de él...

-¡¿Enamorarte? - Gritó Bree respirando ahogadamente -. No creo que eso fuera lo que pasó, creo que querías hacerme daño, que querías destruir mi vida perfecta ya que la tuya no vale una mierda. Tal vez Edward no sea un buen marido y querías quitarme el mío, debes estar feliz porque lo conseguiste ¡destrozaste mi vida y nunca te perdonaré por ello!

Bella miró a Fred y quien la miraba a su vez sin pronunciar palabra. Edward, que no podía soportar ese intercambio ni la idea de lo que había pasado en esa casa, la tomó del antebrazo y empezó a jalarla hacia la puerta.

-Bree… - rogó sonando desesperada y con voz rota por el llanto -. Fred… por favor habla…

Edward la jaló más hacia la puerta sintiéndose furioso, dolido y jodidamente cansado, más de lo que nunca se había sentido antes.

-No quiero verte nunca más - le susurró Bree llorando -, me has herido más que nadie en esta vida… me rompiste el corazón.

Bella soltó un sollozo parecido a un grito que le desgarró el alma y la jaló hacia el patio dejando a su única familia dentro de la casa y alejándola de Fred, temiendo, estúpidamente, que cumpliera la petición del otro hombre y se fuera con él. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra la montó en el carro de copiloto y tiró la puerta, antes de colocarse detrás del volante y arrancar rumbo a su casa.

En el asiento del lado ella lloraba a lágrima viva y él respiraba hondo buscando calmarse aunque extrañamente la ira, furia y dolor lo habían abandonado, solo quedaba el cansancio. Alrededor sonaba la tonada de _The Killers, All the Pretty faces_ y se concentró en ella y en sus pensamientos para no escuchar los sollozos de Bella.

No podía creerlo, lo había hecho jodidamente de nuevo, mientras le decía que estaba confundida se había ido a esa casa y había vuelto a estar con Fred… ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ella? ¿Y qué diablos estaba mal con él para permitir que le hiciera eso? ¡Joder! No se merecía esa mierda. Había hecho lo imposible para que lo viera, para mostrarle que él era el correcto y no el maldito de su hermano mayor. Estaba asqueado, agotado y condenadamente cansado de esa maldita historia. De ese maldito mundo.

"_Ayúdenme, lo necesito, no me siento como si quisiera amarte más__,  
>no me siento como si quisiera amarte más.<em>

_Ayúdenme, lo necesito, no me siento como si quisiera tocarla más. __  
>Ayúdenme, lo necesito, no me siento como si quisiera follarla más.<br>Bueno, ¿cómo ocurrió esto?  
>Pasé dos largos años en un extraño, extraño país.<br>Bueno, ¿cómo ocurrió esto?  
>Yo haría cualquier cosa para ser tu hombre…"<em>

Llegaron a su casa unos cuantos minutos después. Entraron en el ascensor y él solo miraba al paisaje mientras la escuchaba llorar y jadear por aire, no podía ni siquiera mirarla. Entraron a la casa y la vio abrazarse a sí misma. Dio tres pasos hasta llegar a un punto en la sala y levantó la mirada quedando paralizado en ese punto, preguntándose una y otra vez cómo mierda había dejado que alguien lo dominara así, qué diablos le había hecho para que inclusive haya tenido que arrastrarla para que se fuera con él. ¿Cuándo se volvió el blandengue que tanto había evitado ser? Él era Edward Masen, no un maldito hombre débil… nunca se lo había permitido a sí mismo y ahora estaba todo tan jodido. La escuchó gritar y parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Estás herido! - Chilló y se arrodilló ante él, tocando el jean manchado de sangre. Él miró el jean, la mancha de sangre que cubría todo alrededor y frunció el ceño pensando en que ni siquiera le dolía. Ella empezó a luchar por respirar mientras tomaba su muslo y lucía desesperada -. ¡Por Dios, ¿qué te hice? ¡¿Qué te hizo?

Él la miró fijamente y tomó de un antebrazo apartándola de su cuerpo y casi levantándola en el proceso.

-¿Dejaste que te tocara? - Preguntó entonces con voz sorpresivamente calmada. Bella levantó la mirada y lo observó en silencio, la culpa invadiéndola y mostrándose hasta tal extremo que incluso se irradiaba hasta donde él se encontraba. La dejó de pie y soltó sintiéndose condenadamente asqueado -. ¿Permitiste que te tocara cuando me prometiste que nadie más lo haría? ¿Qué serias solo mía? - Bella jadeó y cerró los ojos por un segundo.

-Edward… - dijo con voz suplicante. Él negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-No merezco esta mierda...

-Ya no lo amo - susurró ella como si no lo hubiese escuchado. A él ya no le importaba, solo se repetía una y otra vez lo malditamente imbécil que había sido, creyendo que ella podría sentir algo por él alguna vez. Era el condenado hombre bueno, por supuesto que la imbécil preferiría al jodido bastardo que ni siquiera había sido capaz de defenderla con su jodida prima, que prefirió arruinar esa relación a su beneficio -. Nunca me volverá a tocar, te lo prometo - continuó casi rogando pero él negó con la cabeza apretando los labios hasta volverlo una línea.

-Estoy cansado de tus jodidas promesas…, no valen nada - escupió mirándola fijamente. Ella palideció un poco más en respuesta.

-Edward… - jadeó y se acercó a tocarlo pero se apartó un paso -. Por favor, escúchame... - Él negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia su cuarto -. Sé… sé que lo arruiné, que estaba confundida, pero ya no más… te lo prometo, te lo juro… ya no estoy confundida.

Él no contestó nada, solo llegó a su cuarto y abrió su closet para sacar la caja donde guardaba sus cosas más importantes como su pasaporte, dinero, documentos de identificación, entre otros. La escuchó respirar aceleradamente mientras tomaba lo más importante de la caja.

-Escucha… ¡por Dios…! - continuó -. Sé que pensarás que es mentira pero no lo es. Lo juro. Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad… No amo a Fred, no lo hago desde hace mucho tiempo y él no es un buen hombre, no es como tú… Yo pensé que lo era pero no… Tú eres real, Edward, aunque a veces eres cruel y mandón pero también eres tú, es un todo, nada perfecto solo lo que es… y es lo que yo había querido, pero no me había dado cuenta.

Él dejo de revisar una gaveta a su lado y la miró frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose verdaderamente confundido. Había hablado tan aceleradamente que solo había oído la mitad de las palabras que salieron por su boca.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

-Que te quiero… - declaró mirándolo suplicante y él la observó paralizado. Una parte de su ser quiso emocionarse por esas palabras, eran las que había esperado por mucho tiempo, pero el cansancio y el sentimiento de traición eran demasiado grande para ser ignorados y le amargaron completamente esa sensación.

-Esa declaración llega una semana y una revolcada tarde - dijo cerrando el estuche donde tenía la laptop con todos sus archivos importantes y donde guardó los documentos que había buscado en la caja.

Ella lo miró sin pestañar, sin moverse y él negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca mereciste que hubiese puesto todo en espera y que haya casi renunciado a lo que tenía toda mi vida luchando - continuó y negó con la cabeza recriminándose amargamente -. Todo por una jodida… - se calló apretando los labios ya que había prometido no volver insultarla y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Edward… ésto no ha sido fácil para mí - prosiguió siguiéndole hasta la sala -, no sé decir… estuve tan confundida… perdóname, por favor… créeme, por favor… - Lo tomó del antebrazo y él se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía los ojos rojos, las mejillas humedecidas y la misma vulnerabilidad que había buscado proteger cuando la vio sentada en una silla del aeropuerto, pero ya no quería hacerlo, ahora lo que estaba era condenadamente cansado de toda esa mierda y quería largarse.

-Se acabó, Bella… estoy cansado de todo esto. Se acabó - repitió y apartó su mano. Ella lo miró horrorizada y por primera vez notó el maletín que llevaba en su mano.

-No… - susurró y volvió a agarrarlo del antebrazo -, no puedes irte, ¡escúchame por Dios! ¡Te quiero, Edward! No lo toqué, lo prometo, por favor, Bree me odia, no me quiere ver… no lo hagas tú también…

Él la observó y mató la parte que quería protegerla y compadecerla, se apartó haciendo que soltara su agarre y negó con la cabeza.

-Ya he tenido jodidamente suficiente. - Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de dolor e ignorándola se volteó y salió del apartamento dejándola sola.

Por primera vez en su vida se había rendido, había sentido que no podía más, que no había solución. Ahora solo había llegado la condenada hora de regresar de donde había venido.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, que me ayudo a dejar de huir... jejeje :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	31. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Gracias por los reviews, los alertas, los favoritos :D espero que les guste el capítulo.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Hurt, Jhonny Cash_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=o22eIJDtKho Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p><em>-<em>_¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?_

_Bella se quedó__ estática sintiendo como Fred la abrazaba con más fuerza y trató en vano de separarse de su lado. De apartarlo. Observó la cara de Bree y negó con la cabeza desesperada y sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Una parte de su ser quería hablarle, pedirle perdón y decirle que todo había sido una equivocación, una mentira. Pero no pudo hacerlo porque era imposible, solo podía quedarse en ese sitio aunque supiera lo que vendría, pero sin poder controlarlo, como una película que se veía una y otra vez y siempre se deseaba cambiar el final._

_-¿Por qué…? - Bree bajó las escaleras y se paró enfrente de ellos -. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué estas tocando a mi prima, Fred?, ¡¿te está atacando, Bella? - Le gritó alejando a Fred de su lado, apartándolo por fin y liberándola de su agarre._

_E__lla negó con la cabeza mientras sentía que se quebraba, el dolor que percibía de su única familia, el que se reflejaba en su mirada le ahogaba porque nunca había deseado hacerle daño. Jamás. _

_-Él no… - negó con la cabeza y sintió como su pecho se ahogaba por el esfuerzo y como el dolor era casi insoportable -. Fred nunca me ha atacado ni obligado a nada - confesó Bella y observó a Bree respirar aceleradamente._

_Quería__ tocarla, acercarse, abrazarla, pero solo podía quedarse estática y esperar lo que sabía que venía. Lo había vivido una y otra vez pero no podía pararlo._

_-¿Te estaba consolando? ¿Es por el problema con Edward que no querías contarme? ¡Dime que no se estaban besando! Que lo que vi es mentira… - continuó con un tono de desesperación en su voz._

_-Bree… - susurró __ella._

_-¡No puede decírtelo porque sería mentira! - Gruñó Fred y Bella giró su cabeza para mirarlo horrorizada._

_-No… no, Fred - gimió y sin considerar nada extendió su mano para agarrar su brazo y evitarlo. Pero supo que había sido un error cuando notó la mirada horrorizada de Bree. Lo soltó inmediatamente._

_-Estoy cansado de ti, de tu mundo, de esta maldita vida y tus deseos de ser perfecta. ¡Me asfixias, Bree, no puedo soportarlo más!_

_El rostro de Bree palideció y Bella se sintió de la misma manera._

_-¡Me alegra que por fin lo hayas visto porque no aguanto más! Me largo de esta casa con Bella. Es con ella con la que quiero estar, ¡era con ella con la que tuve que haber estado desde el principio! - Exclamó y salió del sótano dejándolas solas._

_Bree la miró__ y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, angustia, decepción y una tristeza infinita._

_-Dime que no es cierto._

_Bella la miró__ y ahogó un sollozo sintiéndose más culpable que nunca._

_-Yo… - Se calló y volvió a mirarla sin saber que decir, ¿cómo podría decirle eso si todo era cierto? Ella había destrozado su matrimonio, su vida._

_Bree tragó__ grueso y se giró prácticamente corriendo saliendo del sótano gritando el nombre de Fred y Bella sollozó más fuerte mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba a Edward, que la apoyara y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, que le dijera que la amaba y le hiciera sentir tan protegida y cuidada._

_¿__Dónde estaba Edward? Lo necesitaba tanto… Dios… lo necesitaba tanto que no podía respirar, que no podía vivir, que… _

Bella abrió los ojos sintiéndose igual de agotada que cuando se quedó dormida un par de horas atrás. No sabía qué la había despertado esa vez, si el punto exacto del sueño que la perseguía todas las noches cuando por fin conseguía dormir, el recuerdo de uno de los peores momentos de su vida, o la tonada de _Hurt, de Jhonny Cash_, que resonaba en su Ipod, el cual había estado escuchando antes de caer rendida.

Se acomodó en posición fetal y escuchó la canción mientras caía en la mediana inconsciencia que la acompañaba desde tiempo atrás.

"_Me he herido hoy  
>para ver si aún siento,<br>me concentro en el dolor  
>la única cosa que es real,<br>la aguja hace un agujero  
>el viejo pinchazo tan familiar<br>intentando hacerlo desaparecer  
>pero lo recuerdo todo.<br>¿En qué me he convertido,  
>mi querido amigo?<br>Todos los que conozco se van lejos,  
>al final…"<em>

Escuchó el timbre de su apartamento y apretando sus dedos en forma de puño se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sin importar lo que estaba usando, como se veía o si aún vivía. Lo último era cada vez más difícil, sobre todo por la soledad que la inundaba y hería.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue la expresión preocupada de Ángela, la misma que le carcomía, ahogaba y le hacía recordar de nuevo porqué había decido buscar un sitio nuevo y dejar de dormir en su sofá. Se apartó para que entrara a su humilde morada y trató de sonreír ante la frente arrugada de Ángela por su falta de mobiliario. Solo había adquirido un sofá turquesa, una mesa y su viejo cabestrillo, que no había sido usado desde hace cinco meses y una semana atrás.

-Hola, cariño - le saludó Ánge con un abrazo y se lo devolvió ausentemente -. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

-Sí… - respondió y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación. Ángela frunció el ceño viéndose atribulada y Bella sonrió -. Me desperté unos minutos atrás… - confesó y su amiga asintió más aliviada. Inmediatamente sonrió ampliamente como si recordara el motivo por el que había llegado a ese sitio.

-Hoy dieron las notas finales - anunció sentándose en el mueble. Bella asintió caminando hacia la pequeña ventana de la sala y agradeció de nuevo su periodo de productividad pasada. Fue la única manera en la pudiera entregar todos sus trabajos finales ya que se había quedado completamente sin nada; sin familia, sin ilusión, sin amor y sin siquiera la posibilidad de descargarse porque no podía pintar.

-¿Y qué tal? - Interrogó en voz baja.

-Que somos colegas, licenciadas en arte - anunció Ángela y antes de que se lo imaginara la tenia contra su espalda, abrazándola. Cerró los ojos y sintió que estos traicionaban, humedeciéndose ligeramente.

-Nos graduamos - susurró con voz ligeramente rota.

-En un mes es el acto de grado, te traje los requisitos…

Bella se tensó por esa noticia y hasta olvidó respirar. Por años había planeado con Bree ese evento, su prima iba a pararse encima de una silla a gritar como loca porque se había graduado, tal vez le habría llevado una pancarta con su nombre como había hecho en el acto de la secundaria. Algo completamente vergonzoso pero que le llenaría su corazón de alivio. Y eso ya no podría ser.

"Ese será tu logro más importante, Bella, obtendrás lo que por tanto luchaste. Y para mí será un orgullo saber que te ayudé a conseguirlo". Se le arrugó el corazón al recordar las palabras de Bree y bajó la mirada hacia la calle, el ambiente seco y frio que precedía al nuevo verano.

-No puedes continuar así, cariño. No puedo permitirte hacerlo, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí y me mata verte tan rota. - Bella volteó hacia Ánge y sonrió lo más que pudo aunque sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Lo sé…

-¿Todavía no has hablado con Bree? - Escuchó que Ángela preguntaba y negó con la cabeza apartándose de la ventana.

-He tratado de verla varias veces, pero no… no me lo permite… -. No pudo estar siquiera cerca de su prima, no le dejaba ir a su casa, y la vez que fue de imprevisto la botó, además no contestaba sus llamadas… aunque eso era algo que muchos le hacían últimamente.

-¿Y a él? ¿Al maldito?

Bella sonrió ante el apodo que su amiga le había dado a Fred cuando le contó todo, un día después de haber sucedido, cuando había entendido que Edward se había ido sin vuelta atrás, que no pudo detenerlo y necesitaba algún tipo de desahogo. Negó con la cabeza de nuevo mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, recordando que las únicas llamadas que tenía eran de Fred, y que cada vez que veía su nombre en el identificador del teléfono su estómago se contraía con más fuerza. Unos momentos después observó el reloj y frunciendo el ceño comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto.

-En una hora es la cita - dijo en forma de contesta a los ojos interrogantes de su amiga. Ángela suspiró y miró a su alrededor.

-Deberías volver a mi casa o alquilar algo suficientemente grande para ambas, ahora que entraremos al campo laboral…

Ella asintió ausentemente a esa propuesta mientras se detenía como si la hubiesen golpeado.

-Bella, él se fue - declaró su amiga. Ella se estremeció y giró a observarla.

-Sí...

-No va a volver, cariño. Y ya has perdido mucho tiempo. Nadie nunca podrá decir que no lo intentaste. ¡Incluso fuiste al condenado Londres!

Bella bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza diciéndose que tal vez no había hecho suficiente. Que las llamadas sin respuesta; los mails; las cartas; la forma desesperada en que todavía trataba de comunicarse con su secretaria; su viaje a Londres, todo había sido insuficiente. Aunque también se dijo en ese mismo instante que ya no sabía qué más hacer, no tenía idea. Así que todas sus esperanzas estaban abocadas a ese evento, a esa cita. No se había derrumbado por esa última llama que esperaba que no se apagara dejándola en verdad sin nada.

-Debes dejarlo ir… - le susurró Ángela -, es solo un hombre.

-Un hombre a quien le hice daño, quien me dijo que me amaba y trató de darme todo y yo… lo humillé, le hice esperar, le di estupidez y negación hasta que fue demasiado tarde…

-¿Y crees que te aceptará ahora? - Preguntó negando con la cabeza -. Eso sería más ilógico que todo lo que me has contado, ¿en qué cambiará esto con lo que quieres hacer?

-Tal vez en nada - respondió levantando la barbilla, tratando de convencerse a sí misma -, pero tengo que decírselo, tengo que hacer que me crea. Tengo que pedirle perdón y decirle que lo quiero, que en verdad lo hago, que lo amo…

-El amor es una mierda… - declaró con voz frustrada mientras pasaba una mano por su cara y negaba con la cabeza.

-No hables sobre algo que no conoces - respondió Bella -, prefiero esto a seguir siendo la estúpida ciega que era antes.

-Oh, Bella, conozco más del amor de lo que crees -. Bella miró a Ángela con el ceño fruncido y por primera vez vio un deje de dolor en su mirada.

-¿Ánge? - Preguntó confundida.

-No importa, nunca lo hizo - dijo y sonrió ampliamente, de una forma que podría parecer sincera, pero de alguna manera no lo era -. ¿Me llamas cuando salgas de tu cita? - Bella asintió y la vio caminar hacia la puerta -. Suerte, espero que consigas lo que quieres.

La vio cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y giró con sus talones a prepararse a una de las mayores pruebas de su vida.

.

Llegó a la sede de los Pattens en Chicago exactamente cuarenta minutos después. Observó los alrededores y esos cuartos que antes se veían tan cálidos ahora eran simplemente fríos, como si les faltara una parte, o tal vez se tratara de su estado de ánimo que lo hacía ver de esa forma. Subió al ascensor y presionó el botón que indicaba un siete, después giró y se observó en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Frunció el ceño ante su visión, había perdido color, ahora era mucho más blanca que antes, casi traslucida; las ojeras estaban tan marcadas que parecían estar en la mitad de su cara y estaba mucho más delgada, lo cual era lógico ya que no podía comer.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió señalando que estaba en el piso indicado, cruzó hacia la derecha y se dirigió hasta la secretaria rubia que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio de roble; se anuncio en voz baja y unos segundos después la mujer le guió a un salón de conferencia pequeño con una pared completa de ventanas. Sonrió al recordar a Edward por esa característica arquitectónica y un momento después su pecho se había constreñido lleno de pesar.

-El señor estará aquí en unos minutos - le dijo la rubia sonriendo ligeramente. Bella asintió, apartando ligeramente sus pensamientos, rechazó tomar una bebida y la miró mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Caminó por los alrededores y sonrió ligeramente al ver una especie de foto enmarcada de los miembros de la empresa, todavía estaba Edward entre ellos. Acarició los bordes y su cara pequeña y tragó el nudo grueso que sentía en su pecho.

-Perdóname… - le pidió en voz muy baja y parpadeó frenéticamente obligándose a alejarse de ese sitio y de parar de ver la fotografía. Se paseó alrededor y se estremeció cuando encontró una fotografía de Edward Mayor, sintió su estomago contraerse y arder y apartó la mirada de sus ojos fríos y despiadados.

"Gracias por ayudarme a culminar su educación".

Se estremeció al recordar esas palabras, la mirada fría y el cinismo con el que fueron pronunciadas. Colocó sus manos en su pecho calmando su respiración que ya había llegado a ser frenética. Bella se había equivocado, de nuevo, al haberse ido a Londres sin estar segura de que él estaría allí, ¿pero, cómo iba a imaginar que no seria así? Ese era su país después de todo, su familia estaba allí, lo que siempre había deseado también, por lo que era lógico haberlo considerado. Solo que no lo había estado y ella no había tenido los medios económicos para realizar ese viaje y mucho menos para esperar hasta que regresara.

Pasó menos de una semana allí, gastando todos sus pocos ahorros, para que le dijeran que Edward estaba verificando las otras sucursales antes de ocupar su puesto como Director. Al quinto día, cuando casi consigue que una secretaria le diera el número de él o la dirección de Elizabeth y Alice, Edward Mayor la había encontrado. Trató de bloquear la visión del hombre más asqueroso que hubiese visto en su vida aunque no tuvo éxito. Él mismo la había escoltado al aeropuerto una hora después, insultándola de la misma manera que había hecho la vez anterior, diciéndole que no se atreviera a volver a Londres ya que se enteraría en el momento que saliera del avión y que esa vez no sería misericordioso, y pronunciando como despedida esas palabras. A ella le había aturdido que le agradeciera, y aunque no hubiese entendido a qué se refería con eso, por varios días no pudo quitarse la sensación de incertidumbre que le decía que había hecho algo imperdonable. Aunque estaba segura que no podía haber hecho algo peor a lo que hizo en esos últimos meses, cuando actuó como una completa ciega.

-Hola, Bella.

Se volteó e hizo un movimiento de cabeza para saludar a Carlisle. Él era un hombre ligeramente extraño, lo había visto un par de veces antes de todo esto y siempre parecía tan frio, ecuánime, una persona con la que era mejor que no se metieran. Pero ahora, le parecía distinto, su mirada algunas veces reflejaba una tristeza familiar, que la llamaba.

Observó que cerraba la puerta y palideció ligeramente, esa había sido su última esperanza, ese hombre y su promesa de que lo llevaría a Chicago, que lo atraería con la excusa de necesitar firmar los papeles. Había sido una apuesta arriesgada, pero era lo único que le había quedado por usar.

-¿Carlisle? - Gimió apretando las manos hasta volverlas puños y clavarse las uñas, buscando así obtener algún tipo de control.

-Lo siento, Bella - le susurró y ella negó con la cabeza, bajándola y cerrando los ojos. La llama se apagó completamente en ese momento. La esperanza murió para siempre -. Hablé con él, lo hice, pero… no va a venir - lo escuchó mascullar en voz baja -. Me dijo que no deseaba volver a verte y que solo quería el divorcio… así que…

-Ya esta cita es la definitiva - susurró con entendimiento y lo escuchó suspirar hondo.

-La anterior fue una reunión preliminar, quería explicarte todo el proceso y además eran necesarias las pruebas de embarazo.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y le entregó un sobre con las dos pruebas de embarazo que se había hecho en el transcurso del lapso de esa separación. Ambas mostraban ser negativas.

-Han pasado cinco meses, no había duda…

-Siempre se mandan a hacer dos, por si acaso… - le interrumpió Carlisle sacando unos papeles y revisando los documentos médicos -. Edward me dijo que no tienes que salir de su apartamento, que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

-Me salí hace cuatro meses y medio, Carlisle - respondió y apartó la mirada al recordar la amenaza de Edward Mayor: "Si te quedas un día más en algo mío te mandaré a sacar a la fuerza. Yo soy el dueño de todo esto, no mi nieto, no lo dudes".

-No tenías que hacerlo - respondió Carlisle. _Sí, sí tenía,_ quiso responderle pero giró la cabeza en vez.

-Es un bien de la Empresa, el nuevo Director de la sucursal tenía que estar allí… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ese apartamento no era suyo ni tampoco era igual después que él se fue. Era como si también le hubiesen robado la esencia, la vida del sitio.

-A Rosalie no le hubiese importado… - comentó Carlisle.

-¿Rose es la directora? - Preguntó asombrada - ¿Cómo esta? - Ansiaba tanto poder volver a ver a su amiga, hablarle. Esa era otra cosa que había perdido, y de nuevo totalmente su culpa, en éste caso había sido ella quien no contestaba sus llamadas, no podría soportar más recriminaciones que las que ya se hacía.

-Está bien, todo marchando como debería marchar, según lo que me dijo ayer - respondió Carlisle sonriendo ligeramente. Bella frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y después asintió ligeramente imaginándose que se refería a los negocios. Lo vio cambiar su peso de un pie a otro -. Tienes que firmar para recibir el cheque del monto que se acordó en el acuerdo prenupcial…

-¿Cheque? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño -. Yo no accedí a ninguna cantidad de dinero en ningún acuerdo…

-Cuando él me pidió que hiciera el acuerdo prenupcial, me indicó expresamente que pautara una cantidad de dinero para que recibieras si se daba el divorcio.

-No la quiero… - dijo inmediatamente preguntándose en qué momento había hecho eso. Sí, lo había visto hablando por el teléfono del avión cuando iban rumbo a Nevada pero su crisis personal no le había permitido preocuparse por esas llamadas o por lo que él estuviera haciendo.

-Edward quiere que la tengas, fue muy enfático en eso, algo sobre el fideicomiso a los veinticuatro años y que tu prima no iba a cuidarte… - negó con la cabeza -. Lo que sea. Lo importante es que me ordenó que no te permitiera firmar el divorcio si antes no firmabas para recibir el cheque…

-Entonces que venga a decírmelo en persona - dijo sintiéndose molesta y frustrada, no quería pasar por esto ni deseaba su condenado dinero, lo necesitaba allí, ansiaba buscar una manera de conseguir que le creyera, pedirle perdón… y si existía la posibilidad tenerlo a su lado, aunque en esa parte la sabía perdida.

-No lo hará, Bella - informó Carlisle con tono cansado -, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil, recibe el cheque.

-¡Nunca quise su dinero! - Gritó desesperada y golpeó la mesa de vidrio.

-Lo sé - respondió y se acercó a ella -; él también lo sabe, solo se preocupa por ti…

A Bella se le humedecieron los ojos y apartó la mirada, sintiendo su pecho hundirse por esas palabras. ¿Aún se preocupaba? ¿Incluso después de todo lo que sucedió? No lo creía posible, no después de recordar sus palabras, la forma en que la hizo sentir como un problema que por fin estaba alejando de sus manos.

-Únicamente quiere el divorcio… - continúo Carlisle y ella parpadeó mirando hacia las hojas, los documentos legales. Su libertad de ella, si aceptaba el dinero tendría los medios para buscarlo… pero ya no lo tendría a él, no habría ninguna conexión o forma de obligación y sabía que no querría hacerlo así, no por salud de su alma, no después de todo, no lo merecía cuando se casaron para protegerla. Alejó las lágrimas y la sensación de pesadez que le invadía, la rendición llenando su pecho, la soledad latiendo y creciendo dentro de su ser.

-¿Nunca hubo alguna posibilidad, verdad? - Le preguntó sintiendo que una lágrima caía por su mejilla, la limpió rápidamente avergonzada y levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada compasiva y triste de Carlisle.

-No - respondió y Bella asintió lentamente entendiendo que la promesa que él le había hecho de traer a Edward a Chicago había sido solo eso, un respiro de esperanza que se le daba a un condenado a muerte, una última comida para que saboreara esa parte de la libertad antes que todo le fuera arrebatado. Suspiró hondo y tomó el cheque, la hoja de recibido y la firmó.

Observó medianamente asombrada la cantidad de ceros, parte ausente de lo que pasaba, solo con el dolor ahogándola y la resignación haciéndola casi enfermar. Después llegó a la solicitud de divorcio pegado en un papel azul y firmó donde cada flecha indicaba.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? - Indagó en una voz tan muerta que casi no reconoció como suya.

-Lo introduciré ante el órgano competente y en un par de semanas saldrá la sentencia porque es consensual…

Bella asintió y tomó el papel pequeño del cheque, por un momento pensó en quedárselo, tal vez con eso no tendría que trabajar nunca en su vida, con ese dinero y su fideicomiso seria más que suficiente y podría solo dedicarse a pintar. Una vida llena de ocio, parecida a la que existía en el mundo corrupto de Edward.

-¿Hablaras con él de nuevo? - Interrogó Bella mirando fijamente al cheque.

-Hoy… quiere saber si firmaste todo y recibiste el cheque…

Ella asintió mordiendo su labio, tomó el cheque entre sus dos manos y lo destrozó en pequeños pedacitos. No quería su dinero como forma de consuelo o protección; quería su perdón y hablar con él. Además, no podía seguir siendo salvada, ese fue uno de los problemas de toda esa historia.

-¡Bella! - Gritó él acercándose a ella -. ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-Era mi dinero, ¿no? - Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros -. Yo decido que hacer con él - negó con la cabeza en un gesto triste -. No quiero su dinero y su lastima.

-No creo que Edward…

-¿Podrías decirle que lo que le dije ese día es cierto? - Le preguntó interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Que me crea y que me perdone… - Carlisle tragó grueso y después asintió pesadamente por lo que ella se giró y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Bella? - Le llamó y volteó para observarlo - Puedes quedarte conmigo, si lo deseas, hay suficiente espacio y te ayudaría…

Ella sonrió por el ofrecimiento y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Gracias, pero creo que debo arreglármelas por mí misma… Es hora.

Él asintió y ambos se miraron por unos segundos. Carlisle se pasó una mano por el cabello y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba, colocó una mano en su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos mientras trataba de controlar su llanto y evitar derrumbarse en ese momento.

-¿Puedo llamarte? - Le pidió. Bella frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente, su mirada era cálida y había algo en ella que se le hacía tan familiar que la asustaba, pero se apartó de su roce, no podía soportar que alguien la tocara, le hacía recordar a un sótano y a la desesperación -. Solo para hablar, a veces pienso que yo también lo necesito. - Lo observó detenidamente y asintió lentamente. Quizás lo que veía tan parecido era que también había perdido algo importante, se preguntó en ese momento que había perdido ese hombre que parecía tan equilibrado y lleno de vida.

-Está bien - susurró y asintió sonriendo ligeramente. Ella se giró y salió de la habitación, caminando rápidamente luchando por llegar al baño antes de perder todas sus fuerzas. Cuando entró y colocó sus manos en el mesón del lavamanos, respirando aceleradamente y tratando de ahogar los sollozos que querían surgir de su pecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando escuchó la puerta de metal abrirse. Se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas y se giró para que no la vieran.

-¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡Gira tu jodida cabeza y enfréntame de una vez por todas!

Bella se volteó y observo la expresión iracunda en los ojos azules de Rosalie. De una muy bastante embarazada Rosalie, descubrió en ese momento. Se veía hermosa con su barriga redonda y llena de vida.

-Rose… - gimió ella y sin poder controlarse ni pensar en la posibilidad de rechazo se tiró en sus brazos, sollozando ahogadamente, casi gritando, mientras sentía que la abrazaba con fuerza en regreso.

-Demonios, niña, estás hecha un desastre…

-No me odies, no lo hagas tú también - le rogó abrazándola dificultosamente por su estomago -. Sé que me equivoqué pero no me odies… - gimió entre las lágrimas y escuchó a Rose suspirar.

-Ese hombre de mierda te hizo daño, ¿no? - Bella alzó la mirada y parpadeó para enfocar a Rose.

-Yo fui quien le hice daño - confesó.

-Lo puedo imaginar - respondió acariciando su mejilla mojada -. ¡Y efectivamente solo puedo imaginarlo ya que ninguno de los dos me ha hablado! - Gritó y Bella se encogió entre sus brazos -. Él me llamó unos días después de irse para informarme que ahora era el Director de Patten's, que me encargaría esta sucursal mientras que él trabajaría en Londres. Cuando le pregunté por ti no me quiso decir nada, ni una palabra. Después te llamé a ti y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de contestarme el puto teléfono.

-No quería que me detestaras - reveló bajando la mirada -, eres su amiga y yo… no tengo a nadie, no podía quedarme también sin ti… - Rose acarició su brazo y después la escuchó bufar.

-Estas demasiado delgada… - dijo con voz molesta.

-Y tú estas demasiado embarazada - respondió Bella y la observó sonreír -. ¿Emmett?

-Sí. - contestó -. Estamos viviendo juntos desde hace cinco meses, aunque sería mucho mejor decir que estamos matándonos juntos…

Bella miró a Rose, a su sonrisa y brillo en la mirada y a su alrededor, era como un aura que la envolvía, tal vez de felicidad. Eso hizo que sonriera ligeramente, calmando su dolor y angustia.

-Tienes que contarme qué sucedió - le ordenó. Bella suspiró y se colocó las manos sobre su cara, por más que deseara esquivar esa conversación, seguir siendo tratada como la buena, sabía que no podía serlo. Ya no.

-Está bien - dijo resignada.

-¿Donde te estás quedando? Cuando volví de… uhm… estar con Emmett, no te encontrabas en el edificio.

-Fui a Londres… después me mudé de apartamento. Estoy viviendo en un edificio aledaño al de Ángela. - Rose la miró detenidamente y asintió.

-Vámonos de aquí, iremos a un café y me contaras. Creo que para esta conversación es mejor estar en un sitio público. - Bella sonrió ligeramente pero antes de dar un paso el sonido de _My Skin_ sonó ahogadamente desde dentro de su bolso. Lo sacó rápidamente y frunció el ceño al ver el número desconocido.

-Diga.

-¿Señorita Swan? - Preguntó una señora con voz mecánica.

-Ella habla.

-La señora Bree Tanner acaba de entrar en las instalaciones del _Mercy Hospital_. Usted es su número de emergencia, por lo que cumplimos en informarle.

Bella jadeó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del baño.

-Ya estoy en camino. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Está en trabajo de parto.

Bella trancó la llamada y se volteó asustada a ver a Rose.

-Debo irme… Bree va a tener al bebé… ¡Te llamo!

-Me avisas cualquier cosa - le gritó Rose y ella asintió mientras se alejaba.

.

Después de los veinte minutos más temerarios de su vida, Bella entró al Hospital. Se acercó a la recepción y preguntó sobre su prima, subió los pisos en el ascensor y abrió la puerta de la habitación 452 sin siquiera meditar en la idea que su prima no la quisiera allí. Solo necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Era una habitación blanca, grande, en un lado estaba la parte para atender al niño, como una especie de cuna alta o cambiador de vidrio, luz y muchos artefactos médicos; la cama estaba en el medio, habían dos enfermeras y una doctora revisando una carpeta, y en el otro lateral había una especie de sofá cama envuelto en una tela mostaza. Bree estaba acostada en la cama, arrugando la cara y con las manos colocadas en los laterales de la cama.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien - le indicó la doctora y Bella dio un paso dentro del cuarto. Escuchó el grito ahogado de Bree y sin pensar se acercó a su lado y tomó una de sus manos.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? - Le gritó Bree con la voz deformada del dolor -. ¡No te quiero cuando mi bebé nazca!

-No me pidas que me vaya - le rogó Bella acariciando su frente y apretando su mano -. Después lo haré, pero no me ordenes que te deje hacer esto sola. No puedo soportar saber que me necesitas y no estar a tu lado…

Bree la observó con lágrimas en los ojos por unos segundos y después asintió mientras empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y a gemir del dolor. Ella no soltó su mano en ningún momento, acariciaba su cabello, le repetía que pensara que dentro poco conocería a su bebé y le daba agua, cuando la doctora lo permitía.

Cuatro horas después estaba sentada en el sofá cama viendo maravillada al bebé. Lo habían limpiado, lavado y vestido, no tenia pelo, o quizás sí, pero tan rubios que no se veían y cuando abrió los ojos se entreveían grises. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él para acariciarlo mientras sonreía de emoción al conocer a ese pequeño ángel. Bree se había quedado dormida un par de horas atrás, después de alimentarlo, no le había dicho una palabra y a Bella le había dolido y emocionado al mismo tiempo ya que no estaba lista para irse.

-Eres un niño muy afortunado porque tendrás la mejor mamá del mundo - le susurró al bebé y acarició su mejilla con un dedo. Miró hacia la cama y se encontró los ojos de Bree viéndola fijamente. Se enderezó y giró hacia la ventana que estaba en un lateral de la habitación -. ¿Cómo lo llamarás?

-Sebastián - respondió Bree. Bella asintió y se apartó de la cuna, la miró por un segundo y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose más que avergonzada.

-Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, ni siquiera que me escuches, pero igual lo haré.

-Bella…

-Lo siento… no, eso ni siquiera es medianamente suficiente, pero es lo único que puedo darte, lo único que puedo hacer, pedirte perdón, decirte que nunca quise hacerte daño, te lo juro…

-Pero fue lo que hiciste - le respondió Bree y Bella asintió sin mirarla.

-Lo sé… - dijo con voz compungida.

-Eres la única persona a la que le había confiado mi vida y la última que pensé que me traicionaría. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí al saber que mi prima, mi casi hija, a quien abrigue, cuide y protegí, estuvo con mi esposo, el hombre que ella sabía que yo amaba…?

Bella bajó la cabeza y asintió cerrando los ojos y tragándose las lágrimas. No debía llorar, no era justo, ella no era la víctima allí, había sido la culpable de todo.

-Lo siento tanto, Bree…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Bella? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron jugando con mis sentimientos? Respóndeme eso…

-Yo me enamoré de él desde que lo conocí…

-Eso no era amor - le interrumpió y Bella asintió rápidamente.

-Para mí lo fue, él… me deslumbró, me hizo sonreír, creí que le importaba. Que también podría amarme…

-¿Antes de casarnos? - Bella asintió - ¿Me engañaban incluso cuando éramos novios y tú eras menor de edad? ¡¿Él te tocó cuando eras menor de edad?

-No - jadeó horrorizada -. No fue así. - Respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la cabeza -. Él me besó unas semanas antes que llegara Edward al país…

-¿Te acostaste con él? - Preguntó en voz baja. Bella negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca - respondió en voz baja -, solo con Edward.

-Eso no cambia nada - le advirtió.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que siempre supe que era tuyo. Solo fui una imbécil que se enamoró y pasó mucho tiempo creyendo que ese sentimiento nunca cambiaria. - La miró rogándole que le creyera -. El día que llegó Edward a Chicago, yo estaba… aterrorizada y me sentía culpable porque él me había tocado y yo lo permití y respondí también. No quería… arruinar tu vida, no quería que eso sucediera. Es por eso por lo que Edward me sacó de tu casa. Él lo supo, yo se lo dije… yo…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Bree y la miró con tanto dolor que se apartó un paso.

-Porque era estúpida y creí que te estaba protegiendo…

-O querías hacerme daño - refutó -. Porque nadie me ha destruido como ustedes, porque en estos momentos quiero matarte. Sé… sé que él me engañó, que es un bastardo y no lo que me imaginaba, no soy una jodida idiota. Pero lo que hiciste fue peor porque eras tú, tú… de todas las mujeres, personas… ¡tú eres mi familia! La que consolé cuando era una niña, cuide, protegí… no lo merecía de ti porque siempre hice lo posible para cuidarte… siempre te amé, Bella… siempre…

Bella empezó a llorar aunque había luchado para evitarlo y escuchaba a lo lejos los ahogos de los sollozos de Bree.

-Yo intenté enseñarte, guiarte… no me merecía esto - dijo entre gemidos.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño… - dijo con voz ahogada -. Tú eres lo más importante que haya tenido en mi vida… lo siento… lo siento tanto - se calló, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y trataba de calmar sus gemidos para que el bebé no se despertara, lo observó y al notar que seguía dormido miró hacia su prima -. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedir perdón, que lo arruiné todo y las personas que amo me odian… pero te ruego que cuando ese dolor mengüe un poco y quieras golpearme, gritarme, hablarme… búscame. Yo estaré allí, Bree, siempre estaré allí. Esperando otra oportunidad. Te quiero, siempre…

Bree no contestó y Bella se acercó al bebé, besó su pie y le sonrió.

-Dios te bendiga, Sebastián, y cuida de tu mamá… - Se giró hacia Bree y la observó como lloraba más ahogadamente -. Te juro que si me das otra oportunidad no lo desaprovecharé… Te aseguro que nunca volveré a hacerte daño.

Salió de la habitación abrazándose a sí misma, entendiendo que ese día había perdido todo, Edward… su familia. Todo.

-¿Bella? - le llamaron. Ella se detuvo y se tensó al girarse y encontrarse frente a Fred. Era igual y distinto a la vez, los mismos ojos azules, sonrisa, su hermosura innegable. Pero ya ella no veía un príncipe ni un para siempre.

-Ya Bree tuvo a Sebastián - le informó con voz rota. Fred asintió y se acercó un paso hacia ella.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento? Tengo tantas cosas que explicarte, que proponerte. Un nuevo día. Por fin te encuentro después de todos mis intentos. ¿Por qué no me contestabas el teléfono?

Ella lo miró y se asombró de ni siquiera sentir rabia, furia, solo decepción, contra sí misma y contra él, por haberse dejado engañar y no ver quien era la persona por la cual había apostado toda su vida. Y arruinado también.

-¿Cómo pude haberme enamorado de ti? - Le preguntó y negando con la cabeza se volteó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. No había dado dos pasos cuando sintió su mano envolviendo un brazo y girándola hacia él.

-Bella…

-No… - le interrumpió y lo miró asombrada -. ¿No lo entiendes, Fred? Yo no te veía como eres en realidad, te vi como una ilusión, un hombre perfecto que vendría a rescatarme y a amarme por fin… pero nunca fuiste eso, porque nunca me amaste.

-Cariño… yo podría…

-No… - respondió evitando que hablara y se encogió de hombros -. No soy manejable ni somos iguales, somos muy distintos, me gusta dibujar y tú nunca apreciaste mis dibujos, no veías lo que sentía. Jamás me conociste, solo querías que te adorara, y yo necesitaba más… - Negó con la cabeza y apartó el agarre de su mano -. No tengo nada para ofrecerte, Fred, ni comprensión, ni anhelo y mucho menos amor. Ahora si te veo en realidad - sonrió y bajó la mirada ya que ahora, cuando era demasiado tarde, lo hacía -. Visita a tu hijo pero aléjate de mi prima y no vuelvas a llamarme. Porque no tengo nada para ti… ya no… mi alma pertenece a alguien más…

Él se apartó un paso y ella giró sobre sus talones, apartándose de ese cuarto, de esa parte de su historia para siempre. Salió del Hospital, se montó en su vehículo y manejó por mucho tiempo, casi hipnotizada, ausente, solo la parte motora reaccionaba para evitar que causara un accidente.

Un par de horas después entró a su apartamento agotada física y emocionalmente, observó a su alrededor, las luces anaranjadas del atardecer se reflejaban en el mueble turquesa por el cabestrillo y la mezcla le hizo suspirar y actuar por instinto, una necesidad surgiendo en su pecho que había estado por mucho tiempo dormida. Se quitó el bolso de lado, encendió su Ipod y solo unos minutos después comenzó a dibujar, largamente, sin descanso, sin saber bien qué iba a hacer pero entendiendo en su interior que estaba allí y que la figura se mostraría, llenándola y haciéndola sentir paz a la vez que zozobra.

Cuando llevaba la mitad del cuadro comenzó a llorar, a lágrima viva, limpiando su nariz con su muñeca y sintiendo restos de pintura en sus mejillas. Un par de horas después estaba riendo histéricamente y tuvo que agacharse para poder respirar, aunque un par de pinceladas después sentía que el peso volvía a invadir su pecho y la culpa iba a matarla, ahogarla, al igual que el pesar… arrepentimiento… anhelos… cada sentimiento pasando por su pecho y dejándola ligeramente libre…

Mucho tiempo después, Bella se sentó en el suelo viendo por primera vez lo que había hecho y sintió sus ojos humedecerse, tenía en sus manos un plato de arroz chino que habían quedado de un par de días atrás que Ángela había llevado aunque no había podido comer ni un bocado. Apartó la mirada por unos segundos pero después volvió su vista y decidió no huir más.

El cuadro era… ella. Reflejaba algo perdido, sus etapas; la mezcla de colores era por más escandalosa, había un paisaje en el trasfondo, muy en el trasfondo, debajo de los trazos, las marcas y los dibujos inconexos, había una ilusión de un futuro. En el cielo estaba la mezcla de un rojo y blanco, tal vez reflejando un Fred, un primer amor perfecto e irrompible hasta que un gris llego a su mezcla arruinándolo, llenándolo de depresión y tristeza.

En la parte inferior estaba un blanco, que era su prima y su nuevo bebé, bondad y pureza, mezclado con un negro que la asustaba, que le hacía romper el corazón. Que le hacía de nuevo sentirse completamente alejados de ellos.

Y en el medio… estaba Edward… como solo él podría serlo… en la mezcla más ilógica del mundo; rojos, azules, amarillos, marrones, pardos, verdes, negros, toda la pasión, amor, libertad, hogar, tranquilad, seguridad… de nuevo le mostraba que él era un todo. Lo había sido por mucho tiempo sin que se diera cuenta… porque había actuado como una estúpida y ahora nunca podría volver a tenerlo.

En ese momento una frase de él se repetía en su interior, una y otra vez…

"Cuando estés sola completamente, en ese momento sabrás lo es sufrir de verdad".

Curiosamente no se trataba de lo último que le dijo, de la forma en cómo le dijo que no le importaba más esa historia ni ella, o sus problemas. Eran esas palabras que parecían no significar nada, dichas en un momento de rabia, y que ahora mostraban que lo eran todo. Porque habían sido completamente ciertas. Totalmente.

-Perdóname… - susurró y apartó la comida mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, subiendo sus rodillas a su pecho. Miró hacia la ventana, el amanecer y jadeo al descubrir que ese era un nuevo día y cuál era. Bajó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente -. Feliz cumpleaños, Edward… - dijo y cerró los ojos para calmar los recuerdos y tristezas -. Estaré bien - se prometió sin saber si eso seria cierto o si podría cumplirlo, más bien teniendo la esperanza de ello y entendiendo que por primera vez en toda su vida no tendría a nadie más a quien acudir, solo a sí misma -. Lo estaré - dijo volviendo a ver el cuadro y casi jadeando para no llorar.

_Fin… PP._

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Alguien allí que no quiera matarme? Antes de que lo hagan lean esto… este final estuvo planeado de esta forma desde el primer capítulo. Notifico (ya que mi beta antes de huir a pedir abrigo hacia Europa a buscar a un Follaward me lo ordenó) que esta historia estará dividida en partes. Este es el fin de la primera parte (Fin… PP), no de la historia.

La razón de esto fue simple, aquí hay una división de la trama, obviamente, y porque la continuación a este capítulo serán unos POV Bella, y como estaba narración bella-edward-bella, quería dividirlo. Creo que seguiré publicando en esta misma historia, y colocare SEGUNDA PARTE en el titulo del primer cap.

Muchas gracias a mi beta Gine, la cual huyo dejándome en desgracia, ¡ganándole a las lectoras y yéndote a Londres! :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	32. Regalo I

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Como leyeron en el correo esto es un regalo…

Por haber llegado a los 3000 reviews, ¿creían que se me había olvidado? Pues no… solo que estaba de vacaciones de DI, y se los traigo antes de publicar el inicio de la segunda parte.

Esto es una especie corta de Outtake, ya que muchas se preguntaban por Edward en el momento del Divorcio y quería dárselo… También es porque varias querían leerlo y pues… aquí vine y se los traje.

Adicional a esto es un agradecimiento, a todas las que me han apoyado y votaron por mí en los Fanfiction Adiction Awards, ya están los resultados, me avisaron en la mañana, si quieren pueden ir a revisarlos. Les agradezco sus votos ya que con eso lograron que me llevara dos premios: Mejor Final Impactante y Premio Especial por Trayectoria.

Estoy honrada, agradecida y feliz por ellos.

Son las mejores…

Ahora sí, a leer…

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Grenade,__Bruno__Mars_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=SR6iYWJxHqs&ob=av2e Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward salió de la sala de juntas donde se había reunido con los jefes de departamento y dado las nuevas directrices para la implementación del plan de restructuración que había establecido. Había tardado varios meses tanto para revisar las sucursales de Canadá y Australia como para instruirse en todos los aspectos de la principal, a fin de poder emitir las primeras órdenes e iniciar su mandato. El cual se hizo definitivo cuando una semana atrás hicieron una rueda de prensa anunciando al mundo el cambio de dirección.<p>

Bajó del ascensor unos minutos después, intercambió mensajes con su secretaria; una rubia de piernas largas y que abría un botón de su blusa cada vez que estaba cerca, algo condenadamente molesto si le preguntaban y completamente innecesario ya que no se la follaría, así le pagaran. La maldita mujer lo acompañó a lo largo de la enorme sala de recepción farfullando sobre llamados, citas y reuniones. La despachó con una orden tosca y se adentró a su oficina donde quedó paralizado por un momento al encontrar sentado en su silla de cuero negro a su abuelo. Miró alrededor de la oficina y la encontró completamente vacía, el bar que estaba en un lado mostraba que poco tiempo atrás se habían servido una copa de Whisky que estaba sobre el escritorio de roble turco medio lleno. Edward Mayor había estado leyendo el contenido de una carpeta con expresión aburrida hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, allí levantó la cabeza y le hizo su mueca más parecida a una sonrisa de suficiencia o sarcasmo. Su favorita.

-Abuelo - saludó dejando las carpetas de piel sobre la mesa de madera del juego de recibo que estaba en el lado derecho. Lo miró fijamente -. Creo que estás sentado en mi puesto - le dijo con ligera indiferencia.

-Creí que un poco de protocolo era necesario - contestó Edward Mayor levantándose lentamente de su asiento. Él por su parte no entendía cuánto más protocolo que la rueda de prensa de presentación de cambio de dirección, pero su abuelo siempre tenía sus propias ideas -. Estás listo, muchacho. No me hagas arrepentirme y haz un buen trabajo - le dijo solemnemente mientras se apartaba y le señalaba su asiento.

Edward observó la silla, a su abuelo y la sensación del triunfo total lo invadió, quiso degustarla ligeramente antes que la indiferencia y amargura volvieran a invadirlo, lo cual sucedió un segundo después, al simplemente recordar lo que iba a suceder ese día. Caminó y se sentó en su silla con su abuelo al lado y sintió que ponía una mano en su hombro. Ese simple roce le pareció extraño y completamente incomodo, sobre todo porque era la primera vez en muchos años que lo tocaba.

-Listo, muchacho - dijo con voz tosca mientras lo soltaba como si el toque le ardiera y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Abuelo - le llamó cuando había dado solo dos pasos. Edward Mayor se volteó y lo miró interrogante -, ¿por qué ahora me lo diste todo tan fácil después de pasar años repitiéndote que lo quería y podía hacerlo?

-Porque no podías… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que sí, conocía la empresa, sus procedimientos, tenía suficiente experiencia y…

-No -, le interrumpió encogiéndose de hombros -. No eras lo suficientemente duro no estabas preparado. Ahora estoy convencido que es así.

Edward lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de analizar ese comentario.

-¿Ya solucionaste tu problema? - Le preguntó despectivamente y Edward maldijo en silencio, se había tardado mucho en traerlo en colación.

Su abuelo había disfrutado en extremo verlo llegar a Londres solo. Eso había terminado de completar su maravilloso fracaso. Le había reiterado la opinión de _"basura __blanca"_ refiriéndose a Isabella y como era obvio que iba a abandonarlo, al fin y al cabo solo andaba en busca de su dinero, porque eso era lo que ese tipo de mujeres hacían y ésta había sido tan estúpida que ni siquiera era capaz hacer bien el trabajo para ganárselo. Edward había estado y todavía estaba cabreado, por haber actuado tan imbécilmente y exponerse de esa manera, sin pensar en los riesgos que suponía mostrar que era humano y estaba dolido frente a un hombre que no perdonaba nada ni olvidaba. Era una cruz que iba a tener que cargar, pero había aprendido.

-Hoy debería ser el día que todo queda solucionado - dijo entre dientes recordando que en unas horas Carlisle debería llamarlo para informarle si ella había firmado y recibido el dinero. Y acabar con toda esa maldita historia.

-¿Sin hijos? - Preguntó en un gruñido y Edward asintió rígidamente -. No quiero otro bastardo Masen regado, ¿está claro?

-Lo entiendo, abuelo - le dijo mirándolo con furia y con la sensación de que escupía las palabras -. Eso también está previsto.

-Si esa puta tiene un hijo se lo quitarás, ¿has entendido? - Le preguntó con tono de desprecio.

-No te refieras a ella de esa manera, cuando lo haces me insultas a mi también y te aseguro que no estoy dispuesto a permitírtelo - dijo levantándose, apoyando las manos en su escritorio y mirándolo amenazante -, y si está embarazada será mi problema y mi hijo. Mantente. Alejado.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo críes como un blandengue? Si me hubieses hecho caso no tendrías a una jodida caza fortuna pisándote los talones y rogando por cuanto más pueda sacarte…

-Abuelo… es suficiente - advirtió con tono enloquecedoramente suave y oscuro.

-No quiero que esa puta tenga tu hijo, no quiero más jodida sangre americana mezclándose con la mía.

-Basta - ordenó entre dientes y apretando las manos hasta volverlas puños -. Te dije que no te metas en mi vida privada, en ella hago lo que me dé la gana…

-No te sirvió de mucho antes ni menos ahora, ¡te deje en libertad y terminaste casado con una furcia imbécil y en un embrollo que yo tuve que solucionar!

-¡No tuviste que hacer nada! - Le gritó golpeando la mesa - ¿Qué demonios hiciste? ¡¿Qué? - Le exigió sintiendo que iba a explotar de la furia -. Yo solucioné el jodido problema y no tienes nada que decir sobre eso, ella está afuera de mi vida, en unas horas estaré legalmente separado, seré libre, no te quiero metiéndote en ello, no te quiero cerca de ella y no quiero escuchar una sola palabra más sobre este tema, ¿entendido?

Edward Mayor le entrecerró los ojos y se encogió elegantemente de hombros.

-Tanta defensa para alguien que te abandonó…, siempre has sido débil, Edward, no importa lo que haya hecho para matar esa parte de tu ser. Solo espero que en mi Empresa no actúes como un jodido marica…

Edward se enderezó y lo miró con furia.

-Soy Edward Masen, soy lo que has creado. Y no seré débil nunca más, te lo garantizo. Ahora lárgate de mi oficina y de mi empresa.

-Ten cuidado, niño, que todo esto siempre será mío…

-Ten cuidado, viejo, cuando salgas de esa puerta. No queremos que nada te pase…

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y después Edward Mayor giró sobre sus talones y salió del despacho dejándolo completamente solo.

Edward se sentó en la silla de cuero negro y maldijo al cielo por ese jodido viejo antes de empezar a trabajar de nuevo, necesitaba concentrarse en algo más que en la furia que lo invadía en ese momento.

.

.

Varias horas después, estaba leyendo unos informes de contabilidad cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar, lo tomó y contestó inmediatamente al descubrir que era Carlisle.

-Diga - dijo.

-Hola, Edward - escuchó desde el auricular.

-¿Cómo salió todo? - Preguntó levantándose y empezando a caminar por la habitación - ¿Está embarazada? - Indagó sintiéndose inquieto y perturbado por esa opción, había jurado nunca tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y si ella lo estaba… no sabía qué demonios hacer porque, ¿cómo podían mantenerse casados cuando no hay confianza, respeto o amor?

-No está embarazada - respondió Carlisle y Edward respiró aliviado mientras llegaba frente a la ventana amplia que mostraba todo Londres desde el piso cuarenta de la Empresa Pattens -, se hizo dos pruebas y ambas salieron negativas.

-Bien… - susurró sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotar de la ansiedad.

-Estaba esperando que te reunieras con ella…

-No quiero verla, nunca más, te lo dije… - Interrumpió queriendo cortar el tema de raíz, no podría soportar verla en esos momentos -. ¿Aceptó el dinero?

-Sí… - respondió Carlisle. Seguramente en ese momento tendría que estar con Fred, burlándose de él y disfrutando de su dinero… ¡_Malditos__ambos!_

-¿Firmó el divorcio? - Insistió más tosco de lo normal en él en esos días, que era demasiado.

-Todo salió en lo estipulado - le informó -, Bella… ella me pidió que te dijera que lo que te había dicho esa noche era cierto y que…

-No me importa - le interrumpió golpeando la pared donde se había quedado apoyado -. Solo quiero saber que esos malditos papeles están firmados y que recibió el jodido cheque, lo demás me vale mierda… ¿está todo listo, entonces?

En el otro lado del teléfono se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

-Todo está listo, Edward…, espero en verdad que se cumpla lo que deseas…

Quiso reírse pero en vez se despidió y trancó la llamada. _Lo__que__deseaba__…_, cuando era un jodido niño había deseado ser querido, aceptado y amado, lo cual no sucedió, pero él no se quejo, ¿para qué?, no valdría la pena, su madre hacía lo que podía y su abuelo… ni siquiera quería pensar en él, aunque tal vez sí, quizás su maldito abuelo tenía razón en algo.

_Los sentimientos te hacen débil… te descontrolan…_

¿No fue eso al final lo que sucedió? ¿No lo volvió débil esa mujer? Hasta el extremo de rogar, pedir, suplicar e incluso añorar que ella lo buscara…, por Dios, él se fue y la dejó por fin y sin embargo una parte de su ser ansiaba que regresara a su lado, fuera a verlo, viajara a Londres. ¿Por Fred pudo hasta traicionar a su prima, renunciar a su familia y por él ni siquiera había podido viajar unos malditos kilómetros…? Pero por supuesto, su hermano es un hombre adorable, la gente lo ama, Edward solo es temido por su poder, odiado por su dinero o simplemente tolerado… No iba a ser distinto con Isabella, ella no iba a luchar por él, no iba a ansiarlo lo suficiente como para dar la mitad de lo que estuvo dispuesta por otro hombre.

"_Te __quiero__"__,_ le dijo ella, que mentira, una falsa ilusión que le quiso dar para evitar quedar sola, como las veces anteriores que había ofrecido todo, su cuerpo, su voluntad. Todo para que no la abandonara, siempre dando lo que esperaba que él quería, pero no lo que de verdad añoraba…

Salió de la oficina desesperado por algún tipo de liberación e ignoró los ataques de su secretaria y se metió en el ascensor. Se montó en su vehículo y salió rumbo al Soho.

Una hora después entró al bar de James y caminó hacia la barra escuchando la música y los gritos de una mujer, giró hacia donde venía el grito y se dio cuenta que era una mujer bebida, al parecer era noche de talento... jodidos y horribles talentos, sería preferible decir.

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y ordenó un doble quitándose el saco negro.

-¡Edward-jodido-Masen! - Gritaron y se giró para asentirle a James antes de beberse de un solo trago el whisky -. ¿Qué estás celebrando? O mejor dicho, ¿qué queremos olvidar? - Le preguntó burlonamente mientras se sentaba al lado y ambos se estremecieron a escuchar un alarido de la mujer cantando _I__can´t__live,__if__living__is__without__you_-. Tenemos a una Bridget-puta-Jones en la sala - se burló y Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido -. Rosalie me obligó a ver la película…

Él emitió una risa irónica y golpeó el vaso hacia el cantinero.

-¿Qué puede estar queriendo olvidar el nuevo Presidente de Empresas Pattens?

-Mi divorcio… - respondió bebiéndose el trago en una sola tomada de nuevo.

-¿La castaña? - Preguntó asombrado -. Eso es lo que llamo un jodido matrimonio relámpago. ¿Te la querías tirar y no se dejaba sin la argolla? No me pareció tan mojigata cuando te follaba en mi depósito…

Edward frunció el ceño por eso y se encogió de hombros.

-¿La engañaste y por eso te botó? - Se burló y en respuesta se removió y se acercó para matarlo golpes pero en vez tomó la botella del lado interior de la barra y se sirvió otro trago -. Ve despacio con el whisky, Edward - le advirtió.

-Me llamas un maldito taxi o me llevas a mi jodido apartamento, y si no vas a dejar de decir estupideces, lárgate…

En ese momento un hombre tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar _Grenade_, de _Bruno__Mars._ Edward miró hacia el escenario improvisado sintiéndose aturdido.

"_Fácil viene, fácil se va  
>Así es como vives, oh<br>Tomas, tomas, tomas todo,  
>Pero nunca das<br>Debí haber sabido desde el primer beso que darías problemas, tenías los ojos abiertos  
>¿Por qué estaban abiertos?<br>Te di todo lo que tenía  
>Y lo tiraste todo a la basura<br>Lo arrojaste todo a la basura, lo hiciste  
>Que me des todo tu amor es todo lo único que te he pedido, porque lo que tú no entiendes es que…" <em>

-¡Y pon música de verdad, no esa mierda, James! - Le gruñó furioso al escuchar que con cada frase al hombre se le iba la voz -. Y estamos en Londres, no uses maldita música americana…

James levantó la mano en señal de rendición y se apartó dejándolo solo. Siguió tomando su nuevo trago y dos minutos después una pelirroja se acercó a donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, guapo, eres nuevo por aquí, nunca te había visto… - Edward la miró de arriba hacia abajo, tenía una minifalda que más bien parecía un cinturón, una blusa escotada que casi, casi mostraba sus pezones, porque evidentemente todo lo demás lo enseñaba, y el cabello ondulado llegaba hasta la mitad de su cintura.

-No estoy interesado - medio gruñó volteándose para ignorarla, sintió que se alejaba y se encogió de hombros. No había tenido relaciones en cinco meses, todo un logro para él, pero estaba casado, la jodida mujer que había escogido podía haberse follado, tocado, besado, lo que sea que haya hecho con el desgraciado de su hermano, pero él no lo haría… Y en ese momento lo golpeó… Ya no estaba casado. Cerró los ojos por un segundo ya que experimentó un dolor que tenía tiempo que no sentía, lo había bloqueado con rabia, furia, indignación o amargura, con el trabajo o simplemente con joder a su abuelo. Pero ahora estaba tan presente como cuando Bree pronunció esas palabras y la mirada de Isabella mostraba culpa y arrepentimiento.

Él no quería sentir esa mierda…

Parpadeó cuando James colocó una botella de whisky de veinticuatro años sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada para encontrarlo sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños - dijo y señalo un reloj con dos manillas en forma de tetas. Levantó las cejas cuando vio que eran las doce de la noche y que efectivamente estaba cumpliendo años. Veintisiete años. Con un maldito divorcio a cuesta y el corazón… ni siquiera iba a pensar en la palabra -. Esto es por la casa y si quieres, hay una rubia que me dijo que te haría el favor de sexo post matrimonial…

Lo miró y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿De vuelta a nuestras andanzas? - Le preguntó Edward.

-Como siempre,… pero la pelirroja es mía - le advirtió y él asintió mientras se tomaba el trago de licor. Ya no estaba casado.

La rubia llegó a su lado en ese momento por un gesto que le hizo James, se veía insinuante, mostrando todos y cada uno de sus atributos. Edward clavó su mirada depredadora en su escote y ella sonrió con complicidad. Levantó su copa llenándose con las ansias de desahogarse y sin querer pensar nada solo actuar, se levantó y con su brazo derecho le rodeó la cintura apretando hasta pegarla a su cuerpo.

-Vamos, cariño, la noche recién empieza -, susurró en su oído y la guió hacia la salida. Ya no le quedaba nada, ni siquiera un fragmento de su jodido corazón.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi gine por estar allí, TQM, nena; a mi Dark que vino más raff que nunca y a Lau por crear cosas tan hermosas

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	33. Segunda Parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _You__could__be__happy,__Snow__Patrol_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=yoAPw-eJuYo Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, ni siquiera había amanecido, cuando sintió un peso sobre su estomago, sonrió y extendió su mano para acariciar una barriga peluda.<p>

-Cada día te detesto más, Lira - murmuró con la voz ronca del sueño -, déjame dormir un rato más - le pidió y colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza. Gruñó ligeramente cuando sintió que la gata se metía entre la almohada y colocaba su nariz fría sobre su mejilla causando que diera un respingo. Dio la espalda para alejarse de ella y la sintió caminando y montándose encima de su cuerpo -. ¡Gata del demonio!, ¿por qué no puedes ser normal? - Explotó y percibió como caminaba sobre su cuerpo y después caía al suelo.

Levantó la cabeza y podría jurar que la observó desviarle sus ojos y caminar majestuosamente con la cola levantada. Era completamente gris y muy peluda, de raza angora y con su cabello bastante peludo que parecía un peluche.

-¡Eres una Lucifer! - Le gritó burlonamente el nombre del malvado gato de Cenicienta y la felina volteó y le dio la mirada de odio. Bella se carcajeó y levantó de la cama… La condenada gata del infierno había logrado que se despabilara -. Todos los días es lo mismo - murmuró enfurruñada mientras se metía en el baño. A veces deseaba que ese animal fuera normal, apático e indiferente como tanto había leído y escuchado que eran los gatos. En vez de eso tenía a una especie de perra encubierta, caprichosa y malcriada, que desde que la adoptó como su dueña había hecho con ella lo que quería.

Sí… hubiese deseado decir que ella había adoptado el animal, pero no, esa no era la realidad, lo cierto es que tres años atrás estaba caminando por la calle y la gata empezó a andar a su lado, hasta llegar a su apartamento, había pensado que se iría y la dejaría tranquila, pero en vez de eso subió con ella, entró a su casa, se acostó en su sofá y nadie pudo moverla de allí. Ahora era una Swan, aunque el animal se erizaba y bufaba cuando la llamaba de esa manera, claramente tenía un sentido innato de supervivencia…

_¡Qué __ilógico!_, pensó apesadumbrada mientras caminaba hacia el baño; _un __felino __con __complejo __de __perro __y __actitudes __de __ser __humano_.

Salió del baño media hora después usando un jean y una franelilla. Acomodó su cama y después se dirigió fuera de su habitación y cuando pasó por la sala observó a la gata paseando por la puerta y aruñando un papel doblado. Se acercó y lo agarró con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo por dañar éste papel no te llamaré Lucifer esta mañana - le susurró acariciándola y la observó ladear la cabeza y acostarse. Gata malcriada.

Tiró el papel en la mesilla de madera que estaba al lado de la puerta y sonrió al ver la espalda acomodada en el sillón demasiado pequeño para él, se acercó unos pasos para dejar un beso en su frente y lo vio removerse por lo que emitiendo una risita baja salió casi corriendo hacia la cocina. Montó el café; le sirvió la comida a Lira y empezó a preparar el desayuno, a Nella le encantaba los waffles con miel y sirope de chocolate, y sinceramente a Bella le encantaba consentirla.

Cuando el olor de café invadió el ambiente, ella sirvió dos tazas, dejó una a su lado donde estaba recopilando los ingredientes para el desayuno y otra encima de la mesa de la cocina. Un minuto después lo escuchó entrar a la cocina.

-Oh, cariño, ¿te dije esta mañana lo mucho que te adoro? - le dijo acercándose a donde estaba, la abrazó por la cintura y besó su mejilla -. ¿Sin azúcar? - Preguntó y ella asintió observando su cabello alborotado y los ojos todavía soñolientos.

-Tómatelo y ve a bañarte, en el closet hay ropa limpia tuya, cuando salgas te tendré el desayuno.

Carlisle asintió y sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Cómo estás? - Le preguntó mirándola fijamente. Bella levantó sus pulgares al estilo _"__me __gusta__"__,_ sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Y tú? - Le inquirió de regreso. Él se encogió de hombros y se apartó.

-Tú me haces estar bien - le dijo esa frase que siempre la confundía un poco, aunque supiera a lo que se refería con ella. Lo vio caminar hacia el baño y negando con la cabeza comenzó a hacer el desayuno de todos.

Ella agradecía al cielo por Carlisle, de muchas maneras y por bastantes razones. Por haberla buscado esa noche que después de terminar de pintar el cuadro de Edward había quedado en un estado de aturdimiento tal, que pasó todo el día sentada frente a él sin poder moverse, ni casi respirar, casi en un estado catatónico. Él llegó de improviso acompañado por Ángela, en pocos minutos organizó todo para sacarla de allí; la llevó a su casa en donde la atendió durante los días más difíciles y aterradores que le tocaron atravesar en toda su vida, la cuidó, la mimó, la retó y finalmente con una paciencia infinita le ayudó a rearmarse.

Bella no sería lo que es sin ese hombre que se había convertido en su amigo, hermano, padre… tantas cosas.

Al principio creyó que solo lo había hecho por cuidarla, por un sentido de protección como el que Edward había sentido alguna vez, pero los dejes de dolor y pérdida que veía en su mirada y que le recordaban tanto a los suyos propios le habían hecho pensar distinto. Y no se había equivocado.

Carlisle y ella se volvieron de alguna forma inseparables porque compartían muchas cosas, ambos estaban solos, ambos habían perdido cosas importantes y casi vitales para su existencia, y ambos se protegían mutuamente. Eso último fue una de las cosas que más ha valorado en en todo este tiempo, él la hizo sentirse querida pero también útil, la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesitaba a él, lo sanaba tanto como él la sanaba a ella. Ellos habían construido una especie de familia, lo cual le ayudaba ya que la había perdido debido a sus decisiones. Suspiró hondo ante ese pensamiento, observó los implementos e ingredientes de la comida y tomó un bol para empezar a mezclarlos.

Media hora después ya había tomado su preciada taza de café y observaba en silencio a Carlisle sentado en la mesa terminando su desayuno cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

-¡¿Tía Bells, dónde estás? - Le gritaron y ella sonriendo ampliamente respondió que se encontraba en la cocina. Un par de segundos después un terremoto de un metro de altura entró corriendo y se le tiró en las piernas causando que se balanceara hacia delante y que a Lira, que estaba sentada a su lado, se le erizaran los vellos y clavara las uñas en el piso.

-Nella - Susurró mientras bajaba y abrazaba a la niña de tres años más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, era tan rubia como su madre con ojos verdes y una sonrisa hermosa con sus dientes pequeños -. ¿Cómo está mí niña preciosa? - Preguntó cargándola y bajando rápidamente para asustarla. Antonella rió y la miró con ojos brillantes, le encantaba que le hiciera maldades.

-¿Poemos ibujar hoy? - Preguntó la niña y Bella asintió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Hoy pintaremos con tempera - anunció y vio a la chica removerse gritando emocionada.

-¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? - Preguntó Carlisle levantándose de la silla y la niña giró a verlo y comenzó a gritar emocionada.

-¡Tío Carlile! - Exclamó lanzándosele encima y riendo cuando empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Y esa es la razón por la que mi hija prefiere a su tía Phoebella y a su tío Carlisle… - Bella le sonrió a Emmett aunque lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el sobrenombre, ya que desde que Lira la adoptó, él dijo que la gata era la versión real del gato apestoso del que cantaba Phoebe en Friends, además que ella y ese personaje eran igual de extrañas, lo que creía que sucedía porque ambas eran artista y todo eso. No le molestaba el sobrenombre, le encantaba Phoebe y pensar en Lira como una gata apestosa era bastante gracioso, pero a veces Nella se confundía por el cambio, así que eso le molestaba. Dejó a la niña en el suelo para saludarlo con un abrazo.

- No mereces tener las llaves de mi casa - le reclamó seria - y no es mi culpa que me amen - le dijo tomando a Jar en sus brazos y viendo como Carlisle dejaba a Nella para atender los Waffles -. ¿Cómo está mi hermoso sobrino? - Le preguntó al bebé de dos años y sonrió cuando éste se carcajeó en sus brazos.

Jared era el segundo hijo de Rosalie y Emmett, fue una total sorpresa ya que había quedado embarazada a los tres meses de tener a Antonella. Él tenía los ojos azules y el cabello castaño, y una expresión tan picara como la de su padre, se veía que va a ser una amenaza cuando crezca.

-Te agradezco esto, Bells - dijo Emmett dejando las cosas en la mesa -. Maddy nos llamó muy tarde para decir que no podía cuidarlo y tanto Rose como yo estamos copados de reuniones durante todo el día.

-No es un problema - respondió haciéndole muecas a Jared mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo que Nella estaba jalando la cola de Lira. Pensó en intervenir, pero la gata merecía un escarmiento por despertarla tan temprano -. Entregué el último proyecto dos días atrás, y mi actual empleador me está dejando a sus hijos, así que creo que irá con calma con eso de los plazos.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente y le pasó una mano por el cabello como forma de afecto, causando que sonriera.

-¿Cómo te fue en la campaña? - Le preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba al bebé en el corral que siempre mantenía en su cocina.

-Le gustó el diseño que creé y lo van a usar. También me recomendaron a seis empresas más, que ya me contactaron, así que estaré hasta el cuello el mes siguiente.

-Ya investigué a cuatro de ellas - se metió Carlisle -, están bien… tienen liquidez… - Bella rodó los ojos y se giró a verlo.

-Deja de revisar las empresas que me contratan… no tienes…

-Soy tu asesor legal personal y manitas… aprovéchame - le interrumpió y le guiñó un ojo -. Además que estoy actuando completamente pro bono… - Bella iba a hablar pero él levantó el utensilio de cocina con que estaba volteando los waffles haciéndole un gesto para que no lo hiciera -. Déjalo ir, ¿quieres?

Ella entrecerró los ojos pero decidió no pelearle, ya lo había hecho muchas veces anteriormente y él simplemente la ignoraba, así que decidió voltearse y ver a Jared. Carlisle seguía siendo de contratación exclusiva para los Pattens, pero era quien le llevaba la parte legal de su pequeña empresa de diseño. Nunca creyó que trabajaría en la parte de publicidad y diseño de productos e imagen de empresas. Pero cuando se graduó estaba quebrada y sola, no tenía ni un mínimo de vocación para la educación y no contaba con los medios para hacer una especialización de curación de arte como había hecho Ángela, así que entre Carlisle y Emmett la iniciaron en su negocio actual, más el ultimo que le pidió que le creara un proyecto para su empresa en uno de sus diseños, crear las vallas publicitarias y la promoción, imaginaba que había sido más por lástima que por otra cosa, pero en un acto desesperado había aceptado hacerlo. Al principio había pensado que no le iba a gustar, era una artista, necesitaba inspiración y trabajar sus propios proyectos, además cuando vio esos temas en la Universidad no le había llamado la atención; pero después se dio cuenta que era una clase de arte también, aunque más dinámica y divertida y más importante que todo, la ayudaba económicamente, lo cual era algo extremadamente necesario.

En esos dos años había conseguido varios clientes y creado una firma unipersonal. Cuando recibió su fideicomiso, unos meses atrás, invirtió una pequeña parte en una máquina de último nivel para trabajar más fácilmente.

-Quisiera que dejaran la estupidez, se casaran y ya, o por lo menos dijeran que son lo que son - gruñó Emmett frustrado cargando a Nella que llegaba con el papel que había dejado en la mesilla de la sala. Bella parpadeó concentrándose en la conversación y miró a Carlisle antes de sonreír, muchos pensaban que estaban involucrados sentimentalmente, no entendían su relación o la tildaban de extraña. Ya no le molestaba. Sobre todo cuando eso había ayudado a evitar cosas de las que no había estado lista -. ¿Otra? - Preguntó cambiando el tema observando fijamente la nota. Bella miró el papel y se encogió de hombros -. Te apuesto a que es una vieja amargada y sin hijos ni vida social…

-¡Papi! - Gritó la niña horrorizada y ella se rió entre dientes.

-Perdón, mi reina - se disculpó sonriendo mientras la hacía brincar en sus brazos.

La señora Eulalia es una persona ligeramente peleona - corrigió Bella inmediatamente y Carlisle bufó sonoramente. Periódicamente recibía unas notas anónimas, había apodado a su remitente anónima Eulalia y no lo había hecho porque sí, no señor, lo había hecho con conocimiento de causa… la mujer siempre tenía algo que decir… El nombre le había llamado la atención años atrás cuando su amiga estaba embarazada y pasaban horas revisando libros del tipo "_¿Cómo __se __llamará __tu __bebé?__"_ o "_Guía __para __padres __primerizos_". Rose estaba convencida que era una gran responsabilidad elegir el nombre que sus hijos cargarían para toda la vida… había elegido Antonella porque significaba que era "preciosa como una flor" y bueno cuando llegó Jared eligió "el que manda"… Rosalie tenía una especie de fetiche con eso.

Emmett se carcajeó por el comentario, abrió la carta y frunció el ceño.

-Mmmm, interesante, hiciste ruidos molestos hasta muy tarde la noche anterior - le recriminó burlonamente - ¡Mala decisión! ¡Enfócate, niña! Las paredes son delgadas, deberías saberlo… - guiñándole un ojo le sugirió- ¡Múdate!

-Yo le digo que se venga a mi casa o por lo menos a uno que tenga cuarto de huéspedes.

-¿Para qué? Ya imagino que tú dormirás en otra cama… - agregó Emmett irónicamente. Bella rió y negó con la cabeza. Carlisle sonrió aunque su rictus todavía era tenso. Se ponía en "modo protector" cada vez que recibía una esas notas.

-¿Bella cuando terminarás de aceptar que las notas que te deja no son constructivas? - Le atacó Carlisle.

.

-Chicos… Primero: no me molesta que se queje, solo me gustaría que no lo hiciera con notas anónimas pasadas bajo la puerta, quisiera saber quién es, entender su punto de vista e intercambiar opiniones aunque no estemos de acuerdo. - Ambos la miraron como si le hubieran salido cuernos. Bella negó con la cabeza, no la entendían pero era tan cierto como que el sol se levanta por el este -. Segundo: me gusta mi pequeño apartamento. No me mudaré con nadie y no necesito un cuarto de huéspedes - les guiñó un ojo ignorando el resoplido de Carlisle y la carcajada de Emmett y se agachó para hacerle cosquillas al bebé.

-Tenemos una noticia - anunció Emmett cambiando el tema y sonriendo ampliamente, con un brillo en la mirada, expresión orgullosa y Bella abrió la boca asustada.

-Oh, no - murmuró horrorizada.

-Diablos… - agregó Carlisle.

-Oh, sí - respondió emocionado -. Rose está embarazada.

-¿De nuevo? - Preguntó Carlisle mitad divertido, mitad horrorizado.

-Creo que deberían buscar una segunda opinión, eso de que Rose sea estéril es un absoluto y completo fiasco… - informó Bella. Emmett se carcajeó todavía con Nella en brazos y ella se acercó a abrazarlos a ambos -. Felicitaciones, cariño… son maravillosos padres y cualquier niño que crezca en su hogar estará bendecido.

Él asintió solemnemente y soltó a Nella para abrazarla más firmemente.

-Nos encantaría que fueras la madrina. - Bella sonrió y asintió agradecidamente. Edward era el padrino de Nella, aunque solo había ido a la ciudad para su bautizo y las demás veces la había visto en uno que otro viaje que Rose y su familia hicieron a Inglaterra. Casualmente, en el tiempo del bautizo ella estaba en Forks porque Carlisle había insistido hasta la exasperación que necesitaba cerrar esa parte de su historia y prácticamente la había secuestrado y acompañado, así que no se lo encontró, ni esa ni ninguna otra vez. Se imaginaba que fue su amigo el que hizo que no lo viera, tal vez para protegerla, aunque eso no hiciera alguna diferencia después de tanto tiempo, el dolor aún estaba oculto en su ser y que no lo viera no iba a cambiar eso.

De Jared, los padrinos eran unos familiares de Emmett, su hermano y la esposa.

-¿Y quién será el padrino? - Preguntó con aire jocoso.

-Yo, por supuesto - anunció Carlisle atendiendo de nuevo los waffles y ella le sonrió. Emmett alzó sus manos en señal de rendición después de intercambiar una mirada larga con el otro hombre.

-A ver si al ponerlos en una Iglesia, se les contagia.

-Tal vez si lo hubieses hecho en tu matrimonio… - agregó Bella burlonamente, evitando mirar a cualquiera de ellos al hacerle cosquillas a Jared. No había podido asistir a esa boda ya que la habían celebrado en Inglaterra, donde era persona no grata.

-Quizás… - agregó Emmett con voz ligeramente grave.

-No… creo que ni así… - dijo Carlisle con tono jocoso y todos sonrieron en respuesta alejando el ambiente pesado anterior.

-¿Dónde está Rose? - Preguntó Bella cambiando el tema - Le debo un gran abrazo.

-Estaba hablando con Edward - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Carlisle pareciendo un poco perturbado. Ella sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a donde estaba Carlisle atendiendo el desayuno. Se le había olvidado que ese día cumplía años. No, la verdad no lo había hecho, pero le encantaba pensar lo contrario.

-Ayer cumplió Sebastián - susurró y escuchó el llanto de Jared. Sacó los waffles listos de la wafflera ignorando a Carlisle pero sintió su brazo envolver su cintura. Esa era una de las razones por la que se había quedado con ella la noche anterior, cada año en esa fecha la distraía, tratando de hacérselo mas fácil, aunque todavía le doliera bastante que su prima nunca más le haya dirigido la palabra. Sintió la manito de Jared acariciando su cabello, giró la cabeza y le sonrió a Emmett que la miraba comprensivamente.

-Mira, tía Bells, quiero atención - dijo pícaro simulando la voz de un bebé y Bella se carcajeó mientras acercaba su nariz para rozar la del bebé. Suspiró hondo tragándose la añoranza de desear ver a su sobrino-primo segundo crecer. Le guiñó un ojo a Emmett que se alejó para atender a Nella que le gritaba. Se giró a Carlisle y lo miró fijamente, él la observó con su mirada llena de entendimiento y significado.

-Nunca me perdonara, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó y ambos solo se miraron por unos momentos. Carlisle tenía algo que la ayudaba, era sincero pero no hiriente, su lógica trabajaba un poco lineal y a veces eso afectaba sus preceptos morales, o lo que los demás deberían sentir sobre eso, pero más importante que todo eso es que la confortaba cuando los demonios de antaño la golpeaban, y ella lo hacía con los suyos.

Él se acercó y besó su frente por unos segundos.

-Lo hará… - dijo en voz baja.

-No lo creo y no me mientas, nunca lo has hecho antes… - le informó con una sonrisa mitad triste mitad resignada, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado por ella. Ahora solo sentía la añoranza, el anhelo y las ganas de que todo fuera distinto, así supiera que nunca lo seria.

-No lo hago y creo que Bree debe sufrir más que tú, ya te lo he dicho… - Bella asintió y bajó la cabeza.

-Ella es una idiota y es la que se lo pierde - anunció Rose entrando al cuarto, acercándose a donde estaba y abrazándola con fuerza -. Feliz cumple de tu sobrino y más importante, ¡felicitaciones, tía por cuarta vez!

Bella sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Bueno, yo me despido - agregó Carlisle interrumpiéndolas, besó a Bella, abrazó a Emmett y se despidió de los niños -. Nos vemos en la noche, hermosa, yo traigo la cena… - le informó guiñándole un ojo -. Ahora hablamos, Rose. Felicitaciones por el bebé - dijo y después de tomar su saco verde olivo salió de la habitación. Rose lo miró hasta que desapareció y después giró hacia Bella.

-No sé qué estas esperando… - le reclamó a Bella.

-¿Otro, Rose? - Preguntó cambiando de tema drásticamente, su amiga a diferencia de su esposo, sí entendía la naturaleza de esa relación, pero en vez de comentarios jocosos y malintencionado, lo que hacía era recalcarle que debía intentar algo con Carlisle, y no era capaz de entender que eso es sencillamente imposible. Acarició el estomago de su amiga y aunque el tono de ambas había sido recriminador sus sonrisas hacían ver que no sentían tal cosa.

Agradecía tener a Rose a su lado y que la furia de su amiga hubiese estado dirigida a Fred y al propio Edward; a éste último porque supuestamente debería haber tenido paciencia o algo así, aunque por Dios, Bella no creía eso, él trató de hacer demasiado, solo que todo estuvo dañado desde el principio, y la mayor parte por culpa de sus propias acciones.

-Ni lo digas que no eres tú quien cargará con una bola por nueve meses, toda culpa a Emmett y sus planes maravillosos. - Lo escuchó bufar en su espalda y negó con la cabeza -. Hombre terco, cachondo y bruto… - dijo con tono jocoso.

-Bruja gruñona, sexy y peleona… - dijo y al girarse lo vio sonriendo -. No fui yo la diagnosticada como estéril…

-No fui yo la que pensó que el papel film serviría a falta de condones.

-¡Demasiada información! - Gritó Bella cargando a Jared y saliendo de la cocina, los conocía lo suficiente para saber la pelea que vendría y la reconciliación… sobre su nueva y recién encerada mesa de madera. Lloró fingidamente cuando llegó a la sala y unos segundos después tuvo a Nella abrazando una pierna y a Lira rozando su cabello blanco contra sus piernas.

Sonrió haciendo ver que no era cierto y se tiró al suelo para jugar con los dos niños y la gata. Agradecía que ninguno fuera alérgico, porque no creía que pudiera sacar al animal de su casa.

-¿Quieres ir al parque, Nella? - Preguntó al empezar a escuchar sonidos extraños en la cocina -. ¿Y tú, Jar?

-¿Y a la pisina de bajo? - Preguntó emocionada.

-¡Sí! - Gritó Jared dando pequeños brinquitos.

-En la tarde - les prometió levantándose y tomando de la mano a la niña y cargando al niño -. ¡Nos vamos, no dejen quemar los waffles o mi casa porque sino quién aguanta a Eulalia! - Le gritó al viento y salió del apartamento.

.

.

Varias horas después Bella estaba exhausta sentada en su sofá de terciopelo rojo, con las piernas sobre la mesa de madera y un bloc en su mano. Estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera podía conseguir la fuerza suficiente para mover la mano y tomar el carboncillo. Nella y Jar solían tener ese efecto.

Lira estaba en su cama en forma de princesa acostada mirando aburrida hacia donde se encontraba y Bella frunció el ceño. Era como si la gata le estuviera reprochando el estar cansada.

-Tú no los cuidaste - le dijo defendiéndose y se preguntó si no se estaba volviendo ya un poco loca, la soledad tendía a tener ese efecto. Giró su cabeza para reposarla en un cojín y observó el florero artesanal esculpido especialmente para ella que adornaba la mesa, sonrió ligeramente al recordar su estadía en Forks. Carlisle la había instado a hacerlo después del nacimiento de Nella y Bella lo consideró una buena idea. Al ver a la niña le dieron ganas de llegar a los cimientos de su familia y necesitaba hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes; despedirse de sus padres.

Estuvo casi dos semanas allí, visitó sus tumbas y aunque creyó que iban a estar descuidadas la verdad es que las atendían muy bien, sus antiguos amigos lo hacían y ella disfrutó encontrárselos y escuchando anécdotas de ellos, incluso le habían enseñado fotos y la hicieron llorar más de una vez al escuchar una y otra vez cuan amada había sido. El día de despedida le habían dado ese florero y la habían hecho prometer que volvería, lo cual hacia, una vez al año.

Escuchó su intercomunicador y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se levantó y presionó el botón rojo.

-¿Si?

-Abre la puerta, Bella - le ordenaron. Ella se estremeció por esa voz que tanto tiempo tenía sin escuchar y la abrió inmediatamente, sintiendo que temblaba ante la idea que la haya buscado por fin. Salió hacia el pasillo y caminó hacia el ascensor con los labios resecos y el corazón retumbando dentro de su pecho.

Su mente le decía que no tenía que tener esperanza, que su tono no parecía amigable, sin embargo igual su alma estaba emocionada, con la esperanza de que si estaba allí significaba algo, ¿no era así?

Cuando el ascensor se abrió Bella quedó impactada. Los cuatro años pasados hicieron mella en ella, porque se veía incluso más hermosa. Su cabello ahora era más corto y lacio, sus ojos azules estaban más grandes y estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba. Detrás de ella, estaba un niño de un metro y unos centímetros de estatura, su cabello era de un miel claro, tenía los ojos tan grandes y tan azules que la asombraron y era incluso más precioso de lo que había soñado; estaba tomado de la mano de su madre y se mordía un dedo mientras el cabello liso le caía por los ojos, el cual removía de de vez en cuando.

-¿Bree? - Preguntó temblando sin control. Su prima la miraba con ira, dolor, rabia y ella no lo entendía. Tenía cuatro años haciendo las cosas bien, sin confusiones, sin hacer daño.

Un segundo después su prima le había tirado una hoja de papel en la cara y Bella parpadeó y observó el material desplegado en el suelo.

-¿Ves? Para que no te sorprendas cuando te enteres… Después de todo lo que hiciste y él no te quiso tampoco…

Bella se acuclilló con el corazón en su garganta sin saber a quién se refería, por un momento pensó en Edward, que estaba en la ciudad o quien sabía… tal vez hasta asentado. Aunque Rose no le había dicho nunca algo así, evitaban hablar de él más que para informarle que estaba bien; pero de cualquier manera eso no tenía sentido, su prima no iría a verla si la razón fuera Edward. Leyó el contenido de lo que parecía ser una copia de un correo electrónico y tragó grueso al descubrir al protagonista de ese arranque, no entendía por qué no había sido obvio, tal vez porque ya no pensaba en él, y cuando lo hacía solo era pensando en sus errores y arrepentimientos.

_Amiga, quería contarte para que no te enteraras por una noticia o cualquier comentario y no supieras reaccionar, el próximo quince de julio Fred se casara con Irina Denali, la hija del dueño del Imperio automovilístico, Eleazar Denali._

_Lo siento, tanto… _

_Al parecer son novios desde un año atrás, que se conocieron en un restaurante…_

Bella levantó la mirada hacia su prima y por primera vez sintió lastima por ella, siempre experimentaba culpa, arrepentimiento, dolor; pero nunca eso.

-Lo siento, Bree - dijo todavía hincada frente a ella -. Si pudiera hacer algo para eliminar el dolor, lo haría…

-Ya hiciste suficiente, ¿no lo crees? - Bufó y se pasó una mano por la cabeza -. ¿No te duele esto? Tanto que hiciste para quitármelo y al final no se quedó contigo…

Bella negó con la cabeza y se sentó sobre sus talones.

-Hace cuatro años que no lo he visto, desde que Sebastián nació…

-¿No lo amabas? ¿No me dijiste que lo habías hecho y que por eso hiciste lo que hiciste? - Preguntó y Bella vio sus ojos humedecidos.

-Lo hice, pero te ame más a ti…

Bree se giró y dio un paso hacia el ascensor.

-¿Esto es todo? - Le preguntó desesperada levantándose del suelo y haciendo que se detuviera, aunque no se giró a verla -. Te pedí que me insultaras, que me gritaras, que me golpearas, Bree…, pero ni siquiera deseaste saber de mi. Cada paso que hacía para acercarme en estos años, todos y cada uno lo rechazaste.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera? Nunca podré volver a confiar en ti…, para ti siempre ha sido tan fácil, siempre hay alguien que te cuida, pero yo no fui así, yo siempre fui la que cuide, Bella.

-Lo sé… - dijo y se acercó un paso hacia su prima -. Te amo, Bree, y te extraño. Y quiero conocerlo a él… - dijo mirando a Sebastián.

Bree seguía de espalda hacia ella y sus hombros temblaban con fuerza al igual que los suyos.

-Fred ni siquiera lo ha visto más de un par de veces en estos cuatro años… - confesó Bree y Bella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían así que se forzó a cerrarlos. ¿Cómo pudo alguna vez creer que ese hombre era perfecto?

-Lo siento… - susurró con voz triste.

-Creí que era por ti… - dijo y Bella jadeó asombrada.

-Cariño, nunca haría eso - refutó inmediatamente.

-¿De verdad, Bella? Creí que nunca me traicionarías y lo hiciste…

Bella se apartó un paso y se pasó una mano por su cara.

-Bree… - Subió su cabeza y se mordió el labio -, si me permitieras…, te necesito.

La vio bajar la cabeza y forzando algo que no debería ser forzado caminó los pasos restantes, se acercó y acuclillo frente al bebé.

-Hola, Sebastián - susurró y le sonrió ampliamente. El niño la miró confundido y miraba a su mamá para ver si podía hablarle -. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, te conocí cuando eras tan pequeño y siempre he querido tenerte en mis brazos, jugar contigo… quererte. - Iba a acariciar su mejilla pero Bree lo alejó unos pasos. Bella bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo calmando el dolor al rechazo.

-No - le informó Bree y ella asintió con un nudo en la garganta. La vio caminar entrando en el ascensor y se puso de pie para observarla ir. Un segundo antes de que el ascensor se cerrara lo paró y se metió en él.

-¿Qué demonios haces? - Le preguntó Bree metiendo a Sebastián detrás de su cuerpo. Bella la tomó de un brazo y acercó a donde estaba. Ambas tenían prácticamente la misma estatura. La envolvió en sus brazos y apretó fuertemente, al principio pensó que su prima lucharía o forzaría para que se alejara, pero solo se quedó estática, como si no se lo hubiese esperado. Bella disfrutó ese abrazo, sentir la calidez de su prima y lo familiar de su olor, todavía seguía utilizando el mismo perfume. El momento estuvo completo cuando sintió la mano de Sebastián agarrando su jean y mirándola con sus ojos abiertos y ansiosos.

-Te necesito, Bree - La sintió removerse pero no dejó que huyera -. Sé que también lo haces, quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo, que…

-La familia no se traiciona - le interrumpió.

-La familia perdona - le dijo abrazándola más fuerte -. Nadie es perfecto, yo nunca dije que lo fuera, más bien soy el ser mas imperfecto del planeta. Y todo fue peor cuatro años atrás, estaba tan confundida… a veces todavía no entiendo qué diantres estaba pensando en ese entonces. Luché contra lo que sentía, me fui lejos para no traicionarte…

-Bella, no quiero excusas… no valen…

-Lo sé - le interrumpió y ladeó la cabeza escuchando como el ascensor llegaba a planta baja y abría sus puertas, por lo que se apartó dejándola libre -. Te di tiempo, Bree, ahora solo pido una oportunidad, sé que no será fácil, que hay muchas cosas que resolver entre nosotras, pero tal vez tu reacción de venir aquí no fue enteramente por él, sino porque una parte de ti que mantienes callada también me quiere en su vida. Le tengo esperanza a esa parte y te pido que me dejes por lo menos ganármela a ella… Por favor…

Bree la observó por un segundo, pero cuando la puerta del ascensor empezó a cerrarse la bordeó y caminó hacia la salida llevándose a su hijo sin responderle nada. Bella bajó su cabeza causando que su cabello suelto le cayera sobre la cara y sus hombros se hundieron.

-A Sebas le encanta dibujar - Escuchó que Bree decía y subió la cabeza asombrada, aunque su prima seguía de espalda a ella - y yo no sé nada de eso…

Bella sintió que su pecho se expandía y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Puedo enseñarle… - susurró metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su jean, sabiendo que no podía tirársele encima y llorar como una bebé de la emoción.

-Tal vez… - respondió Bree y se giró hacia la salida. Bella se dejó caer en la pared que llevaba el espejo del ascensor empezando a llorar ya con libertad mientras las puertas se cerraban.

Ese tal vez le había sabido a algo parecido a gloria…

Cuando por fin salió del ascensor en su piso recogió los periódicos del suelo y los dejó en la mesilla. Observó a Lira con los ojos enrojecidos y la gata salió corriendo a su encuentro, se colocó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas, se agachó y la sobó retraídamente, mientras veía la imagen del periódico de un hombre por el que una vez hubiese dado todo.

¿Vendrá él a la boda de su hermano? Se preguntó y negó con la cabeza por ese pensamiento tan estúpido. Ella había arruinado esa relación, ese último día habían dejado de ser hermanos, por su estupidez. Sintió el pesar, anhelo y la culpa invadirla y caminó hasta su habitación, hacia su cabestrillo y el lienzo. Ahora solo pintaba cuando quería controlar esas emociones, de resto solo creaba para su trabajo, su lado artista le resentía eso pero su lado humano le agradecía por conseguir una zona de escape para los momentos en que la tristeza la invadía.

Colocó el reproductor de música aleatoriamente y comenzó a pintar sin reaccionar o ver a su alrededor. Volvió al planeta cuando la tonada de _Snow __Patrol_, _You __could __be __happy_, comenzó a sonar por toda la habitación.

-Bastante apropiado, ¿verdad Lira? - Le preguntó a la gata que estaba acostada en la cama y la veía vigilante.

"_Tú podrías ser feliz y yo no lo sabré  
>pero no eras feliz el día que te vi ir.<br>Y todas las cosas que deseo no haber dicho  
>se reproducen una y otra vez hasta que es una locura en mi cabeza.<br>¿Es muy tarde para recordarte cómo éramos?  
>No solo nuestros últimos días de los escandalosos silencios borrosos.<br>La mayor parte de lo que recuerdo me hace estar seguro que debí haberte evitado salir de esa puerta…"_

-Traje Tai - escuchó la voz de Carlisle y se giró para observarlo. La miraba fijamente, se había quitado el saco y la corbata y llevaba en sus manos el papel que había dejado en la mesilla. Le frunció el ceño interrogante al descubrirla pintando. Él sabía cuándo y por qué lo hacía. Miró a la hoja y cerró los ojos por un segundo.

-Bree… - susurró como explicación y un par de segundos después lo tenía a su lado abrazándola.

-¿Cuál es el veredicto? - Preguntó en un susurro acariciando su espalda.

-Tal vez sea posible recuperarla… - respondió y lo escuchó reírse.

-Te dije que no mentía - le informó emocionado. Un segundo después suspiró -. Tenías meses que no pintabas…

-Un año y medio - dijo y dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo que se calmaba. Observó la imagen oscura y triste del lienzo, pero no se alejó o la rechazó, hacía tiempo que había aceptado esos sentimientos. Que había dejado de huir -. Casi el mismo tiempo en el que no has leído tú cuaderno… - Lo escuchó emitir un sonido parecido a una risa irónica.

-Chica entrometida… - se burló y Bella sonrió. Como deseaba que él volviera a ver esa mujer que escribió esas cosas tan hermosas, tristes y melancólicas en ese cuaderno, y así poder conocerlo completamente feliz -. Vamos a comer, estoy hambriento y hay razones para celebrar no para deprimirse…

Ella asintió y lo dejó ir a alistar todo mientras guardaba y limpiaba todos sus implementos. Cuando llegó a la sala, Carlisle había acomodado la comida alrededor de la mesa de madera frente al mueble de terciopelo rojo y había puesto música de ambiente. Se sentó a su lado y tomó uno de los envases cuadrados.

-Salud - dijo él con un vaso de coca cola y ella sonrió levantando el suyo.

Comieron en silencio mayormente, solamente hablando del trabajo y de la amenaza que era Rosalie embarazada.

-Juro que un minuto después de enviar un correo colectivo diciendo que estaba embarazada escuché que una ventana se abría y varios gritos horrorizados… no sé quién habrá evitado el suicidio… - anunció Carlisle cuando ya habían terminando de comer.

Bella que estaba bebiendo su refresco en ese momento dio una carcajada tan fuerte que se ahogó y terminó botando liquido por la nariz. Carlisle le dio golpes en la espalda y le pasó una servilleta riéndose a su vez.

-Por lo menos no tienen que llevarla al Hospital diez veces a la semana, porque siempre está entrando en proceso de parto… - refutó ella recordando los tres días que pasó en su casa cuando Rose estaba en las treinta y cuatro semanas de gestación de su segundo embarazo, porque Emmett tuvo que viajar por negocios.

Carlisle se carcajeó y colocó la caja de comida y el vaso en la mesa, se apoyó en el respaldo del mueble y la jaló para que se sentara a su lado. Bella dejó las cosas en la mesa, subió sus piernas hasta dejarlas dobladas y apoyadas encima de la de él y colocó su cabeza en su pecho abrazándolo y confortándolo a la misma vez.

-Se va a casar… - le susurró unos minutos después y lo sintió acariciar su espalda -. ¿Cómo pudo seguir con su vida tan normal cuando dejó todo tan destrozado? - Cuestionó asombrada.

-No puedes juzgarlo por lo que tú harías o decidiste, bambi - le dijo y Bella sonrió ante el apodo que siempre usaba cuando estaban solos -. Las penas y gracias son distintas en cada persona, y ese hombre solo quiere las propias…

-No puedo creer cómo pude pensar que era perfecto y como arruiné mi vida por él…

-Basta, bambi, ¿qué te he dicho sobre ello? Deja de juzgarte tan duramente y no arruinaste nada, te veo bien y viviendo. Los errores solo se lloran cuando causan muertes.

-¿Y los tuyos? No veo nada de esa actitud magnánima en ti…

-Yo causé una muerte - dijo con voz más retraída y oscura.

-No lo hiciste - respondió abrazándolo mas fuerte. Carlisle suspiró y la envolvió más firmemente -. No eres el responsable de algo más que lo que hiciste, eso es lo que me has enseñado. Tú fuiste culpable por no haber querido ver la realidad, yo lo fui por haber visto sueños en vez de verdades y ella lo fue por ser… - Le tapó la boca y ella sonrió y negó con su cabeza haciéndole entender que nunca la ofendería. Él bajó la mano y Bella suspiró -, por haber sido tan idiota al dejar de creer…

-No es fácil creer cuando te lo quitan todo…

-No, no lo es - dijo y sonrió ligeramente -. Lo sé… - miró hacia la ventana y la oscuridad de la noche y sintió que el cansancio la invadía -. ¿Crees que sean felices?

-No lo sé… - respondió Carlisle removiéndose -. Espero que lo sea, ¿tú no?

-Dios… sí... - susurró y miró hacia el cielo de nuevo. Esperaba que Edward la hubiese perdonado y estuviese contento, así no fuera con ella, así nunca volviera a verlo. Generalmente evitaba pensar en él, preguntarse cómo estaba o qué hacía, quizás esa noche era distinta por Bree, porque al llegar su prima a su apartamento revivió partes de su pasado que tenía tiempo que no visitaba.

Observó como Carlisle se levantaba a limpiar las cosas y suspiró hondo saliendo de esos temas, no quería pensar más en ello ese día.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche? - Le preguntó levantándose a ayudarlo a recoger.

-Mi espalda no aguanta tu jodido sofá por dos noches seguidas…

-Duerme en la cama… - Le dijo volviendo de nuevo a su rutina normal, sin pensamientos o preguntas tristes.

-Múdate a un apartamento más grande o conmigo… - le refutó y ambos sonrieron por un segundo.

-Deja de fastidiar y limpia como todo niño bueno. Si cumples tu tarea tal vez no te ponga a dormir con la gata… - Carlisle se estremeció por eso y después ambos rieron antes de seguir con sus tareas.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

**PREVIEW, ENCUESTA Y NUEVA PORTADA DEL FIC ESTA EN MI BLOG, (EL ACCESO SE ENCUENTRA EN MI PERFIL, DE TODAS FORMAS AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO http : / / betzacosta . blogspot . com**

Hola.

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi beta Gine, que creo que atormente de más con este cap, a mi Dark por ayudarme a recordar cosas muy importante y a Lau (ame esa portada de la segunda parte) :D

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	34. Chapter 30, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Almost __Lover, __A __Fine __Frenzy_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=I_S_TbD1XFM&ob=av2e Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella se encontraba sentada sobre una mesa de madera observando cómo Ángela estaba curando una pintura de <em>La<em>_sagrada__familia_ de Rubens, en el piso inferior del Museo de Arte de Chicago, donde trabajaba desde dos años atrás.

-¿Y cómo te fue ayer? - Le preguntó su amiga y ella suspiró hondo llena de añoranza y frustración.

-Fue algo así como estar cerca de una olla de presión que ya estaba temblando y pitando por liberación… - respondió y después se estremeció por el recuerdo.

-Menos metáforas, Bella, ya hemos hablado de ello antes… - se burló y ella sonrió mientras la veía manejar con destreza un pincel diminuto para repasar una línea del cuadro.

-Fue horrible… - confesó y colocó sus manos sobre la madera para apoyarse -, pero hubo momentos en los que estuvo bien. – Suspiró.

-¿Cómo sucedió en tu última cita? - Inquirió y Bella rodó los ojos en respuesta.

-Y en todas las tuyas… - le soltó de regreso. Ángela rió y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo único que haría las mías horribles seria que no tuviesen finales felices…

-De cualquier manera… - dijo levantando su mano y desechando las pullas que le estaba lanzando -, fue un poco mejor de lo que me lo imaginaba, al principio creí que Bree ni siquiera iba a aparecer.

-Ella fue la que te citó en ese parque - le refutó inmediatamente.

-Cierto… pero como el par de veces que nos vimos antes, ella estaba tan tensa, no sabía si se había rendido o esa sería la vencida. Lo que sí noté, es que parecía como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento.

-Quisiera que te perdonara de una vez por todas - refunfuñó mirándola con expresión indignada -, ¡no es como si te hubieses acostado con el hombre!

-Arruiné su matrimonio… - comenzó a defenderla.

-Bella… - Negó con la cabeza y giró la silla rotatoria para encararla -, los terceros no arruinan un matrimonio perfecto. Ellos lo estropearon, de una u otra manera. Tienes que admitir que todo ese rollo de la profesional perfecta, la esposa perfecta, la familia perfecta, la casa perfecta, la vida perfecta es una auténtica mierda. No es natural, no es humano. Fred es un auténtico asno, lo único que le importa es él, lo segundo él y lo tercero él. Bella, por el amor de Dios, estamos hablando de un tipo que es la personificación de un auténtico bastardo egoísta y manipulador. La famosa escena… solo aceleró las cosas.

Bella bajó la vista y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, eso era algo que su amiga le repetía mucho y lo entendía, aunque también comprendía a su prima, Bree estaba enojada y con toda la razón del mundo. Ella había traicionado su confianza a pesar de hacer todo lo posible por salirse del medio, tontamente había cedido y dejado de lado sus convicciones y los lazos que las unían.

-Quisiera que me gritara - dijo ya con ganas de explotar -, creo que eso es lo que hace falta, que no sean solo pullas o insultos, pienso que todavía, después de todo me protege, no ve que ya crecí, que tengo veinticuatro años y en un par de meses cumpliré los veinticinco, que puedo aguantar lo que siente y las consecuencias de mis actos…

-Bella… ¿de qué demonios hablas? - Le preguntó con tono confundido -. La mujer tiene cuatro años que ni siquiera te ha hablado, no le interesó lo que te sucedió ni si estabas viva… ¿cómo puede alguien así estar protegiéndote?

-Lo hace al evitar decirme el daño que le hice, al no insultarme, golpearme, al evitar herirme. Sé que es así…

El día anterior hubo un momento que su prima la observó y que podría jurar que iba a explotar, fue la forma en que entornó sus ojos y que le temblaron sus labios… pero lo único que hizo fue apretar la mandíbula, tomar a Sebastián de su mano y decirle que debía irse, que después volverían a verse. Bella casi la detiene y le pide que diga lo que fuera que estaba pensando, pero en vez de eso la dejó ir con el corazón apesadumbrado y las ansias desbordantes de reparar lo dañado.

-Bree es una reprimida - declaró Ángela haciendo que se alejara de sus recuerdos -, imagino que ni se movía cuando se follaba al esposo. Se acostaba en la cama, volteaba la cara y decía:_ "__hazlo__… __ya__… __acaba __con __esto__…" __-_ A la vez que pronunciaba las palabras se recostaba en la silla y hacía la mímica de la posición. Bella se carcajeó y se tapó la boca cuando recordó que estaba en un museo.

-Estoy segura que no es así - la defendió con una mano en su estomago para calmar el dolor por la risa -, y deja a mi prima tranquila…

Ángela se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia la pintura de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo lo llevas? - Le preguntó en un susurro y Bella desvió la mirada hacia un punto en la pared, cuando vio que Ángela no hablaba esperando una completa respuesta bajó del escritorio y comenzó a caminar por el gran salón blanco donde se restauraban las obras, por todo su alrededor estaban varias obras de gran valor tanto económico como histórico y personas que realizaban la misma labor de Ángela, ya fuera montadas sobre escaleras, frente a cabestrillos sujetos en el piso o frente a un escritorio. Esa era un área restringida, y la razón por la que estaban allí era porque su amiga había conquistado al vigilante y porque todos conocían a Bella, iba a visitarla a menudo.

Caminó de un lado al otro teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con otra curadora y después se llevó una mano en la cabeza llamándose estúpida por las sensaciones que la invadían; desde que se enteró de la noticia ya más de tres semanas atrás, cuando se encontraba acostada al lado de un muy dormido Carlisle descubrió que sentía pesar y dolor. Debía experimentar solo felicidad y liberación, con Frederick casado sería completamente libre, sin embargo la tristeza la había invadido con fuerza y no había querido abandonarla desde ese día. Caminó hacia donde estaba Ángela unos minutos después y la encaró con más valentía y ánimos de rebeldía de lo que alguna vez experimentaría.

-No tiene que dolerme, no sé por qué lo preguntas - contestó a la defensiva, engañando a ambas.

-A ver… por varios años creíste estar enamorada de él; te sentiste la rata más traicionera del mundo por ceder ante sus avances; alejaste al otro hombre que te quiso y al que quisiste por él. Eso sin mencionar que soportaste que te arruinara sin que se dignara a defenderte o siquiera importarle. Y ahora se casa… Amiga, salvo que seas un robot, lo cual no eres, debes experimentar algo… aunque sea dolor y tortura, como siempre, lo cual es injusto ya que él no se lo merece.

Bella sonrió ligeramente ya que era imposible ocultarse de Ángela, se pasó una mano por el cabello suelto y dejó ir esos sentimientos que la estaban carcomiendo por dentro y que no había podido revelarle a nadie, ni siquiera a Carlisle.

-Me duele - respondió mordiéndose el labio -, no porque lo quiera para mí, solo Dios sabe que eso no va a volver a ocurrir. Sino porque… - Se golpeó una pierna en señal de frustración mientras terminaba de acortar las distancias con Ángela para que nadie más las escuchara -. ¿Cómo pudo continuar con su vida tan rápido? ¿Cómo… le importó todo tan poco? Tiene un hijo al que no ve ni le importa; Bree todavía es solo los restos de la mujer que yo conocí y a la que tanto admiré, y me odia, profundamente; mi única esperanza con ella es que me grite y golpee y aún así no sé si después de eso pueda volver a quererme… Y Edward… ni siquiera puedo hablar de él, por el simple hecho de que nadie osa a hablar de él. Mi vida es un desastre, ¿cómo no ocurrió lo mismo con él? Siento una opresión en mi pecho porque desearía tener a Fred a mi lado por un momento y simplemente… golpearlo… quiero maltratarlo. - Suspiró y se tapó la cara con una mano -. Ya está decidido, estoy completamente loca.

-No, no me suena para nada loco. Más bien me parece algo humano - le respondió Ángela mirándola comprensivamente -, y te habías tardado mucho en explotar…

-¿Y de qué me sirve? - Le preguntó abrazándose a sí misma para encogerse de hombros sintiéndose aún más triste -. ¿De qué me vale explotar o querer matarlo? ¿De qué me vale cuando llego cuatro años y cinco meses tarde? - Observó a Ángela caminar hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza. Bella la abrazó de regreso y cerró los ojos para no llorar, no podía soportarlo, ya su arranque había sido suficiente.

-Algunos dicen que mejor tarde que nunca… - le respondió y ella se rió aunque sonó medio sarcástico.

-No me parecen esos consejos cliché - le replicó y se encogió de hombros -, para eso tenemos a Carlisle… - Ambas se rieron y se soltó del agarre de su amiga.

-¿Y dónde está él? Deberíamos salir esta noche… beber y emborracharnos y bailar hasta caer desfallecidos, aunque no he elegido si será para celebrar que el desgraciado se casa o para darle condolencias a la pobre que se lleva ese maravilloso premio… - Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras Ángela comenzaba a organizar sus materiales de trabajo, no se había dado cuenta que ya era casi la hora de salida.

-Espero que Fred ame a su esposa y que no vuelva a repetirse la historia…

-Todos los hombres son iguales, no cambian, nena. Recuerda las rayas del tigre y todo eso… - le dijo burlonamente levantando la vista del maletín donde estaba guardando los pinceles y cepillos.

-Carlisle está una convención en Canadá, en un encuentro entre todos los Departamentos Legales de Pattens - le respondió su otra pregunta que con todo el tema de Fred se había olvidado -. Estaba pautado desde unos meses atrás y no pudo zafarse, y créeme… quiso hacerlo.

Cuando él se dio cuenta que la convención era en la misma fecha que el matrimonio de Frederick maldijo al mundo y buscó todas las formas posibles para evitar ir, desde una enfermedad hasta hablar con Rosalie; pero era el Director de Asuntos Jurídicos de la sucursal de Estados Unidos, era completamente imposible que faltara. Ella así se lo hizo entender y le pidió que fuera al viaje, que estaría bien, que no existía problema. Sin embargo la había llamado más de cinco veces ese día y en cada una le había reiterado que no se había muerto, evidentemente. Cuatro años atrás se hubiese tirado al suelo y visto una pintura en estado catatónico durante un día completo, como efectivamente hizo, ahora solo quería tomar un bate de beisbol y golpear hasta caer rendida. Eso era un avance, ¿no?

-Él te quiere mucho… - le dijo Ángela y Bella rodó los ojos, sus dos amigas se habían unido en la operación: _"__vendámosle __las __cualidades __de __Carlisle __a __Isabella__"_. No era necesario, las conocía en extremo, pero también sabía cuál era su gran defecto; no estaba entero.

-Yo también lo quiero - le respondió esquivamente -, no quiero tener esta conversación hoy, vamos al cine como quedamos y háblame de tus nuevas conquistas, ¿por favor?

-¿Señorita Webber? - Ambas se voltearon y Bella se asombró de ver al hombre parado a unos pasos de ellas. Era ligeramente alto, con el cabello marrón oscuro un poco lago, casi hasta su cuello y alborotado, sus ojos marrones y piel medio tostada; era delgado, pero había algo en él, además de su traje evidentemente costoso, la ceja ligeramente levantada y sus labios finos que era extremadamente sexy. Eso y la forma en cómo miraba a una Ángela que por primera vez en su vida veía un poco introvertida, incluso con sus mejillas sonrojadas. _¿Ángela__sonrojándose?_, cuestionó aturdida.

-Dígame, Señor Cheney - respondió alejándose de Bella y caminando hacia donde estaba el hombre. Intercambiaron palabras por unos segundos y de nuevo, jamás la había visto tan retrotraída e incómoda con alguien. Ladeó la cabeza al notar la posición casi agresiva del hombre, la miraba con el ceño fruncido y aunque no le gritaba se veía presuntuoso y como si ella de ninguna forma le desagradara.

Un par de minutos después observó a Ángela asentir y caminar hacia donde estaba parada.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Le preguntó confundida cuando vio al hombre voltearse y caminar hacia el ascensor.

-Vámonos - dijo la chica tomando su cartera sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Ángela? - Insistió -. Nunca te he visto actuar así antes… ¿quién es él?

-Mi nuevo jefe y un imbécil, dejémoslo así antes de que vaya, le pateé el culo y tenga que buscar un nuevo trabajo. - La miró suplicante y Bella abrió la boca para insistir pero la expresión consternada de su amiga la detuvo -. No quiero hablarlo por ahora, después te lo contaré, ¿por favor?

-¿Quieres ver una comedia o un romance? - Le preguntó haciéndole ver que iba a cumplir con lo pedido.

-Comedia… el romance es una mierda - informó y caminó hacia la puerta dejando a Bella más confundida por el deje de dolor que observó por un segundo.

.

.

Bella entró a su casa varias horas después, habían visto la película, después Ángela la había llevado a cenar y casi la arrastra a un lugar nocturno, pero había dejado claro que se sentía agotada, que no se iba a suicidar porque Fred fuera a casarse y que podía estar sola, que la verdad lo necesitaba. Su amiga la había dejado ir, pero solo cuando le había prometido que cualquier cosa la llamara, en ese momento había entendido que no importaba los años que habían pasado, todavía no había olvidado el estado en que la había encontrado el día del cumpleaños de Edward en su antiguo apartamento.

-Hola, Lira - saludó a la gata que estaba acostada en su cama en forma de castillo y la observó girarle la cara cerrando sus ojos. Se acercó a ella y trató de acariciarla aunque con esfuerzo ya que se movía para impedir que la tocara. Suspiró hondo y sacó una pequeña bolsa con malvaviscos cubiertos de chocolates que había comprado en el cine, los favoritos de su gata y con los que generalmente la sobornaba -. Aquí tienes, nena, perdona a mamá por tener vida social… escasa, pero existente - le dijo y al abrir la bolsa observó como la gata daba la vuelta y veía el dulce. Se lo dejó en su plato y la vio agarrar uno e irse a un rincón, eso normalmente quería decir que la perdonaría en una hora.

Se levantó de suelo y se preguntó qué podría hacer antes de irse a dormir, podía trabajar, pero lo había hecho toda la mañana y mitad de la tarde por lo que estaba completamente agotada, además no tenía muchos ánimos creativos ni deseos de buscar formas divertidas para vender un producto. Así que prefirió ir a su cuarto y tomar un largo baño con espuma, tal vez una copa de vino y música… lo que fuera para que ese condenado y oscuro día pasara más rápido.

Una hora después tenía puesto una franela que le quedaba en la mitad de sus muslos, con un hombro descubierto y unos calcetines grandes que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas. Se soltó el cabello y caminó hacia la peinadora para dejar los ganchos que había usado para atraparlo. Levantó la mirada y miró su reflejo en el espejo, sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza, se sentía igual que siempre, incluso cuando su cuerpo ya no lo fuera, estaba más desarrollada que antes, más mujer, aunque eran ligeros cambios los que se notaban; en sus ojos más oscuros y nostálgicos, como si hubiesen vivido mucho más de lo que deberían, así la piel que los rodearan fuera igual de tersa y blanca que antes. Su cabello era ahora un poco más largo y con pequeños destellos rubios a causa de un invento con Ángela unos meses atrás y estaba igual de delgada, aunque no tanto como cuatro años atrás, y con sus senos un poco más llenos que antes, así como caderas más pronunciadas; sin embargo con esa ropa se veía igual de niña que antes y en ese momento la tristeza la estaba invadiendo con igual fuerza, lo cual era una porquería. Se giró para ver el caballete pero no estaba en el extremo de dibujar, quizás beber… sí, esa era la respuesta.

Caminó fuera del cuarto hacia la cocina y se sirvió otra copa de vino antes de ir a la sala y colocar la música a todo volumen, tenía ganas de molestar a cierta vecina y por primera vez merecer una nota recriminatoria. Observó a Lira que se escondía mostrándole la cola, dejándole claro que no iba a hablar con ella, si lo que hacían ellas podía ser referido a conversación. Empezó la canción de _Meredith __Brook, __I´m __a __bicth_ y a todo el estilo _Mel __Gibson __y __Bridget __Jones_ tomó el florero que le regalaron en _La __Push_ y empezó a cantar la canción saltando y bailando alrededor, enfocándose en la parte de las descripciones y actuando como si fuera una artista. Cuando terminó estaba tirada encima del sofá de terciopelo rojo y cerró los ojos cuando empezó la tonada de _A __Fine __Frenzy, __Almost __Lover_. Pensó en Fred y en Edward, en toda su historia y comenzó a cantarla, como una forma de despedida de una vez por todas, de forma bastante infantil e idiota, pero no teniendo otra forma de de desahogarse.

"… _Nunca quise verte infeliz  
>Pensé que querrías lo mismo para mí.<br>Adiós, mi casi amante.  
>Adiós, mi sueño imposible.<br>Estoy intentando no pensar en ti  
>¿No puedes dejarme ser?<br>Hasta siempre, mi desafortunado romance  
>mi espalda esta vuelta para ti.<br>Debería haber sabido que me romperías el corazón.  
>Los casi amantes siempre lo hacen…"<em>

Escuchó el timbre de su casa y frunció el ceño sintiéndose confundida, tal vez la vecina fantasma estaba tan desesperada que quiso aparecerse y gritarle sus verdades y lamentablemente para Bella esa vez tendría completa razón. Se levantó del sofá y apagó la música dejando la copa en la mesa, caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar quién era, ese edificio aunque no tenía portero se debía llamar por el intercomunicador para entrar, así que solo podría ser un vecino. Sin embargo, al ver a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta su corazón se aceleró mil por hora, sintió que su boca se secaba y todo el color que existía en sus mejillas desaparecía. Es que no podía ser de otra forma. Nunca, jamás creyó que volvería a verlo en su vida.

-¿Edward? - Preguntó observando fijamente al hombre al que más daño había hecho. Estaba tan distinto que por un segundo dudó que fuera la misma persona; no por su apariencia, sus ojos verdes, su cabello castaño cobrizo un poco más bajo que antes y piel clara, eran características que lo hacían inconfundible. Pero su mirada, la línea de su mandíbula, incluso las pequeñas rayas en sus labios que antes no estaban le mostraban distinto. Más duro, más letal, más… algo más… -. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Preguntó cuando pudo conseguir la voz después de la impresión de tenerlo al frente después de tanto tiempo.

Él la miró fijamente sin pronunciar palabra y sin ninguna expresión en su cara, solo detallándola, sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba hacia abajo y con eso le hizo retraerse al recordar la ropa que estaba usando o más bien la falta de ésta. Dio un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada y él aprovechó esa oportunidad para entrar a su casa.

Ella cerró la puerta y observó sus manos temblorosas sobre la madera. Por muchos años imaginó tenerlo al frente, incluso intentó activamente encontrárselo por un tiempo, y ahora que estaba allí, por fin, no sabía qué hacer o cómo comportarse, si empezar disculpándose o simplemente escuchar sus recriminaciones. Apartó las manos de la puerta así como las esperanzas que quisieron crearse en su pecho y la voz que le repetía que estaba allí, que la había buscado. Se forzó a tranquilizarse y a bajar sus manos, aunque las abrió y cerró compulsivamente un par de veces antes de girar a encararlo.

Él estaba parado en la mitad de la sala y veía alrededor con mirada hastiada y sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Llevaba un traje demasiado elegante para que viniera de su trabajo, un esmoquin negro con la pajarita deshecha y los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca desabrochados.

-¿Qué, quién te dio…? - Se calló y pasó una mano por su cabello sin saber bien cómo iniciar esa conversación -. ¿Cómo estás? - Preguntó optando por irse por la opción más sencilla.

Edward la miró con una expresión tan fría y dura que le sorprendía que fuera el mismo hombre de años atrás. Aunque tal vez no lo fuera, ella no era la misma tampoco, eso estaba bien.

-Bien - contestó por fin y en respuesta su cuerpo se estremeció al escuchar el sonido de su voz. _Dios__…_ sus recuerdos no le habían hecho justicia a ese tono grave y profundo -. La pregunta sería cómo estás tú… - dijo con tono irónico y Bella lo observó confundida.

-Bien… - _Sin __familia, __Bree __me __odia __y __tú__… __¿qué __sientes __tú?,_ se preguntó sintiendo que pisaba terreno desconocido y no sabiendo si quería llegar al punto -. ¿Qué haces en Chicago? - Esa pregunta era tan básica como el tiempo, y su única opción por el momento.

-Fui a una boda - anunció. Ella se alejó un paso sin dejar de mirarlo al entender su vestuario y el porqué estaba allí.

-Fred… - declaró sintiendo que su pecho le iba a explotar y que su estómago se revolvía. ¿Había ido con su hermano?

-No te mandó saludos - respondió encogiéndose de hombros y caminando por la sala viendo los alrededores de su apartamento. Bella lo observó interrogante.

-¿Fuiste a la boda de Fred? Pensé que tú y él…

-Creíste que por lo que sucedió no volvería a verlo nunca más - completó como si fuera lo obvio.

Bella bajó la mirada y se alejó un paso de él. Casi se mataron la última vez que se vieron… ¿Cómo iba a pensar que ahora se hablarían normalmente?

-No es eso, es solo que dijiste que nunca más le hablarías, no sabía que se habían mantenido en contacto… Rose no me dijo… tú no habías vuelto - respondió titubeante.

-Mi hermano se casaba, era parte de mis obligaciones asistir, así me lo manifestó mi padre, de todas formas no me perdí su primera boda, no me iba a perder la segunda. Aunque quedé muy sorprendido. - Él estaba a varios pasos de distancia, sus ojos duros la encaraban y Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Sorprendido?

-Por tu ausencia.

-¿Mi ausencia? - Repitió de nuevo con voz idiotizada.

-¿No funcionó, Isabella? ¿Cuántos días tuvieron que pasar para que lo dejaras? Aunque lo más seguro es que él te haya dejado a ti…

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo observó horrorizada y después emitió una especie de jadeo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Yo no estuve con Fred - declaró rápidamente -. ¿Por qué todos ustedes piensan que…?

-Quizás lo hizo después de que te quitó todo el dinero que te dejé por el divorcio… - Le interrumpió.

Bella se tensó sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó azorada y un poco molesta -. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Es por eso por lo que vives así, en esta excusa de apartamento? ¿Gastaste todo mi dinero en estupideces o te lo gastó Fred y ahora quedaste sin nada?

-¿Qué dinero, Edward? No me he quedado con ningún dinero tuyo - le replicó molesta, mientras miles de pensamientos atravesaban su cabeza- ¿Por qué piensas que estuve con él? – lo interrogó recordando que Bree había dicho lo mismo, ¿tan imposible era hacer una simple pregunta, averiguar un poco? Al parecer era más fácil asumir que ella se había ido con Fred y que era una vividora que se había quedado con su dinero.

Él no respondió porque estaba paralizado viendo un punto en una pared; ella siguió su visión y descubrió que estaba observando su colección de fotografías. Carlisle le había regalado tres años atrás una cámara profesional, cuando se había interesado después de ver una película antigua. Su pared estaba adornada con imágenes de su pequeña familia. En los laterales había una de Emmett y Rose sonriendo y mirándose, la había tomado en una tarde que fueron a un picnic, él acariciaba su mejilla quitando un mechón de su cabello y ella lo miraba tan enamorada que todavía cada vez que la veía suspiraba. Rose estaba embarazada de Jar y una de sus manos estaba en el vientre mientras Nella se encontraba acostada en las piernas de su padre.

En otra estaba Nella tocando con un palo a una rana que vieron en una laguna, su boca estaba abierta y la había mirado con expresión maravillada y asustada. Justo en ese momento había tomado la fotografía.

En el otro lado estaba una de Jar sonriendo y agarrándole un dedo a Bella.

Había una hermosa de ella durmiendo en el sillón con Lira sobre su estómago, el cabello cubría toda su cara excepto sus labios que formaban una pequeña sonrisa. Lira miraba directamente a la cámara, sus ojos tan azules que parecían el mismo color del cielo un día de verano. Carlisle la había tomado.

En el lateral derecho había una del perfil de Ángela con una taza de café con crema chantillí en sus manos, estaba sonriendo y mirado hacía el frente; todavía le emocionaba observarla porque la imagen mostraba una calma e inocencia que nunca había visto antes en ella.

En el medio de todos, en la foto más grande, había una impresión de Carlisle y ella también de blanco y negro, como todas las demás. Fue en ese mismo día de picnic, él la había tirado al suelo y hecho cosquillas y la foto la tomó Ángela en un momento exacto cuando la estaba girando, se veía su cabello volando entre su cara, sus manos sobre las de Carlisle, aunque en la realidad era tratando de soltarse en la imagen se veía como si lo estuviese agarrando. Y ambos reían. Le gustaba esa foto, la emoción en los ojos de él, por un segundo se había visto la vida que le faltaba normalmente. Esa foto le daba esperanza y por eso estaba en el medio. Ambos se veían como si estuvieran completos.

Ella sonrió ligeramente por esa imagen, tan concentrada en verla que no notó sino unos segundos después que él había girado su cara y la estaba observando.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo… las pocas veces que Rosalie se le escapaban cosas de ti siempre mencionaba a Carlisle a tu lado. ¿Así son las cosas ahora, Bella? Te volviste una mujer en búsqueda del mejor benefactor; gastaste el dinero y ahora estás…

-No me quedé con nada cuando nos divorciamos, nada, no se en que otro idioma decírtelo para que lo entiendas - le interrumpió volviendo a la realidad y girando a encararlo -. Sabes, Edward, fantaseé muchas veces sobre nuestro reencuentro pensé diferentes situaciones, armé miles de conversaciones en mi cabeza. En algunos me gritabas y actuabas en forma cruel; en otras podíamos hablar sobre lo que pasó con tranquilidad - dijo haciendo un movimiento en su mano como descartando lo anterior -, pero ni una vez, en ninguna fantasía aparecías tú preguntando cosas ilógicas y sin sentido. ¿Es por eso por lo que viniste después de tanto tiempo? porque no te entiendo.

-Solamente responde una jodida pregunta - dijo con voz contenida -. ¿Por qué no eres tú la que se estaba casando con Fred hoy?

-¡Porque nunca he estado con Fred! - Explotó - ¡Porque la última vez que me tocó fue en ese maldito sótano el día que me dejaste y la última vez que lo vi fue cuando nació Sebastián!

Él se apartó un paso y la miró con sorpresa y confusión.

-Hombre imbécil… - murmuró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y empezaba a caminar por la habitación -. ¿Creíste que… qué yo me iba a casar con él? ¿De verdad, Edward? Después de todo lo que intenté encontrarte… ¿cómo…?

Él subió la cabeza hasta el cielo y se carcajeó tan amargamente que ella quedó paralizada asombrada y dejó de hablar.

-¿Intentaste… qué? Hablas como si hubieses hecho algún esfuerzo para buscarme, Bella.

-¿Algún es…? - Se paralizó y lo observó sintiéndose más frustrada que nunca.

Él sonrió un poco irónicamente, también cruelmente, ninguna que ella hubiese visto antes.

-¿Y qué esperabas, que me llamarías y volvería a ti como un idiota? ¡Qué actuaria como el completo imbécil en que me habías convertido! - Gritó mostrando alguna emoción desde que entró por la puerta y mirándola con furia.

-¡Esperaba poder hablar contigo! - Gritó acercándose un paso -. Esperaba que actuaras como un hombre…

-¿Como un…? - Bufó burlonamente - No me hagas reír, Isabella, ¡lo dice la que siempre actuó como una jodida niña!

-Tú sabías, sabías que creía que amaba a Fred, sabías que estaba confundida, ¡me dijiste que me ibas a dar tiempo y al día siguiente me abandonaste! - Le gritó también perdiendo el control.

-¿Y qué mierda esperabas? ¿Tal vez que te hiciera la cama para que te follaras una y otra vez a Fred? ¡Qué me volviera un maldito pendejo peor de lo que me hiciste!

-¡No te engañé con Fred! ¡No lo toqué! Lo rechacé y el no lo aceptó, se me tiró encima Edward - Gritó como si lo hubiese repetido hasta el cansancio - ¡No estuve con él, tengo cuatro condenados años que no lo veo! Si me hubieses visto; si me hubieses escuchado; si me hubieses creído cuando te lo dije ese día…

-Para eso tendrías que haber hecho un jodido esfuerzo mayor al de escribir un escueto mensaje diciendo _lo __siento_ y una puta llamada, Isabella.

-Hice todo lo que pude…

-Estuviste con Fred, eso fue lo que hiciste ¿cuánto tiempo te lo follaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes que se cansara y te dejara?

-¡Basta!, ¡nunca lo estuve! Si me hubieses hablado, si te hubiese interesado un poco lo sabrías.

-¡Lo mismo digo!

-Por lo menos yo lo intenté.

-¿Llamas a eso intentar? Tus llamadas, tus cartas no fueron suficientes cuando yo lo di todo, cuando te salvé el culo una y otra vez, cuando incluso me casé contigo para que no perdieras a tu jodida prima.

-No diste nada, ¡ni siquiera fuiste capaz de verme cuando fui a Londres! Tal vez hasta lo sabías y ¡enviaste a tu bastardo abuelo para que me humillara y me botara de tu país! ¡Maldito seas! - Le gritó y lo empujó con fuerza para alejarse. Lira había salido por el revuelo y estaba toda erizada mirando con odio a Edward por atacar a su mascota.

-¡Mientes! - Le gritó acercándose a su lado y tomándola de un brazo y jalándola, ella sintió que la empujaba y la tomaba de sus dos brazos atrayéndola a su cuerpo tanto que la pegó contra su pecho. Bella respiraba entrecortadamente y lo miró con lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos.

-Te dije que te quería y me abandonaste, incluso cuando sabias que ibas a quedar sola, que quedé sola; después me rechazaste una y otra vez, me botaste de tu vida cuando viajé a verte…

-No lo hiciste… - exclamó respirando entrecortado, perdiendo el control que había llevado hasta ese momento, sus ojos brillaban de la furia y le apretaba tanto hasta hacerle daño. Bella trató de removerse para que la soltara pero era imposible -. ¡No!

-Pregúntale a tu abuelo… pregúntale cómo me humilló… cómo… - le dijo desesperada tratando de zafarse de su agarre, nunca había pensado que la conversación iba a llegar a ese punto o que él no supiera que ella había ido a Londres, no se había hecho esperanzas de que Edward Mayor se lo dijera, pero había imaginado que la asistente amable, la que casi convence de darle sus datos lo había hecho -. Pregúntale a Emma, tu asistente, si no me crees- Estalló y Edward la apretó con más fuerza y ella gritó un poco de impotencia y un poco por dolor -, pregúntale por los días que pasé parada afuera del edificio esperando poder verte… - En ese momento él estrelló sus labios contra los de ella y Bella gritó antes de subir sus manos a su cuello y pegarse a su cuerpo.

Era absurdo, ilógico, estúpido responder su beso, sobre todo sabiendo que esa discusión era importante, pero no pudo evitarlo. No cuando sintió sus labios envolviéndola y besándola tan abrazadoramente como lo recordaba. Él tomó su trasero y la subió haciendo que envolviera sus caderas con sus piernas, mientras le forzaba a abrir la boca y la tiraba contra la pared donde estaban las fotografías; escuchó una caer y el vidrio cuartearse pero no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más que en su lengua y su boca que la estaban incendiando y quemando con un roce. Dios… no había cambiado, o tal vez sí, pero para mejor; percibió la lengua en su boca rozando la de ella y pegándose más a su cuerpo abrazándolo con firmeza.

-Maldición - escuchó que mascullaba un segundo que se había separado de sus labios para respirar, pero ella no pudo pronunciar palabra ya que antes de procesar la palabra la estaba besando de nuevo. Gimió y metió la mano por su chaqueta para acariciar su espalda mientras la besaba con más fiereza, con más gula, sin permitir que se moviera o se apartara.

Sintió que sus manos rozaban sus piernas y se metían por sus muslos y empezó a acariciar su sexo sobre la ropa interior. Ella se apartó de sus labios y subió la cabeza para jadear buscando respirar y negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loco… ¿qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó aturdida al sentir como destrozaba su ropa interior y acariciaba su piel ahora desnuda con un par de sus dedos.

-Había olvidado que tan cálido era tu coño - le gruñó besando su cuello, removiéndose contra ella e introduciendo un dedo dentro de su cuerpo. Bella gritó y arañó sus hombros sobre el saco en respuesta.

-Esto no está bien… - balbuceó golpeando la pared con su cabeza al sentir que introducía otro dedo dentro de su ser y lo removía diestramente. Él volvió a tomar sus labios, a besarla y un par de minutos después la arrastró, sin sacar sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo, hacia el sofá de terciopelo rojo que estaba en el otro lado de la habitación. La dejó caer allí y bajó su cabeza apartando un lado de la franela suelta, para descubrir un pecho y comerlo mientras embestía aún con sus dedos. Ella estaba ya al borde del abismo, no podía creer que estuviese tan cerca, que él estuviese allí, que él estuviese poseyéndola de nuevo.

-Edward… - susurró desesperada mientras lo sentía besándola y tocándola. Él dejó de atender sus pechos y subió su cabeza para besar su boca -. Ámame… - Le rogó en voz baja y lo sintió detenerse por un segundo mientras la observaba fijamente. Lo miró sin saber bien qué había dicho pero antes de poder analizarlo él la besó más salvajemente, casi violentamente e inmediatamente empezó a sentir que se desabrochaba el pantalón. Él era grande, suave y cálido, y ella lo deseaba.

-Te follaré, Isabella - le dijo y ella asintió sin saber si era una respuesta a la petición anterior o algo más. Lo sintió removerse y al abrir sus ojos vio como terminaba de ponerse el condón pero antes de hablar él se había introducido completamente causando que gritara fuertemente. Se había olvidado lo grande que era y lo que le costaba al principio recibirlo. Sin embargo, él comenzó a moverse más profunda y duramente, tomando su trasero para paralizarla mientras embestía rítmicamente, a la vez besaba su cuello, sus labios, y la acariciaba con una mano.

-¿Extrañaste mi polla, extrañaste que te hiciera esto? - Preguntó embistiendo una y otra vez haciendo que casi no pudiera respirar. Ella gimió y trató de besar sus labios pero él se movía y mordía su cuello y jalaba ligeramente su cabello para que le ofreciera más esa parte de su anatomía.

-Te extrañé a ti… - le dijo entre jadeos pero antes de decir algo más él la estaba besando y comenzando a embestir con más fuerza.

-Demonios… - gruñó con voz oscura y casi atormentada un par de minutos después -. Había olvidado cómo me aprisionabas y me asfixiabas y me quemabas - le gruñó mirándola a los ojos y parando sus impulsos por un momento -. Maldita seas, Isabella…

Ella sintió que se le humedecían sus ojos y los cerró con fuerza cuando él comenzó a impulsarse con fuerza renovada, sentía el sofá moviéndose hacia adelante y agarraba con fuerza la parte baja del saco para sostenerse.

-Edward, yo… - gimió deseando retroceder los años pasados y evitar el daño que le haya hecho

-Ahora no… - dijo con voz jadeante -. Fóllame, solo eso, solo eso - le pidió antes de besarla y continuar con sus empujes causando que gritara, se estremeciera y revolviera -. Y córrete, necesito que te corras y me aprietes hasta ahorcarme… - Le ordenó antes de besarla y ella sintió que iba a llorar aunque unos segundos después él le hizo cumplir su orden sin contemplación.

.

.

Bella estaba acostada de medio lado en el sofá, tenía puesta la franela que había bajado inmediatamente después que él se había apartado. Ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa, no podía creer que hayan actuado de esa forma, en un segundo estaban peleando y en el siguiente estaban contra su sofá, teniendo relaciones sexuales, en un acto que no fue tierno, ni dulce, aunque Edward nunca lo había sido antes. Sin embargo esta vez había faltado algo. Lo único parecido a él en ese encuentro, además del salvajismo con el que la había tomado, era que en ese momento la estaba abrazando, acostado detrás de ella, con un brazo en su cintura y la otra por debajo de su nuca; sentía la respiración en su cuello, no era acompasada por lo que era evidente que estaba despierto, aunque no hablaba.

-Perdóname - le susurró ella agradeciendo por un segundo no poder ver su cara y sintió como tensaba la mano con la que tenía envuelta su cintura -. Sé que te hice daño… lo sé…

-Eso está en el pasado - le respondió y ella tragó grueso sabiendo que eso no era cierto, no si la discusión que tuvieron antes significaba algo, mucho menos si tomaba en cuenta como había sido esa vez entre ellos. Envolvió la mano que estaba sobre su cintura con la suya y se mordió el labio.

-Tal vez debí haber hecho más pero intenté todo lo que se me ocurrió - le dijo y acarició su mano con cariño, queriendo eliminar el dolor que se envolvía entre ambos, sin saber bien cómo hacerlo. En ese momento sucedieron dos cosas simultáneamente, sintió el material de una argolla muy distinta a la que llevaban cuando estaban juntos en su dedo y percibió que se tensaba. En ese momento dejó de respirar y fue como si su corazón se detuviera -. ¿Edward?

-Dime - dijo en voz baja.

-¿Estás casado? - Interrogó y respiró más aceleradamente mientras sentía como los segundos pasaban, cada uno era más largo que el anterior pero aún así no contestaba. _No __puede __ser_, se repetía en silencio mientras seguía rozando el anillo.

-Sí - respondió y ella cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza tratando de retener sus lágrimas mientras liberaba el agarre de su mano.

_Oh, __no__… __no__…__,_pensó desesperada y emitió un jadeo mitad asombro y mitad dolor, porque sí, lo había hecho de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi beta Gine hermosa, te quiero hermosa, siento no haberte podido acosar desde el principio y a Dark, por ofrecer asilo, espero no necesitarlo...

PD: Por favor a las chicas que no tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios) para contestarles por esa vía, DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW O ENVIENLO A MI CORREO betzacosta gmail . com.

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	35. Regalo II

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola, pues aquí vengo yo publicando un poco antes con este regalo-apuesta. Esto vino por una muy buena amiga que me dijo que si llegaba a 3.500 reviews les diera una especie de Outtake. Yo acepte (porque no creí que llegaría) pero ahora… heme aquí… y he venido a pagar.

_Espero __estés __feliz,__Twiching __Palms_…

La idea de este capítulo era que es un Outtake, es uno de los capítulos que más me ha costado escribir y es un Edward POV (la Twiching lo hizo intencionalmente, estoy segura). Para que estemos ubicados en el tiempo y espacio la historia empieza un día antes de la boda de Frederick.

Espero lo disfruten, fue hecho para ustedes, para que entendamos ambos personajes y si no se los había dicho antes, les cuento que agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, estoy abrumada, asombrada y feliz porque me acompañan en esta historia y me cuentan que es lo que sienten.

Ahora sí… a leer.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Blind,__Lifehouse_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=eVZv2mNUmFs&ob=av2e Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Edward aparcó su vehículo en la entrada sur del Hotel <em>Berkeley<em>, en el reservado para los clientes vip. Había tenido una semana difícil y ese día en particular no estaba precisamente de buen humor. Escoltó a su esposa y se dirigieron al _Petrus_, el exclusivo restaurant del hotel. El lugar les gustaba a ambos, el chef cocinaba excepcionalmente y resultaba lo suficientemente agradable a la vista para soportar la reunión que se iba a llevar a cabo.

-Todos los meses… - le susurró a Kate al oído con tono aburrido. La escuchó reír y sintió como pasaba una mano por su cintura debajo del saco gris que estaba desabotonado.

-Deja de protestar que ya deben estar esperándonos - le objetó divertida.

-Han pasado más de dos años, me parece que es suficiente agradecimiento - continuó. Kate se giró y sonrió, sus ojos azules brillando llenos de diversión perversa. ¡_Demonios_, cómo le agradaba que supiera lo que estaba pensando sin necesidad de tener que explicárselo todo!

La sintió suspirar mientras entraban al restaurante y divisaban inmediatamente a Jasper y a Alice sentados en la mesa del fondo.

-Tal vez tu hermana quiere estrechar la relación contigo, unirse de una manera que en el pasado no estuvieron, ¿no has pensando en esa opción? - Él sonrió pero no dijo nada, no esperaba que la razón de los encuentros mensuales y las constantes llamadas fuera más profunda que el agradecimiento, aunque la verdad estaba en un estado de inercia tal que nada le importaba, ni le gustaba… todo era igual. Excepto su trabajo como presidente en Pattens, eso iba viento en popa, tanto que su abuelo estuvo obligado a aceptarlo, al decirle unos meses atrás que estaba aliviado de que después de cuatro años _"no __lo __había __arruinado"_.

Edward había hecho más que no arruinarlo, había expandido el negocio en un veinticinco por ciento; aumentado los ingresos a un sesenta por ciento y el prestigio de su apellido materno, si eso fuera siquiera posible; lo cual se había maximizado después de la fusión con los Whitlock. Pero para su abuelo esos logros no significaban nada, cumplía su deber como heredero y cabeza de la empresa y él se había acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran así. Sin embargo, una parte de su ser había aceptado que tener la dirección de la empresa no era todo lo que había esperado o más bien no había conseguido lo que ansiaba. También había comenzado a entender que nunca lo conseguiría, así que se conformaba con el poder, el dinero y su vida actual.

Entraron por el salón del restaurante unos segundos después; observó las obras de artes, los candelabros y los pisos de alfombra con más que ligero hastío, se encontraba aburrido de ver y hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Bajó los escalones blancos y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados su hermana y su cuñado. Se acercó para besar la mejilla de ésta mientras la veía sonreír con tanta felicidad que parecía como si brillara, le gustaba esa imagen. Saludó a Jasper estrechando su mano y con movimiento escueto de cabeza, puede que ahora él fuera el esposo de su hermana, pero nunca le iba a agradar. Eso ya había sido comprobado.

Se sentó al lado de Kate y arregló un mechón suelto de su cabello antes de comenzar la conversación. Dos años y medio atrás, cuando habían anunciado su compromiso, se había forzado a tener esos impulsos supuestamente naturales y cariñosos; tomar su mano, besar su frente, acariciar su espalda mientras hablaba con alguien, ahora salían naturales. El hábito era una perra… suponía.

-¿Cómo está madre? - Preguntó a su hermana y la observó negar con la cabeza.

-Está bien, puedes llamarla o visitarla… - le recordó.

-Fuimos a su casa hace poco - contestó y se encogió de hombros mientras se recostaba en el apoyo de la silla. Alice lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y él rodó los ojos -. Mañana la llamaré - prometió a regañadientes.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de la celebración? - Preguntó Kate sonriendo artificialmente. Edward tomó un poco de agua para tapar su sonrisa, su esposa siempre buscaba actuar diplomáticamente, sobre todo cuando él no actuaba de forma diplomática. Ese día, cada jodido año, le pasaba igual.

-¿Además de querer ver a mi hermana? - Preguntó Jasper con su tono respingón e idiota de siempre.

Si no fuera porque sabía que amaba a su hermana, que ya no era un dolor en su culo en la Empresa, porque había ido a dirigir una rama específica de Pattens y porque de alguna manera él había contribuido a que formara parte de la familia; se sentiría tentado a partirle la mandíbula… era un snob…

Quizás aún se la partiría… algún día. Secretamente, muy en el fondo de su ser, ansiaba que le diera una excusa, que le hiciera daño a su hermana y allí estar justificado. Estaba seguro que eso pasaría, la debilidad significaba dolor en algún momento.

-Sé serio, Jasper, me viste hace un par de días - le discutió Kate y él volvió a concentrarse en la conversación.

-Estamos embarazados - anunció Alice y se quedó estático por un segundo mirando la sonrisa y emoción de su hermana pequeña -. Queríamos que fueran los primeros en enterarse.

-Felicitaciones - dijo Kate sonriendo aunque se veía ligeramente tensa, ya la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

-En hora buena - felicitó levantándose y abrazando a Jasper, dándole dos palmadas sobre su espalda. Quizás un poquito más fuerte de lo normal, pero su cuñado había respondido en su espalda con igual entusiasmo.

-Gracias - respondió haciendo una mueca y tosiendo por el golpe, después se movió para abrazar a Kate. Hizo lo mismo con Alice. Ella lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos y él acarició su mejilla suavemente.

-¿Eres feliz con esto? Estás muy joven para ser madre… - le dijo levantándole el mentón para mirarla a los ojos sin abrazarla aún.

-No lo estábamos buscando… solo sucedió… - susurró para que fuera el único que la oyera. Edward asintió y le abrazó por fin -. Y soy feliz… muy feliz… ¿Tú eres feliz? - Él suspiro y la abrazó con fuerza para que se callara.

-No vamos a tener de nuevo esta conversación. Hablemos de tu hijo, de mi sobrino - le informó al soltarla y ella asintió dejando escapar una lágrima de su mejilla. Edward la limpió y le sonrió irónicamente -. Eres una tonta, hermana, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí? Kate y yo estamos bien…

-Tal vez yo debí…

-Nadie me forzó a nada, - declaró con voz imperativa, estaba cansado de ese tema, agotado de sus jodidas culpas y cabreado de pasar por ese martirio cada puta reunión con ella -. Deja de hablar estupideces. Solo celebremos, ¿está bien? - Lo miró ligeramente asustada y asintió sentándose casi inmediatamente. Kate lo miró con cara de _"siempre __haces __lo __mismo"_ y él rodó los ojos aburrido.

Alice tomó el vaso de agua que Jasper le estaba ofreciendo sin dejar de mirar al frente y tratando de controlarse. Edward pasó su brazo por el hombro de Kate y apretó un poco, causando que suspirara y asintiera casi imperceptiblemente.

En ese momento llegó el mesonero, se sentaron y ordenaron las bebidas. Después que un silencio incómodo se extendiera por unos segundos, Kate comenzó a preguntar sobre el embarazo y poco a poco el ambiente comenzó a aligerarse por las buenas nuevas.

Edward sonrió mínimamente al escuchar hablar a Alice del bebé, al mirar a su cuñado cuidándola y la emoción en la mirada de ambos, en ese momento se volvió a decir que había tomado la decisión correcta. Giró hacia Kate quien lo estaba observando y ella le sonrió, mostrándole que pensaban igual. Era irónico que hubiese terminado casándose con alguien que su abuelo aprobaría, después de tantos años de ni siquiera considerarlo e incluso luchar hasta sus garras para apartar su control de su vida personal, había hecho exactamente eso al final; las experiencias que te toca atravesar modifican radicalmente la forma de ver las cosas. Él había experimentado una vez lo que era añorar que alguien lo amara, inclusive desesperarse por buscar la forma en que la persona que amaba lo quisiera también… ese anhelo había quedado atrás para él, enterrado junto con su matrimonio estadounidense, pero de alguna manera le permitió entender a Jasper cuando le pidió ayuda, incluso humillándose al hablar con alguien que podía usar esa información para perjudicarlo. Después de eso las cosas siguieron su curso natural, como manejadas por piloto automático. Las familias se acercaron; Kate estaba disponible y sabía a qué atenerse. En los dos años trascurridos desde que se casaron jamás había tratado de obtener nada más que lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle, lo cual le ayudaba, ya que no había absolutamente nada para dar.

-¿Mañana te vas a Chicago? - Le preguntó Alice. Él parpadeó y la miró, al parecer tenia hablándole durante un tiempo y no la había escuchado.

-Sí - respondió dando otro sorbo a su bebida y viendo como llegaba la comida que ya habían ordenado -. Es el matrimonio de Fred…

Alice asintió y giró su cabeza hacia Kate -. ¿Iras con él?

-Yo fui la que lo organizó todo - le contestó Kate sonriendo ligeramente -. ¿Puedes creer que en primer lugar le devolvió la invitación sin abrir? Ni siquiera se dio por aludido cuando su propio padre lo llamó. La organizadora de la boda terminó hablando conmigo y tuve que inventarle una excusa para que no lo contara como padrino.

-No me interesaba - informó Edward, al igual que había hecho con Kate después de la llamada de su progenitor.

-Es tu familia, es importante - le reafirmó y arqueó las cejas en su pose _"__atrévete __a __llevarme __la __contraria__"__._ Edward tomó un tragó de su bebida y desvió la mirada ya que no podía decir dónde se podía meter esa declaración con respecto a su hermano Frederick -. ¿Ed, puedo comer de tu carne?, ahora no quiero pollo, lo vi y no me provoca… - le pidió y él asintió, le ofreció el plato y comenzó a hablar de negocios para alejar esos pensamientos.

Una hora y media después estaba escoltando de regreso al auto a Kate, ambos caminaban completamente callados, Alice y Jasper se habían estacionado en el lado contrario así que se habían despedido en la puerta del restaurante. Dos pasos más tarde, su esposa se detuvo.

-¿Cariño? - Le preguntó con el mismo nombre que tenía dos años y medio utilizando.

-¿Edward, sabes lo que nos van a torturar con esto del bebé? - Le preguntó sin encararlo, con los ojos al frente y los brazos envolviéndola.

- Yo no quiero hijos - le respondió y la impulsó con la mano que tenía sobre su espalda para que se moviera, sin éxito -. Ya lo hemos hablado.

-Pero todos ellos clamarán por el heredero - le replicó. Edward la abrazó tratando de contenerla.

-Nadie nos va a obligar a tener un hijo - le susurró en el oído. Kate rió un poco histéricamente -. Mi abuelo no…

-No pienso en tu estúpido abuelo - le siseó moviendo su cabeza y mirándolo con fiereza -. El viejo me quiere, no tengo problemas con él; mi madre por otro lado… que su hijo menor le dé un nieto antes que yo será un sacrilegio. Completo. Y Edward… se va a poner insoportable y me va a machacar con el tema todos los días a toda hora…

-Lo sé, cariño - le dijo liberándola y guiándola hacia la puerta del vehículo -. Échame a mí la culpa, dile que no quiero complicarme aún, que te dije que éramos muy jóvenes y que tengo mucho que cumplir en la empresa. Que cuento tus pastillas anticonceptivas; que acabo afuera; que no te follo cuando estás ovulando… lo que te dé la gana, no me importa - le informó en su tono cínico habitual. Ya nada le preocupaba lo suficiente como para usar un tono distinto. La escuchó reír mientras la adelantaba para abrir la puerta del copiloto.

-Sabes, Ed, tal vez casarme contigo fue de verdad lo mejor que pude hacer… La idea de decirle a mi insoportable y rígida madre que cada vez que tenemos sexo te corres en mis piernas para no embarazarme me hace saltar de gusto... solo imaginar su cara - dijo con expresión soñadora. Edward rió divertido.

-La misma que mi abuelo pondría si le dijera que eres estéril… - Kate se carcajeó y entró al vehículo. Edward iba a cerrar la puerta pero su expresión pensativa le detuvo.

-¿Algún día podremos dejar de complacerlos… o al menos lograr al fin hacerlo? - Le preguntó enarcando una ceja. Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron ante esa declaración -. Mal día…, se me olvidó… Mi error. Llévame a casa, cariño, que mañana será un día ajetreado. - Él asintió y caminó hacia el puesto de conductor.

.

Edward se sentó en su estudio frente a su _notebook_. Se maldijo por lo que iba a hacer, aunque era algo que repetía cada mes. Tenía colocado los auriculares conectados a la maquina y en un volumen muy bajo podía escuchar la tonada de _Blind_, de _Lifehouse_, su música generalmente lo relajaba, aunque en ese momento no lograra gran cosa.

Observó en su reloj que eran la una de la mañana, en dos horas tendrían que viajar al aeropuerto, ir a Chicago y verla casarse. _Maldita__mujer_… Escuchó el coro de la canción y cerró los ojos por unos segundos.

"…_Después de todo este tiempo  
>Nunca pensé que llegaríamos aquí<br>Nunca pensé que llegaríamos aquí.  
>Cuando mi amor por ti era ciego<br>Pero no pude hacerte verlo  
>No pude hacerte ver<br>que te amaba más de lo que algún día sabrás  
>Una parte de mi murió cuando te dejé ir…"<em>

Apartó su concentración de la canción y arrugó la cara sintiéndose más amargado que nunca, Isabella tenía la potestad de perturbarlo incluso cuando no estaba cerca ni formara parte de sus sentimientos, después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo lo que había luchado para controlar sus emociones y reacciones. Pensar en ella era lo unico que le descontrolaba, que le quitaba la inercia o el vacio que experimentaba siempre. Sin embargo eso no era algo bueno, ya que le hacía recordar que había actuado como un imbécil, dando mucho sin recibir nada de regreso.

Ahora ella iba a tener lo que había deseado. Un maldito hombre que la engañaría, usaría y arruinaría. Incluso le quitaría el dinero que él le dejó cuando se divorciaron. Y él se quedaría con su amargura y su rabia, que por más que se esforzara no podía contener cuando recordaba los eventos de cuatro años atrás o ese día que sabía que le llegaría algo de ella… Y como un maldito idiota lo esperaba, lo veía y se sentía vivo… Su pecho se retorcía porque maldita sea… quería actuar, quería… hacerle daño y la maldecía por eso, porque no le permitía olvidarla.

Como si estuviese en un trance abrió su correo electrónico y se tragó una maldición y una amenaza de muerte. Aún, después de tanto tiempo, así haya matado su debilidad, Isabella Swan hacia lo impensable… despertaba sus emociones como nadie más lo hacía…

Cada jodido año Isabella le escribía, como si eso sirviera para algo. Como si tratara de buscar una oportunidad o un perdón con una condenada carta de cuatro líneas. Había leído la primera, cuando hojeó _confusión,__amor__y__Fred_ había tirado la computadora al suelo y destrozado con sus propias manos y pies.

Ahora los usaba como un ejercicio que fortalecía su determinación, los borraba sin miramiento alguno y limpiaba la papelera de reciclaje para no tentarse y restaurarlos.

Rosalie había insistido al principio que la viera, que hablara, que la comprendiera. Lo que sea. No le importaba. Así se lo había dejado claro y que no quería escuchar nada sobre ella, que se lo evitara, que ese romance estaba muerto y no volvería a nacer. Y su amiga había cumplido, salvo las pocas veces que se le escapaban cosas, como que ella había iniciado una empresa, que amaba a sus hijos; que Bree aún no le hablaba y que pasaba mucho tiempo con Carlisle. Imaginaba que también a su amiga se le escapaban cosas de él, como que tenía dos años casado y que era feliz y próspero. Lo esperaba, así ella tendría claro que había superado todo.

Subió su cara hacia el cielo y se preguntó si el nuevo correo seria un anuncio diciendo que ahora quedaban en paz y que fuera por su hermano porque ahora que ambos estarían felizmente casados, ya no había nada que recriminarse…

-Que se joda… ¡puta madre!- gruñó apagando la maquina bruscamente y se fue a la cama donde lo esperaba Kate sabiendo que ese mismo día todo rastro de Isabella desaparecería cuando le dijera que _sí_ al maldito de su hermano.

.

El vuelo a Chicago fue sin muchas complicaciones, llegaron con el tiempo justo para registrarse en el _Trump__Internacional_, cambiarse e irse a la ceremonia. Había pensado anunciarle a Rose su llegada pero finalmente prefirió no hacerlo, no quería advertirle y con seguridad la vería en la jodida boda, ¿no era amiga de Isabella?

-¿Listo? - Le preguntó Kate sonriendo y extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. Él sonrió y la vio lentamente, ella era condenadamente sexy, y se veía más con ese vestido rojo entallado que mostraba toda su jodida figura de reloj de arena y el maquillaje que enfatizaba sus ojos azules y su cutis tan suave como el mármol.

-Estás jodidamente hermosa - le dijo y ella sonrió de lado mostrándose coqueta -. ¿No te han hablado del protocolo de las bodas? - Le preguntó burlonamente -Sobre el color rojo y que no tienes que vestirte más sexy que la novia.

-Pensé que el objeto de esto era mostrarme, cariño - le respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia y él hizo una mueca hacia un lado.

-¿No era sobre la familia y toda esa mierda? - Le refutó. Kate se encogió de hombros y él rodo los ojos -. Bien, empecemos la funcion - soltó burlonamente y fueron camino al auto con chofer que había rentado por ese par de días que iban a estar en Chicago, aprovecharía para verificar la empresa ya que estaba allí. El trabajo del Director nunca paraba.

Llegaron salon de gala del Ritz cuarenta minutos después. Él casi bufó a ver la decoración sobrecargada y ostentosa, no es que fuera de mal gusto sino que nunca había pensado que ella elegiría algo así y tampoco que ambos pudieran costearlo.

-¿Un poco como demasiado, verdad? - Le preguntó Kate tratando de controlar su risa. Él asintió y la guió para tomar asiento en uno de los puestos de atrás.

Ellos habían llegado justo a tiempo ya que la mayoria de la gente estaba sentada a la expectativa y en silencio. Frederick estaba frente al juez y su padre estaba parado a su lado. Edward se removió casi escondiendose en su asiento ya que jamás buscaría cumplir con el protocolo. Primero muerto antes de volver a pararse al lado de esa rata y ver como se casaba con su… con ella.

Un par de minutos después sonó la marcha nupcial y se pararon para ver a la novia, se preguntó quién la acompañaría al altar y frunció el ceño… Ella parecía diferente…

Un par de minutos después Fred la recibió y le quitó el velo de su cabeza, estaba usando vestido de novia asi no fuera una unión eclesiástica, y se quedó paralizado. Ya que la mujer que estaba junto a su hermano no era Isabella.

-¿Qué? - susurró y miró alrededor sin reconocer a un alma y por fin dándose cuenta que la esposa era otra.

La mujer lo rechazó. Lo engañó. Evitó enamorarse de él y… ¿finalmente ni siquiera se había quedado con Fred? ¿Todo para nada? Ese pensamiento lo atormentó todo el tiempo que duró la jodida ceremonia. Incluso después cuando culminó y los del protocolo los guiaban al salón adjunto donde se efectuaría la recepción. Ni siquiera se había molestado en moverse para felicitar a los novios.

Cuando ya habia terminado el brindis, las felicitaciones y empezado la musica, supo que no podia postergarlo mas. Caminó junto a Kate mirando alrededor hasta que vio a su padre junto con Chantelle. Se acercó para saludar y presentar a su esposa. Ambos los saludaron un poco reticentemente, y Chantelle miró despectivamente a Kate, sobre todo cuando se enteró de dónde provenía.

-¿Verdad que es hermosa mi nuera? - Preguntó Chantelle en tono orgulloso unos minutos después cuando ya el silencio era demasiado incómodo -. Es multimillonaria, Irina, Fred la conoció hace un año y está completamente enamorado de ella - ¡El bastardo había conseguido entrar por fin en una familia conectada!

Él la miró dudando esa declaración. La pelinegra continuó hablando sobre las maravillas de la mujer y se preguntó si existía alguien más interesado que ella. Unos años atras, Bree habia sido la mejor esposa, la mas inteligente y que lo apoyaba, pero ahora no era asi, sino que el dinero era mas importante. ¿Podría llegar a ser peor esa mujer?

En ese momento Frederick lo vio y se quedó impactado, como si no esperara que fuera al evento. Él tampoco se lo habría esperado, y si no fuera por su esposa no lo habría hecho. Fred se acercó donde estaban, besó a su madre, al igual que Irina y después giró hacia donde él se encontraba.

-Edward - saludó un poco recelosamente.

-Frederick - dijo de regreso.

-Te presento a mi esposa, Irina - le señaló a la rubia -. Mi cielo, él es mi hermano.

-Mucho gusto - sonrió la mujer y estrechó su mano -. Freddy me dijo que vivías en Londres, dirigías una empresa y por eso no venías a visitar a menudo…

Edward sonrió ante esa descripción y la mentira y colocó una mano en la espalda de Kate.

-Es cierto. - dijo casi burlonamente. Kate se aclaró la garganta y él logró controlarse -. Les presento a mi esposa, Kate. - Fred miró confundido a ambos, mientras ella le sonreía a Irina y le alababa el vestido de novia.

-¿Kate…? ¿Y Bell…? - Se calló y ladeó la cabeza hacia Edward con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su cara -. Podemos hablar un momento, hermano… - dijo y él asintió apartándose de las mujeres.

Edward caminó hasta un lateral del salón y se giró hacia Frederick, se veía igual que antes aunque ya aparecían varias arrugas en sus ojos, pero mínimas, después de todo ya tenía treinta y seis años de edad.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? - Le escupió inmediatamente. Fred lo observó confundido y trató de agarrar su brazo pero él se apartó.

-¿Nada ha cambiado, entonces? - Le preguntó mirándolo casi burlonamente.

-No eres mi hermano, ya te lo dije una vez - le respondió hastiado.

-Pensé que nueva esposa… nueva vida… que viniste como señal de paz - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza, mientras ansiaba reirse sacasticamente. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Esa es tu filosofía? - Le preguntó acercándose un paso -. ¿Así vivirás toda tu vida?

-Deberías intentarlo, es bastante práctico - le comentó encogiéndose de hombros, viendose tan condenadamente tranquilo, como si nada nunca le hubiese pasado. Edward miró a su alrededor, a los invitados y una duda se instauró en su pecho.

-Dime algo, Frederick, ¿cómo está tu hijo o hija? ¿Por qué no está aquí? No lo veo por ninguna parte, ¿por qué no ve cómo se casa su padre?

Fred se tensó pero no dejó de verlo ni un segundo.

-Mi hijo está con su madre… - le dijo y desvió la mirada y Edward lo supo, en su interior, en el fondo de su ser, entendió que el maldito hombre no estaba para el niño.

-¿Está con…? - Negó con la cabeza y se acercó un paso para que nadie lo oyera -. ¿Por lo menos lo ves? ¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿Cuatro? ¿Tres?

Fred lo miró y se encogió de hombros -. Es solo un chiquillo.

Edward sonrió irónicamente mientras metía las manos en su bolsillo -. Eres… una basura, tal vez quieras continuar con el ejemplo de Ethan y a los doce años lo busques… ¿es eso?

-Edward… estaba dispuesto a intentar solucionar esto, todavia sigues con lo mismo. Eso es historia, hermano…

-Es tan condenadamente triste que fuera a ti a quien eligiera… - Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y quiso matarlo, masacrarlo… otra parte de su ser ansió gritarle a la estúpida mujer que era una miseria y que no merecía vivir, pero lo más seguro es que la idiota lo amara. Por supuesto, Fred era amable, adorable, falso y todas lo ansiaban, no importaba lo maldito que fuera por dentro.

-¿Y todavia te duele, Edward? - Le preguntó acercándose otro paso -. Acéptalo, me amó y la hubiese tenido si no fuera por tu intervención, pero no importa, ahora tengo lo que quiero. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo? Porque no la tienes a ella… Crei que lo habias superado cuando te vi con, vamos, tu mujer es una diosa al lado de Bella, aunque hay que aceptar que siempre tuvo lo suyo, pero eso tú y yo lo sabemos, ¿no es así? - terminó y sonrió con suficiencia.

Él entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que la hayas disfrutado… - le escupió deseando golpearlo y conteniéndose a duras penas, estaba en un sitio público, en una boda, en su boda, no podía hacerlo.

-Oh lo hice… disfruté mucho quitándotela. ¿Por qué mierda tenías que tenerla? Tú lo tenías todo, ahora soy yo quien lo tengo. Además tambien la dejaste al final, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Entonces por qué mierda sigues dándole vueltas a lo que pasó?

Él miró al hombre que por mucho tiempo amó y creyó su familia, después de considerarlo un rato negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta nunca, Fred - le dijo y se giró para caminar hacia Kate sintiendo que bullia por dentro.

-Imbécil - le escuchaba que decía detrás de él pero siguió caminando, tomó a Kate y la sacó del hotel sin poder procesar qué habia pasado, sintiendo la necesidad de saber lo que tanto había ignorado.

_Ella__…_ la maldita mujer habia amado a Fred. En su interior se mezclaba su furia, su orgullo herido, la frustracion y la necesidad de gritarle que habia tenido toda la razón. Que Fred no la había amado nunca, que la traicionaría, que la dañaría… como quizás sí habrá hecho.

-¿Edward? - Le preguntó Kate colocando una mano en su antebrazo… pero él no podía sentirla. Solo una necesidad lo embargaba. Tenía que buscarla, en ese momento y… ni siquiera sabía qué le diría o haría cuando la tuviera enfrente… -. ¿Ed? - Volvió a preguntar ya parados frente a la puerta del automovil.

-Kate - dijo y fijó su visión en la mirada preocupada de ella -. Ve al hotel - le pidió y ella frunció el ceño interrogante.

-¿De qué hablas? Vamos al hotel, hay un suffle que quiero probar y me dijiste… - se detuvo y lo miró fijamente por un segundo, casi impactada -. ¿Vas a buscarla? - Le preguntó y ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin decir palabra -. Crei que no tenias interés de hacerlo…

-No… - le dijo y se pasó una mano por su cara -, solo necesito saber… tengo que…

Sintió que besaba su mejilla y se detuvo.

-Nos vemos en el hotel… - le dijo y se metió en el vehiculo alquilado dejandolo solo.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello preguntándose cómo mierda la iba a ubicar. Pensó en llamar a Rosalie pero eso seria explicar mucho o incluso retrasarlo y tenía que saberlo ahora. Así que después de caminar por unos minutos sin rumbo, desbaratar su pajarita y quitarse un par de botones se le ocurrió la solución. Bella tenía una empresa, podria que estuviera listada en su directorio. Y contaba un contacto de años atrás, su asistente, Félix. Tomó el telefono y esperó que supiera la información.

.

Una hora despues se encontraba frente a un edificio viejo ubicado al norte de Chicago, no estaba en una mala zona ni se veia deteriorado, pero él le habia dejado una suma de seis dígitos, no tenía porqué vivir en un sitio así. _¿Se__lo__habría__dado__a__Fred?_, se cuestionó inmediatamente.

En ese momento una anciana iba saliendo del edificio y él aprovechó para entrar. Subió los pisos por el ascensor y se empezó a sentir inquieto. Más de lo que había experimentado por mucho tiempo.

Llegó a la puerta del piso ocho y frunció el ceño al escuchar música y a alguien cantando. Tocó el timbre y se maldijo por ese acto, pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que acabar con esa maldita historia de una vez por todas. Tenía que verla y decirle que habia ganado, que había tenido razón y después se iria, terminando de matar todo lo que quedaba en su interior.

Un segundo despues se abrió la puerta y Edward quiso maldecir al mundo por muchas razones. Lo ahogó su fragancia, su visión… Isabella estaba incluso más hermosa que lo que recordaba, su cabello estaba ligeramente más rubio, y con esa franela recordó las veces que ella estaba así con él, en su cama.

En el momento que la vio todo explotó, absolutamente todo… los recuerdos se aglomeraron así como la necesidad y supo que no podía permitirse bajar la guardia porque si lo hacía el control que había logrado formar en los últimos cuatro años estallaría en mil pedazos… y si eso sucedía… que el infierno se apiadara de lo que quedaría de él.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	36. Chapter 31, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Mad __World, __Gary __Jules_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=9V0Ofsc-z5k&feature=related Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella llevaba mucho tiempo sentada sobre el mueble rojo, sus piernas estaban subidas y encogidas contra su pecho y se abrazaba a sí misma mientras miraba hacia el frente sintiéndose un poco perdida. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos mientras sentía que su corazón le explotaba debajo de su pecho. Estaba triste, aturdida y sinceramente creía haber sido un poco olvidada por Dios, ese era un pensamiento cruel, triste y completamente desgraciado, pero era lo que mejor lo definía, que ni siquiera merecía un poco de paz y redención…<p>

Ella lo había intentado, no se había metido en la vida de nadie ni deseado mal incluso a las personas que le hicieron daño, reflexionó y cambió, esperaba que para mejor. Había buscado a Edward por los medios que pudo a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Intentó ser feliz, vivió con lo que pudo, aceptó la soledad… ¿Qué había hecho mal? Bueno… tenía pleno conocimiento de todos sus errores, pero también había creído que al pasar el tiempo todo se calmaría… pero no fue lo que sucedió, ¿habría sido eso que pasó esa noche un acto de venganza? _No_, negó rápidamente, no podría creer que él hiciera algo así. Sin embargo, lo único que podía pensar era que había luchado tanto y finalmente había sido en vano.

Sintió que algo le rozaba su muslo y giró su cabeza para sonreírle tristemente a Lira, le miraba preocupada y le acariciaba como si necesitara confortarla, como si su mascota estuviera perturbada y se sentía obligada a hacerla sentir mejor. Movió su mano y la acarició ligeramente escuchando que ronroneaba con mayor intensidad, al parecer sabía que le gustaba escucharla ronronear y quería que fuera feliz de nuevo.

-Par de valientes que somos… - le susurró y la gata maulló en respuesta -. Por lo menos tú intentaste defenderme, yo ni siquiera hice eso…

_No_, ella había cedido, refunfuñado un poco pero igual se había rendido, creyendo que los cuentos de hadas o las novelas rosas aún se hacían realidad. ¿No había aprendido ya la verdad? Cerró los ojos por otro segundo y ahogó un poco sus pensamientos desgraciados y pesimistas. Los abrió y observó la habitación con otros ojos, era como si todo hubiese cambiado, su hogar, su refugio había sido manchado, ya no reflejaba calma ni satisfacción, solo dolor y humillación.

Miró la puerta y negó con la cabeza cuando el pensamiento de: _"__Pudiste __tenerlo __por __un __segundo __más__"_ quiso entrar. ¿Qué iba a tener si él no era libre? ¿Qué más podía haber hecho? Después de escuchar su confirmación lo botó de la casa, le dijo que se fuera y él lo cumplió. Frío, sin ningún tipo de calidez o cariño, se vistió y se fue casi sin mirarla. ¿Ese era el hombre en que se había convertido ahora? ¿Había sido ella la culpable de eso?

Se levantó y caminó con cuidado, ya que tenía puesto calcetines, dirigiéndose al portarretrato que se había caído y quebrado dejando los vidrios esparcidos alrededor. Era la foto de ella y Carlisle la que estaba en el suelo. Se sintió un poco peor, como si el simbolismo del acto le hubiese golpeado de alguna forma tangible. Se arrodilló para retirar los vidrios, aglomerándolos en una esquina. Cuando culminó tomó la fotografía y al mirarla sintió su pecho terminar de desgarrarse. Sobre todo ante la imagen estúpida y falsa de que estaba completa y porque la idea de que algún día podría estar completa se había esfumado para siempre esa noche en escasos treinta minutos.

Ese pensamiento fue todo lo que necesitó para explotar y comenzar a llorar… Sentía tanta opresión en su pecho que no podía casi respirar, jadeaba aceleradamente y emitió una especie de grito agudo. Sintió a Lira en su costado que colocaba una pata en su muslo repetidas veces pero no podía controlarse, solo podía ahogarse por todo lo que había perdido. Porque se sentía completamente perdida.

Mucho tiempo después, cuando pudo calmarse, agarró a su gata y la abrazó sin importar la resistencia que pudiera otorgar, necesitaba sentir algún tipo de calidez porque el frío y el vacío la invadían. Respirando hondamente sintió que la cordura de nuevo la invadía y decidió dejar un lado el dolor, no iba a volver a caer en estado catatónico porque su mundo volvió a destrozarse, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-No es solo él, Lira - le confesó al animal y escuchó bufar y removerse en su abrazo. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la fotografía reafirmándose en silencio su declaración.

Edward Masen era para ella un amor irrealizado, tal vez el mayor de su vida. No había pasado en tanto tiempo, no pasaría ahora; racionalmente lo había aceptado, así que vivía como podía, salía, conocía uno que otro hombre, incluso había ido lo más seria que podía con un par de ellos y todo estaba bien, sentía una especie de vacío algunas veces, en los peores momentos, que le hacía pensar como si le faltara algo, pero lo superaba. O intentaba hacerlo.

Varios años atrás había decidido o por lo menos optado no repetir su historia, no pasar añorando en cada rincón a un hombre que no estaría. Lo había decidido. ¿Por qué entonces no había actuado bajo sus preceptos? Cuando él llegó frente a su puerta ella pensó… por un segundo imaginó… que volvía por ella. No era idiota, nunca había pensado que él la estuviera añorando, esperando o inclusive que aún la quisiera, era demasiado lo que había pasado, muchas formas en las que lo había dañado para que pensara eso. Pero nunca creyó que vendría solo para decir esas cosas… ni que la convertiría en lo que la convirtió.

Observó la foto de Carlisle y ella con el vidrio quebrado y emitió otro sollozo desgarrador. Con una sola visita él había destruido toda la vida que había creado durante cuatro años. Se sentía traicionada, ahogada y completamente dolida porque si lo que él había dicho era cierto, todo había sido mentira, y todos habían traicionado su confianza. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto? ¿Cómo era posible que no le hubiesen dicho la verdad?

En ese momento escuchó a la gata moviéndose alrededor y la sintió rozando su piel con su espalda además de oír un sonido ahogado que provenía de su cuarto. Negó con la cabeza al identificar la canción _Day__old__Hate__de__Dallas__Green,_pasaba la medianoche, imaginaba que la llamaba para ver si estaba bien. Ese era el repique que le había asignado a Carlisle un par de años atrás. Lo ignoró, pero mientras sonaba más y más insistentemente el dolor que estaba dentro de su pecho comenzó a mutar, a volverse algo más. Una sensación más visceral de furia la llenó haciendo que algo dentro de su pecho explotara y no pudo hacer más que salir corriendo hacia su cuarto. Tomó el teléfono celular de la cómoda y presionó el botón para hablar mientras caminaba alrededor, sabiendo que no se podía quedar quieta.

-¡Todo lo que me dijiste fue mentira! - Le gritó indignada, dolida, triste y desesperada, sin esperar saludo o mentiras. Ella había confiado en él, había intentado abrirse de nuevo y permitido guiarla cuando creía que todo estaba perdido. Y todo este tiempo él la había engañado por lo que se sentía completamente traicionada.

-¿Bella? - Escuchó que preguntaba del otro lado del auricular -. ¿Qué mentira? ¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando me sacaste de casa, cuando me retabas, cuando me repetiste que nuestra relación seria mutua… siempre estabas mintiendo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Por qué!

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Demonios, sabes que no estoy en la ciudad!, pero dime qué pasa y trataré de solucionarlo co…

-Creí que me respetabas - le interrumpió sintiendo de nuevo que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos -, que después de todo me veías como tu igual, creía que por fin había conseguido a un buen amigo… - balbuceaba incoherentemente pero la rabia no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Cariño, soy tu amigo, ¡dime qué mierda te ocurrió! - Gritó fuertemente haciendo que ella alejara el teléfono, imaginaba que estaba angustiado, pero se forzó a no permitir que le importara, no en ese momento y no después de lo que había sucedido.

-¿Sabías que estaba casado? - Le preguntó y la recibió el silencio del otro lado por unos segundos -. Tú conocías… más que todos los demás lo que no decírmelo me haría, Carlisle Cullen, me arrebataste mi liberación, mi derecho a saber lo que sucedía… mi derecho de decisión. Fui una niña para ti, ¡cuando me asegurabas que me retabas y decías tratarme como una adulta!

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – murmuró en un tono de hielo, de amenaza, aunque imaginaba que iba dirigida a la persona que le contó la verdad. La última esperanza que tenía se esfumó con esa pregunta, todavía una parte ingenua creía que él no sabía nada.

-¡Yo nunca hubiese hecho eso! - Le gritó ignorando la pregunta -. ¿Crees por un momento que si supiera algo de Esme yo no te lo habría dicho? ¡¿De verdad lo crees?

De nuevo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea. Bella sintió que el pecho se le terminaba de hundir y se limpió las lágrimas de impotencia con su mano libre. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando las botó.

-Yo te confié mi vida, Carlisle. Pero tú ni siquiera confiaste en mí lo suficiente para decirme la verdad.

-Cariño, solo quería protegerte – dijo con voz preocupada.

-¡No necesito protección! ¡Necesito que entiendan que crecí, maldita sea! - Escupió furiosa y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Y por qué él cree que yo cobré el cheque, Carlisle? ¿Por qué piensa que además de todo soy una vividora?

-¿Él? ¿Lo viste? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Estás bien? ¡Me voy a América! Lo mataré con mis manos si te hizo daño…

-Simplemente responde la pregunta… - ordenó sin permitirse que su evidente preocupación la afectara. Lo escuchó suspirar hondo contra el teléfono unos segundos después.

-Él no quería saber nada sobre ti – respondió con voz forzada, como si contestara a regañadientes -, si no hubieses cobrado el cheque te habría atormentado hasta que lo hicieras... eso no significaba que se hubiesen mantenido casados, Bella, entiéndelo.

-Lo hubiese visto antes… - susurró horrorizada porque el entendimiento la golpeó. Más de cuatro años atrás le había pedido que lo llevara y hubo la posibilidad si se hubiese negado a firmar el cheque que él…

-No entiendes, Bella - le replicó inmediatamente como si leyera su mente -, él no te quería escuchar, nunca hubiese oído lo que querías decirle. Solo quiere hacerte daño, lo sé, he visto lo suficiente para saber eso. Yo no podía permitirlo, no cuando tú estabas tan frágil, por eso lo mantuve alejado de ti…

-Me dejaste indefensa ante él…

-Mierda, Bella, si te hubieses visto…

-¿Dónde está el dinero? - Le interrumpió, sin querer escuchar justificaciones ni demostrar que esa noche le había hecho lo que Carlisle había predicho.

-Ese dinero me fue dado por medio de un poder de disposición para que tú lo recibieras pero después que rompiste el cheque el dinero quedó en la cuenta que se abrió con ese fin… - Suspiró de nuevo y ella se quedó paralizada frente a la cómoda observándose en el espejo, su mejilla estaban manchada por las lágrimas y sus ojos se veían tan desesperados que le aterrorizaron. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y ella parpadeó regresando a la conversación -. Cuando lo rompiste yo me sentí muy orgulloso de ti, tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por alguien, muchos años, desde que una chiquilla un poco perdida me leyó un poema una vez. Y cuando hablé con él y me dijo que no quería saber nunca nada de ti, que no quería verte nunca más, que no le interesaba surgió mi necesidad de protegerte. Tú no lo sabes, eres muy ingenua, pero él… si lo veías solo te destruiría, Bella… y yo no podía... no podía dejar que el alma de otra mujer hermosa se muriera por la terquedad y egoísmo de un hombre…

-¿Qué hiciste, Carlisle? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Y lo escuchó suspirar de nuevo, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, su voz era triste, preocupada, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Lo asigné a una partida del presupuesto de ese año del área jurídica de la sucursal de Pattens de Estados Unidos, obviamente él no supo que lo hice, pero tengo la transferencia y las pruebas. No lo tuviste nunca y yo no me quede con él, pero Edward no supo que no lo cobraste. Eso era lo que yo quería.

Ella se quedó callada tratando de entender lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Bella, yo te quiero, hice lo que pensé que era correcto, solo ansiaba protegerte, cariño. Tomaré el primer avión rumbo Chicago y te explicaré mejor. Sé que estás molesta y lo entiendo, pero tienes que entender tu…

-No - le interrumpió.

-Bell…

-Basta -le pidió negando con la cabeza -. No necesitaba protección, Carlisle, he estado toda mi vida protegida, pensé… pensé que tú me darías lo que me prometiste, que me ayudarías y me tratarías como un ser que ha cometido errores pero ha aprendido también de ello. No vengas… necesito… necesito pensar…

-Cariño, lo siento.

-Yo también - le murmuró y trancó la llamada.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y ahogó otro sollozo, ahora entendía porqué Edward pensaba lo del cheque… y todo ahora estaba un poco peor. Volvió a sentir a la gata rozándola y la miró con furia, al parecer esa noche todos serian atacados por ella.

-¿Incluso tú piensas que necesito ser cuidada? - Le preguntó a Lira con voz contenida.

La felina la vio con altivez, bufó, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia su cama con forma de castillo.

-Buena decisión - le susurró y caminó hacia la ducha, necesitaba bañarse, quitarse la sensación de suciedad y traición que le invadía. Sabía que el agua no la ayudaría, pero era lo único que tenia.

.

.

Salió del puesto de piloto de su Ford unas pocas horas después, ni siquiera había amanecido, pero no podía esperar más tiempo. No había logrado dormir ni cinco minutos, lo único que había podido hacer fue deambular por su apartamento y pensar. Todos los eventos del pasado mezclándose con lo del presente, logrando que se culpara una y otra vez de haber actuado como idiota y sentir que el dolor la carcomía. Sin embargo Isabella Swan ya no era la misma de cuatro años atrás, había tenido la esperanza sobre eso por mucho tiempo, se había repetido hasta el cansancio que algo había aprendido en toda esa experiencia, pero no estuvo segura hasta ese momento. Hubo una vez en que se hubiese ahogado en lastima por sí misma y sufrimiento; ahora solo quería golpear a todas las personas que eran sus amigos y la habían mantenido en la oscuridad.

Caminó hacia la casa de Emmett y Rose, una estructura de estilo barroco que adquirieron casi cuatro años atrás. Ellos no habían querido establecer su hogar en la antigua casa de Emmett; ella misma había ayudado a la búsqueda y decoración de su hogar, e incluso pintó los murales que adornaban las paredes de sus hijos. Los había considerado su familia y ahora se sentía como una estúpida por siquiera pensarlo. Cuando se encontraba a dos pasos de llegar a la entrada Rosalie abrió la puerta de entrada, estaba completamente vestida a pesar que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Y la miraba con preocupación y culpa. Bella la maldijo en silencio.

-Debieron activar la línea _"Bella __está __en __problemas"_ - le dijo sarcásticamente cuando llegó a su lado -. ¿Cuánto tiempo después de colgarle a Carlisle, te llamo a ti?

-Inmediatamente – murmuró Rose bajando ligeramente la mirada -. Estaba esperando que amaneciera para ir a verte.

-¿Cómo pudieron? - Le preguntó entrando a la casa hacia la sala que generalmente estaba desordenada, llena de juguetes, por los niños. Sentado en el gran mueble azul estaba Emmett. Su pose era estoica, tenía los brazos entrecruzados sobre su pecho y la miraba fijamente. Era tan temprano que no esperaba ver a Nella y Jar, imaginaba que estaban dormidos y agradeció ese hecho.

-Tú no te viste cuatro años y cinco meses atrás - le respondió Rosalie caminando hasta quedar frente a ella. Bella se asombró de esas palabras porque eran muy parecidas a lo que le dijo Carlisle. Sin embargo lo que le había paralizado en esa oportunidad ahora le enardecía, porque después de mucho pensar había llegado a la respuesta perfecta.

-Exacto, Rosalie - refutó caminando de un lado al otro -. ¡Cuatro años y medio atrás! No ahora. Ahora estoy bien y aún así me engañaron y me ocultaron cosas que tenía derecho a saber. ¡Pensé que eran mis amigos!

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, se los dije - refunfuñó Emmett mirando a Rose.

-¡Cállate, Emmett! – Le gritó Rose.

-Lo siento, Bella, traté de que te lo dijeran – continuó ignorando a su esposa.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste tú? - Le preguntó de regreso -. Claro… idiota de mí, ¡eso significaría que te cortarían el sexo y no podías permitírtelo!

-Bella… - dijo Emmett con voz conciliadora -, nosotros solo quisimos ayudarte…

-¡Y tú estabas bien! - Le gritó Rose llegando a su lado y tomando su antebrazo para que la mirara. Bella giró su cara y encaró a su amiga -. Por fin te veía sonreír y lo habías superado, Isabella. ¿Para qué te iba a contar que se casó? ¿De qué valía ahora? Tú misma me dijiste una vez que eso había terminado, ¿para qué te iba a hacer daño por algo que no podrías cambiar?

Bella la miró con lagrimas en los ojos sintiendo que su pecho se hundía un poco más.

-Porque podías - le respondió -. Me duele saber que ustedes me crean tan idiota como para no poder soportar esa noticia. ¡Como si me fuera a matar o algo así! ¿Cómo te puedes llamar mi amiga y valorarme tan poco?

Rose apretó los labios y la liberó.

-Solo hicimos lo que creímos que era mejor para ti…

-¿Y dónde quedó mi derecho de decidir? Por cuatro años he rezado porque él esté bien, debes saberlo porque te lo he dicho; sin embargo me ocultas que él se casa, me quitas mi cierre, así, solo porque te da la gana. Vienen a mi casa y me consuelan con palabras falsas, ¡y después palmean su espalda uno al otro por haberme mentido diciendo que estaban haciendo lo correcto! ¿Dónde esta el amor? ¿Dónde esta el respeto?

Rose se apartó un paso y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo…

-Por lo que vale yo dije exactamente eso… - dijo Emmett y tanto ella como Rose lo miraron con tanto odio y rabia que él se levantó subiendo sus brazos en señal de rendición -. Perdónenme la vida… - murmuró un poco irónicamente -. Te quiero, Bella, te queremos, discúlpanos por amarte tanto. Las dejo para que hablen.

Se giró hacia Rose y se sorprendió de verla con los ojos humedecidos también.

-Yo… no quería hacerte daño - dijo gesticulando en señal de frustración -. Él no me dejaba hablarle de ti y tú temblabas cada vez que lo mencionaba. ¡¿Crees que fue fácil para mí vivir así? Me sentía como un maldito espía que tenía que estar de guardia cada vez que andaba con ambos. Cuidando qué decir y cómo decirlo, como si fuera una jodida mujer infiel tenia que dividir mi vida en dos… ¿Cómo demonios crees que sobrevivía a eso? ¡¿Cómo mierda me dices que no te proteja cuando te encontré casi en el hueso, la mirada desesperada y tan rota que ni siquiera te asemejabas a un perro desahuciado? Y Edward… ni me hagas hablar de él, ¡si tú mostrabas mucho él no mostraba absolutamente nada! He pasado cuatro años viendo como mis dos mejores amigos son dos polos opuestos, mientras tú te abrías, él se cerraba. ¡Y no quería perderlos a ambos! Así que les di lo que pedían, ambos querían silencio, fantasías, o lo que sea y yo se los daba. ¡Se los di, Bella! ¡¿Y quien mierda me preguntó qué quería yo?

Bella negó con la cabeza y se apartó un paso.

-Lo siento, no quería ser una carga…

-¡Maldita sea, Isabella, eso no es a lo que me refiero y lo sabes!

-¡Y yo no te pedí que lo hicieras, Rosalie! Lo siento, perdóname pero yo también tengo razón, ¡maldita sean, no me quites mi rabia ni mi dolor porque me siento condenadamente traicionada! Porque les repetí una y otra vez que no me cuidaran, pero merecía saber la verdad, me dejaron indefensa, a ciegas…

Rosalie se pasó una mano por la cara y la negó derrotada.

-Carlisle me dijo que lo viste, ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

Bella emitió una risa triste y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hace cuánto está casado?

-¿No te lo dijo? - Preguntó dudosa. Bella negó con la cabeza, decírselo significaba que hablaran y eso no fue lo que ocurrió; gritaron, se recriminaron… tuvieron sexo… pero nunca hablaron -. Dos años…

Ella cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza, no era como si existiera diferencia, o si a más tiempo con esposa peor era el engaño, pero de alguna forma se sentía así.

-¿Con quién?

-Kate… - respondió y Bella asintió sintiéndose más estúpida que nunca. Por supuesto que sería Kate, su abuelo la quería y el acto de rebeldía que había realizado Edward, que fue ella, le había salido mal y no lo repetiría.

-Gracias… así la información haya llegado dos años tarde.

-Yo no fui a esa boda, estaba en el último mes de gestación… - dijo como si al haberlo hecho la hubiese traicionado de alguna forma. Bella la observó por unos segundos sintiendo que el dolor le estrujaba el corazón y caminó hacia la salida -. ¿Qué sucedió con Edward, Bella? - Preguntó con incertidumbre.

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasó, Rose?, ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?, me volví la puta de un hombre casado… completó la venganza perfecta y yo… yo… - susurró sintiendo que gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – yo no me resistí porque estúpidamente pensé que volvía por mí.

-Oh Bella… - sollozó y logró que se detuviera. Aunque no se volteó.

-Necesito tiempo, no lastima, Rose, eso sí no podría soportarlo - murmuró y salió sin pararse a escuchar que más le decía.

Se montó en su auto y lo encendió haciendo que la radio retumbara con las letras de _Mad__World_de_Gary__Jules_. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Ángela, necesitaba saber si también estaba implicada, Dios, o si existía alguna persona a su alrededor que la hubiese creído lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar su propio destino. ¿Eso era mucho pedir?

Después de una conversación de dos minutos donde pautaron para verse en un café cerca de su trabajo en el museo, ya que entraba en un par de horas, se dedicó a manejar y a poner la música bastante alta tratando de desconectarse de sus sentimientos. Sin mucho éxito.

"…_Y lo encuentro un poco gracioso,  
>y lo encuentro un poco triste.<br>Los sueños con los que estoy muriendo  
>son los mejores que había tenido alguna vez.<br>Lo encuentro difícil de decirte, lo encuentro difícil de tomar,  
>cuando la gente corre en círculos es un mundo bastante loco.<br>Un mundo loco…"_

.

.

-Júrame que no sabías nada - le exigió Bella con un café frente a ella sin ser tocado y mirando fijamente a una Ángela que estaba bastante pálida. Llevaban más de cuarenta minutos allí, se había desahogado completamente, incluso lo que sucedió la noche anterior con Edward. Se había sentido un poco peor al decirlo en voz alta, como si cayera en cuenta por fin de lo que había sucedido, como si hubiera estado tan concentrada en sentirse herida lo que sus amigos le habían ocultado que no había pensando en el hecho en sí, la cuestión más dolorosa.

-No tenía ni idea… ¿Carlisle no le contó del cheque, y se casó y no te dijeron nada…? No puedo creerlo.

Bella se recostó en el sofá y sintió que volvía a hundirse un poco en la tristeza de esas noticias.

-Está casado… - murmuró y sintió la mano de Ángela sobre la suya -. Y me acosté con él… - continuó -. ¿En qué me convierte eso?

-En nada, no lo sabías.

-Yo sabía que él no estaba siendo célibe, por Dios, no soy idiota… debí pensar en la posibilidad de que no solo estuviera con mujeres sino que fuera casado... yo…

-No es tu culpa, Isabella, tu jodida auto recriminación me enerva – le respondió furiosa -. Él es el maldito bastardo que te busca cuando no debería, sabiendo que no es libre, que te humilla y… ¿qué diablos pasó con el Edward que conocíamos? – Bella bajó la mirada y tragó grueso por esa declaración -. Y si dices algo sobre que tú fuiste la causante de eso te juro que no me importa que estemos en un lugar público, me levantaré y te golpearé con el servilletero. – La miró furiosa y Bella sonrió ligeramente en respuesta, aunque solo por un segundo.

-Me dijo tantas cosas… - murmuró doblando y desdoblando las manos -. El día anterior todo estaba claro, yo estaba continuando con mi vida… haciendo el intento – agregó cuando Ángela empezó a negar con la cabeza -, tenía mi familia, disfuncional, pequeña, escogida por mí misma, pero existente. Y ahora… me siento tan perdida, todo lo que creía y estaba segura se ha arruinado. ¿Qué hago ahora? - Preguntó más para ella misma que para su amiga. Ángela suspiró hondo y dio un sorbo a su café meditando sobre eso por unos segundos. Después la miró con una sonrisa amplia extendiéndose por toda su cara.

-Tengo una invitación a un seminario de Diseños y Medios gráficos en Paris, auspiciado por la Louvre. Lo iba a dejar pasar porque no es mi estilo, en estos momentos mi concentración esta abocada únicamente a la restauración, pero tú si podrías hacerla, es una invitación abierta, puedo cederla.

Bella rió tristemente por esa opción.

-Quizás estés tan perdida porque todos tus sentimientos están hundidos. Tal vez es hora que empieces a pintar de nuevo. Paris siempre es un buen lugar para hacerlo, Bella. Y si no puedes aprender para tu negocio, es una situación ganar-ganar. Lo malo es que es bastante pronto, pero tienes una empresa propia, puedes organizarlo.

-¿Y no crees que ya he huido demasiado? - Le preguntó con los ojos húmedos de nuevo.

-Es un seminario de una semana de duración… difícilmente será considerado una huida. Quizás puedas pensar y aclarar todo allá…

-No lo creo, pero gracias, Ánge… gracias por todo…

Ella se encogió de hombros y ambas se quedaron en silencio, una bebiendo su café, la otra solo observando un punto de la decoración, una mezcla de azul y negro en un oleo descuidado que le hizo estremecer. Estuvieron juntas por media hora mas aunque ninguna de las dos dijo algo más. Ángela la dejó ir a su casa con la promesa de llamarla y se fue dispuesta a pensar y decidir qué iba a hacer con su vida ahora.

Cuando llegó al frente del edificio donde vivía supo que no iba a poder hacer eso. Recostado sobre un vehículo negro y que aparentaba ser costoso estaba Edward Masen. Ya no usaba un esmoquin, sino un traje azul oscuro con su saco desabrochado. Bella se pregunto si ahora tenía tatuado ese tipo de atuendo y no lo variaba con ningún otro. Sintió el vacío instaurándose en su pecho con fuerza junto con el dolor y la nostalgia: todo en un revoltijo de su estómago mientras estacionaba y bajaba del vehículo. Él la miró cuando estuvo afuera, de nuevo se sintió pequeña y mínima con su jean negro, zapatillas y un suéter ligeramente holgado, pero no era solo por su ropa, era por la forma en como la observaba, como se paraba derecho y bajaba ligeramente la cabeza, mostrándose superior de alguna forma imperceptible, sin cambiar ninguna parte de su expresión, tal vez solo un breve reconocimiento que pasó por su mirada, pero todo lo demás era igual. Notar eso le causo que se sintiera como si la hubiesen golpeado con un metal de cincuenta kilos, _¿ésto__es__a__lo__que__se__refiere__Rose?_, se preguntó en silencio.

En vez de caminar hacia él, se dirigió hacia la puerta y percibió más que vio que la seguía. Pero no lo miró en ningún momento, su visión le hacia daño. Se coló tras ella y la siguió hasta la zona de ascensores.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó pero él se mantuvo en silencio –. Vete, Edward. – Las puertas se abrieron y entró tratando de ponerse a salvo.

Él se movió entonces. Entró al ascensor y la arrinconó contra una de las paredes de metal del ascensor diminuto, colocó una mano en su cadera y la otra en su cintura subiendo hasta rozar su pecho a la vez que la empujaba pegando sus cuerpos, mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello, besándolo y causando que se estremeciera por el roce. Bella respiró aceleradamente intentando controlar la angustia y las lágrimas que corrían sin control de sus ojos.

-¿Qué más quieres, cuánto más tengo que pagar para que estés en paz? – Le preguntó desesperada mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para rechazarlo. Su olor, su calor, su cuerpo y el anhelo que sentía le instaban en rendirse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo -. Suéltame… - le ordenó con voz un poco rota.

Él subió la cabeza apartándola de su cuello, respiraba un poco acelerado, sin embargo no dejó de tocarla ni se separó un centímetro de su cuerpo.

-Ayer cuando gritabas mientras me corría dentro de ti no te importó demasiado que estuviera casado - le dijo mirándola con expresión fría y ojos endurecidos. El fuego que había percibido segundos atrás había desaparecido.

-Maldito seas… ¡no lo sabía! ¿Y si fuera así sería distinto? ¿Dónde está el hombre que cinco años atrás me dijo que no engañaba…? – Preguntó subiendo sus manos hacia su pecho para alejarlo, sin mucho éxito.

Él rió tan secamente que lo volvió un gesto completamente cruel, el corazón de Bella dio un vuelco en respuesta.

-Dije bastantes pendejeras en ese entonces. Actué como un imbécil y un débil…

-No, no lo hiciste, fuiste solo tú…

-¿Yo? No… - respondió -, debí sonar patético, confesando amores y creyendo idioteces…

Bella parpadeó calmando el dolor y negó con la cabeza sintiéndose tan derrotada que le sorprendía no haberse caído al suelo. Tal vez el hecho de estar contra la pared de hierro y entre sus brazos la ayudaba. Escuchó el tono anunciando la llegada a su piso, vio las puertas abrirse, pero no pudo moverse para alejarse y él tampoco lo hizo.

-¿Fui yo la causante de que te convirtieras en ésto? – Le Preguntó.

-No eres tan importante… - respondió en tono un poco despectivo -, solo aprendí varias cosas…, olvidarte fue una de ellas.

-¿Y qué haces aquí entonces, Edward? Te casaste, eres feliz, dueño de una empresa. Si yo no soy importante ni signifiqué nada, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Venganza? Creo que ayer obtuviste suficiente de eso…

-Eso no fue venganza, eso fue sexo… - le refutó -, y tal vez solo quiera un poco más de ello - le dijo y las palabras sonaron tan crueles que ella sintió que la había agredido físicamente. Y ese golpe llegó hasta su alma.

-No fue solo eso… - murmuró con la voz entrecortada, ansiando que la liberara, que la dejara respirar y pensar, que no la obnubilara con su cercanía -. Nunca, ni siquiera la primera vez cuando fue todo tan salvaje y brusco actuaste así. Así que no digas que solo fue sexo, fue peor que eso, me humillaste, no hubo cariño… ni siquiera me habrías besado si no te hubiese hecho sentir incómodo… ¿crees que no me di cuenta? – Terminó y lo sintió tensarse y apartarse unos centímetros, aunque sin soltarla.

-Fue follar, solo eso – dijo, desvió la mirada y bajó sus manos hasta colocar una en cada cadera.

-Fue venganza… completar un círculo, convertirme en lo que tanto me acusaste cinco años atrás; volverme _la__puta_ del hombre casado. - Él la miró con furia y ella se estremeció.

-Yo no he dicho eso – contestó pegándose más a ella, y apretando con fuerza el agarre en sus caderas.

-Llámame inteligente, entonces, que veo lo que no quieres decir.

-Te deseo, eso es todo - le dijo y se pegó a ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozaran completamente y Bella comenzó a temblar sin control.

-¿Solo… eso? – Preguntó sintiendo que sus dientes castañeaban -. Tal vez sea más bien odio…

-Maldita sea, no pongas palabras en mi jodida boca, condenada mujer. Pensé que todo estaba muerto, acabado y ahora… no es así… te deseo…

-Eso no es suficiente… - murmuró ella bajando la cabeza. Él se acercó más pegándose completamente a su cuerpo.

-Ayer en la noche repetiste tantas veces que hiciste lo posible por mí, que supuestamente me buscaste, que me llamaste y escribiste - dijo rozando su mejilla con su nariz y haciéndola temblar más fuerte -. Me dijiste que habías hecho todo lo posible… cuando no fue así…

-No sabía qué más hacer - susurró ella sintiendo que la tristeza y el dolor la llenaba.

-Lucha por mí - susurró él rozando su mejilla con los labios hasta tocar la comisura de sus labios -. Hazme creer que lo que me dijiste fue cierto, Isabella. Necesito saber que de verdad estás dispuesta a todo por mí. - Por un segundo ella sintió a su Edward, al otro que tantos años tenía que no veía, el tono de su voz, el brillo en su mirada todo le hacía rememorar días pasados.

-¿Y cómo haría eso, Edward? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sea tu puta? ¿Tu amante?

-Necesito… - susurró y besó sus labios por unos segundos, ella jadeó y las manos que continuaban sobre su pecho se empuñaron tomando su camisa blanca y arrugándola. No respondió al beso, aunque eso no significaba que no se hubiese estremecido y sentido la calidez del roce -. Quiero sentir de nuevo, quiero que me demuestres que me escoges a mí, Bella, y estar seguro que eres mía. Lo quiero todo… todo…

La besó ahora con furia e intensidad y ella se quedó quieta, abrió los labios, lo permitió pero no respondió, su cabeza estaba embotada y solo podía considerando, meditar en sus palabras, en cuanto podría sacrificar por él, en si podría llegar a tratar de hacerle entender que lo amaba, que lo escogió y salvarlo. Tal vez podría, ¿no?

Se besaron por unos segundos más y él la acarició mientras juntaba sus frentes.

-Incluso quiero saber que me das más de lo que alguna vez le diste a Frederick… lo necesito…

Ella se estremeció al entender el significado de esas palabras y levantó la mirada para encararlo, la miraba con deseo y anhelo y más vida de la que había visto desde el día anterior, pero igual… sintió que el dolor la invadía.

-Ya no le di nada a él… - susurró -. No lo hice… - Negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos -. No puedo, no me pidas eso… me vas a destrozar, todo lo que he hecho para cambiar, para no ser la misma de antes y tú… me estás pidiendo que repita esa historia, que ame libremente a un hombre que no es mío y sufra porque nunca me pertenecerá… quieres que me destruya de nuevo, Edward… y no es justo… no lo es… no puedo volver a ser esa chica - concluyó entre sollozos.

Él la miró fijamente y se apartó un paso con expresión dura de nuevo. En ese momento el ascensor arrancó y ellos se movieron ligeramente por la impresión, se le había olvidado dónde estaban. Mientras bajaba ambos se miraban uno al otro, sin decir nada por unos segundos.

-Entonces todo lo que me dijiste ayer fue mentira - respondió mirándola con algo parecido a decepción -. No me lo puedes dar porque cuando se refería a mí, nunca fuiste capaz de entregar nada… - le murmuró él, hablando por fin.

-Yo fui capaz de muchas cosas… solo que jamás te dignaste a verlo… - le respondió llevando una mano en el pecho. La puerta se abrió y ambos miraron hacia la salida para observar a la señora de mediaba edad, su vecina del quinto piso que entraba en la cabina y los observaba con expresión horrorizada, tal vez tuviera que ver con su expresión desesperada o que estaba temblando y las lágrimas que rodeaban sus mejillas. Eso fue una especie de mensaje divino, tal vez una ofrenda para demostrarle que no todas las fuerzas superiores la habían olvidado.

-¿Podría acompañarlo a la salida? - Le pidió a su vecina con voz queda -. No me siento del todo bien. - La señora asintió y ella aprovechó para bajarse del ascensor con rapidez. Mientras la puerta se cerraba él la observaba sin parpadear.

-Espero que mejores pronto - le dijo Edward serio y ella sintió un vuelco en su corazón por esas palabras sabía que las decía únicamente para disimular con la vecina, pero igual, sintió que se ahogaba porque también sabía que eran las últimas palabras que él le diría.

-Y yo espero que seas feliz… - le susurró antes que las puertas se cerraran.

En el instante que quedó sola cayó al suelo, temblando, jadeando y sollozando por fin. Un par de minutos después, cuando pudo calmarse y se encontraba subiendo la escalera tomada del barandal para no caer y temblando fuertemente, se despidió de una redención que nunca vendría, de un amor que jamás volvería y de una vida que resultó ser solo una fantasía. A la vez que se preguntaba una y otra vez; ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi hermosa beta Gine, quien me betea hasta archivos fantasmas, deja de cocinar y me espera hasta largas horas... eres un encanto.

**PD1: Sé que generalmente respondo los anónimos en el capitulo y los agradezco enormemente, no tienen idea, me encantan, pero ahora son tan extensos que optaré por no hacerlo por esta vía. Chicas y chicos por favor sino tienen cuenta envíenme su correo electrónico (dejándolo con los espacios como muestro en esta información) para contestarles por esa vía, es más fácil para ustedes porque puedo contestarles todo lo que me dicen y para mí porque así les respondo antes de publicar. DEJENLO EN EL REVIEW, EN EL TITULO DEL REVIEW así: betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	37. Regalo III

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Nine__Inch__Nails,__Something__I__Can__Never__Have_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=zy5gXC2AgbY Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar. Esta canción es un poco… como el grupo, fuerte, pero me pareció perfecta para Edward.

Wow, no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a los 4000 reviews, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y por comentar, de verdad. Así que aquí les dejo el regalo por los reviews y **vamos a establecerlo así, mientras estemos en esta segunda parte, al parecer los EdwardPov seran regalos. Veremos cuando tenemos el siguiente.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>Edward salió de su baño usando sus pantalones de gimnasia negro, una franelilla gris y un suéter deportivo negro con capucha; observó a Kate dormida en su cama y sonrió ligeramente por la forma en cómo su nariz se movía como un pequeño ratón cuando dormía, ella siempre tendía a tener esas manías. Caminó hacia la mesita de noche, tomó su Ipod, su teléfono y salió de la habitación.<p>

-Buenos días, señor Masen. - Él giró la cabeza y asintió hacia Rachel, una de las mujeres que atendían la casa; la otra era Jules, una señora de casi sesenta años que cocinaba como los dioses -. ¿Quiere lo regular para el desayuno o algo especial?

-Lo de siempre - informó recibiendo el agua que le daba cada mañana y caminando hacia la puerta principal -, y dile a Jules que estaré de vuelta en una hora.

-Sí, señor - dijo y bajando la cabeza unos centímetros se alejó.

Salió del apartamento colocándose los audífonos del Ipod y encendiéndolo. Bajó por las escaleras los siete pisos como parte del calentamiento y le asintió al portero que ya le esperaba con la puerta de vidrio ornamentada abierta. La mañana estaba templada, respiró profundamente y comenzó a correr rumbo al noroeste mientras veía los alrededores de _Kingston __Palace __Gardens_. Vivía en esa zona desde un par de años atrás, había comprado el apartamento para compartirlo con Kate y ella se había encargado de decorarlo. Tanto su apartamento como la zona donde estaban eran simétricas, combinando la herencia arquitectónica de antaño y jugando con los colores más actuales, sin embargo a él no lo motivaban como debería, nunca le había animando particularmente ese tipo de arquitectura de todas formas, siempre había sido más vanguardista y moderno.

Corrió rítmicamente por casi media hora mientras su Ipod se ahogaba con canciones de _Eminen,__The __Killers __y __Nine __Inch __Nails;_ si le había quedado duda de que programaba la música según su estado de ánimo, ese día le fue resuelta completamente. Sonrió burlonamente cuando comenzó _Something __I __Can __Never __Have_ de _Nine_ y corrió más rápido si era posible.

Poco después se detuvo en las afueras del _Kingston __Palace __Garden_ y se estiró ligeramente mientras tomaba agua y escuchaba la letra de la tonada lenta.

"… _Tú haces que todo esto desaparezca.  
>Tú haces que todo esto desaparezca.<br>Me queda una sola cosa  
>y estoy empezando a asustarme a mí mismo.<br>Tú haces que todo esto desaparezca.  
>Tú haces que todo esto desaparezca.<br>Yo solo quiero algo,  
>solo quiero algo que nunca podré tener…"<em>

Observó el parque ligeramente vacio, solo unos cuantos corredores yendo de un lado a otro mientras el sol empezaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo sacó frunciendo el ceño por la hora, pero esa pregunta fue contestada cuando vio quien lo llamaba.

-Maldita sea… - Gruñó mientras apretaba el botón verde. Imaginaba que iba a pasar, pero ya casi estaba ilusionado con que no lo llamaría, habían pasado dos días y… eso era más que tiempo suficiente para que explotara… la conocía -. Rose… - dijo cuando contestó aunque no pudo seguir hablando.

-¡Eres un jodido bastardo, Edward Anthony Masen! Espero que agradezcas el hecho de que en este momento esté en otro puto continente porque te hubiese colgado por las bolas. ¡Y habría usado unos malditos clavos oxidados!

-Rose…

-¿Te volviste un jodido Royce? ¡Después de todo! ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi amigo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es que… desearía matarte en estos momentos… Deseé hacerlo desde dos días atrás y la única jodida razón por la cual no volviste a la mierda de Inglaterra dentro de un ataúd fue por Emmett, ¡agradécele a él seguir viviendo!

-¿Ya te descargaste, Rose? - Preguntó comenzando a caminar de un lado al otro, sintiendo que la furia por esos insultos y amenazas lo invadían -. ¡Porqué no quiero seguir con esta mierda!

-¡Ni siquiera he empezado! - Gritaba tan fuerte que Edward sentía un pitico en el fondo de su tempano -. No es justo, Edward… ¡Tú no viste como la dejaste! No la viste tan delgada que parecía como si fuera a quebrarse con el soplo del viento; no observaste la desesperación en sus ojos ni la depresión que la acompañó por tanto tiempo y que aún, así lo niegue, ¡está allí!

-No fue por mí… - murmuró pasando una mano por su cabello y pateando con furia una roca que se había interpuesto en su camino.

-¿No fue por…? Oh maldita sea, estás tan ciego, Edward. Ella nunca estuvo con el imbécil de Fred ¡ni nada parecido! No estaba sufriendo por él sino por ti, si hubiese sido así habría aceptado cuando volvió a insistirle que estuviera con él. No entiendo como puedes actuar y ser de esa manera, eres un robot, algo, pero no hay nada allí de lo que vi tantos años atrás, de lo que me enamoré. Yo hubiese dado mi vida por ti, por ese hombre hermoso. Ese del que ya no hay rastro.

-Páralo ya, Rosalie, ¡joder!

-No, ¡páralo tú! ¿Para qué volviste a buscarla? ¡Estás casado! Te casaste dos años atrás, me vale madre si lo hiciste por despecho, si no amas a tu jodida esposa o si la amas pero te uniste al porcentaje de los malditos hombres que dicen amar a más de una mujer a la vez. ¡Te quiero lejos de Isabella!

-No me vas a decir qué hacer - explotó y estuvo más que tentado de partir el teléfono para dejar de escucharla, pero era su Rose, no le podía hacer eso -. Yo hago con mi vida lo que me dé la gana.

-¿Y con la de ella también? Por Dios, Edward… la destrozaste cuando la dejaste… nos destrozaste a todos pero por lo menos no se alejó de mí… Pero ahora vas por más, Edward, ella me odia. - Escuchó que empezaba a llorar del otro lado del teléfono.

-Rose… - dijo sintiéndose más mierda pero sabiendo de alguna forma que no podía controlar eso.

-Soy una idiota, no le dije que estabas casado, ¿pero cómo podría? No quería romperla, quería que ella se enamorara, que tuviera alguien más y allí decírselo… pero es tan jodidamente terca… ¡Ahora no me habla, y se fue a una puta conferencia en el Louvre…!, no sé por cuanto tiempo, no sé qué mierda piensa hacer, ni siquiera me lo dijo, tomó las valijas y se alejó de nosotros… - Se detuvo y él se quedó paralizado eran demasiadas cosas para empezar la mañana -. Mantente alejado de ella, porque si no te patearé, no me hagas preocuparme por ella, Edward…

-¿Y quién se preocupa por mí? - Preguntó él y escuchó el silencio en el otro lado de la línea por unos segundos -. Olvídalo… - murmuró hastiado de todo.

-Yo te amo, Edward… al hombre que me protegió, al hombre que estaba allí y que su corazón era de oro, pero no puedo perdonar al hombre que usó a una chica, fue a su casa a follársela… a romperla.

-¡No fui a eso! - Gruñó y respiró hondo -. No importa, maldita sea, olvídalo, no me acercaré, ya ella dejó muy claro eso. Es bueno que tenga gente que la proteja… lamento que se enojara con ustedes pero eso no me lo cargues en mi cuenta - se detuvo por unos segundos.

-¿Edward?

-Adiós, Rosalie. Dale un beso a Nella de mi parte…

-¡Edward! - Escuchó que gritaba pero trancó la llamada y apagó el jodido teléfono, llevando la cara al cielo y maldiciendo a la vida misma. Se sentía… no sabía bien ya cómo se sentía.

Unos días atrás hubiese sido definido como amargura, tenía tantas cosas claras. Ahora todo era un jodido desastre. Empezando por sí mismo. ¿Cómo… cómo fue tan imbécil en echar a perder todo el trabajo que tenía años haciendo? Isabella Swan ya no formaba parte de su vida, estaba casado, tenía su trabajo, estaba claro en su vida. Pero tuvo que actuar impulsivamente, ir a buscarla, confirmar lo de su hermano… hacer… ya ni tenía idea de cuál había sido la jodida justificación de eso y por supuesto, verla y seguir actuando impulsivamente. Follársela. Y después para colmo de su debilidad volver y en vez de hablarle o algo, actuar como un maldito y… descubrirse, únicamente para volver a ser rechazado. ¿Acaso no aprendía? Al parecer no y ahora todo lo que se había desatado era una pesadilla…

Negó con la cabeza cuando se preguntó qué demonios significaba que Isabella no haya vuelto con Fred al final, ella misma se lo había dicho y ahora fue confirmado por Rose… ¿Por qué no lo hizo si era él por el que tanto había luchado? ¿Y por qué el maldito quiso hacerle creer lo contrario? Volvió a colocarse sus audífonos del Ipod para alejarse de esos pensamientos y de las preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

.

Un par de horas después Edward entró a su despacho y fue recibido por su asistente que llevaba su periódico y una taza de café para él.

-Hola, Gerald - saludó y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a su oficina. Había decidido que prefería los asistentes hombres, no trataban constantemente de meterse en sus pantalones, hacían el jodido trabajo por el que le pagaban y no lo distraían… era una situación donde todos ganaban. Se quitó el saco y lo dejó contra la silla de cuero mientras Gerald le describía los puntos en la agenda.

-… Y tiene una reunión con los accionistas en cuatro horas, le dejé los informes encima de su escritorio para que los revise…

-¿Gerald? - Le interrumpió - ¿Podrías comunicarte con el jefe de recursos humanos de la empresa y pasarme la llamada?

Su asistente lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y asintió levemente.

-Le dejo el itinerario en el escritorio, su primera cita será en veinte minutos, el jefe del _Presidential__Banks_.

-Bien -, agregó y se sentó mientras empezaba a revisar los detalles de la reunión, sintiéndose agotado de la parte administrativa, siempre problemas de fondos, partes de la empresa que no daban ingresos como debería, y conseguir soluciones para que eso no sucediera.

Dos minutos después observó la luz roja que mostraba que la llamada había sido transferida.

-Señor Masen - le saludo Parker.

-Jonas, ¿Tenemos una asistente en la sede principal llamada Emma…?

-¿Emma…? Déjeme revisar, señor… ¿cuál es su apellido?

-No lo sé, solo su primer nombre, Emma, y que es asistente de esta empresa, no sé si estándar o ejecutiva…

-Oh… Emma… sí, ya lo recuerdo - dijo el hombre con voz pensativa -. Fue asistente ejecutiva, una muy productiva, todos hablaban bien de ella…

-¿Y qué le sucedió? ¿En qué piso está trabajando actualmente?

-Emma fue despedida, señor, casi cuatro años y medio atrás…, claro la recuerdo por la anomalía de su despido.

-¿Anomalía? - Preguntó volviendo la mano libre en puño.

-Claro, fue uno o dos días antes que usted asumiera la dirección, nunca un presidente me había dicho directamente que despidiera a una simple asistente, siempre era el jefe del Departamento que lo ordenaba y por una causal. Pero fue su abuelo quien…

-Claro… - respondió interrumpiéndolo y sintiendo que su pecho se estrujaba. Se enderezó en el asiento -. Gracias, Jonas.

-¿Quería algo más? - Preguntó con voz confundida -. No tengo su dirección pero podría…

-No es necesario - dijo y trancó la llamada negando con la cabeza. _¡Maldito __fuera __su __abuelo!_

_Así __que __sí __fue __cierto_, se dijo mientras se volteaba para ver la ciudad por una de sus ventanas. Aunque tristemente debía aceptar que ya él lo había creído. Esa misma noche, después de tenerla contra el sofá, su parte inconsciente, instintiva, le creyó lo que había dicho. Lo cual era algo imbécil e idiota, pero al parecer él era todas esas cosas cuando se refería a ella.

Edward había aceptado que ella lo buscó, al principio se había resistido a entender que lo haya hecho y no se hayan visto, pero al final recordó que él no había estado en la ciudad esos primeros meses y conocía a su abuelo… él pudo haber sido capaz de hacer algo así. Y sentía furia pura por ello, ya que cuatro años atrás lo único que había deseado era que ella fuera a él, que lo buscara y le demostrara de esa forma que lo quería. Sin embargo ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

Racionalmente podía creerle, podía asumir que hubo una serie de eventos desafortunados y malditamente ilógicos que hubieran evitado que cuatro años atrás se vieran. Que su abuelo la detuvo, que su orgullo haya y todavía siga siendo tan fuerte que no la dejaba acercarse, que haya o no tomado el dinero. Pero ahora…, nada de eso importaba, porque nada de eso era suficiente.

Él había pasado años apartándose del mundo sentimental, creando un control que solo se veía rebosado por ella, y había pasado años cultivando una rabia que no sabía cómo quitar, cómo matar. En la realidad, no le importaba si ella había gastado un dinero que era suyo, él lo había dado sin condiciones y sin ella pedirlo. Irracionalmente había tomado eso como un punto más para odiarla. No por el dinero, sino por la idea que lo estuviera gastando con otro hombre.

Lo cierto es que él necesitaba más, necesitaba una prueba tangible de que Isabella lo quería, no solo palabras, ni promesas que no valían nada. ¿Cuántas veces ella no le había prometido algo y después incumplido? ¿Cómo ahora podría creerle que había cambiado, que algo era distinto? No… Edward no podía hacer eso… No podía permitirse perder completamente el control, no podía darse el lujo de volver a actuar como años atrás, de darlo todo, porque tampoco tenía mucho para dar.

Sin embargo la había deseado lo suficiente como para ofrecer exactamente eso. ¿Por qué ella era tan atrayente para él como para llevarlo a realizar todo lo que había prometido una vez nunca volver hacer? No tenía ni idea o mejor dicho no quería tenerla. Cuando Isabella estuvo entre sus brazos, cuando la sintió convulsionar entre su polla; cuando sintió su cuerpo contra el de él, solo pudo abrazarla, algo que ya él no hacia; y en esos momentos él sintió algo distinto. Fue una sensación que tenía muchos años que no experimentaba ni en el sexo ni fuera de él. Y era como si tuviera que tenerlo de nuevo, eso era lo que había ido a buscar en su apartamento al día siguiente, como un jodido adicto o algo así… pero nunca podría hacerlo bajo sus condiciones de nuevo, y ella no podría hacerla por las de él, ya que la verdad era, y lo que tuvo que haber entendido antes de volver a mostrarse débil era que Isabella jamás había estado dispuesta a sacrificar algo por él. Por Fred fue hasta capaz de joder a su prima; se iba a ir con él e iba a dejar a un hijo solo con una madre abandonada; se casó con Edward para protegerlo; sacrificó todo... Y enfermamente, Edward quería lo mismo… así fuera injusto, malcriado, infantil… Él había ansiado sentir eso por lo menos una vez, pero no fue posible, se tuvo que repetir de nuevo… ¿Dónde habían quedado sus fuerzas, las que alejaron su debilidad?... Jodida Isabella y el poder que aún poseía en sus emociones. Quizás los eventos de dos días atrás solo le demostraron la realidad y ya… con eso se había acabado todo.

-Señor Masen - Escuchó que lo llamaban del intercomunicador y salió de sus pensamientos que eran cada vez más oscuros y tétricos -, ya su cita de las nueve está aquí, pero tengo a un Señor Carlisle Cullen que quiere hablar urgentemente con usted.

_Bueno_, pensó_, __esto __debe __ser __interesante. __¿Rose __por __teléfono __y __Carlisle __en __persona? __¿Se __sortearon __para __saber __cuál __hacia __qué, __o __qué?_

-Dígale a Carlisle que pase, y a mi cita de las nueve que estoy atrasado - ordenó y se levantó para colocarse el saco.

Caminó hacia la puerta para recibirlo pero se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación al ver al hombre, tenía su expresión un poco descompuesta y se veía furioso. Carlisle dio dos pasos hacia él y sin poder preverlo le lanzó un derechazo directamente en la mandíbula. Edward gruñó al sentir que el dolor se agolpaba en esa parte, era como si le hubiesen dado como un yunque y pequeñas pullas recorrieran su cara. Del golpe cayó hacia el suelo y lo miró ligeramente confundido pero más que todo furioso. Se levantó un segundo después y se lanzó contra su estómago tirándolos a ambos contra la pared al lado de la puerta.

-¡Llama a seguridad! - Escuchó que gritaba Gerald a la vez que se trataba de meter entre ambos.

Edward pateó a Carlisle quien volvió a darle otro derechazo pero en el abdomen dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire. Gerald se metió por fin y apartó al rubio.

-¡Deténgase o irá a prisión! - Le amenazó y Edward en ese momento se enderezó.

-¡Déjanos! - Le gritó a su asistente.

-Pero… señor… - dijo todavía controlando a Carlisle.

-¡Te he dado una jodida orden! - Le gritó queriendo asesinar en ese momento a Carlisle -. ¡Y no pases una puta llamada! ¡No estoy para nadie!

-Sí… señor - accedió soltando a Carlisle y saliendo de la oficina trancando la puerta detrás de él. Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, midiéndose, analizándose.

-¿Quieres más o tuviste suficiente? - Le preguntó Edward mientras lo veía sangrar de un labio.

-Quiero colgarte fuera de esa ventana - le escupió Carlisle -. Mantente alejado de ella - le ordenó. Edward rió sarcásticamente.

-¿En esto quedaste, siendo el puto niñero de una mujer?

-No lo repetiré, Masen, te quiero apartado de Isabella. No tenías derecho de buscarla, no después de todo… - Le dijo acomodando su camisa y Edward sintió más odio que antes, al ver ese lado proteccionista, la preocupación en su mirada. Recordó la imagen colgada en el apartamento de ella, la forma en cómo la tocaba y alzó la barbilla altaneramente.

-¿Te la estás tirando, Carlisle? - Preguntó con odio, asco, rabia. Carlisle entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Me das lástima, Masen, de verdad que sí, debe ser patético vivir contigo mismo… Despreciable…

-¡Jódete, Cullen! - Le gritó interrumpiéndolo y pasándose una mano por la cabeza -. Hace años estabas sufriendo con tu puta y ahora vienes en búsqueda de mí …

-Ten cuidado, mucho cuidado con tus palabras - le interrumpió -. Cometiste el primer error al ofender a Esme, es mucha mujer para que siquiera la menciones y si ofendes de nuevo a Isabella… juro por Dios que te mataré…

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra. Unos segundos después Carlisle caminó hacia donde había tirado su portafolio y buscó unos papeles. Edward estaba muy ocupado meditando en el hecho de que él se estuviera follando a Isabella, no debería molestarle, él ha estado con más mujeres que podría contar y ella tenía todo el derecho de tirarse al mundo… sin embargo… solo podía sentir furia de imaginarlo tocándola y cogiéndosela. Pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando Carlisle le tiró unos papeles sobre el escritorio. Ignorándolos dio unos pasos hacia el rubio

-Tu dinero… - le dijo éste con repulsión. Edward frunció el ceño y giró hacia el escritorio para mirar los papeles. Cuando notó el membrete de la Empresa lo tomó entre sus manos. Y a cada línea que leía su visión se iba tornando más y más roja, borrosa… _Iba __a __matarlo_, pensó inmediatamente - completo. Como ves, Bella no tocó ni un maldito dólar, no quiso el cheque. - Se rió en un tono cruel -, tenías que ver como lo rompió cuando se lo di, habrías estado orgulloso de ella.

-¿Qué mierda significa esto? - Le preguntó Edward enderezándose y mirándolo anonadado -. Esto… es lo que te di para ella.

-No lo quiso y forma parte de la Empresa desde cuatro años atrás. Yo cuido de los míos…

-¿Los tuyos? ¿Desde cuando Bella es tuya? - Preguntó mirándolo asombrado -. ¡Maldito, tenias que decirme que ella no lo recibió!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que la humillaras más? ¿La mantuvieras con una esperanza cuando lo único que querías era hacerle daño? No, Edward, no iba a permitir que la rompieras, no se lo merece.

Edward saltó contra él y le dio un derechazo que lo tumbó al suelo. Carlisle lo recibió y aunque creyó que lo respondería se quedó en el suelo mirándolo con rabia, como si hubiese merecido el golpe.

-¡Trabajabas para mí! - Le gritó Edward.

-¡Y tú querías el problema resuelto! No querías hablar con ella, no querías saber de ella, gastó hasta el último dólar que tenía para venir a buscarte y tu abuelo la puso de patitas en un avión con una sarta de amenazas. Cuando volvió a Estados Unidos Isabella estaba matándose cada día, solo porque eres un maldito cobarde que no ha querido a nadie más que a sí mismo.

-Estás despedido - Gruñó Edward apretando las manos en puños para no caminar y matarlo en ese mismo instante. Quería hacerlo, pero tenía un maldito Jefe de un Banco afuera y no podía dignarse a también ser un asesino.

-No te molestes, bastardo, allí te tire la renuncia. La única razón por la que me había quedado en tu maldita empresa fue por Rose y para saber cuándo ibas a visitarla para alejar a Bella lo más que podía de tu vista.

Edward lo miró negando con la cabeza y se apartó un paso.

-Lárgate - le ordenó y lo observó arreglarse el traje.

-Aléjate de ella, Edward.

-Tú no eres quién para darme ordenes - le escupió de regreso.

-Pero la conozco a ella. Sé quién es Isabella Swan, y estoy tan seguro como el infierno que tú no lo sabes. No sabes la bondad que tiene en su alma, ni la paz que irradia; la forma en cómo se preocupa por todos y aún, cuando nadie la ve, pide por tu alma. ¿Qué le darías tú? Ella no sabe la verdad…

-¿La verdad? ¿Qué la amas? ¿Qué todo esto lo haces porque quieres follártela? - Le preguntó burlonamente.

-No - dijo él mirándolo con tristeza -, la verdad que vi cuando me reuní contigo para lo del divorcio y que con esas últimas palabras me reiteraste. No sabes amar, Edward, solo sabes atacar y hacer daño. Isabella se merece más, y nada de lo que se merece tú puedes dárselo.

-Y estoy seguro que estás loco por intentarlo - le dijo con dientes apretados. Carlisle suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo amo a Isabella, Edward - le dijo y sonrió tristemente -, solo que no de la forma en que tú piensas. Pero nunca sabrás la diferencia, porque para eso debes pensar en alguien más que en ti mismo. - Se envaró y lo miró con firmeza -. Te juro que te haré daño si te acercas a ella.

-En vez de amenazarme con tantas pendejeras, ¿por qué no piensas en ti mismo? En la maldita demanda que pondré en tu contra por estafa… - le dijo con furia. Carlisle se carcajeó.

-Hazlo, Masen, yo sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo, y todo tu dinero está devuelto y ha pasado años ganando hasta intereses. Te reto a que consigas una causal de demanda.

-Tal vez entonces solo lo haga por mala praxis - le amenazó Edward.

-Yo cumplí mi trabajo, ella firmó el cheque, lo que hizo después con el dinero no era mi problema. Y era dependiente de tu empresa, es lógico que lo devuelva a ésta y el memorándum donde te informé del dinero fue enviado años atrás… que se haya perdido en el correo es lamentable… pero sucede - le dijo y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados -. No me hagas visitarte de nuevo.

Edward sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo mismo digo, imbécil - le dijo y lo observó salir de la oficina con el portafolio en la mano.

Edward bajó la cabeza hacia el informe del traspaso del dinero y negó repetidas veces. ¿Ella no había aceptado el dinero?

-¿Cómo sobrevivió entonces? - Se preguntó pensando que su prima la había dejado y… Se detuvo, la había visto, estaba relativamente bien, incluso había montado una empresa propia… y solo se concentró en maldecir a Carlisle por haberlo engañado por tantos años y en arreglarse para atender su cita.

Diez minutos después había mandado a cancelar la cita con el jefe del banco y concentrarse a leer cada uno de los papeles entregados por Carlisle.

.

.

Cuando llegó a su casa supo que la mierda de día se pondría aún peor, algo iba mal. No porque había cambiado algo de la decoración o porque había alguien alrededor, estaba solo. Ese era el problema. No hubo ninguna Rachel para recibirlo ni el olor de la cena que había preparado Jules, lo cual significaba que Kate las había enviado al cine o alguna parte como esa. Lo que quería decir que Kate se había enterado del altercado con Carlisle y deseaba pelear, siempre que sucedía eso mandaba lejos al servicio para que no se enteraran. Suspiró hondo y caminó hacia el dormitorio para encontrarse a su esposa removiendo las cosas del closet de un lado al otro como loca.

Eso significaba que era grave.

Dejó la chaqueta y el portafolio encima de la silla y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió, Kate? - Le preguntó en el tono más inocente que pudo crear y la observó cómo le temblaba una vena de la frente… _Oh__demonios_…

Ella lo ignoró completamente, seguía removiendo y sacando cosas del closet balbuceando sobre entregar ropa a la caridad, o algo parecido. Después de pasar cinco minutos esperando la reprimenda que nunca terminaba de llegar, rodó los ojos y caminó para el baño para tomarse una ducha caliente, mientras más hirviendo mejor.

Una hora más tarde estaba sentado en la sala utilizando unos pantalones de pijama y con su _Notebook_ observando un correo que debió haber sido borrado unos días atrás. Había querido enviarle un mensaje a Gerald sobre unas faltas en su informe y cuando abrió su cuenta lo encontró allí, como si estuviese burlándose de él, instándolo a leerlo, a saber qué era lo que en verdad ella le había querido decir en una de las cartas. Sin embargo no sabía si leerlo o no, no por temor a lo que le dijera sino porque tenía que acabar con ese fantasma, con ese deseo que lo carcomía convirtiéndolo en un ser irracional, y no tenía claro si leer eso lo ayudaría.

-Toma… - Escuchó que Kate le decía y levantó la mirada para ver un bistec crudo sobre un plato que colocó encima de la mesa, y un vaso de agua que le estaba ofreciendo junto con una pastilla -. Luces como si hubieses participado en una pelea clandestina, lo cual hiciste, cabe mencionar. Bébete esto para que se desinflame más rápido y ponte el bistec en la cara.

-Kate… - empezó a decir.

-No - dijo y lo miró furiosa mientras colocaba el vaso en la mesa al igual que la pastilla -, sabía que verla iba a traer este resultado y no entiendo por qué diablos te molestaste en hacerlo. ¿No fue suficiente cuatro años atrás? ¿No tuviste ya demasiado?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con esto…

-Claro que sí lo tiene, Edward, y sabes que no me gusta actuar como una bruja o algo parecido, me conoces, pero no puedo permitirlo…

-Cariño…

-¡Ningún cariño! - Gritó y la vena de su frente casi iba a explotar así que Edward se mantuvo callado, ya sabía que cuando ella se ponía así era mejor no interrumpirla -. Te he permitido mucho, me casé contigo dos años atrás sabiendo cómo iban a ser las cosas, ¡ni siquiera nos casamos por la Iglesia porque no lo deseabas y yo sola fui la que me aguanté la pelea de mi madre por eso!

Ella empezó a respirar agitada y llevó sus manos a la cadera, tenía puesto un vestido blanco un poco arrugado imaginaba que por el trabajo en el closet.

-Solo te pedí una cosa, ¡una sola cosa, Edward!, no hagas nada público, sin escándalos, sin humillaciones… ¡sin que mi madre se entere!

-¡Yo no sabía que él iba a ir a golpearme, Kate! ¡No sabía que vendría y punto! - Le gritó levantándose y tirando el _Notebook_ en el sofá marrón.

-Pero sabías que ir a verla iba a traer consecuencias y yo también lo supe, ¡estúpida que soy que no te detuve! - Le gritó y lo empujó por el pecho.

-Se acabó - le informó apretando los labios y Kate lo miró un poco triste.

-¿Se acabó? - Le preguntó negando con la cabeza -. No lo creo, no se ha acabado cuando la mujer te engañó con otro hombre, ni cuando ni siquiera te buscó, no se va a acabar ahora…

-Kate… - le advirtió sin poder sacar de sus pensamientos las cosas que le habían dicho Rose y Carlisle.

-¿Por qué te haces esto? Déjala ir… si tan solo lo hicieras no te harías más daño. ¿Qué es lo que deseas de ella?

Él la miró fijamente sin querer responder esa pregunta, sin ponerse más en evidencia.

-No lo entiendes - le respondió en vez.

-¿No lo hago? - Le refutó mirándolo con un brillo de tristeza y dolor en su cara -. ¿No lo recuerdas, Edward? La razón por la que nos elegimos mutuamente fue porque éramos los únicos que nos entendíamos… así nunca hubiésemos hablado de ello…

Él rodó los ojos y pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Ya… está bien, entiendo lo que quieres decir, ¿suficiente?

-No - le indicó Kate -. Solo quería recordarte varias cosas…

-Ya lo entendí - le repitió.

-No me importa lo que hagas para destrozarte pero lo quiero privado, nadie se puede enterar. ¡Este matrimonio es de verdad, Edward! - Le gritó desesperada.

-Lo sé - dijo y asintió ligeramente.

-Y recuerda que tenemos un acuerdo y hay que cumplirlo… no lo olvides.

-No tengo ninguna intención de divorciarme, Kate, quédate tranquila. Continúa con tu jodida recolecta en nuestro armario.

Kate lo miró, asintió y tragó como si tuviese un fuerte nudo.

-Lo siento…, sé que lo sabes, pero yo… me pongo nerviosa, Edward - lo miró pidiéndole que la comprendiera -. Ella me pone nerviosa…

Edward se acercó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila, cariño - le dijo y acarició su espalda para que se relajara -, todo está bien - le susurró sin creerlo en absoluto.

-Oh, nada lo está - le refutó y sonrió tristemente -, pero no podemos hacer nada para solucionarlo, ¿o sí?

Él besó su frente sin responderle y la dejó ir hacia el cuarto, después se llevó la mano a su cabello y miró hacia el _Notebook_, preguntándose qué otra mierda va a descubrir y más importante que eso… ¿qué va a hacer cuando lo haga?

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi beta hermosa que recibió la visita y todo salió bien XD

**PD: Muchisimas gracias a todos los anonimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda dejenme el correo, haganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o coloquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	38. Chapter 32, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Cascada,__What __Hurts __the __Most_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=KQ1cEztbMJI Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

Este capítulo lo dedicare especialmente a Mica Aome que creó el primer grupo en Facebook de **Decisiones ****Incorrectas** para discutir del fic, comentar y por lo que veo descargarse por Edward y Bella… Si quieren unirse métanse aquí y soliciten https : / / www . facebook . com / groups / 270693486307619 /

* * *

><p><em>-Lucha <em>_por __mí __- __escuchó __que __decía __y __ella __vio __cosas __que __antes __no __había __detallado, __como __el __anhelo __en __su __voz __y __sus __ojos__… _¿Había un poco de desesperación en ellos?_-. __Hazme __creer __que __lo __que __me __dijiste __fue __cierto, __Isabella. __Necesito __saber __que __de __verdad __estás __dispuesta __a __todo __por __mí__…_

_-¿Solo eso? - Preguntó revelándose porque sabía que había otra cosa que decir, otras palabras que ya había pronunciado._

_-Quiero sentir de nuevo, quiero que me demuestres que me escoges a mí, Bella, y estar seguro que eres mía. Lo quiero todo… todo…_

_-Pero te escogí a ti, Edward, ¿no lo recuerdas? - Le preguntó y sintió que la acariciaba de nuevo, aunque su tacto era parecido no era igual…_

Bella jadeó despertándose de golpe y sentándose sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos sintiendo que temblaba de frío aunque estaba llena de sudor.

-Oh Dios… - susurró dejándose caer de nuevo y tirando todas las sabanas hacia el suelo. Miró el techo con detalles ligeramente ornamentados y llevó una mano en su pecho para sentir su latir acelerado mientras la tonada de _What __Hurts __The __Most, __Cascada_, resonaba desde los audífonos de su Ipod, que había dejado encendido al quedarse dormida.

"… _Es aún más difícil  
>Levantarme, vestirme, vivir con este arrepentimiento<br>Pero sé que si pudiera cambiar el pasado  
>intercambiaría y te entregaría todas las palabras que guarde en mi corazón<br>y que no te dije.  
>Lo que más me duele,<br>es haber estado tan cerca  
>y haber tenido tanto que decir,<br>y verte alejarte de mí,  
>sin saber<br>lo que pudo haber sido  
>y que no hayas visto que amarte<br>era lo que intentaba hacer…"_

Bufó por la música y apagó el aparato para después tirarlo junto con las sábanas mientras se giraba en posición fetal. Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose frustrada, esa endemoniada pesadilla se había repetido cada noche durante esos dos días, era la forma particular en que se torturaba y lo que una y otra vez le hacía dudar la decisión que había tomado.

En un momento del día, normalmente después de ese sueño, se repetía que había hecho lo correcto, que no podía volver a caer en lo mismo, mendigar amor y soñar que la persona que amaba le regresara el mismo afecto y que él solamente quería hacerle daño. Pero después su interior le objetaba el hecho de que ella internamente solo había pedido una oportunidad y que debió aceptar lo que sea que le estuvieran ofreciendo, que eso era mejor que nada. Solo que su pecho y su alma le hacían recapitular de nuevo inmediatamente, ella solo había querido ser amada, se había equivocado pero nunca fue algo intencional, nunca quiso dañarlo, y lo que él quería no era amor y había grandes posibilidades de que saliera herida… aunque después pensaba que él la había amado una vez y que tal vez, si accedía, podía volver a hacerlo. Y volvía a refutarlo de nuevo…

Finalmente quedaba agotada, aturdida y con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: _"__no __puedes __regresar __el __tiempo, __ya __le __dijiste __que __no __y __esa __oferta __fue __retirada__"_. Luego pensaba "_que __no __había __querido __esa __oferta_…". Al terminar se le unía un dolor de cabeza a las otras sensaciones. Era un círculo vicioso que duraba unos cuantos minutos y era el estado en que él la había dejado desde dos días atrás, cuando la arrinconó dentro del ascensor de su edificio.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación, se apoyó en el marco de esta y sonrió al ver la luz del sol parisino comenzar a reflejarse por el horizonte; la mezcla de colores en la calle y el rosado que tanto había oído hablar y que había visto una vez entre los brazos de Edward en un viaje de vacaciones de una navidad le hizo sentir añoranza. Quizás ir a ese sitio no fue del todo una buena idea. Pero a Bella se le habían acabado las ideas por completo y solo actuó. Después de la conversación con él y haberse calmado, había llamado a Ángela, pedido la entrada de la conferencia, entregado a Lira para su cuidado y después había organizado el viaje para salir esa misma noche, sin decirle nada a nadie.

Bloqueó esos pensamientos y caminó hacia el baño para comenzar a arreglarse, la conferencia empezaría en unas cuantas horas pero podría caminar un rato, comer y ubicar la vía correcta para ir a Louvre sin un taxi que le costaría demasiado. Debía aceptar que había huido irremediablemente, lo cual le avergonzaba, pero Ángela tenía razón, necesitaba pensar, quizás pintar y tratar de entender como su vida se había vuelto de cabezas en un día y más importante cómo la arreglaría. Pero eso significaba que estaba evitando a sus amigos, como si ellos fueran una bola de fuego que quisiera saltarle encima, o tal vez como _Gizmo_ le huía al agua para evitar que salieran los _Gremlins_… En ese momento quiso golpearse por ver esa película de terror traducida a francés la noche anterior, no había entendido nada, pero no podía creer que esos monstruos asquerosos salieran de ese muñequito tan hermoso parecido a un peluche… tal vez eso es lo que pasara con Edward… Sonrió por sus desvaríos idiotas y entró a bañarse.

Media hora después estaba saliendo del Hotel _L __Emprire __Paris_ donde se quedaría la semana que duraría la conferencia. Caminó a los alrededores viendo como la ciudad despertaba y respiró buscando relajarse con su magia. O la idea de ella. Cuando se cansó de caminar paró en un pequeño puesto donde desayunó unos buñuelos y un café bastante fuerte.

Después paseó por unas cuadras buscando la ubicación exacta del Louvre. Su francés rudimentario y de verdad, casi inexistente, no la había ayudado desde que llegó allí un día atrás. Luego de preguntarle a tres personas y dar varias vueltas equivocadas se encontró frente al Louvre. Según lo que le había dicho Ángela, la conferencia seria en el auditorio ubicado en la Gran Pirámide.

Sonrió mientras entraba por la pirámide cubierta de vidrios y empezaba a bajar por las escaleras circulares. A esa hora ya el museo estaba abierto pero había pocas personas, aún cuando es uno de los principales sitios turísticos de Paris. Observó las señales y mordiéndose el labio cruzó a la derecha para buscar una persona que trabajara en el museo y pudiera darle indicaciones precisas para llegar.

-Buenos días - saludó en su idioma a una chica rubia que estaba sentada en una de las mesas antiguas frente a un hall, rezando para que la entendiera.

-Buenos días - dijo la chica joven y ambas sonrieron.

-Tengo una invitación para un seminario de diseños y medios gráficos… - dijo sacando el papel de su bolso entrecruzado.

-Subiendo el primer piso a la derecha está el auditorio - dijo la chica sonriendo ligeramente -. El oficial te acompañaré. - Bella asintió, guardó el papel y se dirigió donde le decían siendo escoltada por un funcionario vestido de negro que se veía como un oficial de seguridad del museo.

Se encontró un salón, amplio, de piedras grises y piso brillante de mármol blanco y negro, como si fuera un tablero de ajedrez. Había alrededor treinta mesas de dibujos blancas, llena de instrumentos y al frente ya estaba un profesor con barba y bastante bohemio con unas diapositivas, hablando con un par de participantes. Ella escogió uno de los asientos del medio del salón tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Las personas que faltaban terminaron de llegar y Bella se sorprendió al ver la última chica que entró al salón. Era pelirroja, pero un color ligeramente extraño, con una mezcla de rubio que le hizo recordar a la vocalista de _Paramore_; sus ojos se veían verde agua con el color negro que la rodeaba, y le sonreía ligeramente a un hombre que estaba caminando a su lado. Sin embargo, no fue su apariencia lo que le impactó sino el hecho de que la había visto antes, cuatro años y medio atrás cuando fue a Londres. Frunció el ceño preguntándose cuán lejos tendría que viajar para alejarse de su pasado.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar el seminario… primero tendremos que definir a qué nos referimos cuando hablamos de diseño - empezó el orador y Bella giró hacia el hombre mordiéndose el labio.

.

-Hola, ¿me recuerdas? ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – Le preguntaron y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró a Emma frente a la mesa.

-Hola. Eres Emma - le respondió y señaló el asiento que estaba vacío

-Tu nombre es… Isabella, ¿verdad? ¿Lo recuerdo bien?

-Bella - le respondió. Habían pasado todo la mañana escuchando la conferencia sobre lo vanguardista del Diseño electrónico y se estaba muriendo de hambre, por lo que cuando salió del Louvre se metió en el primer café que encontró sin importarle que al estar tan cerca del museo todo fuera más costoso.

-¿Qué te apetece? - Le preguntó Emma sonriendo y leyendo la carta que había quedado sobre la mesa después de su intento frustrado de leer por las buenas y que ahora estaba colocando las palabras en el traductor de su teléfono para descifrarlo.

-Pues… cualquier cosa menos hígado o sesos… o estómago de algo que alguna vez estuvo vivo - le respondió bromeando un poco.

-Pollo será… - anunció Emma y hablando con el camarero pidió algo… que Bella nunca supo. Cuando las dejaron solas ella giró a verla -. Siempre desee tener la oportunidad de volver a verte, al principio para matarte y ahora para agradecerte.

Bella la observó confundida y negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo… - balbuceó.

-Me costaste mi empleo, el señor Pattens me despidió - le informó. Bella jadeó asombrada, la verdad en esa oportunidad estaba más concentrada en ser humillada, no había pensado en la asistente que casi le otorga la información que deseaba.

-Lo siento… - susurró bajando la cabeza, pero después la levantó y la miró con frustración -. Y tú me costaste todo, hasta el final tuve la ilusión de que me darías su dirección… nunca lo hiciste.

-Hubiese perdido mi empleo… - le respondió encogiéndose de hombros -, lo cual sucedió igual… así que, lo siento, debí decirte desde el primer día que no tenía idea de cómo localizarlo. Intenté con su secretaria, lo juro, pero al no tener respuesta, busque a la del Señor Pattens y…

-Lo entiendo… - respondió ella tragando grueso, entendiendo por fin cómo la había localizado Edward Mayor.

-Pero igual tengo que agradecerte - continúo diciendo Emma.

-Algo así creí haber escuchado, pero no entiendo porqué… - le respondió mirándola.

-Te agradezco por hacer que me despidieran… - anunció sonriendo burlonamente y Bella se preguntó si había escuchado bien. ¿No acababa de decir que quería matarla por eso mismo?

-¿Qué? - Preguntó moviendo la cabeza y cuestionando sobre el idioma en que estaban hablando.

-Digamos que al salir de ese trabajo estaba un poco desolada, pero me di cuenta que lo que quería hacer era otra cosa. Para ser sincera el trabajo era una mierda, pero era lo único que sabía hacer. Comencé a estudiar y conocí a Anne, nos hicimos amigas; dos años después creamos nuestra revista, _Claroscuro,_ y ahora soy mi propia jefa. - Le sonrió a Bella orgullosamente -. No lo habría hecho sino me hubieses conmovido lo suficiente para ayudarte…

Bella asintió y bajó las manos a su regazo mientras sonreía con ironía.

-Me alegra… - susurró y se apartó cuando el camarero traía dos platos que se veían bastante suculento de pollo con vegetales salteados.

-¿Lo conseguiste al final? ¿Pudiste hablar con él?

-No - respondió dando un sorbo al té que venía con la comida y casi tarareando de lo rico que sabía.

-Por supuesto… - dijo Emma negando con la cabeza -. Se casó con Kate Whitlock, ¿no? Hace un par de años…

-Al parecer - dijo con amargura -, aunque yo nunca supe nada, mis amigos lo sabían pero no quisieron contarme. - Emma frunció el ceño y comenzó a comer. Bella no podía ni siquiera empezar, el hambre se había ido, se iba a burlar de su necesidad de confesarse a extraños pero la verborrea hizo su aparición primero -. Volví a verlo dos días atrás, llegó a mi casa de improviso, después de más de cuatro años - confesó sin poder controlarse.

-¿No me digas que…? ¡Mierda! ¿Y no sabías que estaba casado? - Bella suspiró apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y tomándose la cabeza con las manos

-Pensé que volvía por mí… - dijo confesando en voz alta su estupidez.

-Y el mundo se vino abajo cuando te diste cuenta que no era así. - Emma miró hacia el plato pensativa por unos segundos y después rió -. Creo que Anne sería feliz si pudiera tomarte bajo su ala…

-¿Anne? – Preguntó recordando que ya había mencionado ese nombre. Emma rió de nuevo.

-Mi socia, tiene una fijación con las mujeres rotas y perdidas. Deberías conocerla. - Bella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza firmemente.

-No quiero ser más el caso de caridad de alguien, es suficiente - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -. Solo… necesito pensar, descifrar lo que haré con mis amigos, y seguir viviendo… y decidir olvidarme de él para siempre.

-No sería lastima, Anne solo da… oportunidades. Ha ayudado a varias chicas desde que la conozco. Es lo que hace. - Emma se encogió de hombros -. Además yo estoy en esta conferencia para buscar talento, queremos cambiar la imagen de la revista y ella está empeñada en la idea que debería ser alguien nuevo y desconocido. Es una fanática de otorgar oportunidades por alguna razón y me envió de búsqueda ya que estaba ocupada con la edición del nuevo número. ¿Te imaginas que le lleve una chica que su mundo acaba de destrozarse y que sea diseñadora? Eso la hará tan feliz… - terminó sonriendo y Bella lo hizo en reflejo -. Con eso también te daré algo con que agradecerme… y quedaremos iguales.

-Estás loca, ¿lo sabes? - Le preguntó negando con la cabeza. Emma sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es mejor que ser víctima, te lo aseguro - se burló y Bella rió, aunque sonó un poco sarcástico.

-¿Y amante? - Le inquirió en tono amargado

-Oh…, Isabella… ¿eso es lo que te propuso?-

-Sí… - dijo y movió el plato hacia un lado -, puedo no ser víctima, no sufrir, solo ser su amante, perder el respeto tal vez… aunque ya de eso no tenga mucho que digamos. ¿Y qué ganaré con ello? ¿Me amara si permito que haga lo que quiera conmigo o me detestará porque me deje convertir en lo que él más detestaba? - Miró hacia la ventana por un par de segundos sintiendo que la confusión y tristeza le invadían de nuevo -. Víctima o amante… ¿cuál es la mejor?

-Todo es relativo, Bella, nada en la vida es blanco o negro.

-Hablemos de otra cosa, cuéntame de tu revista - le pidió deseando acabar con ese tema, no hacia nada para ayudar a su confusión, aunque sabía que no debía preguntar ni interesarse. No iba a hacer ningún trabajo, incluso tuvo que abandonar un par de empresas para ese viaje, no ayudaría a su credibilidad pero era algo que tenía que hacer.

-Es una revista pensada para mujeres. Anne maneja la editorial principal y son sus escritos las que las ha vuelto la revista tan famosa. Es como… - Emma miró hacia el cielo soñadora -, como si supiera lo que estas sintiendo y te lo dijera en cada letra… no puedo explicarlo.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tienen circulando en Paris?

-No, nuestra sede principal es en Londres…, te encantará cuando la conozcas… - Bella rió casi histérica esa vez y dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-Creo que quiero mantenerme alejada de Londres, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento - le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Emma se carcajeó y se acercó sobre la mesa.

-Ya veremos… - le dijo -, ¿qué haremos hoy? - Preguntó un par de segundos después.

-¿Separarnos cuando terminen las ponencias de la tarde e ir cada una a su hotel? - rebatió confundida. Emma negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos en Paris, tengo una libreta de gastos y tú estás despechada. La mejor solución en esos casos es beber hasta la inconsciencia… - dijo maliciosamente.

Bella frunció el ceño y pensó en negarse, pero un segundo después lo pensó mejor. Cuando lo perdió la primera vez había sentido lástima de sí misma, ¿haría lo mismo la segunda vez? No lo creía… tal vez bebería y reiría, porque si era completamente sincera consigo misma, no quería volver a llorar y no quería volver a llegar a su hotel y estar sola con sus pensamiento. No aún al menos.

.

.

Bella se estaba riendo montada en el taxi de regreso a su hotel. No estaba borracha… bueno, no estaba completamente borracha. Solo ligeramente mareada, feliz y un poco libre, aunque eso ultimo solo fuera mínimo.

-¡Ya sabes, Bella! - Gritó Emma que iba sentada en el regazo del hombre pelinegro que la acompañaba en la mañana, un amigo según lo que le dijo. Era un hombre sumamente gracioso y se llamaba Gustave.

-¡Sí, Emma! - Le gritó como había hecho las últimas cuatro veces.

-Mañana o… dentro de tres horas… te buscaré. ¿Qui, chica victima?

-Qui chica… loca - le respondió y se bajó del taxi casi tropezándose en el camino. Se carcajeó de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia el Hotel. Habían visitado dos locales y aunque no había bebido demasiado porque estaba sola y no conocía a la chica, los dos que se bebió habían sido lo suficientemente dulces y fuertes.

Entró al lobby del Hotel sonriendo y se detuvo en seco cuando lo vio sentado en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea. Él se levantó como movido por un resorte y caminó hacia ella.

-Ángela… tú y tu gran bocota… - balbuceó entre dientes y mientras se giraba hacia la puerta ignorándolo.

-Demonios… Bella… no seas así - escuchó que Carlisle decía pero ella siguió caminando rumbo a la calle, deseando no haber sido terca y haberse quedado en el hotel de Emma como le había ofrecido o simplemente haber bebido mucho… mucho más.

-Sigo furiosa… - le dijo sin girar.

-¡Maldición… lo siento! - Le gritó Carlisle.

-¿Y eso lo soluciona todo? ¡¿Lo hace correcto? - Le gritó girando hacia él y sintiendo que toda su obnubilación por el alcohol se iba al mirar los ojos azules y arrepentidos de Carlisle, así como el morado de su mandíbula y su labio partido. Se forzó a no preocuparse por ello.

-Huir de mí tampoco lo hará… - le respondió -, ni irte de casa. - Ella bufó y deseó golpearlo, hacer un nuevo morado en el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-¿Casa? ¿Hogar? ¿Familia? ¡¿Qué es eso, Carlisle? Creí que tenía eso contigo, creí… - Todo su coraje murió al sentir como se quebraba su voz por esas palabras y que la decepción la invadía -. Pensé que por lo menos tú veías como era en realidad… - Lo escuchó suspirar y le sintió acercarse hasta poner una mano en cada una de su mejilla, le levantó la cabeza hasta que ambos se observaron.

-Te veo, cariño - le susurró -. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera, eres tierna, te preocupas por tus amigos, eres mi puerto seguro, logras que encuentre algo de paz y felicidad cuando estoy contigo… No podía permitir que me quitaran eso. Actué egoístamente, lo sé.

-No hay justificación… - dijo y después cerró los ojos. Lo escuchó suspirar de nuevo.

-No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice y si hubiese pensado, imaginado que te haría daño, Bella, no lo habría hecho.

-Pero lo hiciste, me heriste… - le susurró sintiéndose triste de nuevo.

-Lo sé, perdóname - le dijo y bajo una mano hasta entrelazarla con la suya, pero ella se apartó -. Bella…

-No soy una niña, no lo soy…

-Estoy consciente de eso… - le respondió.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme, además de que Edward me cree una vividora por tu culpa? Cualquier otra cosa, Carlisle, este es el momento de contármelo.

Él la miró fijamente y entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Le preguntó y ella sonrió irónicamente.

-¿Un caso que tuvo un mal resultado o es que fuiste a buscar pelea con alguien? - Le preguntó señalándole el labio partido. Y la forma en cómo la miró, casi viéndose culpable fue todo lo que necesitó para confirmar su sospecha.

-Maldita sea… - dijo entre su aliento y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba -. Solo fui a darle los papeles del dinero, pero lo vi y nada más pensé en que ustedes dos… que él te había usado… que te había lastimado otra vez y solo quise matarlo…

Bella jadeó y se alejó otro paso.

-¿Cómo…? - Preguntó confundida y después negó horrorizada -. ¡Por supuesto, Rose! - Gritó y se pasó una mano por su cara.

-Lo siento… - volvió a decir Carlisle y la miró con furia -. ¡Tú eres mi responsabilidad! - Le espetó.

-No, no lo soy - le dijo y respiró para calmar una lágrima -. Somos amigos pero yo tengo que tomar mis decisiones, Carlisle, tienes que entender eso…

-Él…

-Él queda fuera, completamente - le interrumpió -. No puedo seguir así…

-Bella… - empezó pero ella negó con la cabeza para que dejara de hablar.

-Tú y yo fuimos una buena idea, y yo te necesité tanto, Car, así como tú me necesitaste a mí… Me permití ser tu fuerza, y te permití ser la mía. Pero ahora necesito entender las cosas por mí misma, solo eso pido, que seas mi amigo, solo eso.

Carlisle la miró con dolor por unos segundos y ella sintió que el corazón se le partía.

-Sobrevivirás sin mí - continuó.

-¿Lo haré? - Le preguntó él.

-Yo nunca fui ella, Car, no importa cuánto lo creyeras… - le dijo tragando grueso.

-Hace años que entendí eso, Bella, varios años atrás. Cuando comprendí que solo éramos dos almas rotas que se cuidaban y se acompañaban… nada más - le contestó y cada uno estaba separado, como si se hubiese alzado una pared invisible entre ellos.

-Pero siempre te amaré… - le dijo botando ya la primera lágrima y él suspiró y la atrajo a su cuerpo abrazándola con fuerza mientras ambos temblaban. Usualmente no lo entendía o no trataba de comprenderlo, solo sabía que ellos tenían una forma de comunicarse tan suya, única, privada y eso lo hacia un poco mas difícil algunas veces.

-Yo también, bambi, yo también… cuando regreses a casa todo estará bien...

Ella negó con la cabeza sin soltarlo.

-Todo está tan enredado… no entiendo nada, todo lo que creía cambió en un segundo - le dijo y sintió que la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo? - Le preguntó y ella asintió contra su pecho antes de sentir que entrelazaba una mano y la guiaba por el centro de la ciudad.

Caminaron por mucho tiempo, en silencio, ya ella había limpiado sus mejillas y observaba las calles, el arte en cada una de sus expresiones, en un poste, un banquillo o solo el cielo negro que se reflejaba en el agua, incluso hasta el olor característico era parte del entorno, como si fuera un todo.

-Quiero pintar… - susurró ella y sonrió ligeramente cuando sintió que Carlisle apretaba su mano con fuerza, como si quisiera apoyarla -. No, no porque siento que me voy a derrumbar solo… porque Ángela tenía razón, si había un sitio donde iba a querer pintar era éste…

Lo escuchó reír y sonrió ligeramente, pasando por un puente y separándose para subir en él y apoyarse en la baranda sintiendo que las ansias por pintar le llenaban haciéndola experimentar cosas que tenía años que no vivía.

-Carlisle… - le susurró mirando al agua, las hondas plateadas por el reflejo de la luna y percibiendo como inconscientemente se movía en el mismo vaivén - Cuando lo vi, por un segundo me permití soñar que todo iba a estar bien… Inconscientemente, lo esperé todo este tiempo…

-Lo siento, bambi - le dijo.

-Y cuando lo besé… - Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un segundo -. Ese beso era el que había pasado mucho tiempo esperando; he besado a algunas personas después de él… incluso a ti esa vez… pero ese era el beso que mi cuerpo había anhelado, me hizo ver estrellas y recordar tantas sensaciones olvidadas…

Sintió que Carlisle se posaba a su lado y bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

-Pase mucho tiempo prometiéndome que cuando lo viera de nuevo todo sería distinto; que hablaría por fin, que diría todo lo que antes me era imposible confesar. No me refiero a declararle mi amor o algo así, sino a explicarle… a tratar de redimirme en algo… sin embargo todo sucedió tan distinto, fueron puras recriminaciones y dolor… Dios, Carlisle, tanto dolor… - Se abrazó a sí misma y lo sintió acercarse un poco más a ella.

-Has sufrido, yo lo sé, lo viví contigo.

-Y él también lo ha hecho - le dijo Bella.

-Bambi, no pienses en él…

-¿No? - Le interrumpió -, eso es lo único que he hecho en estos dos días, pensar… preguntarme… torturarme…

-Él no lo merece, solo te usó, quiso llegar a tu casa y tomar…

-¿Cuatro años después? - Le interrumpió sonriendo irónicamente -, solo se paró un día de su cama, tantos años después, y decidió llegar a mi puerta y tener relaciones conmigo… un impulso, sin que significara nada… no lo creo…

-Yo sí…

-Me pidió que luchara por él - le confesó interrumpiéndolo aún sin mirarlo -, que le demostrara que había tratado de conseguirlo…

-Demonios, Bella, él no quiere nada bueno…

-¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué? - Preguntó en voz alta, en parte para él en parte para sí misma. Esa era una de las preguntas que le atormentaban; si la odiaba como lo hizo ver, si ella no había significado nada como se lo dijo cruelmente, ¿por qué entonces pedirle eso? Al principio había pensado que fue para humillarla pero ahora, al recordar sus ojos, su voz, no estaba tan segura. O quizás solo estaba tratando de justificarlo y viendo cosas que no estaban allí -. El Edward que yo conocí cuatro años atrás era muy distinto a este pero… por algunos instantes pude volver a verlo, fue él, y eso… solo me ha hecho cuestionarme cosas.

-Tienes que dejarlo ir… ¿quieres repetir tu historia con Fred? ¿Qué quieres? Convertirte en su amante, ser la otra, la que tiene que permanecer escondida esperando que pueda disponer de un rato para escabullirse de su vida perfecta, ¿vas a soportar las excusas? ¿Vas a soportar las mentiras? Ya sufriste demasiado Bambi, luchaste…

-¿Lo hice, Carlisle, o fue al contrario, me rendí demasiado rápido? - Le preguntó con voz triste interrumpiéndolo de nuevo. Él se quedó callado, tal vez analizando lo que le decía.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste - le refutó y Bella arrugó la cara por un segundo. Esa duda la había carcomido desde que lo vio dos días atrás, quizás mucho más, pero en ese tiempo había sentido que no hubo nada más que hacer. ¿Se habría equivocado?

-¿Te parece? - Murmuró -. Porque yo solo recuerdo una y otra vez su mirada cuando me dijo que nunca había hecho nada…

-Maldita sea, solo te está hiriendo, ese hombre no sirve, Bella…

-¿Qué harías, Carlisle? - Le preguntó cerrando los ojos -. Sí Esme llegara a tu puerta y te pidiera que luches por ella… ¿habría límites? ¿Habría algo que no le darías? - Pronunció las palabras con los ojos cerrados y al no escuchar respuesta se giró y lo miró. Él la observaba fijamente, preocupado, asustado y en el fondo de sus ojos estaba la rendición que no quería mostrar por palabras -. Hace dos días la respuesta estaba muy clara, sin embargo ahora…

-Vuelve a casa… - le pidió en voz baja y Bella sonrió sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían -. No quiero que te destruya.

-Le dije que no - continuó como si él no hubiese hablado, necesitaba sacar eso por dentro -. Le rogué que no me pidiera eso, que no destruyera todo lo que había logrado…pero hay un conflicto en mi interior porque lo amo, Car.

-Bambi, tienes que entender que ya no se trata de ustedes dos solamente. Edward decidió dejarte atrás cuando se divorciaron y cerró definitivamente la puerta cuando se casó con Kate, ella también cuenta ahora.

-Lo sé, todo eso lo tengo muy claro, pero igual… ¿Cómo puedo vivir con esto? ¿Cómo puedo continuar, Carlisle? ¿Cómo, si tenemos años y no lo hemos logrado?

-¿Crees que convertirte en su amante te ayudará a resolverlo? No, Bella, solo lo pondrá peor.

-No he dicho que lo haré - le respondió alzando la cabeza al aire -. Solo te cuento lo que me dijo y lo que siento…

-Bambi…

-Hoy me propusieron tener una entrevista en Londres para trabajar en una revista - le interrumpió cambiando el tema.

-Maldita sea, Bella… ¿por qué tientas esto? Nada cambiará, él no te escogerá al final. ¿Vas a arriesgar todo lo que tienes?

-¿Y qué es eso, Carlisle? Una gata, nada más.

-Tienes una familia.

-Que me engaña… que no confía en mí. Tengo una prima que me odia, un sobrino que no me conoce y una falsa de familia…

-No es así…

-¿Si fuera Esme no lo harías todo? - Le volvió a preguntar y de nuevo recibió el silencio.

-Lo que te puedo asegurar es que alguien que te ama nunca te pedirá que te destruyas para demostrarle algo. Te puedo garantizar que nunca le pediría algo así a Esme… ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió y apretó con más fuerza la baranda de hierro del puente.

-¿Y si ella te lo pidiera? - Lo escuchó suspirar y acercarse otros centímetros.

-Renuncié - le informó y ella bajó la cabeza para mirarlo sorprendida -. Vendré a vivir contigo si dejas Estados Unidos.

-No… - le dijo y negó con la cabeza mostrándose enfática -. No harás tal cosa. Tienes tus clientes en Estados Unidos, no vas a dejar todo para hacerme de niñero. Volverás a casa y cuidarás a Lira… y me apoyarás… y vendrás a visitarme si es que decido quedarme por un tiempo.

-Bella…

-Solo un amigo, Carlisle, solo eso necesito…

-¿Irás a Londres? - Le preguntó él acercándose a ella. Bella se quedó callada por unos segundos y tragó grueso mientras se encogía de hombros.

-No lo he decidido, no he llegado allí, no he llegado a nada. Solo sé que tengo que estar sola, que tengo que pensar y tomar algunas decisiones, que quiero pintar y que tal vez me entreviste por un empleo en una revista presidida por una editora que obra milagros - se detuvo y suspiró hondo -. Quiero… retroceder el tiempo y a la misma vez adelantarlo… ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir con eso? - A la vez que decía las palabras se giraba hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le acarició por unos segundos.

-Bella… - le susurró -. ¿Sabes de lo que sí estoy seguro? - Le preguntó -. Que si nada funcionara con Esme… tú estarías allí para mí…

Ella sonrió por el significado oculto de esas palabras y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Oh sí, Car, claro que lo estaría…

-Bien… - le dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

Ella miró hacia el agua y cerró los ojos dándose fuerza sin saber bien qué hacer, qué decidir o si esa confusión pasaría para otorgarle las respuestas. Solo tenía algo claro, que necesitaba estar sola para descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi hermosa Gine, eficiente, efectiva, consejera de ruptura de murallas… TQM amiguis.

**PD: Muchisimas gracias a todos los anonimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda dejenme el correo, haganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o coloquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	39. Chapter 33, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Broken,__Lifehouse_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=pmey1k7WXdc Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba sentada en el taxi junto con Emma y se bajó un poco la minifalda negra que había decidido usar ese día, se había sentido un poco osada así que la acompañó con una blusa de seda que se amarraba de su cuello de color rojo y unos tacones del mismo color... Rose se sentiría orgullosa.<p>

-Te va a encantar este sitio - le dijo Emma sonriendo ampliamente y retocando su labial. Bella sonrió y asintió relajándose en su asiento y viendo las edificaciones de Londres pasar por la ventana del vehículo.

-Me han gustado todos a los que me llevaste cuando estábamos en París - le informó - estoy segura que este será igual… - se burló y Emma se carcajeó.

-¿Me estás acusando de alcohólica o simple sonsacadora?

Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos un segundo.

-Creo que he bebido más en esta última semana que en toda mi vida… - le dijo y después rió ya que al fin de cuentas había sido muy divertido, lo que realmente necesitaba.

-Pues… entonces solo me referiré a mí misma como divertida y espero que no me refutes eso… - contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Divertida será… - aceptó y se acomodó en su asiento -. ¿Anne viene hoy? - Le preguntó decidiendo cambiar de tema.

-No, me dijo que tenía que sacar la editorial para la próxima edición, la verdad ella no sale mucho, dice que hay mucho trabajo y que no se divierte de esa forma. Había pensado que lo haría esta vez como una especie de bienvenida por tu ingreso a nuestro grupo de trabajo, pero finalmente no pudo - dijo y rodó los ojos.

Bella asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Habían llegado a Londres dos días atrás y sin siquiera dejarla registrarse en un Hotel la había arrastrado hasta las oficinas de _Claroscuro_para ser entrevistada por Anne. Lo cual fue bizarro y asombroso. Anne tenía tal vez un par de años más que ella, quizás algunos más, su cabello negro casi azulado caía por sus hombros y la hacía ver pálida además que resaltaban sus ojos azules, o verdosos, no lo había decidido porque no se notaban bien por los lentes con marco grueso negro que llevaba. Y ella era una persona rara, de estilo intelectual, uno creería que por ser dueña de una revista sería tan sofisticada como Emma, pero en vez era un poco retraída con un estilo muy recatado, casi podría decirse que intentaba pasar inadvertida a su alrededor. Era del tipo de las que te miraban fijamente como si quisieran leerte y descubrir cada secreto. Trataba tan distinto a las personas que por fin entendió la fascinación casi enfermiza que había notado esa semana en Emma. Era maravillosa, como si de verdad le importaras así no te conociera, por lo menos así sintió que sucedía.

La reunión había transcurrido hablando de arte y tendencias, ni siquiera se sintió entrevistada o evaluada, más bien fue como si estuviera en una conversación entre amigas, o por lo menos conocidas, que fue la sensación que percibió desde que la vio por primera vez. A veces le sucedía así con algunas personas, quizás al final si fuera cierto eso de las reencarnaciones.

Tres horas después Anne le había sonreído y extendido su mano diciendo que estaba contratada. Bella había quedado perpleja. Después de estrechar sus manos había conocido las instalaciones de la revista, bastante vanguardista y se había llevado varios tomos para empezar a estudiarla y sacar una buena idea para la restructuración.

No contaba con mucho tiempo, Anne la había contratado como consultora externa por un período de seis meses, la tarea que les esperaba era titánica pero daría sus frutos. Al no sumarla al staff le daba la posibilidad de trabajar con otros clientes dentro o fuera del país, lo que significó una gran tranquilidad porque, podría trabajar para distintos clientes al mismo tiempo, incluso cumplir con sus compromisos y no defraudar a aquellos que habían confiado en ella y la habían contratado y ¿por qué no? Seguir creciendo. ¡Alabada sea la tecnología, el mail y las video conferencias que te permiten trabajar desde cualquier lugar en el mundo! Dios, su cabeza había sido un revoltijo con las posibilidades que ese arreglo podría traerle.

Ese mismo día después de la reunión se había ido al apartamento de Emma, en un sofá cama hasta que encontrara un sitio dónde vivir hasta instalarse en un lugar propio. Londres era costoso pero Anne le había dicho que todos sus gastos estaban incluidos en el contrato e incluso le ofreció ponerse en contacto con una amiga de bienes raíces para que le diera opciones. Se lo había agradecido enormemente.

-¿Le contaste a Anne sobre toda mi historia? ¿Es por eso por lo que me contrató y me otorgó todos esos beneficios? - Le preguntó Bella recordando ese punto por fin -. Habíamos quedado en que no ibas a hacerlo, Emma, no quiero…

-No lo hice - le interrumpió mirándola como si estuviera loca -, te aseguro que la habría hecho feliz saberlo pero te prometí que no iba a contar nada, ¡no soy una bocaza! Anne quería alguien con un estilo parecido al suyo y tú fuiste la indicada… te lo aseguro.

Bella asintió mientras volvió a mirar hacia el paisaje de Londres y tragaba grueso, estaba en su misma ciudad. ¿Se encontrarían en algún sitio o lo buscaría? No estaba en esa ciudad por él, se convenció de nuevo, sino más bien para demostrarse a sí misma que podía estar sola. Sin embargo, ese día al llegar a esa ciudad todos los recuerdos del viaje con él y del posterior, que fue bastante más miserable, se arrebolaron en su mente, dejándola un poco aturdida. Todos esos recuerdos le hacían estar segura de algo, no quería, bajo ningún concepto volver a ver a Edward Mayor en su vida ni ponerlo sobre aviso que estaba en la ciudad en la cual había sido declarada visitante no grata, así ya eso no fuera necesario porque Edward estaba casado, pero eso solo le quitaba las posibilidades de buscarlo, si quisiera hacerlo.

También pensó en tomar el teléfono y comunicarse con Rose, pedir su número y llamarlo, pero eso simplemente la aterrorizaba, no sabía qué hacer si él le contestaba ni qué decir. En su cabeza se había imaginado miles de hipótesis y eso tampoco ayudaba. Su favorita y siendo sincera consigo misma la más viable iría así: _"__Hola, __Edward__… __Mmm, __estoy __en __tu __ciudad__… __sí, __¿genial__, __no__?... __¿No?, __claro, __imagino __que __para __ti __que __yo __esté __en __Londres __no __es __tan __genial__… __¿Qué __me __acabas __d__e __decir? __¿Qué __si __decidí __ser __tu __amante? __Pues__… __Mmm__… __Ya__… __todavía __no __tengo __claro __eso...__"_. Obviamente esa conversación no iría de ninguna manera bien.

Adicionalmente a todo ello también estaba el hecho de que no quería sufrir, se encontraba cansada de llorar, de anhelar y de que todo le doliera. Claro, existía la posibilidad de que si estuviera con él lo de anhelar se eliminaría pero… ¿y las demás? No quería arriesgarse a eso. Además estaba sola y se sentía bien, por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo, y no quería arriesgar esa sensación.

De todas maneras sus auto justificaciones baratas no tenían sentido, ellos se despidieron y la oferta había caducado.

-Es ese… - le señaló Emma y Bella giró la cabeza sintiendo que palidecía ligeramente -, es el bar de James Britts. Lo verás, te encantará, es vanguardista y oscuro, de esos bares en los que te imaginas follándote a un hombre dentro del baño.

Bella tragó grueso y asintió mordiendo su labio… pensando en algo como: _Lo __sé, __lo __hice__… __maravilloso__…_, agregó sarcásticamente.

-No creo que éste sea un buen sitio… - comenzó a decir

-¡Oh vamos, Bella! Tengo que presentarte a James… lo amo… - dijo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo -, solo que él no lo sabe porque si lo hiciera… ¡me jodería! Por algo está entre los más bastardos de todo Soho… el problema es que esos ojos grises y cabello rubio además de sus pectorales te derriten y permites que te hagan lo que desean…

Bella rió mientras el taxista se detenía frente al local.

-¿Y ya han estado juntos? - Preguntó tratando de calmar su corazón, los recuerdos y más importante, el pánico por volver a entrar un sitio que había quedado etiquetado como _"uno __de __los __pocos __momentos __donde __fuimos __felices"._

-James no es del tipo "estemos juntos", y yo no quiero ser del lote "te vi, te follé y me fui". Así que… no, no lo hemos estado, solo coqueteamos, nos hacemos propuestas que sabemos no cumpliremos y… ya… eso más o menos lo define todo.

-Estuve aquí una vez… - confesó todavía renuente a bajarse del taxi, donde el conductor ya las miraba con exasperación - con… Edward…, James lo conoce, no me parece buena idea… - Emma rodó los ojos y la miró con el ceño fruncido mientras le pagaba al taxista.

-¿Y qué? Si estás aquí es para vivir la vida no para esconderte, creía que esa fue una de las cosas que decidiste en París…

-Sí - admitió a regañadientes, eso se lo había dicho cuando dijo que quería ir a Londres, que ansiaba vivir y no escudarse de sus amigos, sus tristezas o lo que fuera -, pero…

-Bella… - le interrumpió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente -. Entrarás a ese sitio conmigo, bailarás con varios hombres y te besarás con uno, incluso con más si se te da el chance. Y hablarás con James…

-¿Pero y si…?

-Han pasado cuatro años, ¿de verdad crees que te recuerde? ¿No es un poco egocéntrico de tu parte? - Le cuestiono mirándola como si estuviera loca. Bella se sonrojó profusamente y salió inmediatamente del vehículo -. Además, he venido muchas veces y nunca he visto a Masen aquí…

Bella asintió de nuevo y tiró su cabello suelto hacia su espalda mientras respiraba hondo.

-Tienes razón - admitió dándose valor. Era cierto, James no la reconocería, esperaba, y ya era suficiente, la idea era vivir no esconderse pensando en que Edward la descubriría.

Caminaron hacia la entrada. Ella miró los alrededores para descubrir que ya no era completamente igual que antes, las tiendas habían cambiado, los colores, no había nieve e incluso el local de James había sido remodelado, el letrero estaba igual pero los colores eran distintos, más gris humo que los marrones que había observado una vez.

Cuando entraron las golpeó el humo, el sonido estruendoso de un grupo musical y la gente bailando alrededor. El sitio estaba copado y sintió la mano de Emma jalándola hacia la barra. Se sentaron en dos banquillos en una de las esquinas y ella sonrió al ver a Emma mover sus hombros al ritmo de una música que no había escuchado antes, al parecer era un grupo londinense desconocido, de esos que unían el rock, con el grunch y el tecno; una combinación extraña pero que los tenían a todos bailando y cabeceando.

Un minuto después el cantinero les sirvió dos tragos que no habían pedido y Emma sonrió hacia los dos hombres que se acercaron a donde estaban sentadas.

-Buenas noches. - Un hombre alto de ojos azules y cabello negro saludó a Bella, era tan atractivo que por un par de segundos ella se quedó como hipnotizada observándolo -. Espero que te gusten los tragos fríos… yo me encargaré de calentarte después.

Ella sonrió por esa frase tan horrorosa y miró a Emma que tampoco aguantaba la risa, ni siquiera se podía imaginar qué diantres le habría dicho el otro hombre.

-Desaparezcan. - Escuchó que un hombre decía y al levantar la mirada sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco de miedo al ver a James. Los dos hombres se voltearon con actitud ofensiva pero al ver la ceja enarcada de James lo pensaron mejor y se fueron dejando las bebidas.

-Mi héroe… - dijo Emma y Bella sonrió al verla cruzar sus piernas desnudas y aletear sus pestañas.

-Solo para ti, cariño - dijo coqueto y se acercó unos centímetros -. Habías tardado mucho en visitarme…

-Oh, ya sabes, mi vida es tan ajetreada… viajes, fiestas… - terminó ladeando su cabeza.

-Tal vez debas calmarte en mi cama esta noche… claro, después de mucho… mucho ejercicio.

Emma subió su mano y la posó en el pecho de James.

-¿Qué tanto ejercicio? Ya sabes que soy una mujer frágil y que se agota rápidamente… o mejor dicho que espera que la agoten lentamente… - Le contestó y Bella se mordió el labio para no sonreír, aunque no pudo disimular el sonrojo por ese intercambio.

-Pues a mí me gusta lento… rápido… y lento de nuevo… para terminar en duro… pero… las damas también pueden opinar - le dijo mirándola con ojos llenos de deseo.

-Oh creo que esa sería mi definición de ritmo perfecto también…

-Bien… - dijo y se acercó más y después subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Isabella. Ella se tensó y hubo un segundo que creyó que la había reconocido pero después lo vio mirar de nuevo a Emma como si nada -. También tengo unos ritmos muy específicos cuando son tríos… solo para que sepan.

-Mi amiga Isabella - le dijo señalándola -, es medio puritana.

-Mi tipo de chica… son las que mejor se corrompen - dijo entre dientes aspirando aire muy despacio -. Mucho gusto, cariño. - Tomó su mano y acariciando su muñeca -. Cada vez mi hermosa Emma me trae mujeres más… interesantes.

Emma rió y se levantó del asiento -. Cállate y llévame a bailar o simplemente lárgate.

-Vamos Emma-sensual a quién quisiera ver con las piernas envueltas alrededor de mis caderas, pero hoy solo me conformare con verla rozando mis pantorrillas. - Alzó la cara hacia Bella de nuevo -. Isabella… - dijo y con una sonrisa extraña se llevo a Emma a la pista de baile aglomerada.

Bella se quedó confundida con ese gesto y dio un sorbo a su trago frunciendo el ceño, en ese momento se le acercó un rubio para invitarla a bailar y ella aceptó necesitando distraerse.

Después de un baile decidió dejar al rubio en la pista a fin de ir al baño, cada vez que miraba hacia la barra recordaba lo que había sucedido allí y eso no ayudaba. Sin embargo, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta de madera se detuvo jadeando.

_Oh__… __Dios_, se dijo mientras veía sentado en la mesa más apartada, casi oculto de todo el mundo a Edward.

Su pecho se contrajo y su corazón dio un vuelco en el mismo instante, jadeó de nuevo y apretó sus manos en forma de puños. En primer lugar pensó en girarse e irse, después en acercarse, pero solo se quedó allí, viendo como él tomaba de un solo trago una cantidad bastante considerable de whisky. Tenía la ropa descompuesta, una camisa blanca ligeramente arrugada y sin corbata. Bella sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar dentro de su pecho. Él no miraba a nadie, solo al alcohol, en ese momento acababa de llenar el vaso de nuevo y tomaba con el mismo procedimiento anterior. Ni siquiera respiraba, solo bebía. Ella se acercó hacia él sin pensarlo, ni meditarlo, solo sabiendo que tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Edward? - Le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado pero él ni siquiera alzó la mirada, solo siguió bebiendo -. ¿Cariño? - Volvió a llamar y al ver que no contestaba se acercó aún más y pasó una mano por su cabello.

Él parpadeó y levantó la mirada, ambos se observaron por unos segundos sin decir palabra. Ella no apartó la mano de su cabello sino que lo acariciaba con dulzura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó Bella bajando la cara hasta su oído para que distinguiera su voz sobre la música.

-No fue suficiente… - le susurró él con voz un poco más distorsionada por el alcohol. Ella se apartó y frunció el ceño.

-Joder, Edward… ¿quién mierda te dio otra botella? - Ella giró para encontrarse a James llegando hasta donde estaban. Su mirada estaba más fría que antes, toda la animosidad de momentos atrás olvidada y cuando la vio… se dio cuenta que siempre la había reconocido y que todo el acto con Emma fue fingido.

-Siempre supiste quién era desde que me viste con ella, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó y James la miró de arriba hacia abajo antes de acercarse hasta Edward.

-Nunca olvido una cara, Bella, mucho menos la cara de la ruina de un amigo - le dijo y tomó a Edward de un brazo levantándolo -. Vamos… mierda, no pueden verte así, ¡eres un maldito pilar de la sociedad! - le dijo enfáticamente, como si estuviese gritando en voz baja -. No tendrías que haber bajado, me cago si un jodido periodista aparece…

Bella lo vio asombrada por esas palabras, por la forma en cómo tomo a Edward y llamaba a dos hombres para que lo ayudaban, aunque más bien parecía como si los estuvieran escondiendo. Ellos se dirigieron hacia detrás de la barra por lo que los siguió.

-¿Qué le sucedió? - Preguntó desesperada detrás de ellos -. ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Qué…?

-¡Cállate! - Explotó girando la cabeza para verla -. Aquí no.

Ella asintió y caminó en silencio, pasaron el depósito grande y la puerta del pequeño que ella había conocido unos años atrás. Llegaron hasta una puerta que no había visto antes y que parecía nueva, y guiaba hacia unas escaleras. Subió detrás de los tres hombres y abrió la boca asombrada cuando llegaron al final, el ambiente era parecido a un loft, amplio y luminoso. Estaba bien amoblado, mesa de comedor, cocina, un televisor LCD gigante colocado en una de las paredes y en el fondo había una cama un poco revuelta y encima colocada sin ceremonia se encontraba una chaqueta del mismo material del pantalón de Edward.

A él lo acostaron en la cama dejándolo de medio lado y lo vio cerrar los ojos inmediatamente, después el guardaespaldas que ayudó a James caminó hacia la salida. Bella se giró hacia el rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Le preguntó sintiendo que el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho, estaba asustada, aterrorizada, no podía creer que algo malo le hubiese pasado, algo grave, sentía la necesidad de confortarlo de alguna manera. De cualquier manera.

-Tú - le dijo James encogiéndose de hombros. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás palideciendo por el impacto que le causó esa sola palabra -. No sé qué diablos le hiciste, pero desde una semana atrás está como antes y hace dos días vino balbuceando sobre las palabras que lo único que hacen es destruirte hasta hacerte sangrar y que todo era la misma mierda. ¿Por qué volviste? ¿No fue suficiente lo que sucedió hace cuatro años?

Bella negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano en el pecho.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo… James yo…

-Me da igual - le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose de ella.

-Tienes que entender, él fue quien me dejó, yo lo busqué, yo viaje hasta Londres pero no pude localizarlo, lo busqué por todas partes…

-¿En serio? - Le preguntó interrumpiéndola y girándose a verla -. Porque no te vi por aquí, ni una vez.

Ella palideció y se llevó una mano a su boca. _¡Oh, __estúpida, __estúpida! __¡¿Por __qué __no __pensaste __en __James __ni __una __vez? __¡Es __el __primo __de __Rose __por __vida __de __Cristo __y __estaba __en __el __sitio __donde __él __te __llevó __cuando __viajaron __a __Londres!_

-Yo…

-Me vale madre tus excusas o explicaciones, no quiero compadecerte, no me importa - le dijo serio -. No cuando lo vi a él… ni mucho menos cuando ahora vuelvo a verlo así después de verte. Eres tóxica, eso es lo que eres. Rose podrá hacer y pensar lo que quiera, puede defenderte, puede mandarle una carta al Papa para que te canonicen por todo lo que has sufrido… pero yo lo elijo a él. Te repito lo mismo que le dije a mi prima la última vez que hablamos sobre ello más de tres años atrás antes de que ese tema muriera entre nosotros, cuando intentaba que yo intercediera por ti; no preferiré a una mujer que solo le causó daño, ¿sabes lo que significó que él se casara contigo? ¿La mierda de vida que siempre ha llevado? Obviamente no lo haces cuando cada vez que llegas lo único que haces es hundirlo más…

Ella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca quise hacerle daño, yo… pensé que había hecho lo posible…

-El infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones - le refutó y se encogió de hombros -. Vete, quédate, no me importa, él no recordará nada igualmente, lo cual ambos sabemos que es para mejor. En dos horas llamaré un taxi, Edward no puede dormir fuera de su casa… - Se giró para irse y Bella se pasó una mano por su cara.

-James… - lo llamó y él se detuvo aunque no se volteó -. Lo siento, no pensé…

-No es a mí a quien tienes que decirle eso, Bella, y francamente creo que sí lo hicieras no querría escucharlo. Me voy de aquí, tengo que volver con Emma…

Ella asintió y lo observó irse cerrando la puerta detrás de él, quedando parada en la mitad del loft respirando agitadamente. Se giró hacia la cama y lo observó, sin controlarse caminó hacia esta, encontrándolo con la cabeza un poco ladeada y la camisa aún más revuelta.

-Oh… amor… - susurró subiéndose en la cama hasta quedar arrodillada a su lado. Ahora sí podía detallarlo en verdad, tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos y sus labios estaban más pálidos, su cabello revuelto y a ella le dolió el corazón al observarlo. Pasó una mano por su mejilla suavemente y la sintió un poco rasposa por la barba, aunque parecía que solo tenía un día sin afeitarse -. Lo siento tanto… - dijo en voz baja mientras intentaba acomodarlo lo mejor posible. Abajo seguía la música, y se escuchaba alrededor, aunque para sí misma era como estar en una especie de burbuja, sobre todo porque él no estaba despierto.

Un par de segundos después él abrió los ojos. Ambos se miraron por un tiempo, los orbes verdes estaban dilatados y brillosos por el alcohol. Él frunció el ceño.

-¿Isabella? - Le preguntó con voz rasposa y un poco distorsionada -. ¿Realmente eres tú?

-Sí. - susurró subiendo su mano y acariciando su mejilla -. Estoy aquí.

Él asintió y cerró los ojos de nuevo, ella suspiró y se preguntó si James habría tenido razón, si estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera recordaría esto al día siguiente. Él volvió a abrir los ojos y ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucedió, Edward?

-Soy un maldito idiota - dijo y ella enarcó una ceja por esa expresión y porque no creía que iba a contestar -. Todavía tuve una esperanza, ¿no es una mierda tener esperanza?

-No, no lo es - le respondió acariciando su mejilla de nuevo.

-Sí… - Él apartó su mirada y respiró hondo como si quisiera vomitar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño? - Le preguntó en un susurró y él negó con la cabeza y subió la mano con dificultad hasta su bolsillo.

-Creí que ayudaría… que apaciguaría todo, que me calmaría, pero fue peor… - le dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Ella frunció el ceño y buscó en ese sitio, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero tenía que entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sacó del bolsillo una hoja de papel doblada como si hubiese sido abierta muchas veces. La desdobló y jadeó al descubrir de lo que se trataba.

-¿Mi último mail? - Se preguntó en un tono más alto de lo normal. Ver esas palabras para ella fue un poco extraño, siempre las escribía, una vez al año, cuando se acercaba la fecha de su separación, era una forma de liberarse, una conmemoración. Lo enviaba sin siquiera leerlo, solo balbuceaba unas palabras, una confesión y ya. Ni siquiera creía que él las leyera, aunque siempre había tenido esperanza de que lo hiciera…

-Creí que lo arreglaría. - balbuceó y Bella levantó la mirada hacia Edward, tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían -. Que mataría la rabia… que lo mataría todo…

-¿No lo hizo? - Preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-No… solo lo hizo todo peor - dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos cayendo de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

Bella cerró los ojos por un segundo preguntándose qué podría hacerlo… y la respuesta era nada. Los abrió y observó la hoja de papel, sus palabras, y se preguntó cómo creía que unas simples letras le demostrarían algo… incluso si esas letras hubiesen salido de su propia alma…

-¿Si te lo digo me creerás? - Le preguntó sentándose sobre sus talones y mirando de nuevo la hoja de papel -. Cada palabra fue cierta… - le reiteró.

-Bella… - escuchó que susurraba y ella levantó la mirada hacia él, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. Volvió su atención al mail y se limpió una lágrima que había escapado de su mejilla, mientras leía uno de sus desvaríos.

-… _Tú __me __mostraste __que __amar __era __mezclar __los __colores __más __extraños __y __distintos __creando __una __galaxia __entera __de __sentimientos __y __un __mundo __distinto... __Solo __que __ahora __es__difícil __pintar __porque __los __colores __parecen __ser __más __opacos __y __menos __vivos__…_

Se mordió el labio y lo miró por un segundo pero seguía dormido.

-… _Gracias __por __mostrarme __la __luminosidad __y __espero __en __el __fondo __de __mi __alma __que __tus __colores __sean __brillantes __y __resplandecientes __y __que __yo __haya __sido __solo __un __rayón __oscuro __en __el __lienzo __que __es __tu __vida. __Quiero __que __seas __feliz, __solo __con __eso __podré __estar __redimida __para __siempre__…_

Bella negó con su cabeza y apartó el papel haciendo que cayera el suelo al lado de la cama. Llevó sus manos a la cara de él y rozó su frente, el contorno de sus ojos, sus ojeras y bajó por la nariz. Se inclinó y acarició con sus labios su frente hasta llegar a su oído.

-Te pinté… - le susurró mientras acariciaba su cara -, solo que no fue el retrato que te dije que quería una vez… fue algo más, algo mejor… fue mi alma y me hizo conocerme. Tú formas parte de mi alma, Edward… siempre…

Bajó las manos a sus labios y los trazó con un dedo mientras cerraba los ojos y sonrió porque por una sola vez pudo tocarlo como deseaba, como había ansiado mucho tiempo. Subió sus manos hasta su cabello y lo acarició, sintiéndolo suave entre sus dedos, respiró llenándose de su esencia mezclada con el alcohol y con su nariz se deslizó por su cara desde su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello.

Un par de segundos después sintió las manos de él envolviendo su cintura y se cayó de espalda llevándosela con él hasta que quedó recostada sobre su pecho. Ella alzó su cabeza y lo observó, había abierto los ojos, solo que se veía más soñoliento que nunca.

-Nunca me habías tocado así… - le dijo él y ella asintió bajando las manos a su pecho y acariciándolo sobre su camisa.

-Pero siempre quise hacerlo… incluso antes de saberlo… - Él asintió y ella besó su mejilla con mucha suavidad y lo sintió respirar profundamente.

-Me gusta que me toques así… - le dijo apretando su cintura tirando de ella y haciendo que quedara recostada sobre su hombro.

-A mí también - le respondió bajando una mano hasta su abdomen y besando su frente, se movió acomodándose en su hombro -. Te amo, Edward - le confesó y lo sintió apretar un poco más a su cuerpo, pero no dijo nada por mucho tiempo, más bien ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Se escuchaba la música del pub, ya no había grupo ni canciones movidas sino que sonaban una grabada de _Lifehouse_, _Broken_. Ella seguía abrazada a él, ambos paralizados, como si esas palabras los hubiesen detenido en el tiempo.

"… _Estoy aquí todavía esperando  
>aunque aún tengo mis dudas.<br>Estoy dañado completamente  
>como tú ya lo has descubierto.<br>Me estoy hundiendo, apenas estoy respirando  
>con un corazón roto que aún está latiendo.<br>En el dolor hay curación  
>y en tu nombre encuentro significado.<br>Así que estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando, estoy aguantando.  
>Estoy apenas aguantando por ti…"<em>

-El amor es una mierda… - declaró él por fin y ella besó su mejilla por un segundo -. Y nunca ha sido para mí… debí saberlo desde antes…

-No es así… - le refutó y lo observó cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos -. Y tú lo mereces igual que todos…

-La vida es una mierda, Bella – le susurró y ella pasó la mano por su cintura abrazándolo con fuerza, ya estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza -. En un momento te muestra que podrías ser medianamente feliz pero… te encadena para que no puedas serlo…

Ella bajó la cabeza por un segundo y después besó su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza, escuchando como respiraba un poco más sonoramente, como si su toque le hubiese afectado.

-¿Por qué volviste? – Continuó - ¿Por qué no me dejaste la rabia…? Con ella podía vivir, podía funcionar… pero ahora me siento vacio.

Bella subió la cabeza y acarició su cara, viendo sus ojos brillar con más fuerza, y la más pura de las desesperaciones reflejadas en cada uno de ellos. Su pecho se contrajo del dolor por eso.

-La rabia solo te carcome, Edward. ¿Cómo puedes ser feliz si odias tanto? Eso ha matado al hombre del que yo me enamoré… y nunca quise que sucediera eso.

Lo escuchó emitir una especie de risa amarga.

-Me condenaste, Bella – le dijo y ella se atragantó, dejó de respirar y cerró los ojos -. No entiendo cómo te metiste en mí de tal manera que nadie más podría volver a entrar; el amor es una porquería porque nunca te abandona, solo se adormece con la rabia. Y ahora que ella se fue, ese condenado sentimiento volvió solo para demostrarme que nunca podré tener lo que quiero… maldita la vida… maldita tú por lo que me hiciste y lo que te niegas a darme… y maldito yo por no entenderlo… o no esperar… - Se calló y cuando ella subió la cabeza un minuto después y vio que sus ojos estaban cerrados y se había quedado dormido

-Lamento ser la que te haya hecho pensar que estás condenado… no es cierto… no lo es…

Ella besó su mejilla y su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho donde descansó la cabeza, él la abrazó con un poco más de fuerza como si quisiera retenerla a su lado, un acto reflejo ya que seguía dormido. Cerró los ojos por un par de segundos diciéndose que de alguna forma tenía que demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

.

.

Bella había pasado todo el día distraída, observaba los tomos de la revista pero no podía concentrarse en nada, su mente había quedado revuelta y copada después de ese encuentro con Edward. No podía creer nada de lo que sucedió la noche anterior, que se lo hubiese encontrado allí y hubiese estado con él de esa forma. Finalmente se había quedado dormida y cuando despertó era de mañana, él no estaba por ninguna parte y ella había sido arropada por alguien, imaginaba que fue por James. Salió por la puerta que daba a unas escaleras de la calle y se dirigió a casa de Emma.

Emma no le había dicho nada, lo cual agradecía, ella no podía contar lo que había sucedido, no tendría la fuerza y no era algo que tampoco entendiera muy bien, solo que el día anterior había visto lo que tanto había imaginado, observó cuánto daño le había hecho y eso la había desequilibrado completamente.

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Anne de nuevo y ella asintió tratándose de concentrar de nuevo en su trabajo, llevaba dos horas reunida con la dueña de la revista, que le estaba dando los parámetros que quería con el proyecto y Bella no había escuchado ni dos palabras sobre ello -. No, no lo estás… - le dijo y ella giró su cabeza.

-Creo que pasé mucho tiempo dependiendo de Car… - respondió Bella y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tu novio… Car?

-¿Carlisle… mi novio? No… - se rió y pasó una hoja de la revista -. Claro hubo un momento allí pero… nunca podría llegar a ser algo más. Me refiero a la forma en cómo él me guiaba, necesito su consejo, lo cual es algo muy idiota de decir ya que fui yo la que le dije en primer lugar que no se metiera…

Alzó la mirada y Anne la miraba con el ceño fruncido detrás de sus anteojos, un par de segundos después se relajó y se reclinó en su silla.

-¿Y cuál sería la situación que requiere consejo?

Bella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

-Olvídalo, tengo que resolverlo por mí misma, es solo… - Miró hacia la ventana por un segundo - ¿Cuánto crees que pueda dar una persona para arreglar una situación que ella misma ha causado? ¿Hay un límite? ¿Si tú causas un daño no es justo que trates de arreglarlo?

Anne la miró confundida y pensó sobre ello por un par de minutos.

-Pues… ¿destrozarías una vida para arreglar algo? Eso sería un límite… ¿causarías un daño igual al que se realizó primero? Eso también lo sería…

Bella se colocó las manos sobre su cara y asintió.

-Sí… todo eso lo haría… y de verdad no quisiera hacer lo mismo pero… ¿si los motivos fueran distintos? ¿Eso no lo volvería diferente?

-Bella no puedo ayudarte si no me dices todo lo que está pasando… - le dijo Anne acercándose a ella. Bella abrió la boca pero después lo pensó mejor, por mucho que sintiera conexión con esa mujer no creía que fuera idóneo decir nada.

-Tranquila - le dijo y sonrió ligeramente -. Vamos a trabajar, para eso me pagas al final… olvida mis desvaríos.

Anne la analizó por un par de minutos, después asintió y comenzó a hablar sobre el proyecto y Bella intentó con todo su esfuerzo escucharla. Pero volvió a fallar completamente.

Un par de horas después, afortunadamente, salió de las oficinas de _Claroscuro_ caminó hacia el ascensor, deseando llegar a casa y solo dormir.

-Bella - la llamó Emma y ella giró a verla -. ¿Todo bien?

-Claro - dijo sonriendo un poco falsamente y vio a la pelirroja entrecerrar sus ojos con sospecha.

-¿Salimos esta noche? Tengo que estar en la oficina por un par de horas pero…

-No lo sé… quiero dormir, tengo que investigar… ¿puede ser mañana? - Le rogó. Emma la miró por un par de segundos más y después se metió la mano en su bolsillo y la extendió hacia Bella.

-Toma la llave del apartamento - le dijo y sonrió ligeramente -. Tal vez cuando llegue a casa podremos hablar sobre un hombre de negocios casado que estaba ayer en el pub.

Bella se tensó y miró a Emma con ansiedad.

-Emma, yo…

-Hey, tranquila - le dijo y sonrió -, solo pido una completa descripción de todo lo que sucedió… ¿sí?

-Bien - dijo y rodó los ojos llamando al ascensor.

-Creo que hoy no saldré…- anunció moviendo sus hombros -. Puede que compremos chocolates, veamos películas malas y… Dios… no puedo creer que esté planeando una pijamada… - Bella rió y en ese momento llegó el ascensor y se metió en él.

-Yo compraré los dulces… toneladas de ellos - le anunció y ambas sonrieron hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Bella se dejó caer en la pared de metal y cerró los ojos hasta que escuchó el timbre avisando la llegada.

Caminó hacia las puertas de entrada un poco despistada y al salir a la calle observó un _Aston__Martin_ negro que estaba estacionado en el frente que causó que se quedara paralizada. No lo hizo porque fuera uno de sus vehículos favoritos o asombrosamente lujosos, sino porque la ventana estaba abajo y Edward la miraba fijamente desde el asiento del piloto.

Bella sintió que perdía todo el aire y que sus piernas se volvían gelatina por la visión de ese hombre que el día anterior le había hecho ver tantas cosas de sí mismo sin siquiera quererlo. Y en ese instante todas las dudas se alejaron al solo recordar sus palabras, su desesperación… y sintió la necesidad de cuidarlo, de salvarlo. ¿Acaso no fue lo que él hizo cuando la sacó de su casa tantos años atrás? ¿No la vio desesperada y casi rota y la protegió, cuidó y amó…? Y ella lo amaba, tan profundamente, de una forma muy distinta a como creyó amar a Fred, una que solo anhelaba que fuera feliz, eso fue lo que siempre la angustió en esos años sin él, que él fuera miserable, lo cual lamentablemente se volvió una realidad. Edward le había pedido que luchara por él, había sido su alma clamando desesperada por conseguir algún tipo de paz. Y ella podría dársela, solamente esperaba que no la destruyera en el proceso. _Por __favor, __Dios__… __que __no __me __destroce__…_, rogó en silencio.

Así que empezó a caminar, mirando sus ojos verdes todo el tiempo mientras pasaba por delante de su vehículo, y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró en él. Edward la observaba confundido, los ojos todavía brillantes, imaginaba que todavía sufría los estragos del alcohol. Ella le sonrió ligeramente antes de extender su mano y acariciar una mejilla, lo cual causó que él la mirara incluso más extrañado. Se acercó y le dio un beso en ese mismo punto con suavidad, con dulzura. ¿Él quería que le demostrara que era amado? Ella lo haría. ¿Él se había sentido vencido y condenado? Ella le demostraría que no era cierto ninguna de las dos cosas y esperaba que eso finalmente pudiera calmar su alma.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Gracias a mi hermosa Gine, gracias por tu ayuda… TQM amiguis.

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	40. Regalo IV

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Papa Roach__, __Scar_, www . youtube watch?v=60YkPPyKjE8 Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar.

Aquí les traigo el EdwardPOV de regalo por pasar los 4500 reviews.

* * *

><p>Edward sintió que algo lo removía y gruñó ligeramente mientras tensaba su brazo que envolvía algo suave, cálido y tan familiar que su cuerpo se negaba a dejarlo ir. Dios… se sentía tan bien…<p>

-Maldita sea, despierta… - le gruñó quien pareció ser James en el oído y él abrió los ojos sintiéndose desorientado, mareado, un poco nauseabundo y con una pequeña presión en la cabeza, su lengua sabía a diablos y arrugó la cara inmediatamente -. El taxi está abajo -, continuó -, esperé tres jodidas horas, así que la borrachera debió irse un poco, una botella es tu límite manejable, Edward. Levántate de esa mierda de cama…

Edward asintió sabiendo que tenía que irse y que lo que le recriminaba James era totalmente cierto. Había bajado al bar y había pedido otra botella sabiendo que se arriesgaba, pero realmente no podía soportarse a sí mismo y necesitaba perder la conciencia. Giró la cabeza y se quedó aturdido al ver a la figura que estaba acostada a su lado y abrazaba como si no quisiera que lo dejara.

-¿Bella? - Preguntó con voz rasposa y ella suspiró. La miró por un par de segundos sin poder tener un jodido pensamiento coherente hasta que James hizo un gesto haciéndole ver que tenía que moverse y gesticuló la palabra "_Kate_" -. Oh, diablos… - murmuró y se movió de forma que la dejara acostada boca abajo sobre la cama. Se pasó una mano por su cara mientras veía su cuerpo enrollándose de lado y mostrando un poco más de lo pertinente por su falda corta.

_Esto __tiene __que __ser __un __jodido __sueño__… __o __una __pesadilla_, se dijo pero igual la cubrió con una sabana antes de levantarse tambaleando hacia donde estaba James.

-¿Qué mierda…?

-Después… - le interrumpió James metiendo en su bolsillo un papel que había cogido del suelo y mirando hacia la cama donde ella estaba dormida -. Vete a casa, yo cuidaré que esté bien.

Edward asintió y llevándose una mano a su frente para calmar el dolor repentino que solo lograría ser calmado con más alcohol que no podía darse el lujo de tomar, caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la calle junto a James, bajó las escaleras tambaleante y se montó en el taxi que lo estaba esperando.

Llegó a su edificio media hora después, caminó recto tratando de disimular su estado y cuando llegó a su apartamento se acostó en el sillón de su despacho sin cambiarse y sin poder meditar bien qué había pasado, solo preguntándose una y otra vez _¿qué __hacía __Isabella __en __Londres __y __cómo __carajos __había __terminado __en __su __jodida __cama?_

.

-¿Edward? - Lo llamaron. Él frunció el ceño y sintió una mano suave acariciando su cabello -, despierta…

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos azules de Kate y su cabello rubio rozando sus propias mejillas. Ella lo miraba con preocupación y exasperación, y él no quería ver eso, estaba agotado de toda esa mierda.

-Ya… estoy despierto… - Gruñó y se sentó llevando una mano en su cabeza y emitió un quejido por la pulsada que sintió en la mitad de su cráneo. _Mátenme __o __arránquenme __la __jodida __cabeza_, pensó aturdido. Vio que Kate le daba un vaso de agua con dos aspirinas y la tomó asintiendo, sabía que el agua tenía unas gotas de vodka para ayudarlo, ya ella había visto unas cuantas de sus borracheras y conocía cómo era el procedimiento para que pudiera medianamente levantarse e ir a trabajar.

-Tienes que dejar de autodestruirte - le ordenó Kate y él se tomó el contenido del vaso en una sola sentada junto con las aspirinas, ansioso de alejarse y evitar otro enfrentamiento.

-Déjalo ir, Kate. - Prácticamente le rogó y se levantó del sillón caminando hacia el baño.

-¡No puedo! - Le gritó y empezó a caminar hacia donde se dirigía -. No puedo ver que te pones borracho todas las noches, que no te importa nada y no intervenir…

-No te debo ninguna explicación, Kate - le interrumpió sin girarse a verla -. Ese fue el acuerdo, haz de tu vida lo que quieras mientras los esqueletos permanezcan escondidos en el armario. Pareces una jodida esposa enamorada, no la mujer que entró en este matrimonio con los ojos bien abiertos y sabiendo lo que podía esperar.

-¡No estoy enamorada de ti, bastardo! - Gruñó y él se llevó una mano a la cabeza ya que el chillido agravó su dolor. Se volteó y la miró con un deje irónico.

-Me estás diciendo que…- se interrumpió meditando por un instante y con voz burlona le preguntó - ¿le dijiste a los de servicio que se fueran tan temprano y por eso podemos gritar? - La vio palidecer al darse cuenta de su desliz, después entrecerró sus ojos y lo tomó de un brazo para jalarlo al baño. Él se dejó llevar, ya que iba a ese sitio en primer lugar y se sentó sobre la tapa del retrete. Ella se dejó caer en el piso frente a él y se veía como si fuera a golpear su cabeza con la pared -. Cálmate - le ordenó.

-Me preocupo. - Empezó y él se recostó en el respaldo del retrete -. Me inquieta que algo que no vale la pena tenga tanto poder sobre nuestras vidas… tienes que dejarlo ir, Edward… déjala ir… vas a lograr que se arruine todo.

-Ah… qué bueno que te preocupas por mí, estoy seguro que tu madre va a ponerse feliz al ver lo bien que has aprendido todo lo que te enseñó - Las palabras hirientes salieron de su boca sin poder controlarlas y después se maldijo por su idiotez. Kate lo miró con expresión triste.

-Yo también estoy segura de eso… - le respondió dolida y él quiso maldecirse. ¿Qué estaba mal con él que necesitaba destruir a quien se le acercara?

-Tienes todo lo querías, cumplí todo lo que acordamos - murmuró. Kate negó con la cabeza y después la dejó caer en la pared.

-Todo era más fácil cuando ella no había vuelto a tu vida, Edward, todo estaba bien… decidimos…

-Maldita sea, Kate - le interrumpió -, es muy temprano y tengo demasiado dolor de cabeza para aguantarte cacareando sobre el mismo tema. Se está volviendo jodidamente aburrido… lo juro.

Kate bajó la mirada y hundió sus hombros y él supo que la había cagado… debía haber sido alguna especie de record mundial, no llevaba ni cinco minutos despierto y ya había jodido a alguien por lo menos dos veces.

-Tienes razón… tal vez mi madre lo tenga también y sea el fracaso de mujer que tanto me ha acusado de ser toda mi vida… - Vio como empezaba a llorar y se movió hacia donde estaba, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola con fuerza -. Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo… tratando de ser la mejor… de luchar… yo sé… - estaba balbuceando y se cortaba las palabras, como siempre pasaba cuando hablaba de ese tema. Edward besó su frente y la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla.

-No eres un fracaso… - dijo con voz medio cansina, pero es que era muy temprano para ese tipo de discusiones -, deja ya el tema, estoy bien, solo bebí de más, no hice ningún espectáculo, nadie sabrá nada… todo está bien.

-Lo siento… lo siento. - Ella comenzó a temblar y Edward maldijo a Carmen con todas sus fuerzas, con Jasper nunca había sido así, o por lo menos él no lo había presenciado, pero a Kate la había arruinado.

-A veces creo que le haríamos al mundo un favor si simplemente la matáramos - le dijo y la escuchó reír.

-Creo que reencarnaría de los muertos solo para atormentarme… - Edward sonrió y besó su frente de nuevo -. ¿Pero estamos bien, verdad? - Le preguntó y él sintió como acariciaba su mejilla -, lo hemos hecho bien estos dos años, si hay algo que quieras que cambie yo…

Él le dio un ligero beso en los labios para que se callara y negó con la cabeza.

-Basta… - le dijo y ella sonrió y volvió a ser la persona tranquila y calmada con la que normalmente convivía, después se levantó y salió del baño dejándolo tirado en el suelo lleno de preocupaciones, interrogantes y un jodido dolor de cabeza que iba a acabar con él.

.

Un par de horas después Edward estaba entrando al bar de James. Ese día no iba a ir a trabajar, había cancelado todos sus compromisos, que se jodiera todo, necesitaba respuestas, ansiaba saber cómo demonios ella llegó a su cama y qué había pasado ya que la jodida laguna causada por el alcohol no quería desvanecerse. Caminó hacia la parte trasera y subió las escaleras que daba al _Loft_ que había mandado a remodelar cuatro años atrás, casi al mismo tiempo que tomó la dirección de Pattens. Sí, a veces sentía que tenía una doble vida, pero él necesitaba un sitio donde poder ir y desaparecer, James se lo había dado, y también servía cuando necesitaba liberarse, sobre todo ahora que estaba casado y no podía actuar públicamente por temor a los paparazzi.

Abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver la cama vacía y desordenada, sabía que no la encontraría, sin embargo lo había ansiado como nunca. Tenía que saber que no se había vuelto loco después de leer ese maldito mail… Sintió su pecho contraerse de nuevo y lo rechazó, no quería sentir una mierda, estaba asqueado, volvió a luchar porque el odio lo invadiera, sin embargo su cuerpo aún sentía la calidez rodeándolo y le era aún más difícil.

Se acercó a la cama y como un jodido idiota bajó su cabeza y olió el cubrecama buscando rastros de ese olor a fresas que tenía años sin sentir, aunque la última vez que había estado lo suficientemente cerca para saborear su esencia descubrió que las fresas se habían unido a la miel o algo tan condenadamente dulce como el caramelo que le había hipnotizado.

-Se despertó el bello durmiente, - le rodó los ojos a James girando para encontrarlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta que iba al bar sonriéndole ampliamente -. ¿Cómo está tu cabeza?

-Como la mierda… - dijo y se encogió de hombros -. ¿Dónde está ella? - Le preguntó yendo al grano.

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, el bar produjo mucho; ayer tuve que rechazar un dulce _menage_ porque tuve que hacer de niñero… ¿Qué más…?

-No estoy de humor - le advirtió. James bufó.

-Bien… bien, ya veo que estás del humor _"__hagan __lo __que __quiero __o __les __cortaré __la __puta __cabeza__"_. Demonios, doy gracias a Dios diariamente de que no trabajo contigo porque ya estaría preso por matarte con una grapadora.

-Al grano, James - dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Al parecer está trabajando aquí, Edward, eso fue lo que me dijo Emma - le respondió por fin.

-¿Emma? - Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-La vicepresidente de _Claroscuro_, ya sabes… donde eres socio silencioso…

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó con la cabeza, la vida era una mierda y todo era una gran ironía, alguien allá arriba o allá abajo debía odiarlo de verdad.

-¿Emma trabaja en el jodido _Claroscuro_? - No, no podía ser la misma Emma, había muchas mujeres llamadas así en ese jodido mundo, trató desesperadamente de convencerse, aunque sabía que eso era basura -. ¿La misma Emma que trabajó en mi Empresa?

-Claro - dijo James encogiéndose de hombros -. ¿Dónde crees que la conocí? Hace varios años atrás la vi por primera vez cuando fui a visitar a Rose por su cumpleaños. Emma es una diosa, pero se ve que quiere cabrón enamorado y borreguitos pequeños y yo no quiero eso…

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara y bufó sonoramente.

-Yo siempre he tratado solo con Anne - dijo y se giró colocando sus manos sobre su nuca.

-Anne es la cabeza del negocio, Emma es la cara de las fiestas, la publicista, si te hubieses involucrado en esa jodida empresa más que por la inversión que diste al principio lo sabrías.

-No me interesa - murmuró y se encogió de hombros -. Iré a buscarla en las oficinas de _Claroscuro_… - declaró y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te escribía? - Le preguntó James. Él se detuvo, se giró y lo enfrentó.

-Porque no era tu jodido problema - escupió frunciendo el ceño. James sonrió con ironía.

-Toma, esto te pertenece, la podrías reimprimir pero esta copia vale oro… La tinta está corrida por las lágrimas que derramó Isabella anoche - le dijo entregándole la hoja que había causado la reacción visceral más grande en Edward por muchas razones; porque después de ello toda la furia que sentía por Bella se había evaporado, dejando una mierda que no podía controlar y no quería sentir, era más viable declarar que nunca más volvería a sentir. Además que por un segundo había deseado que todo fuera distinto, que no se hubiese ido de su apartamento cuatro años y medio atrás y por ultimo porque ansió creerle, deseó imaginar que esas palabras fueran ciertas y que ella lo había amado, que había sido amado. La mierda más jodida de todos los tiempos ya que él no necesitaba eso, ya no lo hacía… _No_, se repitió con más firmeza bloqueando los anhelos que desde años atrás se había prohibido sentir.

Sin embargo cuando había leído esas palabras todo su control se había ido lejos, abandonándolo por completo y dejándolo solo… lo cual no había sido una buena sensación.

-No tenías que leerla - le dijo arrancándole la carta de la mano. James se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste recibiendo esa mierda? - Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después de un minuto se pasó una mano por su cabello.

-Desde el principio - contestó por fin. James bufó sonoramente.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que tenías a una mujer diciéndote esas cosas desde el principio, la misma condenada mujer por la que te ahogabas todos los putos días, y no fuiste a buscarla o ni siquiera te interesó? Nunca las leíste ¿cierto?

-Jódete a ti mismo, James… - Le gruñó frustrado ya que esa pregunta se la había hecho él mismo… de allí fue que vino la sensación de idiotez y soledad.

-Solo para que sepas, para ser tan inteligente eres un maldito idiota - le dijo y negó con la cabeza -. Pero bueno, por lo que vi ayer la chica aún se le caía las babas por ti, por alguna razón.

Edward frunció el ceño y se acercó un paso.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, qué me dijo, que le dije? Diablos, no recuerdo nada…

-No lo sé, yo los dejé solos… después que traje tu jodido trasero arriba para que no te bombardearan tu culo en el _London__Daily._Ah por cierto, me enteré de otra cosa interesante anoche, parece que Emma terminó trabajando en la revista porque el bueno de tu abuelo la despidió sin miramientos cuando se enteró que quería contactarte para informarte que Isabella estaba buscándote aquí en Londres… mi pobre niña, es otra víctima de la crueldad de los Patterns. - Edward se tensó y eso para James fue suficiente respuesta -. Veo que estás enterado.

-Me enteré cuando estuve en Estados Unidos por el casamiento de Fred - le respondió –, de eso y de otras cosas que he ido comprobando desde que regresé a Londres.

-No me extraña que bebas hasta perder el sentido - afirmó mientras lo veía acercarse a la puerta -. Hermano, pareciera que te cagaron todos los putos elefantes del continente africano.

-Así es mi puta vida- le respondió saliendo del _Loft_rumbo al edificio donde funcionaba _Claroscuro_, si ella no estaba allí por lo menos le podían decir dónde se estaba quedando o darle su teléfono.

Cuando iba llegando al sitio ubicado en el medio del centro sacó sus manos libres e hizo una llamada.

-Hola, Edward - saludaron al primer repique.

-¿Tienes a mi jodida ex esposa trabajando en tu empresa y eres incapaz de llamar para contármelo? - Explotó golpeando el volante. La escuchó suspirar del otro lado del teléfono.

-No lo sabía… - dijo en voz baja.

-¡No me jodas, Esme! - Le gritó dando un cruce a la izquierda.

-No me llames así, ¡mi nombre es Anne! - Le gritó de vuelta y él rodó los ojos.

-Está bien… Anne - respondió con tono medio burlón. La escuchó farfullar algo en voz baja por un par de segundos.

-Emma fue quien la trajo - habló por fin -, cuando la vi unos días atrás me resultó conocida pero no asocié quién era, por Dios, solo me la presentaron una vez cuatro años y medio atrás, no puedes pretender que lo haya recordado cuando quiero olvidar todo lo que pasó antes de llegar a Londres…

-Pero ahora si lo sabes… bastante conveniente, justo antes de que te llamara - dijo irónicamente entrando a la calle del edificio.

-Ella mencionó a Carlisle y yo… uní los nombres, recordé la cena, y… lo supe - dijo y Edward bufó con fuerza, mientras buscaba donde estacionarse -. La chica es buena, la contraté antes de saber su unión contigo y la verdad no entiendo qué te importa, tú mismo lo dijiste, ex esposa…

Edward rodó los ojos y apagó el vehículo porque ya había localizado un puesto de estacionamiento justo frente al edificio donde funcionaba la revista.

-¿Está allí? - Le preguntó quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Hace un par de minutos salió de la oficina, ya se iba a casa…

Él decidió quedarse para ver si la veía salir por la puerta de vidrio.

-Esme - le dijo con voz de advertencia -, estás jugando con fuego al contratarla, ella al parecer ahora es la mejor amiga o algo parecido de Carlisle. - La escuchó respirar hondo.

-Así me enteré hace pocos minutos… - susurró - y mi nombre es Anne - le repitió.

-Escúchame bien, puede que con ese jodido disfraz que llamas uniforme, esas gafas y con ese corte horrible de cabello consigas ocultarte del mundo - le indicó -, y logres confundir a varios. Pero no lo hiciste conmigo ni un segundo cuando te encontré casi tres años atrás y te aseguro que no lo harás jamás con él… si quieres seguir con tu charada debes jugar bien tus cartas.

-Edward… yo… - la escuchó respirar duro -, sabes que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Olvídalo, Anne - dijo haciéndole una acentuación sonora al final de la palabra medio irónica.

-Y también te agradezco no haberle dicho la verdad cuando te enteraste, sé que siempre has tenido tus recelos sobre eso pero de verdad estaré siempre en deuda porque aceptaste mi petición de no buscarlo…

-¿A Carlisle? No… - se burló -, soy yo ahora quien te agradezco por darme algo para joderlo como él me jodió a mí…

-¿Qué? - Le preguntó.

-Nada… - respondió y miró hacia la puerta para encontrarse a Isabella saliendo del edificio -. Adiós, Esme - dijo y trancó la llamada para verla caminar unos pasos y se quedó ligeramente sin aliento, solamente escuchando el latir de su corazón y la tonada de la música de _Papa Roach, Scar_ que sonaba en el reproductor de la música.

_"Destroce mi corazón, y me cerré a mí mismo,  
>mi debilidad es que me preocupo demasiado.<br>Mis cicatrices me recuerdan que el pasado es real,  
>destroce mi corazón, solo para poder sentir.<br>Borracho y sintiéndome mal,  
>solo quiero estar solo,<br>estoy cabreado porque hayas vuelto,  
>¿por qué simplemente no te quedaste en casa?<br>Porque canalizaste todo tu dolor  
>y yo no puedo evitar salvarme a mí mismo.<br>Me estás volviendo loco  
>y todo lo que puedo decir es<br>que trate de ayudarte una vez..."_

¿Cómo una sola persona podía causarle esa sensación? Ella era una mujer normal, por Dios, sin embargo no importaba los años que pasaran seguía perturbándolo, haciéndole ansiar todo, haciéndole perder el control, aunque esa vez se había jurado que no lo permitiría, Edward necesitaba ser quien mandara, no podía dejar que ella volviera a usarlo. Pero la ansiaba, más que nada en el planeta, su cuerpo, su boca, sus ojos, todo… Dios, como la deseaba. Y no sabía cómo lo haría pero la tendría. ¿Ella le había dicho esas cosas en ese maldito mail? Que quería su felicidad y toda la demás mierda, pues él solo sería feliz cuando supiera que le pertenecía entera, que lo tenía todo, que la tenía a ella…

Observó su vestido blanco con pequeños detalles de colores vivos y se estremeció desde la raíz de su cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, no era sumamente corto, no era el más sensual que había visto en su vida pero era suficiente para volverlo loco.

Levantó la mirada y la fijó en sus ojos retándola, preguntándose si debería perseguirla o si por alguna vez ella cedería, Dios como ansiaba que lo hiciera, que por primera vez se rindiera y le diera lo que necesitaba. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el vehículo y él frunció el ceño sin apartar su vista, sorprendido y confundido cuando la vio entrar en el asiento del copiloto, y girarse a sonreírle.

_¿Qué __demonios?_, se preguntó mientras ella acariciaba su mejilla y después la besaba con tanta dulzura que pudo percibirla en su roce.

-Hola, Edward - le saludó y se sentó de medio lado, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad pero apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo, subiendo sus rodillas en el asiento y mirándolo fijamente.

Él miró hacia el frente y encendió el vehículo sintiéndose jodidamente confundido. ¿Se había dormido y despertado en un mundo paralelo? Hasta donde sabía estaba en el mismo mundo de mierda que cinco minutos atrás... ¿por qué ahora la mujer que lo había botado de su vida y acusado de tratarla como una puta la última vez que se vieron había quedado acostada en sus brazos la noche anterior y ahora se había montado en su vehículo? ¿O es que alguien le había dado un jodido alucinógeno para torturarlo un poco más?

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	41. Chapter 34, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Songbird, __Glee __soundtrack __interpretado __por __Santana __Lopez_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=v0bYmsu8XD4 Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar. (Le agradezco enormemente a Lo2011 que me recomendó por medio de un review esta canción y cuando la escuché quedé fascinada, espero les guste)

* * *

><p>Bella observó su cara de confusión por el roce y sonrió ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, no creía que esa misión fuera a ser fácil pero lo que sí sabía, era que estar en ese sitio con él y sin tantas reservas le hacía sentir una paz que tenía mucho tiempo sin experimentar.<p>

-¿Qué sucedió anoche? - Le preguntó él con voz ligeramente tosca y ella giró la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No lo recuerdas? - Le inquirió en voz baja. Él la vio por un segundo y después apartó la mirada.

-No estaba en mis cinco sentidos… obviamente… Cosas del trabajo - agregó lo último rápidamente.

Bella se quedó paralizada por unos segundos sin poder hablar, ¿había sido tanta su borrachera que ni siquiera recordaba lo que le dijo? Se sintió triste por eso, la noche anterior habían pasado cosas importantes, había aparecido su Edward, el que tenía cuatro años y medio que no veía, le había dicho en muy pocas palabras que todavía la amaba y ella lo había tocado… eso había sido tan perfecto que sus manos volvían a picarle, no sabía si con ganas de pintar o de repetir la experiencia.

Él se removió viéndose incómodo, sin poder encender el vehículo y sin mirarla, tenso. Ella entendió que temía sobre lo que le podría haber confesado, sobre haberse puesto en evidencia, así que sonriendo un poco nostálgica y recordándose de nuevo que nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, apartó la mirada.

-No pasó nada importante… - respondió por fin y él giró para observarla frunciendo el ceño profundamente.

-¿Nada importante y ahora entras en mi carro como cordero en el matadero cuando la última vez que nos vimos prácticamente me botaste de tu casa? - Le preguntó evidentemente molesto. Bella sonrió ligeramente por esa explosión, un gesto sin mostrar sus dientes, solo un movimiento suave mientras bajaba su mirada por un segundo reclamándose de nuevo no haber entendido el significado de su petición ese día. Siempre actuaba cuando era casi demasiado tarde, al parecer ese era su destino con él, al menos hasta ese día, es por eso que subió los ojos para mirarlo fijamente, para demostrarle que no se acobardaría y las cosas no serían iguales… lo esperaba.

-Quizás solo fuiste amable conmigo ayer… eso es más que suficiente y apreciado - le dijo ya que sabía que no podía contarle la verdad. Él suspiró hondo mientras comenzaba a manejar, mucho más relajado por el momento.

-¿A dónde vamos? - Le preguntó aún sin mirarla. Ella consideró sus opciones, necesitarían un sitio privado, algo donde pudieran por fin aclarar todos los puntos.

-A _Fitzrovia_, allí estoy viviendo por estos días mientras consigo un lugar propio. Creo que es hora de que hablemos - anunció y lo vio asentir a la vez que cruzaba a la derecha.

.

Entraron al apartamento una hora después, se habían encontrado con varios atascos en el camino y el trayecto había sido extremadamente incómodo, sobre todo porque cada uno había estado dominado por sus propios pensamientos y no habían cruzado palabras. Ella le hizo un gesto para que entrara, el sitio era pequeño y con las singularidades que había notado de esa zona bohemia, la fachada color ladrillo, el piso era de piedra recubierta y los muebles gritaban que pertenecían a una personalidad tan libre y despreocupada como Emma.

-Espera aquí - le pidió señalándole un mueble naranja con cojines multicolores que estaba en la esquina más alejada de la puerta principal -. Haré un poco de té. - dijo sintiéndose de repente un poco nerviosa, se giró dejándolo en el medio de la sala, necesitaba pasar un par de segundos sola y saber bien qué iba a decirle, decidió hacer un poco de Lady Grey, que había visto el día anterior en la repisa, sabía que ese era uno de los favoritos de él y que cuando vivían juntos nunca podía faltar en la lacena.

La cocina de Emma quedaba en el lado derecho de la sala, detrás de una puerta vaivén de madera pintada de marfil, caminó hacia allí y al cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella cerró los ojos por un segundo calmando su corazón y obligando a sus manos a dejar de temblar, ¿por qué él tenía que causar siempre ese efecto? Se enderezó y caminó hacia el gabinete azul oscuro a buscar la tetera eléctrica.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Escuchó que le preguntaba Edward a la vez que retumbaba alrededor el sonido de la puerta vaivén. Ella estaba de puntillas tratando de buscar el artefacto eléctrico y tembló al escuchar su tono casi violento como si le hubiese incomodado encontrarla, lo cual era extraño cuando por un momento en el carro vio que parecía casi aliviado, como si ansiara verla. ¿Quién lo entendía?, porque estaba completamente segura que ella no lo hacía. Se mordió el labio y se movió hacia el lavaplatos para llenarlo con agua.

-Viaje a París por una conferencia - le contestó sin mirarlo - y me ofrecieron una entrevista para reestructurar la imagen de una revista que se llama _Claroscuro_, es lo que hago, a lo que me dedico ahora, así que…

-No, no es a eso que me refiero - le interrumpió y cuando se dio cuenta estaba pegado a su espalda, rozando su cuerpo con el suyo. Ella se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca y por la calidez de su cuerpo, ese movimiento causó que se pegara al mesón de la cocina y se inclinara un poco más hacia el lavaplatos, con el agua corriendo dentro de la tetera. Sintió que colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas y que su aliento rozaba su oreja derecha, eso hizo que su respiración se acelerara hasta casi jadear y su corazón se acelerara aún más.

-Edward… - susurró y bajó la cabeza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces en mi ciudad cuando dos semanas atrás me dijiste que _no_? ¿Por qué me tientas así? ¿De verdad crees que ahora que sé que estás aquí podré alejarme? - Le preguntó mientras acariciaba sus caderas, ella se estremeció con fuerza por ese roce y un segundo después, sin saber cómo, la había girado, dejándola frente a frente, aunque antes de poder moverse para escapar o pegarse a su cuerpo, no lo había decidido; él la había colocado contra el mesón y juntado sus extremidades inferiores causando que jadeara. Bella se negó a sí misma caer en esas sensaciones porque necesitaba decir algo, era importante, además eso no solucionaría nada, sino más bien que lo agravaría.

-Necesitamos hablar… Edward - le dijo con voz acelerada y en respuesta él subió una mano hasta enredarla en su cabello suelto y jalarlo para que subiera la cabeza. Bella jadeó, no porque fuera doloroso, sino porque ese movimiento la dejaba completamente a su merced.

-¿Por qué…? - Le preguntó apretando el agarre de su cadera ligeramente -. ¿No te cansas de jugar conmigo? ¿Te es divertido? - Le interrogó y Bella palideció ligeramente a la vez que colocaba ambas manos sobre su pecho y negaba con su cabeza.

-Entre en tu vehículo, ¿no es así? Eso no fue un juego, ayer te tuve en mis brazos… eso tampoco lo fue…, nunca he jugado contigo, Edward, me equivoqué, eso fue todo…

-¿Eso fue todo? - Preguntó jalando un poco más su cabello hasta que todo su cuello estuvo extendido y bajó su cabeza hasta rozar sus labios. Bella jadeó de nuevo y se mordió el labio al sentir como la rozaba con sus dientes.

-Por favor… ve a la sala, no me iré a ninguna parte, no estoy huyendo - le rogó apretando el agarre de sus manos. Pero él en vez de retirarse bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron su cuello, besándolo, mordiéndolo y succionándolo con fuerza, marcándola… Ella gritó ahogadamente y rasguñó su pecho sobre la camisa.

-Por Dios… - jadeó -. Edward…

-Sí, Isabella - dijo moviendo la mano que le quedaba en su cadera hasta ahuecar su trasero y pegarla más a su cuerpo -. Tu jodida piel dulce va a acabar conmigo, siente mi polla, está tan condenadamente dura que puedo explotar solo con rozarme así contra ti. - Ella sintió que su pecho se contraía, que se humedecía y negó con la cabeza. Él bajó hacia su hombro y comenzó a mordisquearlo sobre la ropa.

Ella colocó las manos de nuevo en su pecho y movió su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo con asombro, mientras tenía sus labios abiertos para poder respirar, existir, no podía controlarse cuando él la tocaba.

-De veras, Edward, nec… - le rogó y él negó con la cabeza mientras terminaba de inclinarse para tomar finalmente sus labios. Bella gritó al momento que se unieron y sintió como presionaba más fuerte de su trasero, mientras con la otra mano jalaba aún más su cabello para tenerla completamente a su disposición y hacer que sus labios se abrieran. Sintió que su pecho iba a explotar, ya que su beso era siempre demasiado para soportarlo; apasionado, cálido, caliente. Él metió la lengua en su boca y comenzó a imitar las embestidas con esa extremidad, haciendo que se estremeciera hasta tal punto que todo su cuerpo temblaba y se rindió, comenzando a besarlo con la misma ansiedad y hambre.

Edward abrió la mano que estaba sobre su trasero y la movió hacia un muslo para que lo extendiera y colocara su pierna alrededor de su cadera. Ella gimió cuando lo consiguió ya que comenzó a embestir contra su centro aún con la ropa entre ambos, aunque en el movimiento había subido su vestido y estaba ahora acariciando sobre su braga. Bella se retorció y gritó en el beso mientras sentía como se humedecía por cada roce y por el sonido de los gruñidos de él contra su boca al notarla de esa manera.

Un par de segundos después ella se separó del beso, con bastante esfuerzo y se arqueó contra el mesón mirándolo fijamente, maravillándose por los ojos verdes brillantes llenos de deseo así como su expresión, era como si ansiara su toque y también como si le descontrolara acariciarla. Sintió que él introducía un dedo debajo de las bragas y en respuesta gritó de nuevo arqueándose ahora hasta donde su espalda se lo permitía.

-Basta… por favor… Dios… - susurró mientras él aprovechaba para besar su cuello y bajar hasta sus senos -. ¡Edward! - Le gritó y tomó sus cabellos jalándolo para que cumpliera su petición, era demasiado, muy pronto y por Dios no podía olvidar que tenían que hablar -. Detente… - le rogó de nuevo y esa vez él sí cumplió su orden, apartando su mano de dentro de su ser, llevándola a sus caderas y separándose un par de centímetros, como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla.

-¿Por qué mierda siempre me rechazas? - Le preguntó mirándola con exasperación y frustración, sus ojos se oscurecieron por un par de segundos y después apartó sus manos, dejando de tocarla y apretando su mandíbula se alejó un paso.

Ella lo miró maravillada y horrorizada a la misma vez, puede que no dijera mucho pero con esa mirada le dijo más que nunca, y entendió que de nuevo lo había herido. Se enderezó con dificultad ya que su cuerpo dolía pidiendo una liberación que no podía permitirse; caminó hacia él y colocó sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas, percibiendo su parte rasposa y suave y lo acarició tímidamente. Él la miró y un poco de su oscuridad había desaparecido convirtiéndolo en confusión.

-No te estoy rechazando - susurró acercándose otro paso y subiendo su cabeza hasta acariciar la línea de su mandíbula con su nariz. Él respiró bruscamente, como si no se lo hubiese esperado y lo afectara de alguna manera -. Solo que no creo que la solución a todo esto requiera que deshonremos al pobre mesón de la cocina de Emma. El sexo es una parte del todo, Edward, no puede ser el todo… el alma necesita otras cosas…

Él frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara alejándose un poco más.

-Sabes que es lo que necesito de ti, Isabella, lo único que ansío es tenerte sobre una cama y estar dentro de ti, no me importa nada más, no entiendo esa mierda de almas que estás diciendo, ¡porque yo solamente quiero tu jodido cuerpo!

Bella observó su explosión y frunció el ceño, por un segundo se sintió completamente desanimada, y como si fuera un simple objeto que él quisiera usar, pero de nuevo se repitió que sabía que no iba a ser fácil, con Edward nunca lo fue al final, no debía haber esperado algo distinto. Suspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza recordando los eventos de la noche anterior y lo roto que lo había vislumbrado.

-No creo eso - le susurró sin mirarlo -, aunque no es el momento de tener esa conversación - aceptó y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Quiero saber qué sucedió ayer… - le ordenó y ella levantó su mirada, le sonrió con anhelo y amor, y él se estremeció de nuevo mientras otro ceño fruncido rodeaba su frente -. No estoy jugando, Isabella, ¿qué pasó?

-¡Bella! - Gritaron desde la sala, el sonido de una mujer causando que la pequeña burbuja en que se encontraban se rompiera y los dejara un poco desconcertados -. Llegué antes porque por primera vez estoy ansiosa por una pijamada. ¿Dónde estás?

Ambos se vieron por un par de segundos y él se apartó otro paso.

-Volveré - le dijo haciendo un pequeño gesto de afirmación con su cabeza. Bella sonrió ligeramente y se maldijo cuando su pecho volvió a contraerse de emoción.

-¿Es una amenaza o una promesa? - Le preguntó con un tono juguetón mientras lo veía un poco divertida, por un segundo se imaginó a Arnold Schwarzenegger bajando colgado en una cadena directo a la lava ardiente. Pero un momento después se estremeció por la analogía que surgió ante ese pensamiento ya que Edward era lo suficiente caliente para convertirse en su lava personal y decidió apartar su mirada hacia la puerta que en ese momento se estaba abriendo y mostraba a una Emma sonriente.

-¡Aquí es…! - Emma dejó de hablar al descubrir a Edward parado en la mitad de la cocina pequeña y que ahora parecía minúscula por su presencia. La miró asombrada hasta que él se giró para observarla a su vez.

-¿Emma, presumo? - Preguntó haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza de saludo.

-Emma, te presento a… Edward Masen, aunque ya tú debes conocerlo de vista… - dijo Bella, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

-Claro… Señor Masen, un placer - le saludó estrechando su mano un poco titubeante. Vio que él dudaba por un par de segundos pero después sonrió amablemente, más de lo que lo había visto en todas las veces anteriores, eso le hizo llenar de nostalgia, deseaba volver a verlo sonreír.

-Igualmente - respondió y se giró para ver a Bella con una mirada tan decidida que ella tuvo que suprimir un estremecimiento -. Isabella, nos veremos pronto - le dijo y salió de allí dejándolas solas. Ella se reclinó en el mesón de la cocina tratando de recuperar la respiración y acompasar el latir de su corazon.

-Bien… creo que esta pijamada está a punto de volverse mucho más interesante - se burló Emma y ella la miró con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Dónde está la chica que una semana atras estaba llorando sobre que no quería estar con él de esta manera?

Bella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Maduro? Tal vez… o quizás solo se hizo más estúpida, la vida es la única que tendrá esa respuesta - le dijo y se encogió de hombros -. Solo sé que ayer cuando lo encontré en el bar… y todo lo que pasó después… además que hoy lo vi frente a la empresa…, no importa, lo importante es que decidí arriesgarme.

-¿Serás su amante? - Le preguntó.

-Sabes, Emma, creo que sería más que eso, creo que él me necesita, no sé si eso abarcará mi cuerpo, solo estoy segura de que quiero darle más que eso, quiero amarlo… y es en eso en lo que me voy a concentrar - Cuestionó caminando hacia la sala para sentarse en el mueble naranja. Emma frunció el ceño y se sentó a su lado descansando la espalda sobre el mueble.

-Pero… primero quiero que sepas que no te juzgo, así que no lo tomes lo que te diré de esa manera, solo es mi opinión. - Se removió ligeramente incómoda y la miró dubitativa -. Muchas veces las mujeres en tu situación tienen la ilusión de que el hombre va a dejar a su esposa y estadísticamente eso no es…

Bella rió y eso hizo que Emma se callara y la mirara confundida.

-¿Te refieres a cuando se cree que todo será perfecto si el hombre que amas descubre que ya no ama a su esposa sino a ti? ¿Que todo será perfecto si te hubiese visto a ti antes? ¿Qué hubiese sido maravilloso si ella no existiera, o no la amaras también, o si no fuera tú prima…?

-Bien, no sé que quieres decir con lo último… - Su voz era un poco desconfiada.

-Que lo sé, créeme cuando te digo que soy bastante consciente de las ilusiones que nos creamos, las fantasías que muchas hemos vivido y las verdaderas posibilidades de que exista felicidad cuando esa situación pasa, incluso cuando al final el hombre sí te "escoge" - con lo último levantó sus manos para hacer los signos de comilla -. También te digo que no me estoy engañando ni pienso que Edward llegará un día, me dirá que todo está olvidado y nuestras vidas serán perfectas. No hay una vida perfecta, eso es algo que me costó aprender, pero lo que sí quiero creer es que existe una manera de redimir errores, de hacer bien, y es por eso que lo haré. Y espero ser feliz y espero que no me destruya.

-¿Y Kate? ¿No piensas en ella? No sé si…

-Esto va más allá de esa mujer, Emma - le interrumpió –, es algo complicado y tal vez completamente idiota, pero debo hacerlo si quiero por fin dejar de vivir en el limbo en que he estado por más de cuatro años. - Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos por un segundo -. El problema es que él es tan… avasallante que aún ahora, después de tanto tiempo, me es dificil sino imposible controlarlo y el efecto que tiene sobre mí es devastador…

-Oh, si es que se ve como si fuera una especie de Dios y debe coger… divino - dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Bella abrió los ojos ante esa declaración y tomó su mano mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Emma! - dijo con voz un poco melodramatica -. Estoy tan feliz de que no te hayas acostado con él… - afirmó y después se rió por su declaración.

-¿Qué? - Murmuró confundida.

-Nada, un chiste privado con mis amigas de Chicago…

Emma asintió aún confundida y después se levantó del asiento.

-Bueno… no creo que te hagan faltas las endorfinas pero yo sí necesito chocolate, así que mueve tu culo y vayamos abajo.

-¿Tiene un nombre la razón de esa necesidad? - Le preguntó acomodándose el vestido y recordando que tenía que hacer una visita al baño antes de bajar.

-Ese jodido rubio siermpre me pone en este estado un día después de verlo. Es frustrante saber que está allí, desearlo y no poder tenerlo; creo que un dia de estos llegaré y lo atacaré, estoy segura que eso funcionaría mucho mejor para subir mis endorfinas que el chocolate.

Bella rió mientras caminaba al baño antes de salir a hacer las compras.

.

Al dia siguiente se despertó temprano para leer las revistas y pensar sobre el cambio de diseño, queria algo divertido y llamativo, ansiaba usar colores vivos, amarillos, rojos, turquesas y hacer algún tipo de figura abstracta para el titulo, que era uno de los estilos que a Anne le agradaban; a su vez lo quería mezclar con algo chic y juvenil para llegar a mayor público, era una revista femenina al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, todo eso que estaba pensando sería mucho más fácil de conseguir si tuviera su bebé en sus brazos, por supuesto, con bebé se refería a su equipo de última generación de diseño al cual en esos momentos añoraba más que la comida.

-Vuelvo en la tarde, Bella - le dijo Emma y ella, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo aún con el camisón de cuadros que usó para dormir, hojeando revistas, asintió mientras tomaba su teléfono celular que estaba a su lado -, cualquier consulta sobre el diseño nos llamas.

-Maravilloso - le respondió y la observó caminar hacia la cocina.

-Tengo que buscar mi cuota de café, sino no existo - le dijo en forma de explicación. Bella sonrió divertida.

-¿Puedo usar tu cuarto para hacer una llamada? - Le preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo con el celular en la mano.

-Úsalo libremente. ¡En la tarde es la reunion con el agente de bienes raíces! - le recordó gritando ya dentro de la cocina. Bella asintió, caminó hacia el cuarto dejando la puerta abierta y marcó el numero de Carlisle, sabiendo que por el cambio de horario allí serian las tres de la tarde y esperando que estuviera desocupado.

-Hola, hermosa - le contestó después del segundo repique.

-Hola, guapo - le respondió y se sentó sobre la cama -. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, acabo de salir de una reunion con un cliente. Se siente bien volver al rodeo. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo y dónde estás?

-También estoy bien y me encuentro en Londres, finalmente me dieron el trabajo, asi que… estoy aqui y por eso te llamaba, necesito que me envíes a mi bebé por avión, la necesito más que respirar. ¿Puedes? - Le preguntó esperanzada.

-Por supuesto, ahora más tarde la embalaré y mañana la enviaré por correo extraordinario…

-Maravilloso, eres un amor, Carlisle hermoso… - le dijo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Demonios, eres una amenaza cuando quieres algo, Bella… y yo soy un blandengue. - Ella rió y se acostó sobre la cama sintiendose relajada -. ¿Ya lo viste? - Le preguntó un par de segundos después, ella en respuesta se tensó.

-Carlisle… - le advirtió -, dijimos que no íbamos a hablar sobre ese tema.

-Solo eso quiero saber, ¿lo viste? ¿Ya te decidiste y ustedes…? - Carraspeó - Sabes que lo mataré si te hace daño, solo dímelo…

-Car… podrías dejar de atosigarme, por un par de segundos, solo eso te pido, por favor… - le rogó.

-Bell…

-Por favorcito… solo unos minutos, ¿sí? - Le preguntó con voz casi fingida y escuchó que se carcajeaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Eres una amenaza…, te lo repito - murmuró frustrado -. Te extraño... - dijo un par de segundos después.

Ella dejo de sonreír y escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba, así que supo que Emma ya se había ido y que estaba sola. Suspiró hondo y miró hacia el techo del apartamento, sintiendo que la nostalgia le invadia con fuerza.

-Yo también te extraño, muchísimo - le respondió y subió la mano para jugar con la tela de una de las almohadas detrás suyo -, ¿cómo está mi Lira? ¿Se está portando bien? Cuentame algo gracioso que me haga olvidar la tristeza de que no estés a mi lado - le pidió, se quitó las zapatillas y subió las rodillas apoyando los pies sobre la cama.

-Lira también te extraña, a veces maulla mucho, al parecer ademas de perro tiene complejo de lobo. - Bella se carcajeó y se mordió el labio para calmarse -. Ah, sí, te tengo la anécdota perfecta… - dijo emocionado.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó emocionada.

-Nella declaró que si el bebé de Rose no era niña iba a hacer un berrinche…

-¡Dios! - Exclamó antes de reírse con entusiasmo -. No lo quiero ni imaginar…

-Sí los berrinches espontáneos son legendarios, no quiero pensar en los advertidos… ¿crees que bata algún record y quede inmortalizado en el libro de record Guinness?

Bella se carcajeó ya que recordó uno en particular cuando se habia desaparecido _"Guco"_ su juguete favorito. Emmett tuvo que meterse en un pote industrial de basura para sacarlo porque se habia ido con las bolsas negras. Así de horrible habían sido sus gritos…, siempre se burlaba con Rose diciendo que había salido igual de melodramática que su madre.

-Por Dios, debes grabarla, no puedo perderme eso…

-Yo espero que ya en ese tiempo hayas vuelto a casa, Bella… - le dijo. Ella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo dejando de sonreír, preocupada por él, esperando que estuviera bien.

-Carlisle… cariño… - Se sentó en la cama y se detuvo al ver a Edward parado en el marco de la puerta viéndola fijamente, sus ojos brillantes, con expresión extraña, casi descontrolada -. Tengo que irme… - susurró al teléfono sintiendo que su pecho se aceleraba sin poder romper el contacto visual.

-Está bien, te llamaré mañana para confirmarte el envío. Cuídate mucho, hermosa, que en este continente hay gente a la que le haces mucha falta. Te quiero.

-Yo también… - balbuceó y cortó la llamada aún sin dejar de mirarlo -. ¿Edward? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido arrodillándose sobre la cama. Él entrecerró los ojos y ella enarcó una ceja -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward caminó hacia donde estaba y sin pronunciar una palabra la tomó de la nuca y chocó sus labios contra los de ella. Bella gritó y lo agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta para obtener equilibrio, no que lo necesitó por mucho tiempo ya que él agarró sus muslos y la jaló para que cayera sobre la cama, lo que causó que gritara de nuevo contra sus labios. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y comenzó a subir el camisón que estaba usando. Bella trató de apartarlo mientras jadeaba y empujaba.

-Espera… ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué…? - Decía entre jadeos.

-Por favor, Bella - le dijo mientras intentaba quitarle el camisón de nuevo -. Necesito paz, lo necesito… ¡tócame, maldita sea! - Gritó metiendo su mano debajo del camisón y acariciando su cintura. Bella se arqueó observándolo, viendo su hambre, sus ojos un poco oscurecidos por el deseo y por los demás sentimientos que se reflejaban en él y con un suspiro de rendición subió su mano hasta atrapar su nuca y la presionó para que bajara a encontrarla. Él respondió inmediatamente, abrazadoramente, besándola con pasión, hambre y necesidad. Ella se arqueó y trató de responder más tímidamente para apaciguar el beso, sin embargo se estremecía por la forma en que comenzó a acariciarla y embestirla haciéndole perder el control.

Un par de minutos después le arrancó las bragas y Bella apartó sus labios para ver como él se arrodillaba y empezaba a desabrochar apresuradamente sus pantalones, colocando en el proceso una rodilla sobre el control del televisor de Emma, encendiéndolo y haciendo que sonara alrededor la música de una serie de televisión. Ella se arrodilló a su vez y bajó las manos hasta donde él tenía las suyas, poniéndolas encima y apretando para que se detuviera.

Él frunció el ceño y la miró como si fuera a explotar porque iba a rechazarlo de nuevo, pero Bella solo le dio un beso ligero en la comisura de sus labios y se acercó a su oído.

-No quiero que me folles - le susurró y lo sintió paralizarle en cada extremidad que estaba conectándose -, no podría soportar que solo busques una liberación conmigo. - Ella suspiró contra su oreja y sintió como él besaba el hombro que tenía a su alcance -. No puedo sentirme como esa noche, Edward, no me hagas eso…

Él movió su cabeza hasta conectar de nuevo sus labios callándola, por un segundo pensó que la ignoraría y sus ojos se humedecieron, seguía con la misma intensidad, con la misma pasión, pero después notó algo distinto, él comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisón y se lo apartó de sus hombros, como no estaba usando brassier había quedado completamente desnuda. Bella sonrió entre sus labios y se apartó para empezar a desnudarlo. Edward la ayudó logrando que en pocos instantes estuviera completamente desnudo, ambos arrodillados, la luz entrando por la ventana detrás de él y mostrándolo completamente.

Bella tragó grueso al ver su pecho, su cuerpo, su sexo, estaba un poco más formado que antes, se veía con su piel más áspera y como si la forzara con ejercicios. Subió su mano hasta acariciar su pecho y levantó la cabeza para mirar su cara, aunque él tenía una expresión tan hambrienta mientras la recorría con su mirada que causó que jadeara.

-Eres tan hermoso… - le susurró acariciándolo y él la miró una vez más de arriba hacia abajo y de nuevo surgió el león, ese que tenía tantos años que no veía, la descolocó tanto esa expresión que se movió ligeramente hacia atrás pero como si con ese movimiento le hubiese hecho atacar saltó sobre ella, acostándola en la cama y besándola más profunda y hambrienta que nunca.

-Maldita sea… - Escuchó que él decía mientras sentía que uno de sus dedos se introducía en su interior y que con la otra la tocaba por donde llegara. Bella gritó mientras se retorcía y colocaba la mano en su espalda, bajándola hasta su trasero, subiendo sus piernas y pasándolas sobre sus caderas y piernas como si quisiera abarcarlo todo, amarlo… Dios… ¡cómo deseaba amarlo! -. Tan jodidamente hermosa - murmuró cuando se apartó de sus labios y bajó hacia su cuello, ella se arqueó y gimió sonoramente -. ¿Cómo mierda eres tan dulce, Isabella? No solamente hueles sino sabes así también…

-Oh Dios como te extrañé… - Gimió mientras lo acariciaba, él se tensó y ella lo hizo también, temerosa de que dijera alguna idiotez o simplemente saliera el hombre en que se había convertido. Pero antes de que nada de eso sucediera subió la cabeza y besó su cuello, subió por su mandíbula y besó sus labios, mientras se obligaba a callarse y controlar sus anhelos de confesarse.

Él la besó de nuevo a la vez que introducía otro dedo y comenzaba a girarlos circularmente haciéndola casi ver las estrellas y arquear completamente, por un segundo temió escuchar su columna quebrarse.

-¿Tu coño sabrá ahora así también? ¿Tan malditamente dulce que matarías hasta la amargura, Isabella? ¿Lo harías? - Ella se forzó a abrir los ojos por esa pregunta pero antes de poder hablar él había bajado y estaba hundiendo su lengua en su vagina. Bella gritó y se arqueó de nuevo convirtiéndolo en un sonido de necesidad que fue secundado por él mientras usaba su lengua y sus dedos para acariciarla, trató de cerrar las piernas para retenerlo allí y él subió los ojos para observarla mientras se la comía. Y Bella llegó a un orgasmo, no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos, su lengua, sus dedos y la intensidad del momento hicieron que llegara al límite, gritó y subió su cabeza hasta ver el cabecero de la cama mientras lo sentía lamer mientras gruñía ligeramente.

Después sin haber bajado completamente del cielo, escuchó un gemido ronco de él, lo sintió apartarse por unos segundos y cuando volvió se introdujo en ella entrando hasta su mitad, aunque ya en ese punto se sentía completamente llena.

-Tan estrecha y dulce… - Se acercó y besó sus labios mientras se impulsaba de nuevo para casi terminar de entrar -. Sabes incluso más dulce allí - le murmuró contra sus labios y Bella gimió mientras lo abrazaba de brazos y piernas y besaba su mandíbula, labios, hombro, cuello, donde sea que llegara, a la vez que él con un par de impulsos más terminaba de recorrer la distancia.

Las arremetidas eran tan duras y profundas como siempre, sin embargo Bella lo seguía en cada impulso, besándolo, abrazándolo, forzándolo a mirarla. Mientras más se acercaban de nuevo al orgasmo más lo sostenía, lo envolvía, lo acariciaba, mordiéndolo cuando gritaba o viéndose forzada a arquearse por un movimiento que la dejaba sin aliento. Él pegó sus frentes y la besó mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Quémame vivo con tu calor, Isabella… hazlo que necesito sentir que estoy vivo - le gruñó él y ella comenzó a removerse y se arqueó cuando sintió que volvía a llegar al orgasmo. Cayó desvanecida en la cama y en un par de movimiento él la había acompañado. Edward cayó encima de ella respirando en su hombro y Bella giró su cabeza, hacia el televisor y frunció el ceño viendo la pantalla, reconociendo la serie musical y estremeciéndose por la tonada de la canción que comenzaba a tocar, _Songbirds_, aunque no sabía quién la cantaba esa vez.

Él se apartó un par de segundos después y ella se quedó paralizada allí, sintiendo el aire frío golpear su piel sudada y desnuda. Se giró para verlo levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el baño, con un condón usado en su mano. Ambos se miraron cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Bella tragó grueso y bajó su mirada sintiéndose ligeramente confundida, no había hablado con él, esa había sido su intención desde el principio y ahora estaba arruinada. Percibió la cama moverse y cuando alzó la mirada él estaba acostado a su lado, por un momento había pensado que se iría, y el saber que no había pasado así la había hecho sentir estúpidamente feliz. Se veía en calma y ella acarició su mejilla suavemente mientras se acercaba y besaba su mandíbula. La abrazó por la cintura y ella reposó su cabeza sobre su pecho, suspirando profundamente.

-Edward… - empezó.

-No quiero hablar sobre el pasado - le interrumpió y Bella se mordió el labio con fuerza, contrariada.

-En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo, aunque ya no sé cómo demostrarte que lo que te he dicho es cierto… porque no sé qué parte me crees y cuál no…

-Isabella…

-¿Por qué ya no me llamas Bella? - Le preguntó aturdida al darse cuenta de ese detalle, antes sabía que le gustaba llamarla por su nombre completo cuando tenían sexo pero ahora lo hacía todo el tiempo.

-No puedo… - respondió con voz queda -. ¿Estás enamorada de Carlisle?, ¿lo amas? - Le preguntó un par de segundos después, sacándola de sus pensamientos y teorías por la declaración de que no podía llamarla como siempre. Bella se tensó en sus brazos, confundida por esa pregunta y porque hubiese decidido hacerla justamente en ese momento. Después recordó el inicio de ese encuentro y entendió muchas cosas.

-No de esa manera, no estaría aquí contigo si lo amara así - dijo y suspiró hondo -. Eso es lo primero que tengo que hacer que entiendas, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? - Inquirió con voz confundida.

Bella se levantó un poco hasta quedar apoyada sobre su codo y acariciar su mandíbula. Las notas de la canción retumbaban alrededor y ella sonrió por la letra mientras veía sus ojos verdes y rozaba sus labios con un dedo, ligeramente embelesada.

"…_Y los pájaros están cantando  
>como si se supieran la partitura.<br>Y te amo, te amo, te amo  
>como nunca antes.<br>(Ohh, ohh)  
>Y te deseo todo el amor del mundo<br>pero más que todo, deseo que sea de mi parte…"_

-¿Isabella? - La llamó y ella parpadeó dejando de escuchar la canción y concentrándose en él y en su idea de nuevo.

-Que fuiste, eres y serás amado… - le respondió y besó sus labios para evitar que respondiera, aunque no se había declarado completamente, no deseaba que él se burlara o la atacara, como sabía que era su medio de defensa favorito cuando se sentía que podía perder el control.

Él se aparto de su beso un par de segundos después y rió amargamente.

-Lo de que amaras a alguien más no te detuvo en el pasado, Isabella - le replicó y ella se tensó entre sus brazos.

-Edward… ¿qué?

-De hecho recuerdo que lo preferías, que entrabas en mi cama, pero seguías suspirando por él… - Se pasó una mano por la cabeza y se sentó en la cama. Ella se sentó también y ambos se observaron por un par de segundos -. Así que obviamente tengo que preguntar si sería igual esta vez, porque contigo nunca se puede estar seguro, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?

Bella pasó una mano por la cara y negó lentamente.

-En todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos jamás te dije una cosa por otra - le replicó con voz rota -. Nunca, ni cuando te dije que no te amaba, ni cuando te dije que lo intentaría, ni mucho menos cuando finalmente te dije que lo hacía. Fue demasiado tarde para nosotros cuando finalmente me di cuenta y lo siento tanto por ti, pero también por mí porque yo también te perdí y me dejaste sola; no solamente tú sufriste, Edward, yo lo hice también y no por eso te hago daño cada vez que nos vemos. - Lo observó mientras se revolvía incómodo y después se giraba para verla furioso.

-Isabella, no me engañes, escuché toda la jodida llamada, no tratas a los demás como lo trataste a él y estoy tan seguro como del infierno que nunca me trataste de esa forma…

-Eres un hipócrita, Edward - declaró interrumpiéndolo y comenzando a enfurecerse -. A fin de cuentas yo soy divorciada, no estoy engañando a nadie ni tengo que rendirle cuentas a nada más que a mi conciencia, pero tú tienes a una mujer esperando en tu casa. - Lo observó moverse para levantarse de la cama aunque se quedó sentado con las piernas en el suelo dándole la espalda.

-Kate es un caso completamente distinto - le informó y ella se sentó sobre sus talones moviendo la sabana para taparse, de alguna forma ya no era cómodo ni adecuado estar desnuda para esa conversación.

-Es tu esposa, Edward, es más que un caso aparte. ¡Esta allí y no se va a ir a ninguna parte! - Le gritó y se maldijo por su explosión, por no poder controlarse. Él se giró y la miró fijamente por un par de segundos.

-Pues tú eres una experta en el asunto de ser la tercera en discordia - dijo irónicamente levantándose de la cama y girándose hasta quedar frente a ella. Bella se sintió palidecer mientras quedaba paralizada -. ¡Quizás deba presentártela y se vuelvan mejores amigas! Es así como te gusta, ¿no? ¡Ya que no tienes otra jodida familia! - Le gritó y ella se movió hasta llegar al borde de la cama y lo cacheteó con tanta fuerza que giró su cara por el golpe y después tomando la sabana salió corriendo del cuarto.

Dio varias vueltas por la sala sintiendo que el dolor y la rabia la invadían con fuerza. _¡Bastardo __hombre!_, lo insultaba una y otra vez. Era como si al ceder en algo tenía que atacarla para volver a tomar lo que fuera que ella le había quitado.

_Está __roto__… __está __roto__…_, se repitió una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra, porque Dios, en ese momento quería matarlo más que salvarlo.

Él salió del cuarto entonces, con la camisa medio abrochada y fuera de sus pantalones, la chaqueta gris en su mano con su corbata y el cabello todo alborotado, por sus propias manos unos minutos atrás. ¿Apenas habían pasado minutos desde que se acostó con él?, se cuestionó ligeramente aturdida. Bella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y cuando él dio un paso hacia ella se alejó.

-Escúchame bien… - empezó absolutamente furiosa, prácticamente veía todo rojo.

-Isabella…

-¡No! - Le gritó y lo señaló con un dedo y con expresión frustrada, dolida y furiosa -. No te permito que me vuelvas a tratar así, ¡no soy una puta ni tampoco he sido amante de nadie! - Explotó medio descontrolada -. No lo permitiré… no me importa la mierda que te haya hecho o lo tanto que te duela, ¡no dejaré que me hieras solo porque necesitas demostrarte que lo que sucedió hace unos minutos no movió alguna mierda de sentimientos en tu interior!

Él la miró paralizado y ella negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica invadiendo su cara.

-No permitiré que me maltrates ni que me vejes; si eso es lo que esperas de esto que está sucediendo aquí entonces te recomiendo que te vayas y no vuelvas nunca más…

Él se paso una mano por el cabello y suspiró hondo.

-Es cierto, no debí haber dicho eso… - murmuró bajando la mirada.

-No deberías ni siquiera haberlo pensado - le replicó con dureza -. Estoy harta de sufrir, Edward, y me estoy arriesgando aquí por ti, solo por ti, estoy eligiendo algo que me había prometido nunca volver a experimentar en mi vida; y la verdad es que no puedo luchar contra el mundo, mis miedos, mi conciencia, tú y tu estúpida verborrea insultante al mismo tiempo… No creo tener fuerza suficiente para ello. Y no voy a dejar que me destroces…

-Entonces te irás y…

-No - le interrumpió y cerró los ojos por un segundo -, no he dicho eso, ¡diablos! No sé qué es lo que quieres y creo sinceramente que ni siquiera tú lo sabes… - Cerró los ojos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Un segundo después lo tenía frente a ella, con una mano posesiva envolviendo su cintura acercándola a su pecho. Ella suspiró y levantó su rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras se separaba aplicando un ligero empujón -. Edward, si tenemos que estar en guardia todo el santo tiempo porque no sabemos cuándo nos vamos a atacar o en qué momento regresará el pasado que nunca se ha ido en verdad…

-Isabella…

Ella negó con la cabeza y se apartó otro paso, no podía permitir que la agarrara, que la desconcentrara o evitara decir las palabras que desde el día anterior quería pronunciar.

-Nunca podremos funcionar - continuó - y solo nos dañaremos más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho. Las relaciones entre personas no funcionan así, Edward, tú no estás dispuesto a dar nada pero me lo estás pidiendo todo, sin siquiera decirme qué condenadamente es todo, sino que tengo que adivinarlo en cada segundo ya que estás más preocupado en meterte en mis bragas que en hablarme. ¿Cómo esperas que luche por ti y contra ti al mismo tiempo?

Pudo sentir su reticencia, percibirla en el ambiente, incluso lo vio abrir su boca pero no habló ni la cuestionó, Bella se quedó esperando por unos segundos alguna respuesta, algo que le hiciera ver que la entendió o que había alguna esperanza, sintiendo que su corazón le retumbaba de la tristeza unida con una sensación de preocupación porque no sabía si lo que acababa de decirle lo lastimaría aún más. Al ver que nada sucedía caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió completamente.

-Piensa en lo que te dije si decides regresar, Edward.

Él la miro con ojos entrecerrados y caminó hacia donde se encontraban, cuando quedaron frente a frente Bella subió la mano que no sostenía la tela y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Los ojos verdes brillaron por la caricia y a ella se le escapó una especie de gemido bajito por haberle causado ese efecto, acarició su cuello tocando su clavícula, demorando por unos instantes el momento del adiós. Finalmente bajó su mano, dejándolo libre.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	42. Regalo V

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Hola a todas. Primero que todo estoy asombrada, anonadada, por los reviews, solo puedo decir gracias, ¡no puedo creer que ya llegamos a los 5000! No tengo palabras para hablar de mi emoción y de verdad humildemente se los agradezco, porque están allí apoyándome y porque les gusta la historia. En segundo lugar quiero disculparme porque no subí el capitulo en el segundo de llegar pero es que esta semana fue bastante intensa para mí ya que salí de vacaciones ayer y como imaginaran tuve que trabajar mucho para dejar todo listo a mi suplente, otro motivo de felicidad ¡soy libre hasta el año que viene! Pero de igual manera así no lo pude hacer antes igual les traigo un Edward Pov, que espero que les gusten, ya que meternos en la cabeza de Ed no siempre es fácil…

Asimismo, quiero contarles que estoy bastante feliz porque recibí un hermoso y grandioso regalo cuando llegamos a los 5000 reviews, un video de Decisiones Incorrectas, muchísimas gracias a Ely y Sachita por la sorpresa y el regalo, por pensar en mí e instigar para que me lo crearan, son lo mejor, y a Ximena por haberlos creados, tanto el de decisiones primera parte como uno especial del capítulo 13 de DI, ambos se encuentran ya en mi blog por si quieren verlos, están espectaculares, de verdad sentí de todo cuando los vi.

¡Gracias de nuevo! :D

Por último… (Lo sé, he hablado mucho, ya voy a dejar de aburrirlas), les dedico este cap a Sachita y Ely, de verdad me sorprendieron chicas, de nuevo, gracias por eso; y cacho movie creo que sonreirás en una parte del cap y verás para donde voy con ello… veremos.

Ahora sí… a leer.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _James __Morrison, __Broken __Strings_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=S1OALX2AiYI Cuando salga la canción la ponen si la quieren escuchar. (Gracias Ely por enseñarme esa canción)

* * *

><p>Edward salió del baño acomodándose la corbata y observó a Kate sentada en el banquillo frente al tocador peinando su cabello rubio. Se colocó detrás de ella para ver si había dejado derecha la corbata antes de salir a su trabajo.<p>

-Mamá quiere que cenemos mañana con ellos - le informó y Edward se tragó un gruñido.

-No puedo, estoy en medio de un negocio importante - dijo y se giró a buscar la chaqueta negra.

-Edward…

-Kate - le interrumpió -, no estoy de humor para aguantar a nadie, y mucho menos a tu jodida madre.

La escuchó suspirar pero no se volteó a verla ya que sabía que si lo hacía explotaría y ella la pagaría, porque siendo sincero consigo mismo, eso era algo que hacia sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Quería que estuviésemos juntos, ya sabes que con todo el embarazo de Alice ella no me deja tranquila, lo que predije se queda corto, ella…

-Dije que no - declaró y se giró a verla, sus ojos ligeramente asustados ya no le hacían mella, así de jodido estaba en ese momento, o tal vez siempre lo estuvo y ahora solo era peor -. ¿Por qué no te rebelas?... es una simple mujer, solo tiene el poder que tú le das…

-Sé que es cierto, pero…

-¿Quieres que deje de ser su yerno favorito? - Lo miró con algo parecido a pánico -, porque te juro por Dios que si la tengo al frente y sale con alguna de sus idioteces le diré lo que se merece por ser una perra manipuladora con complejo de Dios…

Kate se mordió el labio inferior, mitad por consternación y mitad de risa, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Edward? Tienes dos semanas tan… extraño. Es como si estuvieras a punto de explotar en cada segundo, estás saliendo cada noche y llegas bebido... eso no es normal. Desde que la viste…

-Kate, no quiero hablar de lo mismo de nuevo, tenme un poco de piedad - le dijo mientras terminaba de colocarse la chaqueta. Ella apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella solo tiene el poder que tú le des… - le informó y él sonrió ligeramente.

-Touche, esposa - se burló y caminó hacia la puerta -. No me esperes despierta - le ordenó y salió de allí sin despedirse, ansiaba irse aunque la simple idea de ir al trabajo no le apetecía como antes, especialmente porque ahora todos lo miraban asustados como si temieran que fuera a saltarles o a comérselos de un segundo a otro. Sí, había hecho llorar a tres mujeres por un jodido informe, despedido a un analista por un error de poca importancia y su asistente lo miraba como si planeara mil formas de asesinarlo; el lunes de la semana anterior había visto a Gerald tomar con más fuerza de la necesaria la grapadora, y recordando la fantasía frustrada que James le había confesado, salió disparado hacia su oficina y tiró la puerta con tanta fuerza que las paredes a su alrededor vibraron. En conclusión, estaba de un condenado mal humor, sus empleados le huían como si pudiera contagiarles la peste y con razón, quien se pusiera en frente iba a ser atacado por su ira, porque simplemente todos los años de entrenamiento riguroso se habían ido al caño y ya no tenía ningún control.

Y todo era por culpa de ella…

.

Estacionó su vehículo en la parte trasera del local al lado de las escaleras, sabía que allí estaba lo suficientemente escondido para que nadie lo descubriera y accesible para cuando tuviera que irse más tarde. Miró las escaleras pero en vez de subir abrió la puerta del piso de abajo y entró al sitio, también sabía que a esa hora no habría nadie más que James. Su amigo parecía un alma libre, y todo quien lo conociera diría que su bar era un pasatiempo y una forma de conseguir ligues; sin embargo, Edward conocía la verdad, las horas de esfuerzo, el trabajo administrativo y como siempre era el primero en llegar no importaba la juerga del día anterior.

Lo observó contabilizando el material de la barra con una pequeña tablilla y se aclaró la garganta. James se puso en guardia para atacar y cuando vio que era Edward bufó y siguió con su trabajo.

-¡Casi te mato! - Explotó exasperado.

-Claro… ya imagino la primera plana: Dueño de bar de mala muerte asesina a magnate de Construcción con una tablilla - se burló y caminó hacia las botellas de whisky.

-No - le dijo James llegando a su lado -, tu cuenta está cerrada, amigo.

Edward enarcó una ceja y lo miró con escepticismo.

-Jódete, James - le escupió y trató de buscar otra botella, pero al ver que lo impedía de nuevo bufó y se giró furioso -, ¿cuál es tu condenado problema?

-¡¿Cuál es el tuyo? - Explotó James evitando que tomara la bebida de nuevo -, te has vuelto un jodido desperdicio humano lleno de autocompasión y te aseguro que ya se está volviendo tedioso. ¡Masen, actúa como hombre! y… mierda, nunca pensé que tendría que quitarle un trago a alguien, ¿ves lo condenadamente molesto que eres? ¡Me has hecho romper mi promesa de jamás evitar la diversión de los demás…!

Edward tenía su ceño completamente fruncido y un par de segundos después lo empujó y busco la botella de Jack Daniels de dieciocho años que estaba en una esquina.

-No jodas, James, sabes que si no es aquí será en otra parte.

-Maldito cabrón testarudo - bramó su amigo, pero él lo ignoro; bajó una de las sillas de las mesas y se sentó tranquilamente, podía vivir sin algunas cosas pero en ese momento el alcohol no era una de ellas. Un par de segundos después vio a James sentarse a su lado con dos vasos y servir el primer trago.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu amor platónico? - Le preguntó Edward y James lo miró con suficiencia.

-¿Mi amor platónico? - Cuestionó y dio un sorbo a su bebida. Edward rodó los ojos.

-Emma, sabes a quien me refiero, la chica que no terminas de follarte pero que está presente cada vez que te masturbas… esa.

-Sí, lo he hecho - contestó y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y?

-Y… nada, lo que hablemos Emma y yo no es tu problema, ahora si me preguntas directamente sobre una tal Isabella que estaba viviendo con ella, pues sería otra cosa. ¿Me lo preguntarás?

Edward apretó los labios, apartó su mirada y negó con su cabeza mientras clavaba su vista en el vaso casi vacío que tenía en la mano y hacía girar su contenido. Se había prometido mantenerse alejado de ella, tampoco debería interesarle saber cómo estaba, sin embargo era tan jodidamente idiota que ansiaba saber si por lo menos estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucedió hoy? - Le preguntó James un par de minutos después al ver que no contestaba. Edward lo miró entonces y extendió su mano para tomar la botella y servirse otro trago -. No es que ahora necesites ninguna excusa para estar más encabronado que la mierda… - continuó irónicamente.

-Creo que si sigo así en un mes destruiré Pattens - confesó sintiéndose frustrado y amargado. James frunció el ceño y dio un sorbo a su bebida -. Mandaré la empresa a la quiebra si es que mis empleados no me asesinan antes.

-Te veo vivo así que no creo que hayan cumplido ninguna fantasía asesina…

-Les doy hasta mañana, creo que no volveré a tocar un sobre por temor de una bomba escondida ni podre caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos sin el temor de un abre carta volador… - Se burló y James se carcajeó golpeando la mesa. Edward rió también, aunque en el fondo sabía que esa era una situación seria, tenía que calmarse, incluso se lo repetía varias veces en el día, pero es que era condenadamente difícil, a veces se sentía como si fuera una olla de presión sin control, pitando, temblando y desestabilizando todo alrededor. Le pedía a Dios que nadie estuviera cerca cuando finalmente explotara.

-¿A quién despedimos hoy? - Continúo James con voz burlona - o más importante, ¿por qué? ¿No le soplaron el café al bebé y se lo tomó muy caliente? ¿La falda de la asistente no era lo suficientemente corta o la polla del secretario era muy flácida? - Edward bufó y rodó los ojos.

-Es a ti quien te gustan flácidas, cabrón... - le insultó tomando otro sorbo de su whisky.

-Después de probar la tuya me quedó el gusto… - se burló y Edward rió entre dientes mientras se daba otro sorbo de su whisky.

-Perdí un par de negocios en esta última semana - confesó y la furia lo invadió con fuerza, nunca había dejado que nada le llegara hasta tal extremo de no importarle un negocio o no ser lo suficientemente eficiente para cerrarlo. Eso fue hasta hace dos semanas, antes de que saliera de ese apartamento y dejara a esa mujer.

"_¿Cómo __pretendes __que __luche __por __ti __y __contra __ti __al __mismo __tiempo?__"_, ¡maldición!, esa pregunta lo había atormentado cada noche desde ese día, lo cual no tenía sentido porque desde que se había ido de ese apartamento la había dejado a ella y a su idea de hacerla su amante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Estoy seguro que estás exagerando…

Edward parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos y miró a James con toda la frustración que sentía.

-Mi mente no estaba en el jodido juego, y la paciencia no es lo principal en mi vida en estos momentos…

James sonrió aunque fue un gesto conocedor y medio satisfecho. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Quizás significa que estas volviendo a ser tú. Felicitaciones, amigo - dijo con tono irónico.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Tal vez mejor deba decir que hombre que piensa con la polla no hace buenos negocios…

Edward bufó y se tomó lo último de su trago.

-Como psicólogo te mueres de hambre - ironizó y sonrió ampliamente.

-Cierto por eso tengo un bar, que es lo más parecido que pude encontrar, no sabes a la cantidad de borrachos que atiendo por noche - se burló golpeando su frente con una mano -. Pero eres tú, eso nunca había sido un problema antes, porque tienes tiempo sin usar la de arriba de todas formas, solo que ahora puede estar jodiendote… por razones obvias. Edward se tensó y apartó su mirada de James, viendo el local vacío y la barra limpia -¿Qué estás haciendo, Edward? - Le preguntó y él alzo la mirada ya que la voz de James había cambiado, se había vuelto más seria, casi preocupada pero sabía que eso sería demasiado para su amigo -. ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a ahogar en la mierda?

Edward dejó el vaso en la mesa y se colocó las manos sobre la cabeza -. ¿Crees que me levanto por las mañanas y me digo, que bueno hoy me voy a revolcar en la mierda hasta cansarme?

-Creí que ahora que ella estaba aquí…- continuó.

-No hables de ella… - le advirtió y negó con la cabeza mirándolo desafiante. James se removió un poco incómodo sobre su aliento.

-Tal vez sí te buscó, Edward - le dijo con voz conciliadora -, la chica puede que sea idiota pero quizás lo que te escribió en esa carta sea cierto, tú no le diste oportunidad en el pasado, ella estuvo aquí apenas se separaron buscándote, mi dulce Emma puede dar fe porque tu jodido abuelo la hizo pagar por ello, te divorciaste sin siquiera dignarte verla o escucharla aunque ella lo intentó, ese abogado tuyo tuvo que hacerse cargo de sacártela de encima. Cuando la vi en el bar se veía genuinamente preocupada por ti. Si es así… lo mejor sería…

-No - dijo enfáticamente, apretando las manos en puño -, no puedo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta vivir así, entonces? ¿Te satisface? Demonios, Edward, tu vida ha sido una porquería desde el principio y tú ahora solo lo empeoras…

-¿De qué…?

-Empecemos con tu abuelo, que te jodió la niñez y la adolescencia, que es un maldito cabrón que siempre te manejó como un títere. Después vino tu madre, que no se le ocurrió nada más que abandonarte con ese sádico, pero eso no importa, todos los padres nos joden la infancia, es la regla de la vida, sino fuera así no existiéramos. Pero uno crece y trata de trabajar con lo que tiene, sin embargo tú en vez de tratar de arreglarlo todo vas y terminas de arruinar tu adultez, maldiciendo al mundo por no tener la misma suerte de los demás y cuando algo se te acerca lo apartas de tu lado. ¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo con ella?

-¡Yo no aparto a la gente!

-¿No? - Preguntó enderezando su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla -. ¿Dónde dejamos a tu madre? Que fue una mierda de ejemplo pero está allí aunque tú no la visitas ni la tomas en cuenta no importa cuánto lo intente; ¿tu hermana?, a la que cada vez que tienes oportunidad le apagas el teléfono, y ni siquiera me hagas hablar de Rose, tiraste de la cuerda cuando estuviste con ella hasta que se cansó y te boto. ¡Sin mencionar a la propia Kate!, ¡los apartas a todos! Te pasas toda tu jodida vida caminando por el mundo diciendo "_nadie__me__importa__"__,_ pero saliendo como un pendejo a sacrificarte cuando alguno de ellos te necesita para algo, y después cuando quieren retribuirte los repudias y dices de nuevo que no los necesitas. Si eso no es apartarse no sé qué mierda será.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Maldición! - Explotó furioso.

-Por supuesto que sí, para después hacernos mamar tu mal humor, frustración, y autocompasión. _Pobre __de __mí __que __todo __me __sale __mal, __nada __resulta, __soy __un __patético __hombre._ Durante no sé cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí bebiendo como una esponja y lamentándote porque supuestamente la mujer que amabas te había engañado, porque no te quería como tú la querías a ella y sabes a esta altura de las cosas me pregunto si realmente la amabas, si alguna vez ella te importó o si usaste todo lo que pasó como una patética excusa para justificarte.

-¡Jódete! - Gritó y se levantó del asiento tirando la silla contra el suelo.

-¿Por qué entonces estas amargado? Piensa por un momento que ella esta allí para ti, porque hay que reconocerle que se la ha jugado, podrían estar… no sé qué mierda, cualquier cosa, pero estás aquí, alejándote todo lo que puedes y ahogándote como un maldito imbécil. Si es la mujer que quieres acéptalo, si te hace sufrir siéntelo, mierda, lo que sea… pero decide, cualquier cosa es preferible a esta situación…

-Lo intenté, ¡lo intenté, maldición! Y casi la hago mi jodida amante, se lo exigí y ella lo hizo. ¡¿No te parece eso suficiente? - Gritó amargado, recordando esa conversación, la desesperación de ella y las ansias de él. Demonios, sus ansias lo carcomían vivo, Isabella lo quemaba, ahogaba y él la deseaba siempre, sobre todo ahora que sabía que estaba tan cerca e incluso dispuesta, si él hubiese decidido distinto.

James se mantuvo paralizado por unos segundos, mirándolo fijamente, analizándolo.

Él se paso una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza.

-Prácticamente me la he follado cada vez que la he visto desde la boda de Frederick, no tengo control, la presiono, sonsaco y terminamos en una cama o en cualquier parte… y después la agredo, porque es lo que hago, porque la odio, detesto lo que aún me hace… - Detestaba todavía tener dejes de los sentimientos ahogándolo, haciéndolo sentir algo, porque había matado su rabia por lo que le hizo y solo había quedado lo que sentía y no podía controlarlo. Y porque le dolía hacerle daño, no confiaba en ella, y maldita sea la necesitaba… todo eso lo volvía loco. Por eso decidió apartarse, irse esa última vez que la había tenido.

-¿La odias a ella o a lo que te hace sentir? ¿Qué te haga ser algo más que esa máquina que tu abuelo creó…?

Edward se detuvo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Te vi libre con ella, esa vez, siendo tú mismo - continuó -, por eso me enfureció tanto que te dejara, pero si no lo hizo… deja la mierda y búscala…

Él se paso una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza.

-Deja a Kate…

-Sabes que no puedo hacerlo - refutó inmediatamente.

-Y una mierda que no puedes… - explotó levantándose de su asiento -. Esa mujer fue un error, te lo dije dos años atrás, lo único que quiere contigo es usarte, pero tú estabas tan jodido de la cabeza que escogiste precisamente a la que más daño iba a provocarte… a la perfecta, a la que no te removería nada, a la representa todo lo que odias del mundo de tu abuelo y ante la que nunca te entregarías…

Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso sí te lo aplaudo, Bella puede ser cualquier cosa, pero es lo más apartada de ese mundo que podrías conseguir, tal vez es por eso que te desequilibra tanto.

-¿Y qué? Tengo que joderme de nuevo, volver a confiar solo porque no es como todas las mujeres que conozco, ¡no me jodas, James, esa es la razón por la que me jodió en primer lugar!

-Entonces supérala, deja de arrastrarte de regreso a ella. Deja la mierda y actúa como hombre…

-Ya lo hice - aceptó -, la dejé, se acabó todo…

-¿Lo hiciste? Porque yo te veo igual que antes…

-Es que está allí, no entiendo porqué tuvo que venir aquí, y mierda, James… Isabella se volvió en una completa mujer ahora…

-Lo vi, hermano, incluso disfruté medio trasero antes de que me quitaras el placer cubriéndola…

-Cuidado, James… - advirtió apretando las manos en puños. Él sonrió socarrón.

-No tienes que volverla tu amante, solo busca algo que te equilibre, hermano, porque vas a arruinar tu vida, tu hígado y ya sabemos que jodes la mía con la expresión de oledor de culo que tienes todo el tiempo, además que acabarás con mi economía si sigues bebiéndote el contenido de todo mi bar…

Edward sonrió irónicamente, esa era su forma de decirle que le importaba, por eso le agradaba tanto James.

-No entiendes… - le dijo un par de segundos después -, no puedo controlarme con ella, ni puedo darle lo que quiere, es algo tan sencillo lo que desea y no tengo fuerzas para otorgárselo. No queda nada ahí…

-Estás tan lleno de… - respiró y negó con la cabeza – Edward sincérate contigo mismo, por Dios, si no hubieras encontrado la excusa del engaño o su falta de amor hubieras encontrado otra cualquiera, necesitabas huir porque tu mundo se estaba poniendo de cabeza, la verdad de todo es que eres un cobarde y ella te venía como anillo al dedo en el papel de la villana, di las cosas como son…

Edward frunció el ceño y se pasó una mano por la cabeza pensando por el cabello se encaminó hacia la puerta, estaba cansado de debatir sobre ello y pensar en esa mierda, y pensar en ella.

-¡Adiós, Edward! - Escuchó que le gritaba James pero siguió caminando hasta su carro y comenzó a manejar sin importarle la empresa y que tenía una cita en la tarde o la vida que había creado para sí mismo. Colocó la música a todo volumen y trató de irse por la autopista M25 para salir de la ciudad y de los embotellamientos, necesitaba relajarse un poco, apartarse de todo y solo escapar.

Un par de horas después había usado un desvío y estaba cerca de York, el único sonido a su alrededor era la música, había apagado el teléfono una hora atrás cuando se había cansado de verlo vibrar. La tonada de _James __Morrison_, _Broken __String_ resonaban desde unos segundos atrás y él apretaba el volante mientras comenzaba a observar los acabados barrocos y antiguos de los edificios.

"_Oh me destroza,  
>trato de aguantar pero duele demasiado,<br>trato de perdonar pero no es suficiente  
>para hacer que todo esté bien.<br>No puedes tocar con cuerdas rotas,  
>no puedes sentir algo<br>que tu corazón no quiera sentir,  
>yo no puedo decirte algo que no es real.<br>Oh la verdad hiere  
>y las mentiras peor,<br>¿cómo puedo dar más?  
>Cuando te amo un poco menos que antes…" <em>

Se estacionó un par de minutos después frente a una plaza y golpeó al volante antes de descargar su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerrar sus ojos.

"_Tú __no __estás __dispuesto __a __dar __nada __pero __me __lo __estás __pidiendo __todo__…"_, golpeó de nuevo su volante y se pasó una mano por su cabello aceptando que eso era cierto, él no quería dar nada, no había nada para dar allí tampoco.

Edward se había ido ese día después que ella pronunció esas palabras por dos razones importantes. Primero, porque no podía hacerle eso, creyó que podría actuar egoístamente, volverla su amante, hacer que le mostrara… ya ni sabía qué, solo tenerla allí a su lado; pero no pudo hacerlo porque para bien o para mal él había construido su vida sin ella. ¿Así que, para qué quería estar allí?

_Porque __lo __deseas __más __que __respirar_, dijo su interior pero lo bloqueó mientras golpeaba de nuevo el volante.

La segunda razón era porque hubo un momento en esa cama, que ella removió más de lo que hubiese deseado, que él sintió más que desesperación, deseo y ansias por estar dentro de su cuerpo, que percibió más que la paz que le invadía cuando la poseía; la forma en cómo lo había tocado y besado le hizo sentir algo que tenía mucho tiempo sin experimentar y él estaría maldito si permitiría que eso volviera a suceder. ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada?

Además… demonios… la forma en cómo ella explotó fue condenadamente sexy, mucho más que miles de ligueros y sexo en su oficina. Isabella era ya una mujer, la que él había esperado que se volviera tantos años atrás, alguien capaz de defenderse a sí misma y dejarlo callado, completamente; volverlo absorto por la forma en cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían y sus ojos ardían por estar furiosa, y por la manera en que su respiración se aceleraba cuando le gritaba sus verdades y lo ponía en su lugar. Años atrás él había caído como un idiota por una chiquilla imbécil que necesitaba que lucharan sus batallas y tenía miedo de vivir en otra parte que no fuera las fantasías ilusas de su cabeza. ¿Qué esperanza tendría con esta nueva mujer? ¿Cuánto lo jodería si se lo permitía?

Al final de cuenta no era justo para ella que él la volviera su amante porque no era libre y no iba a divorciarse, y él debía calmarse. ¡Le debía valer madre que esté allí, o que alguien más la tuviera, Carlisle o quien sea! Isabella Swan no pertenecía a su vida y él ya había escogido, tenía una vida, tenía por fin lo que siempre había deseado. Fin de la historia.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de memoria, al segundo repique escuchó que contestaban.

-¿Edward? Te estaba llamando… me dijeron que no fuiste en la tarde a la empresa…

-Necesitaba pensar, Kate… - le interrumpió y la escuchó dejar de respirar -. Llama a tu madre para la jodida cena, - le informó y después respiró hondo -, y también a la mía y a nuestros hermanos. Demonios, si quieres invita hasta a mi abuelo…

-¿Estás seguro? - Le respondió en un murmullo.

-Tenemos tiempo sin cenar en familia - dijo un poco resignado mientras giraba a ver el campo verde y el río que se veía al final. La escuchó reír ligeramente.

-Eso sería maravilloso… - anunció con voz emocionada y él dio un par de golpes al cuero del revestimiento de la puerta de piloto -. ¿Entonces ya estás más tranquilo? - Él no pudo evitar reír, Kate estaba educada para no preguntar directamente si ya había dejado de engañarla, aunque creía que se lo imaginaba, después de todo su acuerdo no incluía exclusividad, solo discreción de ambos lados, aunque nunca se había enterado que ella lo hubiese utilizado alguna vez.

-Lo estoy - respondió y se jaló ligeramente su cabello.

-Bien… - susurró -, ¿vendrás a casa pronto?

-En un par de horas - informó aunque calculaba que un poco más ya que iba a ser la hora pico y le sería más difícil.

-¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? - Le preguntó con voz emocionada -, me recomendaron _amores __con __un __extraño_, es de los años cincuenta pero me dijeron que era buena… y podríamos… si quieres, comer suflé de chocolate…

Se quedó paralizado y dejó escapar todo el aire, chocolate… eso solo significaba que su querida esposa quería sexo, lo cual era lógico, desde que estuvo con Bella en Chicago no había estado con ella o con nadie, había algo en esa mujer que lo hacía ignorar a todas y solo desearlo ella y diablos… serle fiel… algo estaba seriamente mal con él.

-¿Edward? - Escuchó que le preguntaba con una voz ligeramente infantil y frunció el ceño, eso no ayudaba de ninguna forma a conseguir una jodida erección. Sin embargo esa era su vida, no la otra y ya era la hora que lo entendiera.

-Sí… - dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos -, pronto estaré en casa…

.

.

Edward entró a su apartamento y tiró el saco en el sofá sintiéndose completamente furioso, juraba que ya había sobrepasado el nivel de rabia tolerable. Ir a una cena familiar fue una condenada mala idea, ya ni sabía qué diablos había pensado para proponerlo, pero ya había aprendido la lección, nunca más lo haría de nuevo.

-¿Edward? - Escuchó que Kate lo llamaba pero él negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia su despacho a fin de relajarse un poco, estaba tratando de controlarse, había hecho el día de ayer una resolución sobre calmarse pero sabía que estaba a punto de romperla y si explotaba se la llevaría por delante.

No sabía qué fue lo peor de ese evento, si la sensación de vacío que lo acompañó todo el tiempo, como si al decidir estar con ellos pensaba que todo iba a ser distinto y cinco minutos después se diera cuenta que nunca sería así o la sensación de que nunca pertenecería allí. Todo era igual, el mismo hastío por estar alrededor de personas que no lo conocían y que no le interesaba hacerlo, y que además eran su familia, llevados por las apariencias, un abrazo y un saludo fingidamente amistoso, una emoción que de verdad no estaba allí, las mismas conversaciones vacías de quien tenía más dinero y todo lo banal del mundo disfrutando arruinar por arruinar, jugando política en un sitio familiar y donde él siempre tenía que estar en guardia y jugar su papel, para lo que había sido creado y era completamente agotador.

La única que se había salido un poco del protocolo fue su hermana, aunque en voz baja y solo para decirle que estaba haciendo sufrir a su madre, para variar, al no llamarla o prestarle su atención. Y su madre lo había visto toda la cena con ruego y anhelo, pero él no sabía qué demonios darle, la abrazó, le dijo que estaba bien, le preguntó cómo estaba cada aspecto de su vida pero al parecer eso no era suficiente, y le frustraba. Aunque los peores, como siempre, fueron su abuelo y su suegra. _¡Malditos __fueran__…__!_

-Edward… ¿vienes a la cama? - Escuchó la voz de Kate y se tensó.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste? - Le preguntó aún sin mirarla.

-Déjalo ir, Edward, además yo tampoco te vi relacionarte en esa cena, era como si no estuvieras allí.

-No me cambies el tema - le ordenó.

-No valía la pena hacerlo, ¿cuándo vas a entender que con mi madre nunca se pude ganar? ¡Ella es la diosa, la que más sabe, la única que tiene la razón!

-¿No valía la pena? - Preguntó girando y mirándola con asombro y furia -. ¿Cómo diablos haces para no solo escuchar a tu madre sino sonreírle mientras prácticamente dice que eres un simulacro de mujer porque no puedes quedar jodidamente embarazada? - Ella tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza -. Yo no puedo luchar todas tus batallas por ti, Kate, y me niego a hacerlo.

-Tu abuelo también… - dijo alejándose un paso.

-Pero a mi abuelo lo controlo - le interrumpió -, cuando comenzó con la misma mierda solo tuve que preguntarle si en algún caso un magnate querría un heredero de un bastardo y dejo de presionar; pero tú… tu madre te insulta, te veja, te menosprecia de forma elegante y sin que muchos sepan que es insulto, pero allí está, y tú no haces nada por ello.

Kate se pasó una mano por el cabello y se soltó su moño.

-Te dije que iba a presionar por un nieto, que cuando Alice dijera que estaba embarazada...

-¡Y yo te dije que me echaras la culpa! - Le gritó golpeando el escritorio de ébano. Kate rió medio sarcásticamente.

-Oh, no me hagas hablar de su respuesta cuando le di una opción menos vulgar de las que tan amablemente tú mencionaste el día que Alice dijo que estaba embarazada…

-¿De qué estás hablando? - Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Le dije que tu controlabas los métodos anticonceptivos, lo cual no es mentira, y ella me recomendó que saboteara tus condones… - Llevó las manos al aire y rió aunque parecía que quería llorar -, fue algo tan novelesco que todavía me asombra su capacidad de pensar, _"__Kate, __¿cómo __crees __que __tuve __a __Jasper?_- Dijo disimulando la voz de su madre y él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -. Verás, para ella es mi culpa por no actuar inteligentemente, y no amarrarte…

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza.

-Tu madre tiene mierda en el cerebro, pero es como se vive en este mundo, y te castiga porque no eres así, o tal vez te educa para que lo seas - le dijo mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No lo hice, Edward - le dijo y sonrió un poco afectada -, además recuerda que yo también me cuido, ¡por Dios! - Gritó y negó con la cabeza -, tú me sacaste de ese mundo y me diste tranquilidad por primera vez, ¿crees que haría algo tan… macabro, en respuesta?

Él la miró por un par de segundos y después asintió sabiendo que decía la verdad.

-Tienes que defenderte a ti misma, Kate, estoy cansado de hacerlo por ti, ¿y cuándo yo no esté a tu lado? - Ella lo miró horrorizada.

-Pero… ¿por qué dices eso? Nosotros… esto debería durar para siempre, Edward, así lo hablamos, nos convenía a ambos…

-Igual, no puedes permitir que te trate así, no puedes dejar que te considere una basura o lo que sea… estoy cansado de todo eso.

-Está bien, la próxima vez que tengamos una cena le pediré que se controle…

-¿Próxima cena? Creo que si la siguiente es dentro de veinte años, todavía es demasiado pronto…

Ella asintió y se acercó hacia él, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y sonrió ligeramente. Edward la miró por un par de segundos.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí - le dijo y colocándose en puntilla besó sus labios, él no respondió por un par de segundos, todo su interior gritándole que de alguna manera estaría mal que lo hiciera, que la besara. _¿Qué __mierda __me __sucede? __¡Ella __es __mi __esposa!_, parpadeó ya que hasta ese momento había tenido los ojos abiertos y tomándola de la cintura baja la alzó un poco y le respondió el beso de forma un poco mecánica, controlada, extrañando un sabor más dulce y una calidez que no estaba allí, esos labios eran gruesos, y le hacían añorar unos más finos y que se unían más a los suyos, o la forma en cómo _ella_ se abría a sus antojos, le permitía besar lo profundo que deseara, comerla y rozarla en el proceso.

Kate se apartó y comenzó a repartir besos por su cuello, él apretaba su cintura y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, viendo idiotamente unos ojos castaños e imaginándose que era ella quien lo tocaba.

-Ayer volviste muy tarde… - le susurró Kate en su oído antes de mordérselo y él asintió rompiendo el encanto que había estado un par de segundos atrás, no importa cuánto cerrara los ojos, sus voces nunca iban a ser iguales.

-Había mucho tráfico - mintió y bajó las manos hasta rozar su trasero, quizás no era el tráfico sino que había manejado más lento de lo normal o el hecho de que pasó por la empresa antes de ir a casa. En ese momento creyó que era importante.

-Pero hoy estamos aquí… - murmuró Kate y lo guió hasta dejarlo caer en el sofá de cuero que estaba frente a la chimenea.

Ella comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón y Edward se colocó las manos sobre su cara respirando hondo al momento de sentir como iba descubriendo su polla y comenzaba a acariciarla. Gimió y de nuevo su mente empezó a jugar con él, observando a una castaña acariciándolo, viendo sus ojos brillantes llenos de deseo y la forma en cómo temblaba cuando la tocaba, como si su tacto fuera demasiado y su cuerpo explotara por él. Volvió a gruñir al percibir como iba a creciendo y hondas de placer comenzaron a sacudirlo al tener los labios de ella envolviéndolo, succionándolo de una forma que iba a acabar con su ser. Imaginó jalando su cabello para descubrir su cuello y la forma en cómo olía… maldición, ansiaba su olor, respiró hondo pero no hubo fresas y miel por ninguna parte.

-¿Cómo lo quieres, Edward? Quiero complacerte… - Él abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su esposa y se maldijo a sí mismo.

-No hables… - le ordenó y la sintió detenerse y mirarlo un poco horrorizada ya que él generalmente no ordenaba ni hablaba sucio con ella, no le salía. Eso fue suficiente para que la erección que había conseguido se fuera para el carajo -. Mierda… - murmuró y arrodillándose en el sofá la jaló y acostó sobre este levantando su vestido y quitándole sus bragas.

-Edward… yo quería… - murmuró pero antes de terminar la frase él había comenzado a hacerle sexo oral. De nuevo fue algo mecánico, no había un sabor allí que deseara, no estaba dulce ni lo hacía arder, era un coño distinto y no existía la sensación de que le pertenecía ni que quería poseerlo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo se esmeró en complacerla, utilizó su lengua, sus dedos y sus dientes, la escuchó gritar descontrolada y sonrió porque sabía que en ese momento Kate no pensaba en sus empleados ni en el decoro, solo en sentir.

Comenzó a introducir un segundo dedo en Kate y movió su pulgar hacia la apertura más pequeña, sabiendo que la volvía loca cuando usaba ambos puntos y ansiando que se corriera lo más pronto posible, al mismo tiempo siguió succionando su clítoris y un par de segundos después la sintió correrse mientras gritaba su nombre.

Bien… ese día acababa de ser decretado una completa mierda por todos lados… por lo menos le pudo dar un orgasmo a Kate, un pequeño consuelo. Se apartó y se limpió con su pañuelo, y la miró recostada en el sofá sin fuerza, su vestido rojo estaba enrollado en su cintura y sus ojos vidriosos y desenfocados. Se levantó y acomodó su pantalón antes de tomarla en brazos y llevarla a su habitación. La dejó sobre la cama y le quitó el vestido para que durmiera cómoda, ella alzó las manos llamándolo pero él le colocó la colcha encima y besó su frente.

-Pero… ¿y tú? - Le preguntó.

-No te preocupes esta noche fue para ti - le dijo besando su frente de nuevo.

-Pero… - respondió más confundida.

-Duerme, Kate - le pidió y se apartó un poco de ella.

Salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar alrededor del apartamento vacío por unos segundos, después llegó al cuarto de entretenimiento, donde estaba el Home Theather y vio la película encima de la mesilla, _Amores __con __un __extraño_, estaba tan condenadamente asqueado y aturdido de su vida que la colocó y se sentó en el mueble pensando en cómo sobreviviría lo que le faltaba de vida en un mundo que le asqueaba y ahora con una mujer que ni siquiera lograba que se le parara, además que su obsesión estaba viviendo en ese mismo sitio y hacía que su cuerpo le gritara que corriera hacia ella. Endemoniado cuerpo que no entendía lo que le costaría si lo hacía.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

Nota: Si quieren ver esa pelicula en mi blog está en la parte de recomendaciones y hay un link para verla por internet en español...

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	43. Chapter 35, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Ashes __and __Wine, __A __Fine __Frenzy_, http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=gj8COjwOrUI

* * *

><p>Bella percibió el olor a café y se removió tarareando, sintió algo incrustándose en su espalda y movió su mano hacia ese punto mientras abría por fin los ojos y se encontraba de frente con una bandeja de comida y café, a un hombre con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente emocionados.<p>

-¿Desayuno en la cama? - Le preguntó y se removió de nuevo sintiendo que Lira se movía finalmente de su espalda y caminaba alrededor hasta acostarse encima de su cabello. Dios… ¡cómo había extrañado a su hermosa gata! Aunque le había costado convencerla de que la quisiera de nuevo, se había tomado su abandono como una afrenta personal y la estaba castigando. Al llegar había tratado de abrazarla pero la muy tirana le había dado la espalda y se había alejado caminado con la cola alzada hasta un rincón de la habitación, diciéndole con eso _"__tú __no __me __quisiste, __yo __tampoco __lo __hago__"_, le supuso muchos sobornos y caricias volver a meterla en su cama…

-Claro que sí - dijo Carlisle haciendo que fijara su atención de nuevo en él -, y podría hacerte el desayuno en la cama por… un mes. - Bella rió incorporándose incomodando a Lira quien se bajó luciendo indignada.

-No aguantarías ni una semana - se burló y tomó la bandeja para colocarla entre sus piernas, después procedió a tomar un sorbo de café.

-Si con eso hago que te quedes te juro que te lo prepararía de por vida… - anunció él y ella sonrió sobre la taza de café. Llevaba los tres días que tenía en Chicago ofreciéndole todo tipos de sobornos, "si te quedas te malcriaré"; "te llevaré de viaje"; "te invitaré a cenar todas las noches"; "dormiré en el sofá incómodo por un año"; "no insistiré nunca más que te mudes de apartamento". Era bastante adorable y exasperante a la vez.

-Car… - le advirtió dejando el café sobre la bandeja y moviéndola hasta el suelo, después se giró hacia él. Extendió su mano palmeando el colchón y él se acomodó a su lado apoyándose en el respaldo.

Bella sonrió, él la abrazó acercándola hasta que apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Era extraño, dos semanas atrás estaba en una posición parecida con _él_, aunque ambos estaban desnudos; sin embargo donde aquí solo sentía calma y cariño en los brazos de _él_había experimentado mucho más, incluso paz y pertenencia, por lo menos un par de segundos antes de que _él_ lo arruinara completamente. Sintió la mano de Car acariciar su espalda.

-No quiero que te vayas - dijo con voz medio malcriada, -, no quiero que me dejes, pero sobre todo no quiero que él vuelva a dañarte. ¿No lo ves, Bella? - Le preguntó y se apartó unos centímetros para mirarla -, él no es bueno para ti.

Bella suspiró hondo y se mordió el labio inferior por esa declaración, no la creía en verdad, Edward era bueno, en el fondo, solo que el dolor y la rabia hacían esas cosas a las personas, y él tenía razones para sentir ambas.

Ella había pasado los primeros tres días de esas dos semanas esperándolo, temblando cada vez que sonaba el teléfono y la puerta, ansiosa por verlo. Pero él nunca fue a buscarla. Se había recriminado entonces pensando que tal vez le había exigido mucho o que no utilizó el método correcto, sin embargo aunque le dolía que él no hubiese vuelto sabía que no podía claudicar, que no podía llamarlo y decirle que no importaba, porque sí lo hacía, porque cada vez que la insultaba una parte de su ser moría y sabía que si se lo permitía terminaría odiándolo. Y él la odiaría aún más por permitírselo.

Así que la mañana del cuarto día resolvió continuar con su vida, todavía quería salvarlo y le carcomían las imágenes del bar de esa noche y las palabras de James… "_Eres __tóxica, __eso __es __lo __que __eres__"__,_ pero eso era algo que él debía decidir, no podía resolverlo ella, aunque cada vez tenía más dudas, ¿cómo la persona que lo hirió y lo sigue hiriendo podría ayudarlo? Esperaba encontrar la respuesta… si es que alguna vez lo volvía a ver.

Tuvo que viajar a Chicago tres días atrás, lo cual era algo con lo que no había contado, pero no podía seguir poniendo su vida en espera, no cuando tenía compromisos laborales, mucho menos si esos compromisos significaban la diferencia entre una Bella con casa, comida y dinero y una Bella desahuciada, con hambre y frío… ese pensamiento causó que encerrara la cara entre sus brazos y sonriera ligeramente.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que todo el tema de: "te cobran más por el envío de la computadora que si la compraras de nuevo", era una completa treta para traerme a casa, Car - le reclamó subiendo la cabeza y observándolo sonreír divertido -. ¡Car! - Le gritó indignada. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Debió habérseme ocurrido eso - se burló y carcajeó -, pero no. Eso fue un hecho verídico, ¡tú misma lo comprobaste! - Ella rió y se levantó sentándose sobre la cama -. Además yo te ofrecí depositarte el dinero para que la compraras allá y no quisiste…

-Es tu dinero, no lo tomaré así… - Él rodó los ojos y ella lo hizo a su vez.

-Todo lo mío es tuyo - le dijo como le había repetido varias veces esos años, cada vez que llegaba con un regalo extravagante o que la veía en un aprieto económico. Él frunció el ceño y ella supo que el aire casi jocoso de la conversación se había ido -. Todavía estás a tiempo…

-El vuelo sale a las ocho de la noche -, le susurró y negó con la cabeza -, además tengo un contrato con _Claroscuro_, no puedo incumplirlo…

-¿Ese es el motivo? - Preguntó él sentándose a su vez, mirándola con emoción y volviéndose el Carlisle Cullen abogado, con un gesto un poco más duro, sus cejas ligeramente arqueadas y el brillo de su mirada reflejando un análisis legal. Era algo casi emocionante de ver -. Entonces viajaremos juntos, yo hablaré con la dueña de la empresa, ¿Anne Evenson, no? Te aseguro que puedo sacarte de las obligaciones de ese contrato sin dificultad…

Bella negó con su cabeza y acarició su mejilla. Le sonrió y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Sabes, cada vez que veo a Anne me acuerdo de ti, no sé porqué, debe ser su aura y belleza, según Emma ella lucha para proteger las causas perdidas, tú lo haces también…

-Y soy una… - se burló y suspiró hondo, un gesto de rendición y ella agradeció por ello, ya que todos los días que tenía allí era la misma discusión entre ambos. Sabía que la extrañaba, pero Bella no podía volver a pasar cuatro años de su vida preguntándose si lo había hecho todo, esa vez tenía que irse con la certeza de que no pudo hacer más; además, le gustaba el ambiente en Londres, le interesaba el trabajo, le agradaba Anne y Emma y por Dios… quería verlo otra vez -. ¿Crees que ella pueda salvarme? - Se burló y Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Creo que solo tú puedes hacerlo y es lo que quiero, quiero que te quedes aquí trabajando en tu nuevo bufete y quiero que seas feliz... eso me haría feliz a mí.

-Hablando de eso, necesito una publicista… - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Bella lo imitó.

-Tal vez una buena campaña para ti sería una valla al desnudo… - dijo y levantó sus cejas sugestivamente -, estas como un tren, Car, estoy segura que eso atraería muchas potenciales clientes… aunque no sé si valorarían mucho tu inteligencia o tus otros atributos - terminó irónicamente.

-¡Pequeña provocadora del demonio! - Le gritó y ella se carcajeó mientras saltaba de la cama huyendo porque sabía que si la atrapaba iba a hacerle arrepentirse.

.

Unas horas después Bella se encontraba terminando de empacar las cosas que se llevaría a Londres, no era tanto la ropa, la cual adquiriría por allá si necesitaba, sino sus materiales de pintura, los que eran irremplazables, como sus brochas favoritas y mezclas de colores que pidió especialmente a una empresa. Ya había empacado la computadora y demás implementos, además del cuadro… eso fue un acto quizás estúpido de su parte pero desde que lo pintó sabía que no le pertenecía, no estaba destinado a ella, así que se lo llevaría y vería si por fin llegaría a su dueño. Además había empacado los juguetes más preciados de su gata que se iba con ella a Londres, esperaba que no odiara esa ciudad y a ella por sacarla de su entorno.

Observó como Carlisle paseaba de un lado a otro y sonrió negando con la cabeza, estaba segura que ese día no se despegaría de su lado. Escuchó el intercomunicador y frunció el ceño.

-Deben ser Rose y Emmett, ¡yo abro! - Le gritó Carlisle.

Bella frunció el ceño ya que ellos tenían llave, pero encogiéndose de hombros siguió con su trabajo mientras se imaginaba que todavía estaban un poco incómodos por su última discusión, aunque no imaginaba a Rose ni a Emmett incómodos por nada y dos días atrás cuando los vio en una cena habían hablado y estaba todo más o menos normal, se habían vuelto a disculpar y ella aceptó esas disculpas de corazón, al final de cuentas lo hecho, hecho está, no podía hacer nada para volver el tiempo atrás y entendía que habían querido protegerla; también después de irse a París y hablar con Carlisle había entendido que parte de la culpa también era de ella. Si tú vas por el mundo diciendo que algo te hace daño o por lo menos mostrándote como si lo hiciera, las personas que te aman no te enseñaran ese algo o te hablaran de él, y era ella la que tenía que haber insistido en averiguar sobre la vida de Edward Masen, era completamente inaceptable que estando en plena era de globalización y sabiendo que él era una figura pública ni siquiera se hubiese molestado en buscarlo una sola vez. Ella era tan culpable como todos ellos.

Ese día había sentido tanta añoranza por todo su entorno, al jugar con los niños y tenerlos a ellos como antes, como su familia, su pecho había dolido, literalmente y casi claudica cuando Carlisle volvió a pedirle que se quedara; era asombroso como los había extrañado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-¡Bella! - Escuchó que Carlisle le gritaba con voz un poco tensa y salió hacia la sala sintiéndose confundida. Pero se detuvo cuando vio quien estaba en la puerta. Se giró a ver a Car y volteó hacia su prima y su hermoso sobrino-primo segundo que se chupaba el dedo y que se le iluminaron los ojos cuando la vio, se emocionó al ver que todavía la recordaba.

-¿Bree? - Preguntó observando la mirada preocupada de su prima, se veía tensa y hasta un poco nerviosa y Bella se sintió inmensamente culpable y avergonzada. Ni una vez en ese mes había pensado en su prima, ni siquiera le avisó que se iba del país o le había llamado por teléfono, quería excusarse con que había pasado tanto tiempo que no hablaba con ella no formaba parte ya de su costumbre, pero sabía que no era una excusa valedera.

Bree se pasó una mano por el cabello y la observó temblar con más fuerza, Bella vio a Carlisle y él asintió ligeramente.

-¿Sebastián? - Llamó al niño y le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando su lado amable y cálido -. ¿Quieres acompañarme al parque? Podríamos jugar un rato…

Él niño se escondió en el regazo de su madre y Carlisle caminó hacia la cocina rápidamente, cuando volvió llevaba unos carritos y otros juguetes de Jared y de Nella. Al niño se le iluminaron los ojos aunque seguía igual de suspicaz.

-¿Quieres jugar a la batalla? - Le preguntó enseñándole una bolsa llena de soldados de juguetes, esos eran nuevos y Bella nunca se los había dado a Jared, eran medianamente pequeños y podría comérselos. Sebastián subió la cabeza hacia su mamá y ella miró a Bella.

-Está bien, Carlisle es bueno con los niños… - le susurró sin esperar que Bree accediera, pero su prima le soltó su mano y asintió medio sonriendo y Sebastián, aún un poco desconfiado, se acercó a Carlisle que le brindo una sonrisa amplia y le entregó la bolsa de soldaditos antes de guiarlo a la puerta.

-Llevaré mi teléfono… me avisas - le pidió a Bella y ella asintió mientras lo observaba salir al pasillo, cerrar la puerta y dejarlas solas. Se giró hacia su prima y notó que tenía hasta ojeras.

-Bree… cariño -, dijo y se acercó dos pasos -, ¿qué sucede?, ¿por qué estás así?

La vio temblar de nuevo, pero en vez de responderle comenzó a caminar por la sala, observando sus alrededores y deteniéndose en las fotografías de blanco y negro enmarcadas y colgadas en la pared. Allí la vio estremecerse de nuevo.

-Pensé que… - susurró Bree y después se pasó una mano por la boca sin dejar de ver las fotografías -, que tú te habías rendido por fin conmigo. Me arrepentí mucho después de nuestra última conversación y te llamé pero no contestabas y empecé a preocuparme, a creer que algo te había pasado… - Bella vio como se le humedecían los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás -, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no sabía nada de ti, cómo localizarte, quiénes eran tus amigos, qué has hecho en estos cuatro años… estaba tan concentrada en mi dolor y en mi sufrimiento y en mi tristeza y fracaso que no pensé en ti… por eso estoy aquí, he tocado tu maldito timbre cada día esperando que estuvieras en casa…

-Lo siento… fui a París a un curso y después tuve una oportunidad de trabajo en Londres… debí avisarte… - dijo tragando grueso y negando con la cabeza, confundida con esas palabras. Bree la miró con aún más tristeza, tanta que paralizó a Bella por un par de segundos.

-Todo fue mi culpa… y no importa el tiempo que suceda, cuanto me lo niegue o cuanto te culpe… eso nunca podrá cambiar. Esto jamás podrá dejar de doler y de ahogarme.

-¿Bree? - Susurró Bella sintiendo que el corazón iba a explotar de su pecho.

-Yo no te protegí… - susurró su prima y se giró completamente hasta quedar frente a ella -, yo estaba tan ciega, tan fija en mi idea de tener al hombre perfecto, la familia perfecta, la vida perfecta, que no vi lo que en verdad sucedía, que te culpé a ti, que reflejé todo mi fracaso contigo… y ahora me odio por eso…

-No digas eso… - dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba su brazo.

-¿Cómo no decirlo si te dejé sola por tanto tiempo? Yo era tu única familia, ¡y te abandoné mucho tiempo más si se toma en cuenta que no te protegí de él!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Él se aprovechó de ti, de tu inocencia, tú eras una niña y yo te dejé en casa con ese monstruo que yo creía que era perfecto…

-Para… para… - rogó jalándola del brazo para que dejara de decir idioteces aunque sin ningún éxito.

-¡Pero no! Yo tuve que exigirte que vivieras con nosotros, yo te puse en bandeja de plata y después cuando todo sucedió te culpé de todo, ¡te culpé a ti para no ver mis errores!

-¡Bree! - Gritó al verla empezar a llorar desesperada, tomó su cara con sus dos manos y la forzó a mirarla -. Detente, esto no es tu culpa…

-¡Claro que sí! Y cuando los vi en el sótano no permití que me explicaras y te dejé sola, ¡por más de cuatro años! ¿Y si te hubiese sucedido algo, y si te hubieses muerto, Bella? ¿Qué hubiese hecho yo? Yo… yo debí… te dejé desprotegida después que te juré que te cuidaría, después que gritaba por todas partes que eras como mi hija y me enorgullecía de ti como si fueras mi triunfo… permití que él te acosara y que… ¡eras una niña, por Dios!

-¡Detente! - Explotó forzándola a que se callara y horrorizada por sus palabras -. Yo no era una niña… - comenzó.

-Claro que sí, no eras ni mayor de edad, ¡y me dijiste que te ilusionaste de él desde el principio! ¡Tenías dieciséis años, Bella! ¡Eras una niña y él te fue envolviendo en su maldito encanto hasta que logró lo que quería! - Gritó desesperada a la vez que trataba de soltarse de su agarre.

-No… ¡No! - Le exigió Bella jalándola con fuerza para que la mirara -. Bree mírame a los ojos y presta atención a lo que voy a decirte. Yo pensé que estaba enamorada, yo hice cosas que no debí haber hecho, no me pongas en un altar porque yo no soy perfecta ni la victima aquí, soy humana y cometí un error, al igual que tú… justo como tú; pero quiero que te quede claro esto: jamás me acosté con tu marido.

Bree se detuvo y la miró con la cara llena de lágrimas, los ojos rojos y la nariz hinchada y Bella sintió más amor que nunca por esa mujer, por el tormento de sus ojos y porque al final había dicho su verdad. Ya ella misma estaba llorando, aunque tal vez lo estaba haciendo desde que dijo la primera palabra.

-Yo…

-Tú tenías derecho a tener tu mundo perfecto, pero a veces las cosas no se nos dan como deseamos. Te quiero, Bree, mucho, e intenté por mucho tiempo no hacerte daño, fui una idiota y no solo en lo que respecta a ti… pero he cambiado y creo que también tú lo has hecho…

-Perdóname… - le rogó Bree bajando sus manos que hasta ese momento tenían agarrados los antebrazos de Bella para luchar porque la soltara.

-Perdóname tú a mí. - dijo bajando sus manos del agarre de su cara -. Extraño a mi familia, Bree.

-Yo también… - susurró y Bella la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que creía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no la escuchaba quejarse sino más bien la abrazaba con igual fuerza a su vez. Sonrió sintiendo que otras lágrimas se arremolinaban en sus ojos, aunque por primera vez eran de alivio -. Sebastián me preguntaba todos los días por la chica de cabello castaño amable… y yo me encerraba en mi cuarto cuando él se dormía preguntándome dónde estabas y cómo podría vivir sin saber que estabas…

-Lo siento… - respondió interrumpiéndola sin soltarla.

-Te extrañaba cada día, Bella, cada vez que él hacia algo nuevo quería contártelo, en su bautizo lloré porque tú serías su madrina y no lo eras… no estabas… en cada cumpleaños… siempre fuimos las dos contra el mundo y a mí se me olvidó eso, se me olvidó todo menos la furia de haber sido lastimada… ni siquiera cuando la realidad imperó en mi vida, cuando él no llamaba para saber de su hijo yo quise recapitular, creyendo que estaba contigo, pensando que tenías la vida que yo había deseado para mí…

-Bree…

-Cuando vine a decirte que se casaba y vi que tú no… - se detuvo y se apartó para acariciar su mejilla aún con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -. Allí entendí todo, al ver como intentabas algo que yo debí darte desde el primer momento; pero ya todo estaba arruinado y me odié a mí misma por no ver la verdad a tiempo, por perderte y herirte… y dejarte sola, Bella. Te dejé completamente sola…

-No quedé sola… - le refutó y la vio girar de nuevo a las fotografías.

-No… ya veo que no lo estuviste… - susurró y bajó la mirada. Bella acarició su cabello y se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo.

-Pero no estaba completa porque no los tenía a ustedes… y los extrañé también cada día, incluso tengo un closet lleno de cosas que le compraba a Sebastián por si acaso un día… - Se detuvo al ver que la miraba asombrada -. Nunca perdí la esperanza de que volvieras a mi vida; te lo dije ese día, Bree, siempre esperaría por ti… y me alegra que por fin hayas vuelto.

Bree le sonrió con labios temblorosos y Bella la abrazó de nuevo, sintiéndose por ese segundo muy feliz porque un pedazo de su ser estaba restituyéndose de nuevo.

-¿Aún te gusta el té de hierbas? - Le preguntó y Bree asintió mientras sonreía ligeramente, tal vez porque Bella recordara algo tan mundano -. Entonces vamos a prepararlo y así hablamos un poco más, tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos…

-Sí - le respondió Bree siguiéndola a la cocina.

.

Bella se encontraba sentada en el asiento copiloto del vehículo de Rose jugando con los controles del reproductor para encontrar una buena canción. Finalmente dejó _Ashes __and __Wine __de __A __Fine __Finze_ y suspiró hondo antes de reclinarse en el asiento. Había pasado una velada más que agradable y le había sido más que un poquito difícil despedirse de todos, sobre todo porque incluso había participado Bree que no podía creer que se fuera por tantos meses.

Carlisle había vuelto a casa una hora después, quizás extrañado de que Bella no lo hubiese llamado y las había encontrado a ambas hablando en la cocina, tomando té y sonriendo. Por supuesto, ella no se engañaba, sabía que todavía faltaba mucho camino que recorrer, muchas cosas que hablar y hasta pruebas que superar que lo que decían ahora era cierto; pero la sensación de tener de nuevo a su prima en su entorno, compartir una comida con ella, inclusive reír con ella fue indescriptible… Bella se sintió feliz en ese momento.

Además había jugado con todos sus niños, incluyendo a Sebastián, y al final sus ojos se habían humedecido por la idea de dejarlos, los amaba tanto a todos, que por un momento se rindió, pensó en quedarse y volver a su vida de antes; solo que de alguna manera a ella ya no le parecía suficiente… se mordió el labio y se concentró en la música por un par de segundos.

"… _No sé si nuestro destino ya esta sellado,  
>si nuestro día es solo una vuelta de la fortuna.<br>Me siento enferma con el pensamiento de tu beso  
>sabor a café intoxicante en los labios de ella…<br>¡Córtalo!  
>No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti ahora,<br>ya no puedo quitarte tu libertad.  
>¿Pero será posible que haya un poco de luz al final del camino?<br>¿Una razón para pelear?  
>¿Hay una oportunidad de que quizás cambies de opinión?<br>¿O somos como las cenizas y el vino…?"  
><em>

Apartó su cabeza hacia la ventana y negó con la cabeza, tratando de calmar el dolor que estaba experimentando en ese momento, tanto por abandonar a su familia como por saber que quizás él no volvería.

-No entiendo por qué quieres hacer esto… - Escuchó la voz de Rose y se giró a verla en el asiento trasero, Ángela estaba manejando y Carlisle iba en el vehículo detrás de ellos. Bree se había ido a su casa un par de horas atrás, no había podido acompañarla al aeropuerto porque Sebastián estaba dormido, pero le había dado su nuevo número teléfono y ella tenía el propósito de llamarla diariamente.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Bella luciendo confundida.

-Irte… - susurró Rose y Bella la miró detalladamente, todavía no se le mostraba su embarazo pero cada una de sus gestaciones se caracterizaban por hacerla brillar, como si fuera una forma de anunciarle al mundo que no solo era una mujer sumamente hermosa sino que embarazada era luminosa, quizás por eso Emmett se esforzaba tanto en llevarla a ese estado… aunque ellos no necesitaban ninguna excusa, lo sabía como un hecho comprobado. Solo se amaban.

-¿Estás de mal humor porque Emmett se tuvo que quedar en casa tranquilizando a Nella? - Preguntó con una sonrisa aunque por dentro sentía tristeza y preocupación. Su sobrina la había abrazado por una pierna diciéndole que no se fuera cuando se dio cuenta del motivo de esa reunión, después había montado una pataleta majestuosa, tanto que creía que ni la del nacimiento del nuevo bebé si fuera varón le ganaría. Y Bella se sintió terriblemente culpable por ser la causante, le había prometido que volvería, le había dicho que le traería muchos regalos… tuvo que irse porque iban a llegar tarde y Emmett, que era quien iba a llevarla al aeropuerto, tuvo que quedarse en casa ya que era el único que podía tranquilizarla cuando se ponía así -. Tal madre, tal hija… - murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-No, me refiero a Edward… - le dijo y Bella se giró y descansó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

-Voy a trabajar…

-¡Y una mierda! - Le gritó y Bella observó por un segundo a Ángela, quien no parecía estar pendiente de la conversación, manejaba diestramente pero estaba como ausente, esa característica la había observado desde que la vio tres días atrás, y en ese momento se sintió más preocupada que antes.

-Imagino que Carlisle… - empezó a refutar sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

-Él no tenía que decirme nada - le interrumpió Rose -, sé contar dos más dos y no lo entiendo, no comprendo cómo Edward puede buscarte estando casado, no cuando él más que nadie sabe lo que eso le hace una mujer… lo que vivió conmigo.

-Edward no es Royce, Rose - le advirtió Bella.

-¡Lo sé! - Le gritó y golpeó el asiento -, por eso no lo entiendo… ¿por qué te haces esto? - Bella suspiró y negó con su cabeza, miró hacia Ángela creyendo que intercedería o diría algo cómo "cada quien hace con su cuerpo lo que le venga en gana", pero su amiga seguía pendiente del camino y allí se dio cuenta que estaba ojerosa y se veía un poco gris -. Tienes a Bree ahora - continuó Rose haciendo que dejara de ver a Ánge -, nos tienes a nosotros, estás bien. Él tampoco merece qué… no sé…

-Rosalie, te quiero, lo sabes, y tú nos amas a ambos - le dijo girando y mirando su expresión de preocupación -, estoy bien. Él no lo está… - Rose bajó la mirada y Bella tragó grueso. Rose miró hacía la ventanilla y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué tan mal está? Porque no lo sé, nunca me lo quiso decir… yo me imaginaba… él se veía bien… - dijo Rose.

Bella bajó la mirada y miró a la ventanilla preguntándose cómo hubiese actuado su amiga si hubiese visto lo que ella presenció, la habría odiado de por vida.

-Es bueno que Bree haya vuelto a tu vida, Bella - dijo Ángela, y aunque se percibió emoción por un momento, también se veía que lo que quería era cambiar el tema, así que sonriendo lo hizo, contando sobre las cosas que habían hablado y haciendo que el tema de Edward muriera un poco.

Media hora después ellos llegaron al aeropuerto y ella vio a Carlisle sacando su equipaje para colocarlo en un carrito y a Lira en su jaula que se veía medio asustada por el entorno. Rose fue con él y Bella interceptó a Ángela que estaba caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? - Le preguntó acariciando su cabello y viéndola de frente, estaba incluso un poco más delgada que antes. Ánge negó con la cabeza e hizo un asemejo de sonrisa, o lo intentó, aunque más que eso se veía como una mueca triste.

-Estoy bien… - le dijo y se encogió de hombros. Bella frunció el ceño y acarició su cabello de nuevo.

-No lo estás… - le respondió y la hizo mirarla -, ¿cómo puedo ayudar? Dime qué te está haciendo daño, cariño…

Ángela bajó la mirada y se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-Mis decisiones… - respondió y le sonrió de nuevo triste -, nada que no tenga solución, cielo, es verdad lo que dicen por allí, lo único irremediable es la muerte… solo que a veces uno no ve las cosas en perspectiva.

-¿Ángela? - Le preguntó y jaló su mano para que se enfocara en ella, ya que esas palabras parecían dichas al viento no para la propia Bella -. ¿Esto de qué se trata; enfermedad, soledad, hombres?

Ángela sonrió y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Hombres? - Rodó los ojos -, sabes lo que opino de ellos… - Y en el momento que esas palabras fueron pronunciadas Bella tuvo su respuesta.

-¿Quién es? - Insistió. Ángela se apartó y la miró con los ojos brillosos. Bella sintió pánico, tenía años conociéndola y nunca, jamás, la había visto llorar -. ¿Quieres que me quede? Solo dime qué sucede para decirte cómo puedo ayudarte…

-No… - se apresuró a decir mientras la miraba como si estuviera loca -, más bien quisiera irme yo… tener un asiento a tu lado y viajar a Londres… ser extravagante y olvidarme del mundo por un minuto…

-Entonces ven conmigo, mi casa es tu casa, incluso conseguí un buen acuerdo con una inmobiliaria y mi apartamento tiene dos cuartos… Por favor - le rogó observó un brillo de interés en su mirada. Después la vio reír.

-Quizás…, solo déjame confirmar algo, quién sabe, tal vez me tengas en Londres más pronto de lo que crees…

Bella asintió y la abrazó, después busco en su teléfono los datos del apartamento que se había enviado en correo electrónico para que no se le perdieran, y le envió un correo a Ángela con la dirección.

-Ya tienes dónde ubicarme - le dijo sonriendo y Ángela lo hizo a su vez, la primera sonrisa verdadera que había visto desde que llegó allí por su parte.

-Ya tienes que irte - escuchó que hablaba Carlisle y cuando giró se encontró envuelta entre sus brazos, cargándola y sosteniéndola con tanta firmeza que ella sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y escondía su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos. Sintió que le daba una vuelta y tiró su cabeza para atrás para mirarlo sonriendo -. Te amo, bambi - le susurró y ella rió abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Yo también, Car - le respondió y un par de segundos después volvió a pisar el suelo -, haz lo que te pedí…

-¿Por qué si tú no haces lo que yo quiero? - Le preguntó y ella volvió a abrazarlo pasando las manos por su cintura hasta envolverlo y colocó la cabeza sobre el pecho. Un par de segundos después lo escuchó suspirar -. Si te hace falta algo, llámame; si necesitas algo, llámame; si…

-Lo sé… lo sé - le interrumpió levantando la cabeza y mirándolo más seria -. Lo sé - le repitió haciéndole entender que comprendía que lo llamara en cualquier caso, sobre todo si el problema era Edward.

-Ten buen viaje… - le dijo y besó su frente antes de separarse y empezar a llevar el carrito dentro del aeropuerto. Ellas lo siguieron y sintió que Rose la abrazaba y le sonreía ligeramente.

Cuando llegaron hasta el final de la entrada de los pasajeros abrazó a Rose de despedida.

-Cuídalo… - le escuchó que le decía y ella asintió aunque de nuevo, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo.

-Y tú cuida a mi ahijado o ahijada… dile que estoy loca por conocerlo - le pidió y Rose sonrió mientras asentía. Después se acercó a Ángela y la abrazó.

-Piensa en la oferta que te hice… - le dijo y Ángela asintió, cuando iba a soltarla lo evito.

-Sabes, Bella, fuera de todas bromas, solo busca lo que te haga feliz y sé valiente; eso es algo que siempre me ha enorgullecido de ti y que también te he envidiado… a veces.

Bella acarició su mejilla y frunció el ceño por esas palabras y por el nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Asintió y trató de insistir de nuevo, pero su amiga caminó hacía Carlisle por lo que decidió quedarse quieta aunque siguiera preocupada.

Los despidió con la mano y después tomando su equipaje se giró hacia la entrada vigilada, suspiró hondo y deseó que valiera la pena, que esa sensación de pérdida desapareciera y que él fuera feliz, que era lo que deseaba, así fuera sin ella.

.

.

Arribó a Londres exactamente trece horas después, y decidió que nunca se acostumbraría a esos cambios de horarios. Había dormido prácticamente ocho horas, había danzado por su asiento por varias más y aunque en su mente estaba toda revolucionada entre el horario de Londres y el de Chicago, igual tenía la sensación más que eran las diez de la mañana que las casi cinco que eran en verdad en esa ciudad.

Llevó el equipaje en el carrito y miró a Lira que estaba encima de ellas y caminaba lo que podía en la jaula, uno o dos pasos mirando alrededor.

-Te gustara tu nueva casa, Lira - le susurró sin importar la gente alrededor -, te compré y armé una cama de forma de nubes antes de viajar a Chicago, ahora no te sentirás como la reina sino como una diosa gobernando a los simples mortales… - Rió y Lira movió su cola y se volvió a acostar en la jaula. Bella descubrió que su gata no tendría problemas con su nueva cama.

Una hora después el taxi estaba entrando al barrio donde había rentado el apartamento, era el mismo de Emma pero un poco más al norte, el edificio le encantaba, era la mezcla perfecta entre antiguo y nuevo, con una fachada de piedra y unas escaleras en el porche con barandas negras que le hacía recordar a las películas de los años cincuenta. El apartamento estaba en el séptimo piso y era pequeño, aunque con dos habitaciones y una pequeña sala y cocina, ya venía medio amueblado, con una cama grande, un mueble verde y todos los implementos de la cocina, y ya ella había empezado a decorarlo, aunque no mucho ya que unos días después de adquirido había viajado a Chicago.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al edificio ella se bajó inmediatamente y con ayuda del conductor dejó los bultos en el ascensor ¡Iba a ser un infierno descargar todo arriba! Subió hasta su piso y uno a uno acomodó los bultos en el pasillo. Tomó la jaula de Lira que era lo único que le faltaba y cerró las puertas del ascensor. ¡Ojalá su departamento estuviera más cerca de los ascensores! Caminó por el pasillo para abrir la puerta revolviendo el bolso donde había echado las llaves para no perderlas. Cuando alzó la mirada dejó de respirar al ver a Edward sentado en el tercer peldaño de las escaleras ubicadas junto a su puerta. _¿Qué __hace __allí?__¿Cómo__…__?_

Caminó unos pasos olvidándose de su equipaje y de Lira, él tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y no la había notado, estaba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa arrugados y su cabello estaba todo revuelto. Ella se detuvo calmando su corazón acelerado y tratando de tragar el nudo de su garganta por la impresión. Cuando se sintió suficientemente calmada llegó a un par de pasos de distancia.

-¿Edward? - Le llamó en voz baja y suave, doblando sus rodillas para verlo mejor -. ¿Qué estás haciendo allí? - Le preguntó lo primero y lo más estúpido que llegó a su cabeza, pero era que estaba completamente confundida. Él alzó la cabeza y subió la mirada y Bella se apartó un par de centímetros, tenía los ojos rojos, como si no hubiese dormido nada y una expresión que no podía definir bien -. ¿Edward? - Insistió.

-Estoy muerto - dijo él y ella se estremeció preguntándose si estaba de nuevo tomado, aunque no parecía y no olió nada cuando estuvo más cerca.

-No, cariño, estás vivo, estás aquí… - le susurró, él bajó la cabeza y ella se acercó a donde estaba, pasando una mano por su cabello y sintiéndolo estremecer, como si su roce lo hubiese afectado.

-Al parecer solo lo estoy cuando estoy contigo… - susurró y pegó su cabeza en el vientre de ella. Bella se dobló para abrazarlo y colocar su frente sobre su cabeza -. Nunca quise estar muerto…, nunca quise convertirme en esto y todavía no lo quiero… sin embargo lo estoy…

Ella negó con la cabeza sin comprender bien sus palabras o el trasfondo de estas, besó su cabello y se apartó de él.

-No te entiendo… - le dijo mientras volvía a acariciar su cabello, él suspiró y rió, aunque el sonido era un poco amargo -. ¿Edward?

-Por supuesto… solo tengo que olerte para que yo… para que mi cuerpo solo desee tirarte contra los escalones y poseerte… - Ella frunció el ceño y al bajar la mirada vio que estaba listo y preparado.

-Edward, ¿por qué te haces esto? - le susurró sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo. Ambos se quedaron allí por un par de segundos, ella lo acariciaba pero él no la tocaba, solo respiraba y se estremecía con su toque.

-¿Crees que lo sé? - Le preguntó con voz profunda y Bella se apartó ligeramente mirándolo medio confundida y medio emocionada, no podía creer que él le hubiese preguntado eso o que estuviera en la puerta de su departamento, mostrándose vulnerable sin estar tomado.

Ella acarició su mejilla y le sonrió ligeramente, la oscuridad todavía cerniéndose entre ambos con una ciudad prácticamente dormida entre ellos. Se acercó y besó su frente suavemente, dulcemente y después lo unió con la suya.

-¿Has dormido algo? - Él negó con la cabeza y ella bajó su mano hasta enredarla con la suya. Él apretó su agarre y miró hacia donde estaban las maletas y las cajas, se apartó unos centímetros y la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Dónde estabas? - Le preguntó volviendo a ver su equipaje.

-En Chicago… - respondió y con su otra mano hizo que la viera.

-Por supuesto… debí imaginarme que lo… - Ella le tapó la boca con su mano para que se callara apretando su cara para que no se apartara y apretando a su vez el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas.

-No lo arruines, por favor… - le pidió y él que estaba de nuevo tenso se relajó un poco -. Carlisle es un amigo, nada más, y sí, lo vi, como también vi a Rose y a Emmett, Ángela y a Bree… - sonrió recordando ese momento emocionada -, volví a ver a mi Bree…

Él la miró con interés aunque no intentó de nuevo soltarse, y ella lo liberó cuando asintió aunque bajaba su mano lentamente y con miedo como si tuviese que estar en guardia para callarlo antes de que explotara. Sin embargo él colocó su frente en un hombro de ella haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración y haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por ese roce.

-Te escuché la vez anterior - le dijo y ella tragó grueso mientras cerraba los ojos -, tenías razón; es solo que a veces, Isabella… a veces pierdo el control y…

-Lo sé… - le interrumpió y se apartó todavía con las manos entrelazadas -. ¿Quieres entrar? - Le preguntó preocupada porque cada vez se veía más agotado y sonrió cuando asintió y la empezó a ayudar a llevar las maletas, comprendiendo que en ese momento, con esas palabras y ese gesto había nacido una pequeña esperanza entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

¿Les gustó?

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	44. Regalo VI

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Need __you __now, __Lady __Antebellum_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=-AxEg2t80Ac&feature=related

* * *

><p>Edward sintió que le jalaban los pies, se encogió tratándose de apartar de la maldita molestia, se encontraba demasiado cómodo, cálido y con un aroma tan dulce golpeando alrededor que no podía evitar estar. No eran muchas las noches en que podía descansar ¡iba asesinar a quien lo estuviera jodiendo! Volvió a sentir que le tironeaban un dedo del pie. <em>¡Demonios, <em>_eso __dolió!_, pensó y pateó con fuerza, su mente adormilada se despabiló al escuchar una especie de alarido que parecía salido de una película de terror clase B y el golpe de un cuerpo contra el piso.

_¿Qué __mierda?_, se preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Un gato gris y peludo, de ojos claros lo miraba con furia desde el suelo, sus pelos totalmente erizados y casi podría jurar que entre gruñido y gruñido, el animal farfullaba…

-Gato del demonio… - murmuró él ligeramente asustado, porque eso no parecía una reacción normal –. Ni te atrevas que soy más grande que tú - lo amenazó.

-¿Qué está haciendo mi Lucifer ahora? - Escuchó la voz de Isabella y parpadeó al observarla entrar al cuarto. Maldición, era como si tuviese un aura brillante alrededor, incluso en ese momento, con una coleta, su cara completamente lavada y un vestido color mostaza quemado hasta las rodillas, con los botones hacia adelante, y unos tirantes diminutos cubriendo sus hombros. Se encontró sonriendo como un idiota al ver el color del vestido… aún seguía usando colores absurdos.

-Ese es un buen nombre… - murmuró con voz enronquecida por el sueño pero sintiéndose tan descansado como durante mucho tiempo no había estado.

-Su nombre es Lira y es gata - dijo acuclillándose y tomando la gata mientras le sonreía con cariño. Edward enarcó una ceja cuando vio a la gata bajar la mirada sumisamente a Isabella y acomodarse en sus brazos. ¿Dónde había quedado el animal furioso que lo había despertado minutos atrás? -. Es un poquito temperamental… nada de qué preocuparse…- La maldita fiera aprovechó que su dueña estaba distraída para clavarle una mirada llena de promesas…

-Claro… - murmuró él sintiendo que le ardía la parte donde la jodida gata había arañado. Miró su pie y vio que había sangre. _¡Maldita __gata __del __demonio__… __en __la __primera __oportunidad __que __tuviera __se __la __entregaría __a __un __taxidermista!_

-¿Qué le hiciste a Edward, Lira? - Preguntó Bella al ver la sangre y subiendo a la gata por encima de la cabeza -. No nos portamos de esa manera, lo sabes…

La gata maulló y Bella asintió como si estuviera conforme, como si la puñetera gata le estuviera prometiendo que no lo volvería a hacer. Edward frunció el ceño, _definitivo_… esa gata era peligrosa.

-Dejemos a Edward para que se arregle, ¿quieres? - Le preguntó de una forma casi… maternal… Él se quedó paralizado por ese sonido y por la sensación que le despertó. Bella le sonrió y guiñó un ojo -. En el baño hay un cepillo sin usar… si quieres, no puedo ofrecerte ropa porque bueno… - Sonrió y se encogió de hombros -. Cuando estés listo ven a la cocina.

Él asintió y vio como cerraba la puerta dejándolo solo dentro del cuarto. Se pasó una mano por el cabello recordando las razones que lo llevaron a esa casa, a esa mujer de nuevo. El día anterior estaba seguro de que nunca más volvería a verla, que esa etapa de su vida estaba terminada, sin embargo toda esa seguridad se fue al carajo… y ahora se encontraba allí.

Esa maldita película junto con los eventos de ese día lo hicieron explotar de una forma que nunca había pensado. Siempre pensó que iba a matar a alguien cuando lo hiciera, nunca que iba a terminar rendido en la puerta de Isabella ansiando que ella le ayudara a conseguir algo que solo con ella obtenía…

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño que estaba en uno de los laterales, el cuarto estaba vacío, solamente había una cama, una maleta al lado de las puertas de madera que llevaban al closet y una caja rectangular grande. Entró en el baño y mirándose al espejo reflexionó: _No __quiero __estar __muerto__…_

Estremeciéndose comenzó a lavarse la cara y los dientes pasando por alto su ropa que estaba arrugada sin remedio. Él había elegido el estilo de vida que llevaba, con la frialdad de un cirujano mantenía las emociones bajo control lo mantenía funcionando en piloto automático y hasta unas semanas atrás había funcionado. Había alimentado esa furia día tras día, como si de leña se tratara, paladas y paladas de buenas razones pero había bastado verla para que sus estructuras temblaran…

Ahora estaba en esa casa. Había salido de la suya a media madrugada desesperado por encontrar algo. Veinte minutos después llamó a James, necesitaba saber dónde estaba ella, dónde buscarla y había pronunciado las palabras que había evitado jodidamente decir… incluso las que prometió no hacer, y como si la ironía del destino fuera suficiente, lo acompañó la maldita canción de una mierda de grupo americano, _Lady __Antonelly, __Need __you __now_, y era como si se quisieran burlar de él.

_-¿Edward? -, preguntó James con voz confundida y un poco enronquecida. El bastardo debería estar follando en ese momento –, hermano, si no estás en la cárcel acusado de asesinato, a punto de cometerlo o pensando en suicidarte por ser un imbécil ¡llama en un par de horas! - Se mantuvo impasible al otro lado de la línea y James no soportó la tensión -. Maldición, ¡¿quién me manda a contestar el jodido teléfono? Tranquila, cielo, solo será un segundo… de todos los malditos cabrones que he conocido tú eres el que se lleva el maldito trono… - Escuchó que una mujer gritaba y después gemía como si le estuviesen quitando algo que deseara. Él dejó de escuchar los chillidos de la mujer y se concentró en la música de mierda. Efectivamente era un cabrón estúpido y masoquista._

"… Es la una y cuarto de la mañana,  
>estoy un poco borracho,<br>y te necesito ahora.  
>Dije que no llamaría pero perdí todo el control<br>y te necesito ahora.  
>Y no sé cómo lo haré sin él<br>yo solo sé que te necesito ahora.  
>Sí, prefiero sufrir que no sentir nada en absoluto..."<p>

_-Tienes dos jodidos minutos - le escupió James con voz urgente haciendo que volviera su atención a la llamada._

_-¿Dónde está? - Preguntó entonces Edward y escuchó como del otro lado del teléfono se quedaba en silencio._

_-¿Quién…? - Inquirió con tono burlón._

_-No me jodas, James… de verdad no estoy de humor._

_-¿En serio? - Preguntó con tal tono mordaz que supo que estaba disfrutando como un pedófilo en patio escolar -. No me digas… Edward Masen no está de humor… ¡hay que parar las rotativas! ¡El director de Pattens está cabreado y amargado!… Lamento informarte que es tu estado de ánimo habitual. _

Jodido James, _pensó __sintiendo __que __el __hastío, __cansancio __y __todo __se __agrupaba __en __su __pecho __ahogándolo, __le __valía __madre __el __mundo, __le __valía __madre __todo, __solo __quería__… __dejar __de __sentir __que __nada __tenía __sentido __y __que __su __vida __no __valía __nada__… __quería __sentirse __vivo, __solo __eso__…_

_-¿Dónde está Isabella…? - Preguntó y del otro lado del auricular hubo silencio por un par de segundos. _

_No podía estar seguro completamente, pero creyó oír algo parecido a "gracias a Dios", en un murmullo por parte de James…_

Salió de sus pensamientos al culminar de limpiarse y después se colocó las medias y los zapatos viendo que se había secado la sangre que le sacó la gata del demonio. Tomó su teléfono y frunció el ceño, pasaba del mediodía, lo cual significaba que había dormido desde que ella lo había dejado entrar a su departamento en la madrugada; recordaba vagamente haber cargado parte del equipaje hasta esa habitación y recostarse por un instante en la cama mientras ella iba a prepararle un café…

Tenía más de cincuenta llamadas pérdidas, ni siquiera quería saber quién lo había llamado… aunque sabía que la mitad debían de ser de su esposa… suspiró de nuevo, se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y salió del cuarto camino hacia la cocina, como ella le había indicado. ¿Donde estaría la condenada cocina?

Salió a un pasillo un poco estrecho que hacia la derecha convergía en una puerta, su GPS interno le indicó tomar el camino contrario y así lo hizo. Desembocó en una sala poco amoblada, un mueble verde y una mesa con una computadora encendida. La máquina se veía de última generación, incluso tenía una especie de mesa de dibujo táctil.

Escuchó ruidos detrás de una puerta que daba a la sala, caminó hacia ella, la abrió sin hacer ruido y quedó apoyado en el marco observándola. Sonreía a la gata mientras le hablaba en voz baja, era como si tuvieran una conversación, el animal la miraba y movía su cola de vez en cuando, como si la escuchara de verdad. Llevaba una espátula en su mano y estaba cocinando algo, obviamente; sin embargo por lo que se sintió encantado fue por la forma en cómo se movía, la paz que irradiaba… demonios, ¿hace cuatro años también irradiaba esa energía? No lo recordaba.

De repente la gata del demonio lo vio y se levantó erizando sus vellos… Subió la mirada para encontrarse los ojos chocolates de Isabella brillando de emoción.

-Ya está lista la comida, siéntate… - Le señaló una pequeña mesa destartalada con dos sillas que habían visto mejores días -. Los muebles estaban en la casa cuando la rente, tengo que comprar nuevos… - le explicó y aunque él debía irse, contestar las llamadas y… trabajar, se encontró sentándose y esperando el plato de tortillas con pan tostado.

-Se ve bien… - alabó un poco incómodo y la observó sonreírle ligeramente. Ella se sentó frente a él y por unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, solo los sonidos de la gata y de los tenedores golpeando accidentalmente los platos-. Te mantuviste ocupada… - dijo mirando hacia donde estaba la computadora, que se veía por la puerta abierta de la cocina. Bella rió quedadamente.

-¿Te refieres a mi bebé? - Preguntó y él la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin terminar de entenderla -. La compré cuando me entregaron mi fideicomiso, es como si se complementara con mi mente… yo pienso y ella lo crea… un poco ilógico pero…

-¿En qué trabajas? - Le interrumpió mirándola seriamente, tanto que Bella dejó de comer y ladeó la cabeza.

-Soy una especie de consultora. Las empresas me contratan para ayudarlas en lo que se refiere a su imagen y la de sus productos. Las ayudo a mejorar su penetración en el mercado desde lo comunicacional y lo visual…

-¿Y ya no pintas? - Le volvió a interrumpir. Vio como se sonrojaba y frunció el ceño más profundamente, cuatro años y medio atrás; demonios, casi seis años atrás cuando la conoció lo único que hacía era pintar, esa era su vida, ¿cómo ahora solo se encargaba de hacer una jodida marca o promoción por medio de una computadora?

-A veces… - dijo un poco esquiva. Edward trató de analizar esa negación, la forma en cómo apartó su mirada y lo que significaría ello.

-¿Por qué empezaste a hacer eso? - Preguntó colocando los codos sobre la mesa y olvidando la comida. Bella rió como si esa fuera una pregunta idiota, a él no le parecía.

-La última vez que chequeé se necesita dinero para sobrevivir, Edward, mi fideicomiso iba a ser liberado cuando cumpliera veinticuatro años, lo que me daban mensualmente por los intereses no era suficiente para todos mis gastos, tú sabes cuánto me daban mensualmente…no entiendo…

-Lo sé… - dijo sintiendo que la rabia comenzaba a llenarlo en su interior, él sabía que ese dinero no servía para nada y la simple idea de que hubiese abandonado sus sueños por ello causó que casi perdiera el control -. Te asigné un dinero para que te mantuvieras… - Escuchó que ella tiraba los dos cubiertos en el plato pero no le pudo interesar en lo más mínimo.

-Ese no era mi dinero - dijo con voz un poco conciliadora.

-Sí, lo era - contestó él -, si el imbécil de Carlisle hubiese trabajado como debió haberlo hecho…

-No lo insultes… - le pidió con voz ligeramente firme.

-No lo defiendas - le contestó y ambos se miraron fijamente por un par de segundos -. Le di una orden, se debía a mí no a lo que una chiquilla inmadura y malcriada pudiera querer…

-Edward… - le advirtió respirando aceleradamente.

-Claro… estaba más concentrado en meterse en tus jodidas bragas… - continuó.

-¡Basta! - Le gritó Bella levantándose de su asiento y apoyando las manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose un poco, viéndose furiosa -. Nunca fui una chiquilla, fuiste tú quien me puso esa etiqueta, y estoy condenadamente cansada de llevarla, nunca me gustó, jamás, es minimizarme, y no soy una niña. Ya no lo soy, ni tampoco lo era cuando me llevabas a tu cama… así que no quiero escuchar esa palabra nunca más.

Él la miró fijamente y masculló en voz baja un _"B__ien__"_. Maldición, ¿estaba mal que se excitara cuando le gritaba y le hablaba así? Aunque siendo sincero lo excitaba siempre… _¡maldita, __mujer!_

-No recibir ese dinero fue mi decisión, no la tuya ni mucho menos la de Carlisle.

-Aún es tuyo… si lo tuvieras no tendrías que vivir en esta pocilga…

-¡Dios, Edward, eres tan snob! - Gritó ella apartándose de la mesa y llevando sus manos sobre la cabeza.

-¡No tienes muebles! - Explotó él.

-¡No los he comprado todavía y no porque no tenga dinero con qué hacerlo! - Le dijo ella firmemente, no levantó la voz, pero era lo suficiente para que él se callara y detuviera.

-Yo tengo un apartamento o podrías vivir con James…

-No… - negó ella subiendo su dedo señalándolo acusadoramente -. Escúchame, me gusta este sitio, estoy acostumbrada a mantenerme por mí misma y eso está fuera de cuestión… no acepté los ofrecimientos de Carlisle para irme a vivir con él mucho menos…

-Por supuesto, si no se lo permites a él mucho menos a mí… - dijo con ironía levantándose del asiento y apartando la silla medio destartalada hasta hacerla caer al suelo. Bella se apoyó en el mesón de madera de la cocina y colocó sus brazos envueltos debajo de su pecho, subiendo sus senos y haciéndolo tragar grueso en el momento.

-Hombres… - masculló negando con la cabeza -. ¿No podrías decir solamente que te preocupa cómo viví los cuatro años que estuvimos separados? - Preguntó negando con la cabeza indignada -. Eres tan condenadamente idiota…

-Isabella… - advirtió frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Idiota! - Repitió ella caminando hacia la mesa y tomando los platos con más fuerza de lo necesario tirando un poco del contenido del huevo en la mesa.

Él suspiró hondo y se pasó una mano por la cara entendiendo que de nuevo lo había jodido, abría la maldita boca y la cagaba, así de fácil. Salió de la cocina y sintió que su teléfono vibraba dentro de sus pantalones pero lo ignoró para acercarse a la maquina y al mover el mouse, causando que saliera del estado de invernando y vio una maqueta de la revista _Claroscuro_. Por supuesto, no tenía nada en ella, solo la figura blanca y al lado había distintos modelos de nombres, con distintos colores. Estaba tan concentrado viendo eso que tardó un par de segundos en notar que ella había llegado a la habitación, lo hizo porque por fin lo golpeó el olor a miel y porque la escuchó suspirar.

-¿La conectaste y empezaste a diseñar inmediatamente? - Preguntó sin verla.

-Me picaban las manos… - dijo con voz más calmada que antes -, además, para ti tal vez fueran las cinco de la mañana, pero para mí eran las diez, tenía que estar activa, necesito cansarme para poder combatir con el _jetlag_…

Él asintió enderezándose completamente y después se giró a verla.

-Tengo mucho que aprender… - le dijo y la observó tener un brillo de emoción en su mirada que no podía identificar bien -, sé que… - se maldijo en silencio porque le era condenadamente difícil hablar de sentimientos o de cosas personales… esa era la realidad -. Me preocupa como viviste esos cuatro años y medio… era mi responsabilidad… por eso yo…

-Edward, no era tu responsabilidad… - respondió ella apoyada en la pared al otro extremo de la habitación -, solo me volviste una y allí empezó todo el problema...

-¿Qué? - Preguntó confundido -. Te juro que hablar contigo es condenadamente difícil… tal vez siempre lo fue… - Ella rió y él se quedó embobado, ¿cuántas veces la había oído reír libremente? ¿Cuatro años y medio atrás? ¿Ahora? Esa fue una de las cosas que lo enfurecieron tanto cuando escuchó la conversación con el maldito de Carlisle, no solo la intimidad que se reflejaba, sino la libertad que ella mostraba con él… como… como si fuera ella misma, con él nunca se había portado así, ni una sola vez…

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo con algo… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -, lo mismo digo de ti…

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza. Eso iba a ser más jodidamente difícil de lo que pensaba, al parecer solamente se podían llevar bien en la cama… esa idea casi lo asfixia porque mierda, la deseaba, la ansiaba y su olor estaba volviéndolo condenadamente loco.

-¿Y tú? - Le preguntó haciendo que apartara los pensamientos sexuales y de ella contra el sofá verde… o la pared… o… _¡concéntrate!_, se gritó y la miró fijamente -. ¿Es la vida tan buena como la imaginaste? - Él frunció el ceño y ahora si estaba completamente perdido. La vida era una mierda, eso era lo único que tenía claro -. ¿Cómo presidente de Pattens? - Continuó al ver que no entendía -. Era tu trabajo soñado… y ya lo tienes, con treinta y dos años ya eres dueño de uno de los mayores imperios del mundo… debes estar orgulloso contigo mismo…

Él giró su cabeza hacia la computadora, hacia el diseño de la revista y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, supongo… - dijo restándole importancia.

-Oh, vamos, Edward, no empieces con la modestia, eres más bien del tipo: _"__soy __condenadamente __bueno __en __mi __trabajo __y __lo __sé, __supéralo__"_. Yo sé eso, así que no tienes que aparentar conmigo…

Él rió por esa frase y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-Soy bueno en lo que hago… lo sé, he estado un poco disperso estos últimos días pero… - Ambos se vieron y la observó palidecer un poco lo que le hizo callarse, quizás se imaginaba que era su culpa, y bueno, lo era, no podía negarlo -. Me gusta lo que hago solo que a veces… extraño crear… - agregó mirando el monitor -, como presidente no puedo dibujar más, es un cargo estratégico, administrativo y yo… - Frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, ya que ni una vez las había pensado y ahora lo estaba confesando… _¿qué __mierda?_ -. ¿De qué demonios hablo? Sueno como el pobre chico rico que se queja de cualquier pendejera… - dijo retrotrayéndose e incluso alejándose dos pasos.

-Que seas rico no significa que no puedas quejarte… a veces…

-No vengas con eso… - le dijo y se apartó otro paso, llevándose una mano a su cien y empezando a girarla circularmente -. Debo irme, tengo que trabajar, reuniones… voy atrasado…

Se giró hacia la puerta sin decir nada más, no sabía por qué pero sentía como si hubiese dicho más de lo hubiese deseado.

-Por supuesto… - escuchó que ella decía y el tono era extraño -, no podemos permitir que el pobre niño deje de ganarse un millón de euros hoy… ¿qué haríamos si eso sucediera?

Él se detuvo y se giró para mirarla asombrado, no podía creer esas palabras, no podía tampoco creer el tono casi juguetón en que lo había hecho y la mirada maliciosa con que lo observaba.

-¿Te estás… te estás burlando de mí? - Le preguntó y se sorprendió aún más de su propio tono, también juguetón. Ella giró sus caderas de un lado al otro coquetamente y él se encontró acercándose a ella, lento, como si fuera un animal cazando a su presa mientras Isabella caminó hacia atrás hasta quedar en un rincón de la sala. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba la arrinconó en ese sitio y colocó sus manos sobre su cadera -. No debiste hacer eso…

Ella empezó a removerse sin poder aguantar la risa, mientras colocaba las manos sobre su pecho y se alejaba un poco.

-No, Edward… - murmuró con tono divertido mientras reía.

-¿Qué…? - Jugó él, llevando una mano hacia su espalda baja y pegándola a su cuerpo -, ¿ya no eres valiente…? No me lo dices en mi cara…

-¿Qué? - Preguntó ella mirándolo retadoramente -. ¿Qué eres un snob? Ya te lo dije… - dijo abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y tratando de escapar pero él la tenía muy bien apresada, volviendo inmediatamente a sujetarla contra la pared.

Ella dejó de removerse y se pegó en la pared mientras él se llenaba de su olor, sus labios rojos y sus ojos brillantes… era tan condenadamente hermosa… que malditamente dolía…

-Si te beso no saldré de aquí… - le dijo en un susurro pegando su ingle a su vientre para que notara cómo estaba de excitado, la tenía dura desde… maldición, tal vez desde el día anterior cuando la vio llegando de Chicago -. ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú? - Le preguntó recriminatoriamente, él podría estar mejor si ella no se hubiese calado en su ser, carcomiéndolo… quemándolo…

-Karma… - le susurró ella emitiendo un suspiro profundo, al tiempo que sus labios rozaban la mejilla de él.

Él iba a besarla pero en ese momento la maldita gata del demonio se le tiró a una pierna y comenzó a arañarlo sobre el pantalón, pero llegando a su piel.

-¡Jodida gata de mierda! - Gritó él mientras pateaba alejando a la gata.

-¡Lira! - Gritó Bella apartándose de él para tomar a la gata en brazos y acariciarla -. Todo está bien, no me está lastimando, cariño… - le dijo en un susurro.

-Hay que matarla… - exclamó furioso -, ¿Tienes veneno o directamente la apaleo?

-¡Edward, no vas a matar a mi gata! - dijo Bella mirándolo furiosa. Él frunció el ceño viendo al animal, era como si lo mirara burlándose de él.

-Me pudo infectar de rabia…

-No te va a dar rabia, esta vacunada y completamente sana - dijo rodando los ojos e interrumpiéndolo -. No seas melodramático, es una gatita que me protege…

-No es un perro, - dijo frunciendo el ceño -, los gatos son ariscos, no protegen a sus dueños…

-Lo sé… - dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios -, pero ella está un poco confundida con eso de los correctos roles gatunos - Se rió y negó con la cabeza -. Es así con todos, no podrías creer lo que hizo a Carlisle la primera vez que lo encontró dor… - Se detuvo dejando de sonreír y frunciendo el ceño como si hubiese hecho algo mal. Edward entrecerró el ceño por ese gesto y miró hacia la gata.

-Es decir que hasta las gatas tienen el instinto de protegerte… - dijo medio acusadoramente.

-Es que soy adorable… - dijo y le sonrió coquetamente. Y maldita sea, él se sintió vivo en ese momento… en todo ese jodido día debía añadir. Dio un paso hacia ella para besarla sin importarle que la condenada gata del demonio fuera a partirlo en dos, pero de nuevo sintió el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenía todo el condenado tiempo vibrando y ya… no podía continuar eludiéndolo.

-Debo… - suspiró y la miró con pesar, de verdad le jodía irse, incluso teniendo una puta gata asesina entre ellos -, tengo que irme…

Bella asintió y bajó los ojos, como si tuviese que ocultarle algo. Él se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y se iba a ir pero se detuvo sin poder controlarse.

-Trataré de regresar esta noche - dijo y se enderezó ya que no podía dejarla entrar a nada a ciegas, tenía que explicarle su mundo y la forma en que su vida era ahora. Isabella merecía eso y la mujer en que se había convertido era lo suficientemente madura para entender lo que le diría -, tengo que hablarte de algunas cosas. - Se giró y la encontró aún apoyada en la pared mirándolo fijamente, de una forma que casi lo hace estremecer porque era como si le atravesara el alma, conocedora… entendedora. Un par de segundos después la vio asentir.

-Está bien…, estaré en casa esta noche porque tengo que adelantar mucho trabajo atrasado, quiero presentarle a Anne mis ideas lo antes posible - sonrió ligeramente y lo miró con expresión picara -. Si vienes ordenamos comida china, estoy antojada… - Edward asintió tragando grueso, sintiendo que no deseaba irse pero obligándose a la vez a moverse un paso hasta la puerta. Se detuvo sonriendo irónicamente y volvió a verla.

-Yo la traigo de camino - ofreció y la observó asentir -. ¿Todavía te siguen gustando los langostinos rebozados? - Ella se sonrojó y él recordó una noche mucho tiempo atrás cuando después de follarla habían pedido eso y comido desnudos… se contuvo ya que volvió a empalmarse de nuevo…_Santo __cielo, __con __un __solo j__odido __recuerdo__…_

-Sí, pero también muero por un pollo agridulce… - Sonrió más ampliamente como si hubiese un chiste privado. Asintió y haciendo un gesto con su mano salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, antes de pedirle que lo esperada con un kimono y más nada debajo... _¡No!_, se dijo con firmeza. Antes debía hablar claramente con ella.

Bajó por el ascensor y sacó el teléfono cuando iba llegando al carro. En ese momento empezó a vibrar de nuevo. Suspiró de nuevo y presionó el botón de hablar.

-Estoy bien, Kate - informó mientras se metía en el carro.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? - Escuchó que explotaba en el otro lado del teléfono -. Me desperté y no estabas en la cama, me han llamado de la oficina… ¡son las dos de la tarde, Edward! - Él apartó el auricular de su oreja y después lo colocó en las manos libres para arrancar.

-Fui a correr… - dijo preguntándose si lo creería, odiaba mentir, pero no estaba preparado para admitir lo que había estado haciendo, mucho menos a Kate, que desde que fueron a Chicago estaba más insegura que nunca -, estaba con James…

-¡Él tampoco contestaba el teléfono!

-Es que fuimos al parque nacional y estábamos escalando… apagamos los celulares - dijo rodando los ojos por esa excusa y agradeciendo al cielo por su protección. Kate se quedó callada por un par de segundos.

-Me tenías preocupada.

-Estoy bien… - repitió.

-¿Vienes a casa? - Interrogó. Él suspiró y giró hacia la izquierda.

-Tengo una reunión… me cambiaré aquí y me iré directamente a la oficina, ya voy con tiempo justo para ello. Nos vemos en la noche… - le dijo y colgó el teléfono, no queriendo hablar más con ella y dar más excusas. Le mandó un mensaje de texto a James… "_Mayday_, acabamos de llegar de escalar en el parque. Celulares apagados…". Su amigo lo entendería, se habían cubierto las espaldas cientos de veces

Se estacionó en el bar media hora después, había hablado con Gerald y todo lo urgente lo había resuelto en el camino, efectivamente tenía una cita con un gerente de un banco para un crédito en una hora, por lo que estaba con el tiempo justo, sin embargo había pedido que entretuvieran al gerente si se retrasaba, el tráfico en Londres era una mierda. Corrió hacia el _loft_ y se metió en el baño para alistarse, siempre mantenía ropa allí, tanto del trabajo como no, nunca sabía cuándo podría necesitarla.

Veinte minutos después salió del baño vestido con un traje negro y corbata roja y se sobresaltó cuando se encontró a James acostado sobre la cama. Lo ignoró mientras se dirigía hacia el espejo para arreglarse el cabello.

-¿La viste? - Le preguntó James con el ceño fruncido -. Emma me dijo que estaba en Chicago…

-Eres un maldito cotilla, James - le dijo con tono burlón. Lo escuchó bufar pero un par de segundos después lo vio levantarse y se acercó hacia donde estaba.

-No se manda un maldito "_mayday__"_ salvo que tu culo se esté incendiando – le recordó.

-Ardía- reconoció.

-Estuviste con ella - dijo pero esa vez como afirmación, sonriendo socarrón. Él se giró a verlo y le enarcó una ceja -. ¿Qué… te la tiraste o no?

-No… - agregó y rodó sus ojos.

-Se te quedan las bolas azules, lo que es una verdadera mierda pero a veces es mejor trabajar en el largo plazo…- agregó con suficiencia.

-No se dio la oportunidad - le respondió críptico. Tampoco quería hacérsela fácil, tendría que soportar la cantinela por años…

-¿Ella te paró los pies? - Le preguntó curioso, el hijo de puta seguramente fue vecina chismosa en otra vida.

-No, una maldita gata del demonio - escupió riendo divertido. No podía creer que Isabella tuviera ese animal poseído. James se carcajeó cuando le contó sus peripecias y le habló de sus heridas de guerra.

-¿Ya decidiste? - Le preguntó con expectativa unos minutos después colocándole una mano en el hombro -, dejaras a la jodida Kate y…

Él suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-No es tan sencillo…

-Lo es - dijo James exasperado -, mucho más que tenerla como amante… - Edward se pasó una mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza -. Eres un maldito imbécil…

-Lo perderé todo, todo por lo que he luchado, si la dejo, por lo menos ahora… - apartó la mano de James de su hombro -. El acuerdo prematrimonial estuvo enlazado con la fusión, al dejarla perderíamos una parte importante de Pattens y yo perdería la dirección porque ni de coña Edward Mayor me permitirá seguir presidiendo la compañía después de joder un porcentaje de su imperio… - Negó con la cabeza sintiéndose frustrado, en su momento el contrato le pareció inmejorable, conseguía la fusión, un mayor porcentaje de participación que le permitía actuar sin necesidad de consultar o rendir cuentas, la puta legitimación del título de director que tanto había deseado por años por un precio que podía permitirse… aceptar a Kate como esposa. Ahora le parecía la mierda más grande que había firmado -. Y jamás conseguiría de Edward Mayor lo que quiero…

-Jamás lo conseguirías de todas formas… - escupió James mirándolo con frustración -. Te dije que no firmaras esa mierda, ¡te lo advertí, maldita sea! Eres un hijo de puta cabezón…

-Jódete, James…

-No, hermano, tú eres quien te jodiste con ese maldito contrato…

Edward suspiró y tomó su cartera para irse de allí.

-Igual podrías dejarlo, lo sabes… - insistió James.

-Me costaría todo… - agregó Edward sin mirarlo. James se quedó callado por un instante y él empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Quizás lo que tengas que definir es qué significa todo para ti… o tal vez cambiarlo… - le dijo pero él lo ignoró volviendo a colocar la máscara de indiferencia que le resultaba tan efectiva y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que si seguía otro minuto o dejaba que siguiera insistiendo se daría cuenta de cuan importante era para él la conversación que se iba a llevara a cabo esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)<strong>

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	45. Chapter 36, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _The __Silence, __Alexandra __Burke_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=f_s9uplPuBo&ob=av2e

Disculpen la tardanza pero es previo a Navidad…

* * *

><p>Bella estaba frente al monitor con el lápiz electrónico de la pantalla táctil apuntando y listo para continuar trabajando, había mantenido un ritmo tan vertiginoso durante los últimos cuatro días que prácticamente ya estaba en condiciones de presentarle a Anne los primeros prototipos. Sin embargo, esa mañana se había levantado un poco desasosegada. En sus encargos más fuertes siempre había tenido a Carlisle a su lado, mientras duraba la asignación y la completaba él iba a su casa dos veces al día e incluso en muchas ocasiones se instalaba allí, le llevaba comida o la arrastraba a algún restaurante para que se distrajera un poco; le leía la cartilla cuando percibía que se descuidaba… se preocupaba por ella, la acompañaba, la escuchaba y la contenía. En Londres le faltaba eso.<p>

Tenía seis horas diseñando y solo llevaba el veinticinco por ciento del trabajo planificado para ese día, era como si cada pensamiento se tuviera que esforzar por salir. Soltó el lápiz electrónico y colocó la música un poco más alta mientras iba a tomar un poco de agua para poder despejarse. La tonada de _Alexandra __Burke,__The__Silence_, llenaba la habitación y la forzó a apoyarse contra la puerta cerrada del refrigerador, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que su respiración se aceleraba.

"_Tú me elevas y después me derribas,  
>nunca estoy segura de cómo sentirme cuando estás alrededor.<br>Yo digo lo que está en mi corazón, pero no sé porqué,  
>ya que nunca dices de verdad lo que está en tu mente.<br>Es como si yo caminara sobre vidrios rotos,  
>quiero saber pero no quiero preguntar.<br>Así que dime que me amas, o dime que me necesitas,  
>no dejes que el silencio hable por ti.<br>Solo di que me deseas o que no me necesitas,  
>no dejes que el silencio hable por ti.<br>Me está matando (el silencio)…  
>Me dejas entrar, pero entonces a veces<br>tus ojos vacíos me hacen sentir fría por dentro.  
>Estar contigo es como tirar los dados<br>no sé cuándo o cómo vas a hacerme llorar…"_

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se dejó caer rodando por la puerta hasta quedar sentada sobre el suelo, sintió que Lira se acomodaba a su lado y comenzó a acariciarla aún con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada contra el metal frio. Esa situación era un poco más difícil de lo que había anticipado, y le estaba afectando más de lo que debería. Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquella noche en que le dijo que volvería a cenar, pero no lo hizo. No regresó con comida china o sin ella. Trabajó durante la noche y clareaba cuando finalmente cayó rendida por el cansancio. Al levantarse encontró un escueto mensaje de disculpas en el contestador telefónico informándole que se le había presentado un imprevisto. La pequeña esperanza que había llevado consigo por eso había muerto ligeramente cada día, pensando que tal vez él había cambiado de opinión, no iba a dejarse ayudar y todo había sido en vano.

Verlo ese día le había desgarrado su corazón por muchas razones. En primer lugar por lo triste, desolado y perdido que se veía, era como si se hubiese rendido y ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta. En segundo lugar porque al tenerlo por unas horas en su cama, verlo dormir, verlo tranquilo le hizo hacer saltar su estómago, y le hizo añorar lo que había desaprovechado en el pasado.

Ella pudo tenerlo, había entendido después de revisar como dormía por tercera vez ese día antes de empezar a hacer el desayuno; él podría haber sido suyo, él le había querido dar todo. Podría haber sido su familia y ella lo había desaprovechado al no saber todo lo que sabía ahora, al no haber madurado a causa de la soledad y los golpes que recibió. Ese pensamiento la había deprimido un poco. Esa sensación se acrecentó un poco cuando habían jugado en la sala después de discutir en el desayuno. Él le había demostrado que de alguna forma se había preocupado por lo que le había pasado en todo ese tiempo y aún lo hacía.

Ella pudo haber tenido eso también…

El Edward de antaño era juguetón; mayormente sexual, grosero y avasallante, pero también juguetón; lo recordaba. Este Edward parecía tan sorprendido de actuar de esa forma, de sonreír, de burlarse de sí mismo, que su corazón se apretó por un segundo de dolor hacia él y lo que le había quitado.

Ella pudo haber conservado al Edward juguetón, cariñoso, sexual y protector… lo pudo haber tenido para sí misma, al menos por un tiempo… pero siempre fue tan idiota… ¿cómo no pudo ver lo que pudo haber conseguido? Íntimamente sabía la respuesta, la niña que había sido jamás había estado a la altura de una relación con un hombre como él, él jugaba en otras ligas, tenía sus ambiciones y también sus cicatrices. Pero a pesar de todo, lo había lastimado tanto en el proceso que le destrozaba el corazón.

La noche anterior, acostada en su cama, después de botar algunas lágrimas sin poder evitarlo por la tristeza de pensar en lo que había ayudado a crear, había deseado tan firmemente tener una máquina del tiempo que incluso sus manos, su cuerpo, su alma quería salirse de donde estaba, quería gritar, quería… algo… Algo que sabía nunca podría tener. Ansiaba volver seis años atrás y decirse a sí misma que viera lo que tenía en frente, que no desperdiciara la oportunidad de estar con alguien que la necesitaba como tanto había deseado toda su vida. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo. No importa cuántos anhelos existiesen allí, cuántas ansias locas de descubrir un hoyo negro en mitad de su calle que milagrosamente la regresara en el tiempo; ni tampoco cuánto rogara, él no era suyo, estaba prestado y se había vuelto una sombra del que había conocido, del que se enamoró. Y más importante, había decidido no volver a ella… y debía aceptarlo.

Había tratado de mantenerse serena, de no esperarlo, continuar con su vida como siempre había hecho, aunque… ¿a quién quería engañar? Llevaba esperándolo desde que salió por esa puerta, pendiente del teléfono, buscando excusas para estar en su casa, rogando que él terminara de llegar. Así que debía aceptar que allí estaba su respuesta, al no ir ni avisar él le estaba diciendo que no podría elegir otra vida distinta a la que tenía.

Pasó medía hora más sentada en el suelo y acariciando a Lira, la gata la veía con interés, casi preocupada y ella le sonrió con tristeza.

-Tienes suerte de no estar enamorada… - le dijo y la gata movió ligeramente la cola -, y si alguna vez lo haces busca un gato sencillo, sin ínfulas de Dios o bipolaridad… y hagas lo que hagas, linda, nunca entres en una relación confundida… porque terminaras hiriendo a quien menos se lo merece y también a ti misma…

La gata la miró con expresión aburrida y Bella sonrió por un segundo y después empezó a reír. Definitivamente había algo mal con ella… le estaba dando consejos amorosos a su gata. Se levantó del suelo y buscó el teléfono, empezó a marcar, necesitaba hablar con alguien, distraerse, salir de la tristeza, preocupación y ansiedad que la embargaba… necesitaba contactar con alguien que la quisiera.

Después de marcar el número de Ángela tres veces seguidas y ser desviada cada una de ellas al buzón de voz, maldijo por lo bajo, la zozobra de lo que le pasaba a su amiga todavía estaba allí, no se iba, y cada momento era peor… sentía que algo le estaba sucediendo y ansiaba saber de ella. Luego de cinco intentos más, pasó al número que ya se había aprendido de memoria ya que formaba parte de su rutina diaria desde que volvió a Londres.

-Hola, Bella - le saludó después del tercer repique.

-Hola, Bree - respondió y suspiró hondo, siempre los primeros diez segundos de conversación eran ligeramente incómodos… o terriblemente, pero como ahora optaba por ser optimista decidía engañarse un poco.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo? - Le preguntó Bree y ella sonrió ligeramente mientras se relajaba imperceptiblemente, era idiota, pero aún esperaba que su prima le gritara y hasta que no veía que eso no iba a ocurrir no se relajaba.

-Sobre ruedas… - le respondió aunque era una pequeña mentira. Le contó los pormenores de sus contratos y la escuchó cuando le hablaba de su último curso y de sus alumnos, y de uno en especial que la sacaba de quicio ya que siempre le preguntaba todo aunque se veía claramente que sabía más que ella.

-Es uno de los estudiantes mayores - le comentó -, debe tener como cinco años más que yo… es su segunda carrera, primero estudió biología pura y trabaja en un laboratorio de investigación. Está pasando un año sabático y empezó a cursar unas materias en la universidad para actualizarse porque estaba aburrido y quería probar. ¿Puedes creerlo? - Le preguntó con tono molesto -. Me amarga cada una de mis clases…

Bella rió y se sentó en su nuevo sofá color cereza y acolchado. Cuando sintió que se acomodaba sobre lo que parecían ser nubes agradeció de nuevo al cielo por encontrar esa tienda y ese mueble hermoso, con color extraño y una forma medio circular y cuadriculada. No le importaba lo que le costara, cuando regresara a casa se llevaría el condenado sofá con ella…

-Siempre en todos los cursos hay un sabelotodo - le recordó y la escuchó bufar.

-Es enervante… - le reclamó Bree y Bella sonrió de nuevo.

-Nunca te había visto tan afectada por un simple estudiante… además que para ser tan enervante conoces muy bien sus antecedentes… ¿Es guapo? - le preguntó y se arrepintió en ese mismo instante, ya que era una pregunta inocente que podría ser malinterpretada. Bree se quedó callada por un par de segundos lo que le hizo ver que había sido igual para ella.

-Es un alumno como todos… siempre hay uno así… y no me intereso más en él que en cualquier otro - dijo con voz un poco más contenida -. ¡Sebastián…! - Llamó y Bella se mordió el labio con fuerza, esa era una táctica que su prima usaba algunas veces, cuando pasaban por momentos turbulentos se protegía con su hijo -. ¡Es tía Bells! - escuchó que le decía animada y más atrás se oía grito de un niño -. No sé qué le diste… - le comentó después que se escuchaban sonidos de saltos y ella rió.

-Lo mismo que él me dio a mí… lo adoro - dijo sonriendo, la cual se ensanchó cuando Bree le pasó el teléfono al niño -. Hola, Sebastián, hermoso, ¿cómo está mi sobrino favorito? - Lo escuchó reír y ella lo hizo por reflejo.

-Tía Bells, mami dijo que no estarías para navidad, pero… me prometiste… - dijo y parecía como si hiciera pucheros.

-Todavía faltan casi cuatro meses para navidad, hermoso, y prometo que estaré allí para ver cómo abres tus regalos, incluyendo muchos míos… - Lo escuchó gritar y empezar a hablar aceleradamente a su mamá diciendo algo como "tenemos que comprar su regalo" o "tita viene por navidad". Bree rió y Bella lo hizo a su vez pensando desde ya en todas las compras que haría para esa época… y en la posibilidad de que estaría en casa con su familia por primera vez en años…

-Y eso que no le he dicho que tu cumpleaños es en un mes… - dijo Bree y escuchó a Sebastián gritar y saltar del otro lado de la línea -. Oh… demasiado tarde…

Bella rió y sintió la calma que la embargaba cuando llamaba a casa, sea a Bree o a Carlisle, aunque lo había evitado ligeramente los últimos días; la conocía, sabía que al escucharla notaria que no se encontraba del todo bien y era capaz de irse a Londres a verificar qué le sucedía y no podía permitirlo.

Habló con su prima por unos cuantos minutos más y después trancó la llamada sintiendo de nuevo que la soledad la embargaba, para ser una sensación que la había asustado por tanto tiempo, en ese último mes, o tal vez desde años atrás, se había dado cuenta que no era tan mala después de todo.

Se preparó una cena ligera, alimentó a su gata, limpió su caja de arena y tomó un largo baño; pero aún así cuando salió solo había pasado una hora y apenas eran las nueve de la noche y esa vez no quería sentarse a simplemente esperar; quería salir, caminar, beber algo, olvidarse un poco de ese hombre complicado y de toda esa condenada historia.

Llamó a Emma para ver cuál era su plan de escapada nocturna y unirse a cualquiera que fuera, pero cinco minutos después estaba en el mismo sitio que antes ya que esta se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en una conferencia de publicidad. Se mordió el labio inferior y después de pensarlo por un par de segundos hizo lo que su amiga le había sugerido. Marcó el número y espero.

-Hola, Anne - saludó cuando le contestaron la llamada.

-Hola, Bella - respondió con voz confundida -, ¿tienes algún problema con el proyecto? Es tarde y…

-No… - respondió medio sonrojada -, creo que te va a gustar lo que estoy preparando, en un par de días lo tendré listo, sé que me he atrasado un poco con el viaje…

-Bella… - le interrumpió y la escuchó reír -, tienes bastante tiempo, no estoy preocupada, sé que lo cumplirás, es más, creo que no deberías esforzarte tanto, van a ser las diez de la noche, deberías salir… divertirte… no llamarme para preguntarme algo del proyecto.

-Oh, no… - Bella rió más avergonzada -, exactamente para eso te llamaba, ¿quieres salir un rato? Conversar… quiero salir de mi casa.

Anne se quedó callada por un par de segundos.

-Creo que… sí… me serviría bien despejarme un poco - se detuvo y la escuchó suspirar -, ¿te parece que nos veamos en media hora en _Café __Royal?_

-Perfecto - dijo Bella encaminándose a su cuarto para comenzar a arreglarse y salir al sitio.

.

.

Bella y Anne se encontraban sentadas en una de las mesas de la esquina del sitio, todo el lugar era de madera y te hacía recordar a una vida de antaño, tipo años 50, donde las mujeres y los hombres actuaban de forma decadente frente a un piano, con vestidos que volaban y cigarrillos largos. Ciertamente era un ambiente que le encantaba.

Llevaban una hora en el sitio, se habían tomado dos cocteles y se encontraba entretenida por las historias de Anne, contándole sobre sus clientes más difíciles; las peticiones más extrañas de las modelos más famosas y la forma en cómo había decidido formar la revista. Era asombroso, le hacía sentir cómoda aún cuando había una parte de su ser que sentía como si estuviese ocultándole algo, también era extraño como aún le hacía recordar a Carlisle. Ese último pensamiento le hizo sonreír más triste y Anne le frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-No puedo creer cómo te veo a ti y recuerdo a mí mejor amigo… - se burló de sí misma dando un sorbo a su bebida -. Incluso los emparejaría si no fuera porque… - se detuvo y negó con la cabeza -, estoy divagando, eso sucede mucho.

-¿Tu mejor amigo? - Preguntó Anne y ella asintió confundiéndose por verla ligeramente tensa.

-Carlisle… - sonrió, porque siempre cuando pensaba en su amigo lo hacía -. Tal vez es porque Emma me dice que tú ayudas a todos los que puedes…

-Emma exagera… - interrumpió Anne.

-Eso mismo me dice él cuando le digo que es un protector enervante y que puedo cuidarme por mí misma… les gusta proteger, es lo que hacen…

Anne la miró con algo parecido a añoranza y Bella ladeó la cabeza confundida.

-¿Y cómo está él? - Preguntó y después se apartó un poco pegando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Bella dejó de sonreír un poco y dio otro sorbo de su bebida.

-Me preocupa - dijo y se encogió de hombros -, disculpa, no debería molestarte con esas cosas, no te interesan.

-Tienes una hora escuchándome hablar sobre mi revista sin descanso y no es algo que deba interesarte - dijo Anne con voz exageradamente calmada.

-Pero eso sirve para mi proyecto - agregó Bella sonriendo.

-¿Por qué te preocupa? - Bella alzó la mirada y la observó fijamente, sus lentes dificultaban un poco ver sus ojos, ya que eran como un poco empañados, pero si no se equivocaba había visto algo parecido a ansiedad en su mirada.

-No es feliz, a veces creo que él se concentraba en mí para no pensar en sí mismo, en lo que perdió, en lo que añora. Carlisle ama a una mujer con toda su alma pero ella no siente lo mismo por él. Y ahora está solo y sé que me necesita, sé que ansía la fuerza de evasión que yo le daba y eso me preocupa. Creo que él debería dejar de esperarla, no ha vuelto en todo este tiempo, nunca lo hará. Yo solo quisiera que pudiera rearmar su vida, que se enamorara, que la olvidara… - dio un sorbo en su bebida sintiéndose un poco más triste -. Si estuviese en Londres los presentaría y tal vez él así dejaría de añorarla, de lastimarse pensando en lo que debería haber hecho y no hizo. Sabes, Anne, me duele pensar que probablemente esté sentado en penumbras pensando en ella o Dios no lo quiera releyendo uno de sus cuadernos y no estar allí para él…

Se mordió su labio inferior ya que había hablado de más y cuando alzó la mirada la observó mirarla fijamente, completamente pálida, como si estuviese en un estado de shock.

-¿Estás bien? - Le preguntó Bella acercándose y tomando su mano, estaba fría -. ¿Anne?

La pelinegra asintió y apartó su mano para dar un sorbo generoso a su bebida. La observó confundida y el ambiente se había espesado un poco.

-Estoy bien… - dijo Anne un minuto después -, creo que no puedo tomarme otro más… - agregó jocosamente y Bella sonrió ligeramente -. Cuéntame qué has pensado de la revista…

Ella asintió y comenzó a contarle el concepto prometiéndose a sí misma que cuando llegara a casa llamaría a Carlisle y le preguntaría cómo estaba.

Una hora después ambas salían del local un poco más alegres que antes, se habían tomado tres cocteles y se sentía mucho más ligera que antes. Anne se detuvo a dos pasos del local y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Olvidé mi sombrilla - le dijo y salió corriendo a buscarla. Bella debería usar una también porque algo que se había dado cuenta era que siempre llovía en Londres, sin embargo aún teniendo una en su casa nunca la llevaba consigo. Un par de segundos después la observó saliendo mostrándole la sombrilla y sonriendo -. ¿Cómo irás a tu casa? ¿Compartimos un taxi?

-Estoy cerca de la parada del metro… y creo que quiero caminar un rato - le dijo sonriendo ampliamente -. Yo debo irme por ese lado - añadió haciendo un gesto con su mano y girando -, la estación está… - Se detuvo y quedó paralizada y callada inmediatamente.

Edward iba saliendo de un lujoso restaurante ubicado en la vereda de enfrente. Su corazón retumbó al verlo, ese órgano traicionero que la vendía por una sola visión, llenándose de añoranza y de otra cosa distinta. No estaba solo, un grupo de personas estaba alrededor y una mujer rubia salió a su lado y tomó su antebrazo, lo miró sonriendo y acarició su cabello con tanta naturalidad y confianza que Bella sintió que su pecho se estrujaba con fuerza.

Supo de quién se trataba al instante. Kate estaba francamente hermosa, mucho más que lo que le hubiera gustado reconocer. Tenía el look de una modelo con su cabello rubio, sus largas piernas y su porte elegante… ella era perfecta para él. Edward sonrió ante algún comentario de ella y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, acercándola a su pecho.

Si había alguna duda, siquiera diminuta, de que había amado a Frederick fue difuminada en ese justo segundo. Ver a Bree con Fred le había causado dolor, enfocándose en el hecho de que ella no debía sentir eso por el esposo de su prima y que el mundo perfecto que se imaginaba no iba a ser porque él no estaba a su lado. Ver a Edward junto a su esposa era como si alguien hubiese tomado su estómago con dos manos y lo hubiese apretado hasta destrozarlo, rompiéndolo milímetro a milímetro, desangrándolo dentro… y eso no terminaba de describirlo. Sintió la mano de Anne apretando su antebrazo.

-Ven conmigo - escuchó que le decía y asintió sin dejar de mirarlos, sin poder moverse, aunque sabiendo que debía alejarse. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a hacerlo él levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron.

Bella se giró hacia donde Anne le indicaba y salió caminando lejos de ellos, de su visión y de la elección que había hecho, no solo cuatro días atrás cuando se fue de su apartamento, sino mucho tiempo atrás cuando se casó con ella. Sentía sus ojos picándole pero se forzó a no llorar; no había sido engañada, ni era una santa, sabía que estaba casado, lo supo cuando lo aceptó en la cama de Emma hacia ya algunas semanas, y también lo supo cuando lo aceptó en la suya propia cuatro días atrás, sin embargo… verlo y saberlo eran dos cosas distintas… tan distintas…

-Bella… - le dijo Anne tomándola del antebrazo en un momento y forzándola a detenerse. La miró con los ojos tan humedecidos que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para enfocar la visión.

-Estoy bien… - dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello y forzándose a sonreír.

-No, no lo estás - le replicó.

Era una idiotez, una completa idiotez sentirse triste o vacía por verlo junto a ella.

-Él… - Tragó grueso y negó con la cabeza -, no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme mal, ¿entonces por qué aún así lo hago? - Preguntó en un murmullo y bajó la mirada viendo sus botines y el suelo, había empezado a llover, aunque casi ni sentía las gotas, la frialdad de su interior era superior. Anne se quedó callada y Bella se apoyó en la pared de un callejón hiperventilando -. Yo lo sabía, y soy tan… ¿acaso me gusta hacerme daño?

Sintió que Anne acariciaba su cabello y se fue hacia adelante y la abrazó hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro y comenzando a llorar ahogadamente.

-Él me dijo que estaba casado… - balbuceó -, yo sabía que ella existía… pero… verla allí… y él está con ella, no volvió… ¿y si vuelve, cuál es la diferencia…? Soy una idiota…

Anne la abrazó con fuerza y acariciaba su espalda en silencio tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Y no es como… ¡ya yo viví esto y me juré que no volvería a hacerlo! – Jadeó y golpeó la pared queriendo hacerlo consigo misma y herirse. Se había prometido, se lo había jurado y allí estaba… arruinando todo lo que había ganado o por lo menos lo que creía que había hecho.

-¿Y por qué lo haces, entonces? - Le preguntó Anne y Bella lloró con más fuerza.

-Porque… lo amo… - dijo y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza sintiéndose tonta -. ¿Esa es la peor excusa, no es así…? Pero… él permitió que yo le hiciera daño porque me amaba…

-¿Y eso lo justifica? - Le preguntó Anne y Bella negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza -. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Dime cómo puedo ayudarte…

-Creo que iré a casa, es lo mejor… y pensaré… no lo sé - le interrumpió. Anne asintió y la abrazó.

-Llámame si me necesitas, no importa la hora que sea.

-Gracias - le respondió alejándose. Decidió caminar un poco, porque si regresaba ahora estaba segura que llamaría a Carlisle. No podía dejar de preguntarse si se hubiera sentido diferente si él hubiera regresado esa noche. Eso no significaría que fuera más suyo o no. Bella no había aprendido mucho de su anterior experiencia, pero lo que sí es que no podría esperar que algo cambiara porque ella lo quisiera. Su misión había sido salvarlo, resarcir sus penas, ayudarlo… ¿o es que era algo más, algo más egoísta y lo estaba encubriendo con esos deseos? ¿Quizás que él la amara de nuevo? ¿O tal vez que volviera a confiar en ella para que le confesara lo que solo pudo decir borracho?

Estaba completamente helada cuando observó que un taxi pasaba vacio y lo llamó. Por un segundo olvidó todo lo que quería hacer allí, los motivos que la llevaron a Londres, solo quería huir del dolor y del recuerdo de ellos dos juntos.

Entró a su casa una hora después y tiró su cartera al suelo, había dado unos pasos hacia la cocina cuando escuchó el primer golpe a la puerta. La observó por encima de su hombro pero la ignoró, no quería ver a nadie.

-Isabella, abre la puerta - Escuchó que gritaba Edward y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras empezaba a abrazarse a sí misma. Oyó otro golpe y se apartó un par de pasos.

-¡Por favor vete! - Le rogó, en un tono que vino desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-¡Abre, ahora! - Exigió él tocando con más fuerza y ella se giró para mirar hacia la entrada sin poder moverse -. ¡La tiraré! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! - Volvió a gritarle y Bella negó con la cabeza sin decir palabras -. ¡Isabella!

Ella caminó hacia la puerta y colocó las palmas sobre ella, juntando su frente en la fría madera pero no percibió la diferencia ya que su piel y su interior estaban aún más helados.

-Hoy no… por favor…- rogó de nuevo en voz baja, en casi un jadeo y sintió como la puerta dejaba de vibrar por sus golpes.

-Ábreme… - oyó que él decía y sintió su pecho contraerse y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tengo que… tengo que estar lejos de ti… hoy no… - pidió rezando porque la escuchara, porque no se sentía como siempre, porque necesitaba terminar de analizar lo que había sucedido.

-Por favor… - escuchó que le decía y ella se apartó un poco limpiando su cara y abriendo la puerta sintiéndose un poco sin voluntad. Él la apartó inmediatamente y entró a la casa, mostrándose un poco descontrolado, era tan extraño ver ese hombre vestido tan pulcro actuar tan salvaje que se apartó un paso abrazándose a sí misma.

En ese momento Lira salió maullándole y él la tomó y la lanzó a la cocina, cerrando la puerta para dejarla encerrada. Bella había quedado paralizada al observarlo y quedó más horrorizada al ver cómo la gata había tratado de hacerle daño y él la había tirado como si quisiera hacerle daño.

-¿Para qué viniste, Edward?- Le preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos y el corazón latiendo con fuerza, llena de susto y emoción por verlo… _Maldito __traidor__…_ Se alejó otro paso cuando lo vio cerrar la puerta principal y después acercarse a ella, de nuevo el león al acecho, de nuevo quitándole el aliento y desbordándola. Él se quedó mirándola fijamente por un par de segundos y ella se sintió sobrepasada de sentimientos, de sensaciones, el dolor revoloteando entre ambos, y era casi como si pudiera sentir ambos, golpeando en su pecho.

-Porque te necesito - le dijo aún sin moverse y la voz profunda y la intensidad de su mirada le hizo estremecerse. Bella negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo no quiero sufrir… - le susurró y se estremeció con más fuerza cuando dio un paso hacia ella -. Te lo dije… y verte con ella…

-Sabías que existía, sabías que era mi esposa… - le respondió dando un nuevo paso más cerca. Bella asintió mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla y respiró hondo para calmarse.

-Lo sé… pero igual me hizo daño, ver tus brazos alrededor de ella, observar cómo le sonreías… sé que no me perteneces y que esto… ni siquiera sé qué diablos es esto, solo sé que me dolió y que no… no puedo…

-¡No! - Le gritó él y antes de que pudiera evitarlo la estaba tomando por sus antebrazos y acercándola a su cuerpo, ella se sintió más fría, más pequeña y trató de apartarlo pero sin éxito.

-No me hagas esto… - le rogó sintiendo que el corazón se le quebraba un poco. Él se acercó aún más y pegó sus labios a su oreja, haciéndola temblar por el golpe de su aire cálido contra su piel helada.

-Con solo verte mi cuerpo vive, Isabella, solo contigo dejo de tener frío - le susurró contra su oído y ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda -. No quiero hacerte daño… lo intenté, pasé días huyendo de esto, tratando de convencerme de que no lo quería, pero cuatro días atrás me rendí. No quiero… sé que no lo mereces pero ya no puedo. - La apretó con más fuerza pegándola completamente a su cuerpo -. No puedo darte nada más que esto…

-No te entiendo - le respondió sintiéndose completamente confundida, él era tan extraño, ella nunca sabía qué esperar, algunos días estaba avasallante ansiándolo todo, otros solamente huía y en todo este tiempo Bella solo se encontraba perdida, sin comprender qué hacer o cómo actuar.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo darte… - le dijo pegándola aún más a su cuerpo -. Y no sabes cuánto me cuesta hacerlo… estar aquí y saber que hay una parte de mí que aún controlas, que aún respira si tú lo haces. Controlarme para no tomarte, no llegar aquí tomó todo mi esfuerzo… y ya estoy agotado

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? - Le preguntó en un tono tan bajo que fue más un murmullo -, ella… ¿qué le dijiste para venir aquí…? Yo no entiendo… ¿sabe ella que estás aquí?

-No… no se lo dije, Isabella… - suspiró hondo y sintió cómo las manos de él se movían hasta su espalda, acariciando su ropa mojada y pegándola aún más -. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo yo…

-¿Edward? - Preguntó ella alzando su cabeza y sintiendo que otra lágrima corría por su mejilla.

-Nunca voy a dejar a Kate, eso es algo que tienes que saber antes que nada - le confesó y ella sintió que el pecho se le hundía mucho más -. No puedo hacerlo, significaría perder todo lo que he conseguido, no he llegado tan lejos en mi trabajo para arruinarlo al romper lo pactado con ella.

Bella bajó la mirada confundida.

-No entiendo…. - murmuró en voz baja.

-Mi abuelo quería una fusión, te lo dije muchos años atrás, al final la obtuvo y uno de los avales fue mi matrimonio con Kate; iba a ser el de Alice y Jasper, eso fue mucha presión para ellos, Alice no quería que Jasper se casara con ella por dinero; Jasper no podía demostrarle de ninguna forma que no lo hacía por ese maldito pacto. A mí no me importó hacerlo…

Bella jadeó y se mordió el interior de su mejilla con tanta fuerza que la hizo sangrar un poco. Cuando sintió el sabor metalizado cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Pero… tu felicidad… podrías enamorarte…

-Porque me sirvió tan bien la primera vez que lo hice… - dijo irónicamente y ella sintió como si le hubiesen dado una puñalada a su pecho.

-¿Cómo no funciono conmigo arruinaste tu vida? - Preguntó anonadada -. ¿Por qué…?

-No… - escupió y ella se empequeñeció un poco -. No iba a volver a perder el control, era un buen acuerdo, iba a tener todo lo que quería…

-Pero…

-Y estaba bien… - le interrumpió - hasta que volviste de nuevo… hasta que regresaste quemándome…

Bella parpadeó varias veces comprendiendo sus palabras. Ella siempre pensó que era provisional, nunca se había querido hacer ilusiones, aunque en ese instante se dio cuenta que se había engañado a sí misma, que la esperanza siempre estuvo allí… hasta el último momento… que no había aprendido nada.

-No creo poder hacerlo… - le susurró como si fuera una niña contando su mayor miedo, así también se sentía -. No puedo… esto sería peor que antes… no me hagas hacerlo…

Lo sintió más cerca y percibió como olía su cabello.

-Isabella… - Escuchó que la llamaba mientras rozaba sus labios con su piel -. Tengo cuatro días pensando en tenerte, en tocarte, en… estar vivo… - le susurró y Bella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían por esa declaración y por lo que significaba.

-Yo… - jadeó cuando sintió que la tocaba pero no podía alzar la cabeza, se sentía un poco desolada y perdida, sobre todo confundida. Él subió su cabeza y ella lo miró y sintió como una lágrima corría por su mejilla. Edward frunció el ceño y la limpió con el dedo pulgar. Los ojos de él estaban oscurecidos y se habían llenado un poco, no estaba la frialdad que había visto otras veces, como si de verdad ella lo hubiese ayudado.

-No me rechaces… - le dijo pegándola a su pecho y con una voz que tenía tiempo sin escuchar -, lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte, no puedo hacerlo… - le confesó y sintió como besaba su cuello -, no huyas, no vuelva a hacerlo…

Ella bajó sus manos y tomó las solapas de su chaqueta gris plomo, volviéndolas puños y respirando con la boca abierta mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas_… _

-Me destrozarás… - le susurró tan bajito que no creía que la escuchaba, pero un segundo después la estaba abrazando con fuerza y buscando sus labios con desesperación.

Ella gimió, un sonido ahogado buscando tragar el nudo que estaba en la garganta, comprendiendo que él nunca le pertenecería, no volverían a estar juntos, no tendrían un felices para siempre y que cuando llegara el momento de volver a casa estaría mucho más rota que la vez anterior. Lo besó con mayor intensidad, tratando de alejar esos presentimientos, todo más que la sensación de él tocándola, de él necesitándola.

Él rompió el beso y comenzó a besar su cuello y Bella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, las sensaciones inundándola pero el nudo en su pecho lo suficientemente grande para ahogarla. Todos los pensamientos se agolpaban en su interior, todos los anhelos que había pensado en la mañana. El presentimiento de que pudo haberlo tenido iba acompañado con el dolor de saber que no sucedería, no podía dar más de lo que le estaba dando en ese instante, algunas horas robadas, momentos efímeros y después… todo se habría acabado.

-Te necesito entera, Isabella - susurró él apartándose unos centímetros y comenzando a arrancarle la ropa húmeda, estaba tan desesperado que varias prendas las rompía en el proceso. Sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla, ella jamás volvería a estar entera aunque él no se diera cuenta. Lo observó quitarse su propia ropa, apresuradamente, desaforado, su chaqueta, su corbata, y cada una de sus piezas.

Ella se quedó estática mirándolo, sin poder hacer nada, solo sintiendo cada cosa de forma vertiginosa. Cada una de sus emociones inundándola hasta provocar un dolor en su pecho tan agudo que le impedía prácticamente respirar.

-Yo lo siento tanto, Edward… - susurró con voz medio quebrada y él se paralizó, con sus pantalones casi abajo y la miró confundido -, siento no haber estado lista para ti… todo hubiese sido tan distinto si yo hubiese sido en ese momento como soy ahora… si no hubiera estado tan perdida… si hubiese entendido lo que tú me estabas dando…

Los ojos de él se enfriaron por un par de segundos pero a Bella no le importó, necesitaba sacar esas cosas de su pecho porque si no, sentía que iba a explotar.

-Lamento no haberte amado como lo necesitabas, haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde… - Él se acercó a ella y la tomó con la nuca, besándola salvajemente, buscando que se callara, estaba segura. Bella respondió a la intensidad del beso, esperando también que sus labios, su lengua y todo la distrajera de sus tumultuosos sentimientos.

Edward la cargó y la llevó a la cama, la dejó allí y después en un par de segundos terminó de desvestirse y se unió a su cama, arrancándole la ropa interior y empezando a dominarla como siempre, el mismo apasionamiento, avasallante, besando cada parte de su cuerpo, pero ella empezó a llorar ahogadamente, no entendía, no podía…

Él se detuvo y la miró fijamente, estaba sobre su cuerpo, ambos se encontraban desnudos, su piel aún seguía húmeda pero ya no sentía tanto frío, por lo menos no físico porque Edward la incendiaba, solo… que sus emociones eran un torbellino que estaban acabando con ella. No podía dejar de estremecerse.

-Bella… - le dijo él y ella comenzó a llorar otra vez más ahogadamente, evitando que pudiera siquiera verlo, porque sus ojos estaban empañados. Él se sentó sobre sus talones y la llevó consigo, haciendo que se sentara sobre su regazo y abrazándola con fuerza. Ella apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho y él la acarició tratando de calmarla -, no llores más, por favor, no valgo la pena para que sufras por mí… nunca lo he hecho.

Ella negó con la cabeza y tragó grueso, él no lo veía, no entendería lo que ella hizo hace tiempo, que valía para muchas cosas.

-Sí lo vales, Edward, lo vales todo para mí porque te amo - le confesó y lo vio arrugar la cara, como si esas palabras de alguna forma le hicieran daño, a ella le desgarró un poco ver que aún así no le creía. Suspiró hondo y tragó grueso, permitiendo que sus anhelos salieran en un susurro -: Abrázame como si no tuvieses ninguna otra parte que ir… como si no hubiese prisa y no existiera nadie más que nosotros… solo haz eso por mí esta noche…- le rogó con voz ahogada y él lo hizo con fuerza, envolviendo su espalda y besando ligeramente el tope de su cabello.

Edward los acostó a ambos sobre la cama sin dejar de rodearla, sin dejar de contenerla. Así estuvieron un buen rato, él acariciaba su espalda y ella acariciaba su estómago con sus ojos cerrados. Sintió que se movía como para apartarse y se tensó en respuesta.

-¿Podrías esperar que me durmiera? - Le preguntó y él se detuvo y acarició su cabello apartándolo de su cara para mirarla. Bella se sintió insegura, tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse de esa forma, pero no podía dejar de imaginarse esa escena y saber que en ese momento, si lo veía vestirse para irse a otra parte, a los brazos a los que pertenecía, terminaría destrozada. Subió su mano y acarició su barbilla viendo sus ojos esmeralda que la observaban intensamente -. Solo por hoy… engáñame solo por hoy…

Él suspiró y bajó la cabeza para besarla intensamente, como siempre. Cuando se separó la volvió a abrazar.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte… - le dijo. Ella asintió relajándose y un par de minutos después había cerrado los ojos y caído a la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Gracias a mi beta hermosa que se declaró Team Lira y que me ayuda así la haga saltar y quiera divorciarse del mundo, conmigo no le será tan fácil :D

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	46. Chapter 37, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Distance, Christina Perri_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=BS47OUwi7hE&ob=av2n (gracias Vero Vyda por esta canción, por mostrarmela XD)

* * *

><p>Bella estaba sentada en la mesa de conferencia, con el prototipo que había creado para cambiar la imagen de la revista. Había trabajado sin descanso durante las últimas dos semanas, logrando plasmar sus ideas para la presentación conceptual a Anne y a Emma. Ellas se habían entusiasmado al verlas y las habían aprobado sin demora con muy pocas modificaciones, lo que resultaba un alivio ya que si se hubieran producido tiempos muertos en espera de respuestas, seguramente habría enloquecido.<p>

Ahora estaba metida hasta el cuello con la segunda fase del proyecto, que era la más engorrosa y un poco tediosa, necesitaba que sus ideas se convirtieran en algo tangible, tenía que ser precisa, utilizar los colores perfectos, los tamaños y ver si de verdad el resultado se veía bien. Se sentía un poco embobada con esta parte ya que siempre le encantaba. Anne le había facilitado su departamento de impresión, sus técnicos y todos sus contactos; sin embargo era mucho trabajo conseguir que lo hicieran como ella quería porque estaba acostumbrada a trabajar completamente sola.

-¿Cómo vamos? - Escuchó que Anne le preguntaba y alzó la mirada para sonreírle.

-Creo que vamos bien, tengo que ajustar algunas cosas para sentirme conforme, pero avanzamos bastante - le informó tranquilamente.

-Bella, jamás pensé que avanzarías tanto en tan poco tiempo, tienes un contrato de seis meses, y en menos de uno me entregaste la primera fase y estás desarrollando la segunda… si sigues así en tres meses todo estará listo.

-Anne, estuve pensando que si avanzamos podrías aprovechar la temporada de las fiestas para hacer el relanzamiento, lo cual te ayudaría muchísimo para pautar avisos gráficos y si haces buenos convenios no estarían sudando la gota gorda para conseguirlos durante la temporada baja.

-Sería ideal- le respondió pensativa -. Era mi idea original pero me pareció que sería una vil explotadora si planteaba esas fechas.

-Llegaríamos bien - analizó Bella -. ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, voy a conversarlo con Emma para asegurarme que sea viable. - Bella asintió, organizar el evento sería un esfuerzo monumental y dejarían la piel en ello pero era lo mejor que podían hacer por _Claroscuro_ -. Por supuesto te pagaría la totalidad del contrato. - Se sobresaltó y los ojos se le pusieron como platos -. Bella, no me mires como si me hubieran salido cuernos porque no es un punto que este bajo discusión, si adelantamos las fechas gracias a tu esfuerzo obviamente el contrato estará cumplido.

-Quiero pasar navidad con mi familia, la fiesta tendría que ser antes -, le confesó y sonrió con un poco de nostalgia. Cada día durante las últimas dos semanas Sebastián había hablado con ella, lo sentía excitado, contento... evidentemente estaba tramando algo y por nada del mundo quería desilusionarlo. Le había prometido estar en Chicago para Navidad y allí estaría, pero para hacerlo con la conciencia tranquila tenía que hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Anne.

-¿Y regresaras? - Escuchó que Anne preguntaba y parpadeó mientras la observaba.

Esa pregunta era una de las difíciles, una de las que estaba evadiendo con insistencia. Se pasó una mano por el cabello apartando un par de mechones rebeldes de su flequillo y se encogió de hombros optando por no responder porque la verdad eso dependía de muchas cosas, unas que no sabía siquiera si ocurrirían.

-Quizás… - dijo en voz baja. Observó asentir a Anne y continuó con su labor, catalogando la parte que había sido impresa y comparando los colores, había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle, quizás el rojo que había elegido debía ser más vivaz, haría un mejor contraste.

-Emma me dijo que cumplirías años pronto - continuó y Bella asintió de nuevo.

-En menos de dos semanas… - contestó y anotó en su agenda el número del color para confirmar con los de impresiones, y buscar dos números más arriba.

-¿Viene tu familia a Londres… Tus amigos…? - Preguntó con voz calmada y Bella subió su mirada para verla con interés.

-No lo creo. Rose tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo y aunque aún puede volar, hacerlo con los dos pequeños, en fecha escolar, y con su empresa le es completamente imposible. Ángela aún no termina de hablar bien conmigo y Car… espero que no venga. - Suspiró con tristeza. Había conseguido mantenerlo alejado endulzando lo que le contaba y sobre todo ocultando algunas cosas, aunque él sabía que no la estaba pasando bien, se controlaba. Pero si la viera, si realmente llegara a percibir la realidad difícilmente se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y si por algún milagro de la naturaleza no se la llevaba cargada al hombro en vuelo _non stop_ a Chicago, la sola idea de tener que lidiar con él y con Edward al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba.

Dos semanas atrás, a pesar de su revuelo emocional, ella había tomado una determinación, buena o mala, lo había hecho, y ahora iba adelante sobre ella. Esa noche había habido demasiada presión, la idea de verlos juntos; la intimidad que reflejaron; la tristeza de estar cuatro días esperando y creer que él no la había elegido y verlo allí fortuitamente había sacado sus demonios internos a flor de piel. Se había sentido desolada, sin fuerzas para sobrellevar su elección. A veces aún se sentía así… pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al día siguiente se había despertado sola, no esperaba otra cosa pero ni siquiera había notado que saliera de la cama, a veces pensaba que se dormía tan profundamente como una manera de protegerse, de aislarse… había trabajado el resto del día, cerca de las ocho él había llegado a su casa y ella lo había dejado entrar, así de fácil o difícil…

-¿Por qué esperas que no venga? - Insistió Anne y ella la miró un poco desorientada, se le había olvidado que estaba acompañada.

-No quiero que se preocupe, ni mucho menos discutir con él, y sé que si nos vemos eso es lo que acabaremos haciendo; los dos tenemos opiniones diferentes con respecto a… Edward. Él no quiere que me haga daño sino que desea que vuelva a Chicago y que lo olvide; y yo quiero probarlo todo, dejar de vivir preguntándome qué hubiera pasado si…

-Entiendo… - contestó Anne pero su voz era un poco contenida -, debe ser maravilloso tenerlo protegiéndote y arriesgando todo por ti... sin importarle nada…

-Lo es… pero así es Carlisle, es su forma de ser… - agregó sonriendo ligeramente. Anne asintió mientras tomaba una de las impresiones y la analizaba pensativa.

-No me convence ese rojo - comentó con voz un poco más tosca de lo normal tocando el modelo. Bella asintió.

-Lo sé - contestó rápidamente -, acabo de tomar nota para modificarlo… tal vez un tono más vivaz, menos quemado y opaco.

-Me parece bien - concordó y se apartó un poco respirando profundamente -, estoy segura que a Emma también le gustará.

Bella asintió y se dio cuenta que extrañaba a su amiga, pero al ser la encargada de la publicidad y ser la cara de la revista tenía que viajar constantemente, ya entendía el porqué de su vida desenfrenada, cuando estaba en Londres debía aprovechar.

En ese momento sintió que su teléfono vibraba y lo buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver que la llamaba Edward. Se apartó un poco de Anne y caminó hacia la ventana que mostraba el centro de Londres.

-Hola - saludó en voz baja y giró hacia Anne que comenzó a parecer muy interesada en una hoja de su agenda.

-Hola, Isabella - le respondió y ella se mordió el labio inferior por el nombre, hubo un momento esa noche que podía jurar que él la había llamado Bella; lo recordaba aunque no muy nítidamente, él la estaba abrazando o desnudando o… no lo recordaba, solo que creía que la había llamado como antes. No obstante, después de tanto tiempo y ver que no había vuelto a hacerlo, pensaba que tal vez lo había imaginado, era más que probable. Suspiró ligeramente y tragó grueso.

-¿Vendrás a casa hoy? - Le preguntó aún con el mismo tono de voz.

No es como si pudieran verse en otra parte, no habían salido de su casa esas dos semanas, él llevaba cena, se sentaban, a veces hablaban, otras se quedaban en silencio simplemente acariciándose, siempre terminaban en la cama o sobre algún mueble. Bella se dormía con él abrazándola y cuando despertaba ya no estaba. Ese momento siempre era dual, a una parte de su ser le dolía que no estuviera porque quería volver a despertar a su lado; otra parte se sentía aliviada, porque no lo veía irse, aún seguía pensando que eso le sería más difícil.

-Tengo una reunión en la noche, no sé a qué hora terminará - le informó con voz un poco pesada, como si eso le molestara. Bella se mordió el labio para tragarse las ganas de preguntar si era laboral o de índole más… personal.

-Está bien - contestó con voz medio monótona -, otra vez será…

-Pero… - escuchó a Edward del otro lado y se detuvo -, ¿podrías ir al bar de James? La reunión es cerca de allí y si no acabo muy tarde podríamos vernos un rato.

Bella se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras analizaba esas palabras, no quería volver a ver a James, le había dicho que se fuera de la vida de Edward y ahora… estaba lo más involucrada que podía, no quería volver a ser llamada tóxica, mucho menos cuando estaba intentando con tanto ahínco darle lo que necesitaba.

-¿James… sabe? - Le preguntó mirando a un punto de la alfombra mostaza que adornaba el suelo de la habitación.

-Sí - contestó Edward y lo escuchó suspirar profundo -, pero no hay problema, él se meterá en sus asuntos y te dejará tranquila…

Bella enarcó una ceja por esa frase pero la dejó pasar, eran pocas las cosas que él decía que le mostraban algo y que la ayudaban a entenderlo. Lo intentaba, incluso le había comprado una mesa de dibujo y algunos implementos; lápices, reglas técnicas, borrador eléctrico, entre otras cosas; una semana después de empezar… lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo… lo había sorprendido y él había bajado la guardia sonriendo como un niño pequeño al encontrar sus regalos de navidad. Algunas noches se ponía dibujar por una hora, mientras ella leía o trabajaba, pero la mayoría de las veces que él dibujaba ella lo observaba, se veía tan hermoso creando algo, su ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración, la forma en cómo maniobraba la regla y se aislaba del mundo, por un rato al menos. Era completamente hermoso.

-Bien, nos veremos allá - contestó cuando lo escuchó llamarla -. Te veré en la noche…

Lo escuchó respirar con fuerza y cortar la llamada sin despedirse o terminar de escuchar lo que iba a decirle. No esperaba que lo hiciera. Él… era el ser más difícil que había conocido en su vida, cada vez que ella intentaba ser cariñosa se retrotraía, y ni hablar de volver a decirle que lo amaba, era completamente imposible, las veces que lo había intentado siempre la detenía besándola, tocándola, o se aislaba. No sabía cómo darle lo que necesitaba.

-Bella… - se giró a ver a su jefa y le sonrió ligeramente -, ¿cómo está todo? - No tuvo que ser adivina para entender de qué hablaba, Anne lo sabía, desde el principio, desde que la vio llorar y al día siguiente la llamó y había contestado con voz perdida pero más centrada. Nunca hubo una palabra entre ellas de confirmación pero todo estaba dicho, y eso le relajaba un poco, saber que alguien sabía lo que le sucedía y en todo el sentido, ya que fue testigo de lo que sucedió dos semanas atrás.

-Está - respondió y pasó las manos por sus caderas a fin de evitar jugar con ellas -, es más difícil de lo que creía, sobre todo porque antes yo… - negó con la cabeza y suspiró -. Me hace valorar cosas que nunca pensé que fueran tan importantes, como la libertad de salir a un sitio sin importar quien estuviera allí, o la emoción de sentir un roce sin importar que alguien nos viera; además el despertar con alguien que te mire fijamente o que te acaricie… lo extraño durante el día pero no lo llamo ni le pido que venga. Es confuso.

-Sé lo que es sentirse escondida, saber que nunca podrás ser la que es llevada a su lado o que… tu presencia heriría a alguien más, incluso a la misma persona que quieres proteger. - Anne la miró con empatía.

-Sí…, pero hay momentos que hace valer la pena todo…

Y esos momentos eran los que la tenían allí aún, luchando contra todo, incluso contra él mismo, así no existiera ninguna esperanza de un futuro juntos. Esos momentos lo valían todo porque lo que ella quería regalarle eran nuevos recuerdos. No era solo el sexo, era lo demás. Los instantes en los que él bajaba la guardia, que sonreía o la acariciaba como nunca había hecho antes. Era poder compartir el silencio; como cambiaba su rostro cuando se relajaba en su regazo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello; la ansiedad que contenía cuando intentaba sorprenderla llevándole algún regalo. Era verlo dibujar y comprobar cuánto significaba eso para él; ver una tonta película y disfrutarla juntos. Eran los cinco minutos o a veces más después del sexo, cuando él parecía momentáneamente sin su coraza, sus ojos se calentaban y eran… como antes. Él la tocaba suavemente, se reía de lo que decía, la miraba… aún no podía descifrar qué quería decirle con la mirada.

Después llegaba el sueño y ella luchaba para no rendirse a él, ya que sabía que al momento de irse con Morfeo todo se desvanecería, se despertaría sola y no habría más besos robados, caricias dulces o miradas cálidas. Solo soledad, añoranza y un deseo profundo… pero cuando todo esto terminara, los recuerdos permanecerían…

-¿Y esos momentos son suficientes? - Le preguntó astutamente como si leyera sus pensamientos y Bella se mordió el labio inferior y caminó hacia la mesa para seguir trabajando.

-Es lo que puedo hacer por él y por mí… - respondió bajito y comenzó con la copia de la revista por lo que Anne cambió el tema y se fue a partes menos controversiales.

.

.

Entró al bar de James un poco después de las diez de la noche. Se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y después había pasado por su casa a bañarse y arreglarse, había escogido un vestido de un color parecido a cereza, un poco justo a su cuerpo, que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, tenía las tiras muy finas y el corte del pecho era de corazón. Lo había adquirido un par de años atrás en unas compras que hizo con Rose y Ánge.

Observó el ambiente del local y rezó porque James no la viera por la cantidad de personas que había presente, incluso parecía noche de karaoke por la gran pantalla con letras y las personas cantando ya un poco entonadas por el alcohol. Caminó hacia la barra esquivando a varias personas y se sentó en uno de los banquillos.

-¿Qué puedo servirte, hermosa? - Le preguntó el barman seductoramente.

-Lo que pida va por cuenta de la casa - escuchó que una voz profunda detrás de ella y se tensó al reconocer su dueño y su tono de voz -, ¿queda claro?- Ella se giró para observarlo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido esperando el golpe, sin embargo James la miraba sin odio, aparentemente lo había descargado todo con el pobre chico. Eso no la hizo relajarse pero si confundirse un poco.

-Hola, James… - dijo e hizo un movimiento ligero de cabeza.

-Señorita Swan - saludó con voz un poco irónica -, ¿vino sola esta noche?, ¿la encantadora Emma no la acompaña?

-No esta noche - le respondió y se acercó como si quisiera contarle un secreto. Él frunció el ceño y se acercó un par de centímetros -. La encantadora Emma está de viaje una vez más.

-Por supuesto - dijo sonriendo -. Tu mesa está lista, hermosa, camina conmigo…

Bella frunció el ceño y se bajó del banquillo y comenzó a caminar con la mano de James en su espalda todo el tiempo, guiándola. Se quedó sorprendida cuando la llevó a la mesa donde encontró a Edward unas semanas atrás, la que estaba estratégicamente escondida y aunque ellos veían a todo el bar, tenías que estar pasando por el baño o prestar mucha atención para encontrarlos. Se sentó en la silla que él le estaba indicando, después llamó a un mesero e hizo que ella ordenara su trago.

-¿Cómo lo estás llevando? - Le preguntó James directamente. Ella parpadeó sorprendida, se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño, aunque él seguía impasible viéndola fijamente. Se sintió incómoda por la pregunta y se removió sobre su asiento. Él sonrió -. Sé cómo lo está llevando él, francamente como la mismísima mierda. Le dije que la dejara a ella y se quedara contigo… maldito hombre terco…

Bella sonrió un poco afectada y en ese momento el mesero les llevó la cerveza que había pedido y un whisky escocés a James.

-¿Ya no soy tóxica, entonces? - Le cuestionó cuando estuvieron de nuevo solos. James se recostó en el asiento y la miró analíticamente.

-Tal vez estaba un poco cabreado cuando lo dije - contestó un par de segundos después -, Edward estaba jodido y pensaba que era por tu culpa, ahora sé la realidad...

Bella dio un sorbo de su bebida y suspiró profundamente por esas palabras.

-Edward solo necesita algo que lo haga respirar, en el pasado yo no lo ayudé… - susurró y miró hacia la mesa de madera.

-Si no fuera porque aprecio mis pelotas te ayudaría a buscar otros hombres, eso jodería a ese cabrón y te ayudaría a no sufrir, hasta me ofrecería yo mismo, nos la pasaríamos en grande, pero no me gusta la idea de ser eunuco…

Bella sonrió ligeramente y lo miró fijamente.

-Sabes James, eso no ayudaría, no tendría el menor sentido. Estoy aquí por él. - Se acercó para colocar los codos sobre la mesa -. Todo tiene que ver con las oportunidades, uno a veces piensa que tiene muchas, que la vida te dará algo bueno una y otra vez sin importar cuán idiota hayas sido y cómo las hayas desperdiciado. Pero no es cierto. A veces la vida te da algo y si no lo aprovechas se va para siempre… puede que esto que estoy haciendo sea una idiotez, que termine con un dolor más grande que cuando nos separamos y él regresó a Londres, él mismo me ha dicho que haga lo que haga nunca va a ser distinto, pero… lo prefiero. Esto es mejor a sentarse en el sofá de tu casa, pensando en él, sabiendo cuánto lo lastimé, aislada y preguntándote una y otra vez cómo habría sido todo si hubiese elegido distinto, si no hubiese sido tan idiota o si hubiese sido un poquito más valiente…

Él la miró fijamente por todo un minuto y ella empezó a respirar aceleradamente pensando en ello y mordiéndose el labio decidió decirlo todo.

-La vida te está dando a ti una oportunidad, ella es buena, no lo desperdicies por cabezota. Te prometo que te arrepentirás…

James se removió de la silla y le sonrió ampliamente, aunque ella notó inmediatamente que era un escudo, una forma de aislarse.

-Demonios, ya entiendo porqué él no tiene escapatoria contigo y porqué desde que volviste se ha descontrolado…

Bella lo miró confundida y James sonrió socarrón y se acercó hasta que quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

-Edward - continuó él - necesita hacer daño a…

-Él no es malo… - le interrumpió Bella.

-No, no lo es - le interrumpió a su vez -, solo que es un jodido idiota. No puedes estar muy cerca porque te aparta, tiene que salvarte pero no permite que nadie lo haga con él y… su abuelo lo ha jodido toda la vida. Cada maldito día el Pattens estaba allí, como una sombra, diciéndole que no merecía nada bueno y que tenía que luchar por lo poco que obtendría alguna vez…

Bella jadeó y se apartó un poco, sabía que ese hombre era detestable, él le contó un poco cuando estuvieron en esa ciudad muchos años atrás, pero muy poco en realidad, había sentido que no le gustaba hablar de ello y no había insistido.

-Su madre nunca fue un apoyo - siguió James -, lo botó como un perro, dejándolo en las garras de ese bastardo y se fue a vivir su vida, ahora viene lamentándose pero nunca pensaba en Edward cuando el viejo lo golpeaba o cualquier otra mierda que le hacía…

-¿Cómo sabes esto? - Le preguntó ella tragando grueso.

-Soy observador y sé escuchar, él es mi amigo, y tal vez soy el único a quien no ha apartado de su vida, excepto cuando lo necesitas, allí aparece y te arregla, después se aparta de nuevo, porque es lo único que soporta, es la forma en que está tranquilo consigo mismo, su forma de pagar ya que no puede dar nada más… no pidiendo nada, hasta que llegaste tú…

Bella se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y bajó su cabeza sintiéndose más desolada que antes.

-Lo lastimé, James…

-No, preciosa, lo sacaste de su eje y lo asustaste como la muerte porque empezó a desear más, que es diferente. - Bella lo miró sin terminar de entenderlo -. Ese final no hubiese sido distinto, gatita, porque él no puede sentirse débil, te pidió algo pero a la vez huyó en la primera oportunidad que se presentó porque no podía soportar necesitarlo…

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba sus ojos, los sentía húmedos y no podía llorar, no en ese momento.

-Edward solo ha querido algo en toda su vida - continuó James -, ganarse el puesto que le pertenece…

-¿Por qué? Es suyo desde que nació…

-Esa es la obra maestra de Pattens, hará lo que sea por conseguir aceptación… lo que todos le negaron, y te aseguro que destruirá a todos por lograrlo, incluso a sí mismo. - Negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de acercarse un poco más. Bella abrió la boca un par de veces.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? - Preguntó por fin.

-Sinceramente, cariño, creo que está más allá de tus manos o de las mías… - concluyó y sonrió irónicamente. Bella dio otro sorbo a su cerveza ya un poco caliente y giró hacia el escenario improvisado de karaoke, una chica estaba cantando _Distance,_ de _Christina Perri_, parecía que hubiese sido planeado.

James giró hacia la entrada y bufó sonoramente.

-Allí viene el terco bastardo. Mañana continuamos con esta conversación, imagino que te quedarás y él no, así que seré tu compañero de desayuno… - le dijo con tono burlón pero su mirada era de pesar.

-Me agradaría eso – le respondió y él asintió mirando hacia un punto del local.

-Ya vengo, tengo un bar que atender y estos jodidos son unos inservibles - dijo haciendo unas señas a un mesero.

Bella observó a Edward caminar directo hacia ella, con su traje negro y corbata verde bosque, que imaginaba que hacía contraste con sus ojos, su expresión seria mientras miraba alrededor, firme, y el pecho de ella retumbó furiosamente, como cada vez que lo miraba o lo tenía cerca. La canción seguía sonando y ella hizo una mueca nostálgica por la letra y por él.

"… _Llámalo de cualquier forma menos amor.  
>Y yo me asegurare de mantener mi distancia<br>decirte "te amo" cuando no estés escuchando, y  
>¿cuánto tiempo más podremos mantenernos así, así, así?<br>Por favor no te pares tan cerca de mí,  
>estoy teniendo problemas para respirar<br>y tengo miedo de lo que veas en este momento,  
>te doy todo lo que soy<br>todos los latidos de mi corazón roto,  
>hasta que sepa que lo entiendes..."<br>_

Él llegó frente a la mesa y se sentó a su lado, sin decir palabra, dándole la espalda a todos los asistentes del bar y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la había tomado de su cuello con sus dos manos y estampado sus labios contra los suyos, besándola intensa y profundamente, forzándola a abrir su boca inmediatamente y a gemir por el roce de sus labios, su calor y su lengua.

Un par de minutos después cuando se apartó, ella respiraba agitadamente y tenía los ojos aún cerrados, sintió que pasaba uno de sus dedos por su mejilla y los abrió lentamente. Lo tenía aún cerca y le sonrió ligeramente, subiendo su mano hasta acariciar su barbilla.

-Hola… - saludo y lo sintió tensarse un poco, pero no habló sino que se quedó quieto mirándola -. ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

-Bien, lo mismo de siempre… - respondió encogiéndose de hombros -, quería salir rápido de allí…

-Te extrañé hoy - susurró sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla. Él cerró ligeramente los ojos y ladeó su cara para que pudiera acariciarlo completamente.

-Tan bellos y tiernos… - dijo James irónicamente causando que ambos se alejaran, ella se sonrojó y compartió una mirada conocedora con él -. Mira lo que tengo aquí, mis empleados no sirven de mucho pero por lo menos hacen el intento, Carl acaba de darme esto, imagino que te hará muy feliz, Edward. - Lanzó una revista sobre la mesa abierta y Bella la vio con el ceño fruncido. Inmediatamente observó la imagen de Kate y él abrazados, y comenzó a leer la nota _"¿El heredero de Pattens ya está en camino? Según Aimee Withlock, la madre de Kate…"_

Se le oprimió el pecho y dejó de leer. ¿La historia volvería a repetirse completamente? Sintió que se ahogaba y no percibió en un primer momento que Edward la estaba llamando hasta que le jaló la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-No está embarazada - declaró firmemente y ella asintió mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla y viéndose un poco pérdida -. No hay chance en el infierno de que eso ocurra… - se detuvo y lo escuchó maldecir sonoramente.

-Es tu esposa… - susurró ella y James resopló.

-Vas a tener que controlar a tu suegra, Edward – dijo James y esta vez fue Edward quien bufó.

-Como si fuera tan fácil… maldita vieja de… - respiró profundo para calmarse -, Kate no está embarazada ni lo estará, yo no quiero hijos. Nunca. Punto.

Bella subió la mirada y lo observó con el ceño fruncido, confundida por esa declaración. A diferencia de él, ella sí los quería, le encantaban los niños y se había dado cuenta que los niños sentían lo mismo, solo necesitaban amor e interés.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó antes de poder controlarse. Edward la miró fijamente y encogió de hombros.

-No sería un buen padre - respondió despreocupado. Ella dudaba eso, sobre todo porque él era capaz de protegerlos a todos, ¿cómo podría ser mal padre? -. Pondré a mi equipo de publicidad a que desmienta ese maldito rumor. Vámonos - dijo a la vez que tomaba una mano de ella y la levantaba del asiento -. Estaré en el loft, James, no me interrumpas.

-¿Y si quiero terminar de ver el culo…?

-Inténtalo y te partiré la madre - le advirtió y la jaló guiándola hasta detrás de la barra, hacia la entrada del loft.

Edward abrió la puerta de madera y la guió para que se adelantara, cerrándola detrás de ellos. Ella subió la escalera y sintió como sus manos se paseaban por su cadera hasta llegar al dobladillo del vestido y comenzaban a subir arrastrándolo con él.

-¡Compórtate! - Le gritó golpeando sus manos que iban por la mitad de sus muslos. Lo escuchó reír entre dientes contra su oído.

-Me estoy comportando… aún tienes el jodido vestido puesto… - le dijo comenzando a besar su cuello y pegándola contra la pared que rodeaba la escalera, estaba completamente oscuro entre ellos, solo la poca luz que entraba de las ranuras de ambas puertas, la del depósito y la del loft.

Bella sintió el frío de la pared contra su mejilla mientras la mano de él seguía subiendo.

-¿Ya estás caliente y mojada? - Le preguntó seductoramente y lo escuchó apretar los dientes siseando cuando apartaba la tela de nylon y tocaba su interior -. Más de lo que imaginaba… me quemas - le susurró besando su cuello y Bella colocó sus manos sobre la pared mientras registraba el sonido ronco y jadeaba por las sensaciones que causaban sus manos.

-Edward… - susurró ella mientras lo sentía jugar con sus pliegues y emitió un pequeño grito cuando él introdujo un dedo.

-Bésame, Isabella - le ordenó él y ella giró su cara y sus labios se encontraron, besándolo lentamente, rosando sus labios con su lengua, y después jugando un poco. Era extremadamente difícil seguir esa velocidad cuando sus dedos se movían dentro de su interior llenándola de urgencia pero no quería ir rápido, quería saborearlo, nunca sabía cuál sería la última vez, hasta cuándo lo tendría.

Ella se giró haciendo que se apartara de su agarre de su interior y colocó las manos alrededor de su cuello besándolo suavemente. Él comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo y lo empujó hasta que quedara en la otra pared, encerrado con ella.

-Eres tan perfecto - susurró ella bajando sus labios para besar su cuello y buscando sus manos para entrelazarla, después volvió a subir las escaleras arrastrándolo consigo.

Cuando llegaron al loft ella lo vio superficialmente antes de girarse, besarlo de nuevo y comenzar a desnudarlo, él se apartó un par de pasos y ella lo observó confundida respirando por la boca, con todo su cuerpo caliente y las pestañas un poco caídas.

Él comenzó a quitarse su corbata y le sonrió de un lado, haciéndole que se estremeciera y casi se corriera. Caminó hacia el sofá de cuero marrón, se sentó, se quitó los zapatos, los calcetines y dobló una de las piernas sobre su rodilla, teniéndola hipnotizada con su mirada todo el tiempo.

-Desnúdate para mí, Isabella - dijo él y ella tembló por el tono y por su mirada -, quiero ver como descubres cada parte de tu piel cremosa frente a mí, contoneándote y seduciéndome…, quiero saber si no exploto al ver tus caderas girar como si solo me desearan a mí…

-Solo te desean a ti… - respondió ella y escuchando una música movida que venía del bar comenzó a quitarse primero un zapato y girándolo con un dedo hizo como para lanzárselo pero dando una carcajada lo tiró hacia un lado.

-¡Aún eres una jodida amenaza con tacones! - Le gritó y Bella sonrió ladeando su cabeza y moviendo sus caderas hacia él.

-Soy una amenaza de muchas maneras distintas… - le dijo volteándose y subiendo unos centímetros su vestido y lo escuchó ronronear. Lo miró encima del hombro asombrada y se giró para que no viera por su cara el esfuerzo que le merecía bloquear lo que había sentido con ese sonido que tenía tantos años sin escuchar.

Subió sus manos para bajar su cierre lentamente y después cuando se sintió controlada giró su cabeza y jadeó cuando vio que había desabrochado su pantalón, liberado su pene y estaba jugando con él, maniobrándolo de arriba hacia abajo y volviéndolo más duro de lo que ya estaba. A duras penas pudo bajar su vestido y soportar el sonido gutural que escapó de la garganta de él.

-Tan jodidamente perfecta… - le dijo y ella dio la vuelta mostrando su lencería de un color parecido al vestido y sin tirantes -. ¿Cuán apegada estás a ese conjunto? - Preguntó mirando de arriba hacia abajo su cuerpo. Bella se mordió el labio inferior y él gruñó mientras se seguía acariciando, aunque ya se había puesto el condón, era igual de sexy -. Ven acá… necesito follarte o moriré…

Ella se estremeció y caminó hasta quedar al alcance de su mano. Él la tomó de la cadera y la acercó más, rasgando sus bragas y causando con ello que entrecerrara los ojos.

-No te di permiso para hacer eso - le susurró sin aliento mientras él la acomodaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Bella jadeó cuando su glande la rozó pero él evitó que se unieran.

-¿Sabes lo condenadamente sexy que es verte bailar para mí, este jodido conjunto o la idea de que me cabalgues hasta quedar inconsciente?… - le preguntó besando su cuello e introduciéndose profundamente en ella -. Olvida eso… - jadeó él -, es mejor todavía sentir lo estrecha que eres, parece que me vas a arrancar la polla cuando te penetro…

Ella gimió y besó sus labios, su cuello, acariciándolo mientras él con sus manos la comenzaba a mover, rápida y profundamente, de una forma que era imposible que hiciera con sus movimientos.

-Edward… - le susurraba ella mientras le arrancaba su camisa que era la única ropa que mantenía en su cuerpo, su pantalón había caído en algún momento -. Por favor… por favor…

-Maldita sea, Isabella, tan jodidamente hermosa, quítate el sujetador si no quieres que lo arranque por ti, juro que lo haré, necesito ver tus senos y chuparlos fuertemente mientras te follo… ahora, hazlo ahora…

Ella jadeó y se quitó el sujetador y se arqueó para que él cumpliera su petición mientras aceleraba su ritmo y la hacía llegar al borde del abismo, gritó y se arqueó más profundamente.

-Oh Dios… oh Dios… - gimió ella y él gruñó.

-Di "mierda", Isabella, dilo… me encanta cuando maldices… hazlo para mi - le ordenó subiendo sus caderas en cada embestida llegando cada vez más profundo mientras con una mano acariciaba su clítoris, no que lo necesitara, ya estaba a punto de llegar. Ella gritó y lo abrazó con fuerza, besó sus labios y siguió moviéndose también afanosamente.

-Mierda… Edward… te necesito… - Él hizo un sonido mitad gruñido mitad ronroneo y la penetró con toda la fuerza posible haciéndola llegar mientras lo hacia una vez, quedando ambos abrazados, con la respiración vuelta jadeos. Ella escondió la cara en su cuello y lo envolvió con fuerza tanto con sus piernas como con sus manos.

Sintió como él besaba su cabello y acariciaba su espalda con movimientos circulares, calmándola. Ella había quedado completamente agotada, como si hubiese hecho horas de ejercicios, levantado pesas o más de cuarenta y ocho otras trabajando, no era justo, siempre la dejaba así.

Se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo, él tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera a mil años luz. Bella acarició su barbilla y él la miró volviendo a la realidad. En ese instante se repitió a sí misma cómo amaba esos momentos, donde se calmaba y le permitía acercarse, aún sin mediar palabras, la forma en que sus ojos brillaban como si la atesoraran.

-Creo que serías un maravilloso padre - le susurró y él le frunció el ceño, pensó por un momento que iba a atacarla o a gritar que no era cierto, sin embargo se quedó allí, viéndola fijamente y permitiendo que le acariciara.

-¿Lo crees? - Preguntó por fin y ella sonrió y asintió firmemente.

-Pienso que cuidarías a tu bebé como me cuidaste a mí una vez, o a Rose, o a cualquiera que te importe… como aún lo haces. Los protegerías de todo y lo amarías siempre. Y ese bebé sería afortunado al tenerte…

-Un heredero Pattens, hijo de un bastardo… no creo… - Bella le tapó la boca y lo miró horrorizada por esa palabra, aún después de tanto tiempo seguía diciéndola y con lo que le había dicho James era más que suficiente para entender que sí le hacía daño.

-Hijo tuyo, sea heredero o no, eso no tiene que definirle... - Bella sonrió ligeramente -. Mis hijos serán hijos de una artista loca e idiota… que piensa que su computadora tiene alma propia y que es dueña una gata con dudosos comportamientos sociales…

Edward se carcajeó y Bella sonrió a su vez, Lira cada vez estaba un poco peor con él, tenían como una especie de guerra y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Él se removió saliéndose de su interior y la cargó hacia la cama, la dejó acostada allí y caminó hacia lo que parecía ser el baño. Cuando regresó tenía puesto su calzoncillo y una franelilla blanca y venía con unas cosas en su mano. Se acercó y le colocó una franela que imaginaba era suya, tan grande que le quedaba por medio muslo, y después le colocó un pantalón de pijama que era cuatro tallas o más grande que la suya.

Bella se carcajeó cuando vio que utilizaba una especie de correa para sujetar el pantalón.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó confundida.

-Si James ve otra parte de tu jodido trasero juro que lo mataré, así que mantén el maldito pantalón siempre en su sitio.

Bella se carcajeó y se tiró a la cama, un par de segundos después lo tenía también a su lado, abrazándola y riendo a su vez. Acarició su pecho y besó su barbilla.

-James me cae bien - comentó ella un par de minutos después -, ¿cómo lo conociste?

Él que estaba acariciando su cabello y besando su cien y mejilla sonrió ligeramente.

-Por Rose - contestó calmadamente -. Los tres fuimos el azote en la Universidad, fiestas, borracheras, mujeres y hombres, obviamente en el caso de Rose, más o menos. Después, cuando nos graduamos, él compró el bar destartalado en el que siempre la pasábamos. Yo le ayudé con el capital… el banco nunca le hubiese aceptado un préstamo, no tenía dónde caerse muerto.

-¿Este bar es tuyo? - Preguntó levantándose ligeramente.

-No, es de James, yo solo soy un socio silencioso…

Bella lo miró aturdida y acarició su mejilla mientras besaba su frente.

-Eres asombroso…

-No es nada, es solo dinero, no es importante… - informó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro… solo dinero - dijo con tono irónico rodando los ojos -. Hombre rico pretensioso y snob… - Él rió y la dejó caer en la cama haciendo que se recostara sobre su pecho que todavía temblaba. Le acarició el estómago sobre la franelilla y de nuevo la nostalgia la llenó un poco, pero luchó para alejarla de su pecho -. Yo sí quiero tener hijos. - Lo sintió tensarse y tragó grueso -. Y no solo uno, quiero varios, sé que me he burlado de Rose y Emmett…

-Esos dos quieren un jodido kínder - dijo con voz divertida. Bella rió.

-Yo también quiero uno… - sonrió con más nostalgia -, no es fácil ser hijo único, yo tuve a Bree después pero… no es igual.

-¿Cuántos niños quieres tener? - Le preguntó él jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Cuatro… ¿cinco? - Preguntó Bella riéndose.

-Oh, demonios… pobre padre… - dijo y después se detuvo y dejó de sonreír, como si las palabras lo hubiesen herido. Se quedaron callados por un par de minutos, solo se escuchaba la música alrededor y el sonido ahogado de sus respiraciones -. Será un hombre afortunado… - susurró y ella sintió que su pecho se hundía un poco.

-Oh, bueno, es solo un sueño… quizás no tenga ninguno… - dijo y se mordió el interior de su mejilla con fuerza, el pensamiento de eso doliéndole de igual manera que la idea de que el padre fuera alguien distinto a él. Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Bella comenzó a sentir sus parpados caerse.

Antes de dormirse sintió sus labios rozándole la cien mientras susurraba en voz queda…_"sería un buen sueño"_.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Gracias a mi beta hermosa aunque quiera divorciarse de esta relación ¬¬ XD

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	47. Chapter 38, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Stay, Michelle Featherstone_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=xEoOg5AKEOQ (gracias Ely por esta canción)

* * *

><p>Bella se despertó sobresaltada por el sonido de su celular y estiró su mano sin moverse para buscarlo en la mesita.<p>

-Mmmm - respondió sin mover sus labios y cerró los ojos volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia por un par de segundos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa! - Ella abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Carlisle y miró el reloj para encontrarse que era media noche.

-Oh, por Dios bendito, Car, ¡me quedé dormida en el sillón de la sala! - Le gritó y sintió que Lira se removía sobre su regazo, despabilándose también. Lo escuchó reírse.

-¡Es la edad, cariño, ya pareces una abuelita!

-Car, te estás metiendo en aguas pantanosas, y si vamos a hablar de edad te recuerdo que me llevas unos cuantos… - le respondió un poco molesta.

-¿Aún te pones de un humor de perros cuando te despiertan, no? - Se burló y ella rió divertida, después suspiró y se calmó un poco.

-Claro como allá son las seis de la tarde… - murmuró irónicamente.

-Yo solo quería ser el primero en saludarte y también soy el encargado de pedirte que te conectes por Skype a las cuatro, te tenemos una pequeña sorpresa.

-¿De la tarde… di que de la tarde…? - Le rogó y al escuchar su carcajada negó con la cabeza -. Son unos bastardos miserables que no respetan el sueño ajeno.

-Pero igual nos quieres…

-En este momento no apostaría sobre eso – murmuró haciéndose la ofendida pero en realidad estaba divertida.

-Bueno, entonces recuerda que nosotros sí te queremos mucho – le replicó desarmándola totalmente.

-Sólo porque sé eso no les envío un equipo de sicarios para que se hagan cargo de todos ustedes – bromeó -. Me conecto a las cuatro, ya pongo la alarma para despertarme a tiempo. - Él se despidió y trancaron la llamada.

Unas horas después se encontraba frente al computador, vestida con su dormilona arrugada, un café humeante en sus manos y sonriendo toda adormilada al ver en el otro lado de la pantalla una habitación decorada de globos, una torta en el medio de la mesa con un grabado que parecía decir algo como _"Para la ausente Isabella Swan en sus 26 años"_, y a su familia vestida para celebrar, con una copa en la mano izquierda gritando por su atención.

-¡Tía… tía Bella! - Saltaba Nella de un lado a otro de la cámara enseñándole un dibujo de algo parecido a un avión -. Le pedí a santa que me regalara uno de estos para irte a visitar. Mamá me dijo que no puede ser porque es demasiado caro y cuando le dije que para él no lo sería porque los fabricaba y no los compraba me dijo que ella solo se subía a un… _Airbus,_ porque es el único avión seguro que hay y que le pidiera otra cosa…

Bella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente y rió ya que no sabía si su voz se quebraría si intentaba hablar.

-¡Tita! - Gritó Jared golpeando la pantalla de la computadora, aunque creía que la habían conectado al LCD de la sala. Ella miró asombrada hacia Rosalie, que era quien lo estaba cargando.

-¿Ya habla? - Les preguntó apretando con fuerza la taza.

-Desde un mes atrás - gritó orgulloso Emmett, del otro lado de la habitación -, su primera palabra fue papá…

-Dios… déjalo ir, Em, la primera palabra de Nella fue mamá y yo no pasé un año repitiéndolo… - le reclamó Rosalie, que ya se le mostraba un poco su embarazo, ya tenía casi cinco meses al fin y al cabo.

-En realidad sí lo hiciste… - le recordó Bella y la risotada de Emmett y Carlisle debió haberse escuchado en todo el edificio.

-Este será el desempate - se burló Rose acariciando su estómago y Bella rió divertida sintiendo que Lira le acariciaba un pie con su pelaje.

-Recuerden que yo seré la madrina, tal vez los sorprenda su primera palabra - se jugó Bella y esta vez fue Rose la que rió.

-Emmett es capaz de regalártelo para que yo no gane mi apuesta… - le indicó Rose.

-¡Claro que no! - Escuchó que decía Emmett -, porque yo seré quien la gane…

Bella rió y vio como Rose miraba hacia un lado de la habitación y le pedía a Carlisle que abriera la puerta.

-¿Es Ángela? - Preguntó ansiosa -. Aún no he hablado con ella, desde que volví a Londres.

-Nosotros tampoco - contó Rose y Bella se preocupó aún más -, ni siquiera pudimos lograr contactarla para tu cumpleaños…

-¿Podrías buscarla? - Le pidió sintiéndose ligeramente asustada -. En su trabajo o en su casa, me preocupa…

-Lo haré - le prometió y Bella suspiró más tranquila. Pero volvió a emocionarse cuando observó a Sebastián correr hacia la cámara y escuchó a Bree saludando.

-¡Bree! - Gritó Bella y se levantó del asiento observando cómo su prima se acercaba a la cámara y la saludaba sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, prima - dijo con voz emocionada -, lástima que tu primer cumpleaños después de reconciliarnos estés en otro país pero… estoy segura que no será el último y vine porque me invitaron a una… ¿fiesta en ausencia?

Bella se carcajeó y vio como ella levantaba a Sebastián que sonreía emocionado, pero después dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Y la tía? - Preguntó como desilusionado.

-Allí está - le dijo señalándole algo, imaginaba que la pantalla. Sebastián bajó la cabeza como si estuviera triste y Bella sintió que se le partía el corazón.

-Sebas - llamó y él miró hacia donde su madre le indicaba -, recuerda que no he olvidado mi promesa, en navidad estaré en casa… - El niño pareció más emocionado por ello y después que Bree lo bajó salió corriendo hacia alguna parte. Escuchó algo parecido a gritos entre Nella y él, así que imaginó que estaban jugando.

Pasaron conversando un rato más y después Bella sintió que volvían a humedecerse sus ojos cuando comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños. Rió cuando Emmett y Rose comenzaron a cambiar la letra y en una versión tan extendida que los niños empezaron a quejarse de que querían comer torta.

-Tu pedazo de torta lo guardaremos para cuando regreses, cariño - le dijo Carlisle enseñándoselo y ella gimió cuando vio que era del sabor que siempre le gustaba, un chocolate oscuro de una pequeña tienda que descubrió años atrás.

-Eres injusto al enseñarme eso - le acusó y él la miró con nostalgia.

-No hablemos de justicia - le dijo y ella tragó grueso mientras lo miraba con pesar.

-Me encantó mi fiesta de cumpleaños en ausencia - le dijo y lo observó sonreír ampliamente, la nostalgia casi desaparecida.

-Eso era lo que queríamos… - dijo y después de verlos comer torta, y ella imitarlo con los restos de un dulce que había comprado días atrás, hablaron un poco de cómo estaban todos y de sus planes navideños.

-¿Entonces sí pasaras la navidad con nosotros? - Le preguntó Emmett -, si no estás aquí a acompañarme me quitaran mi tradición… - le recordó.

-Una parrillada en navidad es difícilmente una tradición, Em - le informó Rose.

-Estaré sin falta - prometió -, incluso terminaré mi proyecto con Claroscuro a principios del mes, ayudaré en los preparativos de la fiesta de presentación y terminaran mis servicios.

-¿Y regresaras a casa? - Escuchó que Carlisle le preguntaba.

-Para navidad…

-¿Y después? - Insistió. Bella se quedó callada por un tiempo y sintió que la incomodidad crecía entre ambos.

-No lo sé, Car - le dijo abriéndole los ojos desmesuradamente, no que en esa forma de comunicación lo pudiera diferenciar muy bien… pero debía intentarlo.

Rose salió al rescate cambiando el tema y aligerando el ambiente. Un par de minutos después ella se dijo que era suficiente.

-Chicos, ame esta sorpresa, pero allá ya deben ser la una de la mañana, ya que aquí son las siete, y debo trabajar… así que… hablamos después.

Se despidieron y cuando la trasmisión se cortó, Bella sintió que había corrido un maratón y se dejó caer sobre el asiento.

Pasó todo el día trabajando en _Claroscuro_ donde le partieron una torta y brindaron por su cumpleaños. Después del compartir Anne se acercó a donde estaba sentada y le preguntó de nuevo si alguien había viajado a acompañarla en su día pero ella les relató su fiesta en ausencia riéndose todo el tiempo, con Emma a su lado.

-¿Paso por ti a las diez? ¿Te parece bien? - Le preguntó Emma y ella giró hacia su amiga, sonrió y asintió -. Oh, será una celebración épica… se harán películas sobre ello - se burló.

-Ya estoy viendo el resumen, la versión femenina de la película ¿_Qué paso ayer?_ - Se jugó Bella y se carcajeó rodando los ojos. Se había levantado con un humor tonto.

-No me incentives que voy en busca de las pastillitas… - Le siguió Emma y ambas se rieron. Era obvio que unos días atrás habían visto la estúpida película y desde ese momento su amiga había jugado con ello, lamentablemente para Bella, siempre era la elegida para perderse, así que eso significaría que se perdería toda la diversión.

Se despidió una hora después para ir a descansar un rato y después empezar a arreglarse para la noche. Cuando llegó a casa encontró en la puerta una caja de regalo de parte de James Britts. Por supuesto que sabía que era de Edward, no tenía ninguna duda de ello y si la había murió cuando cerró la puerta principal y abrió el paquete; primero por el contenido del regalo, un conjunto de lencería morado con ligero incluido de medias de mallas y lazos negros que hacían ver más que quien lo usara era un regalo listo para desenvolver; y en segundo lugar por la tarjeta: _"Feliz cumpleaños, Isabella." _

Ya cuando eran las ocho de la noche se comenzó a alistar para salir, colocó música alta movida para animarse y se sirvió una copa de vino lo cual hizo todo un poco mejor, sobre todo porque cada vez que caminaba hacia una parte de su apartamento se ponía a bailar como loca. Amaba bailar y la música, y hoy iba a tener mucho de ambos.

Escogió un vestido de un color parecido a su conjunto y que se ataca a su cuello, lo cual ayudaba a disimular el corte del brassier, le llegaba a medio muslo y mostraba sus mallas en todo su esplendor, lo cual la hacía sentir endemoniadamente sexy. Cuando sacó el conjunto de lencería de la caja una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo cayó sobre sus pies. Bella frunció el ceño y se acuclilló a buscarla, la abrió y se quedó paralizada por un par de segundos, adentro se encontraba una gargantilla de diamantes muy fina y un par de zarcillos del mismo material. Llevaba una nota doblada que decía _"Es tu cumpleaños, no pelees hoy, solo acéptalo". _Muy Edward… Se mordió el labio inferior y maldiciéndolo por regalarle algo tan ostentoso a la vez que saltaba de emoción porque eran los diamantes más hermosos que había visto en su vida se los colocó decidiendo que en realidad no iba a pelear por ese acto tan extravagante. Si él quería regalarle diamantes en su cumpleaños que lo hiciera. Escogió unos tacones cerrados y creó hondas en su cabello para que cayera sobre su espalda, además de arreglar su maquillaje.

Edward había tenido que viajar a Francia por un negocio un par de días atrás, pero regresaba en algún momento del día. Emma se había negado en redondo a permitirle quedarse en casa el día de su cumpleaños de manera que acordaron que saldrían y él las alcanzaría en algún momento de la noche.

Cuando estuvo lista fue a la cocina a servirse otra copa de vino mientras sonreía cuando escuchaba que en la radio empezaba _Girls just wanna have fun._ Tomó su trago dando una vuelta por la música y escuchó que tocaban el timbre, caminó hacia la puerta y sonriendo le abrió a Emma.

-¡¿Lista para…? - se detuvo un segundo mientras escuchaba -. Oh, Bella, muy retro de tu parte, pero bueno… es cierto, hoy solo queremos divertirnos - Se carcajeó y Bella rodó los ojos mientras le entregaba la copa de vino para que le diera un sorbo de la bebida.

Iba a defenderse diciendo que eso era un clásico y más importante, la radio la escogió pero escuchó su teléfono celular y salió corriendo hacia la cocina donde lo había dejado. Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio que era él.

-Hola, Edward, aún no hemos salido de casa - Le dijo inmediatamente después de descolgar la llamada.

-Y yo aún no he podido salir de Francia - le informó con voz contenida.

-Pensé que te liberarías temprano, que hoy solo firmarían los papeles del acuerdo y ya… - Murmuró con voz desilusionada.

-Se complicó todo ya que se antojaron a ir a una jodida cena después de cerrar el acuerdo… mierda… no sé si podré llegar a tiempo a Londres, incluso si me fuera por avión…

Ella bajó la cabeza por un par de segundos antes de negar con su cabeza.

-Quería verte hoy… - le dijo y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Lo sé… y yo también quería, maldición, solo imaginarte usando lo que te compré…

Él siguió hablando pero en ese momento entró Emma a la cocina y frunció el ceño al verla por lo que dejó de prestarle atención.

-¿Qué sucede? - Le preguntó acercándose a su lado y tomándola del antebrazo.

-¿Isabella, me estás escuchando? - Le preguntó Edward y ella rodó los ojos hacia el teléfono.

-Sí, no vas a poder venir, ya lo escuché… - dijo con voz firme.

-Haré todo lo posible por llegar y estar por lo menos un rato contigo… - siguió él.

-No te preocupes, si llegas llámame… si no… te veré en la semana. - Se detuvo ya que era lo máximo que podía hacer, le dolía que no fuera pero tampoco iba a ponerse a llorar o a recriminarle, no caería allí, se había prometido que no actuaría como la idiota que pedía migajas… por lo menos trataría de no hacerlo. Emma ladeó la cabeza, le hizo una mímica de que esperara y después sin que pudiera evitarlo le arrebató el teléfono de las manos.

-Edward… sí, es Emma. Bien, gracias - le sonrió maliciosamente -. No te preocupes por Bella que me voy a asegurar que la pase fenomenal - lo provocó -. Me la llevo de fiesta ya, es más, vamos retrasadas, mañana sigues hablando con ella. - Bella lo escuchaba gritar al otro lado de la línea -. Bueno… le secuestré el celular para que no me la distrajeras y pudiera bailar con todos los hombres guapos e interesantes de Londres… lástima que no seas uno de ellos, otra vez será… adiós.

Bella la miró asombrada mientras Emma trancaba la llamada y se carcajeaba. Casi inmediatamente el teléfono comenzó a repicar de nuevo. Lo observó por un par de segundos y después a su amiga.

-¿Empezamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños? - Le inquirió Emma agitando el aparato en su mano. Bella se mordió el labio y asintió -. Entonces llamadas fuera - le dijo apagándolo sin contestar.

.

.

Ella se sentía bien, muy bien en realidad. Había bailado, bebido y después de pasear por cinco bares distintos habían terminado en el de James. Ese era el plan original y además quería ver a James, le agradaba mucho, y quería terminar de celebrar su cumpleaños con él también. Eran los únicos que conocía de Londres al fin de cuentas.

Emma estaba parada a su lado bailando y ella hizo lo mismo tomando un shot de tequila que había ordenado. Había bebido aunque no desenfrenadamente, más bien había bailado, sola y acompañada en todas partes. Se giró al lado de la mesa con Emma al lado y en el movimiento tiraron una silla que sonó estruendosamente por el local. Ambas se carcajearon mientras se abrazaban por ello.

-Oh, maldición, van a destrozar mi bar y lo peor es que no me invitan. - Ella se giró hacia James quien las veía sonriendo coquetamente. Demonios, era demasiado guapo, demasiado para cualquier gusto.

-¡James! - Gritó Bella y lo abrazó con fuerza sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, gatita, ¿recibiste mi regalo? - Preguntó en su oído con voz burlona. Bella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó por eso.

-Muy bonito, James, muy bonito - dijo y acarició su gargantilla de diamante. Él siguió el movimiento, alzó sus cejas y rió.

-Joder, gaste mucho en ti, ¿no?

-Definitivamente - agregó y lo liberó. Giró hacia Emma quien había dejado de bailar y los miraba a ambos con los ojos un poco entrecerrados -. James, Emma está aquí… - dijo y lo empujó con un hombro. El movimiento fue demasiado idiota hasta para ella y James se rió en respuesta.

-¿Cuánto han bebido?

-No lo suficiente - anunció Emma sonriéndole y tomando su _shot_ de tequila.

-Emma-sensual - dijo él acercándose a donde se encontraba su amiga -. Te he extrañado.

-Estoy segura de eso - contestó y posó una mano sobre su pecho -, ¿qué es lo que más extrañaste de mí?

-¿Sabes qué? Esa boca atrevida, a veces fantaseo sobre todo lo que es capaz de hacer por mí… - le dijo coquetamente y Emma sonrió sensualmente.

-Tal vez no estés preparado para ello, James, puedo ser muy… habilidosa…

Él tarareó acercándola más a su cuerpo y bajando una mano hacia su trasero la pegó a su cuerpo. Bella estaba maravillada por ese intercambio, era demasiado gracioso e ilógico que esos dos no hubiesen acabado ya sobre una cama. Emma abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, como si no se hubiese esperado esa reacción.

-Hay días en que mi autocontrol peligra por romperse, Emma, así que es mejor que vayas con cuidado hoy, puede que no te gusten las consecuencias… o que te gusten demasiado… - concluyó mirándola como esperando cuál prefería.

-¿James Britts perdiendo el control solo por mí? - Sonrió y se arqueó causando que todo su cuerpo se pegara al de él -. Una mujer solo puede soñar…

Él entrecerró los ojos y apretándola un poco más se giró hacia Bella.

-¿Qué quiere hacer la cumpleañera? - Preguntó liberando a Emma aunque se veía reticente sobre ello.

-Si vuelves a proponer un trío me voy de aquí - dijo Bella divertida y él se carcajeó.

-Esa oferta caducó ese día, gatita, le tengo cariño a mis testículos, ya te lo he dicho. Así que reformulo mi pregunta, ¿además de mi polla qué deseas?

Bella se sonrojó y se tapó la boca para tapar una carcajada o un, _"le voy a decir a Edward"_.

-Quiero divertirme - dijo por fin -, quiero bailar, quiero… cantar una mala canción, ¡James!

-Mierda, y justo en el día en que hay DJ - le guiñó un ojo -. Solo por ti, gatita, déjame arreglar todo…

Bella rió y se sentó en su asiento viéndolo dar órdenes a unos empleados.

-No sabía que fueras amiga de James - le dijo Emma y ella giró a verla, estaba muy seria.

-Te dije que lo había conocido años atrás - le recordó Bella -. Él no es un mal hombre…

-Solo un picaflor… - dijo Emma tomando otro trago.

-Nadie es perfecto y al final, Emma, hay que arriesgar para ganar o por lo menos decir que lo intentaste. Te recomendaré lo mismo que le dije a él unas semanas atrás: no desperdicies una buena oportunidad…

-Todo listo, gatita - dijo James colocando su brazo para guiarlas e interrumpiéndolas -. ¿Quién comienza?

-Tú - dijo Bella.

-No, yo no canto… - Bella lo miró y él estaba serio, más de lo que lo había visto nunca -. Jamás.

Ella asintió pero antes que pudiera decir algo más Emma había subido al podio improvisado y empezó a cantar. ¡Y Dios qué cantaba mal…! James y ella pasaron riéndose toda su presentación.

-¿Dónde está Edward? - Le preguntó James un par de minutos después.

-En Francia - contestó y se encogió de hombros. Él empezó a refunfuñar en voz baja pero en ese momento Emma llamó a Bella y escogiendo las canciones encontró la perfecta.

-Dios, es una canción demasiado… perfecta - se burló Bella mientras empezaba _total eclipse of the heart._

-¡Maldición, no rompan mis ventanas! - Gritó cuando empezaron a cantar, muy mal se debía agregar. James pasó toda la canción carcajeándose y agradeciendo en voz muy alta por sus carreras exitosas.

Cuando terminaron el DJ comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Ellas estaban sentadas en una mesa junto a James bebiendo y riendo divertidos. Bella se había reído más ese día que en mucho tiempo, de momentos recordaba a Edward y le pesaba que no estuviera allí, pero no pensó mucho sobre eso, no quería entristecerse ni deprimirse, no cuando tenía a dos personas que se veía estaban haciendo cualquier cosa para complacerla.

Emma estaba bebiendo un trago cuando de repente brincó en su asiento.

-¡Bella! - Gritó riendo y señalando al DJ y la canción que estaba comenzando -. Se me olvidó la pastillita pero te tengo la música.

Ella se rió y se levantó escuchando la tonada de _Righ Round de Flo rida._ Comenzó a removerse y se dejó llevar por Emma hacia la barra en el medio del local, se montó en una silla y después se pararon ambas sobre la barra y comenzaron a contonearse como si estuviesen haciendo un número, la falda de ambas revoloteando y sosteniéndose con la base de metal del techo.

-_"Haces que mi cabeza gire, y gire cuando vas abajo, cuando vas justo abajo" _- Cantaron con una botella de la barra que ambas agarraron.

-Demonios… ¿en verdad se van a divertir y no me llevan consigo? - Escuchó que James decía antes de montarse en la barra a su vez y un segundo después tenía a otro hombre que no conocía rodeándolas a ambas y bailando.

-¡Bella! - Gritaba Emma animándola cuando ella se removía hasta bajar al suelo y volvía a su posición original bailando al ritmo de la canción y después ella misma hacía lo mismo pegándose completamente a James. El cantinero cantaba con ella, todos daban sorbos a la botella, mientras reían y seguían bailando.

Unos minutos después todas las personas estaban alrededor de la barra, moviéndose y gritando con ellos. En un momento James se bajó de la barra hacia alguna parte pero Bella se acercó más a Emma y siguieron bailando hasta que escuchó una voz conocida. Cuando giró su cabeza se encontró a Edward parado frente a la barra, con el hombro siendo agarrado por James como si eso fuera lo único que evitara de irse a donde estaba y quemar la barra. Ella se giró para darle la espalda y removió su trasero para que el vestido se alzara y se viera su regalo. Juraba que lo escuchó gruñir por encima de la música y la gente.

Él dio otro paso hacia ella mientras James le hablaba enfáticamente sobre algo, pero en el último segundo se soltó de su agarre y caminó hacia donde estaba. Se paró frente a ella, quedando a medio cuerpo por la altura de la barra y Bella se paró de frente, se acuclilló bailando y recordando un paso que vio en la televisión una vez abrió las piernas y las cerró mostrándole completamente el regalo y levantándose contoneando sus caderas. Edward entrecerró sus ojos pero antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar le colocó las manos en las caderas y la cargó lejos de la barra, pegándola a su cuerpo, deslizándola y haciendo que quedara colocada sobre su hombro. Todo en un solo movimiento o por lo menos le pareció así. La multitud lo aplaudió…

Bella emitió un gritó asombrado y vio asombrada como la alejaba de la barra, llevándola a un rincón oscuro del bar y bajándola hasta que quedara sobre sus pies. Emma seguía en la barra y James había empujando al hombre que había bailado con ella y pegándose al cuerpo de su amiga siguieron bailando como antes.

-¡Pudiste llegar! - Le gritó Bella emocionada mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Él la apartó y pegó a la pared del bar, tenía expresión furiosa y el ceño completamente fruncido, tanto que se preguntó por un segundo cómo haría para relajar sus facciones de nuevo -. Pensé que no…

No pudo continuar porque él se pegó a su cuerpo y tomó sus labios en un beso posesivo y salvaje. Ella gritó dentro de sus labios y arañó con fuerza su cuero cabelludo por la intensidad del roce, él metió su mano para acariciar la base del ligero mientras la presionaba más contra la pared fría y su boca y lengua exigían más respuesta. Un par de minutos después la liberó y ella sintió que iba a caerse, todo su cuerpo era como de gelatina. Bella apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

-¿Qué mierda hacías bailando en una jodida barra con un condenado extraño? - Preguntó él apretando las manos con fuerza en sus caderas y pegándola a su cuerpo, mostrándole lo excitado que estaba, además de furioso… eso también estaba allí definitivamente.

-¿Te gustó? - Le preguntó coquetamente y lo escuchó gruñir.

-¡No que bailaras con otro maldito hombre! - Le gritó él y Bella sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Me estaba divirtiendo… - le dijo y moviéndose besó su cuello -. Baila conmigo…

-Isabella…

-Por favor… - rogó ella moviéndose un poco aún al ritmo de la música -. Amo esa canción y ya nunca bailas conmigo… quiero seguir bailando…

Él gruñó ya que el movimiento lo había rozado y volviendo a tomar sus labios comenzó a moverse como si estuviese bailando, aunque más parecía como si estuviese poseyéndola contra la pared. Bella le pasó las manos por sus cabellos y comenzó a bailar, lo poco que la dejaba en el espacio que le había permitido. Durante todo el tiempo la besaba en sus labios y en su cuello.

Un par de minutos después él se apartó y ella vio que James estaba detrás de ellos, se sonrojó un poco por la situación en que los habían encontrado, aunque más por la sonrisa socarrona del rubio.

-Hermano, hay habitaciones… - dijo irónicamente y guiñándole un ojo a Bella se llevó aparte a Edward -. Pero yo también necesito el _loft_… - escuchó que decía aunque no logró captar nada más por la música y porque debía calmarse, cerró los ojos para pausar su acelerado corazón. Se sentía un poco mareada y no sabía cuál parte era el alcohol y cuál había sido Edward.

-Vámonos… - escuchó que él le decía mientras la jalaba hacia la salida trasera. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero aún no hemos terminado de bailar… - murmuró pero se dejó llevar viendo como James y Emma salían con ellos. Observó el carro de Edward estacionado al lado de la escalera que daba al _loft_, se acercó hasta donde él estaba y colocándose en puntillas besó su cuello.

-¡Mierda, James! - Gritó Edward, gruñendo un poco por el contacto.

-Nada, lo perdiste justamente, llévate a tu mujer a su casa que yo me llevaré a la mía al _loft_… - le respondió él. Bella miró a Emma confundida pero esta solo reía y se dejaba guiar hacia las escaleras por James.

Edward la detuvo al lado de la puerta de copiloto pero antes de que pudiera hablarle la había arrinconado contra el BMW y vuelto a besar incluso más intensamente que las veces anteriores, pegándole su erección y acariciándola. Cuando le soltó lo escuchó gruñir contra sus labios.

-Vas a acabar conmigo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ti bailando con unos malditos que solo querrían tocarte…

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y acarició su cabello suavemente, sabía que él estaba diciendo algo importante, pero no le importaba.

-Vamos a llevarte a casa - le dijo él antes de besarla de nuevo y meterla en el carro. Le colocó el cinturón de seguridad y un minuto después había arrancado el vehículo. Ella comenzó a jugar con el aparato de sonido buscando una buena canción y cuando la encontró cerró los ojos, sintiendo que todo su ánimo fiestero se iba esfumando poco a poco.

-¿Edward, crees que la gente como nosotros tiene la posibilidad de ser feliz? Tal vez lo único que nos permitimos sentir es el dolor, quizás inclusive lo prefiramos a la felicidad… es lo que siempre hemos conocido – Preguntó mirando a un punto del tablero del vehículo. Él la miró fijamente por un segundo y después negó con la cabeza.

-Maldición, estás demasiado borracha… - respondió y ella vio que apretaba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvían blancos.

Siguió sonando la canción _Stay de Michelle Featherstone,_ ella  
>lo miró fijamente, escuchando la letra y sonrió con tristeza.<p>

-Esa debería ser nuestra canción, me describe a mí y a ti y a toda esta situación ¿no te parece? - Le preguntó mirando a un punto de la ventana -. Es tan triste… como nosotros…

-No - respondió con voz tosca -. ¡Basta!

"… _Si te prometiera no pelear, por lo menos no esta noche,  
>¿te quedarías toda la noche?<br>Si usara ese vestido pequeño, el que te gusta tanto  
>¿aprobarías mi prueba?<br>¿Te quedarías… te quedarías conmigo?  
>¿Si sirviera otro trago que pensarías sobre quedarte?<br>Si fuera sincera y susurrara mis miedos,  
>¿todavía estarías aquí?..."<br>_

Bella suspiró hondo y negó con la cabeza, después lo miró fijamente.

-Hoy hace cinco años… ¿lo recuerdas, Edward? - Le interrogó, se acercó y acarició su mejilla -. Hace cinco años que fui tuya por primera vez, una noche como ésta… ¿aún lo…?

-Sí - le interrumpió apretando la mandíbula con fuerza. Ella sonrió sintiendo que la melancolía la llenaba y cerró los ojos.

-Fuiste rudo esa noche… - le susurró y lo sintió estremecer violentamente.

-Lo sé… - respondió él por fin un par de segundos después.

-Aunque siempre lo has sido… - analizó ella después sin soltarlo -. ¿Has actuado suave alguna vez?

-Lo intenté una vez… y no lo quisiste - le respondió mirándola entonces porque habían quedado frente a un semáforo. Ella bajó la mirada y tragó grueso por eso.

-Estúpida yo… - dijo y lo miró a los ojos -. ¿Has hecho el amor alguna vez? ¿Con…? No… mejor no me lo digas…

-No - dijo él tragando grueso -. No lo he hecho nunca…

-¿No…? - Preguntó ella parpadeando porque sus ojos se humedecieron sin razón -. Hubiese querido que me dijeras cómo se sentía…

Ambos se quedaron callados por un par de segundos y Bella acarició su cuello con un dedo suspirando.

-Isabella…

-¿Me llamarás de nuevo como antes?

-Detente - le ordenó.

-No voy a soportar esto por siempre, Edward… - balbuceó con voz distinta y sintió que su pecho se constreñía un poco -. No tengo la fuerza para eso, pero tampoco te quiero herir de nuevo…

En ese momento se dio cuenta que habían llegado a su apartamento y él dejó el carro en el estacionamiento del fondo, escondido de todos, donde siempre lo colocaba cuando iba a verla. Se bajó sin contestarle y la llevó cargada ya que Bella se había quedado sin fuerzas.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento con dificultad y la llevó hacia la cama donde la recostó suavemente aún vestida. Ella cerró los ojos por un par de segundos o así lo sintió y los abrió de nuevo cuando escuchó a su gata maullar.

-¡Deja a Edward en paz, Lira! ¡Deja a Lira en paz, Edward! - No sabía a quién regañar ya que ambos eran igual de bruscos con el otro.

-La encerré en el baño - escuchó que él le decía y asintió mientras lo veía con un vaso de agua lleno de un liquido oscuro -. Toma esto… te ayudará a no amanecer con resaca mañana… vamos. - Ella lo probó y se apartó ya que sabía asqueroso, amargo y un poco grasoso, pero él insistió -. Sé que sabe mal, pero ayuda. Hazlo…

Cuando terminó el vaso completo él lo dejo sobre la mesita de noche y comenzó a desvestirla.

-Me puse tu regalo… - le dijo ella y lo vio asentir.

Él sonrió ligeramente y comenzó a desvestirla, primero los zapatos, después el vestido y cuando llegó a la ropa interior vio como sus ojos y todo él se inflamaba de deseo. Acarició la malla hasta llegar al borde del ligero con la mandíbula apretada y comenzó a desatarlo. Un par de segundos después se dio cuenta que solo la estaba desnudando.

-¿Edward?

-Necesitas dormir, Isabella - le dijo antes de buscar una dormilona en una de sus gavetas y después de quitarle el brassier colocársela. Él acarició su cuerpo completamente, aunque con un toque más suave, casi dulce, y después se desnudó frente a ella, quedando en calzoncillos y dejando toda su ropa encima de una silla al lado de la cama y su teléfono celular en la mesita de noche, como hacía cada noche que se quedaba con ella. E igual que siempre se acostó a su lado y pasó una mano por su cintura mientras Bella se colocaba de medio lado -. Hazlo – le susurró sobre su oído – que mañana estaré aquí.

Ella asintió y abrazando la mano que la sujetaba se quedó dormida.

.

Bella se despertó y agradeció que no le doliera tanto la cabeza como sabía que debía hacerlo, todo estaba lleno de bruma y sus recuerdos se encontraban un poco difusos. Sabía que había bebido, eso estaba claro, y sabía que había llegado a su casa porque estaba acostada en su cama, y aunque tenía retazos de la noche anterior no recordaba claramente cómo lo había hecho.

Se removió ansiosa de sentir a su gata pero se quedó paralizada cuando sintió otro cuerpo a su lado, pegado a su trasero y que contaba con una importante erección. Giró su cabeza y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio las facciones de Edward, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos cerrados y todo su ser relajado por el sueño.

Él había dormido en su cama toda la noche, se había quedado con ella. Miró a su alrededor tratando de convencerse si era un sueño o no y girándose subió la mano para acariciar su mejilla, y Dios, sintió sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo.

Justo en el instante que su mano tocó su mejilla él saltó y se colocó sobre su cuerpo, paralizándola. Bella empezó a respirar incluso más acelerada que antes y sintió que le besaba su cuello.

-¿Edward? - Preguntó con voz rasposa del sueño.

-Shhh - dijo él besando su mejilla y llevando una mano a su mejilla -. No digas nada… déjame hacer esto - le pidió y después la besó en sus labios un momento antes de bajar de nuevo a su cuello y llevar sus manos hacia el dobladillo de su camisa y subírsela para quitarla de su cuerpo. Ella se arqueó para hacérselo más fácil y un par de segundos después había quitado sus bragas.

Ella bajó sus calzoncillos ayudada de sus manos y sus piernas y en poco tiempo estaban desnudos. Eso era algo normal entre ellos en ese momento. Lo demás no.

Edward iba despacio, besaba su cuello, bajaba su boca a sus pechos y los acariciaba y rozaba suavemente mientras la acariciaba íntimamente. Y ella sentía todo un poco más intensamente porque él así lo quería.

Cuando se introdujo en su interior Bella cerró los ojos y se agarró de su espalda, porque lo hacía tan endemoniadamente lento que la hacía estremecer con cada movimiento, tortuoso y divino.

-Mírame - le exigió él y ella abrió los ojos con esfuerzo ya que en ese momento estaba terminando de introducirse completamente -. No dejes de hacerlo, quiero que veas lo que te hago y quiero saber que te gusta… que solo yo te lo he hecho… quiero que veas lo que me haces y que sepas que solo tú lo consigues.

Ella frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería pero él comenzó a impulsarse; lento, suave, profundo, mientras la acariciaba y unía sus frentes. Bella lo abrazó por los hombros y envolvió sus piernas sobre sus caderas, tocándolo a su vez.

Con cada embiste ella tenía que morderse más y más su labio ya que si hablaba, si hacia algo más que gritar o gemir, le repetiría una y otra vez que lo amaba, y le pediría que hiciera lo mismo.

Él llevaba una mano en su cadera paralizándola un poco y Bella comenzó a morder su hombro para soportar la intensidad de sus sentimientos y la forma en cómo la estaba guiando.

Unos minutos después Edward la arrastró hacia adelante, sentándola mientras él se arrodillaba y se colocaba sobre sus talones para impulsarse, colocó una mano sobre su cuello y la besó mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de su interior, abrazándola, acariciando su espalda, y besando donde consiguiera sitio mientras ella hacía lo mismo. Pero por una vez no hablaba, era como si estuviera en la misma situación que ella, como si al decir algo lo haría todo y no habría vuelta atrás para ninguno.

Cuando Bella sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba se mordió el labio hasta sentir el sabor metalizado de la sangre y siguió haciéndolo sin importarle el dolor, ya que no lo sentía, no podía percibir nada más que a Edward y la intensidad de lo que le hacía o el placer que le estaba generando y el que ella le estaba dando; hasta que él buscó sus labios y ambos explotaron al mismo tiempo, como si hubiese sido siempre de esa forma, estuviesen cronometrados. Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, con sus brazos y piernas mientras trataba de calmar su respiración y su ser ya que era algo más que el desvanecimiento, nunca había sentido algo así como antes. Edward la rodeaba con sus brazos, también temblando. Era tanta la mezcla de sus emociones que comenzó a llorar sin relajar su agarre, sintiendo como sus lágrimas corrían por su mejilla.

Él acarició su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla y la besó con ternura.

-Ahora ambos sabemos lo que se siente – le susurro él y ella tragó grueso sin entender bien sus palabras y aún sin poder controlar sus lágrimas. Lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de calmarse de la intensidad de su encuentro anterior, era como si estuviesen en un sueño, en una de sus fantasías idiotas que aún no había podido borrar de su cabeza, donde él era suyo, aún la amaba como antes y nada los había separado, eso solo se reafirmó cuando él la abrazó de regreso con fuerza.

Un par de minutos después escuchó un sonido ahogado que venía de su mesita de noche y lo sintió tensarse.

-Maldita sea, no apagué el… mierda. – Él se removió y ella lo liberó inmediatamente, mirándolo mientras se levantaba desnudo, tomaba el teléfono y refunfuñaba al ver quién era el que llamaba. Un par de segundos después desapareció de su visión entrando al baño, pero aún podía escucharlo un poco ya que no había cerrado la puerta completamente.

_-Hola, Kate… Estoy ya en el aeropuerto, voy bajando del avión en estos momentos… Sí, una completa mierda haberme retrasado en el negocio y que no hubiesen vuelos hasta esta mañana… Ya voy camino a casa._

Bella bajó la mirada y se repitió que no le importaba, que él le había hecho el amor minutos atrás, o por lo menos asi quería creerlo y que nunca se lo había hecho a ella… o por lo menos lo esperaba.

Lo escuchó salir del baño pero no alzó la mirada, no podía hacerlo.

-Yo… - dijo él y ella se forzó a alzar su cabeza para mirarlo – debo irme… - Bella asintió mientras lo empezó a observar vestirse apresuradamente. No se movió, sabia que debía hacerlo, una parte de su mente le gritaba que se levantara de la cama y se encerrara en el baño o en la cocina o en alguna parte donde no presenciara cómo se arreglaba para irse a otros brazos. Pero no conseguía obtener la fuerza para envolver su cuerpo desnudo en una sabana y levantarse de la cama a fin de huir, solamente podía quedarse allí, viéndolo.

Después de haberse puesto toda su ropa, menos la corbata y la chaqueta, Edward se acercó a la cama y colocando una mano en su nuca la acercó y la besó. Ella no respondió.

-Lo siento – le susurró contra sus labios como si de alguna forma supiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo -. Vendré en la noche… - dijo y se apartó hacia la puerta. Bella lo observó salir de su habitación rumbo a su verdadera vida.

-No… - susurró abrazándose a sí misma -, esta no es mi fantasía…

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Gracias a mi beta hermosa que quiere matar a cierto protagonista XD

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	48. Emma&James

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Give me everything, Pitbull feat Ne-Yo, Afrojack &Nayer_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=dFPU1sh_lZg

Hola… aquí estoy con este pequeño obsequio por el regalo que ustedes me han dado. ¡6000 reviews! Estoy… no hay palabras, anonadada, asombrada, agradecida… me alegra que les guste… y espero que les agrade esto… es un James-Emma, muchas querían saber que sucedía con ellos y la verdad yo también… Espero les encante porque de verdad, chicas, ¡ame a James y a Emma! Se volvieron mi pareja favorita después de nuestro Ed y Bells.

Nos leemos el jueves.

* * *

><p>James vio salir a Edward y Bella en su vehículo y negando con la cabeza guió a Emma a la entrada del <em>Loft<em>. Como era tradición entre ellos habían resuelto el tema con un rápido juego a "piedra, papel o tijera". Cientos de veces habían querido ir por la misma mujer y antes de encarar habían decido de esta forma en algún rincón apartado. Era la manera más fácil de dirimir rápidamente estas cuestiones y ambos aceptaban el resultado a raja tabla, siempre. Para ser honesto había hecho un poco de trampa, vio la palma de Edward extendida en el reflejo de uno de los espejos y dando por sentado que elegiría "papel" optó por la "tijera", lo cierto era que necesitaba ese espacio más que el imbécil, estaba al borde del límite.

Observó como Emma contoneaba sus caderas debajo de ese diminuto vestido violeta y se removió incómodo ya que su polla dolía, literalmente, y desde horas atrás.

Entraron al departamento y trancó rápidamente; había hablado con Preston para que atendiera el bar por el resto de la noche ya que no podía esperar más… había esperado suficiente, o se la tiraba esa noche o reventaba como un sapo…

En el fondo escuchaba la canción de _Give me everything de __Pitbull feat Ne-Yo, Afrojack &Naye _siendo tocada por el DJ de abajo y asintió ya que no existiría canción más adecuada.

"… _Esta noche, quiero todo de ti esta noche,  
>dame todo esta noche<br>por todo lo que sabes podríamos no tener mañana  
>vamos a hacerlo esta noche…"<br>_

Observó a Emma dar varios pasos hasta quedar en el centro de la habitación y se puso mas duro, si era posible, ya que volvió a mirar sus piernas estilizadas y esos zapatos azules de terciopelo y punta de aguja, lo iban a volver loco, había enloquecido por unos segundos imaginándosela únicamente con ellos, envolviendo sus jodidas caderas y clavándoselos en el culo mientras la embestía… se había corrido un poquito por ello también. ¡Era un condenado fetichista!

Ella se giró para observarlo y lo miró un poco nerviosa mientras su pequeña lengua rosada salía de sus labios y rozaba su labio inferior. Maldición. Ella ni siquiera era la mujer más bella con la que se habría acostado; era pecosa, lo cual jamás le había gustado en una mujer; era muy blanca, tenía pecho pequeño y eso tampoco era de su gusto, le encantaba poder meter su cara entre los pechos de una mujer y sentir que se ahogaba… también le gustaban las caderas estrechas y las de ella eran mas redondeadas, y su culo… no, mejor no pensaba en eso, ya que de esa parte no tenia ninguna queja. El jodido punto era que la mujer no es la más hermosa que había visto o follado… pero era su mujer… era la que quería para él.

Puto sobrenombre que no lo abandonaba, incluso se había intensificado en esas últimas semanas. Siempre le había gustado llamar a las personas de acuerdo a como veía su personalidad, sea candente, o guerrera, incluso a Bella la había titulado gatita desde que la conoció, aunque por cómo iban las cosas pronto tendría que rebautizarla, al menos se merecía el apodo de tigresa. Pero a Emma siempre la llamaba su mujer en su cabeza, desde que la conoció años atrás. Por supuesto nadie lo sabía, mucho menos ella, siempre había insistido para que se lo dijera pero él le respondía Emma-Sensual, era mentira, ambos lo sabían, pero su verdadero apodo era demasiado delatador e imbécil para ser dicho en voz alta.

-Aquí estamos… ¿qué haremos…? Pregunta estúpida… - murmuró Emma y le sonrió ampliamente, mostrándose claramente nerviosa -. Digo… es extraño, ¿no te parece extraño?

-Estas pensando demasiado – respondió él acercándose un paso. Ella asintió tragando grueso.

-Claro… es que solo nos conocemos desde hace ocho años, James, ¡ocho jodidos años y nunca fuimos más allá de un coqueteo!

-¿No te parece que te estabas engañando, Emma? Creo que entre nosotros siempre hubo más que un simple coqueteo – Le dijo con voz seductora, acercándose despacio. La observó estremecerse de una manera tan puñeteramente adorable que sin poder evitarlo sonrió ligeramente. Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Bien… ¿Cómo hacemos esto? – Preguntó moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados y mordiendo su labio inferior.

_¡Puñeteramente adorable!_

James se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y pasó una mano por su cintura. Y la cosa más ilógica del planeta comenzó a suceder. Ella empezó a reír. No una risita nerviosa, divertida, o sarcástica, sino una completa carcajada, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, ahogada. Trataba de calmarse respirando hondo pero no lo conseguía.

Él la apretó a su cuerpo y puso su otra mano en su nuca para que lo viera y dejara de jodidamente reír.

-Lo siento… lo siento – repetía divertida mientras lo miraba con un brillo en la mirada -. Vamos a besarnos, estoy lista.

-Estás completamente loca, ¿te han revisado últimamente? – Le preguntó y sonrió un poco cuando ella se carcajeó de nuevo. Emma le pasó las manos por su cuello y respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse.

-Bésame, James Britts, no puedo aguantar otro momento sin que lo hagas…

Él se acercó un par de centímetros al notar la voz seductora, pero se apartó inmediatamente porque esas palabras… le parecían extrañas.

-¿Cuántas condenadas veces ensayaste esa frase? – Le preguntó y Emma lo miró horrorizada, después se rió de nuevo, como una niña que había sido descubierta de una travesura.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que me salió naturalmente debido a lo erótico del momento?

-Ni por un segundo, cariño, ¡confiesa! – Dijo y ella se removió incómoda.

-Practiqué con varias pero finalmente me quedé con esa.

-Ardo en deseos de conocer el resto de las opciones

-James, saberlo solo haría que tu ego llegara a las nubes… la reina sabe que no podemos permitir eso.

-Oh, Emma… ya está todo lo levantado que puede estar… - dijo y se pegó a su cuerpo para que lo notara. Ella respiró aceleradamente y lo miró coqueta. Jugar. Eso sí le gustaba a ella y lo sabía manejar, por supuesto era algo que habían perfeccionado con los años.

-Oh, señor Britts, está siendo un hombre muy, muy malo… - dijo con los ojos llenos de horror fingido y acariciando su cabello.

Él se rió de nuevo, una carcajada que salió desde el fondo de su estómago y tomándola de la nuca la besó en los labios. A James le encantaba seducir, ir despacio, las mujeres eran una presa que se podría disfrutar si sabías cómo tocarlas, pero sobre todo si ibas tan despacio que jodías todas sus barreras hasta derrumbarlas. Y después que esas bastardas estaban abajo, ellas eran capaces de dar y hacer de todo… cuantas veces le diera la gana.

Asi que la besó lentamente, pasando primero su lengua para hacer las formas de sus labios, jugando con ella, y en vez de entrar a su boca rozando sus mejillas y acariciándola con su nariz antes de volver a sus labios. De nuevo, tanteando, jugueteando, hasta que un par de minutos después Emma emitió un gruñido nada femenino de frustración y colocando sus manos entre su cara lo besó tomando lo que le estaba negando. Él disfruto la conquista con un sabor dulce mezclado con licor y con una mujer que se retorcía en sus labios haciendo que la abrazara por la cintura baja y la alzara, cargándola por encima de su cabeza e invadiendo esta vez su boca. En un beso mojado y endemoniadamente sexy.

Emma se apartó un par de segundos después y mirando hacia abajo respiró apresuradamente.

-Necesito ir al baño… - dijo y él frunció el ceño preguntándose si en algún momento se habían ido a una dimensión desconocida. Porque ese maldito beso siempre garantizaba que las mujeres se le desnudaran o le hicieran una felación y por todos los demonios él estaba caliente como una pava -. Oh, no, no voy a vomitar ni nada, tu beso no me pareció repulsivo, estuvo bastante agradable. Solo...

-No tienes que explicar… - le interrumpió.

-Mucho alcohol… - continúo.

-Emma… ve al baño ya – le ordenó liberándola y negando con la cabeza se sentó en el mueble medio frustrado y divertido. Pero la realidad es que esa era Emma, desde que la conoció la primera vez tantos años atrás ella actuaba de esa manera, tan vivaz, juguetona y condenadamente ilógica. Además que estaba fuera de lo que ansiaba en ese momento, ella tenía marcada en toda su frente "chica buena y para compromiso". Hoy en día seguía teniendo la misma marca, debería mantenerse malditamente alejado… pero la deseaba y ese día, ya no tenía fuerza para negárselo.

La vio salir del baño un par de minutos más tarde, un poco sonrojada y con una mirada ligeramente estresada en sus ojos.

-Yo… lo siento… - Empezó a balbucear Emma.

-Si tenías que ir, tenías que ir… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y relajándose sobre su asiento.

-Es que esto no debería ser tan endemoniadamente difícil… - gruñó y frunció el ceño en un gesto lleno de frustración -. ¿Te había pasado antes? – preguntó.

-No – dijo y la miró medio burlonamente -, pero porque no eras tú… tú eres la que te estas enrollando, todo aquí es natural…

Emma se lamió de nuevo su labio y él se removió sobre su asiento.

-Bien, natural, lo has hecho mil veces, así que la culpa es tuya…

-¿Mía? – Se burló él, demasiado divertido para moverse.

-Claro… debes tener tácticas para conseguir lo que quieres, ¿no?

Él entrecerró los ojos ya que no había caído en que no había usado de verdad ninguna táctica más que el beso. La cara de Emma se iluminó como si hubiese encontrado un regalo de navidad en pleno agosto.

-Muéstrame.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál es tu movida?

-¿Mi movida? – Repitió carcajeándose y preguntándose qué parte del beso no entendió.

-Sí… - se burló Emma -, la movida del seductor y gran James, te has debido acostar con más de cien mujeres. - _Ciento veinte… hasta que le pareció una idiotez seguir llevando las cuentas… ¿a quién le interesaba? _-. Tienes que tener una estrategia, algo que haga que las mujeres se derritan, además de tus ojos y tu obvio y un poco exagerado cuerpo… un beso y la forma en que pretensiosa e idiotamente…

-¡Bien! – dijo él mirándola como si quisiera comérsela con la mirada, paseando por su cara, a su pecho, su cintura condenadamente pequeña; _mmm, eso no lo había notado, sí, eso también me gusta_; sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus pies, emitió un suspiró bajito al ver los zapatos y volvió a subir con la misma lentitud. Cuando llegó a su cara frunció el ceño ya que Emma sonreía burlonamente.

-Oh, no, tiene que ser más que eso… - afirmó y se carcajeó golpeándose un muslo -, no puede ser solo una mirada, claro es condenadamente sexy y te hace humedecerte pero…

-Mierda, Emma… - Él rió por su sinceridad y asintiendo con la cabeza se acomodó en el mueble, observándola un poco retadoramente, sin creer que fuera a contar eso -. Bien, hago que la mujer se siente a mi lado, toco un punto debajo de su rodilla, la miro fijamente a sus ojos y tarareo un poco… eso siempre es suficiente.

-¿Estás bromeando? – Le preguntó riéndose y palmeando divertida -. No puedo creer que las mujeres caigan en eso…

James entrecerró sus ojos y levantando una mano le hizo señas con un dedo para que se acercara –. Ven aquí mujer de poca fe. - Ella se mordió el dedo índice y caminó hacia donde estaba dando pasos cortos, cuando llegó a su lado negó con la cabeza divertida.

-No me vas a seducir con eso… - Él se encogió de hombros y cuando la vio tratando de sentarse a su lado le indicó que iba a ser sobre su regazo. Ella lo hizo conteniendo la risa y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros -. Bien, señor Britts… muéstreme lo que tiene.

James sonrió un poco dominante y pretensiosamente. Bajó una mano y la acarició desde sus caderas, pasando por todo su muslo hasta llegar a su rodilla sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, para no perderse la forma en como sus ojos se oscurecían y sus labios se separaban cuando la respiración se aceleraba. Su mano rodeó la rodilla hasta que llegó debajo de esta y al punto que quedaba justo en medio, comenzando a acariciar circularmente, con la presión justa a la vez que se acercaba a su cara. En ese momento ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a carcajearse y a removerse sobre su regazo. James se quedó perdido por un par de segundos hasta que empezó a apartarlo, empujando, perdiendo el equilibrio y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Cosquillas! ¡Cosquillas! ¡No las aguanto! – Gritaba Emma y cuando quedaron en el suelo se carcajeó muy fuerte mientras se apartaba y rodaba por el suelo. Él se acostó sobre su espalda sin poder entender lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando ella se calmo colocó su cabeza sobre el estomago de él, y cada dos minutos volvía a reírse.

-No puedo jodidamente creer esto… - murmuró él con el orgullo un poco herido, una sonrisa tildando, la frustración creciendo en su cuerpo y a Emma temblando de la risa arriba de su cuerpo. Un par de segundos después ella subió su mano y él, un poco hipnotizado, llevó la suya y empezó jugar con ella, rozando los dedos.

Estuvieron allí unos minutos en silencio y jugando con sus manos, de vez en cuando Emma se reía, y después de la quinta vez él se carcajeó también, maldiciendo al cielo por eso tan bochornoso y a la vez sintiéndose liberado ya que al reír y estar asi se estaba olvidando de lo que ese día significaba.

-¿Ayudaría si contara algo más bochornoso que este patético intento? – Preguntó Emma levantándose de su lado.

Él la miró mientras iba al pequeño gabinete que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y sacaba el whisky para después servir unos tragos. James se levantó del suelo y se acostó en la cama quitándose sus zapatos. Emma caminó hacia la cama con los vasos y la botella, le entregó uno, la botella la dejó en la mesilla de noche y se colocó en la misma posición, acostada sobre su estomago, quitándose los zapatos para que cayeran al suelo. James emitió algo parecido a un gemido lastimero al ver irse su fantasía pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

-Cuando tenía trece años estaba en una fiesta de fin de curso, había logrado escabullirme e ir a la fiesta de mayores. Estaba en mi etapa de patito feo, con mi cara toda pecosa y sin ningún pecho en el horizonte… - se tocó sus senos subiéndolos un poco -, bueno, eso no ha cambiado mucho.

James rió y bajó su mano para acariciar uno sobre la ropa.

-¡Manos quietas! – Le gritó Emma causando que él rodara los ojos, pero no apartó la mano, ella no volvió a tratar de quitarlo -. Bueno y estaba allí, mi amiga me había convencido de usar papel de baño para… aumentar mis atributos… Lo hice, quería verme mayor, una pelirroja pecosa y delgada pero con unas grandes… tú sabes… - lo miró y ambos sonrieron -. Entonces el hombre más bello que había visto, Jeremy de último año, me miró y me sacó a bailar. Fue un momento de película, de esos donde el tiempo corre lentamente, cinco chicas del ultimo año me miraron con envidia y una parecía desear tener hasta sangre de cerdo en su cartera… - James se carcajeó -, y cuando estamos en medio del baile… - negó apesadumbrada -, Jeremy, mi hombre perfecto, metió sus hermosas manos en mi escote…

-¡Mierda…! - dijo James controlándose para no reír.

-¡Y comenzó a sacar papel para todos… allí en la pista! Fue horrible… y muy, muy bochornoso… ves… los años siguientes fui conocida como "Emma la plancha papelada"… no fue bonito…

No pudo controlarse más y se rió con tanta fuerza que tembló debajo de ella y tuvieron que escucharlo hasta en el bar.

-Puede que ese sobrenombre todavía siga vigente… - le dijo cuando logró calmarse.

-¡James! – Gritó y lo golpeó en el estómago causando que perdiera aire pero no pudo dejar de burlarse, mas bien tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir otra cosa peor. Un par de minutos después ambos se tranquilizaron -. Ahora tú…

-¿Que? ¡No! – Negó y se removió -, nada tan jodidamente bochornoso me ha pasado en mi vida.

-¡Hey, yo me humillo y tú te humillas! He compartido un secreto contigo, ¡nadie más lo sabe!

-Solo cada uno de los estudiantes…

-Ellos no cuentan – le interrumpió quitándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano -, te conté un secreto, me debes uno…

Dejó de reírse y ella lo miró con expectativa, bebiendo su trago pero sin insistir mas, eso era algo que le gustaba de Emma también, hablaba por los codos pero también sabía cuando mantener su boca jodidamente callada. Tal vez lo odiaba a su vez.

-Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre… - confesó y dio un sorbo de su trago.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? – Preguntó asombrada, mirándolo fijamente y sentándose en la cama -. Lo siento… yo…

-Detente – le dijo y rodó los ojos -, antes que te pongas melodramática, nadie lo sabe porque no importa.

-¿Cómo no va a importar? – Susurró con voz aturdida.

-Tenía tiempo sin verla de todas maneras, ella era cantante, cuando nací estuvo conmigo y mi padre un par de años pero después nos abandonó, no le gustaba vivir en los suburbios o la vida normal de un abogado fiscal, quería más, quería cantar, estar de gira y toda esa mierda. La veía una vez al año, hasta que cumplí quince anos, más o menos… me cansé de las giras…

-Lo siento… - murmuró Emma.

-No lo hagas, no tengo problemas con mami tipo _"no me quiso o me abandono"_, ni nada de esa pendejera.

-James… - musitó colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo, mirándolo con lastima y compasión.

-No me vengas con tu voz analítica… - dijo y se sentó en la cama apartándola.

-Solo digo que debe dolerte…

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó y se encogió de hombros –, tuve a mi padre allí, y a mi madrastra con la que se casó cuando yo tenía como cuatro años, ella me cuidó como si fuera mi madre. Tuve una casa normal, una vida aburrida en un suburbio, con los chismes del barrio y todo tan mortalmente igual… asi que no sentí ninguna falta.

Y era cierto, nunca la había sentido, su padre era un buen hombre, su madrastra, Kim, lo quería y él también lo hacia, nunca lo dejaron de lado, ni siquiera cuando tuvieron otros hijos e incluso la familia de ella era la suya, por ejemplo Rose, que era hija de la hermana de su madrastra, es su prima en todos los sentidos.

Emma lo miró con el ceño fruncido y asintió ligeramente, como si entendiera algo, aunque no sabía qué era.

-¿Hace cuánto murió? – lo interrogó con voz seria y preocupada.

-¿Seis años? – dijo aunque sonaba mas como una pregunta. Lo había llamado el agente de su madre para decirle que había muerto de una sobredosis. No lo había sorprendido, siempre había sido una adicta, aunque trataba de controlarse cuando él iba de visita, cuando los años pasaron y él fue creciendo, fue viendo mas cosas y entendiendo muchas mas.

-¡James Britts! – Gritó ella empujándolo -. Hace seis años nos conocíamos, ¿por qué no me dijiste…?

-¡Porque no era tu jodido problema!, ella tenia años sin estar en mi vida, mierda… ¡no se por qué demonios hablé de ello!

-¿Y cómo era? – Preguntó Emma arrodillada sobre la cama.

-Hermosa, tu sabes, clínicamente realizado…

Emma sonrió y rodó los ojos.

-Sé serio, James, eres hermoso y he visto a tu padre… créeme, no sales a él.

-No, no lo hice… nunca fui como él completamente, no quise ser abogado, no quiero un suburbio, ni una buena chica, o algo normal… cuando Edward me ofreció la posibilidad de abrir un bar lo hice, porque llenaba mi parte ansiosa y mi necesidad de entretener.

-Pero no cantas… - respondió Emma.

-No – respondió enfáticamente. Sabía que podía hacerlo bien pero nunca le había gustado, no era fanático de esa vida y mucho menos desde que la conoció con su madre, Dios sabía que había tenido jodidos excesos en su vida, lo habían emocionado al principio, pero ahora no le gustaba mucho esa mierda y en el bar no lo permitía.

-Pero no eres tu madre, James…

-Maldita sea, Emma, no me analices, te dije que no necesitaba esa mierda. Sé que no soy mi madre, sé que saque de ella la necesidad de no estar atrapado, pero también que no fui bendecido por su irresponsabilidad y niñería. Crecí con mi padre y él me apoyó y me enseñó, por supuesto, es un aburrido de mierda, pero lo hizo bien, asi que no, cariño, no tengo problemas graves que no me permiten comprometerme, solo que no me gusta lo rutinario, ni lo normal. No soy un buen chico… y no quiero una buena chica…- le repitió mirándola intensamente, la observó palidecer por un par de segundos y después negar con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa colgaba en sus labios.

-Wow… eso no lo vi venir – dijo mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones y seguía sonriendo, aunque era un gesto asombrado.

-Tal vez fue mejor que todo esto saliera tan patéticamente mal… nunca seré bueno para ti ni lo que quieres, Emma, búscate a otro que quiera toda la mierda de felices por siempre… yo no soy ese – dijo y se encogió de hombros ante la idea de que eso sucediera o el dolor que sintió en su pecho.

-Oh, jódete, James – le dijo furiosa mientras se bajaba de la cama y buscaba sus zapatos -. Maldito bastardo – refunfuñó sin mirarlo -, ¿crees que yo quería esto, imbécil? Yo estaba bien con la idiotez que tenemos, tú fuiste quién decidió traerme a este jodido departamento, ¡yo no quería entrar al grupo te vi, te follé y me fui!

James la miró confundido y después rió sarcásticamente por esa expresión, maldita Emma y sus jodidos gestos adorables.

-Y sabes algo más, idiota, yo sé quién eres y para tu información no tengo ninguna intensión de meterme con un maldito contador, en una casa con cerca blanca, en un jodido vecindario idéntico, a solo tener niños y preocuparme por una vida plástica. Si no te has dado cuenta yo viajo y mi trabajo me absorbe, estoy muy ocupada para siquiera pensar en una jodida relación, y no soy una niña, James, tengo veintiocho años, por Dios bendito, no estoy necesitada ni te quitaré nada… maldito bastardo. - Giró para darle la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta calzándose, en el último segundo se detuvo, se giró y negó con la cabeza -. Y estás tan lleno de mierda, la verdad es que sí tienes miedo al compromiso, a ser como tu madre y abandonarme cuando te necesite… ¡cobarde, eso es lo que eres!, no tienes ni siquiera los malditos cojones de aceptar que me amas, que te mueres por mis huesos y que mis jodidas pecas son adorables… además de que te gusta que sea plana… yo lo sé, y lo hago desde mucho tiempo atrás, imbécil, porque en el fondo, James, no eres tan buen actor…

Él la miró boquiabierto y todo fue en cámara lenta, cada jodida palabra, insulto, y declaración tan obvia de ella, era una condenada mujer ilógica, siempre salía con lo que menos imaginaba. _Puñeteramente enervante… y adorable cuando se molestaba con la nariz moviéndose graciosamente._ Observó que tomaba su bolso y llegaba a la puerta del _Loft._ Comenzó a tratar de abrirla, pero sin éxito porque él la había trancado antes.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y se maldijo a sí mismo, por eso no quería llevarla a ese sitio, porque no quería aceptar que lo que le había dicho Bella era cierto, y que esa condenada mujer iba a conseguir más cosas de las que quería dar, ¡y ni siquiera había podido follársela!

Maldiciendo de nuevo caminó hasta donde estaba pateando y jalando la manilla de la puerta con sus dos manos como si eso ayudara a que se abriera. Mujer ilógica, terca, frustrante y que estaba en lo cierto… maldita mujer, no lo dejaría vivir después de eso, pasaría toda una condenada década burlándose de él si la dejaba ir, aunque también se burlaría porque la detuvo, condenada. Llegó hasta donde estaba, le pasó un brazo por la cintura hasta que descansaba en su vientre bajo y se pegó a su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció y lo empujó con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame, maldito bastardo!

-Por años me preguntaste por que todas las mujeres que conocía tenían un apodo y tú no, por qué siempre te llamaba Emma-Sensual, ¿lo recuerdas? Si sigues intentando irte no te lo diré, y esta es una oportunidad de una vez en la vida…

La escuchó bufar con fuerza pero dejó de intentar de huir.

-¿Te refieres a cómo llamas a Bella "Gatita", a Claudia "jalapeño" y a cada una de tus conquistas de una forma distinta y a mí de esa manera ridícula que no tiene ningún significado? – Volvió a empujarlo causando que siseara por la fricción –. Ahora sin embargo, creo que tendrás mi sobrenombre, tengo dos opciones para ti Emma-Frígida o Emma plana papelada, ¡ninguna de las dos son agradables!, maldita mi suerte y a quién le conté mí…

-No… - le interrumpió y la acarició para que se callara -, ese no es tu nombre…

Ella se detuvo y se removió cuando sintió que la mano de él bajaba un par de centímetros, casi rozando su sexo. Él sabía que estaba luchando, Emma siempre había sido curiosa, ese era de uno de sus grandes defectos.

-¿Cuál es? – Preguntó moviendo su mano hasta donde estaba la de él y agarrándosela para que se apartara, aunque no tenía éxito, no había fuerza que lo alejara de allí. Acercó sus labios a su oído y mordió el lóbulo ligeramente -. ¡James! – le reclamó.

-Mi mujer… - contestó y la sintió paralizarse completamente, después jadear y removerse con mayor entusiasmo, asi que la soltó pero en vez de huir lo que hizo fue girarse y comenzar a golpearlo en su pecho.

-¡Imbécil, idiota…! - Él la calló besándola apasionadamente, sin los juegos anteriores, solo pegándola a su cuerpo y a la pared, acariciando su cabello y gimiendo cuando ella prácticamente se montó sobre su cuerpo enrollando sus piernas por sus caderas y clavando sus tacones en su culo. ¡El puñetero cielo…!

James gruñó más sonoramente y le giró la cabeza a la vez que insistía más en el beso, aunque no sabía quien de los dos estaba más ansioso, o besaba con más intensidad y fiereza. Cuando se apartó para besar su cuello la escuchó jadear con fuerza y reír.

-Ahora ese sí fue un buen beso… - le susurró. Él tarareó contra su cuello y la escuchó soltar una risita ronca.

-Emma… - dijo apartándose y casi ordenándole callarse la boca, pero ella se removió ligeramente clavándole los tacones de aguja en su culo y él siseó en respuesta -. Haz eso de nuevo – pidió en vez.

-Es todo un pequeño pervertido, señor Britts… eso es sexy.

-No hay nada de pequeño en mí, señorita Fellon, como pronto se dará cuenta. – En respuesta ella apretó el agarre de sus pies clavándoselos un poco mas. Él siseó de nuevo.

-Promesas… promesas – murmuró ella acariciando su cabello y sonriéndole pícaramente.

-Hablando de promesas recuerdo algo sobre una boca habilidosa…

-Y yo sobre un ritmo particular… - le respondió apretándose más a su cuerpo, por lo que él la tomó de su trasero y la llevó hasta la cama.

-¿Hemos hablado sobre la resistencia? – Preguntó James mientras la dejaba sobre la cama acariciando sus piernas para subir su vestido hasta sus caderas, viendo un pequeño juego de lencería del mismo color violeta y completamente transparente. Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula por un momento mientras subía sus manos por sus piernas hasta acariciar sus pies y zapatos. Emma se arqueó y después frunció el ceño.

-Creo que no… espero que me sorprendas. – Le sonrió coquetamente y con un toque inocente. Oh, sería feliz si pudiera matar ese deje de su mirada.

Tarareó de nuevo dejando sus piernas después de acariciar sensualmente sus pies y se desabrocho el pantalón antes de acostarse sobre ella y volver a besarla lentamente, la deseaba como nunca había deseado antes a una mujer.

-Pensé que me conocías Emma-sensual – dijo burlándose mientras le bajaba el cierre de su vestido y lo apartaba.

-Oh, no… - respondió ella levantándose hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama y bajando su mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón desabrochado. Metió la mano y cuando comenzó a acariciarlo siseó botando todo el aire que mantenía -, no se vale, James, no puedes volver a mi sobrenombre antiguo, no cuando el otro es mucho más… interesante.

Él apretó la mandíbula por el toque ya que la condenada lo acariciaba con pericia y sonreía como si supiera lo que le estaba haciendo. _Jodida presumida_. La tomó por la nuca y besó por unos segundos.

-Al parecer eres habilidosa… - le dijo apretando los labios y la observó sonreír con malicia.

-No tienes ni idea… - le informó mientras bajaba besando su cuello, su pecho, su estómago, le sacó sus pantalones, calzoncillos y medias, perdió definitivamente el aliento cuando deslizó su vestido por la cabeza y quedó usando su conjunto de lencería. Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y con voz sensual le dijo -: Creo que tengo un poco de hambre… y al parecer no estabas fanfarroneando, no hay nada pequeño en ti…

-Oh maldita sea, Emma, no digas esa mierda… - gruñó dejándose caer en la cama y respiró con fuerza cuando ella lo tomó con su mano y bajó para tomarlo con sus labios… la forma en que su lengua se movía alrededor de su glande lo estaba desquiciando, ella iba tan despacio que debía ser alguna especie de broma, lo chupaba, succionaba, y después pasaba su lengua, antes de volver a empezar y abarcar un poco más en su boca, para luego repetir el mismo procedimiento. Jugando. A la mujer le gustaba hacerlo -. Continúa asi… y… - Gruñó cuando una pequeña porción de sus dientes hizo aparición haciéndolo temblar por la sensación. Colocó una mano sobre su cabeza y acarició su cabello pelirrojo - Oh, sí, nena, sigue… chúpalo con más fuerza…

Oh y ella lo hizo, un par de minutos después él estaba fuera de control e impulsaba sus caderas para comenzar a follarla, pensó que iba a encontrar resistencia pero la mujer relajaba su garganta de forma que casi entraba completamente. Demonios, no era la primera vez que alguien se lo hacía, pero era su Emma, la maldita juguetona que se rió por un jodido toque detrás de la rodilla.

Siguió impulsándose en unas cuantas embestidas más pero se separó en el último momento, ya su jodido pene estaba tan tenso que sabía que si le pasaba su lengua una vez más iba a correrse.

Ella dejó salir un sonido de frustración cuando se apartó, tenia los ojos húmedos y los labios rojos e hinchados. Se acercó y la besó por un par de minutos mientras le quitaba la ropa interior y la colocaba de espaldas sobre la cama.

-Boca habilidosa… - dijo medio jadeando -, aprobado…

Emma rió y se arqueó cuando comenzó a besar su cuello y sus senos, sus aureolas tenían un color rosado oscuro, casi cereza, las acarició, besó y tocó maravillado, nunca había visto un color asi. Y la jodida mujer tenía más pecas repartidas en todo su cuerpo, pensaba que solo las tenía en su nariz y un par en el hombro, pero había varias en sus pechos, su estómago y en su espalda, las besó una a una mientras la acariciaba. ¿Estaba enfermo por que le parecieran sexys? Bajó empalmándose aún más al darse cuenta que estaba completamente depilada y le abrió las piernas.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – Le preguntó Emma alzándose sobre sus codos. De nuevo, lo confundía el deje de inocencia cuando la puñetera mujer le había hecho una garganta profunda unos minutos atrás.

-Es obvio… - replicó colocando una mano sobre su sexo y comenzando a separar sus labios interiores -. Te voy a devolver el favor, cariño.

-Mmmm… sí… - agregó Emma alzando sus caderas –, pero había algo sobre el ritmo… quiero algo más dentro de mí que tu lengua, James…

Apretó la mandíbula por esas palabras y alzó la mirada un poco incrédulo.

-Te horrorizas por un poco de sexo oral y un par de segundos después me sales con esa… No eres ni un poco aburrida, Emma Fellon – escupió mientras se bajaba de la cama buscando un condón en su bolsillo del pantalón y se juraba que la mañana siguiente la despertaría con el mejor sexo oral que hubiese tenido en su vida. Primero para que dejara la mierda del susto cuando lo viera bajando por sus caderas y segundo porque ansiaba probarla, pero en ese momento quería como bien lo puso "meter algo más que su lengua en ella".

Se colocó el condón y después se acercó a ella, tomó sus pies aún con tacones y los acarició de nuevo colocándolas ambas encima de sus hombros. Ella se arqueó un poco más, la acarició para probar si estaba lista y sonrió como un depredador al encontrarla húmeda y caliente. Se acercó al punto y la observó cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ningún comentario impertinente, sexy y condenadamente ilógico? – Le preguntó mientras acariciaba el clítoris de ella con su pene.

-No… - admitió Emma mirándolo con una mezcla de excitación y ansiedad -, solo que el color de mis zapatos se ve hermoso en ti, combina con tus ojos…

James maldijo por lo bajo y rió entre dientes mientras se acercaba al punto y la embestía en un solo movimiento. Ella gritó y él gruñó ya que ella era mucho más estrecha de lo que esperaba, tan apretada que por un momento pensó que podía ser virgen, sino fuera porque no había barreras, le acababa de realizar una garganta profunda y tenía veintiocho jodidos años, pero podría haber jurado que no tenía mucha experiencia…

Salió un poco de ella hasta dejar la punta dentro y después volvió a entrar de nuevo, lento y sintiéndola temblar un poco mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba ligeramente tensa.

-¿Emma? – Trató de concentrarse en su expresión tratando de descubrir que le estaba pasando -, dime que no eras virgen – rogó, a los santos, dioses, cualquier mierda que estuviera en el planeta porque si ella le decía que si… él se mataría a sí mismo con hilo dental en el baño.

-¡No! – respondió ella horrorizada abriendo los ojos. La jodida ansiedad que leyó en su mirada no lo ayudó a relajarse. Ella rodó los ojos un par de segundos después y lo miró como si estuviera loco, le sonrió aunque parecía tensa. De nuevo. Joder -. Continua, por Dios, no te quedes allí…

Gruñó y volvió a salir de ella lentamente, la penetró nuevamente al tiempo que la acariciaba y besaba para que se relajara. Así hizo por unos cuantos minutos sin ningún resultado, más bien cada vez parecía un poco más tensa.

-¿James? – Preguntó en un jadeo que hizo que él se detuviera. _Ese tono_… _Oh mierda, esto iba a ser malo_. Se apartó un poco para verla a la cara y la mirada de ansiedad había vuelto, más bien nunca se había ido, pero era un poco peor -. ¿Recuerdas tu última pregunta?

Él apretó las manos en el cobertor a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Emma… maldita sea…

-¡No era virgen! – Gritó ella colocando una mano sobre su pecho -, es solo que las únicas tres veces que lo he hecho han sido jodidamente horribles.

-¡Maldición! – Gritó saliéndose de ella y sentándose en la cama -. ¿Tres veces? - preguntó horrorizado - ¡Tres veces! – afirmó aterrorizado.

-¡Bien, no grites! – le pidió gritando a su vez alejándose hasta un extremo de la cama, subiendo sus piernas hasta que quedaran dobladas y abrazándolas con sus manos - ¿Recuerdas lo de patito feo?

-¡Nunca has sido un pato feo de mierda, Emma! ¡Te conozco hace ocho años y siempre has sido hermosa!...

-¿Siempre te parecí hermosa? – Preguntó sonriendo y él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-¡Concéntrate…! ¡Tres jodidas veces!

-Claro… – dijo ella pasándose una mano por el cabello -, solo digo que quería disfrutar que a mis veinte años, más plana que ahora, y mucho más delgada te hubiese parecido hermosa…

-¡Emma!

-No estaba bromeando, ¿bien? – dijo con tono molesto y sonrojada. Humillada. James la miró confundido y colocó un brazo sobre su rodilla y empezó a pasar un dedo sobre su frente pensativo.

-¡Necesito mas información que esa, Emma! – dijo molesto. La escuchó balbucear algo inteligible, se acercó a ver si la escuchaba mejor, pero era como si cada vez hablara más bajo -. Escúpelo ya…

-Sobre lo de ser frígida… - murmuró y él se quedó paralizado por un segundo. _Bien, eso era malo_.

-Nunca… - dijo aturdido.

-No – declaró.

-¿Ni tú misma?

-No – repitió. James frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada.

-Pero… ¿cómo…? digo… - balbuceó un poco.

-Porque tengo una boca habilidosa, te lo dije – confesó y estaba más sonrojada que antes. James estaba más perdido que nunca -. Generalmente funciono… oralmente, los hombres se quedan tranquilos con ello y todos somos felices. Pero tú te apartaste y yo…

-Espera… espera – dijo haciendo que se callara, tenía que entenderlo -. Le haces sexo oral a los hombres y…

-Los agoto y los dejo dormidos, es un don… lo juro, siempre se duermen después…

James la miró por un par de segundos y aunque sabía que no debía, Dios, lo controló todo lo que pudo, pero acabó carcajeándose por esa ultima declaración. Ella lo miró horrorizada y se acercó hasta donde estaba y lo golpeó en el pecho furiosa con sus ojos humedecidos. Sabía que estaba siendo un maldito idiota pero no podía dejar de reír, así que en una maniobra que había aprendido cuando entrenaba lucha libre, giró su cuerpo, le subió las manos sobre la cabeza y se le colocó encima. Emma se detuvo y lo miró con furia.

-¡No te burles de mi, imbécil!

-No, juro que no lo hago… - dijo pero seguía riendo, no podía controlarse. Pero eso le duró hasta que vio correr una lágrima por su mejilla. Allí se detuvo y la besó en los labios por un par de segundos -. Perdóname… - Ella asintió y lo miró un poco triste -. Las tres veces… ¿hace cuanto tiempo?

-Mucho…

-¿Cuánto? – Insistió.

-¡Nueve años! – dijo. James maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró.

-¡Eres virgen! – Gritó aturdido.

-¡Que no soy virgen! – Volvió a gritar ella y lo miró furiosa.

-Eso seria discutible, algo de semántica o de barreras – dijo y sonrió ampliamente por su chiste. Emma lo miró amenazante y él rodó los ojos -. ¡Fue gracioso! – le refutó -. ¿Esos maravillosos hombres que te follaron, te prepararon? – Preguntó con tono furioso e irónico.

-Sí, soy yo, por Dios, también he tratado con mis dedos, con un puto consolador… es inútil, ¡soy asexual!

-Oh, nena, no eres asexual…

-No me hagas sentir bien, James… - le dijo Emma con tono frustrada, removiéndose y haciendo que él gimiera porque la fricción hizo que golpeara su aún erecto pene y le doliera por lo sensibilizado de su estado -. Lo siento, no había pensado… ¿Puedes, sabes? – le dijo con voz tímida.

-¿Qué puedo? – Preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Tú sabes… - Abrió los ojos y James sonrió al entender el porqué de la timidez y la audacia, obviamente se manejaba bien con los juegos, lo demás no podía controlarlo -, no me importaría – continuó -, igual no tengo chance de tener yo uno, no te lo negaría, puedes penetrarme, yo aguantaría, o podrías dejar que te hiciera sexo oral, puede que no lo creas pero de verdad tengo un don…

-¡No te voy a follar como una virgen en sacrificio! – Escupió furioso.

-¡Que no soy virgen y…!

-¡Tampoco eres frígida! – La interrumpió, todo era divertido hasta que vio su rendición por esas ultimas palabras, como si de verdad no sirviera –, te humedeces cuando te toco, respondes a mis caricias, solo que esos malditos niños a los que te follaste no sabían cómo hacerlo bien. Te aseguro que no te prepararon, no hubo sexo oral, basta ver tu reacción cuando traté de besarte debajo de tu estomago...

-Pero yo también… - trató de interrumpirle más sonrojada que antes.

-Tampoco sabías qué buscar… - Se acercó y la besó con fiereza por unos segundos antes de cambiar y relajarla. Maldición, si le hubiese dicho esa mierda se la hubiese follado desde años atrás, desde que la conoció, hubiese pasado horas y horas preparándola si era posible, ninguna mujer dejaba su cama insatisfecha… bueno, solo una vez, pero tenía catorce años y era su primera vez. Después tuvo a Victoria, una vecina viuda y lo enseñó, educó y jodió hasta que ambos se cansaron. Ella también había muerto un par de años atrás, irónicamente, le había dolido más su muerte que la de su propia madre.

Cuando la tuvo relajada, comenzó a besar su cuello, detrás de su oreja, cada una de sus zonas erógenas; jugó con sus senos por mucho tiempo, mordió, succionó, tocó, nunca se había imaginado que podía jugar tanto con unos de ese tamaño o que fueran más sensibles que los de mayor tamaño. Cuando llegó a su estomago, ya ella estaba prácticamente temblando y jadeando.

-¿No hablas? – Se burló pasando la lengua alrededor de su ombligo y haciéndola gemir.

-Oh, cállate y continúa… - gimió ella y él rió mientras comenzaba a bajar besando por donde iba –, porque si hablo y dejo de sentir esto te juro que te mato… te matare… no sé quién podría hablar en estos momentos… oh, Dios… - gimió al sentir que acariciaba con un dedo su clítoris. Él abrió aún más sus piernas, pasó la punta de su lengua por ese punto y la escuchó gritar.

_¡Frígida una mierda!_, pensó irónicamente antes de comenzar a tocarla con un dedo sus labios interiores. Alguien idiota, o que no supiera qué hacia, solo se hubiese preocupado por ir a su clítoris e insistido a ver si llegaba a alguna parte. Pero él no era idiota, sabia todos los nervios que rodeaban sus labios inferiores, y que la volverían loca antes de siquiera volver a acariciar su clítoris o penetrarla con la lengua y sus dedos. Asi que lo hizo, después cuando la penetró con los dedos, primero fue lento, después mas rápido y cuando sentía que estaba cerca la tocó más lentamente… quería que su primer orgasmo fuera explosivo, eran veintiocho años sin uno, además, iba a ser su logro…

-Oh, maldición, el ritmo… - escuchó que Emma gritaba e introdujo de nuevo su dedo para seguir jugando -, oh, James, por favor… por favor… quiero saber cómo se siente… ¡Apura esa mierda de dedo!

Él sonrió mientras la veía removiéndose, tuvo que colocar una mano en su cintura para sostenerla. Ella gemía, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, llenos de deseos y su piel brillaba de sudor por el exceso; aceleró con sus dedos y tomó su clítoris succionando mientras la miraba. Emma se arqueó completamente y comenzó a tensarse, estaba acabando con su dedo, el solo pensamiento de que presionara de esa forma a su pene casi le hace correrse. Ella gritó ahogadamente y susurró su nombre. Una jodida maravilla. Succionó con mayor ímpetu y siguió penetrándola para que no se fuera tan rápido, sino que su orgasmo se extendiera. Sin embargo, un minuto después ella lo sorprendió, de nuevo. Ya que tuvo otro orgasmo, muchísimo más intenso que el anterior, haciendo que gritara con más fuerza y después se cayera sobre la cama respirando aceleradamente y casi muerta.

Se limpió y se acostó a su lado, maldición, aún seguía excitado pero de alguna forma su deseo se había satisfecho por verla obtener su placer. Nunca le había sucedido eso, aunque imaginaba que tenía que ver con ella realmente le importaba… la quería…

-Oh Dios… - Emma estaba tan asombrada que casi lloraba. La acercó a su cuerpo rodeándola con sus brazos. Unos minutos después ella todavía se estaba estremeciendo mientras volvía de lo alto.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó acariciando su cabello cuando la sintió relajarse. Emma asintió y después subió su cabeza para mirarlo.

-No solo bien… no lo puedo creer, no soy frígida, yo… me has regalado un orgasmo… Dos… dos orgasmos…

-¿Ya hablamos de resistencia, verdad? – Volvió a preguntar burlonamente y jodidamente orgulloso, no podía negarlo aunque tampoco fuera a decirlo -, porque planeo darte muchos más esta noche…

-¿Muchos más? – Preguntó mirándolo ansiosa y sentándose encima de su cuerpo -. Oh, sí, puedo vivir con ello… Oh Dios del sexo, muéstrame qué más tienes… - James la besó con ternura mientras pensaba que nunca se había reído tanto ni se había sentido tan libre con una mujer como siempre lo hacia cuando Emma estaba cerca… y joder, en ese momento estuvo seguro que no la dejaría aunque ella le exigiera vivir en una casa rodeada por una cerca blanca.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Recuerden el contest sintiendo la navidad, las votaciones terminan el 14 de enero, en dos días terminan las semifinales, y pasamos a las finales con 21 fics participantes. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y recuerden votar por sus favoritos en las finales

Este es el perfil http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 3429837 / Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

Gracias a mi beta hermosa, me alegra que te hayas divertido XD

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	49. Regalo VII

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Bittersweet Symphony de The Verve_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=1lyu1KKwC74&ob=av2e

Bien… es un Edward POV, y es el verdadero regalo por los 6000, ahora pasando los 6200, pensé en dejarlo solo con el Emma y James, pero bueno, Edward quiso salir y bueno… aquí esta, gracias y espero les guste… asi sabemos que pasa con este personaje.

* * *

><p>Edward se pasó la mano por su cabeza y suspiró pesadamente. Estaba jodida y completamente cansado, agotado de su puta vida y de la mierda que había hecho con ella. Deseaba detenerse, a veces se imaginaba gritándose a sí mismo <em>"¡Basta ya, deja de ser un maldito bastardo… mira lo que estás haciendo, ¿qué mierda quieres conseguir?". <em>Pero no lo hacía, porque siempre trabajaba un día más, buscaba un negocio más, asistía a una reunión más, llegaba a esa casa una noche más, se quedaba un momento más… nada le parecía suficiente.

Se removió para que Bella dejara de abrazar su pecho y la arropó con las mantas, siempre lo hacía antes de irse. Negó con la cabeza y se giró para comenzar a vestirse, cada jodida noche era más difícil salir de los brazos de Bella, era tan condenadamente… idiota, cada día los sentimientos lo abrumaban y luchaba por apartarlos, por bloquearlos, porque si no lo hacía se desmadraría y terminaría cometiendo alguna idiotez. Cada noche se sentía más tentado de mandar todo al quinto infierno, abandonarse y elegir distinto. Estaba caminando al límite y lo sabía… necesitaba enfocarse o perdería todo aquello por lo que había luchado durante años. Tenía que controlarse, tenía que parar…

Se vistió observándola y sepultó el deseo de meterse nuevamente en esa cama y acurrucarse con ella_._ Negó con la cabeza y recordó ese día hace dos meses. Se había justificado de muchas formas distintas; era su cumpleaños, no podía hacerle esa mierda cuando había pasado todo el tiempo ocupado en el trabajo; se resarciría por esa primera vez que aún tantos años después seguía persiguiéndolos, la acusación de que pudo haber sido un poco más tierno lo hizo querer demostrarle otra cosa… la verdad es que no tenía idea, solo fue una necesidad que no pudo detener por más tiempo.

Desde ese día las cosas habían cambiado, cada vez que follaban, si era que aún podría llamarlo asi, todo era mucho más relajado y calmado entre ellos y mierda… eso estaba acabando con él. Incluso ahora salía más temprano cada mañana para desayunar con ella antes de ir al trabajo, la iba a buscar y comían en cualquier cuchitril o ella cocinaba algo para ambos.

Edward se sentía cada vez más infame, ella había creado un espacio para él en que se sentía como en casa, en paz. Ella lo forzaba a sacarse la máscara, a disfrutar de pequeñas cosas, a hacer lo impensable… ponía a su disposición un escenario que lo transportaba a la vida que hubiera elegido si su historia hubiese sido diferente. Cada día se repetía que debía dejarla ir, eso sería lo honorable, sabía que no podía tenerla, había demasiado en juego, pero la necesitaba, le obsesionaba, la ansiaba y cada día eso crecía más, no se diluía, no menguaba, el deseo y las ganas de estar con ella no bajaban.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió hacia la cocina, ya faltaba media hora para la media noche y debía llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta y dejó salir a Lira, esa gata maldita debía estar poseída, era la única explicación posible. La observó salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de Bella, como hacía cada noche después que la liberaba antes de irse, era como si la felina tuviera que verificar que no le hubiese hecho algo, _¡como si alguna vez le pudiera hacer algún daño!_ Maldijo en silencio por ese último pensamiento y buscó la chaqueta que había dejado sobre el mueble de la sala. Cuando giró para acercarse a la salida encontró a la gata mirándolo retadoramente, erizada frente a él. Imaginaba que se preparaba para atacarlo, como hacía algunas noches, debería dejarla encerrada pero maldita sea, no quería quitarle eso también, no quería que despertara completamente sola.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte – le escupió a la gata y jura que la vio entrecerrar los ojos. También se había vuelto jodidamente loco, pensando que lo entendía -. Y no le hice ningún daño… debería enviarte al maldito infierno y hacerle un favor al mundo.

La gata le mostró los dientes malignamente y se acercó un paso hacia Edward. Él se alejó, ¡porque joder esos arañazos dolían como la mierda! Era como si lo estuviese acusando de algo, y demonios si la puta gata pudiera hablar sabía lo que le diría, lo que le quedaba de consciencia se lo gritaba cada día.

_¿De verdad no le estas haciendo daño?_

Bufó molesto y movió su pie amenazadoramente, como si quisiera arrojarla contra la pared, lo había hecho en una oportunidad, un auténtico acto de defensa propia, la maldita se le había colgado de sus talones y con un movimiento reflejo giró la pierna de forma que la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Bella lo había mirado horrorizada y con lágrimas en los ojos, había revisado que todo estuviera bien con el maldito animal y después de una amenaza de no más sexo si no dejaba de portarse tan infantil con "su bebé" había prometido que nunca la tocaría de nuevo, trató de decirle que ella había empezado pero le echó "el ojo del mal", de manera que prefirió dejarlo correr.

La gata ni siquiera parpadeó por la amenaza.

-Eres jodidamente valiente… - le dijo negando con la cabeza y la escuchó chillar de nuevo con su vello erizado. Lista para el ataque -, y no eres la única que se preocupa por ella… - continuó y se maldijo por estar hablando con el animal. Condenada Bella, tal vez la había visto hacerlo tantas veces que se había contagiado. Caminó hacia la puerta rodeando a la gata sintiendo que la misma se burlaba de él, aunque sabía que eso solo era su mierda de conciencia hablando. Esa perra lo atacaba ahora con regularidad.

Se odiaba por como estaba actuando, por tomarla cada noche, y solo tener unas horas a su lado y porque sabía que la acusación de su gata era cierta. Le estaba haciendo daño. La estaba destrozando, lo sabía… mierda… lo sabía, pero no podía detenerse, no podía dejarla ir, era un egoísta, lo quería todo y no estaba a dispuesto a renunciar, ni siquiera por ella. Caminó hacia la puerta pensando que tal vez su abuelo siempre estuvo en lo cierto… él era un maldito Masen y toda la escoria que pasaba por sus venas lo hacía actuar igual a su padre y a Frederick… Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza tercamente. No, no era como ellos, nunca le había dicho una mentira, manipulado para que lo aceptara o embellecido la jodida realidad. Siempre había sido condenadamente sincero, le había dicho que no existía futuro para ellos, le había dejado claro todo y… ¡maldita sea! no deseaba nada más que volver a esa cama y acostarse a su lado, seguir sintiendo la paz y la tormenta que experimentaba a su lado y el descontrol que conllevaba, pero en lugar de hacerlo salió de ese apartamento sin mirar atrás. Como hacía cada maldita vez.

.

Entró a su apartamento media hora después, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó tirada sobre una silla mientras se dirigía a su despacho. Ese sitio cada día le parecía más frío, tétrico y sin alma que antes, sobre todo después de pasar un par de horas en casa de Bella, no era como si ese sitio fuera de alguna forma agradable, era una pocilga en un barrio de mala muerte decorado con colores de verdad asquerosos, con una cocina desconchada y la horrible mesa destartalada; pero había algo allí que le hacía ansiar quedarse, una tranquilidad y calidez que nunca había disfrutado en su casa, ningún día en los casi tres años que llevaba viviendo allí.

Cuando dio un paso dentro del despacho se detuvo, su mano paralizada en el interruptor de luz a punto de encenderla. Sentada en uno de los sillones de su despacho se veía la sombra de Kate con una copa de whisky en sus manos y mirando hacia la chimenea encendida, la única iluminación que había en la habitación.

-¿Ocurrió algo? – Preguntó sin moverse de su sitio.

-¿Podrías entrar y cerrar la puerta? – Le pidió sin moverse de su sitio ni dejar de observar la llama de la chimenea -. No enciendas la luz – ordenó un segundo después, tal vez viendo con el rabillo del ojo que él iba a hacerlo.

-Como quieras – contestó cumpliendo lo pedido. Se acercó a donde ella estaba y se sentó en el sillón gemelo, quedando frente a Kate, quien no se había girado en ningún momento -. ¿De qué va esto? – Preguntó colocando los brazos sobre sus rodillas e impulsándose un poco hacia delante.

-¿Debería preocuparme, Edward? – Preguntó ella y después emitió una risa un poco sarcástica -. Vaya… nunca he dicho nada más ilógico en toda mi vida. Esa pregunta hubiese sido válida algunos meses atrás, cuando te veía entrar a casa todas las noches borracho, pero pensé que tal vez estabas pasando por algún tipo de crisis existencial o frustración residual después de haberla visto en Chicago…

-Kate… - trató de interrumpirla.

-Dios… no sabes lo que me arrepiento de haberte obligado a ir a la boda de tu hermano… si hubiese sabido… – Apretó el vaso con fuerza y cerró los ojos aunque no lo miraba -, si me hubiese siquiera imaginado como mi vida se destrozaría por eso nunca lo habría propuesto… te hubiese encerrado aquí y nunca te hubiese dejado salir…

-Escucha…

-Pensé que ver cómo se casaba con tu hermano te liberaría, actué como una esposa lo haría – continuó, ignorándolo -, porque eso es lo que somos, Edward, esposos, para las buenas y las malas, para la visión de todo el mundo tú me debes fidelidad y respeto. Eso es lo que acordamos…

Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el bar, se sirvió otro trago y se quedó en ese sitio, bajando un poco la cabeza, con el vaso aún sobre la mesa de madera.

-En cambio volvemos de Chicago y tú regresas un poco más desquiciado y cada día que paso veo que te destrozas y me digo "_bien, es solo Edward actuando como Edward, es una etapa, es ella… es… lo que sea, dale su tiempo"_. Pero… después cambias de nuevo, ahora dejaste de beber hasta la inconsciencia, pero directamente no estás aquí, te vas a las siete de la noche de la oficina o menos, según tu secretaria, y no vuelves hasta pasada la media noche… el servicio murmura, tus empleados lo saben, no va a pasar demasiado tiempo hasta que esto se filtre y salgamos en alguna revista escandalosa y ni siquiera ese maldito amigo tuyo te va a poder ocultar otra vez. Todo lo que acordamos cuando nos casamos lo has destrozado en menos de cuatro meses, ¡Maldita sea, Edward, ni siquiera me tocas! ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?

Él miró a su espalda un poco shockeado, que Kate gritara había sucedido y lo esperaba en esa situación, era cierto, había estado tan desquiciado que no le había importado nada, pero… que Kate maldijera, eso era casi un sacrilegio… nunca creyó que lo vería en su vida. Suspiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Nunca prometí fidelidad – contestó -, específicamente acordamos…

-Específicamente – le interrumpió -, acordamos que para el mundo seriamos un matrimonio real y que tus… indiscreciones serían solo eso… indiscreciones, no entiendo cómo diantres piensas que llegar a mi casa casi todas las noches de madrugada e irte tan temprano es aceptable… asi que te repito… ¿debería preocuparme? Porque ella debería estar en Chicago, y siempre asumí que únicamente por ella tú harías esto, y esto va más allá de un simple revolcón, el perfume con el que llegas cada noche es siempre el mismo, actúas como si yo no existiera… me costó tiempo y pensamiento, Dios, era demasiado obvio… y yo demasiado idiota para verlo…

Él se quedo quieto por unos segundos, casi paralizado, escuchándola y se colocó una mano sobre sus labios mirando su espalda. Sabía que en ningún momento había disimulado pero no tenía la intensión de joderlo todo.

-¿Cómo se llama la mujer por la que no estas volviendo a casa? – Le preguntó Kate y se giró en ese momento, apoyándose contra el bar y mirándolo fijamente. Claro, no podía detallarla completamente por la oscuridad, pero por la iluminación se veía determinada y furiosa, supo que lo sabía de alguna manera, asi que decidió no molestarse en mentir.

-Isabella Swan. Lo sabes, ¿para qué te molestas en preguntar? – Le inquirió sintiéndose más frustrado que nunca. Kate no tenía el poder para detenerlo, si él estuviera decidido, pero sí podía hacerle las cosas bastante difíciles.

-Solamente quería escucharlo en voz alta, para poder decirte en la cara lo idiota que estás siendo. ¿No has aprendido nada?

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – Le preguntó levantándose de su asiento y dando un paso hacia ella.

-¿No has tenido suficiente? Hace cinco años ella te destrozó y ahora viene… ¿a qué? ¿A terminar de hacer el trabajo...?

-No entiendes… - trató de interrumpirla.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? – Preguntó dando dos pasos hacia él y mirándolo con furia -. ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¡Cuéntamelo porque muero por saberlo! ¿O es que acaso me mentiste hace años? ¿No te jodió la vida, diciéndolo como tú mismo bien lo expresaste? ¿No te engañó, humilló, ofendió y jugó contigo, entonces? ¿No fue eso lo que sucedió, Edward? ¿O es que eres tan idiota que quieres que vuelva a hacerlo de nuevo?

-¡Cállate! – Le gritó acercándose y golpeando con un puño el escritorio.

-¿Que me calle? ¿Por qué? ¿No soportas la verdad, Edward? ¿Quieres vivir engañado con esa puta rompe hogares que primero arruinó el de su prima y ahora quiere arruinar el mío?

-¡No la llames así! – Gritó él corriendo a su lado y tomando su brazo para jalarla hasta donde se encontraba -. No te permito…

-¡¿Qué cosa no me vas a permitir? – Le gritó retorciéndose y escapando de su agarre -. ¿Vas a defenderla a ella? ¡A ella sobre mí! – Lo empujó y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Qué crees que va a ocurrir si lo haces, Edward? ¿Cómo crees que acabará esto? ¿De verdad piensas que serás feliz con ella cuando lo hayas perdido todo?

Él se detuvo y dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de ella y tratando de calmarse, porque Dios, esas jodidas palabras lo estaban afectando más de lo que creía.

-Porque recuerdo… yo recuerdo cada una de tus palabras, recuerdo cómo estabas y cómo quedaste después de toda esa experiencia. ¿De verdad quieres volver a tener todo eso…? ¿Qué te dañe otra vez…? ¿Amarla de nuevo para que vuelva a romperte el corazón…?

-No la amo – dijo y apretó las manos hasta volverlas puños blancos a sus lados.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Puro sexo? – Le preguntó acercándose hasta quedar frente a él -. ¿O de verdad crees que después de todo ella te va a amar?

Él la miró fijamente y apretó la mandíbula hasta que le doliera… por esas palabras, y por lo que significaban.

-¿Para qué estás haciendo todo esto? – Preguntó ella acariciando su mejilla, él se apartó del roce -, ¿le vas a dar la razón a tu abuelo al final? ¿No era eso exactamente contra lo que tanto luchamos, Edward? Yo no le daría la razón a mi madre sobre que era un fracaso y tú no actuarias jamás como…

-Detente – le interrumpió mirándola con fiereza.

-Ella no es como nosotros, Edward, nunca le podrás tener la confianza que me tienes a mí, ¿de verdad podrías confiar en que el día de mañana no te volverá a hacer lo mismo? ¿Dejarte por cualquier hombre? Hay cosas para las que se nace Edward, ella no va a abandonar su patética patología de arruina hogares…

-Eso no va a ocurrir – escupió mirándola con furia.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó ella volviendo a acariciar su mejilla. Esa vez él no la detuvo -. ¿No ves lo que te hace? Es como si cuando estuviera contigo te hiciera olvidar todo lo demás… tu trabajo, a mí, tu vida… y ¿cuando todo acabe?, porque lo hará, ¿cuando vuelva a hacerte daño, que vas a hacer? ¿Volverás a ser el mismo idiota humillado que lo entregó todo sin recibir nada a cambio?

Ella se acercó a donde estaba y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Sabes, Edward, siempre me has importado y me preocupo por ti, de verdad lo hago. Siento decirte esto, pero de verdad yo temo… temo por ti… me da miedo que al estar con ella lo único que busques es querer destruirte, sufrir sin motivo solo porque disfrutas hacerlo… pero si es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida, jugar a la ruleta rusa con esa mujer que solo te hirió y humilló en el pasado, si quieres que yo te deje libre…

-No te estoy pidiendo el divorcio… - refutó mirándola asqueado por esa conversación y por todas sus jodidas emociones. Ella le sonrió ligeramente, como si supiera que esas palabras fueran a ser dichas.

-Lo sé, cariño – susurró Kate acariciando su cabello -, lo sé… y sé que serás más discreto a partir de ahora, porque siempre me protegerás como yo lo hago contigo… - Se apartó ligeramente acariciando su pecho -. Te espero en la cama.

-Maldición… - dijo él cuando la vio salir del despacho, caminó hacia el bar y se sirvió otro trago se lo tomó en un solo sorbo y después salió al despacho rumbo a su cuarto.

.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano, aunque la verdad no pegó un jodido ojo en toda la puta noche. Pasó todo el tiempo viendo el techo maldiciéndose su idiotez y a Kate a su vez. Aunque no descansó nada sentía que si se quedaba quieto iba a explotar, por lo que cuando amaneció se levantó de la cama y comenzó a alistarse para salir de allí, necesitaba salir del ahogo que lo invadía y de su jodida cabeza que no dejaba de repetir una a una las malditas palabras de Kate, había estado tan jodidamente ocupado en satisfacer su obsesión y deseo por ella que perdió el norte, él la quería en su cama y había conseguido tenerla allí, eran amantes, no esposos, nada más…

Salió de su apartamento media hora después y se montó al vehículo sin rumbo fijo al principio, tal vez solo manejar un poco y despejarse. Encendió el radio y la melodía de _Bittersweet Symphony de The Verve_, llenó el espacio reducido del vehículo. Apretó los puños de su mano sobre el volante mientras aceleraba, decidiendo que necesitaba hablar o explotaría, por lo que cruzó a la izquierda dirigiéndose hacia el único al que podría comentarle lo que había ocurrido.

"…_Sin cambio, puedo cambiar  
>puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar,<br>pero estoy aquí en mi molde,  
>estoy aquí en mi molde,<br>y soy un millón de personas diferentes  
>de un día al otro.<br>No puedo cambiar mi molde,  
>No, no, no, no.<br>Bueno, yo nunca rezo,  
>pero esta noche estoy sobre mis rodillas, si,<br>necesito escuchar algún sonido que reconozca  
>el dolor en mi, si…"<br>_

Llegó al bar poco después y subió directamente hacia el _Loft_, era muy temprano para que James llegara allí, sobre todo desde que estaba en lo que fuera que tenía con Emma, pero lo esperaría para conversar antes de ir a la oficina. Cuando abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro del apartamento se quedó paralizado por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro jodidas horas. James y Emma estaban sentados sobre la cama, agradecía a Dios que cubiertos por la sábana, aunque por otro lado hubiese ansiado que estuvieran follando o alguna mierda parecida, ya que eso era sólo un poco peor. Aún no se habían dado cuenta que estaba irrumpiendo allí, seguían conversando y riendo, mientras desayunaban en la cama como una pareja completamente normal. James besó su hombro y le susurró algo en su oído y Emma soltó una carcajada, después rodó los ojos y le sirvió en su propio cubierto un poco de comida y se la dio en la boca, como si él no pudiera alimentarse a sí mismo.

_Demonios… como ansió algo así…_ Ese pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido completamente y dio un paso hacia atrás por ello golpeando la puerta y haciendo que sonara estruendosamente. La idea de que hubiese llegado al punto de querer eso con ella, ver en sus anhelos una imagen de Isabella y él haciendo algo así, completamente libres y felices, le hizo sentir completamente enfermo.

-¡Mierda, Edward! – Escuchó que James le gritaba y parpadeó para enfocar de nuevo su atención. Su amigo estaba furioso, su cara un poco roja mientras cubría a Emma hasta su nariz con una sábana haciendo un desastre con el desayuno, eso lo hizo sonreír burlonamente -. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Tengo llaves, ¿lo recuerdas? – Preguntó aunque se removió incómodo, la que no lo parecía afectada de ninguna forma era Emma, quien reía debajo del cobertor.

-¡Baja al jodido bar, maldición! ¡Espérame allá! – Le espetó y se levantó mostrando su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Edward rodó los ojos y trancando la puerta de la calle caminó hacia la entrada al depósito y bajó las escaleras hacia el bar.

Unos minutos después observó entrar a James al bar vestido con un jean y una franelilla. Dio un sorbo a la cerveza que había tomado y lo vio enarcar una ceja.

-Son las ocho jodidas horas de la mañana y ¿te estás tomando una cerveza? Eso casi me disuade de partirte el culo por quedarte viéndonos como un imbécil… ¡voyeurista de mierda! – Le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él. Edward rodó los ojos.

-No es mi culpa que uses la maldición de _Loft_ como tu apartamento personal. También es mío, imbécil, lo puedes usar pero no lo desgastes…

James rió y dio un golpe a la mesa.

-¿Para qué lo quieres? Que yo sepa estás más que feliz en un apartamento al oeste de la ciudad… donde vive cierta castaña y su magnífica gata… ¡Deja de joderme! – Edward ladeó la cabeza por la forma en como su amigo estaba, seguía siendo un imbécil de mierda pero había algo distinto en él.

-¿Eres feliz? – Le preguntó y lo vio rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué mierda somos, Edward, mujeres? Deberías revisar si tienes el ciclo menstrual, cariño… - se burló y él volvió a rodar los ojos, aunque no respondió nada. James se envaró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido -. Bien, te lo puse fácil y lo dejaste pasar… ¿nada de que yo comparto el ciclo con mi madre? ¿O que yo me desarrollé primero? - James frunció el ceño y dejó de sonreír mirándolo fijamente, esperando lo que sea que le estuviera ocurriendo. Edward suspiró y bebió otro sorbo de cerveza.

-Kate lo sabe – informó y vio como James se quedaba paralizado.

-¡Mierda! – Gritó y volvió a golpear la mesa -. ¿La vio? ¿Te encontró mirándola como un perro cordero? ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, palabra a palabra, removiéndose furioso e incómodo en su asiento e insultándose por haber sido tan imbécil.

-Estás jodidamente bromeando, ¿verdad? – Le interrumpió su amigo enderezándose sobre su asiento -. Dime que eso es algún tipo de chiste enfermo, Edward… - lo escuchó bufar y después se levantó y fue hacia la barra para abrir una cerveza a su vez -. Tú llevarías al alcoholismo hasta a la jodida Madre Teresa de Calcuta, que Dios tenga en su santa gloria y toda esa mierda.

-¿Qué demonios, James? – Preguntó confundido.

-Edward, manipulación al cien por ciento, vamos, hermano, supuestamente estábamos curados de esa mierda…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas idiota, ¿por qué otra razón te va a sacar todo tu jodido pasado con Bella? Por Dios, es tan obvio… ¿cómo no lo ves?

-¡Porque yo lo había condenadamente olvidado por un momento, solo quería ayudarme, recordarme la mierda que pasó anteriormente! – Gritó Edward levantándose de su asiento.

-Por Dios, Bella era una maldita niña años atrás, la gente se equivoca, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera pasaron muchas de las cosas que creías que habían sucedido. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar con la misma mierda? Por Dios, déjalo descansar ya, o déjala ir entonces porque maldición, si no lo has entendido ahora nunca lo harás… la mujer está desde meses atrás aquí y no te ha volado la cabeza de un garrotazo por todo lo que le haces, hasta a mi me dan ganas de patearte porque eres un idiota y no lo ves…

Edward se pasó una mano por su cara y lo escuchó bufar.

-Dime algo, ¿qué mierda quieres conseguir con ella? Sinceramente, Edward, ya es tu amante, maravilloso, ¿ahora qué?

Él se detuvo y alzó la mirada.

-La necesito, James – confesó y negó con la cabeza -, es una obsesión para mí, la ansío, pero no confío en ella, ni en sus promesas de amor o esa mierda.

-No me estás contestando la pregunta – Le dijo y se veía cada vez más furioso -. ¿Qué harás después de la fiesta de presentación de la revista _Claroscuro?_

-¿Qué haré? Nada… - dijo negando con la cabeza -. Ella tiene su contrato hasta el año que viene y cualquier cosa le pediré a Es… Anne – rectificó rápidamente –, que lo extienda. No me importa qué jodido trabajo le pida que haga o cuánto tenga que pagar, James.

-¿Y si se va?

-En algún momento esto tendrá que terminar – murmuró sintiendo que su pecho se apretaba un poco por esa frase -, pero no todavía, no te preocupes por mí, no le permitiré volver a meterse en mi interior, no la dejaré que me destruya como hizo una vez…

-No, solo le regresarás el favor… - Le dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Lo miró como si fuera a decirle algo pero después sonrió, aunque era un gesto duro y calculador -. Espero que tu plan resulte, Edward, espero que disfrutes el tiempo que te queda, y de verdad espero que esta mierda que decides hoy no regrese a comerte el culo, porque yo creo que estás malogrando algo que podría ser tan espectacularmente bueno para ti, todo por tu jodida terquedad y estupidez. Cada día te pareces más a tu maldito abuelo… y me duele decir eso, porque eres mi jodido hermano.

Edward lo miró confundido e iba a hablar pero en ese momento Emma entró en el bar.

-Bueno, chicos, me retiro por hoy, gracias por la ducha, quien fuera que la mandó a poner es mi persona favorita, esa es una experiencia casi cercana al cielo… - James se relajó ligeramente y giró hacia ella.

-Cada vez que la usas dices lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Bueno… ya me conoces, además, sabes lo que lo hace una experiencia de dioses – respondió con voz sugerente y lo besó en los labios. Él sonrió ampliamente y Edward frunció el ceño, era como una especie de chiste privado -, trataré de venir en la noche.

-Ya que llegaste antes de ayer de un viaje de cinco jodidos días, creo que sería lo condenadamente justo – dijo con voz frustrada.

-Cuidado, señor Britts, cualquiera que lo escuche podría llegar a la errónea conclusión que me extrañó cuando me fui de viaje… - Él gruñó y ella rió y miró a Edward -. Cuando veas a Bella esta mañana, ¿le puedes entregar esta caja? – le enseñó la caja que llevaba en sus manos y después sonrió ligeramente -. Edward te digo trabajar con tu chica es… maravilloso. Simplemente la adoro, sin ella no hubiésemos podido lograrlo en tan poco tiempo, Anne está muy orgullosa de mi descubrimiento…

-Me he perdido… - confesó Edward ya que ella pasaba de un tema a otro sin miramiento.

-Es que es súper divertida y cariñosa y fuerte – continuó, confundiéndolo aún más -, después de todo lo que hemos sufrido para poder organizar todo, Anne y yo nos íbamos a ahorcar una a la otra cuando nos cancelaron dos reservaciones y falló el catering, pero Bella llegó al rescate y organizó todo, ¡sin siquiera sudar! Es asombrosa… simplemente asombrosa.

-No veré a Isabella hoy – respondió y James entrecerró los ojos. Emma abrió la boca y la cerró un segundo después.

-Oh… bueno, yo creí haber escuchado... no importa… se lo llevaré yo misma, incluso creo que iré a su casa, después de todo aún tengo hambre… - Sonrió ligeramente hacia él, se giró y besó a James en los labios y despidiéndose salió por la puerta trasera.

-Manipulación, Edward, no lo olvides – le reiteró James y él asintió, ya que de alguna manera debió verlo la noche anterior, Kate estaba protegiendo también sus intereses, su divorcio les costaría mucho a ambos.

-Lo sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros -, pero eso no quita que tengo una reunión que no puedo faltar y que ya estoy retrasado…

-Por supuesto, que conveniente esa reunión – se burló James y negó con la cabeza -, espero sepas lo que estás haciendo, Edward, porque lamentablemente ella no lo sabe.

-Nunca le he mentido, James, jamás lo he hecho, siempre he sido claro en lo que tenemos, no le he dado esperanzas o sueños de malditos finales de cuentos de hadas…

James lo miró fijamente por un par de segundos con algo parecido a decepción.

-Claro… eso lo hace todo correcto, entonces.

Edward rodó los ojos y se giró saliendo del local, claro que lo hacía correcto, no importaba que James no lo entendiera.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	50. Chapter 39, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _The Lonely, Christina Perri_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=u3PafOUkl9Q

* * *

><p>Bella escuchó que la puerta principal se cerraba y abrió sus ojos relajándose ligeramente, un par de segundos después escuchó un chirrido en su cama y movió su mano para acariciar a Lira. Tenía ya unos cuantos días en la misma situación, no sabía si era a causa del estrés que llevaba en el trabajo o por él, aunque se inclinaba más por lo último, sea como fuera la realidad era que le costaba dormir, así que lo fingía para que él se fuera, ya que siempre esperaba que estuviera rendida para hacerlo.<p>

Movió su otra mano hasta el pedazo de papel que escuchó había dejado sobre la almohada y encendió la luz de la lámpara para leerlo.

"_Te deseo mucha suerte, aunque sé que no la necesitaras. Lo siento, Edward"._

Tragó grueso y arrugó la hoja suspirando hondo. Ella quería descubrir qué había pasado, porque por un segundo había pensado que estaban avanzando, que él estaba cediendo, que cada día se quedaba más tiempo a su lado porque le era imposible apartarse; que cada mañana iba a buscarla porque al igual que ella se empezaba a sentir ansioso y comenzaba a experimentar un vacío en su pecho porque no estaban juntos. Incluso se permitió desear que él comenzara a… ¿perdonarla?, ¿amarla de nuevo?, ¿confiar lo suficiente para bajar sus defensas? Había sido tan ilusa, que a todas esas preguntas había comenzado a responder afirmativamente…

Pero eso fue un mes atrás… cuando todo aún tenía sentido.

Se levantó de la cama y tiró el papel al suelo sin meditarlo, toda su vida actual estaba regida por dos pequeñas voces, una que le decía que aguantara un poco más y la otra que le gritaba que huyera, que todo lo que se podía hacer estaba hecho… se sentía dividida y en lucha permanente, su parte emocional estaba herida y gritando porque no iría a verla en su noche, porque no estaría a su lado, porque sabía que el viaje de negocios era una excusa, una más. La otra parte, la racional, le repetía que sabía cuál era el acuerdo, que jamás podría tenerlo a su lado en una reunión pública y que pensara por un momento que si alguien lo acompañaría sería su esposa, él no iría solo, iría con Kate y eso… seria mil veces peor.

Suspiró y caminó hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, en medio de la sala se detuvo viendo su caballete vacío y frunció ligeramente el ceño, no había pintado como tanto lo había deseado cuando llegó a Francia, se había concentrado en él y en la campaña, y tenía que recordarse eso ya que no importaba lo que sintiera en ese momento o lo aislado que lo viera la verdad era que nunca pensó, ni por un segundo, que todo eso sería fácil, que unos días juntos servirían para combatir y sanar años de daños. Pero tampoco entendía por qué un momento todo estaba mejor y al siguiente todo se había arruinado; ya no le hablaba, ni siquiera había podido decirle que se iba por navidad a Chicago; no reía, no creaba ni dibujaba… ahora solo pasaba por allí dos horas diarias, era como si satisficiera algo y después se fuera… y cada vez que lo hacia ella se sentía un poco más vacía.

_Un poco más, solo un poco más_, se repitió y sintiendo una necesidad que tenía casi seis meses que no experimentaba buscó su IPod, se colocó sus audífonos sin importar que fuera de madrugada y comenzó a buscar los implementos para dibujar… necesitaba drenar algo de su ser porque si no explotaría. Los acordes de _The Lonely de Christina Perri_ llenaron sus oídos y Bella se detuvo frente caballete colocando el lienzo encima, buscó los pinceles, pinturas y cuando llevaba las mantas a la sala las tiró al suelo y comenzó a girar, no pudo evitarlo, alzó sus brazos y comenzó a variar posiciones entre ballet y _new age_, sintiendo que Lira la seguía en cada movimiento.

"… _Bailando lentamente en un cuarto vacío,  
>¿puede la soledad tomar el lugar que dejaste tú?<br>Me canto a mí misma una suave canción de cuna  
>te dejo ir y dejo entrar a la soledad<br>para que tome mi corazón otra vez.  
><em>

_Demasiado temerosa para ir adentro  
>por el dolor de una noche más sin amor,<br>pero la soledad se quedará conmigo  
>y me abrazará hasta que me quede dormida.<em>

_Soy el fantasma de la chica_  
><em>en la que más quise convertirme,<em>  
><em>soy la cáscara de una chica<em>  
><em>a la que solía conocer muy bien…"<em>

Muchas horas después, Bella observó lo reflejos del sol entrar por su ventana, había pintado sin parar por casi ocho horas, lo cual era algo muy estúpido ya que ese día iba a ser completamente agotador y comenzaba en una hora y media. Emma pasaría por ella para ir a culminar los detalles en el Hotel _The Langham_, para la presentación y la fiesta posterior, pero en vez de moverse a desayunar y comenzar a arreglarse lo único que podía hacer era mirar el resultado de su noche de insomnio.

-Tal vez este ha sido el peor de todos, Lira. – Miró a la gata quien observaba a la pintura con un gesto de desagrado, incluso asco. Lamentablemente para Bella, sentía algo parecido -. Hice lo mejor que pude… - trató de justificarse y la gata se giró alzando su cola desdeñosamente y alejándose de su lado -. ¡Traidora! En las buenas y en las malas… ¿recuerdas? Te lo hice prometer cuando me adoptaste… incluso estrechamos manos… bueno, pata y mano, pero…

Observó a Lira irse hacia el cuarto, ignorándola completamente, e iba a perseguirla pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y Bella lanzó un gran improperio. ¿Se habían pasado las horas sin que se diera cuenta de nuevo? Abrió la puerta con expresión avergonzada pidiéndole a Dios que Emma hubiese estado con James el día anterior para que estuviera de buen humor, pero cuando vio la persona que estaba del otro lado todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y subiendo los pies haciendo que la cargara.

-¡Car! – Gritó y cerró los ojos para evitar llorar… Dios, lo había extrañado tanto… tanto. Él pareció entenderlo o tal vez estaba en la misma situación ya que la abrazaba con la misma fuerza, sin pronunciar palabra y con su cara enterrada en su cabello. Después de varios minutos en la misma posición, ella se removió ligeramente -. Te voy a dar lumbago, cariño… - se jugó y lo sintió reír contra su cabello. La soltó y acarició su mejilla -. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó aturdida.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? – Preguntó entrando a su apartamento -, he estado en cada uno de tus pequeños triunfos, Bella, desde el primer contrato con Emmett hasta cuando mostraron tu primera valla publicitaria, mientras la inauguraban estábamos encima de mi carro con dos cervezas en una de las colinas de afuera de la ciudad para apreciarla bien, ¿recuerdas? – Ella sonrió y asintió rememorando ese momento, la cerveza había estado caliente y un poco asquerosa, y había reído por mucho tiempo, cada vez que él contaba una historia distinta de la imagen de la valla, algunas morbosas, otras ilógicas. Después habían llegado Emmett, Rose y Ange, con licor y música, haciendo una celebración de un evento tan mundano -. Hemos celebrado cada vez que publicaban algo que tú diseñaste, cada vez… ¿De verdad creías que no estaría aquí cuando presentaran tu primera revista? No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, hubiese nadado el condenado Atlántico completo de ser necesario para estar aquí…

Bella sonrió mientras sus ojos se humedecían por esas palabras, _"¡cómo desearía escuchar algo así de…!", _bloqueó ese pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas y dejando la puerta medio abierta volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Él le respondió cariñosamente pero después lo sintió tensarse, alzó la mirada para preguntarle qué sucedía, pero Carlisle estaba como perdido mirando a un sitio, ella giró su cabeza hacia su punto focal y se sonrojó completamente avergonzara ya que veía fijamente a su cuadro… su adefesio de dibujo que no había quemado porque… bueno, al parecer porque le encantaba torturarse y tampoco había tenido tiempo. Se apartó de sus brazos, sin ninguna dificultad ya que estaba como hipnotizado viendo la imagen y con movimientos ligeramente torpes fue hasta donde estaba el caballete y lo tapó con la manta manchada de pintura. Se giró hacia él que ahora la miraba a ella con una mezcla de preocupación, tristeza y furia, aunque creía que lo último era para otra persona. Bella sintió su pecho constreñirse, habían personas que utilizaban los espejos para juzgarse a sí mismas, física o espiritualmente, pero su espejo era Carlisle, desde años atrás, sobre todo porque la conocía, solo él sabía el significado de esa pintura y sus consecuencias.

Ambos se vieron por unos minutos sin decir palabra, paralizados en cada extremo de la habitación, ella separó los labios para decir cualquier cosa ya que no soportaba la tensión, pero en ese momento Lira entró en la habitación maullando y saltando sobre Carlisle dándole la bienvenida.

-Te ha extrañado – comentó y quiso golpearse por su comentario.

-Yo también lo he hecho… - respondió y suspiró mientras se acuclillaba para acariciar a la felina -. Me quedaré por el resto de la semana… - informó sin mirarla -, te escoltaré a casa… para pasar la navidad…

-No tienes que hacer eso… - le susurró y se mordió el labio inferior. Lo escuchó bufar bajito aunque no la miraba, se concentraba únicamente en darle amor a la gata.

-Yo pienso lo contrario, soy tu amigo, ¿no es así? – Levantó su cara y le sonrió -, para lo bueno y lo malo… y estoy muy seguro que ayudarte a empacar será algo condenadamente malo… - Ella rió y se le volvieron a humedecer los ojos, agradeciéndole con la mirada no decir nada más.

-¿Sabes qué otra cosa será condenadamente mala? – Le preguntó juguetonamente. Él alzó sus cejas interrogantes -: Ser mi pareja en la fiesta de hoy… - Le sonrió y aunque hubo un deje de tristeza en sus ojos azules, él sonrió ampliamente.

-Eso no es malo… eso es un condenado honor, señorita Swan… - Bella rodó los ojos ante el excesivo uso de la palabra y se acercó a donde estaba con Lira, él se levantó y la abrazó de nuevo.

-Mi héroe… - susurró tirando su cabeza hacia atrás con el dorso de su mano en su frente. Él se carcajeó y rodó los ojos. Ella lo miró y notó sus ojeras, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente porque en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que debería estar agotado, por el viaje y el cambio de horario -. Oh, cariño, lo siento, que insensible de mi parte, duerme un rato mientras yo termino de organizar los detalles de la fiesta, te despertaré cuando llegue…

-Es mejor que me vaya a un hotel… no queremos que mañana salga un titular en el _London Daily_ sobre enfrentamiento y asesinato de empresario multimillonario… Es bastante difícil hacer una auto defensa y los abogados penales londinenses juegan demasiado limpio para mi gusto, son unos blandengues pomposos. - Bella rió por la broma y rodó los ojos, aunque él no sonrió de vuelta.

-No tienes qué… - Se removió incómoda, eso no era nada fácil -, puedes quedarte unos días… él está de viaje, vuelve en tres días…

-¿No ira hoy? – Preguntó con tono de censura. Otro golpe de su espejo.

-No… - Se removió de nuevo incómoda. Él volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

-Entonces me quedo, pero prométeme que volverás a casa para dormir después del medio día, estoy seguro que pasaste toda la noche pintando… - Negó con la cabeza mirándola recriminatoriamente -. Este es un gran día para ti, bambi, y no quiero que lo recuerdes por algo que no lo merece…

Ella sonrió y asintió cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como él besaba su frente con cariño.

-Bien, si quieres poner celoso a E. – dijo una voz femenina que Bella conocía muy bien -, lo primero que debes hacer es estar frente a él; no te confundas, cielo, puede que nuestros nombres empiecen con la misma letra pero somos de géneros completamente distintos… totalmente… creo…

-¡Emma! – Le gritó Bella mirándola horrorizada, apartándose de Carlisle.

-Yo solo digo que puede ser hermafrodita, nunca lo he visto desnudo – le dijo a Carlisle como si fuera un gran secreto -, y al parecer, según lo que tengo entendido eso es un gran milagro… - Él se carcajeó y Bella negó con su cabeza -. Tal vez lo que haya que hacer es que este sexy hombre te abrace más fuerte y baje un poco más sus manos para acariciar tu trasero, movimientos circulares, esos siempre funcionan…

-¡Emma! – Volvió a gritar y ella levantó sus manos en señal de pregunta.

-Yo solo digo… si este hombre es parecido al rubio que deje en mi cama, pues…

-¡Mucha información! – Le interrumpió y se acercó a donde estaba para tomarla de su mano a fin de que dejara de hablar -. Él es Carlisle… - Presentó aturdida.

-¡Carlisle! – Saludó acercándose y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Bella la miró confundida -. ¿Qué? Pensé que los estaba repartiendo… - informó con voz burlona.

-Le voy a decir a James… - advirtió Bella y a Emma se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Podría estar presente? – Preguntó juguetonamente -, él y yo tenemos una apuesta, aunque es un poco implícita, el primero que se muestre celoso pierde… - Bella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y qué ganan?

-El derecho de burlarse del otro por toda la eternidad… - dijo con voz soñadora. Carlisle sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo problemas en ser tu cómplice encubierto - le informó Car.

-Oh, ya te amo… - le confesó Emma y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Nada de eso – interrumpió -, Carlisle conocerá a Anne…

-Sí, la famosa Anne – dijo él sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo, no que ella esperara que fuera así, le había hablado muchas veces de ella y era insistente porque quería que él continuara con su vida, no podía pasar todo el tiempo soñando con un cuaderno por una mujer que no volvería. No se lo merecía.

-¿Anne? – Preguntó Emma mirándola con asombro -. ¿Quieres emparejar a Carlisle con Anne, mi Anne?

-Sí… ¿cuál es el problema? – Preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido y parándose ligeramente amenazadoramente, quería mucho a Emma, pero si se le ocurría hablar mal de Car…

-Bien, calma, mamá osa… - dijo Emma un poco incómoda -. Estoy segura que Carlisle es un buen hombre; es apuesto, y se ve que debajo de su ropa tiene un muy buen cuerpo, ya allí me tendría comprada si no fuera por mi rubio. Pero llevo conociendo a Anne por varios años, y nunca, _jamás_, ha salido con un hombre. Por un tiempo pensé que le gustaban las mujeres, pero no, le gustan los hombres, me lo confesó un día cuando fui lo suficientemente impertinente como para plantearle una cita con una amiga; es solo que no sale con ellos…

Bella frunció el ceño por esa información y miró a Carlisle, quien se veía ligeramente aliviado, rodó los ojos en respuesta y bufó frustrada.

-Estaré lista en diez minutos – dijo entre dientes caminando hacia el cuarto dejándolos solos.

-Bien, así tu Carlisle y yo planearemos un plan de ataque…

.

Bella observó todo el salón con algo más que un poco de orgullo, los colores de decoración eran los mismos de la revista acompañado con un poco de dorado; las mesas estaban perfectamente alineadas; había una pista para bailar después de la presentación de la revista; la prensa ya había confirmado y casi todos los invitados habían llegado, no hubo miramiento en la entrega de las mismas, lo mejor de Londres estaba allí, a excepción de una familia, incluyendo una famosa modelo que era la que saldría en el primer número con la reforma. Ella misma había supervisado esa sesión fotográfica.

-Hiciste un maravilloso trabajo – escuchó que Anne le decía y se giró a verla sonriendo, quedó ligeramente sorprendida. Ella lo había sospechado, pero en ese momento lo reafirmaba, Anne era hermosa. Tenía un vestido sencillo negro, con corte cuadrado, un poco más grande de lo que debería y recatado, pero se le veía maravilloso, sobre todo con su cabello corto liso que mostraba su cuello alargado.

-Te ves hermosa – le dijo Bella sonriendo ligeramente -, y esto lo hicimos todas… es un triunfo conjunto, o lo será, después que todo haya acabado… nunca he estado tan estresada en mi vida… - Anne sonrió con entendimiento.

-Lo sé, yo estoy a punto de un colapso también… - Ambas rieron y Bella vio que se acercaba Emma, con un vestido verde brillante, justo a su cuerpo, y que mostraba cada una de sus curvas. Ella siempre era un poco extremista.

-Todo está listo, ya los periodistas están ubicados, y todos los invitados se encuentran en sus puestos… es el momento… - Sonrió emocionada y se giró hacia Anne -. Puedes hacerlo, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo, ¿bien?

Bella las miró confundidas pero después le sonrió a Carlisle que se acercaba a donde estaban. Le hizo un gesto y cuando estaba cerca giró hacia Emma y Anne que seguían conversando entre ellas, en voz baja.

-Anne – le dijo sonriéndole y su jefa giró hacia ella -, te presento a un amigo, Carlisle. Car, ella es mi jefa, Anne.

Anne palideció y Carlisle que estaba sonriendo educadamente con su mano extendida quedó paralizado. Bella frunció el ceño y miró hacia Emma que tenía una expresión parecida.

-¿Car? – Preguntó acercándose a él pero en ese momento Anne le tomó la mano por un segundo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Anne… ya es hora, la chica de protocolo nos están llamando. Vamos… - Se retiró y Emma viéndola un poco desubicada les sonrió de disculpa y los dejó solos.

-¿Car… Car? – Llamó tomando su brazo buscando que la mirara -. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cariño?

En ese momento la chica de protocolo se acercó a Bella y tomó su brazo.

-Ya vamos a empezar, señorita Swan.

Bella asintió aunque sin dejar de mirar a Carlisle, quien veía al vacío desorientado.

-¿Señorita Swan? – Insistió la chica y Bella la miró con furia e iba a gritarle pero se controló porque ella solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Se acercó a Carlisle y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lo siento… - le susurró en su oído -. Estoy aquí, ya vuelvo, ¿está bien? – Lo sintió asentir y caminó hacia el escenario para tomar su puesto junto a Emma y Anne.

Pasó toda la presentación mirando hacia su amigo, en algún momento se había movido del sitio donde lo dejó y ahora estaba frente a ellas, mirando fijamente. Cuando llegó su momento se concentró en su trabajo, apartando todas sus preocupaciones personales y se sumergió en su mundo, explicando las razones que inspiraron el nuevo formato, concentrándose en la visión de la revista y la personalidad de sus creadoras. Después mostraron la portada de la revista, respondieron las preguntas de los periodistas e hicieron la pequeña sesión de fotos.

Una hora después, cuando terminó esa parte de la noche, Bella estaba completamente agotada. Al apartarse de los periodistas buscó a Carlisle pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

-No está aquí. – Ella giró y le sonrió ampliamente a James. Él la miró de arriba hacia abajo y emitió un silbido que le hizo rodar los ojos -. Y como se arrepentirá de eso cuando te vea en ese jodido vestido mañana en los diarios…

Ella se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior, cuando había creído, ilusamente, que él iba a estar allí se había esforzado en escoger el vestido perfecto, de un color azul marino, absolutamente seductor con su escote profundo y su espalda descubierta. Solo que él no estaba allí para verlo.

-Lo sé – le respondió y se encogió de hombros -, está en un viaje de negocios…

-Uhm-jum – respondió mirándola provocativamente -, ¿quieres bailar, tigresa?

-¿Tigresa? – Preguntó burlonamente -, ¿evolucioné?

-Por supuesto, antes creía que tenías uñas, ahora sé que tienes garras, y eres demasiada mujer para ese terco imbécil…

Bella sonrió y miró alrededor, buscando de nuevo a Carlisle.

-Por más que me guste mi nuevo apodo, no creo que eso sea buena idea…

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó con mirada maliciosa. Bella sonrió ampliamente -. Es solo que el día de tu cumpleaños vi cierta incomodidad con Emma, cuando…

-No me usarás para que se ponga celosa, James – dijo soltando una risilla.

-¿Ves? Tigresa… - respondió con tono juguetón. Bella sonrió ampliamente y rodó sus ojos mientras miraba alrededor. Emma llegó un par de minutos más tarde y comenzaron a comentar sobre el evento y los resultados.

Media hora después ella se estaba impacientando al no ver a su amigo por ninguna parte, sobre todo porque no parecía sí mismo. Cuando iba a disculparse para buscarlo en los alrededores lo vio entrar por uno de los laterales, y sin mirar a James y a Emma salió casi corriendo hasta donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Él la miró por un par de segundos e hizo un asemejo de sonrisa -. ¿Carlisle? – Insistió.

-Tu noche, ¿recuerdas? – Le preguntó con voz calmada.

-Deja la idiotez, ¿quieres?, ¿qué demonios está sucediendo? – Lo observó tragar grueso.

-Baila conmigo – le pidió y ella abrió su boca para protestar pero él la jaló hacia la pista, un grupo tocaba música lenta y había unas pocas parejas bailando, entre ellas estaban Emma y James, ambos sonreían y se miraban mientras daban vueltas lentas alrededor.

Él envolvió su cintura y ella colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, se asustó un poco más cuando lo sintió temblar, no era un reflejo por su roce, de eso estaba segura, ya estaba temblando desde antes.

-¿Car? – Le preguntó acariciando su cabello y él colocó su cara sobre su hombro, eso le hizo sentirse más agitada que antes, asustada. Miró alrededor y observó que James la miraba fijamente, ligeramente extrañado, aunque después le susurró algo parecido a _"la tigresa empezó a jugar pesado…"_ o algo así.

Dieron varias vueltas en la pista, aunque sin ningún tipo de ritmo o algo parecido. Ella lo abrazaba con más fuerza y acariciaba sus hombros.

-Por favor… - Le rogó ella con la voz rota.

-Debería sentirme aliviado… - le susurró entonces -, pero no es así…

Ella se apartó y colocó sus manos en cada lado de su cara.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Indagó acariciándolo.

-Esme… - susurró y Bella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados -. Después de tantos años preocupándome por ella, pensando que estaba muerta, o infeliz o… peor. No lo estaba… está bien, mucho más que eso en realidad, y estoy feliz por ella, de verdad, ha conseguido todo lo que alguna vez deseó y más…

-¿Dónde esta? – Le interrumpió sintiéndose furiosa, por esa mujer que siempre había sido un fantasma y que le quitó la felicidad a alguien que se la merecía completamente -. Quiero golpearla… matarla… - Se apartó mirando alrededor para ver si la descubría y lo escuchó reír.

-Claro, tú si puedes matarla pero yo no puedo tocar al pendejo de…

-No es lo mismo… - le refutó inmediatamente, mirándolo aturdida -. Ella… ella… te hizo daño… - Él arqueó una ceja y ella rodó los ojos -. ¡Te has pasado torturando años, culpándote de una supuesta muerte y la verdad es que ella siempre ha estado bien! ¿Quién hace eso? - Él sonrió y pasándole un brazo por su cuello besó su frente.

-Sé que es tu día… y esto no es justo para ti, y demonios, fui yo quien dijo que tenía que ser todo sobre ti, pero…

-¿Quieres irte? – Le preguntó y lo observó asentir. Ella acarició su mejilla y asintiendo caminó hacia sus amigos para despedirse, no consiguió a Anne por ninguna parte. Después de dar una segunda vuelta por el salón decidió disculparse luego, ya que Carlisle estaba cada vez más descompuesto.

Cuando llegó a su lado tomó su mano y se fueron camino a casa, donde esperaba él le contara exactamente lo que había sucedido.

.

Bella abrió sus ojos al sentir el hocico mojado de Lira en su mejilla y al escuchar un timbre proveniente de alguna parte. Se sentó y giró su cabeza hacia el reloj, alzando sus cejas cuando descubrió que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, había querido dormir todo el día, incluso se lo pidió a Car la noche anterior antes de arrastrarlo a su cama. Giró su cabeza aunque sabía que no estaría allí, habia sentido más de una hora atras un beso en su frente y un movimiento en la cama, pero él le había pedido tiempo para poner sus emociones en orden antes de poder contarle y por más que le costara, se lo daría...

Escuchó ahora un golpe en la puerta principal y se levantó de la cama mareándose un poco, tropezó en su camino porque Lira se enredaba entre sus piernas.

-¡Déjame, Lira! - Le gritó mientras llegaba a la sala, todo estaba un poco desastroso, no habia podido arreglar lo que utilizó para pintar e incluso estaban tirados entre el sofa y el piso la chaqueta del traje de Car y sus propios zapatos. Llegó a la puerta rodando los ojos -. ¿Olvidaste la llave, cari…? - Jadeó al enfocar su mirada en la entrada -. Señor Pattens - dijo tragando grueso y bajando su camison, el cual aunque llegaba a medio muslo le hacia sentir como si no estuviera alli.

Él no pidió permiso para entrar, ella tampoco lo habia esperado, solo la hizo a un lado y caminó hacia la sala, apretando sus labios con desagrado y mirando fijamente cada parte del mobiliario, sus ojos reposando un poco más de tiempo en la chaqueta de hombre. Bella pasó una mano por su cabello mientras se preguntaba qué hacer, con su otra mano aún detenida sobre la madera de la puerta abierta.

-Podría ofrecerle algo pero no creo que esta sea una visita social… - dijo alzando su barbilla y tratando de actuar lo mas digna posible… por lo menos lo más que podría conseguir con el cabello despeinado, usando únicamente la parte de arriba de una antigua pijama y completamente descalza.

-Los años no han pasado en vano, veo, ha adquirido un mínimo de inteligencia… aunque sus actos hablan por usted - dijo con su voz gruesa y desagradable. Quizas no lo fuera en verdad, solo un poco más grave de lo normal, pero eso era lo que sentía. Era asombroso ver al hombre parado frente a ella, no habia cambiado, no en realidad, su cabello tenia un poco más de canas pero su ser mantenía la misma fuerza poderosa que le había asustado hasta el punto de casi orinarse a sí misma cuando la sacó de Londres casi cinco años atrás. Bella frunció el ceño y se enderezó de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que desea, señor Pattens? ¿Qué hace aquí? - Preguntó mostrándose lo más seria y firme que podía.

-La pregunta sería, ¿qué quiere usted, señorita Swan? – Interrogó acercándose un paso hacia donde se encontraba -. Según este periódico – dijo tirando el _London Daily_ en la mesa de la sala -, es la encargada de algún tipo de rediseño de una revista. Aunque usted y yo sabemos que busca algo más, ¿no es así? – La miró burlonamente.

-Discúlpeme… - le dijo desconcertada.

-Si no me equivoco cinco años atrás la boté de mi país y le ordené que nunca más se acercara…

-¿Su país? - Le interrumpió y sonrió un poco socarronamente -. Creo que la reina tendría algo que decir sobre eso…

-No sea impertinente, niña - escupió mirándola con furia apenas contenida.

-No he empezado a serlo, señor - dijo aunque la última palabra sonó de sus labios en forma extraña, tipo zumbido o burla -, impertinente sería aparecerse en una casa ajena sin llamar, a exigir respuestas sobre algo que no es de su incumbencia… - Ella respiraba aceleradamente y soltando la puerta se acercó a él, mirándolo retadoramente. Edward Mayor sonrió, aunque no fue un gesto divertido, era cruel y su corazón se detuvo, porque ella se dio cuenta que en algunas ocasiones había visto esa misma mueca en Edward.

-¿De verdad lo harás más complicado, niña? No tienes nada que hacer aquí, coge tus cosas y lárgate.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza burlonamente -. No puedo creer que haya cedido ante usted. Sabe, señor Pattens, resulta bastante patético en el personaje del amo del control. Le aseguro que me da lástima, ¿cómo puede soportar desperdiciar su vida de semejante manera?

Se detuvo por la carcajada que escuchó de su parte, no porque fuera agradable, no, fue más bien amargada y… triste. Bella lo miró confundida caminar hasta la chaqueta y golpearla con desdén.

-Está casado, y no contigo, ¿lo sabías? - Le preguntó girando y ella lo miró confundida mientras respiraba artificialmente -. Por supuesto que lo haces, por lo menos mi maldito nieto no lo arruinó hasta tal extremo… aunque te aseguro que la puta de mi hija sí sabía que el maldito que Masen estaba casado. Pero así son los Masen, así son la mierda de sangre americana, la que él trajo para infectar a mi familia… Se lo repetí tantas malditas veces, pero nunca aprendió.

-¿Cómo…? - Preguntó ella llevando la mano sobre su pecho y negó con la cabeza - ¿cómo puede hablar de su nieto asi?

-¿Mi nieto? - Se mofó y la miró con furia -, él siempre fue un problema. Es lo que ha sido desde que nació, y he sido yo quien ha tenido que llegar y arreglarlo todo, quien tuvo que pagarle al maldito de Masen para que lo reconociera para que fuera aceptado por la sociedad; quien tuvo que aguantarse los llantos de su abuela rogando que lo trajera a casa en vez de dejarlo en un maldito albergue antes de dejar america. Fui yo quien tuve que encargarme desde que era un niño de hacer de él un buen hombre, lo cual era un acto infructuoso ya que no tenía nada con lo que trabajar. ¡Fui yo quien le crió! ¡Le corrigió! ¡Le enseñó!

-¡Solo tenía que amarlo y aceptarlo…! ¿No lo ve? Es lo que siempre ha querido, por lo que se ha matado cada día, desde pequeño… aún ahora…

-¿Cómo podría amar a un problema? - Le preguntó interrumpiéndola y mirándola con rabia. Bella sintió que dos lágrimas de impotencia se escapaban de sus ojos resbalándose por sus mejillas.

-No… - susurró negando con su cabeza -. Él no… ¿cómo puede pensar que es eso?

-¡Siempre lo ha sido! - Gruñó golpeando con fuerza la mesa frente al sofá y tirando la chaqueta al suelo -. Siempre desafiándome, ir a América a conocer a su padre solo fue una forma de atacarme; así como casarse contigo tambien lo fue… ¿no podia elegir a alguien más denigrante? Una huerfana americana… artista e impertinente… patético…

-Dígame señor Patterns, ¿qué le hace suponer que es el centro del universo? – Le preguntó cabreada -. Los niños se convierten en adultos y deciden lo que quieren hacer de sus vidas y Edward decidió lo que quería hacer como adulto que es.

-¡Pamplinas! - Gruñó pero ella no sonrió, ni siquiera al recordar un buen momento -. Fue otro asunto del que encargarme, y cuando por fin lo está haciendo medianamente bien, viene a arruinarlo de nuevo. Ahora tengo que volver a alejarlo de su puta particular… no podía buscar a una mujer cualquiera y ya, no, tenía que conseguir a una americana dañada que no entiende las reglas o mejor dicho, que las entiende muy bien. ¿Ya te embarazó? O mejor dicho, ¿ya te embarazaste? Te aseguro que Ethan disfrutó mucho haciéndolo, y aún sigue haciéndolo tomando en cuenta todo lo que me sacó por preñar a mi hija. Maldito bastardo, aún me insulto a mí mismo por no haberlo percibido desde antes, pero confié en mi supuesto amigo, un error del que aprendí y que no volví a cometer de nuevo. Si lo hubiese sabido a tiempo la hubiese hecho abortar inmediatamente…

Ella jadeó y negó con la cabeza asqueada.

-En vez de eso mi hija tuvo un bastardo que me hace encargarme de sus errores y que va en búsqueda de crear nuevos bastardos… porque eso es lo que hace, para lo que sirve y lo que siempre hará… - la miró amenazadoramente -. Espero que no estés embarazada…

-No puede estar hablando en serio… - susurró preguntándose si había entrado a un mundo desconocido -. ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere cumplir sus antiguos deseos y hacerme abortar? – Se burló y alzó la mirada -. Déjeme preguntarle algo ¿Quién diablos manejaría sus empresas si él no existiera? ¿Quién? Por lo que yo sé no hay nadie más. Usted lo necesita más que lo que Edward lo necesita a usted, señor, porque le aseguro que a él le iría perfectamente bien sin ninguno de ustedes y dudo que usted esté en condiciones físicas y mentales para hacer lo que él hace.

-¡Niña impertinente e irrespetuosa! – Gruño completamente furioso -. ¡Me lo debe, el maldito bastardo me lo debe!

-Edward no le debe nada y usted lo sabe, lo manipula y lo usa a su antojo, pero sabe qué, señor Pattens, tengo la esperanza que lo internen por demencia senil muy pronto y deje de hacerle daño… - Se paró muy recta y lo miró con rabia -. ¡Lárguese y no vuelva! – le exigió y tomó la puerta para abrirla más ampliamente para que se retirara. Él se acercó a donde ella estaba y la tomó de un antebrazo con fuerza, zarandeándola.

-¿Nadie te enseñó modales, niña estúpida? – Preguntó aún sacudiéndola por la fuerza en que hacia presión en su brazo -. ¿O tendré que hacer el trabajo yo mismo? – Ella jadeó moviendo su brazo para poder escaparse.

-Antes muerta, señor, - le dijo tratando de apartarse -. Cómo deseo que Edward se canse de usted y se dé cuenta de su manipulación… debería darle gracias al cielo porque no lo ha hecho aún, porque él es el único que mantiene su maldita fantasía de poder en pie.

Ella comenzó a removerse para soltarse y él la empujó con fuerza haciéndola rebotar contra el filo de la puerta. Gimió de dolor y subió su mano a donde sentía el golpe. Trató de quitárselo de encima aunque sin mucho éxito.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, muchacha impertinente? Cómo te atreves a hablarme a mi asi? ¿A cuestionar mis acciones y a ofenderme? No soy un maldito viejo sin poder, ¿Edward mejor que yo? ¿Más fuerte? ¡Mujer idiota!

Él apretó más el agarre y Bella gritó ya que sentía como si le fuera a romper su brazo. Un segundo después escuchó un chillido y Edward Mayor gritó, se apartó liberándola bruscamente y tomó a Lira aventándola contra la pared detrás de ellos.

Debido al impulso Bella chocó contra uno de los muebles y su brazo crujió cuando golpeó contra el piso. Jadeó por el dolor y porque perdió todo el aire. Bajó la mirada y vio a Lira de nuevo, ahora estaba atacando los pies del hombre, arañándolo, y de nuevo fue aventada con fuerza por una patada. Lira chilló pero al golpear se quedó completamente quieta. Bella comenzó a llorar y pese al dolor que sentía se puso de pie con esfuerzo.

-¡Déjela, animal! ¡Lárguese de… mi casa! – Le gritó de nuevo tratando de moverse, pero la falta de respiración no le ayudaba. Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella con su cara distorsionaba por la rabia y Bella sintió terror.

Un segundo después vio cómo lo apartaban de su lado y gritó de nuevo al observar a Carlisle golpeando a Edward Pattens en su estómago con tanta fuerza que lo hizo doblarse hacia delante.

-¡Carlisle, no! – Rogó moviéndose con dificultad hasta llegar a su lado y colocando su mano sobre su espalda. Él se estaba impulsando hacia atrás en ese momento para golpear a Edward Mayor de nuevo por lo que su codo impactó contra el estómago de ella quien inmediatamente gimió mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás cayendo al suelo. Por un segundo sintió como si le hubiesen clavado un cuchillo en su costado.

-¡Bella! – Escuchó que gritaba Carlisle y después lo sintió a su lado pasando su mano temblorosa por su cara -. ¿Estás bien? Por Dios… ¿qué te hice…? - Ella comenzó a ahogarse por los sollozos y el esfuerzo y alzó la mirada hacia Edward Mayor, se veía que también le faltaba el aire y un poco avergonzado.

-Váyase inmediatamente si no quiere que lo denuncie por asalto de morada y agresión – exigió Carlisle. Él la miró y abrió la boca como si quisiera hablar, pero después giró y salió de la casa dejándolos solos y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Un segundo después sintió que Carlisle le limpiaba la mejilla con su pañuelo y allí vio que había sangre, cuando trató de moverla ella no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor. Él la observó por un segundo y se levantó furioso yendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Acabaré con él…! – Gritó -. Lo golpearé como hizo contigo, para que vea cómo se siente… - decía, aunque tan furioso que sus palabras eran inteligibles.

-¡Car… por favor! – Le gritó y él se detuvo en la puerta -. Lira… está lastimada…

Carlisle se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de la gata y la tomó con cuidado. Lira chilló cuando la depositó en el regazo de Bella

-Lo siento tanto… lo siento… - dijo y comenzó a llorar angustiada acariciando a la gata y un segundo después tenía a Carlisle a su lado acariciándola a su vez.

-¿Qué…? – Preguntó mirándola desorientado y un poco desesperado.

-Trató de defenderme… - susurró limpiando sus lágrimas y acariciando el pelaje de su gata, la pobre se veía muy lastimada.

-Hay que llevarla al veterinario y a ti al hospital… - informó y seguía temblando de furia.

-Es su abuelo… van a hacer preguntas…

-¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado? ¿Qué…? No, no quiero ni pensarlo – susurró acariciando suavemente su mejilla golpeada y lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes -, no puedo creer que alguien…

-Lo enfurecí, Car - atinó a decirle, ligeramente ahogada.

-Bambi, ¿a quién puedo llamar para que nos ayude? - Le preguntó intentando organizar el caos. No podía desatender ni a Bella ni a Lira pero tampoco podía estar en dos lugares a la vez.

-Cualquiera de ellos tardará en llegar - le contestó en un susurro -. Además no quiero que sepan… que se enteren… - Jadeó para respirar y lo tuvo a un lado inmediatamente -. Car… - yo… no sé… - Sentía que perdía las luces por un segundo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó acariciando su mejilla y alzando su barbilla -, ¿dónde más te golpeó?

Ella acarició a su gata, abrió los ojos y lo miró asustada.

-Lira está demasiado quieta… y me siento un poco mareada - le contestó en un susurro.

-Vamos al hospital – lo escuchó gruñir y arrugó su cara, lo cual le causo gran dolor.

-Lira…

-Maldita sea, iras conmigo al hospital, revisaran tus heridas y veremos si todo esta bien… porque te juro por Dios, que si necesitas pasar una sola hora internada lo mataré a él y a su maldito nieto…

Ella lo miró horrorizada e iba a contestarle pero en ese momento se fue hacia atrás ya que no tenia fuerza.

-¡Demonios! – Lo escuchó gritar, y salir corriendo. Antes de desmayarse por completo lo escuchó gritar -: ¡Esme… Esme, necesito tu ayuda… Es Bella…!

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa aunque tienda a ser exagerada XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	51. Chapter 40, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _We would've broken up…, Ally "Cupcake" Burnett_, www . youtube watch?v=O0PvCdPMntk

Agradezco a Paola y a Sofía por ayudarme asesorandome en la parte médica y veterinaria, respectivamente, para este capítulo. Son unos amores… XD

* * *

><p>Bella observó a Carlisle que caminaba nerviosamente en la sala de pre-embarque y estiró sus labios en un asemejo de sonrisa, era prácticamente imposible convencerlo de que dejara su retorcida conciencia de lado e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer por él y por su futuro.<p>

-Bella… - insistió él por enésima vez plantándose delante de ella y tomándola por su hombro.

-No… - susurró de nuevo y acarició su mejilla -, no insistas. Tu lugar está aquí, después de todo lo que sufriste buscándola, no te permitiré que lo arruines todo por mi causa.

-No puedo dejarte sola, no seas testaruda. Tú me necesitas… después volveré, ya sé donde está, ya hablamos…

Bella le tapó sus labios con dos dedos callándolo.

-Car, te adoro pero creo que estoy a punto de golpearte…- le dijo ella -. Tú creaste luz cuando todo en mí era oscuridad. Me enseñaste muchas cosas; cómo sonreír aunque no tuviera una buena razón para ello, cómo respirar un día más, pero sobre todo me enseñaste a ser fuerte, a valerme por mí misma. Confía en lo que aprendí y permíteme volar sola.

Él arrugó su cara y se movió para que la gente que esperaba detrás de ellos pasara. Bella no había sabido cuáles eran sus planes, si lo hubiese sabido lo habría detenido desde el principio, aunque ahora le parecía estúpido no haberlo imaginado, tenia que saber que Carlisle no pensaría en dejarla sola.

-Debí de haberte detenido, arrastrado de vuelta a la casa. Maldición, me siento tan… inservible, ni siquiera para lo que soy bueno pude actuar, no me dejaste destruirlo como se merece… yo debí hacer que se pudriera en la cárcel… - lo último lo escupió furioso.

-¡No…! - exclamó con dureza y lo miro fijamente, no le importaba la gente alrededor, y los que seguían pasándolos en la línea -. No era tu trabajo, yo era la que tenía que hacer algo y decidí no hacerlo, se acabó el tema y no me distraigas tampoco. La amas y tienes la oportunidad de agotar todos los recursos para conquistarla - le dijo sonriendo -, si te rechaza, podrás dar vuelta a la página y empezar de nuevo, te juro que te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto si eso pasa, te malcriaré hasta morir… pero no puedes irte ahora. - Acercándose apoyó su cabeza en su hombro -. ¡Tienes que intentarlo, Car!

Él rió y subió su cara para besar su frente.

-Bambi, estaré en casa para navidad - Ella asintió aunque en un gesto breve ya que sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir… de hecho rogaba al cielo que no ocurriera…

-Quizás después salvo que no vengas solo - susurró y le sonrió nerviosa -. Debo… chequear…

-Bella - la llamó y le tomó su barbilla con suavidad, cuidando no rozar el morado en su mejilla izquierda y la herida que estaba cicatrizando. Los ojos azules de Carlisle brillaban y ella subió su mano útil para acariciar su mejilla -. Ella es mi corazón, mi aire, pero tú eres mi alma gemela…

Ella asintió porque siempre iba a sentir exactamente lo mismo por él. Se acercó y lo besó en los labios por un par de segundos, era un beso casto, cariñoso para confortarlo a él y a sí misma en el proceso. Él movió sus manos bajándolas a sus hombros y la besó a su vez, más insistente, mostrándole que estaba angustiado por ella.

Cuando la liberó, Bella sonrió y cerró los ojos.

-Puedes quedarte en el apartamento, Anne tiene la llave, se la dejé cuando fue a despedirme y este mes ya está pagado - le susurró Bella y él asintió -. Todo lo mío que quedó allí puedes botarlo… quiero que lo hagas.

Él giro antes de entregar una última maleta y frunció el ceño.

-Tienes ropa y tus pinturas…

Bella asintió y arrugó la cara en un gesto de dolor.

-Bótalas… - Le pidió separándose para darle los datos de abordaje a la chica que atendía el mostrador. Había dos cuadros allí, el ultimo que habia pintado y que falló en destruir y el que habia llevado para regalarle solo que al final no pudo hacerlo, si él lo veía y no observaba los sentimientos que una vez podía percibir en cada una de sus pinturas ella no podría soportarlo.

Se sentó en un sillón de espera y sintió el brazo de Carlisle envolverla, protegerla. Sonrió y apoyó su cara en su hombro al recordar ese mismo gesto tres días atrás, cuando la llevaba en la parte trasera de un taxi.

_._

_-Vas a estar bien, Bella, lo estarás… - Le prometió y sintió que sus brazos temblaban mientras le gritaba al taxista que se apresurara._

_-Lira… Carlisle, ¡Lira! - Le grito y gimió ya que el esfuerzo le había dolido. Respirar le dolía. Moverse le dolía. Todo hacía que le doliera… pero necesitaba saber que su gata iba a estar bien._

_-Es… Anne me dijo que estaría en casa en unos minutos y la llevaría al veterinario – le respondió inmediatamente._

_-¿Llegará pronto? No quiero que le pase algo, debe tener miedo por haberla dejado sola… debimos esperar a Anne, no debimos irnos así… - Sintió que la desesperación la llenaba y comenzó a jadear cuando al acelerar la respiración sintió que el dolor aumentaba._

_-¡Apúrese! - Exigió Carlisle golpeando el separador de plástico. Cuando llegaron al Hospital la sacó cargando pidiendo que la atendieran a los gritos y no se detuvo hasta conseguir una camilla que la trasladara._

_La internaron y colocaron en el área de emergencia, lo cual no ayudaba al humor asesino de Carlisle. Mucho menos cuando la hicieron gritar en agonía al colocarle en su lugar el hombro izquierdo, que se había dislocado por la caída._

_-Lo mataré… - escuchó que decía después que la sacaron del área de rayos X. Ya la habían hecho hablar con un psicólogo del hospital, al parecer era una política del mismo cuando había un caso de maltrato. Ella había rechazado cualquier ayuda y negado decir el nombre de la persona que la había atacado, solo negó enfáticamente cuando le preguntaron si había sido Carlisle, en un momento que consiguieron sacarlo del área de emergencias._

_Una hora después ella estaba más tranquila, su hombro había dejado de doler casi completamente y el área de su costilla también, imaginaba que por los analgésicos que le habían suministrado._

_-Lo tienes que denunciar - la intimó Carlisle -, en unos momentos vendrá por fin la policía._

_-No, no lo haré - le respondió y él la miro como si estuviese loca -. Es su abuelo._

_-Pues te aseguro que él también pediría su cabeza si estuviera en mis zapatos… o por lo menos quiero creer que eso es lo que haría._

_-La mayoría de los golpes me los hice yo misma… - trató de explicarle._

_-No, mierda, no me estás diciendo eso – le interrumpió -. Si sales con algo como "yo lo provoqué" o "fue mi puta culpa", iré a buscar al psiquiatra. No hay excusa que justifique esto…_

_-Él me tomó del brazo con fuerza - dijo señalándole esa extremidad paralizado que ya estaba empezando a mostrar un hematoma de forma de una mano fuerte -. Y yo seguí provocándolo, yo solo ansiaba… tenía que defender a Edward, tenía que mostrarle que su nieto no era una basura o un problema… perdí el control y… - Negó con la cabeza._

_-Tu cara, el hombro dislocado, tal vez la ruptura de costillas, eso fue consecuencia del agarre de su brazo y de la forma como te empujó, no de tus ansias de proteger a lo que amas - le recalcó._

_-Sí – aceptó por fin -, tienes razón, pero igual no puedo denunciarlo, no cuando sé cuánto dañaría eso a Edward. No cuando sé cuánto afectaría a su trabajo… es lo que siempre ha deseado y no puedo…_

_-¿Te estás escuchando? - Le preguntó y acarició su mejilla suavemente. Ella se estremeció por un acto reflejo, aunque el golpe estuviera del otro lado y ya lo hubiesen curado -. Tú mereces ser el primer sueño de alguien, no el segundo, mucho menos un tercero. Y sobre todo, Bella, tú mereces desear ser el primer sueño de alguien, no solo conformarte con migajas cuando das montañas a cambio… - Cerró los ojos como si se hubiesen humedecido y ella sintió que sus labios le temblaban por esas palabras._

_-¿Cómo está Lira? - Preguntó cambiando drásticamente el tema. No quería hablar más de ello._

_-Esme está con ella, acaba de llamarme… - la forma en que se apartó la hizo jadear._

_-¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Esme? - Comenzó a respirar aceleradamente sin importarle el dolor. Carlisle suspiró y pasó una mano por su cara viéndose agotado._

_-Anne es Esme… - confesó y Bella se quedó completamente estática -. Tantos años buscándola, y estaba allí, frente a todo el mundo, publicando una editorial en una revista londinense, y continuando con su vida._

_-Ella no puede ser Esme… - le respondió palideciendo -, yo trabajé con ella por meses, Car… no puede ser, yo la había conocido esa noche…_

_-Bambi, ella se escondió de la mejor forma posible - le respondió tratando de tranquilizarla -. No te culpes…_

_-Debí darme cuenta… debí haberlo sabido y avisarte… lo siento tanto – susurró sintiendo que la decepción la invadía, ella había confiado en esa mujer, tanto así que conocía toda su historia con Edward, creía que era su amiga y todo el tiempo estuvo engañándola, escondiéndose a pesar de lo que sabía, a pesar de lo que le había confiado._

_-Calma… está bien - le dijo y acarició su cabello -. No tienes nada que disculparte, no lo sabías, y yo tampoco lo habría hecho si no hubiese venido a acompañarte, o mejor si tú me hubieses hecho caso y no hubieras aceptado ese trabajo… Tú me guiaste a ella después de todo…_

_Bella bajó la cabeza y negó confundida._

_-¿Están juntos? – Preguntó calmando la desilusión y la rabia, una parte de su ser quería gritarle y matarla por haberlo hecho sufrir y por usarla como a una idiota; le contó cómo estaba Carlisle, le respondió sus preguntas, le permitió utilizarla sin tener idea de quién era en la vida real. La otra le gritaba que viera el brillo en los ojos de Carlisle, era como si hubiese vuelto a vivir en pocos días, y lo quería feliz, además… no podía ser tan hipócrita en no dar lo que tanto le pidió a Car en el asunto de Edward… comprensión. Y la mujer estaba acompañando a su gata… eso le hacia ganar un punto… uno solo._

_-No – respondió él haciendo que ella alejara sus pensamientos -, hemos hablado, ella me contó someramente qué había hecho y me dijo que estaba feliz ahora… con su nueva vida. Que todo en su vieja vida le causaba malos recuerdos y no quería nada de vuelta…_

_Bella tomó su mano con cariño._

_-No creo que tú estés en ese lote, mucho menos si cada día ella me preguntaba por ti… - le dijo y lo vio asentir forzadamente. Después hizo un gesto en la mano como si apartara la conversación._

_-Están operando de emergencia a Lira, Bella, tiene algunas costillas rotas y es delicado… pero están haciendo todo lo posible… - Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tembló con fuerza imaginándose a su gata sola, abierta y luchando por su vida… aterrorizada._

_-Si algo le pasa… ella solo quería protegerme… - susurró y comenzó a llorar sin importar que cada sorbo era como una cuchilla que le clavaban en el costado._

_-Señorita Swan - Ella alzó la mirada hacia al doctor tratando de calmarse -, si no se tranquiliza tendremos que darle unos calmantes, no puede forzar los daños. - Asintió y sintió la mano de Carlisle acariciando su palma -. Ya tenemos los resultados de las radiografias; tiene fisura en dos costillas flotantes, es bueno que no hubiera ruptura o que no fue en alguna que comprometiera un órgano vital. Pero igual tiene que mantenerse relajada, cumplir con el tratamiento y le aplicaremos un vendaje alrededor de esa área además del cabestrillo para mantener inmovilizado el hombro por unas semanas…_

_Bella asintió y cerró los ojos relajándose en su mueble._

_-Todos los exámenes de rutina salieron negativos, al igual que el test de embarazo. - El hombre miró a Carlisle por un par de segundos -. Afuera hay un par de personas que quieren hablar con usted. Una vez que se realice la entrevista le recomiendo que descanse mientras la mantenemos en observacion por unas horas antes de darle la alta. Despues volvere a pasar a ver cómo se encuentra. - Bella vio a las dos policías y tragó grueso. Cuando el doctor se alejó giró hacia Carlisle._

_-No voy a denunciarlo y tú no dirás nada…_

_-Bella…_

_-Carlisle, por favor, no me hagas esto… - Ambos se vieron y cuando entró la policía, ella suspiró hondo, gimiendo de dolor y contestó cada pregunta sin decir quién la había golpeado, de nuevo. Carlisle parecía que quería explotar, pero no dijo nada. Lo cual agradeció._

_Horas después, ella logró relajarse luego de constatar que Lira había salido bien de la operación y que estaba en el área de observación. Le hizo prometer a Car que la llevaría apenas la dieran de alta a la clínica veterinaria, sin importar el reposo medico. _

_Varias horas después abrió los ojos y se encontró con Carlisle mirándola con los ojos humedecidos, casi asustado, sentado a su lado en la cama._

_-¿Car…? - Preguntó ella en un sonido ronco mientras subía su mano libre. Él cerró los ojos y ella vio una lágrima caer de su mejilla -. ¿Car…? - Inquirió más desesperada, sentándose de golpe en la cama y pegando un grito de dolor volvió a tirarse en ella._

_-Lira… - empezó y ella abrió los labios sin poder emitir sonido por unas veces, tembló y comenzó a jadear con fuerza._

_-No… - susurró._

_-Salió bien de la operación pero… al parecer los analgésicos no hicieron efecto, no bajaban la infección, y sus pulmones perforados por las costillas quebradas se llenaron de líquido… Esme me acaba de llamar…_

_-¿Qué? - Preguntó ella sentándose sin importarle el dolor y jalando a Carlisle._

_-Lira está muerta._

_Bella gritó con fuerza mientras sentía que el dolor la desgarraba, trató de soltarse del agarre de Car, y gritó de nuevo cuando sentía que su hombro volvía a doler de nuevo. Un momento después había varias personas del hospital inyectándole algo y después cayó a la inconsciencia._

.

-Ya es hora - Escuchó que Car decía y ella alzó la mirada y asintiendo se levantó de su asiento -. Llámame cuando llegues, le avisaré a uno de los chicos que vaya por ti.

-No quiero que hagas eso - pidió y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del vuelo. Agradecía que Car tuviese boleto comprado porque podía entrar a la zona donde los demás no podrían.

-No puedes manejar todas tus cosas y la máquina con una sola mano, Bella. Sé racional - le exigió viéndola furioso.

-Soy algo así como una discapacitada, alguien del aeropuerto me ayudará. Quiero estar sola, Car, no llames a nadie.

Él la miró queriendo discutirle, pero al final se rindió y la abrazó ligeramente.

-Llámame cuando estés en casa.

-Hecho, mi general - se burló y sintió que acariciaba su mejilla.

-Esto es lo mejor que pudiste hacer - le dijo y ella asintió pesadamente.

-Si me lo repito lo suficiente lo creeré - le respondió en voz baja -. Busca a Anne y dile que si no te acepta… viajaré de vuelta y la mataré. Se lo merece si te desperdicia.

Él asintió, la besó de despedida y Bella se giró para entrar al avión y alejarse de una ciudad que solo le evocaría tristezas.

Se sentó en el asiento de primera clase y se relajó sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se volvía una bruma espesa y profunda, todos estaban alrededor pero a la vez no lo estaban, sino que se difuminaban y no sabía quién se encontraba a su lado.

Miró hacia su bolso de mano y parpadeó al ver la pequeña bufanda verde de Lira, a ella le encantaba ese color, siempre que le ponía algún otro a los dos minutos ya estaba en otra parte de la habitación y la cinta desaparecida. Pero la verde se mantenía en su cuello, sin falta.

-Cumpliré mi promesa -, le susurró y pensó que ahora si estaba completamente loca, no solo hablaba a materiales sintéticos si no que hacía promesas a animales difuntos -. Pero es que ella era mi familia… - murmuró y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el avión empezaba a moverse alejándola también de su lado.

.

_-Bella, ¿ya estás lista? - Escuchó la voz de Carlisle desde el otro lado de la puerta, y se hundió un poco más en su espacio pequeño de la cama, estaba vestida, el cabestrillo cubriendo su brazo izquierdo y la venda manteniendo firme y adolorida su cintura. Pero no podía moverse._

_Sintió otra lagrima correr por su mejilla y se la quitó inmediatamente, sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo perfecto, un amor puro de alguien que nunca le había hecho daño antes, que solo la había amado y dado todo lo bueno del planeta, desde que llegó a su lado, cuando entró en su casa como si siempre hubiese pertenecido allí. Ni siquiera pudo estar presente cuando la enterraron, después del ataque que sufrió cuando Carlisle le dijo que Lira había muerto el doctor la había sedado y le tuvo hospitalizada todo el día siguiente y el veterinario organizó todo para ese día, no podía retrasarlo por la descomposición del cuerpo. No pudo estar con ella o tomar su pata en ningún momento y ni siquiera despedirla cuando fue sepultada. La había perdido para siempre, y esas palabras le hicieron sentir completamente vacía, porque ella era su familia, y ya no estaría. _

_Escuchó la voz de Anne llamándola suavemente y se mordió el labio inferior… Esme, su verdadero nombre es Esme, se repitió. Impulsivamente se levantó y buscó su teléfono celular. No sabía qué iba a hacer con Edward, si le diría de su abuelo o no, temía que la viera de esa forma, con el brazo paralizado y el morado en su cara, incluso usaba mangas largas para que nadie viera el gran cardenal que se desarrolló con la marca de cinco dedos furiosos, pero solo ansiaba hablar con él, escuchar su voz… necesitaba que algo tuviera sentido y lo necesitaba a él… tan profundamente que le dolía aún más que lo que iba a hacer a continuación y el malestar de la costilla que ni el analgésico podía detener._

_Marcó su numero y maldijo al escuchar la contestadora, ella sabía que estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia, se lo había dicho cuando hablaron por última vez la noche que estuvieron juntos antes de ir al evento, que iba a Japón para cerrar un negocio para la restauración de parte de una ciudad afectada por el terremoto. Sabía que el cambio de horario no le permitiría acceder tan fácilmente a él, tenían más de dieciocho horas de diferencia. Pero… necesitaba escucharlo… lo necesitaba._

_-Edward – dijo cuando escuchó el pito que indicaba que podía hablar -, sé que estoy violando algún tipo de regla no dicha entre nosotros… que esto no tiene sentido en realidad… pero por Dios, te necesito aquí a mi lado… ¿podrías volver? ¿Podrías…? – Sollozando se apoyó contra una pared -. Necesito tus brazos y no pensar por un segundo que de nuevo no me queda nada… por favor… _

_Escuchó la puerta abrirse y trancó el teléfono para encontrarse a Anne… Esme… quien fuera, parada frente a la puerta._

_-Bella… - la llamó y un par de segundos después la tenía parada a su lado. Era la única además de Carlisle que sabía lo que en verdad había pasado. _

_-Ya estoy lista – le susurró._

_-¿Podríamos hablar un momento? – Le pidió y la encaró mirándola con frustración y desilusión._

_-¿De qué quieres hablar, Esme? – Preguntó y enarcó una ceja a la expresión de dolor de los ojos de la pelinegra -. ¿De cómo me engañaste? Pensé que me respetabas y que eras mi amiga, pero me usaste y me tomaste por idiota, yo confiaba en que eras quien decías y al mismo tiempo me sacabas información sobre alguien que tenía años sufriendo por ti…_

_-Lo siento… perdóname – le pidió acercándose más -, sé que estuvo mal, quiero que sepas que nunca quise usarte o pensé algo así. Yo… tenía tanto miedo, sentí terror cuando supe quién eras, cuando te reconocí como aquella chica que estaba al lado de Edward el único día bueno de mi antigua vida… no quería volver a sentirme como antes, perdida, dolida, y sin esperanzas…_

_-Carlisle nunca haría eso… ni yo tampoco – le interrumpió sintiéndose horrorizada. _

_-Eso mismo me dijo Edward una vez, pero no podía creerlo. Necesitaba apartarme de todo lo que me hizo daño. Carlisle fue lo único bueno, pero créeme, yo pensé que él ya lo había superado, que ya estaría casado, con hijos y con todo lo que soñé para mí una vez. _

_-¿Edward? – Preguntó confundida -. ¿De qué estás hablando, Esme…?_

_-Por favor no me llames así – le rogó y Bella se detuvo -, ese nombre no me hace recordar algo agradable… Ahora soy Anne, es quien soy._

_-¿Qué tienes tú que ver con Edward? – Insistió. _

_-Él me encontró por casualidad tres años atrás, me ayudó dándome el capital para crear la revista. Gracias a él estoy donde quería estar, cumpliendo uno de mis sueños…_

_Bella bajó la cabeza y negó confundida. ¿Edward conocía a Esme? ¿Sabía dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no le dijo a Car donde estaba si sabía que él la quería encontrar?_

_-¿Por qué no le dijo…?_

_-Yo no se lo permití, él lo intentó, me pidió de muchas formas que me comunicara con Car, pero nunca quise… no podía… _

_-¿Amas a Carlisle? – Le preguntó y Esme la miró un poco pálida -. Eso es lo único que es importante, más que mi decepción y desilusión por ti, por lo que creí que eras, puede que no te aprecie en este momento pero lo que me interesa es que lo hagas feliz. Porque él merece ser feliz. Merece que lo amen como él lo hace… _

_-Él solo siente responsabilidad e ilusión por mí, Bella, un sueño de una mujer que nunca existió en realidad… nada más… - Con cada palabra sus ojos se humedecían, como si también le doliera cada una de ellas._

_-No, Anne – le refutó rápidamente -, créelo de alguien que ha tenido su cuota de amores ilusorios… Car nunca ha sentido solo eso por ti. El hará lo imposible para estar a tu lado, si lo dejas. No deberías desaprovechar a alguien que te ama y que te ha estado esperando por años. _

_Anne asintió sin decir palabra y le tomó una mano para salir del apartamento, con Carlisle a su lado. Cuando iban en el ascensor Bella la miró._

_-No quiero que sepan lo que sucedió… - le susurró. Anne frunció el ceño._

_-Edward…_

_-No estoy hablando de él – dijo enfáticamente -, sino de todos los demás, no quiero que Emma o James lo sepan, prométemelo. – Anne asintió y Carlisle apretó los labios sin decir palabra. Y todos se dirigieron rumbo al vehículo._

_El cementerio de mascotas de Hyde Park, quedaba en el centro de Londres, por lo que no les costó mucho llegar. Bella sintió que su estómago se hundía cuando entró al sitio, estaba lleno de vegetación, arboles, plantas, todo verde y marrón, como si les dieran a los animales su ambiente para descansar al otro mundo. Las lápidas eran tan pequeñas y a lo lejos se veía una niña que acariciaba una lapida y le hablaba. Ella cerró los ojos para calmar las lágrimas y siguió a los demás._

_Llegaron a donde Anne los guiaba, era quien había estado presente en el entierro, Bella se mordió el labio inferior, no podía dejar de agradecerle porque se había hecho cargo de todo, con el veterinario habían organizado el entierro para el día siguiente de su muerte. _

_La habían sepultado en un puesto al final del cementerio, con una pequeña lápida que decía "Lira, Diosa y protectora". Ella sonrió y giró hacia Carlisle para agradecerlo con su mirada. _

_-Fuiste una buena gata – escuchó que decía Carlisle y sonrió de nuevo -, tenías un alma protectora, a veces como perro, otras como humana… me costó mucho tiempo ganarme tu confianza, muchos sobornos debajo de la mira de Bella, sobre todo de chocolate y mantequilla de maní – se burló y ella lo miró asombrada y comenzó a llorar, no le permitía comer eso… ya entendía porqué amó a Car -. Gracias, Lira, por protegerla… no sé qué habría pasado si tú no hubieses estado allí… _

_Bella gimió y él llegó a su lado y la abrazó. Agarró la camisa de Car y trató de arrodillarse, lo cual consiguió con el apoyo de él y tragándose el dolor que eso le conllevaba. Después se sentó y acarició la tierra mirando a su amigo quien asintiendo se alejó junto a Anne. Se quedó en ese sitio por un largo tiempo acariciando la tierra suavemente. _

_-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Me dejaste sola… ¿Quién me va a acompañar cuando pinte y va a escuchar cada uno de mis pensamientos ilógicos? ¿Cómo tendré fuerza para continuar luchando cuando me dejaron sin nada? – Le preguntó sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas -. Perdóname… siento no haber sido más valiente sino hacer que tú me defendieras. Te prometo nunca más serlo, prometo ser fuerte y valiente, Lira, no tienes que preocuparte por mí… te prometo que estaré bien…__._

_._

-Señorita, ya aterrizamos – Escuchó que llamaba la azafata y asintiendo se levantó. No sabía cuándo se había quedado dormida, imaginaba que lo hizo por los efectos del analgésico y los calmantes. Salió del avión despacio y fue hasta el área de entrega de maletas, como había imaginado tuvo un sobrecargo a su lado con un vehículo para ayudarla con su equipaje. Salió al área de espera y giró su cabeza alrededor. Hogar dulce hogar. Todo era tan familiar; los olores, el clima, la gente; sin embargo ella no lo era, se había ido para buscar una respuesta y se había encontrado con una posibilidad, había tomado un riesgo con la idea de que podría ayudarlo pero no había sido así… no era posible salvar a una persona de sí misma. No importa cuánto luches, cuánto te ignores a ti misma, cuánto entregues… había obtenido la respuesta a su pregunta… con un costo enorme. En el fondo se escuchaba la tonada de _Ally Burnett_, _We would've broken up… _y ella cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras la escuchaba.

_"… Trate tan condenadamente tanto de ayudarte,  
>de hacerte creer en lo que yo veía.<br>Si quieres estar roto, está roto  
>no me atreveré a tratar de sanarte de nuevo.<br>Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para llegar a ti  
>pero no hay forma de entrar...<em>

El carro se detuvo y Bella cuando abrió los ojos jadeó y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.-¿Quiere esperar aquí mientras recojo su equipaje de la cinta? - Le preguntó su acompañante -. Va a estar más tranquila y tiene el servicio cerca si lo necesita. Ella asintió y el empleado se alejó.

Caminó trémula y se sentó en una de las sillas. Al acomodarse el peso de todo lo que había pasado la puso a temblar. Sintió la necesidad que él estuviera allí, aunque eso fuera imposible. Ahora menos que nunca. Le resultaba hasta irónico estar en ese sitio donde todo comenzó tanto tiempo atrás, era una forma cruel del destino de burlarse de ella. .

_-Volveré pronto – prometió Carlisle y ella asintió mientras se recostaba en el sillón de su casa -, iré a comprar la receta – Se detuvo titubeando, viéndose completamente afectado -. Tal vez debería llamar a Anne…_

_-Vete, Car, no necesito una niñera. Estaré bien – le enfatizó lo último y él la miró desconfiado, imaginaba el porqué, después de todo había sido un momento en que no estaba cuando llegó Edward Mayor, tal vez pensaba que si volvía a irse sucedería algo malo -. Anda, cariño, por favor… dormiré un rato._

_-Bien – masculló, suspiró profundamente y salió dejándola sola.__Bella tragó grueso y recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, sintiendo que la pesadez y la tristeza la llenaban. Él no había llamado. Por supuesto que sabía que no iba a ir a ella, estaba lejos de allí, ocupado con sus negocios, con su vida, pero había esperado que por lo menos la llamara, ella había llorado en esa llamada. Le había rogado… ¿eso no valía para nada?_

_Sabía que estaba allí para él, pero… en algún momento todo se había perdido, incluyéndose a sí misma. Había entregado todo sin nada a cambio, lo cual había aceptado tranquilamente, pero por un instante rogó que la tomara en cuenta, que le hiciera presente en su vida en un sitio distinto a los que él dispusiera. ¿Era eso mucho pedir? ¿O es que ella no importaba nada?_

_Escuchó que la puerta sonaba y tembló por el sonido, los recuerdos y por el hecho de estar sola. Tocaron de nuevo y ella se levantó con esfuerzo del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta, cuando observó por el visor quién era jadeó ligeramente. Abrió la puerta asombrada y lo miró paralizada.__-¿Edward? – Preguntó asombrada._

_-¿Por qué el mensaje…? – lo escuchó jadear y acercarse a ella -. ¿Qué mierda te ocurrió? ¿Quién…? ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué te paso? – Preguntó desesperado, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, paralizado y horrorizado. Bella sintió sus ojos humedecerse y supo que no podía mentirle, que aunque lo destruyera tendría que decirle que fue su abuelo quien le hizo daño…_

_-Edward…_

_-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Por esto me llamaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te hicieron daño? ¿Quién? ¡Bella, contesta! – Le exigió tratando de tocarla pero sin conseguir hacerlo con temor de hacerle daño. Ella estaba paralizada por varios sentimientos, alivio porque estaba allí y dolor por lo que iba a hacer. Recordó cada uno de los eventos que sucedieron dos días atrás y miró hacia la pared donde su abuelo había tirado a Lira… _

_-Lira… - susurró desesperada, queriendo explicarle que sus golpes no importaban, que había perdido algo mucho más importante._

_-¡Lira! – Gritó Edward con expresión furiosa – ¿Dónde esta esa maldita gata? ¡La mataré! ¿Y cómo mierda hizo… esto? – Bella jadeó causándole gemir del dolor y él la miró más horrorizado, tratando de calmarla -. ¿Fuiste al medico? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Fuiste al mejor? ¡Tengo que llevarte al mejor medico! – Gritó._

_-Ya lo hice… no lo entiendes – trató de explicarle pero él enloquecido no la escuchaba._

_-¿Te hicieron radiografías? ¿Exámenes? – Le preguntó tocando ligeramente su cara amoratada y gruñendo de la rabia._

_-Ya lo hicieron… todo, estoy bien. Yo estoy bien… - trató de explicarle de nuevo -. Edward, sé que lo que diré no te gustará, yo… no quiero ser la que te diga esto…_

_-No estás bien, no te veo nada bien – le interrumpió pasándose la mano por el cabello viéndose desesperado -. Te veo con un maldito golpe en la cara, un brazo envuelto en un jodido cabestrillo y doblada como si no pudieras respirar. ¡Eso no es estar bien! – Espetó furioso -. ¿Dónde está esa maldita gata? – Preguntó caminando alrededor -. ¿Qué te dijeron los médicos? ¿Te evaluaron? – Insistió._

_-Sí, Edward, eso no importa, no es de eso que quiero hablar, escúchame por favor, el día después del evento en _Claroscuro_, cuando me levanté…_

_-¿Qué dijeron las pruebas? – Le interrumpió. La miraba preocupado y trató de llevarla al sofá para que sentara._

_-¡Edward, por favor, escúchame! – Gritó ella jadeando después del dolor –. Me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas, incluso la de embarazo… - Se detuvo ya que lo vio palidecer hasta volverse casi cenizo y apartarse un paso. _

_En ese momento entendió dos cosas que golpearon su cerebro en un flash.__Esa iba a ser su vida. Él llegando por un rato, sin compartir nada más que algunos momentos robados, imponiéndose en cada uno de los aspectos posibles, sin siquiera tener en cuenta lo que ella pudiera querer o necesitar. Nunca podría tener una vida normal en algo así, su conversación de tiempo atrás de niños quedó en algo nunca dicho, pero la verdad era que había estado dispuesta hasta matar cada uno de sus anhelos, no tener familia, no tener hijos… no tener nada, solo a él. Ella lo había aceptado y era el precio que había estado dispuesta a pagar… _

_También comprendió que le estaba haciendo daño. Los insultos de su abuelo, el trasfondo de esas palabras por fin golpearon en ella, y Dios, dolieron mucho más que todas las heridas que recibió por esa enseñanza. Ella había visto cuando vivió con Edward su temor a convertirse en su padre, su odio a Fred por como había actuado con ella, lo observó todo, no entendía cómo no había unido el rompecabezas. Cómo no había visto que esto que estaba haciendo golpeaba en él. Un hijo lo volvería como su padre, un hombre que no le importa crear vidas fuera de las promesas que hizo, reafirmaría las palabras que Edward Mayor le dijo y que sin duda le había repetido a él hasta el cansancio "un bastardo creador de bastardos"… Dios… que equivocada había estado… _

_-¿Estás embarazada? – Le preguntó él con voz contenida y Bella negó con la cabeza._

_-No… - susurró y lo vio aliviarse en el momento. Ella caminó hasta el sofá y se dejo caer sin importarle el tirón que recibió como castigo. Él comenzó a balbucear sobre llevarla a un medico, algo sobre un método más poderoso de anticoncepción. Pero ella solo podía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. Había estado tan concentrada en salvarlo… había estado tan errada -. Dios… yo nunca te hice ningún bien, ¿verdad? Más bien lo hice todo un poco peor… después de todo y ni siquiera puedo ayudarte… porque es imposible que yo lo haga._

_Edward la miró confundido y Bella comenzó a jugar con sus manos.__-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – Preguntó él entonces -. ¿Por qué me dejaste ese mensaje? – Ella escuchó la pregunta pero ya no tenia sentido, nada lo tenía como antes._

_-Lira murió – susurró y lo observó palidecer de nuevo, aunque después la miró enrojeciendo de nuevo._

_-Lo siento… - contestó y ella asintió, percibiendo de nuevo que el abrazo que había anhelado de él se volvía cada vez más lejano. Si era sincera consigo misma tenia que aceptar que llevaba un tiempo sin poder tocarla, solo cuando estaba en la cama se permitía ser cariñoso, tal vez ni siquiera se daba cuenta de ello. Como la miraba con algo parecido a afecto, la tocaba tan suavemente y como desde su cumpleaños, nunca la volvió a tomar tan fuerte, tan salvajemente como antes. Ella sí se dio cuenta, y le había sido suficiente. Hasta ese momento. Porque en ese instante no necesitaba sexo, necesitaba al hombre, un apoyo. Y eso no lo tendría nunca más._

_-¿Que soy yo para ti, Edward? – Le preguntó en voz baja y sin mirarlo a los ojos. Sintió que se paralizaba y alzó la mirada -. Por favor… necesito saberlo – le rogó. _

_Él se pasó la mano por el cabello, y pasaron unos momentos callados, tanto que pensó que la ignoraría y no le contestaría nada.__-Tu eres una necesidad – le dijo y ella agradeció al cielo que respondiera -, yo te ansío, te deseo, ¿estás feliz? ¿Eso es lo que quieres escuchar?, como una parte idiota de mí aún sigue tan pegado a ti como años atrás, ya deberías saberlo, por algo vuelvo cada jodida noche a tu cama, a tus brazos… porque me haces sentir… me haces sentir y ansiar cosas que me atreví a hacer una vez y que me condenaron, y eso es un maldito problema… Tú eres mi maldito problema que nunca se desaparece…__A ella se le humedecieron los ojos y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente mientras negaba con la cabeza._

_-Oh, Edward… - susurró y sintió que una parte de su pecho se desgarraba -. ¿Y cómo alguien podría alguna vez considerar llegar a amar un problema? __Se levantó del asiento con dificultad y negó con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué mierda tiene eso que ver? Isabella…_

_-Me voy a pasar las navidades en Chicago – le interrumpió y él se quedó paralizado -. Carlisle está en Londres y me va a escoltar de regreso a casa…_

_-Por supuesto – respondió con tono despectivo. Ella quiso reír sardónicamente pero requería mucho esfuerzo. Él negó con la cabeza -. Mejor así… yo debo ir a un viaje familiar en navidad, y no podré venir, no quisiera que estuvieras sola… - Agregó acercándose un paso -. ¿Cuándo regresas?_

_-No lo haré… - respondió después de observarlo por un par de segundos. Las palabras se escaparon de su boca sin considerarlas, pero después que lo hicieron un alivio escapó desde el fondo de su ser. Alivio mezclado con dolor, rendición, tristeza, furia, derrota… todo unido haciéndola que casi no lograra respirar, lo cual de por sí ya era trabajoso. Él se apartó un paso como si lo hubiese golpeado y frunció el ceño._

_-Pero tu contrato…_

_-Ya lo terminé – le informó. Él parecía más confundido que antes, pero solo duró unos segundos. Lo siguiente, ella sabía que venía, había visto esa expresión antes, la forma en como sus ojos se endurecían y su barbilla se subía. Le sorprendía como ese hombre decía que Edward era un bastardo… era exactamente igual a él._

_-Por supuesto – contestó y sonrió cruel y burlonamente. Bella tembló perceptiblemente -. Ya terminaste tu trabajo aquí… felicitaciones… - Ella se levantó del sofá y se apartó de su lado como si ansiara conseguir la mayor distancia que pudiera.__-Edward… - Lo llamó, porque sabía lo que venía, lo sentía en el fondo de su ser._

_-¿Qué? – Le interrumpió presionando las manos a sus lados en puños, se veía furioso y duro… y tan distinto al Edward que ella había conocido una vez -. Isabella, ambos sabíamos que esto era transitorio y que se iba a acabar… Tardaste demasiado, de todas formas, siempre pensé que lo harías antes. O tal vez yo no me cansé lo suficientemente rápido y no se me ocurrieron mejores formas de mantenerte aquí. - Bella recibió las palabras como si hubiesen sido un golpe en su estómago y asintió pesadamente -. Imagino que Anne pagó muy bien tus servicios… _

_-No lo hagas – le rogó interrumpiéndolo._

_-Yo solo quiero saber cuánto quieres cobrar por los que me diste a mí… - Bella tragó grueso y lo miró furiosa, sin lágrimas en los ojos, sin mostrarle que esas palabras terminaban de destrozarlo todo. Todo._

_-¡Qué suerte la tuya! – Dijo con un tono que no parecía el suyo, moviendo su mano libre hasta golpear su pecho ligeramente, ya que sentía que se estaba ahogando en ese sitio -, llegar a poseer a la única… - su garganta se cerró por esas palabras así que al final las escupió – ramera que solo se ha acostado con un hombre en toda su vida… Felicitaciones…__Él arrugó la cara como si lo hubiese dañado y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, pero no le importaba._

_-Isabella, yo… _

_-No – le interrumpió y se acercó un paso -. No me debes nada, Edward, no tienes que pagar por mis caricias, mis palabras y mi amor, yo te las entregué libremente - Él arrugó la cara de nuevo y ella sintió otro golpe en su vientre._

_-Sabías desde el principio como sería todo, nunca te mentí, sabías que estaba casado, sabías que no iba a dejarla, sabías que…_

_-Sí… - le dijo interrumpiéndolo y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, sus ojos ya estaban humedecidos y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder verlo -. Pero saber la verdad no significa que no duela, Edward… y estar contigo de esa forma es más doloroso que estar sola y más trágico que estar vacía…_

_Él se apartó de ella y negó con la cabeza, se giró para alejarse pero cuando dio un paso para irse ella lo tomó de un brazo y lo detuvo, acercándose hasta hablarle cerca.__-Te amé, Edward, así cuando salgas de aquí lo niegues y digas que jamás lo hice. Quiero que lo sepas, que lo entiendas. – Él trató de apartarse, pero ella apretó para que no lo hiciera, hubo una parte de su roce que hizo que se quedara quieto -Por favor… deja de pensar en los demás o en lo que tienes que dar para que te acepten… acéptate tú. Deja de pensar en lo que yo quiero, lo que tu abuelo quiere o en lo que ella quiere… ¿qué quieres tú? Si es esa empresa, ese sueño que siempre has anhelado lucha por él, pero sobre todo se feliz… eso es lo que siempre he querido, por eso fue que entré en todo este enredo, sabiendo que me destrozaría…_

_-No… no lo hiciste, solo llegas a mi vida para mostrarme lo que podría tener y después me lo quitas – le dijo y se apartó mirándola con furia y rabia -. Desde el momento en que aceptaste esto supe que no podía ceder de nuevo, Isabella, por eso no te dejé entrar esta vez… por eso no lo haré nunca más. Vete entonces, creyendo que eres tan digna y llévate esa excusa de amor que dices sentir por mí…_

_Bella sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y por unos segundos quedó paralizada por esas palabras, por la fuerza en que fueron dadas y por el dolor de cada una de ellas. Eso era otra muestra que había visto tiempo atrás, en el bar, en la escalera, o incluso antes, cuando después de una navidad ella lo había abrazado en un cuarto oscuro luego de una cena desastrosa. Pero no era ella quien podía sanarlo, le costó sudor y sangre entenderlo. _

_-No me lo estoy llevando, Edward, ¿lo quieres? Aquí lo tengo… aquí estoy… no tengo que irme… ¿no quieres que me vaya? No lo haré… pero no puedo más, no puedo vivir con tu incertidumbre, luchando contra ti y rogando por un momento… No puedo más. Sería tan tuya como lo he sido siempre, y te amaría igual… pero no puedo continuar luchando sin oportunidad, tirar mi amor contra una pared… Las paredes matan, Edward, y vidas se han perdido por ellas, ¿no lo ves? Yo no quiero morir y solo deseo ser sostenida, ser abrazada y amada. ¿Podrías hacerlo alguna vez?_

_Él se apartó otro paso y Bella cerró los ojos entendiendo su respuesta instintiva. Tragó grueso el dolor porque aunque sabia que era improbable que se acercara, la parte de su corazón que lo deseaba quedo devastada.__-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? – Le dijo y él la miró fijamente, se veía que estaba luchando, tratando de hablarle, pero no podía darle nada de lo que quería -. Que ese hombre que me dejó cinco años atrás fue el gran amor de mi vida, fue el único que me sostuvo y abrazó cuando lo necesité y yo… yo hubiese dado mi alma por ese hombre, Edward. No… - se calló y parpadeó apartando las lágrimas -. Lo di todo… y me equivoqué de nuevo, Dios, ¿dejaré de hacerlo alguna vez? De nuevo entregué todo por un hombre que no valía la pena, porque tú eres la versión egoísta y cruel de ese hombre._

_-No, soy lo que tú creaste… - le respondió entre dientes y apretando sus manos fuertemente, como si quisiera saltar sobre ella. Bella negó con la cabeza y limpió sus lágrimas._

_-No… no fui yo quien lo hizo – Susurró y se pasó la mano libre por su cara -. Adiós, Edward – le susurró y él iba a hablarle pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta y entró Carlisle. Los miró a ambos y fijó su mirada cargada de odio en Edward. Bella supo en ese momento que no había vuelta atrás, la parte que veía indecisa se había endurecido y cualquier duda que tuviera se fue cuando volvió a mirarla._

_-Adiós, Isabella – dijo y salió por la puerta abierta. Bella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y miró a Carlisle antes de empezar a jadear por aire. Aunque no lloró, no se lo permitió._

_-¿Bella? – Llamó Carlisle acercándose a su lado. La abrazó por largo rato sin decir palabra y sin moverse. __-Quiero irme a casa – le susurró cuando pudo calmarse.__._

_._

Ella se acomodó en la silla sin poder resistirse, llevando toda la carga emocional que no había podido desahogar y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y su pecho se constreñía mientras se forzaba a respirar. Por un par de segundos se permitió recordar tanto tiempo atrás cuando había llorado en ese sitio, como nada tenía sentido cuando se amaba a un hombre que pertenecía a otra. Había sido tan niña e ilusa, ese dolor no se comparaba con el que sentía ahora al saber que no había perdido algo, simplemente porque nunca lo había tenido.

-Condenados Masen – dijo y subió su mano para tapar sus ojos controlándose para no llorar -. Esta silla debe ser un trono irónico, que viene cada siete años para avergonzarme en público… - Se rió y bajó la mirada. Pensó en James y en que no se había despedido, había salido de allí al día siguiente de la conversación de Edward, no porque creyera que él fuera a buscarla, ese adiós entre ellos fue el cierre definitivo. Sino porque deseaba llegar a casa, aunque ahora allí, la invadió una soledad muy distinta, una que no puede llenarse con los amigos que había rechazado que fueran a su lado, era algo que no podría llenar otra persona, algo más interno y desgarrador, un vacío que le hacia sentir que no tenía nadie allí, que había perdió todo. Suspiró ligeramente y girando hacia la entrada del baño vio un teléfono público y caminó hacia allí. Marcó los números y esperó que contestara.

-Buenas tardes – respondió. Ella sonrió al escuchar su tono de negocios.

-Hola, James, estoy llamando para despedirme - le informó rápidamente y la recibió el silencio por unos instantes.

-Por tu código de área veo que ya es un poco tarde para eso… - le respondió por fin y ella asintió sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían. -Despídeme de Emma, dile que hubiese querido verla de nuevo pero su viaje… se interpuso. - Aunque la verdad no creía que hubiese permitido que la viera como estaba.

-Lo haré… - dijo con voz queda.

-Fue gran cosa conocerlos… - Se tragó el nudo de su garganta y jadeó ligeramente, respirar hondo aun le traía dolor -, yo…

-No volverás, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó.

-No tengo razones para hacerlo… - le respondió y lo escuchó botar todo el aire.

-¿Él lo sabe? Maldición, Bella, no me digas que te fuiste sin decirle…

-Lo sabe… - le respondió en voz baja

-Imagino que no lo tomó muy bien… aunque no ha venido por aquí - comentó pero lo último parecía más para sí mismo que para ella.

-No lo sé… no sé nada de él desde ayer - le dijo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó preocupado.

-Haciéndome a la idea - le respondió quedamente -. Estos últimos días me hicieron ver muchas cosas…

James suspiró hondo. - Es tan condenadamente terco, tú eres algo tan jodidamente bueno que si no estuviese hasta el cuello con Emma juro que te conquistaría. Si te enamoraste de ese imbécil, no dudo que me adorarías a mí hasta la muerte…

-Estoy segura… - le susurró sonriendo sin humor -. Cuídalo, ¿puedes?

-Lo haré… ¿No hay vuelta atrás? - Le preguntó esperanzado

-Al parecer siempre me enamoro de una fantasía, y al final el hombre real llega y se encarga de demostrarme que tan fácil puedo volver a destrozarlo todo, sobre todo a mí en el proceso… - El ruido de la última moneda al caer la puso en alerta -. Adiós, James, esto se cortara en cualquier momento. Besos a Emma - le susurró y trancó la llamada sintiendo que perdía otra parte de su ser.

Volvió a la silla y pasó su mano por su cara deseando que en todo este desastre por lo menos haberle dejado buenos recuerdos, momentos que le ayuden a sobrellevar la vida que eligió…_" Basta"_, susurró diciéndose que era suficiente y sabiendo que en ese último acto tenía para dejarlo ir sin más preguntas ni sueños, solo la realidad de saber que ese amor nunca estuvo destinado a ser.

-¿Bella? – Ella abrió los ojos por su nombre pronunciado por una voz conocida y observo la expresión horrorizada y preocupada de Bree -. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te sucedió, cariño? ¡Dios mío!

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó en voz entrecortada y asustada.

-Carlisle me llamó hace unas horas diciéndome que ibas a llegar a casa y que te buscara, que tal vez no querrías pero que me necesitabas… ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué estas usando un cabestrillo, cariño? – Preguntó con la voz que se parecía mucho a "estoy a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa".

-Yo… - Ella miró a su prima y la abrazó con fuerza con su brazo libre - rompí mi corazón, Bree, y… ahora no hay nada allí, ya no hay amor… no hay nada. - Bree la abrazó con fuerza causando que gimiera y después la soltó asustada.

-Vamos a casa… ven conmigo… ahora.

-No… quiero ir a mi propia casa - le dijo con firmeza, ya que ansiaba acostarse y volver a algo parecido a la normalidad. Bree asintió mientras la tomaba suavemente para guiarla. Bella se levantó observando que el técnico venía con su equipaje hacia donde estaba con su prima, y se alejó de ese sitio, dejando atrás la silla, su pasado, su amor y a Edward.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa y yo también espero que cada acción sea devuelta XD<p>

**PD: ****Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	52. Ángela

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Arms, Christina Perri_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=MeW0Sl0tNS8&ob=av2e

Aquí les traigo lo prometido. El POV Ángela, explicó la procedencia del mismo y el porqué no habíamos sabido de ella. Esta historia fue creada a principios de diciembre, la utilice para participar en un contest de originales promocionado por el blog nuestro tintero, donde ayer salió los resultados y quedé seleccionada en segundo lugar. Estoy muy feliz por ello y felicitó a todas las participantes por sus historias.

Bien, al ya salir los resultados se las traigo, y para quien haya pasado por el blog y leído "Más allá de la razón" (nombre de esta historia en el concurso) he agregado otra escena en el final, así les recomiendo que lean esa parte también.

Gracias por todo…

Betza.

* * *

><p><em>Agosto.<em>

_Como desearía ser más valiente…_, pensó Ángela mientras observaba la fachada blanca, recta y vanguardista del _University of Chicago Medical Center_; la artista en ella la rechazó inmediatamente, era demasiado estructurada, demasiado rígida… frígida. Quizás tuviera más que ver con que se sentía aterrorizada por estar en ese sitio que con su diseño; sin embargo eran pocas las cosas en las que se podría concentrar en ese momento y pensar en la arquitectura del edificio era una buena opción.

Se pasó la mano derecha por el brazo izquierdo desnudo y sintió un pequeño estremecimiento; deseó culpar al clima pero el frío era casi inexistente a mediados de agosto en Chicago, y sabía a ciencia cierta que los estremecimientos que la recorrían eran producto del terror que le imponía lo que iba a hacer allí.

—Puedes hacerlo — se repitió en silencio y caminó un poco más lento de lo normal hacia su destino. Mientras se acercaba a las puertas vidriadas su imagen se reflejó en ellas; su cabello negro, normalmente brillante y suelto estaba amarrado a una coleta y se veía opaco, como todo su ser; su piel blanca estaba sin exageración un poco gris, se encontraba más flaca que antes y sus ojos oscuros carecían también de vida.

Entró al edificio y se acercó a la recepcionista que estaba detrás de un gran mueble fabricado de madera y vidrio, daba la sensación de más frialdad de antes, una gran separación entre los que trabajaban allí y los que buscaban el servicio.

—Buenos días… — dijo con voz un poco más baja de lo normal.

—Buenos días. — Saludó la mujer pelirroja de casi cuarenta años de edad, vestida de blanco, típico uniforme de enfermera, y una plaquita dorada arriba de su seno derecho que llevaba el nombre "Mary".

Ángela parpadeó varias veces y volvió a enfocar su atención en Mary, respirando hondo y tratando con ello de hundir el miedo por las palabras que pronunciaría.

—Quisiera hacerme una prueba de VIH, ¿hacia dónde debo dirigirme? — Apretó sus manos en puños y escuchó a la mujer recitar las instrucciones de modo impersonal, como quien lee en voz alta una cartilla. No pudo dejar de pensar que le vendría bien tener un poco más de empatía, ya que era humana, una cinta grabada hubiera cumplido perfectamente su tarea con los mismos resultados.

Un minuto después se dirigía hacia los ascensores que se encontraban en la izquierda y sintió sus hombros hundirse un poco más.

Su historia sexual había empezado desde muy temprana edad y de la forma más cliché que existía, tanto que una parte de su ser aún se burlaba de ella por eso. Diez años atrás, cuando ella tenía quince años, había perdido su virginidad en su propia cama, medio borracha, con su padrastro, Eric.

Ahora podría decir que fue una perfecta idiota al haber aceptado el alcohol que le ofreció, o por sentarse a ver televisión con él después de la fiesta, pero confiaba en él, se había casado con su madre un año atrás y se veía un buen sujeto. Un par de horas después de la primera bebida, se había despertado desorientada con sus propias manos envolviendo su velluda espalda, mientras él jadeaba encima de ella penetrándola con dureza.

Durante seis meses se encontró acosada hasta el punto que ceder era la única opción posible. Eric utilizó sus terrores para inmovilizarla, para acallar cualquier denuncia en su contra y cuando finalmente tomó fuerzas y habló con su madre ella simplemente no le creyó.

Esa fue la primera vez que entendió que el amor era una mierda, volvía ciegas y estúpidas a las personas; había idiotizado a su madre, primero con su propio padre, quien huyó despavorido cuando ella se embarazó como medida extrema para retenerlo; con cada uno de sus parejas de turno a quienes mantuvo o entregó sus ahorros, y finalmente con Eric.

Ángela comprendió que enamorarse era asumir un riesgo demasiado grande, te dejaba a merced del otro, te cegaba y te volvía completamente vulnerable. Ella no se enamoraría jamás, porque al final eso hacía daño y todo se acababa, nada era eterno, el amor no existía y si había una ilusión en algún momento se apagaría dejándote vacío… aunque después de todo había roto su principal regla sin tomar en cuenta ninguna de sus advertencias.

Subió en el ascensor y marcó el quinto piso, como se lo había indicado Mary, apoyándose en el frío metal de la cabina.

Se pasó una mano por su cara mientras recordaba cómo Esther se había negado a admitir lo que le había confesado, torció sus palabras, llegó a plantearle que se lo había imaginado todo, Ángela la había mirado con incredulidad y le había preguntado; "¿cómo diablos se podría imaginar ser penetrada por ese bastardo durante seis meses?", esas pocas palabras fueron suficientes para que su madre estallara, la golpeara y para que ella huyera. Se refugió en la casa de su abuela, trabajó para ayudarla durante la preparatoria, pero igual pronto se quedó sola, el corazón de su abuela estaba demasiado deteriorado como para resistir el ataque que tuvo aquel diciembre. Poco después se presentó para una beca en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago y cuando se la concedieron se trasladó sin dudarlo.

Sin embargo, no permitió nunca que el recuerdo de las manos de Eric o su pene la sujetaran, todo lo contrario, como bien se lo había hecho notar su mejor amiga más de una vez. Ángela no iba a tener amor, no se dejaría encadenar o idiotizar, pero tendría sexo, mucho, mucho sexo con todas las personas que pudiera. Le hacía sentir relajada, olvidar su pasado y ser feliz.

Prácticamente después de abandonar la casa de su madre, se acostó con un compañero cualquiera de su clase, deseando eliminar las marcas que Eric había dejado en su cuerpo, y después con otro y otro… Pero siempre había dejado bien claras las reglas del juego; solo sexo, sin emociones, sin amor.

En los años siguientes cuando uno de sus amantes empezaba a tratar de forjar un nexo o a profundizar la intimidad, lo alejaba sin mirar atrás. No lo quería ni necesitaba.

Aunque en ese momento cuestionaba varias cosas, varias decisiones y muchas de esas sobre su vida supuestamente feliz. ¿De verdad no lo deseaba? ¿Realmente no lo necesitaba? ¿Habría sido más feliz si no hubiese actuado así? Bella había estado solo con un hombre y lo había arruinado todo con el sujeto. Ahora estaba en otro continente tratando de recuperarlo y aunque no se veía feliz, se veía en paz y era valiente. Ella le envidiaba esa fortaleza y su resolución para correr el riesgo, aunque tuviera mucho para perder, esa característica le hubiese podido ayudar mucho.

El ascensor sonó indicándole que había llegado a su piso y salió de él cruzando a la izquierda hacia el laboratorio clínico. Llegó con la nueva recepcionista, en este caso morena, cortada con la misma tijera que la anterior, distante e impersonal. Después de hacerla llenar unas planillas con sus datos y los del número de seguro social, le ordenó sentarse en uno de los pequeños cubículos que estaban en uno de los laterales del área de espera y Ángela lo hizo enredando sus manos sobre su regazo y respirando profundamente para calmarse.

—¿Señorita Webber? — Ella alzó la mirada y encontró una doctora rubia con cara amable que llevaba en sus manos la tabla de metal con los datos que había escrito anteriormente. La mujer se sentó frente a ella del otro lado de un pequeño escritorio y le sonrió ligeramente —. Soy la doctora Mathews, quería hacerle varias preguntas de rutina antes de tomarle la muestra de sangre. — Ángela asintió y tomando una respiración profunda miró fijamente a la doctora —. ¿Es la primera vez que se hace este examen?

—Sí. — Se sintió más estúpida que antes, su vida había sido alocada y al extremo, sin embargo siempre había pensado que se las sabía todas y que se cuidaba en todos los sentidos.

—¿Es un examen de rutina porque la envió su ginecólogo tratante o presenta algún tipo de síntoma?

—Hace un año tuve relaciones con un amigo, Tom, el condón se rompió, pero yo utilizo pastillas anticonceptivas así que no pensamos que debíamos preocuparnos. Hace casi una semana me llamó y me dijo que tenía la enfermedad, que le dieron el diagnostico pocos días atrás y que llevaba el virus desde más de un año atrás asintomático… — Con cada última palabra sus manos temblaron con más insistencia y las apretó con fuerza. La expectativa de haber sido infectada, de no poder hacer todo lo que deseaba la tenía aterrorizada… ¿había siquiera vivido? ¡Y todo por un polvo que ni siquiera le había gustado con un hombre cualquiera! Se detuvo y tragó grueso controlándose a duras penas.

—Así que quiere prevenir…

—Tengo más de dos semanas con malestar; vómitos, cansancio, incluso puedo sentir mis glándulas ligeramente inflamadas… Pensé que era una gripe o algún virus, pero después que él… Busqué en internet… dicen que son dos años, pero que si se sienten síntomas… Yo… conozco mi cuerpo y sé que algo va mal… — Comenzó a balbucear y miró a la doctora con miedo.

—Entiendo… — Asintió y miró la información de la tablilla frunciendo el ceño por el contenido de alguna respuesta.

Ángela se burló en silencio imaginando lo que vería, la respuesta sobre cuántos amantes había tenido; ¿había escrito más de cincuenta?, cuando pasó de ese número simplemente había dejado de contar… no le interesaba.

—Le haremos todos los exámenes de rutina y el día de mañana puede venir a retirarlos… y podremos tener una conversación ambas… — le advirtió y Ángela se mordió el labio para no sacar una sonrisa socarrona sobre su tono, era su cuerpo y su derecho, nunca le había importado antes. Pero ahora lo hacía y por varios motivos.

La siguió al laboratorio y observó como preparaban todo para hacerle el examen de sangre; siempre le había gustado ver como la pinchaban y salía el líquido rojo, era algo morboso pero le hacía sentir que realmente existía, que su cuerpo era más que piel y curvas, que debajo de todo había algo importante, algo con significado. Vio como llenaban cuatro frascos de muestras y lo rotulaban con el número "22". Ahora era solo eso, un número. Y quizás… mañana todo eso solo habría sido un mal sueño o peor que ello, se volvería otra cifra de dentro de las estadísticas buscando asustar a los adolescentes y llevarlos a la abstinencia o al sexo seguro.

—Los resultados estarán listos para mañana a las diez en punto — le informó la laboratorista que le tomó la muestra y ella asintió mientras doblaba su brazo y salía camino a casa, a su trabajo, a continuar su vida normal por otro día… y teniendo la esperanza que el siguiente también pudiera hacerlo.

.

Entró al Museo de Arte de Chicago una hora después, llevaba trabajando allí por tres años. Había tenido la suerte de poder adquirir un lugar en la especialización de curadora después de culminar su carrera y obtener un puesto en ese sitio tan respetado mientras estaba estudiando. Su trabajo era como un sueño para ella, le gustaba pintar aunque sabía que no tenía tanto talento que Bella, que podría crear y hacer sentir lo que deseara con unas pinceladas; pero le encantaba restaurar, ver una obra y saber que podría haberla arruinado el polvo, el aire o el pasar del tiempo pero sus manos la recuperaban y los amantes del arte podían seguir disfrutando de ella. Era una labor pequeña pero sentía que de forma anónima contribuía a que en el mundo hubiera belleza y a preservar parte del alma de un creador. Quizás así se sintieran los ángeles al cuidar la obra de Dios, aunque tal vez solo estaría desvariando…

Dejó su cartera dentro del locker asignado para ella y caminó hasta su escritorio y en el trayecto lo vio. Desaceleró sus pasos y obligó a su corazón a calmarse, a sus piernas a volver a endurecerse ya que por un momento las sintió como de gelatina y a su respiración a apaciguarse. Era injusto, completamente injusto. No quería enamorarse, nunca, todos sus esfuerzos habían sido para ello, sin embargo al conocerlo seis meses atrás se encontró con que ella, que nunca se había sentido tímida con un hombre, balbuceaba cuando le hablaba, se sentía atraída como nunca y ansiando cada una de sus palabras. _"Idiota"_, era igual a su madre.

Benjamín Cheney era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño ligeramente alborotado y hasta su cuello, que le había hecho ver que existía en él un alma más interesante que la académica que mostraba como director del departamento de restauración; era más alto que ella, que pasaba el metro setenta y cinco de estatura, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla, sus ojos castaños miel y labios finos la habían hecho estremecer más de una vez. Le parecía el hombre más sexy que había conocido, la forma en cómo se movía alrededor y su tono ligeramente ronco cuando hablaba y gemía... La había atormentado desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Por supuesto, había pensado desde que lo conoció que significaba problemas, que no podría actuar como siempre si él causaba esa revolución en su interior; pero no había escuchado sus propias advertencias. Tampoco ayudaba que la tensión entre ambos se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo, ni que él fuera tan condenadamente quisquilloso que la hubiese atormentado con cada asunto hasta que un mes atrás se había rendido. Se merecía un premio por haber resistido tanto.

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Ángela sintió que un estremecimiento comenzaba a formarse desde su columna vertebral y se forzó a caminar hacia su escritorio. Benjamín era un excelente amante, un hombre complejo y la había vuelto loca desde el principio, tanto que cuando dos semanas atrás había estado saciada sobre su cama después de varias horas de sexo y él le había acariciado el cuello en una muestra de intimidad manifiesta, no había huido. Debió haberlo hecho. Aunque tampoco lo hizo cuando le tomó la mano de camino a un restaurante un par de días después o cuando, fuera de todo precedente, ella misma le había acariciado su cabello después de hacer un chiste en medio de la calle. Se sentía cómoda con él, eso debió disparar todas sus alarmas. Y ahora… Dios… sintió que el terror volvía a invadirla y cerró los ojos para evitar que la angustia fuera evidente o dejara caer alguna lágrima.

Trabajó ese día como una autómata, incluso equivocándose un par de veces, lo cual nunca sucedía ya que siempre actuaba muy controlada y pendiente de todo. Aunque su revuelo emocional era suficiente para justificarla. A media tarde se encontró contando los minutos para irse de allí, sabiendo que había fracasado completamente en su objetivo de "vivir normalmente".

_Falta media hora_, se dijo dándose fuerza mientras se preguntaba qué haría al salir de allí. En momentos como este maldecía a su amiga por irse a Londres, necesitaba su apoyo, aunque como era una idiota completa, cuando cinco días atrás, le había ofrecido quedarse, ella había rechazado el ofrecimiento sin siquiera contarle que era lo que le estaba sucediendo. Pero es que siempre había combatido todo sola, se había caracterizado en ser la que escuchaba y aconsejaba a quien lo necesitara pero cuando era a ella a quien le angustiaba un problema lo resolvía sin pedir ningún tipo de ayuda, era su naturaleza y nunca había dependido de nadie, por eso no había respondido ninguna de sus llamadas, tenía que controlarse a sí misma y a su situación antes de dejar entrar a nadie.

—Señorita Webber — Se estremeció al escuchar el tono ronco de Benjamín y levantó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos para encontrarlo frente a ella. En su mirada se podía adivinar un deje frustración, pero las ansias también estaban allí.

—Señor Cheney — respondió con tono medio tembloroso.

—Quería saber si podría quedarse hasta más tarde el día de hoy a ayudarme con un… proyecto.

Claro que sabía cuál era el proyecto y cómo habrían terminado, tirados sobre su escritorio estilo Luis XV, completamente desnudos y sudorosos. Había sucedido anteriormente y aunque las ganas estaban allí, el temor de infectarlo era superior. Por supuesto, sabía que si utilizaban protección la posibilidad era mínima, salvo que hubiese alguna cortada sangrante, por lo menos esa parte sí la había escuchado en las clases de educación sexual. Pero también sabía que ellos lo habían hecho sin protección la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, arrasados por el deseo.

_¿Y si te hice daño?_, le preguntó en silencio mientras solo lo miraba como si estuviese analizando su proposición. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Desde que recibió la llamada de Tom había huido de Benjamín, ignorado sus llamadas, sus invitaciones, su mirada. Incluso podría ignorarlo completamente si no fuera su jefe y malditamente atrayente para ella.

—Lo siento, señor Cheney — respondió con todo el aplomo que le había dado la idea de haberlo condenado —, hoy tengo que hacer unas diligencias después del trabajo, así que no podré estar dispuesta a… adelantar trabajo. Él la miró con expresión confundida y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No podría cancelarla? De verdad es urgente…

Ella apretó la mandíbula y aplastó la parte de su ser que quería gritarle que sí, en vez negó enérgicamente con su cabeza.

—Imposible, Señor Cheney…

Benjamín entrecerró los ojos y se acercó unos centímetros más, transgrediendo con ello la norma acordada, ocultar su relación personal en el ámbito laboral, al fin y al cabo eran jefe y empleada. Lo miró con un poco de pánico y aunque pensó en alejarse, se quedó estática sobre su asiento sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Necesito verte, Ángela, por lo menos hablar, ya han pasado cinco días… — le susurró y ella tragó grueso ante el gesto de dolor que vio en sus ojos.

—Realmente no puedo —le respondió distanciándose física y emocionalmente del momento. Él la miró con una mezcla de irritación y dolor, finalmente asintió y se alejó rumbo a su oficina.

Por supuesto, imaginaba el porqué de esa mirada, Ángela le había leído la cartilla antes de acostarse por primera vez; "nada de sentimientos, nada de intimidad, solo sexo". ¿Por qué entonces fue la primera en violar su propia norma?

Lo miró alejarse mientras contaba en silencio, _"veinticinco minutos…"._

_._

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento casi cuatro horas después de haber salido de su trabajo. Había caminado por la ciudad tratando de distraerse, intentado comer algo aunque solo había podido dar un par de mordiscos antes de sentirse mareada, suponía que por la mezcla del nerviosismo y de… no quería pensar en ello.

Tiró su cartera encima de la mesa envejecida y se dejó caer sobre el mueble vino tinto maldiciéndose porque no podía dejar de pensar, arrancar las condenadas preguntas filosóficas existenciales de su mente; _¿he vivido como debería haberlo hecho? ¿He hecho suficiente? ¿He tenido algo?_.

Sabía que con esa enfermedad podrías vivir por muchos años, que incluso podrías portar el virus y no sentir dolor o morir… solo contagiar, pero eso era suficiente para afectar cada parte de su ser, hasta la posibilidad remota de tener hijos que jamás había considerado estaba allí, atormentándola. Nunca había querido tenerlos pero ahora que la posibilidad se cercenaba de alguna manera se preguntaba si podría haber sido una mejor madre que la suya. Pero cualquiera de estos pensamientos se quedaban atrás frente a la angustia de la culpa, _Dios, ¿y si lo contagié? ¿A él y a cuántos más?_. Tragó grueso y se tapó su cara ansiando respirar y dejar de pensar.

Un par de segundos después escuchó sonar el timbre y agradeció a cualquier persona que viniera a llamar y a interrumpirla, necesitaba despejarse. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa fingida que palideció cuando se encontró frente a Benjamín, apoyado contra el marco con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de lana.

—¿Ben? — Preguntó sintiendo que su corazón volvía a acelerarse y que la sensación de anhelo volvía a llenarla.

—¿Puedo pasar? — Le inquirió mirándola fijamente, de esa forma que la hacía sentir pequeña y sin tanta experiencia como la que tenía. Solo él la hacía sentir casi… diminuta. Se apartó ya que sabía que aunque podría haberlo evitado en su trabajo allí sería completamente imposible.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Interrogó y lo vio rodar los ojos en respuesta. Ella lo hizo mentalmente, esa no era una pregunta adecuada, pero tampoco sabía bien cómo actuar, su máscara de seguridad se había resquebrajado desde cinco días atrás, no era ella misma, y eso definitivamente no era una sensación positiva.

—Quiero saber lo que está sucediendo… — anunció sin rodeo. Actuaba como el Ben que había aprendido a conocer, ese que la hizo ceder en cada una de sus creencias y que le hizo entregar más de lo que había dado alguna vez… más de lo que hubiese querido dar.

Ángela cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se apartó hasta el medio de la sala, mirándolo fijamente, buscando por cualquier cambio externo. ¿Era idiota hacerlo? Ver algún lunar tipo el que había observado en la película _Philadelphia_, ¿era demasiado pronto?, ¿se estaba volviendo loca?

—Nada está sucediendo, punto — respondió encogiéndose de hombros, llenándose de nuevo de frivolidad, aunque esa vez completamente fingida —. Dijimos que era solo sexo sin compromisos, que…

—Tú dijiste… — le intentó interrumpir.

—Y tú estuviste de acuerdo — le cortó rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ánge? — Le preguntó con tono burlón —, ¿demasiada intimidad para ti? ¿Dónde pasé el límite… al acariciarte o al verte lavar los dientes? ¿O fue en decirte que me gustas y creerte lo suficiente madura para simplemente aceptarlo?

Ella tragó grueso y desvió su mirada al cuello de su camisa, pensando en ese momento que sucedió una semana atrás, ¿apenas había pasado una semana? Ellos habían estado acostados en su cama, él le estaba acariciando su espalda, de nuevo, un acto idiota y reprochable pero que permitió como tantas otras cosas, y se había acercado a su oído, lo había besado y sonreído sobre él, incluso sintió sus dientes rozando la piel sensible cuando le susurró: "Me gustas, Ánge, eres hermosa, sensual y un completo reto… me encantas, incluso podría...", se había detenido y besado su cuello por un par de segundos.

Ella había sonreído como una ingenua ilusionada pero no había respondido nada, las palabras simplemente no quisieron salir de sus labios. En cualquier situación normal habría huido, gritado y actuado como tal perra que el hombre nunca se hubiese acercado de nuevo. Ese día solo se había volteado y lo había besado, antes de hacer que la poseyera mucho más dulce que las veces anteriores.

Se había sentido emocionada por algo en su vida, algo profundo. Ahora todo eso estaba arruinado. Alzó la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes escoger cualquiera de ellas, da lo mismo — respondió sonriéndole ligeramente —. Fue divertido mientras duró…

—¿Tú decides el principio y el final también? — Preguntó y se acercó unos pasos, ella quería moverse, huir. _¡Enfréntalo, dile la verdad!,_ se gritó, pero no lo hizo, en vez levantó su barbilla y lo miró con indiferencia.

—Era solo algo físico…, nunca nada más, te lo dejé claro, tú fuiste quien quisiste incumplir las reglas, no me culpes — le dijo y sintió su mano en la nuca jalándola un poco hacia él.

—No me gusta que jueguen conmigo… — le informó y Ánge apartó la mirada, si tan solo él hubiese tenido un poco más de paciencia ella sabría la respuesta que le atormentaba. Si fuera inconsciente hubiese actuado como nada, pero su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que algo iba mal, el malestar no se iba… y no podía hacerle eso.

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco — le respondió y colocó las manos sobre su pecho encima de la ropa. Era delgado, aunque estaba formado, su piel dura donde sus dedos habían acariciado y rozado.

—¿Crees que lo hago? — Preguntó de nuevo acercándose más a ella, pasando una mano por su cintura baja. Ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para observar sus ojos color marrón claro, casi miel, viéndola fijamente —. Porque hasta hace menos de una semana todo estaba bien, te tenía en mi cama, incluso parecía que tú cedías por fin… — La miró como si quisiera saber cada uno de sus sentimientos, como si ansiara traspasar su cabeza y conocer cada uno de sus pensamientos —. Pensé que habíamos avanzado pero de repente te retrotrajiste, me ignoras y no permites siquiera que me acerque, ni que te tome. ¿Por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio y apartó su mirada entendiendo que había bajado tanto sus barreras que incluso él se había dado cuenta. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer segura que iba por el mundo sin importarle el amor y esas idioteces? Un segundo después se preguntó por qué se había dejado volver esa mujer y emitió una especie de suspiro lastimero, anhelándolo aún más. Él acarició su espalda baja y en respuesta se estremeció, la corriente eléctrica serpenteando entre ambos como ondas y dejándola sin fuerza ni voluntad.

—Esto no está terminado — le dijo Benjamín antes de bajar la cabeza y juntar sus labios.

Ella sintió que su corazón se paraba justo en ese momento, siempre había sucedido así, desde el primer toque. Esa había sido otra advertencia, que había dejado correr… _"Idiota"._

Lo tomó por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero marrón y respondió haciéndolos explotar a ambos, besándolo con ansias, deseo, cariño, anhelo y frustración.

Benjamín bajó sus manos hasta su espalda baja y la apretó a su ser, a la vez que le abría su boca e introducía su lengua para delinear los contornos de sus labios y más adentro. Acariciándola, rodeándola, quemándola hasta los cimientos más ocultos de su ser.

Por un par de minutos se dejó ir, lo besó apasionadamente a la vez que lo tocaba e incluso comenzaba a jugar con las solapas de su chaqueta para arrancársela de su cuerpo. ¿Qué le importaba el después? Tenía el ahora, tenía al hombre que deseaba ansioso por poseerla, eso era lo importante…

No había ninguna razón para no rendirse a eso, a esas caricias, anhelos y ferocidad con que se tocaban… _nadie iba a salir dañado…_

A la vez que su mente procesaba esas palabras se apartó del agarre de su amante y se alejó varios pasos, hasta llegar a golpearse con la pared del otro extremo de la habitación.

Benjamín quedó desorientado por un par de segundos, viéndose como si no entendiera a dónde ella se había ido y sobre todo porqué se había separado.

—Quiero que te vayas — le pidió ella con la respiración forzada y la voz ronca.

—¿Qué…?

—Se acabó, no quiero volver a verte. — dijo y se quedó viéndolo por un par de segundos mientras él comprendía el significado completo de sus palabras.

Cuando lo vio dar un paso hacia adelante hacia donde ella se encontraba, una angustia que tenía muchos años sin experimentar llenó su pecho, tan distinta y familiar que por un par de segundos la hizo quedar sin aliento.

—¡No te me acerques! — Le gritó acercándose a la pared, mientras estiraba su mano tratando de tomar un jarrón ubicado sobre una mesa de arrime ubicada a su derecha. Benjamín se detuvo mirándola un poco consternado —. ¡Lárgate de aquí, maldito bastardo! ¡He dicho que no! — Escupió sintiendo la necesidad de correr, pero a un sitio donde pudiera encontrar un arma mejor que un maldito florero…

—¿Ánge? — Escuchó que le preguntaba cortando su línea de pensamiento y vio que lo tenía más cerca. Ella se apartó hasta pegarse más a la pared.

—¡Vete! — Le exigió y lo observó fruncir el ceño —. Si das un paso más te juro que te mato… ¡Lo haré!— Gritó y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos, recordando otro momento donde dijo unas palabras parecidas.

Cuando los abrió él se había alejado hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, se veía alterado, como si no se explicara ese arranque. La verdad era que ella tampoco lo comprendía muy bien.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos, solo observándose y ella sintió que su corazón se calmaba poco a poco. Que la realidad volvía a imperar y empezó a sentirse horrorizada por cómo había explotado. ¿Acaso ya eso no había sido superado? "_¿Qué demonios…?"_

—Nunca he estado con mujeres que no deseen estar conmigo, ni jamás he forzado a nadie, tú deberías saberlo, ya has estado en mi cama. Tampoco estoy donde no me quieren así que, sí… he tenido mi respuesta. — Dio un paso hacia donde estaba parada pero después titubeó, como si lo hubiese pensado bien y se dirigió hacia la puerta —. Realmente no te entiendo, con tu cuerpo dices algo y después tu boca… no lo comprendo. Pero se hará como tú quieres, como siempre. Adiós, Ángela…

Ella lo vio salir de la puerta y se fue dejando caer al suelo, sintiendo que el alma se le quebraba y sin entender cómo había pasado todo eso. Un par de minutos después por fin pudo empezar a llorar.

Lo cual no dejó de hacer en toda la noche.

.

De nuevo ver la entrada del _University of Chicago Medical Center_ le hizo sentir frío y rechazo aunque ahora estaba un poco desconectada de todo, no había descansado bien, tenía dolor de cabeza y esa mañana se había levantado de la cama con incluso más malestar que los días anteriores. Las nauseas no mermaban y estaba mareada porque no podía comer nada… era una especie de círculo vicioso.

Pasó la puerta de vidrio sin siquiera mirarse, no deseaba ver sus ojeras y su semblante cada vez más gris. Subió al ascensor llenándose de valor, por lo menos lo poco que podía recabar en su cuerpo.

_Que no me envíen a ningún cuarto_, rogó recordando como en un capitulo de _Sex and the City_ a Samantha la habían hecho ir a un consultorio después de ese tipo de prueba y cómo se había reído cuando la había visto desmayarse. Ahora no era nada gracioso.

Llegó al quinto piso y cruzó a la izquierda, al igual que el día anterior pero de alguna forma parecía que había transcurrido una vida entera en lugar que unas pocas horas.

Se detuvo en el escritorio de la recepcionista y le dio sus datos preguntando si sus resultados estaban listos. Vio salir caminando a la enfermera y tragó grueso empezando a negociar con Dios.

_Iré a misa… no tendré más sexo en toda mi vida… o un año… No, seis meses… Lo que sea, lo que sea…_

En ese momento pensó en las etapas del duelo y le dio risa cuando se dio cuenta que ya había pasado por dos: negación y negociación.

_Por favor no permitas que llegué a la aceptación…_, le rogó a cualquier ser divino que estuviese escuchando y tembló cuando observó a la misma doctora rubia que la atendió el día anterior.

—Señorita Webber, por favor, acompáñeme — le pidió la doctora.

_Oh, el consultorio… _Se abrazó a sí misma caminando con más lentitud, era peor que si fuera caminando al paredón, el terror la estaba llenando a cada paso.

_No viví, no lo hice… de verdad que no…_, pensaba mientras daba cada paso.

_Debí hacer más, no debí rendirme… yo también quería que me amaran_, ese pensamiento le horrorizó aún más ya que iba en contra de todo lo que supuestamente había deseado en su vida. Quería ser idiota…

_Pude ser mejor madre que la mía… lo pude ser… Pude ser tantas cosas… _Se ahogó sintiendo que se clavaba las uñas en sus manos y entró en el consultorio amplio, frío y rígido de la doctora.

—Tome asiento, por favor… — le pidió la doctora y ella obedeció sin poder respirar.

_Por favor que él no esté enfermo… por favor, no permitas que yo haya hecho eso…_, rogó preguntándose cómo viviría consigo misma si eso era exactamente lo que hubiese hecho. Aunque tal vez sería solo una persona infectada, siempre tenía cuidado con el uso del condón, solo que esa primera noche con Benjamín todo fue tan místico que se les había olvidado… _¿Pero, por qué justamente él? ¿Por qué la única de quien me enamoré?_

—Sus resultados están listos… — comentó la doctora y ella la escuchaba llena en una bruma de terror absoluto.

_¿Podría vivir una vida normal así? Debería investigarlo… ¡soy tan ignorante!_

—La prueba de VIH salió negativa, sus cuentas blancas están un poco altas, pero al parecer es solo una pequeña infección y… — escuchó que la mujer decía y se quedó paralizada.

Su estómago estaba tan revuelto que temió devolver la bilis y la miró asombrada.

—Sin embargo la traje aquí para hablarle sobre educación sexual… y sobre sus opciones… — ¿Opciones? No estaba enferma, su única opción sería vivir y estar sana. _Estoy sana._

—… Y decidir si quiere mantenerlo o interrumpirlo…

—¿De qué habla? — Preguntó saliendo ligeramente de su estupor.

—¿No me ha escuchado? — Inquirió la doctora con el ceño fruncido —. Tendrá que hacerse otra prueba cada seis meses por un año pero por los síntomas, la cuenta de glóbulos blancos y rojos lo seguro es que sea solo por su estado de gestación — La miró aturdida —. Está embarazada — le reafirmó — Por los exámenes de sangre calculamos que de dos a cuatro semanas, debe hacerse un ultrasonido con el tocólogo quien le informará cuánto tiempo exacto tiene de gestación. Además de sus opciones…

La mujer siguió hablando pero Ángela solo puro tocarse su vientre y parpadear asombrada.

_¿Estoy embarazada? ¿De Ben?_. Se llevó una mano para la boca y se sintió aliviada y asustada en igual medida. Aliviada porque no estaba enferma y porque no lo había enfermado. Asustada porque había una vida creciendo dentro de ella, una vida del único hombre que la había hecho sentir algo más, algo profundo. Un hombre que había rechazado el día anterior y los anteriores a ello.

_No quiero abortar_, pensó haciendo que botara todo el aire de su pecho, ¡cielo santo, iba a seguir adelante! Eso la hizo sentir espantada, su vida iba a cambiar si no lo hacía, pero deseaba a ese bebé. Quizás incluso podría hablar con Benjamín, sabía que no habían tenido nada serio y que ella lo había alejado, pero quizás él…

—¿Me está escuchando, señora Webber? — Le preguntó la doctora de nuevo y ella asintió y balbuceó algo sobre que sabía exactamente quién era el padre y que no era la persona infectada. Eso fue lo único que pudo medio oír de todo lo que dijo.

_Yo seré una mejor madre_, se dijo a sí misma con más certeza de la que sentía, percibiendo como sus manos temblaban y algo asombroso a su vez, la sensación de certeza de que podría formar una pequeña familia, solo suya; pero tenía que decírselo a Benjamín, sin importar si él aceptaba o no tener alguna responsabilidad. No cometería el mismo error de su madre, no dependería de él ni de nadie. _Sería valiente._

_Por ti seré valiente_, le dijo a su estómago y se dejó llevar hacia la ginecóloga de guardia para revisar que todo estuviera bien con su bebé y sintiendo que al decir esas palabras el miedo menguó un poco… solo un poco.

.

Ángela entró en el Museo muy temprano la mañana siguiente, había llamado a una de sus compañera para reportarse enferma el día anterior, lo cual había sido mitad verdad y mitad mentira. No estaba enferma en realidad pero aún se sentía como si lo estuviera.

Pasó todo el día caminando por un parque cercano a su casa, sentándose en los banquillos y viendo por primera vez a los niños jugar, siempre había sabido que existían pero nunca les había prestado demasiada atención, no en realidad, pero el día anterior sí lo hizo, con una mano sobre su vientre y una diminuta sonrisa bailando sobre sus labios al ver la escena. Incluso en un momento una niña con cabello rubio rizado, muy parecida a la niña de rizos dorados del cuento de los tres osos, se había acercado a buscar una pelota que había caído sobre sus pies, Ángela se la había entregado sonriendo y su corazón se hinchó cuando la niña le respondió el gesto. Ahora sí entendía la fascinación de Bella con sus sobrinos.

Ese tiempo libre le había servido para decidir y aceptar varias cosas. Iba a ser madre, obviamente, y tal vez toda su vida fuera a cambiar; su madre fue un pésimo ejemplo así que no tenía mucho de antecedente en cómo hacerlo, pero su abuela siempre la había abrazado cuando tenía miedo, curado cuando se caía y la había protegido después que escapó de casa, evitando que Eric volviera a acercarse… ese sería un buen modelo para seguir. Tampoco tenía idea en cómo criar a un niño, pero conocía madres… Rose era una, ella le daría consejos… esperaba. Se sentía abrumada de lo poco que sabia y lo tanto que había que hacer, recordaba que una vez se había burlado de Emmett por llevar casi tres pañaleras, juguetes, una silla y un cochecito para sacar a Nella al parque… de nuevo, ya no se estaba burlando.

Además decidió que al día siguiente le contaría a Ben, no podía aplazarlo más y debía aprovechar el subidón de valentía que tenía dentro de su ser, no sabía si venía con tiempo de caducidad y solo podía aplicarse en varios supuestos… Enterarse que estaba embarazada; sonreírle a ricitos de oro; hablar con Benjamín… criar un bebé sola o… acompañada, no sabía cuál de las dos le aturdía más.

Era esa decisión lo que la llevó a estar tan temprano en su sitio de trabajo y sentada en uno de los sillones de cuero italiano del despacho de Benjamín, esperándolo pacientemente y deseando que llegara antes de todos sus compañeros, no quería testigos para esa conversación.

Se colocó un audífono de su Ipod y continuó leyendo un libro prenatal que había comprado el día anterior, había estado tan ilusionada que después de estar en el parque fue a un centro comercial a cenar y no pudo evitar entrar a la librería cuando pasó a su lado e invadir la área de autoayuda materna.

Las notas de la canción _Arms de_ _Christina Perri, _llenaron su oído y dejó de leer mientras la escuchaba.

"… _¿Cuántas veces me dejaras cambiar de opinión y alejarme?  
>No puedo decidir si te dejaré salvar mi vida o si me ahogaré.<em>

_Espero que puedas ver a través de mis muros_  
><em>Espero que puedas tomarme, porque ya estoy cayendo.<em>  
><em>Nunca deje que un amor estuviera tan cerca,<em>  
><em>tú pones tus brazos alrededor de mí y yo estoy en casa..."<em>

—Señorita Webber, ¿qué está haciendo en mi oficina? — Escuchó la voz de Benjamín y su cuerpo tembló por su tono ronco, ¿algún día se acostumbraría? Ángela apagó su Ipod y guardó su material de lectura en su bolso cruzado antes de girar a encararlo.

—Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar contigo antes que llegaran los demás… — Lo miró buscando algún tipo de indicación de cómo se sentía, estaba adecuadamente vestido, su cabello ligeramente amarrado con una coleta aunque varios mechones escapaban haciéndolo ver condenadamente sexy. Pero había también una especie de tensión y rechazo, como si él hubiese conseguido poner una pared entre ellos —. Tenemos que hablar — concluyó un poco sin aire.

Benjamín asintió y caminó hasta quedar detrás de su escritorio, dándole la indicación de su relación actual. Ella tragó grueso mientras sentía la barrera laboral como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—La señora Guess me indicó que ayer se sentía mal y no pudo asistir al trabajo, ya fue reportado a recursos humanos — le informó sin mirarla, rebuscando algo dentro de unas carpetas.

—Ben… — susurró ella moviéndose hacia adelante y tocando el escritorio, sabía que se había portado miserablemente mal con él, pero nunca creyó que actuaria así.

—Sin embargo — continuó con el mismo tono profesional —, me alegra que haya decidido acompañarnos hoy y pasar por mi despacho ya que me ahorró mandar a llamarla.

Ángela arrugó su cara por su formalidad, quería insultarlo, llamarlo cabrón, ¿cómo se le ocurría hablarle con tal rigidez cuando ella había tenido su pene en su boca debajo de ese mismo escritorio?, pero se clavó las uñas de sus manos en su palma tratando de controlarse.

—Tengo que hablar sobre lo que sucedió dos días atrás — le dijo con tono firme.

—Se acabó, así de sencillo — le contestó Ben alzando la mirada y viéndola fríamente —. No hay nada más de que hablar, solo somos jefe y empleada, señorita Webber. — Ella se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y asintió, era claro que lo había jodido todo, solo que su corazón dolía ya que por primera vez se había enamorado… y por supuesto tuvo que arruinarlo —. Ahora bien, el _National Galery_ de Australia nos solicitó ayuda un par de semanas atrás, quieren restaurar algunas piezas de su colección de Rubens y no cuentan con suficientes curadores, me pidieron que le enviara a dos de mi departamento, y yo decidí enviarla a usted, es la mejor, incluso cuenta por dos…

Él continuó hablando sobre sus obligaciones, enseñándole el contrato de comisión que había redactado el departamento legal, y explicándole cuán beneficioso sería esa asignación. Pero Ángela solo podía abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y perder todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—¿Qué…? — Preguntó y levantándose de su asiento le arrancó el contrato para jadear cuando vio que había sido redactado el día anterior. Perdió todo su aire de nuevo —. Eres un maldito bastardo.

Él se detuvo y frunció el ceño.

—Soy su jefe, señorita Webber, no debería…

—¡Oh, muérdeme el culo, Ben!… No, espera, ya lo hiciste ¡y es por eso que estamos aquí y me quieres enviar a Australia! — Le gritó tirándole el papel a la cara —. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — Le preguntó frustrada. Él apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Su comisión, si se hubiese molestado a leer el contrato, es temporal, volverá a su casa antes de culminar este año y será beneficioso… — trató de volver a su tono profesional pero ella no podía soportarlo.

—¡Para ti y para nadie más! — Le escupió furiosa —. Sácate el palo del fondo de tu trasero y háblame como un hombre, solo haces esto porque me follaste y ahora tienes miedo que te acose como imagino todas tus idiotas subordinaras hicieron antes de mí…

—Nunca me acosté con ninguna de mis empleadas… — respondió entre dientes.

—¡¿Qué quieres, una condenada medalla? — Le preguntó dolida —. ¡Empezaste a experimentar conmigo y jodes mi futuro porque no soportas tu ego después que una mujer decidió terminar una relación que desde el principio iba a ser solo sexual! — Gritó fuera de control. Escuchó que Ben golpeaba el escritorio y se dio cuenta que estaba tan fuera de control como ella.

—Es lo mejor, ¿no lo ves? — Le aseguró.

—¡No, no lo veo! — Le espetó golpeando el escritorio a su vez —. ¡Solo veo que eres un maldito pretensioso y arrogante que no puede dormir en la cama que se hizo! ¡Te acostaste conmigo! ¡Acéptalo! — Le exigió y se apartó cuando se sintió ligeramente mareada.

—No te estoy botando, Ángela, solo vas a una comisión, y es definitivo, ya fue notificado a recursos humanos. Es de efecto inmediato, así que busca tus cosas en el escritorio porque tienes el vuelo para hoy en la noche.

Ella lo miró asombrada y decepcionada.

—No puedo creerlo…

—Necesito tie… — se detuvo y pasó una mano por el cabello como si estuviese a punto de decir algo inimaginable —. Cuando regreses todo volverá a ser como antes de esta… equivocación — murmuró y ella asintió sintiendo que un golpe caía en su pecho —. Lo siento, tal vez es como tú dijiste, esto fue un error, y yo… quizás eres demasiado intensa y acabar como lo hiciste fue lo adecuado. Un chofer ira a buscarte en la noche, en Australia te está esperando un apartamento a una cuadra de distancia del museo. Es una buena oportunidad.

Una parte de ella quería renunciar y decirle dónde podía meterse su "comisión", pero se controló a tiempo, necesitaba el trabajo, estaba embarazada. Se quedó paralizada por ese pensamiento y casi ríe por la situación, pasó toda su vida rechazando cada intento de intimidad con cualquier persona, incluso con el hombre que estaba frente a ella, lo empujó hasta que él aceptó que no había posibilidad de nada entre ellos. Y ahora…

—El karma es una perra… — susurró y tomando su bolso caminó hacia la puerta, sintiéndose tan furiosa por todo, por él botándola como si no valiera, jodiendo su vida sin ningún tipo de razón. _"Bastardo egoísta…"_. Se detuvo en la puerta aceptando que ella también había sido egoísta y a diferencia de él no seria más una cobarde, se emocionó al sentir con más fuerza su resolución en su pecho.

—La semana pasada me encontré con un viejo amante — confesó sin girarse —, solo estuvimos juntos una vez un año atrás, pero tuvimos un problema en la ejecución y… Él tiene sida. — El aire a su alrededor se volvió más tenso que antes y ella arrugó su cara arañando la puerta —. Me lo confesó ese día para que yo me hiciera una prueba y… tenía miedo… temía haberte infectado o hacerlo… por eso me alejé… — Se giró y lo vio completamente pálido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Le preguntó inmediatamente, dando un paso hacia donde se encontraba —. Podía haberte acompañado, ayudado… Era mi derecho saberlo también… — Negó con la cabeza —. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Tenía síntomas… — le confesó bajando la mirada. Lo escuchó balbucear algo y suspiró profundamente —. No te preocupes, ya me hice la prueba, me dieron los resultados ayer, salió negativa, aunque tengo que repetirlas, por favor, hazte los exámenes, si algo te pasará y si… no podría perdonármelo, quiero que lo confirmes también. — Lo miró con algo parecido a ruego, deseando que se acercara y la besara como hacia dos días había hecho. No lo hizo.

—Lo siento… — dijo y se acercó un paso —, eso no es algo que debiste hacer sola…

—Ya es costumbre — le contestó sonriendo un poco incómoda —, llevo toda mi vida haciéndolo de esa manera… No puedes quitarle las rayas a un tigre, al menos no tan fácilmente — sonrió por su chiste idiota.

—Eres una mujer extremadamente complicada, Ángela. — Ella rió socarronamente, esa era la historia de su vida, a veces deseaba haber nacido en una vida sencilla y ser una idiota barbie trigueña con un hueco en vez de cerebro. Pero era imposible.

—Y tú has decidido qué prefieres algo más sencillo, ¿no es así, Ben? Una idiota sin cerebro y quizás frígida, que sonría cuando le hablas y te mire con adoración… — Lo miró con furia y lo vio negar la cabeza.

—No, solo quería alguien lo suficientemente madura para saber cuándo pedir ayuda, yo podría haber estado para ti…

—No me conoces Ben, no tienes idea de cómo ha sido mi vida, no puedes saber la presión en la que me encontraba, tenía tanto miedo de haberte hecho daño y a todas las personas que he tocado… pensé que mi vida como la conocía estaba acabada… — Le susurró rogando que la entendiera.

—Puedo comprender eso, Ángela, — dijo y se acercó otro paso a donde estaba —, pero lo que yo quería para nosotros, o por lo menos lo que me había permitido creer en mi cabeza, era algo profundo, que se acabó cuando me rechazaste una y otra vez y cuando ni siquiera pudiste confiar en mí para hablar sobre algo que también me afectaba… — Él llegó a su lado y acarició su mejilla, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y decepción, y esas dos cosas la afectaron tanto que por un momento la opresión de su pecho no la dejó respirar o moverse —. Tal vez debí aceptar desde el principio lo me dijiste, esto solo iba a ser algo físico; no debí haber intentado buscar algo más, es solo que me gustabas profundamente... — Negó con la cabeza de nuevo un poco derrotado y después tragó grueso —. Puede ser que todo esto sucedió para mejor, nos separaremos unos meses, volveremos a ser jefe y empleada, solamente estuvimos juntos un mes, no hubo ningún daño, me haré la prueba y te llamaré para decirte los resultados. — Se pasó una mano por el cabello y ella sonrió ligeramente, con tristeza.

En ese momento entendió porqué su madre la había usado para mantener a su padre cerca, lo cual no fue un pensamiento nada agradable ya que nunca había querido entenderla antes, pero veía cómo se podía querer tanto a alguien que lo aceptaría como fuera, solo para no estar sola. Pero Ángela no era así, quizás porque la soledad nunca fue extraña para ella, nunca le temió, en toda esa experiencia aprendió que quería ser amada, pero completamente, no en pedazos, y también debía ver si dejaría que alguien la amara alguna vez así también, ya que con Ben definitivamente no lo hizo. Quizás su hijo o hija ayudaría en eso, amaría y la amarían libremente y nunca lo abandonaría como hizo su madre.

—¿Esa es tu decisión definitiva? — Le preguntó y lo observó asentir apretando su mandíbula con fuerza, mostrando su cara más angular y haciéndola suspirar anhelante, incluso en ese momento quería acercarse los pocos centímetros restantes y colocar sus labios en esa parte y besarla suavemente.

—Es lo mejor… — le respondió y ella asintió tragando grueso y ahogando la tristeza que sintió por esas tres palabras.

—Nunca quise arruinar… — Se calló y sonrió con más tristeza —, tal vez lo que debería decir es que nunca quise tener la necesidad de arruinar esto… Demonios, por eso nunca había querido… — Subió su mano y acarició su mandíbula por última vez —. Me iré a Australia, quizás sea cierto lo que dices, nos dará tiempo para pensar las cosas, mi vida ha dado un vuelco muy grande en estos dos días y tengo que pensar qué haré con ella. Pero antes de irme debo decirte el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí… Estoy embarazada, Ben, por eso sentía malestar y eso fue lo que confundí con otra cosa… ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Él se apartó un paso de ella y Ángela parpadeó porque era como si hubiese estado en una burbuja, en otro mundo, y cuando se apartó se la llevó consigo.

—Ya veo… — dijo y ella frunció el ceño sin comprender — ¿Y es mío…? No, mejor no lo digas, sé la respuesta a eso… Ahora entiendo completamente porqué te apartaste de mí…

Ella abrió sus labios para discutir pero después la cerró, ¡qué imbécil había sido!, ellos habían estado muchas veces en ese mes pero nunca fueron nada, no había exclusividad aunque no había deseado a otro hombre después de estar en la cama de Benjamín por primera vez, pero por supuesto no pensaría que iba a ser el padre.

_Cría fama y acuéstate a dormir…_, recordó el dicho que su abuela tanto había repetido años atrás y negó con la cabeza derrotada.

—Lo es si lo quieres… — Le confesó vagamente y se encogió de hombros —, si no lo haces está bien, te aseguro que estaremos bien.

—La comisión es de seis meses, ¿te parece ese tiempo bien? ¿No estarás en el último trimestre o algo así…? — Le preguntó preocupado y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Está más que bien — le respondió y volvió a acercarse a él, se alzó en puntillas y besó sus labios por última vez —. Adiós, Ben, tal vez nunca lo entiendas, pero gracias… me diste más de lo que esperaba o deseaba.

Él entrecerró sus ojos y ella se giró hacia la puerta y salió del despacho rumbo a su escritorio, acariciando su vientre y pensando que de verdad su vida había cambiado totalmente, había temido tanto que le rompieran el corazón, que jamás se había permitido acercarse lo suficiente a alguien para no enamorarse. Y ahora que uno de sus mayores miedos se había cumplido completamente se dio cuenta que no era tan malo como lo había creído, porque al final del día ya no estaba sola y nunca más volvería a estarlo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa y bueno, menos mal que lo ves friamente XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	53. Carlisle&Esme II

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Make you feel my love, Adele_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Fnn9JlqqTE4

Hola XD, en mi país acaban de ser 9 de febrero así que es hora de empezar con DI, ¿no les parece?

Les traigo, en una antesala del inicio de la tercera cap, un regalo de agradecimiento por haber llegado a los 7000 reviews, no puedo creerlo aún, ¡muchísimas gracias!, me siento anonadada y emocionada. Gracias. Para ello les traigo un Carlisle POV, sé que muchas me estaban pidiendo por ello y es necesario, todos queremos saber qué pasa también con esta pareja.

* * *

><p>Carlisle observó a Bella entrar por la puerta de abordaje y respiró hondo para tratar de sosegar de alguna forma la preocupación que sentía ante la idea de dejarla viajar sola, herida como se encontraba. Su maldita conciencia le gritaba que se subiera al avión, que la acompañara a Chicago, que la dejara instalada, que la protegiera como había prometido que haría. Pero Bella tenía razón, él por fin había encontrado a Esme, después de tanto tiempo, tantas promesas y rezos, ¡finalmente la había ubicado! No podría dejarla ir sin luchar, aún sabiendo que no iba a ser una batalla fácil.<p>

Su Bambi había crecido, ya no era la niñita frágil que había prometido proteger intentando enmendar sus fallas con Esme. Imaginaba que Bella lo sabía de alguna manera, por eso generalmente le repetía que no era ella, pero él había comparado enfermamente a esa niña de cabello castaño con otra de cabello oscuro que destrozó en un cuarto diseñado en el estilo novias y abandonó sin mirar atrás. ¿_Edward y él habían actuado tan distinto al final?_, se preguntó tantos años atrás y había respondido que no. Ambos eran muy parecidos en la forma cruel en que abandonaban a sus mujeres cuando más lo necesitaban, y él idiotamente quiso resarcirse con Bella, ya que Esme no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Actuó egoístamente, lo sabía, pero cada día que la cuidaba, que la atendía, en su casa, fueron desdibujándose ellas dos, no las diferenciaba, tampoco le importaba, hasta que un año después necesitó a Bella tanto como respirar, a veces la molestaba diciéndole que no sabría qué hacer si él la abandonaba, asegurándole que lo necesitaba. Pero ambos sabían la verdad, era él quien estaría completamente perdido.

Llegó un momento en que esa confusión se acabó, Bella se volvió Bella, y Esme se volvió ausente, y amaba a su Bella como nadie; la quería proteger, cuidar, incluso idiotamente pensó en que ellos dos funcionarían juntos, pero no funcionó, las veces que lo intentaron era como si faltara algo allí; había amor, respeto, admiración, pero no estaba la conmoción en las entrañas, ese toque en el alma que te hace entender que te completaste…

Aún así él siguió cuidándola, ella le daba sentido a su vida, y después vino el condenado Masen a joderlo todo. A dañarla de nuevo. ¿No tuvo suficiente? Era un hombre egoísta, maldito bastardo, puede que haya engañado a todos pero nunca lo haría con él porque sabía la verdad, lo veía como nadie porque eran más parecidos de lo que los demás pensaban. ¿No había hecho algo similar con Esme? ¿No la había destrozado y después pedido más hasta que ella le entregó todo lo que tenía para dar y huyó? La diferencia entre ambos sólo radicaba en una cosa, él logró verse a sí mismo y entendió la verdad… Edward estaba muy lejos de ello, el odio y la necesidad de control lo consumían vivo, era una máquina de lastimar.

Sintió bullir la rabia dentro de su pecho. Toda su vida había sido capaz de tomar los dos lados de una situación, pero jamás había entendido tanto la posición de una víctima como lo hacía con Bella. Se sentía dividido, ansiaba matar a los que le habían hecho daño a su Bambi, quería protegerla, evitar que volvieran a hacerle daño, acompañarla, pero también necesitaba ocuparse de su propia vida y para ello debía hablar con Esme, Bella había tenido razón sobre ello, no podía haberla anhelado por tanto tiempo y no aprovechar la última oportunidad que le daba el destino.

Caminó hacia la azafata que estaba tomando los pases de abordaje y le indicó que no podría viajar por una emergencia familiar, fue al sector administrativo para organizar el rembolso del dinero y después giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la salida, solo para detenerse al haber dado unos pocos pasos. La idea de que Bella estuviera sola, de nuevo en un estado catatónico, con heridas en su hombro, cara y costillas lo atosigó hasta que se dirigió a los teléfonos públicos a fin de incumplir una de sus promesas. Pensó primero en llamar a Rose pero lo reconsideró, ella ya estaba en su séptimo mes de embarazo y no iba a molestarlos, Bella necesitaba atención constante y ellos no podrían hacerlo, además su amiga era un poco exagerada y al final la castaña lo mataría por haberla vendido con alguien tan hormonal y explosiva.

Marcó el número de Ángela y de nuevo salió desconectado, eso lo tenía preocupado, incluso había pasado por su casa y no había encontrado a nadie; fue a verla a su trabajo y su jefe, Benjamín Cheney, había actuado groseramente. Mirándolo desafiante le indicó que había sido transferida mientras mascullaba algo acerca de los capullos que no cuidaban a sus mujeres y a sus hijos… Sin más el muy imbécil se había marchado dejándolo solo en la oficina…

Cortó la llamada y marcó al último número que creyó que usaría para pedir ayuda con Bella, después de todo Bree había pasado años sin querer saber nada de ella.

-¿Bella? ¿Sucedió algo? ¡¿Estás bien? - Él se apartó el auricular confundido y después recordó que en Chicago debía ser madrugada. Maravilloso.

-Bree, te habla Carlisle - saludó y la escuchó respirar calmándose -. Disculpa la hora, no me di cuenta…

-¿Qué sucede, Carlisle? Discúlpame, Bella nunca me llama tan tarde…

-Bella va rumbo a Chicago, debería llegar en diez horas, su número de vuelo es el 585, ¿podrías buscarla? No quiero que esté sola y puede… que necesite ayuda - confesó.

-¿Por qué...? ¿Le pasó algo? - Inquirió apresuradamente.

-Sí - respondió rápido -, ella te lo dirá cuando se sienta preparada, solo… no quiero que llegue y este sola, no importa cuánto desee estarlo…

-Bien - respondió con la voz un poco insegura -. Gracias por llamarme.

-Estaremos en contacto -. Le trancó la llamada y se preparó mentalmente para el temperamento de Isabella, cuando se molestaba siempre lo hacía temblar.

Al salir al área de espera quedó detenido al ver a una mujer con el cabello oscuro corto viendo la pantalla donde indicaban el estatus de los vuelos y una expresión triste en su cara, el corazón de Carlisle se desbordó contra su pecho. Caminó hacia donde estaba Esme con la mirada fija en ella, observando cómo sus manos estaban dentro del abrigo y se mordía el labio inferior.

-A pesar de todos los pronósticos estás aquí - susurró parándose frente a ella. Esme alzó la mirada asombrada, sus ojos violetas se llenaron de manchas aguamarinas.

-Yo… ¿Cómo es que no estás rumbo a Chicago? - Inquirió en voz baja.

-Bella no me dejó montarme en el avión… - le respondió sinceramente y vio una ligera tristeza en su expresión -, algo sobre que la mujer que representaba la gran pregunta "¿y si hubiese?" estaba en Londres y que si te dejaba ir sin saber bien qué podría suceder entre ambos, sería el hombre más imbécil del mundo… lo último lo agregue yo… - Ella negó con la cabeza y la observó sonreír ligeramente -. ¿Viniste a evitar que me fuera? - Le interrogó ansiosamente. Esme cerró sus ojos y los apretó viéndose avergonzada.

-Quizás he visto demasiadas veces la película Realmente Amor… - se jugó. Él rió -, solo que al llegar aquí media hora tarde me hace sospechar que no es lo mío.

-No estaría tan seguro sobre eso… - respondió acercándose otro paso a ella -, creo que dejar una nota y desaparecer después de hacerme el amor fue bastante dramático… - Ella bajó la cabeza y él entrecerró sus ojos -. Admítelo, eres una _Drama Queen_ - Se burló y ella lo miró con otros entrecerrados.

-¡Claro que no! - Le gritó y lo empujó por el hombro.

-¿Qué venía ahora? - Le preguntó acercándose para mirar sus ojos aguamarina.

-¡Eres imposible! - dijo y bufó comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-No me fui… - Ella se giró y abrió los labios pero no pudo decir sobre eso. Él sonrió ampliamente y le enarcó una ceja.

-Por favor… - le rogó cambiando su expresión cordial a una más intranquila y llena de dolor.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar un café? - Propuso un tanto inseguro respecto a su respuesta

-No puedo… debo volver a la oficina - susurró y él asintió ligeramente entendiendo que ella había perdido el control de la situación, por eso intentaba alejarse.

Ansiaba que las cosas con ella pudieran ser sencillas, pero remontar sus diferencias para volver a reencontrarse sería un largo camino. El encuentro del día de la fiesta de presentación fue incómodo, frustrante y doloroso, agradeció a Dios que estuviera bien pero también le resintió que nunca volviera a contactarlo. Ese día solo habían hablado un poco, ella le había dicho que estaba bien y que era feliz, le preguntó si sabía de su madre y le rogó que no le contara nada de su destino, dejándole claro que nunca más volvería a casa. Él intentó hablar sobre ellos pero no se lo permitió, después la llamó Esme y ella le indicó que todo, ese nombre y su pasado la llenaban de vergüenza. Las otras veces que se habian visto estuvo mas concentrado en Bella y no pudo volver a hablar de ellos.

-Te acompaño - le pidió y ella giró para verlo asombrada -. Bella me dijo que te habia dejado sus llaves del apartamento.

-Bien - le respondió y él se preguntó si el motivo de que accediera es que allí se encontrarían en su territorio. Le demostraría que no sería tan fácil, ahora que la tenía cerca no la dejaría ir hasta saber si en verdad todo lo que creía era cierto, sabía que el tiempo había pasado, la vida los habría hecho dos personas distintas, pero aún así necesitaba saber si ahora podrían tener algo.

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar lentamente con él a su lado. Eso definitivamente era algo extraño, sentía como si hubiese algo retumbando entre ambos, bajó la mirada hasta los dedos finos y menudos de Anne, sus uñas cortas y pintadas de coral, sin pensarlo deslizó su mano y rozó el dedo meñique con el suyo. Ella dio un brinquillo por el contacto pero tardó un par de segundos en apartarse, en lugar de hacerlo movió su dedo y ambos se acariciaron por un momento.

Lo guió hacia su vehículo y ambos se montaron en silencio. Pasó todo el camino observándola, le asombró su ropa recatada, casi suelta, su cabello negro corto, casi sin maquillaje, la había visto un par de veces con unos lentes que difuminaban sus ojos y disimulaban su color, pero esa vez no los estaba usando. Se veía mayor, pero no menos hermosa, aunque la ropa estuviera pensada para esconder en lugar de mostrar sus curvas, la forma en como su cuello se mostraba era alargado y grácil, casi como el de una gacela, mostrándola mucho más elegante que antes.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? - Le preguntó y se removió un poco incómoda. Él sonrió y subió una mano para tocarla pero la bajó en el último segundo.

-Pensé que estabas acostumbrada a ser el centro de mi mirada - se jugó y la vio apretar ligeramente el volante.

-Ya no lo estoy… - le respondió girando para estacionarse en su puesto de la empresa.

-Eres más hermosa ahora que cinco años atras, ni siquiera la ropa me evita ver eso… - le contestó y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Podrías parar de una vez? - Le inquirió saliendo del carro y golpeando más fuerte de lo normal la puerta.

-¿Parar qué? ¿De decirte hermosa? ¿De mirarte? ¿De hacerte sentir nerviosa? - Le cuestionó cuando salió, siguiéndola.

-¡Dios, Carlisle! - Le gritó viéndose desesperada -. No puedo soportarlo, no de nuevo, por favor…

Él la miró confundido -. ¿De qué hablas?

-No puedo volver al pasado, me mataste cuando me idealizaste, no me conocías, creíste que me amabas y… no quiero volver a pasar por ello. No de nuevo.

Ella se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el ascensor, la siguió en silencio. Sí, quizás tenía razón y no la había conocido, pero tampoco ella a él, no habían tenido tiempo, ahora todo era distinto. Pasaron el trayecto en un silencio incómodo, cuando entraron a su despacho la vio hablar con una chica, su asistente y sonrió al observarla dictar órdenes y mostrarse segura. Lo tenía cautivado, cada vez más.

Él entró a su oficina y miró alrededor sin ver nada en realidad, solo recordando una y otra vez como ella repetía esas palabras, _"todo era una ilusión", _tal vez lo había sido_,_ estaba seguro que había amado a la mujer que conoció años atrás, que escribía y veía un mundo aparte, que se entregó a él sin preocuparse de que le estaba dando todo, hasta lo que no tenía. Pero necesitaba saber si la mujer que ahora se llamabaAnne podría llenar su corazón como lo hizo en el pasado y también si podía perdonarlo. La observó entrar a su oficina cerrando la puerta para darles privacidad y caminó hacia el escritorio, con el gesto más controlado, como si al estar en ese sitio recobrara la confianza.

-El apartamento era parte del contrato - le comenzó a explicar -, ya estan pago los seis meses así que puedes quedarte los dos meses restantes sin pagar ningún servicio. Si quieres arrendarlo después de culminado yo te podría dar…

-¿Cómo llegaste a ser la dueña de esta revista? - Le interrumpió. Ella abrió la boca y se detuvo -. Ninguno de los dos nos conocemos ahora, es cierto. Pero estoy aquí porque quiero que lo hagas, y quiero saber quién es esta mujer ahora, la que años atrás me robó el aliento, la que me enamoró…

Anne bajó la mirada y negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

-¿Cómo podías amarme si no sabías quién era? - Le preguntó. Él abrió los labios para dejarle claro que estaba equivocada pero ella se le adelantó -. Yo estaba completamente perdida, ¿quieres saber por qué odio el nombre Esme? Porque representa todo lo que fui criada para ser, nada más. Por eso te abandoné esa noche, por eso aprecié el regalo que me diste pero nada más… no podía aceptar algo más porque nunca hubiese sabido cómo manejarlo.

-No entiendo… - respondió mirándola fijamente.

-Mi vida no me pertenecía, no tenía sueños, no en realidad. ¿Cómo podría tomar lo que me ofrecías cuando no tenía nada que darte en regreso excepto humillación y vergüenza?

-Nunca hubiese… - comenzó pero ella volvió a interrumpirlo.

-Claro que sí, al principio hubieses sido valeroso, golpeado unas cuantas narices, pero al final me hubieses apartado de tu mundo y me hubieses odiado por eso, por ser lo que era…

-No fue tu culpa…

-Yo lo permití - le refutó.

-Tu madre… - continúo.

-Yo hubiese podido evitarlo, si hubiese sido fuerte, si simplemente hubiese dicho: no.

-Nunca pensaría eso…

-Carlisle, lo habrías hecho tarde o temprano, tú y yo lo sabemos, se hubiera metido en tu cabeza en algún momento y me habrías odiado y yo te detestaría en respuesta, ¿no lo ves? Te aborrecería porque me hubieras forzado a mantenerme en la oscuridad, porque nunca hubiésemos sido iguales.

Él la miró asombrado -. ¿Fue por eso por lo que me abandonaste?

-Yo no te merecía, no había nada bueno en mí y no podia… - suspiró hondo -, aunque suene egoísta, Carlisle, no podía sacrificar lo que me regalaste esa noche al quedarme a tu lado. No lo entiendes pero abriste la puerta de la jaula en la que estaba atrapada. Así que me fui, me diste la fuerza para alejarme, un vistazo de algo que solo se me ocurría soñar y lo tomé. Nada más que eso. Salí del país y conseguí una buena vida.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - Le preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Comencé a viajar por Europa, visite Florencia, Italia, Francia; trabajaba de mesera, cajera, en lo que sea que pudiera. El idioma era un reto así que me pasé a Londres y allí me encontre a Edward hace tres años y él…

-¡¿Edward? - Gruñó acercándose un paso y sintiendo que una oleada de rabia lo inundaba -. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Él sabía cuánto te busqué, sabía lo que sentía por ti y no me llamó inmediatamente! - Iba a matarlo, ahora sí era definitivo, tantos años lejos de ella y él siempre había sabido dónde estaba. Caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar una mano de Anne lo detuvo.

-No, él me salvó, ¿no lo ves? - Le imploró.

-¡No! ¡No lo hizo! Lo que quería era controlarme, ¿no lo ves tú? Al tenerte a ti poseía poder sobre mí, maldito egoísta…

-¡Carlisle! - Le gritó ella con tono horrorizado y acarició su mejilla haciendo que se calmara -. Él me reconoció inmediatamente, pensé que iba a juzgarme pero no lo hizo, me sacó del bar de mala muerte en que estaba trabajando y me llevó a comer, tenía un día completo sin hacerlo.

-¡Debió llamarme! - Insistió él y ella asintió.

-Eso casi lo hace, yo lo evité, le imploré que no lo hiciera, yo no quería verte, ¿no lo entiendes? Quería que estuvieras con alguien que merecieras, no conmigo…

-Debió haberlo hecho - gruñó golpeando la puerta.

-Para su defensa te diré que lo intentó por un año, cada vez que nos veíamos me pedía que te llamara, me describía cuán devastado te había visto. Él se preocupaba por ti…

-Claro… - gruñó irónicamente.

-Esa noche que me encontró me llevo al bar de James, en la parte de arriba tenían un loft y me quedé unos meses allí, atendiendo la barra. En ese sitio conocí a Emma y él, un par de meses después, me preguntó si habia algo en el mundo que siempre hubiese querido hacer. Yo pensé que estaba jugando y le dije que quería crear una revista. Él asintió y poco después me dio el dinero para comenzar a crearla. Una noche, mucho tiempo después, le pregunté por qué lo había hecho, no tenía ninguna obligación conmigo y él me respondió que en el caso contrario tú hubieses hecho lo mismo. Y lo hiciste. Con Bella.

Carlisle se pasó una mano por su cara y después reposó ambas sobre su cabeza. Maldito bastardo, no queria apreciar lo que había hecho con Esme y sin embargo sabía que lo hacía, la había protegido, mostrado que sus sueños sí podian volverse realidad y había ayudado a crear la mujer que estaba parada al frente. Él no pudo hacer lo mismo con Bella. Bastardo.

-Es por eso por lo que creo que hay que contarle lo que sucedió con Bella… - continuó Anne y él la miró furioso.

-No - negó rápidamente y se apartó un paso.

-Bella no le contó lo que el abuelo le hizo, ella me lo confesó antes de irse - insistió Anne -. Edward tiene derecho a saber.

-Edward tiene el derecho a caerse muerto, si dependiera de mí. Lo quiero a miles de kilómetros de distancia de ella. Miles. Ya hizo suficiente.

Ella sonrió con expresión triste y negó con la cabeza.

-Admiro la fuerza con que la proteges, pero Edward no es un mal hombre.

-Y yo opino muy distinto - le refutó.

-Él la ama - insistió.

-Claro que no lo hace - escupió Carlisle. Anne negó con la cabeza con expresión triste.

-Sí lo hace, le dio únicamente lo que pudo entregarle, yo entiendo eso - dijo y le tapó los labios con un dedo cuando intentó hablar -. Yo conozco a Edward, las pocas veces que los vi juntos en Londres, se veía que la quería debajo de todo, la forma en cómo la miraba cuando nadie lo observaba, como sonreía distinto cuando estaba su lado, solo que nunca pudo demostrarlo. Es como cuando alguien viene a darte amor tan libremente y tú no sabes qué hacer con ello porque nunca te han enseñado y nunca lo aprendiste. Él merece saberlo… y tú más que nadie debes darme la razón.

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó mirándola con rabia, no quería decírselo, quería alejarla de toda la maldad que ese hombre había llevado a su vida.

-Por lo que me dijiste el día de la presentacion, que no viviste al creer que algo me hubiese pasado, que solo querias saber que estaba bien y nunca pude darte eso… ¿Cómo crees que se sentirían ellos? ¿Cómo crees que se sienta él cuando se entere que alguien tan cercano le hizo daño y nadie fue capaz de decírselo?

-Espero que como la mierda que es… - dijo impulsivamente.

-Voy a decírselo - anunció y giró para caminar hacia la puerta pero Carlisle la detuvo tomando su mano.

-Yo lo haré… debo agradecerle también haberte protegido - dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tal vez le patearía el trasero y después le diría -. Y quiero tener una conversación con él...

Ella asintió agradecida y se apartó un paso de él.

-Cena conmigo esta noche - le pidió y ella lo miró con un poco de renuencia -. Hace años me regalaste una noche, un solo momento que dejó mi vida en pausa, necesito saber qué podría suceder entre nosotros, Anne, estoy seguro que tú sientes lo mismo… necesitamos saber

-Carlisle… - balbuceó negando con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo él la había acorralado entre sus brazos.

Él pasó sus labios por su frente, un simple roce, y bajó una de sus manos para entrelazarla con una de las suyas, las subió y rozó sus labios contra los nudillos de ella.

-Sabes que recuerdo; cuando te tuve cerca por primera vez en el cuarto de novias - le susurró y ella lo miró con sus ojos casi completamente aguamarina -, solo deseaba ir despacio contigo; acariciar tu mano, robarte un beso a escondidas, decirte al oído cosas hermosas… perseguirte, Anne. Años atrás no pude hacerlo, ahora sí tengo la oportunidad. ¿No crees que ya es nuestro tiempo? para tratar de descubrir lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros… para crear algo juntos si existe algo allí, para conocernos de verdad...

Ella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y tragó grueso.

-Nunca dejé que otro hombre me tocara despues de ti - susurró y él la miró asombrado -. No podía, lo que me hiciste sentir ese día… no quería que nadie lo borrara…

-Sal conmigo esta noche… - le rogó de nuevo y ella asintió mínimamente, tensa como si al hacerlo estuviese corriendo algún riesgo. Él volvió a besar su frente y escuchó que la llamaban a su telefono. Se apartó y tomó la llave del apartamento, se despidió y salió de allí sonriendo ampliamente, sabiendo que había ganado una pequeña batalla.

.

Carlisle estaba sentado sobre el sofa de Bella viendo la pintura que había hecho su amiga unos días atrás. Sintió una opresión y desesperación tan grande que tuvo que apartar la mirada de ese sitio, debería quemarla antes de irse, no le gustaría que la persona que se quedara en ese apartamento observara algo tan íntimo, así no supiera quién había pintado el lienzo.

Se forzó a dejar de mirar eso y salió del apartamento ya que casi era hora de ir a su cita. Se montó en un taxi un par de minutos después y calculando las horas de diferencia marcó su teléfono celular para hablar con Bella.

-¿Diga? - Escuchó una voz soñolienta del otro lado y sonrió.

-¿Bella? ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? - Le preguntó y la escuchó jadear, al parecer se estaba acomodando.

-Car - respondió rápidamente - eres un bastardo sin palabra. Agradece al cielo que estás a miles de kilómetros porque apenas te vea pienso asesinarte. ¿Qué parte de me quiero ir a casa so-la no entendiste? ¿En qué estabas pensando para llamar a mi prima y decirle que necesitaba a alguien que me cuidara?

-Bambi, necesitas a alguien que te acompañe y pensé que Bree podría hacerlo - le respondió sonriendo al pensar lo enojada que estaba.

-Eres un perro culposo - le replicó enfurecida -. Para tu información, en lo que a mí respecta mi prima se ha convertido en Elvira, va a matarme a base de cariño.

-Nena, no seas exagerada. - Se carcajeó.

-Te estoy hablando totalmente en serio - le respondió resoplando -. Bree no me deja ni comer sola, me da sopa a cucharadas en la boca, Car. Se planta fuera del baño para asegurarse que no me pasa nada… tengo que abrir el grifo para que no me escuche. La verdad es que si hubiese sabido que para congraciarme con Bree, y recuperar nuestra relación, tenía que estar malherida, me habría lanzado de las escaleras de mi edificio años atrás. Y estoy segura que después me habría arrepentido de por vida - se burló y él se carcajeo por su exageración -. Hace solo un par de horas que estoy en Chicago y ya me va a volver loca, prácticamente tuve que forzarla a que me llevara a mi casa y ahora la tengo viviendo aquí, gritando, estresada.

-¿Y amas cada condenado segundo? - Le preguntó juguetonamente.

-Lo amo y lo detesto - confesó con voz aturdida -. Amo que ella esté aquí, odio que me siga tratando como si fuera una niña - suspiró pesadamente e hizo un sonido parecido a siseo mostrando que el gesto le había hecho daño -, dos peleas en una hora es mi máximo, intentaré de nuevo mañana que entre en razón…

-Deja que te malcríe, te lo mereces y hace muchos años que no le dabas el placer de hacerlo.

-Extrañaba a mi prima pero realmente esto es demasiado. Tiemblo solo de pensar que esté sobreprotegiendo a Sebas de esta forma.

-Ella está tratando de compensarte - la interrumpió conteniendo una carcajada, que sabía que la haría estallar de furia.

-Lo sé - le respondió secamente -, pero no entiende el concepto "menos es más". -Carlisle no pudo soportarlo más y lanzó una estridente carcajada -. Me alegro que te parezca cómico - le replicó Bella -. Cambiemos de tema para que pueda olvidarme que todo lo que me está pasando es por tu condenada culpa, ¿cómo van las cosas con Anne?

-Voy a buscarla, tenemos una cita - dijo emocionado.

-Al menos para algo usas el cerebro que Dios te dio, sal con la mujer que te vuelve loco y conquístala, ¿sí? - Él rió con fuerza.

-Estoy en eso - le respondió y se despidió ya que estaba llegando al edificio de Anne. Le pidió al taxista que esperara y salió a buscarla. Ella lo estaba esperando en el vestibulo. Él botó todo su aliento cuando la observó. Estaba deslumbrante, más que en el evento cuando su vestido negro estaba un poco suelto, el perla que tenia puesto se pegaba a cada curva y tenía un escote ligeramente recatado.

-Te ves asombrosa - le susurro él. Ella sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es mi primera cita, pensé que sería adecuado. - Él parpadeó ante esa confesión y tomando el abrigo blanco que reposaba en el asiento se lo colocó acariciando su nuca.

-Me siento honrado por ella - le susurró al oído y besó su sien antes de bajar su mano y entrelazarla con una de las de ella.

La llevó al restaurante _La Tainte Claire_, donde los sentaron en una pequeña mesa en la zona más privada, como lo había pedido cuando había reservado. Pidieron y la veía sonreír cada dos minutos, al parecer era gracioso que él se le quedara mirando un poco embobado. Ella le habló sobre su negocio, lo que significaba para sí misma, distintas anécdotas y él le contaba de su práctica en Chicago, como habia vuelto a ejercer penal y como de nuevo lo odiaba.

Comieron tranquilamente y cuando terminaron el plato principal él se levantó y extendió una mano para bailar.

-No creo que se pueda bailar - susurró Anne y él sonrió.

-Si hay musica se puede bailar.

Ella le tomó la mano y la llevó a un pequeño espacio entre dos mesas, parecido a una pista, mientras la tonada de _Make you feel my love, de Adele_ sonaba alrededor. Le dio una vuelta y la hizo sonreír mientras escuchaba la letra y la apretaba con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal.

_Ya sé que todavía no te has decidido,  
>pero yo nunca te haré daño.<br>Lo he sabido desde el momento en que nos conocimos,  
>no albergo ninguna duda acerca del lugar al que perteneces.<em>

Pasaré hambre, pasaré todas las penurias,  
>recorreré las calles de rodillas.<br>No hay nada que yo no hiciera  
>para hacerte sentir mi amor…"<p>

-¿Quieres mucho a Bella? - Le preguntó Anne, hablando contra su mejilla. Él asintió -. Hubiese sido tan maravilloso sentir ese tipo de protección alguna vez. Te veía con ella en el hospital, o cuando la abrazaste y tomaste en brazos después de despedirse de Lira. Eres completamente devoto a ella.

En su voz no habia celos, ni dolor, tal vez un poco de anhelo y él apretó con más fuerza su brazo en su espalda baja y colocó sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

-Tú me pediste perdón por haberme abandonado esa noche, el día que nos reencontramos - le dijo él -. Ahora es mi turno de pedirlo…

-¿Por qué? - Preguntó apartando su cara para mirarlo.

-Por hacerte daño…

-Tú no… - se detuvo y él subió una de sus manos para tomar su barbilla y hacer que lo mirara.

-Puedes decirlo, sé que lo hice - le interrumpió.

-Yo solo… una vez, mucho tiempo atras, desee que… me trataras como lo hiciste con ella. A veces, días después que te fuiste la primera vez, fantaseaba que eras como Richard Gere en la película _Mujer bonita_. Mi propia fantasía llevada al cine, hombre rico y elegante se enamora, protege y salva a una simple prostituta… la valora, la cuida y respeta su opinión… Era una niña al tener ese tipo de fantasías, lo sé…

-No lo eras - le interrumpió.

-La verdad es algo bizarro - le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yo también deseé poder haberlo hecho, cada día lo hice. Cuando conseguí tu diario… - Ella lo miró y él se sintió avergonzado, pero no pudo detenerse, debía decirlo -, cuando vi lo que te hice, lo que me esperaste, cómo rompí todos tus sueños por mi idiotez… quise causarme miles de castigos, Anne, porque por imbécil no te protegí como debí haberlo hecho, te ofrecí todo y ni siquiera me permití pensar en la primera prueba… solo lo arruiné -. Ambos se miraron con tristeza -. Tal vez pensé que si protegía a Bella…

Ella botó su respiración haciendo que se detuviera, como si comprendiera claramente lo que pasaba en su cabeza, después colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y siguió bailando, hasta que la música acabó.

Dos horas después ambos estaban caminando por las calles de Londres rumbo a la casa de Anne, no habían querido tomar un taxi, quizás para aplazar la culminacion de noche y ya llevaban cuatro cuadras sin hablar. Aunque él no había liberado su mano y ambos se sonreían como adolescentes cada dos segundos.

Treinta y cinco años y se sentía como un condenado adolescente.

Llegaron a las escaleras del edificio y las subieron lentamente. Anne se veía nerviosa y él sonrió por esa expresión en su cara y por sus ojos aguamarina. Se pararon frente a la puerta y acercándose le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias por esta velada - le susurró contra su oído y sonrió -, hermosa ninfa de cabello oscuro.

-Estás tan loco - respondió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza -. Gracias por todo, me gustó tener mi primera cita. Cuando vuelvas a Chicago tendré…

-No voy a ninguna parte - le interrumpió y la miró fijamente.

-Tu vida está en Chicago, y yo no volveré allí, por más que tengamos una noche mágica eso no puedo olvidarlo, no quiero que renuncies a nada por mí…

Él colocó sus manos en cada lado de sus hombros y se dobló para quedar en la misma altura.

-De veras Anne tienes que modernizarte - bromeó -, hoy por hoy somos todos ciudadanos del mundo. Si estas en Londres aquí me quedaré, solo quiero una oportunidad... ya te lo he dicho.

-Eres un soñador, Carlisle, siempre lo has sido, puede que la mujer en que me haya convertido no sea de tu agrado, ¿no has pensado en eso? - le dijo y él acarició su mejilla sonriendo para evitar decirle lo que pensaba de esa declaración.

-Lo he hecho, así como en el caso contrario, pero solo quiero… redescubrirte, nada más, Anne, tal vez eso sea cierto, pasaríamos meses viéndonos para descubrir que no somos ni un poquito compatibles - sonrió burlonamente -, que al final las reinas del drama no son mis favoritas - Ella rodó los ojos y él rió -, pero quizás no sea así. Eso es lo que me mantiene aquí, y me tendrá mañana caminando hacia tu trabajo para llevarte a almorzar… no me iré.

Él se apartó dispuesto a irse pero ella lo jaló de la solapa de su chaqueta y juntó sus labios. Vio estrellas fugaces. Por cinco años habia sido privado de la suavidad y esencia de esa mujer. Bajó sus manos hasta su espalda baja y la pegó a su cuerpo subiendola de puntillas y adentrandose a su boca. Anne colocó sus manos sobre su cabello y lo besó lenta y pausadamente, mientras lo acariciaba con sus uñas.

-Bien - susurró ella y él la besó de nuevo sintiendo que la emoción se agrandaba ya que acababa de ganar otra pequeña batalla.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa, y bueno ya te di permiso XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	54. Chapter 41, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _I Love the way you lie, Eminen and Rhianna_, www . youtube watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U&ob=av3e

* * *

><p>Edward se sentía entumecido. Estaba sentado en un sofá en la completa oscuridad. No le molestaba, más bien lo prefería. Enfocó su mirada hacia el balcón. El reflejo de la luna y una parte del Arco del Triunfo se veía a través de la ventana. Recordó una navidad unos cuantos años atrás, casi una eternidad atrás, cuando había estado en un hotel parecido con ella. En aquel momento se sentía feliz y esperanzado por la idea de un futuro que nunca se hizo realidad, ese pensamiento hizo que la furia que había mantenido durante la última semana desapareciera para dar paso a la angustia. Se sentía más agotado y asqueado que nunca. Tan malditamente cansado que todo su cuerpo se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento y dejó que el dolor lo invadiera, ni siquiera tenía el poder para rechazarlo.<p>

_Ella lo había abandonado… seguramente a estas alturas ya había volado a Chicago._

Sabía que lo haría, no entendía por qué siquiera le había tomado por sorpresa cuando le dijo que no volvería a Londres, estaba actuando como siempre había hecho, aprovechándose del mejor momento para joderlo, victimizándose y haciéndolo sentir como la mierda porque era tan malditamente digna que todo lo hacía reflejar como su puta culpa. ¿No fue eso lo que hizo? Él había incluso sentido pánico cuando escuchó su mensaje, su voz quebrada y su ruego hicieron que dejara abandonado todo en manos de uno de los encargados y había corrido, literalmente, para llegar a su lado, como un condenado idiota. Cuando la vio se preocupó y quiso matar a cualquiera que le hubiese hecho daño, había sido tan intenso que por un momento estuvo a punto de tomarla en brazos para que descansara, no lo hizo porque no quería herirla aún más. Y luego vino la cuestión del embarazo… _¿El destino y la vida habrían sido tan porquería en embarazarla? ¡Eres igual a tu padre! _Esos pensamientos corrieron por su mente una y otra vez hasta que ella le confirmó que no lo estaba, había agradecido a todos los dioses por ese regalo. Pero después vino la estocada, ni siquiera se lo esperaba, había estado tan distraído con su cuerpo herido y su noticia que casi no había entendido cuando ella le dijo que se iba. Típico de Isabella.

Agradecía no haber cedido, no haberse permitido ponerse en una posición de debilidad ante ella y debería sentirse satisfecho, sin embargo se sentía como una completa mierda.

_Maldita mujer, condenada por existir, por cruzarse en mi camino, por hacerme desearla y por… irse_. Se forzó a apartarse de la puerta de su casa sintiendo que con una palabra la hubiese podido retener. Incluso se encontró siendo tan malditamente patético que se detuvo en el _lobby _del edificio, jadeando por aire y ansiando girar sobre sus talones, subir esas escaleras, y entrar por esa puerta de nuevo para rogarle que se quedara… ¿Rogarle…? No, ya había hecho lo suficiente. No más. La había poseído hasta cansarse y ahora tenía que volver a ser lo que era antes. Eso entre ellos era provisional, él mismo se lo había dicho a James meses atrás, solo que ahora que no lo tenía…

-Detente, maldita sea - murmuró y se levantó del sofá sintiéndose atrapado, como si fuera un animal que estuviese en una jodida jaula de cien centímetros.

Observó un movimiento en la cama y maldiciendo en silencio se metió en el baño, se desnudó y abrió toda el agua caliente. Entró en la ducha y permitió que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, lavó sus brazos y cuerpo restregándose sintiéndose jodidamente sucio, su piel estaba roja, quemaba pero seguía frotándose, como si quisiera arrancarla de su cuerpo. Gruñó cuando la percepción de que se quemaba vivo era demasiado para soportar y pasó toda el agua al frío, respirando contra lo templado del liquido y sintiendo cuchilladas en cada rincón donde caía.

_¡No he hecho nada jodidamente malo! ¿Por qué mierda…? _

Gruñó y golpeó la pared con sus puños en repetidas oportunidades, maldiciendo y gimiendo cuando sus nudillos comenzaban a dormirse por el dolor para después punzarle como nuevas cuchilladas.

_¡Jodida mierda…!,_ pensó y se sentó en el piso pasando las manos por su cabello y apartando el agua congelada de sus ojos rojos.

-¿Edward? - Escuchó la voz de Kate detrás de la puerta de la regadera y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Maldita fuera él y toda su ascendencia.

_¿Por qué la traje conmigo?,_ se preguntó y golpeó la pared cuando se respondió: _porque es lo que escogiste y necesitaste reafirmarlo para no flaquear_. Claro, había llegado a su casa después de terminar todo con Isabella y arrastrado a Kate fuera de Londres, a visitar Bélgica, Escocia, Francia, cualquier mierda que ella quisiera. Lo había hecho por dos razones; tenía que recompensarla por toda la mierda que le había hecho pasar, y porque tenía que estar lejos… no podía ni pensar en la idea de que en algún momento hubiese regresado a buscarla. Si ella se iba, si lo abandonaba, era porque así lo deseaba. No iba a evitarlo. No iba a malditamente volver a rogar ser amado. ¡Nunca más!

Vio que abría la puerta de la regadera y entraba mojando su conjunto de lencería gris.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño? - Le preguntó saltando por el agua fría. Cerró la llave y después corrió hacia afuera, volvió con unas toallas del hotel y se tiró en el suelo entre sus piernas, envolviéndolo con varias de ellas y secando su cabello.

Él la miró fijamente sin hablar. Esa había sido la jodida peor semana de su vida, ni siquiera la vez cuando tenía siete años y su abuelo lo encerró en ese jodido closet por todo un día sin comida y prohibiéndole que se moviera, había sido tan malditamente malo, incluso aunque había dormido parado, y despertado cada cinco minutos cuando su cabeza se ladeaba sin siquiera intentar apoyarse en una pared. Su abuelo lo hubiese sabido. No sabía cómo mierda, pero su abuelo siempre sabía. Sin embargo, la tortura de esa semana había sido malditamente mayor, no por Kate y sus ojos brillantes y llenos de lástima, no lo había dicho pero sabía que tenía conocimiento de que ella lo había dejado; tampoco por estar en ese sitio sabiendo que en otra parte de ese continente, ella lo estaba dejando. Sino porque además de toda esa mierda, cada vez que tocaba a su jodida esposa sentía que estaba quebrantando una regla divina.

_Maldita mujer…_

Sintió la mano de Kate en su cabello y alzó sus ojos hacia ella, volviendo a ver su mirada de lástima y queriendo estallar. Mierda.

-Lo siento… - Escuchó que ella decía y él asintió apretando sus labios con fuerza. Nunca había ansiado la lástima, jamás, la detestaba tanto como la debilidad y como el ansiar rogar algo que no le pertenecía -. Jamás quise que te volviera a hacer daño, Ed, te lo juro que no…

Él apartó la mirada de Kate y notó como ella tocaba con suavidad su piel roja. Arrugó la cara con asco por el dolor que experimentó con ese roce… también por el rechazo.

-No vale la pena, Edward, ella nunca valió la pena - le dijo y se levantó del suelo ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo. Lo llevó a la cama y después se alejó.

Edward se dejó caer sobre esta apretando los dientes y cerró los ojos. Un par de minutos después la escuchó volver a la habitación y abrió los ojos para encontrarla usando un albornoz y con una crema en sus manos. Se arrodilló a su lado.

-Voltéate - le pidió y él lo hizo sin importarle nada. Ella comenzó a colocar crema sobre su espalda con cuidado. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio -. Mathew… - escuchó que decía y giró su cabeza para tratar de mirarla -, lo conocí cuando tenía dieciocho años, y fue algo mágico. Fue la primera y única vez que desafié a mi mamá, él no era adecuado, no porque fuera pobre ni nada por el estilo, no hubo nada novelesco en ello, él solo era el hijo del jefe del departamento de contabilidad, lo conocí en una fiesta de la empresa. Era hermoso. Casi dos metros de altura, ojos grises y cabello negro… maravilloso, salvaje, apasionado. Estuvimos juntos unos meses, perdí mi virginidad con él y también mi recién descubierta valentía.

-¿Qué sucedió? - Preguntó Edward.

-Mi madre se enteró y lo destrozó… - dijo pasando crema por sus piernas -. En las novelas el malo le entrega dinero al bueno y él para demostrar su amor se niega a aceptarlo y lucha por la pobre niña rica. - Rió amargamente -. En la realidad… el malo destroza a la familia del hombre dejándolo sin trabajo e incontratables con una simple llamada telefónica…

Él se tensó y la escuchó pedirle que se girara, lo hizo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurrió después de eso? - Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió con expresión triste.

-Yo le grité a mi madre, todo dramática e infantilmente: _"Nunca podrás separarnos, él me ama"_. - Rió de nuevo, un sonido más cínico -. Me fui de la casa, golpeando la puerta principal con fuerza. Llegué a su apartamento llorando y pidiendo asilo. Sus padres me detestaban, su hermana también, y él… resultó ser lo que mi madre tanto me había dicho, "una idiotez adolescente producto de mi mente poco privilegiada".

-No digas esa mierda - le dijo mirándola con furia -, sabes que no me gusta. - Kate asintió pasando crema por sus antebrazos y pecho.

-Mathew me dijo que terminábamos, que volviera a mi casa. Yo lo entendí, no iba a destrozar su familia por mí. Al final aprendí que ellos nunca entenderán cómo vivimos nosotros en este mundo ni serán buenos para nosotros.

Él se tensó y apartó su mirada, no quería verla cuando decía esa mierda.

-¿Crees que hubiese querido que volviese a herirte, Edward? Jamás… Nunca habría querido que lo que te dije esa noche se hiciera realidad. Pero sucedió, y es hora que te vuelvas un hombre y la dejes atrás. Yo aparté a Mathew de mi corazón, lo endurecí y aprendí a vivir la vida que me tocó, es hora que tú hagas lo mismo, acepta que ella nunca será para ti porque no te merece y porque tú perteneces a otro mundo. Conmigo. Los dos nos parecemos más de lo que creemos, por eso fue que acepté casarme contigo, ambos tuvimos un sueño de encontrar algo fuera de este mundo, pero nadie nos comprende o daría lo que fuera necesario para estar a nuestro lado. Déjala ir… y quédate conmigo- Él frunció el ceño y la observó sintiendo que la tristeza volvía a invadirlo -. Tendremos la navidad y toda nuestra familia para convencerte… - Le sonrió y acarició su pecho -. Esto es más que suficiente, ya lo verás…

Él se sentó en la cama y la atrajo para besarla, ansiando que lo fuera, que consiguiera algún tipo de calma con ello. Aunque sabiendo en el fondo de su alma, que Isabella al abandonarlo se había llevado hasta la falsa satisfacción que sentía por ese mundo y que nada, jamás, volvería a ser lo mismo. Y era ese pensamiento el que le aterrorizaba hasta la mierda y que tenía más de una semana tratando de sofocar.

.

Entró al bar de James ya entrada la noche, había regresado a Londres esa misma tarde ya que al día siguiente tendría la fiesta anual de navidad que su abuelo organizaba, donde se mostraba una familia maravillosa, perfecta e inexistente. Caminó observando a las personas y el ambiente. Solo había pasado una semana desde que la dejó en su apartamento, ni siquiera había sido un hecho trascendental en la vida humana o algo nuevo, sin embargo era como si algo se hubiese derrumbado, todo carecía un poco de sentido, y la sensación a su alrededor era de que faltaba algo. Odiaba esa sensación, lo había acompañado por meses cuando la dejó por primera vez, ahora era todo un poco peor porque la había tenido en su territorio.

No vio a James por ninguna parte, por lo cual imaginó que había viajado con Emma a alguna parte o que estaba con ella. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Pidió una cerveza y se sentó en su mesa agradeciendo que no hubiese mucha gente alrededor, tal vez fuera la fecha. Sonaba la pista de _Eminen y Rhianna, Love the way you lie_, y la escuchó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

"_Solo voy a quedarme ahí y verme quemar  
>pero está bien, porque me gusta como duele.<br>Solo voy a quedarme ahí y escucharme llorar,  
>pero está bien, porque amo como mientes, amo como mientes<br>Amo como mientes.  
><em>

_No puedo decirte cómo es realmente  
>solo puedo decirte cómo se siente,<br>y en este momento hay una navaja de acero en mi tráquea.  
>No puedo respirar, pero sigo peleando mientras puedo hacerlo,<br>mientras lo equivocado se sienta bien, es como si estuviera volando  
>más allá del amor, borracho de mi odio,<br>Es como si estuviese inhalando pintura, y amo sufrir cada vez más, me ahogo…"  
><em>

-El hijo prodigo vuelve a casa… - Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una sonrisa socarrona e irónica de James, aunque sus ojos estaban más fríos que antes. Miró hacia atrás y observó la espalda de Emma caminar hacia la barra hablando por teléfono. Volvió a poner su atención en James -. Me siento ofendido, Edward, te esperaba una semana atrás… ya sabes, el día que se jodió tu maldita puesta en escena, me quitaste la satisfacción de decirte te lo dije, eso es algo muy egoísta de tu parte, ¿cómo osas llamarte mi amigo?

Edward bufó y dio otro sorbo a su bebida, ignorándolo. Observó como James se removía y después lo vio por el rabillo del ojo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Entonces… siendo uno un puto cosquilleo en tu planta de pie y diez el destrozo total de un mundo por bombas atómicas pequeñitas… ¿qué tan jodido estás? – Edward casi sonrió por el inútil chiste pero en lugar de hacerlo siguió mirando al vacío -. Entiendo… doce… - Se pasó una mano por su cara y le hizo un gesto al camarero. Después se quedaron en silencio. Les llevaron otra ronda de cervezas y la tomó sin siquiera mirar a James -. Maldita sea, habla… - le exigió y golpeó la mesa.

-Mañana tengo que ir a la fiesta anual - comenzó y James volvió a golpearla de nuevo.

-De eso no es lo que quiero que me hables… - le escupió.

-Esa es la única mierda que puedo decir, es mi vida, es lo que soy, soy el jodido presidente de Pattens, el heredero de Edward Mayor Pattens, el esposo de Kate. Ya. Nada más.

-Maldición, Masen, no me vengas con esa mierda, una semana antes que te fueras a China todo estaba bien, quiero saber qué sucedió… por qué coño Bella me llamó de Chicago diciendo que todo entre ustedes se había acabado y rogándome que te cuidara… ¿qué mierda hiciste?

-¿Yo? - Preguntó él bufando con fuerza -. Fue ella la que se fue, es ella la culpable de esta mierda, como siempre, James, nadie más. Ella es la que me arrastra a su jodido mundo, me tienta, me hace desear cosas…

-Te dije que tenías que decidir - le espetó James.

-¿Para qué? - Le preguntó mirándolo a la cara -. ¿Y qué habría pasado si lo hubiese hecho, James? - Negó con la cabeza y dio otro sorbo a su bebida -. Habría arruinado mi vida, lo que soy, de lo que me siento orgulloso y ella se hubiese ido igual… Isabella Swan nunca debió ponerse en mi camino, tan simple como eso, y yo no debí forzar nada. Ella se llenó su boca diciendo cuánto le importaba, cuánto podría dar por mí, cuánto me amaba. No me dio nada… nada. - Dejó la botella contra la mesa en un golpe estruendoso que incluso causó que las personas de la mesa más cercana giraran a verlo. James frunció el ceño.

-¿En qué mundo has estado? Porque lo que yo he visto es muy distinto a tu percepción. Vi una mujer que trató de estar a tu lado incluso si eso significara solo tomar unas putas sobras; vi a una mujer que entendía por todo lo que pasaste, que te defendía con uñas y dientes; vi desplante tras desplante de tu parte y la vi seguir a tu lado… sobre todo observé a una mujer que te amaba, Edward, tanto que aunque casi lloraba cuando habló conmigo me rogaba que te cuidara.

Dejó la botella y se recostó sobre el asiento. Se sentía tan condenadamente agotado de luchar contra todo, su mundo, su entorno y sobre todo contra sí mismo. Debió prever que eso era lo que iba a suceder, nunca debió buscarla cuando estuvo en Chicago ni insistir volverla su amante, no logró nada, más bien lo jodió todo un poco más.

-Incluso fue capaz de ofrecerme quedarse - le confesó -, como si fuera por lastima, "dime qué quieres que me quede y lo haré, te amaría igual…". ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a caer tan bajo? Confesarle que la necesitaba hasta ese extremo para que cuando se fuera… Bueno, esa mierda sería completamente igual. Una equivocación. Una maldita mujer que solo le gustaba jugar y quedar como la víctima, debí darme cuenta de eso años atrás, siempre era Fred el falso, el mentiroso… quizás nada de lo que vi en ese entonces fuera cierto. Tal vez estaba en un embrujo como estás tú en este momento… todo era mentira.

James mantuvo sus labios cerrados mientras negaba con la cabeza y siguió bebiendo su trago. Pasó casi media hora antes que se levantara de su asiento.

-Debo ir a casa - anunció y James se levantó mirando hacia la barra, asintió y tomó el hombro de Edward.

-Antes, ¿podrías acompañarme al _Loft_? Solo por un momento. - le pidió y Edward asintió caminando a su lado. Cuando iban a subir las escaleras lo detuvo y lo giró causando que lo mirara extrañado, ¿qué mierda le sucedía? -. Bien, joder, no te dejaré entrar a la maldita cueva del oso sin avisarte ni acompañarte.

-¿Qué mierda, James? - Le preguntó confundido.

-Arriba esta un tal Carlisle, Emma andaba como loca llamando a Anne cuando llegaste, no sé qué mierda se traen o porqué la insistencia de verte, pero maldición, me han vuelto loco llamándome para saber si habías aparecido por acá… ¿Bien?

Edward frunció el ceño y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin pronunciar palabras. Una parte de él quería dar la vuelta y salir de allí, no quería más mierda, ya era suficiente para una vida entera. La otra tenía curiosidad, ¿venía a golpearlo de nuevo? solamente podría desear que eso fuera lo que quisiera, ansiaba descargar adrenalina, y por Dios bendito no se iba a negar a nada. Entró al apartamento encontrando a Anne, Emma y Carlisle en el medio de la sala, causando que sonriera sardónicamente.

-Vaya, Carlisle, no pierdes tiempo… - murmuró irónicamente -. ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa? - dijo disfrutando el momento -. Tú me jodiste una vez, como ansío haber hecho lo mismo, pero como ves, soy mejor que tú…

Carlisle bufó emitiendo una risa amarga.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños serías algo más que la mierda de los gusanos…

-Carlisle… - Anne lo reprimió y Edward sonrió de nuevo.

-Escucha a Esme, recuerda que debes comportarte - le dijo burlonamente.

-Su nombre es Anne - le respondió Carlisle y miró a las mujeres por un segundo, ellas asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta para dejarlos solos. Anne se detuvo frente a Edward.

-Escúchalo… por favor - le rogó y él entrecerró los ojos mirándola con interés, le agradaba Esme, era una buena mujer así que asintió y la observó salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-Bien, ¿qué mierda quieres? Si deseabas agradecerme por cuidar de tu mujer una carta sería más que suficiente, o una jodida disculpa por mentirme, robarme mi dinero y esconder a la mía años atrás.

Carlisle bufó y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Sabes imbécil, deberías cerrar tu boca por un condenado segundo, ya que con todo lo que quisiera cumplir los deseos de Anne, no estoy seguro que el deseo de complacerla sea suficiente para aguantarme tu porquería. Estoy haciéndote un maldito favor, y créeme, es lo más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida, ya que para mí tú no vales nada…

-Estoy conmovido por tus palabras - le dijo irónicamente. Carlisle se acercó un paso como para golpearlo y Edward se fue hacia adelante, aunque en el último segundo James lo contuvo apretando una mano fuertemente sobre su hombro. Lo miró furioso, _"Calma"_, vio que le susurraba.

-Deberías, Edward, porque a diferencia de los demás, yo sé quién eres, puedes haber engañado a todo el mundo, puedes haber conquistado a Bella con su idiotez de "él me amó una vez, Carlisle, me protegió de Fred y me cuidó"; o a Anne, o al mismo hombre que tienes detrás de ti al quien me imagino pagaste de alguna forma, un supuesto acto altruista, le diste dinero para algo que necesitaban y tú te volviste el bueno. Pero no, esa no es la realidad, no es el amor, la caridad o el deseo ayudar lo que te mueve, es la necesidad y ansias de poder, es las ganas de controlar a los demás.

-Cállate la maldita boca - le escupió e iba a saltar contra él pero James de nuevo lo detuvo, se removió para apartarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué, te duelen mis palabras? - Le dijo negando con la cabeza -. Compras a la gente, ellos están a tu lado, soportan tu maldita forma de ser, que los escupas y humilles, fin de la historia ¿no es así? Tal vez es la única forma en que te aguantan o es la única forma para que te acepten… ¿es eso lo que el jodido niño malcriado piensa? - Lo provocó y Edward saltó contra él pero James pasó un brazo alrededor de su estómago para pararlo.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea! - Le exigió Edward.

-¡Contrólate! - Le gritó James -. Y tú di la mierda que tienes que decir y lárgate porque estoy a un paso de romperte la mandíbula. - Carlisle sonrió y asintió lentamente.

-Como tengo razón, Edward, lo que te diré no tendrá sentido, no importará, tú seguirás con tu vida, con tu empresa y con tu señora esposa que tanto amas y respetas… - Negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia un lateral de la habitación, en ese momento se dio cuenta que había algo puesto sobre el sofá -. El día que Bella firmó el divorcio… - negó como si le costara hablar y él sintió que el corazón se le hundía, detestaba que ese hombre hubiese estado a su lado, que la quisiera, que la hubiera tocado… _Ella dijo que no había estado con nadie más_… Lo miró con furia de todas maneras, callado y sintiendo como James relajaba su agarre, pero estaba tenso como si se preparara por si volvía a saltar -, sé que no me creerás ni te importará, pero me sentí malditamente orgulloso de ella cuando me rompió el cheque en la cara, había gastado todo lo que tenía en venirte a buscar pero me miró a los ojos y me dijo que no quería el dinero. Ella parecía una muerta en vida; estaba sola, tú la dejaste sola y también su prima, se encontraba tan delgada que era únicamente huesos, se veía tan frágil que temía que el viento pudiera romperla, tenía ojeras como si no hubiese dormido en días, y su mirada… no hay expresión para describirla, lo único que pedía una y otra vez era la oportunidad de hablar contigo, y yo tuve que ser quien le dijo que tú no ibas a hacerlo…

Se acercó al sofá y en el último segundo se detuvo y giró a verlo.

-Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que encontré después, ¿alguna vez te contó como ella y yo… nos unimos? - Edward se quedó paralizado y Carlisle negó con la cabeza con mirada condenatoria -, por supuesto que no, imagino que no te importaba siquiera hablar con ella, solo usarla y ya… Maldito… - Se detuvo colocando sus manos en puños -. La encontré ese mismo día en su diminuto y destartalado apartamento, tirada en el suelo, ida completamente, con lágrimas en sus mejillas y temblando, mirando fijamente esto… Su último cuadro, ¿tampoco te preguntaste por qué Bella dejó de pintar?

Edward se tensó y sintió como James se apartaba, una parte de su ser quería alejarse, no le importaba esa mierda, ella se había ido para siempre… pero la otra no lo dejaba ni hablar, casi ni respirar, ya que una y otra vez se lo había preguntado a sí mismo y a ella sin tener respuesta.

-Este cuadro era para ti, lo sé porque ella me lo dijo cuando logré que hablara de nuevo, y date por enterado que tardé bastante tiempo en lograrlo, incluso se lo trajo de Chicago para entregártelo, no sé porqué no lo hizo finalmente, tal vez no lo merecías… bueno, estoy seguro que no lo hacías, pero ella, como una soñadora idiota creyó que sí…

Apartó el trapo que lo cubría y Edward sintió que todo su cuerpo y su alma se hundían. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar frente al cuadro y movió su mano para tocarlo, sin conseguir hacerlo en el último momento.

-No… no - susurró tratando de alejarlo. No podía ser.

El cuadro era… ella, por Dios santo. Tembló mientras las emociones lo invadían con una fuerza descomunal, antes cada vez que observaba uno de sus pinturas podía notar lo que ella sentía, como algo susurrándole. Pero esa imagen era más elocuente que todas las demás porque estaba diseñada como si fuera solo para él. Y parecía que ella estuviera allí, abriéndose completamente ante su mirada. Conoció sus miedos, sus fases, su amor por Fred, su amor por Bree y por él…

_De verdad te amaba_…, le susurró su subconsciente y él negó con la cabeza, ansiando que se equivocara, repitiéndose que no era cierto, aunque sabiendo que no podía negarlo, incluso aunque la vez anterior había visto en el retrato que ella le había dibujado un sentimiento muy parecido en el cuadro que tenía ante sí, era como inconfundible, le gritaba hasta crearle un hueco en su estómago.

Cuando salió de su vida cansado de rogar ser amado por primera vez, lo había sido… Ella lo había hecho. La odió por ello, mirando la evidencia de ese sentimiento sintió tanta furia y dolor que apretó sus manos contra sus costados y cuadró la mandíbula. Todo hubiese sido tan jodidamente distinto si ella solo lo hubiese aceptado más fácilmente, ahora tenía que ver por segunda vez una mierda que se había negado a darle. Se giró hacia Carlisle tratando de controlarse. Su expresión debía ser perturbadora ya que lo vio dar un paso hacia atrás.

-Desde ese día algo en su forma de pintar cambió - continuó Carlisle -, tú la arruinaste, en más de un sentido - sonrió sin humor y negó con la cabeza -. Pintaba de vez en cuando, y cada una era peor que la otra, créeme Edward, no querrías jamás ver esos cuadros, incluso ella lo sabía, los quemaba después de crearlos, no quedo uno solo. Era una forma de protegerse tal vez, cuando sentía que se ahogaba pintaba de nuevo.

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? - Preguntó pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Pasé años tratando de alejarla de tu maldición, de ese amor que sentía y la culpa por haberte hecho daño…

-Ella no… - refutó sin mucha convicción.

-Eres un idiota - le escupió Carlisle mirándolo con rabia -, aunque no pensaba que fuera a suceder distinto. - Lo miró con asco y se alejó hacia la puerta.

Edward seguía mirando el cuadro sin prestarle mucha atención, cada vez la imagen mostraba un poco más, una pincelada que no había notado, un color nuevo. Lo tenía hipnotizado.

-No - escuchó que Carlisle le decía y se giró a verlo -, te lo mereces. ¿Sabes que ella vino aquí solo a rescatarte? como si lo merecieras, como si fueras lo suficientemente bueno en lugar del maldito egoísta que eres.

-Ella fue la que se fue de aquí - afirmó Edward -, fue la que me dejó, si me amaba tanto… ¿por qué mierda lo hizo?

Carlisle parpadeó y un brillo pasó por su mirada. Se acercó y reveló el otro cuadro, ni siquiera había visto que se encontraba allí. Él jadeó y se estremeció con fuerza. Era… desesperante, se tensó y escuchó a James maldecir detrás de él.

-Eso es el resultado de la vida que le ofreciste, lo que tanto luché para que no volviera a ocurrir - le escupió Carlisle y Edward apretó sus labios para soportar esa visión. Era algo completamente negro, no tenía forma definida, una que otra parte gris que lo hacía ver como una especie de figura marino, con mil cabezas y girando desesperado, como si cada cabeza estuviera agonizante, siendo ahorcada con cintas invisibles.

Él pudo sentir la tristeza, desesperación, ahogo, sueños rotos, tantas cosas que no sabía cómo podía respirar aún después de esa visión. Se acercó hasta quedar arrodillado en frente del sofá, ansiando ver cada figura más cerca. ¿Él había hecho eso? ¿Era por eso por lo que se fue? Lo peor era que en el fondo de la imagen aún se notaba el amor, un sentimiento roto y agonizante, demostrado en la forma de sobrevivir del dibujo, como si este también jadeara por aire, luchara por sobrevivir…

-Pero estás son mis favoritas… - le gruñó Carlisle tirando algo al suelo, contra sus rodillas.

Edward bajó su mirada hacia unas fotografías y una cartera, la de Carlisle imaginaba. Parpadeó cuando vio a Isabella, solo que no era ella, era mucho más joven y mucho más delgada. Se la veía enferma, parecía un paciente con algún tipo de enfermedad terminal. Su mirada estaba vacía… parecía muerta en vida.

-Esa imagen siempre ha estado en mi cartera, me recuerda lo que no quería que volviera a pasar… Fue tomada dos semanas después de su divorcio y realmente estaba mejor en comparación - le informó Carlisle y él frunció el ceño sin poder apartar sus ojos de esa visión. ¿Cómo la mujer que ahora conocía había sido eso? - Mira las demás, Edward - le ordenó.

Edward iba a maldecirlo por osar a ordenarle cualquier mierda pero toda su voz se fue cuando miró la primera de una serie de fotografías derrapadas sobre el suelo. Se estremeció con fuerza al principio, eran imágenes de ella. Vio en el fondo una cama de hospital y el hinchado de su mejilla, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si estuviese durmiendo. Abrió sus labios para preguntarle qué había sucedido, hasta que miró la siguiente captura. La imagen mostraba un poco más abajo, su brazo paralizado, pero en su antebrazo se divisaban un morado en forma de una mano. Una mano humana. Él alzó la mirada hacia Carlisle.

-Ese fue el resultado de estar contigo - le escupió y Edward saltó para agarrarlo y tirarlo contra una pared con fuerza.

-¿La agrediste? ¿Te atreviste…? ¡Te mataré! - Explotó golpeándolo contra el piso. James trató de alejarlo pero su rabia era tanta que no podían sujetarlo, le dio un puñetazo y cuando iba por el segundo James lo tomó de los hombros. Edward se giró y golpeó a James en el estómago para regresar hacia Carlisle y volver a golpearlo. Quería asesinarlo. Carlisle le dio un derechazo en la mandíbula tan fuerte que lo tiró al suelo y le hizo ver estrellas del dolor.

-¡No fui yo, maldito imbécil, nunca la hubiese tocado! ¡Fue tu condenado abuelo! - Edward quedó estático en el suelo por esa información -. ¡Fui yo quien evitó que siguiera agrediéndola! Quien llegó cuando tu familia la tenía arrinconada contra una pared, mientras ella lloraba y gritaba que la soltara, ¿y todo por qué? Porque tenía que defenderte, porque tu abuelo decía la basura y el problema que eras y ella se lo refutaba. Porque ella siempre ha luchado por cosas que no valían la pena…

Edward jura que veía rojo, no podía… no podía creerlo. Su abuelo, ¿su maldito abuelo se había atrevido a tocarla? Recordó que ella quiso decir algo y él no se lo permitió. Se levantó pasando una mano por su cabello y tratando de unir un pensamiento con el otro. Su abuelo no pudo… ¿cómo se atrevió? Nunca debió tocarla, era su mujer, era una mujer, ¿cómo pudo tocarla?

-¡Lo mataré! - Escupió y observó a James que veía las fotografías pálido y con ojos llenos de furia.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Carlisle y Edward lo miró como si estuviera loco. La había agredido, tocado, ella tenía un cabestrillo, su mejilla hinchada, su piel marcada -. Tu abuelo solo marcó su piel… - dijo aunque en su voz sonaba condenatoria, ni medio justificativa como la que quería mostrar -, ¿qué le hiciste tú, Edward?

Edward miró a Carlisle por un segundo antes de girar a los cuadros y las fotografías que aún seguían en las manos de James y perdió toda la fuerza, tanto que se dejó caer en el suelo. Una a una pasaban por sus ojos sus últimos meses juntos, y por primera vez la bruma de su propia furia, dolor, decepción estaba alejada. Y en ese instante lo vio todo. Lo recordó todo. La recordó a ella.

Bajó la mirada y rememoró su mirada, su tristeza, sus ruegos desde la primera vez que la vio de nuevo, la escuchó. Alzó la mirada hacia el cuadro oscuro y desesperante.

"…_me estás pidiendo que repita esa historia, que ame libremente a un hombre que no es mío y sufra porque nunca me pertenecerá… quieres que me destruya de nuevo…"_

"…_nunca he jugado contigo, me equivoqué, eso fue todo…"_

"…_yo también te perdí y me dejaste sola; no solamente tú sufriste, yo lo hice también y no por eso te hago daño cada vez que nos vemos."_

"_Yo lo siento tanto…, siento no haber estado lista para ti… Lamento no haberte amado como lo necesitabas, haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde…_

"_Sí lo vales, Edward, lo vales todo para mí porque te amo…"_

"_No voy a soportar esto por siempre,… No tengo la fuerza para eso, pero tampoco te quiero herir de nuevo…"_

"_Pero saber la verdad no significa que no duela,… y estar contigo de esa forma es más doloroso que estar sola y más trágico que estar vacía…"_

"_No puedo más. Sería tan tuya como lo he sido siempre, y te amaría igual… pero no puedo continuar luchando sin oportunidad, tirar mi amor contra una pared… Las paredes matan, Edward, y vidas se han perdido por ellas, ¿no lo ves? Yo no quiero morir y solo deseo ser sostenida, ser abrazada y amada. ¿Podrías hacerlo alguna vez?"_

Se llevó una mano a la boca y giró hacia el otro cuadro, habían pasado tal vez segundos, pero sentía que fueron años, y en ese momento entendió otra cosa, cuando lo escuchó por primera vez no lo captó, estaba demasiado lleno de ira para hacerlo, además tampoco le importaba demasiado, pero ahora era muy distinto.

-¿Cómo murió Lira? - Preguntó recuperando la voz.

-¿Cómo lo crees, Edward? - Escuchó la voz de Carlisle un poco más triste esa oportunidad -. Tu abuelo la golpeó contra una pared varias veces…

-La estaba defendiendo - analizó con voz insegura pensando en todas las veces que la maldita gata hizo lo mismo con él y también recordando las veces que ella protegió a su mascota y la consideró como su familia. Giró de nuevo hacia su cuadro y su mundo explotó, todo lo que tenía sentido dejó de tenerlo, desapareció y se destrozó, como si hubiesen movido el eje de la tierra… por lo menos de la suya, dejándolo completamente vacío.

"_¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que ese hombre que me dejó cinco años atrás fue el gran amor de mi vida, fue el único que me sostuvo y abrazó cuando lo necesité y yo… yo hubiese dado mi alma por ese hombre. No… lo di todo."_

Y allí, él tuvo la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho Carlisle. _Yo la destrocé…_

Percibió que James tiraba las fotos en su regazo antes de irse del apartamento y miró hacia la obra de su abuelo. Sí, él lo había hecho, ¿pero había actuado el propio Edward tan distinto? No la había marcado pero la había humillado, ofendido, insultado y forzado en todo momento.

Justo como el hombre que la había agredido…

"_Cada día te pareces más a tu abuelo"_, le dijo James una vez y él no lo creyó. No hasta ese momento.

-Edward, conozco esa expresión - escuchó la voz de Carlisle -, eso… es sentirse como una completa e inmunda mierda.

Después de esas palabras escuchó la puerta cerrarse y colocando las manos sobre su cara sintió que estaba completamente perdido, la imagen de Bella golpeada, la idea que su propia sangre, la que tanto había admirado, seguido y luchado para demostrar su valía le hiciera eso; los recuerdos de las sensaciones del cuadro acompañados con sus palabras, acabaron con él.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba —que yo lo entiendo— y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	55. Chapter 42, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _In the End, Likin Park_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=eVTXPUF4Oz4&ob=av2e

* * *

><p>Edward llevaba sin moverse lo que parecía ser siglos en el suelo del <em>Loft<em>, aún tirado en el mismo sitio donde Carlisle lo había dejado, sin hablar, sin casi respirar. Por su cabeza pasaba una y otra vez cada escenario desde que la encontró en Chicago, por momentos se concentraba en alguno de los cuadros, en ese momento todos sus pensamientos se diluían y quedaba viendo la imagen y sintiendo el vacío, hasta que se forzaba a apartarse.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar y lo ignoró, de nuevo. Tenía horas así, incluso podía notar por una de las ventanas que comenzaba a amanecer, pero aún así no podía conseguir moverse.

-Vamos ambos. – Escuchó que James seguía parloteando, como tenía haciendo desde que volvió a su lado -, yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas – continuó -, es justicia divina, utilizamos como saco de boxeo al bastardo, ¿cómo osó tocarla?, lo cortaremos y despedazaremos…

Edward subió la cabeza descansándola en el respaldo de la cama, mostrándole con ese único gesto que lo estaba escuchando, aunque sin mirarlo ni indicarle que le interesaba. Quería hacer lo mismo, lo deseaba más que respirar, pararse de esa mierda de suelo, ir a casa de su abuelo y partirle la madre por haberla tocado. Pero estaba tan frío como la nieve, incrédulo aún de que su abuelo se hubiera atrevido tanto y pero ansiando primero agredirse a sí mismo, porque fue por su responsabilidad que todo ocurrió. Todo.

-Bien, si no te paras de esa mierda ire yo solo y acabaré con él, no será tan difícil, es un maldito viejo, tiene más de setenta años, si no le tuvieses tanto miedo o no fueras un maldito cobarde…

Edward se tensó aún sin moverse y lo vio por el rabillo del ojo caminar de un lado hacia el otro, como si estuviese luchando por el control.

-¡Eres un cobarde, eso es lo que sucede! - Le escupió acercándose donde estaba y pateándole un pie, como si todo lo hiciera para que reaccionara -. Claro, pobre niño rico que no puede tocar a la maldita gallina de los huevos de oros, ¿es por eso por lo que no haces nada? Te casaste con Kate para huir del mundo, la jodida empresa es tu manera de aún estar en las faldas de tu mierda de abuelo, ¿te gusta estar allí? ¿Disfrutas tu papel de niño malcriado y mojigato? - Le preguntó airadamente.

Despues se acuclilló a su lado, tomando su cara y forzándolo a que lo mirara, había un deje de desesperacion en su mirada y furia, eso también estaba allí.

-El hombre que salió de aquí horas atrás estuvo con ella todo el tiempo… - Le informó.

Edward se tensó aún más, comenzando a respirar más aceleradamente y James soltó una respiración medianamente aliviada.

-Carlisle estuvo con ella cuando tú no lo estuviste. Todo el tiempo, ¿viste la fotografía de como la dejaste, Edward? - Le inquirió.

Sí, la había visto, había comprobado que cuando ella le habia dicho malditamente que no solo él había sufrido no era mentira. Todos esos años había imaginado que Fred estaba a su lado, ambos divirtiendose a su costa. Y todo ese tiempo su realidad fue muy distinta.

-Sabes que Bella me habló una vez de tomar oportunidades contigo, le preocupaba la vida de mierda que llevabas, siempre quería ayudarte… todo lo desperdiciaste por tu cobardía, ¿y ahora vas a hacer lo mismo? ¡Maldita sea, reacciona! - Le dio una fuerte cachetada que giró su cara, Edward bajó la cabeza y parpadeó.

-¡Jódete, James! - Le escupió pasándose una mano desesperado por su cabello -. ¡Desaparece de mi maldita vista, imbécil! - Ordenó hablando por primera vez en casi seis horas. No lo entendía, no comprendía la necesidad de su amigo de sentarse a su lado, aguantando el dolor de culo por la dureza y frialdad del piso para solo acompañarlo.

-¿Ya estás listo para hablar? ¡Era maldita hora que reaccionaras! - Indicó con tono cabreado y aliviado, como si toda su mierda habia sido con ese objetivo. Edward parpadeó mientras el dolor de nuevo lo embargaba al igual que el asco contra sí mismo.

-Carlisle tenia razón, ¿lo sabes, no? - Le preguntó haciendo puños sus manos que estaban sobre sus rodillas.

-Lo sé, el muy bastardo trajo hasta pruebas… Maldito, abogado tenía que ser, le quité su tarjeta ya que sé que si decido cometer un asesinato me defenderá y saldré libre… - comentó con tono burlón, tratando de confortarlo y hacerlo reír. Ni en una mierda de años serviría en esa oportunidad -. Tal vez lo necesite más pronto de lo que imaginaba, si tengo que hacer lo que tú deberías. ¡Vayamos a casa de tu maldito abuelo y acabemos con esto!

-No, me refiero a cuando dijo que compro a la gente - escupió y sintió que el aire se tensaba a su alrededor -, y tú me saliste barato, James, una simple inversión para tu negocio… - Arrugó la cara y golpeó su muslo con fuerza -. Estás liberado, lárgate para la mierda y déjame solo…

No lo miró, no quería ver cuando James lo comprendiera y se fuera, no lo deseaba en esa mierda de vida que se encontraba, sabía en lo que se había convertido, y también que lo único que querría sería destruir a cada persona que estuviera a su alrededor. Quería demasiado a James para hacerle eso.

-Estás tan lleno de mierda - escuchó que refunfuñaba aunque no se movió ni para golpearlo ni para alejarse -. ¿Qué? ¿Te estoy haciendo pensar? ¡Sacar una hombría que está perdida! - Gruñó sentándose a su lado y mirándolo como si quisiera matarlo -. Vamos a pensar entonces que estoy a tu lado porque esta conversación es pro bono, ¿bien? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Te he dado más de una condenada opción aquí!

Edward colocó las manos sobre su cara y negó con la cabeza, él… él estaba tan jodidamente mal, siempre había sabido qué hacer, siempre, no debería estar actuando como un jodido imbécil, lamentándose, sino debería estar a punto de ir a quemar el mundo, matar a su maldito abuelo por lo que hizo, dañarlo de todos los lados posibles, incluso matar a Frederick… solo Dios sabía que se lo merecía, si él no hubiese existido… si ella hubiese conocido a Edward primero… si él no hubiese escuchado a Frederick cuando fue a Chicago… Joder… si él mismo no la hubiese conocido todo habría sido mejor.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que dice Carlisle, entonces? - Le inquirió James y él alzó su cabeza para mirarlo -. Seguirás con tu maldita vida como si nada hubiese pasado… no eres la persona que conocía si…

-No - le interrumpió y golpeó su pierna de nuevo -. No lo sé… - agregó por fin más derrotado.

-¡Diablos, Edward! - Gritó James.

-Yo solo estoy cansado de luchar, James - le dijo confesando sus pensamientos antes que el Armagedón cayera sobre él -. He pasado tanto tiempo haciéndolo y… ¿de qué me sirvió? - Parpadeó ya que por primera vez en muchos años, casi treinta, sintió que un líquido viscoso llenaba sus ojos -. Todo lo que he intentado lo he jodido, siempre dije que no sería como ellos, que sería mucho mejor; que buscaría la forma de superarlo a él y hacer que se tragara todas sus malditas palabras, ¿y qué gane? Todo lo que él me dijo que era resultó ser verdad. Todo. Tal vez lo que tenga que hacer es dejar de luchar contra mi naturaleza, aceptar que mi abuelo…

-¿Tu abuelo? ¿El pomposo engreído que la agredió? ¿Él es superior a ti? No me hagas reír o golpearte - Le interrumpió y Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello jalándolo un poco, sintiéndose desesperado.

-Y yo no soy distinto a él… - le confesó a James y lo percibió tensarse -. No, nunca la golpeé - añadió rápidamente aunque se tragó la bilis que quería escaparse de su estómago -, pero si la forcé todo el tiempo… todo el maldito tiempo, y cuando no hacía lo que quería o no era lo que ansiaba la ofendía… y ni una vez me sentí como la mierda.

James respiró hondo y se arrimó para estar a su lado.

-La pregunta aquí no tiene que ver con cuan idiota has sido en todo este último tiempo, más precisamente desde que se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de separarte de ella, si no es saber qué es lo que quieres, Edward - le contestó como si fuera un pensamiento que tenía mucho tiempo en su cabeza. Lo miró fijamente.

-He pasado toda mi vida intentando…

-Ser alguien más - le cortó James sonriéndole socarronamente -. Eso es lo único que has hecho, has pasado tu vida tratando de cumplir con las exigencias de alguien que francamente es un psicópata.

-Era lo que se quería de mí - respondió.

-¿Y es eso lo que quieres para ti mismo? - Edward abrió la boca y la cerró con el ceño fruncido -. Ella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificar todo por ti… ella te defendió de tu abuelo, ¿dónde quedó la necesidad y la ansiedad que tanto decías? Pórtate como un hombre por fin, no los necesitas para nada… patea a tu abuelo, salte de esa maldita empresa, deja a Kate y acepta que aún amas a Bella… solo te pido que me dejes estar presente en el primer objetivo, prometo solo mirar… bien, es malditamente mentira pero haz como si me creyeras…

-¿Cuándo te volviste filosófico y toda esa mierda? - Le preguntó y James sonrió ampliamente.

-Puede que la gente madure, imbécil, deberías intentarlo alguna vez. - Lo miró burlonamente.

Edward sonrió ligeramente y después paró de hacerlo, se sentía más lleno de mierda que antes y James lo había jodido un poco más.

-¿Tan sencillo como eso? Una lista de quehaceres… nada más… - Le preguntó después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Imagino que no, sobretodo si eres tú, Dios sabe que no estás muy dotado de inteligencia y eres tan manipulable como la mierda - Edward sonrió mínimamente -, pero podemos tener un milagro, no todo debería estar perdido. Imagínalo… un mundo sin Edward Mayor…

-¿Le genero que sufra una apoplejía haciéndole mierda la empresa o quieres que lo haga sufrir tortura física simplemente? - Preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Su amigo lo miró con expresión controlada -. James…

-Estoy decidiendo… no me la pones fácil, ambos son planes buenos - dijo y Edward negó con la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron callados por un par de minutos -. Deberías buscarla - agregó despues de ese tiempo. Edward se tensó.

-¿Para qué? - Preguntó sintiendo más dolor en su pecho -, ¿para volver a convertirla en mi amante? No tengo nada que ofrecerle y si tuviera… igual quedaría atascada con un maldito hombre que es capaz de… - Se pasó una mano por su cara callándose.

James reposó su cabeza sobre la cama.

-Pero es lo que quieres hacer… - Le informó como si él creyera algo distinto.

-Por supuesto… - respondió siendo sincero con James y consigo mismo por primera vez.

-Entonces deberías. - Iba a interrumpirlo pero James lo detuvo -. Ella merece saber que lo sabes, que por fin no eres la mierda de cabezota con el que tiene meses tratando, también merece que te disculpes. Me agrada Bella - le dijo en voz baja -, puede que la quiera, es una chica con un tipo de inocencia que no he visto en mucho tiempo, Edward, y la verdad es que no deseo que vuelva a convertirse en lo que Carlisle nos enseñó esta noche.

-Yo tampoco - agregó Edward parpadeando de nuevo con más fuerza.

-Y eso es lo que te diferencia de tu jodido abuelo, algún día lo entenderás - le comentó cuando vio que iba a empezar a refutarlo, diciéndole que puede que le importe pero hizo la misma mierda.

-Ella debe odiarme… - susurró.

-No lo creo…

-Ya no me ama… - insistió -, no es que me sorprenda, la he jodido lo suficiente.

-Eso también es discutible, la primera parte digo… que la jodiste esa parte es totalmente cierta.

-Ella me lo dijo, me miró a los ojos y me dijo que yo era la versión cruel y egoísta del hombre que amó una vez… - Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, meditando sobre esa respuesta -. Habló en pasado James…

-Es que de verdad te has convertido en un tipo horrible, Edward, pero estás recapacitando… eso tiene que contar para algo.

Edward sacó su teléfono en un acto improvisado. Empezó a marcar su numero pero antes de presionar el último James se lo había quitado de las manos.

-¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? - Le preguntó James con furia.

-Iba a llamarla… - le respondió con voz atontada.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! - bufó como si se tratara de un niño -. Esa mierda no se habla por teléfono, cobarde, pon tu culo en un avión y te vas a Chicago.

-Pero… mañana es Navidad - respondió como si estuviera hablando idioteces -. No voy a conseguir un puto asiento.

-Y si me hubieses hecho caso tres años atrás tendrías un avión privado, pero como no te dio la gana te toca ir con la plebe a esperar vuelo.

Edward cuadró la mandíbula pensando en Kate, sus obligaciones, la maldita fiesta y eso último le hizo sentir una pequeña satisfacción, tanto porque no iría a esa farsa como porque eso jodería a su abuelo y a la imagen que mostraba al mundo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces? - Le preguntó James.

Lo miró por un segundo, la carga de responsabilidad quería imponerse pero en el último momento la rechazó, tenía que buscarla, su pecho estaba ahogado, ansiaba tocarla y comprobar que estaba bien, deseaba decirle algo aunque no sabía bien qué aún. Después, cuando hiciera todo eso se enfrentaría a su abuelo, y si sus ansias seguían tan fuerte como en ese momento, era preferible que hablara con Isabella antes que de verdad hiciera algo que causara que lo metieran en una jodida prisión.

-Iré a Chicago - contestó y se levantó maldiciendo al cielo por su dolor en el culo.

.

_Responder que iba al jodido Chicago fue algo más fácil de decir que de hacer_, pensó saliendo por fin del condenado aeropuerto _O'Hara_, cincuenta y dos horas después de haber llegado al aeropuerto en Londres. Había estado en lista de espera por todo un maldito día, mientras su teléfono mostraba a varios miembros de su familia queriendo contactarlo con insistencia, pero los había ignorado a todos porque no sabía qué haría si les contestaba, apostaba que los mandaría a todos a la mierda y putearía, por lo que evitó hacerlo. Cuando iba a montarse en el avión le envió un mensaje a Kate diciendo que no lo esperaran, que tenía que hacer algo importante, después apagó el teléfono. Pudo conseguir boleto a Nueva York, luego del viaje de diez horas con un aterrizaje forzado por la tormenta de nieve que había iniciado, tuvo que esperar en esa ciudad casi un día más mientras aminoraba y por fin cuando creía que estaba todo perdido, alguien canceló milagrosamente y lo embarcaron a un avión rumbo a Chicago. El peor jodido viaje de todos… pero bueno, era algo poético, irónico y un buen cierre a esas desgraciadas semanas. Había pasado todo el tiempo puteando a James por su sabio consejo, una condenada llamada telefónica hubiese servido mil veces mejor, pero no, tenía que ir a esa jodida ciudad como si fuera una especie de corroído príncipe azul. _¡Vaya mierda!_

Durante ese tiempo había pensado sobre lo que iba a hacer con su abuelo, con su empresa, con Kate, con todo. Es que era todo tan condenadamente difícil, por una parte significaba dejar ir completamente todo por lo que había luchado, no que fuera mucha mierda, pero le había dado una vision de pasos a seguir, a cumplir, un plan y una vision de su futuro. Por otro lado pensaba que por lo que había luchado no le parecía tan malditamente importante, ni lo había vuelto milagrosamente feliz, o lo habia hecho sentir medianamente satisfecho, ni siquiera cuando la adrenalina lo atacaba cuando ganaba un negocio importante, asi que al final no sería perder demasiado. Pero a ese pensamiento se le concatenaba la responsabilidad de saber que al hacer eso arruinaría más de una vida, y tampoco sabía si se merecía ser libre. En conclusión, había decidido dejar de pensar, solo ver a Bella y después… todo lo demás se decidiría.

Se montó en una limosina del servicio de alquiler en el mismo aeropuerto ya que sabía que las colas para taxis serian kilométricas. Le dio la dirección al chofer y cerró sus ojos por un instante para intentar relajarse y determinar bien qué le iba a decir cuando la tuviese en frente. Después de casi tres jodidos días no sabía aún cómo llegarle, aunque la realidad era que con Isabella nunca había planes, si en algo se había caracterizado desde que la vio llorando en el aeropuerto años atrás, era que una parte de su ser solo reaccionaba al tenerla cerca, eso mismo era lo que le había hecho acercarse a consolarla cuando lo normal hubiese sido dejarla que se calmara sola, ya que no la conocía. Y eso se aplicaba a cada uno de sus momentos y sus condenadas peores decisiones con respecto a ella.

En esa oportunidad necesitaba saber que estaba bien, comprobar por sí mismo las marcas que dejó su abuelo, quería tocarla, volvía a sentir las ansias que por tanto tiempo se había prohibido. Por primera vez en tantos jodidos años el recelo se había hundido hasta el fondo, incluso podría creer que si la tenía a su lado no la dejaria ir… si ella lo permitía.

Aún sabiendo que no debía, más bien, malditamente seguro que no iba a ser nada bueno que lo hiciera él se permitió soñar. Imaginar un pasado o un futuro distinto. Cerró los ojos pensando en que hubiese pasado, si solo… la hubiera invitado a bailar en el matrimonio de Fred, era una chiquilla de dieciocho años y él un jodido hombre con complejo de pedofilo pero… la habría sacado a bailar, quitado sus datos, quizas hablado con ella alguna vez… otra parte de su ser le proponía que hubiese sido más sencillo que la hubiera secuestrado ese día y nunca más dejado ir… lavado el cerebro… meterla en una cama y amarrarla… bueno, no que eso hubiese funcionado en el pasado.

Maldijo en voz baja ignorando al chofer y giró su cabeza hacia la ventanilla, insultándose por ser tan condenadamente idiota. Imbécil. Y trató de apartar cada pensamiento en ese respecto. Aunque un par de minutos despues sus ideas iban dirigidas al futuro, a él llegando a su apartamento y ella recibiéndolo con un abrazo… mierda… mataría solamente por tener un abrazo y oler su esencia de fresa, miel diluida con algo más que era solo ella.

Joder… ¿cómo alguna vez pudo pensar que podría ser libre de ella? ¿Cómo mierda pudo si quiera pensarlo? Dejó de preguntarse cosas sin sentido cuando escuchó la voz del chofer llamándolo.

-Señor Masen, hemos llegado. – Edward abrió sus ojos desorientado hasta que observó la fachada del edificio que había visitado dos veces antes.

-Espéreme hasta que salga – le ordenó al hombre ya que en verdad no sabía cuánto iba a tardarse, podía ser un minuto, el tiempo necesario para que ella le pateara el trasero y lo alejara de la casa; o podrían ser horas… Como ansiaba que fuera la última...

Tocó el intercomunicador de su apartamento y esperó unos segundos, cuando iba a tocar de nuevo salió del edificio una rubia joven y le brindó una sonrisa resplandeciente, él asintió educadamente y tomó la puerta antes de que se cerrara para entrar en el edificio.

Cuando llegó frente a su puerta tocó varias veces el timbre. Pero no hubo ninguna respuesta.

-Maldicion, no puede ser posible… - Gruñó golpeando varias veces para un par de minutos después confirmar que nadie atendía su llamado. Mentándole la madre a James sacó su telefono y marcó el número de Bella, el cual estaba apagado -. Genial… simplemente genial.

Se partió la cabeza por unos segundos pensando y después marcó el numero de Rose.

-¡Edward! ¡Feliz navidad! - Escuchó que le gritaba efusivamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro.

-Hola, Rose. Feliz Navidad - respondió ansioso.

-Bueno la navidad fue hace dos días, pero no importa, lo importante es que me llamaste. Bella llamó a casa un par de minutos en navidad a saludarnos y desearnos felices festividades, pero… - Sonó más incómoda -. ¿Podrías darle un beso y un abrazo de mí parte? - Le pidió y él se quedó paralizado.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó en un susurro, más perdido que antes.

-Yo pensé que iba a venir a pasar la navidad con nosotros pero al final resultó que se quedó en Londres, los entiendo, imaginé que querrían pasarlos juntos… ¡Cómo quisiera tenerlos a ambos aquí…! - Su voz sonó más rota -. Oh demonios, las hormonas están acabando conmigo… ¿Cómo pasaron el día… pudiste estar con ella? - Continuó en su monologo y Edward quedó completamente de piedra.

Rose no sabía dónde estaba Isabella.

Escuchó gritos y regaños por parte de su amiga.

-¡No te atrevas a saltar, Nella! - Gritó y él apartó su oreja del auricular -. ¡Nella…! Mald… Tengo que irme, Edward, hablamos despues… Lo siento. - Le cortó la llamada antes que pudiera hablarle y él volvió a intentar llamar a la puerta, pero de nuevo nadie aparecía.

La llamó de nuevo, pero el jodido teléfono seguía apagado. Y él no sabía nada de ella… Empezó a dudar que ella realmente se hubiera alejado de Londres… resultaría irónico que estuviera allí y él hubiera viajado para encontrarla… pero por otra parte sentía que ella realmente se había marchado…

Edward suspiró profundamente y caminó hacia las escaleras que estaban en un lateral del pasillo, sentandose en los primeros tres escalones, mientras recibía otro golpe de los tantos que había recibido esos días. Él no sabía absolutamente nada de Isabella.

Claro, conocía su dirección, sabía que tenía dos amigos cercanos, no tenía ninguna idea sobre Ángela y Carlisle se mataría antes de decirle cómo localizarla. Ella podría estar en cualquier parte de esa ciudad para lo que a él le valía y la verdad era que no tenía ni puta idea en dónde podría ser eso porque en todos los meses que estuvieron juntos no se preocupó por averiguarlo. Incluso los momentos en que estuvieron bien y que la escuchaba contar algo sobre su vida él mentalmente se ausentaba, siempre en guardia, nunca permitiendo que ella entrara un poco más y lo arruinara, lo hiciera sufrir como antes... lo que hacia ese momento completamente irónico.

_¿Cuando me volví… esto?_, se preguntó recordando lo superior que siempre se había sentido, la falsa idea de su mundo perfecto, siempre era él el jodido y el mejor a la vez. Pero no, no lo había sido, con respecto a nadie, ni de su padre ni de Fred.

Maldición, cuánto había criticado a su hermano y había terminado tratando a Bella de la misma manera, o tal vez un poco peor, incluso más que su padre hizo con su madre… En ese instante recordó como ella una vez le rememoró tanto a Elizabeth. Una víctima de alguien que solo quería usarla y dejarla. Había tratado tan incesantemente alejarla de la amenaza que conllevaba Fred, siempre tan lleno de moral diciendo que su hermano y su padre eran las basuras que su abuelo le había enseñado.

Todo el tiempo estuvo equivocado, solo la apartó de Fred para que cayera en sus brazos, y él sí la arruinó, ¿no fue así? Él sí era toda la mierda que había criticado. Él sí no servía para nada. Él sí era lo que su abuelo tanto acusaba a su padre. Lo que tanto lo acuso a él…

Pasó media hora antes de que pudiera conseguir la fuerza para ponerse en pie y bajar al _lobby_, lo hizo por las escaleras, lentamente. Cuando salió del edificio y se montó en el vehículo alquilado había decidido qué hacer, había pasado muchos años juzgando, creando historias y creyéndole a un hombre que de por más no resultó ser ni la mitad de digno de lo que pregonaba. Había pasado su vida mostrándose fuerte, superior e invencible. Ahora que sabía que no era ninguna de esa mierda, era hora que por fin tuviera la conversación que tenía años pendiente.

-¿A dónde, señor? - Le preguntó el conductor.

-A _Ashburn_ - respondió reposando su cabeza sobre el asiento y escuchando la radio en una de las emisoras que había elegido el chofer. Las notas de _Likin Park, In the End_, llegaron a sus oídos.

"… _Las cosas no son de la forma que eran antes,  
>tú ni siquiera me reconocerías ahora,<br>no que me conocieras en ese entonces,  
>pero todo se me regresa al final.<br>Guardé todo dentro de mí e incluso aunque me esforcé  
>todo se destrozó.<br>Lo que significaba algo para mí eventualmente será un recuerdo  
>de un tiempo donde yo lo intenté tanto<br>y llegue tan lejos, pero al final  
>ni siquiera importa.<br>Tuve que caer para perderlo todo,  
>pero al final ni siquiera importa…"<br>_

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo él observó la casa de su padre con furia y frustración, siempre había odiado ir allí, detestado la mirada y los comentarios despectivos de Chantelle, la superioridad de su hermano y la indiferencia de su padre... sí, eso último era lo peor de todo.

Tocó el timbre y esperó por un par de segundos. Chantelle abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara hasta que vio de quién se trataba. Cuando lo notó lo miró con recriminación. Él sonrió burlonamente y la miró tratando de fingir indiferencia, aunque en el estado en que se encontraba le resultaba un poco difícil.

-Hola, Chantelle, ¿está mi padre en casa? - Le preguntó directamente, no tenía tiempo para esa mierda. Era tambien gracioso como solo lo llamaba _padre_ cuando se refería a él con Chantelle, como si tuviera que señalar siempre que tenía un sitio en esa casa. Aunque nunca fuera cierto.

-Entra, le dire que estás aquí - le respondió entre dientes haciéndolo ir hacia la sala. Cuando llegó allí lo esperó con las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

-Edward - escuchó la voz de Fred un minuto después y giró a mirarlo asombrado -. Feliz navidad - saludó y él se quedo estático viendo a su hermano, una parte de su ser quiso tirársele encima, golpearlo, matarlo como a su abuelo, culparlos de toda su mierda. Pero por una vez no pudo hacerlo, en vez lo observó fijamente, los años se veían un poco, calculaba que ya estaba apunto de cumplir los cuarenta, usaba un traje fino y se veía la mirada de nuevo rico en sus ojos. Imaginaba que esa mierda le encantaba.

-¿Por qué? - Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente y sin acercarse un paso -. ¿Por qué me mentiste sobre ella? ¿Qué ganabas con ello cuando tenías años que no la veías?

Fred parpadeó un par de veces y cuadró su mandíbula.

-¿Qué ganaste tú al alejarla de mi lado? - le dijo mirándolo con expresion seria. Edward negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose aturdido.

-Me casé con ella Fred, me enamoré de ella, ¿jamás lo entendiste, no? - Le preguntó queriendo comprender por fin tantas cosas.

-Nunca te mentí - le dijo mirándolo con superioridad.

-No me jodas, Fred - le escupió volviendo sus manos puños -. Deja de decir mierda, ella nunca fue tuya.

-Lo fue… ¡lo fue hasta que tú llegaste y me la quitaste! ¿No te parecía suficiente tenerlo todo? ¿El dinero? ¿El poder? ¡Todo! ¡Tenías que venir y arrancarla a ella! Pero ella me amó, Edward, y si no fuera por ti aún la tendría a mi lado…

-¿Habrías dejado a Bree por ella? - Le preguntó aguantando la respiración.

-Eventualmente… - respondió y sonrió ligeramente.

-¡Ella siempre fue mucha mujer para ti! - Le gritó acercándose a su lado y tomándolo por su ropa a la altura del cuello.

Fred lo miró con furia y trató de empujarlo sin conseguirlo, Edward estaba viendo todo rojo, trasladando todas las frustraciones de ese día contra su hermano y contra sí mismo.

-¿Cuándo dejaras ir el pasado, Edward? - Le preguntó con voz ahogada tratando de empujarlo sin éxito, de nuevo -. Ninguno de los dos la tiene, yo he seguido con mi vida hazte un favor y sigue con la tuya. - No pudo terminar la discusión porque se escucharon los gritos estridentes de Chantelle quien corría hacia ellos.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo! - Gemía desesperada y se lanzó hacia ellos tratando de separarlos. Él se apartó de Fred rápidamente respirando agitadamente por haber perdido el control. De nuevo -. ¡Lárgate de mi casa, bastardo! - Le exigió empujándolo -. ¿Cómo puedes tratar a Fred así después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti?

-¡¿Qué han hecho por mí? - Medio bramó mirando a Fred con rabia, lo cual era secundado por su hermano.

-Te parece poco recibirte en esta casa desde tantos años atrás cuando no fuiste más que…

-¡Chantelle! - Ella se calló con la voz de Ethan y mirando a Edward con odio. Él giró a ver a su padre quien tal vez por primera vez escuchaba hablar en voz alta.

-Estaba golpeando a Fred - se justificó ella con tono de furia.

-Y Frederick ya es lo suficientemente mayor para defenderse - le informó su padre sin dejar de mirar a Edward.

-Tengo que hablar contigo - le comunicó Edward ignorando a los demás. Ethan asintió.

-Quiero que se vaya de mi casa - exigió Chantelle a la vez.

-No, soy yo quien se va - respondió Fred acomodando su ropa y limpiando su labio.

-De ninguna manera - explotó Chantelle -, no permitiré que mi hijo se vaya por culpa de…

-Tengo que ir a casa de mis suegros - le interrumpió Fred acariciando su mejilla y besándola -. Adiós, mamá, mañana pasaré por acá. Padre - dijo haciéndole una seña a Ethan -. Edward… siempre es un placer verte.

-Lo mismo digo - le respondió irónicamente y Fred salió de allí sonriendo sombríamente.

-Ethan… - comenzó Chantelle.

-Estaremos en mi despacho, Chantelle, ¿podrías prepararle algo de comer a Edward? - Pidió -. Mostrar tu hospitalidad…

-No puedes pretender… - casi cacareó ella.

-No es necesario - interrumpió Edward imaginando que cualquier cosa que ella le preparara tendría un adicional que particularmente no quería. Ethan asintió y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

Entró al despacho mirando alrededor sintiéndose como si estuviese invadiendo algo privado y restringido, lo cual era cierto, en todos sus años de visitas nunca pudo acceder a esa parte de esa casa, tampoco podía acceder a su padre, pero eso era un tema completamente distinto. Caminó hacia los cuadros que colgaban a su alrededor, observando al típico de los perros jugando póker con mayor curiosidad de la que normalmente tendría. Escuchó el sonido de la puerta trancándose pero no se giró, ni hizo ningún sonido por unos minutos, tampoco su padre.

-Creo que es la primera vez que me defiendes en toda tu condenada vida, Ethan, ¿a qué se debe ese milagro? ¿Te estás muriendo? - Le preguntó y escuchó a Ethan emitir un sonido parecido a una risa ironica.

-¿No lo estamos haciendo todos? - Le inquirió y lo sintio caminar alrededor -. Uno escucha mucho en lo largo de los años, Edward, quizas se va volviendo menos obtuso, no menos egoista pero si comprende algunas cosas. Errores que no debí haber cometido; castigos por sus actos que cayeron en personas inocentes. La conciencia retuerse muchas veces… - Lo escuchó suspirar y frunció el ceño.

-No te entiendo… - murmuró confundido.

-¿Sabes que Frederick no conoce a su hijo? - Le interrogó y él se giró alzando las cejas. Claro, se lo imaginaba, no lo habia visto en la boda ni nada parecido -. Si lo ha visto tres veces en su vida es demasiado, a Chantelle no le interesa tampoco, ella siempre ha sido lo que fue, eso nunca ha cambiado, no me sorprende. Pero yo sí lo he hecho, ver a Sebastian me hizo entender mis errores, muchos de ellos a tu causa y todos sin ningun tipo de salvacion.

Edward sonrió forzadamente, girando para verlo, queriendo restregarle todo en su cara, cada uno de sus desplantes. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y tú lo has visto mas de tres veces? - Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, retándolo.

-Dos veces al mes - le confesó y se encogió de hombros, sacó la barbilla Masen - comentó con un tono ligeramente orgulloso -, y es muy inteligente, tímido, retrotraído, y en muchas cosas muy parecido al niño de siete años que entró en mi casa veinticinco años atras, queriendo conocerme pero tan condenadamente asustado que ni siquiera pudo hablarme. Tan distinto a Fred y a todo lo que yo conocía, algo que consideré un…

-¿Problema? - Le interrumpió y lo vio asentir. Tampoco tenía que negarlo, se lo habia escuchado a Chantelle varias veces.

-Hice muchas cosas malas, Edward, contigo y con Fred. Yo… lo siento.

-No - gruñó y vio a Ethan bajar su cabeza -. No es eso lo que vine a buscar aqui…

-Te llamé años atrás… creí que cuando vinieras a la boda podríamos hablar pero te fuiste casi inmediatamente… - Intentó explicar.

-¿Por qué iniciaste una relación con mi madre? - Preguntó ansiando saber la respuesta a su pregunta -, más bien, ¿por qué la volviste tu amante y jodiste su vida? - Se corrigió sin girar a verlo, aún observando fijamente la pintura.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta después de tantos años? - Le preguntó en vez Ethan -, tenemos más de cinco años sin vernos y ahora llegas aquí… podríamos…

-Corta la mierda del padre preocupado, Ethan - le respondió apretando las manos en puños, buscando calmarse -, nunca lo has sido, no ofendas mi inteligencia ni la tuya con pendejeras de esa calibre.

-Sé que nunca he intentado… pero si me permitieras… - comenzó.

-No vine aquí para pedir que me des lo que por tanto tiempo me negaste - le informó Edward y sintió que el aire del cuarto se cargó un poco de tristeza -. Solo quiero que me lo expliques, ya que necesito saber porqué lo hice yo… - confesó sin mirarlo.

-¿Tú?

-¿Qué pasó con mamá? - Le insistió -, quiero la verdad, tengo treinta y dos años, no quiero mierda, lo que sea puedo afrontarlo… me lo debes.

Ethan parpadeó varias veces y caminó hacia su escritorio, sentándose sobre su sillón y mirando a Edward por fin.

-¿La verdad? - suspiró hondo -. Estaba aburrido - contestó y Edward entrecerró sus ojos -, la vida se hizo normal y predecible en algún momento, ¿entiendes? Tenía un negocio medianamente mediocre, una esposa y un hijo, toda mi vida era totalmente igual. Me levantaba a las seis de la mañana a escuchar la misma voz de una mujer que vería, cogería y mantendría a mi lado toda mi vida; no había ningún tipo de emoción. Y después llegó Elizabeth, una jovencita de dieciocho años que desde que me miró por primera vez con expresión maravillada me hizo sentir que el aburrimiento se iba; es bueno ser deseado, Edward, y le dio una emoción a mi vida que no sentía.

Edward bajó la mirada con expresión confundida.

-¿Aburrido? - Preguntó caminando hacía donde se encontraba y apoyando sus manos sobre el escritorio -. Tú jodiste… - se calló ya que necesitaba saberlo todo, sin juzgar, solo diseccionar la verdad -. ¿Qué sucedió entonces? ¿Por qué no fuiste sincero y le dijiste que tenías otra mujer? ¿Preferiste jugar con ambas hasta que todo explotó en tu cara? Imagino que eso terminó de emocionar las cosas… - culminó irónicamente. Ethan lo vio con expresión extraña.

-Tu madre siempre lo supo - le confesó y Edward se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás de la impresión, ya que sus palabras, su tono y su expresión parecía completamente sincera.

-No… ella me dijo, cuando cumplí dieciocho… que tú le mentiste… - Ethan rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que Elizabeth hizo eso, también se lo dijo a tu abuelo cuando llegó a Chicago, solo que yo no lo corregí, ¿para qué? Pero la verdad es que nunca hubo engaño, cuando me conoció yo usaba un anillo, Edward. - Alzó su mano izquierda para que viera la pieza de oro -. Nunca me lo he quitado, ella supo desde el principio que estaba casado, no le importó, incluso me persiguió al principio, me decía que quería ser libre, que quería aprender. Soy hombre, si una mujer quiere aprender tengo que enseñarle, imagino que entiendes a qué me refiero…

Edward negó con la cabeza y tragó grueso. Maldición, ¿alguna puta parte de su vida se iba a salvar o tendría algún sentido?

-Y fue tu madre la que se embarazó, me engatusó diciéndome que se cuidaba y yo caí como un principiante, quizás pensaba que si te tenía iba a dejar a Chantelle y me casaría con ella - le dijo y arrugó la cara ligeramente -, sé que no debería decir esto…

-Puedo escucharlo, maldita sea, y no es como si me hayas hecho sentir deseado alguna vez en tu condenada vida - le escupió con furia. Ethan tragó grueso.

-Lo siento, pero no, no fue algo que hubiese deseado, no importa cuán hermosa o maravillada fuera la mujer que los tuviera. Elizabeth ansiaba quedarse en Chicago, después de conocer a tu abuelo entendí el porqué de su deseo… - Negó con la cabeza y se pasó una mano por su cabello -. Me gustaba tu madre, incluso la quería, pero no iba a destruir mi vida y mi familia por ella.

Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meter tu pene en donde no debías.

-¿Lo pensaste tú? - Edward apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

-Termina la historia - le pidió tan tenso que sentía todos sus tendones agarrotados.

-Ella me dijo que estaba embarazada, le dije que no quería un hijo, pero ella decidió quedarse allí, diciendo que me acostumbraría a la idea y que de ninguna forma podría volver a su casa así, por lo que la mantuve durante el embarazo. El día de tu nacimiento Chantelle se enteró, no sé cómo, aunque imagino que Elizabeth o alguna de sus amigas la llamaron, pero nunca lo supe con certeza porque mi esposa solo me dijo que no se identificaron, que le dijeron que fuera al hospital. No iba a acabar con mi familia, Edward, así que cuando llegó a buscarme dolida, me fui con ella. Elizabeth nunca me perdonó eso y jamás volví a verla.

Edward parpadeó de nuevo, escuchando por primera vez toda su historia, la verdadera, sintiendo que otra parte de su vida se desplomaba, la idea de su madre sacrificándose por él, la que tanto había añorado, y siendo sincero, su única certeza de que ella lo amaba era esa. Y se había ido. ¿Entonces qué quedaba?

_Esa es la razón por la me dejó con mi abuelo… no por su exigencia, si no porque ya no era necesario, no cumplí mi fin, no pude ayudar a mantener a Ethan a su lado, no le servía de nada más…_

-Lo siento - siguió Ethan y Edward lo miró sin ver nada en realidad -, me equivoqué, lo sé, quizás debí hacer que te quedarás conmigo, pero… tu abuelo es un hombre muy influyente, Chantelle no te quería y en ese momento no estaba listo para sacrificar mi vida no importa cuán patética fuera. Aunque como te dije, en este momento hubiese deseado haber hecho algo de eso, conocerte al menos.

-¿Por qué me diste tu apellido si te sentías así? - Le preguntó en una voz que no parecía la suya.

-Tu abuelo puede ser muy persuasivo… - le respondió enigmáticamente y Edward emitió una risa amarga.

-Te pagó… - susurró sin ninguna duda. Ethan emitió una respiración apresurada, pero no respondió, no que Edward lo necesitara. Lo sabía. Maldición, ya comprendía una de las razones por las que su abuelo debía odiarlo, no solo tuvo que aguantarlo si no que tuvo que sufrir la humillación de incluso luchar y pagar por él.

-Solo soy humano, Edward - le confesó Ethan sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por acercarse a él -, y sé que me equivoqué, ahora, que veo mis acciones en mi hijo, o una versión peor de ellas, cuando veo a mi nieto… ahora sé lo mal que actué, por lo menos agradezco haberte tenido unos veranos por algunos años…

-No entiendo eso, ya que no importa cuántos malditos veranos viniera a tu casa nunca me hablaste, ¿qué agradeces entonces?

-No sabía cómo hacerlo, no eras como nosotros, ni tampoco como Frederick, saltando, alegre y tirandote encima de mí, eras reservado, como si siempre tuvieses que estar de guardia, como si todos fueramos tus enemigos o quisiéramos hacerte daño… no sabía cómo acercarme…

-¡Podías haberlo intentado! - Exigió gruñendo y respirando para calmarse -. Eras el adulto, Ethan, yo era quien tenía siete años…

-Además estaba Chantelle que se ponía ansiosa… cuando me acercaba a ti… eras un recordatorio permanente de mi traición…

Edward rió amargamente y deseó que por una vez… una sola vez… alguien lo eligiera y aceptara a él libremente, sin ningún tipo de obligación ni exigencia. Se quiso golpear por permitir entrar ese pensamiento, pero ya no tenía fuerza para contenerlo. Después pensó en Bella, ella lo había amado, ahora lo sabía, sin embargo, tampoco lo había elegido libremente ya que él siempre la había forzado a tomarlo, desde que tuvieron su primera vez, su matrimonio, volverla su amante… durante toda su historia.

-Y no podríamos permitir que tu mujer aceptara que era tu maldito hijo, Ethan… Dios nos prevenga de eso - murmuró sarcásticamente y se enderezó, sabiendo que ya había escuchado lo suficiente -. Bueno, esto ha sido… educativo - dijo y forzó la mejor cara que pudo poner -. Gracias - se obligó a decir y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Ahora eres el presidente de una empresa multimillonaria - se apresuró a decir Ethan -, y aunque no tenga derecho estoy orgulloso de ti, Edward. No habrías podido tener ese destino si yo te hubiese mantenido en Chicago, hijo…

Esa palabra quemó sus entrañas, ya que creía que era la primera vez que la escuchaba de ese hombre. Asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de irse abrió su boca para preguntarle si estaba bien financieramente, imaginó que su abuelo le cortó los fondos cuando Edward dejó de ir a esa casa cuando tenía trece años. Pero se detuvo antes de ofrecerlo, ya que las palabras de Carlisle volvieron a calcinarlo vivo, ya que era cierto, él siempre había comprado a la gente, siempre había ofrecido una parte suya que sabía que no rechazarían, haciendo con ello que se obligaran a nunca rechazarlo a él. _Así de imbécil había sido_. Y ya no quería serlo.

-Adiós, padre - dijo en vez y salió de allí agradeciendo haber encontrado algunas respuestas a pesar que con ellas hubiesen jodido todo lo que tenía una vida creyendo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	56. Chapter 43, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Near to you, A Fine Frenzy_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=O_CwkdXfAhg

* * *

><p><em>24 de diciembre<em>.

Bella caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo de su apartamento mirando hacia sus lados, por un momento vio todo rojo de la rabia, ¡era una mujer de veintiséis años, no tenía que caminar a hurtadillas en una casa que ella misma pagaba! Sin embargo, cuando escuchó un ruido del baño aceleró su paso causando que gimiera ligeramente por el tirón que le causó a su sentida costilla. Ignorándolo llegó a Sebastián quien estaba a pie campal viendo ansiosamente al pasillo. Adoraba a ese niño y en ese momento se había ganado el cielo para ella. Para siempre, se habían convertido en aliados y ese era un compromiso que pensaba mantener de por vida y el cielo sabía que ese niño la necesitaría mucho en el futuro si su madre seguía comportándose como hasta ahora.

-Gracias, cariño - le susurró cuando le entregó sus llaves del apartamento que Bree había confiscado "por su propio bien" un par de días atrás. Le brillaron los ojos de emoción cuando él se sonrió pícaramente y se sonrojó. _Oh, podría comerte entero… pero después_. Le acarició el cabello y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla y salir momentáneamente de su cautiverio. Se dirigió al ascensor con la espalda tiesa mirando hacia atrás y presionó el botón de llamada como mil veces. Todo le hacía sentir como una película de terror barata, y tuvo que reírse de lo ilógico de la situación, pero miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó un ruido -. Por favor… por favor… no dejes que me atrape y descuartice como película de cuarta - dijo entre dientes y respiró aliviada cuando el ascensor por fin abrió sus puertas para permitirle escapar y que en la entrada estaba esperándola el taxi que había llamado media hora atrás.

Cuando entró a su vehículo tomó una respiración aliviada. Su prima iba a volverla completamente loca. Bien, aceptaba que los dos primeros días después de llegar a su casa los pasó tirada en su cama, pero estaba lamiendo sus heridas, tratando de soltar una a una las cuerdas que la ataban a él y la compañía de Sebastián la ayudó mucho, ese niño hermoso era tan tranquilo, que había pasado horas a su lado sin casi hablar a su vez, solo acostado permitiendo que ella acariciara su espalda o su cabello, abrazándola espontáneamente cuando la angustia tiraba con fuerza. No le resultó fácil, había demasiadas emociones en juego para simplemente hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, dolía pero tenía la certeza de haber hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para cambiar las cosas. En ese momento agradecía al cielo que su prima no hubiera estado a su lado cuando se separó de Edward la primera vez, si por poco entra en una crisis nerviosa por dos días de depresión, no quería pensar qué habría hecho si hubiese presenciado sus semanas de aturdimiento...

Vio feliz como el vehículo se alejaba cruzando hacía la izquierda en la primera intersección. Necesitaba ese momento, estar sola y buscar a su amiga, Bree solo le había permitido salir para ir a hacerse la última radiografía, seguramente en alguna vida anterior la mujer había trabajado como carcelera, era definitivamente demasiado eficiente para ello. Le habían hecho la bendita radiografía, tres días antes de lo debido, dado el último tratamiento y contado la buena nueva que en una semana más podría quitarse el bendito cabestrillo. La dicha que sintió en ese momento al pensar que sin cabestrillo no tendría a prima molesta fue absoluta. Por supuesto, podría pararlo todo al gritarle que la dejara tranquila y se largara, pero fueron tantos años que no la tuvo a su lado que se controlaba, además le apenaba hacer eso cuando la veía tan preocupada, por lo que se callaba y aceptaba de nuevo el trato asfixiante que tenía tanto tiempo sin sentir. Pero ya no podía aguantar más, necesitaba un poco de libertad y respuestas.

Llegó al apartamento de Ángela media hora después, pero cuando tocó su timbre no recibió ninguna respuesta. Más confundida aún ya que no contestaba el teléfono ni estaba en su casa decidió ir a su trabajo.

Se apeó frente al Museo de Arte de Chicago rezando porque aún no se hubiesen ido de vacaciones por la temporada y cubriéndose un poco más con el abrigo por el frío caminó hacia la entrada.

-Hola, Jimmy - saludó al vigilante vespertino del museo. Era un señor adorable al que había llevado galletas varias veces cuando iba a visitar a Ánge.

-¡Bella! - Le saludó el hombre acercándose a abrazarla pero deteniéndose cuando vio el cabestrillo -, ¡qué de tiempo sin verte!

-Sí, estaba en Londres con un contrato - dijo y sonrió ligeramente triste por como llamaba un viaje que en un momento había significado todo para ella -. ¿Está mi chica allí? Tengo muchas ganas de verla.

-Ángela no está aquí - le dijo el hombre y Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Ya salieron de vacaciones?

-Sí - le respondió -, pero antes de eso Ángela no venía a trabajar, tengo meses sin verla. - Su rostro parecía apenado cuando agregó-, no sé qué le habrá pasado, yo pensaba que estaba de vacaciones o algo así... - Bella lo miró asustada, aterrorizada sería más exacto. ¿Le habría sucedido algo malo? ¿Sería por eso que no contestaba sus llamadas?

-¿No hay nadie con quien pueda hablar? - Le preguntó ansiosamente -. No está en su casa, no me contesta el teléfono ni ningún correo que le he enviado… - Jimmy la miró confundido.

-Creo que el único que está allí es su jefe, déjame llamar para anunciarte.

Bella asintió y esperó mientras el hombre hacía la llamada, después cuando colgó le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara dentro del museo. La guió por el ascensor para el departamento de curación y de allí a la oficina que Ángela le había indicado que le pertenecía al director. Allí entró y encontró al hombre con el cabello castaño que vio una vez en una de sus visitas, solo que no parecía el mismo sujeto. Estaba igual de guapo, eso era innegable, tal vez un poco más delgado, pero nada exagerado, solo que ahora tenía ligeras ojeras y cuando la vio su mirada estaba más oscura, con una combinación de tristeza y algo más. ¿Alguien le rompió el corazón? No es que fuera evidente, es que ella había visto esa mirada en sí misma varias veces.

-Señorita Swan - le saludó el hombre con una voz ligeramente ronca y bastante masculina -, soy Ben Cheney, el señor Carter me comentó que estaba buscando a la señorita Ángela Webber. - Bella asintió y se acercó otros pasos hacia el escritorio.

-Tuve que ir a Londres por una temporada y no he logrado comunicarme con ella desde entonces, quise localizarla ahora que volví pero no está en su casa y Jimmy me dice que no ha vuelto a trabajar, quería saber si usted quizás sabría dónde podría estar…

-La señorita Webber fue trasladada por comisión al _National Gallery _de Australia por seis meses. - Bella abrió la boca asombrada por esas noticias -. Aunque no sé si en su estado volverá antes o después… quizás prefiera tenerlo allá y regresar, tal vez hasta que ya haya dado a luz…

-¿Qué? - Preguntó ella sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se entumecía, tanto que sintió un tirón en su costilla pero lo ignoró -. ¿Estado?

-Ella estaba embarazada cuando la envié de comisión, imagino que ya debe haber tenido a su bebé…

-¿Embarazada? - Preguntó sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían, ¿su amiga? ¿Por qué no le había dicho? -. ¿Y usted la envió a una comisión en otro continente… embarazada? - Le inquirió y lo observó palidecer, como si eso fuera un pensamiento que hubiese tenido más de una vez, con una expresión llena de culpa.

-Un hombre vino a buscarla meses atrás… imagino que era el padre del bebé… - comenzó a balbucear y Bella lo miró aún más horrorizada.

-¿Cómo pudo quedar embarazada y no decirme nada…? Era como si estuviese desaparecida del mundo… Oh, Dios… - Se apartó más y lo miró aturdida -. Gracias por la información, aunque… no sé cómo pudo asignarla allí, ¿no había otra persona a quién enviar, era imperativa esa comisión? - Preguntó y lo vio bajar su cabeza luciendo algo avergonzado. Ella lo estaba a su vez, debió haber insistido con mayor ahínco para localizarla en vez de concentrarse en su vida. Giró para irse pero en la puerta se detuvo -. ¿Tiene algún número del museo donde pueda localizarla o su número allí? ¿Su dirección? - Le pidió y lo vio asentir y anotar algo en un trozo de papel. Cuando se acercó a tomarlo él le sostuvo su mano.

-Solo tengo el número del museo y… - le indicó y después la miró con algo parecido a ansiedad - ¿podría ver que esté bien? - Le pidió y Bella parpadeó para mirarlo, se mostraba incluso más preocupado que antes, su mano hasta temblaba un poco -. Ella… no ha querido hablar conmigo desde que se fue, las veces que he llamado al Museo para saber cómo le estaban yendo las cosas me ha evitado, con suerte me ha comentado alguna mínima cosa respecto a las obras que está restaurando.

-Usted es solo su jefe, ¿qué más podría decirle? - Preguntó y lo vio bajar ligeramente la mirada. _¿Ángela y él?_, se preguntó inmediatamente.

-Lo sé, soy solo su jefe, nada más - respondió y la soltó inmediatamente -, pero realmente quería saber si estaba bien - le dijo y se retrotrajo sentándose sobre su asiento -. Buenas tardes, señorita Swan.

-Adiós, señor Cheney - le susurró y salió de allí con el número desesperada a buscar un sitio dónde llamarle. Se despidió de Jimmy quien la ayudó a conseguir un taxi y fue rumbo a una oficina de llamadas internacionales para localizarla.

Una hora después llegó a su edificio sin tener ninguna respuesta, había llamado al Museo pero dado que allá era navidad y las ocho de la mañana, era imposible que pudieran darle su localización, al parecer los empleados administrativos regresaban después de navidad.

Subió a su apartamento y estaba tan preocupada pensando en su amiga, que cuando abrió la puerta no recordó que Bree-Elvira estaría esperándola.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? - Parpadeó al escuchar a su prima gritarle, tenía los brazos entrecruzados debajo de sus senos, su pie derecho tenía un tic nervioso que le hacía pisar varias veces en el suelo y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Hubiese sido extremadamente gracioso, si la ira no fuera dirigida a ella.

-Bree… - intentó apaciguarla.

-¡No! - Explotó su prima -. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir cuando aún estás mal? Te dije que te quedaras en casa, no puedo cuidarte de esa forma, ¿y si te hubiese pasado algo? ¿Un accidente de tráfico, te hubieses caído en la acera? ¡No puedo permitir…!

-¡Bree, no soy una condenada niña! - Le detuvo mirándola furiosa -. Tengo veintiséis años, por Dios…

-¡Pero sigues haciendo estupideces! - Le gritó Bree de vuelta -. ¿Cómo puedo considerarte una mujer si sales como una niña, no me dices adónde vas y no cumples lo que te ordeno?

-¡Porque soy una jodida mujer y no tienes derecho a ordenarme nada! - Le explotó caminando a su lado y respirando con fuerza sin importar la incomodidad que eso le causaba -. No tengo que obedecerte como si fuera un bebé, ¡no soy la misma chiquilla que era cuando me apartaste de tu vida años atrás, si no te has dado cuenta! He sobrevivido durante años, ¡años!, sin ti, Bree, y estoy bien, no puedes pretender llegar a mi vida y volver a tratarme como una niña temblorosa e idiota. ¡Basta ya! ¡Si sigues así es mejor que te largues y ya!

La cara de Bree palideció y Bella jadeó al entender lo que había dicho. Vio un movimiento al final de la habitación y encontró a Sebastián asustado con lágrimas en los ojos mirando la escena. Maldijo mentalmente por su reacción.

-Bree… - rogó alzando su brazo bueno y observó como su prima tragaba grueso y sus ojos se humedecían.

-Yo… lo siento - comentó temblando -. Me voy a casa, tienes razón, no sé porqué… perdóname, Bella. Sebastián, vámonos…

-Prima, no… - le dijo siguiéndola tomando una maleta con las pocas cosas que había llevado.

-No, está bien… - le dijo mirando alrededor y dirigiéndose a su casa dejando mitad de sus cosas -. Tienes razón, Bella, las cosas no son igual que antes y yo… me excedí, sé que tú ya no eres la misma persona, merecía que me lo recordaras. Di adiós, Sebastián - le pidió al niño y todo el avance que había visto en él desapareció, se estaba chupando su dedo y estaba detrás de las piernas de su mamá.

Bella se acuclilló sin importarle el dolor y acarició su cabello.

-Lo siento, Sebastián… ¿nos vemos después, sí? - le susurró.

El niño asintió sin responderle y ambos salieron de su apartamento cerrando la puerta y dejándola completamente sola. Bella se sentó en el suelo sintiéndose arrasada. Lo cual solo se acrecentó al ver alrededor y ver el castillo que servía de cama de Lira, de alguna forma lo había ignorado en esos días. Tragó grueso las lágrimas que querían clamar de su garganta y se levantó con dificultad para ir a su cuarto, ahora con dos preocupaciones más, solo faltaba que Carlisle llamara para decirle que Anne lo había dejado de nuevo, eso terminaría de hacer su día.

.

Bella observó como el taxi se detenía frente a la casa de su prima y arrugó la cara al sentir el golpe de todos los recuerdos agolpándose en su mente, los buenos y los malos. Inmediatamente se vio como una niña de nuevo, saltando alrededor de Bree, huyendo de sus tíos, encerrándose en el sótano y disfrutando pintar.

-¡Cómo extraño pintar…! - Murmuró sabiendo que era un problema que no podía solucionar, había roto algo en su interior y todo su balance se había ido completamente. Ahora solo pintaba cosas tan horrorosas que no podían ser exhibidas ni vistas por los demás. Se estremeció por esa idea y volvió a ver esa casa que había sido la suya por mucho tiempo, recordando cómo algunos de los momentos más tristes de su vida sucedieron allí también. ¡Qué imbécil había sido en ese tiempo! Escuchó la canción _Near to you _ de A Fine Finze y frunció el ceño.

"_Él y yo es algo precioso  
>pero tan disfuncional, que no pudo durar.<br>Lo ame mucho pero lo deje ir  
>porque supe que él nunca me podría amar igual.<br>Un dolor como éste  
>no debería ser experimentado,<br>me sigo tambaleando por la pérdida, aún un poco delirante…" _

Ella apagó su ipod en ese momento y se estremeció con fuerza por las palabras y por la sensación de tristeza que no la abandonaba, aunque también era extraño, cuando llegó de Londres de verdad pensó que le costaría muchísimo recuperarse de todo lo que había vivido en Londres con Edward. Ahora no estaba tan segura, quizás porque no era la primera vez que sucedía o porque las condiciones fueron tan distintas.

-Espero que estés bien y seas feliz con lo que elegiste - le susurró al viento y se tensó cuando el chofer la miraba confundido, le pagó ignorándolo completamente. Había muchas cosas que aún le faltaba por aprender, por madurar, por hacer; pero sí había una cosa que entendió completamente era que con quedarse en su casa tirada en una cama lamiéndose sus heridas no iba a ganar nada, jamás. Debía cumplir una promesa, mañana sería navidad y su sobrino esperaba pasarla con ella.

Abrió la puerta del asiento y sacó las cosas que había comprado para cenar. Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa, gimió por la idea de cómo tocaría el timbre pero antes de llegar a la puerta Sebastián la había abierto y la miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios y sus ojos brillosos de la emoción.

-Hola, cariño, te prometí estar aquí en navidad, nada en el mundo lo evitaría, si aún me quieres aquí - le dijo y el niño brincó hasta donde se encontraba y abrazó sus piernas haciéndola tambalearse.

-Sebastián, ¿por qué abriste…? - Bree se detuvo y la miró fijamente. Bella suspiró hondo y se mordió su labio inferior.

-Lo siento - comenzó -, no quería decir las cosas que dije… - se detuvo y negó con la cabeza -. Mentira, sí quería, pero no de esa forma…

-Sé cómo puedo ser - le interrumpió Bree -, tenías todo el derecho…

-Bree, te quiero, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, comenzando con mi crianza y terminando con esta nueva oportunidad que nos estás brindando, pero… - Sebastián la abrazó con más fuerza y Bella sonrió ligeramente -. Quiero a mi prima, y quiero que ella entienda que ya crecí, no necesito una mamá, por lo menos no la versión obsesiva en que te conviertes cuando te vuelves la mezcla de "mamá osa y Elvira en modo destructora". Además mañana es navidad y no sé tú pero yo quiero pasarlo con mi familia…

-Sí, yo también quiero - le respondió Bree sonriendo.

-Y seamos sinceras, yo soy un deseo de navidad de tu hijo, solamente podemos agradecer que me hayas aceptado de regreso a tu vida antes de que le destrozaras la vida a Sebastián… No puedo ni imaginar…

Bree la miró horrorizada y ella se mordió la lengua para callarse.

-Vale. Entendí - continuó Bree -. No más madre sobreprotectora, solo… preocupación promedio. Bien… - Se acercó y la miró horrorizada -. ¿Qué haces cargando peso con tu brazo bueno y sin decirme nada? ¡Dame eso!

Bella le entregó las bolsas de papel, rodó los ojos tan fuertemente que literalmente sintió que le dolían y entró para cerrar la puerta mientras la veía farfullar algo rumbo a la cocina. Miró a su sobrino y negó con la cabeza.

-No hay forma de que cambie, ¿verdad?

-No - le respondió Sebastián sonriendo y Bella besó su cabello antes de alborotárselo.

-No te preocupes, pequeño, no permitiré que te meta en una burbuja de cristal… bueno, no más… - le dijo entendiendo que su prima nunca iba a cambiar y que tenía que amarla de esa forma. O matarla y quedarse con la custodia de Sebastián, no parecía tan mala idea.

-¿Quieres dibujar? - Le preguntó Sebas metiéndose un dedo en su boca y Bella asintió sonriendo y caminando hacia su cuarto.

.

Varias horas después estaba sentada en el sofá con su prima, hablando tranquilamente mientras veían a Sebastián dormir en el sofá del lado, cubierto con un edredón, Bella acariciaba su cabello suavemente que estaba reflejado con las luces del árbol navideño. Él se había dormido una hora atrás.

-Es un buen niño - le dijo Bella.

-Sí, pero igual estoy aterrorizada todo el tiempo - confesó Bree -. No sé qué decirle cuando me pregunte por qué no tiene papá; Ethan lo ve continuamente, pero no sé si estoy dándole lo suficiente, detesto que Frederick no quiera verlo, no me importa que no quiera nada conmigo, hace años que la desilusión mató al amor, pero ese es su hijo… Yo quería una familia y ahora tengo solo pedazos. Y no me arrepiento de tener a mi hijo, Bella, no lo hago, solo que a veces me pregunto si no me apresuré, si quizás debí esperar hasta que Fred estuviera listo para salir embarazada. Aunque con lo bastardo que resultó, es imposible que alguna vez lo estuviera.

Bella acarició de nuevo su cabello y tragó grueso.

-Lo siento, Bree, siento que hayas tenido que vivir eso y que yo hubiese sido una de las causas de esa separación…

-En estos momentos creo que así tú no existieras igual habríamos tenido el mismo resultado… - le respondió con tono amargo.

-Eres una maravillosa madre, Bree, Sebastián te ama, y aunque es tímido, imagino que eso es normal, y ahora me tienes a mí, seré el barómetro de la sobreprotección… - Se burló y su prima sonrió dando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

-Sí, pero mañana es navidad, allí en el árbol hay un regalo de los tres, Chantelle, Ethan y Fred, aunque yo creo que todos los escogió su abuelo, y me duele que ni siquiera se preocupe por estar en esta fecha con él, podría llevárselo unas horas, vivimos en la misma ciudad… - Bree miró al árbol triste y se estiró para abrazarla, sin importarle el dolor.

-Sebas tendrá una maravillosa navidad, abriremos los regalos, iremos a patinar como lo planeamos, bueno… ustedes patinaran y yo seré la tía inválida que se sentará en un banco con chocolate caliente ya que no puede ni beber… - Bree rió y Bella apretó el agarre de su hombro -. Y cenaremos en familia, ¿bien? - La sintió asentir.

-Te extrañé tanto, Bella… - le susurró con voz rota.

-Yo también, no tienes ni idea… - le respondió en el mismo tono.

-¿Cuándo estarás lista? - Le preguntó y Bella la miró confundida apartándose -. ¿Cuándo me dirás quién te rompió el corazón y por qué llegaste a Chicago golpeada?

-Yo me caí… te lo dije… - balbuceó y Bree la miró fijamente.

-¿El hombre con el que estabas te golpeó? - La interrumpió con expresión clara de que no le creía ni una palabra.

-No - negó rápidamente y cerró los ojos -. Edward nunca haría eso…

-¿Edward? - Preguntó Bree y ella se tensó -. ¿Tu ex esposo Edward? Pero él estaba casado y… - Se detuvo y Bella arrugó la cara con dolor.

-Lo sé, lo siento. - Suspiró hondo y se pasó una mano por el cabello -. No quería decírtelo porque… bien, tú y yo no tenemos buenos antecedentes y vamos… aquí estoy yo, cuatro años después, volviendo a intentar romper un matrimonio, totalmente patético, sería infinitamente gracioso si bueno… no me estuviese pasando a mí…

Bree frunció el ceño y bebió otro sorbo a su copa.

-Yo solo… - continuó - no termino de comprenderlo, aunque estoy segura que esta vez sí aprendí algo muy beneficioso.

-¿Qué eres condenadamente mala como amante? - Bella miró a su prima en shock por esa visión.

-Claro, eso también… - respondió y ambas bufaron -. Pero principalmente que nunca más me casaré… - contestó con renuencia. Bree la miró confundida.

-Bella, estoy segura que volverás a enamorarte de alguien fuera de los Masen y…

-No, no es eso sino que, vamos, ¿con qué moral? Digo, existe el karma, obviamente el hombre con el que me case tendrá una amante, y yo no podré rechazarlo, más bien tendría que ir a donde está la chica y aconsejarla: "no, cariño, no te busques un amor platónico y mucho menos que pertenezca a un familiar, eso no funciona, los ojitos de perro degollado tampoco; ni los besos calienta manos". - Bree la miró con los ojos desorbitados pero Bella se sentía tan frustrada que no podía parar -. "Tampoco sirve que te vayas, ofrezcas, y cedas todo al hombre, ¿qué le digas que lo amas?, no, no seas ilusa, eso no funciona, así como tampoco que estés allí para él, ni lo sueñes". Al final tendría que hacerlo para que me lo quite y después preguntarle cómo demonios lo hizo…

Ambas quedaron paralizadas por un par de segundo y después rieron libremente. Bella se tapó la boca para no despertar a Sebastián, aunque en realidad el niño ni se movía, se había dado cuenta que podría explotar una bomba y si él estaba dormido no se enteraría. Era bastante extraño. Ambas se quedaron calladas por un par de minutos, mirándolo.

-Yo no quería romper su matrimonio ni albergaba sueños de que la iba a dejar por mí. - Bree la miró con escepticismo y ella rodó los ojos -. Bien, solo un poco, no tengo que seguir engañándome o tratar de engañarte a ti. Pero de verdad yo quería mucho más que eso. Ansiaba ayudarlo tan desesperadamente, es que no te lo imaginas, prima, es doloroso.

-¿De qué hablas? - Le preguntó Bree acariciando su mano libre.

-Él está tan perdido, y yo me sentí tan responsable por ello, ya no es el hombre que tú y yo conocimos una vez, el hombre del que yo me enamoré desapareció completamente y lo reemplazó esa versión tan cruel y rota, que solo me hacían crecer las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, así no fuera cierto, para buscar que volviera mi Edward - suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Bella, tú no podrías cambiar a Edward más de lo que yo pude cambiar a Fred - le dijo acariciando su cabello de esa forma que había extrañado tanto por años. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la caricia -, el ser humano no tiene la capacidad de cambiar solamente porque alguien más lo quiera, puede hacerte creer que lo hizo pero no sería cierto, al final es él mismo quien tiene que querer cambiar, quien tiene que ver que hay un problema y ansiar solucionarlo, solo allí alguien más puede venir a ayudarlo.

Bella sonrió sintiendo que su tristeza crecía en extremo, sobre todo por él, porque no sabía que pasaría ahora en su vida, esperaba que pudiera ser feliz a pesar de todo.

-Gracias, Bree - le susurró y se puso de pie -. Deberíamos meter al querubín en la cama para que llegue San Nicolás.

-Tienes razón - le dijo mientras se levantaba para cargar a Sebastián, en el último momento se giró a verla.

-Aunque mañana también podrías salir con tus amigos, no te estoy deteniendo, o podrías invitarlos, o si quieres iríamos a su casa… - dijo conciliatoriamente, sabiendo que ellos también formaron una parte de su vida.

-No quiero que me vean así - respondió visceralmente, pero no podría soportar las preguntas, ni la mirada astuta de Rose, lo que menos quería es que relacionaran su situación con Edward y crear mas aversión entre ambos, él tal vez no lo piense así pero la amistad de Rose era una invaluable y podrá cuidarlo ahora que ella no podría. Después, cuando se hubiese curado, hablaría con Rose y le contaría lo necesario para que lo apoyara.

-Está bien - Escuchó que decía Bree y asintió antes de llevar a Sebastián y organizar los regalos.

Aunque mientras se alistaba para ir a la cama volvió a pensar en Ángela, en las noticias que había recibido ese día y su estómago se revolvió, si todo era cierto sabía que la necesitaba, y si de algo se había caracterizado su amiga siempre era en estar allí para ella, la había ayudado y fue uno de los pilares que le dio la entereza para estar de pie en el momento que más lo requería. ¿No se merecía exactamente lo mismo?

:=:

_28 de diciembre._

Bella salió del área de inmigración del Aeropuerto de Canberra agotada, temblorosa, adolorida y recordándose por enésima vez en ese día que Ángela era su amiga, la adoraba y tenía que verla. Sí, debía recordarlo mucho ya que sentía que había estado viajando durante toda su vida, imaginaba que sería envidiada por sus millas de vuelo. Caminó apreciando las instalaciones ligeramente maravillada, los pisos brillaban, las paredes eran de un extremo al otro puro vidrio y lo más grandioso de todo: no estaba nevando. Claro, sabía que sería así, incluso ya se había descongelado cuando tuvo que ir a los Ángeles un día atrás para el trasbordo.

-Dos días, Bella… dos días - se repitió en voz baja al recordar que con el cambio de horario de más de diecisiete horas de diferencia hacía que hubiese todo un día de distancia, aunque se sintiera distinto.

_Ángela es mi mejor amiga y me necesita…_, se repitió como se lo dijo a Bree el día de navidad después de intentar comprar los pasajes, su prima había peleado porque estaba enferma y era diciembre por lo que sería prácticamente imposible conseguir vuelo, pero ella había insistido, tenía ese presentimiento, desde meses atrás y necesitaba llegar a su lado. Además, siendo completamente sincera consigo misma unos días lejos de Bree pues… eso era también un plus, sobre todo si significaba que cuando volviera a verla ya no tendría cabestrillo ni dolor de costillas. Eso sería el paraíso.

Después de la discusión de costumbre, su prima se rindió, un regalo pequeño de los cielos, y la ayudó con una amiga que tenía en el aeropuerto a conseguir un puesto hacia Los Ángeles y después a Canberra. Había sido un poco triste dejarlos el veintiséis, después de pasar la navidad con ellos todo el día y disfrutar como nunca a su sobrino y a Bree, pero como les prometió eso era provisional y tenía que ver a Ánge, no se perdonaría si ella estaba en una ciudad sola y con un bebé al que no sabría cómo cuidar, ya que a diferencia suya nunca le ha gustado siquiera tocarlos. Eso resultaría un gran problema con su hijo.

Movió la pequeña pulsera de cuenca de colores que le regaló Sebastián y sonrió emocionada, Bree le había dicho que tardó semanas en terminarla porque nunca estaba correcta, siempre le faltaban colores o formas, _su hermoso niño_. Si su madre no se enfocaba pronto iba a tener que desarrollar habilidades para el escapismo extremo cuando fuera un poco mayor…

Con todo lo que deseaba acompañar a su amiga, este viaje también tenía un costado aterrorizante, Ángela no se conformaría con un pantallazo general de lo que había sucedido… ella iría al hueso y le haría desnudar cada una de sus emociones, por más pequeñas que fueran y por más ocultas que intentara mantenerlas. Ella y Carlisle eran los únicos que podían llegar allí, solo esperaba sobrevivir a su pequeña inquisición.

Salió del aeropuerto y la detuvo un empleado de seguridad.

-Tiene que usar siempre sombrero - le dijo señalando su piel pálida y el sol mañanero.

-Pero no hace calor - le contestó tranquilamente.

-Es una orden del estado, señorita, el sol es inclemente en esta época y su piel no lo resistiría, también le recomiendo que se ponga bloqueador solar a todo momento.

Ella asintió, compró el sombrero agradeciendo la previsión de su prima de canjear unos dólares australianos y se colocó en la fila para tomar uno de los taxis que esperaban frente al aeropuerto.

-¡Bella! - Se volteó para observar al hombre que estuvo sentado a su lado durante el viaje.

Creía que estaba un poco loco, aunque era inofensivo, según lo que le había dicho cuando tenía quince años había inventado un programa de computación, algún tipo de software, un juego o algo así, la verdad no entendía nada de tecnología, y lo terminó vendiendo a la Mac cuando tenía poco más de veintitrés. Ahora tenía tanto dinero como para comer, morir, y ahogarse en él, sus palabras no las de ella. Y se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida y a aprender. La había sorprendido mucho cuando apenas al sentarse a su lado le había dicho _"Estás herida pero yo creo que sanarás"_. Ella había rodado sus ojos pensando que el tipo era un ligón de primera y se refería a su brazo pero él le había sonreído con picardía como si le adivinara el pensamiento y había agregado: _"Puedo ver el aura de las personas y los dolores que se sufren en el plano físico se reflejan en el cuerpo astral. Se nota que has tenido tus momentos negros últimamente, pero también que por fin quieres limpiarla y volver a tener un aura rosa"._ Le había hecho sentir incómoda por un segundo, pero después se había relajado y disfrutado de sus teorías de auras, era interesante.

-¿Qué sucede, Derek? - Le preguntó confundida.

-No tomes un taxi, ven conmigo, yo alquilaré un vehículo… - Ella titubeó y lo vio acercarse -. Vamos, guapa, hemos conversado por más de diez horas, ya me conoces más que mi madre y yo te he visto total y completamente desnuda, lamentablemente solo astralmente, pero no pierdo las esperanzas…

Bella sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía dudando si iba o no, Derek efectivamente demostró ser un ligón, de hecho había admitido que había empezado a interesarse en los temas parapsicológicos para poder encarar mujeres ya que, según sus palabras, en la universidad era un completo nerd.

-Repíteme de nuevo qué te trae a Australia - le preguntó titubeante.

-Aunque siempre estoy abierto a cualquier posibilidad vine a surfear, nena - le dijo alzando las cejas provocativamente. Era bastante guapo, cabello negro un poco largo con ojos grises, su cuerpo delgado pero se veía que bastante formado, aunque su ropa era un poco estrafalaria y colorida, lo que lo hacía perfecto. Imaginaba que todo era por su afición deportes extremos, que fue de lo que más habló en ese tiempo -. No has vivido si no te has montado en una ola en _Gold_ _Coast_, escalado el Everest, saltado de un avión en caída libre, o mejor que eso, tenido sexo mientras saltas en paracaídas… bueno eso último no lo he hecho aún… - comentó antes de pedir a la chica del mostrador que lo atendiera. Bella rió divertida.

-Supongo que no he vivido entonces… - le murmuró antes que lo dejara cancelar el auto y hacer el contrato.

Veinte minutos cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en el auto ella lo miró confundida.

-¿Por qué Australia? En Estados Unidos, sobre todo Los Ángeles, hay muchas playas aptas para hacer surf. – Derek la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Nena, se ve que eres una principiante, quédate a mi lado y te enseñaré la diferencia, las olas de Australia desde este mes hasta abril son las mejores del mundo, surfearé por aquí unos días y después iré a _Queensland_, estás invitada a acompañarme…

-Lo siento, ya te lo dije, soy una mujer con una misión - le respondió un poco más relajada, debería estar asustada, pero en verdad el hombre parecía un loco divertido.

-_Tsk, Tsk_ - sonó con su lengua mientras entraba a la ciudad -, muy mal, perdona el paralelismo pero emocionalmente estás para terapia intensiva, ya lo hablamos, necesitas sanar, tu aura está negra, te lo aseguro, una tabla, tú y el agua… y tu aura se volverá completamente rosada de nuevo.

-Lamentablemente por orden médica debo alejarme de cualquier cosa que golpee mis costillas y brazo - se burló y él la miró aprensivamente.

-¡Bah, qué sabrán los médicos! Ellos matan el alma también… tienes que relajarte, aceptar lo que sucedió y construir a partir de donde estás - le dijo con voz calmada.

-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo - le respondió malhumorada.

-Incrédula y peleona, esa sí que es una combinación interesante, pero necesitas abrir esa cabecita que Dios te dio y cambiar tu perspectiva, o no me fuerces a demostrártelo…

-¿Cómo lo harías? - Le preguntó interesada.

-Con una buena sesión de tarot… casualmente los empaqué para este viaje, el ser supremo me dijo que iba a necesitarlo… y él nunca se equivoca… ya lo ves - le replicó sonriendo y sin más comenzó a relatarle historias de personas que había conocido en sus viajes.

Media hora después estaba frente al _National Gallery_, había reído todo el tiempo y se sentía más relajada que antes, tanto así que el dolor de cabeza se había ido… un poco.

-Cuando hables con tu amiga, nena, me avisas y cuadramos para salir todos, conozco un sitio donde venden la mejor langosta, además que bailan la mejor _Bagala_ que hayas presenciado, si vas conmigo te haré moverte incluso con brazo malo y todo… - Bella se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué haremos con mi amiga embarazada?

-Baila ella, el niño, la matriz, todos están invitados… - Bella sonrió y tomó la tarjeta que él le estaba ofreciendo.

-Gracias, Derek - le dijo y sintió como él tomaba su mano cuando recibía la tarjeta. Ella tragó grueso y dejó de sonreír -. Yo… acabo de terminar una relación bastante complicada y… - confesó un poco tensa y lo miró sonreír ligeramente.

-Claro que lo sé, nena, te lo dije, tu aura me lo está gritando y una parte aún te está succionando, formando unos horrorosos agujeros, créeme, sé de lo que te estoy hablando, pero aún podría volver a su estado original, y si no pues… podríamos decir igual que nos divertimos.

Ella asintió logrando que por fin soltara su mano y le prometió que le avisaría.

-Si no encuentras a tu amiga también me avisas, es muy aburrido estar en un sitio solo, sobre todo si es tu primera vez - le pidió. Ella accedió sabiendo que cuando el hombre se fuera tiraría la tarjeta en algún basurero. Bajó del vehículo y sacó su única maleta, no podía darse el lujo de llevar más por la imposibilidad de trasladarse y porque tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo podría quedarse. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando él clavó sus ojos grises en su rostro paralizándola -. Nena, todo lo que nos pasa, pasa por alguna razón. No me descartes todavía. - Ella le sonrió en respuesta y afirmó con su cabeza sonriendo, evidentemente Derek era muy perceptivo. Esperó en la calle mientras lo veía alejarse y sin pensarlo guardó la tarjeta en la maleta.

Se encaminó hacia la entrada pero en medio camino se detuvo, ya que observó una figura en un lateral que reconoció inmediatamente. Jadeó al ver a Ángela, su cabello estaba en una coleta y con su sombrero, y tenía un vientre tan gigante que estaba asombrada de que pudiera siquiera caminar, estaba muy delgada, pero su estómago aparentada veinticinco meses de embarazo.

La observó fijamente y después que ella dio tres pasos la miró y se quedó paralizada. Vio que murmuraba algo parecido a _"Bella"_ y ella caminó hacia donde se encontraba y observó que la miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí? - Le preguntó asombrada. Bella la miró con reproche.

-¿Qué piensas que estoy haciendo aquí? - Le inquirió a su vez -. Mi amiga está embarazada y no es capaz de decirme, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¡Voy a ser tía de nuevo y no pudiste levantar el teléfono y avisarme! - Ánge la miró y para sorpresa de Bella, en vez de refutarle o salirle con una de sus respuestas predilectas, empezó a llorar -. ¿Ánge? - Murmuró antes de atraparla con su brazo bueno y ponerla sobre su hombro -. ¿Qué sucede, pequeña? - Le preguntó acariciándola -. Bien, no debí gritarle a una embarazada por las hormonas y todo eso, pero no lo dije en serio, cariño… no lo dije en serio - le susurró y la escuchó llorar más fuerte.

-Yo… no quería molestarte, yo no… no me gusta preocupar a nadie con mis problemas. Yo soy la que los soluciono… - le susurró entre hipos.

-Bueno, estás hablando puras estupideces, cariño - le respondió y le acarició la espalda -. Soy tu amiga y estoy aquí, lo que sea que pase lo solucionaremos. ¿Cómo está el bebé? - Le preguntó.

-Los bebés… - murmuró y Bella se apartó para mirarla -. Son dos… niño y niña…

-Oh… - susurró con algo parecido a pánico -. Cuando haces algo no lo haces a media…

-Al parecer no… - susurró Ánge y después rió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y el papá? - Le preguntó Bella -. Tu jefe me dijo que unos días atrás había ido a la oficina…

Ánge se apartó y la miró aún más confundida. Después con expresión triste y Bella en ese momento lo supo.

-Tu jefe es el padre - declaró en voz baja y la vio asentir lentamente.

-Tenías razón en lo que me dijiste una vez, cuando me enamorara iba a sufrir y después de todo lo que sucedió él no cree que sean suyos…

-Oh, Ánge… - le susurró y la abrazó con fuerza -. ¿No puedes pedir un día libre? - Le preguntó -. O tal vez dime dónde está tu casa y nos vemos allá cuando salgas.

-Déjame hablar con mi supervisor… le inventaré un malestar y nos vamos a casa…

Bella asintió y la vio caminar hacia el museo. Unos diez minutos después volvió salir y se encaminaron a su apartamento que quedaba a unas cuadras de su lugar de trabajo. Era pequeño pero tenía dos cuartos, lo cual agradecía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte? - Le preguntó Ánge cuando la llevó al cuarto a dejar la maleta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda de contrato? ¿O es que no podrás viajar hasta después de tener a los bebés?

-La comisión es hasta febrero - le informó -, aunque me dijeron que por mi estado podrían recortarla si lo creía necesario hasta mediados de enero, pero aún podría viajar porque tendría casi siete meses de embarazo… - Bella jadeó al observar su barriga.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tienes solo cinco meses de embarazo? - Le preguntó aturdida.

-Lo sé… - dijo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo -. Soy la hija menor de Willy la ballena… - balbuceó y Bella la abrazó mientras se controlaba para no carcajearse en su cara. Había vivido dos embarazos con Rose, y sabía que eso definitivamente era una muy mala idea.

-Son gemelos, cariño - le consoló lo que hizo que llorara con más fuerza.

-No me lo recuerdes, ¿no podría ser uno solo? No sé cómo criar uno, ¿cómo voy a criar dos? - Preguntó un poco desesperada. Bella volvió a controlar sus ganas de reír.

-Creo que dos son iguales, las mismas necesidades… Además, me tendrás a mí, ¿no te gusta esa idea? - Ánge se apartó y la miró como si la viera por primera vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Bella abrió la boca para decirle que ya le había hecho esa pregunta anteriormente pero la interrumpió -. ¿Por qué no estás con Edward en Londres? ¿Por qué estás usando un cabestrillo?

-Bien, pero tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos porque quiero también saber cómo sucedió eso… - le respondió señalando su estómago y tragando grueso.

-Bueno, sabes, dado que dejaste de ser virgen a los veintiuno como yo a los quince, es obvio que sabes cómo diablos se queda embarazada… - Bella frunció el ceño ya que recordaba vagamente que le había dicho una vez que fue a los trece años, sin embargo lo dejó correr, lo más seguro era que estuviese confundida.

-No me cambies el tema, Ángela Webber, déjame hacer chocolate caliente, ya que ambas por razones obvias no podemos beber, y hablaremos.

-¿Y puedes cocinar con una sola mano? Sin ofender, Bella, pero si con dos eres un poco inservible…

-¡Hey! - Le gritó divertida -, le das todo un nuevo significado a la expresión "muerde la mano que te alimenta". Siéntate en el sofá, hija de Willy, y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Ángela la miró como si quisiera matarla y bufó antes de sentarse en la cocina para indicarle dónde estaba todo a regañadientes, con amenazas veladas, hasta que Bella se disculpó sobre su sobrenombre y juró nunca más decirlo, anotando que no debía llamar a su amiga ballena nunca más.

Una hora después ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá azul de la sala, las tazas vacías y ambas con expresión pensativa. Bella aún no podía creer todo lo que Ánge le había contado, y lo peor es que había sabido que estaba mal, lo vio en sus ojos la última vez que estuvieron juntas, pero no insistió lo suficiente.

-Lo siento… - susurraron ambas al mismo tiempo y Bella bajó la cabeza sintiéndose aún más triste.

-No puedo creer que no te haya acompañado a hacerte ese examen - declaró Bella.

-Yo no puedo creer que ese hombre te haya golpeado y yo no hubiese estado allí para lanzarle un batazo… Y Lira… - Ángela se detuvo y Bella tragó grueso al ver sus ojos humedecidos, ambas habían querido a su gata por igual, su amiga siempre le había repetido que ese era un ángel que llegó a protegerla. Quizás no hubiese estado tan equivocada. Se tomaron las manos y quedaron calladas por un tiempo.

-Debiste habérselo dicho - le dijo Bella -, él merece saber que va a ser padre, Ángela…

-Yo lo intenté… - le respondió con voz avergonzada -. Es solo qué… hubiese querido que no lo dudara…

-Lo sé… pero, si vemos todo esto objetivamente…

-Oh, Bella, no lo hagas - le rogó Ángela y ella bajó su cabeza.

-Sé cómo eres, amiga, lo brutalmente sincera y cruel que eres con los hombres, lo he visto, no debió desconfiar pero imagino que tú tampoco le diste razones para hacerlo…

-Yo fui con toda la intensión de hacerlo pero él en vez de escucharme me cambió de trabajo y me dijo que todo estaba terminado, cuando le dije que estaba embarazada ni siquiera dudó por un segundo que era de él. ¡Lo intenté! - Gruñó un poco desesperada -. Ahora me ha llamado como cuatro veces, cuando sé que eso no lo hace con ninguna comisión, y es tan incómodo, ¿qué quiere que le diga? Más de una vez he decidido que cuando termine mi comisión renunciaré, pero después pienso en los bebés y me digo que no puedo dejar el trabajo. Es todo tan condenadamente complicado. En conclusión, Bella, nunca te acuestes con el jefe.

Ella asintió y suspiró hondo mientras la escuchaba.

-Lo siento, Ánge, de verdad - le dijo tomando sus manos -, pero no importa lo que suceda, estaremos juntas, criaremos a estos bebés y serán felices, ya lo verás…

-¿Y cómo estás tú? - Le preguntó apretando su agarre -, No puedo creer que él no te hubiese elegido…

-Sabes… estoy bien - le confesó y Ánge frunció el ceño mirándola como si estuviese mintiendo para hacerla sentir mejor. Como si fuera capaz de hacer eso -. No, en serio… verás, tengo el corazón roto, es cierto, y la verdad estoy aliviada de estar a tu lado ya que por fin pude contarle todo a alguien que no me juzgue y que me entienda, obviamente no pude hacerlo con Bree ni mucho menos con Carlisle; pero aparte de eso es como si un peso hubiese abandonado mis hombros. Aún me preocupa, lo quiero, pienso que siempre lo haré, pero creo que tuve suficiente, hice todo lo que pude y ahora solo tengo que dejarlo ir. Ya no me preguntaré si hice suficiente, porque no pude hacer más, por lo menos es lo que creo; ya no me culparé de nada, porque no fui la que lo llevó a donde está, o quizás sí, lo influencié bastante pero intenté cambiarlo y él no lo permitió…

-Eso es una porquería… - le respondió y Bella asintió dándole la razón.

-Quizás es que nosotros nunca debimos ser, forzamos todo, Dios sabe que cada vez ha estado todo a nuestra contra y nosotros hemos seguido como si ir contra la corriente fuera tan fácil y maravilloso. Es como caminar siempre por el mismo sendero donde desciende un barranco y pensar que no caeremos únicamente porque decimos que no lo haremos o porque lo deseamos. Así que decidí dejar de ir hacia el barranco, ya tengo demasiadas raspaduras y fracturas en mi alma por culpa de las piedras que llevan al vacío, ahora solo quiero cicatrizar…

Ángela apretó su agarre y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Demonios, quisiera ser así de valiente y fuerte - le susurró y Bella poso una mano sobre su abdomen.

-No lo sé, creo que decidir tener a estos pequeños, contra el mundo, fue algo bastante valiente, Ánge - le respondió y vio a su amiga sonreír.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? - Le preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Pues, durante una semana más estaré sin un brazo, pero después seré libre para cuidarte. Me quedaré en Australia hasta que ambas nos vayamos juntas a Chicago, buscaremos un sitio donde vivir y criar a los pequeños. Pero mientras estamos en este país tendré vacaciones, me he partido el lomo todo el año, tengo suficiente dinero de mi último contrato en Londres y terminé todos mis proyectos. Podre tomarme ese tiempo y descubrir qué haré con mi vida…

-Gracias, Bella - le susurró Ánge y ella sonrió apretando su agarre -. ¿Y qué quieres hacer hoy? ¿Descansar del viaje?

-No lo sé, si lo deseas, en el avión conocí a un hombre… - Los ojos de Ánge brillaron y Bella negó con la cabeza -. Acabo de salir de un Tsunami, amiga, no saldré con alguien a una semana de dejar a Edward, pero… Derek se ve agradable y nos invitó a bailar _Bagala_ esta noche, si quieres lo llamo.

Ánge frunció el ceño y asintió.

-Tengo cuatro condenados meses aquí y no he salido más de dos veces, voto porque lo llamemos y nos divirtamos un rato… - Asintió y se levantó para buscar la tarjeta -. Y Bells, gracias por venir a mí aunque no te haya llamado, de verdad necesitaba ayuda…

Asintió y caminó hacia su nuevo cuarto, cuando llegó se detuvo en el marco agradeciendo haber ido a ese sitio, su amiga estaba delgada, ojerosa y se veía aterrorizada, quizás ayudarla era lo que en verdad hacía falta para salir de sus propios pensamientos, dedicarse a cuidar y protegerla en ese momento que tanto lo requería. En ese instante le dio la razón a Derek, ya que si no hubiese salido de Londres nunca la habría conseguido o siquiera enterado de su estado, por supuesto, que eso solo demostraba que el destino era una perra irónica y cruel, pero tendría que ver el lado positivo de la vida.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa por condonar mi parte freaky XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	57. Chapter 44, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Somewhere I belong, Likin Park_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=gcs5PRxEXq4&ob=av2e

* * *

><p>Edward recorrió el corredor caminando despacio, su padre había quedado atrás sentado en su despacho sin atinar a seguirlo. Había hecho preguntas y obtenido sus respuestas, unas jodidas y malditas respuestas. Por un momento consideró que esas respuestas no fueran las verdaderas, pero rápidamente alejó sus falsas esperanzas, ya que no tenía sentido. ¿Qué ganaría su padre con decir eso? Ninguna compensación económica ni mucho menos ganar su afecto.<p>

Se montó en el vehículo y se tomó la cabeza con las manos… no, Ethan le había dicho la verdad, trató de reconocer en sí mismo sus marcadores genéticos… egoísmo, desinterés, manipulación, cobardía… a ciencia cierta pudo identificarlos en sí mismo, ciertamente era hijo de su padre. Igual que Frederick, como si el código genético se esforzara a reiterarlo o agravarlo más en cada generación. ¿No acababa de presenciar también con su hermano algo parecido, no solo ese día sino durante toda esa maldita historia? Incluso con su propio hijo a quien prácticamente no conocía, ni le interesaba conocer. Quizás eso hubiese sido suficiente para que su padre recapacitara… después de ver como Fred había tratado a Bree y a su hijo, era más que posible…

-¡Hijo de puta! - Gruñó golpeando el asiento y observó como el conductor se tensaba por su explosión.

_¡Bree!_ Bella había mencionado un par de veces que se habían contentado y una vez la vio hablándole por teléfono, solo que no le había prestado demasiada atención, aunque una parte suya agradeció en ese entonces que esa relación hubiese mejorado, ¿cómo no había pensado en ella?

-Diríjase hacia la parte noroeste - le ordenó al chofer mientras suspiraba aliviado, tenía un chance más para encontrarla, ya que Rose estaba ignorante de todo y no tenía ni una jodida idea de dónde vivía Ángela.

Media hora después el carro se detuvo frente a la antigua casa de su hermano y se estremeció duramente. _No quiero estar en este lugar de mierda_, medio gruñó en su interior tan visceralmente que tuvo que tomar dos bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Se forzó a abrir la puerta del vehículo ordenándole, bastante toscamente, al chofer que no se moviera ni un maldito centímetro y caminó hacia la puerta. Tocó el timbre y esperó por unos segundos.

La puerta se abrió y tuvo que bajar la mirada para encontrar una pequeña figura que le llegaba casi a su cadera, el cabello marrón lacio con corte tipo hongo, ojos azules ligeramente asustados viéndolo mientras se chupaba un dedo entusiastamente. Él le sonrió ligeramente.

-Hola, campeón - le dijo y lo vio retroceder un paso, más asustado que antes. La verdad no sabía su jodido nombre, imaginaba que era el hijo de Fred, incluso veía la barbilla Masen, ese puto signo los atacaba a todos.

-Sebastián, ¡¿qué te he dicho sobre abrir la puerta? - Escuchó los gritos de Bree y el miedo debajo de ellos por encontrar la puerta abierta, lo que se volvió a estar estupefacta cuando vio que era él quien se encontraba del otro lado -. Edward - exclamó sorprendida llegando al lado de su hijo. Estaba igual a lo que le recordaba, aunque su cabello era más corto y se veía mucho más madura, mucho más hermosa.

-Hola, Bree - saludó y la observó por unos instantes esperando para ver su reacción, ella no le disparó un misil tierra aire al medio del pecho de manera que se sintió un poco más seguro -. Espero que estés bien… - Palabras un tanto vacías ya que imaginaba que era algo imposible, pero necesitaba romper el hielo para poder preguntar por ella.

-Sebastián, conoce a tu tío, Edward. Edward, tu sobrino… - dijo sin darle la menor oportunidad de preguntar.

Miró al niño de nuevo, estaba escondido entre las piernas de su madre, y era tan condenadamente tímido… Él mismo se había sentido muchas veces así, solo que no había tenido la posibilidad de mostrarlo, o de tener unas piernas dónde esconderse, las veces que lo había hecho, por lo menos las que recordaba, había recibido un castigo. Había veces que recordaba las piernas de su abuela dándole cobijo, pero no sabía si era cierto o no, si eran recuerdos u objeto de su imaginación, después de todo ella murió cuando tenía cuatro años.

-Hola, Sebastián, es un placer conocerte - le dijo y vio sus ojos brillar ligeramente. Un par de segundos después se quitó el dedo de la boca y lo miró con interés.

-¿Él es como tita Bells? - Preguntó el niño y Edward alzó su mirada hacia Bree quien veía al niño con una sonrisa.

-Exactamente, como tita Bella…

El niño sonrió mirando a Edward aunque después le dio otro ataque de timidez, o por lo menos se lo imaginó así cuando lo vio corriendo dentro de la casa.

-Lo siento, por lo menos habló contigo, eso es un avance, no le gusta hablar mucho con los hombres, incluso Ethan tiene dificultares con eso, hablarle, abrazarlo. Es muy tímido - se excusó y Edward asintió mirando hacia el sitio donde había desaparecido.

-Lo siento, Bree - le dijo y ella lo miró confundida -, debí interesarme por él…

Ella negó con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto con la mano mostrándole que estaba bien. Aunque no lo estuviera en realidad.

-¿Está Isabella aquí? - Le inquirió.

Bree lo miró preocupada por un par de segundos y negó con la cabeza. Edward maldijo al cielo, se quedaba sin opciones, ya que no tenía la más remota idea de dónde más podría haberse ido.

-Estuvo hasta esta mañana, pero se fue… - continuó y él la miró medio desesperado.

-¿A dónde?

-Se fue a Australia - le confesó y él jadeó sin poder creérselo.

-¿Qué demonios? - Gruñó pasándose una mano por su cabello, ¡estaba más cerca de ella en el condenado Londres que en América! -.¿Qué diablos fue a hacer en Australia?

-Sé que era algo sobre Ángela teniendo problemas, pero no tengo ni idea de nada, ni que ciudad sería su destino final ni a dónde se quedaría, prometió una llamada para informarme cómo estaba cuando tuviera una oportunidad, pero no tengo más que eso... - Lo miró con expresión triste -, esa es una de las consecuencias de perder su confianza… es duro.

Él se llevo dos dedos a la sien tratando de calmarse porque sentía que iba a explotar. Estaba total y completamente jodido, además que había perdido más de cincuenta horas de su vida en un viaje sin maldito sentido. Si esa mierda no se hubiese tardado tanto tal vez la habría agarrado antes de irse. Pero así era su condenada vida, no se podía pedir peras al olmo ni maldita suerte a un jodido estrellado…

-Gracias, Bree - masculló y se giró para largarse de allí, tirarse en un bar por toda su jodida vida, quizás así toda esa maldita opresión en su pecho se iría.

-Edward… - le llamó y él se detuvo -. En este momento no estás muy alto en mi lista de personas favoritas pero no tienes que irte, faltan un par de horas para cenar, podrías acompañarnos, conocer a tu sobrino…

Él cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, si Bella había hablado con su prima ciertamente estaría bastante abajo en la jodida lista...

-Ni siquiera le traje un maldito regalo… - dijo apretando las manos hasta volverlas puños -, le debo cinco años de regalos… - masculló nervioso.

-Estoy segura que él te apreciará más a ti que a un simple regalo… y… - Ella se ahogó como si le costara hablar por lo que él se giró a verla -, sería bueno que conociera a su familia, creo que lo haría feliz y ayudaría.

Miró a esa mujer tan fuerte parada frente a él, con una expresión completa de amor y devoción cuando hablaba de su bebé y sintió una especie de dolor distinto en su pecho, ¿cómo Fred podría haber renunciado a ese niño? Él mismo la había ignorado también, no era su responsabilidad directa, era cierto, pero… debió de alguna forma llamarla y ver cómo le iba. Pero estaba tan jodidamente hundido en su furia, su resentimiento y mierda parecida que no había pensado ni una vez en ella.

-Me gustaría eso, Bree - le respondió y la observó sonreír tímidamente y moverse para que entrara. Justo en ese momento, cuando vio su sonrisa y la ilusión de sus ojos encontró el parecido entre ambas primas, las dos brillaban tanto cuando se les daba tan condenadamente poco.

Le dijo al chofer que se fuera por unas horas y se dirigió a la casa. Entrar a ese sitio, ver los alrededores y todo lo derivado le hizo sentir condenadamente incómodo; eran casi los mismos muebles, una que otra diferencia en la decoración y los juguetes tirados era lo que hacía notar que el tiempo había pasado. Bree y él no hablaban de nada, actuaban todo lo cortésmente posible y recordó que nunca en verdad estuvo solo con ella por mucho tiempo y que no se conocían en realidad. Si no lo hizo cuando le interesaba ahora… pues, era más jodidamente difícil.

Sebastián estaba detrás de un gran sillón mirándolo con recelo y tensión, mientras tenía algo en su mano que escondía en su pecho, como si nadie pudiera verlo.

La maldita situación era una putada completa, quince minutos después estaba inventando cien excusas distintas para alejarse de allí cuando la vio levantarse diciéndole que iba a atender la cena y que lo dejaba con Sebastián. Él suspiró y vio al niño que seguía apretando el juguete. Estaba en guardia, sonrojado y se imaginó teniendo uno suyo, aunque sabía que no lo haría. Muchos años atrás había decidido no tener niños, no sabía si podría protegerlos y estaba claro que no tenía ni siquiera una pizca de instinto paternal, además no quería que tuvieran una jodida infancia como la suya, y no sabía cómo podría ser distinto; vale, estaba la voluntad de ser buen padre y toda esa mierda, pero sentía terror de siquiera intentarlo, no le deseaba a nadie crecer con lo que había tenido y temía que al final igual lo arruinaría. Por eso su insistencia de las varias pruebas de embarazo de Bella; por eso su apego con los medios anticonceptivos, el golpe que sintió cuando ella le habló de cómo quería una familia numerosa, lo cual le hizo pensar por un segundo en ese sueño, aunque no pudiera ir condenadamente más allá, y por eso cuando su hermana le dijo que estaba embarazada una gran parte de su ser se sintió aliviado. Pattens tendría seguimiento de la línea de sucesión sin él teniendo que involucrarse en el proceso. Sin embargo, en ese momento donde su mente estaba embotada, solo ansiaba sentarse en el suelo y ganarse la confianza de ese chiquillo. Así que lo hizo.

-Yo también tengo un secreto - le confesó sacando un euro, que al moverlo la tira de oro brillaba. Los ojos de Sebastián miraron con interés el objeto, y se movió un poco para verlo.

-Es una moneda - le acusó en voz muy baja.

-Pero es mágica - anunció y el niño lo miró más interesado mientras se movía mas cerca.

-¿Qué hace? - Preguntó chupándose el dedo.

-Ven y te enseño - le pidió y después de mucho titubeo se paró al frente. Edward hizo un truco moviendo sus manos para que la moneda se desapareciera y apareciera en su oreja. Sebastián se carcajeó.

-¡Hazlo otra vez! - Le gritó brincando emocionado y algo le decía que esa no era la única vez que se lo pediría.

Fue una intuición malditamente profética. Una hora después ambos estaban sentados en el suelo agotados, su cabeza doliendo y ya no encontraba que otra mierda de truco mostrarle.

-¿Quieres ver mis dibujos? - Le preguntó Sebastián y Edward asintió observándolo reír y salir corriendo hacia alguna parte. No podía creer que se hubiese ganado la confianza de ese niño -. Tita Bells me ayudó con este… - dijo acercándose para enseñarle una hoja de papel pero se tropezó y cayó en el proceso tirando un vaso de agua que Bree le había llevado en todo el pantalón de Edward y dañando el dibujo que se había caído al suelo -. Perdón… - pidió y su cara empezó a arrugarse con pena y llanto porque lo había mojado -. Yo… - iba a llorar pero Edward seco rápidamente todo con unas servilletas, movió el dibujo colocándolo la mesa, y para el resto usó una manta que estaba sobre el mueble. Bien, Bree lo mataría, no le importaba. Ya en ese punto el niño lloraba, solo que lo hacía un poco ahogadamente, como si escondiera el hecho de que lloraba.

-Hey, está bien, no llores - le pidió acariciando un poco toscamente su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas -, estoy bien y ya está seco, ¿ves? Hasta el dibujo se salvó… - Le dijo señalando la hoja aún mojada, con los colores corridos pero aún se diferenciaban.

-Yo… - El niño lo miraba con los ojos tan humedecidos.

-Aún quiero ver tus dibujos, campeón, muéstramelos y deja de llorar que no pasó nada… - le pidió terminando de limpiar su pantalón con la manta y tirándola hacia un lado.

El niño se los mostró y Edward sonrió por los colores y las imágenes, no tenían mucho sentido, hacía mucho a una mujer que imaginaba era Bree, casas, arcoíris, habían unos de tempera, otros de creyones y hasta algunos de plastilina, que eran en los que orgullosamente Bella había participado. Lo supo no porque el niño se lo dijera, si no porque lo sentía.

-Este lo hice para que tita sonriera… tenía días sin hacerlo cuando volvió - le contó Sebastián ya completamente calmado y él miró la imagen apretando con fuerza el dibujo. Bueno, maravilloso, sabía porqué ella no le sonreía, el culpable era él, su abuelo, una golpiza… la lista era interminable.

-¿La hiciste sonreír? - Le preguntó con voz baja, no quería mostrarle algo que le asustaría.

-Sí, ¡sonrió! - dijo como si fuera un gran logro -. Pero a ella le gustaba que yo me quedara con ella, quietecito en la cama y me dejara abrazar… - el niño titubeó -, estuvo enferma y yo la quiero mucho…

Edward asintió y dejó el dibujo hacia un lado para mirarlo. Sebastián titubeó de nuevo.

-¿Tú también estás triste? ¿Cómo tita Bella y mami a veces? - Le preguntó y Edward sonrió ligeramente queriendo mostrarle que no era así.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? - Le preguntó ligeramente incómodo.

-No sé… - dijo el pequeño removiéndose un poco asustado -. Te ves triste… ¿Quieres que te abrace para que ya no lo estés?

Edward lo miró anonadado por un par de segundos y asintió tragando grueso. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿No niño, ni te acerques? Además, joder… quería el puto abrazo.

Sebastián se movió cautelosamente al principio y él lo dejó avanzar a su ritmo. Cuando lo tenía al frente le sonrió y se dejó caer en su cuerpo, golpeándole con una rodilla su muslo interno y a un centímetro de su jodida hombría, pero cuando abrió la boca para quejarse el niño colgó sus brazos en su cuello y lo apretó con fuerza. Edward sonrió olvidando su dolor, su casi vasectomía y subió sus manos un poco titubeantes hasta envolver el cuerpo de él.

Estuvieron unos segundos paralizados y al alzar la mirada se encontró a Bree parada en la puerta de la cocina, con lágrimas en los ojos y corriendo por sus mejillas, su mano tapando sus labios y mirando la escena con tanto amor que se estremeció en respuesta. Sebastián se apartó un minuto después, momento en el que Bree giró y se metió a la cocina mientras Edward veía al niño con cinco colores más de rojo en su cara.

-¿Ya no estás triste? - Le preguntó en voz baja y Edward subió su mano hasta acariciar su cabello.

-No, campeón, ya no lo estoy - le dijo y era como si el cuarto se hubiese iluminado o como si le hubiese regalado un jodido Santa Claus que defecaba regalos cinco veces al día. De nuevo, vio a su madre y a Bella por todos lados.

-¡Sebas, Edward, ya la cena está lista! - Escuchó que Bree lo llamaba y lo vio abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Vamos, a mami no le gusta que me tarde, tita dice que se pone como el Grinch, toda refunfuñona… - Él asintió y se levantó siguiéndolo a una jodida cena familiar, y por primera vez en quizás toda su vida, esa simple idea no le causaba una jodida arcada.

.

Edward observó como Bree bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada de orgullo en sus ojos, después de acostar a dormir a Sebastián.

-No lo puedo creer, ¡te abrazó, Edward! Incluso con Ethan que es su abuelo y lo conoce de toda su vida solo lo abraza cuando cumple años, y a ti… Dios… - sonrió tan ampliamente que era sorprendente como aún tuviese sus ojos húmedos.

-Saliste embarazada de Sebastián para evitar que Frederick te dejara, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó y la observó abrir sus labios aturdida. Después caminó hacia la sala. Él la siguió -. Lo siento, fue un comentario impertinente… - se corrigió tenso y apartándose un paso -. Gracias por esta velada, yo… debo irme.

-Eres la primera persona, además de mí misma, que me lo dice. Solo me sorprendí - le contestó y la observó sonreír con un gesto triste -. Sí, lo hice, aunque ya lo sabías. Nuestro matrimonio iba mal y yo creí que un hijo lo arreglaría todo. No es algo tan extraño, en realidad, creo que miles de mujeres lo hacen… y miles después se dan cuenta que un niño no es ninguna atadura. Por lo menos yo lo hice.

Edward asintió y tragó grueso.

-¿Nunca pensaste en abandonarlo? - Le preguntó. Vale, estaba jodido y no debería decirlo, pero maldición, tenía horas viéndola interactuar con el niño, sonreírle, atenderlo con infinita y condenada paciencia. Y era solo ella, ni siquiera tenía una jodida familiar que le ayudara, ¿cómo demonios lo hacía?

-Algunas veces - le confesó y él tragó grueso por esa respuesta, _entonces la mierda que me sucedió no es tan rara_, pensó acelerado -, pero lo amaba demasiado así que cualquier pensamiento de abandono a Frederick era rápidamente descartado. Solo rabietas de momento. Pero lo de Bella… no manejé muy bien esa situación, era como si los amara a ambos tanto y me sentí tan traicionada.

-No, Bree - trató de explicarse -, a Sebastián…

Bien, allí sí le entendió la pregunta, si contaba la mirada de completo horror y furia.

-¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Edward? ¡Es mi hijo! ¿Cómo puedes…? - Lo miró horrorizada y después vio que se forzaba a calmarse -. Es que no eres padre así que no lo entiendes. Verás, tu hijo es una parte de ti, no duermes, no hay momento más de paz porque solo puedes preocuparte de todo lo que puede pasar mal o bien. Y cuando sonríen o los haces felices, o solo ves que están protegidos… no puedo explicarte la sensación dentro de tu pecho, todo tiene sentido, todo sacrificio vale la pena. A veces, hasta una voz en tu cabeza te susurra que toda tu vida tuvo sentido…

Él parpadeó y asintió por esa respuesta, admirándola a ella, haciendo comparaciones que no venían al caso y ansiando salir de allí.

-Gracias, Bree - le dijo y la observó sonreír ligeramente.

-Gracias a ti… Sebastián fue feliz hoy…

Edward sonrió y asintió, también le había gustado pasar ese tiempo con él.

-Te prometo que intentaré venir a menudo, llamar, enviarle regalos.

-Bien, me gusta eso de que lo llames. - Ambos asintieron y él se giró para irse de la casa, ya había llamado al chofer unos minutos atrás -. ¿Edward? - Dio la vuelta para mirarla -. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo y sé que Bella me matara de seguro si se entera pero igual… No importa el tiempo que haya pasado o lo adulta que ya sea, siempre será mi niña y quiero lo mejor para ella…

-Lo cual no soy yo… - dijo y se encogió de hombros, no era que se esperaba algo distinto.

-Creo que eres un gran hombre, por lo menos el hombre que conozco era maravilloso. Es solo que… Bella me dijo que estabas cambiado, que se sentía responsable del hombre en que te habías convertido, aunque yo no te veo tan distinto…

Edward sonrió aunque sin ningún humor, sabía a lo que ella se refería y sí, había sido una completa mierda.

-Yo le dije que nadie podía cambiar salvo que lo quisiera, y estoy segura que al estar aquí quieres hacerlo pero… cuando la fui a buscar en el aeropuerto me dijo que se rompió su corazón, y no quiero que mi prima sufra…

-¿Estaba muy mal? - Le preguntó preocupado -. Sebastián me dijo unas cosas, y Carlisle antes, yo…

-Está bien, dentro de lo que pude ver, estuvo unos días en cama sin pararse, al principio pensé que era por sus lesiones, pero había algo más allí, una pesadez y tristeza que no se iba. Aunque después se levantó, me gritó y pareció mejorar mucho…

Él asintió, esa era una de las cosas que lo tenía jodido y sabía que James iba a estar chillando como una jodida gata en celo si no le contestaba por lo menos eso. Bree continuó hablando así que dejo de desvariar.

-Me preocupan los motivos que te traen aquí…- alcanzó a escuchar.

-Con todo el respeto, Bree, eso no es de tu incumbencia - le dijo tratando de mantenerse calmado y la observó asentir.

-Lo sé – agregó y sonrió ligeramente -. Pero, salvo que algo haya cambiado de una semana y media para atrás, y a algo me refiero las leyes o el orden del universo, tú aún sigues casado… - Edward se mantuvo quieto por un par de segundos, no había nada que pudiera decir, eso era jodidamente cierto -. ¿Qué es distinto, entonces?

_Yo_, quiso decir pero se detuvo ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta si eso era distinto, aún sentía la furia invadiéndolo así ya no fuera expresamente dirigida a ella; aún, o no, debía corregirse, ahora era todo un poco peor, ya que toda su jodida vida estaba patas arribas, tenía muchas cosas que decidir, tantas otras que hacer pero en vez de quedarse en Londres había viajado a Chicago a buscarla, sin saber qué hacer, solo…

-Necesitaba disculparme -, dijo e igual cuando las palabras salieron de su boca le parecieron tan malditamente vacías, ¿un solo jodido _lo siento_ lo haría todo bien? A él no le parecía, aunque Isabella era de las que se iluminaban con nada, ¿no era así? Esa mierda sería suficiente para hacer un maldito arcoíris en sus ojos.

Bree lo miró por unos segundos sin decir palabra, quizás estaba sorprendida de sus palabras, pero bueno, no tenía razón en estarlo, ella no conocía una mierda de él, no sabía lo que significaba que se disculpara de verdad. Él solo había ansiado ver si no la había roto, o quizás si lo había hecho, si ella también sentía la porquería que él experimentaba, lo cual claramente era una mierda terriblemente egoísta, pero bueno, él nunca había dicho que no lo era.

-¿Y qué más, Edward? – Le insistió y él se tensó un poco más, ya que no tenía una respuesta clara a esa pregunta. Bree hizo un gesto ligeramente triste -. Una vez me dijiste algo que no entendí hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando todo estaba arruinado y perdido; me hablaste de que a veces no sabíamos bien qué era lo que teníamos que proteger, ¿recuerdas?

Él parpadeó al escuchar esas palabras, fueron del día que la sacó de esa casa para llevarla a vivir a su apartamento.

-Tenías razón – continuó -, aunque ahora sí lo sé, es a ella, es a mi hijo, y es a mi familia y es contra todo lo que podría hacerle daño…

-Bree… - trató de interrumpirle.

-Estoy de su lado, Edward, espero que lo entiendas, quiero que sea feliz, también me agradas, eres un buen hombre, me quisiste proteger en un tiempo cuando yo no tenía posibilidades de hacerlo ya que estaba ciega sobre quien era el enemigo. Pero en este momento, tú eres quien tiene que decidir qué es lo que quieres con tu vida y con Bella…

-De nuevo, Bree, no es tu problema…

-¿Sabes qué es lo que temo? Que el día de mañana solo te disculpes y ella vuelva a ti… - Edward se apartó un paso y tuvo que controlarse para no maldecirla por su tono -. Siento terror de esa posibilidad porque la verdad es que no tienes nada que ofrecerle, ¿o sí? No posees libertad ni certeza de lo que quieres… Lo siento, lamento hacerte daño u ofenderte, pero Bella no se merece lo que le hiciste, ella no es así y en el fondo de todo no creo que haya sido feliz así como estoy segura que nunca lo estaría. Y yo la protegeré ahora, aunque pasé mucho tiempo sin hacerlo…

Él asintió entendiendo que era lo que quería decir con esas palabras. Cero información de su paradero así lo tuviera, quizás incluso ni siquiera le diría que había tocado su puerta. Por un lado quiso putearla y maldecirla, no era su jodido problema, Bella era una mujer hecha y derecha y era quien decidía. Por otro lado, la admiraba por esas palabras y quería preguntarle cómo se sentía ansiar cuidar a alguien hasta ese extremo.

-Sebastián e Isabella son afortunados en tenerte, Bree - respondió y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No estoy muy segura de eso, Edward, no he sido la mejor persona del planeta, ciertamente no lo estoy siendo en estos momentos… pero…

-Lo entiendo – le interrumpió -. Tengo que irme, Bree, te llamaré pronto - le dijo queriendo cortar el tema.

Salió de la casa para montarse en el asiento de pasajero de su vehículo. Pensó en registrarse en un hotel, pasar una jodida noche solo, decidiendo qué mierda haría ahora, pero mientras el chofer andaba por las calles que prácticamente no habían cambiado jodidamente nada en todos esos años, de improviso su cuerpo se tensó y reaccionó antes de siquiera pensarlo.

-Cruza aquí a la izquierda. Ahora.

.

Observar la fachada de su edificio no era tan emocionante como lo fue en antaño, más bien doloroso. Diablos, había extrañado esa condenada estructura de concreto y vidrio. Le ordenó al chofer que fuera a descansar y lo llamaría cuando lo necesitara para después salir del vehículo y mirar alrededor, sabía que Rose no vivía allí así que su piso estaría deshabitado, o al menos lo esperaba. Cuando se acercó al Lobby se asombro de ver a Adrián sentado en su antiguo puesto.

-¡Adrián! - Saludó y vio como el hombre le sonreía.

-¡Señor Masen, qué alegría verlo por aquí de nuevo! - Ambos se dieron las manos.

-¿Cómo han estado las cosas? - Le preguntó cortésmente y después de escucharlo hablar de su vida. Un par de minutos asintió con un poco de cansancio -. ¿Alguien está usando mi antiguo apartamento?

-No, señor, desde que la señorita Bella salió de aquí nadie lo ha usado.

-¿Está aún amoblado? - Preguntó asintiendo.

-Claro que sí, el servicio de limpieza sigue viniendo cuatro veces por semana, señor, si quiere puede utilizarlo.

-¿Me puede abrir la puerta o darme una copia? No tengo ninguna llave conmigo… - Le pidió y el hombre apresuradamente buscó una copia y lo acompañó en el ascensor. Se removió un poco inquietamente. Cuando llegaron a su piso le enseñó las llaves que le habían pertenecido a Bella, lo sabía porque aún colgaba el jodido llavero parecido a un rábano de colores que ella le había puesto -. ¿Y por qué tienes tú está llave? Pensé que Isabella se la habría entregado a Carlisle… - Adrián lo miró confundido.

-Las órdenes de su oficina fueron sacarla del apartamento un par de semanas después que usted volvió a Londres, señor, gracias a Dios ella empacó todo y se fue antes de verme forzado a sacarla de aquí, siempre me agradó la señorita Bella, le daba dibujos y regalos a mis hijas y era muy amable. No me hubiese gustado botarla, señor…

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Edward sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de furia. Lo tomó de las solapas de la chaqueta -. ¿Qué mierda dices? - Explotó. El hombre estaba temblando.

-Pero… su oficina, me ordenaron sacarla del apartamento… - balbuceó -. Me ordenaron quedarme a su lado mientras empacaba para que no se llevara nada… Gracias a Dios que sólo fueron unas pocas cosas, pero… yo… igual tuve que revisarlas. No se llevó nada de propiedad Pattens, señor.

Edward se apartó poniéndose las manos sobre su cabeza y sintiéndose condenadamente enfermo. Maldición, ella había quedado en la jodida calle y la habían tratado como a una puta ladrona, ¿por qué mierda no se lo había dicho antes? Y sabía de quién fue la jodida orden, _Pattens._

-Oh, cómo disfrutaré matándote… - escupió y vio a Adrián que temblaba como si la amenaza fuera para él, le quitó las llaves y lo hizo marcharse antes de que de verdad la furia lo invadiera hasta tal maldito extremo que tuviera que golpearlo. Adrián se metió en el ascensor y un par de segundos después lo había dejado solo, temblando de furia.

Mierda, pasaron cinco meses antes de que saliera el divorcio y que él le diera el cheque sustancioso que rompió, ¿cómo demonios se habría mantenido en ese tiempo? ¡O después!

Entró al apartamento y quedó paralizado, a solo un paso de estar allí y la nostalgia lo golpeó. Cada maldita cosa estaba en su sitio. Sentía como si hubiese pasado toda una jodida vida y sin embargo cada punto de ese apartamento estaba igual a como ella lo había decorado, cerró la puerta y dio unos pasos pateando la maleta pequeña que había tirado para acorralar a Adrián, se acercó a la mesa de comedor y tuvo que bufar con fuerza, incluso los malditos rasguños de ella seguían en el mismo sitio, burlándose de él.

-Una condenada cápsula de tiempo…

Caminó por cada sitio de la casa recordando cómo por un tiempo había sido feliz, tan condenadamente feliz… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de esa mierda. Subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Bella y se detuvo al ver los malditos colores, incluso la jodida alfombra, todo era igual, aunque no había nada de ella allí, ni el caballete, o su ropa, o su esencia, sin embargo cada uno de los recuerdos se agrupaba en su mente, ahogándolo completamente.

Media hora después se dirigía al último sitio al que más le golpearía, el palacio de ella. La azotea. Aún había nieve así que era condenadamente difícil caminar por allí, además que a diferencia del apartamento allí no todo era igual, los cambios si se mostraban en el exterior, los muebles destrozados, gastados por la sal y el agua. Y era jodidamente poético, casi vería un maldito mensaje allí si no estuviera tan jodido.

-Me estoy volviendo condenadamente loco. ¡Maldito seas! - Gritó aunque no sabía a quién mierda se lo decía, ¿a su abuelo, a sí mismo, a Dios o cualquier mierda que los colocaba en el puto mundo para solamente sufrir?

Lo cierto fue que siguió gritando, lo hizo por todo, por su maldita vida, por sus jodidos padres, por su amargura al máximo, por Bella, y por su puto pasado podrido y futuro maldito que fue escrito antes de siquiera nacer.

Se tiró sobre el mueble podrido y se permitió recordar de nuevo, cada momento de su vida y sobre todo ese tiempo allí, en esa jodida ciudad. En el fondo alguien en un edificio colindante tenía una fiesta, se giró y estaban en una azotea, se preguntó si no les molestaba el frío pero después dejó de importarle, ya que era evidente que todos estaban drogándose y bebiendo mientras escuchaban música como si nada importaba. Se escuchaba el eco de la canción de _Likin Park_, _Somewhere I belong_, causando que dejara de pensar y solo escuchara.

"…_Yo nunca me conoceré a mí mismo hasta que traté de hacerlo por mí mismo,  
>y nunca sentiré nada más, hasta que mis heridas estén sanadas,<br>yo nunca seré nada hasta que rompa esto fuera de mí,  
>yo me romperé, me encontraré a mí mismo hoy.<br>Quiero sanar, quiero sentir lo que pensé que nunca fue real,  
>quiero dejar ir el dolor que he mantenido por tanto tiempo<br>(borrar todo el dolor hasta que se haya ido)  
>Quiero sanar, quiero sentir como si estuviera cerca de algo real<br>Quiero encontrar algo que he querido todo el tiempo,  
>algún sitio dónde pertenecer..."<br>_

Edward en ese instante decidió lo que quería… Quería ser libre, salir de toda la mierda que lo envolvía. Quería ser condenadamente feliz, estaba cansado de sentirse amargado, necesitaba saber qué querer después de todo, no lo que toda su vida le inculcaron, no, sino descubrir qué maldición quería y después joder… hacerlo.

Era completamente patético, era un maldito hombre de treinta y dos años diciendo que quería encontrarse a sí mismo. Así de condenado estaba. Pero en el fondo lo sabía, necesitaba salir de su abuelo, de esa empresa, su madre, de Kate, de cada una de las putas decisiones que tenía años tomando no porque completamente las deseara si no porque era para lo que había sido adiestrado a hacer. Ansiaba volver a reír, volver a tener lo que una vez tuvo en este sitio… tener un puto hogar.

_¿Y ella?_

Su conciencia era una perra y le recordaba lo único que no quería abandonar. La quería a ella en su vida pero no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle. Ni libertad, ni amor, ni la posibilidad de una vida juntos. Había tanto que tenía que hacer. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Ni siquiera a sí mismo, no tenía libertad, no tenía una mierda, solo el yugo de la gente que deberían amarlo y en vez le clavaban un puñal en la espalda.

Una parte de sí mismo quería largarse para la mierda del mundo, dejar empresa y todo vulnerable, pasearse por Australia y encontrarla, pero hacerlo sería un error. Necesitaba estar listo para ella y rogar al cielo que cuando lo estuviera, lo aceptara de regreso.

Se levantó del mueble podrido y caminó hacia el apartamento, sabiendo que el día siguiente volvería al jodido Londres a comenzar su maldita vida, y a atacar fríamente. Primero conversaría con Kate, terminaría su matrimonio y después… después vendría su abuelo, eso era algo que ansiaba pero tenía que calmarse, no podía arriesgar que su jodido temperamento fuera una debilidad que su abuelo pudiera aprovechar para eludir el castigo. Tenía que actuar metódicamente, porque le haría pagar de todas las formas que malditamente se le vinieran a la cabeza todo el daño que le causo a ella.

.

Llegó a su apartamento en Londres casi dos días después, estaba completamente agotado y no se sentía de ánimo para aguantar la perorata interminable de James, de hecho no estaba de ánimo para aguantar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo.

Había pensado ir a un hotel, pero estaba decidido a empezar por alguna parte y ese inicio sería terminar con su farsa de matrimonio, ese era su primer paso para conseguir su libertad, y eso era una de las principales cosas que tenía que recuperar si quería volver a hacer un intento de buscarla. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una completa putada, el día siguiente estarían en vísperas de año nuevo, y la iba a abandonar, pero no podía esperar más, no cuando por fin sabía qué hacer y ¿de qué serviría seguir fingiendo? Tenía que hablar con Kate y decirle que todo se había acabado, rogaba que accediera de buena voluntad y si no lo hacía, bueno, le valía madre, incluso podría servirle, jodería el acuerdo y una buena parte de la amada empresa de su abuelo, aunque también lo condenaría a él ya que esa mierda no saldría tan rápido como deseaba en ese momento. Cuando entró a su apartamento todo estaba silencioso, no había movimiento de las personas de servicio cocinando o limpiando. Kate tampoco se encontraba alrededor, por lo que optó por hacer su equipaje y bañarse mientras ella aparecía.

Cuando terminó de vestirse y salió del baño encontró que el cuarto no estaba vacío. Kate estaba allí, mirando la maleta paralizada, quizás no se había dado siquiera cuenta que él había salido.

-Kate… - llamó y ella parpadeó y lo observó fijamente por un segundo antes de volver a la maleta y girar como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Espero que te haya ido bien en tus… negocios - le contestó y él suspiró hondo preparándose para esa conversación.

-No estaba en un asunto de negocios, Kate - le respondió y la vio tensarse ligeramente más.

-La fiesta fue bien, fue un gran record, Ed, no hubo ni una persona que hubiese faltado… un éxito total - le respondió ignorando lo que le había dicho -. Mi madre estaba orgullosa de su organización…

-Kate, no quiero hablar de la fiesta - le advirtió quedamente.

-Yo tampoco, ya que fue un poco humillante estar en ese sitio sin ti… - le respondió y Edward arrugó la cara por el tono, ella estaba dolida y furiosa. No quería lastimarla pero sabía que lo haría -. Te disculpé con tu abuelo, dije que asuntos de negocios te habían retrasado, mi madre estuvo un poco molesta pero le rogué que te disculpara, que entendiera que tenías asuntos de negocio urgentes que resolver y finalmente lo entendió…

-¿No te parece agotador? - Le preguntó Edward caminando y sentándose sobre la cama -, tener que manejar toda tu maldita vida tratando de que dos personas sean felices, y que ni siquiera alguna de esas dos personas sea uno de nosotros…

Kate caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación, su andar un poco más lento que lo normal.

-Fue lo que escogimos hacer. Cuando decidimos casarnos pautamos que todo esto sería así, y todo ha ido bien. Quizás hasta podríamos empezar a hablar sobre tener un bebé, he pensado en ello, Ed, y cada vez me convenzo que sería lo mejor, tu abuelo estaría orgulloso de tener un pequeño niño, le haría compañía al hijo de Alice y Jasper. Mi madre…

-Detente - le ordenó y ella lo observó parpadeando un par de veces -. Ambos creímos que era una buena idea construir una fachada de cara a todos aunque no hubiera algo verdadero allí, yo al menos pensé que podía vivir así pero la verdad es que no puedo...

-Esto siempre fue una buena idea, Ed, ¿podrías parar de una vez? Creí… de verdad esperé que por fin hubieras dejado atrás tu pasado, como lo prometimos en el viaje, ¿no fue eso un buen nuevo inicio? - respondió ella y él negó con la cabeza -. Esto es más que suficiente, soy feliz así como están las cosas, Edward.

-¿Lo eres? - Le preguntó mirándola fijamente. Kate apartó la mirada y él sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Quién es completamente feliz en estos días? - Respondió por fin -. Agradezco al cielo cada día por estar a salvo del tormento de mi madre; por tener un sitio en el que soy la reina y señora; por ser respetada en nuestro círculo; por tener el marido más guapo de todos…

-¿Tuviste alguna vez una fantasía de lo que querías ser si no fueras… esto? – La interrumpió intentando otro enfoque.

-Edward, por Dios, ¿qué quieres…?

-Compláceme, por favor… - le pidió y ella suspiró hondo y se acercó hasta sentarse a su lado.

-¿Sinceramente? - Él asintió -. No. Salvo tener unos cuantos hijos he cumplido con todos mis sueños…

Edward asintió y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Mis sueños se han vuelto un poco distintos… - le confesó y la miró, Kate lo observaba con dolor y rabia. Ella se levantó de un salto y se alejó unos pasos.

-No, los tuyos son como los míos… la empresa, tu abuelo, ser parte de una familia respetada por todos, eso fue lo que me ofreciste…

Él se pasó una mano por su cabello.

-No – respondió por fin.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Esto es por ella, Ed? Estoy cansada de repetirte que ella no vale la pena…

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo… - le atajó

-¿No lo sé? Yo he visto como te ha destrozado en el pasado, ¿lo olvidas?

-No, no lo ha hecho, Kate, estaba ciego, ahora lo sé…- le respondió levantándose y acercándose a ella.

-¿Hasta cuándo? Quieres que hablemos… quieres qué… ¿Qué es lo que tanto deseas? ¿Crees que ella, quien no sabe cómo es este mundo, podrá soportarlo? Digamos que ella es la que está a tu lado, ¿crees que tu abuelo la aceptaría? ¿Nuestro entorno? ¡Te avergonzará una y otra vez, estoy segura! Ella no es como nosotros, Edward, ¡no vale la pena que tires todo por la borda! - Explotó –. No destruyas lo que construimos por esa mujer.

-Esto es por mí, Kate, ese mundo que describes, no es lo que quiero, ya no… - le respondió toscamente y ella gimió angustiada.

-¿La necesitas tanto? ¿Quieres que ella sea tu amante? ¿Quieres pasar más tiempo a su lado? ¡Hazlo! – sollozó -. No te lo reprocharé, lo ocultaremos bien, nadie lo sabrá. - Con cada una de sus palabras temblaba más y más.

-Kate, por favor, cálmate - le pidió, pero ella no conseguía hacerlo. Se acercó a él temblando de la rabia imaginaba.

-¡Si ella no hubiese vuelto a nuestra vida todo seguiría siendo perfecto! - Gritó golpeándolo -. ¡Ella lo arruinó todo! - Él se alejó impidiéndole seguir con el ataque.

-¡Nada es malditamente perfecto si estamos en una jodida relación sólo porque alguien más lo quiere! - Le respondió y la vio alzar la barbilla.

-¡No veía a tu abuelo y a tu madre cuando te acostabas conmigo cada noche! - Le gritó y él se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-Basta ya. Sabes que esto no funciona…

-Funcionaba bien antes…

-Era una jodida mentira, y estoy agotado, malditamente cansado de estar fingiendo

-¿Y qué quieres de mí, Edward? - Le preguntó alterada -. ¡¿Qué? ¿Quieres que no seamos más una mentira? ¡Pues no lo somos y ya! – Declaró y él la miró impactado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – Le preguntó aturdido.

-Yo puedo darte más que ella, Ed, ¿quieres que estemos juntos? Lo estaremos… Todo lo que esa imbécil te podría llegar a dar yo lo entregaré al doble. ¿De verdad crees que lo perderé todo de esa forma?

-Me amas, entonces… - declaró él titubeante, de verdad no había considerado esa variante. Mierda, eso lo hacia todo un poco peor.

-Yo… - suspiró y asintió -, por supuesto que lo hago… - le respondió y se acercó otro paso hasta llegar a su frente y acariciar su cabello sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué lo dices en este momento de todos? – Le preguntó y ella lo miró confundida.

-Porque no quiero perder… todo – gimió tratando de besarlo.

Edward se apartó y la observó ladeando su cabeza, la forma en como lo miraba, lo acariciaba, era tan distinta a otros brazos y tan igual a siempre con ella, a pesar que quería mostrarse seductora. Y allí sonrió lo más condenadamente divertido que podría hacerlo, las palabras de James "manipulación clásica", explotaron en su interior. Sin embargo también la desilusión, había confiado en ella, después de todo lo que sucedió en su pasado creía que ella estaba en el mismo sitio que él, pero era falso.

-Mierda… eres buena – le dijo y se apartó de su agarre -. Pensé que eras algo más, Kate, cuando entramos en este jodido matrimonio quedamos que no nos mentiríamos, pensé que eras distinta, que este maldito mundo no te había podrido. Creí que éramos iguales, que eras parecida a… - Se detuvo por la idiotez que quería confesar y por la desilusión de ver lo idiotamente que se había equivocado.

_De nuevo, Edward, ofreciendo lo que la gente quería para que no pudieran rechazarte_. ¿No es eso patético? Y en ese momento comprendió que no le importaba, le valía madre que la gente lo aceptara o no. Nada era sincero al final de cuenta cuando se daba de la forma que él lo pedía. Ya le daba todo la misma mierda.

-Quiero el divorcio – declaró y la escuchó jadear con fuerza.

-No - le respondió.

-¡Demonios, Kate! – Explotó –. Ya no puedo seguir atado a esta vida.

-No, no me harás el hazmerreir, no voy a ser la que fracasó en su matrimonio y no logró retener a su marido, ¡no volveré a casa de mi madre a torturarme por culpa de una golfa que no vale la pena!

-¡No la llames así! - Le exigió y la escuchó reír toscamente.

-¿No es por ella, entonces? - Se burló y Edward maldijo por caer en esa jodida provocación -. No te daré el divorcio voluntariamente, y si lo quieres de otra forma sabes las consecuencias…

Edward alzó la mirada al cielo pensando en ese jodido contrato prenupcial, en sus condiciones y en los que su familia perdería por ello, pero de nuevo, no le importaba, si la empresa se jodía no era su responsabilidad, así hubiese sido su vida por más de veinte años.

-Es tu patrimonio también - le dijo y ella lo observó furiosa -, además no tienes que regresar con tu madre, puedes seguir viviendo aquí, te puedes quedar con la casa. Kate te quedarás con tanto dinero que te podrás comprar diez mansiones si quieres.

-¿No lo ves, Edward? Yo estoy feliz contigo, con mi gente, esta es mi vida. ¡No te atrevas a arruinar lo que es mío solo porque tienes una condenada crisis! Nunca te daré el divorcio y ¿sabes qué? Veremos qué piensa tu abuelo cuando se entere lo que quieres hacer, cómo quieres dividir su patrimonio. Él hará que vuelvas a tus cabales y te des cuenta de la equivocación que estás cometiendo.

La miró aturdido y maldijo de nuevo, por supuesto que traería a su abuelo y a su madre, y a toda mierda. Se burló de ese pensamiento.

-Adelante, si tenemos suerte le dará un ataque al corazón en medio de la noticia, así todos seríamos felices, ¿no te parece?

La escuchó jadear y giró hacia la puerta tomando la maleta.

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, Kate, pero este matrimonio está acabado…

_¡Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Edward!, _se gritó y bufó.Curiosamente, iba a ser igual de jodida que la anterior, pero de alguna forma un pequeño peso de sus hombros se liberó.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	58. Chapter 45, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _3 Doors Down, This Time_, www . youtube watch?v=xpQf930WiDw

* * *

><p>Edward se estacionó en la parte trasera del bar de James y tiró la puerta con fuerza antes de encaminarse hacia el <em>Loft<em>, no tenía fuerzas para pasar por la santa inquisición esa noche, de hecho se escabulliría de allí y se alojaría en un hotel lo antes posible, pero necesitaba las pinturas de Bella. Era enfermizo y esas malditas cosas podrían considerarse un método de tortura más que arte, pero necesitaba tenerlas, a fin de cuentas era lo único que tenía de ella.

Un par de minutos más tarde bajó con los dos cuadros. Cuando estaba terminando de meterlos en el asiento trasero de su vehículo la puerta del bar se abrió y salió James con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué coño, Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí y por qué demonios no avisas? Me siento abandonado… - Se burló y sonrió con ironía.

-Esta noche no, James - le dijo y cerró la puerta del vehículo.

-¿Dónde está Bella? - Preguntó mirando hacia los lados. Edward suspiró y maldijo por lo bajo, la verdad no quería procesar nada de lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días y habia tenido la esperanza de que su amigo estuviera lo suficientemente distraído en la cama con Emma como para no notar su presencia, pero James era un trabajólico como él y el maldito tenía montada una red de información de todo lo que sucedía en el bar que podría competir con cualquier servicio secreto del mundo… y ganarle.

-¿No me vas a dejar ir sin aplicarme el tercer grado, no? - Le preguntó agobiado.

-Acércate un paso más a tu auto y llamo a Alex y Luc para que te lleven adentro y te obliguen confesar - le respondió -. Últimamente estoy con sed de sangre, amigo, hay ciertas situaciones que me tienen un poco al borde de manera que hazme el favor de contestar mi pregunta. - Edward suspiró resignado y caminó hacia el bar.

-Bella está en Australia… - contestó y James frunció el ceño, después se rió, para luego verlo más confundido que antes.

-Vale… ¿cuál es el chiste? - Preguntó cuando ya no encontró nada gracioso. Edward lo miró furioso y se dirigió directo al abastecimiento de Whisky -. Estoy esperando la comparación del canguro y Bella, Edward, o el chiste de que está más caliente que arena en febrero en Australia…

Edward negó con la cabeza y le contó lo putamente difícil que resultó llegar a Chicago y que no encontró a Bella allí, por unas pocas horas, ya que se había ido por la mañana y él llegó por la tarde. Como consiguió a Bree, y que le dijo que ella estaba bien, lo cual fue seguido de un interrogatorio de su amigo, y por último que conoció a Sebastián, lo que fue de lejos lo mejor del condenado viaje.

-Hermano, eres la prueba viviente que el karma existe - le comentó James divertido.

-Y se pone mejor - le replicó Edward cansado relatándole su visita a Ethan -. ¡Fue como clavarme un pedazo de metal ardiendo justo en el culo! - concluyó.

-Mira la parte positiva - le replicó –, si pagas todo el karma en esta vida puede que en la próxima no reencarnes como insecto.

Edward sonrió con tristeza, incluso en esos momentos el humor de su amigo seguía siendo endemoniadamente retorcido. Y eso le encantaba.

-Tendrían que pasar varias vidas… - continuó la broma. Después se quedaron en silencio por algunos instantes hasta que finalmente decidió contarlo todo -. Terminé con Kate hace un rato.

-¡Espera! – Exigió James - Repite las últimas seis palabras que creo que no escuché bien.

Edward suspiró cansadamente.

-Terminé con Kate hace un rato - repitió entre dientes.

-¡Y recién ahora me lo dices! - Gritó James levantándose de su asiento y dando brincos nada masculinos hacia la bodega. Cuando salió llevaba una botella de champaña y dos copas. Edward rodó los ojos.

-Condenado payaso… - Gruñó.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo, Edward, ¡el bebé por fin está creciendo! Quiere dejar a mamá Kate mala, tuvo una conversación adulta con papi y le dijo al mundo que se jodiera. Solo falta que mates a tu abuelo. - Sonrió socarronamente -. Hoy es un día de celebraciones y espera, tengo otro motivo aquí… - Lo observó dirigirse a su oficina y rodó los ojos de nuevo mientras tomaba la copa para beberla completamente.

Pensó en su abuelo y en como debía prepararse para esa reunión, James no lo sabía pero con Edward Pattens la ofensiva directa no era la mejor táctica. Pero por supuesto él no había crecido a su lado.

-Aquí - le dijo James mientras le colocaba una carpeta sobre la mesa y se apartaba un paso.

Edward alzó su cabeza para encontrar que su amigo lo miraba serio y expectante. Abrió la carpeta y quedó paralizado al ver un cheque y un documento legal.

-Puedes llevarlo con tu abogado, aunque pienso que Carlisle hizo un buen trabajo. El cheque es por todo, tu inversión principal, más los intereses desde que la recibí y las ganancias que has venido percibiendo. Joder, por primera vez veo lo rico que soy, esa mierda es solo parte de mi patrimonio y no tuve que hipotecar nada.

Edward levantó la mirada confundido.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? - Preguntó en un tono de voz mucho más bajo de lo normal.

-Es un contrato de terminación de sociedad más un finiquito de tu inversión…

-No lo quiero - informó Edward levantándose del asiento y mirándolo afectado. _Diablos, esto sí que no me lo esperaba_, pensó con la cabeza dándole vuelta. James frunció el ceño -. No tienes que devolverme nada.

-Toma el maldito cheque y revisa el contrato - le ordenó. Él se quedó un par de segundos mirando los documentos para después sacar un bolígrafo -. No tienes que firmarlo, eres un empresario, sabes que no puedes firmar nada sin leerlo… - dijo con voz burlona pero Edward lo ignoró. Llegó hasta la última hoja y firmó en donde cada flecha indicaba, después tomó el cheque y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Gracias, James - bramó bloqueando cualquier jodido sentimiento antes de irse de ese puto sitio. De verdad ese lugar había sido lo más parecido a una casa, donde podía contar sin importar nada. Debió haberlo imaginado.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Edward? - Le gritó James y él se detuvo.

-Largándome - le escupió girándose para encararlo -. ¡¿No es la mierda que querías? - Le gritó frustrado. James miró al cielo como si estuviese pidiendo paciencia y negó con la cabeza.

-No, imbécil, ¿he dicho esas jodidas palabras? - Preguntó dando un paso hacia él -. No entendía bien qué mierda sucedía en tu cabeza, pero las palabras de Carlisle me hicieron a pensar, así como las tuyas. Primero, cometí el puto error de descartarlas, porque era lo más obvio que hacer, yo te habría partido el culo si lo quisiera existiese inversión o no, así que era ilógica esa mierda, pero después tú las repetiste y yo caí en cuenta: _"el maldito imbécil de verdad lo cree"_.

Parpadeó confundido y James se carcajeó amargamente.

-Oh, vaya, de verdad tuvieron que haberte jodido bien jodido, Edward. - Escupió y se acercó otro paso -. Vale, esto no saldrá de este bar, nunca, tengo una reputación que cuidar. - Se acercó y colocó una mano sobre su hombro -. Escúchame bien, tú eres mi jodida familia. La parte disfuncional que tanto mi cuerpo ansiaba - se burló pero inmediatamente dejó de sonreír -. Sé que es un concepto bastante difícil para ti, con la porquería de familia que te traes, pero es algo que se puede aprender. Mira, te lo diré despacio, en un lenguaje que entiendas… James amigo Edward… James no necesitar dinero para calarse la mierda de Edward… James hacerlo por gratis…

Edward lo empujó cuando empezó a carcajearse, pero un segundo después la mano de James que seguía agarrándolo le hizo que se acercara y lo abrazó, en un gesto un poco torpe, sobre todo de su parte, pero después se relajó y sintió que le daba varias palmadas en su espalda que más parecían como golpes lo que causó que lo empujara apartándolo lejos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué devolverme el condenado dinero? - Le preguntó furioso -. Quédate con esa mierda, es tuya.

-Porque cuando yo necesité que me ayudaras, y no estoy hablando solamente de la inversión, tú estuviste allí, como cuando yo fui un desquiciado en mi etapa de juventud, me salvaste el culo más de una vez y es lo que te ganó mi lealtad, no el dinero, y ahora yo te devuelvo el favor, porque eres un jodido adolescente en cuerpo de adulto. Eso es la amistad. Pero como eres tan retorcido e imbécil piensas que lo hago por dinero o por una sociedad. Esto, el contrato y el cheque, es como un gesto o… una mierda así, esa parte no se la entendí bien a Emma. - Arrugó la cara viéndose un poco perdido -. Tendrás que preguntarle eso a ella.

Edward no pudo evitarlo y se carcajeó por lo malditamente ilógico de toda esa situación, y al imaginarse a su amigo anotando cada consejo de su novia.

-Sometido… - gruñó antes de carcajearse de nuevo y vio a James reírse.

-Hey, tuve una gran y larga noche de sexo a causa de esto… ¿a que no puedes decir lo mismo?

Edward negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la mesa donde habían estado. Cuando se sentaron de nuevo el ambiente se volvió más pesado.

-Apartando el tema Kate y el _"soy completamente idiota y no tengo amigos"._ - Edward rodó los ojos por el tono pero no lo interrumpió, estúpidamente ese gesto o lo que sea, lo había hecho sentir bien -. ¿Qué harás con tu abuelo?

Frunció el ceño y dio un sorbo al Whisky que acababa de servirse.

-Mi abuelo es un hombre de costumbres, siempre lo ha sido - comentó vocalizando lo que había analizado en esos días -. En estos momentos está en la finca familiar que está en las afueras de Londres, como hace cada año tres días antes de año nuevo, que es donde está enterrada mi abuela Cathy. Mañana estará en casa, junto con mi madre, su esposo, mi hermana y su esposo más su familia para celebrar año nuevo.

-Ya… ¿La misma familia de la mujer que acabas de dejar…?

-Síp… la misma. - Sonrió irónicamente -. Pero yo llegaré primero, y espero haber terminado antes de que ellos entren a la casa.

James asintió analíticamente.

-Suena como un buen plan - murmuró y Edward negó con la cabeza. Sonaba como una maldición de plan, pero tenía que hacerse, solo que conociendo a su abuelo necesitaría algo más antes de enfrentarlo y no sabía si podría conseguirlo.

.

Edward llegó a la mansión Pattens a media tarde del día siguiente. Entró ignorando a los sirvientes y caminó hacia el despacho del viejo. Odiaba ese sitio, toda la casa en realidad, no tenía un buen recuerdo en prácticamente ninguna parte, mucho menos del despacho donde era el lugar predilecto de su abuelo para impartir sus normas, pero bloqueó su desagrado y miró hacia adelante, ignorando todo menos su meta.

Entró sin tocar y observó cómo su abuelo alzaba la mirada asombrado para volverla a furioso cuando descubrió quién era, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de abrir la boca cuando se habia alzado de su silla.

-Te dignaste a aparecer - bramó su abuelo y él cerró la puerta girando para ver la madera -. Eres una decepción, no pensaste en la vergüenza que hiciste pasar a la familia cuando el supuesto presidente de Pattens no fue a la fiesta de navidad; casi escupía cuando tenía que forzarme a mentir por ti, espero que no se repita. Nunca más. - ordenó y escuchó golpear la madera del escritorio. Edward se giró a verlo repitiendose los mismos principios que habia pautado para esa reunión. Calma. Frialdad. Dureza. Lo cual era condenadamente dificil ya que al solo ver su cara el resentimiento y la furia lo invadían.

-Soy el presidente de Pattens, mal que te pese - le replicó -. Y no estoy aquí para rendirte cuentas sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer, vine para informarte…

-Olvida esa idiotez del divorcio. ¡Los Pattens no se divorcian! – Aulló golpeando de nuevo la madera -. ¡Jamás! Te quedaras casado con Kate, concebirán un heredero y serás por fin lo que tienes que ser. Deja la idiotez y…

-Yo soy divorciado… - le interrumpió con el tono más calmado que pudo conseguir, apretó sus manos en puño calmandose -. ¿Recuerdas abuelo?, Isabella - Le preguntó y lo observó temblar ligeramente.

-Esa mujer nunca fue considerada tu esposa… - le respondió con tono más ahogado y amargado.

-Pero lo fue, por más que quieras negarlo - escupió perdiendo ligeramente el control ante la idea de su abuelo siendo despectivo con ella -. La botaste de mi casa como si fuera una ladrona, la expulsaste de la ciudad cuando vino a buscarme ¿Quién te otorgó el derecho de meterte en mis asuntos? - Reclamó con furia.

-Esa mujer es una codiciosa manipuladora y nunca fuiste capaz de verlo - replicó ácidamente.

-¡Estás equivocado y lo sabes! - gritó -. ¿Sabes cuánto costó mi divorcio con ella, abuelo? - Se detuvo a respirar y un silencio espeso se instaló entre ambos -. Malditamente nada.

-Una de las pocas cosas que has manejado bien en tu miserable vida - le respondió secamente.

-Le temes, abuelo, admítelo, ella te aterroriza - Edward sonrió con saña -. El gran Edward Patterns se cagó tanto ante una mujer que tuvo que agredirla físicamente para demostrarle su fuerza.

-Esa mujer impertinente no quería callarse. ¡Tenía que aprender a respetar! - Le gritó y Edward perdió el control, se lanzó por el escritorio, tumbando computadora, papeles y demás, para agarrarlo por la solapa de su chaqueta y tirarlo contra la pared.

-¡Respetarte! ¿Golpeándola? - Insistió mientras apretaba el agarre de su brazo como si fuera a asfixiarlo.

-¡Yo no fui quien la convirtió en su puta! - Gritó Edward Mayor y él se apartó como si hubiese recibido el golpe.

-No, tú solo la volviste un maldito saco de boxeo… - le dijo de vuelta y el abuelo arrugó la cara con su mirada brillando con vergüenza. Se apartó de la pared y pasó una mano por el cabello.

-No debí hacerlo - le dijo y Edward lo miro medianamente sorprendido -. ¡Pero esa mujer no se callaba, diciendo mentiras... defendiendo lo indefendible!

-Isabella, ¡su nombre es Isabella!

-¡Es una basura blanca! - Le espetó el hombre y Edward alzó su mano en forma de puño para golpearlo, su abuelo levantó su barbilla y lo miró retadoramente sin pelear o defenderse. Él bajó la mano respirando hondo para calmarse.

-No la llames nunca más así - le dijo aunque con cada palabra se ahogaba, le costaba articularlas debido a la furia que lo recorría -, no me tientes porque juro que olvidaré que eres un maldito viejo…

Edward Mayor bufó y se acercó hasta bordearlo.

-¿Eso es, no? La prefieres a ella en vez de tu familia, una cualquiera que no es de tu clase; que no tiene ningún tipo de educación ni vergüenza; que es capaz de meterse en la cama de un hombre casado; pero claro, lo vi desde el principio, una vividora no cambia, y esta es la mejor de todas, una total puta.

Edward se giró y le dio un derechazo tal que lo hizo caer contra el escritorio, pero inmediatamente se maldijo por haber perdido el control.

-Te lo advertí… - dijo botando casi humo por la boca -. ¡Ella es mi mujer y la respetarás!

-No, Edward, maldita sea, ¡ella no es nada y tú tampoco! - Escupió la sangre de la boca, se veía un poco falto de aire -. Eres igual que tu padre…

Edward parpadeó por esas palabras, tantas veces las había oído, cada una de ellas le había herido siempre que las pronunciaba. Había intentado tanto tiempo no convertirse en lo que su abuelo decía, rogando por nunca ser como su padre. Alguien capaz de abandonar a una mujer necesitada, alguien siendo tan cruel que manipuló, jugó, dañó a una mujer inocente y lo dejó con una responsabilidad que tenía que atender sola.

-No - negó callando a su abuelo y se asombró de cuan poco ahora le importaba. Ahora que sabía la maldita verdad que siempre le fue negada, ahora que se daba cuenta que el viejo no tenía más poder sobre él. Su abuelo entrecerró los ojos como si tambien lo viera -. Nunca he sido como mi padre.

Edward Mayor gruñó y gritó ferozmente.

-Eres igual… - trató de insistir.

-Soy tu viva imagen, Edward Mayor, ¿no lo ves? - Se burló y su abuelo se calló frunciendo el ceño -. Nunca he sido mi padre, nunca hubo más sangre podrida en mí que la tuya. Mi padre era solo un bastardo egoísta, pero no engañó nunca a mi madre. Ella siempre supo que estaba casado.

-Elizabeth no sabía… - empezó.

-Creo que madre estaba tan desesperada de escapar de ti que no le importaba nada - le dijo Edward acercándose hasta donde se encontraba -. Todos han estado desesperados por escapar de ti. Imagino que hasta mi abuela quiso hacerlo y agradeció al cielo haber muerto...

-¡No te atrevas de hablar de ella! - Gritó Edward Mayor empujándolo con fuerza hasta que golpeó una pared.

-Yo soy todo lo que creaste, abuelo, tu imagen, tu heredero… - continuó Edward hablando tranquilamente, viendo como era ahora su abuelo quien se desquiciaba, sintiéndose poderoso y libre ya que no tenia nada que perder y ninguna arma con que atacarlo -. ¿Por eso siempre me has odiado tanto? - Le preguntó calmado, el conocimiento fluyendo en su ser como si siempre hubiera estado allí y por fin escapara como si ya no existiera el temor de que le dijera cualquier mierda. No podia dañarlo, no podía llegar a donde se encontraba -. Porque no podías creer que un bastardo tuviese cada uno de tus rasgos. ¡Felicitaciones, Edward Pattens!, tus maldiciones fueron a mí de igual forma, fui un jodido hombre malnacido incapaz de amar a alguien como se lo merece, ansioso por el poder y por controlar a los que me rodean. Soy tú, no mi madre ni mi padre. Eso es lo que más odias de mí.

Edward Mayor lo miró con furia y emitió otro grito furioso.

-Nunca podrás ser un total Pattens, Edward, ni mucho menos alguien como yo… No repitas eso.

-¿Qué sucede, abuelo? - Se burló -. ¿Te estás quedando sin poder al no manipularme con mis defectos ya que los acepto de buen grado?

-¡Cállate, Masen! - Le gruñó temblando de la rabia.

-¡No! Basta ya, estoy cansado de tu mierda, y por primera vez agradezco no llevar tu apellido, ¡porque por más egoísta que pudo ser mi padre nunca sería lo que eres tú!

-¡Eres un bastardo, Edward! ¡Nada más!

-Lo soy ¿y qué, abuelo? ¿Tienes un maldito reemplazo para mí? ¿Tienes otro nieto para poner en mi lugar? - Gritó Edward tirando la silla de cuero contra el suelo.

-¿Quieres saber por qué siempre te detesté y luché sin descanso? Porque no podía soportar, y aún no puedo verte, mucho menos pensar en quererte. ¡Porque eres el resultado de un fracaso y yo nunca fracaso! - Le gritó con fuerza -. ¡Tú y Elizabeth lo son! ¡Siempre! ¡Cada vez que veo tu maldita cara, tus ojos, es una burla! ¡Una burla!

-¡Basta ya de esa mierda! - Le ordenó ansiando que se callara, que dejara de sacar su veneno.

-Jamás podrás ser lo que tienes que ser porque tu sangre es corrupta…

-Tú y tu estúpida idea de sangre…

-Tu madre es una bastarda también - le interrumpió y Edward se detuvo paralizado por esa declaración.

-¿Ahora de qué estás…?

-Tu abuela nunca cumplió con su deber, no pudo retener un maldito embarazo - casi rugió -. Un hijo, eso era lo que necesitaba pero ella jamás pudo dármelo. Se sentía más hundida con cada mes que pasaba y tu madre es el resultado de su desesperación. Tomé a una maldita mujer hasta que concibió y le entregué el bebé a Cathy para que lo criara como propio y fuera feliz. Tu madre fue un regalo para mi esposa. Pero como es una sangre de porquería tuvo que hacer lo que quiso sin importar lo que me esforcé en enseñarle principios y valores, para que fuera la mujer que habría sido si Cathy la hubiese engendrado. En vez de eso tuvo que ir a América y acostarse con el primer malnacido que se le puso por delante y tenerte, un niño que me mostraba una y otra vez como su madre no era más que la hija de una arrastrada que se había vendido por unas libras. Tú y tu madre heredaron los ojos de la ramera. Su imagen codiciosa exigiéndome dinero para seguir guardando silencio me ha perseguido por años. Elegí a la mujer incorrecta para hacerlo y sigo pagando por ello. Tuve que traerte a mi casa y criarte como si lo merecieras. A un bastardo basura que para seguir burlandose de mí tuvo que ir a buscar una golfa americana, cuando luché más que nada por eliminar todas las malas mañas. He pasado toda mi jodida vida pagando por un condenado error; con dinero, con sangre y ahora con mi propio honor ya que para resolver tus problemas tuve que rebajarme ante esa basura que tú llamas tu mujer… Eres un problema, Edward, ustedes siempre lo han sido. Y ahora pórtate como un hombre y por primera vez actúa como lo que te he criado que seas. Busca a tu esposa, deja de lamentarte y abandona a la puta…

Edward se había quedado frio, por sus palabras, por su expresión y lo que su confesión significaba. Era como si en verdad la vida era una serie de revoltijos y malas decisiones, incluso algunas las veía repetirse una y otra vez, aunque de forma distinta. Cada palabra de su abuelo le hizo sentir más enfermo, ya que se vio a sí mismo decirlas, repitiéndose llamar a Isabella debilidad porque lo hacía sentir, usarla y acusarla por algo que no era su culpa, por incitar sus propias ansias, como si fuera una condenada mujer a quien inculpaban de ser bruja en el siglo XVII solo porque un hombre la deseaba.

-¡Qué miserable se debe sentir ser tú…! - Murmuró aunque más que una suposición era una verdad. Ya que lo había sido, por demasiado tiempo.

Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Estaba hastiado, y si algo le enseñó su abuelo, o por lo menos lo acababa de entender, era que uno mismo se volvía lo que decidía. Él actuó como un maldito toda su vida porque quiso, no por su sangre o herencia, sino por la persona que quería ser. En ese instante vio su vida por dos vertientes, la que llevaba hasta ahora, culpando a su abuelo por su imposibilidad de convertirse en lo que deseaba; a Fred por quitarle el amor de la mujer que deseaba; a Bella porque no lo amó cuando lo deseaba; a su madre por no elegirlo; su padre por no desearlo; a todos menos a sí mismo, más bien se condenaba por lo que pensaba de los demás. Allí seguiría si continuaba en ese mundo, en esa empresa que no era suya, en un sitio donde ansiaba desesperadamente pertenecer pero que no lo hacía, con un hombre amargado que nunca tendría nada de lo que él había deseado. Su futuro.

Y vio la otra vertiente, donde aunque sabía que toda la vida era una mierda también entendía que quien tenía que cambiar las cosas era él mismo, no es lo que su abuelo, su madre, Bella, su padre, Fred o cualquiera le hiciera. Era lo que él hiciera con su vida para seguir adelante.

Así, tan sencillo y condenadamente difícil. Una jodida epifanía que a su vez le causaba pulsadas en su cerebro.

-Ya no más… - susurró tocando su frente adolorida y se apartó un paso -. Renuncio a mi herencia, a pertenecer a esta familia que está más jodida de lo que podría pensar, a la empresa… ya no más. - murmuró y se giró para irse, largarse de ese mundo para siempre.

-¡No te atreverás! - Le gruñó su abuelo -. Eres una excusa de Pattens, pero eres mi heredero, Edward, pasaste muchos años rogando ese puesto, ahora te portas como un hombre y lo tomas…

-No - negó y se giró para encararlo -, pasé toda mi vida buscando lo que tú nunca ibas a darme. Tal vez es mi jodido destino, ansiar algo de personas equivocadas. Creí que si luchaba lo suficiente tú me aceptarías como lo que era, pero eso es falso, Pattens, nunca aceptaras lo que llamas un fracaso, así que siempre iba a estar jodido. He malgastado gran parte de mi vida por esto pero ya es suficiente, no voy a pasar toda mi existencia tratando de complacerte.

-Si sales por esa puerta, Edward, te demandaré por lo que vales y lo que no… - le gruñó respirando aceleradamente y Edward parpadeó asombrado -. Por cada negocio maltrecho, por no cumplir tus funciones, destrozaré tu reputación, te volveré incontratable para el mundo, puedo hacerlo, has visto como lo he hecho antes con mis enemigos. Sal por esa puerta y eso es lo que te volverás para mí. Y puedes decir lo que sea pero sé que siempre has querido mi empresa, eso también estaría fuera de tu alcance. Juro que te desheredaré...

Edward lo miró fijamente y sonrió amargamente. _Te tengo_… pensó aunque sin muchos ánimos. Ese era el abuelo que había estado esperando, el que sabía que venía desde que decidió ir a enfrentarlo. Inmediatamente su expresión se volvió fría, la misma máscara que usaba en su trabajo.

-No he malgastado todos estos años contigo para que te vayas con todos los secretos de mi empresa y…

-¿Te destroce? - Completó y lo vio entrecerrar sus ojos -. No quieres verme libre sabiendo que soy mejor y más joven que tú. Que dependes de mí y puedo arruinar tu maldito negocio.

-Tienes mucha confianza - le respondió con dientes apretados.

-Más que eso, porque sabes que puedo hundirte. Al divorciarme de Kate ya te estoy sacando una parte de tus nuevos activos.

-¡No habrá divorcio! - Gritó golpeando la mesa de nuevo.

-Claro que sí. - Sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él con el escritorio dividiendolos -. Recuerda tus enseñanzas, Pattens, nunca muestres a tu adversario tu furia, tampoco que dependes de él. Y ten cuidado, al volverme tu enemigo y tenerme en tu territorio… - dejó de hablar para dejar la idea en el aire. Él la entendería.

Su abuelo respiraba más aceleradamente, apretando las manos en puños.

-Daña mi empresa y te enviaré directo a la cárcel…

-Sigue amenazándome… - Se burló y se sentó en el sillón de cuero que tenía al lado doblando su pierna hasta quedar encima de su rodilla y mirándolo como si tuviera todo el poder. Edward Mayor entrecerró sus ojos.

-Bastardo… - Gruñó.

-Lo que has creado… - se burló de nuevo y se fue hacia adelante -. Acepta mi proposición, Edward Mayor, dejame ir si no quieres arrepentirte… es mejor tenerme como amigo o por lo menos como conocido.

-No acepto amenazas de un niño - le escupió el viejo y estaba rojo a la vez que temblaba de la rabia -. Yo manejaba el mundo desde antes que la puta de tu madre considerara venir al mundo.

-Por supuesto… - respondió sonriendo burlonamente. Mirándolo desafiante, como un condenado terrorista con nada que perder pero con ansias de llevarse a todos por delante -. Pero no diriges la empresa desde hace años, de hecho ya no es la misma empresa que dirigías, no te has actualizado tecnológicamente, con la mayoría de los contactos con los que manejamos los grandes negocios no tienes trato, decidiste fusionarte y el cebo que les pusiste para tentarlos fue tu propia debilidad… me cediste el control y me hiciste más fuerte - concluyó y su abuelo golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

-Yo te demandaré…

-¿Con qué bases? En los últimos años la empresa ha tenido una rentabilidad de los mil infiernos, las cuentas están saneadas y todas y cada una de las operaciones han sido realizadas en forma legal. Esfuérzate un poco para ponerte a la altura, abuelo. - Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a él -. Aqui va una para ti, pero no amenaza, si no una promesa. Si me jodes e intentas que me quede en tu empresa la destrozaré hasta sus cimientos…

-¡Y te atacaré por fraude, quiebra fraudulenta, incumplimiento de funciones y cualquier mierda inimaginable! - Le gritó enfurecido por la rabia.

-Igual no tendrás nada - le dijo Edward tranquilamente y el abuelo entrecerró sus ojos -. Y yo me regocijaré sin importar lo que me pase. Dame una excusa y te arrastraré al infierno.

-¿De qué mierda…? - Preguntó incrédulo.

Tiró una copia de las fotografías de Bella sobre el escritorio. Edward Mayor parpadeó al ver la imagen y lo miró con recelo.

-No tienes nada - le dijo su abuelo pero no sonaba muy seguro.

-Sabes bien lo sencillo que es destrozar la reputación de una persona, abuelo, lo has hecho miles de veces. En un instante estás arriba y al siguiente arrastrado en el piso. Te juro que enviaré esa maldita imagen a cada uno de los periódicos amarillistas del mundo. Solo intenta joder mi reputación y yo destrozaré la tuya, ya lo estoy viendo, _"El gran señor, orgulloso y respetuoso, es solo un vulgar maldito misógino que disfruta atacando mujeres indefensas"_. Y eso solo será el principio…

-Si pierdo un solo centavo de mi patrimonio te demandaré - gruñó su abuelo y Edward bufó recordando que él había sido quien le enseñó a jugar ajedrez -. Y ten por seguro que sin tu esposa estarás en desventaja.

-Y será fuego contra fuego. Haz lo que te dé la gana, ¿no lo ves?, no me importa. Ya no tienes poder sobre mí, ni armarios dónde encerrarme o sangre corrupta con la que culparme, mucho menos mierda que decirme. Ya no quiero que me aceptes ni ser como tú, porque ya lo he sido y es una total mierda. Y todo el respeto que podría tenerte se acabó al ver lo que le hiciste a ella… - Soltó una risa amarga -. Lo que le hicimos.

Su abuelo se quedó estático mirándolo y sonrió calculadoramente.

-¿No tengo cómo controlarte? - Gruñó y golpeó el escritorio -. Todas esas amenazas sin sentido que tienes allí, Edward, y se te olvida la única lección que nunca lograste aprender de mí - dijo con voz dura y él frunció el ceño en respuesta -. Actuar sin piedad…

Se tensó y su abuelo colocó las dos manos sobre el escritorio.

-¿Quieres que entremos en guerra, tú y yo? Te atreves a retarme, amenazarme y burlarte de mí en mi propia casa con tus juegos de niños. Pues siempre ten en claro que en cada guerra hay daños colaterales, tú quieres ir en contra de lo único que ahora me interesa, hazlo. Pero recuerda que a diferencia de mí, tú tienes más que ofrecer en esto…

-¿De qué…?

-Tienes conocimiento y puede que dinero, pero nunca tendrás el poder que yo ostento, y jamás lo conseguirás porque tienes demasiados escrúpulos. - Lo miró con superioridad -. Está Alice, tu hermana idiota con ese titere de esposo, está tu madre… ¿Crees que cuando llegue el momento podrás arruinarme sabiendo que al hacerlo iras contra ellas? ¿Podrás llegar a tomar esa decisición? Yo lo haría sin pensarlo, ¿pero tú lo harías? - Sonrió triunfador y Edward entrecerró los ojos pensando sobre ello. _Él nunca las dejaría solas ni desprotegidas._

Se apartó un paso y su abuelo sonrió más ampliamente.

-Entonces, Edward, ¿estamos en guerra? ¿Demostrarás lo igual que eres a mí? - Alzó la silla que él habia tirado y la acomodó para después sentarse en ella -. Tienes que aprender a jugar con mayores, niño.

Edward sonrió ampliamente queriéndole mostrar que su amenaza no lo afectó en absoluto. Aunque no fuera totalmente cierto.

-Entonces estamos en guerra… - Su abuelo entrecerró los ojos, imaginaba que esperaba que con esa mierda iba a subyugarlo de nuevo. Pero no sería así nunca más -. Deberías considerar que cuento con una ventaja adicional, abuelo, a mí no me corre el tiempo…

Se giró y salió de allí ansiando desesperadamente correr de ese condenado sitio, de las palabras de su abuelo y lo que había descubierto, estúpidamente quería agradecerle, le hizo sentir esperanza, no era tan maldito despues de todo, quizas tendría hasta alguna esperanza. Una parte suya se sintió libre después de pronunciar esas palabras, aunque sabía que tendría varias batallas por venir, miles de batallas.

-Edward, hijo… - Se paralizó al ver a su madre y su hermana paradas al final del pasillo del despacho.

-Maldición - murmuró al ver a Elizabeth. ¿Cuánto habría escuchado? ¿Sabría todo ahora? Las miradas perturbadas de ambas le hacían ver que eso era cierto.

-Madre… - dijo con voz tosca, no podía evitarlo, no después de todo. La verdad no quería enfrentarla por mucho tiempo, por lo menos lo suficiente para controlarse después de la conversación con su padre.

-Alice, déjanos por favor… - le rogó Elizabeth a su hija, y ella aunque al principio pareció querer discutir por último se apartó y caminó fuera de allí.

-¿Están todos aquí? - Preguntó mirando alrededor temiendo encontrarse con la maldita madre de Kate, estaba seguro que la mataría y terminaría de completar la noche.

-No, solo nosotras, queríamos adelantar la cena. Edward… - lo miro rogándole y él sintió que explotaba mientras se apartaba un paso.

-Para de mirarme así. Eso no va a cambiar nada. - Explotó y a su madre se le humedecieron sus ojos -. Lo único que ha hecho es atormentarme, hacerme sentir como la mierda porque sé que quieres algo que nunca he podido darte… - le explicó y se pregunto si ese condenado día sería el de las confesiones -. Dios, odio todo esto - murmuró en voz baja y su madre se tiró hacia atrás como si le hubiese dado un golpe.

-No digas eso, tenemos una buena vida - le dijo con voz triste y lo miró asombrada -. ¿Por qué discutiste con tu abuelo?

-¿No lo escuchaste? - Le preguntó mordazmente y ella bajó la mirada.

-Deberías ir a disculparte… él no es un hombre para tener como enemigo - le susurró y Edward la miró como si estuviera loca -. Yo quería que fuéramos por fin una familia, mi amor, y lo hemos conseguido en estos años, pero ahora me dice que quieres que todo se acabe. Ella habló conmigo, no quiere divorciarse, si tan solo…

-No, ya no, Elizabeth - le dijo lleno de resentimiento -. No tienes derecho, no puedes venir a pedirme cosas y a darme consejos. No puedes rogarme con tus ojos ansiando que te muestre amor y que te trate como mi madre cuando nunca te portaste como tal…

-Edward… Yo…

-¿Por qué, mamá? - Le preguntó sintiéndose débil con todo -. ¿Por qué no me quisiste? ¿Era porque ya no te servía?

-¡No! - Gritó ella y se le tiró encima abrazándolo con fuerza -. Yo solo tuve miedo, Edward, era tan tonta… y Ethan… él me…

-No lo digas - le interrumpió y la apartó de su cuerpo -. Sé la verdad, madre, así que no sigas con el teatro… Hablé con Ethan, me dijo que siempre supiste que estaba casado, que todo el papel de víctima fue un engaño…

Su madre la vio con dolor y giró su cara hacia la pared.

-Está bien, sé que no fui sincera con respecto a Ethan, él dijo la verdad, pero no entiendes, tu abuelo…

-¿Ahora fue Edward Mayor? Primero fue Ethan y ahora mi abuelo, ¿qué más? Porque yo conocí a una chiquilla una vez que abandonó todo lo que conocía para no hacerle daño a alguien a quien quería. Una niña a quien yo comparé contigo pero nunca fue así, porque tú jamás pudiste perder nada por mí, ni te importé lo suficiente para luchar a mi causa…

-Edward, no…

-No estoy recriminando nada, madre - le informó pasándose la mano por su cabello -. Estoy agotado de querer culpar a los demás por mi mierda, es solo que aún tengo esa pregunta retumbando en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué Alice sí? ¿Cómo pudiste abandonarme con él cuando sabias cómo era? Hiciste lo que hiciste para escapar de Edward Mayor pero me condenaste a mí a lo mismo… - dijo sin entender.

-Él quería un hijo varón… siempre lo quiso. Después de tenerte y que todo se viniera abajo… Yo creí que al ser tú varón no te trataría tan mal y tú nunca dijiste nada…

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza, claro que no lo diría, la única vez que lo intentó su madre le preguntó a su abuelo y pasó tres meses sin verla.

-Lo siento, perdóname… por favor. Yo te amo… siempre lo he hecho. - Él se pasó una mano por su cara agotado -. Tu abuelo también, es solo que no sabe decirlo o mostrarlo…

-No lo defiendas, no lo hagas. Me tengo que ir, madre - le dijo apartándose.

-Edward… - rogó y él se detuvo.

-No puedo, ya no puedo conformarme con palabras y no quiero sentirme culpable por no amarte, porque al final somos dos extraños.

-Tal vez me podrías dar una oportunidad - pidió y él alzo su cabeza hacia el cielo -, mostrarte que sí me importas. No es muy tarde, ¿verdad?

Él quiso pedirle una prueba pero ya había pasado esa etapa también. _Fuera culpar a los demás, fuera rogar por migajas, hola libertad_. Quizás debería hacer camisetas con ese lema, se venderían como pan caliente.

-Ya veremos, mamá - le dijo y salió caminando de allí sintiendo como si se hubiese enfrentado a un maratón.

Vio a Alice parada en el otro lado del pasillo, lo que significaba que había escuchado ambas conversaciones. Estaba muy pálida con su estomago que ya se encontraba abultado, mostrando los cinco meses de embarazo, en un vestido blanco suelto. Llegó a su lado, acarició su estomago y besó su mejilla antes de irse.

-Edward… - dijo con la voz rota deteniéndolo.

-No hoy, Alice, por favor, no de nuevo - le rogó y salió de allí sin querer escuchar o consolar a nadie. Más bien iba a ir al _Loft_ a descansar y planear qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora con su vida.

.

Edward se encontraba sentado en una mesa del bar de James, esta vez no estaba escondido, si no en el medio del sitio. A su alrededor todos celebraban y saltaban, incluso veía por un lado a Emma y James bailando como si estuvieran en una fiesta y no en su negocio, y había visto en una de las esquinas a Carlisle con Esme, riendo y besándose. Bebió un sorbo de su Whisky sintiendo que su interior estaba en calma, estaba jodido, tenía amenazas de demandas; cárcel; daños a su reputación laboral; una mujer enardecida que no quería divorciarse y que lo atacaría de alguna manera, estaba seguro y donde solo podía esperar cuál era su siguiente paso. Además que estaba solo contra todo ello. Pero eso estaba bien.

James había insistido que bajara al bar esa noche, diciendo algo como que era el inicio de su primer año libre y no podía pasarlo solo. Cuando llegó brindaron con otra botella de champaña, lo cual hacia menguar su buena reserva pero no pareció importarle, más bien dijo que tenía años reservada para ese momento.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y alzó su cabeza frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que era Carlisle. Lo miraba fijamente como si estuviera midiéndolo y él se estiró en su asiento para hacerlo a su vez. Carlisle lo miró sin decir una palabra por un par de minutos.

-Aún no me agradas - le informó, como si estuviese sondeando algo -, ni creo que la merezcas o que eres algo más de que lo que he pensado hasta ahora…

-Yo todavía pienso que eres un bastardo al no haberme dicho la verdad sobre el cheque… y que estás enamorado de ella. Tampoco me agradas demasiado - contestó y lo observó sonreír.

-Estamos en el mismo sitio entonces - respondió burlonamente.

-Lo estamos - declaró. Se quedaron callados por un par de minutos antes de que Carlisle suspirara.

-Bella está bien - le informó y él quedó paralizado -, hemos intercambiado correos y me dijo que estaba tranquila, mejorando. - Edward asintió agradeciendo la información -. Tengo información que te interesa en tu… guerra, ya que hay una persona que quiero joder más que a ti… cuenta conmigo. - Lo miró confundido y Carlisle sonrió -. Anne me contó sobre tu querido abuelo. - Abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo se entero y lo vio mirarlo burlonamente -. Emma… - Él asintió mirando hacia James. _Jodida cotilla, parece una condenada mujer._

-No entiendo…

-Imagino que tu abuelo te demandará hasta por tus calzoncillos, por lo menos si es el hombre que creo que es, lo hará y yo te defenderé. Lo haré comer polvo, te doy mi palabra que no me detendré hasta hundirlo completamente. Solo Dios sabe las ganas que tengo de eso...

-¿Tú me representarás? - Preguntó carcajeándose irónicamente. _Las vueltas que daba la vida…_

-No me malinterpretes, esto no lo hago por ti, pero… tú eres mi herramienta para llegar a Pattens ya que Bella me prohibió atacarlo por su agresión.

-Ella te lo hizo prometer porque pensó que me dañaría… - murmuró Edward dando un sorbo a su bebida -. Estás libre de esa atadura, Carlisle, y si no quieres hacer otra cosa… Además, en la declaración de guerra que hicimos se estableció que de mi parte habría más… Daños colaterales, quizás deberías preocuparte solo en protegerla a ella, ya que eso sí no puedo hacerlo… - Carlisle lo miró fijamente por lo que pareció ser un largo tiempo, entrecerrando sus ojos, como si analizara profundamente esas palabras.

-Seré tu abogado - declaró por fin -, conozco las idas y venidas de tu abuelo como nadie. Estuve afuera estos últimos años pero tú estuviste adentro. Con ello pagará todo lo que le hizo a Bella y la protegeré.

Asintió y tomó un trago de su bebida sin poder refutar esa idea.

-Edward… - Él alzó su cabeza para encontrar a Alice mirándolo fijamente. Jasper estaba detrás de ella mirando alrededor antes de asentir hacia donde estaba sentado en forma de saludo.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le preguntó confundido -. ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme? - Alice rodó los ojos.

-Esta es más tu casa que cualquier otra, por supuesto que ibas a estar aquí… ¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?

Edward asintió, vio como Jasper y Carlisle empezaban a hablar y guió a Alice aparte. Pensó en salir del sitio hacia la calle pero al final decidió llevarla al _Loft_. Cuando entraron la dejó deambular un poco curioseando mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-¿Qué sucede, Alice? - Le preguntó cinco minutos después.

-Sabes que recordé una y otra vez hoy… - comenzó mirando uno de los adornos sobre una mesilla, para evitar encontrarse con su mirada -. Aquel diciembre que papá y mamá fueron a Paris por una semana y yo me quedé contigo y abuelo… que fuimos a la finca…

Edward frunció el ceño y después enarcó una ceja.

-No lo recuerdo… - respondió sin entender bien de qué estaba hablando y porqué después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día y había escuchado, ella escogió hablar sobre algo que sucedió muchos años atrás.

-Ese día tú estabas dentro de un armario, paralizado mirando hacia al frente…

-Alice… - trató de interrumpir imaginando a dónde iba ahora.

-No - le cortó a su vez -. Recuerdo como yo quería jugar lo que tú estabas jugando y que tú me rogaste que me fuera. Y yo actuando como la niña malcriada que era… soy… te grité y te dije que si no jugabas conmigo le iba a decir a mamá que nunca te viera de nuevo y que no te quisiera...

Edward sonrió al oír esas palabras y al recordar ese día por fin.

-Olvídalo, yo tenía doce años. Yo sabía…

-¿Lo sabías? Puede que no - le interrumpió y lo miró por fin. Allí se dio cuenta que estaba llorando -. Aún recuerdo cada momento de ese día. Cómo saliste a jugar conmigo y fuimos a la caballeriza porque yo lo quise, y cómo él te encontró allí y te golpeó con la fusta culpándote por llevarme a un sitio peligroso. En todo el tiempo pudiste decir que yo fui quien te hizo hacerlo, salir de tu castigo y correr por el campo porque tu hermana pequeña te exigió hacerlo. También recuerdo cómo lo único que pude hacer fue huir, dejarte solo mientras él te hacía daño.

-No hubiese cambiado nada, Alice, y no significa nada. Deja de recordar cosas estúpidas - le dijo acercándose a dónde se encontraba y abrazándola -. Esto no puede estarle haciendo bien al bebé… - comentó mientras acariciaba su espalda.

-Pero aún lo sigues haciendo, por eso te casaste con Kate, ¿no fue así? De nuevo, protegiéndome, sacrificándote para hacerme feliz. - Edward se tensó por esa definición, no había visto que se iba a dirigir hasta allí.

-No soy un puto héroe, Al, ni nada parecido - le refutó apartándose. Ella acarició su mejilla y sonrió triste aunque ya había dejado de llorar.

-No, no lo eres, aunque en mis ojos lo has sido muchas veces. Eres un hombre que necesita tener a alguien que lo proteja para variar y ya yo no soy una niña, no tengo que huir, puedo y estaré recibiendo todo contigo… - le comentó y él la miro confundido -. Escuché lo que te dijo, Edward. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo te apoyo.

-Perderás tu herencia, Alice - le dijo abrazándola. Ella se acurrucó contra él.

-Jasper no es un idiota, hermano, tiene sus propios negocios y además ¿cuánto dinero necesita una persona en su vida? - Edward la miró sorprendido pero Alice le rodó los ojos -. Él y yo estaremos contigo, para lo que necesites, contra mi abuelo, contra lo que sea, al costo que sea…

-Jasper es el hermano de Kate y… - Trató de reírse pero los ojos entornados de su hermana lo detuvieron.

-Es mi esposo, él sabe dónde estará su lealtad, si no lo botaré de mi cama y…

-Bien - le interrumpió -, no quiero saber de la vida sexual de mi hermana. Verás, Alice - le comentó con voz de maestro -, la vida sexual de las hermanas menores es como la muerte, sabes que está allí, sabes que llegará, pero no quieres pensar en ella…

Alice se rió y él lo hizo a su vez, recibiendo un golpe y sintiendo como lo abrazaba de nuevo.

-Imbécil… - le murmuró y él beso el tope de su cabeza -. Así que estos meses Bella estuvo en Londres, ¿eh? - Él se tensó y la abrazó un poco más fuerte. No quería que nadie la ofendiera -. ¿Sabes que he aprendido de abuelo? Que es un hombre miserable y que solo disfruta del poder. No le permitas tener poder y estarás bien, sé feliz y se retorcerá porque no pudo poseerte…

-Así de fácil… - se burló y ella se encogió de hombros.

-Por lo menos tenía que intentarlo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó entonces confundido.

-¿Tienes amnesia o algo así? - Le inquirió con tono sarcástico -. Estabas en una mesa, te pedí hablar en privado, me llevaste a lo que parece ser un cuarto de sexo y ahora me abrazas porque te estoy diciendo que voy a cuidarte…

Edward rió y asintió por ese resumen tan apropiado.

-Ya va a ser año nuevo, deberías estar con la familia…

-Quería pasar el año con mi hermano, estaba cansada de pasarlo con el arrogante bastardo en que se había convertido. Cuando vi que regresó… tenía que verlo de nuevo - le interrumpió.

Él rio de nuevo y la jaló hacia la entrada.

-Vamos, que ya casi es la hora. - Ella sonrió y se dejó guiar a su lado.

.

Varias horas después, Edward estaba acostado sobre su cama del Loft sin poder dormir. Su mente era un tumulto de todos los acontecimientos de ese día y lo que vendría el día siguiente. El televisor estaba encendido en algún canal de música y resonaba la canción de _3 Doors down,_ _This Time_. Miró el video y frunció el ceño.

"_Inseguro de ti mismo,  
>ahora te paras dividido.<br>Cuál camino te llevará allí,  
>la última vez te caíste y te golpeaste fuerte,<br>tus heridas han sanado ahora,  
>pero aún ves tus cicatrices, sip.<br>Pero ahora no es de la forma que solía ser,  
>has llegado muy lejos para solo dejarlo ir mi amigo, no te vayas<br>de la misma manera que te fuiste la última vez,  
>te romperás cuando te caigas<br>no cometas los mismos errores que hiciste  
>tienes que creer en ti mismo esta vez…"<br>_

Giró para observar los cuadros de Bella y tragó grueso. Si antes no estaba ni medianamente cerca de intentar poder estar a su lado, ahora menos, no cuando aún faltaba tanto por hacer y por exorcizar, tanto en su interior como con sus nuevos problemas, además que de verdad no tenía nada que ofrecer. Miró los cuadros de nuevo que estaban frente a la cama, actuando como un masoquista para variar, y sintió la necesidad de… explicarse. Disculparse. Lo mismo que lo llevó a viajar miles de kilómetros para llegar a Chicago. Tiempo perdido. Pensó en lo que Carlisle le había dicho, que por lo menos estaba bien y se tensó al recordar el resto.

-Oh, mierda, allá arriba un bastardo debe estar burlándose de mí en este momento… jodido destino maldito e irónico.- Gruñó mientras se levantaba del asiento y encendía su laptop. Un par de minutos después lo tenía frente a sus ojos.

Su cuenta de correo electrónico abierta en mensaje nuevo.

Los datos de ella en el destinatario.

-¿Que harás cuando lo recibas, Isabella? - susurró antes de comenzar a escribir, aceptando que no le recriminaría si no contestaba… porque él había hecho lo mismo.

Su capacidad de expresarse estaba más alejada que nunca pero igual lo intentó, evitando borrar alguna palabra y dándole a enviar antes de arrepentirse.

Fin... SP

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Pues… vengo con la nota antes de que me asesinen… Efectivamente hemos llegado al final de la segunda parte de esta historia. La razón, como les especifique en la primera parte es que esta historia va cerrando etapas, y como ven, este capítulo es un cierre de otra etapa.

Pasaremos a la tercera y última parte de esta historia, y como lo hice la vez anterior tomare una semana de vacaciones de esta pareja, así como ellos entran a otra etapa yo tengo que hacerlo también y debo habituarme. Así que abriremos la tercera parte el día nueve de febrero, sin embargo, espero publicarles la semana que viene un pov Angela, ¿recuerdan que no sabemos qué paso con ella? Les responderé eso antes de entrar en la tercera parte, y lo haré porque ya está escrita así que no tendré que apartarme de mi visión Edward-Bella.

Les aseguro que esta tercera parte estuvo pensada desde el primer momento cuando cree esta historia y desde que escribí el primer cap supe que el final de la segunda parte sería sentada en el mismo sitio, no hay mejor forma de cerrar un ciclo.

No me maten, faltan muchas preguntas… veremos que sucede.

Gracias por todo

Y quería compartir con ustedes unos videos que me han hecho para decisiones incorrectas, son maravillosos. Aryam y Dark han sido espectaculares al hacer estos regalos y llevar a la parte visual mis palabras.

El primero es de Aryam Jaraba, y es de todo DI, los mejores momentos XD: www . youtube watch?v=Z3Fn0B9vZr0&feature=g-like&context=G2e28044ALT1V9qgAEAA

Los otros son de Dark, y vienen por cada capítulo desde el primer cap de la tercera temporada.

Primer cap tercera temporada: www . youtube watch?v=dnlTCcAHDBw&feature=g-like&context=G29e6c57ALT1V9qgAFAA

Segundo cap tercera temporada: www . youtube watch?v=3rsG8ltEPOo&feature=g-like&context=G2d46da0ALT1V9qgADAA

Tercer cap tercera temporada: www . youtube watch?v=NiEzbqrtc2U&feature=g-like&context=G2944ac1ALT1V9qgACAA

Cuarto cap tercera temporada: www . youtube watch?v=OkWoo-xFlo4&feature=g-like&context=G23985dcALT1V9qgAAAA

Les invito a verlos y de nuevo muchisimas gracias por hacerme esos regalos. ¡Me han encantado!

Betza.

Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	59. Regalo VIII

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Tragedy, Christina Perri_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=Xjt8s7wd9HI

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, por sus 8000 comentarios, ¡más de 8000 en realidad! Sé que lo digo en cada regalo pero ciertamente ¡no lo puedo creer! Este regalo que les subí el día de hoy es completamente imprevisto, era una escena que no iba a existir en el fic. Espero que les guste y que me digan que opinan.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por estar allí, leer la historia y escribirme. ¡Son lo máximo!

Betza.

* * *

><p>Bella estaba sentada en el patio de la casa de playa, con un vestido sin mangas de color blanco, que quedaba suelto hasta media pierna y cuya falda ondulaba por el viento. Se estiró un poco incómodamente por el cabestrillo y rezó para que se lo sacaran lo más pronto posible, estaba cansada de no poder moverse con libertad, beber analgésicos y sentir dolor.<p>

Miró hacia la playa que estaba justo al lado de la casa y sonrió. Derek las había invitado dos días atrás para pasar el año nuevo allí y ambas habían aceptado; era extraño ya que prácticamente no lo conocían, pero ese hombre podría ganarse el cielo si lo quería, tenía un gran poder de convencimiento, ahora no podía arrepentirse, ese sitio era un paraíso. Ángela estaba en esos momentos descansando y Derek hacía lentos movimientos taichí de espaldas a ella, francamente el hombre ejercitándose era un placer para la vista. Tomó otro sorbo de su limonada y enredó sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo. Esperaba poder comunicarse con Bree y con Sebastián, su prima llevaba retrasada unos diez minutos de la hora que habían pactado cuando vio que se conectó por _Skyppe_.

-¡Hola! –Le gritó emocionada cuando la imagen de Bree salió en la pantalla de la portátil.

-Feliz año por allá… Aquí será en media hora, más o menos -dijo soltando una risilla-. Sebas estuvo a punto de colapsar porque no podíamos establecer la conexión, le pidió por favor a la computadora que fuera buena y te mostrara porque no podía acabar el día sin desearte feliz nuevo año. -Bella se sonrojó y miró hacia el cielo, ya eran la una de la tarde por allí.

-Mi sebas, ¡feliz año nuevo! -El niño soltó una risa e incluso por la cámara lo veía todo sonrojado-. Quisiera estar allá para abrazarte y darte un gran beso… Lánzale un beso a tu tía -Pidió y lo observó darle un beso a su mano y moverla hacia ella, así que hizo lo mismo.

-Quédate con tu tía que iré a atender el teléfono, creo que es Martha diciendo que debemos ir al lado porque ya es hora de brindar… -Bree titubeó y volvió a cuadrarse en la cámara-. Cuando vuelva quiero contarte algo que sucedió el día que te fuiste… -Bella frunció el ceño y su prima iba a decir algo más pero el teléfono seguía sonando insistentemente así que emitiendo un gruñido de frustración salió corriendo hacia otra habitación.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu mami? -Le preguntó Bella sonriendo-. ¿Has recibido muchos regalos desde que me fui?

A Sebastián se le iluminaron los ojos y salió corriendo hacia alguna parte, antes de que Bella comenzara a gritar temiendo que se hubiese hecho algún daño el niño volvió con las mejillas rojas y una especie de blog de dibujo, más un muñeco que parecía ser de colección.

-¿Quién te regaló eso? -Preguntó emocionada.

-Tito.

-¿Tito? -Preguntó confundida y enarcó una ceja.

-Tito Edward, me compró estos regalos… y me ha llamado dos veces… y hablamos… y mami dijo que era como tú cuando vino, y lo abracé… y… -Se sonrojó y dejó de hablar en un ataque de timidez pero Bella no pudo animarlo o decirle que estaba bien que hablara ya que había quedado paralizada.

Un segundo después observó a Bree llegar y sentarse al lado de Sebastián.

-¿Estuviste con Edward? -Preguntó Bella en un jadeo y vio a su prima removerse incómoda.

-¿Sebas, podrías ir a poner a dormir a Rodolph? ¡En unos minutos vamos a casa de Martha y será año nuevo! -El niño asintió y salió corriendo hacia alguna parte.

-¿Edward? -Repitió Bella con voz incrédula.

-Eso era lo que quería contarte, Bella, el día que te fuiste a Australia él vino a casa…

Bella jadeó de nuevo y se colocó una mano en su boca pensando sobre ello. ¿Había ido a Chicago? ¿Qué fue a hacer en Chicago? ¿Buscándola? ¿Por qué después de tanto, por qué ahora y no cuando se estaba por marchar de Londres?

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? -Explotó Bella-. Hemos hablado por lo menos dos veces desde que estoy aquí…

-Estaba tratando de protegerte, no sabía…

-¡Demonios, Bree, no soy una niña! ¿Cuándo todos ustedes lo van a entender? ¡No necesito protección de nadie! -Observó su prima asentir y comenzó a respirar calmándose.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo iba a decir en estos momentos, porque como tanto me lo has repetido, eres ya una mujer y eres lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar la mejor decisión para ti.

-¿Qué te dijo? -Preguntó ansiosa.

-Te estaba buscando, no hablamos mucho. Conoció a Sebastián y comió con nosotros, lo vi tan perdido como me lo describiste y muy triste. Demasiado -A Bella esa imagen le hizo que se le partiera el corazón y asintió.

-No entiendo porqué estaría buscándome… -murmuró abrazándose con la mano buena-. Todo entre nosotros terminó, él lo quiso así… eligió su vida, su esposa, su negocio… ¿Qué quiere ahora?

Bree se acercó como si quisiera verla más de cerca.

-Me dijo que quería disculparse, pero nada más… y yo le dije que no le quería cerca de ti… -Bella alzó la mirada y comenzó a negar con la cabeza, pero Bree no la dejó hablar-. Sigo pensando igual, cariño, él tendrá que cambiar solo, tú no puedes ayudarlo, deberá encontrar su camino así como tú tendrás que encontrar el tuyo… si se encuentran de nuevo pues entonces, estuvo destinado.

Bella soltó una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Destinados? Al parecer a lo único que estamos destinados es a lastimarnos mutuamente. Cada vez que uno va en busca del otro no lo encuentra, nunca hay un momento correcto. Nunca…

-Él sigue casado… -le informó Bree y Bella soltó otra risa más amarga aún.

-Estoy segura de ello… -murmuró apesadumbrada y aún shockeada.

_¿Qué pasó? ¿Se enteraría de lo de su abuelo?, _se tensó ya que al pensar en esa opción supo que era la correcta. _Te mataré, Carlisle, si fuiste capaz…_

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a él -su prima interrumpió su diatriba mental-, me da miedo que con solo una conversación todo esté disculpado y vuelvas a esa vida… -Bella alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño hacia su prima-. No quiero que sufras, cariño, y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a estar tirada en una cama deprimida porque volvió a herirte…

-Bree, no tenías derecho a decirle eso… esto es entre él y yo… yo soy la que tengo que decidir…

-Bella… -le interrumpió su prima y colocó una mano sobre su corazón-. Madurar no es solamente gritar al mundo que ya eres una adulta, dar dos alaridos a alguien que te ama o sentir que puedes pararte después de golpear contra un muro. A veces, madurar es solo continuar con tu vida y esperar lo mejor de ella…

Ella parpadeó y se apartó un poco reclinándose en la silla.

-Aceptar que no importa cuánto podamos hacer, no puedes salvar o arreglar algo -continuó-. Eso lo aprendí con Frederick. Si no hubiese insistido tanto en mi mundo perfecto, en ver lo que no estaba allí, él no me habría hecho tanto daño, ni a ti tampoco. Tengo a Sebastián, nunca me arrepentiré de ello; pero a veces lo mejor es alejarse, tal vez con ello se dan la oportunidad de mejorar y después… quién sabe.

-¿Así de fácil? -Preguntó.

-Mírate, estás tensa, abrazándote a ti misma, y todo el color de tu cara se fue al solo nombrarlo… -Bella apartó su mirada y negó con la cabeza-. Quizás toda su historia…

-Es una tragedia, eso es lo que es… -le interrumpió.

En ese momento escuchó que el teléfono de su prima volvía a sonar y la escuchó mascullar algo parecido a una maldición. Observó a Sebastián brincar alrededor.

-¡Debo irme!-Le gritó Bree-. Piensa en lo que te dije, por favor. -Ella asintió antes de despedirse con una sonrisa de Sebastián y de su prima. Cuando la video llamada se cortó tomó su Ipod y salió hacia la playa; necesitaba caminar, pensar y gritar. Sí, definitivamente eso estaría en el itinerario.

_Era como si supiera que iba a dejarlo ir y volvía a… a… _

-¡Dios! -Gritó paseando por la playa. Se colocó los audífonos y los puso a todo volumen deseando apagar todos sus pensamientos.

¿Quería disculparse? ¿Por qué? ¿Por haberla herido? ¿Por Lira? ¿Por lo que hizo su abuelo? No lo culpaba por lo que sucedió ese día, Edward Pattens solo había reaccionado por las cosas que ella le había dicho, y sabía que su Edward no era su abuelo y que no mató a su gata…

_Mi pobre gata… ¡Oh diablos, Bella, contrólate! _

Siguió caminando hasta que unos cuantos pasos más adelante cayó sentada sobre la arena y el agua de la playa, jadeando ya que había perdido el aire por el dolor que sintió por sus lastimadas costillas. Y se encontró llorando de nuevo.

_Dios… Estoy tan cansada de llorar…_

Tomó la arena con la mano que podía mover y comenzó a jugar con ella. Su cabeza era un revoltijo, una parte quería desear que él pudiera resolver todo, otra le estaba gritando que no se permitiera volver a pensar en él. Pero estaba la que imperaba; siempre se preocuparía por él.

_No sigas el sendero, Bella… No lo sigas… ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?_, se preguntó y golpeó su cabeza mientras pensaba en buscar una forma de comunicarse con él y saber qué había sucedido…

Escuchó que la canción de _Christina Perri, Tragedy _sonaba por sus audífonos mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas.

"_Si pudieras imaginarte el significado de una tragedia,  
>estarías sorprendido de saber que es tú y yo.<br>Cuando vino el momento importante,  
>nunca hiciste lo suficiente,<br>así que yo llore, llore y llore, pero ahora te dije adiós…"  
><em>

Un par de minutos después sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse a Derek mirándola preocupado, sus pantalones mojándose por el agua del mar, pero era como si no le importara. Se quitó los audífonos y lo miró confundida.

-¿Qué sucede? -Le preguntó preocupado-. ¿Por qué estás tan alterada?

-¿Qué te hizo darte cuenta? ¿Mis lágrimas o la forma en cómo estoy sentada en el agua pareciendo perdida?

-Niña, es que pareces Darth Varder. Tu aura, el negro que estaba presionando volvió a imperar completamente. ¿Cómo llegaremos al rosa así, Bella? -Le inquirió y ella sonrió por esas palabras-. ¿Qué pasó?

-Un hombre, un sueño, una tragedia… todo junto… -murmuró y tomó más arena con su mano-. De verdad creía que estaba bien, que todo se estaba encaminando, y ese capítulo de mi vida estaba cerrado. Y ahora volvió, ¿por qué? Es como una tortura y ya yo creía que había pasado mi pena… Yo creí…

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Le preguntó Derek y ella suspiró mientras miraba hacia la casa preguntándose si Ángela estará despierta para hablar. En cambio respiró hondo y trató de pensar racionalmente.

-Él fue a buscarme… -le confesó a Derek sin importarle que el chico no supiera de lo que hablaba-. ¿Se habrá enterado de lo de su abuelo o querrá algo de mí? Ya no tengo nada más que darle. No puedo volver a hacerlo… no puedo…

-¿Bella?

-No quiero volver a cometer el mismo error, Derek -le murmuró y vio como el hombre la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Entonces no lo cometas, no es tan complicado… -le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿De verdad? Porque yo siento que llevo siete años haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez…

-Puedes elegir, Bella, siempre se puede elegir. -Escuchó que él murmuraba y ella lo miró confundida-. Ese es uno de mis principios; todos escogemos, bien o mal, negativo y positivo, si lo decretas sucederá. Si tú dices que haces lo mismo una y otra vez, lo harás. El cambio no viene solo, viene porque tú lo deseas, realmente crees que lo conseguirás, lo decretas en tu cabeza y al hacerlo se mueven las fuerzas que hacen que lo consigas.

-Derek, así como lo planteas parecería que cada uno es dueño de su destino… -murmuró con tristeza.

-Ese es el concepto -le respondió serio-. El secreto está en saber cómo y qué desear. Hagamos esto -le dijo mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a pararse colocándola de frente al mar y alzando su mano buena para que quedara al lado de su cuerpo-. Desea algo, pero no me salgas con ninguna chorrada tipo quiero ganarme la lotería o algo así, necesitas práctica para eso, vamos a lo esencial… -le dijo y ella cerró los ojos-. ¿Qué quieres para ti hoy y ahora, Bella?

-Que no me importe… -murmuró.

-No, nunca una negación… Una afirmación, y toda tuya, no tiene que ver con nadie más, sólo contigo… ¿Qué es lo que quieres para ti, Bella? -Repitió. Ella pensó por unos minutos sobre esa pregunta.

-Quiero ser feliz… Quiero ser amada de verdad.

-Decrétalo… -ordenó Derek. Ella se sintió medio tonta pero al final alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo, subió la palma de su mano y tomo aire para gritar.

-¡Quiero ser feliz! ¡Quiero encontrar a alguien que me pueda amar de verdad, solo por ser yo! -Lo pronunció un par de veces y después respiró hacia el cielo, sintiéndose más libre que antes.

-Bien, nena, ahora solo tenemos que esperar que se manifieste, ¿Quién sabe? Quizás está más cerca de lo que crees -Le alzó las cejas sugestivamente y ella sonrió mientras permitía que le tomara la mano para llevarla a caminar por la playa.

.

Un par de horas después volvieron a la casa y Bella encontró a Ángela parada en la entrada del patio, le sonreía y cuando llegó a su lado la abrazó con fuerza, como si su amiga de alguna forma supiera lo que había sucedido.

Hablaron sobre ir hacia un restaurante cercano para cenar y Bella asintió pero antes de ir a arreglarse fue hacia su computadora para apagarla y guardarla. Aunque cuando iba a hacerlo quedó paralizada.

Allí esperando en la bandeja de entrada de su correo estaba un nuevo mensaje. De Edward Masen. Sin asunto. Se sentó en la silla mirándolo como si fuera a matarla. Por un momento pensó en no leerlo, pero no pudo, necesitaba saber por qué la había ido a buscar a Chicago, además ella había estado en esa situación, escribiendo un correo con la esperanza de que la otra persona la leyera.

-Condenado destino… Derek vas a tener que darme serias explicaciones… -murmuró antes de presionar abrir el correo y quedarse viendo a la pantalla como perdida.

De: Edward Masen  
>Enviado: Jueves, 1 de enero. 4:15 a.m.<br>Para: Bella Swan.

_Fui un maldito imbécil..__.  
><em>Lo sé todo, Isabella. Siento lo de Lira, lamento lo que mi abuelo te hizo,  
>pero más que todo me arrepiento de lo que yo te hice, no soy mejor que ellos,<br>¿no es así? En estos momentos no me soporto a mí mismo y tampoco tengo  
>nada que ofrecerte, aunque tal vez nunca lo tuve; solo puedo decir lo siento.<br>Tengo muchas cosas que recomponer, quizás demasiadas para una sola vida,  
>pero lo intentare… Trataré de hacer lo que me pediste de una vez por todas.<br>Ya estoy balbuceando… solo no podía dormir, ni hacer nada hasta que lo  
>supieras.<br>Edward.

Miró hacia la pantalla por mucho tiempo. Su corazón se comprimió al terminarlo y se encontró leyéndolo uno y otra vez. Como si no pudiera creerlo, o estuviera alucinando.

-¿Bella, qué sucede? -Escuchó que Ángela le preguntó y giró su cabeza para verla aturdida. Debió estar muy pálida o verse bastante mal ya que su amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba-. ¿Qué pasó?

Se apartó para que Ángela viera mientras miraba a su amiga, la expresión paso de preocupación a fruncimiento de ceño y después a asombro. Se giró hacia Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Le preguntó y ella se quedó por unos segundos observando a su amiga-. ¿Irás a Londres? ¿Le escribirás? ¿Lo llamarás?

Bella se mordió el labio al ver la preocupación de Ángela, quizás imaginaba que iba a dejarla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, la necesitaba y Edward…

_Nada de lo que hice por él resultó bien, absolutamente nada. Es como si en vez de ayudarlo lo que hice fue lastimarlo más. _

-¿Bella? -Insistió Ángela tomando su mano.

-Supongo que continuar viviendo… -le respondió cerrando la portátil y dejando el mail en donde pertenecía-. Vamos, Derek nos espera y tenemos que arreglarnos para ir a cenar…

-Bella, ¡por Dios, te escribió! No me vengas con eso, ahora todo ha cambiado… -La miró por un segundo y después negó con la cabeza desolada-. Es por mí, crees que tienes que quedarte aquí porque te necesito, pero te lo dije, yo estoy bien… debes ir a Londres y aclarar todo, no quiero que limites tu vida por mí o…

-Ángela - le interrumpió girando y negando con la cabeza firmemente-. No me limitas, nada ha cambiado, no me pide que vuelva, es solo una disculpa, solo eso. Edward va a tratar de encaminar su vida y va a luchar por ello, eso era lo único que yo quería. Deseo que esté bien y que consiga algo de felicidad, pero yo no tengo lugar en su vida, ya no...

Su amiga la miró reacia con un dejo de tristeza antes de asentir y caminar hacia la casa. Bella giró hacia la laptop y frunció el ceño. _¿Qué estás buscando al escribirme ahora, Edward?_ Negó con su cabeza antes de seguir a Ánge para arreglarse.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa, TQM XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	60. Angela II

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Christina Perri, Bluebird_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=EpZDVD9S9tY

* * *

><p>Ángela se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá color mandarina tocando su abultado estómago. Era lo único que podía hacer últimamente, estar sentada o acostada, pero siempre incómoda, adolorida y falta de aire.<p>

-Los quiero, bebés, y sé que aún les faltarían tres semanas para salir, pero me están matando… -Sonrió por su declaración y en silencio les pidió aguantar un poco más. Su doctora estaba contenta por su avance, aunque generalmente los embarazos múltiples no llegan a término, todo estaba preparado para la emergencia. Todos rezaban porque estuvieran por lo menos una semana más adentro. Mientras más tiempo pasaran allí más maduros estarían y menos riesgos correrían.

-¡Voy a cancelar la cita! –Escuchó que Bella gritaba desde la parte de arriba y rodó los ojos aburrida-. La pondremos para otro día, después que nazcan los bebés, podrías necesitarme aquí… -Lo último lo dijo en el pie de la escalera.

-¡Cada día te pareces más a Bree! –Le gritó de vuelta Ángela y la escuchó jadear en respuesta por lo que se carcajeó.

Habían regresado de Australia dos meses atrás y fiel a sus planes habían conseguido una casa, la cual resultó ser la de Carlisle. Él había insistido por varios días, diciendo que se pensaba quedar en Londres indefinidamente y que en estos momentos el mercado no era adecuado para venderla. Bella había discutido un rato hasta que él aceptó el pago de un alquiler, absolutamente irrisorio, pero algo era algo. Todo había sido bastante agitado en las últimas semanas, sobre todo para su amiga porque a ella no se le permitía hacer mucho, ni Bella o Bree, era una locura. De estar acostumbrada a estar sola ahora se encontraba con las "hermanas Elvira", que querían cuidarla y protegerla y tratarla como si fuera una condenada copa de cristal; claro cuando las llamaba así Bella respondía diciéndole que era el clon de Willy y que como las ballenas no saben hablar mejor se mantuviera calladita… Generalmente ambas terminaban refunfuñando y molestas por un rato, aunque no demasiado.

El cuarto de los niños estaba listo, y Bree había sido una gran ayuda al explicarle muchas cosas, así como los libros que había devorado para ponerse un poco a tono, y la propia Rose también le ayudó, aunque la última estaba un poco complicada ya que un mes atrás había dado a luz a Dean McCarthy. Bella había estado feliz y triste al mismo tiempo, tenía un ahijado pero había esperado con ansias la pataleta prometida por parte de Nella, que finalmente no se produjo, ya que seguía siendo la reina de su casa.

-Ánge… -Vio a Bella con las manos en jarra frente a ella. Oh, eso era lo suficientemente gracioso así que apretó sus labios para no seguirse burlando-. No creo que sea lo más adecuado dejarte sola en casa…

-Bella… -le respondió calmadamente -. Estoy bien. Ve a tu cita, Derek solo estará una semana aquí y Bree aceptó salir con ustedes y un acompañante "a elección", eso es un milagro y no puede ser desaprovechado. Yo no me moveré de la casa, lo prometo…

Bella la miró indecisa y después emitiendo un gruñido de frustración se acercó y se arrodilló frente a Ángela. Comenzó a acariciar su vientre suavemente. Sintió como los ligeros movimientos que tenían se incrementaban cuando ella los tocaba, era asombroso como ya la reconocían.

-Me voy por unas horas, bebés, no molesten a mami ni se atrevan a moverse de allí dentro –Les pidió sonriendo y mirando a Ánge con emoción cuando sintió varios golpes de respuesta en su estómago. A su vez Ángela se sintió de la misma manera, cada vez que los sentía lo hacía, así a veces esos golpes fueran acompañados de un dolor por algún órgano-. Ellos me escucharon y harán lo que les digo… -Se jugó y se levantó caminando hacia la parte de arriba donde estaba su cuarto-. Tu cena está lista, mi teléfono estará encendido, cualquier incomodidad, Webber, y me llamas, sin excepción.

-A la orden mi sargento Swan -le respondió burlona-. Mueve tu trasero y arréglate, que ya es tarde… aunque no creo que a Derek le importe mucho, ese chico tiene su propio sentido del tiempo y de muchas cosas… -Se burló y Bella se carcajeó mientras salía corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ella se alegraba que por lo menos la vida de su amiga se hubiese estabilizado un poco, estaba más tranquila de lo que le había visto cuando llegó a Australia, aunque con Bella era difícil saberlo, la experiencia de Londres la había convertido en una experta "disimuladora de emociones". En algunas ocasiones se preguntaba si no sería mejor que estuviera en otro sitio, pero la única vez que se lo había sugerido, tres meses atrás, ese primero de enero, la había mirado aturdida y negado rápidamente esa opción. Se preguntaba qué habría hecho con ese mail, si lo había borrado o todavía lo tenía guardado en su computadora… si le habría contestado o no, pero el tema se había decretado como tabú y por más que la curiosidad o las sospechas le taladraran el cerebro se cortaría la lengua antes de mencionar una sola palabra al respecto.

Tenía suficiente con sus propios asuntos pendientes, por las noches cuando no lograba conciliar el sueño solía preguntarse qué habría hecho ella si hubiese sido Ben quien le hubiese escrito algo así, mostrándose arrepentido por los hechos pasados y diciéndole que iba a buscar lo que tanto había pedido para él una vez; aunque claro, era más probable que se congelara el mismísimo infierno a que Ben le escribiera una línea. No lo había vuelto a ver desde la mañana que la envió a su comisión, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, lo cual aún le hacía daño, aunque no debería, pero su corazón seguía igual de roto que cuando abandonó la oficina aquel día.

Se acostó en el sillón y colocando su mano en su estómago cerró los ojos por un rato ya que se encontraba tremendamente cansada. Los bebés la agotaban.

.

El sonido del timbre la despertó, abrió los ojos desorientada, podrían haber transcurrido cinco minutos o cinco horas. Se levantó trabajosamente y caminó para abrir la puerta, probablemente asesinaría a quien estuviera del otro lado por haberla despertado, pero pronto se encontró sonriendo ante la visión que se le presentó… Dos hombres erguidos firmemente, uno de ellos prácticamente oculto detrás del oso de peluche más enorme que había visto en su vida…

-Hola, cariño, te traje compañía para que no te sientas sola hoy que me llevo a tus acompañantes oficiales –la saludó Derek asomando su cabeza por encima del muñeco-. ¿Qué tal sobrellevas el martirio de las últimas semanas?

-Entrego mi reino por una noche sin insomnio -le respondió Ángela risueña.

-Dios, no parece que estés sufriendo ni un poco… tienes tantos colores claros y hermosos a tu alrededor. Es asombroso, quisiera pegarme a ti y contagiarme tu energía –declaró y ella sonrió, no podía hacer nada más, él era tan divertido, distinto y extraño a la misma vez que no podía hacer más que adorarlo, incluso había colgado en cada cuna los amuletos de buena fortuna que él había creado para sus niños. La había mirado muy emocionado cuando se los entregó y ella se lo agradeció de corazón… quería que sus hijos tuvieran la buena fortuna de la que careció toda su vida.

-Derek, te estás volviendo daltónico es imposible que mis colores sean claros, porque yo siento dolor, falta de aire y molestia –Bromeó y lo observó sonreír ampliamente.

-Nena, sientes más que eso, tú y yo lo sabemos –le refutó y ella bajó la mirada medianamente avergonzada.

-¿No te aburres de su parloteo? –Escuchó la voz del otro hombre y Ángela alzó la mirada sorprendida para encontrarse con alguien alto, de pelo negro y ojos azules, parecido a Derek pero un poco más delgado, y donde su amigo era relajado este era más estructurado, mirando un poco más analíticamente e incluso un poco pretensioso, sus labios llenos y gruesos, era atractivo, de una forma muy inusual. Era raro, pero igual no pudo apartar su mirada de él-. De verdad no sé cómo no te has cansado de su postura metafísica existencialista. –Derek se carcajeó y el otro sonrió ligeramente, lo que causó que Ángela lo hiciera a su vez haciéndolos pasar y cerrando la puerta principal.

-Lo dice el hombre que ostenta el título de ser un biólogo controversial… -refutó Derek.

-Los campos mórficos son reales, está demostrado y lo sabes perfectamente… -respondió apasionadamente.

-Sí, Diego, lo sé, pero no me sobrecargues el ambiente que le hace daño a la niña panzona que está a mi lado. -Girándose hacia Ángela le guiñó un ojo-. Conste que no mencioné que eras pariente de Willy -le susurró.

-Mi estima por ti está cayendo en picada cada segundo que pasa -gruñó Ángela.

-Pero si soy un sol… hasta te traje un amigo para que no te quedes sola y abandonada –La interrumpió Derek juguetonamente-. Vamos a ponernos serios porque te están cambiando los colores. Ángela te presento a mi mejor amigo Diego, Diego ella es Ángela.

-Ah, la cita de Bree –respondió sonriendo y Diego estrechó su mano-. Eres biólogo por lo que no me queda muy claro cómo ustedes son amigos… ¿un hombre de la ciencia y un hombre de la metafísica? El mundo debió temblar cuando ambos se unieron en búsqueda de equilibrio… -comentó juguetonamente. Tanto Diego como Derek se rieron.

-Somos la viva prueba que cuando una amistad empieza desde niños, con buena voluntad y un grado enorme de paciencia por parte del más inteligente de los dos incluso sobrevive a pesar de las diferencias -Declaró Diego y Derek lo empujó rodando los ojos.

-No lo hagas empezar, te lo pido. -Suplicó Derek y Ángela se encontró encantada con ese dueto -. Eso lo dice el hombre que toma un año sabático para cursar en la Universidad, solo porque quiere y después llena mi correo de mensajes despotricando contra las posturas de algunos profesores y la terquedad de otros… Sé libre y feliz, hermano…

-¿Ves? Le das la mano y se toma hasta el codo -comentó Diego y Ángela se carcajeó mientras caminaba hacia el sofá.

-¿Dónde está Bella? -Le preguntó Derek riendo a su vez.

-¡Derek! –Escuchó que Bella gritaba llegando a su lado sonriendo cuando él la abrazaba y cargaba dándole una vuelta de saludo. La escuchó reír cuando vio al "acompañante que quedaba a cargo"–. Derek ¿no había uno un poquito más grande? -Le preguntó irónicamente.

-Déjame averiguar -le respondió serio tomando su teléfono celular. Negando la cabeza se giró hacia Diego para conversar sobre su estancia en Chicago. Conversaron por unos minutos y después Ángela los obligó a irse con la promesa de que llamaría por cualquier cosa.

Caminó hacia donde estaba el televisor y se sentó para verla un rato. Extrañaba trabajar, había culminado su comisión y cuando volvió de Australia laboró por dos semanas más, pero su doctora la había suspendido ya que necesitaba reposo para poder llevar al embarazo lo más cercano al termino posible. Aunque igual el Museo ya no era lo mismo, toda la emoción de ese sitio se había hundido un poco al descubrir que Benjamín ya no estaba allí.

Primero había temido el día de vuelta a su empleo normal, después de hablar mucho con Bella había decidido volver a intentarlo con Ben, confesarle que eran sus bebés los que estaba esperando, quizás como su amiga le había dicho tendía a ser muy dura con los hombres y que al repetirle tantas veces que eran libres de ataduras era claro que no estaría seguro que el bebé era suyo. Pero al llegar allí ya no estaba, había renunciado, nadie sabía dónde estaba laborando ahora y cuando intentó llamarlo su teléfono aparecía fuera de cobertura. Ella no había sabido hasta ese instante que todavía guardaba esperanzas, que una parte de su ser creía que cuando regresara a su trabajo tendría una oportunidad de solucionarlo todo. Lo supo cuando la sensación de vacío se instauró en su pecho ese primer día, como la pérdida de algo que nunca tuvo en primer lugar. Su corazón había vuelto a romperse un poco más por eso.

Parpadeó para calmar sus lágrimas y observó el televisor que estaba pasando un receso musical la canción de _Christina Perri, Bluebird_, y la escuchó acariciando su abdomen.

"_¿Cómo diablos hace un corazón roto  
>para volverse a unir cuando está destrozado?<br>Y se enseña a sí mismo a empezar a latir de nuevo.  
>Este pequeño pájaro azul vino buscándote<br>le dije que no te había visto desde hace mucho tiempo.  
>Este pequeño pájaro azul, ella vino buscándote de nuevo,<br>le dije que ni siquiera éramos amigos y que ella podía tenerte.  
>¿No te parece que fue difícil? Ni siquiera le dije que moriste<br>pero no habría sido tan mentira porque entonces empecé a llorar.  
>Este pequeño pájaro azul de verdad no quiere parar,<br>ella jura que tú podrías ser mejor que los demás,  
><em>_le dije no, no, no, lo entendiste todo mal  
>si él fuera algo especial<br>yo no tendría esta canción…"  
><em>

-No importa, bebés –les susurró con amor mientras limpiaba una lágrima que había escapado. Generalmente al tener a Bella a su lado evitaba que llorara o se entristeciera, pero ahora que se encontraba sola no podía evitarlo-. Estaremos bien solos… se los prometo.

Media hora después se encontraba aburrida, deprimida y con ganas locas de comer helado de pistacho con tostitos… algo asqueroso y que siempre causaba que Bella arrugara la cara, pero que a ella le encantaba. Como no tenía uno de los ingredientes principales -tostitos- en su despensa y en vista que la castaña no estaba para detenerla salió caminando hacia la tienda más cercana, jamás podría manejar con el tamaño de su estómago.

Pasó por un pequeño centro comercial que quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa y donde al lado estaba un mini mercado que solían frecuentar, aunque tenía casi un mes que no entraba en él. Se dirigió directamente al pasillo de dulces, el que ya tenía memorizado, tomó la bolsa y pagó rápidamente. Recorrió el mismo camino y cuando iba pasando por el centro comercial se detuvo paralizada, tirando la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos y casi sin respirar.

A unos cuantos pasos estaba Benjamín con una mujer de cabello castaño, muy hermosa y contemporánea de su edad, tenía un brazo envolviendo su cintura y esa visión hizo que sintiera como si le hubiesen dado un latigazo a su corazón. Se estremeció con fuerza, tanto tiempo había pasado y su cuerpo seguía respondiendo de la misma manera, ansiándolo, queriendo arrastrarse hacia él, ¿qué le había hecho para que actuara así solo con él? Sobre todo ahora cuando él había continuado con su vida y ella seguía allí con un recordatorio de sí mismo y de lo que perdió.

De repente sucedieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Ben alzó su cabeza mientras se reía por algo que la zorra castaña, como la acababa de bautizar, decía, y algo líquido surgió de su interior, como si se hubiesen liberado sus esfínteres.

Ángela jadeó por eso y eso se convirtió en un pequeño grito cuando una especie de jalón, dolor, o lo que más temía, contracción, acompañó a ese acto. Se sintió aterrorizada, estaba sola, sin vehículo ni medio de transporte para ir al hospital por lo que caminó hacia la calle para parar un taxi que la pudiera llevar, tan asustada que temblaba tratando de sacar su celular de la cartera.

-¡Ángela! –Escuchó que él gritó y maldijo porque la había descubierto, minutos atrás había añorado verlo ¡pero no con otra mujer! Es por eso por lo que comenzó a caminar más rápido, no quería verlo, no ahora, iba a tener sus bebés, él podía quedarse con su zorra castaña. Un segundo después sintió que la tomaba del brazo y pegó un grito cuando la jaló hacia donde se encontraba evitando con ello que un carro la atropellara-. ¡¿Estás loca? –Le gritó tomándola de los dos brazos y apretando su agarre.

Ella tembló aún más fuerte por ello y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y él hizo lo impensable, la abrazó, con fuerza, completamente, como si las ansias también lo dominaran y tuviera que estar a su lado. Se permitió relajarse por ese roce, respiró hondo invadiéndose de su aroma personal, que la drogaba, abrazándolo de vuelta y tragando sus ganas de llorar. Lo había extrañado tanto… ¿tenía eso sentido? Solo había tenido unos pocos momentos con él, solo eso, y aún así era como si hubiese recuperado una parte de cuando lo tenía a su lado.

-¡Por Dios bendito! –Escuchó que susurraba abrazándola lo más cerca que su estado lo permitiera. Pero antes de que pudiera quedarse más tiempo allí sintió otra contracción y se tensó apartándose.

-Debo irme –le informó tratando de alejarse y poder conseguir un taxi.

-¡No, espera! –Le pidió y ella lo miró atribulada.

-Ya vienen… los bebés vienen… -le confesó.

Él la miró aturdido, bajó su cabeza hacia su estómago y la miró comprendiendo todo.

-Vamos… - le dijo y ella se tensó negando con la cabeza, eso antes que otro dolor la invadiera -. Tengo mi vehículo aquí mismo, llegaremos más rápido.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que los meses con Bella la habían mal acostumbrado, antes ella hubiese golpeado a quien le ofreciera ayuda, diría que podía por sí misma, se montaría en un taxi y llegaría a tener sus bebés sola. Ahora añoraba estar al lado de alguien. Y él… pues, venía a afianzar la fantasía del caballero con armadura dorada que llegaba a salvarla y acompañarla. Una falacia.

-Yo… no, tu cita… -balbuceó y lo observó girar como si se hubiese olvidado que estaba allí.

-Elena, tenemos que irnos, ¡va a tener su bebé! –La mujer miró horrorizada y después salió corriendo hacia el vehículo-. ¿A cuál hospital? –Preguntó exigente. Ella parpadeó pero cuando iba a negarse sintió un nuevo dolor y asintió dando el nombre del _University of Chicago Medical Center_, era la forma más rápida de llegar a su destino_._

Cuando alcanzaron el vehículo volvió a sorprenderla, en vez de ponerse de conductor se montó con ella en el asiento trasero acariciando su cabello y gritándole órdenes a la mujer rápidamente, tan toscamente que por una parte quería casi golpearle por tratarla de esa manera, la otra estaba regocijante porque le estaba dando a la zorra castaña lo que se merecía. Su cuerpo no podía evitar relajarse contra su pecho e incluso entrelazar su mano con la que él tenía sobre su estómago. Daba la idea de que era un padre calmando a su mujer en el trayecto al hospital… Ese pensamiento le hizo tensarse y soltó su agarre, él era el padre, pero no lo sabía. Ben siguió acariciando su cabello y su espalda sin inmutarse por tenerla a ella más tensa en sus brazos.

Estacionaron en el hospital veinte minutos después, un milagro si se toma en cuenta que era hora pico y estaban apartados de ese sitio.

-¿A quién puedo llamar? ¿Dónde está el padre? –Le preguntó él haciéndola casi reír amargamente.

-Bella, tengo que llamar a Bella –le dijo mientras entraban a la sala de emergencia. Llegaron frente a la recepción de enfermeras y se estremeció ya que siete meses y medio atrás había estado allí por una razón tan distinta.

-Ella está en trabajo de parto… -informó Benjamín sin permitir hablarle-. ¡Atiéndala!

-¿Cuál es su medico tratante? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de gestación? -Preguntó la enfermera rubia calmada, como si los hombres le gritaran todo el tiempo cuando se encontraban en esa situación. Y con la misma voz impersonal que había llegado a odiar tan profundamente.

-La Doctora Wise -informó- me indicó que la llamarán inmediatamente. Tengo treinta y dos semanas y son mellizos, acabo de romper fuente…

Sintió que el brazo con el que Benjamín se tensaba a su alrededor pero estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo pensar en nada sobre ello.

-La Doctora Wise está de guardia el día de hoy -le informó la jefe de enfermería-. Llévala a un cubículo mientras la llamamos.

Ángela se dejó llevar con Ben a su lado y observó como la mujer se quedaba esperando.

-Deberías irte con tu cita… -murmuró aturdida.

-Ella es mi hermana Elena, siento no haberte presentado formalmente… -le respondió y Ángela alzó la mirada para observarlo fijamente por un par de segundos. Había llamado zorra castaña a su hermana, por lo menos no en su cara.

-Entiendo… -respondió esquiva. La acostaron en la camilla y ella comenzó a buscar por su teléfono, pero descubrió inmediatamente que no lo tenía consigo-. ¿Dónde está mi bolso?

-Lo tiene Elena… - respondió él mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del cubículo, lo cual era mucho decir ya que el mismo se recorría en tres mínimos pasos.

-Debo llamar a mi amiga… ¿podrías buscarlo?

-¿Son míos, verdad? –Le preguntó como respuesta y ella lo observó por un par de segundos sin ninguna expresión.

-Sí –respondió en voz baja, mirando como apretaba las manos a sus lados y cerraba los ojos, colocando una expresión en su cara como si lo hubiesen golpeado.

-Ángela… yo… -dijo con voz rota.

-Señorita Webber –La doctora Wise lo interrumpió y ella se sintió mal por su expresión pálida y torturada, pero giró su cabeza para mirar a su doctora-, ¿no habíamos quedado en que la tendría por aquí por lo menos en una semana más?

-Nosotros sí… ellos al parecer no –le replicó un tanto tensa y la doctora pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, ambas habían compaginado desde el principio de las consultas, cuando volvió a Chicago.

La doctora se acercó y comenzó a revisarla, pero ella miraba a Ben quien salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra un minuto después.

-¿Tu amigo? –Preguntó la doctora inocente de la tensión que se había instaurado en la habitación.

-El padre… -respondió casi sin voz, pensando en que se había ido sin siquiera decir palabra, incluso ahora sabiendo que sí era el padre.

-Efectivamente rompiste fuente, incluso has dilatado unos centímetros, hay que realizar una cesárea de emergencia, voy a reservar el quirófano y enviaré a un par de enfermeras para que te preparen… tenemos que hacerlo lo más rápido posible…

Ángela asintió sintiendo que temblaba y cuando alzó la mirada lo observó en la entrada del cubículo a la vez que la doctora salía.

-Pensé que te habías ido… -confesó con voz ahogada. Él negó con la cabeza y le enseñó su bolso. Ella se removió alterada y cuando la recibió tomó el teléfono celular para llamar a Bella, quien contestó en el primer repique. Le contó lo que sucedía y después de muchos gritos le respondió que estaría allí lo más rápido que pudiera.

Luego de eso llegaron unas enfermeras a prepararla por lo que Ben tuvo que salir del cubículo. Unos minutos después entró la doctora y él al mismo tiempo.

-Ya es hora…

Ángela comenzó a respirar aceleradamente.

-Bella ya viene en camino –explicó pero observó negar a la doctora.

-Han perdido líquido amniótico, son dos vidas, señorita Webber, debemos actuar rápidamente…

-Pero…

-¿Podría entrar contigo? –Escuchó que Ben le preguntaba y lo miró fijamente-. Por favor, solo quiero tomar tu mano, yo solo quiero…

Ella lo observó agotada y asintió entendiendo lo que quería, no se había ido, quería ver a sus hijos. Ángela los había sentido todo el tiempo, así que imaginaba lo aturdido que estaría con toda esa situación, ya que no pudo disfrutar del proceso.

-Gracias… -escuchó que le respondía y mientras la llevaban hacia el quirófano.

.

Dos horas después Ángela había sido trasladada a la habitación después del período de recuperación. No sentía dolor pero ya le habían advertido que después que se pasara el efecto de la anestesia lo sentiría. Estaba esperando que les trajeran a sus bebés, ya los había visto cuando nacieron, pero ahora quería cargarlos, sostenerlos en sus manos y comprobar que eran tan perfectos como les habían parecido. Escuchó que la puerta se abría y le sonrió a Bella que entraba con un gran globo de "ya eres mamá" y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ángela vio como dejaba el globo alrededor de otros arreglos de flores, no sabía cómo habían llegado o quienes lo habían entregado. Su amiga se sentó a su lado y se abrazaron emocionadas.

-Tenías que ser terca y tener a los bebés justo cuando yo no estoy allí… -le reclamó Bella con una gran sonrisa y Ángela asintió abrazándola.

-No me pelees a mí, díselos a ellos que no siguieron tu orden. –Ambas se rieron y Ángela le contó rápidamente todos los eventos de esa noche.

-¿Saliste de la casa a comprar algo? –La miró como si quisiera matarla, después negó con la cabeza y respiró medio aliviada-. Y encontraste a Benjamín…

-Lo hice… -respondió y se movió incómoda-. Cuéntame de tu cita…

Bella sonrió y acomodó el cabello de Ángela, entendiendo que no quería hablar de eso aún.

-Te cuento pero tienes que mantenerte calladita o te pondrás como un globo lleno de gas. -Ángela asintió-. Diego y Bree ya se conocían, él fue su estudiante y creo que él siempre quiso ser algo más que eso, si tomamos en cuenta cómo no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento…

-Eso es bueno –respondió. Bella le echó la mirada del mal y Ánge apretó los labios…

-Yo también lo creo, y es bastante atractivo… -La miró risueña-. Cuando fuimos al baño le comenté que era guapo y que podría llegar a agradarme, me miró con ganas de asesinarme después de torturarme… -Ángela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente pero Bella se carcajeó-. Así que creo que sí le gusta… no pierdo las esperanzas aún… así hayan pasado discutiendo un poco sobre posturas convencionales y no convencionales, ¿quién habla de eso en una cita?

Ambas se quedaron calladas y Bella la miró con expresión inquisitiva. Ya sabía que no había escapatoria.

-Entonces Benjamín ya sabe que son sus hijos… -le comentó y Ángela asintió, no era que fuera un misterio, la había acompañado en la cesárea y no creía que se hubiese ido después, aunque no había entrado a la habitación-. ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

-No lo voy a presionar a nada, Bella, él es quien tiene que decidir si quiere o no estar en su vida…

-Ánge… -comenzó con voz de advertencia pero antes de decir otra palabra la puerta se abrió y Ben estaba del otro lado con su hermana.

-Mi hermana quería despedirse –comentó Ben con voz un poco incómoda.

Elena se acercó a donde estaba y le sonrió ligeramente. Ángela ladeó la cabeza ya que al verla de cerca se dio cuenta de cosas que no había notado en primer lugar, como que ambos tenían el mismo color de piel, lo cual no era extraño, pero si el color de cabello, ojos, mandíbula…

-¿Ustedes son…? -Pregunto aturdida.

-Gemelos -le respondió Elena sonriendo ampliamente-. Nuestra familia tiene una gran herencia de embarazos múltiples, tanto que las ovejas negras han sido los que solo tienen un bebé, mis tías fueron trillizas…

Ángela y Bella jadearon al mismo tiempo y Elena se encogió de hombros.

-Mi madre estará muy orgullosa te lo prometo… no podrás sacártela de encima. - Se rió amigablemente y le dio un beso en su mejilla confianzuda-. Un placer conocerte, Ángela, me gustaría quedarme más pero mi esposo debe estar preocupado y está delicado de salud por lo que no quiero dejarlo mucho tiempo solo…

Se acercó a Benjamín y le dijo unas cosas al oído por unos segundos antes de abandonar la habitación. Bella los miró a ambos y sonrió un poco tímidamente.

-Volveré con Derek un rato y así les daré tiempo para que conversen, me dijo que estaría encargándose del oso por no haberte cuidado como corresponde… -Le guiñó un ojo a Ángela y asintió hacia Ben antes de irse de la habitación y cerrar la puerta dejándolos solos. Ángela parpadeó y comenzó a juguetear con las sabanas mientras pensaba en lo que Elena había dicho.

-Por eso preguntaste si eran tuyos por fin… -dijo entendiendo todo, a estas alturas ya no le importaba las recomendaciones de su doctora o de Bella… si tenía que llenarse de aire hasta volar lo haría pero necesitaba hablar con él-. Porque eran dos…

-Y por las semanas, no hay que ser un experto para sacar esa cuenta… -respondió en voz baja. Ángela asintió alzando su mirada para observarlo-. Me equivoqué tanto… te envié lejos cuando estabas embarazada y ese día intentaste decírmelo, pero yo no comprendí… cuando dijiste que era mío si lo quería pensé que te referías a si quería criarlo como mío.

-No, me refería exactamente a eso, Ben, son tuyos pero no tienes responsabilidad sobre ellos… -intentó explicar.

-Claro que la tengo, Ángela, ¡por Dios, son mis hijos!

-No quiero obligarte… -insistió.

-Tú no lo hiciste sola, yo participé en su gestación y por supuesto que tendría que haber estado en lo demás. Solo pensar en la idea de que yo te envié a otro continente cuando debiste estar en casa siendo protegida por mí. Cometí un grave error…

-Yo también lo hice -le respondió y él la miró fijamente.

-Te extrañé y siempre estuviste en mi mente -le confesó Benjamín y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, se acercó unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba acostada y se sentó a su lado, subiendo su mano acarició su mejilla.

-Debo estar horrible -murmuró apesadumbrada mientras se removía avergonzada.

-Nunca has estado más hermosa -le respondió él sin parecer dudarlo y Ángela sonrió mientras sentía que sus ojos se humedecían por esa respuesta. Sintió que él se acercaba y besaba su frente con dulzura, en esos gestos que tanto la habían desarmado en el pasado. Uno de los gestos que la habían debilitado y roto sus barreras así que se encontró subiendo su mano y acariciando suavemente su barbilla, en ese punto que tanto le había encantado besar y tocar.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y él se apartó ligeramente aunque sin pararse de la cama.

-Miren quienes vinieron a conocerlos -le dijo una enfermera mayor y sonrió cuando dos pequeños eran traídos en dos cuneros móviles-. Vamos a intentar que coman por primera vez.

Ella asintió y alzó sus manos para que se los llevaran. Miró hacia Ben pero él no hizo ningún signo de moverse, ni de querer evitar ver como ella se alimentaba, más bien la ayudó a mover su bata mientras le traían primero al varón.

-¿Ya les elegiste nombre? -Preguntó Ben tímidamente, ella lo miró mientras sentía que el bebé buscaba alimentarse, tenía el cabello escaso negro, lacio, y era muy blanco, sus ojos abiertos se veían oscuros.

-Había pensado en Theodore, y de cariño Theo para él -le respondió y lo observó sonreír ampliamente mientras veía como por fin había atrapado su pezón y Ángela arrugó la cara ante la sensación medio incómoda. Ben por el otro lado veía maravillado, ella quiso preguntarle si estaba aburrido, pero no lo parecía. Cuando hubo culminado y le sacó los gases le entregaron a la niña, y vio como Ben se levantaba cargando a Theo-. Y ella será Evangeline, y de cariño la llamaremos Eve… -Observó a su niña, era igual de blanca pero su cabello se veía más claro, como el de Ben, y sus ojos eran grises, aunque no sabía si se oscurecerían cuando pasaran los días, generalmente sucedía así.

-Me gustan ambos -confesó él hablando por primera vez y volviendo a ver maravillado a Eve comiendo para después cargar a Theo sonriéndole y hablando con él.

-Tienes experiencia para cargar bebés… -le comentó sin saber bien qué decir.

-Elena tiene dos pequeñines… -respondió haciéndole muecas a Theo, quien alzaba su mano y bostezaba.

Cuando Eve terminó de comer, Ben le quitó los gases y después ambos quedaron cargando a uno, él se sentó en el borde de la cama y los dos veían a los bebés embelesados.

-Son perfectos -Escuchó que él susurraba y ella sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo son. ¿Puedes creerlo? Nosotros creamos esas dos personitas… -murmuró y lo observó sonreír de nuevo. Él se acercó y antes de que ella siquiera pensara en moverse le dio un suave beso en los labios. Ese simple gesto le hizo estremecerse.

-Gracias… -le dijo mirándola fijamente antes de volver a ver a los bebés. Unos minutos después fueron a llevárselos con la promesa de devolverlo en unas horas.

Ángela se quedó viendo la puerta mientras Ben estaba observando la ventana, aunque parecía que no estaba viendo nada en particular.

-Ya no estás trabajando en el museo -comentó ella mirándolo de nuevo.

-No, renuncié un día antes de navidad, el día que fue tu amiga a buscarte. No podía soportarlo, estar en ese sitio me torturaba, ya que siempre te veía en cada cosa… y me di cuenta que al contrario de lo que pensé en primer lugar, nada iba a ser igual cuando volvieras. Tú llevabas trabajando más tiempo allí y yo tenía un ofrecimiento para dar una cátedra en el Instituto de Arte, así que decidí hacerlo por el bien de ambos…

Ella asintió y comenzó a juguetear con las sábanas de nuevo.

-Intenté llamarte cuando regresé… -le informó.

-¿Lo hiciste? -Preguntó mirándola intensamente.

-Quería… tratar de convencerte de que ellos eran tuyos… -Él la miró por un par de segundos antes de suspirar cansadamente y pasar una mano por su cara. Su cabello estaba amarrado por una coleta pero tenía varios mechones sueltos, y se veía mucho mayor, mucho más agotado de lo que alguna vez lo vio estar.

-Quizás estaba fuera de servicio, antes de tomar la cátedra fui a casa de mis padres y ayudé a Elena con su esposo, tiene cáncer… -Ella parpadeó por esa confesión y asintió lentamente-. Ángela… sé que no tengo derecho a nada, pero si me dieras otra oportunidad…

-Tenías razón cuando nos separamos al decir que no nos conocíamos -le interrumpió-, no lo hacemos, hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí, que nadie sabe en realidad. Algunas sí pero otras vienen de miedos de antaño, experiencias que nunca le he confesado a nadie…

-¿Ese fue el motivo por el que reaccionaste de esa forma en tu apartamento? ¿Por lo que huiste de mí como si te fuera a hacer daño? -Le preguntó con la mandíbula apretada. Ella asintió y eso era lo más cerca que había confesado su pasado a nadie.

-Mi madre no fue una buena mujer, no me quiso ni me defendió cuando la necesité, le creyó más a su esposo que a mí y me fui de casa cuando ya no pude soportarlo más… -Él la miró en silencio, analizando cada palabra que ella pronunciaba… entendiendo el mensaje entre líneas-. Sé que solo me tuvo para que mi padre se quedara a su lado, ella me lo dijo. No lo consiguió, por supuesto, y yo me prometí que nunca haría algo así, hubo un momento en tu despacho que casi… casi lo hice. Era tentador, decirte que tenías que estar a mi lado y yo sé que lo hubieses hecho, pero no es justo…

-No es lo que estoy pidiendo…

-¿No? -Le refutó y lo vio negar con la cabeza enfáticamente.

-Incluso antes de esto aún seguías en mi mente.

-Pero nunca me buscaste, salvo unas llamadas incómodas cuando estaba en Australia donde solo podías preguntarme cómo iba la comisión, lo único personal que me dijiste fue que tu prueba de VIH resultó ser negativa y eso fue un segundo antes de trancarme el teléfono sin siquiera permitirme responder. -Él bajó la cabeza ya que no podía negar lo que ella estaba diciendo-. Yo no voy a hacerle daño a mis hijos al obtener un padre por obligación, honor, así sea inconsciente.

-Ánge…

-No puedo quitarte tu derecho a ser su padre, tienes tu derecho, incluso puedes darle su apellido si es lo que deseas, pero nosotros dos… no podría estar a tu lado cada noche sabiendo que el motivo por el que duermes y te conformaste conmigo fue por algo que me prometí no hacer muchos años atrás… -Ella bajó su mirada y él lo hizo también, tragó grueso y suspirando decidió decirlo todo-. Ben, no confiaba en nadie, solo en Bella en realidad, pero tú llegaste a mi vida, acabaste con todas mis barreras, me enamoré de ti, lo cual es tonto porque nunca te lo dije, lo sé, pero al final igual rompiste mi corazón…

-Esos dos pequeños nos unirán toda la vida… -comentó Ben.

-Solo si lo quieres, pero solo como padres… -respondió y lo miró bajar sus hombros, ligeramente derrotado.

-Son mis hijos, Ángela, por supuesto que lo querré. -Se acercó y le levantó la barbilla con dos dedos-. Ambos tenemos varios asuntos que resolver, quizás podamos hacerlo juntos… necesitas ayuda con los bebés…

-Mi amiga Bella…

-Quiero ser su padre de verdad -le interrumpió-, no solo de papel o unos minutos a la semana. Quiero preocuparme de ellos. Yo he crecido alrededor de embarazos múltiples, sé mucho más de esto que tú… permíteme ayudarte. Permítenos a ambos conocernos, confiar uno al otro. Porque la verdad es que lo que hubo entre ambos no se ha acabado y dudo que lo haga, ya que todo mi ser solo ha reaccionado de esa forma cuando estás cerca.

-Tengo miedo, Ben… -le confesó sintiendo como él bajaba su mano para entrelazarla con la suya-. Me hiciste daño y yo… me cuesta confiar en los demás, siempre ha sido así y no sé… cómo volver a confiar en ti… no lo sé… -En ese instante él acarició su mejilla y acercó sus frentes, en una caricia suave, dulce, y que siempre la había desarmado, continuó acariciando su mejilla y después besó el tope de su cabello. Ella a su vez sin poder controlarse subió sus manos y acarició su cabello medio suelto, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo cómo su pecho estaba desbocado por tenerlo cerca.

-Tenemos tiempo, solo no vuelvas a alejarte de mí, dame la oportunidad de resarcirme, de conocernos… de ser una familia -respondió él y en ese momento escucharon la puerta abrirse. Él se apartó y encontraron a Bella y a Derek en la entrada.

-Lo siento, podremos volver después, es que ya la hora de visita va a acabarse y Derek quería despedirse -dijo Bella sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, ya me retiro, mañana estaré de regreso temprano para el alta del hospital. Cuida de mi familia -Le pidió Ben a Bella y después volvió a besar su frente y salió de allí dejándolos a los tres solos.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

No he contestado reviews, disculpen esa, se me hizo imposible, lo haré en esta semana…

betza

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	61. Tercera Parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _In my veins, Andrew Bell_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ymJvCqECR44 (gracias a Twilover)

* * *

><p>Edward reconoció su bolso y la de Carlisle de la banda rotativa y caminó para agarrar ambas sintiendo sus músculos entumecidos. <em>Jodidos aviones y sus retrasos<em>. Supuestamente iban a estar en Chicago dos días atrás, pero su abuelo pautó una reunión para el día anterior, totalmente infructuosa valía la pena agregar, y habían tenido que atrasar el viaje. Lo que dio como resultado que en vez de llegar con tiempo para instalarse, tenían que salir corriendo hacia la iglesia. Pero todo sacrificio significaba poco al lado de la perspectiva restante, ya que ambos habían sido amenazados que si no iban a ese evento le arrancarían sus testículos utilizando solamente un palillo y unas pinzas de cejas. Y él conocía a Rose… lo creía posible.

Carlisle le hizo una seña indicándole que iba a alquilar un vehículo y él asintió arrastrando ambos bolsos. Eso no conllevaba ningún esfuerzo, ya que solo habían empacado para dos días, debían estar en Londres en el tercero para otra reunión de conciliación con Kate. Lo juraba, ya podría incluso describir mentalmente el número de grietas, color de cada pared y material del piso del jodido palacio de justicia. Y estaba asqueado, sino fuera porque ansiaba terminar todo y también por Carlisle, habría abandonado todo desde tiempo atrás.

Miró hacia donde estaba el rubio y sonrió socarronamente. Si alguien le hubiese dicho nueve meses atrás que él iba a viajar con Carlisle, o demonios, tratarlo como un aliado en vez de enemigo, se habría ganado una patada en el culo y una burla de su parte. Ahora… eso era exactamente lo que eran. Claro, nunca serían amigos, incluso cuando empezó todo a veces no podían estar en la misma habitación, pero James, actuando como el entrometido que era, los había arrastrado a reunirse hasta que las asperezas menguaran un poco, justificándose con que nunca ganarían una mierda si no estaban en sintonía. _Bastardo sabelotodo_. Así que hablaron, llegaron a entendimientos y acuerdos.

-Listo -anunció Carlisle y él asintió mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban estacionados los vehículos para alquilar.

Carlisle tomó el volante del BMW y él se sentó en el asiento de copiloto. Anduvieron unos minutos en silencio.

-Natasha me dijo que se había comunicado con el abogado de Kate y que éste le manifestó que había buenas posibilidades de acuerdo para la próxima reunión… -comentó Carlisle con voz poco convencida. Natasha era la mejor especialista de divorcios contenciosos y conocida de éste. Cuando comenzaron los dos procesos, él se la recomendó ya que no era su especialidad.

-¿Tú lo crees? -Preguntó Edward incrédulo-. Kate nos lo ha puesto difícil desde que iniciamos el proceso en enero. Dudo que claudique ahora…

-Tal vez nueve meses sea su límite -contestó el abogado aunque su voz sonaba igual de reticente que la de Edward.

-Carlisle, le hemos ofrecido dinero fuera de lo estipulado en el contrato prenupcial…

-El problema es el proceso de impugnación de tu abuelo… -interrumpió con tensa calma-. Quizás si tu mujer se fuera con los bienes de la empresa…

Rió irónicamente. Su abuelo había autorizado -casi redactado- el jodido acuerdo prenupcial. Pero no había firmado como testigo, en ese momento le valió madre, ahora veía claramente cuál era su motivo., para el momento que hubiere divorcio joderlo porque el acuerdo prenupcial había sido con intensiones fraudulentas. Edward no era dueño de esos bienes, eran de la empresa que dirigía pero no era el socio mayoritario. Una completa putada por donde se viera. Totalmente brillante si se piensa como forma de manipulación para que no pudiera divorciarse. ¡Condenado hombre!

-Creo que incluso si tuviera eso seguiría insistiendo. Ella no quiere divorciarse, su madre no lo permitiría -murmuró Edward y escuchó a Carlisle bufar inmediatamente.

-Menuda escogencia de esposa, Edward… -indicó, molesto-. Caíste en lo más bajo con esa mujer…

Se encogió de hombros, sabía que había cometido un error pero claramente no había sido el único ni el más perjudicial, si se veía objetivamente. Solamente era uno totalmente molesto, una piedra de molino colgada de su cuello, ya que ansiaba estar divorciado lo más rápido posible.

-Creo que llegó el momento -continuó Carlisle mirándolo con resolución y él se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla.

-Aún no -contestó y lo vio rodar los ojos.

-¿Quieres que el condenado juicio dure diez años? -Le preguntó incrédulo-. Sin poder trabajar, agrandando el daño a tu reputación, cuando podemos hacerlo mucho más fácil y sacarte ya de todo. Tenemos las pruebas, Edward, testigos, contratos, todo para demostrar malversación en la época cuando él era director, también sobre el uso de materiales por debajo del estándar de calidad en algunas obras para escatimar gastos. Por Dios, ¡hagámoslo ya! Quiero destrozarlo y esa es la mejor forma de hacerlo…

Edward miró hacia la ventanilla y asintió ligeramente.

-Te dije que primero intentaríamos el camino legal… -contestó reticentemente.

-Y lo hemos hecho. Lo seguiremos haciendo… -respondió Carlisle como siempre que tocaban ese tema de conversación-. Pero esto no se acabará tan rápido como tanto lo deseas; tu abuelo te demandó por todo; mala práctica profesional, incumplimiento de funciones, incluso daños y perjuicio por haber abandonado la empresa. Tiene las pruebas de tus últimas prácticas y dice que no manejaste bien los negocios.

-Quiere doblegarme, que me vaya arrastrando y le ruegue que desista… -indicó Edward.

-Y tenemos la forma de evitarlo -rebatió Carlisle certeramente-. Podemos mostrar esas pruebas en el tribunal, y estará tan malditamente ocupado evitando demandas y controlando las fugas de capital por la ida despavorida de los inversionistas que te dejará ir. Una situación ganar-ganar. Te pierde a ti y a la empresa.

-Lo sé, y también jodería a mi familia en el proceso -gruñó Edward y escuchó a Carlisle bufar.

-Alice y Jasper nos apoyan, y Elizabeth pues… -Carlisle arrugó la cara-. No la vas a dejar desamparada. Él sabe que tu madre es tu debilidad, Edward, habíamos quedado en mantenerla protegida. Aún podemos hacerlo...

Edward asintió golpeando el tablero del vehículo, todo había sido más fácil antes que su madre fuera a rogarle que no hiciera nada contra su abuelo y su empresa, incluso se había arrodillado a sus pies llorando, le había roto el jodido corazón. No había querido que le importara aunque igual lo hizo, sobre todo cuando la condenada mujer le dijo que todo lo que le hiciera a su abuelo se lo haría a ella porque ella se quedaría en su lugar con su familia, como él también debería haberlo hecho. Por supuesto que sabía que lo había querido manipular. Por supuesto que quería matarla y decirle que se quedara con su abuelo. Pero… no quería hacerle daño. Y no se convertiría en Edward Mayor, tendría la piedad de la que tanto se había burlado su abuelo en su enfrentamiento.

Sabía que en última instancia tendría que usar ese medio, pero lo estaba evitando lo más que pudiera y mientras tuviera la oportunidad.

-Aún no -repitió mirando hacia el camino-. Veremos qué sucede después de la próxima reunión…

Lo escuchó bufar pero no opinó nada más, lo cual agradeció, no era como si no hubieran tenido esta conversación antes. O como si no hubiesen llegado a la misma conclusión.

Carlisle cambió el tema a las estrategias procesales de los próximos actos mientras Edward observaba la calle y analizaban ambos lo que harían cuando regresaran a Londres.

-Oh, maldición… -escuchó que Carlisle gruñía casi media hora después, cuando aminoró la velocidad-, ya todos están en la iglesia… -murmuró y Edward sonrió burlonamente al ver efectivamente el edificio desierto-. No he empezado bien mis obligaciones de padrino… y demonios ¡tampoco he llamado a Anne!

Se carcajeó mientras lo observaba estacionarse.

-¿Por qué no vino a acompañarte? -Le preguntó Edward y Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-Para ella es difícil este sitio, Edward, espero que algún día lo enfrente pero no seré yo quien la obligue a hacerlo. Sobre todo porque ahora es feliz donde está, además está muy entretenida planeando nuestra boda.

Sonrió hacia Edward orgulloso y él negó con la cabeza, se preguntó si algún día él mismo sería tan magnánimo con alguien. No lo creía, era en el fondo un egoísta de mierda.

-Vamos… antes que Rose use la pinza y el palillo que prometió en ambos… Te aseguro que lo estará deseando en exceso en este momento -murmuró Carlisle y él se rió mientras lo veía estremecerse como si visualizara la imagen.

Entraron a la Iglesia que ya estaba llena de gente y frunció el ceño al ver a Rose con Emmett y Dean en la entrada. Se acercó y le sonrió a ambos mientras Carlisle los saludaba. Después le tocó su turno.

-¿Tengo que pelear? -Gruñó ella y él la beso antes de concentrarse en el niño de cabello castaño y ojos verdes agua. Éste le sonrió y Edward le acarició el cabello en respuesta. Dado que una de las razones por las que el bautizo se había retrasado era la imposibilidad de pautar un horario que les sirviera a todos, imaginaba que tenía muchas razones para discutir y querer golpear a ambos.

-¡Padrino! -Escuchó que Nella lo llamaba y la tomó en brazos para cargarla y tirarla hacia el cielo. Ella se rió maliciosamente y él lo volvió a hacer, ignorando el tirón en su espalda, ya estaba bastante pesada pero sabía que eso le encantaba.

-Ya Nella tiene cinco años, Edward, te va a salir un lumbago… -le regañó Rose.

-¿Verdad que no, Nella? -Se jugó y ella rió divertida. Ese era su juego desde que era una bebé, y sí, a ella le encantaba, incluso a los cinco meses se carcajeaba cuando él le hacía una maldad.

-¡No, padrino! -respondió y escuchó a Rose reírse detrás de ellos. Él la bajó después de lanzarla una vez más al cielo.

-¿Cómo está mi reina hermosa e inteligente? -Le preguntó cuando ella dejo de reír.

-Bien, portándome como una niña buena, como siempre… -sonrió moviendo su falda con coquetería y viéndose inocente. Él sonrió, definitivamente era hija de Rose.

-Entonces eso se merece un regalo… -declaró mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño dije en forma de Torre Eiffel y veían que los ojos de la niña se agrandaban-. Te prometí que te traería uno para tu colección personalmente…

Ella gritó y le saltó encima. Giró hacia Rose quien negaba con la cabeza molesta.

-Emmett va a estar muy feliz que le hayas regalado ese dije para su pulsera… muy, muy feliz… -anunció sarcásticamente. Edward solo se rió, sabía que la niña tenía ya como veinte dijes y le encantaba como sonaba en su pulsera. Aparentemente al padre le daba dolor de cabeza-. ¿Cómo se dice, Nella?

-¡Gracias, padrino! -Gritó y salió corriendo a enseñárselo a una amiguita

-La malcrías demasiado -le reprendió Rosalie. Él se encogió de hombros.

-No la veo muy seguido, me gusta hacerlo cuando puedo… -Ella acarició su cabello y sonrió con nostalgia.

-Toma tu puesto, ya Carlisle llegó así que vamos a empezar.

Asintió mirando alrededor para localizarla pero encontró a Sebastián en primer lugar. El niño lo vio y se le iluminaron los ojos levantándose de la banca de un brinco que asustó a su madre. Salió corriendo hacia donde Edward se encontraba y se encontraron en medio camino. Lo tomó en brazos para darle un gran abrazo de saludo. Demonios, adoraba a ese condenado niño, aún lo llamaba periódicamente y jugaban online. Claro, ansiaba que creciera porque los juegos divertidos -los sangrientos- estaban aún prohibidos.

-¡Tito Edward! -Gritó y él le besó el cabello.

-Hola, campeón -saludó sin soltarlo mientras lo escuchaba contarle sobre sus compañeros de clases. Él lo escuchaba caminando hacia donde estaba Bree.

-Hola, Edward -saludó ésta con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bree, ¿cómo está todo? -Le preguntó y ella asintió diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Escucharon que la música empezaba y se giro para quedar paralizado.

Allí, en frente de todos, junto a Rose, Emmett, Carlisle y Dean, estaba Bella.

Tragó grueso al observarla. ¿Era posible que cada vez que la viera estuviera más hermosa? Maldición… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo en la misma habitación que ella? ¿Diez meses? Se sentía mucho más, años, lo cual era una puñetera exageración, pero era cierto. Y ahora estaba allí. En su jodida ciudad, observándola. Le sonreía a Carlisle antes de abrazarlo con fuerza. Oh, él ansiaba eso mismo aunque estaba seguro que no lo conseguiría. Tenía puesto un vestido de colores, suelto y recatado, que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla. Sin embargo era justo, y mostraba cada una de sus curvas que parecían haberse vuelto más voluptuosas y estilizadas a la vez, volviéndola más provocativa.

El acto comenzó pero él no escuchó a nadie, solo podía verla a ella, pensando en cómo ansiaba estar a su lado y deteniéndose a sí mismo, no iba a tratar de hacer nada hasta que fuera libre y pudiese dar a cambio, se lo había prometido a sí mismo cuando descubrió todo, cuando decidió salirse de la empresa de su abuelo y comenzar todo de nuevo. Ya la había hecho su amante, no lo haría de nuevo. Además, el divorcio estaba en proceso, había sido lo suficientemente público ya sin que hubiese pruebas evidentes de su relación con ella, si iniciase una relación o algo parecido con Isabella estaría en los medios y ella iría directo a ser entrevistada con el Juez. No le haría eso. No habría Isabella hasta que hubiese sentencia de divorcio. La voz de Carlisle retumbó en su cabeza, y deseó ya acabar con todo. Lo deseó más que respirar.

La observó mirar a donde se encontraba sentado, quizás para saludar a Sebastián y parpadeó al verlo. Después sus labios se estiraron en una mínima sonrisa.

Él hizo lo mismo.

.

Entró en la casa de Rose un par de horas después. Se había llevado el BMW dejando que Carlisle se fuera con Rose o alguno de ellos, después de los respectivos saludos a fin de chequearse en un hotel, obviamente ahora todo edificio perteneciente a la empresa estaba vetado para su uso.

Caminó hacia la entrada que estaba abierta y sonrió cuando vio a varios niños corriendo y gritando alrededor. Parpadeó al encontrarse primero a Ángela con dos niños en unas sillas que vibraban.

-¡Edward! -Saludó ella con una sonrisa, en la Iglesia no la había encontrado.

-¿Cómo está todo Ángela? -Preguntó amistosamente. Viendo a los niños, tenían los ojos muy abiertos pero parecía que las sillas lo calmaban. El niño tenía el cabello negro ondulado y ojos castaños oscuros, se estaba chupando un dedo. La niña tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos miel, eran ambos muy hermosos, ella se estaba entreteniendo con un juguete de la silla, lo jalaba y reía cuando éste cantaba-. Así que estos son Theo y Eve, ya quería conocerlos… -declaró sonriendo.

Ella lo miró confundida por un segundo pero después sonrió y asintió.

-Estos son mis pequeñines consentidos y tremendos, juro que cuando puedan caminar acabaran con nosotras… -anunció divertida y después lo miró un poco incómoda.

-Estoy seguro que lo harán -respondió guiñándole un ojo-. Sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites, estoy a la orden, me avisas y…

-Ella y mis hijos ya tienen todo lo que necesitan -le interrumpieron y Edward frunció el ceño para encontrarse a un hombre de cabello castaño que lo miraba ligeramente molesto. Eso solo lo divirtió.

-Ben… -escuchó que ella decía viéndose avergonzada-. Edward te presento a Benjamín, es el papa de los niños.

El hombre frunció el ceño como si no le hubiese gustado esa presentación. Lo saludó y huyó de allí rápidamente antes que le preguntara de dónde conocía a Ángela, no estaba completamente seguro, pero apostaba el contenido total de su cuenta de ahorros a que al tal Benjamín no le haría nada feliz descubrir que ellos dos habían sido amantes… una vida entera atrás.

Caminó hacia la entrada y se encontró con Rose atendiendo a Dean. Ella le sonrió y él trato de ayudarla a cambiarle el pañal. Sin ningún éxito. En toda su jodida vida no había cambiado uno. Ni siquiera a la hija de Alice, Violet, que ya tenía cuatro meses.

-¿Y cómo esta todo? -Le preguntó Rose con interés-. Ya sabes que aquí esta todo bajo control, he desviado cada petición de Pattens y cada investigador. Ese misógino de mierda… -se estremeció como si hubiese cometido un grave error y miró a Dean-. Lo siento, nene, tu mamá no acaba de decir eso. Aunque ese misógino se lo mereciera… -Le hizo cosquillas al niño quien rió en respuesta.

-Gracias por avisarnos y desviar a ese idiota… -Gruñó Edward aún divertido por ver la faceta maternal de Rose.

-Esa es la única razón por la que sigo en Pattens… -respondió y él la miró confundido. Rose rodó los ojos-. Vamos, Ed, Emmett tiene su empresa, le ha ido bien y ha conseguido buenos contratos en los últimos tres años. ¿Crees que no me ha taladrado el cerebro para que me asocie con él y abandone Pattens? Yo siempre me he escudado en que los matrimonios que se ven todo el tiempo no funcionaban y cuando eso me fallaba le decía que si estamos en una misma oficina por doce horas diarias no trabajaríamos… él lo sabe. Pero lo cierto es que estoy allí por ti, siempre me gustó trabajar contigo, somos un buen equipo, incluso cuando tú te apartaste, te cerraste… -Lo miró con expresión triste- el trabajar para ti era lo único que me hacía sentir que todo seguía igual…

Él cerró los ojos como si hubiese recibido un golpe con esas palabras y la jaló para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Mierda… -susurró y se tensó antes de girar hacia el niño sin soltar a Rose-. Y sí, Dean, dije mierda, y puedo hacerlo porque no soy tu padre… -Se rió y sintió como Rose lo golpeaba en una costilla.

-Cuando termine todo ese proceso con Pattens yo abandonaré la empresa… y estás invitado a formar parte de mi equipo… -Él se apartó y ella se encogió de hombros-. Emmett tendrá que soportarlo… Claro, si quieres vivir en Chicago, lo cual no sé si es lo que deseas, pero… Lo que sea. -Hizo un movimiento con su mano descartando esa idea-. Lo importante es que aquí tienes un sitio, me encantaría volver a vivir en la misma ciudad que tú…

Él sonrió y asintió sin aceptar o no. Primero tenía que resolver los dos procesos que lo estaban esperando en Londres.

-¿Donde está Isabella? -Preguntó en vez. Ella se apartó y lo miró un poco atribulada. Después suspiró como si se hubiese rendido.

-No la he visto desde que llegamos aunque imagino donde está. -Lo miró medio dudosa pero después se encogió de hombros-. Ven conmigo…

Él frunció el ceño pero asintió y la siguió en silencio. Salieron de la casa y en el patio se quedó sorprendido, Bella tenía alrededor a varios niños, entre ellos Sebastián, Jared y Nella, estaba jugando y riendo con ellos, les lanzaba una pelota y si la tomaban iba y les hacia cosquillas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pero después frunció el ceño al ver que la acompañaba un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules. Que la miraba con algo más que compañerismo.

-¿Quién es él? -Medio gruñó y evitó ver a Rose, sabía que no tenia verdadero derecho para actuar de esa forma pero de nuevo, eso no iba a evitar que lo hiciera.

-Es Derek… -respondió y él giró a verlo enarcando una ceja en forma de pregunta silenciosa. Rose solo se encogió de hombros-. Ni idea, solo es Derek, no sé si sale o no con él…

-¡Tito! -Escuchó que gritaba Sebastián y que corría hacia donde estaba. Nella corrió hacia Rose después de saludar a Edward. Cuando cogió al niño sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bella, quien se encontró por un momento o dos paralizada. Él caminó hacia donde estaba porque ella lo atraía, era inevitable.

Cuando llegó la vio sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Ves? -Le preguntó ella como saludo-. Te dije que lo harías feliz al venir. Él asintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya se habían saludado en la Iglesia, pero con todo el revuelo, sobre todo con lo fastidiado que estaban los niños además de lo incómodo que eran todas las personas viéndolos como monstruos de tres cabezas por comunicarse sin gritos ni drama, no pudieron hablar ni nada por el estilo. Ella le sonrió y se removió ligeramente, ambos incómodos, la sensación de tensión arremolinando alrededor.

-Presumo entonces que él es Dark Vader -Preguntó el tipo estirando una mano extendida para estrechársela y rompiendo el momento. Edward frunció el ceño y lo miró lo más petulante que pudo, tanto su mano como su cara. ¿Cómo carajo lo llamaba así, era acaso eso un insulto? El tipo se encogió de hombros y bajó su mano sonriendo divertido. Bella rodó los ojos.

-Edward, Derek. Derek su nombre es Edward. Y tú -dijo señalándolo acusadoramente-, pórtate bien, no quiero arrepentirme de decirte que vinieras… -declaró pero con un tono juguetón, casi coqueto.

_Oh… lo que ese tono le hace a mi pene…_

En ese instante Rose llamó para que pasaran a comer y él caminó detrás de Bella, observándola intensamente. No podía evitarlo. Ya que ahora corría el condenado riesgo de amarla más que nunca. No era como si antes no lo hubiese hecho, solo que ahora era distinto.

En primer lugar porque cuando ella era una chiquilla la quería, solo que no la conocía por completo, ahora lo sabía, ella no había madurado, estaba todo el asunto de Fred y bueno… toda esa mierda.

Después volvieron a estar juntos pero él estaba jodido. Totalmente. Tenía mucha basura en su interior y no se permitió nada. No quería sentirlo.

Pero ahora… ahora sí la conocía, ¿no era así? Por lo menos había algo positivo a la porquería de estar lo suficientemente lejos de Bella. No podía lanzársele encima y follarla por lo que tenía que conformarse con hacer algo parecido a escucharla y leerla. Y joderse completamente ya que estaba arruinado para las demás. No que planeara tenerlas, mucho menos cuando estaba en pleno proceso de divorcio.

Aún recuerda la emoción de idiota adolescente cuando nueve meses atrás recibió la respuesta a su correo, la verdad no creía que iba a haber alguna. Tuvo que controlarse para no manipularla o hacer que le contestara, quería que lo hiciera porque lo deseaba. Y lo hizo.

Primero fueron correos, luego _messenger, skyppe_, cualquier medio que lograran conseguir. Había revelado más mierdas de las que debería y ahora ella lo conocía mucho más que los demás. Él creía que era algo mutuo. Hasta ese jodido momento cuando llegó a un bautizo para verla de nuevo después de tanto tiempo y la encontró junto a un hombre que ella no había mencionado en ningún momento… y que a todas luces no era para nada inocente en sus intensiones.

-_Joder_… -murmuró mientras trataba de controlarse y tomaba la comida que Rose le entregaba. Ese iba a ser un día condenadamente largo, tomando en cuenta que para él por el cambio de horario ya eran cinco horas más tarde.

.

Edward había observado como Bella se despedía de Theo y Eve con un beso antes de colocarlos en el vehículo del hombre que andaba con Angela… Benedicto, Jason… o un nombre idiota de esa naturaleza. Ángela le dijo algo desde la ventanilla ya que estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto y ahora ella se había ido rumbo a dentro de la casa.

Carlisle estaba hablando animadamente con Rose y Bree, Emmett había ido con los niños dentro de la casa, imaginaba que a sus cuartos o a darles cena, y el "Derek" estaba sentado hablando con Sebastián. Su Sebastián. Ya no quedaba nadie más en la casa.

Bien, estaba actuando un poco territorial. Y sí, no tenía derecho, vivía en otro continente, había sido él quien jodió todo, no era aún libre pero ¡qué mierda…! Igual se sentía así.

Sin pensarlo mucho giró hacia la casa, a buscarla. Pasó por donde estaba Emmett con sus tres hijos y caminó hacia la cocina, cuando llegó allí escuchó música del patio y se dirigió a ese sitio. Se detuvo en la entrada al encontrarla, estaba sentada en uno de los columpios que estaban en el fondo, tenía en su mano una _Heineken_, y miraba hacia el cielo concentrada. Él buscó en la nevera de Rose una para sí mismo y salió hacia el patio.

Ya estaba empezando a ponerse el sol, así que los colores del cielo empezaban a difuminarse, rojos, amarillos, verdes, purpuras, todo mezclándose. Y ella los miraba con expresión de adoración y anhelo.

Él se encontró haciendo lo mismo pero sin volver a mirar al cielo

Se acercó hacia donde estaba Bella y cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de distancia ella bajó la mirada y parpadeó al observarlo, eso lo hizo detenerse por un segundo.

-¿Está ese asiento ocupado? -Preguntó señalando el columpio que estaba a su lado. Ella negó con la cabeza, él se dirigió a su lado y se sentó allí, ambos comenzaron a balancearse sin decir nada. La escuchó suspirar seria-. ¿Isabella? -Le preguntó y la observó sonreír un poco triste-. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y negando con la cabeza.

-No es nada en verdad, estoy un poco preocupada por Ánge -confesó-. Ben está tratando de convencerla para que ella y los pequeños se muden a su casa, pero ella es demasiado terca para su propio bien.

-Me lo presentó -le contó Edward- y si las miradas mataran te aseguro que estaría muerto…

-Ben tiene bastante con tratar de convencerla como para que le aparezca competencia -bromeó Bella y él sonrió.

Estuvieron callados varios minutos, solo escuchando la música que salía de su Ipod. Era un silencio medio incómodo, aunque también parecía como si ella estuviera concentrada en el horizonte. Él parpadeó saliendo de su propio entumecimiento y se sentó a su lado sacando una pequeña bolsita de su bolsillo, movió el columpio hacia ella y se lo colocó en la mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños -le susurró y ella parpadeó mientras miraba la bolsita de terciopelo, después sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-No tenías que comprarme nada, y mi cumpleaños fue hace cuatro días -dijo abriéndola un poco cohibida, vio el colgante con la piedra amatista y parpadeó con la boca ligeramente abierta-. Es hermoso… -murmuró. Edward no respondió-. El tuyo sigue guardado en mi casa… -se sonrojó-, es solo una gorra. Las chaquetas autografiadas estaban escasas y no tengo ninguna joya… Te la iba a enviar por correo internacional pero después no lo hice. No quiero que usen ese regalo tan monumental en tu contra en una corte. ¿_Quien le entregó la gorra? ¿Qué hace su ex esposa regalándole una gorra…? La gorra del delito demuestra que hay algo más entre su ex esposa y usted que odio y decepción… ¿Por qué no siente odio y decepción por su esposa?_ -dijo con tono burlón imitando la voz de un juez -. Las preguntas serían infinitas ¿y quién tendría tiempo para contestarlas?

Edward se rió y ella sonrió negando con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos.

-¿Cómo te fue con la reunión de tu abuelo? -Le preguntó ella y él se encogió de hombros.

-Igual… -respondió y ella colocó los codos sobre la capota para dejarse caer un poco.

-Lo cual sería bueno, ¿no? Créeme, una reunión con un resultado _"igual" _con tu abuelo es mejor que la alternativa… -Se estremeció y arrugó la cara como si hubiese hablado de más. Como de hecho lo hizo-. Lo siento… -murmuró.

-No tienes porqué -le aclaró medio incómodo-, es mi familia, un bastardo y ninguna reunión con él seria alguna vez considerada buena, quizás solo su sepelio… -terminó con tono oscuro-. Yo soy quien tiene que disculparse, no nos habíamos visto antes, y aunque te lo dije por teléfono igual quiero que sepas que si hubiese sabido que fue mi abuelo…

-Eso está olvidado -respondió Bella balanceándose con un poco más de velocidad y encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, no lo está -indicó entre dientes tomando una parte de su columpio para detenerla-, y ese día trataste de decírmelo, pero yo te lo impedí… -La observó tensarse y negar con la cabeza.

-Edward, por favor, ya hemos hablado de ello… -le susurró mirándolo aturdida-. Nos estamos viendo después de casi un año, ¿y entre todos los temas tienes que sacar justo este? Entiéndelo de una vez, no eres tú quien tiene que disculparte, ¿fuiste tú quien alzó su mano para tomar la mía? ¿Quién pateó a Lira?

Él arrugó la cara por esa descripción.

-No…

-¿Entonces?, para ya ese tema de una vez… -comentó ofuscada-. Tú y yo hemos aprendido mucho en ese tiempo y lo cierto es que hemos pasado mucho tiempo disculpándonos, expiando y martirizándonos por cosas peores que esas, y que, cabe destacar, hicimos nosotros mismos. Quien debería disculparse es tu abuelo… punto.

Él se pasó una mano por el cabello y después la miró confundido.

-Tenías todo el derecho de odiarme, de nunca más hablarme. De tratarme como yo lo hice antes. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no solo me contestaste sino que me has apoyado todo el tiempo?

-¿Por qué en el fondo soy mejor que tú? -Preguntó y después sonrió ampliamente mostrándole que estaba bromeando. Condenada mujer-. Es cierto… -siguió jugando y él sonrió-. Hablando en serio… lo hice porque te quiero -le respondió alzando una mano para entrelazarla con la suya-, y eso es lo que hacemos al final, nos ayudamos mutuamente cuando lo necesitamos; tú evitaste que yo me volviera amante del esposo de mi prima… yo me hice tu amante para evitar que me odiaras… -Torció los ojos y se encogió de hombros-. Tú te casaste conmigo para proteger a Sebastián que no había nacido y a mí y yo… -Pensó por un momento-… ¿me volví tu amante…? Algo estuvo mal en esa ecuación… -se burló y después rió con fuerza. Él la miró incrédulo-. Volviendo a tu pregunta, ¿por qué no te contestaría? Claro… tú no lo hiciste así que imagino que la pregunta seria valida, todo ladrón juzga por su condición; pero yo fui el lado contrario, a mí fue a quien no contestaron por años -dijo pero no sonaba dolida, no realmente-, obviamente yo sí te respondería, sobre todo porque nunca tuve la duda de que eras un buen hombre, Edward, y seamos sinceros eres un santo si vemos como tu abuelo es… Dios sabe que resultaste muy bien viendo el molde de donde saliste…

Edward rió y ella sonrió.

-Te lo dije una vez cuando estuvimos en Londres, yo haría lo que pudiera para… apoyarte. Esa forma que usamos no fue la mejor, pero yo utilicé lo que tenía a mano. Cuando me escribiste por primera vez quede confundida, no sabía qué querías con ese mail, tuve que leerlo como cien veces esa noche antes de darte una respuesta…

-Eso fue más de lo que hice yo por ti… -le respondió apretando sus puños.

-Yo no he hecho nada -negó rápidamente-, solo he actuado como lo que soy, siempre tendrás una amiga conmigo… Es que fuimos al principio, ya sabes, antes que te volvieras un idiota, me tiraras contra una mesa y me poseyeras; o quizás antes que nos casáramos, o no, tal vez sería después de que me tuvieras contra un sofá y tú estuvieras casado… -negó la cabeza viéndose perpleja-. Sinceramente no entiendo qué demonios estábamos pensando…

Él la miró incrédulo.

-La verdad no recuerdo que nunca me hayas respondido antes de esta forma -dijo dudoso.

-Es que antes no tenias ninguna necesidad de escucharme -le respondió encogiéndose de hombros-, pero te aseguro que tenía muchas opiniones como ésta, solo que sentía terror de expresártelas…

Lo miró tratando de afirmarle su idea y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿Terror? ¿Me tenias miedo? -Preguntó aturdido.

-¡Oh, vamos, Edward! -Gritó ella negando con la cabeza-. Generalmente actuabas como el "papá gruñón", o me tirabas contra cualquier superficie y me follabas… Y ni hablar de Londres, ahora sé que me sentía como si mis manos fueran pinzas y tú una versión humana del juego "operación", solo que en vez de dar la alarma cuando el paciente estuviera a punto de morir, las tuyas eran gritos cuando tocaba puntos como _"pasado" "presente", "futuro"_.

-¿Y qué ha cambiado ahora? -Inquirió más divertido que otra cosa. Bella lo miró con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Que tire las pinzas en algún momento… y que ya no me importa porque entendí la realidad, lo que nos costó tanto ver cuando estábamos en ese condenado Tsunami emocional…

-¿Tsunami emocional? -Repitió sonriendo.

-Hey, si consigues otro nombre estás invitado a usarlo. Pero yo ya patenté el mío, registrado y ganado a la mayoría de las historias del mundo. -Colocó una mano sobre su frente y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás-. Lo sé… nunca dejaré de ser melodramática, es mi defecto… Hice tarjetas de presentación declarando específicamente eso, ¿qué más necesitas como prueba? Mira… -Se carcajeó y sacó algo de su cartera que estaba puesta al lado del IPod. La mujer estaba diciendo la verdad, decía su nombre, sus datos de contacto, y debajo, en grande salía: _Melodramática en su tiempo libre_-. Vale, fue una apuesta que perdí con Ángela pero el resultado es el mismo. Durante tres meses debo dar esas tarjetas, curiosamente no ha afectado el negocio…

Él la miró por unos segundos, debía estar frustrado, la mujer había hablado sin decir nada en realidad, sabía que algo se le estaba perdiendo en toda esa ecuación. Pero estaba aún más maravillado, no debería pero solo ansiaba besar esa jodida boca impertinente.

-Eres condenadamente ilógica… ¿lo sabías? -Preguntó y la observó sonreír ampliamente.

-Oh, bueno, la vida ya es suficientemente triste y seria, y ya yo tuve mi cuota de ello… prefiero la alternativa ahora… ya te lo he dicho antes. -Edward asintió y Bella dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Él hizo lo mismo. Después se giró y lo vio inquisitivamente-. ¿Tú eres feliz ahora?

-Más que antes -respondió escuetamente, sabía que no lo era completo, no aún al menos-, pero ya todo es más calmado…

Bella sonrió y bajó la botella a sus muslos.

-Siempre que consigas lo que desees, yo estaré contenta -declaró y él subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla hasta su barbilla, pero en el último momento se arrepintió y bajó su mano.

-Cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa… -le susurró y ella se apartó ligeramente negando con la cabeza.

-Cuidado, esas son las cosas que nos llevaron directo al Tsunami emocional en primer lugar…

Edward frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco. _Concéntrate_, se gruñó desconcertado. Dijo que no iba a intentar nada hasta que la jodida tinta del divorcio con Kate estuviese seca. O quizás un poco húmeda.

-Lo sé, me lo prometí a mí mismo, cuando Kate y yo hayamos firmado el divorcio podría… - dijo mirando al cielo, calmando su calentura, una parte de su anatomía no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa promesa ni tampoco quería hacer caso.

-¿Edward no te has preguntado por qué siempre ha habido un tercero entre nosotros? - Ella le interrumpió mirando al cielo ya oscuro a su vez-. Fred, Ángela, Kate, Carlisle… Derek.

-Derek… -declaro él viendo el cielo-. El Derek que evitaste comentarme por nueve meses… -terminó con voz más contenida, los celos llenándose así como la parte posesiva de su ser.

-Era solo un amigo, no tenía porqué mencionarlo -le respondió en voz medio acusadora.

-¿Y ahora? -Preguntó apretando las manos en puños.

-He pensado mucho durante estas semanas -continuó sin responder su pregunta-, desde que me enteré que podrías venir, he meditado y me he vuelto un poco filosófica, lo admito, pensando en mi vida y en ti. -Colocó las manos sobre su regazo y negó con la cabeza-. Cavilé mucho sobre nosotros, en lo que fuimos desde el principio, ¿sabes que ahora yo tengo veintisiete años, y tu treinta y tres…?

-Estoy consciente de ello… -respondió apretando las manos en puños.

-Pasamos ocho años en una danza, casi una década, Edward, entre amigos, amantes, esposos, enemigos, amantes, personas egoístas que disfrutábamos viviendo en una relación enfermiza. ¿Eres consciente que nunca tuvimos una cita? ¿Ni algo medianamente normal? -Preguntó y dejó de balancearse completamente, solo para mirarlo confundida-. ¿De verdad pensamos que algo bueno saldría de ello?

Él frunció el ceño mientras la veía confundido.

-La verdad es que no -continuó-, lo cierto es que existen sentimientos enfermizos que nunca debieron haber existido, que solo surgen para hacer daño y destruir a las personas que no aceptan que hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser.

-Pero ya no somos los mismos… -respondió él sintiendo como si ella le hubiera dado un golpe-. Quisiera haber tenido está condenada conversación después que el maldito divorcio hubiera salido y también desearía no haberme jurado no tocarte de nuevo antes de que eso sucediera… -Gruñó y después maldijo.

-¿Qué cambiaria eso, Edward? Solo arruinarlo más, perdernos de nuevo cuando nos tocamos porque de alguna forma y por un motivo que no entiendo no podemos controlarnos cuando lo hacemos… -declaró y por primera vez ese día el gesto juguetón había desaparecido. Allí estaba los vestigios de la mujer que lo abandonó diez meses atrás-. Tuvimos que ser solo amigos, nosotros hemos torcido todo, desde que tuve veintiuno y tú te diste cuenta que mi cuerpo raquítico tenía una curva rescatable…

Él bufó en disgusto y ella emitió una risilla tonta. La parte triste había desaparecido, o tal vez sido ocultada de nuevo.

-Me gusta estar contigo, creo que eso fue lo que más extrañé en los cuatro años que estuvimos separados. Te quise tanto porque tú completabas una parte de mi existencia. -Ladeó los labios en una especie de sonrisa tímida-. Y cuando tuve la posibilidad de tenerte de nuevo lo arriesgué todo, en parte porque estabas tan roto, en parte porque egoístamente quería volver a tenerte a mi lado, pero no era igual… había pasado demasiado. ¿Y ahora? ¿Sabes lo que siento por estar aquí contigo en algo medianamente normal? No lo cambiaría por nada…

En el fondo la canción de _In my Veins_, de Andrew Belle, sonó alrededor y se estremeció cuando la observó bajar la mirada. Ambos se quedaron callados, cavilando sobre lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"_Nada sale como está previsto  
>Todo se rompe<br>La gente dice adiós en sus propias maneras especiales.  
>En todo lo que puedes confiar y todo lo que puede fingir<br>te dejará en la mañana y te vendrá a buscar en el día.  
>Oh, tú estás en mis venas y yo no te puedo sacar.<br>Oh, eres todo lo que puedo saborear por la noche dentro de mi boca.  
>Oh, tu huiste porque yo no soy lo que encontraste.<br>Oh, estás en mis venas y no te puedo sacar…"_

-La razón por la que siempre hemos tenido terceros alrededor y nos decíamos tanto adiós es porque no tenemos que estar juntos de esa manera… y solo lo hemos forzado una y otra vez… una y otra vez… hasta que fue suficiente, ¿no lo crees? -confesó ella por fin y él quedó paralizado.

Se colocó una mano sobre sus ojos y negó con su cabeza. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podría convencerla de lo contrario? ¡No podía tenerla a su lado en ese momento!

Sí, definitivamente Kate fue su peor decisión…

_Mierda…_

-Ahora todo está bien de nuevo… porque te tengo aquí como debió haber sido desde siempre… -dijo sonando completamente convencida.

La miró fijamente y ella sonrió ligeramente, él se había quedado totalmente sin habla. De todo lo que había imaginado, de todas las teorías y premisas que había considerado para ese día juraba que esa nunca pasó por su cabeza. Lo cual era condenadamente irónico, ya que ciertamente ella solo había demostrado querer apoyarlo y ser su amiga desde el primer correo electrónico.

-¿Bella? -Ellos dejaron de mirarse para encontrar a Derek y Carlisle esperando en la entrada. Era el último quien había hablado-. Ya Bree y Sebastián se van y…

-Puedes llevarte mi vehículo, Car -le interrumpió Bella levantándose y apagando el IPod para guardarlo en su cartera-. Yo me iré con Derek… pero mañana voy a torturarte hasta que me lo cuentes todo.

-¿Desayuno en la cama? -preguntó Carlisle guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Me vas a malcriar? -le preguntó Bella acercándose a él.

-Mucho -le respondió abrazándola.

-Estoy completamente celoso -gimió Derek-. Me siento desplazado. -Bella rodó los ojos.

-Te permitiré malcriarme esta noche pero déjame ir a despedirme de mi prima… -Se giró hacia Edward y le sonrió solo estirando sus labios-. Bree me dijo que mañana tendríamos una cena familiar, Sebastián ha pasado toda la semana hablando de que su tito Ed va a llevarle un nuevo juego y que será asomboso… -Se burló sonando la última palabra como la mencionaría el niño. Él asintió, tenía los juguetes en su maleta-. Nos vemos mañana entonces, Edward…

-Hasta mañana, Bella -le respondió dándose cuenta que el tiempo era un enemigo más para él. Ella asintió antes de girar y comenzar a caminar flanqueada por ambos.

Edward vio como Carlisle la abrazaba con fuerza, la observó girar una última vez para verlo antes de irse y allí decidió que se jodiera el mundo. Cuando volvieran a Londres hablaría con Carlisle y sacaría la artillería pesada, y con Kate… no sabía cómo mierda lo conseguiría pero se divorciaría. Y después volvería con Bella, lo cual en ese momento parecía incluso más difícil que cada vez que veía una de sus condenadas pinturas que tenía colgada en su apartamento.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

Les presentó un video de Decisiones Incorrectas que fue creado por Anakarina http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=AmMdDevpr74&feature=g-like&context=G21110acALT2K5TAAAAA

¡Muchas gracias cariño! Me ha encantado y esa canción ya lo he dicho varias veces, es Edward y Bella en la segunda parte de esta historia.

Decisiones Incorrectas va a cumplir un año…el 31 de este mes, ¿pueden creerlo?, Dios mío…

Estoy republicando Salvación y Condena, arregle unas cosas, incluí un par de escenas y ahora tendrá epilogo… por si les interesa ;)

Gracias…

Betza.

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	62. Chapter 46, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Holding Us Back, Katie Herzig_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=6rTr8DWnUwQ (gracias a Twilover, de nuevo, wow, cariño, cada canción me encanta más)

* * *

><p>Bella estaba sentada en un banquillo del pequeño parque que se encontraba a unos diez minutos de su casa, acostumbraba ir cada vez que tenía oportunidad allí, sola o con los niños, se tostaba con el sol, veía la naturaleza, y pensaba. Le gustaba ese sitio.<p>

-¡Tita Bella, dile a Diego que lo haga otra vez…! -Ella alzó la mirada para encontrarse las mejillas sonrojadas de Sebastián señalando al hombre que lo miraba un poco emocionado.

-Diego, hazlo otra vez, las palabras de mi niño son órdenes… -le pidió sonriendo ampliamente.

Sebastián se rió todo sonrojado y avergonzado pero después miró al hombre emocionado aplaudiendo para que Diego repitiera lo que sea que hubiese hecho. Ella miró a Derek con los ojos muy abiertos y él se encogió de hombros sonriendo antes de hacer que sus manos tuvieran forma de garras amenazando de hacerle cosquillas a Eve y Theo para que estos se removieran sobre la manta que habían puesto y rieran. La verdad era que Sebastián en esos meses había avanzado en demasía, aún era vergonzoso y un poco tímido pero ya no se asustaba siempre, sin embargo era extraño que él estuviera tan confianzudo con un sujeto que acababa de conocer, gritándole emocionado, por lo que le parecía extraña su actitud con Diego. Cuando lo había visto un par de horas atrás estaba receloso, pero casi inmediatamente ese estado se había ido y ahora prácticamente no lo había soltado en toda la tarde. Encantador… _Si tan solo Bree lo hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente…_

Derek en ese momento le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió ligeramente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

_¿Sabes lo que siento por estar aquí contigo en algo medianamente normal? No lo cambiaría por nada…_, pensó en las palabras que le había dicho a Edward una semana atrás y se sentía igual de convencida que cuando hablo de ello. Nada entre ellos había sido nunca sencillo, habían forzado la marcha en más de una manera y como consecuencia de ello se habían lastimado demasiado mutuamente. Pero ahora todo era distinto, vivían en dos continentes diferentes; cada uno de ellos había seguido adelante; la química que innegablemente existía entre ellos no los obnubilaba y de alguna manera estaban más conectados de lo que habían estado alguna vez o por lo menos ella así lo creía. La verdad es que ellos dos nunca habían tenido una relación normal, jamás, y nunca la tendrían, por eso siempre había un tercero, habían cometido tantos errores, tenían demasiada historia y equipaje, demasiadas idas y venidas para poder salvar algo de la parte sentimental.

Aún así ella le agradecía que le hubiese escrito, porque al hacerlo le había abierto la puerta de nuevo a su vida, puerta que cuando se fue de Londres pensó que se mantendría cerrada a cal y canto.

Él se había disculpado en ese primer mail y ella realmente lo había hecho, escribiéndole al día siguiente cuando lo había leído mil veces y llamándolo casi inmediatamente, incluso ofreció volver a Londres para ayudarlo de alguna forma pero no se lo había permitido, entre el divorcio y el proceso con su abuelo estaba lo suficiente complicado para que ella lo agravara aún más. Pero a partir de allí pudieron recuperar algo que habían perdido demasiado tiempo atrás, su amistad.

Desde ese día establecieron una buena rutina, hablaban seguido, compartían lo que les había pasado durante el día, se reían juntos… Él en Londres inmerso en sus problemas y ella en Chicago ayudando a Ángela. Ambos tratando de recuperarse de las heridas de antaño, y ella tenía más de lo que siempre había soñado, su familia real, su familia creada y a Edward, permitiéndose con eso obtener la paz que por tanto tiempo había carecido.

Además, tenía a Derek, ese hombre amable que solo la motivaba a vivir, a ser quien era, a estar libre, a no preocuparse tanto y solo decretar ser feliz… simplemente eso. Pero no estaba lista para ninguna relacion o algo parecido, después de salir de un Tsunami era difícil entrar a un área debajo del nivel del mar… ella quería estar lo más arriba del nivel del mar que pudiera.

Derek no vivía en Chicago, si no en donde la emoción o un proyecto puntual que le pareciera atrayente lo llevara, un completo errante; Australia, los Alpes, Himalaya, California, entre otras. Pero mantenian contacto, él volaba a visitarla, la arrastraba a que lo acompañara a viajes cortos y cada mes la invitaba a salir, le decía que servían como amigos y tal vez como algo más, y ella cada vez le decía que no, no se encontraba lista, no queria entrar en otra relacion, no lo sentia correcto.

Ocho meses después, Bella aceptó una cita con Derek. No pudo arrepentirse, fue la mejor cita que tuvo en su corta vida amorosa, se sintió libre; la comida, el rincón que no conocía donde hacian bailes modernos cronometrados; cómo le hizo reir al llevarla a un lago y casi tirarla con todo y ropa, incluso el momento en que después de tirarla al agua la besó. Fue extraño, a pesar de ser una mujer divorciada, nunca había tenido una verdadera cita, ya que no podía contar los intentos cuando se creía enamorada de Fred ni los intentos que tuvo con Edward para dibujarlo. Y realmente la disfrutó.

Una semana después de esa cita Edward le escribió que volvía a Chicago para el bautizo y que quería verla. Ella volvió a pensar sobre el asunto de los terceros y como siempre estaban allí; no era novia de Derek, ni siquiera tenían una relación, pero era una nueva oportunidad, una sin tanto daño, historia ni intensidad. Desde ese momento meditó sobre toda su historia con él, decidió hablarle y comentarle lo que sentía y pensaba. La conversación con Edward durante el bautismo la había dejado con los nervios a flor de piel, pero se convenció que era la mejor opción. Ambos serían felices, estarían con alguien con quien pudieran construir una pareja que funcionara con mayor facilidad y también se tendrían de alguna manera el uno al otro.

Escuchó ahogada la canción de _Holding us Back, de Katie Herzig _y frunció el ceño confundida mientras buscaba el origen del sonido.

"… _Nosotros nunca sabremos lo que es ser libre,  
>¿cómo muestras lo que no puede pero debería ser?<br>No hay explicación solo lo que no podemos cambiar,  
>así que nos vamos como nos conocimos<br>pero sin que nada sea igual.  
>Todo lo que tenemos, reteniéndonos<br>reteniéndonos,  
>todo lo que tenemos reteniéndonos<br>por todo lo que tenemos,  
>¿qué nos está reteniendo?..."<br>_

Frunció el ceño al descubrir que era el repique de su teléfono y se preguntó quién lo había cambiado antes de sonreír al reconocer el número de Londres.

-¡Car! -Prácticamente gritó al auricular cuando recibió la llamada y escuchó la risa del otro lado.

-¿Cómo estás, Bambi?

-Oh, bien -comentó sonriendo-, siendo explotada en mi rol de niñera, sintiendo poco sol en mi cara, y meditando, pero en general no puedo quejarme… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo van los planes de la boda? Se acerca el momento, Car, en un mes ya no serás soltero… claro el viejo decrépito que hay en ti debe estar contento de por fin tener a una mujer que te aguante en la longevidad de tu vida… -bromeó y lo escuchó carcajearse en el otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Imagino que eso es lo que dirás en tu brindis por ser mi padrino! -Atacó en respuesta.

-No lo dudes, estoy escribiéndolo mientras hablamos, tal ingenio no puede ser desaprovechado… -se jugó riendo entre dientes-. Esas palabras irán justo antes de decir lo agradecida que estoy porque Anne me quitó esa carga… ya me veía sacándote a pasear cuando tuvieras noventa años o encontrando tus dientes postizos en los lugares más extraños… -terminó con tono irónico.

-Hubieses amado cada momento de ello… -indicó divertido. Bella hizo el sonido de un zumbido como si lo estuviese considerando por un segundo.

-No creo que hubiera amado el momento en que usaras pañales… No, eso no estaría entre mis favoritos… -Lo escuchó carcajearse y ella se rió a su vez-. Hablando en serio, ¿cómo van los preparativos de la boda? ¿Anne sigue volviéndote loco?

-Aún… pero sobre todo porque han aumentado los invitados, ya sabes que ella quería algo privado. Anoche me hizo dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes acusándome de egoísta por no haber aceptado cuando me dijo que nos fugáramos a casarnos en el juzgado civil… -Suspiró hondo-. Sabes por qué no lo hice, ella merece un momento normal y yo estaré condenado si no me caso con Anne ante una Iglesia. Aún sigo luchando con la parte de ella que dice que no es lo suficientemente digna para ello…

-Lo siento, Car…

-Creo que si las cosas continúan así tendré que llevarla a rastras a la Iglesia, lo cual sería algo bastante entretenido… para los demás -suspiró de nuevo-. Lo bueno es que mi padrino estará allí para ayudarme…

-¡A sus órdenes, mi general! -Se burló e incluso hizo un gesto militar con su mano sobre su frente-. ¿Aún siguen viendo extraño que tu padrino sea una mujer? -Preguntó cuando lo escuchó dejar de reír.

-¡Qué se atrevan! -Contestó azorado-. No hay nadie más a quien quisiera a mi lado en esa Iglesia, Isabella Swan, ¿entendido?

-Sí, mi general -le respondió con el mismo tono anterior-. ¿Crees que me perdería la despedida de soltero? Nada que ver… he ido a las de solteras y aunque son divertidas siempre tengo la duda de si las de los hombres son tan decadentes como parecen… -se rió entre dientes y él se carcajeó.

-Más… te lo aseguro… cuando son buenas y no eres el novio… -Ambos se rieron y ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y todo lo demás? ¿Cómo sigue el proceso de Edward? -Técnicamente él no podía decir nada, y no lo hacía, pero cada vez que hablaban intentaba sonsacarlo, necesitaba saber cómo iba todo.

-No me hables de ese condenado proceso hoy, estoy que me hierve la sangre… puñetero conjunto de hienas tiene Edward a su alrededor… esas personas son las razones por la que la esterilización existe, Bella… y también uno de los motivos por las que votaría para que la utilizaran en bases regulares…

-No digas esas cosas, él es su abuelo, Car, y su madre… son su familia.

-¡Vaya familia! -Gruñó por el teléfono-. ¿Sabes lo que hicieron cuando volvimos de Chicago? Fui a la casa de Pattens a llevar la citación para la reunión formal que queríamos y el desgraciado me ofreció dinero… ¡Me ofreció dinero, el vil bastardo! ¡Tratando de sobornarme!

-¿Para qué dejarás de defenderlo? -Le preguntó Bella con el alma en su pecho.

-No -dijo entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia-, para que siguiera haciéndolo…

-No comprendo… -respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-Para que realizara una mala defensa, cariño. Su puñetero abuelo junto con su madre parada en un costado, callada pero sabiendo qué tramaba Edward Mayor, fue capaz de decirme que me pagaría muy bien si yo simplemente… me relajaba, sin esforzarme por hacer mi trabajo… como todo un abogado de pacotilla, haciendo que todo acabara más rápido. ¿Ves? No solamente quieren joderlo por haberse rebelado, también quieren humillarlo…

Bella se tapó la boca horrorizada.

-Les dije dónde podían meterse su dinero, que eso era prevaricación y que a diferencia de ellos yo no soy un delincuente, que si volvían siquiera a sugerirlo otra vez llevaría sus culos tan rápidamente a un juzgado que les quedaría ardiendo.

-De su abuelo casi podría esperar cualquier cosa, Car, pero ¿cómo puede su madre hacerle eso? No lo entiendo, Edward es un buen hombre, es su hijo.

-No vamos a caer otra vez en el mismo tema. Solo quería saber de ti, no hablar de la version moderna de Hamlet.

Bella rió entre dientes.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, cariño… -le respondió con una sonrisa-. Y gracias por ayudarlo… no quiero imaginar qué hubiera pasado si su defensa estuviera en otras manos… quizás hubiera aceptado el trato…

-No es por Edward que lo hago, lo sabes, es por ti… siempre por ti… -Soltó otro suspiro-. Pero sí, yo tampoco quiero pensar en eso. Ya voy a entrar a _Claroscuro_, bambi, hablamos después, ¿vale?

-Vale, cielo, salúdame a Anne y a Emma, por favor.

-Con gusto. Adiós.

Él cortó la llamada y Bella parpadeó mientras veía el teléfono aturdida. ¿Cómo alguien que supuestamente debe amarte es capaz de hacer eso? Se estremeció con fuerza y agradeció no pertenecer a esa familia, después se sintió un poco triste ya que Edward sí lo hacía. Observó a los niños jugando aún con Diego y Derek, se levantó del banquillo y caminó hasta quedar un poco más apartada, para que no la interrumpieran. Él debía saber lo que había ocurrido porque ni en sueños Carlisle se lo habría ocultado, ¿qué habría sentido al enterarse de eso? Marcó el número deseando hacerlo sentir mejor de alguna manera, aunque ese hecho hubiese sucedido una semana atrás y esperó dos repiques antes que le contestaran.

-Hola, Isabella -saludaron al contestar y ella sonrió ligeramente.

-Hola, Edward -respondió sacudiendo su cabeza para apartar la sensación de tristeza por lo que Carlisle le había contado-. ¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó interesada.

-Bien.

-¿Es un mal momento? -Preguntó por su respuesta cortante-. No sé si estás ocupado…

-No, para nada, estaba decidiendo si comía aquí solo o me iba a casa de mi hermana… -respondió más calmado.

-Imagino que Alice estaría encantada de eso… -se jugó.

-Puede que sí, aunque creo que Jasper no tanto, imagino que su familia le está presionando ahora, aunque Alice repita una y otra vez que él sabe cuáles son sus prioridades si quiere seguir follando, no estoy seguro que le sea muy fácil. Dios, ahora debo quemarme los ojos por tener esa imagen mental…

Bella se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que piense eso -le comentó cuando pudo calmarse-, tal vez el pensamiento iría más dirigido a "tengo que proteger a la familia que escogí y que amo…"

-No creo que yo pertenezca a ninguna de esas dos categorías para Jasper -agregó después de bufar.

-Puede que sí, pero ambos sabemos que Alice sí pertenece a ambas categorías y que ella te quiere… -suspiró hondo preocupada-. Confiemos en las leyes lógicas; si J quiere a A y A adora a E… J elegirá por E, aunque solo sea por hacer feliz a A… propiedad transitiva: Edward.

Él se quedó callado por unos segundos y ella apretó los labios con fuerza, sabía que era bastante difícil para él, tampoco dudaba el porqué de eso. Mucho menos después de hablar con Carlisle.

-Cambiemos mejor de tema -pidió Edward-. Cuéntame algo nuevo…

Ella rió ya que esa era una frase favorita de ellos.

-Estoy planeando un secuestro… -le susurró con voz conspiradora y lo escuchó sostener el aire.

-¡Oh mierda! -exclamó él entonces-. ¿Qué vas a secuestrar, Isabella? Por favor no te vuelvas activista protectora de animales y toda esa pendejera, no quiero preocuparme de que te vayan a matar porque quieres salvar a un jodido panda. Se extinguirán. Punto. Acéptalo.

-¡Dios, eres cruel! ¡Los pandas son hermosos! -Le espetó de vuelta entre risas-. Me has dado una buena idea, un buen objetivo para culminar el año… -se burló y lo escuchó gruñir.

-¡Ah, diablos! -Sonó como si hubiera golpeado algo y solo pudo reírse de nuevo.

-No, no es ninguna panda… -agregó divertida-. Aunque es tan terca como ese animal, eso sí lo puedo afirmar. Es Ánge…

-¿Ángela? -Preguntó incrédulo.

-Ben y yo hemos tratado de buscar la mejor estrategia para hacerla sentar cabeza. Así que hemos llegado a un plan, yo me quedaré con los niños y él se la llevará a una casa afuera de la ciudad, por tantos días como sean necesarios para que ella lo acepte… Tenemos una apuesta sobre eso. Yo digo un fin de semana, Carlisle va por una semana y Derek dice que en un dia estará listo… Todos lo llamamos iluso, y Benjamín nos dio la mirada del mal por apostar por ello… -Se rió por un par de segundos-. Aún puedes meterte en la apuesta, la estamos haciendo por internet porque Car vive lejos. Te enviare el link.

-Vale… -respondió un poco dudoso y escuchó como si hubiese golpeado algo, aunque lo descartó un segundo después.

-La verdad me hace recordar un poco a tu cumpleaños sorpresa, ¿recuerdas que te secuestramos y todo lo llamábamos operaciones?

-Lo recuerdo…

-Bueno, como Ben es hombre no puedo gritar a los cinco vientos que es una operación… aunque le tengo un nombre… -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Cuál es?

-Operación liberemos a Willy… bueno, ex Willy, pero tú entiendes… -Edward se carcajeó y ella lo hizo a su vez.

-¿Ángela no te amenazó de muerte la última vez que la llamaste así? -Le preguntó él cuando se calmo.

-¡Sí! -Gritó ella riéndose y se giró para encontrar a Derek mirando hacia donde se encontraba con expresión inquisitiva, ella se volteó para seguir hablando-. Por eso también es secreto, antes me salvaba porque no me podía perseguir cuando salía corriendo… ahora… bueno… creo que estaría más a salvo si fuera activista de alguna organización protectora de animales…

Ambos se rieron libremente. Ella se recostó sobre un árbol sin decir palabra, solo escuchaba la respiración en el auricular. Suspiró hondo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, Edward?

-Todo está organizado para la reunión de mañana -respondió él con toda la jocosidad desaparecida-, y espero acabar con todo de una vez, casi estoy al límite de la cordura. Ya es hora, no quiero perder nada más… -respondió y Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Espero que todo salga bien… -susurró.

-Yo también, así solo quedaría resolver el tema Kate, y diablos, la última reunión conciliatoria no resultó nada bien, es como si no importa qué mierda ofreciera, no es suficiente…

-¿Has intentado hablar con ella? -Le preguntó entonces ella.

-No, desde que la abandoné no he podido hacerlo, todo se ha hecho por medio de abogados… Ella lo prefiere así…

-Quizás deberías acercarte y hablarle, preguntarle qué desea sin tanto formalismo, ni terceros y un juzgado. Te casaste con ella por una razón, Edward, debieron entenderse, debiste conocerla de alguna manera, eso no pudo haberse acabado ahora, tal vez hacerla entender…

-Quizás… -respondió con voz un poco más analítica.

Bella se removió un poco incómoda y giró para volver a ver a los niños, ya Eve se veía un poco inquieta, tal vez tuviera hambre.

-Debo irme ya, mis obligaciones de niñera me llaman… -dijo y sintió un poco de pesadez sin sentido, le gustaba mucho hablar con él, sobre todo ahora que hablaban de verdad. Aunque desde que él había regresado a Londres después del bautizo todas sus comunicaciones se habían maximizado, era como si él no quisiera que ella se apartara.

-¿Te puedo llamar más tarde? -preguntó con una voz incitante que le hizo estremecerse. Ella sonrió rodando los ojos, y se mordió la lengua antes de acusarlo de nuevo por un Tsunami.

-Cuando quieras, Edward, lo sabes -le respondió y cortó la llamada.

Se giró hacia donde estaban los niños y caminó hacia ellos sintiéndose relajada. Diego le estaba explicando algo a Sebastián sobre unas plantas; pero su sobrino en vez de estar aburrido, como todo niño normal de cinco años estaría, miraba al hombre asombrado e interesado. Caminó hacia Derek con la pañalera para tomar a Eve en brazos y darle su comida.

-¿Qué cuenta Dark Vader? -Preguntó Derek y ella giró sus ojos mientras se sentaba en la manta y le hacía cosquilla a la niña en su estomago.

-No lo llames así, Derek -le pidió y lo escuchó reír.

-Nunca me dijiste qué sucedio para que el rechazo que vi hacia mí el día del bautizo escalara a nivel odio cuando llegué a la cena la noche siguiente -comentó con tono tranquilo.

-Le dije la verdad, que nos habíamos conocido cuando viajé a Australia, que éramos buenos amigos, que cuando tus alas te traían por Chicago compartíamos muchas cosas, que lo pasábamos bien juntos y que unas semanas atrás habíamos decidido dar un giro e intentar tener algo más y que por ahora andábamos en eso -respondió Bella y él asintió entendiendo todo-. Creí que lo había aclarado en el bautizo pero estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa por esa conversación que tal vez lo hubiese arruinado todo… menos mal que pudimos aclararlo todo en la casa de Bree…

-Fue asombroso conocerlo… -comentó Derek sentándose a su lado y tomando un biberón y a Theo ya que ella estaba concentrada en Eve.

-¿Qué, su aura era oscura, negra y apesadumbrada? -Se burló y lo escuchó reír de nuevo.

-No, no es eso, más bien es bastante luminosa y fuerte, pero también me fue familiar, Bella -La miró como si con ese comentario fuera suficiente. Frunció el ceño-. Es la mitad opuesta de otra que conozco… -Ella enarcó su ceja y él sonrió-. Me hizo entender muchas cosas, empezando con que no tengo casi oportunidad de ganar, pero seguiré intentándolo…

-¿A qué te…?

-¡Mami! -La voz de Sebastián cortó su pregunta y observó que Bree caminaba hacia donde se encontraban.

-Te lo dije, Diego… -escuchó que Derek susurraba para sí mismo y giró para verlo confundida.

-¿Qué significa esto? -Bree preguntó y Bella alzó la mirada hacia su prima.

-¿Bree, qué haces aquí? -Le preguntó ella-. Pensé que estarías en el laboratorio hasta un par de horas más tarde…

-Pude escaparme antes… -dijo sin dejar de ver hacia Diego-. Sebastián, es hora de irnos…

-Mamá, Diego me estaba enseñando sobre…

-Ahora, Sebastián… -le interrumpió con voz fuerte y el niño se calló asustado. Se apartó de Diego y caminó hacia ella mirando hacia Bella tímidamente.

-¿Bree? -Preguntó ella confundida.

-Hablamos después, Bella. Derek. -Fulminó con la mirada a Diego, tomó la mano de Sebastián y lo arrastró hacia donde estaba estacionada.

-Diego… -llamó Derek y su amigo se giró a verlo por un par de segundos. Bella se sorprendió por el dolor que se mostraba en su mirada.

-Lo siento -contestó Diego antes de dar la vuelta e irse por el lado contrario que Bree estaba tomando.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? -Preguntó Bella aturdida. Derek suspiró levantándose y cargando a Theo, ella hizo lo mismo. El día de parque se había arruinado.

-Tu prima y mi amigo han estado acostándose desde que tuvimos la cita… -respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… -respondió aturdida-. Bree me hubiese dicho algo… no puedo creerlo.

-Créelo, Bella -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, ya tienen seis meses saliendo. Bueno, no saliendo, ¿no te ha parecido raro como una vez cada dos semanas tú te quedabas con Sebastián?

Bella abrió los ojos incluso más y negó con la cabeza, aunque al mismo momento pensaba en que su prima le había pedido eso constantemente, no le había importado, siempre hacía pijamadas, jugaba con él o hacia partidos online junto con Edward hasta que lo agotaban.

-Cada vez su asunto pendiente era Diego, al parecer tenían un acuerdo. Nadie podría saberlo, y él no conocería nunca al niño. -Se encogió de hombros tomando la pañalera y dirigiéndose hacia el vehículo-. Yo le dije a mi amigo que estuviera tranquilo, que no fuera tan intenso, todo es natural, si quieren tener sexo ténganlo y ya, pero él… bueno, Diego necesitaba conocer a Sebastián, le gusta Bree de verdad, incluso ella es la razón por la que no se ha ido, le ofrecieron un proyecto de investigación pero lo rechazó alargando su tiempo sabático.

Bella se detuvo por un par de segundos ya que Eve le pedía atención, aunque como Derek continuó caminando y hablando, se apresuró a perseguirlo. Hasta que llegaron al vehículo y él colocó a Theo en su asiento.

-Al parecer Diego quería entrar en su mundo, él me pidió que lo llevara a conocer a Sebas ya que yo estaba saliendo contigo y sería solo como mi amigo. Le dije que eso de mentir le explotaría en la cara, las mentiras siempre lo hacen, Bella, y dejan un color horrible también. No me quiso escuchar y ya… eso es todo.

-¡¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? -Le reclamó dejando a Eve en su asiento y empujándolo. Derek se encogió de hombros.

-No era mi secreto para divulgar, nena. -La miró avergonzado-. Míralo de esta manera, esta noche Ben se llevará a Ánge secuestrada, tu prima acaba de descubrir a su amante con su hijo después de prohibírselo… tu alma melodramática debe estar complacida…

Bella se controló para no sonreír cuando tantas cosas tan horribles estaban sucediendo alrededor. Pero Derek lo hizo ampliamente.

-¿Me dejaras compensarte? -Le preguntó alzando las cejas sugestivamente y ella negó con la cabeza divertida-. No eres nada divertida, Marge -bromeó y Bella sonrió por su mala imitación de Homero.

Se montaron en el carro y llegaron a casa media hora después. Ben ya se encontraba allí. Le sonrió calmándose un poco ya que pasó todo el trayecto averiguando todo lo que él sabía sobre Bree y Diego. Lo cual no era mucho, solo sabía que se estaban acostando y que Bree lo estaba apartando de su vida, también era bastante parcial, Diego era su mejor amigo.

-Hola, Ben, ¿cómo van los preparativos? -le preguntó sonriendo cuando él sacaba a Theo y le daba un beso de saludo. El niño comenzó a dar brincos al ver a su padre.

-Ya todo está reservado, vamos a ir a cenar, la buscaré en su trabajo, y allí usaremos lo que te dije y la llevaré a la casa… -Negó con la cabeza-. Casi cancela dos veces…

-Ella es terca, Ben, pero te quiere, lo sé -le dijo y él asintió saludando a Eve y dándole a Theo a Derek.

Ella caminó hacia la maleta que había hecho esa mañana cuando Ánge se había ido a trabajar y se la entregó para que la metiera en su vehículo.

-Gracias, Bella, por todo. Cualquier cosa tienes mi número para llamarme si sucede algo con los niños. El de Ánge será confiscado desde que se acabe la cena.

-Lo sé. -Se acercó y lo abrazó ligeramente-. Suerte.

-La necesitaré…

Le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia su camioneta.

-¿Ben? -Lo llamó cuando iba a montarse en el vehículo. Él se giró y la miró confundido-. Trata de que te acepte a los dos días… compartiré el dinero de la apuesta contigo…

Él entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Derek jadeó.

-¡Eres una tramposa, Bella! -Le gritó y ella se rió antes de tomar a Theo y caminar hacia adentro.

-Como soy el árbitro de la apuesta decido que no hice trampa -se burló metiendo a los niños en el corral para prepararles cena y después bañarlos, antes que se hiciera más tarde-. ¿Cuándo regresas? -Le preguntó a Derek, al día siguiente viajaría a California.

-Pasaré por aquí uno o dos días la próxima semana pero después seré abducido durante tres largas semanas por una honorable corporación que requiere mis singulares talentos para testear unos programas. En un mes, creo que volveré a ser un hombre libre del pesado yugo de las responsabilidades… podríamos ir a escalar ese fin de semana.

Ella lo miró con algo parecido a añoranza, tenían como dos meses que no lo practicaban. Cuando no tenía que ayudar a Ángela ni trabajar, daba paseos, hacía ejercicios de relajación, comenzó a practicar yoga, y a escalar con Derek, primero en un gimnasio, distancias cortas, aún tenía miedo a las alturas; después pequeños caminos, mezclaban caminata y escaladas, eso le sirvió mucho, ya que no solo era un trabajo de una persona, si no que tenías que confiar en ti misma para realizarlo, y esa sensación era asombrosa. Así como llegar a la cima y percibir el aire removiendo tu cabello, mirar el horizonte y sentirte triunfadora porque fue algo que hiciste sola. Por supuesto, no escalaria el Everest ningún día cercano, pero eso no quitaba que cada pequeña montaña era un Everest para ella. Generalmente era la misma sensación que le llenaba cuando terminaba de pintar un cuadro, y como ya no pintaba… era bueno tener un suplemento.

-La tierra llamando a Bella -dijo Derek pasándole una mano por la cara, ella se movió y tropezó con uno de los cajones de la cocina.

-Ouch -exclamó sobando su cadera. Lo miró negando con la cabeza-. Estaré en Londres para la boda de Car… -titubeó y lo miró fijamente. Derek sonrió-. Si quieres puedes ir…

-Tal vez, si me lo pides del modo correcto… -dijo todo coqueto mientras se acercaba a ella y rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos. Ella sonrió divertida y apoyó la mejilla contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, sé que hoy no fue lo que se llama una cita ensueño… -comentó y él acarició suavemente su espalda con una de sus manos.

-Pasamos la tarde con los niños, te he visto sonreir muchas veces, hemos tenido un espectáculo en vivo… no puedo pedir nada más, Bella.

Ella se separó intentando descubrir que su rostro era sincero. Derek le sonrió seductor y la besó.

Una especie de gruñido ahogado, seguido por el ruido sordo de algunos objetos al golpear contra el piso hizo que se separaran sorprendidos. Rose los miraba boquiabierta desde el quicio de la puerta, todo lo que traía en la mano estaba desperdigado en el suelo a su alrededor.

-Empezó el segundo espectáculo -le susurró él en el oído-. Ire a ver un rato televisión, ¿alguien quiere acompañarme? No… Bien.

Bella solo atinó a mascullar entre dientes _"cobarde" _antes que Derek saliera de la cocina prácticamente corriendo.

-Hola, Rose -saludó confundida tratando de recomponerse-. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ángela me dijo que viniera a buscar unos envases que se trajo del bautizo y quería saber si hoy fue lo del secuestro al final -le respondió un tanto seca.

-Sí, y ya apostaste por cuatro dias, no puedes cambiarlo… -Comentó buscando los envases y tratando desesperadamente de distraerla.

-¿Qué diablos son Derek y tú? -Le preguntó sin rodeos y ella se giró y la miró fijamente.

-Somos amigos y estamos saliendo desde un mes atrás, solo hemos tenido unas cuantas citas -le respondió ladeando su cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso a Edward? -Preguntó furiosa.

-¿Edward? -Preguntó a su vez Bella confundida-. ¿Qué le estoy haciendo?

-Yo creí que tú y él ahora iban a estar bien. En el bautizo parecían como antes, cuando vivíamos los tres en el edificio de la empresa, y ahora que ya casi está saliendo de sus problemas…

-Rose, somos amigos -respondió Bella confundida.

-¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso? ¿Dónde está el amor que gritabas a los cuatro vientos que sentías por él si a pocos meses después estás con otro…?

-¡Pero si tú fuiste la que pasaste todo el tiempo en contra de que me volviera su amante! -Exclamó pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Por supuesto… pero ya no lo serían, si tan solo hubieses esperado un poco más…

-¿Más? -Le interrumpió negando con la cabeza-. Primero esto no es tu problema, lo que él y yo tengamos o dejemos de tener es cuestión nuestra. Segundo, hablemos sobre esperar, han pasado seis años o tal vez más, él fue quien se fue sin dignarse a escucharme; quien me rechazó; quien se casó con otra persona; con quien cada vez que intenté acercarme en Londres se puso a resguardo y me mantuvo alejada. Yo lo intenté, sabes que lo hice…

-Pero ahora…

-Ahora soy feliz con que él lo sea, Rose. Escucha, te repetiré lo que le dije a Edward, toda nuestra relacion fue algo enfermiza, algo como_: "cuando tu quieres yo no quiero; cuando yo quiero tu no puedes; cuando puedes yo no debo…"._ Esto es exasperante… Y sí, siempre lo voy a querer, pero nosotros funcionamos mejor como amigos…

-¿Amigos? -Preguntó ella aturdida-. ¿Cómo funcionan como amigos si todo esto él lo esta haciendo para estar a tu lado…?

Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-Estás equivocada, totalmente. Él está haciendo esto por sí mismo, nadie puede hacer que termines o cambies algo, cariño, mucho menos yo. Edward decidió salir del yugo de su abuelo porque se dio cuenta que no era apreciado; de Kate porque no la amaba, nunca por mí, jamás dijo algo parecido u ofrecio algo distinto…

-¿De qué hablas, Bella? Él me dijo en el bautizo… -se detuvo con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¿Quieres decir que no te ha dicho nada? ¡Voy a matar al imbecil! -Gritó.

-Bien, estoy confusa, cambias de bando muy rápidamente para mí, cariño.

-¡Es porque los quiero a ambos! -Gritó Rose gruñendo y jalandola para abrazarla. Bella le respondió y acarició su cabello con cariño.

-Es mejor así, Rose. -Se apartó y miró hacia Derek que estaba apoyado en la pared de la cocina, mirándolas con los brazos cruzados. -Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me siento tranquila, y supongo que dentro de lo que cabe, él también lo está… estamos recuperando algo que sinceramente creí perdido después que salí de Londres y estoy segura que en parte es porque dejamos atrás cosas que no pueden ser… ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió y se encogió de hombros.

-Siento haber explotado contigo, iré a matar al otro idiota… -respondió amenazante tomando las tazas-. Debo irme, Maddy va a cuidar los niños esta noche, Emmett y yo tendremos una cena romántica… -confesó sonriendo enamorada.

Bella la secundó pero se mordió el labio para no preguntar si tenian todos los medios de protección al día, porque si no podrían tener más compañía.

-Hablamos después… -se despidió Bella, viendo cómo salía por la puerta de la cocina con su llave y giró hacia Derek, él se acercó y la tomó en brazos, envolviéndola hasta que apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Siento eso… -murmuró aunque ella nunca le había mentido, él sabia toda su historia, sus sentimientos y su pasado, después de la caminata que dieron el día que Edward le había enviado el mail, Derek había hecho que se lo confesara. Podía ser muy persuasivo cuando queria.

Él la abrazó y besó su cabello.

-Hay algo sobre las almas gemelas, Bella -le dijo sin casi separar sus labios-, después que se encuentran no importa cuánto quieren separarse no lo consiguen, siguen arrastrándose de vuelta porque están destinadas a estar juntas. Lo único que puedes hacer es renunciar, pero si la encontraste y renunciaste a ella después no serás completamente feliz, no como podrías haberlo sido si la hubieras conservado a tu lado.

Bella frunció el ceño y se retiró para mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Ya llegamos al tema de las almas gemelas? -Preguntó titubeante-. Pensé que era una mala estudiante y que algún día terminarías de enseñarme los principios metafísicos…

-Eres una pésima alumna -le dijo negando con la cabeza-, ya me rendí. Pero esto no es sobre ello…

Ella asintió pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre y lo dejó cuidando la comida de los bebés mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió encontró a Bree y a Sebastián en el umbral.

-¿Bree? -preguntó confundida observándola.

-¿Podrías cuidar a Sebas un rato? Tengo que ir al laboratorio, unas… moléculas no han querido evolucionar como deberían y me dijeron que debía ir a evaluarlas…

Bella asintió forzadamente. Miró hacia Sebastián y sonrió.

-Derek está en la cocina, ¿quieres una galleta antes de cenar? -El niño asintió sonriendo-. Dile que te dé una… -Sebas salió corriendo hacia la cocina. Bella miró a su prima y sonrió ligeramente-. Sabes, Bree… -titubeó un poco-… estoy segura que no todas las moléculas son iguales, a veces tienes que darle una oportunidad.

Bree entrecerró los ojos y después apartó la mirada.

-¿Cuándo te graduaste de física y no me di cuenta? -Preguntó mordazmente y Bella apretó los labios-. Además, Isabella, no puedes decir eso, no tú de todas las personas…

-Sí, mis moléculas han sido… un poco dañinas -dijo con cuidado-, pero lo he intentado…

-Es muy fácil decirlo, no tienes otra responsabilidad que tú misma -le dijo mirándola desafiante.

-Puede -respondió dándole la razón a medias-, pero tampoco necesito escudarme de mis responsabilidades por miedo a una… molécula.

-No, tú tienes suficiente contigo misma para escudarte -le escupió de vuelta y Bella suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-Lo siento, Bree, yo solo quiero que seas feliz y que sepas que estoy aquí…

Bree se pasó una mano por la cara y suspiró hondo.

-Solo cuida a Sebastián, ¿sí? -Bella asintió y ella se fue dejándola sola y más preocupada que antes.

En ese instante odió a Fred por lo que le había hecho a su prima, también se detestó a sí misma por ser partícipe en ello, aunque lamentablemente no podía cambiarlo, tampoco creía que si pudiera lo hiciera, si no hubiese sido con ella Fred habría encontrado a otra, imaginaba, y así y todo tuvo el placer de conocer a Edward… aunque al final eso también se hubiese arruinado.

.

Un par de horas después ya habían cenado y estaban viendo televisión, Sebas se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo y Derek se levantó estirándose.

-Por más que adore estar en esta casa y contigo, debo irme, nena, el vuelo sale temprano.

-Gracias por todo, Derek, y a mí también me gustó nuestra cita.

Él sonrió, asintió y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios. En ese instante la melodía rara volvió a sonar y ella giró la cabeza hacia la cocina, donde venía el sonido. Se removió para buscarlo pero Sebas no se lo permitía.

-Déjame, lo hago por ti. -Ella asintió y lo vio correr hacia la cocina y después venir hablando por este. Él sonrió burlonamente y después arrugó su cara-. Dark Vader, nena.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y alzó la mano para que se lo entregara.

-Me llevo a Sebas antes de irme para que hables tranquila, cariño -le dijo Derek antes de entregarle el teléfono y darle un pequeño beso en su cabello, después tomó a Sebastián y subió las escaleras para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-Hola, Edward -sintió que su corazón palpitaba y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos a fin de calmarse.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	63. Chapter 47, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Always, Bon Jovi_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=9BMwcO6_hyA&ob=av2e

¡Feliz año DI! No puedo creer que hayamos cumplido un año en esta historia. Quería darles este regalito para celebrar este año, gracias a todos por acompañarme todo este tiempo, por ser constantes, tanto las personas que empezaron conmigo como las que se van uniendo. Nunca creí que duraría tanto tiempo en una historia (aunque debí tener un indicio cuando me propuse a hacer una historia de tres partes). Me alegra en el corazón que sigan allí, y bueno… regálenme una sonrisa para festejar este día junto a todos que la leen ;)

Betza

* * *

><p>¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! En una hora tendría que levantarse y casi no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Gruñó de nuevo al recordar que el día anterior Derek contestó su teléfono. <em>"¡Maldito bastardo, Isabella es mía!", <em>estuvo a punto de gritarle. ¿Se habría quedado la noche anterior? _¡Joder, joder, joder!_ Estaba más allá de los celos, más allá, porque era una unión entre impotencia, celos y la furia… sobre todo lo último. Quisiera tener derecho a decirle, "no, Isabella, diablos, te quiero conmigo". Pero dado que él había sido quien estuvo casado primero no podía exigirle mucho ahora, ¡sobre todo si seguía estando casado! Por eso debía moverse rápido, no podría soportar si ella se enamora de otro hombre, sobre todo ahora que para ella solo eran "amigos", como tanto se lo repitió ese día y los siguientes.

_Jodida, condenada, terca mujer_…, gruñó. Cualquier persona normal esperaría, o lo odiaría o no le hablaría por todo lo que sucedió. Pero no, Bella no solo le hablaba si no que estaba convencida que lo mejor para ellos era ser amigos. ¿Cómo diablos de todas las cosas en que pudo haber pensado esa fue la conclusión que llegó? ¿Cómo podía pensar que él se conformaría con eso? _Absurda, es una mujer absurda._

Obviamente él tuvo un enorme error de cálculo, debió haberle dicho que la deseaba en su vida y en su cama cuando todo acabara, pero vamos, estaba jodido en medio de millones de problemas, y se había prometido no volver a intentar nada con ella hasta que de verdad pudiera, además pensó inocente y estúpidamente, debía agregar, ella iba a esperarlo con solo hablarle y estar para ella en la limitada forma en que podía estarlo. Era un completo idiota, como James solía decirle, no tuvo en cuenta que durante su estancia en Londres él se había encargado de destruir cada uno de los lazos que los unían, debió arrodillarse y agradecer al cielo que ella se dignara a hablarle, pero como el imbécil arrogante que era la dio por sentada.

¡Qué demonios había estado pensando al descuidarse tanto! ¿Alguna vez algo entre ellos fue sencillo para que él tuviera la errónea percepción de que esto lo sería? Isabella era la mujer más terca, ilógica, psicótica, melodramática y complicada que él alguna vez hubiese conocido y tenía todos los motivos para batir el récord de velocidad alejándose de él, pero era su mujer. En el fondo de su mente entendía que Derek la deseara, odiaba que lo hiciera, pero lo entendía. Tenía que controlar el daño con rapidez, no podía permitir que las cosas avanzaran más entre ellos o estaría fregado.

Se movió inquieto en la cama y cerró los ojos por un instante, las cosas se habían puesto en movimiento y para bien o para mal en unas pocas horas la suerte estaría echada…

Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Intentaría despabilarse con una ducha fría. Unos minutos después su celular empezó a sonar, insistentemente, para más datos. Después de unos cuantos timbrazos debía saltar el contestador pero quien mierda estuviera del otro lado evidentemente pretendía que atendiera. Cerró el grifo, se envolvió en una toalla y caminó a su habitación, tomó el teléfono y frunció el ceño cuando vio quién lo llamaba.

-Rose –la saludó pero tuvo que guardar silencio cuando una serie de gritos, tan agudos cualquier vidrio o superficie de cristal que estuviera a su alcance deberían haber quedado destruidas, le taladraron el oído.

-Maldito bastardo, meses… ¡han pasado meses! -No entendía qué significaba la llamada, en Chicago eran las dos de la mañana.

-¿Cariño, estás borracha? -le preguntó inquieto.

-No, estoy completamente frustrada -le respondió hosca-. Edward Masen, coordiné todo para tener una maratónica sesión de sexo con mi marido y no puedo disfrutarla por tu culpa.

-Realmente, Rose, no entiendo de qué estás hablando. -Aparentemente se sintió poco comprendida porque elevó el tono a decibeles que dejarían sin audición a alguien usando tapones en los oídos.

-¡Tienes que regresar a Chicago! ¡Imbécil…! -Eso era más o menos lo único que podía captar-. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no haberle dicho…? ¡…Idiota!

-¡Rose, joder! No hablo el lenguaje de lunáticas… -escupió y la escuchó gritar tan agudamente que su tímpano le dolió. Se apartó el auricular de su oído-. ¡Maldición, no entiendo cómo Emmett no te abandona si le peleas de esa forma!

-¡Cállate que lo tengo aquí al lado hecho una pena! -Le dijo y la escuchó respirar profundamente-. ¿Por qué diablos no le dijiste a Bella lo que me dijiste cuando todos se fueron? ¡Ella no sabe cuáles son tus intenciones! ¡No sabe que tú aún la quieres en tu vida!

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! -Gritó él tratando de que se calmara-. Fue una idiotez… lo sé, ¿pero, qué mierda? ¡No sabía que había un pendejo merodeándola! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? -le espetó furioso.

-¡Porque yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando! -Le gritó Rose.

-¡Pues ella me jodió también porque no me dijo nada -le dijo de vuelta.

-¡Arrg! -Gritó y él se carcajeó por su reacción infantil. Las mujeres de su vida eran igual de exasperantes-. -Es que… provoca golpearla… -Él se rió de nuevo y ella suspiró-. Ayer la encontré besándose con Derek en su casa, él me agrada, no me malinterpretes, es un buen hombre pero no eres tú, y bueno… por supuesto que te voy a apoyar. Tienes que hacer algo, Edward, ¡ya! Ustedes son tan idiotas que si no te apuras ella terminará casándose con él…

-¡Maldición, no lo digas ni en broma, Rose! - se quejó pasándose una mano por la cabeza como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo.

-Con cualquier otra persona lo diría de esa forma… pero con ustedes dos… ¡no lo dudaría! -Le espetó-. Apúrate, patéale el culo a tu abuelo y a tu ex y regresa… si no quieres perderla…

-De eso se trata, cariño, lo sé -la escuchó suspirar-. Hazte cargo de ese pobre hombre que tienes a tu lado, que el síndrome de bolas azules duele como la muerte… -bromeó.

-Desde mitad de la llamada estoy en eso, Edward, cuando tienes niños aprendes cómo hacer más de una cosa a la vez- le respondió y colgó la llamada dejándolo sin palabras.

Media hora después estaba terminando de anudarse la corbata cuando su teléfono le anunció que había recibido un correo. Lo abrió temiendo que su abuelo hubiera suspendido la reunión pero se encontró con un mail de Isabella.

De: Bella Swan  
>Enviado: Martes, 25 de septiembre. 2:40 a.m.<br>Para: Edward Masen.

Hola, Edward, solo te escribía para desearte suerte para tu reunión de más tarde,_  
><em>espero que todo salga bien y obtengas lo que buscas en ella. (Sé que lo harás  
>ya que es lo que haces, pero que no se te suba en la cabeza ).<br>Sebas durmió con nosotros, así que nos preparamos para hacer una acampada  
>en casa y ya hicimos el fuerte en la sala con puras sábanas blancas (su elección).<br>Me dijo que deseaba que estuvieras aquí…, y me pidió específicamente que te  
>lo dijera… (Y también que espera que Bree le dé permiso esta tarde para jugar ¬¬)<br>Les pido por favor que me llamen cuando hayan salido. No pueden dejarme  
>con esta angustia... (Eso no le hace bien a mi corazón XD)<br>Bella.

Sonrió por el mensaje y le respondió rápidamente antes de dirigirse a la empresa de su abuelo, donde había pautado que sería la cita. Después la llamaría, se sentía un maldito acosador pero era una necesidad enfermiza, como si con eso se asegurara de que no lo olvidara. Y tan pronto como fuera libre de su infierno iría a perseguirla; la seduciría, secuestraría, jura por Dios que le ataría en una jodida cama hasta que ella comprendiera que ellos dos, nunca, jamás, volverían a ser solo amigos.

Una hora después, Edward recorrió la entrada de Pattens junto a Carlisle y se sintió extraño inmediatamente, muchas veces se había encontrado más cómodo en estas oficinas que en su propia casa; había pisado esas instalaciones desde que tenía uso de razón y tenía veinte años trabajando allí. Era confuso saber que llevaba casi un año luchando para apartarse de uno de sus mayores sueños. Tenía una mezcla de desazón y entusiasmo por ello, como si luchara contra sí mismo, añoranza por lo conocido y expectativa por lo que sucederá después de ese momento.

Él siempre había querido hacer eso, ser dueño de esa empresa; pero saber que no lo sería lo dejaba con tantas opciones que se encontraba abrumado. Emocionado. Excitado. Aterrado. Todo junto.

-Me parece gracioso que nos haya traído a su territorio para esta reunión -comentó Carlisle y Edward parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos. Asintió cuadrando su mandíbula.

-La mayoría de las reuniones han sido en sitios neutrales. Quizás necesitaba sentir que puede arrojarnos a la calle si lo necesita, ya que fuimos nosotros quienes lo citamos -analizó Edward.

-Sí, pero creo que necesita desesperadamente la idea de que tiene el poder -se acercó para hablar en susurros, aunque solamente ellos habían entrado en el ascensor-. Mis contactos me dicen que algunos inversionistas han temblado por el proceso judicial en tu contra, ya sabes, son familia y el honor y la palabra de caballero aún en estos días existe para algunas personas en los negocios, otros simplemente piensan si es capaz de hacerle eso a su nieto bien podría hacérselo a ellos. También me contaron que algunos contratos se han caído, sobre todo los de las personas que estaban acostumbrados a tu cara y a tu forma de hacer negocios. Al parecer está teniendo dificultades en asumir el mando de nuevo aunque a nadie se lo quiera aceptar o siquiera piense en pedir ayuda. Lo cierto es que tiene más de seis años que no es director y tu mandato fue muy distinto, globalizaste Pattens, no solo fueron varias sucursales en el mundo, fue que el producto traspasó las fronteras. -Carlisle sonrió ampliamente mirándolo con malicia-. Incluso he llegado a escuchar que muchos lamentan no estar a tus órdenes y tu guía… imagino que tu abuelo no debe estar excesivamente feliz por ello… -Lo ultimó lo dijo con tono irónico.

Edward asintió confirmando lo que alguien de la empresa también le había confesado durante una llamada por teléfono.

Salieron del ascensor cuando llegaron al último piso y se anunciaron con una secretaria mucho mayor que la que él había dejado. Su secretario había sido despedido desde el momento en que Edward se fue de la empresa, él había conseguido que entrara a trabajar en uno de los negocios de Jasper.

-Las abejas salieron del panal asustadas… -le comentó Carlisle al ver a la gente revoloteando alrededor luciendo ansiosa y preocupada. Edward sonrió y asintió dirigiéndose hacia el salón.

Allí ya estaban sentados Aimee y Mak Whitlock y un par de los abogados de su abuelo. Este último brillaba por su ausencia. Edward y Carlisle se quedaron en una esquina de la oficina, charlando sobre la mejor estrategia, mientras los otros lo miraban y hablaban en voz baja a su vez.

-Déjame hablar a mí -le pidió Carlisle y él negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

-Tengo que hacerlo yo -le contestó y lo escuchó bufar-. Es mi plan… -insistió.

-Lo sé. Aún creo que no es suficiente… -refunfuñó Carlisle y Edward rodó los ojos.

En ese instante abrieron la puerta con tanta fuerza que golpeó contra una pared. Ambos alzaron la cabeza y encontraron la mirada furibunda de Edward Pattens, incluso respiraba aceleradamente como si buscara calmarse.

-No tengo todo el día, Masen, ¿para qué querías esta reunión? -Espetó caminando hacia una de las puntas de la mesa cuadrada con otros dos abogados siguiendo sus talones-. Lo dije en la última reunión, no desistiré en la demanda, tampoco comprendo por que has hecho venir a Aimee y Mark aquí, esto es un asunto de familia.

-Te equivocas, es un asunto laboral y ya que ellos pertenecen a la empresa desde la fusión y son los que más acciones tienen si contamos sus acciones y las de Kate… -respondió Edward acercándose a la mesa con pasos calmados y relajados-. ¿Qué tienes abuelo? La vez anterior a esta te encontrabas tan calmado, ¿qué ha cambiado? -preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Edward Mayor frunció el ceño.

-No me gusta que malgasten mi tiempo y tú lo has hecho al exceso, desde el momento que naciste… -espetó y Edward sonrió burlonamente-. ¿Qué demonios quieres, Edward? -Preguntó golpeando la mesa e ignorando su provocación.

-Te noto preocupado, abuelo -declaró y lo observó hacer una mueca de asco.

Carlisle le hizo una seña con su brazo para que fuera al punto. Él asintió imperceptiblemente. Sacó una copia de su periódico y la dejó sobre la mesa, jura que la tensión del cuarto aumentó unos cuantos grados en pocos segundos.

-Interesantes las noticias de hoy, ¿no es así? -Preguntó pasando las hojas con hastió-. Un nuevo terremoto en Japón, el precio del petróleo sigue aumentando… Ah, mira, una noticia sobre Pattens, ¿has visto esto, abuelo? -Inquirió con tono inocente y satírico a la vez-. Caramba, es sobre un edificio que construyó tu empresa ocho años atrás, ¡qué barbaridad! Parece que está teniendo serios problemas de fisuras y te acusan de no usar los materiales adecuados. Lo más interesante es que incluso muestran dos informes de presupuesto, uno maquillado y otro el verdadero… Imagino que tu equipo de relaciones públicas debe estar vuelto loco…-Alzó la mirada observándolo -. Me pregunto cómo habrá pasado ésto… -declaró tocando su barbilla analíticamente.

-Yo sé cómo no habría pasado -continuó el juego Carlisle-. De ninguna forma tu abogado habría conseguido pruebas sobre cada malversación de fondos; fraude de materiales e insumos restando calidad de las obras; incumplimientos de cláusulas de contratos que datan desde más de veinte años de la empresa antes de tu mandato, Edward. Por supuesto tampoco encontró pruebas sobre fraude al fisco· No, eso tampoco lo tiene.

-Cierto, y tampoco su representado, que dicho sea de paso no tiene impresionantes conexiones con la prensa, está dispuesto a filtrar diariamente nada de información calificada para que se hagan un festín.

-Claramente… -respondió Carlisle mirando hacia los participantes de la reunión. Edward no pudo descubrir quién estaba más atónito en la sala, aunque sabía quién era el que estaba más furioso.

-¿Carlisle, cuánto tiempo crees que podría demorar en caer un fiscal del Ministerio Público para investigar el caso si este tipo de cosas sigue apareciendo en los diarios?

-No creo que tarden más de diez días en presentarse, aunque supongo que el Fisco podría empezar a hurgar antes.

-¡Qué desastre para la continuidad de la empresa! Imagínate, la desbandada que podría producirse. -Clavó su mirada en Edward Mayor y por un segundo reconoció un brillo parecido a orgullo en su mirada, después cambio a furia, así que decidió que debía haberlo imaginado-. Vas a tener que empezar a hacer control de daños pronto o te vas a arruinar, abuelo -le aconsejó en tono comedido.

-Déjennos -habló Edward Mayor y sintió como Carlisle se tensaba a su lado, lo comprendía, no muchos estaban acostumbrados a la voz tensa, mortífera y furiosa de su abuelo cuando se encontraba en este estado.

-Señor, permítanos… -El abogado comenzó a susurrar apresuradamente al oído de Pattens y Edward giró hacia los padres de Kate y Jasper.

-¡Basta! -Escuchó que Edward Mayor le gritaba a su abogado, el suficientemente audaz para hablarle en ese momento-. ¡Largo! Todos váyanse de aquí… Esto es entre mi nieto y yo -la última palabra fue dicha en forma tan despectiva que Carlisle volvió a estremecerse, aunque Edward no sabía bien porqué lo hacia.

Uno a uno salieron de la sala dejando a Carlisle, Edward y Edward Mayor en la sala.

-¡Dije todos, basura! -escupió el viejo hacia Carlisle.

-Antes de ofender debería verse en el espejo, señor -dijo burlonamente-, recuerde que fui yo quien lo separó cuando estaba golpeando a una mujer. Maldito bastardo poco hombre, ¿se siente satisfecho cuando maltrata mujeres y niños? Pervertido de la mierda. ¡Debería hacerle un bien al mundo y…!

-¡Carlisle! -Le grito Edward interrumpiéndolo y tomando su brazo para alejarlo-. Déjanos solos…

-Edward… -advirtió él mirando al hombre con furia y tratando de saltarle.

-Ahora -ordenó apretando su brazo hasta calmarlo. Carlisle miró hacia el viejo y después salió de la habitación tirando la puerta detrás de él.

Escuchó aplausos dirigidos de donde estaba su abuelo y se giró a verlo. Sonrió irónicamente y se quitó su saco para tirarlo sobre la silla. Había llegado el momento.

-¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó su abuelo tomando asiento. Edward alzó sus cejas y le hizo una mueca.

-Te aconsejaron transigir, entonces -se burló sentándose frente a su abuelo.

-No me provoques, Edward -le respondió entre dientes.

-Ésta es tu guerra, Pattens, no la mía. Diez meses atrás te ofrecí mi dimisión, no te dio la gana de otorgármela, creíste que podrías seguir controlándome…

El viejo se relajó contra el respaldo de la silla.

-Era un hábito, supongo -concluyó y Edward apretó sus labios-. Pero como siempre son unos inservibles, tu madre no hizo bien su único jodido trabajo.

-Lo hizo -respondió mirando a su abuelo con reto-. Fue un buen plan, hacer que me pidiera que no te jodiera mientras me destrozabas en un tribunal.

-No estaríamos aquí si hubieras hecho lo que debías desde el principio… -le dijo exasperado.

-Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena -le respondió Edward con dureza-. ¿Tienes alguna duda de que lo llevaré hasta las últimas consecuencias? ¿Crees que me temblará mínimamente la mano antes de darte el golpe de gracia?

-Aún sigo de pie, ¿no? Deberías haber dado esas pruebas ante la autoridad, Edward, mientras no lo hagas no acabaras conmigo…

-Y esa es la razón por la que no lo hice, abuelo, no te quiero acabado, esa es mi diferencia contigo, yo solo te obligaré a darme lo que quiero y después me olvidaré que existes. Tú acabaras con esto solo, eres tan soberbio que será imposible que entiendas cuánto han cambiado las cosas y que necesitas ayuda…

-Eres un hombre débil si crees que necesitas alguna vez ayuda. Pero lo cierto es que nunca aprendiste nada de lo que te enseñé -le escupió el abuelo removiéndose sobre su asiento-. Di tus condiciones, además de dejar de ser heredero Pattens. -Bufó sonoramente-. Mejor así, no tienes lo que es necesario…

Edward se carcajeó amargamente.

-Los negocios que estás perdiendo demuestran ya quien tiene la razón sobre este asunto, pero tranquilo, abuelo -dijo con tono condescendiente-, me gusta ser débil… tus pérdidas serán mi ganancia…

Edward Mayor entrecerró los ojos y él sonrió ampliamente, una mueca totalmente falsa.

-Firmaremos un acuerdo de cese de fuego -declaró-. Carlisle lo redactará inmediatamente. Acordaremos mi renuncia al cargo de director de Pattens, y una declaración de indemnidad, de esta manera estarás atado de pies y manos y no podrás demandarme en el futuro por ninguna de mis acciones en la empresa. Desistirás a las acciones legales en proceso. Todas.

-Bien -masculló golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

-No he terminado -continuó y colocó los codos sobre la mesa-. Firmaremos una escisión, quiero Pattens de Estados Unidos traspasada a mi nombre y de mi socia Rosalie McCarty.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver! -Gritó el viejo levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa.

-¿Por qué no? -Explotó Edward-. Me la merezco, ¡son mis honorarios por haber sido tu jodido esclavo por veinte malditos años!

-¡He dicho que no! -Escupió de nuevo.

-Pobre Edward Pattens -se burló-, la única sucursal que no le interesaba, la que creó solo para controlar a la familia de su nieto; a la que envío a su peón bastardo para jugar a gobernar, vigilado y apostando siempre a su fracaso. Pero su peón bastardo resultó ser tan bueno que en la actualidad, seis años después de haberse ido, con solo seguir sus lineamientos, es la más rentable de todo su imperio, además de ésta… por ahora.

Edward Mayor entrecerró los ojos con furia.

-No tienes nada -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Estás jugando con más sobre tu cabeza que lo que posees. Estás blofeando.

-¿Lo estoy? -Preguntó enarcando una ceja, sin levantarse aún del asiento pero mostrándose tan relajado que su abuelo se veía más débil inclusive de pie-. Nunca menosprecies a dos hombres con un objetivo en común, Pattens, y tienes muchos enemigos que dan información gratis.

-Muéstramelo… -ordenó.

-No -respondió inmediatamente.

-Entonces has lo que desees… exiges mucho para un simple reportaje falso.

Edward suspiró y se relajó aún más sobre su asiento.

-Es tu decisión, abuelo, pero cada día vas a ver publicada una noticia relacionada con tus manejos turbios y cada día se pondrán mejor, solo recuerda lo que sucederá si todo lo que he dicho resulta ser cierto…

Edward Mayor entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó.

-¿Cuándo estés preso, quién va a administrar tu empresa?… ¿Mi madre? Elizabeth…

-Ella no te apoya -respondió el viejo entre dientes.

-No, no lo hace, pero no sabe manejarla y pueden suceder dos cosas, abuelo; o la destruye ella o me pide ayuda y la destruyo yo… eso si queda algo que salvar después de las demandas por dolo e incumplimiento de contrato, y de la congelación de bienes y cobro del Estado por malversación y evasión de impuestos. El futuro de tu preciado imperio Pattens… -concluyó arqueando sus cejas burlonamente-. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No te atreverías… -murmuró.

-En eso te equivocas, aprendí bien abuelo. Elijo tener piedad y darte una oportunidad para que salves tu culo -dijo mirándolo con furia-, si intentas obligarme a hacer lo que no quiero de nuevo terminarás en la cárcel y destruiré tu empresa desde adentro, no quedará nada en pie…

-Te desconozco, Edward Masen -dijo entre dientes destilando veneno-. Ya no tengo nietos, ¡ninguno! Ya no eres un Pattens y nadie jamás mencionará de nuevo tu nombre a menos que quiera que lo destroce… -dijo temblando de la rabia, las manos vueltas puños, y parecía como si le fuera a dar una apoplejía.

Edward bloqueó el sentimiento de pesar por esas palabras y de temor por su salud. Se levantó del asiento y miró a su abuelo orgullosamente.

-Dado que nunca me has considerado un Pattens y jamás me hiciste sentir que algo de esto en verdad me pertenecía… no significará ninguna diferencia para ti, muchos menos para mí… -Tenía las manos en puño como las de su abuelo, mirándolo retadoramente-. Entonces… ¿tenemos un acuerdo?

Edward Mayor apretó la mandíbula.

-Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos… -dijo el viejo furioso.

-Sobre todo si no le das agua -completó Edward y lo observó dar un respingo. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia adelante, preocupado.

-Lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas, Masen -ordenó furioso-. Que tu abogado trate con los míos… y sí, tenemos un maldito trato. Aléjate de mi presencia en este instante…

Estaba temblando fuertemente y Edward tomó su saco.

-Como siempre… un placer hacer negocios contigo -le contestó y salió del despacho caminando seguro, observó a Carlisle sentado en uno de los sofás de espera moviendo su pie viéndose ansioso mientras miraba fijamente en la pared, imaginaba que analizando los distintos escenarios si esto resultaba y si no. Llegó hacia la secretaria primero-. Llévale a mi abuelo un vaso de agua, y llama a una ambulancia. ¡Ya! -El grito hizo que todos los presentes lo miraran fijamente, de reojo vio cómo la secretaria salió corriendo hacia el salón donde se encontraban. Sintió que jalaban su brazo y se giró para encontrar a Carlisle.

-Este maldito día no ha acabado aún, Edward. Los Whitlock te esperan en el salón de conferencia a tu derecha… Kate está con ellos, casi siento pena por ella, su madre la llamó y la obligó a venir… están jugando su última carta para convencerte -le dijo y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó aturdido. Carlisle asintió.

-Sé breve… te estaré esperando.

Edward caminó hacia la habitación y entró trancando la puerta detrás de él, encontrándolos a los tres sentados. La familia feliz.

-Hola, Kate -saludó y frunció el ceño hacia ellos.

-Creímos que ella debía estar presente, estabas afectando a su patrimonio después de todo… -comentó Aimee alzando la barbilla provocadoramente. Edward asintió sonriendo ligeramente.

-Por supuesto… lo que tengo que decir le afecta a ella completamente…

-Primero Kate quiere decirte algo… -le interrumpió Aimee y la empujó por un brazo, ella cerró los ojos y lo miró un segundo después.

-Lo siento por todo… -respondió cabizbaja y él frunció el ceño-. Sé… que no fui totalmente comprensiva contigo… que debí… actuar mejor. Como sabes nunca tuve ningún problema con tus… formas de pasar el tiempo mientras no me avergonzaras, pero seguramente cuando estabas con ella te até demasiado…

Él negó con la cabeza mirándola hablarle con la mirada baja completamente sumisa.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Isabella -le cortó-. Tiene que ver con nosotros, yo me liberé, ¿no quieres hacerlo tú…?

La madre apretó el agarre de su brazo y Kate la miró fijamente.

-¿Te liberaste? -Preguntó con un tono de voz aguda levantándose de su asiento-. ¡Renunciaste a todo por lo que luchamos! ¡Todo! Ya no eres el hombre que conocí, apartaste tus aspiraciones; toda tu vida quisiste ser el presidente de Pattens, ¿y ahora renuncias a ello? ¡Renuncias a todo incluyéndome a mí! Algún día te arrepentirás de ello, Edward, te lo aseguro, y cuando ese momento llegue la vas a odiar por lo que te quitó… y todo lo que estás dejando aquí ya no estará esperándote…

Él emitió una risa amarga por esas palabras.

-Después me dirás que esas son las razones por las que no me darás el divorcio y no porque tu madre nunca lo permitiría… -le respondió sardónicamente.

Ella se quedó paralizada y él negó con la cabeza. Caminó unos pasos y se detuvo frente a los padres de Kate, clavó sus ojos en Aimee, quien lo veía ligeramente desafiante.

-Quiero el divorcio.

-Es Kate la que debe firmar -habló orgullosa mirando a su hija. Maldita vieja, estaba tan segura de que ella no se lo daría, su brillo era de emoción, como si al verlo en acción lo ansiaba mucho más para su hija.

-Aimee, cuando negocias tienes que tener cuidado con no tirar demasiado de la cuerda, porque si tiras demasiado se rompe y no hay arreglo posible -declaró, su voz era letal-. Quiero los papeles de divorcio firmados por Kate en la oficina de mi abogada mañana y mantendré mi último ofrecimiento.

-¡No puede pretender…! – Explotó Mark parándose de su asiento azorado.

-¡Pretendo lo que me dé la gana! -Gruñó Edward haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo-. No tengo nada que perder, harían bien en no olvidarlo… mi tiempo de piedad se ha acabado, -Les comentó y la madre de Kate entrecerró sus ojos mirándolo con furia y orgullo-. Mañana, ese es mi último plazo para mantener mi oferta económica y mi garantía de privacidad.

-¿Y si ella no firma?- preguntó inquieta Aimee.

-Lo hará -declaró mirando a Kate retadoramente y viéndola como apartaba su mirada-, o airearemos todo en los tribunales y la prensa del corazón se hará un festín. -Ella jadeó ante la amenaza pero Edward se giró ignorándolos salió del cuarto para encontrarse frente a Carlisle-. Vámonos de aquí.

-Pensé que pensabas quedarte a acampar- le respondió bromeando. Llamaron al ascensor pero antes de que este cerrara Kate entró en éste. Ella lo miró desesperada y sin importar que Carlisle estuviera tomó su antebrazo.

-Si quieres seguir con ella puedes hacerlo, yo… -se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó con su cabeza.

-No fue por Isabella que renuncié a esta… vida, Kate -confesó él mirándola temblar-. Fue porque no debería sentirse tan condenadamente mal obtener lo que quieres, ¿no lo crees? La vida es demasiado corta para pasarla preocupándose por lo que los demás quieren, o pertenecerle a alguien que no te valora…

-¡No seas iluso, Edward! Nunca se puede ser libre… y siempre nos preocuparemos por complacer a alguien más. Si no es tu abuelo tu carcelero será otro… esa es la realidad… -dijo tirando de su agarre-. Por lo menos aquí sabes las reglas, por lo menos aquí estás bien…

-No, eso no es cierto. -Suspiró y le tomó su mandíbula con una mano-. Mira como es tu vida, ese patético intento que hiciste en esa oficina, como si fueras una marioneta a su gusto. ¿Cómo mierda puedes vivir así? ¿No deseas más? Maldición, Kate, dabas lástima allá dentro…

-¡Cállate! -Exigió apartándose.

-Escúchame bien, Kate -dijo ya sabiendo que tenía que acabar con todo-, puedo obligar a tu madre para que te haga darme el puto divorcio, puedo hacerlo, fácilmente, en este momento no me importa nada. No hay nada que me detenga. La piedad de Edward Masen murió cuando no solo descubrí que estaba a punto de perder lo que más me interesa sino cuando me enteré que mi madre, después de rogarme que no destruyera a mi familia, fue e intentó negociar junto con mi abuelo para que mi abogado me jodiera en el juzgado. Eso fue suficiente para mí… ya no me importa nada. Lo viste allí adentro. Pero te estoy dando una jodida oportunidad de decidir por ti misma, de no depender que tu madre te lo ordene; ya tienes los medios, Kate, te lo dije una vez, nunca te dejaría desamparada. No lo hice. Tendrás dinero para bañarte en él, incluso hasta acciones de la empresa, solo no dejes que sea tu madre quien decida. Aléjate de mí, aléjate de ella y vive tu jodida vida. Es hora que actúes por ti misma y dejes de ser una jodida niña, eres una mujer, demuéstralo. Te doy un día, un condenado día para que madures o sigas siendo la cobarde que está dispuesta a quedarse casada, no porque siente amor por la persona, sino porque su madre lo exige o porque lo ve como un defensor para cuidarla de ella.

En ese momento el ascensor llegó a su piso y salieron de éste, aunque ella seguía en el mismo puesto.

-Decide qué quieres hacer y hazlo -pidió como despedida y vio como las puertas se cerraban con ella aún mirándolo en estado de shock.

Salieron del edificio con Edward aún temblando de adrenalina.

-¡Que mañanita! Matamos todos los pájaros con un tiro -anunció Carlisle aturdido sabiendo que hasta el día siguiente no sabrían si Kate firmaría los malditos papeles de divorcio-. ¿Lo de tu abuelo está hecho? –preguntó y él asintió sonriendo.

-Debes contactar con sus abogados para realizar los documentos… –dijo y Carlisle lo observó confundido-. Se terminaron los pleitos y salí con todo lo que vine a buscar, aceptó escindir y cederme la sucursal de Pattens americana con Rosalie como mi socia -anunció.

-Bien… imagino que ella está feliz con esa noticia.

-No lo sabe… -respondió mirando hacia el edificio.

-Te va a arrancar las pelotas, Edward -dijo Carlisle sin poder creérselo. Él se carcajeó, no se las arrancaría, solo le reñiría un poco, y después se dejaría endulzar, esa era su Rose.

-Después nos reuniremos para afinar los detalles haremos una video llamada a Rose. Estoy ansioso por eso… -dijo abriendo la puerta de su vehículo.

-Bien, hablaré con los abogados de Pattens e investigaré si no lo mataste antes de que le dijera los términos del contrato. No que me importe mucho su salud y tampoco es como si no heredaras si él se muere… -se encogió de hombros despreocupado.

Edward se pasó una mano por la cara por esas palabras.

-Por favor, cerciórate que esté bien…

Escuchó que Carlisle bufaba antes de cerrar la puerta del piloto, aunque lo vio girar y volver a entrar a la empresa. Encendió el vehículo y se dirigió rumbo hacia su casa, más tarde se reuniría con James y le diría que por fin abriera la botella de champaña que tenía diez meses enfriándose.

Golpeó el volante al llegar a un embotellamiento y apoyó su cabeza en el reposo del asiento ya que sabía que iba para largo. Subió volumen a la radio sin importarle que canción sonara, al parecer _Always de Bon jovi, _y sacó su teléfono para releer el correo electrónico de ella.

Él sonrió más ampliamente por el contenido del mail y la preocupación que había en éste y después gruñó de nuevo al recordar la llamada de Rose.

-Pronto… -murmuró y vio como el tráfico se movía así que se concentró en el camino y la música, dejando de pensar en su mujer por un rato. Frunció el ceño al oír la canción.

"… _Lo que daría por correr mis dedos por tu pelo  
>Tocar tus labios, tenerte cerca.<br>Cuando tú dices tus plegarias, trata de entender  
>que he cometido errores, soy simplemente un hombre.<br>Cuando él te abraza,  
>cuando él te acerca,<br>cuando dice las palabras que tú quieres escuchar  
>desearía ser él, y que esas palabras fueran mías<br>para decírtelas hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Y yo te amaré, nena, siempre,  
>y estaré allí por siempre y un día más, siempre…"<em>

-Maldición… -gimió mientras cambiaba la estación de música y cruzaba a la izquierda para entrar por fin a la intersección y asegurándose que ya faltaba poco para tenerla a su lado.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa que casi se arrepiente de enviarme al banco... XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	64. Benjamín

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Westlife, Flying without wings_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=G1LEISP6e9c

* * *

><p>Benjamín siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre paciente y equilibrado, incluso cuando a la edad de diecinueve años dijo que quería ser artista, fue un acto analizado aunque sorprendió a toda su familia. Sobre todo porque llevaba ya un año cursando administración y gerencia. Pero provenía de una buena familia, una numerosa, bulliciosa y comprensiva familia, así que aceptaron a buen término su elección. Además, su hermana era la genio de la casa, ella siguió estudiando contabilidad y administración dándole la oportunidad de seguir con su vocación artística.<p>

Él se graduó tres años después e intentó por un tiempo consolidarse como escultor, era bueno, obtuvo algún tipo de reconocimiento, pero no era excelente y tampoco se sentía muy satisfecho con lo que hacía, por lo que volvió a clases, estudió gerencia, tomó cursos de arquitectura también y viajó. Conoció el mundo bohemio, adquirió contactos, y cuando tenía veintiséis años comenzó a salir con una mujer llamada Giselle Wellon, que resultó ser la hija del director del museo _Solomon R. Guggenheim _y gracias a ella consiguió un trabajo administrativo en éste.

Dos años después las cosas estaban mejor que nunca en su vida, era sub gerente de la oficina de organización de eventos del museo, se había casado con Giselle seis meses atrás y estaban buscando un bebé; hasta que una noche fue asesinada durante un robo de un supermercado, la mató una bala disparada por el dueño de la tienda mientras intentaba defenderse. Ben enloqueció un poco esa noche, no solo por la muerte de su esposa sino porque el hombre que la había matado se había arrodillado a sus pies pidiéndole perdón cuando lo vio en la estación de policía… un maldito accidente, su esposa simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Luego de haberla enterrado se fue de Nueva York, volvió a Chicago por unos meses; sus padres y sus hermanos lo ayudaron mucho, aunque finalmente tuvo que alejarse, no soportaba estar encerrado y ahogado en un sitio, había pensado que al abandonar la ciudad donde vivía con ella todo sería más fácil, sin embargo no lo fue, la añoraba sin importar dónde estuviera ni cuánto apoyo tuviera. Por lo que una mañana de abril tomó su maleta y empezó a vagar. Viajó por casi dos años, hasta que un día después de salvar a un niño de ahogarse decidió empezar a vivir de nuevo; regresó a Nueva York, visitó la tumba de su esposa, incluso habló con el hombre que había disparado el arma, nunca lo culpo a él, sino a los ladrones, quienes estarían libres más pronto de lo que él quisiera. Después visitó al padre de Giselle, y él le ofreció hablar con un contacto en el Museo de Ate de Chicago, obtuvo el trabajo y allí la conoció.

Él no creía que podría volver a interesarse románticamente por alguien más, había querido a su esposa, su relación fue forjada con confianza, afecto y objetivos afines; pero cuando vio a esa pelinegra en el área de restauración sabía que estaría en problemas. Le atraía en extremo, la deseaba con una fuerza que lo aturdía y desesperaba. Nunca le había sucedido antes, jamás había ansiado a una mujer en forma tan… animal. Se encontró rompiendo normas, persiguiéndola en el trabajo, incluso volviendo a pensar en una mujer para más que un polvo, más que una noche y un desahogo.

Negó con la cabeza y se giró para verla acostada en una cama pasando el efecto del té natural que había pedido al camarero que sirviera en vez del que ella pidió, no entendía bien porqué la había noqueado de esa manera, él lo había consumido unos meses después de perder a su esposa, cuando las pesadillas lo atormentaban de tal manera que temía dormir. No era la gran cosa, pero en su momento lo había ayudado, lo relajaba y al parecer con ella lo hizo al extremo. Jamás en su vida creyó posible que terminaría durmiendo a una mujer para obligarla a estar a su lado o que la raptaría y llevaría a una casa a las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de la civilización, lejos de cualquier camino, frente a un lago solo para que lo escuchara; había manejado por horas para llegar a ese sitio, rezando para que ella no se despertara y eliminara la oportunidad que el cielo le había dado.

Se había vuelto completamente loco, pero necesitaba hacerle ver que ellos dos podrían funcionar como familia, habían pasado seis meses desde que descubrió que era padre, seis meses desde que salió del hospital sabiendo que haría lo que fuera para conseguir que volviera a confiar en él. Había sido atento, mostrado su interés por los niños, ayudando a criarlos junto con ella, había intentado ir con calma, mostrarle que no volvería a herirla. Había fracasado en cada paso. Era una mujer testaruda y dura, aunque imaginaba que los demonios que no se iban y que él no conocía claramente, eran quienes evitaban que ella se entregara. Pero ya había tenido suficiente.

Media hora atrás le había quitado sus zapatos y su ropa dejándola usando únicamente lencería debajo de la sabana. Se veía tan hermosa dormida, era la primera vez que la observaba así, estaba totalmente relajada. Acarició su cabello y el contorno de sus labios recordando cuando Ángela por fin había aceptado salir con él, se había sentido feliz, ansiaba tenerla a su lado, sentía un poco de temor por empezar algo después de lo de su esposa, pero Giselle siempre estaría observándolo desde el cielo y sabía que sería feliz con que él lo estuviera. Sin embargo, en su primera cita ella le dejó claro que solo sería sexo, nada más, nunca habría intimidad, no llegarían a ninguna parte. Lo tomaba o lo dejaba… esas palabras pronunciadas por ella le habían sonado a un desafío. Y lo había tomado sin duda.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse metódicamente, colgando la ropa en el armario al lado de la de ella. Se metió en la cama y la atrajo a sus brazos, haciéndola rodar y reposar su cabeza sobre su pecho. Suspiró hondo oliendo el jazmín de su loción de cabello y la abrazó con fuerza sintiéndose en calma y ardiente al mismo tiempo. Debió haber actuado distinto, no haber aceptado esas condiciones sin importar cuánto la deseaba, pero también pensó que le funcionaría mejor de esa forma, no había querido una nueva relación después de lo de su esposa así que lo físico le serviría igual de bien. Solo que ella se metió en su piel y tan rápidamente que debió correr despavorido, pero no lo hizo, sino que fue ella quien lo alejó y rechazó. Aunque su reacción no fue mejor, más bien cometió otro error, la había apartado. Ella había luchado tímidamente, pero finalmente lo había aceptado llevándose a sus hijos y destrozando su confianza en él. La recuperaría… Dios, juraba que lo haría, porque no permitiría que le arrebataran de nuevo su familia, ni siquiera aunque hubiera sido él mismo quien los ahuyentó en primer lugar.

Respiró hondo y la abrazó mientras caía en la inconsciencia, primera vez que iba a dormir con ella, siempre había sido quisquillosa sobre eso, imaginaba que se trataba de la intimidad que eso traía consigo, pero Ben ansiaba ese momento, además sabía que no lo tendría fácil, debía disfrutar de la calma antes que la tormenta explotara.

.

Comenzó a despertarse cuando sintió que un cuerpo suave se removía contra el suyo y que la esencia a jazmín lo invadía. Acarició su espalda suavemente y sintió como ella pasaba una mano por su pecho.

-Mmmmm -murmuró mientras se movía para dejarla acostada debajo de su cuerpo. Aún en las nebulosas sentía que su erección matutina se endurecía y buscó una de sus manos pequeñas para que la tomara debajo del calzoncillo, a la vez que besaba su cuello y lo mordisqueaba ligeramente. Adoraba cómo su piel sabía, medio dulce y medio salada. La escuchó emitir un sonido de jadeo y apretó el agarre de su mano en su miembro. _Demonios, esto debe ser un sueño_.

Bajó su cabeza y con sus dientes rozo su brasier hasta que apartó la copa de encaje y comenzó a juguetear con su pecho, la aureola marrón clara se oscurecía por razón de su toque. Impulsó sus caderas contra su mano para que lo masturbara, pensando que había pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Necesitaba poseerla, se estaba volviendo loco de necesidad. Y allí abrió los ojos. _Esto no es un sueño_. Esa era su Ángela. Sonrió pero antes de volver a atacar su pecho la sintió tensarse. Un instante después estaba gritando despavorida, desesperada y golpeándolo para que se apartara. Él lo hizo inmediatamente y ella saltó de la cama hasta detenerse al pegarse con la pared más cercana, emitió un grito producto del quejido de dolor y cayó en el suelo, subiendo las rodillas hasta su pecho, abrazándose fuertemente y balanceándose mientras jadeaba por aire, como si se estuviera ahogando.

Ben estaba arrodillado en la cama, horrorizado y con el corazón apretado al ver la visión de Ángela aterrorizada por haberla tocado. _¿Qué acaba de suceder?_ Saltó de la cama y se arrodilló hacia donde estaba acurrucada.

-¿Ánge? -Preguntó con la voz rota, sus manos temblaban al ver su estado, al verla sufrir.

-¡No, no, por favor no…! -pidió entre alaridos y él se acercó desesperado.

-Ángela, soy yo… soy yo…

-¡No! -Volvió a gritar de nuevo viéndose desorientada totalmente, parpadeando y los ojos un poco desorbitados-. No de nuevo… no quiero… no quiero… por favor….

-¡Ángela, soy Ben! -Exclamó tomando sus dos antebrazos para calmarla. Ella empezó a removerse con fuerza.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, suéltame! -Rogó removiéndose y llorando ahogada.

-Ánge por Dios, soy yo, hermosa, soy yo, soy Ben… reacciona, reacciona -suplicó con la voz rota-, por favor, soy yo… soy Ben… soy Ben… mírame, no te haré daño, jamás lo haré…

Ella dejó de jadear y lo miró por primera vez, parpadeando varias veces para enfocar fuera de las lágrimas.

-¿Ben? -Preguntó con voz enronquecida ya que los gritos la habían ahogado-. ¿Ben? -repitió llorando y se lanzó a sus brazos casi tumbándolo en el proceso.

Él la abrazó con fuerza, mientras sentía que su pecho se mojaba por sus lágrimas, le repitió mil veces que lo sentía y la balanceaba sin saber si era lo mejor soltarla o sostenerla. Fue ella quien le dio la respuesta al abrazarlo tan fuerte que no podía casi ni respirar, la mantuvo en sus brazos y la sintió calmarse mínimamente.

La cargó hacia la cama y se acostó con ella casi pegada contra su cuerpo, recostada casi encima de él. Se quedaron en esa posición mucho tiempo, hasta que ella logró calmarse y dejar de llorar. Ben acariciaba su espalda desnuda, la había sentido temblar con más fuerza así que había jalado el cobertor de la cama y los había envuelto en ella en algún momento. Ángela movió su cabeza fuera de su cuello y la alzó para verlo con los ojos brillosos y avergonzados.

-Lo siento… -murmuró más calmada. Él negó con la cabeza abrazándola y después unió sus frentes.

-No, nunca te disculpes por esto… -Besó su frente sin soltarla y la sintió temblar de nuevo-. ¿Qué sucedió? -después que la pregunta saliera de sus labios la sintió tensarse y girar su cabeza para ver su entorno.

Lo miró por unos segundos sin contestar y después bajó la mirada, como si estuviera decidiendo algo. Colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho y suspiró hondo. Él sintió que su pecho se llenaba de angustia, necesitaba que ella se abriera a él y no sabía qué hacer para lograrlo.

-Porque cuando siento que alguien me toca sin yo esperarlo, o sin ser consciente solo recuerdo sus manos en mi piel -confesó y él se tensó al escucharla.

-¿Quién? -preguntó en un susurro, como quien tratara con un animal asustadizo.

-Mi padrastro…

Ben parpadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza, se lo había imaginado, cuando ella habló de que su madre no le había creído, lo había considerado, sobre todo sumando su actuación cuando se vio acorralada por él en el apartamento.

-¿Qué edad tenías? -Interrogó.

-Quince… -contestó rozando su cabeza sobre su pecho-. Fue idiota de verdad, y tal vez no me habría afectado tanto si él no hubiese querido repetirlo durante seis meses. Yo estaba borracha… La primera y única vez que he bebido en mi vida. Cuando desperté él estaba allí… solamente recuerdo lo desorientada y adolorida que estaba. Además de sentir sus manos y sus labios sobre mí… yo… -dejó de hablar cuando un pequeño sollozo escapó de su garganta.

-Lo siento, cielo, de verdad lo hago… -dijo abrazándola con más fuerza-. ¿Y lo agarraron?

-No. -Se rió tan amargamente entre las lágrimas causando que él se estremeciera-. Mi madre nunca me creyó… me botó de su casa… Mi madre siempre prefirió a sus amantes que a su hija, no sé porqué creí que esa vez iba a ser distinto…

Él besó su frente queriendo matarlos, tan profundamente. Solamente había ansiado matar con tanta fuerza a los delincuentes que asesinaron a su esposa. Odiaba cuando alguien le hacía daño a las personas que él quería…

-No entiendo qué me sucedió… -murmuró ella sonando confundida-. Cuando tenía veinte dormí con un hombre y cuando me despertó queriendo un mañanero lo pateé y salí corriendo… por eso nunca he dormido con nadie de nuevo -comentó como si analizara cada hecho-. Pero la reacción… la forma en cómo me sentí que tenía de nuevo quince años… tengo años sin pesadillas… ¿Por qué me levanté tan desorientada? -Bajó su mirada para concentrarse en su falta de ropa, después el sitio donde estaba, la cama, la habitación semi oscura con solo la luna reflejando la ventana. Giró a verlo horrorizada-. Ben…

Él se tensó y maldijo cuando se dio cuenta lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó sentándola en la cama y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Ángela… perdóname… -pidió desesperado y maldiciéndose, acaba de ver volar lejos su oportunidad de confianza. Ella parpadeó y era como si por fin saliera de las nebulosas del dolor y confusión-. No, no te toqué, cariño… lo juro… nunca haría algo como eso. ¡Me conoces, maldita sea! ¡No lastimo a las mujeres! -Agregó desesperado.

Lo miró aturdida, comenzó a respirar aceleradamente y él sintió como si fuera a perderla de nuevo. Se acercó y colocó sus manos sobre su cara, ella se tensó pero no se apartó.

-¿Dónde estamos? Lo último que recuerdo era que estábamos cenando… -Preguntó en un susurro.

-Te traje anoche… -suspiró sin soltarla-. Pareció una buena idea en el momento, demonios, ¡de verdad lo parecía y ahora sé que la terminé de cagar! Quería traerte unos días conmigo, para rencontrarnos, arreglar esto, y demostrarte que podemos ser una familia…

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde están los niños…? No entiendo… ¡No entiendo qué está sucediendo!

Ángela trató de alejarse pero él apretó el agarre de su cara entre sus manos. Una cosa condenada que hacer si tomaba en cuenta que aún tenía la mirada un poco perdida y temblaba; pero no se atrevió a soltarla, más bien acarició sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares y le sonrió mínimamente para calmarla.

-Bella está con los niños, están bien. Estamos en una cabaña que está al sur de _Oakbrook, _tiene frente al lago y es hermosa. Te traje después de la cena, coloqué algo en tu té, es una medicina natural que yo mismo tomé durante un tiempo… quería que estuvieras relajada para poder plantearte que nos diéramos una oportunidad sin que estallara la tercera guerra mundial, que aceptaras venir conmigo… No esperaba que te afectara tanto, solamente quería que bajaras la guardia un poco para poder tener la oportunidad de convencerte, debías estar demasiado agotada porque apenas habíamos hecho unas cuadras, te quedaste profundamente dormida.

-¿Me drogaste? –Preguntó apartándose de un tirón y saltando hacia suelo, mirándolo horrorizada.

-Perdóname –le pidió-, no sabía que tu cuerpo iba a reaccionar así. No debí haberlo hecho, pero sabía que te pondrías difícil…

Ella se abrazó a sí misma y bajó su cabeza, su cabello oscuro caía por toda su espalda y tapaba su cara, después emitió una risa amarga.

-Claro, sé lo difícil que puedo ser cuando estoy consciente y como el alcohol o ese tipo de cosas puede hacer que sea más accesible… -dijo con tono cansado y dolido. Él jadeó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba comparándolo con el maldito padrastro.

-Ánge… no digas eso, ¡por Dios! No estaba al corriente qué estaba sucediendo, no tenía conocimiento de lo que tu padrastro te hizo… ¿cómo diablos iba a saber esto?

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que de cualquier forma drogarme y arrastrarme a un sitio contra mi voluntad era una buena idea? –Preguntó mirándolo aterrorizada-. ¡Crees que es romántico! ¡No, no lo es! Actuar en contra de la voluntad de cualquier persona no es nada romántico, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti así?

Benjamín subió la cabeza y maldijo al cielo mientras soltaba un gruñido.

-¿De verdad, Ángela? ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! ¡De nuevo encontraste una excusa para no confiar en mí! -dijo sarcásticamente y la miró observarlo con furia antes de bajarse de la cama y tomarla entre sus brazos. Ella trató de luchar para soltarse, pero no se lo permitió. Más bien olió su cuello y la sintió estremecerse-. Tu cuerpo confía en mí… -respondió.

-Mi cuerpo confía en cualquier pene cuando está consciente, Ben -le dijo y él sabía que era para herirlo, pero eso no evitó que lo hiciera. Llevó su mano para su cabello y la movió para que lo mirara.

-¿Es cierto eso, Ánge? -Le preguntó y ella lo miró por un segundo antes de apartar la mirada-. Porque cuando te diste cuenta que era yo quien estaba a tu lado te aferraste a mis brazos… sabías que no te iba a hacer daño, cariño… instintivamente lo supiste -le dijo y la sintió tensarse, alzó su mirada sorprendida. Como si ella no se hubiese dado cuenta-. Y sí, quizás no fue la mejor elección, pero no es mi culpa que tu cabeza sea tan complicada que resulte imposible razonar contigo…

-Yo quiero hacerlo… -le dijo ella en un susurro-. Lo he intentado… Yo… yo te quiero, Ben… de verdad lo hago.

-Yo también te quiero, Ánge -le respondió besando su frente y uniendo sus frentes-, y te deseo también.

Ella parpadeó y se apartó un paso, movió sus manos para soltar su brasier pero él, antes que la tentación fuera muy grande, la envolvió con sus brazos para detenerla.

-No -susurró besándole un hombro.

-Pensé que esto era lo que querías… estoy segura que en toda la nebulosidad te sentí bien despierto, Ben… -le respondió más tímida de lo que alguna vez la había escuchado. Él sonrió de nuevo.

-Te deseo entera, no solo el sexo, quiero lo bueno y lo malo. Quiero de nuevo tener a una mujer que despierte a mi lado, que me apoye y hacer lo mismo con ella. Pelear por cualquier idiotez y tener sexo de reconciliación. Te quiero en mi casa con mis dos hijos… pero sobre todo necesito que me dejes entrar, porque estoy agotado y desesperado por intentarlo sin éxito. Lo quiero todo.

Además que primero lo matarían antes de tener algún acto sexual con ella justo después de su pequeña demostración. Tal vez hubiese quedado impotente para siempre, ya que la idea de ella huyendo despavorida de sus brazos y el terror de su mirada aún lo quemaba vivo.

-Quiero que tu mente confíe en mí como tu cuerpo lo hace, cariño… -le dijo y la llevó hacia la cama.

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse ligeramente, dando los primeros signos del amanecer pero él volvió a acostarse tendiéndola a su lado y acariciando su espalda, ambos completamente callados. Él suspiró ya que no sabía cómo hacer para que ella se abriera totalmente, así que en ese instante decidió ser el primero que lo hiciera.

-Estuve casado casi cinco años atrás -le confesó y la sintió tensarse en sus brazos-. Su nombre era Giselle y era asombrosa, siempre tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, no importa lo que ocurriera, era muy inocente en ese sentido. Era del tipo de mujer que podía parar el vehículo en la mitad de una ventisca para tirarse sobre la nieve y hacer un ángel en el suelo. Aunque también podría ponerse el traje más costoso y participar en una fiesta de gala inmaculada, tener una conversación estimulante con un político y ridiculizarlo veladamente. Enamorarme de ella fue fácil… perderla no lo fue…

Ángela se había quedado totalmente quieta sobre sus brazos, mientras él recordaba cada uno de los momentos felices que pasó con su esposa. No era como si nunca lo hiciera, solo que eso pertenecía a una parte agridulce de su vida, por lo cual no lo visitaba a menudo.

-¿Por qué ya no estás con ella? -Preguntó en voz baja. Ben miró hacia el techo por un par de segundos.

-La perdí dos años atrás… -respondió sin mirarla-. Estuvo en el lugar y el momento equivocado, murió en un intento de robo a un supermercado… una bala perdida golpeó su cabeza. Fue instantáneo…

Ángela se alzó para tomar su mejilla horrorizada.

-Ben… -susurró acariciando su barbilla. Él cerró los ojos porque el roce en ese punto siempre lo enardecía.

-Por lo menos no sufrió, Ánge…, o eso fue una de las cosas que dijeron para consolarme. Yo solo me podía repetir que lo había perdido todo en una noche. En un instante fue a comprar leche para el desayuno y al siguiente se había ido… Y yo quedé completamente solo…

Ella lo abrazó metiendo su cabeza en su cuello y la sintió temblar con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Ben…

-Yo también. Lamento que existan en el mundo esas malditas personas; sujetos que nos les importa arruinar una vida por un deseo egoísta; siento que Giselle haya dejado de existir por las ansias de dinero de unos condenados hombres sin escrúpulos; y también lamento profundamente que un hijo de puta te haya robado la inocencia… -respondió apretando su agarre. Ella se tensó y lo abrazó con fuerza, aunque sintió que algo líquido resbalaba por su hombro-. Lo daría todo por haberles ahorrado eso a ambas, Ánge, tenerla a ella con vida y haber evitado que alguien te tocara sin tu consentimiento. Lamento que nos hubieran destrozado una parte de nuestra alma…

Ella alzó su cabeza y acarició sus mejillas, mirándolo con tristeza y entendimiento.

-¿Y tú? -preguntó entonces y él sonrió ligeramente, sin ningún humor, solo empatía, la misma que ella sentía en estos momentos. Ya que también entendía que eso lo había afectado más de lo que debería.

-Soy un sobreviviente… -respondió acariciando su mejilla a su vez.

-¿No lo somos todos? -cuestionó ella en un susurro. Él asintió.

-Yo no soy el mismo hombre que era con ella, una parte de mí murió esa noche, la parte más inocente… -le comentó y la vio asentir.

-Sé lo que eso se siente… -comentó y él se sentó tomándola de la nuca y uniendo sus frentes.

-Y yo te entiendo a ti… somos la misma cara de distintas monedas, cariño…

La observó tragar grueso y cerrar los ojos por un par de segundos. Después comenzó a hablar por fin. Contó sobre su padrastro, Eric, y de su vida después de dejar a su madre. Y él se sintió vacío. Ella había estado tanto tiempo sola sin nadie que la apoyara y protegiera, sin nadie a su lado, luchando por cada sueño. Y él le había hecho daño al apartarla, debió de haberse sentido tan mal cuando estuvo en Australia embarazada y abandonada… de nuevo.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había dejado de hablar, cuando lo hizo alzó su cabeza y vio que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió por eso, ella no se daba cuenta, pero sí confiaba en él, aunque quizás era que no sabía bien cómo se sentía eso, según lo que le dijo solo había confiado completamente en dos personas en toda su vida, Bella y su abuela. Recalcando el hecho de que una era la familiar que la cuidó después que ese maldito la malograra y la otra una amiga de años atrás, adicionando que ninguna de esas dos personas pertenecía al género masculino, daba como resultado unas muy malas posibilidades para él.

-Ya no estarás más sola, cielo -le susurró besando su cabello-. Ahora estamos los niños y yo… Ninguno de los dos estará solo otra vez.

Se removió para dejarla dormir ya que no quería que saliera huyendo despavorida nuevamente, no sabía si el efecto del té se había ido totalmente, pero tampoco quería arriesgarse.

Se vistió haciendo poco ruido y salió del cuarto trancando la puerta para que durmiera tranquilamente. Buscó su celular y marcó el número de Bella. Dos repiques después habían contestado.

-Hola, Ben, ¿todo bien? -Preguntó con voz ansiosa.

-Quisiera saber qué dirías si te dijera que todo está listo y que perdiste tu condenada apuesta… -le replicó molesto, no podía creer que ellos fueran tan políticamente incorrectos que apostaran por la vida romántica de Ángela y suya. Le divertía también, pero principalmente le molestaba.

La escuchó reír del otro lado.

-¡No te atreverías! Piénsalo, Ben, tú y yo repartiéndonos el dinero… Sé que es tentador… no lo niegues… -Volvió a reír y él rodó los ojos aunque sonrió a su vez, pero de ninguna forma le demostraría esa parte.

-¿Cómo están los niños? -Preguntó en vez. Ella dejó de reír inmediatamente.

-¡Todo maravilloso! Vamos a vivir hoy en un fuerte blanco y hermoso, Sebastián nos va a ayudar a defenderlo… ¡será muy divertido! -Le dijo con un entusiasmo que notaba que estaba hablando con los niños-. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, solo en hacerme ganar esa apuesta… -le comentó y él bufó de nuevo.

-Creo que bajé puntos al usar ese té, Bella, no tenía idea que Ángela no bebiera y que no pudiera soportar ningún efecto de esas cosas… -le comentó avergonzado por dos cosas. Primero porque las veces que salieron para un sitio que permitiera bebida él no notó que ella no tomaba nada, y en segundo lugar porque quería información, no le era suficiente con lo que ella le había confesado.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Bella confundida-. Claro, yo he visto que no bebe mucho, pero ella me ha dicho que es porque no le gusta… -comentó y él se quedó paralizado-. ¿Se molestó mucho por ello? -Insistió.

-No, digo… sí, pero ya lo aclaramos…

-Bien -comentó Bella-, cualquier cosa le dices que la idea del secuestro fue mía -ofreció-. Y lo siento, Ben, tengo que dejarte, Eve eligió este preciso momento para pedir atención. ¡Oye, ángel, pero tú sí estás malcriada! -dijo y después de despedirse rápidamente colgó la llamada.

Y una llamarada de esperanza llenó a Ben… Bella no sabía nada. Eso quería decir que la única persona que sabía, además de su abuela ya muerta, era él.

.

Unas horas después él había hecho el desayuno-almuerzo, lo colocó sobre la mesa y sonrió cuando la vio salir de la habitación con un jean y una franelilla anaranjada.

-Veo que descubriste el maletín -le indicó señalándole la comida y ella asintió un poco tímida.

-Imagino que Bella fue quien organizó esas cosas… -comentó y él asintió. Ella se sentó a su lado y tomó un poco de los huevos revueltos y las tostadas-. ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? Necesito saber de Eve y Theo…

-Hablé con ella hace unas horas, están bien, van a hacer un fuerte… -comentó y la observó soltar una risilla.

-Bella los malcría demasiado… -comentó y rodó los ojos-. Por eso la adoran tanto. ¿Y cómo siguen los seminarios? -Preguntó ella cambiando el tema-. ¿Cómo va tu alumno estrella?

Ben sonrió antes de comenzar hablar de trabajo, mientras compartían el desayuno tranquilamente. Después él propuso salir un rato a pasear por el lago. Cuando lo hicieron él tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya, ella bajó su mirada más no se apartó. Anduvieron caminando por un rato en silencio, hasta que se soltó y comenzó a lanzar piedritas hacia el lago.

-¿Amaste mucho a tu esposa? -Le preguntó Ángela sin mirarlo, él la observó fijamente y después buscó también piedritas y comenzó a imitarla.

-Lo hice… -respondió calmadamente, tenía mucho tiempo que se había conciliado con esa muerte, aunque aún le dolía, siempre lo iba a hacer-. Ella era una mujer hermosa, nos llevábamos bien, teníamos una visión de vida igual…

Ella suspiró y apretó las manos en puños por un segundo.

-¿Aún la amas? -Preguntó en voz más baja. Él frunció el ceño.

-Ella siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón, Ánge, así como lo tienes tú, mis hijos, mi familia… -Suspiró hondo-. Pienso que esos golpes nos hacen personas distintas, ¿no lo crees tú? Yo era alguien diferente antes de perder a Giselle, no necesariamente más feliz, porque en este momento lo soy, solo… distinto. Hay cosas que marcan y que nos cambian irremediablemente, tanto que llega un día que ves algo que te solía maravillar y ya no tiene sentido.

-Todos los días deseo ser distinta a esta persona que él creó -comentó ella aún sin mirarlo-. Más sencilla, calmada, confiada. Quisiera no saber lo que ocurre en la oscuridad de la noche a personas inocentes, y que mi cinismo viniera reflejado solo por el incumplimiento de sueños y no por conocer la realidad de la vida…

Benjamín parpadeó y se acercó a ella hasta llegar a su lado, aún sin tocarla.

-Yo no… -le contestó mirándola fijamente, intensamente, ansiando que se viera como él la veía-. Es lo que te hace perfecta para mí, ¿cómo podría conseguir a alguien que me comprenda más que tú misma? Son pocas las personas que han visto la oscuridad y sobreviven a ello, Ánge, yo lo hice por mi familia, aunque igual me perdí. Viaje por el mundo ansiando morirme, quería acompañar a Giselle… y a mi hijo…

Ella parpadeó y lo miró asombrado. Él sonrió asintiendo apesadumbrado, no lo había sabido, nadie en realidad, la autopsia fue la que reveló el embarazo.

-Yo nunca traté de acabar con mi vida… aunque lo deseé. Pero era muy cobarde para intentarlo ya que siempre temía al momento en que iba a perder la lucidez… no me gustaba…

-¿Cobarde? -Preguntó Benjamín pasando una mano por su quijada para que lo observara-. ¿Cobarde? No, cielo, eres una mujer valiente…

Ella comenzó a llorar y se tiró en sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-¿Valiente? Tengo miedo todo el tiempo… todo el tiempo. Toda mi vida. Incluso ahora, primero por mí misma y ahora siento terror por ellos, por Eve y Theo, no quiero que vean la verdad, no quiero que nadie los dañe… ¿y si alguien se acerca y los hiere como…? ¿Y si no puedo protegerlos?

Él besó su cabello y la abrazó con fuerza. Él entendía eso también, ¿cómo no podía hacerlo? Cuando aún una parte instintiva saltaba cuando entraba en una tienda o cuando tenía que dejar ir a alguien que amaba. ¿No había él huido de su casa en parte porque no quería unirse a nadie más por terror a que se lo quitaran?

Y la impotencia… eso era lo peor de todo. No saber cuándo puede suceder, pero tampoco saber si podrían protegerte. ¿Cómo podría alguien protegerte? No existía el control… no había nada que hacer sobre ello, eso era soportable cuando solo eras responsable de ti mismo, pero no cuando alguien más dependía de ti.

-Lo sé… -respondió por fin acariciando sus mejillas y limpiando sus lágrimas-. Lo que podemos hacer es cuidarlos… ellos recibirán sus golpes…

-Eso suena muy fácil…

-No, es muy difícil… -le respondió y besó su frente-. Pero estoy seguro que cuando lo reciban los protegerás y consolarás, y que ambos los cuidaremos… Y sobreviviremos, solo eso puedo prometer.

Ella alzó su mirada enrojecida y le sonrió ligeramente, sin mostrar sus dientes, solo viéndose emocionada por sus palabras y quizás por la declaración de que lo harían juntos. Y en ese instante él supo cuánto la amaba, sabía que la quería, que la ansiaba, que era profundo y que la necesitaba a su lado. Pero en ese instante cuando su interior le gritó que la protegiera con su vida y le diera la felicidad que se merecía, él supo el grado de sus sentimientos.

-Te amo, Ángela Webber… -le confesó y sus ojos brillaron, antes que sus manos abrazaran su cuello y se pusiera en puntilla para unir sus labios.

Él la envolvió en sus brazos, alzándola ligeramente y respondiendo con intensidad y ardor. La deseaba con tanta fuerza que todo su ser le exigía que la tirara contra la arena y la poseyera. Abrió sus labios y se introdujo en su boca, sumergiendo su lengua y temblando cuando sentía que ella hacía lo mismo, respondiendo con la pasión que le mostraba.

Sintió que acariciaba su cabello y después bajó las manos hasta su trasero apretándolo y pegándola a ella. Él la imitó tomando sus muslos y la impulsó para que lo envolviera entre sus piernas, pero cuando lo hicieron ambos cayeron hacia el suelo.

Ambos comenzaron a reír mientras ella acariciaba su cara y escondía su cara en su cuello. Él la giró para que quedara acostada sobre su espalda y se acostó de medio lado, rozándola desde su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y su cuerpo, le encantaba su piel suave, cálida y pálida, sus senos pequeños, aunque aún estaban un poco más grandes porque daba el pecho, ya menos que antes; pasó sus manos por su vientre y con su nariz recorrió el mismo camino de su mano, deteniendo su cabeza sobre sus pechos y sintiendo como ella acariciaba su cabello. Percibió cómo su corazón latía acelerado y comenzó a acariciar perezosamente su estómago.

-¿Quién más sabe lo de tu padrastro? -Le preguntó rozando con su nariz de nuevo la piel que se mostraba por la franelilla.

-Nadie… -respondió ella acariciando su espalda suavemente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ni siquiera Bella? -No quiso decirle que sabía, necesitaba que ella se abriera a su ritmo.

-No, ni siquiera ella, piensa que perdí la virginidad en el coche de un auto cuando tenía… no sé cuántos años. Nunca he podido confesarle a alguien lo que me sucedió… -Se quedó callada por unos segundos, que solo pasaron acariciándose cada uno-. Fue por hábito, supongo -continuó y él sonrió contra su piel por escucharla seguir abriéndose-, mi abuela siempre decía que esos eran asuntos privados y que nadie nunca debía saber lo que Eric hizo, en parte porque mi madre era… impredecible, y en parte porque le avergonzaba… y a mí también…

-¿Qué? -Preguntó él alzándose para mirarla a los ojos. Ángela sonrió sin ningún humor.

-No quería ser víctima, no me gusta esa palabra. Además… yo lo permití y no quería que nadie nunca me viera pensando; "si ella aceptaba era porque le gustaba…". Esa mirada la tuvo mi madre cuando por fin obtuve el valor para confesarlo, y la odié…

Él la tomó entre sus brazos e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

-No, cariño, nadie va a mirarte así de nuevo… nunca más… y no lo permitiste, te fue arrebatado… cada vez… no lo olvides.

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y quedaron ambos sentados viendo el lago sumidos en sus pensamientos.

.

Horas después, él entró a la cocina para verla terminando de preparar la cena, había arreglado la mesa y estaba asombrado lo armonioso que era estar a su lado. Estaban solos y era como una especie de luna de miel, pero estaban como cronometrados, o por lo menos eso fue lo que había percibido durante todo ese día. Había puesto música para poner ambiente. Su favorito, una cena no podría ser perfecta sin _Frank Sinatra._

La observó sonreír revolviendo la salsa de la pasta.

-Nunca creí que fueras tan convencional… -se burló y él llegó hacia donde estaba la jaló con todo y cucharón y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-En la música… siempre… Es _blue eyes_, cariño, nunca pasará de moda -le dijo mientras le daba una vuelta por la cocina…

-¡La salsa! -Gritó ella soltándose y devolviéndose hacia la cocina. Él la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

Se acercó hacia donde se encontraba y la abrazó por su estómago haciéndola moverse al ritmo de la música mientras daba vuelta a la salsa. Ella dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro descansando sobre su cuerpo y él sonrió.

Cenaron charlando tranquilamente, él habló con Bella para preguntarle sobre los niños y después se sentaron sobre el sofá de lados contrarios, frente a la chimenea. Sonrió cuando vio que estaba tomando un chocolate caliente, aunque eso menguo un poco al recordar la razón que había detrás de ello. Ambos bebieron sus bebidas juntos sin decir palabra, solo mirando al fuego y escuchando música de fondo. En ese instante comenzó la canción _Flying without wings _de _Westlife_ y frunció el ceño ya que no sabía que tenía esa canción.

"_Todo el mundo está buscando por ese algo,  
>una cosa que haga que todo esté completo.<br>Y lo encontrarás en los lugares más extraños,  
>en lugares en los que nunca supiste que podrían estar…" <em>

Ella le sonrió en ese instante antes de tomar otro sorbo de su chocolate y él bebió su cerveza mirándola fijamente, preguntándose cómo no había visto antes hasta qué grado ella era perfecta, quizás por eso lo había atraído tan visceralmente, porque una parte de su ser le quiso llamar la atención, decirle que no le dejara ir…

"… _Tan imposible como les pueda parecer  
>tú has tenido que luchar por cada sueño<br>porque quién va a saber si el que dejaste ir  
>sería el que te hubiese completado.<br>Bien, pues para mí es despertar a tu lado,  
>mirar el amanecer en tu rostro,<br>saber que puedo decir que te amo  
>en cualquier momento o lugar.<br>Son las pequeñas cosas que solamente yo sé,  
>esas son las cosas que te hacen mía<br>y es como estar volando sin alas,  
>porque tú eres mi cosa especial.<br>Estoy volando sin alas…" _

-Quiero que vayan a vivir conmigo -pidió en ese instante, mirándola fijamente. Ella estaba sonriendo ligeramente y dejó de hacerlo por un par de segundos.

-Por supuesto, ese es el motivo de este secuestro… -contestó y él movió su mano libre para entrelazarla con la suya.

-No te pongas en la defensiva, Ángela, por favor. Sí, fue un error la forma de traerte aquí pero no puedes decir que el resultado lo ha sido…

Ella negó con la cabeza, no podía decirlo ya que por primera vez habían estado juntos todo el día, confesándose cada uno y demostrando que funcionaban.

-Los quiero conmigo, Ánge, danos una oportunidad.

Ella dio un sorbo a su bebida y suspiró profundamente.

-¿Y qué hay sobre Bella? -Preguntó y él frunció el ceño-. No puedo dejarla sola…

-¿Bella? Ella fue una de las que planeó esto, incluso dio la idea, por vida de Dios, no solo eso, ¡ha hecho una apuesta sobre cuánto tiempo me costará convencerte!

Ángela abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡No puede ser! -dijo aturdida.

-¡Oh, sí! -agregó riéndose-. Es online, puedes… Vale, espera… -Sacó su celular y se metió en la condenada página, el peor había sido Emmett, había apostado que nunca, el muy bastardo.

Ángela recibió el teléfono y comenzó a reírse con fuerza al observar que era cierto. Cuando por fin pudo calmarse y devolvérselo se acercó y besó sus labios.

-Bien… -dijo en voz baja-. Diremos que fue en cuarenta y ocho horas, para que Bella gane… así recibiremos parte del dinero…

Ben lo miró aturdido…

-¡¿Cómo demonios sabías que ella me ofreció eso? -Preguntó viendo como se levantaba dirigiéndose a la cocina con las tazas.

-Es Bella, obviamente que iba a hacer eso… - comentó lavando las tazas y después extendió una mano para que la tomara.

-¿Qué significa eso? -Preguntó más tímido de lo que debería.

-Antes de vivir juntos deberíamos saber si podemos dormir juntos… o más bien amanecer juntos, ¿no crees?

La vio mirarlo vulnerable y su mano temblaba ligeramente. Su corazón se expandió a ver a esa hermosa mujer arriesgándose para él. Por ellos.

-Mi hermosa mujer valiente… -murmuró antes de estrecharla en brazos y besarla con tanta pasión que los dejó a ambos obnubilados-. Te prometo que te protegeré hasta de tus demonios… mientras tú me proteges de los míos…

Ella sonrió, después asintió y ambos se encaminaron al cuarto. Al inicio por fin de una vida juntos, quizás no libre de miedos, pero si llena de fuerza.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD.<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	65. Bree

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Adele, Lovesong_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=5f1D9kHogq0

* * *

><p>Bree estaba furiosa, tanto que solo ansiaba correr y asesinar al culpable que sus emociones estuvieran desembocadas. El problema era que no podía decir si esa persona era Diego o si al final de cuenta era, como siempre, Frederick.<p>

Ella siempre se había escudado en el hecho que era una persona lógica por naturaleza; creía en la causa y el efecto, que la mayoría de las preguntas filosóficas podrían ser respondidas por la ciencia y también pensaba que Dios no existía. Pero a lo largo de los años se dio cuenta que con su parte fría y equilibrada, convivía otra que llevada por sus sentimientos que era capaz de las mayores explosiones posibles… y estaba a punto de llevar a cabo una de esas, justo en ese momento, cuando llegara al apartamento de Diego. Ya había elegido que él era quien merecía su castigo, por lo menos era a quien tenía más a mano, lo desmembraría lentamente con sus propias manos.

Sí, era sobreprotectora. Lo sabía. Había tenido muestras de ello con Bella; cada vez que alguien le hacía daño ella se ponía como una leona, alejaba todo lo que le estaba afectando y la envolvía en su círculo de protección, incluso lo hizo con sus padres en la medida de lo que pudo. Por eso todo el asunto de Frederick la hirió tanto. Se había sentido traicionada, era lo lógico, tenía derecho, ¿cómo no sentirse de esa manera si la persona a quien más había protegido en su vida le había hecho daño intencionalmente? También Fred, el bastardo se había parado frente a una Iglesia, ¡en la cual se casaron por insistencia de él ya que ella no creía en eso!, a jurar amor eterno y al mismo tiempo miraba a su prima calculando el tiempo que le llevaría jodérsela en su propia casa. El muy maldito quería empezar su propia pequeño matrimonio mormón en la casa de las Swan.

Ella sintió que algo cambió en su interior cuando los descubrió en el sótano de su casa, un sótano que no había podido visitar después de esa noche. Era como si nada tuviera ahora sentido.

Con el pasar de los años ese acto la hirió de otra forma más especial y cruel; se quedó sin nada. Ella misma había botado a su prima de su vida, Fred desapareció solito y por su cuenta y Bree se encontraba algunas veces tan amargada y fría por dentro que sentía que se había convertido en un robot sin alma, simplemente nada, solo existía desengaño, furia y dolor. Odiaba todo; todo había sido un fracaso, su vida, los hombres, su familia. Era extremadamente doloroso y completamente horroroso, porque extirpó cada parte de su vida, excepto su trabajo y a su hijo.

Hasta que un día gracias a una carta que anunciaba el matrimonio de Frederick fue a la casa de su prima y sintió algo más que la furia que le acompaña. Sintió esperanza, dolor y terror.

Se lamentaba al recordar que había ansiado hacerle daño a Bella, a todos en realidad. Su prima había intentado acercarse una y otra vez y después desapareció sin rastro, allí otra parte de Bree se destruyó. Su furia menguó y volvió a ser un poco más racional, la lógica que tanto había estado perdida volvió y se dio cuenta de la otra parte, de cómo incumplió su promesa de protegerla, de cómo había culpado a las personas equivocadas y pensó en todas las cosas que pudieron haber sucedido en esos cuatro años que la había dejado abandonada por su amargura y furia.

Sí, ella le había fallado a Bella, rompió su familia por un maldito que no había valido nunca la pena; pero estaría condenada si volvía a cometer el mismo error. Nadie se acercaría a su hijo, Sebastián era lo único bueno que había hecho con su vida, incluso cuando egoístamente en las noches que había pasado en vela porque él no dejaba de llorar y estaba aterradoramente sola, una parte de su cabeza se preguntaba por qué demonios lo había tenido en primer lugar, ella nunca dejó de amarlo. Y lo protegería, de todo. No permitiría jamás que alguien lo dañara como hicieron con Bella. Nunca.

Salió del vehículo tirando la puerta viendo el edificio ubicado en el centro de Chicago, un sitio que conocía bien porque llevaba seis meses visitándolo regularmente. No comprendía bien qué la había poseído para que el día que los gemelos de Ángela nacieran en vez de devolverse a su casa a despachar a la niñera, se dirigiera a ese sitio y terminara en la cama de Diego.

Detestaba a ese hombre. Bien, eso no era cierto, pero tampoco entendía bien cómo podía haber empezado ese tipo de relación con alguien a pesar que era un témpano de hielo. Debía ser culpa de los años de abstinencia, y él era hermoso, una mujer solo tenía cierto grado de resistencia. Él presionaba todos sus condenados botones, incluso desde que era su alumno y la miraba con esa expresión de suficiencia ya que sabía más que todo el mundo. Engreído, idiota… pendejo. No sabía por qué cada dos semanas había seguido entrando en su cama.

Solo había puesto dos condiciones, no eran tan difíciles y él no era ningún imberbe para no poder cumplirlas. Iba a ser secreto, porque primero muerta a volver a empezar con una relación o algo de ese estilo; y jamás conocería a su hijo. Nunca. Incluso una era la consecuencia de la otra; pero como siempre, él tenía que molestarla, enfurecerla e ir a hacer completamente lo contrario a lo que ella quería.

Tocó el timbre y un par de segundos después escuchó que contestaba.

-Abre la puerta, Diego -ordenó apretando las manos en puños e inmediatamente escuchó el pitido que probaba que lo había hecho.

Entró botando humo por la boca y subió el piso que la llevaría a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta y la cerró golpeando con fuerza. Él estaba parado en el medio de la sala con expresión dolida y furiosa. No le importó, ella era la que tenía las razones para estar así; pero por supuesto, él era un hombre, no sabía cómo había pensando que no le iba a mentir. _Bastardo, era igual a todos_.

Repitiéndose una y otra vez esas mismas palabras caminó hacia donde se encontraba y alzó su mano plantándole una bofetada tan fuerte que giró su cara e incluso él se inclinó hacia su lado.

-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreviste? -Le preguntó respirando aceleradamente y sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían de la furia-. ¡Bastardo! ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?

Volvió a empujarlo y él la tomó por los brazos tratando de controlarla.

-Solo quería conocerlo… -Trató de explicarse pero ella se comenzó a remover salvajemente para que se alejara.

-¡Te dije que no, que no podrías decir que estabas conmigo! ¡Qué no te acercaras a Bella ni a mi hijo! -Le espetó logrando mover sus manos, pateándolo y apartándose por fin de su agarre.

-Bree, ¡cálmate! Escúchame… no le dije a nadie… -continuó.

-¡No! -Le interrumpió comenzando a caminar alrededor y mirándolo con rabia-. Teníamos un acuerdo, Diego. No entrarías en mi vida, solo me tendrías en tu cama, nada más.

-¡Pues yo estaba puñeteramente cansado de ser tu sucio secreto! -Le gritó él tomando una silla de madera de la mesa de comedor y tirándola contra la pared, rompiéndola-. ¡Solamente quería conocerlo! Tenemos seis meses en esto, Bree, y no estamos haciendo nada malo, no entiendo porqué no quieres que los conozca. Soy amigo de Derek, él está saliendo con tu prima, nadie sabe que la razón por la que fui hoy al parque es porque me acuesto contigo y quería conocer un poco de tu vida. ¡Todos pensaron que era porque Derek le estaba haciendo un favor a su amigo aburrido!

-¡Yo sí lo sé y eso es más que suficiente! -Le gritó controlándose para no saltarle encima-. Estabas con él, ¿qué derecho tienes de jugar con él? ¿De tocarlo? ¡Te quiero lejos de mi hijo! ¡Nunca te acercarás a él!

Los últimos gritos eran desesperados y él tembló como si esas palabras le hubiesen hecho daño.

-¡¿Por qué mierda no? -Preguntó desesperado. Ella estaba temblando.

-¡Porque ningún otro de mis hijos va a volver a conocer o estar cerca de alguien con quien salgo… de uno de ustedes!

-¡Pensé que solo tenías un hijo, Bree! ¿De quién más hablas?

Ella lo miró horrorizada y gritó de nuevo.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solo no te acerques a ellos, no permitiré que nadie más le vuelva a hacer daño a Bella ni mucho menos que se acerquen a Sebastián!

Diego jadeó y se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, la tomó por sus hombros y la jaló hasta que incluso la alzó para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Esto es por tu ex esposo… -declaró mirándola aturdido.

-¿Qué sabes tú…?

-¡Oh, sé mucho, Bree! -Le dijo y la soltó con asco-. Sé más de lo que tú me dijiste, más de lo que compartiste después que yo te contara toda mi vida amorosa, pensando que ya estábamos en ese punto de la relación y tú me respondiste que estuviste casada y que no funcionó… Por lo menos me ayudó que mi mejor amigo estuviese saliendo con tu prima…

-¡No sabes nada! -Le gritó acercándose a él y volviendo a empujarlo.

-¡Sé lo suficiente y me da asco lo que estás insinuando! -Le gruñó volviendo a tomarla de los antebrazos en ese momento para intentar que ella no siguiera golpeándolo-. ¿Qué coño piensas, Bree? -Espetó furioso-. ¡Qué soy un pedófilo como tu ex! ¡Qué voy a atacar a Sebastián o a violarlo o una mierda así! ¡Estás completamente loca!

Ella se removió y lo miró con furia.

-¡Cállate! -Le rogó sintiéndose desesperada. Comenzó a removerse tirándose para abajo a fin de que la soltara. Sin ningún éxito.

-¿Sabes por qué fui a ese parque? ¿Por qué incumplí tus reglas? ¡Porque estoy cansado que vengas a mi casa, me jodas y después te vayas como si yo fuera una maldita prostituta barata! Y no, Bree, ¡eso no es el sueño hecho realidad de cada hombre! ¡Sigo en esta ciudad por ti, maldita sea! ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta y me darás más de las migajas que me otorgas? ¡Estoy cansado de esto!

Ella lo miró furiosa.

-Sabías lo que iba a ser desde el principio… solo sexo, solo eso…

-Solo eso… -le repitió él y ella asintió efusivamente-. ¡Solo esto! -Gruñó antes de bajar sus labios y empujarlos salvajemente contra su boca.

Gritó y le mordió el labio inferior con furia, sintiendo el sabor metalizado de la sangre y escuchando un gruñido de su parte antes de sentir un jalón en su cabello, causando que estirara el cuello y la cabeza. Otro jalón más le hizo abrir la boca para jadear y él metió su lengua castigándola, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, lo mordía cada vez que podía, rasguñaba su piel, metiendo su mano debajo de la franela y jalaba su cabello.

Unos minutos después cuando rompieron el beso, antes de quedarse sin labios, ella jaló su franela hasta que se la rompió, y él con la misma furia comenzó a morder su cuello antes de destrozar su ropa a su vez. El ambiente estaba lleno de sonidos de ropa rasgándose y gemidos de ambos.

Ella bajó sus labios hasta su hombro y lo mordió a la vez que trataba de deshacerse de sus pantalones, él la movió con furia para apartar los suyos y ambos cayeron al suelo, batallando entre ellos y entre su ropa, frustrados y llenos de rabia, dolor, sin control.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos él la colocó de espaldas y la montó despiadadamente.

-¡Solo esto! -Gruñó de nuevo antes de penetrarla con un impulso tan fuerte que Bree gritó con fuerza.

Ella estaba más que lista, pero igual el impacto y lo salvaje del acto iba a acabarla. Aunque respondió con la misma ansia, removiéndose desesperada, apretando su trasero y arañándolo con sus uñas para que fuera más fuerte y profundo.

Ambos se mordían y besaban donde llegaran, yendo más rápido, más ansiosos. Él la tomaba del cabello para tomar su cuello y sus pechos y ella estaba anclada en su trasero, sintiendo como incluso le abría la piel; pero estaban tan fuera de sí que parecía que a ninguno le importaba.

Diego cada vez iba más y más fulminante, tanto que con cada embestida se movían del suelo hacia adelante, hasta que la cabeza de Bree golpeó con la pared del extremo del cuarto. Ella gimió de dolor por el golpe y él se detuvo ligeramente, mirándola y uniendo sus labios ansiosamente, besándola un poco más lento que antes, menos brutalmente, pero igual de posesivo.

Un segundo ella se encontraba a su merced y en el siguiente la había girado para que quedara sobre su cuerpo. Le colocó la mano en su cadera y comenzó a guiarla para que fuera ella quien lo poseyera, el ritmo no aminoraba, era igual de atronador que antes, incluso cuando bajaba a encontrarlo él subía sus caderas para llegar incluso más profundo. Cada arremetida era acompañada por un grito de ambos, y en esa posición no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos, desafiantes y llenos de deseo.

Él colocó una mano en su nuca y la jaló a su cuerpo, besándola mientras Bree sentía como su vientre comenzaba a terminar de formarse el orgasmo que amenazaba desde que la penetró por primera vez.

Diego aceleró sus embestidas, besándola, gritando entre sus labios, y ella gruñó ya que en ese instante él la movió como sabía que haría, para llegar a su punto G, inmediatamente eso causó que gritara atronadoramente cuando la hizo llegar, desesperada y soltando sus labios por la intensidad de ese momento. Sintió que él la acompañaba a su vez, pero no dejaba de moverse, haciendo que las olas continuaran por mucho tiempo después, extendiéndolo y soportándola con sus brazos, porque sabía que si no lo hacia se desplomaría.

Ambos se quedaron sobre el suelo, ella seguía sobre su cuerpo tratando de calmarse después de lo que había sucedido; sentía su cuerpo como gelatina pero al mismo tiempo magullado, sus labios le dolían y levantó perezosamente su mano para tocarlos, estaban sumamente inflamados. Los de él, que de por sí eran carnosos, se veían igual de machacados. Sintió que la abrazaba con fuerza y ella cerró los ojos colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, queriendo llorar.

-No soy ese hombre, Bree, tampoco soy este… Perdóname por perder el control… -le pidió pero ella no respondió, ya que lo había perdido de la misma manera y lo había ansiado sin control-. Solo déjame entrar, por Dios. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás… Él es un buen chico, tan hermoso… se parece a ti…

Ella se quedó callada, sin poder moverse, su pecho le dolía, cada palabra le golpeaba más hondo, ya que la amargura había matado una parte de su ser, la que le permitía confiar.

-Yo te quiero, Bree, y te ansío en mi vida desde que entré al aula y me viste con indiferencia. Amaba cuando entrecerrabas tus ojos cuando te sonreía y me retabas en cada paso. Me gusta cómo peleamos y lo apasionada que eres… también entiendo porqué proteges con tanto ahínco a quienes quieres. Y sé porqué tienes miedo, pero yo no soy él, no lo soy…

Bree alzó la mirada y tuvo que parpadear varias veces ya que las lágrimas le evitaban ver…

-Debo irme… -susurró y lo escuchó suspirar apesadumbrado. Se removió sintiendo como él salía de su interior y se tragó el pensamiento de lo vacía que se sentía por ello. Se levantó del suelo y giró para comenzar a tomar o más bien a localizar lo que podría rescatar de su ropa.

-¡No! -Escuchó que él gritaba un segundo antes de sentir como la tomaba en brazos, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo se había levantado del suelo-. Esta vez, esta noche, tú no te vas… -ordenó y antes de que ella pudiera comenzar a tener un pensamiento coherente él la metió en su cuarto y trancó la puerta detrás de ellos.

.

Bree se montó en su vehículo y lo encendió haciendo que retumbara la radio en el espacio cerrado; pero no pudo arrancar y salir de allí. No pudo siquiera moverse. Observó el cielo que mostraba ya el sol cercano al mediodía y sintió que otra lágrima corría por su mejilla. No debería dolerle, no era lógico. Ella no lo amaba, solo le gustaba, solo se sentía atraída… solo… no podía mentirse más a sí misma, era suficiente con lo que mentía alrededor.

A ella le había gustado Diego desde el primer momento que lo vio, desde que entró en su aula, un hombre mayor frente a los estudiantes normales con los que lidiaba, más inteligente, intelectual, profundo. ¿Cómo podría imaginar que él iba a querer mucho más que esto? Él era investigador de campo, no como ella que estaba siempre en un laboratorio, él buscaba casos, viajaba por el mundo; por supuesto que lo normal sería que se conformara con un tiempo de sexo antes de irse.

Pero en vez de eso le estaba ofreciendo algo que ella ya no quería. Había pasado toda la noche a su lado, lo cual era una nueva experiencia ya que generalmente solo estaban un par de horas cada vez. Dormir con otro hombre, despertar en otros brazos había sido extraño, pero de nuevo con Diego todo lo había sido. Cada vez que tenían sexo era intenso, apasionado, salvaje, algo que nunca había tenido ya que Fred siempre era más dulce y calmado, y nunca la había invadido de una furia y ansias como lo hacía Diego, ni mucho menos le había mostrado su naturaleza completa como él lo hizo.

Antes de quedarse dormidos agotados unas horas atrás, Diego le había pedido que tuvieran una relación, le dio incluso un ultimátum, todo o nada… o estaba con él o simplemente se iría, aceptaría el puesto para realizar una investigación en el Polo Norte que duraría un año. Y ella estaba en riesgo, ya que si él se iba temía no tener más esa calma que le poseía cuando estaba a su lado, como si la rabia de dolores pasados menguara y por un momento todo estuviera bien; pero si le pedía que se quedara estaría corriendo el riesgo de ser herida de nuevo, y no sabía si podría soportarlo…

Había escapado antes de dar una respuesta, tomó una de sus camisas ya que la suya estaba destrozada, así como su ropa interior, lo único que se salvó fueron sus jeans y sus zapatos. Él seguía dormido allá arriba y una parte de su ser ansiaba volver hacia donde estaba y permitir que la siguiera abrazando como había hecho. Logrando que se sintiera segura, incluso más de lo que jamás se había sentido antes, no desde que sus padres habían muerto o desde que era solo una niña cuando todo era mejor ya que nada era su responsabilidad.

Parpadeó cuando sintió vibrar su cartera a su lado, la había dejado en el auto, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta o la había extrañado. Sacó el teléfono y contestó sin ver quien la llamaba.

-Aló.

-¡Bree, por Dios! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? -Ella parpadeó y observó el teléfono.

-¿Bella? -Preguntó confundida.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hora es? -Le reclamó furiosa-. Son las once de la mañana, llegaste a mi casa a dejarme a Sebastián a las seis de la tarde de ayer, dijiste que era solo un momento y no volviste ni llamaste de nuevo. ¡Ya me tenías aterrorizada llamando a la policía y los hospitales porque no contestabas! -Explotó.

-Lo siento… -susurró con voz compungida. Eso calló los reclamos de Bella.

-¿Qué sucede, amor? -Preguntó con voz preocupada-. ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Quieres que vaya…? ¿Dónde estás, Bree? ¡Iré inmediatamente!

Bree sonrió orgullosa. Aún le asombraba la mujer en que su prima se había convertido, tan… fuerte. No quedaban vestigios de la niña que había intentado proteger, ahora se daba cuenta que eso se había dado gracias a que la apartó de su lado, también aceptó que la atosigaba tanto y ahogaba porque no quería que dejara de necesitarla. Lo cual resultaba irónico si se veía que por eso las había herido a ambas y después la había abandonado a su suerte. No, definitivamente no había sido uno de sus mejores momentos.

-¡Bree! -Escuchó que le gritaba y reaccionó.

-Estoy bien… -respondió y la escuchó respirar aliviada-. Es solo que… la situación de la molécula se complicó un poco más…

Aún no entendía la necesidad que sentía de evitar que su prima supiera de sus problemas, era como si necesitara crear un holograma, mostrarle una imagen diferente de sí misma para que no se asustara. Quizás fuera una cuestión de hábito, ya que siempre lo había hecho, eso era difícil de corregir, sobre todo porque no importa qué tan fuerte fuera Bella, siempre la vería como la niña asustada por la sombra que se reflejaba en la esquina de su cuarto, cuando tenía cinco años.

-¿Sabes qué creo, Bree? Pienso que tu hijo tiene un don -le comentó Bella-. Que no es tímido completamente, sino que es perceptivo…

-Te estás juntando demasiado con Derek -se burló y ambas rieron.

-En serio, lo creo fervientemente -continuó Bella cuando se calmaron-, tiene una parte de su ser, su corazón, que lee las intensiones de las personas que se acercan a su lado. Por eso quiso a su tía desde que la conoció, sin importarle que su madre actuara recelosa, porque sabía que yo nunca le haría daño. Igual con Carlisle, Edward, Derek… todos son del sexo masculino, y ambas sabemos cómo le cuesta relajarse con ellos; pero él los aceptó como si siempre los hubiese conocido…

-¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? -Le preguntó confundida.

-Que ver a Sebastián y a Diego juntos fue hermoso, Bree. Fue instantáneo, ambos reían y se veía muy feliz escuchándolo y jugando con él…

Bree sintió que su corazón se detenía y sonrió ligeramente.

-Quizás no quieras confiar en tu corazón ya que muchas veces no sabe lo que le conviene; créeme, Bree, entiendo y comparto esa decisión más de lo que alguna vez comprenderías. Pero tal vez podrías confiar en Sebastián y su sensor interior, Diego no le hará daño a él y… a ti tampoco. No todos son Fred…

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabelotodo? -Le preguntó y la escuchó reír de nuevo.

-Oh, no lo sé, pero estoy segura que gran parte de ello se debió a mi crianza y a una mujer asombrosa…

Bree cerró los ojos para calmar las lágrimas y rió de nuevo.

-Te quiero, Bella.

-Yo también, prima. Por favor sé feliz, te lo mereces. Es más, no te preocupes por Sebas, vamos a pasar el día en el fuerte que creamos y te aseguro que si vienes a buscarlo antes de cumplir su fantasía estará enfurruñado. Ángela y Ben siguen en su secuestro, el cual según me enteré va bien encaminado...

-Espero que sea en setenta y dos horas, esa fue mi apuesta -comentó Bree.

-No, tengo mucha confianza en que será en cuarenta y ocho… mucha confianza -dijo y ella entrecerró los ojos, eso no sonaba del todo bien-. De todas maneras, lo más seguro es que Ánge y Ben volverán en dos días…

-No estés tan segura de eso… -le refutó y Bella rió.

-Vale, no estoy segura -comentó irónicamente-, pero estoy cuidando a Eve y Theo, y Sebas me está ayudando…

Bree entrecerró los ojos, dudaba que un niño de cinco años ayudara en esos casos.

-Bella, ¿qué…?

-Bien, seré directa ya que no lo entiendes de otra forma. Pasa unos días con Diego, alias molécula rebelde -Bree se rió por ese comentario-, traten de hablar, ver si funciona. Sebas está bien cuidado y te estará esperando. ¿Bien?

-No lo sé, Bella -dijo mordiéndose una uña lo cual significaba que estaba ansiosa.

-Piénsalo… aquí no hay problema. Si no apareces sabré que estás con Diego… rezaré porque así sea. Y te dejo, cariño, Theo quiere remodelar el fuerte… esta jalando nuestro tan necesario techo... Sebas quiere saludarte.

-Hola, amor -le dijo a su hijo cuando escuchó su voz, él comenzó a relatarle su día y lo emocionado que estaba del fuerte y que Bella lo iba a dejar ser el rey. Y que estaba usando una corona que le había regalado.

Bree sonrió toda la conversación y le envió miles de besos antes de despedirse, él ya estaba gritando porque iban a seguir jugando así que dejó que lo hiciera. Observó un punto en el volante mientras escuchaba que empezaba la canción _Lovesong _de _Adele._

"_Cada vez que estoy sola contigo  
>me haces sentir como si estoy en casa de nuevo.<br>Cada vez que estoy sola contigo  
>me haces sentir que estoy completa de nuevo.<br>Cada vez que estoy sola contigo,  
>me haces sentir que soy joven de nuevo.<br>Cada vez que estoy sola contigo,  
>me haces sentir que soy divertida de nuevo..."<br>_

Parpadeó y suspirando hondo puso en marcha su vehículo decidiendo por fin qué iba a hacer.

.

Entró al apartamento una hora después, había aprovechado que alguien estaba accediendo al edificio. Caminó con las bolsas en la mano y primero observó los restos de ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo. Alzó la mirada avergonzada y se encontró los ojos azules de Diego, estaba sin camisa solo usando un pantalón de deportes, descalzo, su piel blanca estaba rojiza en algunas partes y unos chupones se empezaban a ver en las partes que lo había mordido y succionado. Ella estaba igual.

La miraba confundido, ni siquiera se movía, como si no hubiese esperado que ella fuera a regresar. Ella tampoco se lo había esperado, no sabía qué tanto podía dar o ceder; pero lo intentaría.

Le sonrió mínimamente, la capacidad de hablar también había huido hacia alguna parte, y se encogió de hombros, cargando aún las bolsas, mostrándole que no había tenido o aceptado otra opción que la de regresar a sus brazos.

Diego sonrió y se acercó hacia donde estaba, primero tomando las bolsas para dejarlas en el suelo y después la abrazó con fuerza, envolviéndola completamente y llenándola con su calor. Bree cerró los ojos y pasó sus manos por su espalda, respondiéndole con la misma intensidad.

Estuvieron lo que pareció ser horas en esa posición. Cuando por fin la soltó le dio el beso más suave que hubiesen compartido, la pasión estaba allí, en el fondo, pero por primera vez calmada en la superficie.

-Traje desayuno -comentó Bree observándolo sonreír, cuando lo hacía parecía un niño, incluso le hizo recordar ligeramente a Sebastián lo cual le causó que soltara una risilla tonta. Ese sonido le aturdió al principio ya que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Ambos fueron a la cocina y ella lo vio servir los croissants que había comprado, lo ayudó con los jugos y poco tiempo después estaban ambos sentados en el desayunador comiendo.

-Háblame de la investigación que te ofrecieron… -le pidió Bree sin mirarlo. Diego se encogió de hombros.

-Es un estudio sobre los campos mórficos. Estaremos en el polo estudiando el comportamiento de las focas, queremos enseñarles que pueden alimentarse con un tipo de pesca distinta al que utilizan y hay otro grupo de científicos en otra parte del polo para estudiar si efectivamente existe una transmisión mórfica en otra manada y la reproducen.

Bree sonrió ligeramente, sabía que los seguidores de los campos mórficos tenía la creencia de la existencia de ondas expansivas que transmitían conocimientos a los otros seres sin tener contacto visual o de ninguna otra forma. Es una de las áreas más controversiales de la biología, ella misma se declaraba incrédula al respecto, ya que todo el asunto de las energías le daba el mismo valor que a la creencia de un Dios superior, no puede ser certificado ni probado científicamente.

-No crees en ello… -indicó Diego y ella enarcó una ceja. Sabía que trabajaba en ese campo, aunque las veces que habían estado juntos era poco lo que podían hablar de creencias o trabajo… estaban ocupados en otras cosas.

-Es un poco ambicioso presumir que no es a causa de los instintos y la evolución que hemos conseguido el aprendizaje, si no de energía y ondas trasmitidas por distintas razas. Es como la existencia de un ser superior que nos ama pero nos da un libre albedrío para que nos equivoquemos sin otorgarnos ningún modo de protección…

Diego sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando tenía nueve años estaba caminando por el _Fort Harrison State Park_ en Indianápolis, donde nací. Estaba a una media hora de casa y me había ido en bicicleta. En algún momento me resbalé en un pequeño precipicio que terminaba en el río, estaba muy apartado así que no había nada cerca; ni policías, ni civilización, ni amigos. Me había torcido el pie y no podía moverme. Una hora después había dejado de gritar y la noche comenzaba a caer. Estaba aterrorizado.

Bree lo miró asombrada y su corazón estaba acelerado, sin poder controlarse, imaginándoselo como un niño perdido y asustado. No le gustó el vacío en el estómago que sintió por ello.

-Le recé a Dios una y otra vez que me salvara, tenía sed y solo podía gritar en mi cabeza una y otra vez que estaba allí y que necesitaba ayuda. Llegó un momento que no me salía ni la voz…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Llegó la policía? -Preguntó asustada.

-No, llegó Derek… -respondió sonriendo ampliamente-. Era un compañero de clases que todo el mundo evitaba ya que era muy extraño, inclusive yo lo hacía. Pero él llegó al punto exacto donde me encontraba, estaba escondido de todo, pero igual me encontró rápidamente como si no tuviese ninguna duda de dónde me encontraba, ni siquiera me llamó por mi nombre, solo… se apareció, me ayudó a salir y me salvó… ¿Y sabes lo que me dijo cuándo le pregunté cómo supo que estaba allí?

-¿Qué?

-Que me había escuchado en su cabeza gritando tan fuertemente que tuvo que salir a buscarme…

-Eso es ilógico… -respondió aturdida.

-Lo es… -respondió Diego asintiendo-. Con Derek son muchas las cosas que lo son. Pero descartando el hecho de que él me hubiese seguido y visto sufrir por todo ese tiempo antes de aparecer por ninguna razón aparente más que la de parecer un héroe o porque era un psicótico desde sus nueve años, lo cual al conocerlo descubres que es imposible; queda que hay algo más entre nosotros que solo evolución y ciencia…

-Instinto… -susurró ella.

-¿Qué necesidad arraigada en su ser tenía para salvarme? No me conocía… -suspiró hondo-. No puedo cambiar las creencias de nadie, son sus decisiones; puedes pasar toda tu vida sintiendo que estás en control de todo y que todo tiene sentido en el pequeño mundo que es la ciencia, solo que no es cierto. Hay literalmente un gran universo afuera que no hemos descubierto, ni siquiera empezado a investigar; y en el largo de la vida pasan cosas que son catalogadas como: "asombroso, instinto, magia, religión, fe"; todos con distintos nombres pero con un mismo significado, un punto de convergencia donde la razón y la ciencia no pueden llegar y explicarlo todo. Eso es lo que creo y lo que quiero empezar a probar, porque sé que demostrarlo plenamente será completamente imposible…

Ella parpadeó y bajó su mirada hacia su desayuno a medio terminar.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez -continuó y ella lo miró de nuevo-, fuiste magia para mí… He conocido miles de mujeres, he estado con varias de ellas, he tenido relaciones, todo normal. Pero verte por primera vez fue una convergencia entre lo que creía ser y lo que es. Yo creía haber conocido la belleza, el reto, el deseo y el amor… pero descubrí que no lo había hecho, porque no te había conocido a ti…

Ella sonrió y suspiró hondo queriendo confiar en esas palabras, y en su mirada intensa cuando le hablaba. Diego se acercó y acarició su mejilla suavemente, antes de besarla en los labios, un simple roce, después se apoyó sobre el desayunador mirándola fijamente.

-Vamos, Bree, termina de desayunar para que salgamos de aquí, si te veo un minuto más en un espacio cerrado con mi camiseta puesta te tiraré contra este desayunador y te demostraré cómo hacemos la magia juntos…

Ella soltó una risilla, de nuevo, y se levantó del asiento, solo que no terminó su comida, más bien apartó el plato y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón apresuradamente. Los ojos azules de Diego se oscurecieron y la montó en el desayunador sin siquiera permitirle terminar de quitárselo, la besó intensamente y metió la mano dentro de ellos, moviendo sus bragas y haciéndola gemir sonoramente cuando introdujo un dedo en ella.

-Eres tan hermosa… perfecta… -le susurró pero ella negó con la cabeza, no era ni parecido a ello, solo que no podía hablar, más bien con sus piernas le bajó sus pantalones deportivos y quiso mostrarle con su cuerpo lo que con sus labios aún no podía decir.

.

Bree se encontraba acostada junto a Diego. Nunca había sido tan irresponsable en su vida, todo el día completo lo había pasado con él, en el apartamento, la mayoría del tiempo entre sus brazos. Había llamado a Bella una vez en la noche para saber de Sebas antes de entrar en la bañera con Diego… esa fue una nueva experiencia gratificante.

Observó la ventana y veía que la luz entraba por los bordes de las persianas. Sintió que besaban su hombro y sonrió ligeramente.

-Bree… -susurró él y ella suspiró antes de girarse y apoyarse en su pecho, besándolo en ese punto suavemente antes de relajarse.

-Gracias por esto… creo que han sido los momentos más perfectos que he pasado desde… -se calló y sintió como la envolvía entre sus brazos.

-¿Desde tu ex? -Preguntó con cautela. Ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente, aunque sí, había tenido unos momentos perfectos con Fred; pero solo al principio, quizás en su luna de miel, solo que después había vuelto a encargarse de todo, sin libertad; ella era la responsable, nunca se había quejado pero había una parte que siempre lo resintió.

-Eso que dijiste sobre querer tener el control y soñar con que su pequeño mundo fuera perfecto, cero caos, cero conflicto, solo lógica y ciencia, eso fui yo. Desde que era niña me hice cargo de Bella, y no me arrepiento, nunca lo haré; ella me necesitaba, a mi madre no le agradaba, y mi padre era muy fuerte con ella. Después murieron y… yo me encargué de todo. Ese era mi trabajo, sonreírle, atenderla, hacerla feliz y nunca mostrarle que tenía miedo, más bien hacerle ver que todo era perfecto. Me acostumbré a que mi vida fuera así, un fingir en verdad. Después llegó Fred y yo lo amé, sinceramente lo hice… él parecía perfecto, lo cual me ayudaba ya que yo sentía que mientras más perfecto fuera todo más control tenía y menos posibilidad de equivocarme existía…

-Pero no fue así…

-No, no lo fue. Lo que sucedió fue que yo era la que tenía la responsabilidad de todo, trabajaba de más para pagar todas las deudas ya que su trabajo no le daba esas facilidades; tenía que atender la casa; preocuparme por mi prima que cada vez estaba más y más deprimida y ausente sin yo saber qué hacer. Tenía miles de bolas sobre mi cabeza y sentía la presión constante de que si una se caía todas las demás la seguirían… pero empezaron a caerse igual porque no lo pude controlar. Bella se fue de la casa, Fred comenzó a distanciarse cada vez más; mi vida perfecta cada vez estaba más y más arruinada y la única que no se daba cuenta era yo. Después decidí embarazarme…

Diego la abrazó y ella suspiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Pensaba que el niño llenaría un vacio que no sabía cómo había aparecido y no tenía cómo solucionar. Quizás mantendría a Fred a mi lado, y tal vez me diera lo que me daba Bella, la posibilidad de controlarla para sentir que todo iba bien… Fui una idiota… Aunque no me malinterpretes, Sebas es el centro de mi universo, lo adoro con mi alma y nunca me imaginaría mi vida sin él: pero igual me preocupo, su padre lo único que le dio fue su apellido, así que no cuenta con una figura paterna, ahora está Edward, su tío, aunque imagino que eso cambiará cuando tenga su propia familia. Sebas es extremadamente tímido y temo haberme equivocado…

-Bree… -le interrumpió girándole para que quedara acostada sobre la cama, viéndola fijamente-. Ese niño es maravilloso, no has hecho nada mal, ríe feliz, es muy inteligente, educado. Me tuvo conquistado todo el tiempo…

-A mí me asombra que haya actuado así, él no lo es normalmente…

-Quiero conocerlo mejor… -le informó y ella se tensó ligeramente, trató de actuar para que él no se diera cuenta pero fue en vano, la forma en que entrecerró los ojos le demostró que lo sintió-. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero al verte entrar a mi apartamento ayer pensé que habías decidido intentarlo conmigo… ¿o es que ésto solo fue un capricho y un desahogo? Te lo dije, Bree, ya no voy a ser un secreto.

Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la cama, colocando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y sus manos sobre su cara, saliendo sus dedos largos por los mechones de su cabello negro. Bree se sentó sobre sus talones, ambos desnudos, completamente callados, miraba su espalda fijamente, pensando en sus palabras, ¿no era eso lo que había hecho? Ella había decidido arriesgarse… escuchar a Bella…

-Lo harás… -le respondió y lo vio tensarse a su lado, ella pasó sus brazos por su cintura y apoyó su mejilla sobre su espalda-. Solo no nos hagas daño, Diego -rogó-, no quiero que vuelvan a hacerlo…

Él la giró para besarla en los labios y después la abrazó con fuerza por mucho tiempo, solo relajados con el silencio y sus respiraciones.

Un par de horas después habían desayunado y ella estaba usando otras de sus camisetas y uno de sus boxer, sonrió cuando vio los ojos de él oscurecerse por la visión de su ropa. Rodó los ojos aturdida, el hombre era más o menos insaciable y lo peor es que se sentía de la misma manera. Además era ansioso, quería que fueran a buscar a Sebastián y que salieran los tres a un día de campo, prácticamente estaba dando brincos alrededor desde que le dijo que sí.

-Podemos usar tu carro -le dijo Diego por enésima vez-, después me regreso en un taxi.

-Pero es más cómodo si tú te llevas tu vehículo -refutó ella de nuevo-. Llegamos a mi casa, me cambio y salimos en el tuyo…

-Si lo haces me quitas la visión de mi camiseta en tu cuerpo… eso es un placer que ansío seguir teniendo.

Bree rió y rodó los ojos, pero después cedió, si el hombre tenía algo con verla usando sus camisas, estaba bien con ella.

Unos diez minutos después se montaron en el vehículo, ella le dio las llaves para que manejara, así revisaba los correos de la universidad y los mensajes que había dejado de contestar en esos días.

-Estoy necesitado de atención -dijo Diego y sonriéndole le tomó su teléfono y lo lanzó al asiento trasero.

-¡Diego! -dijo rodando los ojos y se quitó el cinturón para buscarlo.

-Lee eso después, cuéntame cosas de Sebastián,… -le pidió y ella asintió antes de girarse para buscar el teléfono.

-¡Bree! -Escuchó que él gritaba un segundo después y sintió que su brazo la tomaba antes de recibir un golpe que impactaba en el frente del carro.

Ella salió disparada hacia la parte de atrás y se golpeó con el vidrio trasero, antes de sentir que los impactaban de nuevo pero en ese mismo lado.

Gritó con fuerza al sentir que algo se le clavaba a la altura de sus costillas.

-¡Bree! -Volvió a escuchar que le gritaba Diego pero ella no podía hablar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tan profundamente…

Todo se hundía, y no podía casi respirar.

-¡Bree, contéstame, por Dios!

Escuchó de forma lejana a Diego gritando y quería hablar, ansiaba decirle que lo amaba, que cuidara de Sebastián y que le agradecía porque por un día pudo ser solo ella. Pero estaba tan cansada, adolorida e ida, que no pudo decir nada, solo consiguió cerrar los ojos, porque era lo único que ansiaba y dejarse ir… necesitaba dejarse ir…

-¡Bree!

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	66. Chapter 48, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Soundtrack de Iron Jawed Angel, Will the circle be unbroken_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=h9ZGKALMMuc (Sé que no está en calidad completa de canción pero cada vez que pensaba en este capítulo era la que se me repetía una y otra vez y no la conseguí como música normal)

* * *

><p>Edward se sentó tensó en su asiento mientras veía a Carlisle manejar como si lo llevaran los mil demonios. Lo entendía, si estuviese detrás del volante haría exactamente lo mismo. Se sentía igual de fuera de control.<p>

-Condenados aviones… Vamos muy tarde –declaró el abogado golpeando el volante cuando de nuevo otro semáforo les impidió seguir avanzando.

-¿No hay algún camino alterno… un jodido atajo? –Preguntó Edward aflojando un poco el nudo de su corbata y desprendiendo el primer botón de su camisa. La tensión de las últimas horas le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, se sentía como si lo estuvieran estrangulando.

Giró al ver la ventanilla recordando como Rose lo había despertado un día y medio atrás gritándole que tenía que regresar a Chicago, casi no la había entendido, su voz estaba demasiado rota para hacerlo, y eso le hizo sentir un sacudón en su estómago. Muy pocas veces había escuchado a su amiga expresarse de esa manera, temió que algo terriblemente malo hubiese sucedido. Lo cual efectivamente fue el caso.

-Llegamos… -indicó Carlisle unos minutos después y él observó el sitio sintiendo un pequeño escalofrío. En los dos años que vivió en Chicago nunca había visitado ese lugar, claro, tampoco había tenido ninguna razón para hacerlo-. Dios… debimos llegar antes… -se lamentó de nuevo y Edward asintió al bajarse del vehículo y ver los diversos carros estacionados. Ya había empezado todo.

Caminaron pisando el pasto sin cuidado, su corazón estaba en su boca, solo necesitaba… verla. Había viajado a Chicago en dos oportunidades ese mes, ambas habían estado llenas de ansiedad, la primera porque no sabía cómo iba a ser volver a verla, después de todo lo que había ocurrido sería la primera oportunidad de hablar a cara y ahora… porque no sabía bien qué iba a encontrar, ni cómo podría ayudar.

-Allí… -Señaló Carlisle el grupo de gente y asintiendo se dirigió hacia ese sitio.

Se acercó a la parcela donde estaba reunido un pequeño grupo, lo recorrió con la mirada reconociendo a la mayoría de los presentes. Fred no estaba con ellos, ni tampoco Ethan. El ataúd estaba preparado y en pocos minutos más lo bajarían, solo restaba que el sacerdote finalizara sus palabras. Sintió un escalofrío que se convirtió en frío total cuando vio en la primera fila a las dos personas que más le preocupaban.

Bella no miraba a nadie, solo observaba la tumba como si estuviese perdida, ausente del planeta; estaba usando un vestido negro sencillo y cubierto con un suéter del mismo color, llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola alta y sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza; pero apretaba con fuerza la pequeña mano de Sebastián. Este miraba todo confundido y triste mientras chupaba con insistencia su dedo y se veía más retraído que nunca. Por un instante se preguntó si había sido una buena idea hacerlo pasar por todo eso, pero instantáneamente recordó lo que James le había dicho en una oportunidad… "_lidiar con la realidad por más dolorosa que sea es preferible a lidiar con los fantasmas que tu propia cabeza puede crear…"_

Sintió como Carlisle se apartaba de su lado para acercarse a donde estaba la gente reunida. Pero él no pudo moverse, solo consiguió observar a Bella y a Sebastián y preguntarse una y otra vez cómo una mujer tan llena de vida como Bree había muerto. ¿Cómo podría haber sucedido eso? ¿Qué pasaría con Sebastián y con la propia Bella? _Nada tiene sentido…_, repitió lo que venia pensando desde que Rose se lo informó.

Escuchó que un grupo de gente comenzaba a cantar alrededor y giró encontrando que en el fondo, en la lejanía, había un entierro de gente de color. Reconoció la canción como _Will the circle be unbroken_, y su corazón se contrajo con más fuerza cuando observó que los labios de Bella se apretaban como si quisieran sollozar.

"_Estaba parada frente a mi ventana  
>en un día frio y nublado,<br>cuando vi el coche fúnebre acercarse para llevarse a mi madre.  
>¿El círculo se romperá<br>algún día, señor, algún día?  
>Hay una mejor casa esperándonos<br>En el cielo, señor, en el cielo.  
>Le dije al enterrador,<br>'Enterrador, por favor, maneje despacio  
>porque ese cuerpo que estás llevando<br>Dios, odio verla partir'…  
>…Oh, seguí cerca detrás de ella<br>tratando de aguantarme y ser valiente,  
>pero no podía ocultar mi tristeza<br>cuando la colocaron en su tumba…"_

Unos minutos después el sacerdote terminó su discurso, bajaron el ataúd en la tumba y uno a uno de los presentes se acercaron y arrojaron una rosa a modo de despedida. A él se le formó un nudo en su estómago al ver a Bella y a Sebastián caminando hasta el borde de la mano. Cuando se detuvieron ella se puso en cuclillas a la altura del pequeño. Acercándose le habló al oído en voz baja. Edward lo vio asentir y sacar un papel doblado del bolso que le ofrecía Isabella. Cuando lo abrieron tomando un extremo cada uno, se dio cuenta que era un dibujo. Le dieron un beso al papel y lo arrojaron dentro del foso, Bella alzó al niño y se alejó unos pasos abrazándolo con fuerza mientras acariciaba su espalda. La gente comenzó a apartarse, algunos se le acercaban a Bella pero ella casi no reaccionaba dado que estaba completamente concentrada en Sebastián. Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y respondió cuando notó que era Rose.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –Le preguntó contra su pecho.

-Lo siento, no encontramos un maldito vuelo antes, incluso estuvimos esperando en el aeropuerto desde que nos avisaste; pero no conseguimos salir antes… -Ella asintió entre sus brazos y él vio a Carlisle acercarse a Bella y abrazarla-. ¿Cómo está?

-Bien… o por lo menos como se esperaba. Aunque casi no ha llorado… quizás está siendo fuerte por Sebastián y por todas las cosas que tienen que hacerse…

Él asintió y se separó de ella viendo como Carlisle abrazaba a Sebastián y lo cargaba. Caminó hacia donde se encontraba y cuando iba a mitad de camino ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró con una expresión de alivio tal que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Sus labios se movieron como si estuviese susurrando _"Edward"_, y él aceleró los pasos para llegar a su lado, a la vez que ella se lanzaba en sus brazos y lo abrazaba del cuello. Sintió que temblaba por lo que la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Sácala de aquí. -Giró al escuchar a Emmett pronunciar esas palabras y vio que le señalaba el vehículo negro que estaba más cercano, al parecer era alquilado-. Yo me llevare a Sebastián –dijo tomando al niño de los brazos de Carlisle.

Se movió con Bella aún anclada entre sus brazos y acarició al niño, le dio un beso en su frente.

-Hola, campeón… -saludó y Sebastián alzó la mirada y lo reconoció, aunque no habló ni le brindó una sonrisa, solo lo miró con expresión triste. Se le partió el jodido corazón.

Vio a Emmett girarse junto con Rose e intercambió una mirada con Carlisle. Este asintió demostrando entender que él quería ir solo con ella, aún le jodía que fuera detrás de Bella y lo miraba condenatoriamente algunas veces; pero habian entrado en un espacio de respeto mutuo.

-Sebastián… -, reaccionó Bella mirando hacia los lados y se veía que controlaba con fuerza las ganas de llorar. Entendió porqué Emmett se lo llevó aparte.

-Está bien… -le respondio en voz baja-. Es hora de irnos también…

Bella se soltó y camino hacia donde estaba la tumba, ya todos se habían ido, estaban caminando o arrancando sus vehiculos. Ella miró alrededor como percatandose de lo mismo y tomó un poco de tierra humeda en sus manos.

-Te prometo que lo cuidare… declaró arrodillándose y mirando ese punto fijamente, como si su juramento deberia ser solemne-. Lo juro… cuidare a Sebas como tú me cuidaste a mí… siempre…

Eso terminó de romper su jodido corazon.

La vio taparse la cara con sus manos y sin poder controlarse la tomó en brazos ya que no parecía que le quedara mucha fuerza para caminar, inmediatamente ella lo abrazó con fuerza y volvió a esconder su cabeza en su cuello. Él se encaminó hacia el vehículo alquilado y se metió en la parte trasera viendo como el chofer tomaba el puesto del conductor. Fue un poco dificultoso, pero un par de minutos después habían salido del Cementerio de _Graceland _con Bella sentada sobre su regazo. Lo cual fue una buena cosa, porque había comenzado a llorar.

-Lo siento tanto, Isabella… -le susurró mientras acariciaba su espalda y ella comenzó a sollozar más fuerte sin dejar de abrazarlo del cuello y estaba temblando ya sin control.

Él comenzó a balancearla sintiéndose más inútil que nunca porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué coño hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, así que tragándose su frustración siguió moviéndola, acariciando su espalda y besando su frente… volver a tenerla en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo era la gloria. Se sintió como la mierda por pensar eso cuando la mujer estaba llorando por la muerte de su prima… pero tras unos instantes no pudo resistir la tentación de inclinarse y besar sus labios.

Sintió que ella se tensaba y maldijo por lo bajo, aunque no dejó de hacerlo, lo necesitaba, después de todo lo que había sucedido ansiaba esa conexión física que solo ella podía darle. Por un instante pensó, se alejaría pero no lo hizo, simplemente se entregó a él.

_¿Qué mierda?_

Si tuviera algo de moral la hubiese parado, le hubiera dicho algo parecido a: "no quiero aprovecharme de ti en este momento que estás tan vulnerable. Sé que en verdad no quieres hacerlo, solo ansias sentirte bien momentáneamente, aunque con esto no lo conseguirás". Pero Edward no tenía ni una pizca de ello, así que en respuesta la tomó de sus caderas, la alzó para que se colocara a horcajadas y la besó de lleno, apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua como siempre le había gustado, degustándola y poseyéndola por completo; la escuchó gemir con fuerza mientras apretaba su cabello en la altura de la nuca tan fuerte que sentía que su cuero cabelludo ardía.

Ella apretaba el agarre de sus puños y lo besaba. Pero solo por unos segundos, después aminoró el beso, separándose unos centímetros jadeando para calmar su respiración. Él se apartó otro tanto, mirando su cara y limpiando los restos de lágrimas que tenía en sus mejillas las cuales saboreó en el beso, allí se dio cuenta que su cara también estaba húmeda por los mismos restos y se pasó una mano por allí a su vez.

-Lo siento… no debí hacer esto… no debí hacerlo… -, balbuceaba ella y se apartó tirándose hacia el otro lado del vehículo, viéndose aún más avergonzada cuando observó hacia el conductor.

Él siguió su mirada y gruñó cuando vio los ojos del hombre en ella. Se movió y bajó su vestido que se había subido hasta mostrar sus muslos. Solo que no las apartó de allí, las dejó acariciándola suavemente. Sintió que temblaba por lo que acercó su mano a su rostro y la acarició ligeramente, su labio tembló como si se aguantara para no llorar y él la jalo para volver a abrazarla, percibió que se tensaba y emitió una risa amarga.

-Me portare bien… Bueno, lo mejor que pueda, no se le puede pedir peras al olmo… -se jugó y la observó bajar más la mirada, aunque al mismo tiempo se relajó ligeramente y se dejó girar para quedar medio acostada en el resto del asiento con su espalda pegada en el pecho de él-. ¿Cómo sucedió? –Le preguntó entonces, acariciando sus brazos-. Rose solo nos dijo que fue un accidente y que había muerto…

La sintió estremecerse de nuevo y se maldijo por su falta de tacto, aunque un segundo después abrió su boca para responderle.

-Fue un accidente múltiple en la autopista, fueron diez vehículos en total… y hubo varios muertos y múltiples heridos. Al parecer uno de los conductores tuvo un fallo técnico en el carro y giró desviándose del carril impactando contra otro, como estaban con tanta velocidad fueron golpeando uno contra otro… Nos dijeron que ella… -tragó grueso-, que fue instantáneo…

Edward tragó grueso a su vez y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Aunque Diego murió unas horas después… lo llevaron al hospital y lo operaron de emergencia pero quedó en la mitad de ella… según lo que dijeron el accidente causó que se le perforaran varios órganos… perdió mucha sangre y tuvo varios paros en la cirugía, en el último…

-¿Diego? -Preguntó Edward confundido.

-¿Recuerdas? -Le inquirió con el mismo tono de voz-. Te conté que era amigo de Derek, él y Bree estaban más o menos juntos… Ella estaba con él cuando… -se detuvo ahogada y él apretó su agarre-. Todo fue tan horrible… ellos estaban un momento allí y después ya no lo estaban… Unos minutos antes que me llamara la policía Derek me había llamado, pidiéndome que hablara con Bree; le pregunté qué sucedía y me dijo que no lo sabía, pero que necesitaba saber de Diego… y que no contestaba el teléfono… que algo iba mal… -Soltó un sollozo y se pegó más a Edward-. Después me llamó la policía… y todo se salió de control… tenía los niños y no sabía qué hacer… no podía gritar ni paralizarme ya que ellos se asustarían… pero Eve comenzó a llorar ya que tal vez me sentía inquieta…

Se detuvo porque el llanto le impidió continuar y Edward comenzó a balancearla.

-Shhhh… no me lo digas… no es necesario…

-Yo llamé a Rose… -continuó- y le pedí que viniera, que algo había pasado. Cuando llegó le pedí que se quedara con los niños y me fui sola a ver qué había sucedido. Fueron las peores horas de mi vida… Tener que identificar el cadáver de Bree… Ni siquiera pude llorar, no sentía nada, no tenía a nadie a mi lado. Allí me dijeron que Diego estaba en cirugía pero él no tenía a nadie aquí, por lo menos que supiera. Tuve que llamar a Derek para decirle que su mejor amigo estaba entre la vida y la muerte, lo cual no fue nada fácil; él me rogó que no lo dejara solo mientras lo operaban, que llamaría a su familia… Así que espere en el hospital durante horas mientras salía de cirugía pero no pude siquiera verlo, ¡murió en la mesa de operaciones y estaba solo…! Nadie se merece morir así…

-Demonios, debería haber estado aquí… ¡joder…! -se lamentó y la sintió temblar por el grito-. No pienses ya en eso… -le pidió pero ella no se callaba.

-Después tuve que reconocerlo como hice con Bree… Rose consiguió por fin que alguien se quedara con los niños y llegó al hospital… me ayudo con el papeleo y un tiempo después llegó Derek…

-¿Dónde está él? -Preguntó recordando que no lo había visto en el sepelio. No que lo hubiese extrañado, agradecía que el bastardo no estuviera, porque igual le hubiese pateado el culo si esperaba estar al lado de Bella.

-Tenían que trasladar el cuerpo a Indianapolis… allí lo van a enterrar en el panteón familiar. -Negó con la cabeza y suspiró-. Él quería estar aquí conmigo pero le pedí que se fuera con la mamá de Diego, porque era la única familia que él tenía y lo necesitaba… además él tenía que despedirse y yo contaba con muchas personas que me acompañarían…

_Bien_, repitió y se maldijo por agradecer de alguna forma la muerte de alguien más para sacarlo de escena.

-"La vida es una sucesión de instantes y hay que saber valorarlo" -citó Bella y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó confundido.

-Eso me dijo Derek ayer antes de que se fuera, eso y que Diego había aprovechado al máximo el tiempo excedente, que tuvo una gran oportunidad cuando otros no la tuvieron… No lo entendí muy bien, solo que había cosas que no podían cambiarse y momentos que solo se diluían pero que su amigo había conseguido lo que muchos añoraban… Yo no tengo ese consuelo, Bree era muy joven… la quiero a mi lado… y ella…

Se calló por unos segundos, después se limpió la cara y negó con la cabeza.

-No estaba usando cinturón de seguridad… -comentó con voz confundida como si ese fuera el hecho más importante y misterioso de todos-, no sé porqué, ella siempre lo usaba. Incluso por años no arrancaba el vehículo hasta que yo no lo tuviese puesto… y ahora está muerta… ¿qué significa eso? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué va a suceder ahora…? Sebastián… -Volvió a comenzar a llorar y él la abrazó sintiendo como se giraba a ocultar su cara sobre su pecho-. No ha vuelto a hablar desde que conversé con él y le dije que Bree estaría en el cielo… Él había avanzado tanto y ahora… -se atraganto y él la abrazó con fuerza preocupado.

-Volverá a estar bien de nuevo… -prometió y la sintió negar con la cabeza.

-No, no lo estará… -respondió amargamente.

Se quedaron callados por el resto del camino, que no fue mucho. Cuando se estacionaron frente a la casa de Bree ambos se estremecieron al mismo tiempo, él odiaba esa casa, ese sentimiento no acabaría nunca por lo que imaginaba. La vio secarse las lágrimas y respirar hondo antes de volver al estado sereno y perdido que había visto antes.

Entraron a la casa y notó que ya habían llegado varias personas, Ángela estaba sirviendo comida junto con Rosalie, Carlisle y la mayoría de las personas que vio en el funeral así que imaginaba que el conductor había tomado el camino largo para llegar a la casa.

Bella comenzó a hablar con una señora mayor que le estaba contando algo sobre Bree y él giró para ver a Sebastián sentado en un sofá de la sala, se le veía tan confundido y triste que le apretó el alma; pero quedó más confundido cuando vio quién estaba a su lado. Parpadeó al reconocer a su padre sentado a su lado con una expresión de tristeza, Ethan alzó la mirada y asintió hacia donde se estaba, él le respondió de la misma manera.

En ese momento Carlisle llegó a su lado, Bella le hizo un asemejo de sonrisa y él la jaló para abrazarla con fuerza.

-Bambi… -susurró y ella lo abrazó de vuelta-. Siento no haber llegado a tiempo…

-Está bien, gracias por estar aquí… gracias… -repitió y vio como Carlisle colocaba sus manos sobre su cara.

-Anne te envía su pésame, ella… -La miraba ligeramente avergonzado.

-Car… -le respondió tapando su boca con dos dedos-. Lo sé, ni te preocupes por ello, dile que gracias por preocuparse…

-Ella deseaba estar aquí…

-Lo sé… -repitió y se miraron por un par de segundos. Edward frunció el ceño al verlos, era como si tuviesen una conversación en clave, y se sintió condenadamente celoso, ya que ellos se veían tan naturales juntos… _Ella está saliendo con otro hombre y él está comprometido… ¡Contrólate, hombre!_, se dijo.

-¿Sabes quién era la abogada de Bree? -Le preguntó un segundo después. Bella frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué…? -Interrogó confundida.

-Ya sabes cómo soy… nunca dejo por fuera el trabajo, es algo nato en mí… ¿sabes quién es? -Miró a Edward por un segundo y él frunció el ceño más profundamente, eso tenía otras razones… Carlisle estaba más tenso de lo normal desde que se enteró de la muerte de Bree, y no solamente por el hecho del sufrimiento de Bella.

-Según lo que tengo entendido es Martha, iban al Instituto juntas… -Le señaló a una mujer pelirroja. El abogado asintió y caminó hacia ella. Bella lo observó interrogante pero llegó Ángela quien la abrazó durante mucho tiempo desviando su atención.

-Le pedi a Ben que fuera a buscarnos ropa a los niños y a mí… -le dijo y Bella se apartó.

-¿Qué sucedió con ustedes? ¿Lograron resolver algo…? -Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y Ánge se paso una mano por su cuello.

-Estamos juntos… -le confesó y sonrió ligeramente. Bella lo hizo a su vez, aunque fuera solo un gesto, sin mostrar sus dientes.

-Fue Derek quien ganó al final… -comentó sin la emoción con la que habia hablado en dias anteriores de ese hecho. Lo entendía, eso era un hecho mundano totalmente, al lado de los acontecimientos actuales.

-Traté que ganaras tú… lo prometo… -comentó la pelinegra antes que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Ánge, creo que deberías mudarte con Ben -le interrumpió-, yo me mudaré aquí con Sebastián, no quiero sacarlo de su entorno aún…, y ustedes tienen derecho a comenzar a vivir su vida…

-No puedo dejarte sola, Bells -le refutó Ángela.

-Yo estaré con ella… -Ninguno de los tres supo quién estaba más sorprendido sobre esa declaración, aunque no había razón para estarlo, estaría condenado si la dejaba pasar eso sola-. Estaré aquí… -repitió y besó su frente, antes de dejarlas solas. De alguna manera se sintió un poco oprimido por una tensión momentánea.

Caminó hacia donde estaba Ethan y Sebastián, sin controlarse lo cargó y abrazó, sintiendo como el niño le respondía tímidamente.

-Hola, Ethan -le saludó y lo observó asentir-. ¿Viniste solo? -le preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Sí -respondió avergonzado. Maldijo a su hermano y a su madrastra, no tenían ninguna moral, aunque también lo agradecía, no podría soportar a Fred en estos momentos.

-Gracias por venir… -le indicó y lo vio asentir.

-Bree era una buena muchacha… no merecía morir tan pronto…

Asintió y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, apretó un poco y se sorprendio ya que era la primera vez que tenía un gesto tal con su padre. Ethan lo miró agradecidamente.

-Dejame ir a ver si el campeon necesita comer… -le pidió a su padre señalando a Sebas, necesitaba irse ya que se sentía bastante incómodo.

Se dirigió a la cocina cerrando la puerta giratoria. Sentó a Sebastián en el mostrador y se acuclilló ligeramente para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Le preguntó directamente, tenso porque no le hablaba. Sebastián tendía a contarle todo lo que sucedia cada que vez que conversaban. Lo vio negar con la cabeza y lo besó en la frente de nuevo.

Le dejó sentado allí mientras pensaba qué podría darle, recordó que su sobrino tenía la misma fascinación del chocolate que Bella así que comenzó a abrir cajones. Encontró unas galletas de chocolate y las tomó, después se dirigió a la nevera y sacó la leche, sirvió dos vasos y se acercó al niño, quien al ver las galletas le brillaron los ojos. Le dio una, y observó cómo se la comía en silencio, tomó un poco de leche y lo imitó, arrastrando una de las sillas y sentandose a su lado. Le pasaba el vaso de vez en cuando antes de darle una nueva galleta.

Mientras lo hacía estaban en completo silencio y él se preguntó ¿qué haría ahora?, ¿cómo ese niño volvería a ser feliz? No tenía idea de cómo ayudar a que eso sucediera, no sabía cómo hacer sentir confianza a alguien, ni cuidarlo ni nada parecido. _Mierda…_ el panico lo invadio.

-¿Cuándo volverá mami del cielo? -Escuchó que Sebas hablaba por fin y parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Subió su mano y acomodó su cabello.

-No lo hará… -respondió y se maldijo cuando vio a Sebastian arrugar su cara como si fuera a llorar. Dejó los vasos en la encimera y lo tomó en sus brazos para cargarlo-. Pero te mirara siempre de donde está ahora, te cuidara siempre y te querrá, nunca se olvidara de ti…

-Asi me dijo tita… - murmuró el niño contra su pecho.

-Y es cierto… y yo no permitiré que nada te pase, campeon… te cuidaremos…

Sebas asintió sin dejar de abrazarlo ni decir nada más.

-¿Quieres otra galleta? -Le preguntó en un susurro.

-Sí… -respondió y Edward se la entregó viendo como comía más calmadamente, ya sin llorar.

Unos minutos después entró Nella a la cocina, ni siquiera la habia visto. Le sonrió a la niña y fue recompensado por una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola, padrino -le saludo y él le beso la mejilla sin soltar a su sobrino.

-Hola, hermosa -le sonrió y miró a su sobrino-. Sebas, ¿quieres ir a jugar con Nella? -preguntó.

-¡Sí, Sebas! ¡Vamos! -le dijo animada y el niño asintió, pero antes de bajarse del regazo de Edward lo abrazó de nuevo. Él sonrió al verlo salir de alli corriendo hacia el patio.

Comenzó a arreglar las cosas que habia usado cuando escuchó el golpe de la puerta giratoria.

Vio entrar a Carlisle con expresion furiosa y preocupada.

-¿Carlisle? -Preguntó confundido.

-¡Maldita sea! -Gruñó acercándose a una pared y golpeandola con fuerza. Edward se tensó y se colocó cerca.

-¿Qué mierda sucede? -Le inquirió acercándose a la puerta pensando que algo le habia pasado a Bella.

-Bree no hizo testamento… -le respondió y Edward quedo en una pieza-. Lo acabo de confirmar con su abogada, ella no hizo nada, imagino que la razón fue porque estaba peleada con Bella pero esto nos deja jodido a todos…

Edward frunció el ceño considerando lo que estaba diciendo hasta que lo entendió. Cuando lo hizo palidecio y casi se va hacia atrás de la impresión.

-¡No… joder no! -Gruñó removiendo una silla que era lo que tenía a su altura, pero no pudo hacer más porque en ese instante Bella entró en la cocina mirandolos aturdida.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Por qué se escuchaban gritos? -Ella los miró a ambos pero Edward no quiso seguirle la mirada.

-¿Están peleando? ¿De verdad? No pueden escoger otro lugar para…

-No es eso, Bambi -le refutó Car y Bella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Car… qué está sucediendo?

-Solo me entere de unas cosas… nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte en estos momentos… -le dijo y la observó fruncir el ceño profundamente.

-Carlisle Cullen… -le advirtió mirándolo fijamente. Edward vio al otro hombre temblar y aunque quiso burlarse no pudo, ya que el tono y la pose eran intimidantes.

-Bien… -Pasó una mano por su cabello mientras la miraba avergonzado-. Bree no hizo testamento -Bella fruncio el ceño-, Martha me lo confirmó, eso significa que no podrías…

-No me importan las cosas –le interrumpió-, todo es de Sebastian, sé que un fideicomiso testamentario sería lo adecuado pero igual yo podría formar uno… no tenemos más familia, después de todo…

-No, Bella -le respondió y la miró con tristeza-. No estoy hablando de las cosas materiales…

Ella lo miró confundida por un segundo pero despues lo entendió, como Edward lo había hecho a su vez.

-No… -jadeó sin voz.

-Eras solo la prima de Bree y… Sebastian tiene padre…

Ella jadeó de nuevo y parecía como si fuera a caerse. Edward la atrapó y atrajo a su cuerpo.

-No… -dijo en un susurro-. Mi niño no puede ir a un hogar donde no lo quieran… No… -susurro-. No permitire eso…

-No lo haremos -repitió Edward abrazándola-. Como sea lo evitaremos, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

El abogado asintió con su cara llena de resolucion.

-Hable con Martha, intentaremos mañana a primera hora introduciremos una medida cautelar para que tengas la custodia provisional, ya que Sebastian no ha vivido ni conoce a Fred…

Se acercó a Bella y tomó su barbilla con una mano.

-Te prometo que nadie te quitara a tu sobrino…

Ella asintió un poco perdida y abrazó a Carlisle, Edward la dejó ir.

-Discúlpenme… -susurro y salió de la cocina desconcertado y tambien un poco desesperado. Él no habia considerado eso, y la simple idea que ese niño, inocente, tímido y tan… maravilloso, fuera a parar con un hombre, un padre que no lo valorara casi hace que le diera arcadas.

Llegó hacia donde estaba su padre aún desconcertado, sin ningún tipo de control o analisis de su parte. Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó aparte, lejos de toda la gente.

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? -Le preguntó confundido.

-Necesito ayuda… -pidió sin importarle ser rechazado, o que le fue enseñado nunca darle a alguien algo con que dañarlo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó su padre.

-Frederick no puede quedarse con Sebastián, Ethan. Si vale de algo todo lo que me dijiste en tu despacho esa tarde, si entendiste toda tu mierda con tu nieto, no puedes permitir que ese niño pase por lo que ustedes me hicieron pasar… No pueden hacerlo.

La cara de Ethan se volvio granito de lo pálida que estaba.

-Yo… habia pensado sobre ello -le confesó su padre y Edward quiso maldecir al cielo y a todo el universo.

Él, quien tanto preveía todo, que no le gustaba que lo tomaran con la guarda baja, no habia considerado que su jodido sobrino tenía un padre y que este tenía la obligación de cuidarlo si la madre no estaba. _¡Era mejor que tiraran al maldito niño con las hienas… joder! ¡Esas tendrían mejores instintos paternales que el condenado de Fred!_

-Ethan… -advirtió.

-Yo le avise a Frederick sobre Bree cuando lo leí en el periodico, y no quiso venir, ni siquiera pensó en su hijo. Quizás no le interese, nunca lo ha hecho antes…

-Ese quizás no es suficiente para mí… -gruño Edward apretando las manos en puños.

-Hablare con él… le dire que es conveniente que Bella tenga la custodia… -Ahora fue el turno de su padre de poner la mano sobre su hombro, Edward se tenso por ese simple gesto y su padre la retiró inmediatamente-. Lo prometo, lo haré…

Edward asintió tenso. Deseaba tener el control, pero esto no era su empresa, y no era una cuestión de dinero o estatus. Era su jodido hermano que podría cagar la vida de un niño que quería…

-Maldita sea… -susurró entre dientes, jurándose que esa vez no lo conseguiría. No lo haría.

-Lo siento, hijo… -susurro Ethan y miró hacia Bella que en ese instante salía de la cocina-. No me he podido acercar a ella, siento verguenza despues de todo… no sé cómo va a actuar cuando me vea.

-Hazlo… -Miró hacia Bella y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con su padre al lado-. Ven conmigo…

Caminó hacia donde estaban y ella ya no estaba tan controlada que antes, su cuerpo temblaba y se veía más nerviosa. Llegó a su lado y se acercó a su oído.

-Ethan nos va a ayudar… -le susurro y ella miró a su padre con tristeza.

-Gracias… -le dijo y él negó con la cabeza y le dio la mano.

-Lo siento mucho… -le respondió Ethan-. Sea lo que sea que pueda hacer… Edward ya lo sabe… -Asintió a ambos y después se dirigió hacia la salida.

Él pasó el resto del tiempo a su lado, sí, puede ser que sea un poco estúpido y bueno… pendejo estar allí pero se preocupaba, Bella estaba erguida, asentía y respondía; pero de alguna manera esperaba que se hundiera, como cuando lo vio o como lo había hecho muchas veces atrás. Solo que no lo hizo.

.

Varias horas despues ya todos se habían ido a su casa, los últimos en irse habían sido Carlisle y Ángela, pero los había tranquilizado con el hecho de que estarían bien y que cualquier cosa los llamaría, habían ayudado a arreglar todo y Rose había hecho que Bella comiera un poco. Él se había sentado con Sebastián y le sorprendió ver que su sobrino estaba más tranquilo y le contaba las cosas que habían hecho con Nella durante la tarde. Bella se lo había llevado para bañarlo media hora atrás y Edward se había quedado viendo que todo estuviera bien.

Vio los alrededores y se tragó de nuevo la sensación de que odiaba esa casa, no solo por lo que sucedió en ella, si no porque de alguna forma sin importar el tiempo que pasara aún seguía viendo a Frederick en cada rincón.

Apagó todas las luces y caminó hacia una pequeña habitación, Bella le había dado permiso para que la usara, había sido la suya cuando vivía allí. Tomó un baño y se colocó un pantalón de pijama y una franelilla. Se acostó en la cama pero no pudo relajarse o dormir, aunque tenía _jet lag_ y estaba matándolo se sentía intranquilo. Salió del cuarto y entró al de Sebastián para verificar que todo estuviera bien, frunció el ceño al no encontrarlo allí.

Caminó hacia la habitación principal porque observó una luz saliendo de la rejilla de la puerta y cuando la abrió se quedó paralizado al verlos a ambos allí. Sebastián estaba de lado, ya durmiendo, Bella estaba acostada a su lado, por un instante también pensó que estaba dormida pero vio que estaba acariciando su cabello. Ella alzó su cabeza y lo observó parado en la puerta.

-Solo quería saber si estaban bien -le susurró Edward para que Sebastián no se despertara. Se movió para irse y dejarlo solos, aunque añorara estar allí en ese momento.

-No te vayas… -le rogó ella y él se detuvo-. Por favor… -susurró y él cerró la puerta y se acercó a donde estaban acostados. Ella se movió pegándose a Sebas y apartó la sabana, mostrándole lo que quería.

Edward suspiró hondo y se metió en la cama, apagando la pequeña lámpara que había quedado encendida a su lado, se pegó a Bella para que quedara apoyada sobre su pecho y la sintió temblar ligeramente. Ambos se quedaron callaros por unos minutos, él colocó su mano para abrazarlos a ambos, a ella y al niño.

-¿Te costó mucho dormirlo? –Le preguntó viéndolo.

-Al principio… hasta que le propuse que durmiéramos aquí. Sabía que esto le ayudaría, y quiero que descanse…

-Él va a estar bien… -le prometió de nuevo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No sé qué voy a hacer si me quitan a Sebastián… -escuchó que susurraba-. Le prometí que lo cuidaría, que no lo abandonaría como ella nunca hizo conmigo… no sé qué haré si él… -se calló y respiró aceleradamente como si se estuviese calmando y evitando llorar.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, no lo permitiremos… -le susurró en su oído y la sintió asentir. Ansiaba que se girara y lo besara de nuevo o él hacerlo, pero no podía moverse… se sentía tan condenadamente cómodo.

-Aún no lo he asimilado… -le confesó Bella-. Aún espero que aparezca y diga que todo es mentira, que fue una forma bizarra de enseñarnos que debemos siempre actuar seguros… Nada tiene sentido, solo la sensación de querer que aparezca… Estoy esperando que me golpee la idea de que ella ya no está… que ya no tengo familia…

-Claro que la tienes… él es tu familia –le indicó acariciando el estómago de Sebastián-. Y yo también lo soy…

Ella asintió de nuevo.

-Gracias por estar aquí… -le susurró moviendo su mano y posándola encima de la suya, abrazando a Sebas a su vez.

Edward besó su frente y se acomodó para dormir, pensando que no tenía que agradecerle nada, ese era el sitio donde quería estar y estaría condenado si alguien se lo quitara.

* * *

><p>Gracias a la beta XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	67. Chapter 49, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _What have you done, Within Temptation_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=gEgXDhiayz4

* * *

><p>Edward se encontraba revisando unos correos electrónicos provenientes de Londres cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Giró su cabeza y sonrió al encontrar a Sebastián entrando y tirándose sobre su cama.<p>

-¿Listo para nuestro juego, Sebas? -Le preguntó cerrando la maquina y prometiéndose que llamaría a su abogada más tarde o más temprano. Observó a su sobrino asentir con una sonrisa y lo cargó para llevarlo al piso de abajo.

En esas dos semanas que habían pasado desde la muerte de Bree el pesar aún estaba en el ambiente; pero Sebas se veía un poco mejor, lo cual le hacía aceptar que Bella tuvo razón cuando le dijo que tenían que continuar con la rutina normal.

Diariamente lo llevaban al colegio, hacía sus tareas, después lo llevaban a jugar con Nella o con algún compañero de clases, cenaban con él y Edward lo agotaba jugando cualquier cosa en la noche; pelota, saltos, la mayoría del tiempo él quedaba molido y no el niño; pero igual se quedaba dormido tranquilamente cada noche. Lo más complicado eran los fines de semana, aunque Bella siempre trataba de hacer algunas de las cosas que realizaba Bree o inventaba actividades para mantenerlo entretenido, había momentos en que se veía un poco perdido, como si esperara que su madre llegara para dar fin a esas vacaciones. Eso le seguía partiendo el jodido corazón.

Él sabía que debía irse a Londres, no podía seguir dilatándolo pero no quería perder eso, no quería dejar de formar parte de la rutina, así fuera por un corto período de tiempo.

Ese tiempo había sido lo más cercano a vacaciones que él había tenido en mucho tiempo, exceptuando ese diciembre con Bella cuando recorrió varias ciudades de Europa. Iba a la Empresa que sería suya de vez en cuando para estudiar su funcionamiento, habían pasado casi cinco años después de todo; aunque aún no podía decir públicamente que le pertenecía, solo Rose lo sabía y casi había perdido sus tan preciados testículos cuando le contó que serian socios. Después, cuando se adecuó a la idea y aceptó la disculpa por haber decidido por ella (disculpa que había planeado porque sabía exactamente que su amiga actuaría de esa manera), ella estuvo conforme porque en el fondo no quería trabajar con Emmett. Posteriormente, cuando entendió que volvería a trabajar a su lado, estuvo radiante de felicidad. Rose era tan jodidamente predecible y él la conocía como lo hacia consigo mismo… si solo Bella fuera tan sencilla.

Carlisle había hecho un viaje de un par de días a Londres para hablar con los abogados de su abuelo a los cuales habían dejado colgados por la muerte de Bree. Pero sabía que debía ir él mismo dentro de poco tiempo. Y no quería hacerlo.

Llegó al patio y comenzó a lanzar la pelota mientras observaba de reojo a Bella por la puerta abierta de la cocina preparando la cena. Un hombre podría habituarse a esto. Solo que nada de eso le pertenecía; claro, Bella estaba allí, y habían tenido algunos momentos; el beso en el carro de alquiler, algunas miradas que ella le lanzaba cuando pensaba que no lo estaba viendo, él aprovechaba cada oportunidad que podía para atraerla cerca, y tratar de demostrarle con hechos que ellos funcionaban juntos. Porque Edward podría ser brutalmente sincero pero no era nada jodidamente bueno para las confesiones. Incluso cada condenada noche aún dormían juntos, siempre se acomodaba detrás de ella, se quedaba dormido abrazándola y con el aroma a caramelo envolviéndolo; pero cada jodida mañana, desde la primera noche, se despertaba con Sebastián en el medio, no sabía quién de los dos se movía, solo que su sobrino siempre terminaba despertándolo con una patada en alguna parte de su cuerpo; dos días atrás el golpe fue directo en su erección matutina, esa mierda dolió más que si le hubiesen cortado un puto brazo. Realmente fue vergonzosa la forma en que gritó… Bella pasó casi media hora tirada en la cama riéndose. Condenada mujer.

Sin embargo, él no conocía el protocolo de muerte, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía que dejar pasar para hablarle a una mujer que acababa de perder a su prima, a quien quería como una madre, sobre el futuro juntos y mucho menos como convencerla para que le diera una patada en el culo al pendejo de su actual novio. Y también estaba el pequeño, diminuto, asunto que aún estaba técnicamente casado y se había jurado que no volvería a intentar nada con ella mientras lo estuviera. ¿Por qué coño se prometió eso? Honestamente, en ese momento, no tenía ni idea. ¿Por qué mierda se empeñaba en mantener esa promesa en especial, de todas las que había realizado y no había cumplido? Bueno… allí sí puede tenía claro las razones; quería hacer algo bien para variar, no ansiaba otro discurso del tipo "siempre hay terceros entre nosotros" y tampoco deseaba que ella se escudara en la pérdida de Bree para darle otra negativa, ya tuvo suficiente de eso. Todo hubiese sido mejor si él hubiera previsto que ella le iba a contestar el mail; querer ser su amiga; retomar su vida amorosa aunque no con él; su abuelo iba a querer joderlo y Bree se iba a morir… Si lo hubiese hecho no se habría prometido nada… Sonrió por sus pensamientos sarcásticos y un poco fatalistas mientras continuaba jugando con Sebas.

Escuchó el timbre y aunque miró hacia el frente no se movió, Ethan lo había llamado en la tarde para preguntarle si podía cenar con ellos, quizás tuviera alguna noticia de Frederick. Ese era un asunto que no había variado en esas dos semanas, Carlisle y Martha obtuvieron la medida cautelar pero el Juez citó a su hermano ya que era el padre del niño, aunque según lo que tenía entendido aún no había recibido la citación, al parecer se había ido de viaje con su esposa un día después de la muerte de Bree. Bastardo.

Observó a su padre entrar a la cocina y sonreírle a Edward y a Sebastián desde la puerta; su sobrino salió corriendo hacia su abuelo para saludarlo, esa acción continuaba extrañándole, en esas dos semanas lo había visto un par de veces pero generalmente actuaba efusivo, quizás siempre había sido así pero Bree le había dicho una vez que él actuaba tímido alrededor de su padre.

-Ya va a estar lista la cena -le comentó Bella y él asintió mirándola y caminando hacia donde estaban.

Bella miró a Sebastián y sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó con cautela, no la había vuelto ver llorar, aunque creía que toda su concentración iba abocada a Fred y a que no le quitaran a Sebastián, entre eso y hacer parecer todo normal a su sobrino no había tenido tiempo ni de pasar su duelo. Él estaba dejando que siguiera así, ayudándola y actuando cauteloso esperando que explotara, pero de nuevo, no lo había hecho.

-Nada, recordando que hace un tiempo le dije a alguien que él era intuitivo… cada día que pasa estoy más convencida que es cierto…

Él frunció el ceño pero ella comenzó a preparar la mesa para comer, así que empezó a hacerlo a su lado en relativo silencio.

Sorprendentemente ese evento no fue tan desagradable como había pensado que sería. Incluso Ethan hablaba ahora, le preguntó a Sebas sobre sus clases, y a ellos sobre su trabajo.

-Entonces vivirás en Chicago -le comentó su padre cuando le terminó de contar sus planes.

Él asintió ligeramente. Bella lo miró sorprendida y se dio cuenta que no se lo había dicho. Después de la reunión se había ido a descansar y a ocupar de otros asuntos por lo que solo le dijo que todo había ido bien por un correo electrónico, ella estaba haciendo de niñera y sabía que cuando tenía a los tres monstruos juntos no podía prestarle la atención que desearía. Después lo llamó Rose y lo único importante había sido llegar a Chicago. Y luego entre tantas cosas no habían podido hablar de su reunión en Londres, todo había girado en torno a Sebastián.

-Después de firmar todos los contratos y se formalice el traspaso podré establecerme aquí…

-Pero has estado en Chicago estas dos semanas… ¿no tienes que estar en Londres para hacer eso? -Le preguntó Bella confundida.

-Todo está bajo control -respondió aunque no fuera del todo cierto.

Después de la cena, Bella dejó a Sebas viendo televisión un rato, mientras Edward servía el café en la cocina.

-Es asombroso como tu mundo cambia cuando algo se vuelve más importante que tú, ¿no es así? -Le preguntó Ethan y Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Te estuve viendo hoy, con Sebastián, cómo te movías alrededor de Bella… ellos son ahora tu familia.

Edward lo miró sopesando esas palabras y sí, el pánico seguía allí, porque mierda, él no sabía cómo hacer eso, pero al lado de eso estaba una emoción hasta ese momento desconocida, aunque no completamente. No. Esa sensación la había tenido años atrás, cuando vivía en un apartamento en esa ciudad, cuando ella lo retrataba en su oficina… Solo que ahora era un poco más intensa, más profunda, solo tendría que hacerle ver eso a Isabella.

-Cuídala… -le comentó Ethan y él se tensó en respuesta.

-Tranquilo… no cometeré tus errores… -contestó y se maldijo al momento que pronunció esas palabras. Miró a su padre y lo vio asentir ligeramente, imaginaba que le había herido, aunque solo lo notó en la forma en que su sonrisa decayó unos milímetros.

-Estoy seguro que no lo harás… y eso me avergüenza más que todo, ya que has sido tú quien fue privado de todo… -continuó.

-Olvídalo -le recalcó Edward entregándole su taza-. Ya eso no importa…

Su padre iba a hablar pero en ese instante Bella entró en la cocina.

-Ya Sebas encontró _Discovery Kids_… puede estar horas sentado allí -comentó sonriendo ligeramente. Tomó su taza y se sentó en la mesa.

-¿Nos tienes alguna noticia? -Preguntó Edward tomando asiento al lado de Bella.

-Quería decirles que mañana llega de viaje Frederick, ayer llamó a su madre… -titubeó y miró a Edward fijamente-. Le comenté lo que hablamos, pero no me respondió nada en concreto. Traté de dejarle claro lo beneficioso que sería que Bella se haga cargo del niño pero solo me dijo que tendría que hablar con ella para ver si podían llegar a algunos acuerdos…

-Sobre mi jodido cadáver… -escupió Edward tenso. La simple idea que Bella estuviera en la misma habitación que Fred le asqueaba.

-Bien, estoy aquí en la misma habitación, ¿recuerdan? -Ambos giraron hacia Bella-. No hablen de mí como si me hubiese desaparecido en un agujero negro o como si fueran dos hombres negociando el mejor precio de la pobre damisela. Y Edward, esto sería lo mejor, tratar de arreglar todo antes de llegar a juicio me parece adecuado…

-No -respondió entre dientes y Bella entrecerró los ojos, después giró para ver a Ethan.

-¿Le dijo que tenía que llamarlo para ponerme en contacto…?

-¡Maldita sea, Isabella! -Gritó él golpeando la mesa -. ¿Qué crees que va a ocurrir? -Le preguntó sintiéndose furioso. Él era muy creativo y sabía que su hermano era un hijo de puta, podría pedirle cualquier cosa o solo manipularla y ella caería… de nuevo. Se tensó y se obligó a respirar profundamente. _Joder… Joder_, esto no podría estar pasándole a él.

-No lo sé, Edward, por eso quiero reunirme con él… -le refutó furiosa y decidida-. Sebastián es lo importante aquí, lo único importante.

-¿Sí? - Preguntó desafiante mirándola un poco descontrolado. Bella lo miró por un segundo y volvió su atención a su padre.

-Gracias por avisarme, mañana me pondré en contacto con él.

-No, no lo harás -le refutó inmediatamente-. No lo hará -repitió hacia Ethan-. Frederick puede ir a joderse a sí mismo antes de siquiera escucharle la voz a Isabella, y si lo veo cerca de ella juro que lo mataré… -dijo apretando las manos sobre la mesa con tanta fuerza que ya sentía que se dormían.

-No eres mi padre, Edward, es más, no eres nada mío -le respondió en el mismo tono-, solo somos amigos, ¿o es que lo has olvidado?

-¿Ah sí? -Le interrogó levantándose de la silla. Bella comenzó a respirar aceleradamente mirando al frente fijamente, después se levantó a su vez.

-¡Sebastián! -Gritó caminando para salir de la cocina-. Nos vamos a casa de tita Ánge -le informó y Edward se giró desconcertado.

-¿Qué demonios crees…? -Le comenzó a preguntar caminando hacia ella que iba a pasar la puerta giratoria, pero se detuvo cuando la vio girar con expresión furiosa, colocó un dedo en su pecho y se alzó en puntillas, como si con eso pudiera demostrar que estaba a su misma altura. Comenzó a hablar entre dientes, para que solo él la escuchara.

-Sabes condenadamente bien lo que estoy haciendo, te recomiendo que te calmes o te largues a un hotel, Edward, porque no voy a aguantar esto de nuevo y antes me tendrás que matar que permitir que Sebastián presencie tu explosión idiota y sin sentido, únicamente lograrás asustarlo cuando sabes por lo que está pasando.

Él la observó irse y maldijo por lo bajo preguntándose qué acababa de suceder. Giró hacia Ethan que se veía un poco sorprendido. Edward se pasó una mano por la cabeza y exhaló lentamente para tratar de calmarse.

-Ella tiene razón… -le comentó su padre levantándose del asiento. Edward gruñó ligeramente.

-Lo sé… -masculló furioso.

-Las mujeres no funcionan muy bien cuando las regañas o decides por ella, Edward, tampoco cuando explotas y demandas saber mejor que ellas sobre algo.

Se acercó hasta quedar de frente, puso la mano en su hombro de nuevo y apretó como hizo en el funeral de Bree. Él se tensó pero fue menos incómodo que la primera vez.

-¿Pero sabes qué funciona de maravilla? Pedirles ayuda… y mostrarles que debajo de esa furia lo que hay es… alguna especie de temor.

-Actuar como un blandengue y demostrarle lo pendejo que eres… -susurró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-Eso no te hace menos hombre o menos fuerte, Edward. De las pocas cosas que he aprendido en mi vida, está en que cuando te muestras como eres, lo bueno, lo malo, incluso lo que piensas que es vergonzoso, allí es que puedes ver que amas a alguien. Confiar en esa persona lo suficiente para reconocer que sabe lo peor de ti y que no lo usa en tu contra. Yo lo hice con Chantelle, tu madrastra puede ser muchas cosas, y pudo atacarte de muchas maneras, tantas que yo no evité, ese fue mi error. Pero ella me perdonó lo de Elizabeth y nunca lo usó en mí contra… ni una vez.

_No… lo usó en la mía_. Esas palabras le quemaban en su lengua pero no las dijo. Solo asintió y permitió que su padre lo jalara hacia sí para abrazarlo unos segundos. Cuando se apartó lo miraba agradecido. Edward frunció el ceño por ello.

-Gracias, Edward, por permitirme dar un vistazo a tu vida cuando sé que no la merezco. Incluso me das la ilusión de que puedo aconsejarte... -Le sonrió y él asintió solemnemente.

-Cualquier otra cosa que sepas de Frederick me avisas -le pidió y su padre asintió caminando hacia la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta principal se detuvo y giró a mirarlo.

- Creo que ella tiene mejores chances de conseguir las cosas, sola. Apóyala desde bambalinas pero no dejes que tu hermano se entere de lo mucho que te jodería si no renunciara a la custodia.

Edward asintió en silencio pensativamente y lo despidió. Luego caminó hacia la sala y los esperó un par de horas, revisó su correo electrónico, contestó unos mails de la abogada que se estaba encargando de su divorcio, vio mala televisión hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá.

.

Edward alzó su cabeza al observar entrar a Carlisle a la casa junto con Martha y Bella. Era la primera vez desde que llegó a Chicago que dormía solo. No los había escuchado llegar, se despertó en plena madrugada con un condenado dolor de cuello por el sofá más incómodo que alguna vez hubiese utilizado. Lo único que evitó que lo destruyera en ese momento fue el tortícolis y el hecho que no sabía dónde estaba Bella. Pero había llegado, la prueba de ello era el cobertor que lo había cubierto hasta ese momento.

Cuando se despertó en la mañana ni Bella o Sebastián estaban a la vista, quizás fue la primera vez también que ella lo llevaba al colegio tan temprano.

-Entonces le dije que atrasáramos la boda -estaba diciendo Carlisle a Bella y ella la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No debiste de hacer eso, pobre Anne… imagino que quedó devastada, yo no quería…

-¿Devastada? -Preguntó él inmediatamente, interrumpiéndola-. Me pidió que la suspendiéramos… -Negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, Car, no debiste haber hecho esto por mí…

-Te dije que nunca me casaría sin mi padrino a mi lado… además, dicen que las bodas en diciembre son más hermosas…

-Estaré a tu lado, lo sabes… -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero que sonrías triste cuando lo estés, cariño, sé que todo esto nunca lo superarás, o por lo menos no tan pronto, pero igual… no te obligaré a ir a una boda dentro de dos semanas, sobre todo con este problema de Sebastián. Además, estaré viajando continuamente por ese asunto…

-Gracias, Car -le dijo y lo abrazó un segundo antes de ir a buscar algo en la cocina. Carlisle se acercó hacia donde estaba sentado.

-¿Cómo estás, Edward? -Le preguntó sentándose a su lado-. ¿Leíste los correos de Natasha?

-Sí, lo hice -respondió mirando como Bella salía de la cocina y comenzaba a hablar con Martha, aunque su espalda estaba erguida e inmóvil. Estaba tensa-. Me dijo que Kate firmó esa misma tarde… -comentó en parte feliz porque ella por fin hizo algo con su vida, que decidió, el hecho que lo beneficiara era adicional.

-Sí -contestó Carlisle-, pero tú no lo has hecho, además que la querida Aimee está acusándote de manipulación e incluso ha sugerido que estás en Chicago con tu amante… No quiero que nada de esto toque a Bella, si comenzamos un proceso judicial, Edward, lo más importante será la parte moral, ¿entiendes? -culminó con tono inclemente.

-Lo sé… -masculló furioso por su jodida suegra-. No estoy con ninguna amante, mierda, estoy con mi familia en tiempo de necesidad… -culminó entre dientes.

-En esa parte del mundo nadie lo sabe. Debes mover tu culo e ir a Londres. Además… Kate está desaparecida… -Él miró hacia el frente, de nuevo a Bella quien había dejado de hablar, solo se mantenía callada, concentrada en algo. Carlisle tomó su antebrazo-. Tú sabes dónde está, ¿no es así?

-Sí… lo sé -respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Ella lo había llamado antes que Rose, diciéndole que firmaría pero en ese mismo momento, y después quería irse lejos, no podía enfrentar a su madre, era enfermizo…-. Un amigo de James la está cuidando… es psiquiatra, quizás hasta le ayude…

Carlisle se quedó callado y él lo miró un par de segundos después, el condenado hombre estaba sonriendo irónicamente. Edward rodó los ojos.

-¿Y mi abuelo? -Preguntó queriendo acabar el tema.

-Está inquieto también, quiere terminar todo y yo temo que si esperamos más tiempo jodamos el acuerdo porque él podría conseguir una forma de acabar con nosotros…

-Él dio su palabra… -comentó entre dientes.

-¿Y eso vale desde cuándo? -Le preguntó y él paso una mano por su cara.

-No puedo hacerlo, entiéndelo… -le dijo en voz baja, casi sin mover los labios y dio a Carlisle una mirada severa antes de levantarse y señalar a Bella-. Cuéntale tu maravilloso plan -pidió con voz burlona.

-¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Por qué nos pediste que viniéramos? -Preguntó Martha.

-Ayer el papá de Edward nos dijo que Fred llegaría hoy a Chicago -comenzó Bella.

-Bien, así podremos iniciar el juicio -le interrumpió Carlisle viéndose aliviado-. Tenemos varios testigos del último año que declararan a tu favor, Bella, y varios más dejando claro que Frederick no ha estado nunca presente…

-El punto negativo es que ustedes pasaron años sin hablarse -agregó Martha mirando a Bella fijamente-. Eso nos afectará, estoy segura, en el caso que Frederick quiera la custodia…

-Eso es lo que estoy intentando decir -les interrumpió de nuevo Bella-. Ethan también nos comentó que Fred quería hablar conmigo sobre la custodia, quizás no tendríamos que ir a juicio, habló incluso de llegar a acuerdos…

La sala se quedó callada en un tenso silencio.

-Eso me parece una buena idea -comentó Martha por fin.

-¡Claro que no! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo Carlisle y Edward. Bella rodó los ojos.

-No te acercarás a Fred, Bella -ordenó Carlisle.

-¡Por fin, alguien con cerebro suficiente para ver que es una jodida mala idea! -Gruñó Edward y Bella alzó los brazos al cielo.

-¡Por Dios bendito! En todo este tiempo conciliando con ambos para que se lleven bien y me quieren decir que esto es lo único que los unió completamente. -Los señaló con los ojos entrecerrados-. Están muy equivocados, si hay una forma de resolverlo sin tener que pasar años en un litigio lo voy a usar. No quiero exponer a mi niño a algo como eso… Lo siento… Sebastián es quien interesa aquí.

-Escúchame bien, Bella -pidió Carlisle tomándola por sus antebrazos suavemente. Ella lo miraba con expresión furiosa-. ¿Qué crees que te va a decir? Si él quiere llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a la custodia iría al tribunal y mediaría; también podría haber dejado a su abogado encargado para que conversara con nosotros mientras se iba a su viaje tan conveniente…

-Quisiera intentarlo… -insistió ella.

-Entonces irás con nosotros. -Bella rodó los ojos.

-Estoy segura que conciliaríamos, después que jueguen al yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas… -les espetó ella irónicamente-. No tendrán nada que ver con mi reunión con Fred.

-No va a haber una reunión con Fred -insistió Edward.

-Tenemos que planear la estrategia -interrumpió Martha y se veía incómoda por la reacción de todos-. Yo insisto, derecho familiar es algo complicado, porque no se trata siempre de lo más justo, sino de lo más adecuado para el niño. Generalmente lo mejor es que estén con sus padres, en principio…

-Fred no quiere a Sebastián -agregó Bella-, no puedo permitir que eso ocurra.

-Todos tenemos claro eso, yo fui amiga de Bree, desde muchos años atrás… -la miró fijamente y Bella se estremeció-. Pero tenemos que aceptar que en este asunto no lo tenemos fácil ni contamos con muchos elementos para ganar…

-Tenemos testigos… -insistió Carlisle.

-Lo que tenemos es a una mujer de veintisiete años; soltera; con un trabajo demandante; que tuvo más de cuatro años sin hablar con la madre difunta de Sebastián; que es artista, lo que es respetable pero igual socialmente no se ve como alguien centrado; que no posee estabilidad financiera por más que esté desarrollando su propia empresa, ni tiene estabilidad familiar ya que no cuenta con ningún otro ascendiente o descendiente, para colmo de males es divorciada, no cuenta con un hogar propio y que ni siquiera está en la línea directa de consanguinidad con el niño…

Bella la miró horrorizada y después se dejó caer en el sofá, como si esas palabras la hubiesen herido físicamente.

-No quiero ser brusca, solo soy sincera -se apresuró a agregar-. Frente a ella tenemos al padre, quien tiene derechos más que comprobados con el niño; que lo reconoció; que es estable económicamente; casado con alguien de alta estima en la sociedad de Chicago, como lo es Irina Masen, proviene de los Denaly por vida de Cristo. En su contra solamente está que no se ocupó del niño, pero… no es ni será el primer padre que deja aparte su responsabilidad e igual los jueces le dan la custodia… Según mis cálculos lógicos… cualquier acuerdo extrajudicial que se haga es bienvenido. Bella tiene razón en algo… Lo que más importa es Sebastián.

Todos se quedaron callados por un tiempo. El estómago de Edward se contrajo ante ese análisis, ya que era brusco y directo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello pensando en una solución, no podría ofrecer dinero, Frederick ahora tenía suficiente de ello y su padre tenía razón, Fred estaría feliz de poder joderlo y no dudaría en utilizar al niño. Claro, todo sería más fácil si ella no estuviera sola…

-¿Y si ella no estuviera sola? -Preguntó inmediatamente-. Sí estuviera casada, podríamos…

-Se te olvida que estás casado -le refutó Carlisle inmediatamente. Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No por mucho… -declaró rápidamente-. Podríamos hacerlo, yo soy estable económicamente, ya no estaría sola, soy familiar de Sebastián de forma directa…

Bella estaba sentada muy quieta en el sofá, miraba al frente y casi no respiraba. Él la miró por un momento confundido.

-Sería lo mejor para Sebastián, como tanto dijiste, y no tendrías que hablar con él, podríamos ir a tribunales y que lo decidiera el juez… -insistió. Ella comenzó a respirar un poco más acelerado.

-No estoy seguro que esa sea una buena opción, actualmente no se necesita que la persona esté casada para que pueda adoptar -refutó Carlisle inmediatamente-. Además, eso debería ser rápido, Edward, y tu divorcio no sé cuánto más tardará en salir…

-No mucho tiempo… -murmuró mirando a Bella fijamente.

-Me parece algo que podríamos pensar -comentó Martha y Bella por fin se levantó del sofá. Caminó por la sala, hasta llegar al pasillo y abrió la puerta de entrada. Todos las miraron confundidos.

-Carlisle, Martha -llamó con una voz serena, con su pecho subiendo y bajando más aceleradamente-, ¿podrían… retirarse? Después seguiremos con las estrategias… Por favor…

Carlisle se levantó y tomó a Martha del brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Lo siento, bambi… no sé qué…

-Adiós, Car, hablamos después… -le dijo y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Comenzando a caminar hacia la casa en busca de algo.

-¿Isabella? ¿No lo ves? Me lo dijiste ayer, lo más importante es Sebastián… -le comentó viendo como ella seguía buscando algo, abriendo gavetas y registrando algo-. Escucha…

Ella lo ignoró, en vez siguió buscando algo en los otros estantes, removiendo todo y sacando cosas tirándolas al suelo. Cuando se acuclilló para abrir la última gaveta él la miró completamente perdido

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Le preguntó y ella se levantó y lanzó lo que pareció ser una especie de almanaque.

-Estoy buscando algo que tenga sentido… -dijo un poco desquiciada pasando por un lado y llegando a un espejo.

-¿Qué…?

-¡Algo que me haga ver que no he viajado en el tiempo y tengo veintiún años de nuevo! -Le gritó girando a verlo y él quedó paralizado-. ¡Algo que me haga entender porqué estás proponiéndome de nuevo un condenado matrimonio por mi bien o el bien de alguien más! ¡Y que me haga comprender por qué siempre tiene que ver con Fred! -Gritó empujándolo y caminando por la sala.

Él se quedó estático pensando en sus palabras. La vio temblar mientras caminaba alrededor, parecía que se estuviera ahogando.

-¡Claro que no! -Le gritó él de vuelta-. Escuchaste lo que Martha dijo… es la única solución…

-Sabes, Edward -continuó, ignorándolo completamente-, me gustaría que en verdad hubiésemos regresado en el tiempo, desearía tener veintiún años en estos momentos, y saber todo lo que sé ahora, habría hecho mi vida tan fácil… Desearía estarlo porque entonces te diría lo mismo que te diré en este momento… _No_.

Él la miró fijamente, su pecho se contrajo por esa respuesta, tan categórica.

-Me extraña -dijo sintiendo que la furia y el dolor se mezclaban-, viniendo de la persona que acaba de decir que lo único que importa es Sebastián.

Bella se colocó la mano en su boca y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Él se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

-No puedes pretender hacernos esto de nuevo… -susurró desesperada-. ¡No puedes salvarme, Edward! -Le gritó con furia-. Esto no es tu problema, yo tengo que solucionarlo, sola, tú… tienes tus propios asuntos, lugares donde tienes que ir pero no lo haces por ayudarme a mí, debes irte de aquí, apartarte… ¡Esto no es tu problema! -le repitió.

-¡Claro que es mi problema porque ese es mi sobrino! -Le dijo tomándola de su brazo y jalándola a su cuerpo-. ¡No voy a permitir que él lo tenga, que lo hiera, que no lo quiera!

-¡Yo tampoco! -Le respondió ella empujándolo para soltar su agarre, pero él no podía soltarla-. Pero tampoco permitiré que tú vuelvas a sacrificarte por mí, no más, se acabó. Ni tampoco voy a permitir que nos arrastremos de vuelta a eso. Estoy cansada de cometer errores, Edward… y ahora no solo eres tú y yo, no son solo nuestras almas las que se destruirán, es él… Sebastián está allí también, y no le haré daño… no lo haré…

-¡Yo nunca le haría daño! -Le gruñó desesperado.

-¡Cómo tampoco me ibas a hacer daño a mí… y me destrozaste tantas veces que aún no estoy completa! -Le gritó moviéndose desesperada. Él la miró sintiéndose frío por dentro.

-Eso no es justo, Isabella -le dijo de vuelta-. Tú también me hiciste daño…

-Lo sé… -respondió paralizada, sus ojos llenos de tristeza y dolor-. Sé lo que te hice… comenzando desde aceptar algo que no estaba preparada para recibir, Edward… no lo haré de nuevo… compréndelo, por favor… no es justo para ambos…

Él la miró fijamente por unos segundos, ambos llenos de frustración, furia, dolores pasados, y sin pensarlo ni poder controlarse bajó su cabeza y tomó sus labios. Ella gimió con fuerza pero en vez de apartarse se puso en puntillas y lo tomó del cuello, besándolo como tanto tiempo no había sentido, ni siquiera en la limusina, eso solo había sido un abreboca comparado con esto, se ancló a su cuello, subió sus piernas hasta que cabalgó su cuerpo, abrazando sus caderas y sus labios se movían con ansias contra los de él; sacó su lengua y acarició sus labios haciendo que Edward gimiera y caminara hasta alguna superficie plana, la escuchó quejarse cuando golpeó lo que parecía ser una mesilla, aunque inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era el aparato de sonido ya que la música llenó el ambiente. No le importó una mierda. La comenzó a besar con mayor intensidad, poseyéndola. Bajó su mano hasta desabrochar su jean, introdujo su mano y gruñó cuando sintió su vagina húmeda y caliente. Gimió y se separó de sus labios por un par de segundos.

-Siempre estás tan caliente que me quemas solo por estar cerca de allí… tocarte y sentirte es el jodido paraíso… tu coño arde solo por mí, Isabella, solo yo te hago sentir así… -le dijo besando su cuello y ella jadeó antes de bajar y besar su cuello.

-Edward… por favor… -rogó besando su piel ya que había apartado su camisa.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras pero en el fondo debemos estar juntos, ¡joder! -Gruñó desesperado metiendo dos dedos en ella y comenzando a removerlos con maestría. Bella gimió mientras bajaba su mano y la metía en su pantalón de deporte, llegando debajo de su bóxer y atrapándolo completo-. Maldición… -murmuró volviendo a tomar sus labios con furia, pasión y ansias. Ella comenzó a acariciarlo al igual que él, siguiendo el mismo ritmo. Cuando él iba despacio, ella también lo iba, y cuando aceleraba, lo repetía.

_Va a acabar con mi condenada vida…_, pensó gruñendo con fuerza cuando comenzó a succionar su cuello mientras lo bombeaba. Él movió su dedo tocando uno de los puntos que sabía la volvía loca y la escuchó gritar con fuerza. Se movió para que la mirara y poder hablarle.

-¿Sabes por qué sé que nos pertenecemos? ¡Que tu puto lugar es conmigo! -Le susurró contra sus dientes, ella gimió porque no había dejado de moverse dentro de su cuerpo, incluso aceleraba las embestidas. Bella hacía lo mismo y sabía que no faltaba mucho tiempo para correrse. Mierda, ansiaba hacerlo dentro de ella, pero estaban tan desesperados que no podían ni quitarse la maldita ropa, además había hecho una jodida promesa-. ¿Quieres saberlo, Isabella? -Le preguntó de nuevo profundizando sus dedos y escuchándola gritar de nuevo-. Porque no importa con quien estemos, es como si falta algo… te apuesto que cuando él está dentro de ti, te falta algo… te falto yo…

Bella abrió los ojos que estaban oscurecidos por el placer, y lo miró un poco desenfocada, aunque su cuerpo se había vuelto más tenso.

-¿De qué hablas…? -le preguntó sin casi aire.

-Es conmigo con quien necesitas estar, Bella… -insistió él-. Solo yo… lo sabes… bésame… fóllame… tienes que estar conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se removió forzándole a que la soltara, lo apartó su agarre y lo empujó, Edward la miró confundido, su polla dolía. ¡Habían pasado más de diez meses sin visitas en esa parte de su cuerpo, excepto de su jodida mano!

-¡Maldito bastardo! -Gruñó ella empujándolo de nuevo-. ¡Tenías que arruinarlo todo! ¡Yo estaba bien! Pero no, no podías dejarme ser feliz en una vida sin ti, como siempre todo se hace como tú quieres que se haga; quieres follarme, me tiras contra la mesa; me amas, tengo que amarte de vuelta inmediatamente porque si no te largas; ¡me tengo que ir a Londres para salvarte aunque nunca me permites siquiera entrar! Y ahora… ahora eliges volver a quererme en tu vida y tienes que manipularme con Sebastián… y con el sexo… y con que solo siento ésto contigo ¡claro, maldito engreído, solo me he acostado contigo! Pero como siempre… soy la misma zorra, nada ha cambiado…

Él la miró impactado antes de tomarla, porque sabía que escaparía, incluso iba a comenzar a huir cuando la tiró contra la pared.

-No me digas esa mierda, Isabella, porque yo no soy el único que lo he cagado. ¡Lo he intentado! Joder, estaba enamorado de ti, lo estuve y me destrozaste una y otra vez. Después llegaste a Londres y lo intenté, ¡maldición, lo intenté! Sabes la mierda que es mi vida, ¡lo sabes! ¡Me es difícil confiar, abrirme, y cuando por alguna vez lo hago me jodes sin que te importe nada! ¿Cómo voy a saber que no has estado con él? ¡Además eso nunca me ha importado, maldita sea! ¡Abandoné mi empresa, mi matrimonio, todo por ti!

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas! -Le gritó desesperada alzando sus manos furiosa y frustrada y volver a intentar zafarse de su agarre-. No te atrevas a decir que fue por mí…

Él la miró confundido, no comprendía por qué mierda estaba tan furiosa por ello.

-¿Qué…?

-No se te ocurra decir que fue por mí que abandonaste tus sueños… no quiero que dentro de cinco años me culpes por ello… no quiero…

-No lo haré… -dijo y se apartó liberándola.

-Hemos tenido años en esto, Edward… ¿por qué no podíamos solo parar? -Le rogó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. No tengo fuerza para esto ahora, no puedo lidiar contigo junto a todo lo demás, ¡mi prima no está y yo ahora soy responsable de la felicidad y estabilidad de un niño! Y todo estaba bien, éramos amigos… nos escribíamos, nos hablábamos, todo era normal…

Edward rió aunque fue un sonido amargo, la realidad de que ella ahora se escudaba por Bree no le dejó de resultar irónica. Las palabras de Ethan retumbaban en su interior, sobre todo la parte que decía que las mujeres no funcionaban cuando les ordenaban o decidían por ella. Sin embargo, su frustración era distinta, porque estaba cansado de esa mierda.

-¿Y qué creías que iba a pasar? ¿De verdad pensabas que yo me iba a quedar tranquilo cuando fueras a casarte con otro? Ver a tus hijos, ¡ver la vida que me hubiera pertenecido! -le gritó y ella se estremeció-. Estaría condenado si sucediera eso, Isabella, no puedo ser tu amigo… necesito más, soy un bastardo egoísta pero lo quiero todo.

-No digas eso… -le rogó.

-Y tú me mentiste -le dijo Edward.

-Nunca te mentí… nunca lo hice -le refutó pegada a la pared.

-Sí, lo hiciste, cada vez que me dijiste en estos diez meses que todos podemos decidir qué queremos ser y que podríamos superar todo, que me habías perdonado, nada de eso fue cierto… -le dijo mirándola con tristeza. Bella lo miró con un sentimiento similar.

-Sí lo hice, Edward… pero eso no significa que te quiera de nuevo en mi vida… -contestó temblando y él la miró con furia y volvió a pegarla hacia la pared. Se quedaron callados por unos segundos, la música invadía el ambiente, la canción _What have you done De Whitin Temptation t. Keith Caputo _golpeaba entre ambos_._

"_¿Te importaría si te hiero?  
>Entiende que lo necesito,<br>desearía tener otras opciones  
>que hacerle daño a la persona que amo.<br>¡¿Qué has hecho ahora?  
>Sé que es mejor dejar de intentarlo,<br>tú sabes que no hay que negarlo,  
>no te mostraré piedad ahora.<br>Lo sé, debería dejar de creer,  
>lo sé, no hay forma de recuperarlo,<br>ahora se acabó, ¿qué has hecho?  
>¡¿Qué has hecho ahora?..."<br>_

-Estás tan llena de basura, Isabella, solo que no quieres aceptarlo, te escudas en esta dichosa amistad porque tienes terror en aceptar lo que sientes por mí… Nunca has dejado de ser una niña miedosa… -Él se apartó y vio como ella botaba una lágrima-. No voy a obligarte -le dijo alzando su mano para acariciar su mejilla-, me juré a mí mismo que nunca más lo haría y que la próxima vez que te tuviera, o que tuviera algo bueno en mi vida, sería entregado voluntariamente.

Ella parpadeó varias veces por esas palabras, mirándolo dolida, él se apartó y la vio comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta principal.

-Eso es algo bastante irónico, resultando que me acabas de llamar niña miedosa por no aceptar tu condenado chantaje de casarme contigo, de nuevo, para que Sebastián se quede con nosotros. No puedo aceptar eso, no soy una niña de la que te tengas que hacer cargo, soy adulta y siento que el único chance real que tengo para quedarme con Sebastián es negociar con Fred y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer.

Mientras hablaba rabiosa se cerraba el pantalón y caminaba hacia la puerta. Suspiró hondo y se preparó psicológica… físicamente… demonios, no, no había preparación para lo que iba a hacer. _¿Confiar significa mostrar lo que más te jode… y eso significa que amas a alguien?_ Bien… _¿A las mujeres les gusta eso? Lo importante es que la perdería si la dejaba irse… de nuevo._

La vio abrir la puerta y tragó grueso.

-Tengo miedo de que lo veas y volvamos al principio. Que te pares y digas "Hey, estoy enamorada de nuevo de Fred". Joder, ya me tiene enfermo que estés saliendo con Derek, ¡y ahora vas a tener que ver al condenado de mi hermano! Nunca había vivido algo como lo que he vivido con ustedes en estas dos últimas semanas, siento que somos una familia y no quiero perder eso… -Tragó grueso y suspiró hondo-. Jamás has dejado de ser mi hogar, Bella, podría estar dolido, furioso, condenado al infierno, pero también estaba perdido, ya que te quería a mi lado más que respirar. Cada puñetera vez.

Bella se detuvo en la puerta, vio que respiraba profundamente varias veces antes de girar su cabeza y mirarlo con tanta tristeza que le hizo estremecer.

-Tampoco es fácil para mí, Edward… -Negó con la cabeza-. Pero si algo he aprendido de todo lo que nos pasó, es que para tener una relación, algo real, tenemos que ser pares, no colgarnos a la otra persona por necesidad. Y eso es lo que me estás pidiendo, de nuevo, y ya no puedo ni quiero hacerlo.

-No es eso -le dijo él negando con la cabeza, frustrado y desesperado por esas palabras-. Es darte una opción para superarlo todo, es hacer funcionar esto juntos, y ambos ganaríamos, tú tendrías lo que más quieres y yo te tendría a ti y a Sebastián.

Bella rió incrédula y limpió su cara que estaba llena de lágrimas ahora.

-No, cariño, porque en el fondo siempre te preguntarías porqué estoy a tu lado, y no es justo… nada de esto lo es… Desearía que por alguna vez todo esto fuera fácil, sencillo…

-Nada en mi jodida vida lo es… -murmuró sintiendo que se enfurecía de nuevo-. Y sabes que desearía yo… que por una puta vez me eligieras…

Ella frunció el ceño y apretó los labios con fuerza.

-¿Cómo voy a elegirte si me estás pidiendo es que te use, de nuevo? -Le preguntó suspirando hondo-. Te escuché hablar con Carlisle, no tienes que estar aquí, al estar conmigo corres el riesgo a perder todo por lo que has luchado, y no puedo soportarlo. Necesito que te vayas a tu casa y que confíes en mí… -Lo miró con tristeza y se pasó una mano por la cara agotada-. Siempre consigo lastimarte, Edward, y me odio por ello -susurró y sin agregar nada más salió de la casa.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	68. Chapter 50, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _In the arms of an angel, Sarah McLachlan_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=5t9OJ_xxX5M

* * *

><p>Bella se estacionó frente a un restaurante ubicado en el <em>Lincoln Park<em>, una de las zonas más lujosas de Chicago, y tan snob que su ser sentía estremecimientos solo en pensar cómo la gente la miraría, allí lo importante era lo que tenías y a quién usabas. Suspiró y rozó con dos dedos su labio inferior, ese gesto le hizo gruñir y después bajar sus manos para controlarlas apretando el volante.

_¡Dios, Bella, concéntrate!_

Llevaba tres días haciendo ese gesto inconscientemente, desde que Edward había vuelto a Londres, para ser más específica. Exhaló lentamente y apoyó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. No podía dejar de pensar en él, recordando una y otra vez cómo la había besado antes de irse. Eso solo resultaba irónico ya que el día anterior a ese casi habían terminado teniendo sexo contra el equipo de sonido; pero ese beso, la forma en cómo la tomó de su cuello antes de abrir la puerta principal, atrayendo su cuerpo, rodeando su cintura con el brazo libre mientras unía su frente a la suya y después sus labios… nunca antes se habían tocado así. Sí, sus besos siempre habían sido desesperados, algunas veces lánguidos cuando eran después del sexo, pero no por eso menos intensos. Ese también lo fue, definitivamente, solo que fue tan lento… había más que necesidad allí, estaba también el miedo y tantos otros sentimientos… Había sido como si de nuevo se besaran por primera vez, no porque fuera algo torpe sino porque lo sintió sin ninguna barrera ni nada oculto. Solo ellos. Eso la había desequilibrado más que nada en el planeta, la dejó un poco aturdida y temblorosa. Y desde ese instante era como si todo hubiese perdido un poco el sentido. Maldijo a Edward de nuevo por ello.

Giró de nuevo a la fachada del restaurante y se obligó a concentrarse, verificó que la grabadora que llevaba en su cartera estuviera encendida. Estaba alerta y preparada para lo que sucediera y si en esa conversación se daba algo con lo que pudiera chantajearlo después, no dudaría en usarlo. Abrió la puerta del vehículo y salió cerrando su abrigo inmediatamente, como se encontraban en mediados de octubre ya el frio se encontraba en el ambiente, faltaba poco para que comenzara a nevar. Había tenido que esperar que Edward y Carlisle estuvieran en Londres, el más obstinado había sido el abogado con complejo de padre protector estilo siglo pasado, quien se despidió la noche anterior únicamente después de hacerle prometer que esperaría hasta que volviera en un par de días para reunirse con Fred… como si de verdad fuera a hacer eso. Incluso se había escapado y llamado a Ethan para que le diera los números de contacto de Fred. Se los había dado y le había advertido varias cosas en el proceso, cosas que le hicieron reafirmarse que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue sacar a Edward de la ecuación.

Había llamado a Fred el día anterior, y después de los saludos él le había propuesto reunirse a cenar un día para que trataran ese asunto importante. Como si también fuera a hacer eso. No tenía ninguna intensión de salir con él a una cena ni tampoco quería meterlo en su territorio o en algún lugar donde pudiera estar cerca de Sebastián. Por lo que le propuso un almuerzo, era más informal y tendría la excusa, si las cosas se tornaban extrañas o mal, que debía irse porque iría a buscar a Sebastián.

Caminó hacia la entrada del restaurante y se detuvo frente a la anfitriona.

-Reserva a nombre de Masen -informó y vio como la chica la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, notando su vestido verde bosque y sus tacones, ella también se habia disfrazado para seguir el papel.

La anfitriona revisó el cuaderno, asintió y la guió a un pequeño reservado en uno de los bordes del restaurante.

-El señor Masen pidió que le avisáramos que está retrasado y que pidiera lo que quisiera mientras lo esperaba. ¿Desea beber algo?

-No, muchas gracias -le contestó tomando asiento y dejando la cartera sobre la mesa pegada a la pared. La mujer se alejó dejándola sola.

_Dios santo… él podría destrozarme en un tribunal…_, pensó hiperventilando ligeramente, ese temor había surgido desde el día anterior, después de conversar con Ethan había revisado en internet y descubierto que Fred tenía demasiado dinero. _El dinero no compra la felicidad_, se repitió recordando a Edward y la forma en cómo también vivió en la mansión de su abuelo; pero igual si ese hombre quisiera quitarle a Sebastián… _No vayas por allí. No te defraudaré, Bree._ A la vez que se lo prometía de nuevo su pecho se hundió ligeramente, había estado tan concentrada en su niño y en luchar por él que no se había permitido pensar en su prima… no podría soportar ir por ese camino. Tenía que cumplir su promesa, eso era lo único que le importaba.

-Señorita Swan…

Bella alzó su mirada y frunció el ceño al encontrar a una mujer alta y rubia. Se veía elegante y era hermosa, pero de una forma fabricada, como si su hermosura necesitara horas de mantenimiento. Y que de hecho en ese instante se encontraba muy embarazada.

-¿Disculpe, la conozco? -Preguntó confundida.

-Soy Irina Masen, el día de ayer se comunicó con mi esposo. ¿Recuerda ahora?

Bella frunció el ceño, aún más confundida. ¿La mujer pensaba que Fred estaba engañándola con ella? ¿O sabía el porqué de su llamada?

-Mucho gusto, señora -manifestó levantándose y ofreciendo su mano-. Por favor, llámeme Bella…

La mujer vio la mano alzada, pero no se dignó a estrechársela. Bella tragó grueso y tomó asiento, invitando a Irina para que hiciera lo mismo.

-No sé qué sabrá usted sobre mi cita con Fred, o sobre mi relación con él; pero él estuvo casado con mi prima…

Irina la miraba fijamente, como si no quisiera perderse un detalle de ella.

-Estoy en conocimiento de ello, Isabella -respondió causando que Bella frunciera el ceño-. Y solo estoy aquí para decirte que Fred ahora no está solo, que no permitiré que ni tú ni tu familia vuelva a dañarlo y lo protegeré de todo… -Se acercó de forma amenazante-. Y tengo los medios y el incentivo para hacer tu vida un pequeño infierno…

_Oh, bueno, esto sí no me lo esperaba… Dios, ¿dime a cuál animal maté en mi otra vida para que esta sea tal mierda…?_

-No comprendo… -respondió sinceramente-. ¿Nosotras le hicimos daño a Fred? –preguntó incrédula.

-Por favor… -comentó haciendo un pequeño resoplido-. Tú entre todas las personas… Esa esposa suya que no lo quería y lo engañaba y tú que te le querías meter en la cama… ¡Arruinaste la relación con su familia! Aún en este instante Edward no le habla y todo por tu culpa… ¿Cómo tienes el valor de llamarlo después de todo? Ahora la fulana de tu prima se murió y quieres tener una nueva oportunidad para ver si consigues dinero para mantener al pequeño bastardo con problemas mentales que tu prima engendró… No tendrás ni un centavo y si quieres que lo tengamos tendrá que someterse a una prueba de ADN.

Bella la miró por un segundo fantaseando sobre tomarla por el cabello y arrastrarla por todo el condenado restaurante. La única razón por la que no lo hizo fue por su barriga. El bebé no tenia culpa, aunque iba a correr con la desgracia de tener unos padres como esos dos.

-Si vuelve a pronunciar una palabra más ofendiéndonos le prometo que dejaré de pensar en que está embarazada y la tiraré contra el suelo. No le permito que hable así sobre mi prima y mi sobrino.

-Ellos… -comenzó pero Bella golpeó la mesa, sin importarle quién pudiera verlos.

-Ellos son intocables, señora -la última palabra casi la escupió-. Le aconsejaría que buscara mejor la información que maneja, porque su esposo no es lo que parece…

-Y yo te aseguro que si te veo siquiera hablando con mi esposo te arrepentirás…

Bella sentía que la furia iba a acabar con ella.

-No tengo ningún asunto con su esposo más que resolver el tema de la custodia de mi sobrino…

-No te daré nada de lo mío para él… -repitió la mujer.

Bella respiró profundo varias veces para calmarse ya que si antes se había hecho una promesa ahora era una certeza. Nunca, jamás en su condenada vida dejaría a su niño con esas personas. Primero muerta.

_Primero me volveré una fugitiva y me llevaré a Sebastián a Canadá antes de permitir que ustedes lo tengan…_

-Quiero a mi sobrino conmigo, no le pediré dinero, puede quedárselo, se ve que a usted le hace más falta… -Esta vez fue ella la que se inclinó-. Haga que su esposo ceda la patria potestad de mi sobrino y jamás sabrá de nosotros de nuevo…

-Mientes… -comentó la mujer mirándola recelosa.

-Señora, Frederick es solo suyo, se lo envié con un gran lazo de regalo años atrás cuando le dije que no quería nada con él. Se merecen uno al otro…

La mujer abrió la boca para quejarse o insultarla pero en ese instante sonó su celular y llegó la camarera con los menús.

-Permiso -se disculpó Irina, hasta parecía educada cuando no se convertía en una perra. La vio dirigirse al baño.

Estaba temblando con tanta fuerza que tomo un vaso de agua y se movía en su mano. Dio un sorbo para calmarse.

-Bella…

Escuchó la voz de Fred y alzó su cabeza asombrada, el temor de Edward retumbaba en su pecho como si fuera el suyo. Sin embargo al mirar la figura del hombre que estaba parado frente suyo solo pudo parpadear aturdida además de furiosa ya que el imbécil fue capaz de decir que su prima le había sido infiel. Definitivamente ya no había nada allí, nada positivo en realidad, ni anhelo, ni siquiera vestigios de cariños de antaño. Solo pudo observar el cabello rubio que ya comenzaba a tornarse gris en algunos lugares, la cara que aunque tenía algunas arrugas seguía siendo igual de hermosa que antes. Él seguía siendo tan perfecto como años atrás, incluso con ese toque maduro que a los hombres se les veía tan bien. Más sexy. Pero su interior no tenía nada para él, tampoco creía que lo sentiría.

Sin que se lo esperara él la tomó de un brazo y la levantó para envolverla entre su cuerpo. Ella se tensó con fuerza sorprendida por ese gesto. Él beso su mejilla, casi llegando a su labio y allí sí se apartó ligeramente, lo máximo que pudo hacer ya que él no dejaba de agarrarla.

-¡Dios! -Exclamó él tomándola por los antebrazos y mirándola con deseo. Algo que solo le produjo más nauseas-. Estás muy hermosa… me alegra que me hayas llamado… -sonrió ampliamente y Bella frunció el ceño mientras sentía que su estómago era un total revoltijo.

-Hola, Fred -respondió logrando zafarse de su agarre y tomando asiento de nuevo. Él no se movía solo le sonreía y parecía como si quisiera lanzársele encima.

Eso solo causó que se estremeciera de nuevo.

-Me alegra por fin que me hubieses llamado, tenía mucho tiempo esperándolo, Bella. -Rozó su cabello y ella se apartó más para que no la tocara.

-Hubo una razón detrás de mi llamada, Fred -le dijo mirándolo con asco, la conversación de Irina aún retumbando en su pecho-. ¿Sebastián, recuerdas? ¿Tu hijo?

Fred lo descartó con una mano y Bella sintió que su pecho se estrujaba. ¿_Cómo demonios pude creerme enamorada de ti?,_ parpadeó profusamente para evitar llorar y lo miró furiosa.

-El hijo de tu ex esposa que… -se cortó y respiró hondo. Él tomó asiento acercando su asiento hacia ella, hasta que sus rodillas se juntaban. Bella se apartó tanto que sentía su espalda en la pared.

-Oh sí, lamento haber escuchado lo de Bree… -Comentó como si no fuera nada importante-. Pero no hablemos de ella hoy, este es nuestro reencuentro. -Pasó una mano por su antebrazo y ella se alejó.

-No me toques, Fred… -le exigió entre dientes.

-Vamos, Bella -murmuró él con su tono sensual-. Déjame acercarme. Te he extrañado, cariño.

-Estoy segura de eso… -respondió y negó con la ía hablar contigo de Sebastián, por eso te pedí que nos viéramos… Nada más.

-Antes de llegar allí yo quiero saber qué de tu vida, tenemos más de cuatro años sin vernos… Yo… siento no haber mantenido el contacto… -La miró de arriba hacia abajo-. Creo que debí haberlo hecho…

Bella frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza después de emitir una risa ligeramente irónica.

-Estoy bien, tengo una pequeña empresa de publicidad y mercado, y perdí a mi prima… y quiero cuidar a mi primo. Por eso estoy aquí… -le insistió llegando de nuevo al punto

Frederick asintió viéndose tan empático con su situación. _¡¿Cómo puedes actuar de esa manera? Sé que ninguno te importó nunca…!_

-Sí, lo de Bree fue una completa lástima. -La miró de nuevo de arriba hacia abajo-. Una vida joven desperdiciada y mi hijo pues… debe estar destrozado.

-¿Tu hijo? -Preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior después de haber emitido las palabras-. Sebas necesita estabilidad y estar en el entorno que conoce… -continuó, luchando por controlarse-. Y a ti nunca te ha interesado formar parte de su mundo…

-Tú me dijiste que me apartara de ellos… yo cumplí con tu petición… -le dijo y Bella entrecerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-Te pedí que te alejaras de mi prima, que no le hicieras más daño, a la vez que te dije que ya no me interesabas; no que lo abandonaras a él -le refutó inmediatamente y después suspiró hondo-. No estoy aquí para hablar del pasado, Fred, sino para hacer lo que es mejor para Sebastián…

-Pero tu visita aquí solo me hizo recordarlo, Bella. -Movió su mano hasta apostarla ligeramente en su pierna. Ella siguió el movimiento de la mano y cuando sintió sus dedos en ese punto se movió apartándose, de nuevo-. ¿No te preguntas algunas veces cómo hubiese sido entre nosotros dos? -La miró lleno de deseo y ella quedó paralizada.

-No -respondió alejándose un poco más. Él la miró por unos segundos y ella jadeó un poco por su expresión-. ¿Quieres poner un precio, Fred? ¿Me darás a Sebastián si por fin cumples tu objetivo de llevarme a la cama? -le preguntó en voz baja.

-Responderíamos una pregunta que sé que ambos tenemos… y así los dos ganaríamos, de hecho a mí me haría muy, muy feliz… -le comentó volviendo a poner la misma mano sobre su pierna.

_Y Edward nunca jamás me perdonaría… y destrozaría completamente cualquier posibilidad que…_, se detuvo y jadeó al pensar en esas palabras. Oh, era una idiota, totalmente, ¿todo ese tiempo, todo su auto convencimiento, y en el fondo eso seguía allí? ¿Burlándose de ella?

-No tengo ningún interés a responder ninguna pregunta, Fred. Y tú tienes una esposa, ¿o es que aún no has aprendido a mantener las manos para ti mismo cuando alguien te espera en casa?

Fred sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Irina y yo… no funcionamos, es una mujer fría y estar con ella es una pesadilla diaria. Es más que todo un acuerdo comercial… ya sabes cómo somos los de mi clase, tenemos que cumplir ciertos estándares y ella fuera de la casa es perfecta. Si no fuera por ello ya estaríamos divorciados…

Bella negó con la cabeza y casi masculla un juramento. El hombre cambió el discurso pero era exactamente igual. Y ella quería regresar ocho años atrás y golpearse por haberlo creído. ¡Por Dios bendito! Todo lo que perdió por su causa…

-Quiero que firmes la citación y vayas al tribunal para acordar la cesión de patria potestad de Sebastián a mi favor. Ya la trabajadora de servicios sociales me ha realizado una visita y tiene un pre informe positivo.

-¿Quieres que renuncie a mi hijo? -Le preguntó levantándose a su vez. Bella cerró los ojos por un segundo.

-Me lo debes -le respondió mirándolo con tristeza-. Tú me hiciste renunciar a mi vida, me quitaste mi familia y todo lo que me importaba… Me lo debes… -le repitió.

-¿Es que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de dejar atrás el pasado? -Preguntó él rodando los ojos-. Eso es agua del pasado, Bella, por favor, además, yo no tengo la culpa que Bree y Edward hubiesen sobreactuado. Si no hubieras sido tan escurridiza e infantil…

-No importa, nada de eso importa -respondió llevándose una mano a su sien cortando un tema que no llevaría a ninguna parte-. Tú tienes tu vida, tu casa, tu esposa, ese niño nunca ni siquiera lo has visto, ¿qué bien puede hacerte?

-Es mi hijo -repitió y Bella quiso golpearlo para borrar esas palabras de sus labios.

-Y yo no me opondré si quieres visitarlo alguna vez, pero no creo que quieras hacerte cargo de él. Y tú sabes cómo fue mi pasado, lo que sufrí con los padres de Bree… yo te lo confesé…

-Exacto… harías lo que fuera para que el niño no sufriera lo que tú viviste. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes -le sonrió con suficiencia-. ¿No es así?

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

-Disculpen mi tardanza…

Ambos giraron para ver a Irina parada frente a ellos, en este momento lanzaba dagas hacia Bella por sus ojos.

-¿Cariño, qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Fred entre dientes, aunque luciendo igual de relajado.

-Te dije que quería acompañarte a que hablaras con la prima de tu ex, Freddy.

-Y yo te dije que lo manejaría mejor si no estabas, mi cielo -le refutó sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Irina Masen, su esposa. -La mujer alzó la mano hacia Bella quien se quedó un instante paralizada.

_Ella juega muy lejos de mi liga_, pensó mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabella Swan, la prima de la ex esposa de Fred -respondió y ambas sonrieron falsamente.

Fred se levantó y abrazó a Irina suavemente mientras les susurraba algunas palabras, causando que Irina se relajara y hasta sonriera.

_Es asombroso, un encantador de serpientes_, decidió en ese momento, alguien capaz de conquistar a todos con palabras, y en ese instante determinó la principal diferencia con Edward, él al contrario del hombre que se encontraba hablando con su mujer, no podía envolver a nadie con sus palabras, por lo menos sentimentalmente, nunca había querido. Pero era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por ellas. Por eso fue que tuvo que decirle que se fuera, porque estaría condenada antes de permitir que volviera a hacer lo mismo por ella.

Unos segundos después la mujer se giró mirando a Bella.

-¿No te importa que esté en la reunión, o sí, querida? -Le preguntó fijamente y Bella se apresuró a negar.

-No, por supuesto, creo que su compañía es necesaria. Le estaba comentando a Frederick que quería adoptar a Sebastián… ese es mi único deseo.

Fred ayudó a Irina a sentarse y después le sonrió a Bella.

-Y yo no estoy del todo seguro, es mi hijo después de todo… -contestó sorprendiendo a Irina y haciendo que Bella maldijera internamente.

-Por supuesto, entiendo que quieras mantener el estatus -le comentó con furia y él entrecerró los ojos, antes de mirarla divertido, aunque lo vio tensarse.

-Siempre podríamos llegar a un acuerdo -manifestó Irina incómoda-. Aunque claro, el niño será bienvenido… -su voz era casi mecánica, lo cual hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

-Ustedes evidentemente van a tener otro niño, no creo que quieran cuidar a uno que no conocen… No tendrían que pagar manutención ni responsabilizarse de nada. Será mi hijo, solo mío -insistió y Fred entrecerró los ojos.

-Creo que ella está preparada para cuidar al niño -comentó Irina.

-¿No has vuelto a ver a Edward? -Le preguntó Fred mirándola intensamente. Bella se tensó aunque no hizo nada para mostrarlo.

-¿Qué? -Preguntó confusa.

-No lo quiero cerca de mi hijo, es una mala influencia. -Entrecerró sus ojos mirándola y ella bajó la mirada pensando en lo que Ethan le había dicho: "no le hagas ver jamás que Edward quiere a ese niño… Fred lamentablemente es muy caprichoso y no entiendo porqué tiene la necesidad de superar a su hermano. Mucho menos porque él tuvo más que Edward, por lo menos de mi parte".

-Pero… -discutió Irina.

-Él me odia… -le contestó Fred-. No quiero que lo ponga en mi contra…

_Sí, claro, esa era la razón…,_ pensó mientras veía a Irina asentir convencida.

-No, tengo años que no lo veo -mintió mirándolo a los ojos-, desde que me abandonó ese día nunca más supe de él… Creo incluso que está casado… -respondió sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotar. _Lo que sea por Sebastián…_, pensó de nuevo.

-¿Y tú estás sola o tienes pareja? -preguntó girando su cabeza.

-No creo que eso sea importante -insistió Irina. Evidentemente perdida del otro nivel que iba la conversación.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien, se llama Derek -respondió mecánicamente.

-Bien... -se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Si decido darte la patria potestad solo quiero esa condición… No me importa que él sea su tío, no tendrá contacto con mi hijo… -Sonrió como si ese hecho le complaciera en demasía-. ¿Entiendes? -insistió y Bella sintió que su estomago se removía y forzó a devolverse a la comida que quería salir.

Frederick alzó las cejas pidiendo una confirmación y su alma se retorció. Podría decir que no… que irían a juicio, ¿y después qué pasaría? Martha había tenido razón, ella no era buena candidata para quedarse con Sebastián, incluso la trabajadora de servicio social, que había hecho la visita el día anterior, se lo reafirmó después de habérsela ganado a fuerza de palabras dulces y de ver que su niño estaba calmado a pesar de haber perdido a su madre tan recientemente. _El amor entre ambos se nota_, le había dicho con expresión triste, _pero si su padre quiere la guarda del chiquitín no hay forma ni manera que ningún Juez decidiera lo contrario_. La única excepción que le dio fue que después que lo estén cuidando se demuestre que está siendo maltratado, física o psicológicamente (y eso no incluía la falta de amor), y lo cierto era que a pesar de que eso en verdad sucediera; lo cual era muy improbable ya que Fred podría ser muchas cosas pero no creía que fuera maltratador además el estatus que poseía no le permitirá nunca que algo así pasará o por lo menos que se supiera; eso igual significaría que le quitarían a Sebas y tendría que vivir con su padre y que fallaría a la promesa que le hizo a Bree. La mujer se compadeció de Bella, y le dijo que le haría un maravilloso informe, declarándola más que competente, pero igual le recomendó lo mismo que le dijo la abogada en la reunión que tuvieron días atrás. _"Hable con el padre, señorita Swan, dígale que acuerde una cesión de patria potestad, es la única forma que se quede con el niño de forma irrevocable, ya que cedería todos los derechos con respecto a Sebastián… Es la única manera". _Es la única manera… se repitió cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

-Te prometo que mientras tú tengas derecho por Sebastián, él no se acercará… -le respondió con voz ligeramente ahogada y quiso salir corriendo, llamar a Carlisle, necesitaba asesoría.

_Edward va a matarme…_ No, negó rápidamente; él entendería, cuando ella le explicara que la esposa de Fred estaba dispuesta a cuidar a Sebastián, lo horrible que eran ambos y que esa condición podría ser superable, él… _¿De qué estoy hablando? Él va a tomar el primer avión que salga de Londres y me destrozará en pedacitos en el momento que llegue a Chicago… Oh, no… antes de eso va a decir que sigo enamorada de Fred y que lo estoy apartando de Sebastián para que no se interponga cuando me vuelva su amante y ponga a su sobrino en el medio… Sí, esa opción se parece más a Edward… y después de eso es que procederá a destriparme… Estoy totalmente muerta…_

Su corazón se hundió no por su inminente muerte si no que eso lo destrozaría… _¿Por qué, por qué, por qué siempre tengo que hacerte daño? _

-Bien… -acordó Fred sonriendo ligeramente-. Tendré que hablar con mis abogados, y con mi esposa… en privado. Después te avisaré… podríamos reunirnos de nuevo para conversar sobre el niño…

_Que no te interesa, egoísta bastardo… Sebastián, su nombre es Sebastián,_ pensó desesperada, a la vez que consideraba que él no tenía ningún grado de moral, proponiendo eso frente a Irina.

-Una llamada a nuestros abogados sería suficiente… -contestó fríamente.

Alguien les hizo señas del otro lado del restaurante y Fred sonrió al hombre.

-Permiso, debo saludarlos… -Se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba quien lo llamó.

-No te reunirás de nuevo con él… -insistió Irina y Bella quiso reír histéricamente.

-Créame, deseo más que miles de hormigas me maten a mordidas que volver a verlo…

-Estoy segura de eso… -contestó irónicamente.

Bella la miró fijamente y tomó una decisión rápida. Aprovechando que Fred no estaba buscó en su cartera y apagó la pequeña grabadora, anotó en un papel su teléfono y se los entregó ocultándolos al estrecharle una mano.

-Escucha esto y si quieres me llamas. Lo único que quiero es a Sebastián sin condiciones. Nada más. -La miró con ruego por un segundo-. Por favor…

La mujer se vio renuente de hacerlo pero cuando vieron que Fred se acercaba, Irina apartó su mano y guardó lo que le entregó en la cartera. Cuando él se sentó ella se levantó.

-Debo irme, Sebastián ya va a salir del colegio. -Lo miró preguntándose si él le pediría una foto de su hijo, o algo parecido, incluso había ido preparada, con un pequeño álbum en su bolso, no quería que pensara que no era colaborativa-. Gracias por atenderme… -dijo sintiendo que se atragantaba y mirando significativamente a Irina-. Espero su llamada…

Cuando salió hacia la calle el ambiente frío la golpeó, sin embargo una parte de su ser imaginó que era más cálido que adentro de ese restaurante.

Alzó la mirada al cielo y respiró hondo comprendiendo varias cosas; Frederick ni siquiera había intentado descubrir cómo lucia su hijo o dado alguna seña que siquiera conocía su nombre; había accedido a quitarle a Edward su posibilidad de estar con Sebastián por lo menos momentáneamente y… podría haberlo conseguido. Respiró hondo por un segundo y salió corriendo a su vehículo, desesperada por llamar a Carlisle y saber qué hacer ahora.

.

Un par de horas después estaba mucho más calmada, incluso había llevado a Sebas a comer en un sitio de comida rápida, una pequeña celebración. Había hablado con Carlisle, y después de un gran regaño, se mostró animado con los resultados, no sabían si Irina la llamaría o si fue insensato quedarse sin pruebas, sin embargo en el momento lo sintió correcto, alguien más tenía que ver a Fred como lo que era.

Carlisle y ella también habían discutido sobre el tema Edward, y él se había ofrecido a contarle los pormenores de la reunión y los acuerdos, sobre todo porque desde que se fue a Londres no había vuelto a hablar con ella, solo con Sebastián; pero Bella decidió que ella era quien tenía que hacerlo, aunque confesaba que sentía terror por ello y que no le importaría diluir ese acto para mucho tiempo después… El hombre tenía que divorciarse, traspasar sus negocios y arreglar su vida, eso le daría tiempo, ¿no? Incluso podría llevarle el lapso que saliera la decisión del tribunal con respecto a la patria potestad, ¿no? Adicional que aún no sabían si iba a existir acuerdo o si esa condición iba a existir… así que, ¿por qué molestarse? _Claro, Bella, sigue soñando…_

Aunque esa escena en el restaurante, ese día entero lo único que hacía era llevarla a momentos del pasado. Ver a Fred con su esposa solo le hizo recordar a Bree, y había pasado el día melancólica por la vida, sus decisiones, con los resultados con los que ahora tenía que vivir.

Deseaba de alguna forma tener una máquina donde podría cambiar el pasado. Lo había pensado varias veces pero en ese instante lo deseaba tanto que era casi doloroso. A ese anhelo le acompañaba un gran deseo y promesa; si ella podría hacer las cosas distintas las disfrutaría más, sería más feliz, sería más optimista. Si pudiera estar de nuevo con Edward sin tanta carga entre ellos se prometería disfrutarlo más. Lo cual era ilógico ya que ella misma lo había rechazado días atrás y obviamente por más que lo deseara no podía cambiar el pasado.

Además había tenido buenas razones para rechazarlo… Eso que había propuesto era un error, total. No podría permitir que él volviera a sacrificar su vida por ella. Adicional a ello, cuando le dijo que quería que la eligiera fue el punto de quiebre que le reafirmó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Él se merecía que alguien lo abrazara, protegiera, amara, no por lo que podía dar si no por sí mismo. Era confuso porque a la vez tenía mucho que dar por sí mismo, pero no podía aceptar que él pensara que ella lo iba a tener únicamente porque necesitaba que le proporcionara algo. Ya habían pasado por ese camino, varias veces, y cada una había acabado en tragedia.

_Deseo tener una varita mágica… solo por un día._

Caminó por la cocina para botar los envases de los dos helados que había comprado en el mismo establecimiento de comida rápida, y después de desecharlo giró su cabeza y vio la puerta del sótano. Frunció el ceño y se devolvió a ver a Sebastián, lo encontró sentado viendo un poco de televisión, y mordió su labio inferior tragándose el dolor que sintió. _Demasiados cambios_. Él estaba más decaído desde que Edward se había ido, aunque le prometió que no sería por mucho tiempo y lo llamaba varias veces al día.

Giró su cabeza hacia la dirección de la cocina y sin poder controlarse devolvió sus pasos y abrió la puerta del sótano. Le costó un poco, tenía protección para niños, estaba trancada por lo que tuvo que buscar la llave en una de las gavetas y tuvo que forzarla, como si la humedad y el desuso hubiesen jugado con la madera. Cuando entró se dio cuenta que cada una de sus suposiciones era cierta, ya que todo se veía abandonado, lleno de polvo y como si no hubiera sido tocado por años. Encendió la luz que titiló varias veces, bajó los escalones y caminó con cuidado, no sabía qué estaba buscando alrededor, la verdad era que odiaba ese cuarto tanto como odiaba esa casa, quizás mucho más, incluso aunque hubiese sido su sitio favorito por tantos años.

Miró a su antiguo mueble destartalado y pasó un dedo ante la tela llena de polvo, después vio el pequeño aparato de sonido que utilizaba antes de comprar su Ipod, lo conectó y encendió sin ninguna esperanza de que funcionara, así que cuando escuchó la música de una emisora cualquiera alzó sus cejas y continuó su camino para ver que más había allí.

-Bree no sacó nada de aquí -susurró cuando vio cada cosa que había dejado, incluso había pinturas que no se había llevado consigo cuando se fue con Edward. Llegó hasta una esquina donde encontró el cabestrillo que Bree le había regalado cuando cumplió catorce años, lo había dejado de usar porque comenzó a caerse cuando le ponía un lienzo encima. Más atrás estaba un intento de imitación de un Monet que le encantaba a Bree y que quiso regalarle cuando cumplió dieciocho años. Jadeó y se apartó un paso. En ese instante escuchó las notas de _In the arms of an angel,_ de Sarah McLachlan y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo.

"… _En los brazos de un ángel,  
>vuela lejos de aquí,<br>de este oscuro y frío cuarto de hotel,  
>y el infinito que sientes.<br>Te sacaron de los restos  
>de tu ensoñación silenciosa.<br>Estás en los brazos de un ángel,  
>Ojala encuentres consuelo aquí…" <em>

Había estado tan concentrada en Sebastián, en su promesa, en tenerlo para ella, que no había podido siquiera pensar en lo que había perdido pero ese día que el pasado y el presente se encontraron no pudo evitar hacerlo. Tocó el lienzo empolvado y sintió que su corazón se rompía ya que por primera vez entendió que Bree no volvería. Que Bree se había ido. Comenzó a llorar con fuerza, desgarradores sollozos al recordar a su prima, la forma en que nunca más le sonreiría, y como nunca más podría abrazarla. Y sintió terror por la responsabilidad que tenía en sus hombros, ya que no sería solo la que cuidaría a Sebastián cuando su prima estuviera trabajando o de vez en cuando, si no que sería lo único fuerte que tendría el niño.

-Dios, prima… -susurró pensando en cómo ella se debió sentir igual, claro, Bella tenía catorce años cuando los padres de Bree murieron, pero igual había tomado toda su carga. Lloró de nuevo porque la extrañaba, como nunca, necesitaba que le dijera que iba a hacerlo bien. Que estarían bien de nuevo. Volvió a tocar el lienzo y después de varios minutos sintió que le tocaban su cabello. Alzó la cabeza y parpadeó ya que sus lentes de contacto se empañaron un poco, pero pudo identificar claramente a Sebastián. Ella lo tomó sobre su regazo y lo abrazó con fuerza-. Lo siento… -le dijo envolviéndolo y moviéndose suavemente.

-¿Por qué lloras? -Le preguntó el niño limpiándole una lágrima. Bella miró a su sobrino y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Porque extraño a tu mamá… -le susurró abrazándolo y lo vio bajar la cabeza. Ambos se quedaron callados por un par de segundos.

-¿Está bien… está bien que yo también la extrañe? -Le preguntó y ella asintió su visión se aclaró y vio que se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Oh, sí… -le respondió abrazándolo más fuerte y besando su cabello-. Claro que puedes extrañarla, Sebas, y cuando sea así podemos hablar de ella todo lo que quieras, ver sus fotos… Ella te amaba tanto, mi niño, tú eras su vida… así como eres también la mía… -le dijo y lo observó asentir llorando.

-¿Pero, por qué se fue? -Le preguntó bajito y Bella cerró los ojos para calmarse un poco.

-Porque Dios le pidió que lo acompañara… -le respondió balanceándolo-. Ella es un ángel y tenía que volver a casa… así como lo harás tú algún día, mucho tiempo después, cuando hayas vivido todo lo que tienes que vivir…

-Yo la quiero de vuelta… -le dijo con un gran puchero.

-Yo también… -le respondió Bella y el niño la miró esperanzado. Ella había seguido su vida normal, pero había una conexión que faltaba allí, lo había notado pero no pudo hacer nada para obtenerla. En la forma en que la miraba se dio cuenta que había llegado allí por fin-. Pero nos tendremos uno al otro, ¿no es así? Y ella siempre nos mirará y nos cuidará desde arriba…

-¿Lo prometes? -Le preguntó en voz baja-. ¿Tú no me dejaras? -Bella lo abrazó y suspiró hondo viendo de nuevo como había hecho lo correcto.

-Lo prometo, nunca te dejaré por mi voluntad y lucharé por ti con todo… -le dijo besando su frente.

El niño asintió y Bella lo abrazó sonriendo ligeramente. Suspiró hondo mientras veía los alrededores de ese cuarto al que deseaba desesperadamente alejarse.

-¿Sebas? -Le preguntó después de pasar mucho tiempo tirados en el suelo abrazados-. He pensado que podríamos empezar una nueva pequeña aventura… -El niño la miró confundido y emocionado-. Irnos de esta casa a algún sitio nuevo… que busquemos ambos, que nos guste, y podrás decorar tu cuarto como lo desees… incluso de Bob esponja… -dijo y al niño le brillaron los ojos y después la vio atribulado.

-¿Y mi mamá sabrá dónde estoy? -Preguntó chupando un dedo.

-Lo sabrá… -le respondió acariciando su espalda-. Y nos llevaremos fotos, tus juguetes, los videos y las cosas que más quieras para que siempre la recordemos… ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Y tito Edward sabrá dónde encontrarnos? -Inquirió ansioso.

-También lo sabrá… aunque ya sabes que tito está resolviendo unas cosas y pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda volver… -El niño asintió triste y Bella quiso golpearse y matar a Fred a su vez. _Es lo mejor, es lo mejor…_, se repitió-. ¿Quieres empezar esa aventura conmigo? -le pidió y el niño bajó la mirada como si estuviese concentrado decidiendo si se arriesgaba o no. Un minuto después alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Sí… -dijo tímidamente y ella sonrió queriendo morderle su cachete por el regalo de su confianza.

-¿Entonces, quieres que veamos las fotos de mami para ver cuáles nos llevamos? -Propuso y vio como sus ojos le brillaban, antes de asentir y salir corriendo hacia la cocina.

Ella se puso de pie sintiendo que el dolor remitía un poco, la sonrisa de Sebas era suficiente para que ella se calmara, así como el abrazo de Edward había servido anteriormente.

.

Un par de horas después sus ojos y su nariz aún estaban ligeramente hinchados ya que había estado contándole historias del pasado a Sebas con las fotos que habían visto, lo había hecho reír varias veces y ahora estaba dormido en el sofá con sus piececitos sobre su regazo, piececitos que siempre se clavaban en partes de su cuerpo cuando dormía… y en el de Edward.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono y frunció el ceño al ver el número desconocido. Inmediatamente contestó.

-Aló -dijo rápidamente. Escuchó suspirar profundamente del otro lado-. ¿Quién habla?

-Le habla la esposa de Fred… -respondieron y Bella se tensó.

-Irina… -jadeó conteniendo la ansiedad.

-Quiero que se aleje de mi esposo… -dijo y Bella sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. El _encantador de serpientes trabajaba profundamente_-. Así que la ayudaré… Fred firmará la cesión de patria potestad… se lo prometo… mientras usted me prometa que no se acercara a él…

-Se lo garantizo… -prometió vehemente.

-Bien… -respondió la mujer y después trancó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse.

Bella sonrió ampliamente y agradeció al cielo. Ya faltaba poco…

En ese instante escuchó sonar el timbre y frunció el ceño saliendo de su momento de felicidad personal, había avisado a Ánge y a Rose que hoy se quedaría en su casa pasando un día tranquilo con Sebas y que prefería que no hubiera visitas. Dejó a Sebas acostado cubriéndolo con la colcha que siempre se mantenía en el respaldo del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta principal. Cuando la abrió se sorprendió al ver que Derek estaba del otro lado.

-¡Derek! -dijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Estaba ligeramente más delgado que antes, y sus ojos un poco más tristes, imaginaba que los suyos estaban igual; pero igual mantenía esa sensación de abrigo que tanto le gustaba.

-Hola, Bella -le saludo y la abrazó estrechamente, suspirando profundamente contra su cuello y causando que ambos se estremecieran. Ella había hablado varias veces por teléfono con él, desde que se había ido a Indianapolis, también había sabido que había viajado a una montaña en Montana, algo sobre dejar un tributo por Diego.

-¿Cómo te fue, lograste hacer tu tributo? -Le preguntó soltándose, tomó un abrigo del grupo que se mantenía al lado de la puerta de la casa y la cerró suavemente, guiándolos en el sofá para enamorados que se balanceaba frente a una ventana de la casa, ese sitio mostraba claramente el sofá donde Sebas aún dormía, así que podría vigilarlo.

-Ayudé a Aurora con todas las cosas de Diego, a vaciar su apartamento, a llamar a su trabajo y poner todo en orden. Después fui al _Fort Harrison State Park_ y dejé una pequeña piedra cuarzo, eran las favoritas de él, para que diera buena suerte y evitar que nadie jamás pasara por allí y después viajé a Montana, pasé un día recordándolo en el tope de nuestra montaña, y dejé otro cuarzo donde siempre se sentaba… y lo deje ir…

Bella asintió tocando su labio inferior con dos dedos y después sonrió con tristeza.

-Tú no la has dejado ir aún… -continuó él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad hasta hace pocas horas no me había dado cuenta que ni siquiera la había llorado apropiadamente… quiero que aparezca y que me abrace…

-Ellos están bien, Bella -dijo con tanta certeza que ella lo miró fijamente, deseando tener la fuerza para creerlo-. Y estarán juntos hasta que vuelvan intentarlo y creo que por fin podrán conseguirse…

-No entiendo… -confesó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre las almas gemelas? -Inquirió mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Ellos dos lo eran? -Le preguntó Bella y él asintió.

-Sí, el problema con las almas gemelas es que todo forma parte de un gran equilibrio, puedes pasar varias vidas sin encontrarla, porque tienes que aprender muchas cosas antes de llegar a ella. De eso se trata la vida, de aprender lecciones, cuando lo haces tu tiempo ha acabado y debes comenzar otra etapa. Cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran y reconocen es un estado perfecto, si no es tu momento no se verán o se dejaran ir… que es por eso que te decía, un ser puede vivir sin su alma gemela incluso así la haya conseguido, solo que no será tan feliz. Diego y Bree se consiguieron pero alguno de ellos aún le faltaba aprender algo… pero tengo fe que en la siguiente vida ya estarán completos y podrán estar juntos… Por lo menos él no se fue solo, ella lo sostendrá hasta que sea el momento de volver a nacer…

Bella miró hacia el frente y parpadeó repetidas veces pensando en esas palabras y deseando que fueran ciertas, ya que no quería que su prima estuviese sola donde quiera que se encontrara.

-¿Y tu Darth Vader? -Preguntó un par de minutos después.

-Edward, Derek, su nombre es Edward -le dijo por enésima vez. Él se encogió de hombros.

-Darth Vader… Edward… es lo mismo, pensé que estaría aquí, tu aura está llena de la suya así que imaginé que saldría a espantarme…

Bella sonrió ligeramente y subió sus piernas en el asiento, envolviendo sus manos en sus rodillas.

-Le pedí que se fuera… -Derek abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y Bella suspiró hondo-. Él estaba aquí cuando tenía que estar en otra parte, escuché a Carlisle y a él hablando… iba a perder todo si seguía conmigo… Además… no quería que esto volviera a complicarse, ahora está Sebastián, y yo…

-Entiendo… -respondió Derek y se dejó caer en el respaldo del sofá balanceándolo ligeramente. Pasó una mano por sus hombros y la abrazó suavemente.

-Es solo que ahora me siento tan pérdida… -continuó y cerró sus ojos avergonzada-. Es tan ilógico, supuestamente yo estoy saliendo contigo, no debería siquiera hablarte sobre esto…

-¿Por qué te sientes perdida? -le preguntó él-. ¿Sientes cómo si te faltara una parte?

-Como si nada tuviera sentido… -le respondió y parpadeó varias veces. Después negó con la cabeza-. Sabes qué desearía, poder tener la posibilidad de cambiar mis decisiones… si tan solo pudiera hacer las cosas distintas… -confesó sus divagaciones ilógicas. La melancolía le ganó de nuevo.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer eso? -Le preguntó Derek mirándola confundido.

-Porque he cometido tantos errores a lo largo de mi vida… -le dijo y él acarició su mejilla.

-Y cada uno de ellos te volvió la mujer que eres ahora, Isabella, ¿por qué cambiarias eso?

-Quizás fuera mejor… -le refutó rápidamente.

-Tal vez no… -Negó con la cabeza y miró al frente a su vez-. La mariposa podría resentir el tiempo en que fue oruga, pero si no lo hubiese hecho en este momento no existiría…

Ella se tensó y bajó la cabeza pensando sobre eso.

-Quisiera entonces poder dejar el pasado atrás… -continuó ella y lo vio volver a negar con la cabeza.

-Eso jamás lo podrás hacer tampoco, solo puedes aceptarlo para no volver a repetirlo. Quien niega de su pasado está condenado a volver a vivirlo hasta que aprenda… Algunos lo llaman karma, otros destino, justicia divina; pero todo es igual, aceptar tu vida como lo que es, si no en cada vida que vivas volverás a hacer lo mismo… Solo contéstame algo, ¿cuál es la parte de tu pasado que cambiarías? -Le preguntó completamente serio. Bella frunció el ceño.

-Haberme enamorado de Frederick, haber creído en él… -respondió inmediatamente-. No habría herido a Bree, no habría pasado tantos años separada de ella, ni vuelto de cabeza el mundo de tantas personas… -dijo asintiendo decidida, ese fue el peor error de todos.

-¿Desde cuándo puedes controlar un sentimiento? -Preguntó Derek divertido, después se quedó tranquilo y la miró intensamente-. ¿Eso es lo único que hubiese ocurrido? ¿Qué más hubieses perdido?

Ella parpadeó mientras pensaba en ello y se tensó cuando llegó la respuesta.

-No habría conocido a Edward… -contestó parpadeando furiosamente de nuevo. Claro, lo habría encontrado una que otra vez, pero nunca hubiese sentido la necesidad de pasar tiempo con él ni tampoco habría visto cómo es lejos de esa superficie. Jamás se habría enamorado de él…-. No sería de ninguna forma la persona que soy hoy… -dijo sin casi moverse-. Pero tampoco le hubiese hecho daño a él…

-¿Eso fue lo único que le hiciste? -Insistió él y ella lo miró confundida-. Si todo lo que le diste fue sufrimiento, salvo que sea masoquista, creo que se hubiese ido desde tiempo atrás… ¿Qué más le diste?

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, pensando en Edward y en lo que él mismo dijo que le había dado… _Una familia, un hogar…_ Se colocó sus dos dedos en su labio inferior y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían más que antes y que temblaba. Cuando él se lo dijo años atrás, en una oficina una noche, no había comprendido la profundidad de lo que quería decir con eso. Ahora sí lo sabía. Sabía bien el vacío que él tenía dentro, el riesgo que suponía confiar en alguien y como jamás había tenido algo parecido a lo que decía que era ella…

-¿Ves? -Le preguntó él como si entendiera su silencio-. Cada una de esas decisiones te hicieron la mujer hermosa que eres, Bella, y la razón por la que la gente está a tu alrededor y yo lo estoy es porque tu aura es perfecta; oscura en varias partes, con heridas y vacios, pero tan luminosa en otras, porque en el fondo no importa lo que te hayan hecho sigues siendo igual de inocente… Eso no te lo ha arrebatado nadie. La de Darth Vader perdió eso hace mucho tiempo atrás, aunque es igual de fuerte, pero él es oscuro en tantas partes, ansía tu inocencia y tu luz para funcionar porque ambos se pertenecen… porque también son gemelas.

Bella jadeó y lo miró asombrada.

-¿Por eso es que me hablaste de las almas gemelas esa vez? ¿Crees que Edward y yo…?

-¿Qué sientes cuándo él no está cerca? -Le preguntó cuando Bella se quedó sin voz-. ¿Por qué crees que siempre se buscan? Puedes rendirte, esperar otra vida, dejarlo ir… pero…

-Que nada tiene sentido… -le respondió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, un segundo después sintió que él la besaba.

Quedó un poco aturdida aunque no se apartó, esperó que acariciara sus labios, pero después colocó una mano en su pecho y se alejó, de alguna forma después del beso de despedida frente a su puerta, no podría ni siquiera pensar en tocar otros labios. Derek sonrió ligeramente triste y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto, Derek, soy una completa perra, acabas de perder a tu amigo y yo ahora… -Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Sabía dónde me estaba metiendo y fui yo quien sacó el tema… solo quería un beso de despedida… -la miró y ella asintió ligeramente.

-Eres asombroso, ¿lo sabes, verdad? -Le preguntó y él sonrió más ampliamente.

-Algunos nacemos con el don… -se jugó y ella sonrió más atribulada que antes. En ese instante la puerta principal se abrió y Sebastián miró aliviado a donde estaba Bella sentada.

-Oh, Sebas, lo siento tanto -murmuró antes de correr a abrazarlo porque había estado asustado de que lo hubiese abandonado.

-¡Hola, pequeño! -le saludó Derek antes de cargarlo y llevarlo dentro.

Pasaron horas juntos, Derek comió con ellos y después jugó un rato con Sebas, aunque Bella estaba presente y participaba, había veces que se iba pensando en Edward. Ahora comprendía completamente porqué necesitaba ser su amiga, aunque ya lo sabía desde antes, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado porque cuando no lo tenía… sentía un vacío tan grande que todo su ser se hundía.

-¿Estás segura que puedo dormir aquí? -Le preguntó Derek insistente-. Me podría quedar en un hotel, es solo que estoy acabado en estos momentos…

-Claro, quédate en la segunda habitación -le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Sebas se había vuelto a quedar dormido media hora atrás en su regazo y ahora estaban viendo una película repetida.

-Vale… déjame llevarme al pequeño, entonces… -le respondió besando su frente y cargando a Sebastián. Ella asintió ligeramente.

-Déjalo acostado en la cama del cuarto principal, ahora dormimos juntos… -le dijo sonriendo ligeramente. Él asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera, cuando llegó al primer escalón se detuvo.

-Él está bien, Bella, lo estás haciendo bien -le dijo y ella sonrió mientras veía a Sebastián con sus ojos humedecidos de nuevo. Agradecía esas palabras aunque no fueran completamente certeras.

Cuando se quedó sola comenzó a pensar en el día y en lo que había traído, había sido una montaña de emociones pero comprendió algo rápidamente. _No me arrepiento de nada y solo me estaba engañando a mí misma…_ se dijo y suspirando hondo buscó su teléfono y marcó el número sin importarle que allá estuvieran en plena madrugada. Escuchó que repicaba varias veces y cuando iba a trancar, escuchó que contestaba.

-Aló. -contestó con voz enronquecida, lo que le confirmó que había estado durmiendo.

-Hola, Edward -dijo y rezó porque no le trancara el teléfono.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa (que lloró como Magdalena en este capítulo) XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	69. Chapter 51, tercera parte Regalo IX

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: Soundtrack de la película _Letra y música, Way back into love, Hugh Grant y Haley Bennett_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=cbYGomf2BEU

¡Hola! Dios… estoy… aturdida, aún… ¡10.000 reviews! ¿Qué les puedo decir? Gracias por creer en esta historia, me alegra que me acompañen en ella y gracias por comentar, no por el número si no porque me dan la posibilidad de saber que están allí y poder conectarnos en algún nivel… Les traje como regalo un capitulo bastante largo pero que espero les guste… ¡Gracias por todo de nuevo!

* * *

><p>-¿Isabella? -Escuchó que Edward preguntaba con voz tensa-. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Está Sebastián bien? ¿Sucedió algo? -Insistió más alterado.<p>

-Todo está bien -se apresuró a indicar tratando de calmarlo-. Nada malo ha ocurrido… solo… necesitaba hablar contigo…

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó él haciendo una pausa-. Aquí van a ser las siete de la mañana, así que allá ya es la media noche…

-Yo… -Se sintió estúpida por su arrebato y exhaló profundamente.

-¿Isabella? -Insistió.

-Lo siento tanto… -confesó y él se quedó callado. Bella inhaló forzadamente tratando de calmarse-. No debí actuar así la última vez que nos vimos… fui irracional… aunque todavía estoy convencida que nos hubiésemos dañado todo al hacer eso, sobreactué… por lo que te pido perdón.

-Vale… -respondió con voz insegura-… de todas formas no entiendo porqué me llamarías a esta hora para…

-De verdad nunca creí que fueras a hacerle daño a Sebastián… -le interrumpió y él se detuvo de nuevo-. Nunca lo he hecho, si fuera así jamás habría permitido que te quedaras con nosotros… Tampoco pensaba que fueras a herirnos… Yo confío en ti, Edward… es solo que aún tengo miedo.

-Bella… no entiendo… -quiso interrumpirla pero ella necesitaba decirlo.

-Eso que dijiste ese día, que yo era tu hogar y que sentías que éramos una familia, Edward, eso es lo más hermoso que me podrías haber dicho alguna vez… y te escuché y lo valoré… -Él iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió -. Por favor, déjame terminar, déjame hablar porque yo lamento hacerte daño, de verdad lo siento… así que quiero que entiendas que eso que sientes… yo también lo siento, Edward. Y es como si me faltara una parte de mí cuando no estás… Te necesito en mi vida, por eso cuando me escribiste después que nos separáramos en Londres y se dio la oportunidad que fueras mi amigo yo me sentí feliz porque no tendría que perderte, siento terror de perderte, de arruinarlo todo, de volver a caer en lo mismo… No quiero hacerte daño ni tampoco que me lo hagas… Aunque siempre termino haciéndotelo no importa lo que desee… Es todo tan confuso…

-Me estás mareando, Isabella -le dijo y ella rió aunque sus ojos estaban húmedos. Observó el televisor, la escena de la película, _Letra y música_, y la canción _Way back into love _comenzó a sonar en el televisor-. ¿Isabella?

"_He vivido con una sombra en la cabeza,  
>he estado durmiendo con una nube sobre mi cama,<br>he estado sola por tanto tiempo,  
>atrapada en el pasado, solo pareciera que no pudiera superarlo.<em>

_He estado guardando todas mis esperanzas y mis sueños_  
><em>por si algún día los vuelvo a necesitar,<em>  
><em>he apartado a un lado el tiempo para limpiar un pequeño espacio en los rincones de mi mente.<em>

_Todo lo que quiero hacer es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor._  
><em>No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor…"<em>

-¿Me estás escuchando? -Insistió él y ella parpadeó y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

-No me arrepiento de nada… -confesó con su respiración agitada de lo acelerado que tenía su corazón-. Por primera vez puedo decir que acepto nuestro pasado y que si eso me volvió la mujer que soy y con ello la posibilidad de convertirme en tu hogar, pues entonces todo valió la pena… -se detuvo para jadear ya que sentía que se ahogaba-. ¿Estás aún allí? -Preguntó mirando el teléfono creyendo que lo había perdido.

-Lo estoy… -respondió en voz baja, como si esas palabras le hubiesen afectado igualmente.

-Nadie me ha hecho sentir tan intensamente como tú lo has hecho… ni dolor o alegría. Estando viva… -suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos por un par de segundos-. He estado pensando en Bree hoy… -confesó y lo escuchó suspirar-. Entré al sótano y fue todo tan doloroso… Vi mi vida con ella, nuestras peleas, los momentos de risas. Incluso encontré un cuadro que quise regalarle una vez. ¿Y sabes qué otra cosa recordé? -Preguntó apretando su estómago con fuerza, lo escuchó emitir un sonido mostrándole que la escuchaba-: Nuestra última conversación. Yo le pedí que se arriesgara, que no tuviera miedo al amor y que no todos los hombres eran iguales… eso fue lo último que le dije y después murió, Edward, ella murió y pasó los últimos momento de su vida con el hombre que espero yo que quisiera… la vida es así, efímera…

-Lo siento… siento que por fin hayas llorado a tu prima y yo no haya estado presente…

Esas palabras le hicieron estremecer y comenzó a llorar, ya que con ese gesto había terminado de acabar con ella.

-En nuestro caso sería animarnos a intentarlo de nuevo con la misma persona. Tú tendrías que arriesgarte a confiar en mí, a abrirte y dejarme de verdad entrar y yo dejar mis miedos de lado y entregarme a ti… -Lo escuchó contener la respiración-. Un hombre que es terco, celoso, posesivo, impulsivo, incapaz de decir alguna vez lo que siente y… también protector, cariñoso, capaz de volar kilómetros de distancia para estar a mi lado y casarse conmigo únicamente para protegerme.

Limpió su cara y lo escuchó respirar con dificultad.

-Quisiera creer que aunque todo sigue siendo igual de difícil esta vez no nos haríamos daño, que toda nuestra historia tuvo que enseñarnos algo, deberíamos hacer un libro de errores para poder leerlo y cuidarnos de cometer otro. -Miró hacia el frente y se mordió el labio inferior-. Porque no quiero esperar otra vida, Edward… quiero vivir ésta contigo… ¿Podríamos hacerlo aún? ¿O es demasiado tarde?

-¡Joder, Isabella! ¿Por qué no pudiste decir esto cuando estaba allá? ¡Dónde podría tocarte y besarte y no dejarte nunca salir de mi lado! -Maldijo sonoramente y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza-. Buscaré el primer boleto a Chicago que consiga y llegare allí…

-¡No! -respondió y se golpeó un muslo al pensar en lo que había hecho. _¡Estúpida, estúpida! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?_-. No puedes… No, no podemos…

-¡¿De qué diablos hablas? -Preguntó él acelerado-. Ya firmé mi divorcio, Isabella, tan pronto como salga la sentencia seré libre, y yo…

-Hablé con Fred hoy… -le interrumpió y él se quedó completamente callado-. Yo…

-¿Lo viste? -Preguntó y ella se mordió el labio de nuevo.

Sabía que estaba tenso, y su corazón se agrandó al no escucharlo preguntarle directamente cualquier idiotez que creyera, como si lo iba a amar de nuevo o si se había acostado de él. Por supuesto, solo tenía que pensar en todo lo que ella le había dicho… pero Edward no era nada racional cuando se trataba de Fred, su anterior propuesta de matrimonio probaba eso.

-Sí… hoy en la tarde. Y no siento nada por él, Edward…

Lo escuchó suspirar con fuerza.

-Gracias a Dios… -murmuró y a ella se le partió ligeramente el corazón, ya que había sonado tan aliviado, allí entendió que su temor era totalmente real-. ¿Y qué dijo de Sebastián? No creo que ese bastardo ceda tan rápido…

Ella tragó grueso y quiso trancarle el teléfono y huir, pero no. Ya no huía, había pasado mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. O por lo menos desde que lo intentaba.

-También conocí a su esposa y me va a ayudar y creo que todo saldrá bien -Anunció fingiendo entusiasmo-. Incluso Fred manifestó que podría firmar la cesión de la patria potestad… Sebastián no tendrá que vivir con él ni estar con una familia que no lo ame… y solo tienes que verlos juntos para saber qué harías lo que fuera para no dejar que esté con ellos…

-¡Demonios, Isabella! Fred va a acceder a… -se detuvo y ella arrugó su cara-. ¿Qué está pidiendo a cambio? -Preguntó con tono calculador-. ¿Qué no me estás diciendo? Isabella… -advirtió y ella hizo una mueca.

-Me puso una condición… -respondió aceleradamente-. Que tú no lo vieras pero…

-¡Qué! -Gritó y Bella bajó la cabeza derrotada. _Oh, aquí viene la muerte… ¿Cuánto duramos bien y creímos que funcionaria? ¿Cinco minutos? Debería ser algún tipo de record._

-Edward… escucha… -pidió levantándose del asiento

-¡¿Qué voy a escuchar? ¿Me estás diciendo que él te pidió que yo no lo viera y tú accediste? -Preguntó entre dientes.

-Sí, pero era la única manera, y no durará por siempre, tal vez ni siquiera sea necesaria, Edward, tan solo permíteme explicarte…

-Te dije que no fueras sola, ¡qué podíamos ganarle de otra forma!

-Escucha, por favor… -pidió con dolor de cabeza por los gritos que continuaban contra su oído, algo sobre que ella era la mujer más cabezona que había existido y que nadie lo mantendría alejado de su familia, menos ahora y tantas cosas más pero solo podía captar la mitad de ellas ya que todo era en un tono extremadamente alto, tuvo que arrugar la cara y colocar una mano sobre su sien para masajearla mientras esperaba que se calmara. En ese estado era imposible que pudiera dejarse explicar.

-¿Bella, estás bien? -Le preguntó Derek y ella alzó la mirada para encontrarlo frente a ella, con expresión confundida y un vaso de agua en sus manos.

-Sí, tranquilo, ve a la cama -le respondió mecánicamente aún mareada por la anterior explosión y escuchó inspirar con fuerza a Edward. En ese instante notó que había dejado de gritar.

_Oh, doble mierda. Pues sí… esta me la gané yo sola… _

-¿Con quién coño estás hablando? -Preguntó y su tono de voz era tan tosco que ella juraba que debía estar hablando entre dientes y botando humo por la boca.

-Yo… eh… ah… ¿Derek? -Preguntó más que responder y lo escuchó maldecir antes de que se cortara completamente la comunicación. Alzó la mirada hacia Derek y arrugó su cara.

-¿Darth Vader? -Preguntó Derek divertido y Bella se tapó su cara con una mano mientras intentaba llamarlo de nuevo pero una y otra vez caía la contestadora.

-La fuerza no está conmigo esta noche… -le respondió y lo escuchó carcajearse-. No te rías, que creo que esta vez ni Yoda podrá salvarme… Definitivamente…

Lo sintió abrazarla por un par de segundos.

-Nena, prepara una rica comida para mañana al mediodía porque va a entrar como tromba por la puerta. La música y la comida apaciguan a las fieras.

-¡Derek! -Protestó golpeándolo

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! ¿Me vas a decir que no se puso en modo demonio de Tasmania? -le preguntó risueño-. ¡Por Dios, pagaría por ser mosca y estar aquí mañana cuando llegue!

Bella le clavó una mirada asesina, ya que eso no sucedería, o lo haría, solo para en verdad matarla como temió ese mismo día. Derek alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

-Vale, vale, me voy a la cama como un niño bueno -dijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla comenzó a subir las escaleras, mientras Bella apagaba todo y comenzaba a caminar alrededor, ansiosa y temblando por lo mal que había resultado esa conversación. _¡Quién la mando a hablar!_

* * *

><p>Doce horas después y Edward aún seguía tan cabreado como cuando estrelló el teléfono contra la pared de su dormitorio. No, incluso más cabreado, furibundo, putamente obstinado con el mundo y con una jodida mujer en especifico, a quien por momentos en el transcurso de esas horas había deseado ahorcar. Primero lo botó de su casa, después lo llamó diciéndole todas esas cosas cuando sabía que no estaba cerca y por último va y negocia con el bastardo de su hermano para que lo alejen de su familia. ¡Su familia! Qué se joda Fred y toda su maldita mierda, nadie lo alejaría de Sebas ni de Isabella, mucho menos ahora que la condenada mujer estaba entrando en razón de nuevo y que por primera vez en once jodidos meses parecía que empezaba a aceptar algo entre ellos.<p>

Además estaba el hijo de puta de Derek. _¿En serio? ¿En serio Dios, eres tan malditamente perverso que no puedes darme un jodido respiro?_ ¿Qué mierda hacía ese hombre en la casa de Isabella a la media noche? Solo de imaginarse a Derek en su cama con Sebas… en el sitio en donde él pertenecía… le hacía querer destrozar algo y causar daño… mucho daño… preferiblemente al imbécil.

Claro, sabía que no iban a tener sexo, ella le había dicho que no lo hicieron antes y no creía que fuera hacerlo en ese momento, mucho menos después de todo lo que le dijo el día anterior; sin embargo el Derek estaba allí y él no, así que era suficiente para que el cabreo aumentara.

Se estacionó y saltó del carro casi sin coordinar lo que hacía. Pues sí, quizás fuera endemoniadamente impulsivo, ¿pero, de verdad creía ella que él se quedaría tranquilo después de todo lo que sucedió? No, jamás lo haría. Ni siquiera había considerado volver a dormir o calmarse cuando rompió el teléfono, solo metió cualquier cosa en un bolso, llamó a la aerolínea y puteó a James quizás por enésima vez en ese mes, el imbécil había tenido razón cuando le dijo que comprara un jodido avión, estaba juntando millas como para llegar a Marte. Agradecía que hubiera habido un puto puesto libre porque sino… le habría dado un infarto, sinceramente creía que la presión le había llegado casi al cielo y aún no bajaba.

Estaba tan ansioso que ni siquiera pensó en tocar, Isabella siempre mantenía la puerta trasera abierta cuando estaba en casa así que se dirigió al patio y entró al ver efectivamente que estaba abierta de par en par; después, cuando terminara de ahorcarla por lo de Fred, la mataría por no pensar y protegerse a sí misma, cualquier desgraciado podría meterse y hacerle daño. Pues sí… no había creído que podría ponerse aún más cabreado, pero de nuevo su furia llegó a niveles insospechados.

Entró y cerró la puerta para que no siguiera entrando el frío de octubre y pensó en gritar para llamarla cuando escuchó su voz proveniente de la sala, así que caminó hacia ese sitio.

-No, no me he podido comunicar con él, le he llenado su casilla de mensajes de voz y de correo electrónico, ¿podrías buscarlo?… Sí, ya lo sé, no fue mi mejor momento, pero tienes que explicarle… Juro que si no fuera porque no puedo salir del país ya estaría en el primer vuelo… ¡Dios, Car! ¡Necesito encontrar a Edward!

En ese momento entró a la sala y la vio caminando alrededor, estaba usando una bandana en su cabeza que cubría casi todo su cabello, un leggin negro hasta sus tobillos y un suéter azul marino como de cinco tallas más grande que la suya. Tan gigante que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, el cuello era tan abierto que caía de un hombro y no hacía notar ninguna curva que él sabía que tenía en su cuerpo; por lo que esa visión no tendría que excitarlo tanto como lo hizo, casi no pudo pensar porque esa visión fue como una descarga directa en su pecho y causó una erección simultanea. Ya que ese jodido suéter era suyo, lo más seguro es que lo había dejado allí cuando se fue a Londres… Y verla a ella usando su ropa… iba a hacerlo acabar en ese momento solo por ese estímulo. A sus lados había lo que parecían ser cajas dobladas y había una abierta sobre una mesa.

-De verdad, Car, no lo dije bien… él debe pensar que no va a volver a ver a Sebas o algo así… Yo…

Oh, sí, esa frase hizo que todo su cabreo, ligeramente entumecido por la visión de ella, volviera.

En ese instante ella dejó de ver la pequeña estantería y miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, encontrándolo parado en la entrada.

-Adiós, Car, no te preocupes, Edward está aquí -agregó y trancó la llamada, después tiró el teléfono contra el sofá.

-Estoy tan condenadamente furioso en estos momentos, Isabella -dijo apretando los labios y ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos por un segundo después salió corriendo hacia donde estaba y se le lanzó encima.

_¿Qué mierda?_

-¡Edward! -Gritó abrazándolo y besando sus mejillas y frente.

-¿Qué mierda? -Preguntó descoordinado.

-Estás aquí… -dijo ella bajando a besar su cuello. Él se tensó y gruñó.

-Estoy molesto -agregó tratando de apartarla, aunque vamos, eso nunca pasaría.

-Lo sé… muy molesto -repitió ella con tono medianamente ligero mientras seguía besando su mejilla y acariciaba su espalda, estaba en puntillas y allí se dio cuenta que iba descalza.

-Estoy cabreado, Isabella -repitió con tono más inseguro y ella giró la cabeza y lo miró asintiendo varias veces.

-Y con grandes motivos…

-¡Muy grandes motivos! -Repitió él tratando de recordar alguno.

Ella acariciaba su espalda baja y él tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Un par de segundos después sintió que ella besaba la comisura de sus labios. Así que él giró la cara, la tomó de su espalda baja alzándola y unió sus labios, la sintió suspirar y casi se vuelve loco. Menos de una semana atrás ella prácticamente lo había echado de su casa, diciéndole que no quería usarlo y todas esas pendejeras, y lo había rechazado de nuevo; sin embargo ahora después de esa llamada… Nunca entendería a la jodida Isabella, así que estaba un poco aturdido. No había terminado de poseer su boca apropiadamente cuando ella se apartó.

-Bésame lentamente… -le pidió Bella mirándolo entre sus pestañas y él sonrió mientras apretaba su agarre en su espalda baja, cargándola ligeramente.

-¿Lento y suave? -Preguntó él en un susurro ronco que la hizo estremecer.

-Uhmm -contestó besando de nuevo su mandíbula, un simple gesto que lo desarmó.

Él tuvo que irse hacia atrás porque sentía que sus piernas le temblaban y ella emitió una risilla ligeramente coqueta ya que lo había captado.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? -Preguntó cuando sintió que ella acariciaba con sus uñas el borde de su nuca, causando que emitiera gemidos involuntarios ya que cada vez que ella rozaba un vello pequeño lanzaba un golpe de electricidad.

Sin saber bien cómo, unos segundos después había acabado sentado en un sillón y con ella apostada con una rodilla en cada una de sus caderas, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Edward tuvo que dejar la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón mientras la seguía mirando.

-Viniste a Chicago… -anunció Bella viéndose incrédula-. Derek dijo que lo harías pero no lo creí… al menos que vinieras a matarme…

-Sí, vine… e iba a hacerlo… -masculló y negó con la cabeza ya que todas las ganas de asesinato se habían esfumado-. ¿Dónde está el imb… el Derek? -Preguntó mirando hacia los lados, de alguna forma quería que pasara en ese instante y los viera juntos, para que supiera a quién le pertenecía Isabella.

-Se fue… algo sobre que todo soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra… -Negó con la cabeza-. Derek es Derek… y estaba seguro que vendrías…

-Sí, aunque tú no lo quisieras… -Espetó aún vuelto loco por su esencia y por la forma en cómo ahora acariciaba su pecho, lo suficiente para estar bajo control aunque hablaran de otro hombre.

-Nunca dije que no quería… solo que no podíamos… -susurró ella y él arrugó la cara y se removió tratando de apartarse, esa mierda había ido muy lejos y tenía razones por las que estaba en ese sitio… estaba cabreado… _¡si, cabreado…!_

Se estremeció cuando la sintió abrazarlo enterrando su cara en su cuello y maldijo silenciosamente.

_Joder… ¿de verdad voy a apartarme cuando ella me está acariciando? No… eso no va a pasar…_

La sintió tomar varias inhalaciones profundas contra su piel y movió sus manos por fin para abrazarla. Sí, su puñetera erección amenazaba con explotar el jean que estaba usando, pero de alguna manera no podía moverse.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, ella lo acariciaba suavemente y él rozaba su espalda de arriba hacia abajo. Bella se había movido para quedar sentada sobre su regazo y Edward tenía los ojos cerrados totalmente. Era la primera vez en toda su condenada vida que tenía a alguien así, abrazado a su cuerpo, acariciándolo y colgado a él como si no pudiera zafarse y la idea que fuera ella… y de que por fin la tuviera en sus brazos. Joder… no podía moverse. Era una condenada marica.

La sintió besar su cuello de nuevo y reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Lo siento… -susurró Bella y él quería explotar, una parte de su ser comenzaba a hacer ebullición, pero tenerla contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo lo hacía sentir tan jodidamente calmado que no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

-No lo entiendo… -respondió él sintiendo como ella pasaba una mano por su cintura y lo abrazaba.

-Hablé con Ethan y me dijo que Fred tenía una especie de fijación contigo… y cuando él me preguntó si no te había visto, diciéndome que su condición era que tú no estuvieses presente quise vomitar porque sus ojos… eran dos orbes malvados y tenían un brillo de disfrute, como si la idea de que eso no sucediera le causara gran regocijo… Supe que si decía lo contrario, Edward, no me daría a Sebastián únicamente para hacerte daño…

-Y en cambio me eliminaste de mi familia… -murmuró sin mirarla, sintiendo su pecho contraerse de dolor. Joder… y esto era una tortura, ya que ella lo estaba apartando y le estaba dando una muestra del paraíso. ¿Quién hace eso? _Bella no lo haría_…, una parte de él le susurró eso y se estremeció.

-Edward… -escuchó que ella le susurraba y tomó su barbilla para que la mirara. Él no quiso hacerlo, se negaba a que lo viera cuando sabía que su expresión mostraba mucho. La escuchó suspirar-. Confía en mi… confía en que no quiero hacerte daño. Por favor…

La sintió acariciar su barbilla suavemente y cerró los ojos de nuevo, la emoción que tenía tanto tiempo dormida y que lo había dominado cuando vivió con ellos ese corto periodo de tiempo volvió y relajando sus hombros bajó su cabeza como ella quería y abrió sus ojos. Bella sonrió ligeramente, sin mostrar sus dientes pero sus ojos estaban muy cálidos y brillosos.

-Si Frederick firma una cesión de patria potestad, según lo que Carlisle me explicó después que el juez lo homologue él no tendrá ningún derecho sobre Sebas, yo lo adoptaré legalmente, y yo decidiré sobre él. Así que esa condición de Fred será inválida… Yo nunca te alejaré de Sebastián, Edward, así como no podría vivir sin ti…

Él se estremeció por esas palabras, ya las había usado cuando lo llamó por teléfono; sin embargo, mirarla a los ojos mientras las decia… se encontró sonriendo como un jodido tarado.

-¿Confías en mí? -le volvió a preguntar ella y él parpadeó por eso, ya lo había dicho dos veces y él jamás había confiado en nadie. Había sido enseñado para ello, fue su doctrina en crecimiento.

Sin embargo, Bella siempre había sido distinta. Desde el principio él intentó abrirse lo más que pudo con ella, en teoría. Y ella era lo que quería, y Ethan tenía jodida razón. Tenía que mostrar su mierda…

La miró sintiendo pesar y ella colocó sus dos manos sobre sus mejillas, confundida tal vez por su expresión.

-No quiero que te alejes otra vez, Bella -le pidió bajando la mirada avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo, pero sabiendo que debía decir esa mierda-, ni tampoco que lo vayas a alejar a él. No quiero perderlos… y no podría soportar otro jodido rechazo…

Ella suspiró y lo abrazó de nuevo, pegando sus frentes y él se estremeció de nuevo. ¡Maldición, la calefacción debía estar endemoniadamente dañada!

-No lo haré… -respondió y él asintió cerrando sus ojos-. Conocí a la esposa de Fred, Irina…

-Sí, la conocí en su boda.

-Es una mujer horrible -dijo con voz incrédula-. Fred le ha dicho que Bree lo engañó y que Sebas podría no ser suyo, además que yo había querido meterme en su cama y lo había seducido… Incluso insinuó que Sebas tenía problemas… No puedo permitir que esa gente horrible cuide a mi niño, Edward, no puedo hacerlo…

Edward negó con la cabeza y deseó tener a Fred enfrente, lo partiría, lo mataría lentamente a golpes.

-Pero al final Irina decidió ayudarme… -continuó Bella-. Quizás porque escuchó la grabación y se dio cuenta de cómo es Fred o tal vez porque creerá que aún tengo algún interés en él y se quiere asegurar que me aleje… Nada más lejos de la realidad…

-¿Grabación? -Preguntó y ella se removió ligeramente incómoda.

-Me he convertido en una bruja, llevé un grabador al almuerzo… Quería pruebas o tal vez algo que pudiera usar en su contra…

Ella lo miró avergonzada y Edward sonrió ampliamente. Su mujer no era tonta. Aunque un segundo después dejó de sonreír ya que entendió hacia donde se dirigía eso. Si la grabación tenía que ver con Fred e influenció a su mujer para que lo traicionara, no había nada bueno allí.

-¿Qué te hizo ese maldito? -Preguntó sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba y estaba a punto de explotar. Quiso incluso levantarse pero ella lo abrazó más firmemente para que no se soltara.

-Nada… solo actuó como Fred -se apresuró a explicar-. La vieja historia que él era la víctima de un matrimonio sin amor… y solo yo podía salvarlo en su cama… lo mismo de siempre…

-Lo mataré… -gruñó él sintiendo que cada musculo se tensaba.

-No harás tal cosa… -respondió mirándolo con firmeza-. Frederick tiene que firmar la cesión, Sebas no puede estar con esa familia… Por favor, Edward…

Él la miró por unos segundos, ella había estado con Fred, incluso según lo que le decía había intentado seducirla; pero no cayó en su embrujo ni lo deseó… Si no que lo llamó a él y le dijo que quería que lo intentaran. Sintió que su pecho retumbaba y sonrió ligeramente, no pudo evitarlo.

-Además… Irina le dará caza -continuó Bella sonriendo-. Te aseguro que esa mujer es de cuidado… no permitirá que juegue con ella, estoy segura que lo obligará a usar un cinturón de castidad y se colgará la llave al cuello -le susurró-. No entiendo cómo Fred puede ser feliz así, engañando a cada mujer que lo ama… ¿por qué no puede estar con la mujer que eligió, por qué tiene que traicionarla con alguien más…?

Edward la miró y se tensó ligeramente, ya que con Kate lo había hecho, quiso decirle que no era su naturaleza, que estaba furioso con el mundo y frustrado y que ese no fue un verdadero matrimonio; pero solo pudo quedarse callado mirándola fijamente. Bella lo miró y frunció el ceño, después acarició su mejilla suavemente como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-No eres nada como él… -le susurró negando con la cabeza causando que él cerrara de nuevo los ojos porque su voz era de certeza absoluta-. Créeme, nada como él… y eso es bueno… -Sonrió y acarició su pecho de nuevo-. Bésame lentamente… -le pidió ella de nuevo y él abrió los ojos y juntó sus labios.

Esa cosa lenta nunca la había hecho antes. Pero cuando se despidió de ella unos días atrás la había tomado por la nuca y la besó de esa manera. _Como que le gustó que lo hiciera…_

Le rozó los labios con los suyos y después lo hizo con su lengua. La escuchó gemir y su pene tembló contra sus pantalones, además su jodido trasero estaba presionándolo y Edward estaba a punto de ver las estrellas.

Él gimió y alzó sus caderas para más fricción pero sin cambiar la velocidad del beso, aún la tocaba con sus labios, jugando, escuchándola suspirar cada vez que la rozaba. Las manos subieron a su cabeza y acariciaron su nuca y cuello.

Siguió removiendo su ingle haciendo contacto y la sintió reír contra sus labios.

-Eres tan cachondo… -comentó antes de besarlo suavemente de nuevo.

-Han pasado once jodidos meses… -se quejó él antes de unir sus labios con un poco más de fiereza.

-Lo sé -respondió ella apartándose ligeramente-. Sé cuánto tiempo hemos llevado sin acostarnos, Edward, pero…

-No -respondió él tomándola de la nuca para que lo mirara-. Once meses sin nadie…

Bella lo besó de nuevo con mayor entusiasmo y comenzó a acariciar su pecho. Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda y a meter sus manos para rozar su piel desnuda, pero antes de poder tocarla ella las apartó.

-No, sin tocar… -le dijo y él frunció el ceño cuando ella colocó cada mano sobre los respaldos del sillón-. Las quiero allí todo el tiempo, ¿vale?

Edward la miró extrañado ante esa orden pero un segundo después entendió hacia donde iba cuando comenzó a bajar por su cuerpo hasta quedar arrodillada entre sus piernas y comenzaba a desabrochar su correa.

-Oh… joder… -murmuró antes de pasarse sus dos manos por su cara-. ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Preguntó y al mirarla ella lo observaba con expresión traviesa y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_¡Tienes que estar condenadamente bromeando…! ¡Ella sabe lo que eso me hace querer hacer… aún… siempre!_

-Isabella… -comenzó pero antes de poder decir otra palabra ella lo había tomado en su mano, o por lo menos la mayor parte que podía abarcar, y estaba acariciándolo-. Oh… Carajo… tenme misericordia.

Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza hasta el cielo. Bueno, él solo era un condenado hombre y si ella quería… Su pensamiento fue cortado cuando sintió que tocaba su punta y pasaba el líquido pre seminal por todo su pene, la carne palpitaba bajo su toque. Edward gimió mientras sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de lo acelerado que tenía el corazón, lo cual aumentó cuando ella arremolinó su lengua contra la gruesa cabeza, se tensó y emitió un gemido que retumbó en su pecho que se movía agitado.

Él movió una mano y la colocó sobre su cabeza acariciándola mientras ella llenaba su boca con su pene, o por lo menos los centímetros que podía abarcar.

-Oh… Santo Cristo… -balbuceó gimiendo-. Mi amor… Ah… sí, chupa mi polla, fuerte y profundamente…

Ella rió y la sensación que la vibración le hizo a su pene… Iba a acabar con él.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá mientras se forzaba en respirar. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, tanto que no había sentido su boca caliente, apretada, la forma en cómo su lengua trazaba la punta de su lengua y raspando su parte más sensible. Maldición, él lo había extrañado, y es que nadie lo tocaba o lo sentía tan profundamente como con esa mujer. Sus testículos se movieron haciendo que gimiera por lo dolorosamente rígido que estaban cuando ella las tomó con su otra mano, ahuecándolos y masajeándolos de forma que él tuvo que apretar los dientes para no gritar ya que era tan placentero.

Él acarició su cabello mientras sentía que seguía haciéndolo temblar por la forma en cómo lo trabajaba. Se forzó a abrir los ojos para mirarla, y era… hermosa y perfecta.

La bandana se había movido y parte de su cabello castaño había escapado de su agarre, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y se veía concentrada, excitada, sus ojos brillosos y con una mirada ligeramente perversa, su color chocolate más oscuro que nunca. _Joder_… siempre adoraba esa mirada cuando follaban.

A la vez que lo chupaba y lamía su otra mano trabajaba acariciándolo lenta y tranquilamente, a la vez que la escuchaba gemir como si lo disfrutara tanto como él. Maldición… desde que le enseñó a hacer esa mierda siempre hacia esos sonidos que amenazaban con volverlo loco.

-Oh… sí… -Gimió él de placer cuando ella comenzó a acelerar-. Se siente tan bien… tan bueno…

Su boca se movió por su pene, tomando lo más que pudiera profundamente y después se retiraba, y Edward se estaba volviendo loco, gemía y sentía que iba a destruirlo, apretó su agarre en su cabello para que lo tomara más profundamente y gimió fuertemente.

-Fóllame, Isabella -le pidió y la sintió relajarse así que comenzó a mover sus caderas, gimiendo de placer ya que su boca era tan cálida-. Chupa mi polla… Oh maldición, tu boca es tan caliente y pequeña… solo tu coño es más caliente que tu boca, Isabella. Dios santo… eres tan jodidamente perfecta y hermosa…

La sintió estremecerse pero ya no pudo hablar más, la sensación lo atravesaba, contrayendo sus músculos y arrebatándole todo el control mientras la follaba lentamente.

-Me voy a correr, Isabella… -manifestó jadeando por respiración poco tiempo después, no podía contenerse, sus testículos estaban tan apretados que era una tortura. Ella lo estaba matando. Dios santo… solo con ella las cosas eran así, más intensas y era la única que rompía todo su control… -. Apártate, Isabella -rogó… ya no tenía fuerza ni para ordenar.

Pero ella no se apartó, si no que lo apretaba más fuerte, acariciando sus testículos mientras él la follaba, lamiendo con su lengua y haciendo que su placer se volviera un total éxtasis.

Llenó su boca totalmente ya que ella no se apartó, la mantuvo en ese punto mientras sus caderas se alzaban más del sofá y gemía sin control mientras su orgasmo lo recorría y acababa.

Reposó su cabeza sobre el respaldar del sillón y un poco después la sintió acomodarlo dentro de su jean, cerrar los botones y el cinturón. Luego se levantó del suelo y se apartó. Él quería moverse y tomarla ya que debía regresarle el favor, pero estaba completamente drenado. Jamás, nunca, una condenada corrida lo había dejado tan agotado y relajado en su vida. ¡No podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos, por vida de Cristo!

Mucho después o tal vez poco, ya que no había calculado el tiempo que estuvo en ese estado de semi consciencia, la sintió acercarse a su lado y besar su frente. Quiso tomarla para abrazarla e incluso levantó el brazo con dificultad pero ella solo se rió y se apartó.

-Voy a buscar a Sebas, vuelvo enseguida.

Él quiso quejarse y decirle que aún no habían terminado pero solo pudo gemir y escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse.

Mientras caía en la inconsciencia pensó que no la había matado por dejar la puerta abierta ni por Fred; pero que ella sí había sido exitosa en jodidamente matarlo a él.

.

Edward se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo como Bella terminaba de acomodar las cosas que había usado para ayudar con las tareas de Sebastián. El niño estaba dormido a su lado, había durado lo más que pudo ya que él lo había agotado o se habían agotado ambos.

Desde que lo despertó cuando llegaron del colegio no le había dejado tranquilo; habían jugado, saltado, dado vueltas, le había hablado de todo lo que sucedió en esos días sin él, incluyendo cómo Derek había dormido en la antigua habitación de Bella; sí, sabe Dios que no debió interrogar casualmente al niño, aunque sinceramente no se sentía tan arrepentido como debería.

Todo ese día había sido un reto con Sebas ya que estaba más eléctrico que de costumbre. En la cena Bella le había dicho que Edward debía volver a Londres muy pronto y había estado muy triste, él debía confesar que se había sentido de forma similar, o lo hubiera estado, si la sensación que aún lo invadía por la mejor corrida de su vida se lo hubiese permitido. De cualquier manera, le dijo a Sebas que seguirían hablando como antes y que volvería… frase que salió muy parecido a _Terminator._

Parpadeó al escuchar la misma canción que sonaba contra el teléfono cuando Bella lo llamó salir del televisor, _Way back into love_

"… _He estado buscando por alguien que me dé luz  
>no solo alguien que me ayude a pasar la noche,<br>podría usar alguna instrucción, y estoy abierto a sugerencias_

_Todo lo que quiero es encontrar un camino de vuelta al amor_  
><em>No puedo lograrlo sin un camino de vuelta al amor.<em>  
><em>Y si abro mi corazón otra vez<em>  
><em>Supongo que tengo esperanzas de que estarás para mí al final…"<em>

-Es la misma canción que se escuchaba ayer -comentó confundido. Ella miró hacia el televisor y sonrió.

-Están repitiendo la película… -comentó para después guardar las cosas en el estante y él reparó en unas cajas acumuladas en uno de los rincones.

-¿Estás embalando las cosas de Bree? -Preguntó interesado.

-Estoy empezando a recoger… Ángela se trasladó a la casa de Ben y le pedí a Carlisle usar su casa. Quiero mudarme de aquí… La verdad es que odio esta casa…

Ambos se miraron de forma significativa, ya que el sentimiento era totalmente mutuo.

-¿Entonces ya firmaste tu divorcio? -Preguntó Bella cambiando el tema a sitios más livianos. Él asintió.

-Ya estamos pendiente es de la homologación judicial, no debería tardar mucho…

-¿Y tu abuelo? -Inquirió.

-Estamos en plenas negociaciones, pasado mañana nos llegará el primer bosquejo del contrato de escisión. Si todo va bien también pronto culminaré ese asunto…

Bella asintió y se movió hasta apoyarse en una pared frente a él, no es que hubiese estado recelosa, había sido cariñosa todo el tiempo, sonriéndole, acariciando su mejilla y diablos, ella cariñosa era asombroso, ya lo había olvidado, aunque solo hubiese tenido esbozos de eso en su período en Londres.

-Me alegra, pero eso significa que tienes que irte pronto… -comentó y él asintió pesadamente.

-No me gusta estar apartado de ustedes ni esa condición… -suspiró y la miró fijamente-. Pero intentaré sosegar mi temperamento, te quiero conmigo, Bella, y confío en ti…

Ella sonrió como si le hubiese dado un gran regalo, tan luminoso que su jodido corazón dio un brinco contra su pecho.

-Gracias… -murmuró con voz emocionada.

-Pero si ese bastardo trata de propasarse de nuevo, me llamarás inmediatamente, ¿entendido? -Le preguntó y se detuvo hasta que ella asintió lentamente, lo cual sucedió un par de segundos después.

-Sí, papá… -respondió mirándolo molesta y él rodó los ojos frustrado.

-No quiero que tenga ninguna posibilidad de hacerte daño… y no tengo ningún deseo de ir preso, lo cual sucederá si sé que él volvió a insinuarse contigo… porque lo mataré… Dios sabe que las ganas están allí desde varios años atrás.

Bella tragó grueso y asintió de nuevo. Él la miró fijamente pensando en que ya había confirmado su viaje para Londres para la madrugada del día siguiente y que no estaría con ellos.

-Igual podré viajar de ida a vuelta… -lo dijo para Bella y para sí mismo-. Fred no es omnipresente y yo tengo que hacer negocios aquí, así que se joda… Solo que debemos ser cuidadosos y no dejarnos ver…

Ella arrugó su expresión en una mueca y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó confundido.

-Que eso me hace pensar en otro momento cuando tuvimos que escondernos… -le comentó y él parpadeó incrédulo.

-No es lo mismo… -refutó inmediatamente.

-Lo sé… -se apresuró a indicar y pasó una mano por su cabello -. Solo que nosotros nunca hemos tenido una cita, Edward, o algo normal…

-Ya eso me lo habías dicho en una oportunidad -se apresuró a interrumpirla temiendo por el resultado de esa conversación, incluso se levantó de su asiento.

Ella asintió y lo miró por un segundo, después giró su cabeza hacia Sebastián y salió de la sala, dejándolo solo. Él frunció el ceño y caminó detrás de ella, hacia la cocina, encontrándola tomando la tetera del mesón.

-Joder, Isabella, si dices la palabra "amigos", juro por Dios que no respondo…

Ella comenzó a llenar la tetera de agua volviéndolo loco en el proceso, ya se encontraba temblando.

-Isabella…

-Es solo que por una vez desearía tener contigo lo que toda mujer normal tiene… -manifestó con tono un poco triste-. Nosotros siempre hicimos todo al revés.

Él frunció el ceño sin entender bien a qué se refería por ello.

-Estoy balbuceando… -se apresuró a indicar a ella-. Es solo que creo que entre nosotros debería de existir una confianza diferente que la creada por el sexo; más bien intimidad, complicidad… cosas que no solo se forman por estar en posición horizontal, como tanto lo hemos intentado, si no en un proceso que es tan viejo como el tiempo y que siempre evadimos…

-No entiendo… -contestó sinceramente. Bella rodó los ojos.

-Edward Masen eres… -apretó los labios y respiró hondo para calmarse-. ¿Cortejo, entiendes? Ya sabes… ¿flores, citas, pretenderme…?

Él frunció el ceño y se apartó un paso.

-Bien, yo no hago eso… -contestó inseguro.

-Claramente -respondió ella alzando las manos al cielo-. Olvida que lo mencioné, ya sé que nunca tendré eso contigo… -contestó rodando los ojos, se giró para colocarle la tetera en el fuego. Edward se sintió ligeramente mal.

-¿Quieres citas y flores y toda esa mierda que es falsa y que los hombres solo usan para llevarse a una mujer a la cama? Porque Isabella…

-Ya me llevaste a la cama -completó ella entre dientes. Lo encaró-. Te dije que olvidaras que lo mencioné… -espetó molesta.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -Preguntó él incrédulo.

Edward se rascó la cabeza mientras pensaba en esa opción; citas… odiaba las citas, nunca había tenido una jodida cita. Lo más cercano era con Rose, y en realidad lo que habían hecho era ir a un bar, beber y comer alitas de pollo, antes de ir a follar. Lo cual fue su "primera cita"; después de esa vez no hubo citas, solo sexo, clases, estudio y la vida. Las demás eran salidas que terminaban en sexo. Citas… _Oh me lleva la mierda…_

-¿Sabes qué? - Continuó Bella-, acabo de convencerme que sería una buena idea…

-Isabella -trató de atajarla, pero ella lo miraba de esa forma… _¡Ay demonios, ya lo tiene decidido…! ¿Citas?_

_-_No es malcriadez solamente -continuó ella-, sería como cuando te quería pintar y me pediste esa lista de tarea… claro, que ese par de veces no hablábamos y terminábamos en la cama, pero esta vez podríamos ir despacio, y después saldríamos, citas, conocernos, crear recuerdos buenos juntos…

-Tenemos ocho años conociéndonos y miles de recuerdos… -refutó Edward frustrado.

-¿Pero cuántos de ellos felices, Edward? ¿Sin terceros, sin Fred o Kate o el problema de turno? Nuestra última pelea fue gran parte un sobreactuó de mi parte, es cierto, lo acepte; pero también mostró varios asuntos sin resolver que hay entre nosotros. Quiero que confíes totalmente en mí y yo hacerlo a su vez, también quiero que sepas y saber que estamos haciendo un esfuerzo para mejorar… para tratar de ser felices, porque si algo más he aprendido de todo esto es que la felicidad no se hace milagrosamente, hay que trabajarla… y quiero que trabajemos juntos para ella… desde los cimientos, como debimos haberlo hecho desde el principio…

-¿Es eso cierto o es que lo que quieres es huir de nuevo? Porque las últimas veces que hemos hablado primero fue la jodida situación de que no somos iguales y la idiotez de que seamos solo "amigos". Estoy dejando que arregles lo de Sebastián como lo deseas, aunque estoy condenadamente seguro que el bastardo de Fred no quiere nada bueno; y ahora, ¿por qué no quieres estar conmigo?… -gruñó frustrado.

Lo observó por un segundo y suspirando se acercó a él y lo abrazó. De nuevo. ¿Por qué ahora en vez de huirle lo sostenía? _Eso era un puñetero misterio._ Alzó su cabeza para mirarlo mientras acariciaba su cuello con sus dedos. Esa mierda debía ser patentada por ella, ya que de una vez cerró los ojos porque era condenadamente placentero.

-Todo lo que te dije por teléfono es cierto… y no, no estoy huyendo, Edward -le susurró y se subió en puntillas para abrazarlo escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello-. Quiero intentarlo… quiero ser feliz y disfrutarlo todo, pero de verdad. Cada vez que tratábamos de iniciar algo siempre acabábamos en la cama y lo arruinábamos… -continuó casi en susurros.

Él había sido ya vencido porque esas caricias lo estaban acabando. Suspiró y abrió los ojos para mirarla.

-Que haga esas cosas no garantiza nada. Nosotros la cagamos, es lo que hacemos.

Ella soltó una risa medio amarga.

-Me asombra tanto positivismo… -se movió y lo besó suavemente en los labios-. Por favor…

Edward parpadeó y la miró fijamente.

-Bien, pero quiero algo por eso… -le respondió abrazándola a su vez. Bella se arqueó ligeramente para mirarlo.

-¿Estás negociando conmigo para darme mi cortejo? -Preguntó incrédula, después rió-. Chico, cuando estaban repartiendo las cualidades en el cielo y llamaron para ver quién quería romanticismo tú huiste por la retaguardia… ¿no es así?

Edward apretó los labios para no reír e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para lucir avergonzado. Pero en el fondo eso era lo que hacía, él negociaba, era lo que conocía y donde se sentía seguro. ¿Romanticismo? No, no sabía nada de esa mierda. Y diablos… iba a tener que hacer la cosa de las citas… _¡Qué el cielo me ayude!_

-Yo… -dijo inseguro.

-Vale, acabemos con esto… ¿qué quieres? -Preguntó ella liberándose ya que la tetera había comenzado a pitar.

-Dejarás a Derek… -pidió y vio como ella giraba después de acomodar la tetera y lo miraba con un brillo de… ¿malicia?

-Hecho -contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ah, mierda, te lo di muy fácil… -gruñó frustrado y ella rió ligeramente-. No, espera, no quiero que esté ni cerca de ti, ni que lo veas…

-Él será un amigo… solo eso. -Edward abrió la boca para protestar y ella alzó un dedo para callarlo-. Rosalie, Ángela… ¿quieres que continúe?

-Bien… -respondió entre dientes enfurruñado. Sí, estaba jodido. Ya sabía él que eso iba a regresar a morderle el culo algún día -. Entendido entonces…

La escuchó toser y la miró, estaba erguida y una ceja se encontraba alzada.

-No hemos terminado la negociación, tú negocias y yo negocio… -anunció ella y él alzó sus cejas. _Oh… esto no será bueno-. _Mientras dure el cortejo, que he ganado justamente, no habrá sexo…

Él alzo la cabeza al cielo y maldijo. _¡Ya sabía yo que no iba a ser bueno!_

-Eres perversa, mujer.

-Yo no fui quién propuso negociar, ¿o sí? -Preguntó con tono inocente y él refunfuñó contra ello-. Además… la idea es hacer bases, y obnubilados por sexo no vamos a llegar a ello… ya lo hemos hecho antes.

-¿Y qué mierda fue lo de hoy? -Preguntó gruñendo.

-Digamos que fue mi emoción de que no hubiese habido acción en ese departamento por el mismo tiempo que en el mío…

Él entrecerró los ojos, pensando en ella y en su pasado y presente. Allí recordó algo que quería que ella tuviera y que se había negado.

-Bien, ahora es mi turno… -respondió Edward.

-Vale, imagino que quieres que todo empiece mañana y que esta noche…

-No -le interrumpió acercándose y uniendo sus frentes escuchando como ella suspiraba bajito.

-¿Me vas a besar despacio? -Preguntó en un susurro cuando él movió su mano hacia su cuello acariciándola.

-Te gustó eso, ¿no es así?

-Mmmm, sí… -respondió sonriendo y él se acercó y la besó como quería, escuchando como ella suspiraba de placer.

Le acarició los labios, la rodeó con la lengua y esperó que ella fuera la que introdujera su lengua entre sus labios. Tan condenadamente lento que tuvo que apretar sus manos contra el mesón volviéndolas puños para no saltarle encima. Ella mordió suavemente sus labios y él sonrió.

-Acaricia mi nuca… -pidió él y la escuchó reír bajito.

-Te gustó eso, ¿no es así? -Ahora le tocó a ella preguntar.

-Mmmm -respondió él volviendo a besarla un poco más intenso y profundo pero igual de despacio a la vez que sentía como acariciaba su nuca con sus uñas.

_Joder… era la condenada gloria._

Cuando se separaron ella unió sus frentes y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó ella.

-Me la guardo para otra oportunidad… -respondió mirándola sonriente. Ella abrió los labios y boqueó varias veces-. Y sea lo que sea no podrás negarte…

-¡Eso no es justo! -Gritó por fin y él rió libremente, sintiendo como lo golpeaba en su pecho aunque sin mucha fuerza. Ese gesto hizo que la abrazara con fuerza.

-Pero tengo una petición -le susurró contra su oído y la sintió estremecer-. Quiero dormir con ustedes esta noche…

-Hecho… -respondió jadeante.

-Y no te vas a mover de mi jodido lado en toda la noche ni vas a poner a Sebastián en el medio…

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y él sonrió de medio lado. _Oh, sí, nena, te atrapé._

-Bien… -susurró y él sonrió. Ella se iba a apartar pero él lo evitó llevándola hasta que se apoyara sobre la mesa de la cocina-. ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó aturdida cuando vio que él comenzó a subir la falda que se había puesto después de ducharse e introducía una mano.

-Verás… -anunció él sintiendo que temblaba y se tensaba cuando comenzó a acariciar su vagina, preparándola y sintiendo que se humedecía-. Puede que no sea romántico ni nada de esa mierda; pero acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea y quiero que nos reconciliemos como Dios manda…

Ella jadeó y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Acordamos que no habría sexo y… me dijiste que no ibas a pedir que todo comenzara ma… -Lo último lo jadeó ya que había introducido un dedo en su interior. Edward se acercó a besarla fieramente por un par de segundos mientras removía su dedo hasta llegar al punto donde sabía que la volvía loca, a la vez que acariciaba con otro dedo su clítoris.

-No llegaremos al final, lo prometo -le susurró mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y escuchándola gemir ahogadamente para no hacer ruido. Evidentemente no podían hacerlo ya que tenían un niño dormido en la sala. La observó morderse el labio y gruñó antes de bajar a ese punto y mordérselo él apartándolo del maltrato de su diente.

-¡Edward…! -La escuchó jadear y él rió aunque el sonido salió espeso y grueso por la excitación-. Eres un… tramposo… -gimió antes de tirar su cabeza hacia atrás cuando otro dedo unió el primero.

-No, amor… -respondió besando su cuello, mordiéndolo ligeramente y escuchándola jadear ahogadamente-. Te quiero devolver el favor ya que te debo un orgasmo y yo también estoy emocionado con que no haya habido actividad en ese departamento desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos… -le dijo maliciosamente y ella entrecerró los ojos haciéndole ver que no le creía antes de atraparlo por el cuello y besarlo para acallar los gritos y gemidos que salían de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	70. Chapter 52, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Ed Sheeran, Kiss me_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=SNI2BQ2DH2g (Mica… ¿recuerdas cuando me enseñaste esta canción?) La tenía guardada :D

* * *

><p>Edward entró en el bar de James esa tarde con una sonrisa bastante pronunciada en sus labios. Resplandeciente. <em>Ese era definitivamente un buen día<em>. Observó el local que aún le faltaban unas horas por abrir totalmente vacío y con las sillas aún acomodadas encima de las mesas; buscó a su amigo con la mirada hasta que vio la luz de la oficina encendida. Llegó allí y abrió la puerta de par en par causando un golpe estruendoso cuando ésta impactó contra la pared.

-¡Soy un hombre libre! -Gritó y vio como James saltaba de su asiento.

-Y yo soy un jodido hombre muerto… estás hablando con un fantasma, ¡maldición, casi me matas del susto! -Se quejó pero Edward estaba demasiado feliz para que le importara. Le tiró la copia de la sentencia en la cara y comenzó a silbar mientras hacia una especie de baile de la victoria-. Eres soltero de nuevo, Masen… -anunció James antes de pararse y darle un abrazo con dos golpes ligeros en su espalda-. Dos veces te pusieron los grilletes y dos veces te liberaste, esta última vez por los pelos. Te recomiendo que no reincidas, a estas alturas deberías tener claro que el estado marital es un coñazo.

Edward lo miró anonadado, pero en cierta manera concordaba con su amigo, recordó como un mes atrás casi vuelve a caer en ese estado… Ahora agradece que Bella hubiese sobreactuado negándose a esa petición, aunque en el momento se hubiera sentido como la mierda.

-¿Qué coño te picó? –preguntó divertido.

-No sé si te has percatado, mi estimado Watson, y dado tus experiencias deberías haberlo hecho, que es bueno no estar atado… -Le comentó un poco ansioso, casi anhelante-. Ser soltero es lo mejor… no sé cómo aceptan la alternativa…

Edward se sentó sobre el escritorio y lo miró confundido.

-No entiendo, pensé que todo iba viento en popa con Emma, ¿qué está sucediendo? -Le preguntó tomando la copia de la sentencia. Ya había llamado a Bella antes de llegar allí, despertándola, y ella se había emocionado tanto que había gritado un poco. Estaba también feliz.

-Te diré qué va mal… -anunció James con cara molesta-. Es algo llamado bodas… -Edward frunció el ceño-. Bien, te explicaré el fenómeno de las bodas para que lo tengas claro para cuando Bella viaje a la de Carlisle. Antes de que éstas se den las mujeres son normales, felices y satisfechas con sus vidas; pero cuando hay una cerca se prende un pequeño chip en su cabeza que generalmente está dormido. Un condenado instinto de necesidad de formalización y sobre todo de papeles… ¡No entienden que los papeles no sirven para una mierda, que no cambian nada!

Edward frunció el ceño y después se carcajeó, era extraño ver a su amigo preocupado, mucho más por mujeres.

-Estás loco… -anunció divertido y el rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Joder… ya desearía estar loco, pero no lo estoy. Desde que Anne anunció que se iba a casar Emma ha cambiado. Está tensa y me mira con esos ojos… ella quiere que me le declare, lo siento en los huesos… -dijo golpeando la mesa y levantándose de su asiento, un poco desesperado.

-¿Y qué haría el gran James con ese asunto? -se burló.

-Normalmente la dejaría, cambiaría todos mis números de teléfono y me tomaría el primer vuelo disponible al fin del mundo… -masculló furioso-. Pero es Emma…

Él alzó las cejas aturdido.

-Así que en cambio estoy en la fase "ignoremos el problema que se nos clava en el culo cada vez que nos vemos" y espero que después de la boda las cosas se reacomoden y el puto instinto se duerma. ¡Carajo! -masculló golpeando la puerta-. Si tan solo hubiese una manera de sacar el tema y decirle que no me quiero casar sin dañar la relación… Cada vez que menciono algo sobre un matrimonio para dejar caer un mensaje subliminal, ella se tensa y cambia el tema. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevo con Emma agradezco sus viajes por negocios… No soporto la presión.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y negó con la cabeza.

-James, eres como un elefante en un bazar, no creo que tengas ni la menor chance de sacar el tema subliminalmente, es preferible que siendo fiel a tu estilo "yo no tengo filtros", intentes hablar con ella directamente… -le recomendó y lo escuchó bufar.

-Vale, ¿en serio, Edward? ¡Qué asombroso consejo! Quizás porque yo te lo repetí hasta que la lengua me sangrara con Bella ahora piensas que se puede aplicar en todos los malditos casos… -refunfuñó irónicamente-. Soy un hombre desesperado… ¿Y si me dice que su sueño siempre ha sido casarse de blanco, con el novio vestido de jaque…? Me corto las pelotas…

Edward lo miró ligeramente divertido. James siempre tenía la jodida respuesta para todo así que era bueno verlo en ese estado.

-¿No lo harías por ella? -le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Claro que lo haría, pero odiaría cada puto momento -le replicó cabreado-. En casi dos semanas es la boda, cuando pase hablaré con ella. Y que Dios me proteja…

Edward sonrió, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y el buen James lo había jodido hasta el extremo durante el último mes con el tema del cortejo y su falta de romanticismo.

El cabrón por poco no lo había nominado para los premios Razzies en la categoría "Peor pretendiente planetario". Desde que llegó de Chicago y tuvo la mala idea de contarle lo del cortejo, no había tenido un minuto de paz; lo llamaba para joderlo a todas horas e inclusive en varias oportunidades lo había despertado en la madrugada poniendo la voz del burro de Shrek para preguntarle cómo le había ido o que había hecho.

Cuando trató de refutar su nominación como PPP le recordó la vez que aún saliendo con Rose, le había regalado para su cumpleaños entradas para ver el Manchester United contra Chelsea. Rose odiaba el futbol, pero antes muerta que permitir que se desperdiciaran las entradas, de manera que terminaron yendo al juego juntos y después llegaron a su casa con un pastel comprado en un bar de mala muerte, inclusive antes de animarse a comerlo separaron las capas para chequear que no hubiera una cucaracha dentro.

Después de citarle ese y miles de ejemplos más, todos lamentablemente ciertos, llegó a la conclusión que necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir, por lo que sin siquiera consultárselo hizo público el tema llamando a un _"concilio de emergencia pro ayuda al PPP"_, del cual se anotició obviamente cuando llegó al loft para tomar unas cervezas y el muy cabrón lo plantó delante de la cámara para una video conferencia con el eje del mal de Chicago; Rose, Emmet, Ángela, Ben y Carlilsle que estaba allí ayudando a Bella y a Martha con el tema de la custodia de Sebastian. Esa sí fue una reunión de mierda, cada uno quería decirle cómo cortejarla y cada uno con una idea muy clara y muy distinta, cabe destacar.

Entre Carlisle y Rosalie le dieron miles de consejos ilógicos y que jamás de los jamases cumpliría… cosas como que la llamara cada mañana y le dijera que la amaba o lo hermosa que pensaba que era, lo inteligente… lo… mucha pendejera de esa misma índole…

Ángela le dijo que le escribiera poesía… Sinceramente debía confesar que en uno de los arreglos florales que le envío unas semanas atrás trató de hacer un poema para acompañarlas; pero James había entrado en ese momento y apartado la hoja, burlándose de lo que había escrito… aunque en realidad las rosas eran rojas y las violetas eran azules, ¿no era así? ¿Por qué esa mierda no serviría como poesía? ¡Rimaba!

Cada uno les dieron un mensaje distinto, entre flores, palabras, salidas, regalos… carajo, iban a volverlo loco.

Sobre todo porque esa reunión hizo que ganaran el derecho, aparentemente, de llamarlo cada vez que surgía una nueva sugerencia; _"A Bella le gustó tal cosa";_ "_Le pareció fascinante tal película"; "Tal vez si saltaras en paracaídas de un avión y cayeras en el patio de su casa…"_. Demonios… Las sugerencias iban desde lo más cursi hasta lo más absurdo. Y hacían que quisiera pegarse un tiro.

Solo quería que los dejaran condenadamente en paz y le permitieran hacer las cosas a su ritmo y no tan desatinadas. La única que le pareció emocionante fue la última recomendación de Ben, cuando aprovechó una video conferencia de Ángela mientras ésta se encontraba en el baño… "Secuéstrala… yo tengo un buen té que la noquea y cura la terquedad…". No pudo decir más porque Ángela había llegado y lo había hecho huir. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo. Si tenía a Bella en un sitio cerrado por más de diez horas juraba que se la follaría de todas las posiciones inimaginables y no creía que iba a estar muy feliz por ello… Bueno… sí sabía que estaría feliz solo que imaginaba que no le complacería que faltara su promesa… bueno… sí le complacería…

-Edward, llamando a Edward al planeta tierra… -Escuchó la voz de James y parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me decías? -Preguntó confundido. James negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos antes de continuar.

-¿Cómo celebraremos tu nueva libertad? ¿Ya Kate sabe? -Interrogó.

-Aún no, ya sabes que no me quiero comunicar con ella por si acaso la bruja de Aimee me tiene intervenido. -Se carcajeó y se encogió de hombros.

-Paranoico de mierda… -Se carcajeó James y negó con la cabeza-. Bien, llamaré a Garrett y le diré que le dé la buena nueva a Kate…

-Hazlo -le pidió suspirando hondo.

-Así que… ya estás divorciado, lo de tu abuelo está casi listo… falta poco para que te vuelvas a Chicago… -anunció sonriendo ligeramente.

-Cuidado, James, pensaré que te haré falta… -se burló y lo observó sonreír más ampliamente.

-Eres mi principal entretenimiento, ¿de quién me voy a burlar por cagarla si tú no estás alrededor?

Edward le tiró una patada fallando por unos centímetros mientras James se carcajeaba y miraba a su computadora que acababa de sonar un mensaje entrante. Lo vio tensarse y bajar la pantalla de la portátil. Eso fue jodidamente sospechoso.

-Bien… ¿quién quiere comer? Me provoca un emparedado, ¿vamos? -Le preguntó levantándose del asiento. Edward asintió viéndolo salir pero en vez de acompañarlo giró la portátil y la abrió-. Joder… Edward… No… -Aunque hablaba no hacia ningún esfuerzo para quitarlo así que vio el mail que acababa de entrar. Y lo que vio lo hizo casi palidecer.

-¡Qué mierda es ésta! -Gritó casi lanzando la portátil aunque no podía dejar de leer el jodido contenido del correo.

De: lamejorrubia  
>Enviado: 25 de noviembre<br>Para: Grupo (concilio Deseando lo mejor… pero esperando lo de siempre)  
>Asunto: Estado de apuestas Edward&amp;Bella: Actualización del día.<p>

Apuesta 1: Edward lo arruinará todo antes de un mes casándose con alguien más._  
><em>Promovida por: Emmett._  
><em>Secundada por: Nadie. (Carlisle dijo que la sentencia **no** saldría en ese tiempo,_  
><em>pero Emmett estaba seguro que sí lo haría…_le gusta jugar con nuestro dinero…_)_  
><em>Valor: mil pavos_  
><em>Bien… hemos pasado el mes y Edward no se casó con otra (nuestro monitor en_  
><em>Londres, James, me lo ha asegurado) así que Emmett perdiste… _**a pagar**_._  
><em>

A los demás, las apuestas continúan así:

Apuesta 2: Edward lo arruinará antes de la primera cita. Causa: Siendo Edward…  
>(Aquí va incluida la opción de Bella botándolo porque su idea de cortejo es gritar<br>como Neandertal y formas varias por su incapacidad a algo remotamente  
>romántico).<br>Promovida por: James.  
>Secundada por: Todos.<br>Valor: ocho mil pavos por cabeza.

Apuesta 3: Lo arruinara Bella. Motivo: Cabezonería._  
><em>Promovida por: Emma._  
><em>Secundada por: Ben. (Ángela vuelve a hablarle a ese chico) y mamá (_es decir, yo,__  
><em>_y quiero un par de zapatos nuevos… Vamos, Bella… no seas mala…)__  
><em>Valor: seis mil pavos por cabeza.

Apuesta 4: Bella escapa con Fred._  
><em>Promovida por: Ángela. (_Nena, todavía no me simpatizas por sugerirla, no importa__  
><em>_que sea en broma)__  
><em>Secundada por: Kate. _(Creo que ella lo piensa de verdad).__  
><em>Valor: cuatro mil pavos por cabeza.

Apuesta 5: Edward deja a Bella porque es gay y se anima a salir del closet._  
><em>Promovida por: Carlisle. (_De nuevo, yo lo probé y Ángela lo probó y sabemos que__  
><em>_no es así…, pero si les permite dormir mejor por las noches creerlo… pueden soñar)__  
><em>Secundada por: Ben y Emmet (_de nuevo jugando con nuestro dinero, igual te amo__  
><em>_eres el mejor de todos… lo sabes… P.D. Fue falsa alarma, cariño…)__  
><em>Valor: tres mil pavos por cabeza.

Apuesta 6: Edward se reconcilia con Kate. _  
><em>Promovida por: Ángela. (_Nena, hay días en que tu sarcasmo es demasiado…)__  
><em>Secundada por:… (_Ni siquiera Kate apostó aquí. Deberíamos dejar ir esta, chicos_)._  
><em>Valor: medio pavo.

_Hace dos días se incorporó una nueva opción y casi como que va detrás de la_  
><em>basura…<em>  
>Apuesta 7: No lo arruinara ninguno.<br>Promovida por: Derek. _(¿En serio? No ataquen a Derek, chicos, él es nuevo, no_  
><em>conoce a los protagonistas de la apuesta…)<em>  
>Secundada por: cri cri… cri cri…<br>Valor: diez mil pavos por cabeza. (Alguien debería decirle al pobre chico cómo  
>invertir su dinero…)<p>

Bueno eso es todo… ya saben, cualquier cosa, avisan. Se aceptan nuevas_  
><em>sugerencias._  
><em>La cuenta de ahorro sigue estando a nombre de: porquesiempreloarruinan.

Se despide la jefa del concilio:_  
><em>_Deseando lo mejor… pero esperando lo de siempre.__  
><em>

Edward terminó de leer el mail y su quijada estaba desencajada. ¿De verdad? _¿De verdad…? Me lleva el diablo…_ Giró hacia James y quiso matarlo, no sabía qué era lo que más dominaba su interior, si la furia o la incredulidad.

-¿Te atreviste… Se atrevieron…? -Gruñó respirando tan superficialmente que parecía una especie de animal rabioso-. Me estás diciendo que están apostando a ver quién lo arruina primero…

-Es puro entretenimiento… -dijo ligeramente nervioso mientras se alejaba de Edward-. Míralo como un incentivo… una forma de demostrarnos que estamos equivocados… -continuó.

-¡¿Cómo mierda les voy a demostrar que están equivocados si no sabía que lo estaban haciendo? -Gritó y James comenzó a reírse llegando al otro extremo de la habitación.

-Ahora lo sabes… ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Edward lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me las pagaran… -masculló tomando su teléfono celular y llamando. Esperó tres repiques antes que contestaran.

-Hola, _Darth_ -saludó dulcemente Bella y él respiró hondo porque solamente ese tono de voz lo calmaba. Mínimamente. Aún quería partir traseros.

-¡Están haciendo una jodida apuesta para ver quién mierda lo arruina primero de nosotros! -Gritó indignado esperando una respuesta similar de ella. La cual no llegó, más bien lo que existió fue el silencio por unos segundos. Eso lo enfureció aún más-. ¡Lo sabías! -Acusó en otro grito ligeramente ensordecedor.

-Sí… -respondió ella con voz ligeramente divertida y baja.

-Pero… cómo… cómo… -las palabras ni siquiera salían.

-Es solo un juego, se ve que ellos no tienen nada que hacer para divertirse… -respondió con tono racional. Edward cerró los ojos por un segundo.

-Dime solamente algo… -pidió controlando su voz lo más que podía.

-¿Sí? -volvió a preguntar en tono inocente. _Condenada mujer…_

-Dime que tú no apostaste…

-Mmmm… eh… sí lo hice… -contestó al final.

-¿Estás loca? Y por quién… ¡Apostaste en mi contra! -Gruñó entendiendo y la escuchó reír.

-Ni modo que apostara en mi contra, Edward, y jamás en el infierno me escaparía con Fred o aceptaría que tú te irías con Kate; sobre lo de que seas gay… bueno, obviamente eso es imposible, además sería de muy mal gusto si yo propusiera una apuesta… - _Claro… eso sería de mal gusto_, pensó amargamente-. Y lo cierto es que esa va en primer lugar, yo soy de la que va con la opinión popular, mayores posibilidades de ganar… tú sabes…

Edward se puso dos dedos en su sien mientras luchaba por calmarse. ¡La mujer había apostado con que él lo arruinaría antes de la primera cita! ¡Pues le enseñaría! Les enseñaría a todos y cada uno de ellos que él no cagaría nada antes de la primera cita.

-Sabes, Isabella, en dos jodidos días tengo que ir a hacer la ultima auditoria de mi empresa… tendremos nuestra primera cita, ¿entendiste?

-Edward, aún no ha salido la decisión de adopción… -le refutó.

-¡Fred ya firmó! -Gritó Edward recordando como dos semanas atrás había viajado a Chicago para celebrarlo, habían hecho únicamente una cena casera con Sebas, si hubiese sabido algo sobre esto habría tenido ya su primera cita para callarlos a todos.

-Pero no hay decisión aún… acordamos esperar hasta ella… -le comentó apresuradamente.

-Votaste en mi contra… -le espetó-. La única razón por la que no te he ahorcado es porque estas a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Tendremos esa jodida cita y haré que todos pierdan el dinero…

-Mmmm, entiendo… Entonces pídemelo apropiadamente… -le dijo y trancó el teléfono.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró al teléfono sin entender bien.

-¿Qué te dijo? -Preguntó James divertido.

-¿Qué se lo pida apropiadamente? -Preguntó él confundido y escuchó a James carcajearse.

-Una leona… esa mujer es una leona definitivamente -anunció divertido.

-¡No es gracioso! –Contestó Edward frustrado. La jodida mujer le había trancado el teléfono.

-Edward, todo es un juego… -le dijo James repitiéndole lo que Bella le dijo así que lo miró aturdido. James rodó los ojos-. Sé que tu puta crianza fue una mierda y todo te importa demasiado, pero tienes que dejar que la vida fluya. Deja de ser tan intenso en algunas cosas, solo vive… -le comentó yendo al bar y buscando dos cervezas.

-¿Vivo? Estoy vivo así que estoy viviendo… -expuso cabreado. James negó con la cabeza.

-Estas cortejándola, ¿no? Entonces cortéjala… hazlo apropiadamente, llámala de nuevo sin gritos e invítala…

Edward asintió porque fue un idiota, ¿cómo mierda iba a invitarla a salir con gritos? Volvió a marcar el número. Cuatro repiques después ella contestó la llamada.

-Sí, buenos días… -respondió y Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde está el Darth que había aprendido a amar?

-¿Isabella, querrías tener una cita este viernes? -Preguntó e idiotamente se estaba sintiendo nervioso.

-Disculpe… ¿quién habla?

Frunció el ceño. _¿La jodida mujer sufrió amnesia en los últimos… treinta segundos?_

-Edward… -respondió en tono llano.

-No recuerdo a ningún Edward. ¿Dónde nos conocimos? No suelo salir con extraños… Gracias de todos modos.

Le trancó la llamada y Edward quería aullar de la frustración.

-¿Qué mierda?

-¿Qué sucedió? -Interrogó James.

-Me dijo que no me conocía…

James lo miró por un segundo y después se carcajeó.

-¿No ves lo que ella está haciendo? Te está enseñando a jugar… Bendita Bella, creo que en verdad sí va a ser buena para ti. -Edward se rascó la cabeza y James le quitó el teléfono-. Llámala e invítala a bien…

-¡Ya se lo dije! -Estalló él.

-Joder… no te conoce, es su primera cita… No debes ser un genio para saber hacia dónde se dirige con eso.

Edward lo miró y frunció el ceño, después sonrió quitándole el celular. Ya que eso era algo que Bella había hecho en ese mes, jugar con él y tratar de estar relajados. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? _Hay que trabajar las bases_, se repitió y suspirando volvió a marcar el número. Tres repiques después él escuchó que contestaba.

-Sí… Buenos días

-Isabella, mucho gusto, te habla Edward Masen, el hermano del ex esposo de tu prima… -_muerta_. Pero no, no iba a decir eso. Acabaría lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

-Edward… -la escuchó decir en voz analítica. Como si estuviese tratando de recordar-. Creo que te vi en la boda de prima, ¿verdad? Y un día te di un aventón del aeropuerto… ¿o me estoy equivocando?

Él rió entre dientes antes de volver al papel.

-Exactamente…

-Vaya… debí dejar alguna impresión en ti si después de todos esos años aún me recuerdas… -comentó con voz jocosa.

-No tienes ni idea… -respondió divertido. _Ese había sido el eufemismo del siglo_-. Este viernes estaré en tu ciudad y quería saber si… quisieras reunirte conmigo, ponernos al día y quizás tomar algo…

-¿Me está proponiendo una cita, señor Masen…?

-Aparentemente, señorita Swan… -comentó entre dientes.

-¡Qué audaz de su parte! -Agregó desconcertándolo-. ¿Cómo sabe que no estoy casada con un hombre muy celoso y tengo cinco niños…?

_Ah… mierda…_

-Yo… ah… he leído sobre ti en una revista… decía que era soltera… -agregó y la escucho reír por unos segundos.

-Tiene ligeros rasgos acosadores, ¿no es así? -Preguntó y él se controló para no responder a su burla. Aunque también estaba muy divertido para ello-. Pero sí, soy divorciada… lamentablemente o beneficiosamente para ti…

Sonrió por su coqueteo descarado y negó con la cabeza.

-Evidentemente para mi beneficio… -respondió-. Entonces ¿nos vemos el viernes?

-¿Cómo nos reconoceremos? -Preguntó acelerada-. Oh, espera… yo usaré una bufanda de colores y tú serás quien tenga una flor en tus manos…

_¿Flor…?_

-Vale… -respondió indeciso.

-Hasta el viernes, señor Masen…

-Hasta nuestra cita, señorita Swan -respondió y colgó el teléfono sintiendo como si hubiese corrido un jodido maratón.

-¿Está hecho…? -Preguntó James y él asintió-. Bien, ahora hablemos sobre cómo te comportarás en tu cita…

-No soy socialmente inadaptado, James -Espetó molesto.

-No, solo eres un inhabilitado románticamente, _PPP_.

Edward iba a refutarle inmediatamente cuando escuchó repicar su teléfono. Frunció el ceño al ver que era Bella. Contestó inmediatamente.

-Gracias, cielo… -le respondió ella inmediatamente con voz ilusionada y rió-. Estoy entusiasmada por nuestra primera cita…

Él respondió mientras maldecía internamente, primero porque ese sí de ella se había sentido muy bien y segundo porque sabía que cuando trancara iba a pedir ayuda… tenían que tener una condenada buena primera cita…

.

A las ocho en punto del día viernes salió de su vehículo y caminó cubriéndose con fuerza sin importar que debajo del abrigo de cachemir hubiese un traje negro. Esa tarde había nevado por varias horas. Caminó hacia la puerta de la casa y tocó el timbre, sintiéndose como un jodido imbécil y mucho más infantil de lo que había estado en años. Lo imbécil porque llevaba una jodida margarita en su mano. Lo niño porque estaba ansioso y emocionado. Dios… estaba emocionado por esa cita.

Había planeado cada jodido detalle. Compró la flor más grande y que se parecía a ella, un girasol, algo de su color amarillo vibrante le hacía recordar a Bella. Se había vestido formalmente, elegido el mejor restaurante de la ciudad, y pedido un reservado ya que no quería que nadie los viera, y complicara todo. Incluso había llamado a Ethan dos días atrás y pedido que vigilara a Fred ya que iba a salir con Bella; su padre conocía toda la historia y había accedido. Veinte minutos atrás lo había llamado para decirle que estaba llegando a casa de su hermano y que no se iría de allí hasta la madrugada, evitando que saliera y que comprobaría que después Fred no saliera de su casa antes de irse a la suya. Además como si fuera una puñetera misión de espionaje le dijo que estaría reportándose por mensaje de texto. Había algo en toda esa forma en que su padre había actuado apoyando esa locura que lo había emocionado más de lo que quería aceptar. Lo importante es que Sebastián no corriera peligro y que Fred no se acercara ni un condenado centímetro a Bella. Nada más.

Además, James le había recomendado algo patético como un paseo en carruaje, algo jodidamente no funcional y que le iba a congelar el culo. Pero había alquilado la maldita cosa.

Había conseguido la página de internet donde estaban manejando las apuestas. Y lo peor es que habían hecho apuestas nuevas por esa cita, y que iba ganando la opción que Bella terminaría la noche llorando de tristeza. ¡Se joderán! Terminará con Bella llorando de felicidad o de éxtasis… aunque eso… bueno, un hombre puede soñar.

Tocó el timbre y casi inmediatamente Ángela abrió la puerta sonriéndole.

-Hola, guapo -saludó con un abrazo-. ¡Bella, un total extraño está parado en la entrada… esperándote!

Edward parpadeó cuando la mujer gritó cerca de su oído pero después sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás, Ángela? -le saludó y frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cumplo funciones de niñera -anunció sonriendo.

En ese instante Sebastián salió corriendo de la otra habitación y se le lanzó encima para abrazarlo.

-¡Hola, campeón! -saludó Edward sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Tito! -Gritó emocionado-. Tita Bella me compró una lámpara de Bob que cuando enciende ¡todo es amarillo y sus pantalones se caen…! –se rió todo ilusionado, como si eso lo emocionara en exceso.

Él asintió y sonrió. Bella le había decorado el cuarto del dichoso Bob Esponja. Edward intentó que cambiara a algo más masculino pero solo recibió la mirada del mal, incluso por skype fue asombrosa y le hizo callarse.

-Hoy fui a la casa de Thomas… -comentó emocionado.

-¿Quién es Thomas? -Preguntó Edward sin soltarlo.

-Es nuestro nuevo vecino. Tiene así -le mostró con sus dedos que tenía seis años-. Es grande.

-Tú también lo eres… -le dijo y Sebas sonrió encogiendo su cara luciendo todo tímido, después miró hacia el frente.

-¡Tita, estás hermosa…! -dijo asombrado y Edward alzó la mirada y quedó en shock.

_¡Joder…! _

Estaba usando un vestido verde oscuro, hasta sus rodillas y un poco suelto, pero era sin mangas y justo hasta sus caderas, se le notaba un escote que lo dejó aturdido así como cada una de sus curvas, y entre eso, el cabello suelto y ligeramente ondulado, los zapatos aguja. Maldición… estaba más que hermosa… y se había vestido así para él. Miró sus piernas imaginando que llevaba adicional unos ligeros, aunque se veía que no era el caso… pero podía soñar. Cuando alzó su mirada la observó entrecerrar sus ojos como si lo supiera. Podía ser, no era como si hubiese intentado disimularlo.

-Sí… definitivamente está más que hermosa -respondió dejando al niño en el suelo y siendo recompensado con una gran sonrisa por parte de ella antes de taparla con una expresión interrogante.

-¿Edward…? -Preguntó sonriendo ligeramente-. Ahora que te veo sí te recuerdo…

Él sonrió y le ofreció la flor.

-No estoy seguro que es la señorita Swan, no veo su bufanda…

Sus ojos brillaron porque siguió el juego y después soltó una risilla antes de caminar el perchero y enseñarle una bufanda de por sí escandalosa. Tal vez tenía todos los putos colores existentes en el planeta.

Se despidieron de Sebas después que Edward le prometió que iría al día siguiente temprano para jugar con él. Ahora se quedaba en un hotel, era una mierda pero con todo eso del "cortejo", dormir en la misma casa no aplicaba. Eso formaba parte de lo negativo de ese asunto. También tenía cosas buenas, tener a Bella sobre todo. Vería ahora cómo le iba con las citas.

Salieron y como James le repitió hasta el agotamiento le abrió la puerta del carro caballerosamente. No era ningún jodido inhabilitado, quizás, y lo máximo que soportaría aceptar, es que tenia afinidad a sentir pereza de ser romántico. _Síp, abreviado seria APERRO_; crearía una fundación, sería un éxito, aunque tenía dudas con el nombre.

Se montó en el carro y antes de encenderlo sintió que ella entrelazaba sus manos, se giró a verla y ella se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Edward pasó una mano por la cintura y la jaló para subirla y besarla bien, escuchando como jadeaba y suspiraba contra su boca.

Cuando se liberaron Bella se veía un poco desorientada.

-¿Lista para nuestra cita? -Preguntó y la vio sonreír.

-Ya quiero saber qué me tienes preparado… -le dijo y se acomodó en el asiento, colocándose el cinturón y encendiendo la música, aunque después volvió a entrelazar su mano con la suya libre.

Él encendió el vehículo y fue dirigiéndose hasta el restaurante.

-¿Cómo salió tu auditoria? -Le preguntó Bella.

-Bien, eso era lo último que faltaba para completar el proceso… Ahora tenemos que firmar el acuerdo final y listo. -La miró y sonrió ligeramente-. Después de la boda de Carlisle vendré a vivir a Chicago…

Bella sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

-Después que entregues a Anne… ¿Qué trampa tuviste que hacer para formar parte del la boda

-No me mires a mí, yo soy la parte inocente. Carlisle debe estar menos que emocionado de tenerme allí… Traté de darle la charla de "cuida a Anne o te las veras conmigo" y me dijo que me iba a patear el trasero…

Bella rió y apretó su mano.

-Hoy fue la trabajadora social de nuevo a la casa y me dijo que la adopción sería aprobada después de su informe, y que no creía que hubiera problemas… -Él la vio por unos segundos y ambos se notaban que estaban completamente aliviados-. Le pregunté si podía llevarlo a Londres para la boda de Car y me respondió que eso generalmente se hacía con permiso del juez pero que esperara a la audiencia de mediados de la semana que viene, porque como venían las cosas probablemente no fuera necesario…

-Entonces se acabó… -le dijo sintiendo como si le hubieran quitado un jodido peso de encima. Así y todo que Carlisle pasó la mayor parte de ese mes en Chicago evitando que Fred se acercara igual no estuvo tranquilo hasta después que él firmó.

Cruzó a la izquierda en un atajo para llegar antes y sintió que ella apretaba su mano. Giró a verla y la encontró sonriendo.

-Lo tengo… es solo mío y nunca de él…

Él subió la mano que tenían entrelazada y acarició su mejilla ya que sus ojos se habían humedecidos.

-Nuestro… -le corrigió y ella asintió sonriéndole-. Bien… te daré la mejor maldita primera cita que hayas tenido en tu vida, Isabella Swan.

La escuchó reír y sonriendo se giró al ver la calle pero se asustó ya que un animal o algo así negro estaba pasando en frente de su vehículo y no pudo desviarse así que lo golpeó.

-Mierda… -masculló cuando sintió el golpe. Detuvo el carro y ambos salieron a ver que había sucedido.

-¡Lo mataste! -Gritó Bella al ver al pequeño perrito peludo y de color negro tirado.

-Oh, diablos… -gruñó pero lo escuchó lloriquear muy bajito-. No, está vivo… -respondió y quitándose el abrigo lo envolvió y lo tomó en brazos.

-Debemos llevarlo al veterinario, Edward… -dijo ella desesperada y él asintiendo se levantó y se lo entregó en los brazos a Bella después que ella estuvo sentada en el vehículo.

Manejó como una especie de maniático ya que el perro o perra no dejaba de lloriquear y cuando llegó a la clínica veterinaria lo entregó al veterinario que estaba de turno. Bella estaba un poco pálida y la sentó en la sala de espera para darle agua.

Luego de tomársela él acarició su mejilla para que lo mirara. Ella no lo hacía.

-Ya está con el médico, podemos…

-No… -respondió aturdida-. No podemos, no podemos dejarlo aquí… ¿Y si se muere…?

Él suspiró hondo y esperaba que esa mierda se apurara ya que iban a perder la jodida reservación.

_¿La mejor cita del mundo? ¿Quién le mandaba a abrir la boca?_

Cinco horas después Bella estaba apoyada en su hombro mientras él la abrazaba. La reservación estaba jodida. Y una vista rápida a su reloj le hizo descubrir que los putos caballos deberían estar muertos de hipotermia en este momento… _Maravilloso… simplemente maravilloso._

En ese instante salió el mismo veterinario que le había quitado al perro de las manos y abrazó a Bella más fuerte para que se despertara. Ella lo hizo y se levantó rápidamente cuando miró hacia el frente.

-¿Cómo está? -Preguntó con voz asustada.

-Está fuera de peligro, tuvo una fractura proximal y rotada de la epífisis del femur a la altura de la cabeza, la intervenimos para soldársela, metiéndole un tornillo por dentro del hueso. El período de recuperación de hospitalización es de tres días. Hicieron bien en traerla, muchos la hubieran dejado morir, en esta época del año es difícil ver a los animales en la calle… pero ahora estará bien.

Escuchó a Bella suspirar aliviada.

-¿Tiene collar o algo que indique algún dueño? -Preguntó Edward.

-No, sin dueño aparente. Es una schnauzer gigante negra, es hembra, tiene aproximadamente un año de nacida, así que aún es un cachorro prácticamente. No sabemos nada más… Cuando se recupere tendremos que enviarla a la perrera municipal…

-Entiendo…

-Esperemos que alguien la adopte porque si no… Aunque tal vez no tenga muchas posibilidades, quedará coja ya que tuvimos que recortarle medio centímetro para ponerle el clavo…

Edward lo miró con una expresión de furia y frustración. _¿De verdad? ¿Nos quieres hacer sentir culpables…?_

-Isabella… -susurró.

-No… -respondió Bella y se apartó. Él frunció el ceño y asintiendo hacia el doctor y salió a la calle donde estaba ella y joder… hacía demasiado frio, sus tetillas debían ser dos bloques de hielo y en poco tiempo seguiría el camino de los malditos caballos… _La mejor cita del mundo, sin duda_.

Bella estaba abrazada a sí misma pegada contra la pared de uno de los extremos de la clínica. Él llegó allí y apoyó sus dos manos entre la cara de ella, agradeciendo el pequeño milagro de quien creó los guantes, y se acuclilló ligeramente para verla a la cara. Había botado una lágrima.

_¡Carajo! ¡Ya perdí la maldita apuesta!_

-¿Qué sucede…? -Preguntó acariciando su cara y limpiándole la lágrima por si se cristalizaba. ¡Sí, puede que no hubiera tanto frio así pero él no tenía abrigo!

-No soy buena con los animales…

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó incrédulo-. Tu gata te… -Se detuvo y lo entendió todo. _Oh, joder, me ganaré el premio al más imbécil del planeta_. La tomó en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se escondió en sus brazos relajándose ligeramente-. Siento lo de Lira, ¿te lo dije alguna vez? -Preguntó y la sintió asentir-. Esa gata… bien, me odiaba, el sentimiento era mutuo, pero eso significaba que te protegía tanto…

-Y yo no la protegí…

-Difícilmente… estabas muy ocupada tratando de evitar que mi maldito abuelo te matara… -Sintió en ese instante odio contra su ascendencia.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con tu abuelo? -le preguntó sin mirarlo y él negó con la cabeza, ella lo sintió ya que tenia pegada su barbilla en su cabeza.

-Solo cuando hay abogados presentes… ya no soy su nieto, me lo dejó claro cuando me rebelé en su contra…

-Lo siento, Edward… -dijo en voz baja.

-Yo no… es como liberador no tenerlo alrededor. Vivía mi vida por él, no por mí… ahora lo veo… -Suspiró y la abrazó más fuerte-. Eso fue lo que me diste, y por eso dije que fue por tu causa que abandoné ese trabajo o mi matrimonio, no porque lo deje por ti, eso es falso, sino porque me hiciste ver lo jodidamente vacío que era vivir su vida… Te aseguro que mi madre me da lástima…

-¿Y ella? ¿Ya ha mejorado tu relación con ella? Ha pasado mucho tiempo… -Le dijo y él negó de nuevo. Aún hablaba con Alice y veía a su sobrino constantemente; pero su madre evitaba verlo, tanto que tenía la ligera sospecha que cuando sabía que iba a casa de su hermana ella no se aparecía por allí-. Lo siento, Edward… -repitió.

Él asintió pero no respondió, ¿qué podría decir? Ella alzó su cabeza y subió sus manos por sus hombros para abrazarlo.

-Es su pérdida, no la tuya. Son ellos los que no lo entienden y es ella la que malgastó la oportunidad de conocerte, amarte y aceptarte como eres. Y se perdió demasiado ya que eres un muy buen hombre… Pero no importa… su pérdida es mi ganancia…

Él sonrió y bajó su cabeza para besarla ligeramente.

-Esa perra coja estaría privilegiada si la escogieras… -le dijo y ella sonrió con expresión triste-. Hey… no fue tu culpa que Lira muriera.

-Me estaba protegiendo…

-Bella, era una gata, su naturaleza era huraña, sus instintos de conservación eran altos como lo son los de todos los gatos; sin embargo ella atacó al bastardo que te estaba haciendo daño porque la hiciste tan feliz que prefirió que la hirieran a ella en vez de a ti. ¡Y era una jodida gata! -repitió consternado. Ella asintió y lo abrazó escondiendo su cara, llorando sin duda.

-Soy una idiota… -masculló cuando logro calmarse y él rió antes de sostenerla con fuerza-. Alguien debería cuidarla y a Sebas le gustaría un perro…

-Y coja… sin duda la amará… -masculló preguntándose si esa mierda era buena idea. Iba a decirle al veterinario dónde podría meterse su culpabilidad hasta que la vio huir. Y después cuando recordó lo de Lira…

_Joder… ahora iba a tener a una perra coja…_

-Adoptémosla… -aceptó ella y él asintió.

Volvieron a entrar y ella firmó los papeles mientras él pagaba el costo de la operación más la hospitalización. Repitiéndose que era una vida cuando esos bastardos le quitaron un ojo de su cara… bueno, una uña del pie, pero igual… _ladrones_.

Cuando por fin salieron de allí ya había pasado la media noche. Se montaron en el carro en silencio.

-¿La reservación? -Preguntó ella.

-Perdida… y lo demás también.

-¿Lo demás? -Interrogó.

-Había alquilado un jodido carruaje con caballos para que nos paseara por el _Gran Park._

-¡Un carruaje! -Gritó ella antes de carcajearse-. Íbamos a pasear con… ¡Edward, con caballos y abrazados! Y eso que dije que… -Lo miró deteniéndose y sonrió-. ¿De quién fue la idea?

-James -musitó sin casi mover los labios y Bella negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-¿Entonces, Edward? -Lo observaba con picardía. _¡Condenada mujer!_-. ¿La mejor cita del mundo?

Él la miró como si quisiera asesinarla, lo cual aumentó cuando ella comenzó a carcajearse. Se reía tan fuerte que golpeaba el tablero del vehículo y él comenzó a reírse también, ya que toda la maldita situación era absurda.

Cuando ambos se calmaron, se miraron y simultáneamente se lanzaron uno contra al otro, colisionando en la mitad y besándose tan apasionadamente que él sintió que se quemaba. Él se fue hacia atrás y la tenía prácticamente montada encima de su cuerpo, la escuchó quejarse por la palanca aunque nada le importaba. Solo podía seguir besándola mientras se acariciaban.

Las manos de ella lo acariciaban, hasta que rompió el beso y comenzó a bajar para besar su cuello, mandíbula. Y Edward gimió mientras la acariciaba a su vez, pasando su mano por su espalda y un poco fuera de control movió su mano con dificultad hasta que encontró la jodida palanca y jalando con esfuerzo tiró el asiento hacia atrás.

Bella soltó un pequeño grito lo que se intensificó cuando él la tomó por las caderas y la cargó hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Lo miró aturdida pero ni siquiera pudieron decir otra palabra, ya que esa mierda de la frustración sexual y la abstinencia estaba acabando con él. Volvió a tomar sus labios y tiró hacia adelante haciendo que sonara el claxon.

Ambos brincaron y ella se apartó riendo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero él no podía reír, comenzó a besar su cuello, el tope de sus senos, mordiendo el borde de su vestido bajándolo mientras con sus manos subía su falda para acariciar sus piernas y más adentro.

-Tan malditamente hermosa, amor… -gimió acariciándola y ella gimió antes de tomarlo con su cabeza y besarlo de nuevo. Llegó a sus bragas y comenzó a rozarla y ella jadeó tirándose hacia atrás y volviendo a sonar el claxon.

-Para… para… para… -rogó Bella empujándolo ligeramente-. Teníamos un acuerdo… o algo así… -susurró pegándose en el volante.

Él maldijo y pegó la cabeza en el respaldo. Sinceramente el asiento delantero de un vehículo frente a una clínica veterinaria no era el mejor maldito lugar para eso.

Se alejó ligeramente para mirarla fijamente, tratando de calmar su agitada respiración y pidiéndole a su pene que le permitiera pensar, sobretodo porque seguía sentada sobre su cuerpo. _¡Ese no era un buen lugar!_ Alrededor sonaba canción _Kiss me_ de _Ed Sheeran_. Acarició su mejilla mientras la miraba, estaba ligeramente obnubilado, y era algo extraño, sentía una emoción en su pecho que no había tenido antes mientras la acariciaba y la veía con los ojos brillosos y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

"… _Síp,  
>Yo he estado sintiendo todo,<br>del odio al amor,  
>del amor a la lujuria,<br>de la lujuria a la verdad y supongo que así es como te conozco,  
>por lo que te mantendré cerca para ayudarte a darte por vencida.<br>Así que bésame como si quisieras ser amada,  
>quisieras ser amada,<br>quisieras ser amada.  
>Esto se siente como enamorarse,<br>enamorarse,  
>estamos enamorándonos…"<br>_

Ellos se miraron hasta que él no pudo controlarse y la tomó del cuello y la jaló hacia su cuerpo, para besarla. La sintió suspirar contra sus labios y como si estuviera en un trance le rozó los labios besándola tan lentamente como sabía que le gustaba. La sintió sonreír en el beso y él lo hizo a su vez, hasta que percibió que ella acariciaba su cuello y eso causó que gimiera contra sus labios, cuando sus manos volvieron a rozar sus piernas escuchó que golpeaban la ventanilla. Él parpadeó y subió la mirada para encontrar que quien le tocaba la puerta era un jodido policía.

_Este día se vuelve cada vez mejor y mejor…_

Pasaron los siguiente diez malditos minutos escuchando al par de policías hablar sobre las buenas costumbres, los lugares donde debían hacerse las cosas y que si volvían a ser encontrados de esa forma tendrían que ser trasladados a la comisaria.

Bella al principio estaba avergonzada y asustada de que los vieran. Pero cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos del sermón, ella se apretaba los labios para no reír. Incluso hubo un par de veces que escondía la cara supuestamente de pena. Pero él sabía mejor, la mujer estaba disfrutando.

Cuando por fin los dejaron ir Edward estaba que temblaba de la vergüenza, frustración sexual y de otros tipos…

Al momento que los policías se montaron en la unidad ella se giró hacia él.

-Tengo demasiada hambre, vamos a buscar algo que comer… por favor… -le rogó y él asintió montándose en el carro y arrancando el vehículo para buscar un lugar donde comer.

Y es por eso que a la una de la mañana en punto, terminaron sentados en una mesa de color rojo y azul frente a frente en un establecimiento de _Taco Bell_, con cuatro tipos de tacos, dos de burritos y un especial que había pedido Edward. Estaba muerto de hambre también.

-Ángela me escribió hace una hora, me dijo que se quedaría a dormir en la casa… que ya Ben sabe… y me dijo que deberíamos estar disfrutando mucho para tener una cita larga… -Sonrió con coquetería y él rodó los ojos. Ethan también le había escrito diciendo que todo estaba bajo control y que había dejado a Fred durmiendo en su casa… un alivio para toda esa noche infernal.

-Joder… lo acepto… ésta debió ser la peor cita del planeta tierra y los demás del universo. Es que… -gruñó golpeando una papa contra el platón de plástico-. Por lo menos no lo arruiné antes de la cita, solo que el durante me deja igual de puñeteramente mal…

-Edward… mírame -le pidió.

Él alzó la mirada y se encontró con una ligera sonrisa. Había ido al baño y acomodado un poco después de las lágrimas y el… incidente del carro; seguía igual de hermosa que antes.

-Apreció la idea de James y sus caballos…

-Carruaje -corrigió él.

-Carruaje… -repitió parándose y sentándose a su lado, corriendo su comida para comer a su lado y apoyando mitad de su espalda en su pecho, subió una mano para pasar el brazo de él hasta que la abrazara-. Pero no serías tú… y es contigo con quien quería salir, y a quien quiero a mi lado… así todo sea una locura y terminemos en un local de comida rápida a la una de la mañana a comer plástico…

Acarició su mejilla y besó su mandíbula.

-Me gustó esta cita… -La miró frustrado, si culminaba esa mentira la mataría. Ella como que lo entendió ya que asintió y tomó una papita frita-. Esta noche ha tenido sus momentos…

Edward se tensó y negó con la cabeza, un segundo después la sintió acariciar su cuello con sus dedos y uñas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Esa mierda era demasiado maravillosa. La escuchó soltar una risilla y se forzó a abrir los ojos y a mirarla.

-Asombroso… -escuchó que susurraba antes de bajar su mano. Ella se acomodó de forma que entrelazara su mano libre con la que le abrazaba y comenzó a comer las papas, dándole de vez en cuando una a él en los labios.

_Joder… todo esto, la sensación y la forma en cómo estaban era territorio desconocido para él. _

-No salió tan mal… -dijo ella cuando llevaban la mitad de la comida y él bufó.

-No seas condescendiente…

-No lo soy -comentó mirándolo. Con su otra mano jaló su corbata para que se acercara y unió sus labios. La besó por unos segundos, luego se apartó.

-Contrólate… que si te vuelve a atrapar la policía no voy a sacarte… Exhibicionista… -bromeó él y ella se rió descansando su cabeza en su brazo.

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, él estaba agotado, pero no quería moverse, comían de una mano mientras la otra seguía estando entrelazada. Era un poco incómodo, bastante en realidad, pero lo lograron. Apenas…

-¿Vas a decirles que lloraste? –Preguntó aún cabreado por eso y la escuchó reír bajito.

-No, aposté lo contrario… Quiero ganar… -comentó dándole otra papita. La miró con admiración y sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres una mujer de cuidado… señorita Swan… me alegra haberla llamado después de tanto tiempo…

Ella lo miró confundida y después sonrió ampliamente, lo cual fue secundado por él. En ese instante llegó una camarera con un gran brownie de chocolate con helado. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lo miró asombrada.

-¡Me compraste chocolate! -dijo con tono feliz, apartó los restos de la comida y colocó el dulce. Cortó un bocado y después lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Tendremos que hablar sobre esos instintos de acosador, señor Masen.

Él la miró confundido y después cuando recordó a qué se refería se rió antes de tomar su cuchara. _¡Condenada mujer!_

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

Muchas gracias a Sofia por sus conocimientos e instrucción en la parte veterinaria para el nuevo miembro de la familia Swan.

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	71. Chapter 53, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Norah Jones, Come away with me_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=QKEuOO0lQPc

* * *

><p>Bella se encontraba sentada en un banquillo en el pequeño cuarto de la Iglesia <em>St. Helen Bishopsgate <em>observando a Carlisle caminar de un lado hacia el otro. Estaba muy guapo con su esmoquin negro y pajarita del mismo color, se había peinado su cabello hacia atrás y se veía nervioso. Muy nervioso. Lo observó mirar hacia la ventana y fruncir el ceño, afuera ya había dejado de nevar pero el día estaba ligeramente nublado. Ellos habían decidido celebrar la boda a las dos de la tarde, imaginaba que por la fecha, los niños y esa misma noche se irían de luna de miel a las Islas Vírgenes, huyendo deseosamente hacia el calor. Podía comprenderlo. Él observó de nuevo a la ventana y suspiró hondo.

-Todo va a salir bien, cariño, ella va a aparecer, recuerda que tenemos un infiltrado en el auto… -le informó con lo que esperaba fuera un tono tranquilizador. Había hablado con Edward unos minutos atrás y le había dicho que Anne iban en camino y que no había hecho ningún intento de huida… Hasta ese momento todo iba acorde al plan…

Carlisle la miró con cara de pocos amigos y Bella sonrió ampliamente, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente y él rió, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

-Me gusta verte feliz, Bella –le comentó y ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Cullen. Cinco años atrás, cuando ambos nos reunimos para soportar nuestras penas, me hubiera burlado de quien me hubiese dicho que te vería vestido y preparado para casarte con la protagonista de ese cuaderno…

-Lo mismo digo… casualmente del hombre que me va a entregar a dicha mujer hoy… -agregó medio gruñendo. Bella rió y pasó una mano por sus pantalones negros-. Aunque ayer estuvo muy cerca de no llegar a mi boda y mucho menos de seguir con vida… -culminó y ella se mordió el labio inferior por un segundo.

-Ese solo es Edward actuando un poquito posesivo… nada que preocuparse…

Carlisle la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Bella desvió la mirada fingiendo inocencia. Había llegado a Londres un par de días atrás con todo el grupo, casi habían tenido que comprar toda la primera clase del vuelo, ya que fueron hasta los niños y habían alquilado un piso completo del _Savoy_, donde se realizaría la recepción de la boda, eso le hizo sentir un poco como una estrella de cine, solo que en vez de _groupies_, tenían niños…

Esa noche había tenido oficialmente su segunda cita con Edward, la cual fue bastante buena, sin carruaje ni caballos o globos voladores incluidos; solo una comida en un restaurante y una ida a bailar en el bar de James. Lo que fue excelente por varias razones; volvió a encontrarse con James y Emma a quienes había extrañado y los cuales le hicieron reír y divertirse como nunca; y había sido la primera vez que Edward y ella salían por Londres sin miedo a que los descubrieran, por lo menos en todo el tiempo en que fueron amantes. Después habían caminado de vuelta al hotel, ya que ella deseaba disfrutar de esa sensación de libertad, poder pararse en una esquina y besarlo sin que le importara que alguien los viera, era demasiado bueno para ser desaprovechado.

Para el día siguiente se habían organizado las despedidas, ambas en el bar de James, gracias al cielo. Emma en un movimiento muy inteligente, lo había convencido de cerrarlo para el evento y dividió el bar en dos zonas cada una de ellas con bailarines del sexo opuesto. Le agradeció que organizara ambas, ya que sabía que como el padrino de Car era su obligación hacerlo; pero con todo lo de Bree y Sebastián no tuvo cabeza para ello, además que tampoco sabía cómo empezar, nunca había ido a una despedida de un hombre, por lo que la experticia de James sirvió de muy buena manera. Cuando las cosas se descontrolaron un poco más tarde, la división se fue al caño…

Los únicos que no habían ido fueron Emmett, quien perdió algún tipo de apuesta con Rose, al parecer acerca de un presunto embarazo que resultó falsa alarma y Ben que se quedó para controlar a Emmett.

Al final de la noche ella había terminado montada en el pequeño escenario que James había colocado con un poste de estríper bailando entre Emma y una desnudista… Sin entender bien cómo había pasado de hablar con Rose a hablar con la estríper, quien era sin lugar a dudas totalmente hermosa, y de allí culminar bailando entre ellas, como si eso fuera lo suyo… Después se habían montado Rose y Ángela y pues… de alguna forma que no comprende aún… comenzaron a quitarse la ropa. Oh… agradecía en el cielo que los de servicios sociales no tuvieran competencia fuera de Estados Unidos… _Mala tía… mala…_

Edward actuando como Edward, dejando claro que en el local de James Bella siempre terminaba montada sobre la barra o en este caso el escenario con el poster de estríper; la había cargado como si fuera un saco de patatas, también tenía la costumbre de hacer eso; había tomado la camisa que fue previamente arrojada al suelo y la había sacado de allí. Para consternación de todos menos de James que solo rodaba los ojos mientras le aplaudía y lo llamaba el "_Neardethal de siempre"_. Después la había dejado en la habitación de hotel para que durmiera, aunque no se acostó con ella, lo cual le hizo emocionarse y agradecerle porque ella misma debía aceptar que si el hombre comenzaba a tocarla en ese instante hubiese cedido.

Lo peor fue que él se quedó con Sebastián hasta las diez de la mañana de ese día para que Bella durmiera y pasara el malestar por los tragos que se había tomado… los cuales no habían sido muchos… _Mala tía, mala…_

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y llegó corriendo Sebastián para lanzarse contra sus piernas, mediamente nervioso mientras se chupaba su dedo.

-¿Qué sucede, hermoso? –le preguntó acariciando su mejilla. El niño la movió para que se acercara y ella lo hizo para que le hablara en su oído.

-¿Y si se me cae? –le preguntó en voz tan baja que parecía más un murmullo. Bella lo cargó y lo sentó en su regazo para abrazarlo.

-No se te ve a caer –le contestó en voz baja para que viera que es un secreto entre ambos-. Pero si lo hace estará bien, lo recoges y ya, ¿está bien? Yo estaré esperándote al final del camino y cualquier cosa estaré a tu lado inmediatamente… ¿sí?

El niño la miró por unos segundos mientras asentía y se bajaba de su regazo para salir corriendo hacia otra parte. Ella sonrió mientras lo veía con su hermoso esmoquin pequeño. Agradecía al cielo haberlo conseguido tan rápidamente. Sintió que Carlisle la abrazaba y escondió su cabeza en su hombro.

-Serás una buena madre, Bella, tanto para él como para los tuyos… no tengo ninguna duda de ello.

-Gracias… -susurró temblando ligeramente-. Espero de verdad estar haciendolo correctamente; lograr que Bree se sienta orgullosa de mí donde quiera que esté… y que él esté bien…

-Por lo menos ya es tuyo… la decisión de la adopción está dada y en poco tiempo estará firme. –Bella asintió y suspiró hondo-. Hey, padrino… te tengo un secreto... me enteré ayer...

-Cuéntamelo todo… -pidió mirándolo emocionada. Él le sonrió ligeramente, pero sus ojos se veían tan felices que Bella sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, amaba a ver a su amigo de esa manera, tan satisfecho.

-Anne está embarazada… Se hizo la prueba y salió positiva.

-¡Car! –Gritó Bella saltando y tirándosele encima. Lo escuchó reír pero no pudo soltarlo, se encontraba tan feliz por ello-. ¡Felicitaciones! –Saltó como una niña pequeña frente al kiosco de golosinas, siendo secundada por él.

Se soltaron cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se giró para encontrar a Ángela mirándolos con una ceja arqueada, se veía tan extraña con su pamela azul marino sobre su cabeza. Londres tenía tradiciones muy formales, como los sombreros y pamelas para usar en las bodas.

-Ya deberían tomar sus lugares… la novia está por llegar.

Bella se soltó de Carlisle y fueron a pararse frente al sacerdote. Los padres de Carlisle habían muerto así que solo Bella lo acompañaba a su lado. Unos minutos después escuchó el órgano sonar por lo que apretó la muñeca de Car por un segundo, pero antes de poder bajarla él había tomado su mano, entrelazándola mientras veía entrar al cortejo. Él aún temía que Anne huyera. La iglesia estaba llena, algunas personas le eran conocidas de la empresa de Anne, otros eran amigos de Carlisle, todos tan formales como requiere una boda vespertina. Era un buen público y entendía por qué la chica se asustaría.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Nella con una cestica llena de pétalos de rosas rosadas, un pequeño sombrero blanco y a su lado estaba su niño con un cojín con los anillos. Se veía tímido y sonrojado pero su cara estaba alzada como si le hubiesen dicho que tenía que hacerlo, imaginaba que Edward podría haber tenido algo que ver con ello. Cada paso que daba le hacia constreñirse su pecho ya que sabía lo difícil que era para él lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando llegó al final en lugar de irse con la organizadora de la boda como había hecho Nella caminó hacia donde estaba Bella y se le abrazó a las piernas.

-¿Me viste…? Lo hice… -le susurró y le sonrió luminosamente.

-No tenía ninguna duda de que lo ibas a lograr… -le dijo acuclillándose ligeramente, enviando al demonio el protocolo mientras le susurraba a su oído-. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti… Ahora ve a sentarte hasta que te digan que tienes que traer los anillos.

El niño asintió y sonriendo ampliamente por su gran logro fue a sentarse. Ella se enderezó cerrando los ojos y sintió que la mano de Car volvía a tomar la suya.

_Oh, Bree… ojala lo hayas visto y estés tan orgullosa como lo estoy yo en estos momentos…_

La música inundaba el ambiente mientras entraba el cortejo, Emma con James, quienes se veían tan tensos como la noche anterior y la anterior a ella; no lo comprendía y no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que le preguntara a alguno de ellos qué sucedía. Después entraron Rose y Emmett; Ánge y Ben, y otra pareja cuya mujer trabajaba con Anne. Cuando había terminado de recorrer el pasillo entró Anne luciendo hermosa con un vestido blanco asombroso, que sabía Carlisle había insistido que usara ya que ella ansiaba llevar algo de más color. No solo la reconoció por el apretón más fuerte de Carlisle sino porque Edward estaba a su lado y de alguna forma el ambiente cambió cuando lo vio. Sobre todo porque el esmoquin negro con la pajarita blanca lo hacia ver tan atractivo que tuvo que controlarse y apretar con fuerza sus piernas para no caerse. Tenía el cabello más arreglado que costumbre y estaba serio, concentrado en guiar a Anne, hasta que la vio.

Luchó para evitar una sonrisa cuando lo vio deslizar sus ojos por su vestuario. Bella era la padrina, así que se había vestido como tal, mandándose a hacer un esmoquin entallado a su cuerpo, con una camisa blanca justa y la pajarita tenia ligeras piedras brillantes del mismo material que acompañaban sus tacones negros, mucho más altos de lo recomendable, pero vamos, necesitaba algo sumamente femenino para acompañar el atuendo, además del maquillaje y el cabello suelto con ondas que caían sobre su espalda. Cuando Edward entregó a Anne y después de pronunciar las palabras miró a Bella de arriba hacia abajo y sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente. Ella lo notó divertida.

_Cuidado, señor Masen, que no lo vean excitarse con eso… haría que la apuesta de que es gay dé un repunte abrumador._

La ceremonia comenzó pero solo podía ver a Edward que se la comía con la mirada y la hacía tensarse y apretar las piernas. Dios… esa mirada era demasiado intensa y casi sentía que se quemaba.

.

Casi tres horas después, ella estaba entrando a la recepción del gran salón del _Savoy_, el cual era grande y lujoso, con candelabros de araña gigantes colgando en el techo, mesas con manteles dorados y blanco todas agrupadas en un lado, como si se intercomunicaran unas con las otras y un escenario con una banda junto a la pista de baile.

_Esa había sido sin lugar a dudas la boda más larga de toda la historia…, _pensó aturdida. Entre los versos del sacerdote, el órgano, el grupo de opera que alguien, no sabia quién, había llevado a la iglesia… había sido terrorífico.

Miró a los niños correteando alrededor y sonrió ampliamente, después vio que Nella empezó a gritar pidiendo algo, al parecer una estatua de ángel que había en una de las mesas; pero Sebas la estaba jalando y llevando para la pista, para correr, al parecer se dio cuenta que podía deslizarse.

Caminó hacia el baño para arreglarse para las fotografías del salón, ya habían sacado varias en el exterior, en la misa y afuera de la iglesia; pero aún faltaban, lo cual le hacia recordar que odiaba las bodas, demasiado protocolo, formalidad y espera.

Cuando estaba terminando de arreglar su maquillaje la puerta del baño se abrió y entró Rose. Le sonrió ligeramente cuando se colocó a su lado para retocarse a su vez.

-Edward aún no me habla por ser la corredora de las apuestas –le informó-. Algo sobre que estaba traicionándolo por ir en su contra con ello, yo traté de explicarle que aposté en tu contra y no en la suya… pero de alguna forma eso no fue suficiente…

Bella la miró y sonrió ampliamente.

-Agradece que yo no te mate porque apostaste en mi contra… -respondió burlonamente.

-¡Bah! No tienes cara para decirme eso ya que sabías que lo iba a hacer desde antes que la primera fuera hecha -le dijo descartándola con una mano

Bella rió ya que no podía negarlo. Era una desvergonzada, pero sabía que era un juego, como lo hicieron con Ánge, e incluso si alguien más que ella hubiese sabido de la renuencia de Anne para casarse las apuestas hubieran sido candentes entre si iba a o no iba a la iglesia… Hubiesen hecho hasta parodias de la novia fugitiva y montajes de la cabeza de Anne en el cuerpo de Julia Robert. Ellos no tenían límites…

Se quedaron calladas por unos segundos.

-Sabes que todos esperamos que esta vez lo logren, ¿no es así? –Le preguntó y Bella asintió mirándola fijamente por el espejo-. Todos queremos que sean felices, juntos, y te agradezco nunca haberte rendido con él…

-Lo hice por un momento… -le respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Incluso tú fuiste a pelearme porque ose a ver a otro hombre… -se burló y Rose por lo menos lució ligeramente avergonzada.

-Solo quiero que viva, Bella, que sea feliz… y que tú también lo seas. Es por eso que haré lo que sea para ayudarte, incluso apuestas que lo incentiven a mover el culo… Solamente piensa en esto, si él no las hubiese visto, ¿cuándo demonios hubieran tenido su primera cita? –Negó con la cabeza y Bella se carcajeó ya que de verdad no había considerado eso. _¡Eran todos unos manipuladores!_-. Ustedes son más lentos que un jodido caracol en huelga…

Rose se acercó y la arrinconó contra la pared del baño tan rápidamente que frunció el ceño ya que de alguna forma la diversión se había ido.

-Contigo no funcionan las apuestas ni esas manipulaciones así que te lo diré cara a cara; mueve tu condenado trasero, reclámalo y fóllalo… Deja de ser una maldita cobarde, Swan, ¿quieres que te diga lo mismo que me dijiste una vez, cuando estaba luchando contra Emmett? Tienes allí al alcance de tu mano lo que quieres… ¡ve entonces por él!

Bella se tensó y apartó la mirada.

-Por favor, Rose, entiendo que ustedes se preocupen por nosotros, pero esto es entre Edward y yo…

-No, esto es entre tú y tu maldita testarudez.

Bella negó con la cabeza y terminando de guardar su maquillaje salió del baño dejando a su amiga sola, sintiéndose cabreada y aturdida. Demonios, deberían de dejarlos en paz, ellos estaban bien, intentándolo, felices por quizás primera vez en su vida; ella había decidido disfrutar si tenía otra oportunidad con Edward, ¡y eso era lo que estaba haciendo!

-Ya estamos casi listos -le informó la organizadora que la detuvo a mitad del camino-, venga por acá para las fotografías.

Asintió mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño montaje fotográfico y ya estaban Carlisle, Anne, estaba el cortejo incluyendo a Edward. Se tensó y trató de disimular su tribulación.

Sí, era cierto, aún tenía miedo, no quería arruinarlo, perderlo, acelerar todo y que el tsunami volviera arrastrándolos al abismo. No quería ni siquiera permitirse pensar en la palabra que comenzaba con la letra "A", se producía un maldito desastre cada vez que osaba mencionarla… ¡Pero eso no significaba que fuera totalmente cobarde o que estuviera huyendo, por vida de Cristo, es que nadie conocía el dicho que el que se quema con leche cuando ve a la vaca llora!

Posó en toda la sesión y aprovechando que Nella y Sebas arrinconaron a Edward rogando por algo salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el bar ignorando a todo el mundo, y pidió lo que sea que estuvieran sirviendo más fuerte.

-Pide dos de esos… -escuchó que Emma le decía llegando a su lado y así lo hizo-. ¿Con quién estás cabreada tú? –Le preguntó tomando el whisky en un solo trago. Bella la imitó.

-Con las sabelotodo y metiches de las amigas… -murmuró después de ahogarse ligeramente por el calor del trago.

-Conozco esas… -gruñó Emma luciendo inquieta-. Pero yo lo estoy con todo en general…

-¿Emma? –le preguntó mirándola-. ¿Qué…?

-Tenemos que dar un condenado brindis, Bella, y sabes qué… ¡qué se jodan todos! ¿Te sientes bien con lo que sea que estás haciendo que te están reclamando? –le preguntó en un ligero trabalenguas y Bella asintió emocionada.

-¡Sí! –Contestó más entusiasta-. Hasta dos minutos atrás me sentía bastante bien, ¡muchas gracias! –Dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Si uno se siente bien, ¿por qué tiene que… cambiar?

-¿Si, verdad…? –Preguntó como si eso fuera exactamente lo que estaba esperando y después salió caminando para el brindis y Bella la acompañó sin saber bien qué había pasado y si acababa de arruinar la boda de su amigo.

Tomó asiento en la mesa principal entre Carlisle y Edward y sintió como este último pasaba una mano por el asiento para rodear su cintura. Todos estaban sentados alrededor y como si fuera cronometrado, las copas fueron entregadas por los camareros.

-¿Qué sucede, todo bien? –Le preguntó en su oído y ella asintió ligeramente tensa-. Isabella, te conozco…

Escuchó la música que le indicaba que era su momento de hablar y girándose a Edward le dio un beso suave en los labios antes de levantarse sonando su copa. Cuando tuvo la atención miró sonriendo a Carlisle. Era la padrina, la que debía abrir los brindis, los cuales esperaba no duraran mucho ya que tenía hambre.

-Es un orgullo para mí estar hoy al lado de este maravilloso hombre en su boda. –Movió su mano para entrelazarla con Carlisle y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían-. Cuando lo conocí no supe cuan importante iba a ser para mí, lo confieso; pero en el momento que nuestras vidas se cruzaron nunca volvieron a ser las mismas. –Miró hacia Car fijamente-. Carlisle… te debo mi vida y mi paz… eres como mi padre, hermano, amigo, confesor y protector al igual que yo soy la tuya… para siempre… Te quiero… y verte feliz fue uno de mis mayores deseos y una de mis mejores satisfacciones. –Miró hacia Anne-. Te llevas a un gran hombre, cuídalo, protégelo y ámalo como él se merece, como él te ama a ti… -Sintió que una lágrima caía pero no pudo detenerla ya que la mano seguía fuertemente entrelazada con la de él. Quien le sonreía a la vez que besaba la mano de Anne-. Ambos han estado muertos y han revivido para estar juntos, nunca lo olviden… Salud…

Sonaron los aplausos alrededor y ella sintió como Car la jalaba para un abrazo tan apretado que ella jadeó ligeramente.

-Te quiero, bambi –le susurró y Bella rió mientras asentía sin poder soltarse. Cuando la liberó tomó asiento pegándose a Edward ligeramente avergonzada, de alguna forma ese brindis le había salido más íntimo de lo que pretendía. Un segundo después Emma se había levantado y estaba golpeando suavemente su copa para hacer su brindis.

-Bueno… -comenzó Emma luciendo un poco inquieta-. Es un poco difícil ganarle al brindis anterior… seamos sinceros… ¿por qué será que los padrinos siempre van primero? -Subió la copa en la mesa y Bella frunció el ceño al observarla fijamente, James estaba a su lado, ambos tensos-. Conocí a Anne en el bar de James… -dijo señalándolo aunque solo lo miró por un segundo incluso después se apartó ligeramente. Bella se acercó hacia Edward para susurrarle en su oído mientras Emma continuaba hablando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo entre esos dos? –le preguntó confundida, cuando los dejó antes de irse a Chicago eran felices, ¿por qué ahora parecían algo así como miserables?

-James no quiere casarse y cree que Emma tiene un chip en su cabeza que le ordena hacer que lo haga…

Bella lo miró confundida ya que eso simplemente no tenía sentido. Edward se encogió de hombros haciéndole entender que opinaba igual.

-Estoy feliz que mi amiga se haya casado… -continuaba Emma moviendo la copa e incluso botando un poco de líquido en la mesa-. Matrimonio… ¿eh…? No es eso una pequeña cosa…

Bella vio como James se tensaba al lado de Emma y después que todos fruncían el ceño alrededor.

-Esta bien para ellos, se aman, quieren estar juntos, tener cercas blancas… Estoy segura que eso es maravilloso y todo eso... Pero… Algunas veces… -dejó la copa en la mesa y empezó a moverse como una especie de monólogo-. Hablemos hipotéticamente por un momento, a veces toda la pinta del matrimonio y el feliz para siempre y eso que te enseñan desde que eras una niña mocosa con pecas y más plana que ahora, no es necesario, digo yo que… si tienes, digamos… casi un año y medio de relación con un hombre maravilloso, no convencional, y que lo hace como los dioses… Bueno, no hablaré sobre los dioses aquí; es solo que ese hombre maravilloso no tiene que buscar nada distinto a lo que tienen... ¿Para qué se necesitan los papeles? ¡Yo digo que no! Tal vez en… diez años o veinte… ¡si, veinte años! –Comentó aturdida golpeando la mesa-. Y si de alguna forma están en una situación así, y digamos que si la mejor amiga de su novia se casa eso no significa que tiene que proponer algo… ni mucho menos colocar un catálogo de anillos de compromiso en la gaveta donde están los juegos sex… ¡Juegos! Porque su novia podría verlo casualmente una semana después de que a su mejor amiga le propusieron matrimonio y… ¡entrar en pánico! ¡Pánico! Y huiría, sobre todo cuando insiste en sacar el tema de conversación del matrimonio una y otra vez… Y la mujer no lo haría porque quiere terminar la relación si no porque efectivamente quiere evitar que… que… el hombre maravilloso compre un condenado anillo… –culminó-. Yo solo digo… es una hipótesis…

Bella miró a James. Imaginó que lo iba a ver furibundo, frustrado, ¡la mujer estaba revelando su vida personal públicamente! Pero… su cara era de shock total hasta vio que decía algo como _"Maldición… gracias a Dios…"_

-Yo… -Emma miró hacia alrededor como si por fin se diera cuenta que habían más de cien personas escuchándola y se sonrojó ligeramente. Aunque después sonrió y levantó su copa-. Espero que tengan respuesta a mí… cuestionamiento y me la hagan llegar… Yo… Anne –miró hacia ella-, querida… Te deseo felicidad en tu matrimonio, decidiste hacerlo y eso es maravilloso, yo soy pro matrimonio, ¡totalmente! –Gritó y alzó su copa en alto-. Por Anne y Carlisle… se pertenecen cada uno, y se ve que se aman, y se casaron, lo que está más que bien… para ellos… -Se detuvo y se mordió el labio como si cada vez lo arruinara más y sin saber qué decir. Inmediatamente James se alzó de su asiento y la tomó por la cintura.

-¡Por Anne y Carlisle! –Gritó él alzando su copa-. Larga vida en su matrimonio y sean muy felices…

-¡Salud! –Gritó Edward simultáneamente levantándose de su asiento y allí todos aplaudieron un poco titubeantes, después bebieron su trago.

Le pareció escuchar a Emma decirle algo a James parecido a: _"Esto es peor que cuando me nombraron plana papelada…"_, pero lo descartó ya que no tenía ningún sentido. Casi inmediatamente James prácticamente arrastró a Emma lejos de la recepción hacia el _Lobby_ del hotel.

-Bueno… este es un gran día… James Britts equivocado… Juro que pasaran años antes de que se lo haga olvidar –se burló Edward hablando en su oído y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Estarán bien? –Preguntó Bella inocentemente-. Deberíamos llamarlos… no sé si…

-Isabella… -le interrumpió negando con la cabeza-. Esos dos probablemente deben estar en la habitación más cercana para este momento o cuarto de limpieza en su defecto, y de lo que menos estarán pendiente es del teléfono, te lo aseguro…

Bella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Él asintió divertido pero en ese instante escucharon otra copa sonar y se giró para encontrar que era la del novio.

-Bueno… eso fue interesante –anunció Carlisle levantándose de su asiento-. Quien dijo que la perfección era el objetivo nunca vivió realmente… -se burló y sonaron risas alrededor.

Bella sonrió ligeramente ya que esa era las frases favoritas de Carlisle. Vio como tomaba la mano de Anne y ésta lo miraba sonriendo.

-Les agradezco a todos por estar en nuestra boda, en este momento tan dichoso para ambos. -Hizo que Anne se levantara y acarició su mejilla-. Mi dulce tormento, tu sola presencia me hace el hombre mas feliz; tu respiración me hace sentir vivo y agradezco al cielo que me hayas elegido como el dueño de tu corazón. Es un honor que deseo tener cada día de nuestra vida… Quiero compartir contigo mis alegrías, tristezas, triunfos y arrepentimientos… pero sobre todo, quiero que siempre tengas presente que mi mayor dicha y logro fue haber conseguido tenerte en mi vida…

Bella sonrió sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían, lo cual sabía era repetido por cada persona que conocía la historia de Car. Anne estaba llorando, lo abrazó y besó mientras ambos se reían.

Pasaron la siguiente hora entre discursos, Anne leyó un poema hermoso, y agradeció al cielo que sirvieron la comida porque parecía que iba a desfallecerse.

Después de comer, Carlisle cerró los discursos diciendo que necesitaban disfrutar otra parte de la velada. Hizo que la banda tocara el vals tradicional y todos se levantaron mientras los observaban bailar. Era asombroso, bailaban sonriendo uno al otro, se veían tan enamorados que se sintió aliviada. No los había visto juntos y felices ya que Anne nunca había viajado a América, pero en ese momento supo de verdad que ella amaba a Carlisle como se lo merecía.

Sintió las manos de Edward sobre su cadera y se relajó dejándose caer sobre su espalda.

-Estoy tan feliz por él… -le susurró Bella con una mano sobre su corazón-. Se lo merece…

En ese instante el vals culminó y los acordes de _Come away with me_ llenaron el local. Edward soltó su agarre de su cadera y le ofreció una mano.

-Baila conmigo… -le pidió aunque sonó más parecido a una orden. Ella sonrió y colocó su mano en la suya y le permitió guiarla hasta la pista.

Le sonrió a Carlisle y Anne, a la vez que veía que las parejas empezaban a llenar la pista, apartado notó a Rose y Emmett sonriendo y besándose en una esquina mientras danzaban, y más hacia la izquierda a Ánge y Ben bailando abrazados, mientras él le susurraba algo a su oído. Suspiró cuando sintió que Edward colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros y la abrazaba por la cintura. Colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo lento de la música.

"… _Ven conmigo y nos besaremos  
>en la cima de una montaña.<br>Ven conmigo  
>y yo nunca dejaré de amarte.<br>Y quiero despertar con la lluvia  
>cayendo sobre un tejado de estaño,<br>mientras estoy a salvo en tus brazos,  
>así que todo lo que te pido es<br>que vengas conmigo en la noche.  
>Ven conmigo." <em>

A medida que la canción continuaba ella lo abrazaba más fuerte y bailaban menos, terminando apenas moviendo sus pies ligeramente. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Carlisle.

-¿Me permites bailar con mi padrino…? -pidió guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Eso significa que Anne sería como mi hija? -se jugó Edward y Carlisle bufó, pero le entregó a Anne.

-Cuidado, Carlisle, podría no devolvértela -Emmett advirtió bailando con Rose a su lado-. Mierda… ¿por qué no aposté sobre ello? –continuó la broma.

-¡Dios, Em, mi dinero! No juegues con nuestro dinero… -refutaba Rose-. He creado un monstruo con este… creo que deberá ir a Jugadores anónimos…

Todos se rieron por un segundo, estaban los seis pegados en la pista de baile.

-Emmett, lo que me recuerda -agregó Edward acercándose a é-. Te grabé algo dado que no estuviste ayer con nosotros… -Sacó su teléfono y le enseñó un video. La cara de este último pasó de interrogante a furioso-. La próxima vez que pienses que soy gay o apuestes que me llevaré a alguna mujer, recuerda que lo tengo…

-¡Edward! -Gritó Rose apartando a su esposo mientras lo miraba divertida.

-¡No me dijiste que habías hecho striptease, Rose! -Se quejó Emmett abrazándola.

-Te haré uno en privado… y hasta el final, cariño -le susurró seductoramente apartándolo del grupo y mirando a Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso fue malvado, Edward -le refutó Bella negando con la cabeza-. Y espero que borres ese video… -advirtió enarcando una ceja sintiéndose celosa por la idea de que él tenga eso en su teléfono, incluso si se tratara de Rose. Él sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

-Culpa a James, fue quien lo grabó, y después se pone más interesante.

-Imagino que fue la parte en que la cargaste como si fuera una bolsa de patatas, imbécil engreído… -comenzó a despotricar Carlisle.

-¡Oh bien…! -gritaron Anne y Bella simultáneamente antes de apartar a los dos hombres lo mas lejos que pudieran, sabiendo lo que sucedería si los dejaban cerca.

-A veces no entiendo por qué Anne y tú lo defienden tanto… o lo quieren, por momentos me provoca patearle el trasero…

Bella rió y abrazó a Carlisle.

-Baila conmigo, tonto, y recuerda siempre lo que me acabas de decir, eso quiere decir que a veces también te agrada.

Lo escuchó gruñir y rió de nuevo cuando no la refutó.

.

Unas horas después de haber partido la torta y bailado un rato, los cuatro dejaron la boda a fin de llevarlos al aeropuerto. Ángela se había quedado con Sebastián, quien ya estaba durmiendo en su suite mientras Bella los llevaba. Era una tontería, pero algo que Car y ella se habían prometido. Dado que nunca había aprendido a manejar del lado contrario, Edward se había ofrecido a llevarlos. Lo cual agradeció porque regresarían juntos y solos, además, eran apenas las diez de la noche, así que podrían hacer algo antes de irse a la cama.

Entraron al aeropuerto y cuando llegaron al límite de acompañantes les sonrió a Anne y Carlisle, se habían cambiado a un atuendo más casual y acorde, tenían una gran sonrisa de tontos enamorados. Eso le hizo emocionarse incluso más.

Carlisle se acercó a Bella para abrazarla suavemente.

-Maldición… me había jurado pasar esta navidad contigo… -se quejó sin soltarla.

Bella colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Sé feliz y cuídense… -le pidió besando su mejilla suavemente-. Tendremos muchas más navidades juntos, te lo prometo…

-Cuídate tú también… -le pidió y miró hacia donde estaba Edward sonriendo y abrazando a Anne. Lo vio negar con la cabeza-. Él es bueno, así desee patearle el trasero por haberte causado daño…

-Lo sé, lo mismo podría decir de tu esposa, ¿sabes…? –Él arrugó la cara en respuesta y ella le guiñó un ojo-. Lo que me recuerda… A partir de ahora siempre tendrás que escucharme ya que siempre tengo razón. Como aquella vez que te dije que tú y Anne serían buena pareja, quisiste ignorarme y míralo ahora… ¡Terminaron casándose!

Carlisle se rió abrazándola de nuevo y después de despedirse de ellos salió del aeropuerto siendo abrazada por Edward. Emprendieron camino en silencio relativo, entre la música y sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Quieres venir a un sitio conmigo…? Quisiera mostrarte algo… -le pidió él y ella alzó la mirada y asintió sonriendo, no quería dejarlo todavía.

Veinte minutos después él estaba estacionándose en un sótano de un edificio que ella nunca había visto antes. Lo acompañó al ascensor y bajaron en lo que parecía ser el último piso. Él abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-¿Qué es este sitio? -Preguntó confundida.

-Es mi apartamento…

Bella se quedó paralizada en la entrada y jadeó.

-¿De verdad? ¿"Ven a mi apartamento y te mostraré algo…"? ¿Cree que soy tan fácil, señor Masen, llevamos solo dos citas…? –comentó mitad divertida y mitad aturdida porque la había llevado a su apartamento. Lo escuchó reír.

-Bueno, esto podría considerarse una tercera, señorita Swan… Y hay unas reglas sobre la tercera cita… -continuó el juego. Ella rió y negó con la cabeza-. Entra –le ordenó y la miró fijamente-. Considérate a salvo, tenemos un jodido acuerdo, no lo incumpliré mientras duremos en el cortejo, ya lo dejamos claro…

Ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada ya que sabía que era cierto. Así que entró al sitio y sonrió al ver todo recogido, cubierto por sabanas, las cajas estaban amontonadas alrededor, todo un poco desordenado.

-¿Me invitaste para mostrarme que te mudarás y lo mal que organizas? -se burló y él la miró molesto. Ella le sonrió y le lanzó un beso mientras caminaba por la sala.

Edward había comprado el pasaje para irse con ellos cuando regresaran a Chicago e iba a vivir en el edificio de su compañía, lo cual se sentía bizarro por lo que trataba de no pensar en ello.

-¿Podrías quedarte aquí unos minutos? -le preguntó ignorando su pulla-. Tengo que hacer algo…

Bella asintió y lo vio caminar por un pasillo, se giró mirando alrededor, la mesa de madera que estaba a un extremo, al lado de la chimenea, más allá había unas puertas de vidrio que daban a lo que imaginaba era el balcón y dio un paso hacia allí, pero prefirió girar hacia la puerta que estaba del otro lado. Aprovecharía para ir al baño antes que él volviera, solo que cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que ese no era el baño, sino más bien era su estudio. Iba a cerrar la puerta pero al mover su cara se quedó paralizada al encontrar en la pared más amplía de la habitación, frente a un sillón de cuero, acomodado como si viera directamente, había un par de lienzos. No cualquier par de lienzos.

Su mano tapó su boca aturdida dejando casi de respirar y sintió que temblaba ligeramente. Se acercó a la pared.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí? -susurró tocando los trazos de sus dos cuadros.

Primero sintió dolor y anhelo. Ver eso solo le hizo extrañar pintar. _Dios… cómo lo hacía_. Prácticamente había renunciado a tomar un pincel desde que había terminado el cuadro que estaba frente a ella, no podía soportar el vacío que sentía cada vez que miraba una de sus creaciones.

Sin embargo, esa vez, mirando esas imágenes, no sintió vacío o rechazo, su pecho no se hundía o anhelaba que todo lo que veía allí no existiera. No, era algo completamente distinto. Más bien parecía que se encontrara completamente hipnotizada con su obra.

Se acercó y rozó el primer cuadro, era su vida, sintió que el pecho se constreñía por ver sus sentimientos por Bree y Sebas, el mortal arrepentimiento que experimentaba en ese tiempo. Ahora solo estaba en su corazón el dolor por haberla perdido antes de su hora, pero no había arrepentimiento porque todo había sido perdonado entre ellas y tenía a Sebas, que era su más grande regalo.

Vio a Fred allí y negó con la cabeza, ahora era menos que una ilusión, sino más bien un espejismo del desierto… una fantasía que solo podría soportarse en ese medio, inmovible e imperturbable.

Giró hacia el otro cuadro y se cuestionó a sí misma por haber sido tan infantil. _¡Que niña fui!_, se repitió trazando el cuadro quizás más oscuro y depresivo que hubiese creado. ¿Cómo pudo creer que podía solucionar algo con bailar una canción y esconderse detrás de un cuadro? ¿Cómo podría haber estado tan perdida? De nuevo ya no era rechazo lo que había allí, no podía. Y sonrió por eso, ya que en medio de todos los sentimientos tormentosos y profundos que había experimentado en ello, los que se veían claramente en el primero y tortuosamente confundidos y ahogados en el siguiente… ella encontró la paz.

-Aún los veo cada vez que estoy aquí… incluso podría pasar noches enteras repasando cada una de sus líneas -escuchó a Edward detrás suyo y respiró más rápidamente, aunque no podía girarse ni hablar, solo podía seguir mirándolos-. Me han enseñado mucho, cada uno de ellos, y me ayudan a no desviarme de mi camino.

-¿Qué te han enseñado? -Preguntó con un interés casi morboso, quería saber si él veía lo mismo que ella, se sentía de alguna forma desnuda por mostrarle tanto a través de sus pinceles, aunque era ilógico, porque uno había sido específicamente pintado para él.

Edward se acercó y rozó el primer cuadro, con tanto cuidado que su corazón retumbó contra su pecho.

-Éste me enseñó que no debo renunciar cuando quiero algo, mientras pueda morir luchando y éste… -dijo tocando el otro-. Éste me enseñó lo que puedo llegar a hacer si olvido lo que quiero para mí…

Bella parpadeó y alzó la mirada por un segundo, sus ojos esmeraldas la miraban tan intensamente que se estremeció.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? -Pregunto casi sin voz.

-Carlisle me los dio… porque eran para mí…

Ella quiso negar con la cabeza pero allí volvió a mirar los cuadros y se mordió el labio inferior ya que vio lo que era constante en cada imagen. El amor que sentía por ese hombre. Era como si frente a ella estuvieran tres facetas, partes, mitades de un mismo sujeto; su amor y protección incondicional; su oscuridad y su madurez, todo unido. Allí se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado Edward, era igual pero distinto, una unión de todo y también comprendió en ese instante lo totalmente enamorada que estaba de él. Sabía que lo amaba, tenía ocho años haciéndolo de alguna manera, evolucionando de conocido; amigo; protector; amante y el hombre de su vida. Eso no había variado, estuvo allí de distintas formas de acuerdo como lo veía y lo encontraba. Pero en ese preciso momento, estaba totalmente enamorada de él, lo conocía, lo veía en esos dos cuadros y en él mismo. Quizás fuera la única persona que lo conocía totalmente, no estaba segura de eso, sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba segura era que nadie lo amaría o se enamoraría de él como ella lo estaba. No podía determinar en qué momento había sucedido, dudaba que fuera en el mes y medio que llevaban intentándolo, quizás fue cuando la buscó después de hacerse daño de nuevo o mucho antes.

-¿Isabella? -Preguntó él y ella lo miró y se apartó de él, saliendo del estudio y sintiendo cómo la seguía. Giró para observar cómo le fruncía el ceño-. ¿Qué…?

-Hazme el amor, Edward… -le pidió y él la miró confundido por un instante-. Ahora… ya… ya… -rogó respirando tan agitadamente que su pecho se movía sin control.

-¿Estás segura? Porque, Isabella, si…

-Por favor… -pidió sin dejarlo terminar y un segundo después él la había atrapado con tanta fuerza que golpearon contra una pared, besándola apasionadamente.

Ella lo abrazó y respondió con el mismo fervor, Dios, incluso más que el suyo, abría su boca, lo acariciaba con su lengua, rasguñaba su espalda sobre su saco y gemía, jadeaba, ansiosa, mientras subía una pierna apretando su trasero para que se pegara a ella y lo escuchó gemir contra sus labios parecido a un animal salvaje.

-Joder… -jadeó el soltándose mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad-. Dime que no lo quieres lento porque no creo poder…

Bella tapó su boca con su mano mientras negaba con su cabeza repetidas veces.

-No… no lo quiero lento, pero te necesito a ti… lo que quieras darme…

Él gimió mientras apartaba su mano y la volvía a besar intensamente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y llevaba sus manos a su trasero alzándola hasta que los pegaba a ambos causando que gimiera ya que estaba muy excitado. La pegó en la pared apretando su pelvis mientras acariciaba su cuerpo y se apartaba para verla, emitiendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo cuando la vio con sus labios hinchados y su ropa ligeramente arrugada.

Bella gimió sonora y largamente ya que había extrañado ese sonido… con locura.

-Esto está condenadamente mal… -comentó él mientras acariciaba sus caderas con sus manos. Bella frunció el ceño sin dejar de acariciar sus hombros y cabello-. Algo esta muy mal conmigo, porque me excitas como el infierno con esa jodida ropa… ¡Y ni se te ocurra abrir la maldita boca… esos hijos de puta decretarían que soy gay sin lugar a dudas!

Bella se carcajeó aunque la risa salió ahogada por su excitación, un instante después él la había apartado de la pared, pensó que la llevaría al mueble y tiraría las cajas o a la cama pero jadeó cuando la arrinconó contra una gran mesa de madera que estaba en uno de los laterales.

La sentó hasta que sus pies se apartaron del suelo y subiendo sus piernas quitó sus zapatos, tirándolos hacia alguna parte.

-Lo guardaremos… -murmuró él inclinándola para besar su cuello-. Guardaremos este condenado traje y te desnudarás despacio para mí… pero hoy no… hoy no…

Subió a sus labios y volvió a asaltarla con su boca mientras acariciaba su pantalón desabrochándolo. Ella a su vez trataba de hacer lo mismo, cuando lo consiguieron ambos subieron sus manos para quitar sus pajaritas. Lo que le hizo reírse ya que era verdaderamente difícil desvestir a alguien que usaba lo mismo.

-¡Ah, diablos! –se quejó él mientras jalaba de la corbata de ella. Bella apartó la chaqueta de él y se arqueó cuando sintió que le desabrochaba los botones de su camisa y comenzaba a besar sus pechos.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando él bajó las copas para alzar su pecho y se recreaba con estos. La lamía, mordía, succionaba y ella solo podía emitir pequeños gritos ahogados, acariciar su cabello y atraparlo con sus piernas enrolladas en sus caderas para que sus centros se encontraran.

-Adoro tus jodidos pechos… tus pezones rosados se vuelven tan duros para mí, amor, -Susurró comenzando a acariciarlos y succionarlos con su lengua… ella gimió como respuesta, no podía ni siquiera hablar.

_Oh… sí… había extrañado esto… demasiado._

Él la alzó ligeramente para tratar de sacarle su camisa pero Bella había bajado su mano para acariciarlo debajo de su pantalón. En el momento que lo rozó Edward emitió un sonido gutural dejando su cabeza entre sus pechos.

-Mierda… hazlo más fuerte… -pidió cuando ella comenzó a masturbarlo. Sintió que le metía la mano en su pantalón y gimió cuando comenzó a hacer lo mismo, desbordándola ya que el ritmo era rápido y tortuoso.

Jaló de su cabeza para que la besara y él lo hizo pegando sus lenguas, en un beso mojado y lento mientras ambos se daban placer. Sus dedos acariciaban su vagina y sus labios internos, tocándola de forma que casi hacia que se corriera por lo que gritó, no pudo evitarlo, ya que la sensación era demasiado intensa. Cuando ella estaba ya a punto de llegar al orgasmo le mordió su labio y atrapó un puñado de su cabello para que la mirara.

-Edward… fóllame, maldición te quiero adentro… ahora.

El pecho de él emitió un sonido gutural tan profundo que retumbo en el de ella. Lo que pareció un segundo después se había apartado y estaba sacando sus pantalones con tanta fuerza que ella se agarró de los bordes de la mesa para no caerse.

Cuando estuvo libre jadeó mientras lo esperaba para que la penetrara, abrió las piernas y él las tomó pero en vez de acercarse se acuclilló y comenzó a saborearla.

-¡Edward… no! –Gimió.

-Tu concha sabe tan bueno, amor… tan jodidamente dulce y bueno… -le contestó y ella gritó ya que al hablar envió nuevas vibraciones en su ser, causando que se arqueara, porque el placer era casi demasiado, el cual fue ahogado cuando sintió que la penetraba con su lengua mientras trabajaba con su clítoris con sus manos, y solo eso fue suficiente para que su vientre se contrajera, su columna vertebral y todo su cuerpo explotaba. Soltó un gemido largo y gutural mientras llegaba al orgasmo sintiendo entrar su lengua. Se arqueó tanto que su espalda dolía mientras sus manos estaban sobre su cabeza apretando el borde de la mesa.

Él comenzó a besar sus muslos, subió a su estomago y volvió a sus pechos, pero sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris, tanto que unos segundos después comenzaba a sentir contraerse de nuevo sus músculos.

Volvió a trabajar sus pechos como antes, mordiendo, succionando, acariciando, mientras Bella solo podía removerse y gritar. Cuando se sintió con fuerza suficiente se sentó, atrapó su cara para que lo besara a la vez que bajaba su pantalón con una mano y sus piernas, tomándolo con una mano y guiándolo hacia ella.

-Aún no… -jadeó soltándola y tratando de apartarse pero ella lo apretó con sus talones pegándolo a su cuerpo.

-Edward… te necesito, no juegues más…

-Maldición… quiero tomarte completa, Isabella…

-Ya… por favor… Ámame, Edward…

Ella se tensó ligeramente por esas palabras pero antes de poder siquiera pensar, él había subido para poseer sus labios. Se quedó ligeramente sin respiración, solo jadeos ahogados forzados explotaban de su pecho, ya que la besaba de forma salvaje, primitiva, sintiendo en su pecho que poseía cada parte de su cuerpo y alma en ese mismo acto. Lo abrazó atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, su cabello y casi inmediatamente él se adentró en ella. Ambos gritaron por la sensación. Arrugó su cara ya que generalmente costaba que entrara y tenían tiempo sin hacerlo, por lo que gimió de dolor ya que la estaba estirando en extremo.

-La jodida gloria, el cielo… tu concha es mi puto paraíso… y te sientes tan bien alrededor de mí… Tan dulce, apretado y caliente… ardes por mi, Isabella, ¿dime cuánto te hago arder? -Preguntó contra sus labios y ella asintió.

-Siempre… siempre… solo tú… solo tú… -le susurró besándolo y lo sintió moverse ligeramente dentro de su cuerpo causando que gimiera y bajara a su cuello para morderlo, lo abrazó con sus piernas y se arqueó para que llegara más profundamente. Mordió su oreja y susurró-. Dios… tómame, Edward, todo… completa…

Él mordió su hombro apartando su camisa y saco.

-Vas a acabar conmigo… Isabella, joder… pero no hay mejor forma de morir que en tu maldito calor…

Comenzó a arremeter contra ella de forma certera, con fuerza, haciendo que ella se agarrara de los bordes con fuerza y gimiera en cada embestida, ya que llegaba profundamente y tocando con cada impulso miles de terminaciones que la hacían estremecer y tensarse.

Ella sintió la mesa ir hacia atrás, pero no le importaba, solo lo abrazaba con una mano en su cuello, mientras se sostenía con la otra, y se movía con él, tomándolo completo.

Edward besaba sus labios, su cuello, bajaba a sus pechos y los mordía sin dejar de moverse, manteniéndola casi sin respiración y sin ningún pensamiento. Solo podía pedir más, repetir su nombre y pegarse a él.

Unos minutos después la mesa golpeó con algo que los hizo saltar, pero ella lo ignoró, de nuevo, estaba abrazándolo completamente y la única razón por la que no se iba era porque él la tenía fuertemente agarrada de sus caderas.

-Maldición… es demasiado pronto… -grito él desesperado mientras sentía que ella lo comenzaba a apretar.

-Bésame… bésame… -le rogó Bella buscándolo y él lo hizo a la vez que le arremetía más fulminantemente. Un par de segundos después se apartaba y atrapaba su cabello conteniéndola para que lo mirara a la vez que acariciaba su clítoris, aunque era más como si tuviese que tomarlo con cada parte de su cuerpo que pudiera.

-¡Nunca más me negaras esto de nuevo… Isabella! –ordenó arremetiendo contra ella más profundamente, tanto que ella gritó y lo abrazó con fuerza, sentía que iba a caerse, romperse, desintegrarse, si lo soltaba-. ¡Dilo! –exigió.

-¡Nunca! –prometió clavada a él, mordiendo su cuello ahogando los gritos en cada arremetida.

-¡Promételo, maldita sea! –pidió tirándola hacia atrás hasta que su espalda cayó contra la mesa. Su mano seguía tomando su cabello, mientras la otra maniobraba su capullo. Sus movimientos no cedían, ni disminuían, y Bella gritaba cada movimiento-. ¡Promételo! –repitió y ella lo abrazó con la posible fuerza que tuviera, sintiendo como sus músculos se contraían. Movió sus manos para agarrar sus mejillas y hacer que la mirara, y trató de hablar entre jadeos.

-Solo tuya… siempre…

Él emitió un sonido gutural mientras poseía sus labios y la penetraba, llegando a un punto tan profundo de su ser, que no tenía retorno. Gritó entrecortadamente mientras sentía explotar su orgasmo con tanta intensidad que quedó casi desfallecida sobre la mesa. Un par de segundos después lo sintió a él irse, vertiéndose en su interior.

Ambos se dejaron caer sobre la mesa, lo abrazaba mientras sentía que él respiraba contra su pecho, apoyando sus manos contra la mesa. Ella miró hacia atrás y entendió que habían golpeado contra la pared, que la mesa se había trasladado hasta ese sitio. Aunque no podía hablar o hacer nada más que tratar de normalizarse, incluso una parte de su ser quería burlarse de él por ni siquiera haber tomado precauciones, hacerlo sudar con la posibilidad de que quedara embarazada antes de aliviarlo confesándole que no había dejado de tomar anticonceptivos desde que visitara a su ginecóloga recomendada por Ángela por su ciclo menstrual. Pero eso significaría hacer un esfuerzo y ya se había quedado sin ello.

Estuvieron unos minutos así. En algún momento ella alzó sus manos y acariciaba su cabello, se sentía feliz por tenerlo así y ansiaba decirle lo que sentía, compartirlo. Sintió que el miedo la invadía ligeramente, la idea de decir lo que sentía para que le encontrara el silencio o el rechazo. Sin embargo debía confiar, esperar, que no fuera igual porque ya ellos no eran las mismas personas.

-Edward… -susurró acariciando su cabello con los ojos cerrados-. Edward, yo… -Se calló ya que lo sintió crecer y tensarse en su interior y alzó su cabeza para mirarlo. La observaba con sus ojos ligeramente oscurecidos de la excitación-. ¿Qué…?

-Un año, Bella, un jodido año.

Ella intentó reír aunque un segundo después estaba siendo cargada por el pasillo y después la acostó sobre la cama. Por un instante ambos se quedaron paralizados, ella sobre la cama y él parado frente a la cama, observándola medio desnuda, sus ojos se oscurecieron y se posaron en ella con una expresión ligeramente distinta… cautelosa y caliente como el infierno.

-¿Estás lista para dármelo todo, Isabella o incumplirás tus promesas de nuevo? –Le preguntó mirándola fijamente y Bella se tensó-. No me negarás nada…

Quien quiera que no lo conociera tanto como ella solo habría notado la orden enmascarada por la pregunta, pero ahora veía más, vio el titubeo en la última silaba y su mirada. Edward siempre había sido un hombre de acción y alguien sumamente sexual, no del tipo adicto sino del modo que abocaba todas sus emociones en el sexo, ella sabía eso. Lo había vivido, incluso lo descubrió claramente cuando lo único que le daba o la única forma en que medianamente se relajaba era entre sus brazos.

Así que esa pregunta no tenía que ver totalmente con la parte sexual. Le estaba preguntando si se entregaría completamente a él, y era injusto que lo hiciera de esta forma porque tendría que aprender a hacerlo con palabras; pero él ya le había dado tanto en cambio, le había dado tiempo, organizado citas cuando cada paso de eso lo mataba y hecho cosas que ella necesitaba. Y ahora él necesitaba esto, esperaba algún día lograr que se lo dijera todo en palabras, pero en ese momento eso estaba bien, porque le daría a él lo que ansiaba.

Sonrió ligeramente y se levantó de la cama, apartando la chaqueta y la camisa hasta que cayera en el suelo y acercándose a donde él estaba parado. Acarició su pecho desabrochando su camisa y apartándola hasta que cayó en el suelo. Besó su cuello mientras acariciaba la parte descubierta.

-Lo quiero todo, Edward, quiero todo de ti y te daré todo de mí…

_Oh Dios… ayúdame a ser lo que él necesita… y a darnos la paciencia para no matarnos uno al otro… por favor…_

Él gimió a la vez que sus músculos se relajaban, como se percataba por su roce, lo jaló para besarlo, le respondió tan abrasadoramente que fueron un paso hacia atrás y cayeron sobre la cama, la acariciaba y ya ella estaba casi por perder el control. Cuando la liberó la miró con los ojos tan oscurecidos que juraba que parecían negros.

-¿A qué esperas, Masen? –Preguntó medio jadeando mostrándole que confiaba en él y se entregaba con hechos, no con palabras-. Te necesito ahora…

Edward ronroneó de nuevo y Bella cerró los ojos y subió la cabeza gozando por el sonido.

-Vas a matarme, mujer… -susurro él en un gemido a la vez que tomaba sus piernas y las movía para acomodarse entre ellas y comenzaba a trabajar sus senos de nuevo.

.

Varias horas después, Bella se encontraba acostada en la cama, sobre su estomago, estaba más allá del cansancio, casi no podía moverse, estaba desnuda y ansiaba subir una sabana para arroparse ya que sentía un poco de frío; pero no podía estirar su mano para buscarla. Su cabello aún estaba ligeramente húmedo, su piel también, aunque creía que era más restos de sudor que del agua.

Sintió que Edward la tomaba de la cintura y la jalaba a su cuerpo y emitió un sonido mitad lastimero, mitad satisfecho. Ya sabía por qué la había dejado sola por un momento, el muy bastardo manipulador debió irse a tomar una medicina para fortalecer… eso, no tenía otra explicación. La había tomado sobre la cama con sus piernas sobre sus hombros, tomándola hasta casi llevarla a la locura; después fueron a tomar un baño y se habían lavado mutuamente dándose un baño largo y placentero, que terminó con ella siendo poseída contra la pared del baño.

Luego la había llevado a la cama y la había tocado y hecho que lo tocara hasta que las cenizas volvieran a quemarlos y poseído de nuevo, y después vuelto a empezar de nuevo. No podía moverse, existir, pensar…

Sintió que besaba su cuello y gimió de nuevo.

-Dios… Edward… -logró mascullar en una voz ronca que ya no reconocía como suya, quizás porque había gritado demasiado-. Dormir… necesito dormir… quizás mi vagina esté lesionada por el sobre uso… Déjame dormir… -Lo escuchó reír por unos segundos-. La pobre pasó de cero actividad a…

No pudo terminar ya que él la había besado suavemente, ella respondió torpemente, no pudo evitarlo. _¡Condenado hombre_…_!_

-Ya lo verás… -medio balbuceó-. Deja que tenga fuerza de nuevo… Mañana buscaré las pastillitas y las botaré…

-¿Pastillas? –Preguntó él con voz divertida mientras, gracias a Dios, la cubría con la sabana y acariciaba su cabello.

-Las que te tomaste para… para… -Bostezó y se acomodó contra la almohada-. "Ven, Bella, te mostraré algo… Te mostraré cómo luzco y qué hago cuando utilizo una pastilla contra… la… disfunción eréctil…"

-¡Estás loca, mujer! -respondió aturdido-. ¡No he tomado ninguna... pastilla...! Eres tan ilógica a veces... -Él se carcajeó sonoramente, lo que causó que abriera los ojos por un segundo y lo vio acostado frente a ella, jugando con su cabello húmedo, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Ella cerró sus ojos cayendo a la inconsciencia-. Bella… -dijo y ella abrió los ojos aunque le costara hacerlo por más de un segundo. Lo vio sonreír de una forma tan distinta a como nunca antes y su pecho retumbó, trató de sonreír pero no pudo lograrlo y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos-. Te amo…

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

Queria contarles dos cosas importantes. Para todas las personas que hayan leido Salvación y Condena, hace dos días subí un pequeño epilogo, si quieren pueden pasar por allí y leerlo, que sería la conclusión de la historia. Este es el link: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7170832/9/Salvacion_y_Condena

Además, quería compartir con ustedes un regalo que unas chicas lectoras de DI crearon por los 10.000 reviews, fue tan emocionante, hasta llore por las palabras y por todo el video en general. Muchisimas gracias por esto... y especialmente a Aryam por haberlo organizado. Gracias! Si quieren verlo pasen por aquí :D http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=i30MJnX9tpE

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	72. Regalo X

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Bon Jovi, Thank you for loving me_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=eesZBfTj0cU

Pues… aquí les entregó este pequeño regalo… Lo sé, soy una pequeña consentidora como me han dicho, pero es que quería traerlo y era el momento de hacerlo. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia y bueno… espero que nos leamos de nuevo el jueves…

* * *

><p>James vio cómo uno de los camareros lo miraba con simpatía cuando estaba pasando las entradas del salón de <em>Savoy<em> con Emma atrapada entre sus brazos. Maldijo de nuevo mientras la sacaba de allí y sentía que su pecho se hundía de la furia y la decepción. _Oh, esa mierda dolía_. La conmoción y el agradecimiento se habían ido completamente, ahora solo quedaba algo muy distinto. Pidió su abrigo mientras Emma lo miraba consternada, estaba sonrojada y abrazándose a sí misma.

-James… -susurró con voz de suplica.

-No… -le interrumpió subiendo un dedo para que se callara.

-Pero…

-Ni una palabra… -le cortó y la vio morderse el labio y bajar la mirada, sus ojos estaban brillosos pero él estaba tan condenadamente furioso que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento, y ya habían revelado suficiente de su vida privada esa noche, muchas gracias. ¡La mujer lo había torturado por meses! ¡Meses! Para dignarse a hablar por fin frente a cientos de personas, rechazándolo en un brindis. ¡Un jodido brindis!

Ahora estaba con un desgraciado puchero, el labio inferior le temblaba y él frunció el ceño, antes de apartar la mirada ya que no quería que lo convenciera. Estaba molesto y por varias razones. Él no quería casarse, lo había dejado claro en cada maldita oportunidad que se le presentó para poder expresarlo; prácticamente se lo había tatuado en el trasero; gritado a los cuatro vientos; hecho camisetas divertidas que decían "Antes muerto ahogado que ahorcado por el matrimonio" y repartido en cada jodida despedida de soltero que le habían obligado a ir en toda su vida. Exceptuando la de Carlisle por razones obvias. En total, era un hecho público y notorio que nunca, jamás en su puta, desenfrenada y pervertida existencia, se casaría.

¿Por qué mierda entonces le dolió y ofendió tanto que ella dijera que tampoco quería hacerlo?

Tomó su abrigo y salió de allí, dejándola sola en medio del _Lobby_. Necesitaba alejarse antes de hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, no le gustaba ser impulsivo, más bien lo odiaba, y en esos instantes tenía muchas ganas de decirle que se fuera a la mierda.

-¡James! –Escuchó que le gritaba cuando salió a la calle, estaba nevando y había un poco de ventisca alrededor. Se estaba abrazando a sí misma y temblaba ya que no llevaba abrigo. Él maldijo de nuevo.

-¡Vuelve adentro, Emma, vas a congelarte! –exigió, aunque ella no lo hizo, más bien se acercó más a donde estaba.

-Lo siento… -le susurró con la voz rota-. Perdóname… No debí…

-¿Alejarte, mentirme, ponerte en evidencia en la boda de tu mejor amiga? ¡¿Contar nuestra jodida vida frente a cientos de personas? –Gritó interrumpiéndola y la escuchó jadear por aire, a la vez que temblaba más profusamente. Se quitó el abrigo y lo colocó sobre sus hombros.

-No quería arruinarlo… -insistió ella tomando su mano-. Dañar esto… Si te lo decía temía que me dejarás porque no quería lo que tú querías… Yo te amo, James, todo era perfecto ahora… Yo…

-Vaya, Emma –dijo sardónicamente girando a verla-. Patentaré tu jodida manera de no querer arruinarlo, es putamente maravillosa; huyes de mi todo lo que quieres y después me humillas frente a todo el mundo. ¡Por favor! –Soltó el agarre de su mano y se pasó una mano del cabello-. Yo soy tan idiota y te amo lo suficiente para estar dispuesto a sacrificarme, casarme si eso era lo que querías aunque yo no lo hiciera… darte las malditas cercas blancas, pero tú nunca pensaste en eso conmigo. ¿Diez años… veinte años? ¿Por qué es eso? ¿Por qué soy el maldito dueño de un bar no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¡Soy lo suficientemente bueno para follar y darte orgasmos, pero al parecer no para que lleves mí jodido anillo en tu dedo!

Ella boqueó como un pez y quedó paralizada, en ese instante una mujer que pasaba por allí lo miró con disgusto. James se rascó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar alejándose, se sentía como un animal atrapado, ahogado.

-Yo… -musitó ella tomando su brazo para que no siguiera apartándose-. Espera… por favor…. Déjame… -Se quedó callada y lo miró con suplica.

-Maldición… -gruñó sintiendo que su pecho se constreñía-. He dejado muda a Emma Fellon, un jodido milagro… –Ella no contestó nada, así que negando con la cabeza sintiéndose decepcionado trató de alejarse.

-¡No te atrevas a dejarme así, James! –Le gritó ella apretando con más fuerza, recuperándose por fin-. ¿No lo entiendes? Sé que tal vez no utilicé el medio idóneo, me conoces… soy una idiota que sufre de verborrea… pero… ¡Estaba desesperada! –Gritó-. No eres tú… no eres tú… Te amo, James. Te adoro… me haces feliz, más de lo que he sido siempre, y creo que yo también te hago feliz… Lo sé porque te conozco, tengo casi diez años haciéndolo, y creo que ahora sonríes más… y no me has engañado y eso es un plus importante, porque significa que estas satisfecho conmigo… Y eres adorable cuando despiertas cada mañana y me sonríes de esa forma que mi corazón se parte... cada vez se rompe un poco…

-Emma, maldición… Déjame ir… -le pidió sin mirarla.

-No. –La voz de ella estaba llena de testarudez-. No voy a arruinar lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida ni voy a permitir que lo arruines tú… ¡No permitiré que seas un cobarde!

-¿Cobarde? –Gruñó él apartándose con furia-. ¡Yo no fui quien huyo por meses, Emma!

-¡Claro que lo hiciste, muy bien podrías haberme dicho que de verdad no querías casarte!

-No quería pero lo hubiese hecho por ti, porque no soportaría perderte…

-Yo tampoco, así que… ¿no ves que es perfecto? –Ella se acercó hasta quedar parada frente a él y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho-. No quiero casarme… No eres tú, soy yo… No creo en ello, mi madre se casó tres veces, uno peor que la otra, mataba su libertad, su decisión, se volvía otra persona, tú la has visto… la conoces… siempre obediente y se ve tan… miserable… Yo no quiero ser miserable y estamos bien así, por eso tú eras tan perfecto… Quizás me equivoqué al hablar ante toda esa gente… me disculpo, de verdad lo hago, pero ya no hay conflictos… Podemos seguir como antes… Por favor…

-No, no podemos… -dijo James y colocó sus manos entre sus mejillas, Emma estaba tan desesperada que estaba llorando y él sintió que su pecho se hundía-. ¿Sabes por qué pase tantos años jugando a tu alrededor? Siempre coqueteando, pero nunca haciendo una maldita cosa para tenerte…

-James… -susurró ella colocando sus manos sobre su pecho-. Por favor…

-Porque sabía que eras más… te lo dije, eras mi mujer… y no… no puedo soportar que tú no lo quieras conmigo…

-Claro que sí, ¡por Dios! Soy tuya desde esa primera noche… Yo…

James se apartó y negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que su corazón se partía.

-Y tú me dijiste esa noche que no querías más, James… que no me prometías cercas blancas…

Él emitió un sonido mitad bufido mitad risa irónica. Lo había dicho, una y otra vez, dos semanas atrás andaba quejándose como un marica con Edward por esa mierda y allí estaba, actuando como un malcriado y jodiendo su vida. Se apartó un paso de ella, sentía que el frío lo envolvía, aunque era más interno que la ventisca que los rodeaba.

-James… -insistió.

-Pero sí quiero más, lo cual es totalmente irónico… -Ella lo miró horrorizada y él se acercó y tomó su nuca con una mano atrayéndola a su cuerpo-. Y es una perrada que la única mujer que me ha cazado y me tiene a su jodida merced… no lo quiera. Eso o la suerte del demonio… -negó con la cabeza y la liberó como si el contacto lo matara-. Adiós, Emma.

Se alejó dejándola allí sola, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y sintiéndose totalmente deprimido e idiota. No podía ni siquiera pensar, quería beber, emborracharse como una cuba y olvidarse del mundo. Sin embargo, no conseguía tener la fuerza de entrar en ningún bar, solo lograba caminar y congelarse hasta el maldito trasero en el proceso.

Una hora después estaba en la puerta de su apartamento. Ni siquiera logró ir a su bar, no quería ver a nadie ni fingir ni una mierda. _Quizás fuera lo mejor_, pensó de nuevo, por enésima vez. Tal vez lo más maravilloso que pudo pasarle fue que todo se arruinara, acabaría con la condenada presión, el compromiso, podría follarse a quien deseara y también… Se detuvo suspirando hondo pegando la frente en la puerta. Esa jodida mentira le serviría al día siguiente, en este quería ahogarse en autocompasión un poco más. La abrió por fin y frunció el ceño al escuchar una canción saliendo de la sala. Una canción cursi y patética que escuchó muchos años atrás de _Bon Jovi, Thank you for loving me_. Caminó hacia la sala y se quedó paralizado al ver a Emma parada en el medio de la sala, su cabello estaba húmedo por la nieve, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados y se abrazaba a sí misma.

"_Me es difícil decir las cosas que quiero decir algunas veces,  
>no hay nadie aquí, solo tú y yo y la vieja luz rota de la calle.<br>Cierra las puertas,  
>dejaremos al mundo afuera.<br>Todo lo que tengo para darte son estas cuatro palabras cuando yo  
>te agradezco por amarme..."<em>

-¿Quién mierda te dejó entrar? –Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Ella tragó grueso.

-El conserje… -respondió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. Señaló algo y él miró hacia el punto donde que señalaba. Había varias cosas, una maleta, una llave y un… ¿anillo?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido y un segundo después ella caminó hacia donde estaba-. ¿Qué diablos, Emma? –explotó aturdido. Ella suspiró hondo.

-Desde que te vi en el despacho de Pattens cambiaste mi vida. Me has otorgado tu amistad, tu amor… cientos de orgasmos… y sobre todo la seguridad de sentirme yo misma, sin disimular o esconderme de nadie. Eres un hombre maravilloso, amo que tengas un bar y seas tan dedicado con él, que tus ojos brillen solo por verme… que cantes en el baño tan melodiosamente y me quites siempre las papas cuando comemos hamburguesa… aunque no… olvídalo, no amo eso… tampoco amo que dejes la tapa del sanitario arriba… o que te despiertes cada lunes gruñón… ¡no es mi culpa que los lunes no quieras trabajar y dormir de más y que el bar no tenga mucha gente ese día! –Frunció el ceño y suspiró hondo-. También creo que deberías hacer algo distinto los miércoles en el bar, porque…

-¡Emma! –Gritó y ella lo miró aturdida y parpadeó asintiendo.

-Lo siento… perdón… -Lo volvió a mirar embelesada y él sonrió, _jodida mujer adorable. ¡Concéntrate, James!_-. Desde el principio de esto, nunca te he querido cambiar, ¿estamos claros en eso, no es así? –James asintió, eso era algo que ambos habían tenido en común, se aceptaban uno al otro-. Y tú tampoco lo has hecho… y he sido feliz contigo… y te prometo tratar con mucho esfuerzo no ser miserable ni permitir que tú lo seas nunca, si en algún momento te sientes miserable…

-Emma, demonios… estoy envejeciendo aquí… -farfulló y ella entrecerró y después rodó los ojos.

-¡Qué conste que fuiste tú quien no me dejaste ser romántica!

-¿Qué parte de esto es romántico? ¡Joder!

Ella emitió un gritillo y se acomodó de rodillas.

-¡Bien! ¡Aquí lo tienes! –Refutó llevando sus manos al cielo. Suspiró hondo y lo miró con expresión serena y soñadora, de nuevo-. Te ofrezco lo que sea que desees de mí… te ofrezco a mí misma siempre… Es por lo que te presento una maleta con toda mi existencia, si quieres compartirla conmigo… Una llave, con mis sueños y secretos, que te pertenecerán de por vida… y un anillo, con mi libertad porque esa es tuya sin duda ya que también me cazaste… y estoy a tu merced… y… -arrugó la cara y negó con la cabeza-. Lo siento… sonaba menos patético en mi cabeza cuando venía para acá… ¡pero tienes que aceptar que no tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo! –Alzó las manos en rendición-. No quiero perderte, James… y no es simplemente más… es un todo, yo soy tu mujer… eso no va a cambiar, y jamás me avergonzaría de ti…

James se rio y la tomó en sus brazos alzándola y besándola con fiereza, ella se abrazó por su cuello y alzó sus pies, para que la cargara. Al romper el brazo siguió envolviéndola como si pensara que fuera a escaparse de su lado.

-Bien… viviremos juntos, me gusta eso… -comentó cuando pudo liberarla y fue a tomar la maleta para llevarla a su cuarto, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que estaba vacía. La miró confundido y ella encogió de hombros.

-¡La maleta era un gesto, James, es simbólico!

-Ese anillo tampoco me queda… -Ella lo miró como si quisiera romperlo en pedacitos-. Yo solo digo que si me propones matrimonio…

-Idiota… a veces me provoca matarte… -le espetó frustrada.

-Y tú a veces me provocas querer darte unas buenas nalgadas…

-¿Y me atarás…? –Preguntó alzando las cejas sugestivamente-. O quizás yo deba atarte… ya sabes… ese anillo que está allí significa que me perteneces y puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo…

-¡Joder, si ni me queda! –se quejó arrastrándola al cuarto.

-No seas un niño, James. ¡Ponte el anillo en el dedo o te lo pongo en otro lado!

-No, por allí ni de coña entra nunca… -le refutó y ella rio antes de besarlo y lanzarlo sobre la cama.

* * *

><p>Ángela estaba parada frente a la pista de baile sonriendo mientras observaba a Edward y Bella en el otro extremo hablando. Se sentía feliz por ellos, por fin estaban juntos, sabía todo lo que había sufrido su amiga, cuánto había pasado para llegar a ese punto. Se preguntaba si ya Edward le había dado lo que tenía preparado para ella. La había llamado para pedirle consejo una semana antes que viajaran a Londres, no quería cometer ningún error de juicio y cagarla, normalmente a Bella le encantaría. Pero ahora… ella actuaba tan errática que no sabía qué pasaría cuando llegara el momento. Sintió que alguien colocaba una mano sobre su estómago y se tensó hasta que escuchó a Ben susurrarle en su oído que era él. Sonrió mientras se apoyaba sobre su pecho, dejando de divagar y concentrándose en su regreso.<p>

-¿Llamaste a la niñera? –Le preguntó colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo y acariciándolo.

-Todo bien, los niños están dormidos… -La tonada de la canción cambió y vio como otras parejas se unían en la pista de baile-. ¿Puedo tener el placer de este baile?

Ella sonrió y le permitió llevarla a la pista. Sintió que envolvía sus brazos y suspiró hondo mientras se tranquilizaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó con ese tono tan suyo, relajante y preocupado a la vez. La primera noche que habían dormido juntos, siendo sincera casi no había dormido, pero cada vez que abría los ojos lo encontraba mirándola, y haciéndole las mismas palabras. Ese había sido una prueba fuerte y que habían superado. Después vino lo de Bree…-. ¿Ánge?

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

-Estoy bien… -susurró metiendo una mano por el saco para acariciar su espalda. Lo sintió estremecer ligeramente y después él se acercó para susurrar en su oído.

-Algún día… pronto… te veré así… -Señaló a Anne con su nariz y ella la miró con el ceño fruncido-. Bailando en tu boda… en nuestra boda…

Lo miró asombrada por unos segundos y después sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Es eso una proposición? –Preguntó divertida. Él subió su mano y acarició su mejilla.

-No… cuando lo haga te llevaré a un lugar especial… te daré un anillo y describiré una a una las razones por las cuales tienes que aceptarme, empezando porque no puedo vivir sin ti, lo feliz que me haces al despertar cada mañana a mi lado… o al haberme dado a nuestros hijos. Te contaré cómo agradezco a Dios cada día tenerte a mi lado y que quiero que estés siempre allí… conmigo… a salvo.

Ángela colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y acarició ligeramente.

-No voy a ninguna parte… -le susurró y lo vio sonreír ligeramente. Metió las manos sobre su pecho y se pegó a él.

-Mamá me llamó hoy, me dijo que había contratado un Santa Claus para los niños… está muy emocionada por la reunión familiar…

Ellos se irían en tres días a Chicago, a diferencia de los demás que se quedarían hasta después de navidad, porque pasarían la festividad con la familia de Ben… ese evento la tenía más que un poco aterrorizada.

-Todo saldrá bien… -le prometió él y ella asintió tragando grueso, y deseosa de cambiar el tema.

-Ben… -dijo en tono sugerente-. Los niños están bien cuidados… Nadie nos extrañará por un rato… ¿Quieres jugar?

Él rio por un segundo pero después la jaló por la recepción hasta el baño de las mujeres. Miró a los alrededores y la metió cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Estás segura que quieres jugar? –le preguntó maliciosamente.

-¿De verdad? ¿Estamos en un hotel lleno de habitaciones y me llevas a un baño…? Siempre escoges los mejores lugares… -se burló ella a lo que él rio y la pegó en el tocador de mármol. El baño era de una sola persona por lo que no había nadie cerca.

Benjamín comenzó a besarla suavemente, causando que Ángela jadeara y lo abrazara por el cuello. Sabía que no podían tardarse, por lo que comenzó a acariciarlo sobre el pantalón para descubrir que estaba ya excitado. Se despegó de sus labios por un segundo.

-Veo que estás feliz de verme… -le dijo coqueta mientras desabrochaba su pantalón.

-Yo siempre lo estoy… y siempre te deseo, Ánge –le susurró y ella jadeó mientras comenzaba a removerse desesperada.

Ben empezó a acariciar sus piernas a la vez que subía su falda, para después comenzar a bajar sus bragas. Ella se fue hacia atrás, sentándose en el lavamanos y gimió cuando sintió que él comenzaba a acariciarla.

-Eres tan hermosa… y sensual… te amo y te deseo tanto –le susurró él besando su cuello y ella lo guió para que la penetrara.

-Tómame, Ben… -se rio abrazándolo-. Que tenemos que ser rápidos si no queremos ser atrapados…

Ben rio a su vez y la penetró, causando que ambos jadearan mientras sentía que la abrazaba con fuerza. Comenzó a embestirla rápido y constantemente, mientras la besaba y acariciaba su cuerpo. Ángela lo amaba a él y la forma en como siempre la poseía, podría ser dulce, duro, o lento, pero siempre la miraba a los ojos y le decía que la amaba, desde la primera vez que volvieron a hacer el amor.

Ella lo abrazó de piernas y brazos mientras movía sus caderas a cada embestidas, siguiéndolo y apretando sus músculos internos deseosa de mantenerlo dentro de sí.

-Ángela, Dios… vas a volverme loco… -jadeaba arremetiendo contra ella con más intensidad. Ella soltó un pequeño gritillo, y un segundo después escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Mierda… -susurró ella bajito, pero él no se detuvo, más bien comenzó a acariciar su clítoris mientras la besaba apasionadamente en sus labios, tragándose cada uno de sus gemidos.

La persona tocó varias veces, aunque él no se desconcentró si no más bien arremetía más y más ferozmente. Cuando soltó sus labios le tapó la boca con una mano y ella hizo lo mismo. La forma en como se movía, la adrenalina por ser atrapados, y todo el momento hizo que no durara demasiado. Unos segundos después estaba contrayéndose sobre él, y mordiendo sus dedos para tapar los gemidos y gritos de su orgasmo.

Unos embistes después él la acompañó.

Y justo cuando ambos se habían liberado la puerta dejó de sonar.

Ben colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho mientras Ángela apoyaba su nuca en el espejo del baño. Ambos respiraban aceleradamente recuperándose. Cuando tomó aliento ella rio con fuerza.

-Bien… esto es algo que repetiremos… -comentó ella.

-Definitivamente… Te ves maravillosamente sexy reclinada sobre ese espejo -respondió él saliéndose de su cuerpo sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

Lo vio limpiarse y acomodarse. Después lo hizo con ella, con tanta concentración y cuidado que sus ojos se humedecieron. Luego le colocó sus bragas y arregló su vestido. Acarició sus labios con dos dedos y le sonrió ampliamente. Lo imitó.

Cuando la bajó del tocador, Ángela lo abrazó con fuerza y besó sus labios.

-Te amo, Ben…

Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla con tanta suavidad que ella no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos por un segundo.

-Saldré yo primero… -le comentó bajando la mano. Giró su cabeza y frunció el ceño, después le sonrió-. No tardes, cariño, que quiero bailar esa canción contigo.

Ella asintió y lo vio salir del baño, trancó la puerta y suspirando hondo se pegó sobre ésta, solo por un segundo, después se acomodó el maquillaje y rápidamente salió para buscarlo para bailar la canción. Los acordes de _Thank you for loving me_, llenaban el ambiente y Ángela rodó los ojos cuando lo vio esperándola en la punta de la pista de baile, se sonrojó preguntándose cuántos se habrían dado cuenta de su escapada al baño y después decidió que no le importaba. Se dejó llevar a la pista de baile y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras bailaban.

"…_Gracias por amarme.  
>Nunca supe que tenía un sueño<br>hasta que ese sueño fuiste tú.  
>Cuando miro a tus ojos el cielo es de un azul diferente.<br>Te prometo que no estoy fingiendo,  
>y si intentara hacerlo, tú me harías creer<br>que creías mis mentiras…"  
><em>

-¿Ánge? –Ella giró su cabeza para encontrar a Bella y le sonrió ligeramente, aún le divertía que estuviera usando un disfraz.

-¿Dime, Bella?

-Ya hablé con Sebas, le dije que te quedarías con él mientras llevaba a Carlisle al aeropuerto… ¿no hay problema, verdad? ¿No estoy interrumpiendo ninguna velada romántica o algo así?

Ángela casi se sonroja al pensar que no, definitivamente no había interrumpido nada, porque ya habían tenido su adelanto de escapada.

-Para nada, vete tranquila con Edward que Sebas estará bien cuidado…

-Bien. –Sonrió ampliamente, y guiñándole un ojo se giró hacia Edward que la estaba esperando para bailar.

-¿Terminaran de estar juntos de una vez por todas…? -se quejó abrazando a Ben.

-Yo le ofrecí mi té maravilloso y tú no quisiste… -refutó él y ella lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ofrecerle algo que drogaría a su amiga?-. Bien… lo siento… pero funciona…

Ella rodó los ojos pero después volvió a abrazarlo estremeciéndose ligeramente, lo sujetó con más fuerza y cerró sus ojos, alejando cosas que era mejor dejar olvidadas y concentrándose en seguir viviendo y disfrutando la noche.

* * *

><p>Emmett tenía una buena vida. Una complicada, atareada, agotadora y tan benditamente asombrosa vida que muchas veces aún se preguntaba cómo mierda había tenido tan buena suerte. Por supuesto eso no siempre había sido así, su vida parecía ir muy bien encaminada, fue el éxito en su secundaria, mejor en deportes, obtuvo una beca en la Universidad de Chicago por futbol americano, y tomando un muy sabio consejo de su padre se concentró en los deportes y en arquitectura de igual manera, además trabajaba medio tiempo en un bar seis veces por semana para tener unos pequeños ingresos.<p>

Y también estaba Esmerald. Quien se conformaba con verlo en pequeños momentos y siempre murmuraba un después; después se divertirían; después todo sería mejor. _Después vivirían…_

Cuando consiguió la oportunidad de trabajar en Pattens, su vida comenzó a relajarse y por fin comenzaron a vivir como tanto lo deseaban y se habían prometido. Hasta que su después se volvió en una existencia donde la mujer que amaba, lo había esperado y lo adoraba tenía cáncer.

Todo el mundo habla siempre de la devastación que es para el enfermo de cáncer saber que algo dentro de su cuerpo lo está matando lentamente, tener que sufrir que te inyecten veneno para sanarte y las secuelas que eso trae, emocionales, físicas, psíquicas. Él lo vio de primera mano, lo investigó cuando trataba de ayudarla y luchó contra ello todo lo que pudo. Sin embargo, no muchos toman en cuenta el dolor que significa para aquellos que aman a esa persona pasar por esa situación, el desgaste; el dolor; la impotencia; el terror de dormir cada noche y sentir que podría ser el último; ver deteriorarse a la persona que amas y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo; sentir que se va de tus manos y no tener nada ni nadie a quien culpar.

Había amado a Esmerald primero como amiga, novia, esposa, amante. Fue algo que creció paulatinamente y la costumbre volvió verdadero. Perderla fue lo peor que creyó experimentar en su vida, nada tenía sentido ni lo tendría de nuevo, solamente todo dolía como la mierda que era la vida.

Jamás pensó ni remotamente que se enamoraría de nuevo hasta que llegó la mujer que lo había desbordado desde el primer momento, la única que le hizo dudar su compromiso con Esmerald.

Una mujer que adoraba hasta lo indecible ahora.

Claro, vivir con Rosalie no era nada sencillo, ambos tenían temperamentos muy fuertes para serlo, pero la amaba como nunca creyó que lo haría antes y su día a día estaba plagado de retos, donde ella conseguía que sobreviviera en medio del desastre y que no dejara nada en espera. Y tenía la familia que tanto había ansiado. Sus hijos y su esposa lo eran todo para él ahora.

Quizás el momento en el que se dio cuenta que Rose era la mujer de su vida para siempre, fue ocho de meses después del nacimiento de Nella. Era el aniversario de la muerte de Esmerald así que como siempre sucedía, se sentía triste y miserable. Sabía que era injusto, estaba casado con otra mujer, tenía una familia, no debía ser tan bastardo y sentir eso. Se había quedado en el garaje de su nueva casa, cortando madera y tratando de luchar contra un vacío que no quería sentir y que no debía mostrar. Al mediodía Rose apareció con la niña lista para salir, lo arrastró al vehículo y llevó al cementerio. Nunca la había amado tanto como lo hizo esa tarde. Incluso se la presentó a Esmerald, así como con su hija. Todavía tenía grabada la imagen a fuego… los tres sentados sobre la tumba de su primera esposa mientras él le contaba sobre la mujer maravillosa que lo acompañaba y que estaba en ese momento a su lado… Rose lo escuchaba con su mano entrelazada y lo abrazaba cuando lo necesitaba. Esa noche permitió que le hiciera el amor desesperadamente, consiguiendo abrigo y apoyo en esa mujer. Entregándose por entero a ella, por primera vez desde que estaban juntos.

_Maldición, la amaba…_

-Amor… ¿podrías ver si están los niños durmiendo? –le gritó desde el baño.

_Maldición… era una holgazana_

-Hoy te tocaban a ti… -le gritó de vuelta.

-Emmett… por favor… -rogó y él gruñendo se levantó de la cama, estaba condenadamente agotado, ya eran las doce de la noche y acababan de subir de la fiesta del casamiento de Carlisle. Esos londinenses sabían beber e imaginaba que estarían hasta el día siguiente, si hubiese sido en otro momento estaría allí haciendo retos de quien se emborrachaba más rápido. Ya no debería hacerlo, aunque en parte lo envidiaba, solo que no envidiaba ni un poco la resaca que vendría después de ello.

Caminó hacia el cuarto de los niños y teniendo cuidado de no alborotar a ninguno, ya que si uno lo hacía los demás le seguirían. _Diecisiete años_, recitó en silencio cuántos años faltaban para que los tres fueran a la Universidad y ellos fueran al fin libres. Arrugó la cara cuando vio a Nella durmiendo con todas sus extremidades lanzadas hacia los lados, con la sabana en el suelo. Recordaba dónde habían ido esas patadas cuando la terca no quería dormir sola. Cubrió su cuerpo con la colcha mientras recordaba otro nuevo conteo, más aterrorizante que el anterior. _Siete años_. Era el jodido tiempo que faltaba para que su ángel, su cielo, la luz de sus ojos, se volviera en un monstruo hormonal adolescente. _Y le gustaran los hombres…_ Tragó grueso y se prometió que al día siguiente comenzaría a buscar cinturones de castidad. La verdad le temía más a eso que a cualquier otra cosa del planeta. Rose solo se reía cuando lo comentaba, pero él lo sabía… así como recordaba el dicho de las canas verdes que tanto repetía su madre. Pitonisa del carajo…

Arropó a Jared y a Dean, tensándose cuando el ultimo se movió para despertarse, Dean era el peor y si lo veía se le tiraba encima siempre, sin excepción, al parecer lo tomaba como padre-oso de peluche.

Dejó la habitación, pasó por la sala de estar de la suite y caminó hasta el cuarto principal, encendió el televisor para que callara el sonido de la laptop encendiendo para revisar las apuestas. Era su centro de diversión actual, encojonar a los hombres idiotas que eran tan lerdos que no podían conseguir a sus mujeres a su lado. En el televisor comenzó a sonar una canción romanticona y fresa de esas que les gustaban a Rose. Alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver a Bon Jovi.

"…_Gracias por amarme.  
>Tú me recoges cuando me caigo,<br>suenas la campana antes que ellos me saquen.  
>Si me estuviera ahogando partirías el mar<br>y arriesgarías tu propia vida para rescatarme…"  
><em>

-Aléjate de la laptop, Emmett, si veo que estas apostando juro que la partiré y después te partiré a ti. Y no tendrás ningún acceso a lo que más te gusta por un mes… mínimo.

Emmett tiró la laptop hacia un lado y sonrió pícaramente mientras la observaba y fruncía el ceño al ver su albornoz de seda negro…

-Me gusta eso… -murmuró enronquecido mientras ella sonreía y apagaba el televisor.

-Estoy ovulando… -le respondió y él gimió a la vez que sumaba dos años más a su primera cuenta-. Será el último… -advirtió. Él asintió.

-Espero que sea niña -comentó ilusionado. La primera niña había sido un milagro, o por lo menos eso pensaba, ella supuestamente no podía tener hijos.

Después vino Jared y ambos fueron felices por tener el par. Luego vino el episodio del papel film y su pésimo uso como anticonceptivo, dando como resultado a Dean. Ahora decidieron que tendrían cuatro niños y cerraban la fábrica. Por lo menos practicaban para ello constantemente.

-Yo también… -comentó ella con los ojos brillosos de la emoción-. Aunque tú te encargarás de Nella…

Emmett se quejó con un bufido lo cual se volvió en un ceño fruncido cuando colocó música baja sensual.

-¿Seducción completa, entonces? -le preguntó divertido mientras hacia el intento de levantarse. Pero se detuvo cuando ella alzó un dedo negándolo.

-Creo… esposo mío… que te he prometido algo cuando estábamos bailando…

Comenzó a contornearse sensualmente y bajó un hombro de su albornoz, volviendo a alzarlo juguetonamente para después darle vuelta a la tira del mismo y pegarse a la pared removiéndose mientras se preparaba para hacerle un striptease.

Emmett sonrió ampliamente como un idiota.

_Sí… su vida era malditamente maravillosa._

* * *

><p>Anne se despertó al sentir el sol brillando sobre sus ojos, sintió el brazo de Carlisle enroscado en su cintura y moviéndose lo más lento y sutilmente posible se apartó de sus brazos dejándolo durmiendo en la cama. Utilizó el baño, y salió aún usando la dormilona de seda de color marfil que había escogido para la noche de bodas. No que hubiesen tenido una per se, entre las horas de vuelo y el paseo en lancha, para llegar a la Isla <em>Saint Croix<em>, llegaron tan agotados que solo pudieron cambiarse y caer en la cama para dormir.

La pequeña casa que habían alquilado solo tenía una habitación, una pequeña sala y un pequeño comedor, lo maravilloso era que la parte de afuera era un pequeño puerto donde atracó el yate, unos almohadones que hacían la vez de silla y el mar. Era solitario, íntimo, y conectado solamente por el yate que los llevaría a los pueblos de las demás Islas y a su capital, la Isla _Saint Thomas_.

Tomó asiento en uno de los almohadones sintiendo la necesidad de abrazarse a sí misma mientras percibía que el sol terminaba de descongelarla. Aún había una parte de su ser que no creía que estuviera allí, era esa misma la que le repetía los mensajes de su madre, diciéndole que solo servía por lo que valía o que se estremecía al recordar como era vendida y como le gustaba cada vez.

_No… no me gustaba…_, a veces tenía que repetírselo, endurecerse a sí misma y dejarlo ir. Odiaba su vida anterior, ese nombre que aunque legalmente había cambiado aún la perseguía en sueños.

_Esme… los hombres no te querrán si no sonríes…_

_Esme… hazme sentir orgullosa… fóllalo bien._

_Esme… eres una maravillosa folla…_

Arrugó la cara y subió su cabeza al cielo. Quizás todo fuera porque no había creído que podría ser feliz alguna vez. Había cambiado su vida, ahora era Anne… Cullen.

Ahora no era un objeto por el cual la gente pagaba y cuyo valor dependía de que tan bien sirviera. Ahora era una empresaria. Ahora… era dueña de su vida. Gracias a Carlisle que la había liberado y a Edward por soportarla y ayudarla a iniciar su sueño cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido. Ahora era esposa también… de un hombre que amaba profundamente y quien la conocía completamente y no la rechazaba. E iba a ser madre…

Sonrió y giró su cabeza al escuchar pisadas. Al estar totalmente sola con su hombre era obvio quien iba a aparecer en la puerta.

-Buenos días… esposa -le saludó Carlisle, con la cara aún adormecida, su cabello alborotado y sin camisa-. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? -Preguntó llegando a su lado.

-Te veías tan hermoso dormido que no tuve la fuerza para hacerlo…

Él sonrió y le tomó la mano para levantarla. La envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó. Los besos de Carlisle siempre eran otorgadores, nunca tomaban de más, jamás exigían, solo entregaban y rezaban con que la persona lo tomara. Ella siempre se había sentido llena entre sus brazos; llena de esperanza, sueños realizables y amor… Por eso había huido la primera vez. Por eso lo amaba tanto ahora, ya que esa llama que incendió en su pecho fue lo que liberó al final.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Maravillosamente y Carlisle… -Lo detuvo y giró para besarlo-. Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por insistir en tener algo ordinario y normal… por forzarme a acceder a una boda… Fue asombrosa…

-Fue nuestra… y te prometo, Anne, nuestra vida será de lo más ordinaria…

Ella sonrió ampliamente mientras se dejaba llevar pasando por la sala, vio una cesta de frutas y separándose un segundo la tomo para llevarla a la habitación.

No había querido una boda, sentía terror de que alguien la reconociera, incluso en toda la fiesta estuvo un poco rezagada, escondida en el hombro de Carlisle. Él lo entendió, lo permitió y siempre la abrazó con cariño todo el tiempo. Ella lo amó más por ello.

Dejó la cesta en una mesilla al lado de la cama y encendió la radio, no esperando sintonizar ninguna emisora pero sonriendo cuando una canción romántica sonaba en el ambiente.

Él tomó asiento en la cama y la jaló de sus caderas, metiéndola entre sus piernas y comenzó a besar su estomago.

-¿Como esta nuestro bebé, hoy? -Preguntó acariciando su abdomen y sus caderas con sus manos.

-Hambriento… -respondió Anne subiendo su cabeza y besándolo. La abrazó y respondió apasionada y lentamente. Cuando la liberó sonrió.

-No podemos permitirlo… -susurró e intentó levantarse. Anne negó deteniéndolo y alzando la seda entre sus piernas se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, apoyando sus rodillas en cada lado de la cama.

-Permíteme alimentarme como quiero…

Carlisle gimió y le besó su hombro, pero ella lo movió para que cayera de espalda sobre la cama. Sonrió y acarició su pecho, antes de tomar una fresa de la cesta y rozar sus labios con ella, después bajó y la mordió, haciendo que él lo hiciera a su vez combinando el sabor dulce con el sabor de ambos.

Él se rio y ella lo hizo también a la vez que permitía que apartara su dormilona y la desnudara. Tomó un kiwi y rozó una tetilla con esta, para después chuparlo y gemir por el sabor ácido y dulce de la fruta combinado por su piel.

Carlisle la acostó en la cama, se quitó los pantalones del pijama y buscó una fruta redonda y de color rojizo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Se llama mango… es pegajoso y dulce… te encantará. -La besó en los labios mientras tomaba un cortador-. Déjame alimentarte… -dijo con voz sugerente y Anne rio mientras se arqueaba.

En el fondo se escuchaba la canción. Suspiró hondo al sentir que besaba sus pechos.

"…_Gracias por amarme,  
>por ser mis ojos cuando no podía ver,<br>por separar mis labios cuando no podía respirar  
>Gracias por amarme.<br>Cuando no podía volar, oh, tú me diste alas  
>oh, tu me diste alas…"<br>_

Él se acercó con un trozo de mango en medio de su boca y la besó, causando que gimiera por el dulce de la fruta y alejara su atención de la música, era lo más divino que había comido por lo que se apartó y se lo quitó para morderlo desesperada. Gimió de nuevo y lo sintió besar su hombro divertido.

Probaron cada una de las frutas en el cuerpo de cada uno, mientras se reían y divertían. El sexo con Carlisle siempre había sido libre y divertido, emocionante y… feliz.

Anne tiró la cáscara del último mango de la cesta y trepó sobre el cuerpo de Carlisle. Estaba tan excitada que sentía que iba a explotar. Rozó su pene en su vagina y ambos gimieron, estaban pegajosos, la sabana arruinada pero poco le importaba a ambos, lo introdujo en su cuerpo y ambos gritaron.

-Te amo… te amo… te amo… -le repitió él mientras la guiaba, cada vez que ella se acercaba a besarlo sus pieles se unían, cada vez que se besaban el sabor de una de las distintas frutas; naranjas, mangos, fresas, uvas, kiwi; dominaba su paladar. Era asombroso y le aturdía cada uno de sus sentidos.

Y cuando mucho tiempo después ambos llegaron al orgasmo quedaron abrazados y pegados. Su cabeza descansaba en su hombro mientras ambos sonreían.

-¿Quedaste satisfecha? -Preguntó sugerentemente y Anne rio sin liberarlo.

-Completamente… por ahora… -le respondió subiendo ligeramente, sintiendo como la los jugos restantes de las frutas lo dificultaba-. Te adoro… -le susurró y él sonrió ampliamente a la vez que se salía de su cuerpo, besaba sus labios para después besar su estómago.

-Vamos a bañarnos, quiero lavarte lentamente y mimarte como tanto lo deseaba… solo mía ante Dios y los hombres -le propuso él alzándola y ella asintió sonriendo.

Su vida tal vez se volvería lo totalmente ordinaria que ella tanto había anhelado. Pero ese hombre jamás lo sería.

* * *

><p>Garrett estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras veía caminar de un lado a otro a Kate en el patio. Ella miraba al teléfono con una expresión desalentadora. Y eso lo hizo sentir igual a él.<p>

Actuaba… protector con ella. Lo cual era una mala cosa, lo sabía.

Kate no estaba bien. Su autoestima estaba por el suelo producto de años de agresión psicológica por uno de sus pilares fundamentales. Tenía problemas con la autoridad, le aterrorizaba en extremo ir contra ello y se mostraba dependiente de cualquier señal de cariño, quizás porque nunca lo había tenido antes.

Cuando James le pidió el favor de cuidarla él lo aceptó a buen grado. No suponía ningún problema en hacerlo, no afectaría a su vida en general, quizás ni siquiera la vería a menudo. Eso fue antes de conocerla.

Era tan hermosa que su pecho literalmente dolía, y se veía tan perdida y rota que despertaba cada sentido de hombre cavernícola y territorial que tenía en su cuerpo.

Las pocas veces que la había visto sonreír era como si hubiese salido el sol en el horizonte.

Incluso había probado pasando más tiempo en su consultorio, solo que cuando llegaba cada noche ella se encontraba allí, a un palmo de su puerta, sin querer lucir hermosa, sin maquillaje y ropa simple, pero viéndose como su propio cielo.

No comprendía cómo el hombre con el que estaba casada la había dejado ir. Aunque claro, sabía que ella tenía problemas.

La había remitido con un colega para que la atendiera porque él no podría ser de gran ayuda dado la fascinación que le generaba. Además, si la trataba no podría desearla, o por lo menos exteriorizarlo, no sería ético; no quería impedimentos… en el futuro… si ella lo deseaba.

Vio cómo marcaba el número telefónico y se sintió orgulloso, sabia lo difícil que sería esa llamada, lo que conllevaría y también que tenia meses evadiéndola. La observó cerrar los ojos y comenzar a hablar, su pose, la forma en como cruzaba la mano sobre su cintura, sus hombros encorvados, todo le hacia notar cuánto le dificultaba y quería defenderse de su madre.

Cuando notó que hacia un gesto de dolor se levantó de su asiento instintivamente, tomó el abrigo y salió al patio que compartían. Sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer sola, toda su parte racional le gritaba que se alejara; sin embargo siguió caminando hasta llegar a su lado y protegerla si lo necesitaba.

-No…no regresaré -decía-. Tal vez por primera vez me quiera tomar mis propias decisiones… -Ella ni siquiera había notado que él estaba detrás de ella-. ¡¿Qué me importa la sociedad? ¿Qué significa eso al final de todo? Es un grupo de idiotas que cree que se lo sabe todo y que su opinión importa cuando es todo una ilusión. ¡No lo hace, madre! Ninguna opinión es importante… solo la mía…

Él subió la mano para tomarla del hombro pero dejo la mano en alto, sin rozarla.

-Tal vez ya no me afecte, tal vez me di cuenta que jamás podré complacerte… -Se detuvo por un segundo-. Ya eso está hecho… no soy una idiota, madre, ¡no importa cuánto quieras creerlo! Si me atrevo… me atrevo porque estoy cansada de ti y tus innumerables reglas… El divorcio ya salió, no hay nada que puedas hacer… Yo… lo siento…

Se detuvo y se cayó hacia atrás, como si la hubiese golpeado, tanto que golpeó en el pecho de Garrett. Se giró y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Su expresión era de dolor y tristeza. Ella apretó su mano hasta volver un puño y sonrió ligeramente.

-Sí… siempre he sido una decepción para ti, ¿por qué ahora tendría que ser distinto? -Le preguntó y Garrett sonrió, estaba demostrando fuerza-. Hagamos un trato, te seguiré decepcionando de por vida y en cambio me sentiré orgullosa de mí misma… -Se detuvo y miró a Garrett con los ojos brillosos -. Pues será tu decisión, madre… No, eres tú quien me esta apartando de tu vida…

Suspiró y él tomo su mano.

-Ella tiene que aceptarte… -le recordó en voz baja y Kate asintió.

-Si me quieren en su vida deberán aceptarme así sea la decepción que me acusas de ser. Con Jasper lo hiciste, aún cuando se puso en contra de Pattens ustedes lo aceptaron. Quizás es porque él no lo permitió de otra forma, y yo los dejé hacer conmigo lo que querían. Pero ya no… ya no, madre…

Escuchó gritos del otro lado del teléfono, eran tan fuertes que los escuchaba aún sin tener el aparato en el oído. Kate lo miró y él quiso decirle que controlara la situación, pero ella estaba asintiendo como si no necesitara el recordatorio.

-Contrólate, madre, ¿no recuerdas que nunca debes perder la compostura? -El teléfono se quedó en silencio unos segundos después-. Ya lo sabes… Si aún me quieres en tu vida, aceptarás que ya crecí y soy capaz de tomar mis decisiones y sin importar lo vergonzosas que te parezcan son mías. Merezco ser feliz y vivir mi vida… Edward tenía razón sobre ello… lo tomas o lo dejas…

La escuchó gritar de nuevo y Kate alzó los ojos al cielo.

-No puedo hablarte cuando te pones así… esperaré tu llamada. Adiós.

Trancó el teléfono y miró a Garrett con emoción. Un segundo después se había tirado en sus brazos y lloraba y reía a la vez.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¿Estás orgulloso? -Preguntó ansiosamente arqueándose para mirarlo.

-La pregunta es si tú lo estas -le contrarrestó aunque sin soltarla. En ese instante le sonrió ampliamente y él sintió que su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho.

Sí, Garrett sabia que estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	73. Chapter 54, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Hoobastank, The reason_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=fV4DiAyExN0&ob=av2n

* * *

><p>Edward abrió los ojos y salió de la cama dejando a Bella acurrucada contra una almohada, la había escuchado quejarse cuando se apartó y eso había causado que sonriera como un idiota.<p>

Sacó un pantalón de pijama de una gaveta y salió del cuarto para dejarla dormir, si se quedaba un minuto más terminaría colocándola sobre su espalda y follándola hasta que se despertara. No podía hacerlo. Ella debía estar sensible y adolorida, prácticamente la había matado la noche anterior y hecho que cayera desvanecida, tenía que dejarla descansar. A él le dolía todo el cuerpo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía revitalizado. Maldición, había extrañado el sexo, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin él. Condenadamente demasiado. No haría esa mierda otra vez. Y el sexo con ella era… glorioso, no había otra forma de describirlo, era algo totalmente fuera de control pero a la vez… oh, joder, ya se iba a volver poético y combinar rosas rojas, las violetas azules y esa mierda.

Aprovechó para ir a la cocina mientras Bella dormía, tenía tanta hambre que podría comerse todos los jodidos renos de Santa Claus… ni siquiera Rodolfo y su nariz milagrosa se salvarían de su ataque. Sacó de la nevera todo lo que podría servir para un buen desayuno y empezó a cocinar huevos, tostadas y tocino. Después de terminar de comer dejó un poco para Bella, así como dos pastillas relajantes para sus… problemas matutinos. La dejaría descansar un rato mientras alistaba lo que tenía preparado para ella y que, alabado fuera el cielo y todos los santos, había quedado en el olvido la noche anterior por cuestiones muchísimo más placenteras. Él no la había llevado allí para follarla. Vale, estaría hablando pendejeras si dijera que esa idea no había pasado por su cabeza. Era hombre. Estaba programado para pensar en sexo veintitrés horas y media cada día, quien dijera lo contrario pues, solo estaba lleno de mierda. Pero sinceramente no la había llevado allí con esa intensión. Había soñado sobre ello, eso sí, en todo el trayecto del vehículo había fantaseado sobre follársela en distintas posiciones y en distintos cuartos de su casa. Lo que se hizo realidad… _Imagínate eso_.

Arregló el desastre que habían dejado en la sala, y emitió un sonido gutural cuando encontró sus zapatos, su pajarita y su pantalón. En serio, algo estaba endemoniadamente mal con él. Esa mierda se veía demasiado bien en ella y lo hacia estar cachondo en extremo. Definitivamente iban a guardarlo… S_íp, la simple idea de que usara eso con un ligero debajo…_

-Ah… mierda… -gimió pensando que efectivamente estaba demostrado… era un cachondo de mierda.

El reloj decía que eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, no había dormido mucho. Estaba demasiado hiperactivo para hacerlo, su mente se encontraba acelerada. Como si fuera un jodido niño ansioso después de desempacar un regalo y muriendo por jugar con él… de nuevo.

Media hora después había llamado a Ángela quien le dijo que Sebastián estaba rendido durmiendo, que le había costado dormirlo la noche anterior pero que todo estaba bien, que no se preocuparan. Iba a verificar que todo estuviera bien en el estudio cuando vio que la puerta del cuarto principal se abría. Bella salió con su cabello todo revuelto y alborotado imaginaba de haber dormido con el cabello húmedo. Estaba usando una de sus franelas de los _Chicagos Cubs_ que le llegaba a media pierna. Maldición, volvió a excitarse hasta el punto que su pene le dolía. Ella lo miró con los ojos brillosos y adormilados, con su cara recién lavada.

-Por favor dime que tienes comida… -le rogó y él sonrió.

-¿Los renos de Santa Claus? -Se burló y ella jadeó.

-Ya esos pobres miserables están muertos…

Él rio y la llevó a la cocina. Le presentó el plato y las pastillas. Las últimas ella las tomó con una expresión de agradecimiento en su cara. Después vio el plato lleno de comida y sonrió.

-¿Tocino y huevo frio? -Cuestionó y él arrugó la cara.

-Ah, mierda, déjame…

-No… no importa -murmuró comiendo apresuradamente-. Me mataría la espera…

Él se paró del otro lado del mesón con una taza de café mientras la veía comer. Efectivamente alguna mierda pasaba con él porque no podía dejar de mirarla. Medio esperaba que ella alzara la mirada y le dijera que lo amaba de vuelta, porque sí, también seguía siendo imbécil. Aunque más que todo esperaba que ella hubiese caído a la inconsciencia antes de escucharlo. Primero, no ansiaba lidiar con la mierda de que él sienta algo más que ella. Segundo, sabía que había sido demasiado apresurado en el momento que salió de sus labios, pero de nuevo, primera vez que lo hacía, no tenía idea de cuál era el protocolo a seguir.

Cuando ella culminó alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Ahora que soy humana de nuevo… Hola… -le dijo levantándose del asiento, llegó a su lado y lo besó en los labios-. Gracias por lo de anoche… Me encantó…

Edward sonrió y quiso burlarse del hecho que ella era más cachonda que él y había cedido antes; pero en cambio la abrazó y besó de nuevo, más profundamente. Ella rio unos segundos después y se apartó causando que comenzara a besar su cuello.

-Basta… deberíamos arreglarnos… Sebastián… -susurró.

-Hablé con Ángela, está dormido, tenemos un rato. Además… aún no te he enseñado lo que quería mostrarte. -Bella lo miró con expresión interrogante y Edward rodó los ojos-. No, no te traje aquí para follarte, Swan, de verdad tienes una mente maquiavélica y cochambrosa…

Bella rio estruendosamente. Después lo miró retadoramente.

-A ver… ¿Qué eras lo que me ibas a enseñar…?

Él la llevó hasta el estudio y abrió la puerta haciendo que entrara. Frente a ellos se encontraba un lienzo, bloc grande de dibujos, pinceles, los colores y la marca que ella prefería, había investigado esa mierda con Ángela desde casi una semana antes que llegaran a Londres.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es esto…? -Preguntó ella susurrando con voz un poco temblorosa. También notó donde la tocaba que se había tensado.

-Esto es… no sé, un jodido regalo de navidad adelantado. Creí que como estaríamos unos días, podrías… coño, pintar. Después podríamos llevarlo a Chicago, Ángela me dijo que todo eso era las cosas que te gustaban. Podrías usarlo ahora, incluso el segundo cuarto está arreglado para Sebastián si quisieras quedarte aquí el tiempo que estaremos en Londres, si no quieres por cualquier pendejera pues… igual podrías venir para pintar… -Arrugó la cara porque no sabía si su explicación estuviera satisfaciéndola-. Incluso si aún lo deseas podría ser tu jodido modelo… Ya… lo dije.

Sí, maldición, iba a soportar otro jodido cuadro de él existiendo en el planeta, si con ello la volvía a ver disfrutar pintando. Además… la pintura que colgaba detrás de ellos era lo último que pintó, así que tal vez esto le ayudara. Esperaba… de verdad lo hacía. _Oh, mierda, Dios, por favor regálame algo… vamos… ayúdame a restaurar la confianza en ti… Joder._

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, con expresión atribulada, incluso más tensa que antes.

-Ya no pinto… -respondió Bella por fin apartándose un paso-. Aunque gracias por el gesto, te tomaste mucho trabajo en ello… y no es que no te lo agradezca, de verás… Solo que yo ya no lo hago… Lo siento…

Dio una vuelta para irse, pero él la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla.

-Sé que ya no lo haces, pero también recuerdo lo feliz que eras haciéndolo…

-Eso fue antes… -murmuró incluso más tensa-. Tengo años que no pinto en realidad. La última vez que hice un intento fue… -Lo miró y después giró hacia el cuadro, viéndose preocupada y casi sufriendo.

-¿Recuerdas que dije que había una petición que te haría en algún momento? -Preguntó insistiendo y ella lo miró horrorizada.

-Por favor… no me hagas esto. Pídeme lo que sea, seré tu condenada esclava. Lo que quieras que te dé, dentro y fuera de la cama, lo haré felizmente… pero no esto…

Ella comenzó a temblar y él se sintió como un maldito bastardo en obligarla. Pero recordaba un tiempo cuando podía verla pintar por horas, sus ojos se volvían soñadores, feliz, satisfechos al estar en la zona o en cualquier mierda que estén los pintores o creadores del mundo. Era donde él estaba cuando diseñaba un edificio. Suspiró y apretó el agarre de su muñeca.

-Recuerdo que cuando pintabas estabas en otro mundo, Isabella…

-Eso fue una vida atrás… -comentó ella entrando al estudio y acariciando ligeramente el lienzo en blanco-. No creo que pueda volver a ser la que fui antes… Lo siento… Ahora lo que dibujo y pinto es terrible, y no hay punto de vuelta… creo… En parte eso me mata, pero es la realidad.

Edward se acercó y la tomó contra su cuerpo besándola con fiereza, cargándola, tomando su trasero y casi ronroneó cuando sintió que no estaba usando ropa interior. Ella respondió implacablemente, contoneándose y abrazándolo con sus piernas y brazos. Un segundo antes de perder el control la apartó. Había querido simplemente calmarla, pero iba a terminar follándola contra una jodida pared.

Bella lo miró por un segundo antes de volver a acariciar los contornos del lienzo, la notó sonreír al ver el Ipod que estaba conectado al lado. Él sabía que a ella le gustaba escuchar música cuando creaba. Eso sí lo recordaba. La observó con el aparato viendo las canciones y se apoyó contra el escritorio, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué dejaste de pintar? -Le preguntó en voz baja. La escuchó suspirar y dejar el aparato sobre el conector, causando que comenzara a sonar alrededor.

Por unos momentos se quedo quieto, creyendo que no le contestaría; aunque al final se giró, apoyándose contra la mesa donde estaba el Ipod, mirándolo con tristeza.

-¿Recuerdas como siempre decías que mis emociones se mostraban en cada pintura? -Él asintió y ella sonrió con algo parecido a melancolía-. Tenías razón. Creo que de alguna forma, inconscientemente, cada vez que algo explotaba en mi interior lo vertía en un cuadro. No lo sabía, solo lo hacía y después continuaba viviendo normalmente. Hasta que llegó ese cuadro… -dijo y señaló el cuadro que colgaba frente al sillón.

-¿Por qué…? -Insistió él. Ella lo miró con renuencia.

-No quiero… -negó abrazándose a sí misma-. No vale la pena hablar sobre ello… -culminó. Él frunció el ceño, sintiendo que se perdía algo muy importante y condenadamente seguro que necesitaba saberlo.

-Creo que sí debemos hacerlo. Pienso que es condenadamente importante que yo sepa porqué eso que te hacía tan feliz ahora solo causa que te estremezcas con su simple mención. Y porqué demonios lo último que pintaste fue esto… -señaló el cuadro colgado detrás de ambos.

Bella bajó la mirada y se pegó más a la mesa, antes de suspirar hondo de nuevo.

-"Cuando estés sola completamente, en ese momento sabrás lo es sufrir de verdad" -recitó y Edward frunció el ceño, ¿de donde habían venido esas palabras?-. Tus palabras fueron tan ciertas… -_Ah…mierda, ¿yo dije eso?-._ Había corrido detrás de una ilusión sin sentido y lo había perdido todo, mi familia, a ti… todo lo que importaba. Me sentía tan triste, desesperada, desesperanzada y sobre todo culpable porque sabía que te había hecho tanto daño, a todos los que me rodeaban en realidad, que fui tan egoísta que no pensé en nadie más que en mí misma.

-Isabella… -trató de interrumpirla.

-No… no, no digas nada porque no existe justificación, jugué contigo, dañé a Bree pero al final terminé hiriéndome a mí misma también… No fue algo agradable. Ese día lo había terminado de perder todo, hasta la esperanza; firmé el divorcio, Bree me apartó de su vida y yo… me encontré sola así que hice lo que mejor hacía… pinté. Al terminar ese cuadro fue como haber volcado todas mis emociones, fue una explosión y descubrí lo que hacia la pintura en mí, me dejaba vacía… Sin dolor o por lo menos lo convertía en algo soportable; sin amor o por lo menos ignorante. Todo se fue distorsionando ya que no quería sentir nada, rechazaba todas las emociones porque cada vez que la culpa y el dolor por haberlos perdido me atacaban era como si no pudiera respirar… así que comencé a usar la pintura como un desahogo. No puedo explicarlo bien, solo se sentía como si fuera una olla de presión pitando y necesitaba liberarme. Así que lo hacia, cuando las emociones sin manejar me sobrepasaban pintaba… y creaba algo como eso que tienes allí… triste, shockeante y tan horrible que no podías verlo por más de unos segundos sin desesperarte. Eso me ayudaba a sobrevivir otro día, hasta que poco a poco deje de necesitarlo…

-¿Hay más? -Preguntó en voz baja y pausada aunque se sentía aturdido. Quería verlos, ansiaba saber si esos mostraban lo mismo de esto o algo peor…

-Ya no -respondió rápidamente-. Me deshice de todos. El único que no quemé fue ese otro cuadro por… razones ajenas a mi voluntad. -Emitió una risa ligeramente triste-. La verdad, esa fue un arte que aprendí a dominar tan bien que ahora siento terror de pintar. Estoy bien, me siento serena, feliz… Pero, ¿qué sucedería si al tomar de nuevo el pincel todo se desmadra de nuevo? No quiero… no puedo… -negó con la cabeza abrazándose con fuerza a sí misma-. Puedo vivir sin pintar, más bien lo prefiero, pertenece a otra vida… No es necesario para expresarme, no como lo era antes -Sonrió con tristeza y se encogió de hombros-. He pasado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo de ninguna de las dos maneras que si lo intentara tal vez caiga en el mismo estado casi catatónico en que estuve cuando pinté tu cuadro…

Edward se tensó.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó en voz baja. Bella alzó su mirada y arrugó la cara, llena de vergüenza.

-Fue como si no quedara nada allí, solo dolor y vacío. Car me ayudó a salir de ello, y nunca podré agradecérselo lo suficiente. Es por eso por lo que es siempre tan sobreprotector… Imagino que ver a una persona como si estuviera muerta por días, sin moverse ni comer salvo una sonda con suero sería suficiente para causar un poco de preocupación…

Él volvió a ver el cuadro y se estremeció. No había sabido nada de ello, bien, su vida había sido igual de perra que la suya, en ese instante se prometió que nunca permitiría que eso volviera a sucederle.

-No debí haberme ido, maldición -murmuró negando con la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el cabello-. No debí haberme rendido… -medio gruñó.

-Oh, yo no estaba lista, Edward, no estaba preparada para lo que querías, era… demasiado. Tú eres tan intenso que… -Negó con la cabeza-. No lo hubiese soportado, sin importar lo que sintiera por ti…

Él miró hacia el vacío sintiéndose ligeramente herido por esas palabras.

-Hubieses usado el alcohol… -le comentó y ella frunció el ceño, después rio.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez, gracias -dijo irónicamente-. Basta de torturarme… es mejor matarme a mí misma con la droga legal… -Lo miró sonriendo pero él no le devolvió el gesto.

-Funciona… adormece los sentimientos. Todos menos la rabia, esa maldita nunca se va totalmente…

Bella dejó de sonreír y lo miró con los ojos ligeramente húmedos.

La canción _The Reason_ de _Hoobastank_ resonó en el ambiente y él notó como ella cerraba los ojos para calmarse.

"_No soy una persona perfecta,  
>hay muchas cosas que desearía no haber hecho.<br>Pero continúo aprendiendo,  
>nunca fue mi intención hacerte esas cosas,<br>y es por lo que tengo que decirte antes de irme  
>que solo quiero que sepas que<br>he encontrado la razón para  
>cambiar quien solía ser,<br>una razón por la cual empezar de nuevo  
>Y la razón eres tú.<br>Lamento haberte lastimado,  
>es algo con lo que tendré que vivir siempre,<br>y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar  
>desearía poder alejarlo completamente,<br>y ser quien seca todas tus lágrimas.  
>Es por eso que necesito que escuches…"<em>

-Me entrené para que no me importara nada -comentó él rompiendo el silencio y la concentración entre ambos-, e hice un maldito buen trabajo hasta que volviste a mi lado… Incluso me casé…

-Claro… tu empresa, el acuerdo y todo eso… -contestó ella.

-No, ese acuerdo vino porque no me importaba una mierda nada. No pensaba enamorarme, divorciarme ni mucho menos verte de nuevo y volverme loco. La verdad es que me casé porque Jasper fue a pedirme ayuda. Alice lo amaba pero creía que él solo la quería por su herencia y el maldito acuerdo que mi abuelo había hecho con su familia. Y esa fue la jodida mejor opción que se me ocurrió; si yo me casaba con Kate el acuerdo se daría conmigo y ellos dos quedarían libres para amarse, matarse y folla… No, no quiero terminar esa frase, sé que tienen una hija pero por el infierno, aún quiero pensar que fue la cigüeña que se las lanzó por la ventana… Lo que sea. -Negó con la cabeza estremeciéndose por la idea de su hermana y Jasper…

_Dios, por favor, quita esa imagen de mi cabeza_. Eso causo que su semi erección se hundiera completamente.

-¿Jasper y Alice? -Preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Después tuve una reunión con Kate y todo quedó arreglado. Ella… me llegaba en un nivel distinto. Estaba tan jodida por su madre y lo que le hacía y le decía. Imaginaba que si la sacaba de ese entorno volaría y crecería. Tú lo habías hecho, después de todo… aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto… -Arrugó la cara y se removió incomodo. Bella soltó una especie de jadeo.

-¡Oh Dios… cómo agradezco no haber aceptado tu propuesta cuando surgió lo de Sebas…! -Se alzó colocando las manos en el cielo-. No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho de nuevo… que te hayas casado con Kate para ayudarla a liberarse de su madre.

Él arrugó la cara y cerró sus ojos ligeramente.

-Mírame, Edward -le pidió y él lo cumplió, aún sintiendo una ligera reticencia, pero viendo que era más sencillo confiar en ella-. Tú eres asombroso…

-No… -respondió encogiéndose ligeramente.

-Sí… Eres capaz de hacer lo que sea para ayudar a alguien que te importa… sin importar la locura que conllevaría… -sonrió y miró alrededor y tomó uno de los lápices de la mesa-. Observa todo esto… lo has organizado solo porque quieres que tenga de nuevo algo que me hizo feliz una vez… Me has dado tiempo, citas… Eres asombroso, pero vamos a tener que trabajar en tu complejo de superhéroe -le dijo acercándose y golpeando ligeramente su pecho con la punta del lápiz-, muy seriamente…

-Isabella… cuidado, porque estás buscando que te tire contra la pared… -le dijo y alzó sus cejas sugestivamente. Bella rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tan cachondo que el hecho de que respire te hace querer tirarme contra la pared… -le refutó. Él abrió la boca pero después la cerró ya que no tenía defensa alguna. Ya había aceptado que lo era-. ¿Sabes? Me gusta que me llames Isabella.

Edward la miró confundido y ella sonrió.

-Es algo que solo tú haces, al principio me molestaba, creía que era una forma de apartarte de mí. Pero nunca lo fue, ¿no es así? Le da un toque personal, algo mío que es solo tuyo… Aunque también me gustó cuando me llamaste Bella anoche… creo que fue bastante significativo…

Ambos se miraron y él se tensó, ya que se dio cuenta que ella lo sabía. No había caído en la inconsciencia antes de susurrarlo.

-Sin embargo… -continúo ella-. La próxima vez quisiera que lo dijeras cuando pueda reaccionar, fue un poco injusto… No tenía fuerza para moverme siquiera -Suspiró y bajó su mirada por un segundo-. Me gustaría escucharlo sin quedarme totalmente rendida y sin fuerza para contestarte…

-Pensé que… -respondió confundido.

-Lo sé… -le interrumpió ella y lo miró sonriendo ligeramente-. Tú nunca serás un hombre que le gusten las palabras… y lo prefiero así, de alguna manera. Porque las cosas que haces ya dicen demasiado…

El ambiente alrededor se tensó, llenó de electricidad y de tanta emoción que su jodido pecho empezó a pesarle. Por unos segundos ninguno habló, solo la música retumbaba en el ambiente.

-Creo que estoy más enamorado de lo que nunca malditamente he estado en mi vida… -Gruñó él-. Y te estoy incluyendo a ti en la jodida cuenta.

Después rodó los ojos entendiendo lo que había dicho. ¡Maldición, ¿alguna vez pensaría antes de hablar? Era como si las putas palabras explotaran sin decidirlo. Miró hacia Bella quien le sonreía ampliamente.

-Eso es maravilloso… porque yo estoy segura que lo estoy. Me encuentro tan enamorada de ti que me duele aquí -puso una mano sobre su pecho- aunque en verdad no siento ningún dolor. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? Desde que me di cuenta que te amaba, o te vi de nuevo, incluso cuando elegí ser tu amante… todos esos momentos, te estaba eligiendo a ti, solo a ti, no porque te necesito, aunque lo hago, sino porque la vida sin ti simplemente no tiene sentido… Es como estar en una parte donde el mundo gira, evoluciona, florece y se marchita pero tú sigues detenido.

Edward la miró impactado por unos segundos. Debería ir a su lado arrastrarla, besarla, ¡hacer algo, por vida de Cristo! Pero eso significaría moverse. Y simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-Y estoy aquí porque quiero vivir de nuevo y quiero hacerte feliz y… -Comenzó a reír sin control, aunque a la vez también lloraba-. Te amo tanto… -susurró lanzándose a su lado abrazándolo con fuerza-. Gracias por todo, organizar esto… ¡Dios! -Agregó casi colgándose en su cuerpo. Con tanta fuerza que ambos se fueron hacia atrás.

-Mierda -se quejó él cuando cayeron al suelo, perdió ligeramente el aire y su jodida espalda dolía, solo que no pudo decir nada ya que ella se había montado sobre sus caderas y besaba sus ojos.

-Gracias, Edward…

-Yo no hice nada, solo propuse posar como un tarado intentándome ver bonito… nada más lejos de la verdad… -dijo y trató de encogerse de hombros pero ella rio y lo besó en los labios. Él la abrazó y trató de responderle aunque ella se alejo acariciando su mejilla. Después se apartó y se quitó su franela. Él casi ronroneo cuando vio su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo.

-Pensé que estabas adolorida -comentó con voz enronquecida. Ella gimió y tomó sus manos para colocarlas sobre su cabeza.

-¿Me podrías besar despacio? -le pidió ella casi juntando sus labios.

-¿Hoy sí lo quieres lento…? -preguntó él timbrando al sentirla removerse sobre sus pantalones de pijama, estaba tan caliente que lo traspasaba y lo humedecía. Iba a volverse loco.

-Sí… -susurró ella antes de tomar sus labios tan malditamente lento que apretó las manos hasta volverla puños. Él podía hacerlo lento. Él lo había hecho lento. Una vez. Mierda… tuvo que concentrarse tanto esa vez para no parecer un marica y gritarle cosas sin sentido… ¿ahora cómo haría para hacerlo?

Ella lo besó suavemente y se removió causando que él gimiera de placer y… de dolor, su cuerpo se quejaba de la noche anterior y su jodido trasero escogió ese puto momento para tener un calambre. Tenía que salir del maldito piso.

-Isabella…

-¿Uhmmm? -contestó ella apartándose de sus labios y besando su mejilla, su cuello.

-Está todo muy caliente, romántico y esa mierda… -murmuró en voz ronca mientras la sentía besar su cuello-. Pero si me quedo en el suelo un minuto más, mi culo estará tan acalambrado que no podré ni siquiera moverme. Y creo que quieres que me mueva, yo quiero moverme también, amor… Así que arriba ese trasero redondo y sexy que tienes y déjame levantarme.

Ella rio y se levantó negando con la cabeza. Él sintió que pequeños querubines cantaban cuando se levantó, la vio buscar la franela para vestirse, y casi grita un _¡maldición, no!_ En vez de eso actuó. La tomó en brazos y cargó como si fuera un saco de patatas. Le gustaba demasiado sentir sus jodidos pechos golpeando su espalda, le dio una pequeña nalgada y después metió dos dedos para acariciar su vagina y clítoris en esa posición.

-¡Edward! -Gritó asombrada y excitada.

-¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¡Ni se te ocurra vestirte! Si te hice mover el culo fue porque quería follarte…

Ella gimió y él tuvo que detenerse al dar dos pasos. Bien, no había calculado su plan maravilloso. Solo dos pasos y el roce de su pecho y espalda desnudos había sido demasiado. Miró a los alrededores y observó el escritorio, el sofá cubierto por una sabana y el sillón reclinable. Sí, eso serviría. La dejó sobre el sillón y lo reclinó para que se acostara. Se quitó el pantalón y se colocó entre sus piernas, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Lento… -rogó ella besando su cuello-. Hazme el amor… como esa vez en mi cumpleaños, Edward… por favor.

Él gimió y respiró para controlarse. Unió sus labios dándole el endemoniado beso más lento y mojado que se hubiese creado, a la vez que apretaba los reposa manos y los rasguñaba ya que ansiaba ir duro. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a acariciar su nuca con sus uñas y se relajó. Dejó de besarla y frunció el ceño.

-No creas que no sé lo que esa mierda me hace -le dijo tratando de permanecer serio aunque a todas luces se veía que no podía ocultar una sonrisa. Había sido lento en captarlo, pero estaba claro que "eso" más o menos lo dominaba.

La escuchó reír y acariciarlo con más intensidad, él quiso apartarse pero no podía moverse. Unos segundos después ella apartó las manos dirigiéndolas a su trasero, y comenzó a masajearlo.

-¿Y cómo siguen mis cositas? -Le preguntó ella sonriendo y él entrecerró los ojos.

-Sigue así y después me tocará a mí… y te aseguro que haré más que acariciarte el culo…

Ella rio y lo besó en los labios, sin dejar de masajearlo. Él jadeó respondiendo el beso. De verdad su trasero lo necesitaba.

Unos minutos después ella se apartó, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos.

-Déjame ir arriba… -le pidió y él con dificultad la volteó. Su cuerpo estaba más relajado por el masaje-. Quiero besarte… -le pidió y él cerró los ojos, ansiaba girarla, follarla, hacerla gritar; pero le gustaba también demasiado esa mierda para evitarlo. Ella besaba su cuello, su pecho, sus tetillas, tocando cada jodida parte erógena que poseía sin llegar a su pene.

En ese proceso él movió su mano y comenzó a acariciar su vagina. Tan jodidamente caliente y húmeda. Su concha debía ser patentada y protegida de por vida. Además que ahora la depilaba completamente. Dios… había sido el jodido cielo cuando la vio la noche anterior, había tenido que probarla, no pudo evitarlo.

Bella de vez en cuando se detenía ya que él tocaba una parte extremadamente sensible, pero pasaron bastante tiempo solo acariciándose y tocándose mutuamente.

Cuando estaba besando su estomago la atajó y la cargó sobre su cuerpo. Ya no soportaba más.

-Mierda… Ya… debo entrar en ti, amor. No puedes ponerle a un hombre tu coño caliente sobre su polla todo el tiempo y esperar que no se queme.

Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla con un dedo, mientras él la colocaba en posición y entraba en ella. Malditamente lento, no forzó nada, sabía que estaba sensible y quizás no preparada para otro encuentro. Bella gimió y arrugó la cara pero no se detuvo, iba permitiéndole la entrada lentamente.

-Oh diablos, amor… tan bueno… -susurró él mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se iba para adelante para besar sus pechos. La sintió arquearse y jadear cada vez que la mordía y la besaba.

Ella acariciaba su cabello y se movía lento. Muy malditamente lento. Por lo que jugó con sus pechos todo lo que quiso, hasta que los tuvo rojos, hinchados y duros, en ese instante los tomó y arqueó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bella a su vez aruñaba su espalda, besaba su cara, su hombro, su pecho, todo lo que llegara, y después rozaba con sus manos cada parte besara.

En un momento dado ella se apartó, colocando sus manos sobre sus pantorrillas, arqueando toda su espalda, mientras se movía circularmente sobre su pene, consiguiendo que él entrara más profundamente. Edward gimió y se arqueó a su vez, sintió por un momento que se le iban las luces por el placer que sentía.

-Oh… la gloria… -murmuró él tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, y acariciando su cintura, cadera, sus piernas.

Le daba la impresión que el tiempo se había detenido, la veía moverse; sus pechos rebotar de arriba hacia abajo tentándolo; sus labios hinchados y cabello alborotado. Necesitaba más. La jaló sentándose derecho y tomó de su trasero. Comenzó a acelerar los embistes, solo cuidándose de no ir tan profundamente como siempre. Ella lo abrazó del cuello y lo comenzó a besar.

-Te amo… Edward… -susurró con voz jadeante y él sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de su ser. La tomó de la nuca y la abrazó por la cintura, dejando ya de seguir su ritmo e imponiendo el suyo, causando que cerrara los ojos. Él quiso gruñir de la frustración.

-Mírame a los ojos, amor… -le pidió y ella los abrió con dificultad. Comenzó a arremeter un poco más rápido causando que gimiera y gritara ligeramente-. Repítemelo…

Ella jadeó y lo abrazó con fuerza a la vez que se movía circularmente sobre sus caderas. Apretándolo hasta casi ordeñarlo, llegando al orgasmo con dos embistes más de él. Y todo el tiempo le repetía una y otra vez esas dos palabras. Causando que él fuera quien cerrara los ojos y apretara con fuerza sus caderas y trasero atrayéndola a él a la vez que comenzaba a besarle.

El orgasmo que los invadió a ambos fue largo y tan jodidamente inmenso que lo dejó tirado contra el sofá reclinado, abrazándola y con los ojos cerrados. Tratando de recobrarse.

Tiempo después, ambos seguían acostados en el sillón reclinado. Bella había jalado la sabana del sofá que estaba en la esquina y los había cubierto. Él acariciaba su espalda desnuda mientras ella apoyaba sus senos sobre su pecho, las piernas entrelazadas. Edward miraba hacia el techo y sentía como ella acariciaba su cabello. La música retumbaba por el despacho y sus ojos se fijaron en el frente encontrando la visión ligeramente distorsionada de los cuadros que estaban colgados.

-¿Te gusta la casa de Carlisle? -Pregunto él.

-¿Qué? -Inquirió ella confundida, por supuesto, de todas las cosas que podría decir esa fue la más extraña de todas.

-Si te gusta podría hablar con Carlisle para que nos la venda cuando regrese de la luna de miel. Es suficientemente grande, tiene un patio para la perra "sin nombre", que le daremos a Sebas cuando regresemos a Chicago… -Analizó todas las posibilidades mientras hablaba-. Si no te gusta podríamos usar el edificio, pero creo que no sería cómodo para Sebas, siempre ha vivido en casa y ese sitio es mayormente para personas solteras…

-Edward… ¿de qué estas hablando? -Preguntó confundida.

-Podría diseñar una casa, me gusta la idea de crear nuestro sitio con las comodidades que ambos queramos… y…

-Para… detente… tiempo fuera -exigió colocando sus manos sobre su pecho-. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

-De nosotros… -respondió como si fuera lo más lógico.

-¿Nosotros? Espera… nada ha cambiado. Tú te iras al apartamento y el cortejo…

-No, señorita… -respondió tensándose.

-¡Solo hemos tenido dos citas! -Indicó Bella viéndose indignada, sentándose en un reposa manos y tomando la sabana para cubrirse.

-Tú lo dijiste claramente, mientras hubiese cortejo no habría sexo. Hubo sexo… que yo no inicié… se jode el cortejo. Lógica clásica…

Ella lo miró boquiabierta por un par de segundos.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Lo estabas pensando desde ayer…? ¡Eres un tramposo!

-No, soy un estratega, y tú dejaste ese vacío, sería un idiota si no lo hubiese aprovechado… y puedo ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un idiota.

Bella frunció el ceño y él escucho un ruido de afuera del despacho.

-Espera… dame un minuto y seguimos peleando que adoro cuando nos reconciliamos.

-¡¿No puedes por alguna vez pedirme las cosas apropiadamente? -se quejó ella cuando la dejó sobre el sillón. Edward tomó el pantalón y se lo colocó saliendo del despacho y escuchando que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¡Edward! -Gritó Bella saliendo con una sabana envuelta-. No puedes dejarme así…

Él le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta, pero quedó paralizado al ver a Rose y Emmett, ambos estaban pálidos.

-¿Rose, qué…? -Preguntó aturdido.

-Sebas está mal… no sabemos qué pasa… -Escuchó que Rose gritaba y sintió que su mundo daba vueltas.

-¿Qué? -Escuchó que Bella preguntaba llegando a su lado.

-¡Por Dios, Bella! -Rose le dijo y ahí vio que temblaba con fuerza. Ella tenía tres hijos, así que eso no era algo bueno-. Los hemos llamado hasta el cansancio… ¡¿por qué no contestaban el maldito teléfono?

-No hay tiempo para esto -indicó Emmett tomándola de su antebrazo-. Vístanse que los esperaremos abajo.

-¿Pero, qué es lo que…? -Preguntó Bella desesperada.

-En el camino, por favor… -le rogó Emmett y ella asintió saliendo corriendo hacia el cuarto para vestirse.

-¿Llamaron a un médico? -preguntó Edward.

-El Doctor Alley, quien es el médico del hotel está con ellos… -respondió Rose dejándose abrazar por Emmett.

Él asintió y fue a su cuarto a alistarse rápidamente.

.

La media hora que tomó que ellos llegaran al Hotel fue la más malditamente horrible de la historia de su vida. En el camino Emmett les relató a ambos lo que sabían de la situación de Sebastián por Ángela; les había costado dormirlo por lo que lo dejaron descansar un poco más. Como a las diez de la mañana Ángela fue a despertarlo para que desayunara y estaba temblando, sudado, con fiebre y se había orinado los pantalones. También repetía algo una y otra vez, pero nadie sabía qué era lo que decía.

Los llamaron a ambos; pero ellos estaban tan concentrados en cada uno que no escucharon el teléfono. Llamaron al doctor del Hotel. Éste lo vio y le dio medicina y tratamiento para la fiebre, la cual bajó ligeramente, lo bañaron; pero el niño seguía temblando y había empezado a llorar. Se había quedado dormido después del baño por fin, pero casi inmediatamente comenzó a dar gritos despavoridamente. Lo despertaron pero no había hablado después de ello y hasta el último momento en que lo vieron para irlos a buscar, Sebastián seguía temblando.

Y con cada palabra él se sintió más inservible que nunca, sobre todo porque Bella se veía más y más desesperada. No conseguía tranquilizarla porque él estaba igual de jodidamente alterado. Solo logró abrazarla y pedirle que se calmara para que él no la viera así cuando llegaran. Estaba tan condenadamente asustado que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Cuando llegaron al hotel ambos prácticamente saltaron del vehículo y corrieron hasta la habitación de Ángela y Ben. Todos los niños estaban allí, saltando y luciendo aburridos; pero él los ignoró. Siguió a Bella buscando a Ángela.

-¿Dónde esta? -Preguntó Bella.

-En la habitación… -le señaló la puerta a la izquierda-. El doctor… -No pudo continuar ya que Bella la había sobrepasado y abría la puerta de la habitación. Él la siguió.

Sebastián estaba acostado en la cama, cuando escuchó la puerta giró a verla y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando los reconoció.

-¿Sebas? -Escuchó que Bella preguntaba con la voz rota-. Cariño… cariño…

El niño se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia ellos, colgándose en las piernas de Bella y agarrando con una manito el jean de Edward.

-¿Sebas… cielo… qué sucede?… -Escuchaba que Bella le decía mientras trataba de acuclillarse para tomarlo pero él no la soltaba, más bien se veía desesperado-. ¿Sebas…? ¿Edward…?

Sebas comenzó a gritar. Edward se tensó y Bella lo miraba afligida y aterrorizada, hasta que los gritos se volvieron llanto mientras seguía abrazado contra sus piernas.

-Oh Dios… no llores, cariño, no llores... –rogó tratando de cargarlo, aunque sin éxito.

-Tita… -susurró entre los sollozos-. Me dijiste… me lo dijiste…

-¿Qué te dije, cariño? -Le preguntó ella logrando hacer que la soltara, cargándolo y llevándolo a la cama, con Edward a su lado ya que el niño tampoco había querido soltarlo.

-Me dijiste que volverías… Mami también me lo dijo… y no volvió y…

Cada palabra salía entre balbuceos y Edward quiso maldecir al cielo. ¡Demonios! Ambos se miraron y el entendimiento rodó entre cada uno. Bree le había dicho que iba a volver, Bella también. Creyó que ella se había muerto.

-Lo siento, Sebas… -susurró Bella abrazándolo y comenzando a llorar-. Lo siento tanto… Estoy aquí… Estoy aquí… No he ido a ninguna parte…

-Me prometiste que no te irías… -dijo el niño desesperado abrazándola mientras casi escalaba a su cuerpo-. Te quise buscar y no estabas… no me dejes -Lo último lo rogaba entre sollozos casi desgarradores.

Bella respiró hondo para calmar su propio llanto.

-Hey… hey campeón -le susurró Edward llegando a su lado y acariciando su cabello. El niño dejó de escalar sobre Bella y se giró para verlo. Edward le limpió las lágrimas de la cara e hizo su mejor sonrisa fingida o intento de ella-. Estamos aquí y no nos vamos a ir a ninguna parte… Te lo prometo, no te dejaremos, ninguno de los dos.

Bella se acostó con él encima y comenzó a acariciarlo para que se relajara. Edward rozaba su espalda mientras la otra mano la entrelazaba con la de ella. Quien parecía al principio que iba a rompérsela aunque paulatinamente la fue relajando.

Un par de horas después, Sebastián se había dormido en los brazos de Bella, aún temblando ligeramente, ella le había seguido unos minutos atrás. Edward estaba sentado en la silla de la habitación. El doctor Alley estaba terminando de tomar su temperatura y después se giró indicándole con una seña que salieran.

Cuando ambos entraron a la sala él cerró la puerta de la habitación. Les había pedido a los chicos que fueran a hacer lo que sea que tuvieran pautados para ese día, no podían dejar de disfrutar su estadía en Londres por ellos.

-Ya le bajó la fiebre y dejó de temblar. No le encuentro ningún problema en la garganta, ni en los oídos ni me parece que haya nada estomacal o intestinal que justifique el cuadro. -comentó el Doctor-. Vamos a tenerlo en observación las próximas horas para ver qué sucede, manténganlo en reposo el día de hoy y mañana temprano pasaré por esta suite para revisarlo.

-La nuestra es la 908 –le informó Edward pasando una mano por su cabello. El Doctor asintió mientras tomaba su maletín.- Nos asustamos de muerte cuando vimos cómo estaba… Su madre murió hace poco, unos tres meses en un accidente y pensó que su tía lo había abandonado.

-Ellos muchas veces somatizan sus emociones -reflexionó el doctor frunciendo el ceño-. Es habitual ver que niños que están sometidos a situaciones de estrés o están deprimidos se enferman a repetición o tienen reacciones que nos resultan incomprensibles.

-Pero él estaba bien -refutó Edward-. Por lo menos así parecía… no entiendo por qué creyó que Isabella no volvería… aunque fuera la primera vez que ella pasa tanto tiempo lejos de él sin que esté en la escuela debería saber que su tía y yo jamás lo dejaríamos solo…

-No tengo experticia sobre esos casos, pero es importante entender que ellos no razonan como lo hace un adulto, manejan las pérdidas de forma distinta, el tiempo pasa de manera diferente también. Lo que usted considera poco podría ser una eternidad para ellos. Y asumo que el temor de haber sido abandonado debe estar muy latente aún… -El Doctor suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Le recomiendo que cuando vuelvan a casa, lo lleven a terapia…

-Gracias, lo hablaré con Isabella -respondió estrechando su mano y lo acompañó hacia la puerta.

Giró hacia la habitación pero decidió mejor salir, iría a su casa, buscaría un poco de ropa y traería su vehículo. Porque ni de coña los dejaría solos, mucho menos después de lo que acababa de presenciar.

.

Tres horas después, Edward había dejado a Sebastián sobre su cama. Lo había llevado de la suite de Ángela para que descansara a la vez que le pidió a Bella que se duchara mientras ordenaba comida del servicio de habitación. Volvió a la habitación justo en el momento cuando los camareros iban a tocar, así que les permitió entrar y dejó la maleta en un borde, mientras veía cómo dejaban la comida sobre la mesa y se iban.

En ese instante vio a Bella salir de su cuarto usando un mono con unas medias gruesas de esas que se enrollan en las piernas y un suéter gigante que le descubría un hombro. De nuevo, nada sexy, y de nuevo lo tenía embelesado viéndola, hasta que observó sus ojos enrojecidos. Había llorado en su baño.

-Isabella… -Ella negó con la cabeza y pasándose una mano por su cabello mojado fue a sentarse en uno de los sofás color beige. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y sintió que comenzaba a llorar… de nuevo-. Él está bien…

-Yo pensando que lo estaba manejando medianamente bien, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Me pareció bueno que él pudiera hablar de ella conmigo ¿Cómo pude pasar por alto que podría asustarse así? Él necesita a Bree… y no la tiene… Creí que sabía lo que sentía porque lo viví, pero es tan distinto cuando estás del otro lado… tan diferente…

-El doctor Alley me recomendó que lo lleváramos a terapia…

-Sí… es lo adecuado… -declaró aún sin mirarlo y él colocó sus manos sobre su mejilla, buscando que lo hiciera. Cuando por fin lo hizo comenzó a acariciarla en ese punto.

-Nadie espera que lo hagas perfectamente… -comenzó.

-Te aseguro que Bree lo hubiese hecho…

-Por favor… -le interrumpió deteniéndola-. Bree fue una jodida asfixiadora que prefirió ignorar el problema latente de un pedófilo de mierda atacando a su prima porque te quería a su lado…

-Ella no lo sabía… -intentó defenderla.

-Me vale madre… -le refutó inmediatamente-. En el asunto de la paternidad todo es ensayo y error, nadie tiene una maldita idea sobre qué hacer y… hagas lo que hagas saldrán jodidos…

-Se me había olvidado que eres el hombre más optimista del planeta… -comentó irónicamente ella alzando las manos hacia el cielo, pero por lo menos había dejado de llorar.

-Escucha, estás haciéndolo bien, por lo menos lo mejor que puedes hacer con lo que tienes… Ninguno de los dos previó que él entraría en crisis porque creyó que lo abandonábamos…

-Debí…

-Maldición, Isabella, déjalo ir. Lo llevaremos a terapia y trabajaremos de acuerdo como vayamos viendo, como todos los jodidos padres del planeta hacen –comentó abrazándola, pero ella estaba paralizada. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y encontró la maleta, se tensó a su vez.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó ella.

-Me quedaré aquí –declaró y ella arrugó la cara ligeramente.

-Edward… Sebastián ha tenido demasiados cambios, no creo que sea adecuado que te quedes acá si cuando nos devolvamos a Chicago no lo estarás…

-Pero es que lo estaré –refutó tercamente-. Es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando desde ahora… -La escuchó suspirar.

-Edward… -Acarició su mejilla con expresión de ruego-. Te amo… no quiero que lo dudes; pero no puedo…

Él pasó una mano por su cabello y la miró con obstinación.

-¿No lo entiendes, Isabella? –Preguntó frustrado-. Estoy hastiado de estar sin ustedes…

-Es muy pronto, yo quiero… yo quiero que todo salga bien entre nosotros, no podría soportar que por habernos apresurado esto que aún es frágil se dañe… Además está Sebastián… eso no será fácil…

-¿Qué de mi vida lo ha sido? ¿O de la tuya? –Le preguntó y la escuchó suspirar de nuevo-. Si quieres esperar a que todo sea correcto y todo sea fácil nos veremos en el puto asilo y con mi maldita suerte, cuando por fin llegues yo estaré muerto…

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy seguro que la cagaremos una y otra vez. Por lo menos ya hemos vivido juntos antes, eso debería ser un plus… -comentó. Ella sonrió ligeramente y él alzó su barbilla para que lo mirara-. Pero también estoy seguro de otra cosa, no importa lo malditamente horrible que todo se ponga, ya sabes… cuando la gravedad empiece a hacer caer todo o cualquier mierda de esa… -Bella lo miró asombrada y después le rodó los ojos-. Sea lo que sea, te aseguro que no voy a volver a huir ni rendirme, lucharé una y otra vez para volver a entrar… lo he hecho toda mi vida por los deseos de alguien más, estoy tan seguro como del infierno que lo haré por esto… por ti…

-No quiero perderte… -le susurró ella y él sonrió.

-Si después de todo lo que ha pasado, no lo has hecho… -comentó irónicamente-. Creo que estamos a salvo de ello.

-¿Me lo pedirás apropiadamente? –pidió ella con expresión de rendición.

-No, olvídalo –le contestó tercamente, ni de coña le daba la posibilidad de negarse, eso era una imposición a todas reglas-. Hubo sexo, se murió el cortejo… mientras más rápido lo entiendas mejor será para nosotros…

-¡Dios… ayúdame a no matarlo…! –pidió sonriendo y él la secundó. Por lo menos estaba más calmada.

-Tengo la ligera impresión que esa mierda de ruego será tu nuevo mantra… -se jugó y ella rio.

-Yo también… -le respondió y en ese momento la jaló hacia la mesa para que comiera.

Cuando sirvieron la comida la puerta de la habitación de Sebas se abrió. Él salió mirando hacia los lados con expresión asustada, cuando los vio salió corriendo y se pegó en las piernas de Bella. Ella lo acarició calmándolo un poco mientras le susurraba en su oído que estaba allí, que no se había ido a ninguna parte y que lo amaba.

-¿Quieres comer algo? –le preguntó ella y lo observó asentir.

Edward le sirvió y comenzaron a comer con Sebas en las piernas de ella, sin hablar mucho realmente, aunque cada vez que podía buscaba entretenerlo hablándole sobre un juego o cualquier cosa parecida. Por cuanto él tenía que pasar reposo ese día, después de la comida, que era más una cena, Bella compró una película animada, compraron helado y otros dulces y se acostaron en la cama matrimonial a verla.

-¡Boo…! –Gritó Sebas sonriendo mientras veía la pantalla las escenas de _Monster Inc._

-Tengo demasiados años sin ver una película de estas… -le comentó Edward a Bella y ella sonrió-. Aunque tampoco veía muchas cuando niño…

Sintió que acariciaba su cabello y giró a verla, ella le sonreía ligeramente.

-Supongo que ahora eso va a cambiar…

Él asintió y miró a la pantalla, después volvió a ver a Sebas viendo la peli mientras comía un poco de helado que le habían servido. Estaba entre ambos acomodado. Bella miraba la película y comentaba cosas con el niño mientras con su mano acariciaba su cabello. Y él se sintió en su jodida casa, en su sitio. Era una sensación tan buena que sintió que se relajaba, riendo por las imágenes y observando a Sebastián sonriendo por la trama, mientras junto con Bella repetían las frases… al parecer habían visto la película muchas veces.

-¿Te gusta? –le preguntó Bella y él giró a verla, colocó una mano en su nuca y besó sus labios, suspirando tranquilamente, mientras sentía que ella acariciaba su mejilla.

Cuando terminó la película, Sebastián estaba adormecido y comenzó a cabecear entre ambos.

-No creo que hoy pueda dormir solo –comentó Bella abrazándolo-. Ya lo estaba haciendo en casa pero… -suspiró-. Yo tampoco creo que pueda permitirle dormir solo esta vez… Lo necesito cerca para ver si puedo olvidar el miedo que vi que sentía cuando llegamos.

-Entonces dormirá con nosotros… -_Esta noche_, pero esa parte la decretó en silencio, se sentía como un niño que gritaba por atención, exigiendo algo porque era suyo. Sin embargo lo eran… Ambos.

Los miró a los dos acostados y se acercó para abrazarlos, con Sebastián en el medio. Apagó la televisión y se acomodó para dormir a su vez. Lo había conseguido. Estaba totalmente dentro de sus vidas, y nadie jamás volvería a sacarlo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	74. Chapter 55, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Lifehouse, Take me away_, http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=LetK8QQ9a1w

* * *

><p>Edward salió del baño usando un jean azul y una franela gris. Tomó su chaqueta de cuero de sobre la silla y se detuvo frente a la cama viendo a Bella dormir aún enrollada entre las sabanas abrazada a su almohada. Se acercó hacia donde estaba y besó su hombro. La sintió removerse y gemir suavemente y apretó los dientes para no tirarse en la cama, despertarla y follarla… nuevamente.<p>

Salió de la habitación para ir a la sala donde había dejado a Sebastián con Tara. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarlos a ambos correteando, Bella aún estaba en proceso de comprar los muebles para decorar toda la casa, que ya era de ellos así que estaba más o menos desierta y la "perra dinamita" y el ex "niño tranquilo" podían jugar a sus anchas.

Los miró a ambos y sonrió, Sebas estaba brincando y Tara saltaba para tocar su mano. Quien la mirara ahora nunca la llamaría coja, aunque se notaba un poquito cuando caminaba, corría como una condenada… sus pulmones, o lo que quedaba de ellos, podían dar fe ya que en un par de ocasiones la puerta había quedado abierta y la demonio de Tasmania había salido disparada con todos ellos persiguiéndola…

La verdad la habían llamado gracias a Nella, quien en uno de sus caprichos épicos había conseguido que la bautizaran igual que su mejor amiga de la escuela, Sebas había consentido aunque originalmente quería bautizarla Puff, ya que cuando entró por primera vez a la casa se había lanzado un pedo tan asquerosamente podrido que los había hecho apartarse. Maldición, ¿cómo esa cosa tan diminuta había podido ventilar tanta inmundicia? Aún era un misterio…

Lamentablemente, ella en esos meses había ganado la capacidad de sacarlos a todos de una habitación después de echarse un pedo... Emmett la había apodado Apestosilla.

-Es hora de irnos, Sebas -le dijo Edward y lo observó sonreír mientras asentía.

Su modo de vida había cambiado irrevocablemente desde que Bella había aceptado que vivieran juntos. Habían pasado la navidad en Londres con Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, James y Emma, más los niños y cuando volvieron a Chicago se instalaron en casa de Carlisle. Había convivido con Bella anteriormente, incluso con Kate, pero todo era tan distinto cuando había un niño de por medio. Había que manejar una rutina, horarios, obligaciones y necesidades. Sin embargo, cada día sentía que pertenecía más y más allí.

Sebastián, Tara y él iban a pasear y jugar al _Lincoln Park _todos los domingos. Algunas veces se unían los demás con los niños. Otras iban solos, mientras dejaban a Bella dormir por la mañana. Generalmente al mediodía ella se acercaba con comida o iban a almorzar a alguna parte. Era una buena rutina, le permitía hacer cosas de "hombres" con Sebastián. Bella se lo había dicho a Ethan y de alguna manera quedaron en que él los acompañaría esa semana.

Ayudó a Sebas a subir al vehículo y ajustó su cinturón de seguridad en su asiento, amarró la correa de Tara en uno de los agarradores, ya que si la dejaba libre era capaz de meterse debajo de los pedales, lo había hecho anteriormente. Se dirigieron al parque tranquilamente mientras Sebastián hablaba sobre su colegio y su terapeuta. Le encantaba esa mujer, Cristy, lo cual le ayudaba, imaginaba.

-¿Vendrá Nella hoy? -Pregunto él jugando con dos figuras de _Cars_, ni idea de cuáles eran sus nombres, aunque les daba vueltas como si estuvieran volando. _¿Los carros volaban?_ Negó con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, campeón. Tía Rose no me dijo nada ayer. Vendrá tu abuelo más tarde…

El niño dejó los juguetes sobre tu regazo.

-¿Mi abuelo es tu papá? -Preguntó Sebas con voz confundida. Edward frunció el ceño y lo vio por el retrovisor.

-Lo es… -respondió con voz calmada. Sebas asintió.

-Mi mamá me dijo que mi abuelo era el papá de… -Se vio más confundido-… mi…

-De tu papá… -completó Edward cruzando a la izquierda y escuchando como Tara quería cavar un hueco en el piso del vehículo-. Ese es mi hermano… Fred -confirmó entre dientes.

-Ah… -respondió Sebas mirando las figuras ya sin sonreír. Edward se concentró en manejar hasta que se estacionó frente al parque.

Liberó a la perra que brincaba para que la dejara correr libre. Apretó el agarre para quitarle el cinturón a Sebas. Cuando cerró la puerta imaginaba que iba a voltearse y verlo todo emocionado por jugar, generalmente lo estaba, pero esta vez miraba hacia el suelo y seguía quieto en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Edward frunció el ceño confundido y se acuclilló para estar más o menos a su altura.

-¿Qué sucede, campeón? -Preguntó acariciando su cabello hasta colocarlo todo hacia atrás. Sebas se encogió de hombros-. Cuéntamelo… -le pidió.

-Es que… -Lo miró como si estuviese esforzándose para hablar. Edward ladeó su cabeza mostrándole toda su atención-. ¿Sabes dónde esta mi papá? -Preguntó rascándose la cabeza-. ¿Aún no me quiere…?

Edward sintió que el alma se le enfriaba dentro de su pecho y tuvo que apretar las manos contra sus rodillas para evitar cerrarlas en forma de puños y asustarlo.

-¿Qué…? -Preguntó casi sin voz.

Juraba por Dios que si Fred había sido capaz de…

-Mamá me dijo que mi papá no nos quería y que por eso se fue… y que por eso nunca volvería… -dijo el niño con expresión triste mirando sus piececitos-. Pero yo soy bueno y… no sé…

_Oh Dios bendito… Podría matar a Bree en ese momento si bueno… ya no estuviera muerta… ¿Cómo… _Có_mo…? _

¡Él no sabía cómo tratar con esa mierda!

Lo abrazó con fuerza apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza y preguntándose qué coño podría decirle. _¿Estás mejor sin un padre maldito y bastardo como lo es Fred?_ _¿Tu madre no tuvo ni una mierda de corazón al decirte eso?_ Oh, demonios, estaba demasiado lejos de su liga allí. Incluso decir lejos era un eufemismo, en este momento su liga se encontraba en un universo paralelo, perdida, en el tipo de mundo donde no se caminaba con los pies y se cagaba literalmente por la boca. Así de jodido estaba.

Suspiró hondo para concentrarse. ¡Necesitaba hacerlo! Se apartó para acariciar su mejilla.

¿Sería muy cruel si le decía a un niño de cinco años que lo aceptara por su experiencia; era mejor pensar que tu padre no te quería a ver todos los días en su mirada el rechazo y la certeza que no lo hacía?

_Ah… mierda…_

Sebas comenzó a chuparse un dedo y Edward volvió a respirar profundamente.

-En la manera que yo lo veo, chico, él es quien se lo pierde contigo -le dijo acariciándolo-. Hay personas que son papás aunque no lo sean, como es Isabella contigo, y hay quienes aunque lo son, no lo parecen… -Se pasó una mano por la cara-. ¿No podrías preguntarle eso a ella? Te aseguro que tendrá una mejor respuesta… Ella siempre tiene las respuestas -rogó y lo miró fruncir el ceño antes de entristecerse. Mierda-. No sé la razón por la que tu papá no quiso estar a tu lado, lagartija…

Lo cargó mientras trataba de hablar lo más sinceramente que podía, Rose una vez le había dicho que los niños tenían incorporados un detector de mentiras en ellos. Ya que ella tenía casi la mitad de un equipo de beisbol y él no tenía ninguno, era mejor creerle. Vio como Tara se metía entre sus piernas y se apoyó en su vehículo para mirarlo y evitar caerse.

-Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no tienen sentido, ni siquiera a mi edad… -Le acarició su cabello y lo vio chuparse el dedo apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro-. Solo puedo decirte que aunque él no esté contigo, nosotros te cuidaremos y protegeremos…

Sintió que lo abrazaba con fuerza y sonrió, algo había dicho bien.

-Te quiero -le susurró y Edward sonrió ampliamente mientras lo sostenía. Bella y Sebas siempre se repetían esas palabras, incluso cada vez que ella lo iba a acostar si no se lo decían no se dormía finalmente. Pero era la primera vez que sucedía con él.

-Yo también te quiero -le dijo besando su cabello y mirando hacia al parque-. ¿Quieres jugar? ¡A eso fue lo que vinimos después de todo! –comentó con tono animado y lo sintió asentir.

Sacó una bolsa con pelotas, guantes de beisbol y otras cosas y caminaron hacia un espacio del parque. Estuvieron jugando como media hora antes que llegara su padre y se uniera a ellos.

Dos horas después Edward y Ethan estaban sentados en una banca descansando mientras veían a Sebastián corriendo alrededor con Tara.

-¿Cómo sigue él? -le preguntó Ethan mirando fijamente a su nieto.

-Mejor… -contestó-. La psicóloga le ha ayudado, duerme en su cama y tiene una semana sin pesadillas…

Desde un mes atrás estaba yendo a terapia, Bella lo acompañaba, he incluso ella estaba asistiendo a consultas a su vez con uno de esa misma clínica. Le había pedido que fuera también pero a él no le gustaba esa mierda, si le costaba tanto decirle algo a ella no quería imaginarse lo que sería contárselas a un jodido extraño. Imposible.

-Eso es un proceso lento… -comentó Ethan y Edward asintió.

-Acaba de preguntarme porqué su padre no le quería… No supe qué mierda contestarle. Es muy niño para quitarle la inocencia y decirle que el mundo es así, que todos somos al final unos malditos egoístas que solo pensamos en nosotros mismos… Y que hay muchas personas en el mundo que deberían ser esterilizadas ya que no deberían jamás ser padres, y hasta el nombre les queda grande. – Negó con la cabeza mirando hacia Sebas. Sintió que su padre se tensaba y maldijo de nuevo-. Lo siento - masculló pasándose una mano por la cara. _Vaya pero ese día estaba haciendo una maravilla tras otra…_

-No lo hagas -respondió Ethan revolviendo sus manos sobre su regazo-. Es cierto, tienes razón por pensar así, nadie nunca te dio algo distinto a ello… -comentó también sin mirarlo-. Pero el mundo no es blanco y negro, Edward, nadie es totalmente bueno ni totalmente malo; generalmente todos, incluyéndote, tenemos un poco de ambos, capaces de hacer cosas buenas y malas en un mismo instante, no puedes etiquetar a un hombre por un solo hecho… O por lo menos espero que sea así…

-No estaba hablando de ti… -trató de defenderse.

-Por supuesto que lo hacías – contestó Ethan-. No tienes que tratar de engañarnos a ninguno de los dos, solo quisiera no ser solamente juzgado por mis fallas sino también por mis deseos e intentos de arreglarlo; quizás no sirva para nada, Edward, tal vez ya todo esté arruinado, pero tengo que tener fe en que mientras tenga vida poseo la oportunidad de demostrar que he cambiado. Me temo que eso es lo que significa ser humano. Si fuera tan simple como tú dices, una mujer que toma niños en la calle para alimentarlos sería esencialmente buena, esa es su etiqueta, pero, ¿dónde está su condena por usar esos mismos niños para pedir limosna más adelante? ¿Es mala o buena? Es los dos… así como lo soy yo… así como lo eres tú; ¿al proteger a un niño que no te pertenece… eso te hace totalmente bueno? Debería haber partes de ti o cosas que has hecho que te hacen sentir avergonzado… ¿Esas te hacen totalmente malo? Vivimos en un mundo gris… La vida ya es suficientemente difícil como es, imagínate cómo sería si estuviéramos obligados a ser solo una cosa… -culminó encogiéndose de hombros. Edward asintió unos segundos después.

-Tienes razón –respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-¿Cómo va tu empresa? –Preguntó casi inmediatamente y Edward agradeció la salida que le estaba dando.

-Encaminada -contestó-. Ya hemos recibido confirmación del 85% de los clientes que continuarán con el contrato; hemos cambiado totalmente los estatutos y el nombre, ahora es Construcciones Bengala. Bella está organizando una buena campaña publicitaria…

Estaban trabajando fuertemente en la empresa, pasar por una etapa de transición no era nada sencillo. Le complacía que ella estuviera trabajando en ello, aunque era algo que le consumía bastante tiempo y lamentablemente no había podido atraparla en la empresa para follársela en la oficina. Se reunía generalmente con Rose o con los demás e iba corriendo de un lugar a otro.

-Me alegra -respondió Ethan-. Has trabajado mucho para conseguirlo… y estoy seguro que será un éxito total…

-Gracias… -comentó asintiendo-. Por tratar de ayudarme con Sebastián y por… haber venido hoy… Es… agradable… Extraño… pero mayormente agradable… -Ethan sonrió y asintió ligeramente. Edward se maldijo pero continuó-. Sebastián y yo venimos todos los domingos en la mañana… sí no tienes nada más que hacer y quieres…

-Me gustaría eso… -comentó su padre y Edward asintió. Ethan sonrió ampliamente y se levantó-. ¡Sebastián! –Gritó y caminó hacia donde se encontraba, se agachó y comenzó a amarrarle los cordones del zapato deportivo. Escuchó su teléfono repicar y lo sacó rápidamente.

-Hola, _Darth_ –le dijeron y él sonrió-. Estoy perdida en la primera entrada del parque. ¿Podrías rescatarme? -Se carcajeó y él negó con la cabeza. _Mujer ilógica._

-Vale… pero no cargaré una mierda, así que espero que estés dispuesta a hacer todo el trabajo pesado…

-Mi caballero de armadura oxidada… -respondió con voz soñadora causando que Edward riera entre dientes. Trancó girándose hacia Ethan.

-Iré a buscar a Isabella… Regreso en unos minutos…

-Bien, Sebas y yo vamos a tratar de enseñarle a la bestia fétida a traer de regreso un palo… -le comentó Ethan y él asintió caminando hacia la entrada.

Sonrió cuando vio a Bella parada contra la puerta de un taxi, estaba tomando sus codos con sus brazos entrelazados, llevaba simplemente un jean negro y una blusa de color azul, su cabello estaba suelto y se veía natural y malditamente hermosa, sobre todo cuando su jodido rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa cuando lo vio. Llegó a su lado y la tomó de la cintura. Ella lo abrazó y lo jaló para besarlo de saludo, estuvieron así hasta que el condenado taxista tocó el claxon indicándoles que no los iba a esperar toda la vida.

-¡Joder! –gruñó él apartándose de sus labios y abriendo la puerta trasera, sacando una gran cesta de mimbre que imaginaba estaba llena de comida.

Le pagó al taxista y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Sebastián con su padre, Bella se colgó de uno de sus brazos y apoyó ligeramente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Te dije hoy que te adoro por permitirme dormir hasta tarde cada domingo? –le susurró y Edward rio divertido.

-Eso es porque te quiero descansada para la noche –le comentó juguetonamente. Bella sonrió y caminó en puntilla para besar su cuello.

-Ya lo sabía yo… Cachondo… -susurró y él rio de nuevo. Alzó la mirada y su sonrisa murió cuando vio que Sebastián y su padre estaban acompañados. Sintió que el agarre de las manos de Bella se tensaba pero no dejó de caminar hacia ellos.

-Edward… -le susurró-. Es tu hermano, su padre… Esto iba a ocurrir en algún momento… -Ella trataba de explicarle pero él solo quería apartar al niño de allí y matar a su padre por haberlos emboscado en esa situación.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Escuchó que le preguntaba su padre a Fred.

-Mamá me dijo que estabas con Sebastián… No pude evitarlo… -comentó el rubio sonriendo y mirando hacia Sebastián. _¡Demonios, no!_-. Hola, peque…, soy tu papá… ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? –pidió con una sonrisa.

Trató de tocarlo pero Sebastián dio un paso hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos, tímido y tan penoso que le partió el corazón.

-¿Entonces es verdad lo que dice madre? ¿Nunca será normal? –Le preguntó a Ethan y vio cómo su padre se tensaba.

-Él es totalmente normal, Fred –le comentó entonces Bella, ya estaban a unos pasos de distancia.

Sebas se giró hacia ambos y salió corriendo siendo seguido por Tara. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el niño se había metido entre sus piernas y los abrazaba con fuerza, haciendo que se detuvieran, mirando hacia el frente chupándose un dedo. Fred giró y quedó paralizado cuando lo vio, ladeó la cabeza y ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Fred –le pidió Ethan mirando a su hijo-. Por favor…

-¡Edward… Masen! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí con mí…? –Miró hacia Sebastián, la forma en como lo abrazaba, subió hacia Edward de nuevo y después miró hacia Bella-. Incumpliste nuestro acuerdo –escuchó que decía y quiso caerle encima y matarlo, pero no podía moverse, entre ella y Sebastián se lo impedían.

-No, no lo hice –respondió ella alzando la barbilla sin soltar a Edward.

-Te dije que no lo quería cerca de mi hijo, esto cambia las cosas… Hablarás con mi abogado…

Ella negó con la cabeza y casi sonrió.-Y yo te dije que mientras tuvieras derecho al niño no lo haría y no lo hice. Ahora no tienes ningún derecho sobre él ni sobre mí tampoco.

Fred se envaró, reconociendo íntimamente que ella lo había engañado. Molesto como estaba encaró a Edward y lo miró con malicia.

-¿Siempre tienes que ir detrás de lo que es mío, hermanito?

-Fred! –Gritó Ethan y tomó su brazo apartándolo de ellos mientras le hablaba apresuradamente, resultaba imposible entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero a Edward le importaba una mierda. Apartó a Sebas de sus piernas y lo agarró de los hombros sintiendo como Bella lo dejaba a su vez.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó sintiendo cómo temblaba ligeramente. Sebas asintió mirándolo fijamente, aún pálido. Giró para donde estaba su padre y el maldito y vio como se iba alejando arrastrando a su hermano. Volvió su cabeza hacia el niño-. Quédate con Isabella…

-¡Edward, déjalo ir! –gritó Bella tomándolo por su hombro. Él negó con la cabeza y se apartó saliendo detrás de ellos-. ¡Edward! –Gritó ella pero la ignoró.

Los siguió hasta el estacionamiento, lejos de Sebastián, no quería asustarlo, por lo menos hasta ese punto llegaba su casi muerto raciocinio. Se cruzó con Ethan que estaba regresando.

-No lo sabía -atinó a decirle su padre-. Estaré con Isabella y Sebastián.

Se detuvo por un instante y asintió en respuesta. Se acercó al auto de Fred, cuando vio que iba a abrir la puerta del vehículo lo jaló de un hombro y tiró contra el vehículo haciendo que la puerta se cerrara.

-¿Qué demonios, Edward? –Inquirió Fred tratando de empujarlo, pero con eso solo logró que él volviera a estrellarlo contra la pared.

-¿Ahora? –Explotó Edward-. ¿Ahora vienes y le dices que eres su padre? ¿Dónde estuviste todo el tiempo, bastardo egoísta? ¿Dónde has estado después que Bree murió cuando él te necesitaba? ¡Cinco años, Fred, casi seis años y nunca te has dignado a recoger los pedazos…! ¿Qué vienes a buscar? ¿Qué te interesa de él? –Bufó y volvió a retrucarlo contra la pared-. ¡Ahora no tienes derecho! ¡Los perdiste! ¡Te quiero lejos de él, ya no es tuyo! ¿Entendiste?

Fred resopló furiosamente y volvió a empujar alejándolo por fin.

-¿Y por supuesto el gran Edward ordena y tengo que cumplir? ¡Estás muy equivocado! Estoy cansado de ti y toda tu maldita mierda.

-¡¿Y en qué te volviste, bastardo? –Escupió Edward-. Jugando con los demás, sin importarte nada, ¡teniendo un niño y abandonándolo a su suerte…! ¿Sigues teniendo aventuras, Fred, jugando con las mujeres, burlándote de tu esposa? ¿No has aprendido nada?

-¡Te acepté en mi familia, mi casa, callándome para no joderte! ¡Y tú lo arruinaste todo! ¡Todo! –Lo empujó con tanta fuerza que Edward casi se cae-. Y todo el tiempo lo único que hacías era recordarme lo superior que eras, en un maldito trabajo con todos los millones del mundo pero jamás, ni una maldita vez, me ofreciste una oportunidad para superarme, ¡claro que no, eso significaría que dejarías de controlar todo a tu alrededor, y Dios no quiera esa mierda! ¡Debe estarte matando que ahora no puedas controlarme nunca más, maldito! ¡Qué ahora sea igual a ti!

-Estás loco, Fred –negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose aturdido con sus palabras-. ¿Qué mierda te quite? ¡Nada! ¡Solo evité que jodieras a Isabella y después me enamoré! Seguro que es un término completamente desconocido para ti… ¡pero solo quería protegerla!

-¿Protegerla? ¡Protegerla! –se rio casi salvajemente-. ¡Bella estaba rogando porque me la tirara, Edward, y hubiese podido hacerlo en cualquier momento que quisiera! Estaba tan enamorada de mí que si le hubiese dicho que saltara de un puente lo habría hecho… ¡estaba rogando por ello!

Edward vio todo rojo en ese momento, e iba a caerle encima para golpearlo.

-¡No, Edward! –Gritó Bella llegando a donde estaban y tomándolo de un brazo-. Detente… ¡Basta! ¡Lárgate de aquí, Fred! –rogó-. ¡Ustedes son hermanos, por Dios! -Tomó a Edward por su estómago apartándolo-. No vale la pena… no lo hace, por favor…

-Ya lo veo… -comentó Fred burlonamente-. ¡Vaya, el gran Edward está con Bella! ¿Y dónde está su esposa?, me pregunto. ¡No, no me lo digas! Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… El hombre que tanto me pidió que no me convirtiera en mi padre hizo lo mismo… ¿Estás engañando a tu esposa con ella? Algunas mujeres solo sirven para ser una cosa… Bella es una de ellas…

Bella se tensó entre sus brazos, y él la apartó con un empujón y le lanzó un derechazo a Fred que cayó directamente en la mandíbula y lo lanzó contra el vehículo.

-¡No te atrevas! Estoy divorciado, Fred. Y ella me pertenece… para siempre. Y te juro que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella no podré controlarme. Me vale madre lo que suceda después. Y eso mismo va con Sebastián. Ellos son míos ahora…

Frederick lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después negó con la cabeza, aún arrinconado contra el vehículo.

-Siempre con lo mismo, Edward, buscando lo que primero fue mío. Me pregunto si ella aún desea que sea yo quien la folla…

-¡Nunca! –Gritó ella antes de jadear porque Edward lo había golpeado de nuevo.

-Y Sebastián… yo soy su padre, eso jamás lo cambiarás… -escupió él botando un poco de sangre hacia el suelo.

-¿Padre? Te queda muy grande el maldito nombre, nunca te has acercado a él o te importó en el pasado, siempre pensando que tenía problemas y por eso era mejor apartarse… No busco ser su padre, maldito, solo que ese niño no quede jodido por un ser egoísta como tú…

-Basta… -escuchó que Bella le rogaba-. Por favor… ¡no sigan haciéndose daño! No es justo… Sebastián es mío ahora, Fred, lo adopté y tú no quisiste ni siquiera visitas, vete de aquí… por favor… Edward… -suplicó.

Edward se apartó y lo miró con furia.

-Lárgate… -le exigió. Fred sonrió.

-¿Tuya, entonces? Me pregunto si estaba contigo cuando le ofrecí a Sebastián a cambio de sexo… un cambio justo…

-¡Mientes! –gruñó Edward girando hacia Bella para que lo confirmara. Pero quedó paralizado cuando la vio completamente pálida.

-Eres un maldito bastardo, Fred… -susurró Bella casi sin voz.

-¿Yo? Me lo debes, Bella, ¡no sé qué mierda hiciste pero sé que fuiste tú! Desde nuestra pequeña reunión Irina me persigue y atosiga... ¡No me da un respiro! –En ese instante sonó su teléfono y maldiciendo les hizo una seña a ambos y se montó en su vehículo, antes de trancar la puerta se escuchó un _"Hola, cariño, sí, ya voy camino a la casa, pasé a saludar a mi padre…"_

-Edward… -susurró Bella aturdida-. Escucha…

Él se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, sin poder razonar, su cuerpo temblaba de la furia. Ella lo siguió tratando de tomarlo, llamándolo pero no podía escucharla. Llegó a su vehículo y abrió la puerta.

-Entra al jodido auto… -le gruñó y Bella lo miró asustada.

-Sebastián… -susurró y él maldijo.

-¡Ahora! –gritó sacando su teléfono y llamando a Ethan mientras se montaba. Le ordenó que se quedara con Sebastián hasta que fueran por él y arrancó rumbo a la casa.

-Edward… escucha… No podemos irnos, Sebas…

-Está con mi padre… Aquí no, Isabella. –indicó entre dientes mientras se concentraba en manejar, ya que si no lo hacía juraba que iba a volcarlos a ambos. Tenía la cabeza fuera de control. Entre toda la mierda que le había dicho Frederick, y lo que se enteró, ¿por qué ella no se lo dijo? _¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!_, repitió mentalmente golpeando el volante. La vio estremecerse a su lado pero no pudo controlarse.

Cuando llegó a la casa golpeó la puerta con fuerza después de salir del vehículo, abrió la de la sala con tanto impulso que esta causó un sonido estruendoso contra la pared. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y quiso romper el mundo.

-¿Te pidió que te acostarás con él para darte la custodia de Sebastián? –Le preguntó girándose para mirarla. Ella había entrado y lo miraba con las manos alzadas sobre su pecho.

-Edward, no… -rogó ella con los ojos húmedos-. No lo hagas… Nada sucedió, lo juro…

-¿Nada…? ¡Nada! –gritó él llegando a su lado y tomando sus dos antebrazos, la atrajo a su cuerpo sintiendo que temblaba-. ¡Tenía que haber estado allí! –le exigió-. ¿Qué más hizo? ¿Qué más te dijo? ¡Dímelo!

-Fue solo Fred actuando como él. Por Dios, su esposa estaba embarazada de su hijo e igual me dijo que nos fugáramos, ¿cómo podrías esperar algo distinto? Ahora es igual, no ha cambiado. ¡Pero nada sucedió! –Trató de explicarle-. Sí, lo ofreció, y yo me negué…

-¿Para qué mierda piensas que fue al parque? Sabía que mi padre estaría allí con Sebastián y fue a buscarte Isabella, Fred no fue para ver a su hijo buscó una excusa para verte, para avanzarte…

-No… ¿de qué…?

Ella no pudo terminar ya que había bajado y golpeado sus labios contra los suyos. Estaba desesperado, fuera de control. Necesitaba… marcarla, marcarse, bloquear cada cosa, cada pensamiento incoherente. La besó tan violentamente que sus labios debían quejarse, a él le dolía a su vez pero no podía detenerse. Nunca. Tomó su blusa y la desgarró, escuchando como ella gritaba a sus labios pero eso no lo detuvo. El mismo destino llevó su brasier.

Allí soltó sus labios e intentó girarla.

-¡No! –Gritó Bella removiéndose contra su cuerpo con voz rota-. ¡Edward, no! –Le gritó y él la atrapó con sus brazos pegándola contra la pared.

-¡Maldición, Isabella! –gritó él desesperado.

-¡No soy una cualquiera ni tu puta, Edward! –Le gritó golpeándolo por el pecho y allí él reaccionó, bajó la mirada y observó la ropa desgarrada y su parte superior desnuda, ella temblaba y lo miraba furiosa-. Aléjate… -le rogó y en el final de la palabra fue quebrada por el llanto.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró horrorizado.

-Isabella… -susurró. Ella se alejó temblando y tomó los restos de su blusa del suelo.

-No voy a permitir que me trates así, Edward. Y si piensas… si crees… -con cada palabra se ahogaba-… que eso va a suceder es mejor que te largues… porque merezco respeto… Y sí, tal vez fui tu condenada amante pero nunca, jamás en esos meses, me hiciste sentir tan usada como hoy…

Lo miró con dolor y lágrimas en los ojos, se cubrió con los restos de su ropa y salió corriendo hacia la parte de arriba dejándolo solo y sintiéndose como la peor mierda. Él… maldición, no estaba pensando. Solo había reaccionado porque la idea de que pudo haber corrido peligro, que ese maldito haya podido usarla…

La siguió al cuarto de baño. Tocó un par de veces al encontrar la puerta cerrada.

-Lo siento… -le susurró. No escuchó ninguna respuesta. Maldijo y abrió la puerta del baño. Estaba duchándose así que suspirando hondo se sentó sobre el sanitario-. Perdí el control… La simple idea de que él te hubiese ofrecido eso… Infierno… todo lo que me dijo… quería acabar con él… Yo… necesitaba sentir que estabas bien… que… maldición...

Un par de minutos después la ducha dejó de correr, vio como se secaba detrás de las puertas y eso era un jodido indicativo de cuánto la había cagado. Ella abrió la puerta de la ducha y lo miró molesta y dolida, tanto que él sintió cómo se encogía inconscientemente.

-Me hiciste daño… -le susurró con voz rota.

-Lo sé… -respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Nunca quise hacerte sentir usada ni nada de esa mierda, Isabella, solo necesitaba… no sé… Ese maldito hombre siempre dispara todas mis inseguridades, porque sé que lo quisiste primero…

Ella se apoyó contra la puerta de la regadera.

-Sé eso, Edward, por eso… por eso no te lo dije directamente, traté de dártelo a entender cuando te conté lo de la grabadora –comentó ella abrazándose a sí misma-. No había sido algo importante y una parte de mí sabía que no ibas a reaccionar bien… No sucedió nada, después de ese día no lo volví a ver…

-Lo sé… -respondió mirándola fijamente. Ella asintió y vio como trataba de no llorar. Sabía que no se había acostado con Fred, no después de todo-. Isabella… -comentó sintiéndose como la mierda, no sabiendo si iba a joderlo más, pero tenía que decirlo-. Perdóname… la cagué… No volverá a ocurrir de nuevo… -Extendió su mano y vio como la miraba fijamente.

Un minuto después la vio suspirar y tomar su mano, él la jaló y sentó sobre su regazo abrazándola con fuerza y sintiendo como apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo también lo lamento… -susurró Bella-. Pero tienes que confiar en mí… Soy tuya y estoy aquí. No tienes que demostrar nada ni pensar en él. No es importante, solo fue una ilusión, nada más, así nos haya costado tanto en el proceso…

Suspiró y la abrazó con más fuerza, pensando en las palabras de Fred y en como nunca había sentido nada de lo que él había dicho, ¿cómo podría haberla desvalorado hasta tal extremo?

-Siempre fui sincero contigo… y siempre te fui fiel… -le comentó besando ligeramente su nunca debí ofenderte de esa manera en ningún momento… eso nunca fue cierto… Y nunca toqué a ninguna mujer cuando estuve contigo. Jamás… bueno, están esas tres mujeres en la semana después de casarnos pero ella no cuentan… -Bella emitió una pequeña risilla triste.

-Estabas casado… Kate… -balbuceó ella.

-No… -apretó los labios-. No se me paraba, no reaccionaba, era un jodido marica… Así que no te consideré mi amante, si no que lo eras todo, así nunca quisiera admitirlo… Y que se joda ese bastardo… Eres… eres… -suspiró hondo y la abrazó con fuerza-… eres todo para mí… -Ella giró y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y asombrada. Rodeó su mandíbula con un dedo y después sus labios.

-Gracias por eso… -susurró sonriendo sin mostrar sus dientes y mirándolo-. Tienes el labio inflamado… -rozó el labio inferior que le ardió un poco, al parecer Fred también lo había golpeado.

-Tú también… -contestó él rodeando con un dedo su labio inferior, que efectivamente estaba más lleno-. ¿Estamos bien? -preguntó. Bella suspiró y acarició su mejilla para después asentir.

-Solo porque me encanta que seas impotente con las demás mujeres –le respondió sonriendo ligeramente. _Gracias a Dios_.

-¡No he dicho esa mierda! –gruñó él.

-Me contagiaste lo territorial -le acusó y ambos sonrieron uniendo sus frentes-. Debo ir a buscar a Sebastián… -comentó poco después y él asintió.

-Déjame bañarme y vamos juntos… -le propuso y la sintió asentir, pero ninguno de los dos se movió por unos cuantos minutos.

.

Edward cargó a un Sebastián dormido hasta su cuarto mientras veía como ella se llevaba a Tara a la cocina. Habían pasado el día relativamente tranquilo, fueron a almorzar y llevaron al niño a un parque, aunque en todo el día lo había visto demasiado calmado, casi confuso. Imaginaba que todo el asunto de Fred lo tenía perturbado, Bella le explicó que ese era su papá y ambos rogaron que no pidiera volver a verlo ya que no sabían si él estaría dispuesto. No lo había hecho.

Cuando lo acostó en el cuarto observó como el niño abría los ojos. Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Vuelve a dormir… -le pidió Edward arropándolo.

-Tito… -susurró y él se acercó sentándose a su lado-. ¿Tengo que volver a verlo?

-¿A quién…? –Preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-A él… -respondió tensándose ligeramente.

-¿A Fred? –Interrogó y suspiró hondo-. Solo si quieres…

-¿Crees que él me llevará lejos? –Preguntó medio asustado-. ¿Cómo hizo esa vez Mojo jojo con Bombón, Bellota y Burbuja?

-¿Qué, quién… qué? –Preguntó confundido.

-Las chicas súper poderosas… Que las apartaron del profesor porque no era su papá… pero ellas lo querían y querían quedarse con él…

Edward suspiró y besó su frente. El niño tenía el cuarto decorado de un jodido muñeco marica amarillo y veía niñas gritonas. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto… una sola mañana de "hombres" por semana no era suficiente.

-Nadie te apartará de nosotros, Sebas… -le contestó. Sebastián asintió y se removió sobre su cama.

-Yo trataré de ser… normal. Y no lloraré cuando me despierte… y… -dijo en otro susurro y Edward se sento en la cama y lo tomó de los hombros.

-¡Hey! -le gruñó con tono más duro del que pretendia. El niño lo miró asustado causando que le sonriera para tranquilizarlo-. Tú eres más que normal, campeón, ignora eso, y no quiero que cambies ni que dejes de llorar si deseas hacerlo. Todo eso está bien, ¿entendido?

El niño asintió más relajado.

-Y nadie te obligará a acercarte a él, te lo prometo, salvo que tú quieras hacerlo. –Más bien prefería que no quisiera volver a verlo nunca. Sebastián asintió de nuevo.

-¿Podrías leerme un cuento? –Le preguntó mirando hacia sus manos. Edward suspiró.

-¿No estabas ya dormido y todo eso? –El niño lo observó con los ojos abiertos, y obviamente nada dormido. Se pasó una mano por la cara y buscó una jodida historia aburrida de las que tanto le gustaban.

La leyó haciendo las voces gritonas que siempre le hacían reír. Cuando vio que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, luchando contra el sueño cerró el libro y lo dejó en el estante. Se acercó y besó su frente.

-Buenas noches, Sebas…

-Buenas noches, papá… -contestó y Edward se quedó paralizado por un par de segundos, pensando esas palabras y en lo que eso significaría.

_Oh, joder…_

Salió del cuarto y pasó al lado de Bella sin siquiera verla, tomó una chaqueta del colgador al lado de la puerta y dejó la casa sin decir nada.

Quizás no significaría nada, el niño solo se había equivocado o ya estaba soñando. Sin embargo, eso solo lo dejó más aterrorizado que nunca. Él nunca tendría hijos, se lo había jurado, y ahora tenía a un chiquillo que sin haberlo concebido estaba allí, otorgándole esa responsabilidad… y que ya estaba dañado… Él terminaría felizmente el trabajo… sin ninguna duda.

Caminó por lo que pareció eran horas perdido en sus pensamientos. Por supuesto, lo había tomado como suyo, al igual que a Bella, solo que nunca consideró que se convertiría en su padre, siempre se vio como su jodido tío. De alguna manera eso se sentía más seguro.

Cuando entró de nuevo a la casa todo estaba oscuro, lo cual agradeció. Se dirigió hasta el estudio, que tenía la pequeña luz de la lámpara de mesa encendida. Después de servirse un poco de whisky se sentó en el sofá, observó en la mesilla su _Ipod_, quizás lo había dejado abandonado en algún momento y lo tomó dejando el vaso, para después apagar la luz de la lámpara. Comenzó a deslizarse por este para buscar canciones y puso una cualquiera, estaba tan concentrado en nada que no se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado hasta que sintió que una mano rodeaba su estómago. Se tensó pero no se sobresaltó, ya que sintió como pasaba una rodilla por cada una de sus caderas, y sabía que era Bella.

-¿Recurriendo a la bebida de nuevo? -le preguntó preocupada.

-¿Qué haces despierta? –le respondió en voz baja ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Esperándote… te fuiste sin decir nada y no te llevaste el teléfono… -Extendió su brazo para encender la luz pero la detuvo en el último momento.

-No, déjala… -pidió y ella dejó caer el brazo.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Bella lo abrazó por el cuello y pasó sus piernas por sus caderas, entrelazándolas sobre su regazo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le preguntó ella por fin y él suspiró hondo-. Pensé que todo estaba bien… que el problema con Fred se había resuelto y ahora te fuiste…

-Sebastián me llamó papá… No sé si fue que estaba soñando, o una confusión por todo lo que pasó el día de hoy o… si en verdad lo siente… Yo…

-¿Qué, cuándo? -Preguntó aturdida-. ¡Yo lo adopté y permití que me acosaran sexualmente por él y es a ti a quién llama papá! ¡Eso es simplemente tan injusto! -Edward bufó y se tensó y ella lo abrazó más fuerte-. Vale, ya entendí, es muy pronto…

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Él bajó la cabeza y ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

-Hey… eso es algo bueno, ¿no es así? Él te quiere, Edward… ¿Qué sucede? –insistió-. Este es uno de los momentos que necesito palabras de tu parte…

Negó con la cabeza, y bendiciendo la jodida oscuridad decidió hablar.

-¿De verdad crees que yo sería de alguna forma un padre o algo así para él? ¿Algo bueno? –Cuestionó negando con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo mierda? ¿No ves de dónde vengo? ¿Quién me crió? ¿Dónde está mi madre en estos momentos, Isabella? Lo más malditamente alejada de mí posible. No tengo nada que enseñarle. Nunca quise tener hijos, Alice tendría herederos, yo no… Eso era lo que yo ganaba de su matrimonio con Jasper…

Ella se quedó callada por unos segundos y después lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Creo que tienes mucho más que enseñarle a un niño, cualquiera, de lo que crees, entre ello tu entrega, protección y afecto…

-Isabella… no digas esa mierda, ¿qué sería lo mejor que le otorgaría? ¿La maldición de mi familia? ¿Mis genes jodidos y sedientos de poder? -maldijo mentalmente.

-Claro que no… Yo sería feliz de tener tus hijos… -susurró.

-Oh, mierda… soy un jodido egoísta, tú quieres tener hijos, lo sé, lo recuerdo… Yo nunca he querido hacerlo… No deseo que la porquería que está en mis venas pase a otra persona. Solía pensar que era la crianza y los valores los que formaban una persona, pero ahora… después de todo lo que sucedió… no estoy tan seguro.

-Edward, ¿sabes qué? –le interrumpió-. Te he visto con Sebastián, la forma en cómo lo tratas, lo cuidas, le haces reír y se compenetran, es maravilloso. Y hoy te observé ir contra Fred al principio no por nuestro pasado sino porque no querías que le hiciera daño a él…

-Eso no significa nada… -le contradijo.

-Lo significa todo… Tú no eres tu familia, como yo no soy mi tía o mi tío o Bree, o las personas alrededor y Sebastián no será Fred. La diferencia entre todos ellos y tú, es que hiciste algo para cambiar. Esa es la vida, Edward, no puedes cambiar el pasado, y al hacer el esfuerzo para mejorar tienes derecho a intentar reivindicarte.

Él sonrió, era la segunda vez en ese día que le decían esas palabras. Y en ese instante la entendió completamente. Era una lucha constante para conseguir algo de eso, pero, ¿qué más podía esperar de la vida?

-Si no fuera así, no estarías conmigo esta noche, en mis brazos. No te habrías arriesgado a salir de la empresa, y ese sueño que siempre habías tenido. No te hubieses divorciado de Kate, eso era lo que se esperaba de ti. Demonios, Edward… nunca te hubieras casado conmigo…

Edward sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Fred es una basura no por sus acciones sino porque no cambia. Tu abuelo puede que te ame, pero no consigue perdonarse a sí mismo por lo que no logra superar nada y solo ser feliz… Puede que hayas cometido tus errores, pero intentas superarlos, ser feliz… conmigo… después de tanto…

-No hablemos de mi abuelo… -gruñó él golpeando de nuevo el sofá.

-Le tengo lástima… nunca será feliz… -le contestó y después suspiró profundamente-. Igual que a tu madre. No digas que no tienes nada que dar. Nos amas a ambos, y quieres vernos felices, y amaras a ese pequeño ser que crearemos alguna vez… ¿Y si tú, que estuviste totalmente inmerso en ese mundo resultaste ser quién eres, por qué crees que nuestro hijo, que nos tendrá a ambos, saldrá distinto?

Edward suspiró hondo y dejó caer su cabeza hasta apoyarla en el hombro de ella, considerando eso, con todos sus instintos queriendo negarse pero también recordando como ella una vez, con voz llena de ilusion, le dijo que deseaba ser madre. Él la quería a ella, habia luchado para tenerla, esa era una de las cosas que venían en el paquete, lamentablemente. ¿Y quién sabía?, quizas al tenerla el niño saldría medianamente bien.

-Bien… yo considero eso… pero tú volveras a pintar… -le ofreció y la escuchó jadear.

-¿Estás negociando conmigo para embarazarme?

-En algún momento… preferiblemente un muy largo momento -corrigió-. Pero la respuesta es sí, eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo… -Ella rio un poco incrédulamente.

-Estas negociando por un bebé… -susurró aturdida. Después alzó las manos hacia el cielo.

-Estás usando ese mantra en este momento, ¿verdad? -se jugó y ella resopló.

-¿No podías simplemente pedírmelo correctamente?

-¡Lo intenté! -se quejó él-. Te organicé una mierda supuestamente adorable donde pintarías y tú lo rechazaste…

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia en…? -se detuvo y él se tensó-. Mis pinturas no te mostraran algo distinto al hecho de estar enamorada de ti, Edward -comentó con voz analitica-, es algo que tiene que ver conmigo y mi equilibrio… no contigo.

Bajó sus manos hasta encerrar las plantas de sus pies entre sus manos.

-No sería la primera vez… -contestó aturdido de lo rapido que lo había descubierto. Ella suspiró y lo abrazó de nuevo, más fuerte que antes, mientras él seguía concentrado en las plantas de sus pies.

-Es válido… un miedo por otro… -aceptó Bella-. Hablaré con Siobhan… aunque no sé si pueda hacerlo o cómo o cuándo…

-Y no vamos a tener un jodido equipo de beisbol, como Rosalie -murmuró él en respuesta-. No puedo creer que esté embarazada de nuevo…

-Yo tampoco… -respondió Bella riendo-. Dos -propuso cuando se calmó.

-Vale… Sebastián y otro más… pero aún no, por favor… -le pidió y la escuchó reír.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no! Tenemos primero que aprender a vivir juntos, y hacer que Sebastián esté tranquilo antes de siquiera pensar sobre ello… -Suspiró y se acercó a su oído para hablarle en voz baja-. Eres un buen hombre, Edward, hemos luchado mucho para llegar aquí, aunque seas un condenado negociador. Esa preocupación de arruinarlo es lo que te tiene que hacer ver que lo harás bien…

-Eso es psicología barata –gruñó rodando los ojos.

-Esa es la verdad… yo también tengo miedo todo el tiempo de arruinarlo, lo sabes. Solo tendremos que lidiar con ello cuando llegue el momento…

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y sintió que se relajaba ligeramente mientras los acordes de _Lifehouse, Take me away _llenaban el ambiente.

"_Esta vez lo que quiero eres tu,  
>no hay nadie más<br>que pueda ocupar tu lugar.  
>Esta vez me quemaste con tus ojos<br>Ves más allá de todas las mentiras  
>Te lo llevas todo lejos.<br>Lo he visto todo  
>Y nunca es suficiente<br>Sigue dejándome necesitándote.  
>Llévame lejos<br>Llévame lejos  
>No tengo nada más que decir<br>solamente llévame lejos.  
>Trato de hacer mi camino para llegar a ti<br>pero aún me siento tan perdido.  
>No sé qué más puedo hacer…"<br>_

-No me dejes, Bella –le pidió en voz baja-, no lo hagas… No quiero volver a perderme, joder… No quiero hacerlo.

Ella lo abrazó por su espalda, descansando sus manos sobre su pecho y estómago, pegó su cabeza contra su cuello, suspirando contra este y causando que se erizara.

-Te amo, Edward.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	75. Derek

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Just a Kiss, Lady Antobellum_,  www . youtube watch?v=v_yTphvyiPU

Pues wow, once mil reviews… me siento honrada y agradecida de que estén aquí conmigo, acompañándome y apoyando esta historia. Ahora bien, sé que cuando hacemos esto generalmente tenemos dos capítulos, el regalo y el de la semana, pero esta semana ha sido imposiblemente agitada, entre reuniones imprevistas, casos, etc… De verdad este capitulo fue como cocinar un pollo en horno apagado… Así que espero que les guste, es un Derek, lo debía por cierto, y ciertas pitonisas desde el sábado lo estaban anunciando.

Betza.

* * *

><p>Derek aterrizó con tres horas de retraso en el aeropuerto de Chicago, había estado entretenido durante el vuelo revisando una idea para un juego nuevo que le había hecho llegar un chico de doce años y de verdad era interesante. El niño lo había perseguido durante algunos días, sin atreverse a acercarse pero cuando por fin tomó coraje y le dio el disco, descubrió en él esa ilusión que él mismo había experimentado años atrás, cuando era un simple estudiante de preparatoria.<p>

Aunque trataba de esquivarlas como la peste misma manteniendo su anonimato, este tipo de situaciones formaba parte de su vida cotidiana; madres esperándolo para que les dedicara un rato a sus "hijos genios" ansiosos por convertirse en alguien famoso en el mundo _"gamer"_; madres esperándolo para que tratara de convencer a su hijos que estaban demasiado obsesionados con algo que no era ni real ni productivo; adolescentes enfervorizados intentando sonsacarle cuándo estaría disponible algún juego o rogándole que les ayudara a vencer al "juego" que los tenía anclados en un determinado nivel… Y personas especiales como Lukas, quienes eran capaces de "crear". Lo había sentido en el momento en que el chico se acercó a él, Lukas Manner estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas y él lo ayudaría en ese camino.

Se dirigió al hotel donde se hospedaba habitualmente cuando se quedaba en Chicago. Estaba cansado y le palpitaba un poco la cabeza, de manera que decidió acostarse rápido para tratar de descansar un poco.

_Se relajó sobre su asiento frente a una cerveza mientras veía a Diego tomar un sorbo de su trago. El bar donde estaban era oscuro y bastante estereotipado, uno de esos que se encuentran al costado de la carretera y donde la gente recurre a beber, buscar prostitutas o solo relajarse antes de seguir su camino. Estaban casi en la frontera de Indiana y llevaban ya una semana en viaje; esa noche era una especie de despedida ya que su amigo se iba de expedición por todo un año y esa vez él no lo acompañaría. Quería viajar a Indonesia y conocer su cultura, después de ello tal vez lo visitaría un rato._

_Miró alrededor y vio que el bar estaba más o menos vacío, el principal bullicio provenía de una de las mesas del fondo, allí estaban reunidos un grupo de ocho hombres, cada uno más gigante que el otro, cabello negro, blanco, gritones y maravillados con una sola mujer. Por un instante se sintió intrigado e hipnotizado, la chica revoloteaba entre los ocho, gritando, bebiendo y riendo. Se veía que no tenía ni un gramo de timidez en su cuerpo, lo cual era extraño ya que había visto muchos casos, de mujeres… exuberantes, rellenitas, como era esta, que eran más o menos recatadas._

_-Si te llama la atención ve a por ella –le dijo Diego divertido y Derek giró a verlo riéndose._

_-¡Nah! No es mi tipo… y creo que los ocho hombres alrededor me despedazarían, más o menos quieren protegerla tanto que sus auras la invaden, incluso no veo la de ella con tanta testosterona. Debe ser muy buena en lo que sea que hace para mantenerlos contentos… -Diego se carcajeó y después frunció el ceño._

_-Quizás deberíamos montar una lucha y la ganadora sería ella… -se jugó-. Te aseguro que tu visión ayudaría a ganarle a todos, eso y que tienes el mejor luchador a tu lado… -Derek rio y asintió emocionado. _

_-Prefiero pasar más tiempo contigo, muchas gracias, mañana nos separaremos por un largo tiempo… Ella no es importante, amigo, nuestro objetivo aquí lo es…_

_-Puede ser la indicada, Derek… -anunció y él rodó los ojos._

_-¿Crees que no lo sabría si eso sucediera, Diego? ¡Por Dios, te aseguro que en el momento que la tenga frente a mí lo sentiré! –Se carcajeó y después encogió sus hombros. _

_Diego se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su cerveza, Derek giró de nuevo a la mesa llena de testosterona, atraído de alguna manera, y vio como la mujer echaba su cabello hacia atrás, enrollaba un mechón y lo soltaba sobre su hombro. Después tomó una cámara fotográfica y comenzó a tomarles fotos a los chicos._

_-¿No crees que a veces es una maldición ver tanto? –Le preguntó Diego y Derek frunció el ceño-. Siempre te voy a extrañar, Derek… -culminó y él se iba a girar a verlo pero en ese instante la mujer giró hasta donde estaba, con su cámara apuntándolo y sacó una foto con un flash tan brillante que oscureció todo._

Derek abrió los ojos jadeando mientras sentía todo su cuerpo llenó de sudor y temblaba. Se pasó una mano por su cabello mientras sentía su pecho hundirse y sus ojos se humedecían, sin embargo no pudo llorar. Ya él había dejado ir a Diego, ¿por qué aún seguía tan fresco en su memoria? Desde un par de semanas atrás soñaba con él, distintos momentos de su vida, esperaba que estuviera tratando de decirle algo, pero cada sueño era tan doloroso…

_Yo también te voy a extrañar siempre… hermano_, pensó levantándose de la cama para ir al baño. Cada vez que se despertaba debía relajarse un rato antes de intentar volver a dormir de nuevo, ya que sentía cada partícula de su cuerpo vibrando, más viva, y más dolorosa que nunca.

Después de salir del baño encendió la computadora y comenzó a relajarse, había viajado de una reunión en Alemania a Chicago por la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sebastián, tal vez eso fuera lo que lo tuviera tan acelerado y soñando recuerdos. Se concentró en el trabajo para relajarse, permitiendo que el equilibrio volviera y su aura se llenara de paz. Siempre fue un cerebrito, amaba los números y cuando se sentaba frente a una computadora y comenzaba a programar se sentía como Neo y que todo alrededor era su Matrix, los números le hablaban, le susurraban, los interpretaba como una señal del ser supremo. Él podía hacer lo que quisiera con una computadora al frente.

Sin embargo, su alma ansiaba más, comenzó con ver cosas extrañas a su alrededor, sombras, susurros, algunas veces se conectaba con otras personas y sentía lo que ellas, solo que generalmente trataba de ignorar. No le gustaba lo que esas sensaciones conllevaban. Hasta que llegó Diego y escuchó sus gritos golpeando contra su cabeza. Había estado acostado en su casa cuando el primer pedido de ayuda llegó a su cerebro. No se detuvo hasta que dejó de ignorarlo y estuvo frente al río en el parque. Había sido la primera y única vez que sintió una conexión tan grande con alguien, pero se trataba de su amigo, su hermano.

Suspiró hondo y trabajó más concentradamente, intentando dejar de pensar por una vez. Pasó dos horas en ello hasta que considerándose lo suficientemente agotado volvió a su cama y trató de dormir esperando por fin descansar pacíficamente.

_-Cuéntame más de él… -le pidió Diego mirándolo ansiosamente. Estaban en un café a dos cuadras del apartamento que su amigo había alquilado unos meses atrás, cuando decidió tomar su año sabático y cursar unas materias en la universidad._

_-¿Qué más quieres saber? –Indagó Derek. Diego lo miró impaciente-. Bien, es especial, es… es asombroso, hermano… estarías maravillado de conocerlo, su aura explotará tu cabeza, tantos colores, tantas posibilidades… Sebastián podría ser maravilloso… si tan solo se le permitiera…_

_-¿Y no crees que sea así? –Preguntó Diego confundido. Derek negó con la cabeza._

_-Si sigue así… está muy ensimismado… Bree no sabe cómo ayudarlo…_

_-Yo lo haré… -respondió orgullosamente Diego-. Ella ha sufrido, tú de entre todas las personas debes saberlo… me has contado muchas cosas que te ha confiado su prima…_

_Derek asintió pero desvió su mirada, no le agradaba Bree, parecía una buena mujer y Bella la adoraba, incluso le había dado una oportunidad el día de la cita doble. Pero no le agradaba cómo usaba a su amigo y después lo despachaba, también… había algo en ella, no sería buena para Diego… no estaba aún allí._

_-¿Mañana haremos lo del parque, Derek? Necesito conocerlo… -le pidió y Derek asintió. Era una loca idea, y todos sus instintos le decían que iba a salir mal, pero era lo que su hermano quería._

_-¿No crees que es mejor esperar, Diego? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ello… -comentó._

_-Siento que estoy destinado a ellos, así que es lo correcto… -insistió Diego y Derek alzó su mirada para observarlo._

_-Creo que te estás precipitando, solo ten sexo con ella, es lo natural… ¿para qué complicarse tanto?_

_-Es la indicada para mí, Derek… -respondió tragando grueso-. Lo sé… solo lo sé… conseguí mi alma gemela. Solo debo hacerle entender que lo es y evitar que se aleje de mi lado._

_-¿Diego, la mujer te huye como el correcaminos y tú quieres que asuma que eres su alma gemela? –Preguntó aturdido, en ese instante un brillo llamo su atención y vio una especie de luz proveniente de un dije en una pulsera._

_La mujer le parecía familiar pero no podía ubicarla en ninguna parte, estaba con un hombre y lo abrazaba con fuerza, reía y usaba unos lentes oscuros, era pequeña y exuberante, no tenía otra palabra como describirla. Y… brillaba._

_-Es Bree –respondió Diego aunque Derek no podía verlo, estaba concentrado en ver como la chica apartaba su cabello hacia atrás y ondulaba un mechón antes de tirarlo sobre su hombro-. Moriría sin ella, Derek… -declaró y eso sí hizo que lo mirara-. Preferiría morir antes de no estar a su lado… ella es magia y Sebastián, yo lo cuidaré… _

_Derek sintió que el pecho se le apretaba ligeramente. Lo miró y encontró resolución, una parte de su ser se sintió orgulloso de su amigo, de la forma en como estaba tan seguro de lo que quería e iba por ello. Pero Diego lo miró fijamente y fue como si algo hubiese cambiado entre ambos, o el ambiente._

_-Estoy preocupado por ti, hermano… Es una maldición ver tanto, porque lo importante lo descartas… Yo estoy bien, estoy con quien pertenezco… pero tú… cada vez te veo más perdido… _

.

Derek alzó la cabeza hacia al cielo respirando hondo, llenándose de la energía que llevaba el ambiente antes de dar un paso hacia la casa. Siempre había buscado el equilibrio, la forma en como la naturaleza se unía, respetaba y todo se sentía como una especie de zumbido bajo que lo adormecía ligeramente. Necesitaba volver a la naturaleza, ya tenía mucho tiempo entre obligaciones y tristezas. Lamentablemente desde que Diego había muerto y había visitado su montaña no había vuelto a escalar o a estar unido con ella. Generalmente en esa época del año él perseguía a su amigo hasta donde estuviera y pasaban una semana juntos en cualquier área verde y rocosa que estuviera cercana a donde se encontraban. Era una tradición desde que se separaron cuando Diego fue a la Universidad. Y él no se encontraba con fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo solo, aún cuando le hubiese susurrado cada vez con mayor insistencia que lo hiciera, quizás esa era la verdadera razón por la que esos sueños estaban siendo tan recurrentes, la forma en que su amigo le mostraba que estaba allí y que también lo recordaba.

Observó como unas pequeñas flores se movían hacia adelante y asintió agradeciendo al ser supremo. Lo estaban llamando, sabía que necesitaba ir pronto. Tomó el paquete que llevaba entre sus manos y llegó hasta la puerta de la casa, tocó y esperó unos segundos mientras contestaban. Cuando la puerta se abrió le mostró a una muy sonriente, muy emocionada y muy rosada Bella por lo que sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola, nena -le saludó y escuchando como soltaba una risilla abrió los brazos para ver como saltaba entre ellos para abrazarlo. Amaba que por fin hubiese conseguido su aura rosada

-¡Derek! -escuchó que le gritaba emocionada-. ¡Estoy tan feliz que estés aquí! -le dijo y él rio.

-Lo sé, tu aura me lo dice… -se jugó y ella rodó los ojos. Bella no le creía del todo, pero bueno, nadie lo hacia en realidad. A él le llevó varios años hacerlo, sobre todo porque varías partes de su personalidad colapsaban con la idea.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo siempre estoy bien… -le respondió guiñándole un ojo. Bella sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

-Estoy tan contenta de que estés acá… -le comentó emocionada-. Mañana tenemos también una reunión por el cumpleaños de Edward, ¿crees que puedas acompañarnos?

-Ya lo veremos… no quiero que la oscuridad me absorba o que me atraviese con el sable laser, pequeña… -se jugó y la observó rodar los ojos, antes de girarse hacia dentro de la casa.

Dejó el regalo en una mesa llena de éstos y siguió a Bella por la sala. Sonrió al ver los distintos colores que conformaban la decoración, era su necesidad de mostrarse al mundo, expresarse, lo que unía los azules, verdes, naranjas, amarillos, violetas… era asombroso, pero se veía tan hermoso como estaba ella, con una falda suelta amarilla y una blusa blanca, estaba usando unas zapatillas que hacia parecer más que estaba descalza y el cabello suelto.

-¿Dónde están todos? –le preguntó Derek encontrando todo vacío.

-En el patio –comentó Bella guiándolo hasta la cocina, allí había más actividad, estaba lleno de comida, habían dos camareras y alguien atendiendo la cocina. Afuera había magos, inflables, niños correteando, adultos alrededor y globos, parecía ser cientos de globos.

-Vaya… -respondió divertido-. Alguien quiso representar el payaso asesino cuatro en esta fiesta… -se burló aunque no veía ningún payaso alrededor.

-Ni lo digas en voz alta, Sebas le teme a los payasos… -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos. Después sonrió-. Y creo que Edward también… aunque no lo acepte…

Derek y ella rieron y lo guió hasta los demás. Saludó a Rose y a Emmett, Ángela y Ben que estaban reunidos alrededor de una mesa redonda en un lateral del patio, riendo. Observó a Edward caminar hacia donde estaba mirándolos retadoramente. Él controló las ganas de sonreír aunque al mismo tiempo se asombró de ver su aura, aún estaba oscura, pero las partes luminosas y fuertes… se compenetraban tanto con los de Bella que era simplemente emocionante.

Han sido pocos los casos donde había estado en presencia de dos almas gemelas, era algo raro, incluso para él. Muchas veces se sentía como en el video de _Savin' me _de _Nickelback _ solo que en vez que el tiempo que le faltaba por vivir veía colores, auras y ánimos.

-Derek –saludó Edward llegando a su lado y abrazando posesivamente la cintura de Bella. Eso causó que sonriera ampliamente, era malditamente atávico.

-_Darth Vader _–saludó Derek y él entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia Bella. Eso hizo que se carcajeara-. Después ella te dirá de qué va ese nombre… -se jugó y la vio descubriendo que estaba controlándose para no sonreír… o matarlo. Miró alrededor y se sentó al lado de Ben-. Creo que tenemos un asunto pendiente… -anunció Derek mientras se sentaba-. Corredora… -Miró hacia Rose y entrecerró los ojos-. Es hora que cancelen… llevamos siete meses, el límite eran seis… les di uno de colchón pero exijo mi dinero…

-Yo sigo diciendo que en un mes más el hombre lo cagará –expuso Emmett-. Es más que obvio.

-¡Cállate, jodido imbécil con complejo de Billy Beane! –explotó Edward y Bella lo apretó-. Obviamente eres malo en todos los putos métodos, comenzando con los anticonceptivos…

Rose soltó una carcajada mientras trataba de contener a Emmett, lo que se le dificultaba por su estado de gravidez.

-Edward… no maltrates a los invitados… -le dijo Bella abrazándolo y casi evitando que saltara encima.

-¿Invitados? –preguntó Edward bufando-. Viven más en mi casa que nosotros… La verdad es que están mal acostumbrados, ¡aún te ven como una jodida niñera!

-Lenguaje… -advirtió Rose y le sonrió ampliamente-. Lo siento, cariño, ¿no lo sabes? Ahora eres un papá… acéptalo y métetelo por donde te plazca. Yo aprendí… tú también lo haces… -Edward bufó mientras Rose reía.

-Vamos…, se están yendo por la tangente aquí, sin discusiones. Mi dinero… -exigió Derek divertido.

-¡Calma! –Gritó Ángela-. Es cierto, es hora de pagar la apuesta, y yo entiendo a Edward… cuando apostaron por mí…

-¡Oh, cállate, Ángela! –Explotó Rose-. No me hagas hablar, le quitaste a Derek la mitad del dinero porque Ben te convenció en menos de veinticuatro horas…

-Hubo un vacío legal y era completamente justo que se repartiera el pote con nosotros –respondió Ben con voz técnica.

-Concéntrense, gente, eso no es importante, lo único importante ahora es que todos tienen un compromiso moral hacia mí. Se burlaron, me ultrajaron, ¡me sentí como Dumbo en el circo! Pero ahora… ahora tienen que pagar, y espero que hayan aprendido la lección, ¡dos sobre dos! –anunció y escuchó que todos bufaban con fuerza. Rose sacó de su cartera unos papeles.

-Aquí está el cheque por los que no están en el país –le informó-, cuarenta mil dólares, de Carlisle, Kate, James y Emma, Anne no participó, a nombre del portador… como lo pediste…

Él lo aceptó sonriendo, después recibió dos cheques más por parte de Rose y Emmett, dos por parte de Ángela y Ben. Después giró hacia Bella. Ella lo miró fijamente y torció su cara antes de sacar del bolsillo de la falda su cheque.

-¡Joder! ¡Apostaste de nuevo contra mí! –Explotó Edward-. No puedo creer, no puedo creer esto…

-Era la mayoría, Edward… -trató de explicar Bella.

-No me digas ni una jodida palabra… -respondió él entre dientes.

-¡Es buena suerte! –discutió Bella-. Si lo apuestas no se realizará… en serio… siempre pierdo, por eso tengo que hacer trampa…

Todos la miraron incrédulamente y ella balbuceó unas palabras y salió huyendo gritando por Sebastián.

-¡Cobarde! –le gritó Ángela, pero ella solo alzó la mano sin girarse.

-Cuéntalo –pidió Rose-. Debes tener noventa mil dólares…

-¿Qué planeas hacer con el dinero? –le preguntó Ben.

-Podría ir a las Vegas y doblarlo… -comentó Emmett.

-Seriamente, Emmett… tienes problemas –interrumpió Rose.

Derek se carcajeó cuando vio a Emmett besar el cuello de Rose sonriendo ampliamente. Estar alrededor de todas esas parejas le hacia sentir una extraña nostalgia, tal vez tenía que ver con la forma como brillaban alrededor de los otros. Negó con la cabeza y tomando el cheque con cuarenta mil dólares se lo otorgó a Edward.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo… -le informó y Edward sonrió maliciosamente viendo a Emmett, que en ese momento abrió la boca ampliamente.

-¡Maldición, obvio que no lo iba a joder, apostó a su favor! ¿Cómo no nos enteramos de ello? ¡Rose! –La rubia asintió.

-Cierto, Edward, hay reglas…

-¡Jódanse ustedes y sus reglas! –Gruñó-. Y te arrancaré un testículo si vuelves a apostar en mi contra –amenazó señalando a Emmett-. Quizás le estaría haciendo un jodido favor al mundo, si lo hiciese la sobrepoblación menguaría un poco…

Con eso salió de allí dejando a Emmett gruñendo, Rose acariciándolo, y Ángela, Ben y Derek carcajeándose de la risa.

Dos horas después Derek estaba sentado ligeramente apartado de todo el mundo, viendo a Sebastián maravillado. Siempre le había encantado verlo, esa mezcla de blanco, amarillo, violeta y un toque de azul en su aura lo aturdía, incluso lo había comentado con Diego, sin embargo ahora eso era un poco agridulce ya que sabía que su amigo ya no estaría para él.

-¡Sebas! –le llamó y el niño giró y lo miró con los ojos brillantes, sonrió y corrió hacia donde se encontraba-. ¿Cómo estás, pequeño? –Sebas asintió y él le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado.

-Hola, Derek –saludó mirándolo tímidamente-. ¿Por qué estás triste?

-Extraño a mí amigo. Diego… -le respondió y lo vio asentir ligeramente-. Pero está con tu mamá… ¿Todavía la extrañas mucho? –le preguntó.

-Mucho… -comentó Sebastián dejando de sonreír-. Tita me dijo que podía dibujarle mi fiesta de cumpleaños, para que no se la perdiera… y lo haré…

-Me parece muy buena idea… -le contestó Derek sonriendo.

-Ahora tengo papá… -comentó Sebas mirándolo emocionado.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó y vio como señalaba a Edward. Derek sonrió y asintió, era lógico, había algo que los conectaba a los tres, primero pensó que era porque son familia, pero había algo más que no terminaba de descifrar.

-Tengo que ir con Nella… -comentó Sebastián levantándose del asiento, Derek sonrió viendo como era atraído a la niña con el aura más azul que había visto en su vida.

-Ve con ella… tienes que estar a su lado… -El niño sonrió como si lo entendiera, imaginaba que en algún nivel lo hacia, y salió corriendo hasta su lado. Los miró aturdido por un momento, antes de sentir que Bella se sentaba a su lado y lo golpeaba ligeramente con su hombro-. Ese niño es algo… -le comentó.

-Lo es… -respondió sonriendo.

-Más de lo que te imaginas… Bella, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de los niños índigos y…?

-Sí –respondió enarcando una ceja-, ¿son algo así como interactivos y más inteligentes que la calibre normal…?

-Algo así… -confirmó Derek-. Los niños índigos son niños especiales, se dice que vinieron a este mundo a ayudar a cambiarlo… Claro, su fuerza es tan sorprendente así como su energía que tienden a ser hiperactivos e inteligentes porque desarrollan más el hemisferio derecho del cerebro. Es interesante ver esos niños, he escuchado que en estos momentos más del noventa por ciento es un niño índigo pero no lo creo, por lo menos no es lo que veo…

-¿Y qué… Sebastián es un niño índigo? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Derek negó con la cabeza.

-No… Nella lo es, su aura azul me encandila hasta aquí… -le señaló viéndolos correr alrededor-. Aunque sus padres la llevan bien, pero te aseguro que después de ver el ataque de malcriadez por el helado que le negaste me estremezco por ello… pobres Rose y Emmett…

-Ella solo es un poco temperamental –explicó Bella riéndose y negando con la cabeza-. Es interesante eso… aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver con Sebas…

-Sebastián es algo más –explicó-, es un niño de cristal, es maravilloso, su aura es una luminosidad de colores…

-¿Niño de cristal? –cuestionó ella confundida y un poco incrédula. Pero Derek tenía que decirlo ya que no debía permitir que nadie lo dañara por desconocimiento.

-Diego lo sabía, yo se lo comenté una vez, después cuando se involucró con Bree quería conocerlo y protegerlo, ya que esos niños son un regalo… generalmente se unen o se mantienen muy cerca de los índigos porque son su equilibrio, se complementan. Según lo que he estudiado ellos nacen en esta época porque las vibraciones en la tierra son lo suficientemente fuertes para permitirles sobrevivir, ya que son empáticos a mayor medida, psíquicos, pero sobre todo sensibles. ¿No te has preguntado por qué él a veces parece tan ensimismado en sí mismo, tan tímido? ¿Por qué generalmente está alejado de las personas, como si le aturdiera, y no confía en todos pero solo a veces con una persona en específica puede ser abierto? ¿Así no lo conozca?

-Bree me dijo que eso lo hizo con Edward… Y con Diego… eso fue tan maravilloso… como si lo conociera desde siempre…

-Sí, lo recuerdo… -respondió pensando en ese día, jamás creyó que sería la última vez que lo vería. Si tan solo se lo hubiese imaginado…

-¿Cómo…? –Preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Si es cierto cómo…

-Acéptalo como lo que es, al igual que el índigo él no accederá solamente un no o una amenaza, Bella, pero sobre todo él necesita mucha paz y amor… sobretodo amor ya que ellos sienten todo en un nivel que los demás no son ni siquiera capaces, es la única forma en que se desarrolle sin inhibirse o ensimismarse… Diego lo sabía, Bree no…

La vio asentir suspirando profundamente mientras jugaba con una especie de llavero y frunció el ceño al observar _"Feliz cumpleaños, sobrino de Bella"_. Ella siguió su mirada y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Sabes que yo tuve años sin ver a Sebastián? Mi prima y yo… no nos hablamos por años, éste siempre fue un día muy triste para mí porque no podía estar a su lado, cumplía años y yo no podía siquiera llamarlo. Rose me regaló esto, mujer sádica… -se burló y negó con la cabeza.

-Por Fred… -respondió y la observó asentir ligeramente.

-Por él… -Negó con la cabeza-. Incluso… Dios… Yo quise a proteger a Sebastián desde que estaba en la barriga, es por ello que Edward y yo nos casamos…

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él mirándola aturdido. Bella se encogió de hombros, sus ojos ligeramente brillosos.

-Fred prácticamente me tenía convencida de que fuera su amante cuando me enteré que Bree estaba embarazada, le pedí ayuda a Edward y no hicimos nada mejor que casarnos… una idea genial…

Derek frunció el ceño y miró hacia el niño que escuchaba hablar muy atentamente a Nella.

-¿El mismo niño que ambos prometieron proteger después que su madre murió? ¿Y que les dio el empuje final para estar donde están ahora…?

Bella asintió y después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Gritó hacia Edward y Derek por fin respondió la pregunta de la conexión que no entendía. El niño los estaba uniendo, desde el principio y ellos no se habían dado cuenta, ¿cómo podrían estar tan ciegos? Esa pregunta era una constante para él, ya que no comprendía cómo existía gente tan escéptica y egocentrista en el planeta, sobre todo cuando pensaban que estaban solos. ¿De verdad se creían tan importantes al imaginarse que solo estaban ellos en todo el universo? No, había muchas personas, entes, seres, dimensiones, espacios, y pare de contar. Todos viviendo en equilibrio, frágil, pero equilibrio al fin y al cabo.

En ese instante llegó Edward a su lado.

-¡Amor! –Gritó se levantó y lo abrazó-. ¡Feliz aniversario de nuestro divorcio! Hoy se cumplen seis años exactamente…

Edward la miró como si quisiera matarla y Derek sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella lo miró fijamente y allí hubo una especie de conversación privada, que culminó cuando Bella enterró su cabeza en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Definitivamente eso hizo que el anhelo y la necesidad se hicieran más grandes.

.

Dos horas después Derek sintió que era hora de irse. Buscó alrededor para despedirse de Bella y la encontró sentada en el regazo de Edward sonriendo mientras él le decía algo al oído. Se acercó a ellos.

-Bueno, mariposa, debo irme… -le dijo y vio como ella lo miraba asombrada.

-No te vayas aún… no hemos picado la torta ni visto el número del mago… -rio un poco tontamente-. Vale, sé que no es el plan más atractivo para un adulto pero más tarde podríamos bebernos una cerveza…

-Me encantaría –anunció sonriendo ligeramente a la vez que se encogía de hombros-. Pero llegué ayer muy tarde a Chicago y el _jet lag _me está matando –mintió-. Es mejor culminar la noche…

Vio cómo ella hacía una especie de puchero y sonrió ampliamente. Había algo sobre Bella, te atraía como una polilla a la luz… él podría haberse enamorado de ella, quizás lo había hecho un poco.

-Planearemos una escalada para el mes que viene, necesito un tiempo con la naturaleza –le propuso.

-Me encantaría, pero debe ser cerca… Sebastián -respondió Bella acelerada.

-Nos lo llevamos, te aseguro que le encantará… Te lo dije antes, es especial…

-¿Escalar… qué? –Preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido-.

-Montañismo… -respondió Derek divertido-. La mariposa hace honor a su nombre cuando escala; ágil y liviana… -Bella sonrió ampliamente.

-Isabella le tiene miedo a las alturas… -comentó ligeramente inseguro, aunque también interesado.

-Tienes que probarlo, Edward, es maravilloso la forma en que te sientes cuando por tu propio cuerpo llegas a una meta… -comentó soñadora, después miró hacia adelante y volvió a la realidad-. Oh, oh, Sebastián me llama, le prometí estar a su lado cuando empezara el número de magia… -comentó levantándose.

-Vete tranquila, yo encontraré la puerta solo… -le dijo cuando se levantó después de abrazarla rápidamente.

-Yo te acompañaré a la salida –anunció Edward levantándose del asiento y guiándolo por la casa. Cuando llegaron a la puerta sintió que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y lo giraba para que se miraran-. Quiero que te quede claro el puesto que tendrás en la vida de ella, solo estás allí por un asunto de igualdad, pero no irán a ninguna parte solos. No sin mí…

Derek sonrió mientras lo observaba y a su vez sintió que el vacío en su pecho se intensificaba, ansiaba tener algo que defender y proteger como lo hacía _Darth_. Negó con la cabeza tratando de irradiarle calma, todos los seres existentes sabían que ese hombre necesitaba mucha de ella.

-Estoy claro quién eres tú para ella, Edward, me aparté del camino e incluso le hice ver que tenían que estar juntos… Y no fue para ganar cualquier apuesta futura, es porque ella deberá ser feliz, se lo prometí una vez, volvería a ser rosada, y ya lo es. Así que no deberías amenazarme si no montarme un altar… -Sonrió socarronamente y lo observó entrecerrar los ojos. Algo retumbó en su pecho y arrugó la cara por un segundo, no le gustaba cuando eso sucedía. Fue su turno de poner su mano sobre el hombro de él-. Espero que siempre recuerdes los motivos que te hicieron elegir esto, Edward, por el bien de todos…

-Lo haré… -comentó él con el ceño fruncido-. Puedes estar malditamente seguro de eso…

Derek se encogió de hombros, estrechó su mano y salió de allí rumbo a ninguna parte. Se montó en el vehículo y se preguntó qué haría esa noche, no tenía ganas de encerrarse en un hotel, no tenía ni siquiera ganas de encender su mundo informático y navegar en casa. Se daba cuenta que estaba un poco perdido, sin rumbo fijo y sin brújula, normalmente le gustaba estar así, navegando, viajando, siendo libre y experimentando las maravillas del mundo, equilibrado por el planeta. Pero desde meses atrás era como si le hubiesen arrebatado una parte de su ser que aunque luchaba por dejar ir no terminaba de conseguirlo.

Decidió manejar un poco, quizás eso lo relajaría. Pero diez minutos después sintió la necesidad de meterse en el agua, era un llamado, unas ansias que le hicieron casi saltar del vehículo, así que resolvió que se dirigiría al _Chicago Park District_, alquilaría un cuarto por allí o quizás dormiría en una pequeña tienda hasta la mañana siguiente; después compraría una buena tabla y surfearía un poco, eso solo serviría para relajarlo. Cruzó a la izquierda para entrar a la autopista y dirigirse hacia las playas.

Cuando le faltaba menos de una hora para llegar, observó en el área de accidentados un vehículo varado, frunció el ceño y bajó la velocidad para estacionarse y auxiliar a esa persona, que no veía por ninguna parte alrededor. Salió de su vehículo y caminó hacia el otro, tocó la ventanilla imaginándose que el conductor estaba adentro pero no había nadie allí. Se giró para regresar al camino cuando escuchó algo.

Giró lentamente un poco tenso ya que era en plena madrugada y estaba solo en ese sitio pero alzó las cejas cuando encontró acostada de espalda a una mujer de cabello oscuro y muy blanca, su cuerpo parecía de guitarra, tenía caderas grandes y sus pechos también, aunque su cintura se veía bastante pequeña.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó divertido, ya que si bien la situación y la forma en cómo estaba acostada eran confusas, la manera en que su cabeza estaba de lado con una cámara fotográfica apuntando hacia la parte inferior oculta del vehículo era un poco… interesante.

Vio como daba un respingo y apartaba la cámara para verlo, causando que él quedara impactado, sus ojos… eran extraños. Uno de color azul, otro de color verde… y parecían que lo miraran más profundamente de lo que alguien alguna vez hubiese hecho. La observó cerrar el parpado del ojo verde y mirarlo fijamente con el azul, después sonrió ampliamente. Era extraño, de alguna manera le parecía familiar…

-_Nobel_ está actuando malcriado hoy así que decidí ignorarlo y salí a pasear un rato, pero me cautivó una bolsa de plástico que quedó atrapada debajo y estoy inmortalizándola…

Derek entrelazó sus brazos debajo de su pecho y sonrió.

-¿Una bolsa…?

-Es maravillosa… -respondió ella con voz soñadora-. ¿Alguna vez has visto como algo gira por el suelo como si hubiese un remolino de aire? A veces creo que algún ser juguetea con ella soplando suavemente… Como con las hojas en otoño… Sus movimientos y formas hacen poesía…

-¿Estabas haciendo poesía?

-Yo no la hago… -Suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos-. Yo solo la presencio y cuando tengo mucha suerte… la capto con _Sissy…_

-¿Sissy? –repitió.

-Mi bebé… -señaló la cámara y él asintió-. ¿No le das nombre a tus cosas? Eso les otorga un alma y las hace especiales… te aseguro que _Nobel_ no andaba igual cuando era el objeto impersonal de un ricachón…

-¿Nobel? –Preguntó. Al parecer era lo único que podía hacer en esos cinco minutos que tenía con esa mujer. A su vez recordó que había dicho ese nombre anteriormente, pero había imaginado que era una persona. Ella golpeó su Ford destartalado y que obviamente había tenido mejores años, y él asintió comprendiendo por fin quién era Nobel.

-Es solo que tuvimos un desacuerdo… -comentó viendo de nuevo hacia el interior del vehículo y después de dar un pequeño gritillo volvió su atención hacia otra cosa, colocó la cámara fotográfica en posición y empezó a tomar imágenes.

Derek se acuclilló y vio debajo de la camioneta y quedó maravillado. Efectivamente había una bolsa que se movía por el viento, de alguna forma parecía una ola, imaginaba que el flash de la cámara ayudaba a que mostrara el movimiento.

-Y antes que lo digas nuestro desacuerdo no se trataba de que yo soy humana y él no habla… -escuchó que ella le decía.

-Es hermoso… -susurró Derek mirando hacia la bolsa en movimiento, incluso utilizó su celular para poder alumbrarlo mejor. Cuando no escuchó respuesta de ella alzó la cabeza y la observó mirándolo fijamente.

-Nunca me equivoco… -comentó ella con voz maravillada y él sonrió ligeramente-. Shine Mirley –se presentó y él sonrió ampliamente-. Mmm, tengo padres especiales… -se jugó lo que causó que riera. Ella se sentó sobre el suelo para estirar una mano.

-Derek Nimoy, un placer… -se presentó estrechando su mano y la observó abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente. Él frunció el ceño.

-Derek… Derek Nimoy… ¿El Derek Nimoy? –Comentó divertida sin soltar su mano-. ¿El mismo Derek Nimoy que creó el juego _El Universo y más allá_ y lo vendió a la Mac cuando cumplió veintitrés? ¿Con gráficos prácticamente perfectos en una época donde los juegos se cortaban al solo empezarlos? ¿El mismo Derek Nimoy que ha creado _Lucha de almas, I, II y III_, ganado por dos años consecutivos de los _Spike Video Game Awards_? –Derek la miró confundido y ella rodó los ojos-. ¡Mi padre y mis hermanos te idolatran! August dice que jugar tu pequeño juego entonado le hacia llegar a miles de dimensiones…

-Le pedí a mi agente que usara ese eslogan pero de alguna manera no le pareció del todo correcto…

Ella rio y se levantó limpiando su jean roto con sus manos. Abrió la puerta trasera de su vehículo y él vio como tomaba una mochila, al parecer vivía en ese sitio, tenía ropa tirada, cestas, fotografías, incluso vio una pequeña planta que estaba muriéndose.

-¿Te gusta mi pequeño hogar? –Le preguntó Shine encogiéndose de hombros-. No lo he decorado… Pero debes aceptar que es perfecto… todo está a la mano…

-Mejor que vivir en un Iglú… -comentó él divertido.

-¡No viviste en un Iglú! –gritó Shine apartándose de su coche y empujándolo suavemente.

-¡Lo hice! –respondió riendo-. Por un par de meses… mantiene el calor bien, pero los benditos pingüinos se creen que están en un socialismo unilateral… y quieren dormir en la cama contigo… -Shine se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo llegaste a vivir en un Iglú? –Derek dejó de sonreír al recordar exactamente porqué, pensó en Diego y de nuevo el vacío lleno su pecho. Shine lo miró y dejó de sonreír-. Bueno, chico, gracias por parar y por tus clases políticas de los pingüinos… -Tomó lo que parecía ser una tabla de surf y Derek quedó por segunda vez paralizado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó confundido.

-¿Sabes qué día es mañana? –Le preguntó ella en vez-. O… qué día es desde tal vez una hora atrás… -admitió mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿Veinte de junio?

-Eso es… el mejor día del año para surfear en Chicago… y allí me dirigía hasta que_ Nobel_ y yo tuvimos nuestro pequeño desacuerdo, él quería dormir y yo no se lo quería permitir ya que estábamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo… Pero cómo él es un poco temperamental decidió hacer lo que quería y yo quedé ligeramente varada… -Miró hacia el frente y se encogió de hombros-. Son solo tres horas caminando… Buenas noches, Derek Nimoy, un placer haberte encontrado esta noche… -Alzó la cámara y le tomó la foto cerrando su ojo de color azul-. Necesito pruebas para matar de envidia a mis hermanos…

La miró fijamente sintiendo que su pecho se aceleraba al sentir su mirada fija, ella se giró para caminar hacia la playa y quedó aturdido. Iba a la playa a la que él mismo se dirigía… _El destino…_

-¿No tienes miedo que alguien se lleve a Nobel? –Preguntó gritando hacia ella.

-¿A mi hombre de hojalata? –Cuestionó ella con una sonrisa en sus labios-. Nunca permitirá que lo alejaran de mi lado…

Tragó grueso y la vio caminar contoneando sus caderas y su trasero exuberante. Por los seres superiores, la mujer era baja, quince centímetros menos que él sino más, pero la forma en como movía su cuerpo al caminar le erizaba todo su cuerpo. En ese instante vio como apartaba su cabello hacia atrás, para tomar un mechón y ondularlo, después lo dejó sobre su hombro. Algo en él explotó y casi jadea. _¡Oh, por todas las barbas de Yoda!_, gritó impresionado. Aturdido se apresuró hasta su vehículo, lo encendió y manejó hasta llegar a su lado porque sabía, estaba tan seguro como de nada en el planeta, que no podía dejarla ir, no ahora. Ella giró para verlo y sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede, guapo? –le preguntó aleteando sus pestañas, y de nuevo esos ojos… casi lo dejan sin respiración.

-Sucede, señorita Shine -Sonrió por el nombre ya que al verla era demasiado exacto-, que hoy tenemos el mismo objetivo… ¿Quiere hacerme el honor de permitirme llevarla a nuestro destino?

-¿Rompes las olas? –le preguntó emocionada y él asintió.

-Eso casi es una ciencia para mí… Las mejores son las australianas pero hoy alguien me ha asegurado que es el mejor día de olas en Chicago así que quería saber si deseabas comprobar esa teoría… conmigo… si es que consigo una tabla -respondió y observándola brillar le abrió la puerta desde dentro del vehículo para que se montara.

-Estarán todos allí, seguro que la consigues -le dijo muy segura, se giró y acarició el vehículo-. Hola, _Carmín…_ -saludó y él negó con la cabeza.

-Es alquilado… -le respondió y ella lo miró con expresión inocente y picara a la vez.

-Entonces necesita doblemente su nombre, su pobre identidad ya está más que puesta a prueba con todos esos dueños…

Él sonrió y arrancó hacia la playa.

.

Derek estaba sentado sobre su vehículo mientras veía como Shine bailaba alrededor de la playa, sus movimientos levantaban la arena pero parecía que no le importaba, alzaba las manos al aire y cantaba una tonada aunque no entendía bien qué era lo que repetía. Apoyó los codos sobre la carrocería y sonrió de nuevo, la noche se mecía entre ellos, la única luz que había era la luna y las luces del vehículo que había dejado encendidas y la canción _Just a kiss de Lady Antebellum_ salía del vehículo hipnotizándolo, lo cual también era la razón por la que se le dificultaba escucharla. Habían conseguido su tabla y luego ella lo había arrastrado a una playa alejada, asegurándole que la gente que sabía lo que hacía surfeaba allí.

-¿No quieres bailarle al mar? –le preguntó ella acercándose donde estaba y sonriendo ampliamente-. Mi madre me enseñó la tonada y el baile cuando tenía cinco años… según ella había siempre hay que pedirle permiso para usarlo…

Él pensaba algo parecido, solo que no bailaba, si no que daba una pequeña plegaria agradeciendo su existencia y que le permita usarlo. Se levantó y la siguió hasta donde estaba, las tomó de sus caderas y comenzó a moverse alrededor, en algo parecido a un baile de tambores lentos, mientras la escuchaba susurrar: _"agua pura y cristalina, que nos bendices con tu ritmo, baila para mí, alza vuelo como un sueño… llévame al cielo… al cielo…". _Él sonrió ya que detrás de ellos la tonada continuaba a su vez.

La atrajo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente pegados y vio como le sonreía, sus ojos brillaron un poco más y él sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¿Por qué tus ojos son azules y verdes? –le preguntó en un susurro.

-Hay una explicación que algunos consideran científica y otra que es la verdadera… -le respondió bajando sus manos acariciando su pecho.

-¿Cuál quieres contarme? –le preguntó él bajando la cabeza hasta acariciar su mejilla con su nariz.

-_Heterocromía Iridium _–respondió y jalándolo por la franela lo besó en los labios, lo cual frenó su reacción por haber escogido la respuesta científica.

"… _Solo un beso en tus labios a la luz de la luna,  
>solo una caricia en el fuego que arde con tanta intensidad.<br>Y no quiero echarlo a perder,  
>no quiero presionar las cosas.<br>Solo un tiro en la oscuridad en que tú quizás  
>podrías ser la que he estado esperando toda mi vida.<br>Así que nena me basta con sólo un beso de buenas noches.  
>Sé que si le damos a esto un poco de tiempo<br>solo nos acercara aún más al amor que queremos hallar.  
>Nunca antes se sintió tan real, no, jamás se sintió tan correcto…"<em>

Él sintió que se desintegraba. Era como si le hubiesen dado un golpe contra su corazón, un impacto asemejado a cientos de voltios directos a ese órgano. Bajó las manos para acariciar su cuerpo gimiendo cuando sintió suaves curvas alrededor. Sus bocas se abrieron, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y Derek la abrazó con más fuerza. Era selva libre, dulce, cálida, salvaje. La unión de todo eso era lo que mejor definía ese beso. Bajó las manos hasta su trasero y la pegó a su cuerpo, su trasero grande, exuberante y que se derramaba entre sus manos.

Se besaron unos minutos hasta que ella se apartó, sus ojos se habían dilatado y sonrió ligeramente.

-Creo que ya cantamos suficiente… -le comentó ella y él frunció el ceño confundido, hasta que vio que se quitaba su camisa.

Derek jadeó a ver su pecho, sus senos parecían quererse escapar de su brasier, aunque un momento después lo habían hecho. Cuando ella bajó sus manos a su pantalón, él se arrancó su camisa. En el momento que ambos estuvieron desnudos ella rio y salió corriendo hacia el agua. La alcanzó en la orilla del mar, ya que se detuvo por lo frío del agua.

La cargó hasta darle una vuelta y Shine rio antes de soltarse y besarlo en los labios de nuevo. Unos minutos después ambos cayeron sobre la arena, sintiendo como el agua golpeaba contra sus piernas.

Derek practicaba el sexo tántrico, desde que lo experimentó y buscó aprender en un viaje a Indonesia varios años atrás lo había tomado como una forma de vida. Todo en él era calmado, equilibrado, comenzando desde el sexo. No habían arrebatos de su parte, incluso había perfeccionado el arte de no llegar al orgasmo por un lapso de cuatro horas, solo experimentando el placer que significaba trasladar la energía entre dos cuerpos. Pero en ese instante sentía que iba a explotar, sentía la energía como si pudiera palparse, corrientes saltaban entre ambos donde se tocaban.

Shine estiró su cabeza para que llegara a su cuello, le tomó todo su autocontrol acariciar su cuerpo sin apresurarse, sin poseerla inmediatamente.

-¿Crees que alguien, en algún universo… nos está viendo en este instante? –Le preguntó ella entre jadeos, acariciando su espalda y sus piernas con sus pies-. Benditos… pervertidos…

Derek se carcajeó y tomó su pecho entre sus manos, gimió al sentir la suavidad de su piel y sus pezones gruesos de color rosado claro.

-¿Quién eres, Shine? –le preguntó bajando su cabeza para besar sus pechos. Ella gimió y lo tomó del cabello con fuerza para que siguiera tocándola.

-Soy la luz… la vida… el mundo… el cielo… -balbuceó ella entre risas y suspiros cuando él seguía acariciándola. Se rio entre dientes y después se enderezó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué piensas sobre hacer el amor cayendo de un paracaídas? –preguntó abruptamente. Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente.

-Oh… vaya… ¿Qué es un maravilloso objetivo para tener en la vida? –respondió aturdida y él bajó hacia su cara mirándola intensamente.

-Buena respuesta…

La rodeó por completo, besó suavemente, dándole placer, concentrándose en todo lo que había aprendido, forzándole a tranquilizarse cuando quería acelerar y llegar al orgasmo. Al final abrió sus piernas y comenzó a besar sus muslos internos y después su vagina, tocándola con sus manos, suavemente, llevándola al borde varias veces, desesperándola hasta que cortaba su orgasmo. Sintiendo en todo momento como la energía corría entre ellos.

-Oh Derek… no aguanto más… no puedo… -susurró ella temblando con fuerzas.

-Puedes más… horas… días… incansable… te enseñaré, te lo aseguro… -le prometió subiendo para tomar sus labios mientras la acariciaba de forma que le hiciera llegar hasta el orgasmo a la vez que jadeó ya que ella había bajado su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo con la presión perfecta-. Tan bueno… -susurró mientras ambos se daban placer mutuamente.

Un par de minutos después ambos estaban gritando entre sus labios, la sintió arquearse y convulsionar lo que pareció ser minutos. A él también le pareció lo mismo. Cuando por fin se acabó ambos quedaron desfallecidos contra el suelo. Derek se dejó caer sobre la arena jadeando a su vez mientras trataba de volver al planeta tierra. Si eso había sido solo un pequeño encuentro no sabía cómo sería después de que estuvieran en una sesión de horas, acabaría con él sin duda.

Cuando recuperó un poco su fuerza se levantó y la levantó a ella para lavarse en el mar, se quedaron medianamente cerca, el agua le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas. Ella sonreía con sus ojos cerrados y él acarició su mejilla confundido ya que por primera vez en toda su vida no podía ver su aura claramente, sabía que era clara, y había varios colores allí, pero estaban como difuminados.

-Es extraño… -susurró acariciando su mejilla-. No puedo verte… -Shine abrió sus ojos y lo miró extrañada, de nuevo sus ojos parecieron brillar y lanzaron un golpe contra su pecho.

-Estoy aquí… -respondió sonriendo.

-No… Yo… Tu aura… no puedo detallar tus colores claramente… -Ella se quedó paralizada y después se encogió de hombros.

-Yo sí puedo… Vi que tienes un vacío… ¿qué perdiste? –Le preguntó subiendo su mano sobre su pecho.

-¿Puedes ver también? –preguntó asombrado. Shine ladeó su cabeza.

-Mis ojos… a veces… puedo ver más de lo que está allí, me ayudan a retratar la poesía ya que captan lo que de verdad es hermoso… como tú… esa es la versión verdadera…

Él sonrió y se agachó un poco para tomar sus labios en un beso acelerado. Cuando la liberó la abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Por qué tienes un vacío? –Derek suspiró y bajó la mirada.

-Perdí a alguien muy importante, que me había acompañado durante toda mi vida… no sé bien cómo hacer que todo vuelva a tener sentido… y sé que nos volveremos a encontrar, estoy seguro de ello, solo es que mientras ese momento suceda, todo es muy solitario…

Ella asintió y subió sus manos hasta su cabello.

-Lo siento, chico… sé una cosa o dos sobre la soledad, a veces te carcome y mata tu alma… Lo bueno es que solo hace falta muy poco para que desaparezca… -respondió abrazándolo. Él asintió y permitió que lo hiciera, dentro del mar, con la oscuridad sobre ellos, aceptó que lo consolara, sintiéndose menos solo, y cerró los ojos sintió que sus ojos se humedecían así que abrazándola lloró por Diego.

Unas horas después ambos se encontraban acostados dentro del vehículo de Derek, con los asientos reclinados y de alguna forma en medio del sueño sus manos se habían entrelazado.

Sintió que el sol golpeaba su cara y abrió los ojos, encontró a Shine mirándolo y sonrió ligeramente.

-¿Listo para romper las olas, guapo? –le preguntó ella con la voz ronca del sueño.

-Estoy listo para todo, Shine… -le respondió y se acercó para besarla a los labios por un segundo antes de que ambos salieran a buscar algo que desayunar y preparar todo para surfear en el mejor día del año para hacerlo. Ese se sentía en verdad como el mejor día para todo.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa (al final cocinamos el pollo) XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	76. Chapter 56, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Penguin, Christina Perri_,  www . youtube watch?v=MXaOeYfJcSo y _Both sides Now_ de _Joni Mitchell_ www . youtube watch?v=aCnf46boC3I (Lo sé, soy golosa y no pude decidirme…)

¡Hoy quiero dar la bienvenida al niño DI! Diego Sebastián, querido hijo de Claudia, nació este jueves y fue el destino, jeje, muchas felicidades por ese nuevo ángel que vino a darte más amor en esta vida. Espero que ambos estén muy bien.

Tengo Facebook nuevo (mil años después) por si quieren agregarme búsquenme como Betzacosta Fiction.

* * *

><p>Bella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward jadeando mientras intentaba calmar su respiración y lograr estabilizarse después de uno de los orgasmos más prolongados que había experimentado. Lo cual era irónico, ya que no había podido hacer casi ruido.<p>

Sintió cómo Edward acariciaba sus piernas e intentó emitir una risilla, pero no pudo conseguir la fuerza para hacerlo. Se salió de su cuerpo y volvió a acariciarla, causando que gimiera ahogadamente. Un segundo después la había recostado para que apoyara su espalda contra el escritorio.

-Tan bonito… más malditamente sexy ahora que tu concha está totalmente depilada… -gimió mientras tomaba asiento en su sillón y acercaba su rostro a sus muslos. Ella se arqueó e intentó negar la cabeza mientras jadeaba por sus palabras.

-Debo irme… -murmuró entrecortadamente mientras sentía que la tocaba y comenzaba a besar su muslo interno, intentó reír cuando le mordió el borde del encaje de la media y acarició el ligero casi reverencialmente.

-No… -gruñó con tono de niño pequeño que le hizo reír de nuevo-. Muéstrame tus pechos, acaríciatelos, quiero ver tus preciosas tetas excitadas para mí, con tus pezones dulces y duros…

Ella gimió e instintivamente hizo lo ordenado antes de que su mente le recordara que no tenía tiempo para esto. _¿A quién le importa el tiempo?_, se preguntó cuando lo sintió acariciar su clítoris con uno de sus dedos.

-Oh Dios… -susurró extendiendo su mano y atrapando su cabello.

Él siguió rozando su clítoris con dos dedos mientras con su boca jugaba con su ligero. Soltó un gemido ahogado cuando sintió que se acercaba a su entrada dejando un camino de besos húmedos sobre su piel. Se quedó prácticamente sin respiración cuando su lengua tomó el lugar de sus dedos, envolviéndola y excitándola otra vez. _Dios bendito_, sintió su vientre comenzar a contraerse mostrándole que estaba cocinándose un nuevo orgasmo, aunque era evidente que no estaba totalmente recuperada de la forma en como la había poseído contra el escritorio del tráiler de obra del nuevo edificio que estaba erigiendo.

-Córrete de nuevo para mí, Isabella… es mi cumpleaños… -comentó con tono malicioso acelerando sus movimientos.

Ella gimió de nuevo y explotó en su boca con más fuerza que antes. No podía concentrarse ni pensar cuando él la tocaba como lo estaba haciendo, su cuerpo y su mente le pertenecían por completo. Se incorporó con cuidado acariciando su cabello, Edward se entretenía dando pequeños mordisquitos en el interior de sus muslos.

-Este debe ser el almuerzo más largo de la vida… -comentó con voz ronca y ahogada mirando hacia atrás, la comida sobre la mesilla de café sin siquiera abrir-. Tres horas y no hemos comido… Tus empleados deben saber… ¿y si alguien quiere consultarte algo…?

-¿Te excita eso? ¿Saber que cualquiera puede oírnos? –Preguntó mirándola con los ojos oscurecidos.

Ella gimió y negó con la cabeza pero no podía conseguir que las palabras salieran. Aunque un segundo después no tuvo que hacerlo ya que la puerta del tráiler se abrió.

-Señor y Señora Li, estas son nuestras oficinas móviles… -escuchó la voz de Rosalie seguido de un gritillo y el golpe de la puerta cerrándose-. El señor Masen no está aquí, está ocupada por alguien más… Pasemos para que vean cómo estan quedando las bases… del edificio mientras le pido a alguno de los chicos que lo busque y le avise que salga a nuestro encuentro. –Lo último lo dijo en un tono más fuerte que el normal.

Bella se había tapado la cabeza y Edward la había cubierto con su cuerpo. Él comenzó a maldecir y ella soltó una carcajada ligeramente histérica.

-Rose tiene un serio problema con los jodidos tráilers… -escupió Edward. Bella rio más fuerte aunque se sentía mortificada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-No puedo creer esto… -dijo entre risas, moviéndolo para que se apartara-. ¡Te dije que nos interrumpirían! –se quejó apartándose y comenzando a recopilar su ropa lo cual consiguió casi con éxito, ya que no ubicó por ninguna parte sus bragas.

Emitiendo una especie de gritillo de frustración se metió en el baño diminuto para limpiarse con unas toallas húmedas que mantenía en su cartera, vestirse rápidamente y arreglar su maquillaje. Se había portado traviesamente, llegando al sitio donde él estaba supervisando la construcción de un edificio con ligeros y su traje, con un pequeño pañuelo que hacia las veces de corbata, pero sabía que él desde hace tiempo quería tenerla en su sitio de trabajo, y era su cumpleaños, ese era su pequeño regalo mucho más intimo que el desayuno que junto a Sebas le había hecho, o el reloj de oro que le había comprado. Cuando él notó su corbata quedó paralizado pero cuando descubrió los ligeros había perdido completamente el control.

Salió del baño y buscó sus bragas aún sin conseguirlas por ninguna parte. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el frente para encontrarlo sentado ya pulcramente arreglado girando su pequeña braga gris en un dedo. Suspiró hondo y caminó hacia donde estaba, cuando iba a tomarla él la jaló y sentó sobre su regazo. Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho por un momento o dos antes de hablar.

-Mis bragas, por favor –exigió y lo escuchó reír.

-Quizás te pida un rescate por ella… -se jugó y Bella rodó sus ojos.

-Debo buscar a Sebas, hoy es día de terapia… y voy atrasada por cierto, cachondo sin remedio… -contestó ella tratando de quitarle la pieza-. ¡Vamos, Edward! No puedo hablar sobre mis sentimientos con Siobhan sin mis bragas puestas… -Lo miró e hizo un puchero intentando convencerlo para que la liberara, pero él le dio un beso en sus labios y comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas-. ¡Edward, de veras tengo que irme! –Se quejó alzando su mano para tomar su ropa interior. Después de varios intentos la consiguió-. Gracias… -susurró casi sin aire-. Ahora, cariño, quiero asegurarme que lo entiendes… Hoy vendrán nuestros amigos a cenar para festejar tu cumpleaños, se quedarán hasta la hora que quieran y tienes prohibido echarles la mirada del mal para que se vayan temprano. Será un festejo normalito y sin sorpresas. ¿Bien?

-Lo entendí las primeras cincuenta veces que lo repetiste, Isabella… -respondió rodando los ojos

-Te conozco, Edward, y sé que empezarás a enviar indirectas hasta que ellos se vayan -Ella besó sus labios y después lo limpió con sus dedos-. Esta vez seremos más tradicionales… para variar un poco… -Edward asintió; se giró para irse pero sus manos seguían atrapando sus caderas imposibilitándose hacerlo-. En serio, _Darth_, Sebas va a salir en cualquier momento y tenemos cita en una hora… Debo irme, todavía tengo que pasar a buscar por casa algunas cosas para mostrarle a Siobhan… -suplicó intentando forzar que la soltara. Edward se puso serio y la miró intensamente lo que causó que frunciera el ceño sintiéndose confundida-. ¿Qué sucede?

-Quiero verlas… -comentó haciendo que Bella se quedara muy quieta-. Creo que es hora…

-Edward… -intentó interrumpirle.

-Comenzaste a pintar un mes atrás, Isabella, finalmente lo hiciste y no me has permitido ver ninguna…

Ella parpadeó sin decir palabra, no estaba lista para ello ni para la conversación que surgiría a raíz de lo que vería en las pinturas.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan hecho esto! –Gritó Rose abriendo la puerta y salvando a Bella de contestarle-. ¡Esos eran los inversores, Edward! –Continuó con tono recriminador-. ¡Tuve que dejarlos con el maestro de obras ya que querían verte! ¡Supuestamente tu hijo está enfermo y por eso no habías llegado!

Bella sintió cómo él bajaba sus manos de sus caderas liberándola y miraba a Rosalie con frustración.

-¡Eres la corta coito de los tráiler! –Gruñó él-. Ese es tu poder especial, encuentras un tráiler donde están follando y los interrumpes… No sé cómo mierda Emmett no te ha dejado con esos antecedentes…

-Vaya, Edward, quien te escucha no pensaría que tienes más de dos horas teniendo sexo. –Ambos alzaron las cejas incrédulos-. Oh sí, los empleados hablan y lo saben –escupió mirándolos con furia, después cambió a suficiencia-. ¿Bella no te complace bien? No es como si hubiese escuchando algún grito saliendo del tráiler…

-¡Hey, no te metas conmigo solo porque tu doctor te dijo que debían abstenerse a tener sexo! –se quejó Bella cruzando sus brazos debajo de sus pechos. Rose hizo una especie de puchero.

-¡Entonces dejen de comer frente a los pobres…! –se quejó.

-Eres mil veces peor que cuando tu madre te encuentra masturbándote y te aplica el tercer grado… -escupió Edward y Bella se carcajeó.

-¡No me digas! ¿Hice que perdieras tu erección? –se burló-. Mandaría a Bella para que te la recuperara inmediatamente sino fuera porque necesito que muevas tu culo para conquistar a los inversores que creen que alguien estaba follando en la oficina. ¡No sé por qué lo pensarían! –terminó con tono irónico-. Deberían estar avergonzados… ¡tienen una casa para hacer eso! Les voy a encargar un cartel que diga: "peligro, si abre la puerta la empresa no se responsabiliza por lo que puede ver u oír…"

Bella se carcajeó de nuevo y caminó hasta llegar frente a Rosalie.

-Claro, cómo no me conozco todas tus movidas, Rose –le contestó con tono irónico-. No me hagas hablar sobre los largos almuerzos con Emmett; las supuestas idas al colegio de Nella y aquel maratón que tuvieron cuando estabas en una reunión muy importante con un cliente imaginario…

-Cuando tengan en su casa tres niños, una niñera y una mujer de servicio… hablamos… ¿Entendido? –Sentenció y Bella alzó sus manos en rendición-. ¿A qué hora tenemos que estar en tu casa, de cualquier manera? –Preguntó cambiando el tema.

-A las ocho, será una pequeña cena y no tienen que llevar nada…

-Vale, pero no queremos a Eva por ninguna parte… es nuestra única petición… -contestó Rose.

-¿Eva? –Preguntó Edward levantándose del asiento.

-Cuación… -culminó Rose y se carcajeó. Bella rodó los ojos, ya estaban aburriendo todos los nombres a su pobre perra, ya estaba en tratamiento y en dieta estricta. Solo que seguía siendo igual de pedorra.

-Bueno… ya veo que están ocupados, Sebastián me espera… Nos vemos en la noche, Rose… -Miró hacia Edward rápidamente-. Gracias por el almuerzo… -comentó mordiéndose el labio inferior y escuchando como emitía una especie de gruñido.

-Isabella… -le advirtió pero ella se alejó rápidamente, aprovechando ese momento para escapar de nuevo de ese tema. Aunque sabía que faltaba poco para que explotara e impusiera sus deseos.

.

Bella se encontraba sentada junto a Edward indignada porque Emmett y Ethan estaban realizando un duelo verbal proponiendo nombres para rebautizar a Tara, como si eso fuera a suceder alguna vez.

-¡Kaka!- gritó Ethan.

-Pedorreta- respondió Emmett.

-Edora- le respondió Ethan carcajeándose.

Ella sonrió inconscientemente mientras sentía que Edward tomaba su mano para entrelazarla con la suya. Ethan había sido quien les avisó unos meses atrás que Fred había dirigido ante el Juez una solicitud de modificación de custodia de Sebastián. Había estado aterrorizada e incluso Martha fue a leer las actas, dispuesta a darse por citada por cualquier procedimiento; pero el Juez no lo admitió, indicando que la adopción había sido total y que a él se le había sido inhabilitado su patria potestad, agregando incluso que según los informes de seguridad social él nunca había sido un padre presente para su hijo así que eso perjudicaría a su vez los derechos del menor. Había estado tan aliviada después de ello.

-¿Podemos ver _Bolt_? –Le preguntó Sebastián lanzándose contra sus piernas, saltando viéndose hermoso con su pantalón y camisa azul.

-¡¿Podemos, podemos? –Insistió Nella con Jared brincando alrededor.

Bella asintió levantándose para prepararles todo en el cuarto de Sebas. A Dean sí lo habían dejado con la niñera esa noche, igual que imaginaba que iba a hacer Ángela con sus hijos ya que eran muy pequeños. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras escuchó el timbre y caminó ansiosamente, sonriendo, pero eran solo Ángela y Ben.

-No luzcas tan emocionada al vernos… -comentó Ánge divertida.

-Shh, entra rápido… -susurró trancando la puerta y jalándolos hasta la sala. Allí los saludó apropiadamente y después los dejó para que felicitaran a Edward. Cuando Rose abrazó a Ánge dio un pequeño brinco, lo cual fue de más asombroso por su estado de gestación avanzado.

-¿Qué significa eso brillante que veo en tu dedo? –Preguntó aturdida y Bella dirigió su visión a ese punto para encontrar un anillo de diamantes cuadrado, después subió su mirada para encontrar la sonrisa de Ánge.

-Ben me propuso matrimonio esta mañana y yo acepté… -contestó abrazando a Benjamín-. Me sorprendió con esto en el desayuno… junto con unas rosas… y a Eve y Theo vestidos con unas camisas que decían las palabras _"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_. Fue totalmente adorable…

Bella miró a Edward un segundo, notó su inicio de ceño fruncido que controló inmediatamente por lo que giró hacia Ángela gritando emocionada.

-¡Felicitaciones! -Gritó saltando con ella. Le alegraba ver a su amiga feliz y en paz, así por lo menos la percibía desde que estaba con Ben.

-¡Gracias! -Gritó Ánge con tono feliz-. Y no me importa que seas la madrina de Theo, igual serás mi dama de honor…

-¡Por supuesto! -agregó riendo-. Tienes que contármelo todo… -pidió aunque cuando Ángela iba a comenzar a hablar sonó de nuevo el timbre.

-¿Falta alguien más? -Preguntó Edward confundido contando los participantes.

Bella negó con la cabeza mostrándose con el mismo estado y él caminó hacía la puerta. Todos se movieron disimuladamente detrás suyo. Edward abrió la puerta e inmediatamente le explotó una especie de papelillo con un sonido atronador que cayó sobre su camisa gris plomó. Después alguien se carcajeó.

-Pendejo… -se burló James y como si tuviese que recalcar el punto, lanzó otra bomba de papelillo que volvió a impactarlo.

-¡Mal… imbécil, James! -gritó Edward y saltó para golpearlo, aunque después de dos impases lo que hizo fue abrazarlo. Bella se carcajeó mientras veía que lo soltaba-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Preguntó al soltarlo.

-Al parecer eres tan marica que te gustan las sorpresas, cosa que no creí ni cuando Bella me lo dijo, pero insistió, así que aquí nos tienes, empaquetados pero no etiquetados, porque aunque tu mujer me dijo que debería usar un gran lazo de feliz cumpleaños, no accedió a mi proposición de eslogan… algo que rimaba bien con ano -se burló.

-Eso solo reafirma mi punto, James -continuó Edward-, siempre estás equivocado.

-Una vez, Edward -se quejó entre dientes y Bella rodó los ojos.

Había pasado todo diciembre burlándose de James por el asunto de Emma, incluso meses después, lo llamaba por teléfono solo para gritar _"equivocado"_, y después colgarle. Actuaban como unos niños. James lo llamaba de vuelta y le gritaba _"pendejo; o más lento que carril de ferrocarril atestado con mierda de… avestruz…"_ O algo así, ella había contestado por equivocación una vez.

-Bien, podrían dejarme pasar -se quejó Emma-. Sé que son amantes perdidos, pero vale, aún seguimos en la puerta. -James y Edward se movieron y Emma entró despotricando-. Juro que James llevaba saltando semanas porque iba a venir hoy… Y sino estuviese completamente segura de su masculinidad dudaría seriamente de esta relación…

-¡Hey…! ¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a reafirmar ahora mismo? -se quejó James apartándose ligeramente de Edward para tomar a Emma de la cintura y besar su cuello.

-¿Hay espacio para algunos más? -Escucharon que preguntaban y Edward jadeó asombrado.

-¿Alice? ¿Jasper? -Preguntó mientras los veía entrar junto con Violet-. Pero si todos me llamaron disculpándose por no estar aquí… ¿cómo…?

-Bella… -respondió Alice abrazándolo-. Organizó todo para tenernos aquí unos días por tu cumpleaños…

-Feliz cumpleaños –saludó Jasper abrazándolo y Edward giró para ver a Bella, quien le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Vio como cargaba a Violet para darle un beso y sonriendo se dirigió hacia la cocina para decirle a los mesoneros que salieran para ofrecer bebidas y revisar cómo iban con la comida. Cuando estaba a medio camino unos brazos la jalaron y cargaron. Dio un grito asustado. Su espalda tocó el pecho de Edward y después la giró con ligero esfuerzo. Ella abrazó su cuello y sonrió.

-¿Normalito y sin ninguna sorpresa, entonces? -le preguntó con una gran sonrisa y besó sus labios. Ella rio divertida.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado… -respondió doblando sus pantorrillas ya que aún no la había soltado-. Carlisle y Anne querían venir pero por lo avanzado de su embarazo no pudieron acompañarnos y Derek llamó en la tarde, algo que estaba rompiendo olas con una tal Shine y que no podría venir hoy pero que para mañana…

No pudo culminar ya que él la había besado apasionadamente. Cuando la liberó no dijo nada, solo la abrazó.

-Vuelve a la sala… tengo que preparar unas cosas.

Él asintió y la liberó para que se dirigiera a la cocina. Cuando regresó vio que Edward había sacado a Tara, frunció el ceño ante ello, la perra era demasiado inquieta y tendían a encerrarla cuando había mucha gente, como el día anterior en el cumple de Sebas.

-Te gustara… es… adorable… y da regalos… -le decía Edward entregándole la perra a James, mientras veía que todos los demás, los que conocían a Tara, comenzaron a alejarse de allí disimuladamente.

-Claro que es adorable -comentó Emma acariciando al animal-. Yo tengo días queriendo convencer a James que compremos una… pero la quiero tan bonita como esta…

James se rio y comenzó a remover a Tara. Gran error.

-Cuéntame qué tan mal dueño es Edward, es una amenaza para las mascotas sin duda… No quiero salir de bocazas, pero Tara… deberías huir por tu vida… -se jugó haciéndola brincar.

-James… -llamó Emma a su lado, lo miraba horrorizada y divertida-. ¿Por qué hueles mal…? -James frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-No soy yo… ¿Qué es eso…? ¿Qué…? ¿Explotó una jodida arma nuclear y no me di cuenta…? -musitó viendo la perra e hizo una arcada-. ¡Es la jodida perra! -gritó aunque ya casi todos se habían ido, incluso Alice siendo arrastrada por Rose. Mientras Edward estaba alejado carcajeándose a la vez que señalaba a James-. Esta mierda no saldrá nunca de mí nariz… el olor entró a mis poros… demonios. -Pero no había soltado a la perra, la que no tuvo mejor idea que darle otro "regalito sonoro y ventoso".

Eso fue el punto último, Edward se tiró al suelo a reír con tanta fuerza que tomaba su estómago mientras James tiraba a Tara al suelo y se lanzaba contra él. Bella iba a interceder pero Emma la jaló para que los dejara mientras Tara corría hacia el piso de arriba, imaginaba que a buscar a Sebas y a Nella.

-Déjalos… están poniéndose al día… -informó Emma. Bella asintió guiándola hacia el patio donde había ubicado un toldo de tela de colores, alquiló una mesa grande para comer y un par de sofás inmensos para sentarse a hablar, junto con unas mesillas de café. Lo había iluminado con luces blancas colgadas alrededor y tenia música variada para el ambiente.

La velada fue agradable, todos reían, y se burlaron de James cuando por fin los dos volvieron a la estancia. Ella estaba contenta al ver a Edward emocionado y feliz con esa que para sí misma era su pequeña familia.

Comieron dos horas después, en medio de gritos, burlas y bromas, sobre todo al momento de partir la torta cuando escucharon una forma de cantar cumpleaños feliz muy coloquial por parte de James y Jasper, al parecer era una forma muy inglesa. Ya todos los niños estaban durmiendo arriba, como había verificado Rose y ahora se encontraban de vuelta en el jardín bebiendo y riendo.

-¡Entonces mañana continuamos! -gritó Rose emocionada.

-¿Mañana? -Preguntó Edward.

-¿No lo sabes? Tenemos el resto de la semana libre, gracias a mí y a la instigación de Bella… Alquilamos unas casas en la playa…

Edward miró hacia Bella y ella asintió. Le había costado organizarlo y por eso insistió tanto que el cumple de Sebas se festejara en el día, así fuera de semana. Se levantó para despedir a los camareros y pagarle, ya que a esa hora deberían haber dejado todo listo.

Cuando terminó de despedir a los empleados y cerró la puerta de la casa giró y caminó hacia la cocina, encontrando a la hermana de Edward parada en el medio de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo, Alice? -Preguntó confundida.

-Solamente quería un poco de agua, no bebo mucho licor y me está cobrando factura –explicó y Bella asintió antes de caminar hacia la nevera-. Tienen un buen hogar aquí… -comentó sonriendo ligeramente.

Bella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Le agradaba Alice; claro, una parte de su ser aún sentía reservas con ella, al igual que con toda la familia de Edward; pero el tiempo que estuvieron en Londres en diciembre había servido también para conocerla un poco más, y era notable cuánto quería a su hermano, eso era lo único que le interesaba.

-Sí, aunque es de alguna forma provisional, Edward quiere diseñar nuestra casa… -comentó sonriendo ligeramente. Alice asintió.

-Me alegra verlo tan feliz… tan… calmado. Creo que jamás bromeó tanto como hoy.

-Eso fue todo gracias a James… -anunció Bella divertida dándole el vaso de agua.

-No, eso eres todo tú… -le refutó y Bella dejó de sonreír y asintió.

-Es lo que intento hacer… -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Lamento que tu madre no hubiese podido venir… -comentó apoyándose en el mesón y Alice bajó la mirada sonriendo con tristeza colocándose a su lado.

Había hecho un intento con Elizabeth, incluso la había llamado para invitarla al cumpleaños de su hijo, ofreciendo una ramita de olivo tratando de mejorar las cosas. Sabía que con Edward Mayor no conseguiría nada, pero creyó que con ella lo haría y él la necesitaba así no lo quisiera aceptar. Pero Elizabeth se había disculpado un par de días atrás diciendo que no podía asistir por un compromiso ineludible.

-Ambas sabemos la realidad, Bella, no debes encubrirla… -contestó tomando un sorbo-. No la entiendo, de verdad no lo hago; su hijo cumplía años… su deber era estar aquí… Si fuera Violet yo viajaría el mundo entero para estar a su lado. Imagino que tú harías lo mismo por Sebastián y ni siquiera lo tuviste en tu vientre durante nueve meses…

-Lo siento, Alice… -respondió incómoda. Si ella no lo comprendía que era su hija, mucho menos lo hacía Bella, solo la había visto un par de veces y le había agradado. Pero al parecer era solo la versión que mostraba al mundo, ya que no comprendía cómo esa misma persona sería capaz de jamás dar su brazo a torcer a favor de su hijo.

-Quisiera no pertenecer a esa familia tan disfuncional y extraña –confesó Alice-. Mi madre es buena, Bella, ella me ama a mí con locura, ¿por qué no hace lo mismo con él? También es su hijo… Creo que debería ver más allá de su orgullo roto, o de cómo él incumplió su supuesto deber con la familia… Edward solo quería ser feliz… ¿No tenía derecho a serlo? Y estoy tan segura de que si lo hubiese visto esta noche lo habría entendido… Era lo que ambas siempre quisimos para él…

-Sabes, Alice -le susurró moviéndose para empujarla ligeramente de forma juguetona-, no tengo respuesta para ello, pero sí puedo decirte esto… En esta casa, en esta familia extraña y disfuncional creada con animales anormales, niños genios y adultos con graves y diversos problemas, siempre tendrás un sitio… Si quieres pertenecer a ella serás más que bienvenida…

La pelinegra la miró con una gran sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza. Bella quedó sorprendida por el gesto, pero lo devolvió con igual entusiasmo.

-Espero que esta vez no lo arruinen, Bella… no quiero volver a acostumbrarme a la idea de tenerte como cuñada para que se separen de nuevo… -Sonrió y ella la secundo, sin dar mucha más respuesta. También lo esperaba.

-¿Alice? -La puerta de la cocina se abrió mostrado a Jasper, al parecer llevaba tiempo buscándola-. Violet está inquieta, imagino que por todas las emociones del viaje. ¿Estás lista para que nos vayamos, cariño?

Alice sonrió y asintió mirándolo con tanto amor que Bella alzó sus cejas. Vio como se acercaba, besaba sus labios y después giraba a verla.

-Vayamos a despedirnos de los demás… -le pidió a Jasper, pero antes de salir del despacho se acercó y abrazó de nuevo a Bella-. Gracias… Nos veremos mañana… -le susurró y ella asintió sonriendo mientras la veía caminar rumbo al patio.

.

Bella se encontraba en el patio terminando de doblar los manteles y acomodar las cosas, al día siguiente llegaría el servicio de alquiler a buscarlas. La música aun resonaba alrededor y Edward acababa de irse para despedir a James y Emma.

Colocó la bolsa de basura a un lado de la casa y cerró los ojos sintiéndose ligeramente agotada, había sido un completo maratón ese cumpleaños, entre organizar las cosas de la cena; planificar el viaje de Londres y la posterior huida a la playa había quedado destruida. Gracias a Dios que había tenido a Rose para que le ayudara, aunque trató de que la operación "la flaca y el hipopótamo" pegara como título a ese evento, no lo consiguió, eso lo terminó de aceptar después que Rose le hubiera lanzado un adorno en represalia cuando osó a proponerlo. Escuchó el sonido de una silla rodando y encontró a Edward subiéndolas sobre la mesa.

-El cumpleañero no debe hacer nada… -le comentó ella sonriendo y mirándolo con cariño. Edward siguió moviendo sillas sin contestarle, concentrado en algo-. Bueno… si el cumpleañero quiere se le dará, es su día después de todo… Aunque imaginaba que querías guardar fuerzas para… después –alzó las cejas sugerentemente aunque de nuevo él no hizo ningún movimiento, así que se giró para llevar los manteles hacia dentro.

-Ben y Ángela van a casarse… -comentó Edward y Bella se detuvo, tensa, recordaba su expresión cuando se había enterado y no le había gustado-. ¿Qué dirías si yo te lo propusiera? -preguntó.

-¿Lo estás haciendo…? -Preguntó divertida sin girarse-. Creo que por lo menos deberías hacer eso apropiadamente, ya sabes por nuestros antecedentes y todo eso… Solo te pido que no haya nada de caballos, o rosas o algo cliché como que esté dentro de un dulce… -siguió su chiste a la vez que giraba y en ese instante se calló.

Edward tenía los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho, mirándola sin sonreír. Así que era obvio que las bromas se habían acabado desde unos minutos atrás… _Mierda_. Suspiró profundamente.

-Diría que no estamos listos para ello… -respondió sinceramente-. También diría que esto no es un juego ni hay un cómputo sobre el ganador… Solo porque ellos se casen…

-No, ese no es el problema aquí -comentó Edward interrumpiéndola con expresión seria. Más de lo que lo había visto en meses atrás y eso le hizo estremecerse-. El problema es que en el fondo no confías en mí aún y ya no sé qué mierda hacer para solucionarlo. Isabella, joder, he hecho todo lo que me has dicho, toda mierda. Querías un condenado cortejo, te di el cortejo; querías que fuera despacio… fui jodidamente despacio…

-Tan despacio que en tres citas ya estabas en mi casa… -comentó irónicamente y se mordió el interior de su mejilla al ver como sus ojos brillaban furiosos. Eso solo lo esta empeorando, _¿Bella, no aprenderás nunca?_

-He ido a la condenada casa de mi padre e incluso he intentado ignorar a Fred porque me pediste que confiara en ti. ¡Y he confiado puñeteramente en ti! -explotó y ella se apartó un paso suspirando hondo.

Sí, eso también era cierto. Dos meses atrás habían ido a casa de Ethan y Fred había estado allí con su nuevo bebé, una hermosa niña rubia llamada Elena; fue terriblemente incómodo, tortuoso y nada recomendable para una persona con problemas cardíacos… pero él no había terminado golpeando a Fred o insultándolo… eso fue un gran logro.

-Pero te niegas hacer lo mismo conmigo… ¡Eres jodidamente incapaz de mostrarme lo que estás pintando!

_Oh… ¿cómo volvimos a las pinturas y no me di cuenta? Bien… creo que preferiría la discusión sobre el matrimonio._ Suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara entendiendo que el momento había llegado, no creía que le dejara escapar una vez más; sin embargo deseó que se lo permitiera.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver en que confié o no en ti, Edward… -intentó explicarle-. Tampoco te estoy ocultando nada, solo no estaba lista para ello. He pintado poco, me faltaba práctica y el resultado… -negó con la cabeza con tristeza-. Es mejor así… -rogó. Él la miró fijamente, sin parpadear.

-Quiero verlos, Isabella, no importa nada…

-¿No entiendes? Es mejor que no lo veas… Yo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay allí que no quieres que vea…? -Preguntó entre dientes.

-Edward por Dios… ¿Volveremos a lo mismo…? No hay nada allí que muestre algo distinto a lo que te he confesado… -agregó y lo vio negar la cabeza.

-¿Son igual de horribles que los anteriores? -Preguntó ansioso y allí ella comprendió. No era el miedo a que estuviese pintando a Fred, tampoco a que no sintiera amor por él… era sobre ella.

_Oh… mi Darth_…, pensó controlando una sonrisa. Se sintió orgullosa de su hombre, había aprendido a confiar en sus palabras y acciones en esos meses.

-Oh, Edward… -susurró con voz enronquecida de la emoción-. ¿Estás preocupado por mí…? ¿Por lo que pueda…?

-Yo fui quien insistí que lo hicieras y ahora no quieres jodidamente mostrarlo… -le interrumpió formando puños en su mano.

Bella lo miró por unos segundos, sintiendo que su pecho se engrandecía por sus palabras, pero más que todo por sus gestos. Caminó casi sin controlarse hacia donde se encontraba parado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le respondió y quedaron así, callados, únicamente con el sonido de la música alrededor. Reconoció el sonido de _Penguin de Christina Perri_ y sonrió mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

"… _¿Puedes encontrar el tiempo para dejar que tu pareja te abrace?  
>Él necesita a alguien para sostener, su amor es fuerte y tan verdadero;<br>Su flecha apunta hacia ti y es él a quien estabas destinada a amar.  
>Amor como este podría venir solo una vez, cariño, es el destino.<br>Como las almas gemelas, él es tu pingüino.  
>Nena, es el destino, nena, es el destino, no suerte…"<em>

Se apartó un minuto después emitiendo un suspiro de derrota, decidiendo que si él quería verlos debía hacerlo. Iba a ser difícil, doloroso y quizás confuso; pero muchas cosas entre ellos lo eran, y como el mismo Edward lo había dicho una vez, ¿qué parte de su vida alguna vez fue sencilla?

Lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia el cuarto que había tomado para pintar, estaba cerrado con llave, principalmente por Sebastián, para evitar que manchara las paredes o algo así. Aunque también debía aceptar que gran parte era para que Edward no lo viera. Abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y caminó hasta quedar frente a la pared, apoyándose sobre ella mientras lo veía caminar y llegar a los distintos lienzos. Y notó su confusión cada vez que observaba uno. Ella había sentido eso cuando pintó la primera vez.

Se abrazó a sí misma y apretó sus labios con fuerza, al principio le había costado, tenia tanto tiempo sin hacerlo, comenzó dibujando con carboncillo, con lápiz… todos y cada uno de los que había hecho estaban colgados en las paredes, veía en ese instante como él los detallaba y tocaba cada uno con expresión aturdida. Después llegó a los lienzos… eso le había reafirmado lo que había visto al principio.

-No comprendo… ¿qué…? ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó tocando el dibujo de un florero de colores. Había otro al lado que reflejaba una mesa.

Ella primero intentó con objetos inanimados; después pensó que tal vez no podía mostrar el alma de algo muerto, por lo que intentó con una imagen de Sebastián, justificándose en que su amor por él haría maravillas o por lo menos mejoraría un poco su cometido. Eso no había resultado nada bien. Cuando se rindió con ello pasó a pintar a objetos vivos, a Tara, que era la parte principal focal de un lienzo, imaginando que el alma del perro le ayudaría. No lo hizo... Todos dieron el mismo resultado. Un florero, una mesa, una imagen, una perra. No mucho más.

-Eso es lo que dibujo ahora… -comentó viendo como él se giraba para mirarla asombrado.

-Pero aquí… ya no estás tú… -respondió y Bella asintió.

-No, ya no lo estoy, ahora son solo dibujos… -confirmó abrazándose con más fuerza. Eso resultó ser un choque para sí misma.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo mierda sucedió esto? -Preguntó aturdido.

-Tengo una teoría que he conversado con Siobhan, no está del todo de acuerdo, pero es la que más lo explica… -comenzó intentó sonreírle, sin mucho éxito. Quería calmarlo, a diferencia de ella él no había tenido tiempo para procesarlo, ni la especie de duelo que experimentó al sentir que había perdido lo que sea que hacía su pintura especial-. Fui salvada de una vida totalmente miserable…

Edward la miró paralizado por un segundo, aturdido, y después negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Murmuró y casi le costaba pronunciar cada palabra-. ¿Por qué ya no muestras nada en tus pinturas…? ¿Por qué no puedo ver reflejado cada sentimiento…?

-Porque ya no lo hago –respondió lógicamente-. No muestro mis emociones como antes; no quedo vacía cuando termino un cuadro; no lo uso para drenar cuando la emoción me sobrepasa… Y por ello ya no tiene ese punto extra que me volvía tan buena. Creo que inconscientemente buscaba sentirme miserable siempre para utilizar las emociones para poder pintar, llegar a mi límite… torturarme… y allí lo conseguía, cada emoción fuerte… Cada vez que tenía una sensación así pintaba… y el resultado era maravilloso hasta que se volvió desastroso, pero eso ya lo sabes, lo has visto.

-Pero antes de eso era hermoso… y tú eras tan feliz cuando lo hacías… ¿Qué sucedió para…? –Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y la miró fijamente-. ¿Mi cuadro? ¿La maldición que dibujaste ese día te arrebató eso? –Preguntó sonando desesperado, preocupado. Ella parpadeó alejando las lágrimas, no quería llorar, ni mucho menos hacerlo sentir miserable por algo que no podía ser arreglado, que se había ido para siempre y que había sido solo su responsabilidad.

-No soy la misma mujer que fui cuando necesitaba autodestruirme para dibujar… Tampoco necesito eso para expresarme…

-Pero tú… Tú podrías haber sido tanto, tan jodidamente tanto, ¡eras Van Gogh, Bella! -Gritó furioso, ella imaginaba que más por la situación que por otra cosa.

-¿Y cómo acabó él? ¿Arrancándose su oreja tratando de conseguir inspiración? ¿Con una necesidad de dolor tan arraigada que tuvo que causárselo físicamente…? –comentó tratando de hacerle comprender.

-¡No digas esa mierda! -Explotó.

-Tú pudiste tener tu sueño también, pero en cambio estás conmigo… Los sueños cambian, Edward, se trasforman o son solo ilusiones. Tú querías el mundo y yo quería la inmortalidad… Pero ahora prefiero la realidad, lo bueno, lo malo… Te prefiero a ti, a Sebastián y a esta vida.

Él giró y siguió viendo el lienzo y ella, suspirando de nuevo, se acercó para apoyarse en su espalda, pasando sus manos para abrazarlo por su estomago.

-Solo por una vez le rogué a Dios para que tuvieras algo perfecto… De nuevo me jodió… -comentó golpeando el lienzo.

-Edward… -susurró quebrándose su voz al final. Quería hacerle entender, mostrarle que todo estaba bien, pero él se apartó y salió del cuarto, como si no soportara estar allí un segundo más.

Bella corrió tras él, creyó que se dirigiría al cuarto, pero lo vio regresar al patio. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos de detuvo en medio de la penumbra. Desde la puerta ventana donde se había detenido podía percibir la tensión que lo consumía. Se quedó paralizada por un momento, escuchando la música que no había apagado anteriormente y simplemente mirándolo. Suspiró y caminó hasta llegar a su espalda.

-Háblame –le rogó-. Palabras… esta vez necesito palabras…

Él se giró pero en vez de contestarle se acercó hacia donde estaba y la besó salvajemente. Tanto que Bella jadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás, lo abrazó del cuello mientras trataba de devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad con la que lo recibía.

Sentía que iba a acabar con ella; la forma cómo la besaba era tan profunda e intensa que cortaba su respiración; era todo él, tantas emociones que su pecho se constreñía, como si casi no pudiese existir por lo que le estaba mostrando. Lo abrazó más estrechamente, intentando responderle con igual exigencia, mientras sentía que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

-Mírame… -rogó Bella en una especie de susurro ahogado. Y él lo hizo, conectando sus miradas y envolviéndola cada vez más cerca, como fuera posible.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda con sus ojos cerrados, tratando de volver a obtener algún tipo de control. Un minuto después emitió una especie de grito cuando la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia el sofá, sentándose y colocándola sobre su cuerpo, sentada en su regazo, aunque de alguna forma consiguió hacerlo sin romper la conexión entre ambos. La abrazó a su vez totalmente callado. Lo acarició y besó su pecho, abriendo los botones para rozar su piel, queriendo tocarlo, llegar a todas las partes de su ser, confortarlo, amarlo y hacerlo feliz… era lo que más deseaba.

Escuchó la tonada de _Both Sides Now _de Joni Mitchell y frunció el ceño preguntándose cómo diablos esa canción llegó en la lista para la música de ambiente para su cumpleaños; sin embargo, un par de segundos después solo consiguió abrazarlo mientras se perdía en ella.

"… _Lágrimas y miedos y sentirse orgullosa,  
>decir "te amo" en voz alta;<br>sueños, y rimas y aglomerados de personas,  
>yo veía la vida de esa manera.<br>Oh, pero ahora los viejos amigos están actuando extraño,  
>niegan con su cabeza y dicen que he cambiado,<br>bueno algunas cosas se pierden pero otras se ganan  
>en vivir cada día.<br>He visto la vida por ambos lados,  
>desde el lado ganador y del perdedor y aún de alguna manera<br>solo recuerdo las ilusiones de la vida,  
>en realidad no conozco en nada la vida…"<br>_

Parpadeó y subió la cabeza para mirarlo. Los ojos de él estaban fijos hacia el frente mientras sus manos seguían abrazándola. Bella besó su cuello, subiendo hasta su mejilla, su nariz, su frente; lo acarició suavemente, rozando con un dedo su cara, trazando sus labios y suspiró luchando para controlar el cúmulo de sentimientos que sentía en ese momento.

-Te amo… -le susurró con voz profunda, besándolo de nuevo. Edward parpadeó y apretó su agarre-. Gracias por…

-¿Por qué? –Le interrumpió con voz ronca a su vez-. ¿Qué te he dado a cambio de lo que te he quitado? Con cada cosa que intento hacer, termino jodiéndolo aún más… la lista es interminable y se siente como una mierda…

-¿De qué hablas, Edward? –Le preguntó ella asombrada por esas palabras. Con un dedo movió su cara para que la viera-. Has salvado mi vida de tantas formas que la verdad no sé qué sería de mí si no te hubiese conocido…

-Espero entonces que valga la pena… ya que por más que lo digas has perdido demasiado… -susurró después de bufar sonoramente y ella sintió que su pecho se oprimía de nuevo. Colocó sus manos entre sus mejillas, aunque él había desviado la mirada y no podía conseguir que la observara. Así que suspiró profundamente y continuó hablando.

-¿En verdad lo dudas? Estoy en esta casa, siendo tuya, y nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora.

Edward volvió a mirarla en ese instante y Bella sonrió. ¿_De verdad lo dudaba? ¿Era eso lo que sucedía?_

-Oh sí, mi _Darth_, lo soy… y espero algún día hacerte feliz a ti… -lo observó rodar los ojos y sin que se lo esperara se sentó, arrastrándola y tomando un puñado de cabello con una mano la besó furiosamente, intensamente. Casi quitándole la respiración. Cuando se recuperó, abrió los ojos y lo abrazó-. Y también espero que nunca llegue el día en que te arrepientas por todo lo que perdiste al elegirme…

-No hay un jodido chance en el infierno que eso ocurra, Isabella –gruñó besándola con fuerza-. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse alguien de llegar por fin a su jodido hogar? –Gruñó y Bella suspiró abrazándolo con fuerza, queriendo mostrarle con cada célula de su cuerpo que ella también lo había encontrado junto a él.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	77. Chatpter 57, tercera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _For Once in my Life, Vonda Shepard_, www . youtube watch?v=3hc3EksLUh0

* * *

><p><em>Ocho meses después… 20 de marzo.<em>

Bella estaba en su pequeño estudio sentada sobre su silla ultra cómoda con sus rodillas alzadas contra su pecho, tomando una taza de té y viendo hacia la calle. Sonrió ligeramente, le encantaba ese momento cada mañana, Edward y Sebastián se habían ido y todo quedaba en paz y tranquilidad, no se quejaba, ellos eran todo su mundo; pero la agotaban por las mañanas, uno queriendo quedarse "a jugar" y el otro apurando desde fuera de la puerta para llegar temprano… lo más triste era que el "más responsable" de los dos tenía seis años…

Observó el bosquejo que había comenzado la mañana anterior y a su vez subió la mirada hacia su computadora de diseño, su bebé. _¿Qué hacer, qué hacer…? ¿Dibujo o adelanto el proyecto? _Se mordió el labio inferior ya que en verdad era una buena pregunta, sentía que ahora trabajaba más que antes, aún incluso cuando estaba siendo más exclusiva en cuanto a la elección de sus clientes para trabajos de publicidad.

Detalló el bosquejo que estaba sobre la mesa y sonrió, amaba ilustrar historias para niños, le hacía muy feliz, además que con ello no necesitaba sentirse miserable, quizás no fuera a volver y nunca sería igual, lo cual agradecía. Por supuesto no era pintar, no era nada de lo que había estado acostumbrada; pero le hizo sentir vigorizada el hecho de poder crear algo que gustara y que no la matara en el proceso.

Como casi todas las cosas buenas en su vida, surgió sin planearlo. Para las últimas navidades quería regalarles algo especial a los hijos de sus amigos y entonces se le ocurrió armar unos pequeños libritos con las historias que habitualmente les inventaba cuando se quedaban a su cuidado. Las escribió y las ilustró a mano. Los niños estaban fascinados y fue realmente sorprendente verlos sentados en círculo viendo sus libros, completamente tranquilos. En palabras de Emmett… "_un maldito milagro de navidad_…"

Fue muy gracioso cuando unos pocos días después Emmett se presentó en su casa y le preguntó a boca de jarro: _"¿cuánto me cobras por hacerme una enorme colección de esos?"._ Bella lo había mirado sorprendida pero pronto entendió de qué iba la cosa; _"obedecen sin chistar cuando Rose los amenaza con devolvértelos, inclusive Nella y eso es decir mucho"_, le informó y levantando sugestivamente sus cejas agregó: _"Hasta hemos logrado que se vayan a dormir temprano, ¡un verdadero milagro!" _

El eje del mal de Chicago, esta vez con la anexión de los dos hombres traidores que convivían con ella, realizó un complot con los de Londres, obviamente a sus espaldas y dos meses más tarde se encontró con una propuesta de una editorial londinense en sus manos… así que ahora dibujaba para niños…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar sonar el timbre acompañado por un fuerte chiflido y justo allí supo quién había llegado. Soltó un gritillo y salió corriendo de la habitación, pasando por la sala, y notando como Tara comenzaba a saltar acelerada por su actuación; pero no le importó, abrió la puerta y lo vio parado en el jardín.

-¡Derek! –gritó saltando y él comenzó a correr a su vez hasta que en el medio del caminó ambos colisionaron abrazándose.

-¡Mariposa! –exclamó Derek tomándola en brazos y dándole un giro, causando que se carcajeara.

-¿Qué haces aquí, hombre errante? –Preguntó acelerada cuando la liberó-. No he tenido noticias tuyas en casi seis meses salvo que cuenten las míseras postales que me enviaste para navidad.

-Soy un recio y eso lo que más te atrae de mí, cariño -le respondió sonriendo-. No dejo de sorprenderte -Lo golpeó con su hombro y lo miró inquisitivamente-. ¿Me creerías si te digo que de pronto me dieron ganas de dar una vuelta por Chicago? -Ella negó con su cabeza, jamás se creería eso. Él suspiró en derrota-. Voy a casarme con Shine dentro de unos meses. –Bella abrió los ojos como platos pensando que de todos los hombres en el mundo del que menos esperaba que formalizara era él-. ¿Estarás allí para mí?

-Me da miedo preguntar dónde es allí, pero sea donde sea allí, estaré -le respondió abrazándolo.

-Tendrás que escalar un poquito -le respondió sonriendo elípticamente.

-¡Dios me salve! Te vas a casar en la montaña de Diego -le retrucó emocionada. Derek asintió sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sí, él estará conmigo también -le respondió.

-¿Dónde has abandonado a tu chica? -le preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema, no le gustaba ver triste a Derek.

-Llegará en un par de horas, primero pasamos por Indiana, para darle la noticia a sus padres y ahora están en algún tipo de centro místico en Chicago, pagando una especie de promesa. Le dije que me adelantaría para saludarte y después nos veríamos allá -le informó sonriendo- Sus padres la consideraban "incolocable" y ahora me tienen en un pedestal por llevármela… -Ella lo golpeó por su conato de cabronería machista-. De veras, hace unos meses me ofrecieron dinero si lo hacia, aunque no quise recibir alguno, ansiaba ver hasta cuánto aumentaban el saldo…

Bella dejó sus ojos en blanco, cuando se ponía en ese plan Derek era intratable.

-¿Organizo algo para ésta noche? ¿Vienen? -le preguntó.

-¿Cuándo me he perdido la oportunidad de joder a _Darth Vader_? -le respondió sonriendo y abrazándola-. Además tengo otra sorpresa para darles…

Cuando Derek se fue sin soltar prenda sobre "la otra sorpresa" a pesar de ser amenazado, torturado y golpeado; Bella entró a la casa con el objeto de llamar a Edward. Generalmente le tomaba más de veinticuatro horas prepararlo cuando venían visitas, y una semana cuando la visita era Derek… así que no estaba nada… nada… emocionada por esa llamada.

.

Esa noche habían logrado juntarse temprano para preparar una especie de celebración pre-anuncio de boda para Derek y Shine. Estaban todos expectantes cuando por fin tocaron el timbre. Fue Edward quien abrió la puerta. Bella salió de la cocina en ese momento donde estaba con Rose y Ángela tratando de organizar una cena de hamburguesas, había tenido que incluso salir para comprar carne de tofu para Shine, había aprendido la vez anterior a no acercarle nada que hubiese estado alguna vez medianamente vivo.

Se quedó en la entrada de la cocina con las manos en su boca para verla. Shine siempre había sido extravagante, curvilínea, guapa, pero con esos ojos profundos y extraños, no simplemente porque eran de dos colores distintos, sino porque parecía como si vieran más que la mayoría. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le impactó esta vez. Fue su gran y abultado vientre.

-¡Por Dios, Derek! –gritó ella caminando hasta donde estaban-. ¡Bien calladito que te lo tenías!

-¿Sorprendida? –preguntó él divertido. Ella asintió aturdida.

-Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás? –le saludo Shine acercándose y abrazándola emotivamente. Esa era una de las cosas de esa mujer, era tan cálida y tan políticamente incorrecta.

-¿Puedo? –preguntó cuando la soltó. Shine asintió. Le tocó el vientre mirándola maravillada.

-Estoy tan feliz por ustedes… -manifestó emocionada sin poder soltarlos-. ¿Cuánto…?

-Unos ocho meses… -respondió Derek sonriendo ampliamente.

-Felicitaciones… -escuchó que los demás también decían y después se apartó para que todos lo abrazaran sintiendo que su corazón se desbocaba y se llenaba de un anhelo que tenía tiempo estancado, mirándolos sin decir palabra, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Edward y ella tenían tiempo bien, de alguna forma, en ese más de un año y medio que llevaban viviendo juntos se habían complementado. Él se había adecuado al trabajo, Sebastián con ayuda de Cristy estaba mejor, bien incluso, o por lo menos esperaba. Era un niño feliz, tenía a Nella y a Jared, incluso adoraba a Allison, quien aunque tenía solo meses de nacida había ganado el corazón de todos con solo ver sus ojos grises; hasta Nella, que todos pensaban que haría la rabieta más grande de la vida por tener una hermana, la había mirado, sonreído y la cuidaba como si fuera suya. Pero ellos dos no habían vuelto a tocar el tema de un bebé, porque le era difícil decidir cuándo era el momento adecuado.

Un minuto después sintió que alguien la abrazaba y giró para encontrarse a Edward. Le sonrió aunque no se lo devolvió, más bien la miraba fijamente. Ella acarició su mejilla y sintió que besaba su cabello suavemente.

-Bien… -susurró apartándose-. Llegaron los invitados de honor, quienes no solo están anunciando su matrimonio sino su próximo bebé… ¡celebremos entonces!

Todos se rieron y caminaron hacia el patio donde habían pautado que sería la reunión; los chicos querían jugar futbol americano y las chicas querían hablar y beber, las que podían, lo cual hacían mientras preparaban las hamburguesas ayudando a Rebecca, que era la chica de limpieza que habían contratado casi un año atrás.

Un par de horas después, Bella estaba sentada en un sofá de hierro forjado que se balanceaba haciendo justamente eso. Habían comido, brindado y ahora el momento del juego en el jardín. Tenía cargado a Sebastián y mientras se movían, le hacía cosquillas y lo besaba. Le encantaba que riera.

-Mi niño hermoso… -susurró divertida en su oído al oírlo carcajearse de nuevo. Cuando se calmó lo abrazó con fuerza y sentó sobre su regazo.

-Soñé con mamá ayer… -le comentó Sebas y ella lo miró dejando de sonreír ligeramente.

-¿Qué soñaste? –le preguntó y él se encogió de hombros.

-Que acariciaba mi cabello y me besaba… pero era extraño… porque casi no la veía… no le veía su cara, solo sabía que era mamá…

-Te quiero, hermoso, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Le preguntó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Yo también y no estés triste –murmuró sonrojado.

-¡¿Sebas, vienes a jugar futbol? –Le gritó Edward desde el otro lado del patio, junto con Emmett, Ben, Jared y los niños corriendo alrededor.

-¡Voy, papá! –Gritó de vuelta forzándola a soltarlo para salir corriendo hacia donde estaban jugando. Ese niño iba a matarla de ternura, era increíble como percibía cada uno de sus estados de ánimo.

Bella suspiró, pensó en ir hacia donde Rose, Ánge y Shine hablaban, bueno en realidad donde Rose y Ánge le estaban dando el discurso a Shine, pero Derek se sentó a su lado así que le sonrió y envolvió un brazo por el suyo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Y cómo están las cosas? –le preguntó Derek sonriendo al ver como Edward se detenía y los miraba fijamente.

-Pensé que con todo eso de lectura de auras sabrías cómo estoy… pero bien, todo esta bien. Edward está trabajando intensamente en la empresa; Sebastián está libre de pesadillas, le va bien en el colegio, incluso ha visto a Fred varias veces este año, solo que no tiene ningún interés por él; pero por lo menos sabe quién es y que existe. Aunque nunca se ha referido a él de nuevo como su papá, ese titulo es de Edward…

-Así me lo dijo una vez… -comentó Derek mirándolo-. Cada vez que lo veo me sorprendo más, Bella, ese niño es increíble.

-Lo es… y no puedo creer lo inteligente que puede llegar a ser… o lo terco cuando no comprende algo… -comentó y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?

-Bien… más que bien, enamorada y atrasada… tengo que presentar las ilustraciones a la editorial en un mes y no llevo ni el treinta por ciento de la historia… -le comentó pero él se mantuvo serio.

-Mariposa, a mi no puedes engañarme, enseguida lo noto -la retó-. ¿Qué te pasa? –Ella se mordió el labio inferior e iba a hablar pero se detuvo al sentir a Edward frente a ellos.

-Hola, cielo –susurró antes de levantarse y abrazarlo por la cintura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Derek? –Preguntó Edward. Sutil. Muy sutil. Se había tardado en dar indirectas… o en este caso directas. Derek rio divertido.

-Supongo que al menos una semana -le respondió tratando de mostrarse serio. Bella negó con la cabeza, a Derek le encantaba molestarlo, era una de sus cosas favoritas, pero era ella quien pagaba los platos rotos-. Queríamos invitarlos a pasar el fin de semana en alguna cabaña en los lagos, ¿se apuntan? –Preguntó maliciosamente.

Bella lo sintió tensarse contra su cuerpo y rio. Lo habían hecho un par de veces y sabía que a Edward no le gustaba particularmente los fines de semana multitudinarios, eso quedo demostrado en su cumpleaños, al final había prácticamente huido con James a caminar por allí mientras los niños, las mujeres y todo se calmaba, quejándose del bullicio y malcriadeces innecesarias. Claro, esa huida con James solo había causado que cuando regresaran se burlaran aún más por su relación cuestionable.

-Por supuesto que lo hacemos… -respondió ella por él abrazándolo con más fuerza. Sí, era imponerse un poco, pero a veces era necesario. Sobre todo con la parte social.

Edward era solitario, podría conformarse siempre con tenerlos a ellos dos, y a lo máximo Rose o su hermana o James; pero ella sabía que necesitaba más, los hombres no eran islas así lo creyeran y todos a su alrededor lo querían, era hora que lo disfrutara. Por supuesto, en parte sabía que eso era por el resto de su familia a quien no veía y por cómo fue su vida. Pero eso era el pasado, este era el futuro. Tenía que aceptarlo.

Lo escuchó mascullar algo sobre que no le gustaría su culo si se clavaba a una roca antes de dar la vuelta y volver a donde estaban jugando.

-Derek… no esperaremos más por ti –exclamó con tono frustrado. Bella negó con la cabeza y suspiró hondo.

-Lo estás haciendo más que bien… -comentó Derek dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo corriendo detrás de Edward para jugar.

.

Bella se encontraba en la cocina terminando de acomodar los platos que ya habían lavado entre Rebecca y Rose. Había sido una buena reunión. Se acababan de ir los chicos y solo quedaban Shine y Derek; la última vez que los vio antes de ponerse a acomodar, Shine tenía arrinconado a Edward explicándole las bondades de llamar a las cosas con nombres propios y Derek estaba enseñándole algo a Sebastián.

-Por fin te agarré sin el merodeador oscuro… -escuchó que Derek decía y sonrió cerrando la puerta del gabinete-. Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente tú y yo… -Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y él arqueó una ceja-. ¿Qué está sucediendo en esa cabecita, mariposa? ¿Qué te tiene triste…?

-No es triste… -respondió ella secando sus manos-. No podría estar triste aquí… con Sebastián y Edward. No podrías creer lo que es vivir con ambos calmadamente, es como si él hubiese sido una tormenta y se hubiera asentado entre mis brazos. Hacemos click, ¿entiendes? Es difícil de explicar… no puedo quejarme de la vida…

-Y sin embargo lo estás haciendo… -agregó Derek-. Vamos, mariposa, desembucha, ¿qué sucede? –Bella suspiró.

-A veces me digo que lo que siento es lo que deben experimentar las personas que han vivido catástrofes o guerras. Lo cual es demasiado melodramático de mi parte… Por Dios, mi vida no ha sido lo suficientemente grave para compararme con algo así… -Derek alzó las cejas instándola a continuar y ella suspiró de nuevo, apoyándose en el mesón de la cocina y se mordió una uña-. Siento como si estuviese en el eje de la tormenta, el momento de la calma antes de que explote de nuevo… Y sé que ya no hay vientos, relámpagos y truenos a mí alrededor… Sé que estoy en calma y siento que él lo está. Pero aun así… mi estómago se anuda como si me estuviese advirtiendo… lo cual asumo que sucede es porque no me creo que por fin pueda ser feliz… ¿entiendes?

Derek asintió y se acercó a ella, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y apretó ligeramente.

-Mereces ser feliz… -le dijo y ella asintió cerrando los ojos-. Mereces esto… lo que tanto quieres, debes recordarlo siempre, Isabella Swan, ya que eres tú la única que puede darte la fuerza para creértelo… y para hacerlo realidad…

-Lo sé, pero él y yo… aún hay cosas que siento que tengo que hablar tan suavemente… no sé cómo va a reaccionar, no quiero hacerle daño… tenemos tabúes entre nosotros…

-Creo que todavía sientes que está todo agarrado con alfileres.

-De alguna forma… Hay cosas que quisiera pedirle pero no sé cómo reaccionaría, aún ahora no podemos hablar de su abuelo o su madre ya que él simplemente me dice que no quiere pensar en ellos. Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quisiera pensar en esa parte de mi familia, si fuera mi caso… Pero aun así… debería de decirlo…

-Ustedes son almas gemelas, creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, te aseguro que puede sorprenderte… además se ven tan compenetrados que es asombroso. Él te ama mariposa, te ama mucho, aunque no le sea sencillo demostrarlo.

Bella suspiró y se reclinó sobre su hombro. Sabía que Edward la amaba pero le temía al cambio, el siguiente paso era tener un bebé juntos, los años pasaban y Sebastián se ponía más grande pero a pesar que últimamente había empezado a desearlo no quería obligarlo, ese era el principal tema silenciado entre ellos, sabía que él había accedido pero en el fondo no quería que fuera porque ella lo deseaba si no porque también él lo hacia, y sabía que eso no sucedería.

-¿Shine es tu alma gemela? –le preguntó en un intento de cambiar el tema.

-No lo sé… -respondió serio-. Lo espero, la amo, es la mujer más locamente hermosa que he conocido… eso es suficiente para mí… -Bella asintió y suspiró contra su hombro.

-Cuéntame algo, Derek, ¿Edward es rosado también? –Preguntó dudosamente.

No creía mucho en ello, pero él había dicho que ella era rosa, y en verdad estaba feliz, así que no quitaba nada preguntárselo. Necesitaba alguna confirmación demostrable que lo era, porque él no era de los que hablaban de sentimientos. Había cosas que les mostraba que lo estaba, sonreía más, estaba más calmado, la miraba orgulloso, emocionado, no peleaba… tan continuamente como antes y ambos funcionaban juntos. Pero a veces eso no era completamente suficiente.

-No, no lo es… Darth es azul -comentó él con voz ligeramente distinta-. Pero lo seguiremos llamando _Darth_ porque de alguna forma _Blue Vader _suena como una condenada fruta. –Ambos rieron-. Cuando lo conocí pensé que era un caso único de aura negra, pero se ha ido aclarando -Bella sonrió con la respuesta- Bueno, todo lo claro que puede llegar a ser -bromeó-. Por cierto ¿Cuándo se lanzaran a la horca como el resto de nosotros? –Bella rio y se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos más allá de eso... y él no lo ha pedido.

-¿No lo ha hecho? –Preguntó con tono confundido.

-Una vez, algo así, pero era muy pronto y no estábamos para nada listos…

-Te advierto que ya hay impaciencia… pronto saldrán las apuestas… Emmett está siendo bastante insistente sobre ello.

-Uno creería que con cuatro niños pequeños e hiperactivos el hombre no tendría tiempo para idioteces… -contestó divertida-. Y lo peor es que esta vez no me lo han dicho… ¡Están haciendo trampa!

-Se lo podrías pedir tú y adelantarte a los acontecimientos… Ya sabes… a que yo les gane a todos… -comentó y Bella se carcajeó.

-No creo… -respondió negando con la cabeza-. Tampoco es como si eso hiciera falta para demostrar algo… Ambos apestamos en los asuntos de matrimonio.

Suspiró hondo ya que eso le volvió a recordar lo que le aquejaba y sintió que la abrazaba, ella le respondió agradecidamente.

-Creo que debes confiar en él, Bella, háblale… verás como todo resultará, tienes que dar el salto de fe… -insistió y ella asintió cerrando los ojos y llenándose de la paz que Derek siempre albergaba dentro. Se quedaron así por unos segundos

-Te voy a pedir que sueltes a mi mujer solamente una vez. –Ambos se tensaron al escuchar la voz de Edward y se apartaron-. La tuya te espera en la sala, te recomiendo que camines hacia allá, porque dentro de cinco segundos una extremidad te faltará y no podrás caminar…

Derek alzó las manos en señal de rendición y miró hacia Bella.

-Ya noto lo que querías decir con eso de la tormenta… -le comentó mientras Bella los miraba a ambos mortificada.

-Lo siento… -respondió y se calló por la mirada furiosa de Edward. Rodó los ojos-. El hombre está prometido y espera un bebé, ¿no te parece tu reacción un poco exagerada? –le espetó.

-Pues entonces que vaya a abrazar a su mujer embarazada, y deje la mía en paz…

Derek se carcajeó y negó con la cabeza saliendo de la cocina. Bella negó con la cabeza y lo siguió, despidiéndose de ellos y caminando hacia la escalera.

-Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Edward y ella quería matarlo, pero también estaba ligeramente melancólica. Asintió con la cabeza y subió para darle un beso de buenas noches a Sebastián.

Una hora después se encontraba parada frente al espejo de su baño, mirándose detalladamente, su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba su dormilona verde. Tenía en sus manos la cajita de plástico con las pastillas que había tomado religiosamente desde mucho tiempo atrás, años en realidad, después de mucho pensarlo, la abrió y tomó la píldora que le correspondía. De nuevo. La golpeó contra su mano un par de veces y suspirando hondo salió del baño hacia la habitación.

Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama, con la laptop entre sus piernas y su pequeño ceño fruncido debajo de sus gafas de pasta negra. Se veía tan sexy con ellas que le provocaba correr hacia su lado, tirar la portátil al suelo y besarlo apasionadamente; después recorrer su cara, su cabello, su pecho mientras hacia que la acariciara y la tomara, usándolos hasta que entre los movimientos los destrozaban sin duda. Ya había ocurrido anteriormente. Negó con la cabeza como si tratara de apartar su fantasía y se concentró en los golpes de las teclas de la laptop y la televisión encendida, aunque no sabía cuál programa estaba encendido o le interesaba lo que decían. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró confundido.

-¿Qué haces allí? Ven a la cama… ya voy a terminar…

Ella sonrió ya que había escuchado eso anteriormente… y en distintos contextos. Caminó hasta su lado de la cama y se sentó, tomó el tarro de crema y comenzó a untarse en sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó él mirándola fijamente. Ya le había hecho esa pregunta y sus derivados más de veinte veces. Ella evitó verlo sino más bien se concentró en su tarea-. ¿Isabella?

-Nada… -respondió y lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo.

-¿Nada? –Repitió y negó con la cabeza-. Joder… ahora sí sé que pasa algo… ¿qué sucede? ¿Es por lo de Derek? ¡Te estaba tocando!

-Es simplemente un amigo…

-Vale, un amigo que debería mantener sus malditas manos apartadas.

-Rosalie siempre te está abrazando y yo no la boto de la casa –discutió.

-Porque sabes que a estas alturas, entre nosotros sería algo incestuoso –bufó y después se quedó callado por un par de segundos-. ¿A qué se refería con salto de fe? –insistió mirándola fijamente. Ella lo observó sorprendida. ¿Había escuchado? ¿Cuánto?

Mordió su uña y recordó las palabras de Derek. Cerró los ojos y se llenó de fuerza, ya que ese era Edward, esa era su vida, y merecía estar tranquila. Además debía confiar en él, lo hacía… lo hacía… _salto de fe…_

-Es solo que a veces siento que camino entre arenas movedizas contigo… -le confesó y él frunció el ceño por eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello? –cuestionó. Bella se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejó la crema en la mesa y cruzó sus piernas enfrentándolo.

-No quiero hacerte daño, o molestarte, o incomodarte… por eso evito cierto temas; además hay otros que tú me restringes y me duele, ya que quiero compartir todo contigo. Quiero confiar en ti, no solo de una forma de protección física o sabiendo que no me harás daño, ya esas capas están allí; más del modo espiritual, sabiendo que puedo ser lo que tú necesitas y que puedo hablarte de cosas sin miedos…

-¿Qué cosas? –preguntó él con voz cuidadosa.

-Algún día… sobre tu familia… -contestó y lo vio tensarse, aunque no dijo nada-. En este instante… Sobre la posibilidad de tener un hijo… -Él la miró sin hacer ningún movimiento-. Sé que no lo quieres, que te estaría obligando, pero quisiera saber qué haría falta para que eso no sucediera. Creo que ya estoy lista para ese paso… y solamente podría hacerlo contigo… Cuando vi a Shine hoy… -comenzó.

-Lo sé… -le interrumpió y Bella lo miró fijamente, aturdida-. Eres demasiado jodidamente transparente, Isabella. La forma en que la miraste, el anhelo…

-No quiero que explotes y que me digas que nunca quisiste tener un hijo conmigo…

Edward suspiró y ella se tensó preparada para la tormenta. Se sintió culpable por esperarlo inmediatamente, ya que eso no era algo que ayudara al supuesto salto de fe, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Mi única objeción con un hijo era porque le voy a cagar la vida, Isabella. Nada más… -Ella rio ya que eso no tenía sentido. Además que lo decía tan tranquilamente-. Pero… no es contigo, o con nosotros. Y ya te dije que estaba dispuesto, es solo que es tan malditamente difícil decidir tenerlo, nunca parece el momento correcto. Cuando vino Sebastián no fue una decisión o una opción, el niño necesitaba un hogar y queríamos proporcionárselo; sin embargo, esto es distinto…

-Lo sé… -contestó bajando la mirada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que quieres esto y no me lo habías dicho? –preguntó con tono frustrado. Ella saltó ya que no se lo esperaba.

-Un par de meses… -susurró y bajó la mirada. Él alzó su barbilla para que lo observara.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Qué está sucediendo? –Preguntó acariciando su barbilla.

-No lo sé –respondió-. Quizás me sentía un poco insegura… Es difícil algunas veces… porque tú no me dices cómo te sientes aquí… con nosotros… si todo va bien o estás a gusto o… algo…

Edward suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello. Se levantó de la cama, dejando la laptop sobre el suelo.

-¿Te tomaste la condenada pastilla hoy? –le preguntó caminando hacia el baño.

-Sí… -respondió Bella confundida. Miró hacia el baño aturdida, hasta que lo vio salir con su monedero, con las pastillas adentro-. ¿Edward? –preguntó confundida. Él caminó hacia la papelera, sacó el paquete y las tiró en ella.

-Espero que estés segura de esto, Isabella, porque hay buenas probabilidades en que lo joda de por vida… -agregó y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Serás maravilloso… -declaró totalmente convencida. Sebastián era el mayor ejemplo de ello-. ¿Aún tienes alguna duda? Un niño hermoso de siete años te adora e idolatra el piso por el que caminas…

-Bien, Isabella, hemos llegado a un acuerdo -le dijo serio-, ahora viene el momento que más disfruto… ¡Reconciliémonos!

-¿Edward? –Le preguntó confundida, aunque un segundo después toda confusión se apartó cuando lo vio quitarse la camiseta-. Oh… cuánto me excitas cuando te pones todo mandón ilógico… -se jugó y lo vio gruñir.

-Comprobemos eso… ¿quieres? -le preguntó llegando hacia donde estaba, jalándola hasta que quedara acostada sobre su espalda, movió su mano para traspasar su dormilona, sus bragas para acariciarla. Bella gimió mientras clavaba sus uñas en su pecho-. Ya estás húmeda… pero esta noche te quiero mucho más que ello… -murmuró bajando sus labios para morder su cuello-. Como aquella vez en la cocina… pensé que te ibas a derretir por mí…

-Eso es porque siempre me haces sentir como si estuviera quemándome viva… -le explicó y él se apartó para quitar su pantalón de pijama.

-Quítate la dormilona, Isabella… cuando entre a esa jodida cama te quiero desnuda… -exigió desvistiéndose y Bella se arrodilló sobre la cama.

- Te deseo ahora, Edward… -le pidió quitándose la dormilona

Él gimió y tomándola de los muslos la jaló para que cayera contra su espalda, de nuevo. Le quitó las bragas y bajó para besarla. Ella lo tomó del cuello y le respondió, abrazadoramente. Sus besos siempre habían sido salvajes y le encantaban. A la vez que la besaba bajaba su mano para acariciarla íntimamente haciéndole olvidarse casi de su nombre. Cuando la liberó bajó hasta su pecho cubriéndolo con sus labios.

-Oh sí… -gimió cuando cubrió su pezón duro y sensible, jalándolo, succionándolo y mordisqueándolo en la presión que sabía que le volvía loca, ya que enviaba placer desde ese punto encontrándose en su vientre.

Ella se contoneó mientras lo sentía acariciarla y besar sus pechos, podía sentir cómo comenzaba a construir su orgasmo, candente, profundo.

-Amo chupar tus pezones, amor… Dios… tan duros y suaves… -Ella gimió de nuevo mientras lo abrazaba y aruñaba. Succionaba con un poco más de fuerza, causando que jadeara más sonoramente-. Sí… amor… grita para mí…

Ella gimió y lo jaló para que la besara, cuando sus labios se conectaron lo empujó para que se acostara sobre su espalda, y tocarlo a su vez. Besó su cuello, mordió sus tetillas como sabía que le gustaba mientras lo rozaba con su cabello escuchándolo ronronear. Él bajó su mano para acariciar su vagina y su clítoris con sus dedos, causándola que de vez en cuando tuviera que detenerse por las sensaciones.

-Ahora… así es que me gustas… -le dijo besando sus labios-. Cabálgame… -le ordenó y ella rodó los ojos.

-Mandón y cachondo… me quitas mi diversión -acusó antes de besarlo y agarrar la base de su pene para deslizarse con facilidad sobre él, presionándolo contra ella, mirándolo fijamente, moviendo su cabello para que los envolviera y lo acariciara con sus puntas. Cuando comenzó a presionarla tiró su cabeza caída hacia atrás mientras lo sentía expandiéndola, llenándola.

Ella estaba preparada, y esa posición hacia que entrara a su velocidad, pero igual él estaba duro y grueso, candente y suave, a cada centímetro adentro gemía por la sensación de él tocando cada una de sus terminaciones.

-Oh sí, amor… -gruñó Edward de placer mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados-. Móntame… Diablos, siempre te ves tan hermosa cuando estoy dentro de ti…

Ella sonrió y comenzó a moverse, a su velocidad, primero lento, adecuándose, percibiéndolos a ambos, a la vez que él la jalaba para besarla y acariciaba sus pechos con sus dedos. Después más rápido y profundo, con él guiándola con sus manos para que siguiera de la forma en que le complacía, besándola, poseyéndola, mientras Bella lo acariciaba y amaba.

Sus ojos cambiaron, se oscurecieron un poco más y la giró para impeler él contra su cuerpo, iba más fuerte y profundo cada vez. Ella gemía, lo abraza y aruñaba, sintiendo que cada vez llegaba más profundo dentro de su ser. La poseía y dominaba su cuerpo y toda su alma. Hasta que lo sintió hincharse dentro de su cuerpo, ponerse más duro y jadeó ya que su propio orgasmo estaba construyéndose, logrando unos momentos después que ambos llegaran besándose.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y él encerró su cabeza entre sus mejillas, forzándola a que abriera los ojos.

-No tienes ni una maldita cosa por la que estar insegura, Isabella –declaró y ella parpadeó-. No voy a ir a ninguna jodida parte. Me siento condenadamente bien por la familia que tenemos… -declaró aún dentro de su ser. Le costaba respirar, como si aún así la invadiera-. No soy demostrativo pero está más que claro que no me imagino lejos de ti, nunca… pensé que lo sabías…

-Yo… lo sé… -sonrió y acarició su mejilla-. Gracias… -susurró por las palabras y su forma de declaración. La giró hasta que quedara sobre su cuerpo saliéndose de su ser, y ella sonrió mientras lo acariciaba-. De verdad la tormenta ha remitido… -declaró Bella y al mirarlo vio que estaba confundido.

Ella sonrió y subió su cabeza para besarlo por un segundo, alrededor solo estaban los sonidos de su respiración y la televisión.

-Podríamos ser cuatro en unos meses… -le comentó ella besando su pecho aun ligeramente húmedo. Lo sintió asentir contra su cabeza-. Será maravilloso, Edward… y tendrá tus ojos, ¿lo imaginas? Tus ojos… aunque no tú color de cabello… el pobre ya tendrá muchos retos para soportar eso…

-¡Tengo un buen jodido color de cabello! –gruñó divertido.

-No… gracias, la remolacha no es un buen color…

-¡Mi pelo no…! –Explotó él indignado.

-Imagínatelo con canas… ¡Oh, en unos años lo veremos, Edward! –se jugó interrumpiéndolo y la miró consternado.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno… no me hagas hablar de… -espetó.

-¿De qué? –le interrumpió mirándolo con expresión clara de: _"cuidado, chico, no pases la línea que te quedas sin sexo por unos buenos días"_. Totalmente mentira, pero él no tenía porqué saberlo.

-Me acojo a la quinta enmienda sobre esa respuesta –dijo alzando las manos hacia el cielo y Bella sonrió.

-Buen chico… -comentó subiendo su cara para besarlo. Suspiró uniendo sus frentes y se quedó en silencio por un par de segundos, escuchando alguna canción que daba la televisión.

"… _Por primera vez puedo tocar lo que mi corazón solía soñar  
>mucho tiempo antes de conocer que<br>alguien tan cálido como tú podía hacer realidad mis sueños.  
>Por primera vez en mi vida no dejaré que la tristeza me hiera,<br>no como lo hizo anteriormente.  
>Por primera vez tengo alguien que sé que no me abandonará<br>y ya no voy a estar sola.  
>Por primera vez puedo decir: "esto es mío, no puedes quitármelo",<br>mientras que sepa que tengo amor sé que puedo conseguirlo  
>por primera vez en mi vida tengo a alguien que me necesita."<br>_

-Creo que diseñaré un cuarto rosa… de la nueva casa… -explicó rompiendo su concentración de la música-. Espero que sea niña… -comentó. _Dios santo… Darth__ quería un bebé… de verdad estamos allí por fin…_

-Y yo espero que cuando ella o él nazca o por lo menos, antes de que vayan a la universidad, tengamos la casa de nuestros sueños, con las especificaciones que tanto me preguntaste… -anunció sin poder dejar de sonreír.

-Eso es un proceso, Isabella, debe quedar perfecta y cada día cambia algo… ahora viene el jodido cuarto rosado…-comentó rodando los ojos y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que ni la has comenzado a dibujar… -se jugó como siempre hacia sobre el asunto, ya hasta había aceptado que esa será la casa inexistente. Dando por cierto, nuevamente, ese dicho de en casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo.

-¡Claro que no! –Se quejó con el ceño fruncido-. ¡La condenada casa está en proceso…! Y si pudiera enseñártela…

-¿Por qué no me la enseñas? –le preguntó retadoramente interrumpiéndolo.

-Hasta que esté terminada la maqueta no la verás… -comentó mirando al frente con expresión terca. Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió ampliamente. Le encantaba tenerlo así, juguetón y terco. Aunque otra parte quería matarlo… solo ligeramente.

-Te amo… ¿lo sabes, verdad? –Le preguntó ella y Edward asintió besándola y apangando el televisor.

-Vamos a dormir… que dicen que hay que practicar mucho para llegar a la meta y creo que tomaré el mantra de "disfruta del proceso…"

Bella se carcajeó mientras ambos se vestían rápidamente y después se cubrían con las sabanas, colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos sintiendo como se aunaban el ritmo de su respiración y el latido de sus corazones, poco después se quedó dormida por el ritmo atenuado y pausado de este.

Fin...

* * *

><p>¿Acabamos DI? !Acabamos DI!<p>

Nos leemos en el epilogo...

Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	78. Epilogo, primera parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Stop crying your heart out, Oasis: www . youtube watch?v=dhZUsNJ-LQU , Save me from myself, Christina Aguilera: www . youtube watch?v=HYxmS4UNrWY y Agains all odds, Mariah Carey y Westlife_, www . youtube watch?v=Kz4VNmzTFQo y

* * *

><p><em>Un año después… Marzo.<em>

Edward percibió como ella entrelazaba una mano con la suya y le sonrió ligeramente, sintiéndose ansioso. Bella se colocó en puntillas y jalándolo por su cuello lo besó en los labios. La recibió gustoso, sentía que los nervios iban a quebrarlo. Lo cual era algo malditamente estúpido, pero era la realidad. Cuando se separó de él apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho e inmediatamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

_¿Así que esto era sentirse feliz?_, se preguntó acariciando su espalda. Lo asombroso era que no era algo tan apoteósicamente distinto, no pasaba todo el día deseando cantar debajo de una puta lluvia. Aún muchas cosas le cabreaban, estresaban y hacían querer maldecir al cielo. Pero la tenía a ella, a un jodido niño, una casa donde ansiaba llegar cada noche y no salirse al día siguiente; lo cual de por si era un milagro por sus antecedentes… y ahora podría haber alguien más allí.

_Maldición, espero no arruinarlo…_, se pasó una mano por la cara y la sintió removerse para acomodarse mejor.

-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería mientras esperamos? -le preguntó apretando su agarre. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estás loco… -comentó con voz juguetona-. Tenerte un día de semana, a las diez de la mañana, toda para mí, es un milagro… parece un feriado…, no te compartiré con nadie o me sentare al otro lado muy lejos de ti.

Edward rio y se apoyó contra la pared para sostener mejor su peso a la vez que acariciaba su espalda con una mano.

-¿Quién quedó encargado? -Preguntó interesada.

-Jackson, y cualquier cosa Rose lo auxiliará -respondió encogiéndose de hombros, obviamente se le necesitaría pero no la dejaría sola con esto ni de coña.

Bien, no debería ser tan malo… ¿Y qué si jodía al niño? No sería el primero… Él finalmente salió bien y no creía posible hacerlo peor que su abuelo. Además estaría Bella… quien estaba haciéndolo muy bien con Sebas, así que ella…

-Detente… -le pidió Bella alzando la cabeza para observarlo. La miró frunciendo el ceño-. Puedo escucharte pensando hasta aquí, Edward… y no es la primera vez que estamos aquí… Todo saldrá bien…

Él bufó, ¿cómo mierda esa mujer sabía ahora lo que estaba pensando? Eso lo cabreaba, aunque también le gustaba en gran medida, porque le jodía explicarse. Se quedó callado otro rato, simplemente acariciándola.

-Sebastián te adora tanto que me pongo celosa… -comentó Bella abrazándolo y Edward rio, de nuevo.

-Eso es porque es un Swan… -respondió meditando en como todos los Swan, sin excepción, eran felices con tan malditamente poco. Ahora fue ella la que rio.

-Oh sí, eres nuestra debilidad… -susurró-. Además tú lo adoptaste también, así que es tuyo…

-No quería que tuviera un problema de identidad ahora que el Masen se había ido… -comentó encogiéndose de hombros-. Igualmente me llama papá, así que…

-No te llama papá… -respondió Bella acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo-. Lo eres…

Él sonrió y asintió lentamente. ¡Jodido niño, cómo lo adoraba! Vio a su reloj y suspiró profundamente.

-Es tiempo… -Ella asintió sonriendo y caminó hacia la taquilla de la enfermería.

Habían intentado ya por un año que quedara embarazada. Por supuesto el proceso fue bastante divertido y emocionante, pero también comenzaban a impacientarse. O ella por lo menos. A él le daba igual. Cumplía cómodamente su cometido pero después seguía con su vida normal. Por supuesto, había estado con ella cuando en cada prueba casera arrojaba un negativo, o en los ataques cuando su periodo se retrasaba; sin embargo no había hecho mucho más que eso.

Ahora ella no había tenido el periodo por dos meses consecutivos y decía que se sentía extraña, como si algo en su cuerpo estuviera cambiando. Él había asentido y le había pedido que se hiciera una prueba médica, estaba empezando a odiar a los palitos de las mierdas de las pruebas caseras. Además les daría más certeza. Eso al principio la había sorprendido, ya que nunca había querido tener nada que ver con los médicos, nunca, estaba sano y era una perdida de tiempo. Pero necesitaba asegurarse que ella estaba bien.

-¿Dónde quieres que lo abramos? -le preguntó ella azorada, apretando y doblando el sobre como si no pudiera esperar otro segundo.

-¿Aquí? -Preguntó confundido. Habían estado en el hospital por una hora y media, esperando que le tomaran la muestra y los posteriores resultados. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-¡Vamos, Edward! -dijo rodando los ojos-. Esto es una noticia importante, ¿cuántas veces confirmaremos que estamos embarazados? -_Oh, sí, ese plural aún le hacia estremecerse_-. No podemos decirle a nuestro próximo bebé que nos enteramos de su existencia en una fría sala de espera del hospital…

Frunció el ceño, pero un segundo después suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. Y cedió. Esos ojos marrones y su brillo de emoción cada vez que lo hacia le obligaban a realizarlo.

Caminaron hasta salir del hospital y tuvo que quitarle el papel en las escaleras, ya que lo tenía casi roto.

-¡Edward! -se quejó con tono ansioso.

-¿De verdad? ¿Quieres enterarte de tu próximo hijo en los escalones del hospital frío y cruel? -se burló y ella le entrecerró los ojos con ganas de asesinarlo. Él se carcajeó y caminó hasta el vehículo-. ¿Hacia dónde…? -pregunto abriéndolo y montándose en este, encendiéndolo en el proceso. Ella lo secundó y lo miró mordiéndose la uña cuando estaba sentada a su lado-. Y ahora piensas que esa fue una jodida idea… -continuó picándola y Bella rodó los ojos.

-¡Dámelo! -le exigió con sus manos temblando-. O ábrelo… -pidió arrebolada.

Él se acercó y la besó con fuerza, casi chocando sus dientes uno contra el otro. Después le abrió la boca, introduciendo su lengua y casi carcajeándose cuando ella gimió y atrapó los bordes de su chaqueta. Casi, porque estaba muy ocupado lamiéndola y rodeándola para hacerlo. Cuando la liberó y se apartó vio como ella lo seguía, respirando artificialmente y con los ojos brillosos.

-Tramposo… -balbuceó para después rendirse y comenzar a buscar el papel.

Jugó por un par de segundos antes de entregárselo y recibir un golpe en el pecho de respuesta. Vio como lo abría incluso más ansiosa que antes. Y fue feliz por ella, por ambos; demonios, tenía terror del condenado futuro, pero le daría lo que deseara, después de todo, eso fue lo que lo motivo a siempre acceder a ello. Y la idea de un bebé… tan jodida que fuera por un lado, por el otro lo tenía emocionado. Quizás porque llevaba un condenado año asimilando la bendita idea.

Ella leyó el contenido y su sonrisa murió en el instante.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó arrancándole el resultado de las manos. Negativo. _¿Qué mierda…?_

Bella parpadeó y miró hacia el frente, lejos de él.

-Estaba tan segura… -comentó, su cara se veía desolada y él… joder, odiaba eso. Odiaba verla sufrir.

-Isabella… -susurró y subió una mano para acariciar su cabello.

-Todas las mujeres que conocemos se han embarazado tan rápido… Y ni hablar de nuestras amigas… Todas… Rose, Ángela, Shine… Anne… Ni siquiera lo estaban intentando, prácticamente faltó un condón y listo… Niño o niña, porque no ambos si vamos al caso, ¿por qué nosotros no hemos podido aún…?

-Bella, a veces lleva tiempo… sucederá… -trató de consolarla pero en ese momento ella volvió a ver el resultado y comenzó a llorar ahogadamente-. Oh, maldición… -murmuró antes de abrazarla sintiendo como arruinaba el hombro de su chaqueta con sus lágrimas.

Había llorado cuando los resultados fueron negativos en los meses anteriores, aunque siempre inmediatamente sonreía y decía que estaba bien, que el próximo mes sucedería. Esa vez no hizo lo mismo, solamente lloró. Él la abrazó con más fuerza y tarareó sin tener idea sobre qué decir.

No había sido por falta de esfuerzo de ambos. Allí había habido total devoción. Tampoco fue por no desearlo, porque era cierto que él siempre estaría un poco renuente a ello. Pero quería dárselo a ella.

-No entiendo… -susurró ella alzando la cabeza y lo miró tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, sin mucho éxito; sus ojos estaban rojos, ligeramente hinchada, y el rímel un poco corrido-. Edward… ¿y si nosotros…?

Se calló y lloró más fuertemente antes de apartarse para buscar unas toallas húmedas en el bolso. Edward frunció el ceño y un segundo después entendió de qué iba esa pregunta. Volvió a abrazarla luchando para que se calmara. Alrededor solo se escuchaba las notas de la radio, frunció el ceño al reconocer la canción _Stop crying your heart out _ de _Oasis_, y la abrazó más fuertemente hacia él.

"… _Porque todas las estrellas  
>se están desvaneciendo,<br>solo trata de no preocuparte,  
>las veras algún día.<br>Toma lo que necesites  
>y sigue con tu camino,<br>y deja de llorar desconsoladamente._

_Levántate (levántate)_  
><em>Vamos (vamos)<em>  
><em>¿Por qué estás asustado? (Yo no estoy asustado)<em>  
><em>Tú nunca cambiaras<em>  
><em>lo que ha sido y fue…"<em>

Parpadeó y controló a duras penas su necesidad de maldecir al cielo, aunque a la vez rogaba que no fuera lo que ella se estaba temiendo, que no tuvieran ningún tipo de problemas. Y aunque fuera egoísta, rogaba que él no los tuviera, porque ya le había quitado demasiado y si a eso le unía que no podía darle el hijo que había querido… nunca se lo perdonaría.

-¿Isabella…? -llamó sintiendo como ella movía dos dedos en su pecho como si estuviera acariciándolo. Había dejado de llorar unos minutos atrás.

Le debía estar matando la puta palanca, aunque no la escuchaba quejándose. No le contestó al principio, y se preguntó si no estaba dormida, aunque un nuevo movimiento en las manos le hizo confirmar que no lo estaba.

-¿Sí? -susurró eventualmente. _Gracias a Dios_.

-Bien… creo que es hora. Debemos ir al médico… -Ella asintió con un estremecimiento y él la apretó atrayéndola más cerca.

-Sí… -respondió medio aliviada, resignada, pero por el temblor de su voz al final, imaginaba que el primer sentimiento que la embargaba era el miedo.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto… -dijo besando su cabello y sintiendo como pasaba sus manos por su cintura para abrazarlo estrechamente.

* * *

><p><em>Siete meses después. Octubre.<em>

Bella estaba sentada en el porche de su casa tomando té, sus piernas estaban sobre su pecho y se sentía tan… inútil. Su vida había quedado girando en torno de una palabra: ovarios. Ovarios poliquísticos, con gran tamaño, irregularidad de ovulación… Cada palabra más aterrorizante que la anterior.

Una parte de su ser se culpaba a sí misma, quizás si no hubiese usado por tanto tiempo pastillas anticonceptivas; si hubiera comenzado antes con el médico; si hubiera prestado más atención. Cuando estuvo en Londres con Edward, tuvieron sexo sin protección, ella seguía con la pastilla, pero igual, nunca tuvo un susto, en ningún momento de su vida sexualmente activa había surgido la pregunta: ¿puedo estar embarazada? ¿Por qué no pensó en ello antes?

Suspiró hondo y dejó la taza en la mesilla del frente. Sabía que aún les faltaba mucho camino, sin embargo haber tenido la menstruación la había destrozado un poco. Tener un hijo era algo normal, todo el mundo lo hacia, ¿por qué ella no podía simplemente hacerlo?

Unos días atrás cuando se despertó y vio que una vez más sus ilusiones se quedaron en nada, le hizo querer tirarse contra el suelo del baño y llorar. Sin volver a levantarse. Después había llegado Edward, la había abrazado y llevado a la cama, diciéndole que tuviera calma, que la doctora había dicho que podría no llevar resultados inmediatos.

Dios… su Edward, que había estado allí para abrazarla, consolarla y guiarla cuando sabia que no quería nada de esto en realidad. Que lo hacía solo por ella. Eso le hacia sentir un poco peor y también sola, como si nadie la entendiera. Por supuesto, estaba allí, lo que sea que hubiese que hacerse, lo hacía. Pero era como si por dentro, una parte de su ser agradeciera que no saliera nunca, ella lo sentía y le rompía el corazón. Después volvía a quebrarse cuando pensaba hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, cuando él siempre había estado allí sin quejarse.

Todo era tan condenadamente confuso. Necesitaba quedar embarazada, necesitaba matar la ansiedad que la estaba desgarrando, a veces se sentía al límite y quería que todo volviera a ser normal.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras veía un vehículo estacionarse frente a su casa. Frunció el ceño cuando vio salir a Ángela de la puerta del piloto. Una Ángela muy embarazada. _Maldita sea… Ben la olía y quedaba embarazada_, y para su suerte, la chica podría tener quintillizos. Pero ella podría conformarse con solo uno…

Tragó grueso lo que su estómago había devuelto en ese instante, junto con la envidia que quería calcinarla viva. Odiaba ese sentimiento y nunca había sido culpable de experimentarlo antes; ni siquiera cuando todos los demás eran felices a su alrededor lo había hecho. Y ahora allí estaba, envidiando mas allá de una persona, envidiando la voluntad de la madre naturaleza de hacer la diferencia entre humanos con problemas y sin problemas para la fertilidad.

Vio como se acercaba hasta quedar frente a ella y le sonreía.

-Hola, extraña -le saludó Ángela y se sentó a su lado, forzando a su trasero que llevaba su embarazo de cuatro meses a sentarse.

-Estás gigante… -comentó y se quiso maltratar por ser tan brusca; pero había evitado incluso verlas a ellas y a sus millones de bebés alrededor.

-Lo sé… -contestó con un pequeño puchero-. No creo que ayude que Ben todas las noches me lleve helado de pistacho a la casa… Juro que de verdad quiere verme de nuevo en estado ballena… pero esta vez sería ballena embarazada, lo cual es doblemente peor…

Bella sonrió y miró hacia al frente, matando el dolor y la furia.

-Son dos, de nuevo… -le confesó y Bella asintió, parpadeando profusamente para controlar las lágrimas. Ángela la observó y se apresuró en abrazarla cálidamente.

-Oh, Bella, ya lo verás, dentro de nada saldrás embarazada… no te preocupes por ello. Mira a Rose, pensaba que no podía y ahora tiene cuatro niños. Mírame a mí, yo definitivamente no quería y ahora tengo dos tandas por partida dobles… Tienes que relajarte y sucederá…

Asintió mirando hacia el frente apretando sus labios. _¡Oh sí, claro, Ángela, porque puedo apretar un botón y relajarme!, _pensó sarcásticamente y tuvo que morder su lengua para que eso mismo no saliera por sus labios. Su amiga nunca lo entendería. La forma en como te sientes desesperanzada no tiene precedentes. Suspiró hondo luchando contra ello y diciéndose que tenía que matar la depresión. Era joven, solo tenía veintinueve años, Edward también lo era con sus treinta y cinco, ambos estaban juntos y eran felices. Además estaba Sebastián que era la luz en la vida de ambos.

Podrían hacerlo… solo tenían que ir más a la ofensiva sobre el asunto. Con esa decisión sonrió a Ángela y acarició su barriga, agradeciendo sinceramente que su amiga estuviera feliz, sabía lo que le había costado llegar allí, con su esposo y sus hijos.

.

Bella apartó la laptop y la dejó sobre la mesita cuando vio a Edward entrar por la puerta. Le sonrió hasta que él llegó a su lado y besó sus labios.

-¿Cómo estás? -le preguntó acariciando su barbilla.

-Estoy bien… -Se mordió la uña del dedo menique y él frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó quitándose la chaqueta y tirándose a su lado del sofá-. ¿Dónde esta Sebastián? -preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Esta en casa de Rose desde que salió del colegio, tenía que hacer un proyecto con Nella y hoy le tocaba reunirse allá…

-¿Es decir que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos? -preguntó pasando una mano por su espalda para atraerla a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió y se dejó arrastrar, amando como él siempre tenía que jalarla y tocarla cuando la tenía alrededor.

-Sí, Rebecca se fue hace poco. No he cenado, te estaba esperando… -le comunicó y él asintió antes de besar su cuello. Ella tarareó pero decidió decirlo todo de una vez. La expectativa estaba matándola-. Quiero que intentemos la inseminación artificial… -confesó y Edward se apartó ligeramente para observarla. Ella lo miró ansiosamente.

-Apenas vas terminando el otro tratamiento, tienes que darle una oportunidad…

-La doctora Lipsik dijo que ese no es un método tan invasivo como lo sería el _in vitro_ y que tiene muy buenas probabilidades de éxito… Que seguramente quedaría embarazada. No podemos seguir esperando… -le rogó.

-Pero… -intentó discutir.

-Edward… me siento ansiosa, deprimida y frustrada; tú también lo estás. Es ilógico que las pastillas anticonceptivas ayuden a quedar embarazadas cuando su trabajo es prevenir exactamente eso… -expuso vehementemente.

-La doctora dijo… -trató de interrumpirle.

-Sebastián está ya muy grande, al ritmo que vamos cuando por fin tenga a su hermanita estará a un paso de la Universidad.

-El niño tiene ocho años, Isabella… -comentó.

-Exacto, es casi adolescente… -explotó.

-Bella, démosle un tiempo a este tratamiento… -pidió suavemente.

-Edward… -Ella lo abrazó y se sentó en su regazo-. Por favor… te prometo que en cada toma de espermatozoides iré a servirte de inspiración…

-Maldición, ¿más potecitos? -se quejó y ella besó su cuello-. ¡Ni de coña! No volveré a aguantar eso, es como si cada vez los soldados me miraran con odio porque van al sitio equivocado…

-Por favor… piénsalo… quiero acabar con esta angustia, preocupación. Quiero solo… superarlo… y tener nuestro bebé…

-Lo tendremos, pero Carmen dijo que con ese tratamiento sería suficiente -intentó explicar Edward.

-Hoy vino Ángela… va a tener dos niños, ¡dos niños! -dijo casi histéricamente-. Y ese fue el resultado de una noche de copas, no estaba programado… Yo… -comenzó a llorar ya que la opresión en su pecho era demasiado para contrarrestarla.

-Isabella… no llores, por Dios… -rogó.

-No quiero seguir sintiéndome defectuosa… como si…

Él la tomó por el cuello y la jaló para besarla interrumpiéndola. Jadeó ya que no se lo había esperado pero respondió gustosamente, necesitaba sentir algo más que la tristeza que la invadía. Lo besó con fervor y frustración, removiéndose y aruñando su cabello, envolviéndolo en un puño y apretando con fuerza, escuchándolo sisear como reacción. Un segundo después la había bajado hasta que quedara recostada sobre el sofá con él encima, liberó sus labios y atacó su cuello, mordiéndola y después lamiendo la misma parte, causando que gimiera más fuerte.

-Edward… -sollozó ella jalando su camisa fuera de sus pantalones queriendo sentir su piel y desnudarlo.

Se detuvo cuando sintió que llevaba su mano a su entrepierna y la acariciaba sobre el jean haciéndola jadear, simplemente por el roce de sus dedos, su calor y el material del jean pegando contra su ropa interior humedecida.

-Oh, sí… -susurró subiendo la cabeza para conseguir respirar, ansiando sentirlo dentro, sentir algo más, fuera de la tristeza y la presión. Bajó sus manos para desabrochar su correa y pantalón, pero él la detuvo pegándolo todo contra su cuerpo, para acercarse a su oído.

-¿Sientes esto? -le rugió. Su voz dura. Tanto que ella se estremeció ya que parecía bastante cabreado. No lo entendía-. ¡No te atrevas a volver a repetir esa mierda! -siseo contra su piel apretándola.

Después estaba por todos lados, besándola ferozmente, desgarrando su ropa. Ella jadeaba desesperada, mientras trataba de desnudarlo a su vez. Cuando logró desabrochar su pantalón, él había apartado una bota del jean y destrozado sus bragas. Y sin molestarse en permitir desnudarlos totalmente entró en ella en una embestida certera, dura y profunda. Tanto que Bella emitió un gritó antes de arquearse contra el sofá, sus manos sobre su espalda baja, clavadas en su piel.

Los movimientos eran lentos, pero fulminantes. Lo mordió en el hombro sintiendo que llegaba cada vez más profundamente, tocando cada una de sus terminaciones, sus puntos exactos, explotando los que parecían ser todos a la vez, ya que sus manos la acariciaban y su boca había bajado a lamer su pecho, mordiéndolos, de forma que sabía que iba a marcarla, pero poco le importaba.

Bella gritó de nuevo y subió la cabeza hacia el cielo, tratando de respirar o hacer algo más que moverse ya que la estaba deshaciendo.

-Edward… Dios… -jadeaba cuando él aceleraba sus arremetidas, subiendo su cabeza a besarla furiosamente. Abrasadoramente.

Un par de embestidas más y ella gritó de nuevo, todo su cuerpo en completa tensión liberándose, incluso sus dedos de los pies se encorvaron ya que el placer había sido demasiado intenso. Lo sintió venirse dentro de ella poco después pero no podía controlarse. Comenzó a temblar y a jadear. Apreciando como él continuaba acariciándola con sus dedos, fulminantemente, y gritó cuando volvió a atacarla otro orgasmo sin haber siquiera culminado el primero.

Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, y liberó su espalda de sus manos, sintiéndose totalmente desfallecida. Él colocó las manos sobre su cara y la movió forzándola a que abriera sus ojos. Lo hizo con bastante esfuerzo.

-Espero que lo hayas entendido… -gruñó él casi sin respiración y sin poder moverse a su vez. Bella lo miró confundida-. No estás jodidamente defectuosa… eres más que malditamente perfecta, ¿comprendes?

Ella parpadeó y suspiró hondo antes de dejar reposando su cabeza sobre uno de los bordes del sofá.

-Sabes… que eso no fue lo que quise decir… -le respondió ella cuando pudo volver a tener la fuerza para hablar.

-No me importa, Isabella, nada de eso te hace menos mujer para mí, ¡maldición! –Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se movió, liberándola de su peso y saliéndose de su interior. Se sentó en el mueble, se acomodó, y comenzó a frotar sus ojos varias veces pensando concentradamente.

Ella se movió quitándose toda la ropa destrozada, buscando su camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo para ponérsela aunque sabía que dentro de poco debería bañarse. Observó su laptop del que sonaba música y frunció el ceño ya que en algún momento del sexo presionaron un botón o algo parecido.

-Si hacemos esa mierda -comentó él por fin y Bella lo miró ilusionada- quiero que dejes de pensar esa idiotez de que no sirves, y que dejes de presionarte a ti misma, Isabella, hay muchas otras posibilidades y tenemos a Sebastián, no puedo verte así… simplemente no puedo.

-Vale… -respondió en un susurro.

-Y cada jodida vez que pienses eso o una pendejera parecida me lo dirás, ¿si no para qué mierda estoy aquí? –Refunfuñó y ella asintió de nuevo-. Bien… Hagámoslo… joder, los potecitos… mis pobres soldados…

Ella sonrió y se acomodó arrodillada entre sus piernas, unió sus frentes y suspiró, colocando las manos sobre su pecho y sintiendo como reposaba las suyas en sus caderas. Alrededor se escuchaba las notas de _Christina Aguilera, Save me from myself_ y lo acarició mientras subía hasta acomodar las manos debajo en su nuca.

"_No es tan fácil amarme,  
>se vuelve muy complicado<br>por todas las cosas que debes ser,  
>todo está cambiando<br>pero tú eres la verdad  
>estoy asombrada por toda tu paciencia<br>ante todo lo que te he hecho pasar.  
>Cuando estoy por caer<br>de alguna manera, tú siempre estás esperando  
>con tus brazos abiertos para agarrarme,<br>tú vas a salvarme de mí misma,  
>de mí misma, sí<br>tú vas a salvarme de mí misma…"_

-Te amo… -le susurró Bella sintiendo que su voz se rompía al final. Él la abrazó y se quedaron allí, en la misma posición, como si fuera imposible para ambos moverse.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco meses después… Marzo. <em>

Edward llegó a la casa cuando ya había anochecido. _Maldición_, debió haber llegado antes. Había intentado llamar a Bella mientras manejaba de regreso para pedirle que lo esperara, que no lo fuera a hacer sola, solo que no había podido comunicarse con ella.

Entró en la casa y todo estaba apagado, eso era raro y otro condenado mal indicativo. No vio ni siquiera a Rebecca por allí, aunque ya era muy tarde para que estuviese limpiando algo o lo esperara para servirle la cena; pero tampoco estaba Bella esperándolo con una sonrisa o sus ojos brillantes de emoción. Demonios... Se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejó la chaqueta y el maletín encima de la mesa para salir corriendo hacia la habitación.

-¡Isabella! –llamó cuando llegó allí pero no la vio por ninguna parte. _¿Qué…?_ Vio la luz saliendo del baño encendida y abrió la puerta imaginando que estaba bañándose o algo así-. ¿Estás…? –Se detuvo y jadeó un poco antes de apresurarse a tirarse en el suelo.

Bella estaba sentada sobre el suelo, apoyada contra la pared, las piernas dobladas y pegadas contra su pecho, temblando. Edward quiso maldecir al cielo, el universo, la creación y acarició su pantorrilla desnuda, tratando de entrelazar sus manos. Sin éxito.

-Isabella… por favor… mírame, ¿qué sucede…? ¿Qué sucede…? –insistió al ver que no reaccionaba. Movió sus manos para tomar su cabeza entre ellas y mirarla. Cuando lo hizo, en sus ojos había tanta tristeza que… iba a quebrarlo.

-Te dije que me esperaras… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? –exigió Edward acariciándola.

-No pude… -susurró ella.

-Es simplemente una prueba casera…

Bella emitió un sollozo y señaló hacia la izquierda. Él siguió su visión y jadeó.

-Dijeron que iba a funcionar… lo dijeron… -balbuceó llorando pero Edward no podía apartar su mirada de las más de diez pruebas de embarazo.

-También nos dijeron que dos semanas era muy pronto para estas pruebas… -comentó él y sintió como un papel caía entre sus piernas, estaba arrugado, como si hubiese estado envuelto contra su mano todo ese tiempo.

Lo abrió, era inútil tener esperanzas y lo sabía, porque también conocía la respuesta que encontraría allí. Sin embargo ese _negativo_ lo jodió igualmente. La tomó en brazos.

-No… no… -susurró Bella tratando de apartarse pero él la abrazó con más fuerza, tirándola contra su pecho y balanceándola de un lado a otro.

-Shh… está bien –intentó consolarla. Sin ningún éxito, era obvio por el sollozo desgarrador que emitió desde su pecho.

-¿Qué está bien? ¡Nada lo está! ¡Dijeron que esto funcionaría! Yo… suéltame… por favor… -rogó.

-¡No! –Gritó Edward desesperado, odiaba verla llorar, maldición y detestaba esa situación-. Lo acordamos cuando decidimos usar la inseminación, Isabella, juntos, no me apartes, no me alejes. ¡Háblame, estoy aquí…!

Ella lo abrazó sollozando y él sintió que se le quebraba el alma a su vez. Se levantó tomándola en brazos la llevó hasta la cama, se acostó colocándola encima de su cuerpo y la abrazó escuchando que se desahogaba. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba metida en ese baño? Debió haberlo esperado como se lo pidió y ¡él no debió quedarse en el trabajo cuando sabía que algo no iba bien!

Cuando se calmó, se sentó y él la imitó, le limpió la cara, besándola en sus mejillas. La vio bajar la cara y la abrazó de nuevo, haciendo que escondiera su cara en su cuello.

-Odio las pruebas de embarazo… -escuchó que susurraba y él asintió. También las odiaba, con furia desmedida-. Ellos dijeron que funcionaria… -repitió Bella.

-Lo sé… lo sé… -respondió apretando su agarre.

-Que incluso la primera vez saldría embarazada…

-Lo sé… -volvió a repetir abrazándola-. Isabella… creo que deberíamos… no sé… parar y respirar un poco… -Ella se apartó y frunció el ceño sin mirarlo. _Sí, mierda, amor, sé que no me lo pondrás fácil_-. Piensa que tenemos a Sebastián…

Bella alzó la mirada bruscamente y él supo que lo había jodido. A veces tenía que ir a puntillas sobre ella porque las malditas hormonas la volvían locas.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso… -Susurró apartándose-. Oh Dios, no puedo creerlo…

-¿Isabella? –Preguntó confundido.

-Por supuesto, tú debes estar feliz con estos resultados, porque seamos sinceros, Edward, ¡nunca has querido que esté embarazada!

-¿De qué mierdas hablas?

-¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! –Gritó y él se apartó ligeramente, más confundido que antes-. Nunca lo quisiste… nunca… ¡Pues felicitaciones! ¡No lo estoy y eso parece que no va a cambiar!

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo y él suspiró.

-Isabella… -advirtió acercándose para tratar de agarrarla. Ella se movió rápidamente para evitarlo.

-¡No puedo soportar, esto! ¡Necesito… necesito alejarme! –Dijo desesperada apartándose para salir de la habitación-. Tengo que estar sola…

-Bella, maldita sea… -gruñó. Ella abrió la puerta y negó con la cabeza.

-Solo necesito pensar y calmarme… Necesito… Dios… -Abrió la puerta pero cuando estaba pasando él la tomó del brazo evitando que se moviera-. Edward, por favor… solo déjame ir… por favor…

Él la miró y quiso gritarle que no lo apartara, que estaban en una jodida presión ambos y que esa mierda no ayudaba. Pero ella no lo miraba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus mejillas húmedas, así que suspiró profundamente queriendo maldecir al mundo de nuevo. _Dios, se sentía tan impotente_.

-Solo recuerda que no has sido tú la única que has pasado por todo esto, y al igual que tú, yo tampoco obtuve otro hijo esta noche… -le espetó y la sintió temblar. La liberó esperando que se girara y reafirmara esas palabras. Sin embargo, ella siguió derecho bajando las escaleras.

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello y salió persiguiéndola. Maldición, no podía dejarla ir a cualquier jodida parte, de noche, en el estado en que se encontraba. No era condenadamente seguro. _¡Hijo de la gran puñetera…! _Se quejó mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras que había recorrido ella unos segundos atrás. Primero abrió la puerta principal creyendo que se había ido por allí, cuando no la encontró se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera, a la entrada del garaje. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a pasarse una mano por su cabeza cuando la encontró montada su vehículo, sus manos estaban afianzadas fuertemente sobre el volante y miraba hacia al frente como si ya estuviese manejando. Solo que el bendito vehículo estaba parado.

-Demonios… -gruñó mientras caminaba hacía allí y abría la puerta del copiloto, mentalmente estaba recordando dónde se encontraba la llave de repuesto del vehículo, aunque al final no la necesitó ya que ella no la había bloqueado.

Se montó sin decir palabra, la única reacción que le hizo ver que se había dado cuenta de ello era que parpadeó un par de veces. El vehículo estaba encendido y la música sonaba, era la canción _Against all odds_ y frunciendo el ceño, arriesgándose a que le patearan el culo, subió su mano para apretar la suya que aún no abandonaba el volante. Observándola.

"_¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir?  
>Solo dejarte ir sin rastro,<br>cuando estoy de pie tomando cada respiración  
>contigo, ooh.<br>Eres la única que realmente me conocía,  
>del todo.<em>

_¿Cómo puedes alejarte de mí?_  
><em>Cuando todo lo que puedo hacer es mirarte ir,<em>  
><em>porque compartimos las risas y el dolor,<em>  
><em>hasta hemos compartido las lágrimas.<em>  
><em>Eres el único que realmente me conocía del todo…"<em>

Estaba agotado, cansado de esa situación. Ellos tenían una buena maldita vida, todo estaba por fin bien, tenía su empresa, ella era feliz, Sebastián era un gran niño; diablos, estaba en su jodido hogar, ¿por qué demonios les tocó vivir esto? ¿Por qué coño se estaba destrozando así? Bueno, ¡de qué mierda hablaba! Esto solo era la interpretación sádica y morbosa de algún ente superior a su declaración de: "¿qué parte de su vida había sido fácil?".

Bella solo quería un bebé, estaba pidiéndolo desde años atrás, y él quería dárselo. Tanto, que dolía. Vale, no había querido tener hijos, eso era un hecho público, notorio e incluso lo único que le faltó fue hacer un aviso en el cielo gritando: _"no quiero ser padre"_; y también era cierto que si ella nunca quedaba embarazada no se acabaría el jodido mundo. Pero igual se había ilusionado con una condenada niña… Decían que las mujeres amaban a sus padres incondicionalmente, eso ayudaría, además ya tenían a Sebastián. Solo que simplemente no había ocurrido, cuando igual habían pasado por toda una jodida mierda. Exámenes, remisiones, eyacular en un condenado pote en una habitación esterilizada con pornografía de cuarta. Esa parte fue totalmente un condenado regalo de los dioses.

-Lo siento… -susurró ella hablando por primera vez, un par de minutos después-. Lo siento tanto… -Él suspiró hondo ya que sabía que en parte esa mierda era por las hormonas; sin embargo odiaba verla así, sin poder hacer nada para solventarlo-. Perdóname… -rogó y la jaló para abrazarla.

-Está bien… -le respondió y la sintió negar con la cabeza.

-No, no lo está… no debí… Dios santo, no debí decirte esas cosas, no son ciertas, ninguna lo fueron… solo…

-Lo sé… -le interrumpió besando su cabello y acariciando su espalda.

-No puedo más, Edward, estoy tan cansada… tan cansada de todo esto… -le susurró escondiendo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Edward se quedó apoyado en el respaldo de su silla abrazándola. Escuchándola llorar, odiando como nunca ese jodido sonido y dispuesto a vender lo que fuera por nunca volver a escucharlo.

Una hora después consiguió sacarla del vehículo, la cargó hasta su cama, la desnudó y después de hacer lo mismo se acostó a su lado, sintiendo como se acercaba para dormir abrazada a él. Aunque le tocó varias horas para poder acompañarla.

.

Abrió los ojos lo que sintió fueron cinco minutos después aunque ya el sol estaba arriba y acuchillando como un bastardo a sus pobres ojos. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos sintiendo que un jodido duende martillaba dentro de su cráneo. Se giró para ver a Bella dormida ya que no estaba sobre su cuerpo y frunció el ceño al ver que estaba vacío. _Mierda. _Se levantó de la cama y colocó una franelilla para salir a buscarla. Al llegar a la sala encontró a Sebastián sentado en el suelo, con cara de adormilado, acariciando a Tara mientras comía una dona, y le daba a la perra. _S_onrió ligeramente ante la visión del niño, estaba tan condenadamente grande ya, le llegaba casi a su pecho de altura, su cabello se había oscurecido un poco, y joder, lo adoraba.

-Sebastián… -le llamó y lo observó girar la cabeza-. ¿Ese es tu desayuno?

-No… es solo que tengo hambre y Rebecca no ha terminado con los Waffles… -confesó y Edward enarcó una ceja.

-Vale… pero solo una, y no le des más a Tara, no quiero una bomba nuclear ambulante por la casa… -respondió y él niño asintió azorado-. ¿Dónde está Isabella? ¿La has visto?

-Sí, hace tiempo, pero salió de la casa, no me dijo a dónde iba… -Él asintió preocupado, aunque cambió su expresión a relajado cuando encontró a Sebastián viéndolo. Suspiró hondo.

-Me bañaré y bajaré a desayunar, ¿me esperas? –Sebas asintió girando de nuevo hacia la perra, se escuchaba el televisor encendido en el fondo de ellos, odiaba que eso estuviese en el medio de la sala, en la casa que iba a diseñar eso no estaría allí. Pero aún no había podido hacerla, algún día...

Negó con la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, caminó a su habitación y se dirigió hacia su baño; agradeció que no hubiera evidencia de las pruebas y entró a la ducha unos minutos después tratando de sentir un poco de alivio con el agua caliente.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño y estiró la mano para buscar la toalla quedó ligeramente paralizado. Bella estaba sentada sobre el inodoro, con una bolsa de papel en la mano y una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro. Tomó la toalla y se secó el rostro.

-Por favor… perdóname… -le pidió de nuevo y él asintió, ya habían pasado por ello el día anterior-. Quiero que sepas que entendí lo que me dijiste ayer… tú también perdiste algo… Es solo que pareciera que tuviéramos tantas pérdidas, cada bendito mes… me siento tan desesperanzada… no lo justifica, no lo hace… y como te dije, sé que no es tu culpa…

-Tampoco es la tuya, Isabella… -contestó mirándola fijamente. Recalcándoselo como venía haciendo desde hace tiempo, era una puñetera mierda, pero no era responsabilidad de nadie. Bella desvió la mirada y asintió un poco forzosamente. Edward la miró y suspiró, enrollando la toalla alrededor de su cadera.

-Ya tuve suficiente… Me rindo… -continuó ella y sacó el contenido del papel, era una caja de pastillas anticonceptivas. Él frunció el ceño-. Hemos pasado por mucho, simplemente tengo que aceptar que no está en nuestro destino… -Lo miró con tristeza y él negó con la cabeza antes de jalarla y tomarla en brazos-. Esto nos está destruyendo y estoy cansada de las hormonas; los cambios; que nuestras ilusiones se vuelvan nada… -Lo miró con añoranza-. Quiero dejar de pensar en fantasías y vivir con mi realidad. Tú y Sebastián… ya tenemos un hijo hermoso… No puedo volver a pasar por lo que sucedió ayer, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos…

-Isabella… -le trató de interrumpir.

-Quiero hacerte el amor no porque debemos sino porque te deseo… No quiero más presión… solo que seamos nosotros, tú y yo… No puedo soportarlo más y no… podría soportar si nos destrozamos de nuevo… -Lo abrazó y él respiró aliviado. _Demonios…_ Ella tiró la caja de pastillas por alguna parte y después volvió a abrazarlo-. Te amo… -susurró y él suspiró de nuevo.

La besó con urgencia, colocando las manos sobre su trasero para alzarla haciendo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ella lo abrazó arañando su espalda y la giró para colocarla contra la pared.

-Te amo… -le repitió y él apartó su toalla, las expectativas de sexo contra la pared sin presión de que esa vez sería la definitiva y la embarazaría eran demasiadas para ser desperdiciadas. Bajó su cara hasta su cuello y la mordisqueó mientras luchaba con desabrocharle el pantalón, tarea condenadamente difícil ya que ella seguía envuelta en su cuerpo.

-Maldición, te he extrañado… tan jodidamente tanto… -murmuró contra sus labios y ella suspiró sin soltarlo.

-Yo también… yo también… -repitió ella moviendo sus manos para pegarlo más a su cuerpo.

-Papá… tengo hambre, ¿te falta mucho? –escucharon del otro lado de la puerta del baño y colocó su cara sobre su cuello.

-Ya vamos, Sebastián… -dijo aclarando su garganta ya que la voz le salió enronquecida. Aunque ninguno se movió, más bien ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ves, eso es algo bueno, no tendremos a nadie más que nos interrumpa… -comentó Bella con ligereza. Una que obviamente no sentía. Él se movió para mirar sus ojos fijamente.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Isabella? Te lo dije una vez, no hay fuerza que me separe de tu lado y así tengamos que pasar cien años igual, no me iré… -Ella acarició su garganta con un dedo y asintió, sus ojos ligeramente húmedos.

-Sí, estoy segura –respondió y sonrió ligeramente-. Es lo mejor para nosotros…

Edward asintió y se apartó, su pene lo lamentó tanto que prácticamente pudo escuchar su quejido. Tomó la toalla y la tiró contra el cesto de ropa sucia.

-Ve con Sebastián, tengo que darme un maldita ducha fría… ya bajo…

Ella asintió y sonriendo salió del baño. Él quedo excitado, cabreado y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Excitado por las obvias razones; cabreado porque ella deseaba algo y él no podía dárselo; pero a su vez también se sentía aliviado porque aunque había dicho la verdad un minuto atrás, estaba seguro que esos cien años hubiesen sido la completa mierda.

.

Edward estaba acostado en la cama viendo como a su lado ella colocaba metódicamente crema en todo su cuerpo. Era asombroso como algo tan simple como ello podría causarle tanto placer, y no estaba hablando únicamente del tipo sexual. Le encantaba verla haciendo algo tan mundano, aplicarse crema primero en sus piernas, acariciándola circularmente en el proceso, el cabello castaño siempre caía sobre su pierna cuando se movía, como una cortina que tenía que apartar a cada movimiento, y después trasladarse a sus brazos, concentrándose en sus codos y manos, antes de dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche.

Lo miró y sonrió ligeramente al pillarlo, no había sido la primera vez que lo hacia tampoco, la verdad eso no debería sorprenderle. Ella se movió entonces, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, moviendo su cabello para apartarlo del camino y sonriéndole. Aún no estaban bien, eso estaba claro, pero ese día habían pasado todo el tiempo los tres juntos; comieron, fueron a un parque a pasear, hicieron un picnic y ellos dos pasaron todo el día acostados uno al lado del otro sobre la sabana mientras Sebastián jugaba con Tara. Había sido condenadamente perfecto.

-Te ves tan guapo cuando te pones en modo fisgón… -le comentó ella y él rio mientras la tomaba por la cintura subiéndola un poco más.

-¿Fisgón, eh? –Preguntó mirándola fijamente y ella asintió coquetamente.

_Demonios_, amaba cuando se ponía de esa forma, sobre todo ahora, cuando habían pasado días tan horribles y tensos. Eso le hizo recordar lo que le llevó hasta allí y aunque le jodía en extremo, suspiró hondo y volvió a la tortura. Al parecer tenía rasgos masoquistas sin haberse dado cuenta de ello.

-Hay otros métodos que podemos probar… -comentó y ella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Quieres decir que hay alguna posición que no hubiésemos probado ya? –preguntó divertida. Su pene se alzó exigiendo atención, quitándole sangre a su cerebro para prever que pensara. _Maldito bastardo._

-No… hemos sido muy dedicados en ese departamento… -comentó y la escuchó soltar una risilla-. Hablo sobre el embarazo… -Eso solo causó que dejara de sonreír. Quiso maldecirse de nuevo-. Podemos darle otro chance a la inseminación, mierda, al _in vitro_, madre sustituta…

-No –respondió rápidamente-. Tenías razón ayer, Edward… deberíamos darnos un descanso. Ambos somos jóvenes y tenemos ya dos años bajo esta presión… Un embarazo debe unir a la pareja, no separarla… y siento que nos estamos distanciando… no quiero que eso suceda…

Edward asintió acariciando sus caderas perezosamente. Ella suspiró y besó su frente.

-Deberíamos irnos hacia algún lado… -pidió Bella-. Un fin de semana solos, Rose podría quedarse con Sebastián, quizás a la casa del Lago que fueron Ángela y Ben o alguna otra parte… ¿no te anima la idea? –Preguntó besando sus mejillas, nariz y barbilla mientras enumeraba-: tú, yo, solos, práctica de posiciones favoritas, sin estrés, sin pensar en nada más que en nosotros…

-Creo que podrías convencerme… -comentó maliciosamente y ella soltó una risilla y solo porque ansiaba verla reír libremente de nuevo, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No… no! –Gritó ella riendo mientras se removía tratando de apartarse.

Él siguió mientras pudo, escuchándola gritar y suplicar que se detuviera. Cuando culminó estaba encima de su cuerpo y ella jadeaba para calmar su respiración. Bajó para besar su cuello, pasando su mandíbula hasta llegar al borde de sus pechos. Sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba del cuello.

-Hazme el amor… -le suplicó y él la besó en los labios. Más excitado que nunca, ansioso por tomarla como tenía mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Cuando liberó sus labios bajó a su cuello mientras comenzaba a apartar su dormilona de seda. Y allí vino el primer repique de teléfono.

-Maldición… Allá arriba alguien debe estar riéndose… -gruñó sin soltarla-. Ignóralo… -le rogó volviendo a besarla. Pero la puñetera cosa no se callaba. Al final soltó un gruñido de frustración y se apartó para que ella lo tomara. Bella miró el identificador de llamada y frunció el ceño.

-Es de Londres… ¿Carlisle? ¿Alice? –Preguntó antes de contestar, ya que era muy tarde para que James llamara, a esa hora estaba en el bar-. Aló… -contestó y después miró a Edward, haciéndole una mímica clara de: _"Es tu mamá"._

Él negó con la cabeza y le respondió de la misma forma: _"No estoy aquí"_. Lo había llamado dos veces ese mes, diciéndole que quería verlo, ¿ahora? ¡Qué se jodiera! Ni los necesitaba ni quería… esa vida estaba muerta para él…

Bella estaba cumpliendo su orden y después se quedó muy quieta, mirándolo fijamente.

-Sí… sé lo diré… Lo siento… -Allí se tensó, ya que eso no era normal. La vio colgar la llamada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Alice? –preguntó asustado por su expresión.

-Tu abuelo… está muerto.

* * *

><p><em>Nos leemos en el próximo...<em>

Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	79. Epilogo, segunda parte

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo:

_You must love me, Madonna, Soundtrack Evita www . youtube watch?v=KYxFS4r4e_I_

_My Man, Barbra Streisand_, www . youtube watch?v=Hdlz6QzyAVA

* * *

><p>Bella estaba sentada sobre un sofá de madera y tela de terciopelo de color verde. Se abrazaba sí misma mientras veía el despacho donde en ese instante estaban encerrados Edward, su mamá y su hermana con el abogado de Edward Mayor. Esos días habían sido bizarros y enloquecedores. Después de la llamada de Elizabeth, habían corrido a Londres, en un primer momento él se había negado a ir, pero ella había insistido, él tenía que tener su cierre, no quería que más adelante se arrepintiera de no haber asistido al entierro; a ella le había ayudado eso cuando murió Bree, y así él estuviera furioso con su abuelo, una parte suya también debía amarlo, o por lo menos algo parecido a ello. Lo único que tenía claro era que Edward Mayor lo había criado, y que él seguramente estaría apesadumbrado. Para bien o para mal, se cerraba una etapa en su vida y ella lo apoyaría de todas las formas que pudiera.<p>

En un primer momento habían pensado viajar al funeral y regresar a casa, de ser posible, ese mismo día. Sebastián se había quedado con Rosalie porque no les pareció conveniente llevarlo a un viaje tan corto y al entierro de una persona que jamás había formado parte de su vida. Después del entierro se encaminaron hacia el hotel, incluso habían llamado a Carlisle para verlos a todos un rato, Bella quería ver a Paul de nuevo, el hijo de Carlisle y Anne, ya que esa noche tomarían el avión de vuelta a Chicago. Ese había sido el plan, hasta que el abogado de Pattens había apartado a Edward para hablar en privado y le había dicho que debía presenciar la lectura del testamento. Ninguno de los dos había descubierto el porqué de ello ya que había sido desheredado, pero de todas formas se habían quedado y trasladado a la casa de su abuelo para que participara en la lectura.

Ella solo quería irse de vuelta a su hogar, ese lugar era muy frío, terrible; la forma en como la miraron durante el funeral y el entierro le hizo sentir nauseabunda un par de veces, como si estuviese al lado de Edward pero no fuera nadie.

-¿Estás bien? –escuchó la voz de Jasper y sonrió mientras se sentaba a su lado. Él pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y apretó con fuerza haciendo que reposara su cabeza sobre su pecho por un segundo o dos.

-Sí… -respondió sonriendo ligeramente. A pesar que los veía pocas veces al año, los quería mucho a ambos-. ¿Cómo está Alice?

-Lo bien que puede estar, su abuelo siempre fue duro pero era su abuelo al fin y al cabo, además creo que con las hormonas revolucionadas por el embarazo, pues… -Bella asintió mirando hacia el frente.

Alice estaba embarazada, _todas quedaban_… Sintió una punzada de dolor en su interior y luchó para combatirla mientras cortaba ese pensamiento, no era el momento para ello, además, habían decidido que eso no iba a suceder, aunque le pesara era lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho, y así había que aceptarlo_. _

-El segundo trimestre es complicado –contestó, aunque no tenía experiencia lo había visto varias veces con todas las mujeres a su alrededor.

-Sí… ¿y ustedes, cómo van? Alice me dijo que intentaron la inseminación_…_

-No funcionó… -respondió mirando hacia el frente.

-Lo siento… -Al oír la disculpa se tensó ya que siempre venía la lastima después y la odiaba. Tenía años recibiéndola y nadie terminaba de comprender lo que eso le hacía.

-¿Por qué crees que hubiesen exigido que Edward estuviera en la reunión? –Le preguntó a Jasper y éste negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás simplemente sea una formalidad. La verdad es que todos están expectantes ahora que murió el señor Pattens ya que supuestamente no tiene heredero, Edward… bueno, lo sabes –Se pasó una mano por su cara y cabello-. Mis padres andan al borde del suicidio, desesperados por saber a quién asignó, ya que esa empresa sin administrador se irá al pico…

Ella asintió y en ese instante la puerta del despacho donde tenían más de dos horas reunidos se abrió. Primero salió el abogado y después Alice, se veía hermosa con su estómago un poco abultado. Los miró y caminó hacia ellos más pálida de lo normal.

-¿Alice? –Preguntó Jasper levantándose rápidamente para llegar a su lado. La sostuvo y miró totalmente preocupado-. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Le dejó todo… -susurró con voz aturdida.

-¿Qué? –interrogó su esposo.

-A Edward… nunca cambió el testamento, nos dejó lo que nos correspondía por derecho a mí y a madre pero todo lo demás… -Miró hacia Bella quien había quedado paralizada por esas palabras-. Todo se lo dejó a él…

Tuvo que forzar a su pecho a inhalar y exhalar varias veces antes de poder recuperarse. Después del quinto intento, sin éxito, se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia el despacho, las voces comenzaron a escucharse desde antes de llegar a la puerta.

-Ahora no sé qué haremos… sin tu abuelo aquí… -decía alguien entre sollozos y Bella reconoció la voz de Elizabeth-. La empresa se perderá… todos lo haremos…

-Madre… -intentó interrumpirle Edward. Bella se detuvo ya que le era tan difícil respirar, como si cada palabra fuera un golpe contra su estómago.

-Era tu abuelo, a pesar de todo él te dio cobijo, protección, te tuvo desde que eras pequeño. Y ahora te da esto… y si nos dejas de nuevo nos destruirás a todos… Te llamé para que vinieras… tenías que verlo, parecía un muerto en vida hasta que el infarto finalmente acabó con él… Tenías que haberlo visto… -Emitió otro sollozo más desgarrador causando que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Edward estaba sentado en una silla, a su lado, con expresión dolida y aturdida, casi desfigurada del dolor. Pero no podía tocar a su madre, como si fuera algo imposible. Ella corrió hacia donde estaba y lo envolvió con sus brazos por un segundo. Él la miró y asintió.

-Edward… -le susurró.

Él negó con la cabeza. Bella lo soltó ya que los sollozos de Elizabeth le hacían temblar y se paró a su lado, un segundo después la abrazó. Pensó que la mujer le rechazaría pero le respondió, aunque tal vez en el estado que se encontraba, ni siquiera sabía quién la estuviera abrazando. Miró hacia Edward y él volvió a negar, mostrándole que no estaba listo para hablar y sin más salió de la habitación dejándolas solas.

-Nos destruirá a todos… -balbuceó Elizabeth y Bella se apartó negando con la cabeza-. Este es su lugar y se irá contigo… como años atrás. Lo tendrás en tu casa, controlado y aquí todo se perderá…

-No, señora, Edward ya está lo suficientemente mayor para decidir por sí mismo, y yo lo seguiré decida lo que decida hacer -Elizabeth apartó la mirada-. Edward solo necesita que lo quieran… No que lo vuelva a buscar únicamente por la empresa, no es justo, ni para él ni para nadie -contestó y la observó negar con la cabeza.

-Me parece irónico que tú te burles de mi capacidad de ser madre… –Bella se quedó paralizada-. Tú le metes un niño que no le pertenece, y viven juntos sin ninguna responsabilidad, ni siquiera están casados, no has ascendido de categoría, sigues siendo simplemente su amante, la única diferencia es que ahora no te tiene escondida por ahí como hace unos años...

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Incluso no pudo moverse por unos cuantos segundos. La mujer la seguía viendo despectivamente, hasta que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Con esa decisión se enderezó y tomó su antebrazo evitando que lograra escapar.

-No le permito que se refiera a mi hijo o a mi relación con Edward de esa manera –le dijo apretando su agarre-. Los amo a ambos y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, es triste que usted no hubiera tenido la misma cortesía con su sangre…

-No te permito… -trató de interrumpirle pero Bella apretó su agarre y negó con la cabeza.

-No, soy yo la que no lo hago. No le volveré a consentir que lo intente manipular para forzarlo a tomar una decisión que no quiera tomar…

La miró de arriba hacia abajo y después salió del despacho, queriendo desesperadamente buscar a Edward. No conocía esa casa, y sentía como si le faltara la respiración. Se detuvo en una habitación que parecía un comedor victoriano, más de veinte puestos y se pasó una mano por el cabello ya que recordó que había estado en ese sitio antes. Muchos años atrás. Salió de allí rumbo a la sala donde había dejado a Jasper y Alice pero los encontró en el pasillo antes de la puerta principal.

-¿Han visto a Edward? –les preguntó viendo a Elizabeth subir las escaleras principales.

-Se ha ido… -comentó Alice-. No nos dijo hacia dónde. Nosotros… Violet nos espera, pero no queremos dejarte…

-Vayan… Yo estaré bien, llamaré a Edward y nos iremos al hotel… -les indicó.

-¿Estás segura? –Insistió Jasper y Bella asintió. Después de los abrazos y las despedidas los observó salir por la puerta principal dejándola sola.

Caminó hacia el mismo despacho en donde había discutido con Elizabeth minutos atrás, y paseó alrededor, suspirando y mirando los papeles de Edward Mayor. Intentó llamar a Edward varias veces, pero solo lograba comunicarse con la contestadora. Media hora después le dejó un mensaje de voz comunicándole que estaría en el hotel y salió a buscar un taxi.

.

Habían pasado casi cinco horas desde que Edward se había ido de la casa de su abuelo y no había regresado ni contestado su teléfono. Bella se pasó una mano por su cabello mientras caminaba inquieta por la habitación. Había encendido el televisor para que la acompañara un poco, las primeras dos horas el silencio la habían abrumado. Escuchó abrirse la puerta y contuvo la respiración al verlo entrar en la habitación, parecía que sostenía el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Se levantó suavemente y caminó hasta donde se encontraba posando suavemente una mano sobre sus hombros.

-¿Edward? –susurró y lo vio subir la cabeza para mirarla. Le dolió ver la tristeza en sus ojos y subió la otra mano para acariciar su cabello-. ¿Qué sucede…?

Él le tendió una caja negra que llevaba en su mano sin decir ninguna palabra; ella lo abrió y frunció el ceño al descubrir que contenía fotografías. Debía haber más de quinientas allí… En todas salía él; en la empresa; en el auto; en parques, saliendo del cine; cenando; incluso había algunas en su propia casa, solo; con ella; en algunas Edward sonriendo con Sebastián en brazos y la lista continuaba… Parecía la obra de un acosador, acechando y documentando cada uno de los pasos de su víctima.

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó Bella pero no pudo terminar ya que en un momento lo tenía al frente y en el otro la había girado hasta apoyarla en el pequeño desayunador que había en la habitación, abriendo sus piernas e introduciéndose entre ellas-. ¿Edward…? No… -susurró al notar hacia dónde se dirigía.

-Por favor… Bella… lo necesito… -le rogó colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

En ese momento, al ver sus ojos, su expresión, y al sentirlo, lo entendió. No había llorado a su abuelo de ninguna manera. Lo había expulsado de su vida años atrás, había cortado los lazos pensando que él había hecho lo mismo, pero no había sido así… Y ahora descubría que lo había engañado, pero su abuelo ya no estaba, por lo que imaginaba que se sentía completamente perdido. Por lo que necesitaba estar con ella y entendió que también lo necesitaba a su vez. Habían pasado mucho, demasiadas emociones y estar juntos de verdad los calmaba. Bella lo abrazó por el cuello tirando la caja y derrapando las fotografías alrededor, después besó suavemente su frente, asintiendo.

Edward se movió y atacó sus labios, la besaba apasionada y abrasadoramente. Como era él. Pero también había una necesidad que estaba allí, donde se mezclaban tantas emociones que causaba que su propio pecho se constriñera, como si casi no pudiese existir por lo que le estaba mostrando. Lo abrazó más estrechamente, intentando responderle con igual exigencia, mientras sentía que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

Sin siquiera entender cómo o en qué momento había subido la falda de su vestido, bajado su pantalón o destrozado sus bragas, ya que había estado tan obnubilada por el beso y las emociones para notar nada más, emitió un grito ahogado entre sus labios cuando lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo. Jadeó y lo envolvió con sus piernas y manos, soportando su trasero contra el mesón. Cada embiste era profundo, duro, y él emitía un gemido a la vez que se adentraba en su cuerpo, sosteniéndola más firmemente, abrazándola y después bajando su cabeza, para enterrarla en su cuello. Ella aruñaba su espalda y jadeaba contra su cabello y oído.

-Mírame… -rogó Bella en una especie de susurro ahogado. Él lo hizo, conectándolos a ambos, entrando en su cuerpo, y envolviéndola cada vez más cerca, como fuera posible.

Ella jadeaba y lo besaba, arañando su espalda sobre su ropa, abrazándolo, y sintiendo que cada vez, cada momento, con su toque, sus ojos verdes oscurecidos, sus embistes, la llevaban más alto, más intenso, más profundo. A la vez que lo abrazaba queriéndole mostrar que estaba allí.

No estaba destinado a durar mucho, solo un par de minutos después sintió que su vientre se contraía y a él explotando dentro de su ser. En el último instante había cerrado los ojos ya que volvió a tomar sus labios con un beso, ahora haciéndolo más intenso por los restos de su orgasmo.

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de volver a obtener algún tipo de control. Él volvió a bajar su cara hacia su cuello y lo sintió temblar con fuerza.

-Lo sé, mi amor… lo sé… -le susurró tratando de consolarlo, rogando que llorara y sacara todo lo que lo atosigaba por dentro-. Está bien, estás a salvo aquí… conmigo.

Él la abrazó más estrechamente y lo escuchó respirar con fuerza como si estuviese esforzándose para calmarse. Ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

-Tú lo amabas… -le dijo ella y lo sintió temblar con más fuerza-. Y así tiene que ser, porque a pesar de todo lo que hizo, fue quien te crió…

-No puedo creer lo que hizo –escupió él contra su cuello, con tono furioso pero sabía que en el fondo había tristeza-. Maldito… no puedo creerlo… -Suspiró hondo y se apartó, saliéndose de su cuerpo y comenzando a arreglar su ropa evitando su mirada-. Nunca demostró algo, por supuesto que moriría solo sin dejarle saber a nadie que lo estaba haciendo… Eso sería algo muy personal, mostrándolo como un condenado humano después de todo…

Ella se bajó del mesón y lo tomó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¡No! –gritó él tratando de apartarse, pero ella luchaba para evitarlo, le llevaba cada gramo de su ser conseguirlo-. ¡No te atrevas a consolarme, Isabella! ¡No…! –Él se esforzó para alejarla, hasta que unos segundos después se rindió y la abrazó con más fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello y sintió que lloraba, controlado, casi tragándose cada una de ellas, pero allí estaba.

Ella acarició su espalda y se giró para besar su cabello. Lo llevó hasta el sofá, porque estaba a unos cinco pasos de distancia, aunque dicha faena le llevó un gran esfuerzo de su parte. Lo sentó allí y se arrodilló a su lado, besando su cabello, abrazándolo con fuerza y al final sosteniéndolo contra su pecho, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento. Se quedaron unos minutos así, sin poder ni querer moverse, ni decir nada más, solo escuchando su respiración que poco a poco se estaba calmando mientras lo continuaba acariciando.

-Me dijo Alice que te dejo todo… -le susurró Bella y lo escuchó bufar.

-Su puñetera obra maestra… -murmuró apartándose y mirando hacia el televisor, sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos- Claro… como me salí sin que él lo quisiera me lo deja todo para castigarme… Es como si lo viera burlándose de mí: _"Mira quién está riendo de último, Masen…" _–concluyó con una imitación de voz despectiva.

Bella lo miró por unos segundos sintiendo que la tristeza lo embargaba, ya que sabía que esas palabras le dolían a él mil veces, y lo peor es que también sabía que las sentía profundamente. Suspiró y se movió para recoger las fotografías que habían caído sobre el suelo; cuando las recopiló completamente se acercó y se sentó sobre su regazo. Revisándolas con más calma.

-Aquí hay fotos de nosotros desde que prácticamente empezamos a vivir juntos… -comentó ella y lo sintió tensarse debajo de su cuerpo, aunque no dijo una palabra-. Edward, quizás…, en su retorcida manera, él sí te quería… -Él resopló rechazando sus palabras-. ¿Qué era lo que más le importaba a tu abuelo?

-¡Su jodida empresa! –gruñó reluctantemente.

-No lo sé, estoy segura que le importaba pero tal vez, también lo hacia su nieto… Cualquiera con medio centímetro de cerebro puede ver lo que vales, Edward, creo que él lo veía y se sentía condenadamente orgulloso por ello. No solo por todo lo que le diste si no porque fuiste todo el hombre que él intentó crear; uno que protegía y luchaba por lo que le interesaba… Al dejarlo le enseñaste quién eras y creo… que en el fondo lo respetó y por eso te dejó su legado, porque sabía que lo cuidarías, porque lo amabas…

-Estás analizando mucha mierda de un jodido acto enfermizo… -masculló entre dientes-. Él me odiaba… siempre, desde mi condenado nacimiento…

-Yo no le daría lo más importante de mi vida a alguien que solo odiara, Edward, y tu abuelo podría ser muchas cosas, pero jamás sería un hipócrita, lo sabes…

-Eso es porque no conociste a mi condenado abuelo, Isabella. Como no pudo amarrarme en vida y salirse con la suya, me deja la jodida carga…

Ella acarició su cabello, su mejilla y lo abrazó.

-No tiene que serlo… podríamos irnos, podrías renunciar a ella e irnos como si nada hubiese ocurrido… Si eso es lo que quieres, tenemos nuestra vida en Chicago y todo continuaría como antes –comentó pero él no dijo una palabra por un minuto completo. Después suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Si lo hiciera destrozaría la empresa… la venderán en pedazos o terminaran contratando un administrador foráneo… Que la jodería de otra forma… La empresa… -suspiró con pesar y ella se mordió el labio inferior-. Eso resulta tan deprimente… Cuando tenía, no sé, seis años, visité por primera vez la empresa con mi abuelo, creo que él quería que viera cuál sería mi futuro, para lo que me estaba criando. Observar a las personas alrededor, los papeles, la acción, incluso a mi abuelo impartiendo ordenes, eso se convirtió en… lo que yo quería para mi futuro. Allí conseguiría todo lo que deseaba, no importaba qué hiciese ese viejo cada día, cuántas veces evitara que viera a mi madre o el poco interés que ella sentía por mí, existía un jodido lugar donde podía sentir que pertenecía. Fue ese día y todos los demás desde que trabajé quienes me crearon el hombre que soy ahora. Claro, tengo nuestra sede en Chicago, pero Pattens fue mi hogar antes que llegaran ustedes, lo único seguro… y si me desligo de ella… estará acabada.

Suspiró y lo abrazó más apretadamente, pensando sobre el dolor que notó cuando susurró las últimas dos palabras. La empresa, lo que fue lo único constante en una gran parte de su vida, su sueño que había destrozado. Y se sintió como una estafadora, le estaba proponiendo dejarlo atrás cuando todos esos años Edward no había hecho otra cosa que impulsar los de ellas, incluso cuando los creyó perdidos. ¿No fue él quien le instó –bueno, casi la obligó- a dibujar de nuevo? ¿No fue él uno de los responsables de que hubiese recuperado parte de su sueño con sus ilustraciones? ¿No fue él quien luchó a su lado por dos años tratando de tener un bebé? ¿Y todo porqué? ¿Por qué quería ir a casa? ¿Por qué odiaba este mundo? Pero Edward también era este mundo…

Se quedó callada por unos segundos más, solo resonaba el televisor, se concentró en la melodía apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

"_¿Adónde iremos a partir de aquí?  
>Aquí no es donde deseábamos estar.<br>Lo teníamos todo, tú creíste en mí,  
>yo creí en ti.<br>Las certezas desaparecen,  
>¿qué haremos para que nuestros sueños sobrevivan?<br>¿Cómo mantenemos todas nuestras pasiones vivas,  
>como solíamos tenerlas?<br>Dentro de mi corazón estoy ocultando,  
>las cosas que estoy anhelando decir,<br>asustada de confesar lo que siento  
>por miedo a que te me escapes…"<em>

-Podrías… aceptarlo… -se encontró murmurando en algún momento. Él se tensó y ella lo miró-. Si lo deseas… Yo te apoyaré…

-Nuestra vida está en otra parte, muy lejos de aquí…

-Edward… -susurró tomando su cara y haciendo que la mirara-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si deseas que nos vayamos, tomaré tu mano e iremos a Chicago; si quieres estar aquí, nos quedaremos…

Él la miró por unos segundos y después apartó la mirada.

-Tengo que hacerlo… Tengo que… -suspiró hondo-. Tuve más de veinte años luchando por pertenecer a ese sitio, fue lo único que tenía sentido en toda mi jodida vida, Isabella. La simple idea de que ahora quede en la nada…

Ella asintió y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Bien…, lo haremos entonces. Solo te pido una cosa… -le susurró y él la miró confundido-. No me hagas vivir en esa casa… por favor…

-No, por Dios, siento estremecimientos por esa opción también. –Negó y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá. Bella sintió que su pecho retumbaba, ya que en un solo momento… toda su vida había cambiado.

=.=

Bella le sonrió a Sebastián quien cargaba a Tara en sus brazos, en el carro que los llevaba a su nueva casa. Lo manejaba Blay, su nuevo chofer, Edward había insistido en ello ya que ella nunca había aprendido a manejar del lado equivocado. Cinco semanas habían pasado desde que decidieron radicarse en Londres. Había sido ligeramente catastrófico, tuvo que organizar muchas cosas. Se dio cuenta que no era nada fácil cambiar su vida de un sitio a otro cuando había personas que dependían de ella. Conseguir una casa para ambos, en un precio exorbitantemente costoso; amueblarla para la necesidad de los tres y la perra; viajar a Chicago a embalar toda su vida; guardarla y enviar la parte más trascendental y necesaria a Londres; arreglar los papeles de Sebastián para que se inscribiera en un nuevo colegio, en donde había tenido que rogar por una vacante que seguramente consiguió porque Edward la había acompañado a la última entrevista… Prácticamente no había dormido más que dos horas diarias.

Sebastián miró a la ventana con expresión curiosa pero a su vez triste.

-Verás cómo te gustará tu cuarto… -le comentó tomando su mano-. Es grande y luminoso, pero no lo decoré, estoy esperando que me digas cómo lo deseas… -Sebastián asintió sonriendo ligeramente, lo había aceptado medianamente bien, cuando le dijo que su padre lo necesitaba y que ellos debían estar juntos siempre porque eran una familia.

Llegaron a la casa media hora después. Era victoriana y compacta, de esas donde los pasillos eran estrechos y alargados; pero le había gustado que tuviera un patio donde el niño y la perra pudieran jugar, e incluso una buena parrillera para visitas; tenía tres pisos, y el de arriba, que era más o menos como un ático, poseía una gran ventana que lo llenaba de luz. Sabía que Sebas lo amaría.

Los recibió Jill, la primera de tres personas a su mando que Edward había hecho que contratara; ella se encargaba de la limpieza; Deana, quien era la cocinera y el chofer, que en esos momentos estaba guardando el vehículo. Por lo menos ninguno de ellos dormía en casa, ya que se había negado categóricamente a ello. Vio como su niño miraba todo alrededor, Tara había sido soltada desde el principio y estaba olfateando el piso de madera de la sala.

-¿Dónde está papá? –Preguntó Sebas corriendo para subir las escaleras-. ¡Papá… papá! –Gritó y Bella suspiró siguiéndolo hasta el segundo piso.

-Debe estar en la empresa… -comentó y lo vio fruncir el ceño.

-Pero es sábado… papá nunca trabaja los sábados… -respondió seguro-. ¿No sabía que veníamos?

-Lo sabía… -dijo y le sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello-. Pero no pudo zafarse de una reunión. Edward en este momento necesita nuestra comprensión y paciencia… ¿Entendido, pequeño?

El niño asintió mirando hacia el otro tramo de la escalera.

-¿Quieres ver tu cuarto? ¡Podemos empezar nuestra pequeña aventura de decoración hoy! –Le sonrió y lo guio hacia el tercer piso.

.

Bella se sentó en el sofá que había en la pequeña sala de su nueva casa. Se sentía agotada. Había pasado todo el día con Sebastián, habían hecho unas cuantas compras, recorrido un poco la ciudad para que la conociera y comido algo mientras estaban paseando. Cuando llegaron a casa se había quedado dormido, no sin antes haber preguntado por enésima vez cuándo llegaba su papá… Iba a matar a Edward. Le había prometido que estaría temprano, y si estaba tan retrasado el día en que ellos arribaron a Londres no quería ni imaginarse a qué hora llegaría a casa cada noche los días que no estuvieron allí. ¡Bendito cielo, si era que regresaba…!

Sintió un nuevo puyazo en su vientre, y suspirando subió las escaleras para ir a su baño. No le costó mucho descubrir el porqué del dolor; tenía la menstruación. Se sentó en el inodoro por unos momentos mientras lo procesaba. No había expectativa así que no le rompía el alma haberlo descubierto.

Luchó contra la ansiedad y la sensación de inutilidad que le dominaban cuando recordaba ese tema, Edward la necesitaba y lo hacía completamente, no a la persona que se había vuelto por esos sentimientos. No podía seguir sintiéndose así, tan angustiada por todo. Él la amaba, tanto que habían estado juntos a cada paso, y Sebastián era su vida. A veces en los casos de infertilidad se tenía que tomar la decisión de adoptar para tener un hijo. Ya ella lo tenía. Y tenía a su hombre, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ducha, pasó debajo del agua caliente mucho tiempo, lavando hasta su cabello. Cuando por fin decidió salir, caminó hasta el tocador, abrió el compartimiento al lado del espejo, sacó la nueva caja de pastillas anticonceptivas y tomó la primera. Se miró al espejo y suspiró hondo. _Ya no más bebés, ahora solo vivir la vida que me toca_. Salió del baño, se arregló y después se tiró en la cama dejando que media pierna quedara fuera de ella suspirando de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien? –Escuchó que le preguntaba Edward y abrió los ojos para observarlo. Demonios, se veía demasiado agotado.

-Te ves terrible –respondió y él sonrió ligeramente.

-También me alegra verte, Isabella… -se jugó quitándose la chaqueta y tirándola sobre el sillón en una esquina.

-Ven acá… -le pidió ella y él caminó hasta donde estaba acostada y se tiró a su lado, escondiendo su cabeza contra su cuello apartando su cabello húmedo. Él suspiró y ella sabía que había cerrado sus ojos, lo abrazó más estrechamente acariciando su espalda.

-Siento no haber llegado antes, cada vez que me levantaba para venir a casa, Susana entraba con una situación que ella titulaba: "de vida o muerte". Y que me lleve el demonio… cada una de ellas lo fueron… Sé que tenía que estar aquí…

-Está bien… -le susurró ella besando su frente-. Estás complicado... y sé que si hubieses podido hubieras llegado temprano…

Él alzó su cabeza y la besó, apasionadamente, tirándola contra su espalda y acostándose sobre su cuerpo. Bella subió sus manos hasta acariciar su cabello mientras lo besaba de vuelta, subiendo su pierna para enredarla sobre su cadera.

-Mierda… -siseó él cuando se apartó-. No puedes viajar de nuevo a ninguna parte… te lo prohíbo… -gruñó y ella rio acariciando aún su cabello.

-Me extrañaste…

-¡Cómo un condenado! –Admitió y ella sonrió antes de besarlo de nuevo por un par de segundos-. ¿A Sebastián le gustó la casa?

-Creo que aún está en proceso de asimilación, estaba pensando que quizás si mañana pasamos un rato por tus sitios favoritos, le gustará un poco más… –le propuso.

-Demonios… mañana por la noche debo salir de viaje… -Ella alzó las cejas y asintió ligeramente desilusionada. Él gruñó apartándose para acostarse sobre su espalda-. La empresa está casi en la ruina, Isabella, mi abuelo… creo que al final no sabía lo que hacía. Sé que en máximo de un mes lo tendré todo listo, solo te pido…

Ella se movió antes de que él terminada y lo besó colocando sus manos sobre su cara volvió a besarlo, interrumpiéndolo. Escuchó que gemía y acarició su trasero antes de girarla de nuevo. Cuando rompieron el beso le sonrió ligeramente.

-Estamos aquí, ¿no? –le preguntó acariciándolo-. Tomate el tiempo y todo lo que necesites, nosotros estaremos para apoyarte, no para dificultarte las cosas, no te preocupes por pedirme nada, yo entiendo…

Sus ojos brillaron y comenzó a acariciar sus piernas subiendo su dormilona en el proceso. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo el período… -le susurró y lo sintió detener su avance a la vez que se tensaba.

-Lo siento… -respondió casi mecánicamente, lo había hecho cada mes, lo cual era ilógico, no tenía que disculparse con ello.

-Y comencé los anticonceptivos de nuevo… -culminó y lo miró sonriendo para reafirmarle su estado-. Estoy bien…

Él asintió mirándola fijamente y besó sus labios por un par de segundos, ella lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos se quedaron callados por un tiempo, pensando en su última pérdida.

* * *

><p><em>Mayo. <em>

Bella estaba sentada en el césped del pequeño patio de la casa de Carlisle, sonriéndole a Paul mientras este jugaba con su cara. Se acostó sobre su espalda y lo cargó sobre su cabeza escuchando como se carcajeaba, cuando le bajaba le gritaba por más y ella volvía a hacerlo. Era un hermoso niño rubio de ojos azules, no había perdido pisada al padre, sin duda alguna. Escuchó que movían la silla de metal del juego de recibo del patio y miró hacia ese punto, para sonreírle a Carlisle.

-Sabes, estoy seguro que te dejé sentada aquí cuando me fui con Sebastián… -Ella rio y volvió a subir a Paul hasta que lo escuchó reír de nuevo.

-El suelo es más cómodo… -comentó ella bajando a Paul para hacer sonar su estómago. Un par de segundos después sintió como Carlisle se acostaba a su lado. Ella se movió para apoyar su cabeza sobre su estómago mientras seguía jugando con el niño. Después miró alrededor-. ¿Dónde está Sebastián?

-Está con Anne, tiene que hacer un trabajo de investigación y ella le está enseñando unos libros que tenemos en la biblioteca –contestó acariciando al niño que Bella había vuelto a cargar sobre su cabeza, él gritaba "papi", pero se negaba a irse con él cuando le ofrecía sus manos ya que ella era más divertida.

-Le encanta investigar…, lo cual a veces me causa dolor de cabeza ya que comienza a preguntarme y hablarme cuando vamos en camino a alguna parte y solo cuento con mis conocimientos para contestarle. Créeme que no es nada divertido cuando no te acuerdas nada del tema. –Carlisle rio y ella lo secundó.

-Sabes, Bella, de alguna forma bizarra, verte a ti con Paul, y en la forma en que estamos ahora… Es como si en un mundo paralelo esta podría haber sido nuestra vida… -Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Pero te aseguro que no cambiarías jamás esta vida y a tu Anne… -le respondió bajando a Paul para besar su mejilla.

-No, no lo haría, aunque confieso que estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido a Londres, te extrañaba horrores… -Ella giró su cabeza y sintió que acariciaba su mejilla-. ¿Cómo sigue todo?

-Más o menos igual, Car –respondió-. O tal vez peor, este mes ha estado más absorbido en la empresa que el anterior, no sé qué hacer, solo me concentro en llamar constantemente a Susana, su secretaria, para que cuide su alimentación; y en cuidarlo lo mejor que puedo.

-Mal… hombre idiota –corrigió y ella sonrió mirando a Paul-. Deberías patearle el trasero y abandonarlo a ver si así vuelve a encaminarse…

-No… -respondió con tono firme.

-No puede descuidarte así, y a Sebastián, ¿qué ha pasado con el plan de tener un bebé? Serías una maravillosa madre, Bella, si tan solo él… -Ella suspiró y se tensó un poco.

-Edward necesita mi apoyo, no mi rechazo o que lo abandone. Y lo del bebé, pues… lo intentamos, estamos en una especie de receso… Estábamos agotados ambos… era lo justo –comentó sonriéndole a Paul, recordando como meses atrás tener un niño en brazos era doloroso, aún lo era, ligeramente, pero no tan grave como fue en un tiempo.

-Yo solo digo… -insistió Carlisle.

-Estamos juntos, siempre, en las buenas y en las malas, él lo ha hecho por mí, ahora es mi turno… Al parecer esa es nuestra vida…

-Ni siquiera se ha dignado a casarse contigo, creo que voy a tener que ser yo quien lo patee por ser tan idiota…

-No harás tal cosa… -respondió duramente-. Todo está bien… o lo estará espero más pronto que tarde, pero tú no te meterás en ello, ¿vale? –le pidió y lo vio asentir renuentemente.

-Sabes… -Lo vio pasarse una mano por su cara y lo observó confundida-. Podrías decirle que yo estoy libre, vale, sí tengo mis clientes, pero en lo que el imbécil necesitara…

-¿Harías eso por él? –Preguntó sonriendo tan ampliamente que le dolieron sus mejillas-. Según recuerdo juraste por tu vida que jamás volverías siquiera a pisar Pattens…

-No –respondió mirándola mortalmente en serio-. Lo haría por ti, porque quiero que seas feliz y al parecer ese idiota es el único que tiene la clave para hacerlo… Sí para ello tengo que volver a Pattens… el sacrificio será poco…

Ella lo miró sintiendo que su pecho se extendía y se acercó para besar su mejilla.

-Te quiero, Car… -le susurró sonriendo ampliamente.

-Y yo te adoro y me haces ser un pelele, eso esta claro… -refunfuñó frunciendo el ceño-. Díselo…

-Vale… intentaré hacerlo… ya sabes cómo es Edward… -Él rodó los ojos e iba a dar un comentario imaginaba nada dulce pero se detuvo cuando vio a Sebastián entrar al patio y caminar hacia ellos.

-¡La cena estará lista en unos minutos! -les gritó Anne desde la puerta que daba al patio-. Cariño, ¿podrías traerme a Paul para darle su comida? Ya le toca…

Él asintió y se apartó besando la frente de Bella, tomó a Paul y salió hacia donde estaba Anne, cuando llegó a su lado la abrazó, besó sus labios y entraron en la casa. Eso le hizo sentir nostalgia, hasta que percibió a Sebastián abrazándola. Se había acostado a su lado. Ella lo abrazó de vuelta y besó su cabello.

-Te quiero, hermoso… -le susurró y lo sintió asentir contra su cabello.

-No estés triste, Bella –le pidió y ella asintió escondiendo su cara en su cabello-. Quisiera que volviéramos a Chicago… lo extraño –le confesó. Ella se apartó aunque lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Pero hay cosas buenas aquí también, ¿no es así? Tu nuevo amigo Matt, tío Carlisle, tía Emma y sus dulces explosivos… -comentó riendo ya que una vez que estuvieron en casa de James, le sacó unos caramelos que eran tan ácidos que casi lo envían al baño. Él asintió pero después se volvió pensativo.

-Extraño a Nella… -contestó y Bella asintió.

-Trataré de que los veamos pronto, no puedo declarar ningún plan con certeza, pero podríamos hablar con tía Rose y tío Emmett para ver si pueden viajar a Londres… Tal vez podríamos reunirnos todos, ¿qué te parece? –Sebastián asintió ligeramente.

-¿Y podríamos jugar beisbol? También extraño eso…

-Por supuesto, cariño, podremos hacer lo que quieras…

El niño asintió sonriendo.

-¡Bella, Sebastián! –llamó Carlisle y ambos se levantaron para limpiarse e ir a cenar.

.

Besó la cabeza de Sebastián mientras Blay estacionaba frente a Pattens.

-¿Quieres que Blay te deje en la casa o vienes conmigo esta vez? –le preguntó y él lo meditó por unos segundos.

-Voy… -contestó quitando su cinturón de seguridad.

-Vale… -respondió sonriéndole-. Gracias, Blay… -le dijo al chofer y lo observó sonreír por el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Quiere que los espere? –le preguntó y ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-No, estoy segura que Edward nos llevará a casa… Cualquier cosa te llamo.

-Bien, señora –le indicó y salió del carro junto con Sebas y las dos bolsas en sus brazos.

Caminó hacia la entrada y le sonrió al vigilante desde la puerta, un segundo después le había abierto las puertas de vidrio.

-Hola, Cosmo –saludó al hombre con cariño, había hablado muchas veces con él-. Lo prometido… -le comentó entregándole la primera bolsa con comida.

Generalmente comían dos veces a la semana en casa de Carlisle y Anne, Edward se presentaba cuando podía pero si no llegaba, empaquetaban las sobras y se las llevaban a la oficina. Se había vuelto su pequeña rutina

-Susana se fue hace una hora –le informó-, creo que ya todos lo han hecho. Así que… es todo suyo…

Bella sonrió y después de preguntarle por su familia y la dolencia de espalda, que le aquejaba la semana anterior, subieron en el ascensor rumbo al despacho de Edward. Cuando abrió la puerta él no la miró sorprendido, quizás ya la esperaba, más bien le sonrió ligeramente, se veía preocupado.

-Hola, amor –saludó Bella llegando a su lado y besándolo ligeramente.

-Hola, Isabella –respondió y después le sonrió a Sebastián-. Campeón… -llamó abrazando a Sebastián y después todos se sentaron en el pequeño set de sofás del gran despacho y hablaron mientras Edward comía. Sebastián lo atosigaba, contándole sobre la escuela y hablando sobre la investigación que tenía que hacer y sobre los libros que Carlisle le había entregado.

-¿Inquisición? –Preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No es eso un tema muy adulto para ti?

-No…, no lo creo. –Bella rodó los ojos, pensando cómo un niño sabría si un tema era muy adulto para él. Lo vio saltar emocionado-. Tío Carlisle me dijo que la Inquisición quería obligar a la gente a que pensara e hiciera las cosas como ellos querían, y si no lo hacían los perseguían y los mataban -respiró por un instante-. Chau… Listo… Borrados del mapa, ¿por qué sería así? ¿Por qué quería alguien que todos pensaran igual? ¿Por qué ellos creían que sabían todo y que los demás no sabían nada? ¿Por qué los otros se dejaban perseguir y no luchaban?

Bella sonrió mientras miraba a Edward, quién observaba a Sebastián con un gran ceño fruncido.

-Eso es un jodido tema muy adulto para él… -declaró convencido.

-Lenguaje –advirtió ella y lo observó rodar los ojos asintiendo.

Le dejó responderle las preguntas mientras botaba los restos de la comida fuera de la oficina, sabía que ese tema sería largo ya que vendría acompañado de muchos _porqués_. Después de usar el baño fuera del despacho porque estaba cerca de donde tiró los envases, regresó a la oficina, encontrando a Sebastián sonriendo, aunque con expresión más confundida, quizás Edward no le hubiese servido mucho, lo que significaba que después la llenaría de preguntas.

-Vamos al cine… -declaró Edward y Bella los observó divertida. Podía jurar que él había negociado con el niño que primero irían al cine y después continuaría respondiendo sus preguntas. _Taimado cobarde_.

-Maravilloso –respondió viendo cómo apagaba la computadora.

-Llamaré a James –informó Edward mirando al niño-, a ver si mañana quiere pasar un rato con nosotros, Sebas, ¿vale? Podríamos jugar futbol o lo que quieras…

-¡Bien! –respondió emocionado y después corrió hacia el baño. Bella lo observó confundida y se acercó a su lado. Se apoyó en el escritorio y lo jaló para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué te dijo? –le preguntó y él apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Nada… solo extraño hacer eso con él… tenemos como un mes sin día de hombres…

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo… -susurró y él asintió abrazándola.

-Eso es porque te dejaré dormir hasta tarde… -le comentó y Bella asintió emocionada. Él rio-. Vamos al cine y después adelantaré un poco de trabajo desde la casa para poder tener libre las horas de mañana…

Bella dejó de sonreír y asintió, tragándose la preocupación y las ganas de discutirle ya que no quería arruinar ese día, ni el esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

* * *

><p><em>Agosto.<em>

Bella se apartó del lado de Edward para dirigirse al baño, sintiendo que el malestar se incrementaba, no sabía qué demonios había comido para que le causara la infección estomacal, aunque imaginaba que tantos cambios también influenciaban; ya estaba en tratamiento pero estaba desesperada por que hiciera efecto. Esa era la primera fiesta a la que habían asistido desde que él había tomado la presidencia de Pattens, el cumpleaños de alguien, de quien había olvidado su nombre, aunque él se lo había repetido varias veces. Debía confesar que era aburrida y pomposa, pero había extrañado estar con él, incluso aunque fuera con esa gente. No había tenido un gran descanso desde que comenzó en la empresa, era un poco desesperante, y los pocos que tenían estaban con Sebastián a su vez, así que no había mucho momento de calidad entre pareja, así que aprovecharía lo que tuviera.

A pesar que era su primera vez decidió que odiaba ese tipo de fiestas. Había algo en ellas que le hacía querer vomitar, aunque eso podría ser más por el malestar que por otra cosa, no estaba completamente segura. Entró al cubículo del baño y se sentó en el inodoro por un par de segundos para calmarse cuando escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse.

-¿Viste que por fin volvió el nieto de Pattens? –dijo una mujer cuya voz no identificó por completo-. Ese hombre cada año que pasa está más guapo… Y soltero… Déjame decirte que estoy apunto de lanzármele encima… Sería la señora Masen en un máximo de tres meses.

-¿Él no está con alguien? –preguntó otra voz con tono de confusión. _¡Sí, perra, conmigo…! _Quiso gritar después de arañar toda su cara plástica, destrozándola. No sabía quién era, pero estaba segura que sería plástica.

-¿Con esa simplona? –Preguntó la otra y se carcajeó despectiva. _Oh… ahora sí te ganaste los aruñazos_-. Por favor… ¿sabes qué escuché…? Que por ella dejó a Kate…

-¡No! –susurró la otra y Bella se tensó.

-Sí… al parecer estaban juntos desde antes…

-Oh… es de esa clase de mujer… -comentó la otra con voz asqueada.

-Y no se han casado… así que como lo dije antes, mío en un máximo de tres meses, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre el ladrón que le roba al ladrón... –Escuchó que se reían y se tensó.

Ahora lo entendía todo… siempre la miraban desdeñosamente cuando iba a llevar a Sebastián al colegio, incluso escuchó un insulto una vez que pasaba por el lado de una "señora". Lo había ignorado totalmente. Pero era porque sabían su historia con Edward. ¿Quién demonios lo había contado? ¿Kate? ¿Elizabeth? _Perras ambas._

Salió del cubículo alzando su barbilla, no iba a avergonzarse de nada, además, sabía que estar en Londres, en el mundo de Edward, no sería algo fácil, pero lo estaba haciendo por él. Las dos mujeres, una mayor y otra más joven, quizás madre e hija aunque era difícil determinar, ya que ambas parecían haberse hecho algún tipo de trabajo, la miraron de arriba hacia abajo, medio burlonamente y completamente pretenciosas, sin siquiera dignarse a verse avergonzadas por lo que dijeron y haber sido descubiertas.

Sin embargo, las miró fijamente, mostrándole que no dejaría que nadie la humillara y retándole a que dieran el primer golpe. En ese instante la puerta volvió a abrirse y se encontró frente a frente a Kate. _Mierda, ¿de verdad?_ La expresión de las mujeres cambió rápidamente a altanería, del tipo: "_¿ahora, qué vas a decir…? Kate te destrozará"._ La perfecta Kate, quien sin duda era excepcional en las fiestas, las cenas de trabajo e incluso lo hubiese llenado de hijos. Maravilloso…

Kate miró a Bella y a las dos chicas, después entrecerró los ojos, como si entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Así que esperó… venía la estocada perfecta.

-¡Bella! –Gritó entonces y no pudo controlar que su ceño se frunciera-. ¡Qué maravilloso verte! No sabía que vendrían hoy o hubiera hablado personalmente con la Señora Watson para que los sentasen a ambos en nuestra mesa… Tenías razón con respecto a la pequeña tienda de antigüedades en Belice, conseguí el adorno a base de ónix que tanto te había comentado… -Sonrió y Bella la imitó poco después.

-Me alegra que te hubiese gustado, allí yo he comprado bellezas… -comentó y un par de segundos después la tenía a su lado abrazándola. Escuchó que las mujeres se iban un momento después balbuceando algo y se apartó, avergonzada y agradecida a igual medida.

-Eso fue solo una batalla… la guerra está muy lejos de ser ganada… -le comentó Kate cuando estuvieron solas y Bella asintió-. Parece que necesitas ayuda… yo puedo hacerlo, si lo deseas, conozco las reglas de esto, sé cómo controlar a las… mujeres que tienes a tu alrededor… ¿Quieres?

Quedó un momento estática por ese ofrecimiento, _¿qué diablos?_ Debería haberla visto como si estuviese loca ya que Kate soltó una risilla y alzó las cejas en expectativa. Parpadeó y salió de su embobamiento.

-Oh sí, por supuesto… -contestó insegura.

-Perfecto, te llamaré –le respondió saliendo del baño y Bella supo que eso nunca, jamás, sucedería. Salió de allí y caminó hacia donde estaba Edward.

-¿Lista para que nos vayamos? –Preguntó pasando una mano por su espalda baja. Bella asintió y caminaron en silencio hasta la salida.

Añoraba a Edward, Dios santo, tanto… No había sabido cuán entregado era con ella, o cuán compenetrados habían llegado a ser hasta que ya no lo tuvo. Intentaba tenerle paciencia, ya que el mes que le pidió se sentía interminable y no veía muchas posibilidades de que algún espacio de tiempo cercano fuera suficiente; pero quería a su hombre de vuelta, lo necesitaba. _Es solo un bache en el camino, como lo fueron el asunto de la infertilidad los años anteriores y todos lo demás_. Solamente deseaba no haber visto nunca un cuento de hadas, o un feliz para siempre, ya que se encontraba ansiando el suyo desesperadamente, y aunque estaban todos los elementos no terminaba de llegar allí, incluso temía que nunca lo hiciera.

Entraron a la casa una hora después y frunció el ceño al encontrar el televisor encendido, Sebastián tenía esa costumbre, lo dejaba encendido y se iba a dormir. Vio a Edward caminar hacia la escalera.

-Edward… -susurró caminando hacia el _living_ donde estaba el televisor-. ¿Cómo van las cosas con la empresa? ¿Crees qué…? –intentó y lo observó negar con la cabeza y pasarse una mano por el cabello.

-Mañana tendré que viajar de nuevo… -indicó y Bella se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

-Quizás… -ofreció ella en una especie de ruego-. Podrías hablar con los chicos, Jasper, Carlisle y pedirles un poco de ayuda… Carlisle me dijo que estaba dispuesto…

-¿Ayuda?–Le interrumpió él frunciendo el ceño-. ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? No necesito ayuda…

-Es que estás tan estresado por el trabajo, que tal vez ellos…

-Estoy bien –respondió él apartándose un paso-. Pase veinte años dirigiendo esa empresa, creo que sé más que cualquiera sobre lo que necesita…

-No estoy dudando de tu capacidad… -intentó arreglar Bella.

-No, estás insultándome al creer que necesito a alguien para solucionar esto, Isabella –contestó mirándola furioso-, y sabes qué, maldición, no necesito esa mierda en este momento… joder, no lo necesito…

-Edward… -susurró ella.

-¿Te mataría darme un poco de condenado apoyo?

-Estoy aquí, te estoy apoyando… no es justo…

-¡No! –Gritó él y ella parpadeó apartándose-. Me estás presionado, y no es como si no tuviera de eso ya suficiente en este jodido punto. Te lo expliqué, la empresa está en problemas, estoy tratando de salvar dos putas sucursales. Debo arreglar muchas cosas y en estos momentos no necesito que tú me jodas también con tu desconfianza y todo lo demás… ¿podrías, por favor, darme tiempo?

-No fue lo que quise decir, no desconfío de tus habilidades o de que saldrás adelante, me preocupa, eso es todo…

-Lo que sea… -murmuró él apartándose-. Debo ir a trabajar…

-Edward, es prácticamente media noche, ¿qué diablos…?

-Estaré en mi despacho… -murmuró él girando y caminando hacia la otra habitación, cerrando la puerta, dando punto y final a la discusión.

Ella se quedó quieta por unos momentos, giró hacia el televisor aún encendido, estaba una película antigua llamada _Funny Girl_, lo sabía porque la había visto varias veces. Se sentó en el sofá mientras escuchaba la canción final, _My man cantada por Barbra Streisand_, sin oír nada en realidad, solo ligeramente perdida.

"_Oh mi hombre, lo amo tanto,  
>él nunca sabrá cuánto.<br>Toda mi vida es desesperación pero no me importa,  
>cuando él me toma en sus brazos<br>el mundo es brillante, y todo está bien.  
>¿Cuál es la diferencia si digo: "me iré lejos",<br>cuando sé que regresaré de rodillas algún día?  
>Oh, porque lo que sea que mi hombre sea,<br>yo soy suya, para siempre…"_

.

Bella dio otra vuelta en la cama y miró a su reloj. Iban a ser las tres de la mañana, _Dios bendito, él está matándose a sí mismo…,_ meditó y se levantó a fin de buscarlo. Tal vez la conversación no hubiese ido como ella hubiera querido, pero estaría condenada si lo dejaba trabajando toda la noche sin descanso cuando sabía que al día siguiente no lo vería al despertarse. Entró en el despacho y lo encontró revisando algo en el ordenador aunque se notaba muy agotado y fruncía el ceño detrás de sus anteojos… su pecho se retorció. Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba en la habitación.

Caminó hasta rodear el escritorio y le colocó las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Mierda… sí… -susurró él cuando ella comenzó a darle un masaje sobre su camisa. Él bajó la cabeza, casi derrumbado, aunque le preocupaba era todos los nudos que sentía en cada parte que tocaba. El estrés iba a matarlo.

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir que no te apoyo, Edward –le dijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo-, pero no por querer protegerte, de eso nunca me disculparé…

Él tomó una de sus manos y la movió para mordisquearla ligeramente. Bella sonrió.

-Apaga la portátil… -le pidió-. Suficiente trabajo por hoy… déjame consentirte… -Él rio pero un segundo después había cumplido lo pedido. Caminaron hasta el cuarto en silencio, con la misma mano que había mordido entrelazada en la suya-. Quítate la camisa… -le pidió cuando llegaron mientras se apartaba y encaminaba al baño.

-¿Solo la camisa? –preguntó él con tono más ligero que había escuchado en esa semana.

Ella rio desde el otro cuarto, sintiendo que su pecho se extendía. Abrió el agua de la bañera y la midió hasta que estuviera en temperatura perfecta; colocó el jabón y las esencias, tomó el aceite de masajes y después salió para encontrarlo sentado en la cama; sin camisa, zapatos y el pantalón desabrochado… _cachondo ansioso._ Le sonrió y se acercó hasta montarse en la cama, se colocó un poco de aceite en sus manos y comenzó a masajear sus hombros, su espalda, a la vez que besaba su cuello suavemente. Dios…amaba ese cuerpo, amaba a ese hombre completo, así fuera irracional la mayoría de las veces.

-Siento haber actuado como un jodido imbécil… -le confesó él y ella sonrió de nuevo mientras trataba de trabajar con un gran nudo en su lado derecho, imaginaba que ese venía por el uso de la computadora.

-Está bien… sé que estás preocupado, si yo actúo como una perra algunas veces, ¿por qué no puedo disculparte por ser la versión masculina? –Él sonrió y ella besó su cuello de nuevo.

-¿Quieres decir como un bastardo? –Preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza, aunque sabía que no podía verla.

-No me gusta esa palabra, ni que la uses en ti mismo… sobre todo porque no es cierta.

Él se tensó y sabía que su mirada se había oscurecido, siempre lo hacía cuando ese tema salía a relucir. Culminó el masaje y fue camino al baño, cerró el agua apresuradamente porque estaba a punto de derramarse y se giró para encontrarlo a él en la puerta, apoyado en el marco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Te dije que te iba a consentir… -le comentó ella llegando a su lado-. Desnúdate y báñate, yo iré a ver si Deana dejó algo en la nevera para que comas, no te vi haciéndolo mucho antes y durante la fiesta… -La detuvo antes de que pasara la puerta.

-No tengo hambre de comida, Isabella –le susurró en su oído y ella se estremeció, por el golpe de su aliento en su piel.

-No te pongas juguetón que estás agotado… -comentó respirando aceleradamente. Él la jaló hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, apretando su trasero, haciéndole sentir su erección en toda su extensión.

-Te extraño… -le susurró en el oído y Bella asintió. También lo hacia, pasaban tanto tiempo apartados que incluso eso había sido escaso.

-Yo también te extraño… -le confesó colocando las manos sobre su pecho.

-Báñate conmigo… -le ordenó más que pedir y ella sonrió.

-¿Me harás el amor como si nada más importara? –le preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema y alejar a su vez la sombra que pasó por sus ojos cuando lo dijo. Acarició su espalda sintiendo que subía su dormilona.

-Isabella, cuando estoy condenadamente dentro de ti, nada más importa… Pero hoy no puedo ser suave…

-Oh… No, yo tampoco lo quiero suave… -confesó quitándose la dormilona y lo escuchó ronronear, no sabía si por sus palabras o por haber quedado desnuda.

La besó fieramente mientras apartaba sus bragas y después entró en la bañera jalándola para que hiciera lo mismo, ella se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazó mientras volvía a besarlo.

Cuando rompió el beso él bajó sus dedos sobre su pecho y comenzó a juguetear con sus senos, ella jadeó hasta que su boca acompañó a sus dedos.

-Tus hermosas tetas… me encanta enrojecerlas y que estén duras para mí… -gruñó antes de buscar la esponja y colocarle jabón espumante, para comenzar a acariciarla con ello, la sensación rasposa contra su piel sensible iba a llevarla al límite desde que la tocó por primera vez.

-¡Edward! –jadeó abrazándola y buscando sus labios. Él bajó su otra mano y comenzó a acariciarla. Cuando soltó sus labios unió sus frentes.

-Me gusta que te preocupes por mí… -le confesó en voz baja contra sus labios-. No dejes de hacerlo…

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras mentalmente se repetía que era imposible, en ese instante lo único que podía hacer era preocuparse por él; porque se estaba exigiendo demasiado, porque el súper héroe estaba intentando arreglar el mundo, pero sobre todo porque sentía que poco a poco se iba a matar por ello, y la verdad no sabía cómo detenerlo. Dios… en ese instante entendió cómo él debió haberse sentido con toda su crisis para quedar embarazada… _Tan impotente…_

Él mordió su cuello y ella gritó dejando por fin de pensar y bajó su mano para acariciarlo. Quería enloquecerlo tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p><em>Octubre.<em>

Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, sonriendo divertida mientras veía a Kate culminando de dar su clase de estrategia para ofender elegantemente; ¿Quién diría que la ex esposa, tomaría a la ex ex esposa bajo su protección? Deberían ponerlo en el libro de los records _Guiness_, además le había otorgado los suficientes chismes de todas las pirañas bastardas de cada fiesta, recomendándoles frases claves con que responderles o saludarles para que no la atacaran.

Lamentablemente eso no había acabado después de la primera fiesta. Frente a Edward siempre eran corteses, o lo más que podrían llegar a ser en su vida, pero a sus espaldas… Ella había escuchado cosas terribles y calado muchas otras, en las fiestas, incluso en el colegio de Sebastián, donde se habían intensificado, no la perdonaban así la supuesta "parte afectada", Kate, estuviera de buenas con ella. Al estar en Londres, en ese sitio, se dio cuenta de cuán escondida o en su mundo había estado en esos años que vivió con Edward en Chicago, podían ser libres, allí no era tan sencillo.

-Es asombroso… eres una enciclopedia ambulante… -comentó asombrada.

-Oh, bueno, mi talento reside en algo sin ninguna relevancia, pero… ¿qué se le va a hacer? –preguntó Kate divertida.

-No lo creas… me estás salvando la vida… -respondió sonriendo.

-Deberías hablar con Edward, él sabe mantener a las _perras_, como él muy bien las llamaba, quietitas en su lugar. Internamente siempre me divertía lo que les hacia… algunas de sus estrategias se volvieron clásicos en esos círculos…

-Oh, no –se apresuró a responder-. No quiero que él se entere de esto, son nimiedades, ya tiene muchos problemas en la empresa para preocuparse por mí… -Kate asintió y dio un sorbo a su té. Bella la observó por un segundo, estaba hermosa, aunque siempre lo había sido, y serena, tanto que por un instante sintió que la contagiaba, lo cual le ayudaba-. ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Destrocé tu matrimonio… deberías ser la jefa del grupo las "_perras"_.

Las palabras escaparon de su boca casi sin saberlo y bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Kate se carcajeó.

-Lo mío con Edward nunca fue un matrimonio de verdad, no hubo comunión entre ambos y jamás fuimos solo los dos, siempre tres… o cuatro si contábamos a mi madre. De alguna forma te agradezco… -sonrió y le tomó una mano-. Si no hubieses vuelto a su vida, nunca me hubiera dejado y yo no hubiese entendido que mi vida no era mía y que jamás lo sería si no lo recuperaba… No habría conocido a Garrett ni sería ahora su esposa… ni estaría esperando un bebé…

Bella parpadeó y miró a su vientre que aún no se evidenciaba. Recibió el golpe sin ninguna señal, habían pasado meses desde que desistieron a cualquier intento de embarazarse y ahora simplemente trataba de no pensar en ello, de no envidiar a las mujeres embarazadas y no putear al mundo cada día. Solo que fue un impacto bajo en esa oportunidad.

-Me alegra… -contestó y sonrió, tratando de concentrarse en su taza de té. Pero arrugó la nariz ante el olor que salía de este, era demasiado fuerte. _Decidido, ¿lo de que el mejor té era el ingles? Falso... _

-Y a mí me alegra que Edward y tú estén juntos, aunque extraño las apuestas… -sonrió y Bella asintió mostrándose divertida-. Te confieso que la apuesta para ver cuando se casan está momentáneamente suspendida…

_¿Finalmente sus amigos se habían rendido?_ Tenían años en esas estúpidas apuestas. Intentó dar un sorbo a su té pero le asqueó hasta tal extremo que tuvo que sacarlo de la habitación.

Sintió un cosquilleo de deseo e impaciencia. A la vez que furia por los parámetros sociales. Todo era tan distinto en ese sitio, su amor libre era condenado e incluso le hacían dudar… más de lo que hubiese hecho alguna vez. Si fuera su esposa no tendría que soportar más los insultos que balbuceaban en voz baja y la evidente inferioridad disfrazada de superioridad. Pero también era injusto, no podía pensar en hacerlo solo para que la gente se callara. Y él tampoco se lo había pedido de nuevo después de la última vez. Era como si le hubiese dejado de importar… _o no pensara que lo mereciera_… Negó con la cabeza luchando para que ese tipo de pensamiento se apartara. No lo quería ni lo necesitaba. Kate la miró con confusión y después sonrió ligeramente.

-Edward siempre ha estado enamorado de ti. Incluso cuando estuvo casado conmigo nunca te olvidó, eso no va a cambiar por el tiempo, mucho menos ahora que están juntos.

Bella asintió de nuevo, ansiando escuchar esas dos palabras de nuevo, había sucedido tanto tiempo atrás que a veces creía que esa noche, ese evento, en realidad fue un sueño. No era como si él no lo demostrara con hechos, pero se encontró necesitándolas igualmente. _Dios, todo era tan confuso… _Se concentró en el ahora y sonrió de nuevo a Kate, tratando de mostrarse agradecida, como la otra esperaba que estuviera.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? –Indicó acercándose como si fuera a decirle un gran secreto. Bella asintió intrigada-. ¿Cuánto tiempo de embarazo tienes?

Se apartó y la miró con furia y dolor. ¿Era eso lo que había querido hacer allí? ¿Pretender que todo estaba bien para después clavarle el puñal en la espalda, burlándose sobre su incapacidad? _¡Perra mayor!_ Kate se mostró confundida por un segundo y miró hacia la puerta cerrada del estudio.

-Yo tampoco pude soportar el jengibre al principio –explicó-, pero te aseguro que eso pasa… eventualmente. Siento haber dicho algo impertinente, quizás no quieres que nadie se entere aún.

-No estoy embarazada… -respondió mirando su expresión de inocencia. _Dios… Bella, no seas tan paranoica… la mujer no tiene idea de nada…_

-Oh, pero…

-No lo estoy… te lo aseguro… -respondió y Kate asintió y dio un sorbo a su té encogiéndose de hombros y un segundo después había cambiado el tema de conversación.

=.=

Bella había hecho algo muy malo. No malo en realidad, ni terrorífico o alarmante. Solo muy malo para ella, emocionalmente hablando. Observó el pequeño reloj moviéndose y sonando atronadoramente, así en verdad no hiciera ruido, y se mordió con insistencia la uña del dedo meñique mientras maldecía a Kate. Sonoramente. Cuando dos semanas atrás, ella le había preguntado en su sala cuánto tiempo llevaba de embarazo lo ignoró, era lo lógico. Tantos años presionados por quedar en ese estado, pasar por las pruebas; resultados; sufrimiento; dolor… todos esos eran buenos indicativos de que era hora de decir hasta aquí y matar todas las ilusiones existentes. Pero el problema era que había hecho crecer un pequeño gusanito que no quería irse, incluso le afectaba como las veces cuando creía que estaba embarazada, que su cuerpo estaba cambiando, y todo había resultado ser un total fracaso. Sabía que esta vez también lo sería, pero igual las palabras de Kate hicieron que volviera la condenada esperanza. Así que para matar a la bastarda –oh, ¿a quien engañaba?-, para poder continuar con su vida, compró una prueba de embarazo. Diría negativo y listo. _¿Por qué después de relajarme del tema del embarazo tengo que tener un embarazo imaginario?_, se preguntó y escuchó que la puerta del cuarto se abría y Edward gritaba su nombre. Maldiciendo escondió la prueba y el reloj, no quería estresarlo más de lo que ya estaba y salió para encontrarlo sacando una maleta apresuradamente.

-Oh, Edward, no… -rogó y lo vio alzar la mirada por un segundo.

-Lo siento… debo irme… -le dijo maldiciendo antes de dirigirse al closet y comenzar a meter cosas en una maleta-. Hay una desgraciada demanda en la sucursal de Canadá, debo viajar allí y controlar la situación…

-¿Cuántos días te irás?

-No lo sé, un par… quizás tres… joder, te avisaré… -gruñó guardando las cosas apresuradamente en la maleta-. El avión sale en una condenada hora.

-¿Dos, tres, o más? –preguntó aturdida-. Edward, el día familiar del colegio de Sebastián es pasado mañana… no puedes perdértelo… -rogó casi sacando su pecho del terror que eso significaría. Dios santo… Sebastián estaba súper entusiasmado, había estado esperando ese día durante semanas.

Él arrugó la cara y ella solo se quedó parada viéndolo fijamente, sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían.

-Lo siento… no puedo quedarme ni prometerte una mierda que no cumpliré. Ve sola con Sebastián… Debo irme los días que sean necesarios, no puedo dejar de ir, entiéndeme… -le pidió.

-No… no puedes hacer esto… -suplicó y lo tomó cuando iba hacia la puerta con la maleta en su mano-. ¡Basta! –Explotó desesperada-. Llevamos aquí muchos meses, Edward, y lo entiendo, de verdad lo hago… estás complicado, la empresa te toma tiempo…

-No, no lo entiendes… -gruñó él mirándola furioso-. No es que me toma tiempo, es que no consigo resolver un jodido problema cuando llega otro para clavárseme en la espalda. Es que hay demandas por materiales de mala calidad y fallas en el contrato; que los jodidos números no dejan de estar en rojo y si no hago algo malditamente pronto tendré que despedir a más del cuarenta por ciento de personal, cientos de personas que no conseguirán trabajo por ninguna parte porque estamos en plena crisis, por cierto… Y en cada puñetero paso me encuentro a la jodida junta incrustándose en mi maldito trasero, cortesía de la hija de puta de mi ex suegra. Así que no, Isabella, no lo sabes… ¡ni tampoco puñeteramente lo entiendes!

Bella lo miró con tristeza y se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Tienes razón… no lo entiendo, porque nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí, me has dicho algo de esto… -Edward maldijo por lo bajo-. Te estás ahogando y yo solo tengo que verte boquear…

-Pronto…

-No me vengas con lo mismo de siempre. Entiende tú, no estás solo, yo estaría más que contenta de ayudarte con esto… Tienes gente alrededor que puede darte la mano, que te ama y se preocupa. Te estás matando a ti mismo, Edward, y no es justo, no quiero… -Suspiró y se acercó a él, se había apoyado contra la pared así que le colocó las manos sobre el pecho-. Comprendo que quieres salvarla, que fue tu hogar por mucho tiempo, que no quieres dejar a tu madre en la ruina… Pero tienes que entender que tu hogar también somos nosotros, no puedes pretender que te veamos sufrir sin hacer nada, estancados y esperando que alguna vez aparezcas…

-¿Me estás amenazando con dejarme, Isabella? –Ella sintió por la mano sobre su pecho que sus pulsaciones habían acelerado, como si la posibilidad le aterrara, aunque su expresión era con el ceño fruncido más profundo que hubiese visto.

-No… respondió tragando grueso-. No voy a dejarte nunca, te digo lo mismo que me dijiste una vez a mí, pueden pasar cien años e igual así estaré a tu lado esperando que regreses; es solo que mientras eso sucede, vas perdiendo la vida; Sebastián ira creciendo y no estarás allí, desperdicias momentos conmigo, y… -se detuvo ya que casi incluye a alguien que seguramente que no existía-. Ningún hombre es una isla, Edward, y yo te extraño, tu hijo te extraña y te necesitamos… y hemos pasado por varias crisis, lo sé… sé que varias fueron por mi causa… pero siempre hemos estado dispuestos a pelear por nosotros, eso me lo enseñaste tú…

Edward se pasó una mano por su cabello y se apartó. Ella suspiró cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-¿Recuerdas como una vez te dije que los sueños se transformaban? –le preguntó causando que se detuviera-. Lo creo fervientemente, tú has cambiado los tuyos, ¿por qué ahora que tienes la empresa tienen que ser los mismos de nuevo? Tienes que ser tú contra el mundo. Ya no es así. Yo estoy aquí, permíteme por alguna vez la felicidad de apoyarte en mí y en lo que amas cuando lo necesites. No estás solo, cariño, ya no lo estás… Puedes tener lo mejor de ambas cosas, solo… debes transigir un poco…

-No puedo hacerlo si lo pierdo todo en un instante… -gruñó abriendo la puerta.

-Y no podrás solucionar nada si todo quieres hacerlo solo… Y aquí también hay gente que te necesita y cuenta contigo. Hubo una razón por la que te alejaste de todo esto años atrás… ¡No lo olvides…! -le espetó aunque ya había salido dejándola sola en el cuarto.

Bella suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras deseaba fervientemente que él hubiese entendido lo que le dijo y tome algo de ello en cuenta. Ya que lo que le había dicho era completamente cierto, podría pasar cien años allí esperándolo, pero sería condenadamente solitario…

Se sentó en la cama inhalando y exhalando varias veces para calmarse, sintió nauseas en medio de la conversación y agradecía no haber terminado vomitando a Edward con más que su verborrea. Ese pensamiento causó que se tensara y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia el baño rumbo al sitio donde había escondido la prueba. La tomó con los ojos cerrados, rezando una y otra vez por no obtener esperanzas, todo era más fácil si no habían ilusiones de por medio. Cuando se sintió con suficientes fuerzas abrió los ojos y miró fijamente el palito.

-Mierda… -murmuró.

* * *

><p><em>Nos leemos en el próximo...<em>

Gracias a mi beta hermosa XD

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	80. Epilogo, final

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Dark Side de Kelly Clarkson __ www . youtube watch?v=H5ArpRWcGe0__ (Gracias Lagie por esta canción)_

_Falling, Alicia Keys_, http www . youtube watch?v=Urdlvw0SSEc ;

_When I look at you, Miley Cyrus www . youtube watch?v=8wxOVn99FTE _

* * *

><p>Edward entró a su habitación de hotel sintiendo que su cabeza le iba a estallar. Llevaba en Canadá dos días y no había parado en ningún momento. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su casa y acostarse en su cama con Bella, <em>joder<em>, lo ansiaba aunque sabía que ella no le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente porque debía estar cabreada como la puta mierda después de la forma en que se habían despedido.

Durante el vuelo de esa noche no pudo dejar de pensar en cuánto se habían transformado sus vidas desde que se había hecho cargo de Pattens nuevamente; no era lo que quería, pero no encontraba la forma de salir del atolladero en el que lo había metido el viejo al dejarlo a cargo.

Demonios… si en algún momento pudo haber llegado a pensar en renunciar, cuando vio la mierda en que la habían convertido le quedó claro que salirse resultaría imposible, al menos por un lago tiempo.

Su abuelo había hecho un gran trabajo a la hora de desarmar las estructuras que funcionaban bien cuando él todavía era el presidente, remplazando empleados con cerebro por otros mucho más complacientes, incapaces de pararle los pies en nada. Edward Mayor pedía más rentabilidad y sus pedidos eran órdenes, costara lo que costara. Los números se dibujaban, se bajaba la calidad de los materiales, se contrataba empleados de menor experiencia. Imaginaba el lema de los bastardos: "_cuando esto explote veré que hago"_; pero los imbéciles no sabían qué hacer ahora que las cosas estaban explotando.

Durante estos meses había trabajado hasta quemarse los ojos, de hecho había logrado encausar la mitad de las sucursales, tenían algunos coletazos pero en general lograban arreglarse solas y cumplir razonablemente los compromisos. Pero las otras, incluida la sede central de Londres, eran un auténtico dolor de huevos. Parecía que los problemas cayeran todos en picada, uno detrás del otro. Lograr que la empresa siguiera funcionando, conseguir nuevos contratos, las demandas, el dinero, la preocupación, los puñeteros socios…

Sabía que el dichoso "mes de gracia" que le había pedido a Bella se había agotado hacía tiempo, que había descuidado a su familia. Extrañaba la vida que había empezado a disfrutar cuando se había mudado a Chicago, de hecho cuando conseguía llegar a tiempo y los veía reunidos en la sala, se sentía como si le estuviesen dando un puñetazo en sus testículos. Encontrarlos riendo, viendo televisión o hablando lo carcomía porque quería estar en ese sitio; pero no, cada vez que pensaba que iba a solucionarlo, tener un respiro u obtener unos benditos días de calma, estallaba una nueva bomba nuclear.

Suspiró hondo y encendió el televisor para hacer zapping y poder ver algo con el fin de calmarse un poco y rogar que las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza que había consumido hicieran efecto pronto; aunque un minuto después renunció a ello y tomó su teléfono celular para llamarla, allí iban a ser las once de la noche pero en Londres ya era un nuevo día. Repicó un par de veces antes que contestara.

-Hola –saludó escuetamente y después se quedó callada. Lo cual era jodidamente incómodo y fuera de su carácter.

-¿Cómo está todo? ¿Cómo les fue en el día familiar?

-Todo bien, Carlisle insistió en acompañarme así que estuvo con nosotros… -respondió y la escuchó suspirar-. Sebastián se divirtió y eso era lo que queríamos. ¿Cómo van las cosas? –le preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Bien… espero que todo bajo control, mañana nos darán una respuesta… -respondió. Bella se quedó callada por un par de segundos, e incluso aunque se tratara de una condenada llamada sabía que había algo dando vueltas en su cabeza-. Solo escúpelo, Isabella, ¿qué demonios sucede?

-No… nada –contestó rápidamente y después dejó de hablar de nuevo por un par de segundos.

-Suéltalo porque me estoy volviendo loco –le pidió acostándose en la cama, rogando que la mujer por fin hablara. Ya que sus conversaciones anteriores habían sido ligeramente monosílabas.

El silencio continuó y él gruñó pasándose una mano por el cabello, sintiendo a su vez que su corazón se retorcía contra su pecho, tenía el auricular pegado en su oreja, pero ella continuaba sin articular palabra.

-¿Qué mierda quieres que te diga? –Preguntó acelerado-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Vas a volverme condenadamente loco con tus silencios…

-Edward… -susurró y después se calló. La conocía, así que imaginaba que se encontraba en ese instante mordiendo sus labios. Dios… casi podía verla.

-Sé que estoy fallando, lo sé. Y no tengo más que poder darte, y es una maldita mierda. La realidad es que lo dejé solo, cagó la empresa y yo ahora estoy metido hasta el culo en un jodido pozo de mierda, lugar donde no creí que iba a volver a estar, recogiendo los pedazos. Estoy cabreado con él, por morirse, por dejarme una responsabilidad que ya había rechazado y que simplemente no puedo abandonar, y en el proceso estoy jodiendo todo con ustedes. Estoy a miles de kilómetros en un puto cuarto de hotel y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en lo que les estoy quitando. Lo odio por arrastrarme de nuevo a esto; si no estuviera muerto y enterrado, lo asesinaría con mis propias manos.

-No, no lo harías… Ni siquiera pienses en ello -susurró ella con la voz rota.

-Quisiera mandar todo a la mierda, pero soy un idiota entrenado desde años atrás y no puedo conseguir hacerlo… -gruñó golpeando su frente con un puño.

-No entrenado… solo te preocupa… No hay nada malo en querer salvar y proteger lo que te importa, Edward, como tampoco lo hay en pedir ayuda… Tú me enseñaste eso una vez… Tu abuelo podría haber querido estar solo siempre, pero tú no lo haces… ¿o sí?

Ambos se quedaron callados por unos instantes, la canción _Dark Side_, de _Kelly Clarkson_ se escuchaba de fondo por el televisor.

"_Hay un lugar que conozco,  
>no es bonito allí y solo unos pocos han ido alguna vez.<br>¿Si te lo enseño ahora, huiras?,  
>¿O te quedarás, incluso así te hiera?<br>¿Incluso si intento alejarte,  
>regresaras?<br>Y me recordarás quién soy de verdad,  
>por favor recuérdame quién soy de verdad.<br>Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro,  
>¿Me amas?<br>¿Puedes amar el mío?  
>Nadie es perfecto<br>pero nosotros lo valemos,  
>sabes que lo valemos.<br>¿Me amarás? ¿Incluso con mi lado oscuro?…"_

Edward respiró con dificultad sin poder conseguir darle una respuesta. Escuchó que alguien la llamaba y frunció el ceño, no reconocía esa voz.

-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo… debo irme… Hablamos después…

-Vale… -respondió y trancó la llamada, comenzando a caminar alrededor de la habitación del hotel como si fuera un león enjaulado.

Comenzó a escuchar la voz de Bella repitiéndole una y otra vez que no estaba solo, que no iba a irse y que recordara porqué los había elegido. Allí volvió a recordar una frase que Derek le había dicho una vez, lo cual era una completa mierda porque a pesar que lo había más o menos aceptado en su vida igual odiaba al bastardo. Sin embargo, esas palabras se habían repetido en su cabeza muchas veces, como si tuviesen algún significado, o tal vez fuera por lo que en verdad se referían.

"_Espero que siempre recuerdes los motivos que te hicieron elegir esto, Edward, por el bien de todos…"_

Lo irónico era que Bella también se lo había dicho más de una vez, que recordara porqué se había alejado de allí; pero en realidad nunca lo había olvidado no importa cuánto lo creyera. Quería ser feliz, quería tenerla, quería vivir y no solo existir. No quería estar más jodidamente solo… y quería tener un lugar donde pertenecer, así tuviera que luchar cada puñeteramente segundo por ello, ya que sabía que valía la pena. _No era su abuelo_… Se paralizó y emitió una especie de gruñido, ya que aunque esa frase fuera tan simple significaba tanto. No lo era y no tenía que actuar como se lo había enseñado, lo sabía, no era idiota, aunque en muchas ocasiones actuaba como si lo fuera. Tampoco era su padre o su hermano. Era él, si bien, paradójicamente, solamente conseguía serlo totalmente al lado de la mujer que acababa de trancar la llamada y a la que había prometido hacer feliz pero que en cambio había hecho sentir tan miserable tantas veces. Necesitaba enfocarse y virar el rumbo, no podía permitir que la necesidad de salvar la empresa jodiera lo único que realmente importaba.

Se detuvo y se dirigió hacia el closet para empacar sus cosas y largarse a casa. Necesitaba hablar con Bella de frente, para que dejara de llorar y también tenía que planificar qué hacer de ahora en adelante, cómo conseguir desenrollar el atolladero en que estaba envuelto. Le mataba ese jodido desespero y llegar a una condenada casa donde la vida ocurría mientras él perdía la suya. Sí, esa empresa había sido su sueño, pero el hogar que había conseguido después era uno mucho mejor, y estaría condenado si lo perdiera.

Una hora después, en plena madrugada salió del Hotel, hablando por teléfono y gritando órdenes y amenazas de muerte al imbécil del Director de la sucursal de Pattens, para que cerrara el acuerdo al día siguiente sin su presencia.

Después de una espera medianamente corta abordó el avión que lo llevaría a casa… Siete horas y media después.

Veinte minutos después de empezado el vuelo comenzó a cabecear para dormirse, trató de evitarlo porque sabía que era mejor que no lo hiciese, ya que cuando llegara a Londres iba a ser condenadamente de tarde; y esa era una de las razones de su dolor de cabeza, pero estaba sinceramente agotado y los jodidos asientos de primera clase de ese avión eran demasiado cómodos. Así que un par de minutos después se rindió y durmió todo el resto del trayecto.

Entró a su casa casi a las cinco de la tarde, sintiendo que le habían golpeado con un par de yunques de dos toneladas.

-¿Isabella? ¿Sebastián? –llamó ansioso por verlos y retribuir algo… de alguna manera.

-Señor Masen –saludó Deana con una sonrisa-. La señora Isabella no se encuentra, creo que iba a reunirse con su editora, después iría a buscar al niño a su práctica de ajedrez y tenían una cena con el señor James y la señora Emma. Ella nos dijo que cuando termináramos nos fuéramos porque no nos necesitaría por el día.

Edward asintió medio gruñendo, aunque sin poder quejarse, ya que sinceramente era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano a su casa y porque nadie sabía que llegaría tan pronto.

-Gracias, Deana.

Se dirigió a su habitación para dejar la maleta y después llamarla por teléfono a fin de enterarse cuánto tiempo le faltaba para regresar. Dejó el equipaje dentro del armario y cuando giró hacia la cama su vista periférica notó en una de las mesas algo que tenía tiempo sin encontrar.

_Oh por Dios bendito… ¡No!_, gritó internamente al ver un jodido palito que había aprendido a conocer, odiar, y fantasear con su destrucción masiva muy bien. ¿De verdad… de verdad? ¡Era como si no hubiese terminado de acabar una crisis y comenzaba otra! Sí, estaba siendo injusto, pero esos ocho meses por lo menos en algo había estado relajado. De repente se quedó frío, ella se había hecho otra condenada prueba sin él.

-Oh, diablos… Isabella… -susurró pasándose una mano por el cabello. Era por ello que había estado tan putamente extraña. Estaba deprimida por el negativo-. Maldición, debí haber estado aquí...

Sabía cómo se ponía cuando eso sucedía, iba a descuartizarla por no esperarlo o siquiera decírselo. Se acercó hacia la mesa y tomó el palito, frunciendo el ceño cuando encontró debajo una carpeta. Aunque eso cambió cuando observó el resultado.

-¿Qué mierda? –preguntó tomando la carpeta y abriéndola. Tuvo que leer el contenido varias veces para entenderlo, no porque fuera difícil, sino porque no podía jodidamente creerlo.

Bella estaba embarazada.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas golpearon una superficie acolchada, allí se dejó caer quedando sentado en lo que resultó ser la cama.

_Bella está embarazada_. Y él se lo había perdido. Allí estaba la prueba de embarazo que por fin arrojaba un positivo, debajo estaban unos exámenes y la fotografía resultante de un ecograma, se veía una especie de granito o algo parecido aunque él no entendía una mierda de ello. Solo comprendía que no había estado allí cuando se lo hizo.

Pasó viendo esas hojas por mucho tiempo, simplemente imaginándose lo jodidamente sola que ella debió haberse sentido al hacerse esas pruebas. La conocía, no solo debería haber estado sintiéndose condenadamente sola, sino también aterrorizada, ¿había sabido quien fuera que la hubiese acompañado cómo jodidamente calmarla? _Ah, mierda_, sintió que la rabia le explotaba dentro del cuerpo con solo imaginar que el imbécil de Carlisle hubiese estado con ella, como en el jodido día familiar, y que alguien hubiera asumido que era suya cuando no era cierto. Era de él.

Estaba tan concentrado en preocuparse y cabrearse por el hecho de no haber cumplido la fantasía de Bella de enterarse en el momento correcto, juntos, que ni siquiera había parado a considerar que iba a ser jodidamente padre. De nuevo.

Gimió cuando ese pensamiento golpeó su cerebro y se tapó la cara con una mano. Iba a ser padre de un bebé. Y todo en su jodida vida estaba mal, ¡porque ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para que su mujer le dijera que estaba embarazada! Quería matarle por no decírselo cuando la había llamado varias veces durante su viaje, ahora se preguntaba si la condenada persona que la había estado llamado cuando hablaron por última vez no hubiese sido una puñetera enfermera o algo parecido. Y él se lo había perdido.

-Joder… -gruñó apartando la carpeta y dejándola sobre la cama. No podía demorar ni un segundo más, suspirando profundamente por ello sacó su teléfono y marcó rápidamente.

-Hola, Edward -contestaron al segundo repiqué-. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué…?

-¿Podrías ir a Pattens en una hora, Jasper? Necesito conversar contigo… -pidió pasándose una mano por su cara.

.

Edward entró a su casa esa noche sintiéndose agotado, pero sorprendentemente por primera vez en ocho meses, también animado. Esperaba haber tomado la decisión correcta aunque por la expresión de los participantes de la reunión no solo lo había hecho, sino que se había tardado condenadamente demasiado. Para variar. Ahora solo tenía que pasar por la junta y juraba por Dios que si Aimee contradecía algún punto haría algo que nunca en su vida pensó que iba a hacer: golpearía a una mujer. Esperaba lo controlaran porque si no… no podría asegurar nada.

Encontró todo apagado, aunque no le sorprendió, ya iban a ser las doce de la noche. Esa jodida reunión duró horas; pero valió la pena. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto principal esperando encontrar a Bella durmiendo acurrucada con su almohada, cada vez que lo hacia sonreía, la mujer tenía que dormir oliéndolo; aunque cuando abrió la puerta la encontró viendo televisión acurrucada contra su almohada, y allí recordó que como el bastardo imbécil que era, no la había llamado desde que había llegado a Londres así que ella ni siquiera sabía que había vuelto. _Genial, maravilloso, Masen_, se recriminó mentalmente.

Caminó hasta quedar frente a ella y la observó dar un brinco y emitir un gritillo.

-¡Edward! –exclamó aturdida-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste? ¿Qué…? –Preguntó levantándose de la cama y la mirada de él bajó inmediatamente a su vientre, como si fuera a evidenciarse de alguna forma su embarazo.

Ella dejó de caminar hacia él y de hablar mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Fuiste tú quien revisó los resultados… -susurró aturdida-. Los encontré en la cama y pensé que me hubiera vuelto loca ya que no había dejado las cosas donde pensé que lo había hecho…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Preguntó mirándola fijamente. Lo observó con algo parecido a ansiedad.

-No quería estresarte… -respondió parpadeando varias veces.

-¿Estresarme? –Inquirió sintiendo que su frustración subía-. ¡Estás embarazada, Isabella! Eso va más allá de estresarme y del trabajo… Yo debí haber estado allí para acompañarte…

La expresión de ella se suavizó ligeramente.

-Todo está bien… -respondió caminando hacia él, tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre su estómago. Edward sintió como si una corriente de electricidad lo hubiese golpeado con fuerza-. Estamos bien… -culminó sonriendo ligeramente.

-¿Cómo demonios? –Preguntó confundido.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo… Cuando Kate me lo preguntó pensé que quería hacerme daño y que era imposible…-Sonrió sin soltar el agarre de sus manos contra su estómago.

-¿Kate? –Preguntó confundido apartándose ligeramente para observarla.

-Ella fue la que me plantó la duda… No entiendo cómo sucedió, pero es cierto, es un milagro… Estoy embarazada… -Subió sus manos por su pecho hasta abrazarlo por el cuello con fuerza-. Me hice la prueba el día que te fuiste a Canadá… pero no podía creerlo, así que fui con Emma a hacerme un examen de sangre…

-¿Y hablaste con Carmen? –Preguntó ansioso, sus manos viajaron hasta sus caderas. Bella asintió arqueándose para mirarlo.

-Una vez que tuve los resultados de sangre les tomé una fotografía y se los envié, me dijo que efectivamente los niveles hormonales se mostraban alterados, y que debía confirmarlo con el tocólogo y la ecografía, para saber cuánto tiempo tenía de gestación, pero que estaba embarazada; me remitió a un amigo aquí en Londres… Fui al día siguiente con Anne, y este lo confirmó. Le pregunté cómo diablos era posible, después de todo lo que pasamos sin éxito, me habló sobre mi condición y que al volver al tratamiento anticonceptivo debí haberlo controlado lo suficiente, y que tal vez dejé de tomar alguna o varias consiguiendo el embarazo. La verdad es posible… no me las tomaba con tanta regularidad ya que no importaba demasiado… -Ella sonrió y movió su mano para acariciar su mejilla-. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste?

Edward parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza.

-Por habérmelo perdido… Íbamos a abrir el maldito resultado en un sitio especial… Eso era lo que querías y yo… Maldita sea…

Bella lo abrazó con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza contra su cabello.

-Las cosas son como pueden ser… -le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, no es así… ¡No debí haberme ido a ese jodido viaje! -gruñó acercándola más a su cuerpo-. ¿Lo sabe Sebastián?

-No -le respondió poniéndose en puntas de pie y besándolo suavemente en los labios-. Esperaba que volvieras para que se lo dijéramos juntos…

Le sonrió y él la imitó acariciándola ligeramente. Se encontraba ansioso, aturdido, agotado y sinceramente caliente… era de alguna forma revitalizante saber que por fin la había embarazado; joder, como si hubiese reafirmado de alguna manera su hombría.

-Al menos me quedará eso –contestó aliviado.

Era otro de los condenados deseos de ella, y sinceramente también quería ver la cara de Sebastián cuando supiera que iba a tener un hermano o hermana. La miró fijamente y después recordando el otro punto que debían aclarar la jaló hacia la cama, se sentó y la colocó sobre su regazo, lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calor pero no para que percibiera o tocara su jodida erección. Si su trasero rozaba de alguna forma esa parte de su anatomía no llegaría a decir otra palabra, solo la voltearía y empalaría. Así de sencillo.

Bella subió sus manos a su cuello y escondió su cara en su cuello, sus labios y su condenada respiración contra su piel, no estaba haciendo nada fácil aquello.

-Quiero contarte algo –pidió apartándola de su cuello y sintiendo como su pene daba un jalón doloroso a causa de la excitación. El bastardo exigía atención, casi susurrándole: _"llevamos demasiado tiempo en desuso"_-. La razón por la que llegué tan tarde esta vez fue porque estuve hasta hace media hora reunido con Carlisle, Jasper… y por videoconferencia con Rose… -comentó y la sintió tensarse contra su cuerpo.

-¿Les pediste ayuda? –Preguntó en un susurro y él asintió. Emitió una exhalación con tanto alivio que él se sintió como la mierda. Infiernos, cuánto debió haberla preocupado y ni siquiera lo había considerado-. Yo también podría ayudarte… no sé si lo sabes pero soy una publicista de lujo…

-Lo necesitaremos, durante y después que resolvamos toda la mierda que dejó mi abuelo, ya que aun cuando lo hagamos el prestigio del sitio está tan jodido que requeriremos un milagro para volver a restaurarlo…

-Algunos me llaman milagrosa… -comentó bajito y Edward sonrió.

-Oh sí, estoy seguro que lo eres… -dijo sugestivamente mientras acariciaba circularmente sus muslos. Bella sonrió-. Rosalie se encargará de cualquier imprevisto en la sucursal de Canadá y escogerá al nuevo Director, ya que obviamente el que tenemos no cumple el perfil, si lo hiciera no estaríamos hundidos hasta el cuello. Carlisle accedió a ser la cabeza del departamento legal de la empresa. Jasper va a trabajar en la administración de Pattens conmigo… Lo nombre mi subdirector, por supuesto también tiene su empresa, pero dirigirá ambas…

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… -confesó apretando su mano.

-Sí, al parecer todos andaban esperando a que lo hiciera –comentó y Bella sonrió asintiendo-. No lo hice por el bebé, ya lo tenía decidido cuando tomé el vuelo ayer, no quiero estar lejos de ustedes, no quiero seguir perdiéndome cosas, tenías razón en lo que dijiste, quiero que entiendas que lo sabía…

Él acarició su cadera y la besó abrazadoramente, prácticamente cargándola contra su cuerpo y sí, mostrándole quién estaba más que contento por verla. Ella soltó un gemido y se sentó a horcajadas enredando sus piernas entre sus caderas. Bajó las manos para acariciar sus pechos y llegar hasta su estómago. Allí detuvo su avance y rompió el beso.

-¿Estás bien con esto? –Preguntó Bella acariciando sus mejillas-. Sé que es un imprevisto porque nos encontrábamos en un descanso, además, la situación es menos que ideal y sé que tú siempre has estado titubeante por el bebé… quizás aliviado de que no…

La besó de nuevo para que se callara y dejara de hablar idioteces. Ella acarició su espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza. La dejó caer sobre la cama y después se apartó, teniéndola en su jodido lugar, enrollada contra su cuerpo y haciendo que sintiera todo su calor envolviéndolo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo? –le preguntó.

-Ocho semanas… -respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Ya es un pequeño granito, nuestro bebé… -contestó y él frunció el ceño ya que por primera vez desde que empezaron con todo el asunto de salir embarazada no se estremecía por esa expresión. Quizás fuera porque era real, porque estaba allí.

-Quiero estar presente en la próxima cita… -pidió y ella asintió acariciando su mejilla-. Y no tienes razón por la que estar ansiosa o preocupada… Vamos a ser padres de nuevo…

Sí, la realidad era que estaba aterrorizado. Pero bueno, así era la vida. Ella sonrió iluminándose como un jodido árbol de navidad. Por lo que bajó y la besó de nuevo. Cuando se apartó acarició su estómago inconscientemente.

-Sabes, Isabella, quiero que entiendas que aunque Carlisle y Jasper estén en el equipo no significa que todo se solucionará o que esté cerca a que todo vuelva a estar bien en Pattens… -comentó y la vio asentir.

-Lo sé, pero sí significa que has comprendido que no estás solo, y eso me hace estar muy orgullosa de ti… -susurró besando su cuello y Edward rodó los ojos. _¿Qué orgullosa iba a estar si la había cagado… una vez más?-. _Imagino que las cosas en la empresa no son nada fáciles, pero mi preocupación no era por ello si no por ti…

-Lo sé… -respondió bajando las manos hasta sus piernas.

-De todas formas, quiero pedirte algo… -susurró bajando sus manos hasta acariciar su pecho.

-¿Qué? –preguntó forzándose por prestarle atención, en vez de concentrarse en la forma en que la desnudaría en menos de un minuto… _Diez segundos…_

-Te pido que busques tener por lo menos un día libre a la semana donde hagamos algo en familia, o con nuestros amigos; además que intentes volver a casa dentro de una hora razonable, sé que a veces será imposible, pero en la medida que puedas… -Él se quedó paralizado al observar la incertidumbre y el anhelo que llevaba cada palabras. Su jodido corazón dio un vuelco y su pene se removió, no muy feliz por primera vez-. Así como también podrías intentar cenar con nosotros cada noche… Sebastián estaría especialmente feliz por ello… si quieres podemos cenar más tarde para que no se te complique tanto…

Él la calló con otro beso, colocándose sus piernas y embistiendo contra su cuerpo. La escuchó gemir y sintió restregarse apretando el agarre de sus piernas contra su trasero. Cuando la liberó unos minutos después, estaba enrojecida del deseo y con los ojos obnubilados detrás de su pestaña. Acarició su cabello apartando unos cuantos mechones de su cara.

-También podríamos salir solos de vez en cuando… -concluyó jadeando y acariciando su espalda-. Sé que será difícil pero extraño eso…

Él encerró su cara entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas con un dedo mientras asentía un par de veces callándola.

-Haré lo posible… -respondió haciendo que se arqueara para apartarle su dormilona de seda, dejándola desnuda, únicamente con sus bragas. Suspiró al ver su cuerpo abierto, y sonrojado, como si estuviera expectante por él y sonrió ligeramente antes de bajar a besar su cuello-. Creo que hemos tenido una condenada y larga pelea, Isabella, y ya sabes cuánto me gustan las reconciliaciones…

Ella soltó una risilla y comenzó a desnudarlo, a la vez que lo giraba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

_Oh, mierda… de nuevo a la jodida gloria._

* * *

><p><em>Enero.<em>

Edward observó como Deana se llevaba el plato con la comida y suspiró contra el asiento de la mesa del comedor. Bella estaba hablando con Sebastián algo sobre el colegio y él sonrió mientras los veía. Amaba el jodido día libre. Claro, la mierda de la empresa seguía absorbiendo mucho más tiempo y energía de la que le gustaría, pero había conseguido evitar la quiebra, aunque aún faltara mucho trabajo.

-¿A qué hora viene James? –Le preguntó Sebastián a Edward saltando de su asiento.

-Dijo que después de almuerzo –le contestó y lo vio dar un brinco. Esos dos tenían una relación amor-terror; aunque generalmente el terror era para él ya que James no era nada confiable. Bueno… James era confiable, la boca de James por otra parte… Le causaba escalofríos.

-Iré a arreglar el juego, ¡esta vez escojo yo, lo prometiste! –le gritó saliendo de la habitación y Edward asintió. No le importaba demasiado, siempre terminaba pateándoles el trasero.

Observó a Bella del otro lado de la mesa que le sonreía pícaramente y le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se acercara. Ella hizo volar sus pestañas y se levantó para acercarse a sentarse en su regazo.

Tenía cinco meses de embarazo y aunque su estómago aún no era tan protuberante igual ya usaba ropa materna, como el vestido turquesa que llevaba puesto y que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, pero hacia que sus pechos se vieran cada vez más interesantes.

-Me encanta cuando puedes estar un rato en casa… -le susurró ella contra su oído antes de mordérselo ligeramente.

Él rio y le palmeó el trasero. Sintió los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello y la besó de lleno. _Joder… _también le gustaba.

-¡Ah mierda, mis ojos inocentes no deberían ver estas cosas! –Gruñeron y se separaron para encontrarse a James tapándose su cara con los dedos abiertos. _Bastardo._

-¡Vamos, James, no hay una sola célula inocente en todo tu cuerpo! –bromeó Edward.

-Hola, pequeña; hola, imbécil… -respondió y este rodó los ojos.

-Hola, James… -saludó Bella levantándose y besando su mejilla.

-Sabes que siempre he fantaseado con follar con una mujer embarazada… -le susurró con tono sugestivo y Edward gruñó.

-Pues anda a embarazar a la tuya, pendejo, aléjate de la mía…

-Me encanta verlo todo _"soy un macho, no toques lo que es mío, blah, blah"_. Juro que hago unas imitaciones de lujo, te las enseñaré algún día –comentó. Edward rodó los ojos de nuevo, mientras ella reía.

-Pórtate bien, James –le advirtió Bella-. Estaré dibujando abajo. Diviértanse, chicos, creo que Sebas ya debe estar ansioso por jugar.

-Edward… -se quejó James-. No me digas que el niño escogerá el juego…

-Mueve tu culo, James, y sí te lo digo, porque estás jugando de visitante en nuestra casa y te la chupas si no te gusta que mi hijo elija el maldito juego –le respondió envarado y en plan protector.

Cuando llegaron al salón Sebastián los estaba esperando con un videojuego de carreras.

-Maravilloso, doctorcito… -le dijo James golpeando los nudillos con Sebastián, obviamente complacido con su elección, y se acomodaron para comenzar.

Una hora después solo estaban jugando ambos, ya que el imbécil de James siempre jodía a Sebas y lo sacaba del juego a los dos minutos de haber empezado la carrera. Al parecer no entendía el concepto de hacer disfrutar al niño.

-¡Te estoy oliendo el culo, Edward! –Gritó James saltando como si al hacerlo el control del aparato hiciera maravillas.

-Y allí te quedaras toda la vuelta… -contestó moviendo las teclas y saltando a su vez. Sí, vale, estaba demostrado que cuando saltabas el juego hacia lo que querías.

-Joder… está truqueado este juego, ¡árbitro, árbitro! –Gritó James al no poder pasarlo.

-¿Por qué será que siempre que te hago comer polvo, te portas tan condenadamente marica? –Preguntó moviéndose a la derecha para que no lo sobrepasara.

-¡Porque eres un puto tramposo! –gritó James y después gruñó lanzando el control cuando Edward llegó a la meta… de nuevo. ¿Qué podía decir? Le salía natural…

Suspiró hondo y se estiró sobre el asiento antes de ver a Sebastián quien les fruncía el ceño. Edward arrugó la cara.

-Vale, Sebastián, ¿recuerdas esas palabras que no debes decir? Pues… no debes decirlo, esta mal y se oye mal... Isabella no tiene que enterarse de esto… -Al paso que iban el pobre niño tendría boca de camionero antes de cumplir doce años y Bella le patearía el culo…

-Claro, niño, solo las repetimos para que no se te olvide… que no debes decirlas… -comentó James divertido bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza. Sebastián los miró a ambos escépticamente, después cambió a confundido.

-¿Qué es furcia? –preguntó intrigado. James casi bota el contenido de la bebida, como si el niño preguntara dónde demonios estaba el clítoris o el punto G. _Principiante_.

-¿Dónde la escuchaste? –Interrogó divertido. Si algo había aprendido con un jodido niño que preguntaba todo, y mil porqués después de eso, era que siempre debía buscar la fuente.

-Un compañero del colegio, Boris, me dijo que Bella era eso… -Edward se tensó como si le hubiesen clavado un condenado metal lleno de electricidad-. ¿Es algo malo? Le pregunté a Bella y me dijo que lo ignorara, que no importaba… pero no me gusta cómo la miran a veces -se tornó serio mirándolo fijamente-, pero lo que menos, menos me gusta es cuando la tratan como fantasma, la dejan sola…

Edward miró hacia el frente sintiendo como si fuera a explotar, su respiración se aceleró tanto que estaba temblando, literalmente.

-Sebas… -escuchó que James le decía-. ¿Quieres acompañarme a un sitio? Quiero enseñarte… otras cosas que no debes saber y que van a serte muy útiles…

-¿Qué no debo saber? –preguntó confundido.

-Vamos, renacuajo, camina, te lo juro que a este a veces se le olvida quién es el mensajero… -Comentó y comenzó a empujar a Sebastián.

-¿Qué… Quién… Por qué? –No escuchó nada más, solo el sonido de que arrastraba al niño y después cerraba la puerta principal.

Él había sido un jodido imbécil. En todo ese tiempo, por todas las malditas cosas que había estado haciendo evitaron que pensara sobre ello, esa opción nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Por supuesto, debió haberlo hecho. Era su mundo, lo conocía. Sabía que eso sucedería, sin embargo; ni siquiera lo había considerado una vez. Tanto tiempo que había pasado en otro ambiente, que había perdido la costumbre.

Se levantó y salió caminando hacia el sótano. Tuvo que pararse y controlarse en un momento ya que temblaba tanto que su cuerpo le fallaba. Cuando pudo volver a sentir sus extremidades, abrió la puerta y bajó los escalones para llegar a donde se encontraba.

-¿Desde cuándo? –explotó frustrado. Bella alzó la mirada y lo observó confundida.

-Desde hace como una hora comencé a pintar... Fui al baño hace media… almorcé hace dos pero tú estabas conmigo… y tengo veinte semanas de embarazo… -comentó juguetonamente, pero dejó de sonreír cuando vio que él no lo hacia. Quería aplastar el planeta, partirlo.

-¡¿Desde cuándo te están llamando puta y no me habías dicho nada? –aclaró y la miró abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. Después suspiró y volvió a dibujar.

-¿Cómo…?

-Sebastián… -respondió entre dientes. _¿En serio, eso era lo único que iba a decir?_-. ¡Contéstame, maldita sea!

-No lo sé… Desde el principio, imagino… -informó con tono tranquilo, casi como si no le afectara o estuviese resignada.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Estabas con la empresa… no quería preocuparte por cosas que no lo valían la pena. Kate me ayudó con ello en las reuniones y en la escuela simplemente las ignoro. Aunque no importa lo que haga igual siguen hablando. Con el embarazo ha empeorado y por ello creo que Sebastián se enteró…

Edward la miró horrorizado. ¿Cómo demonios creyó que él estaría demasiado ocupado para ello?

-No puedo creer que hubieras soportado casi un jodido año con eso y no hubieses dicho nada… -murmuró pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Bien, mierda, nos casaremos lo más pronto posible…

Bella, quien hasta ese momento estaba dibujando, alzó la mirada como si la hubiese golpeado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida.

-¡Nos casaremos! Igual estás esperando mi hijo así que eso está fuera de cuestión.

-¡Oh, no te atrevas! –Le gritó dejando el creyón sobre la mesa-. ¡No me estás proponiendo matrimonios por… eso!

-¡Estate malditamente segura que lo estoy haciendo! –Gritó de vuelta-. Demonios, si debí haberlo hecho desde que nos mudamos a esta mierda…

-¡No! –Gritó de vuelta-. Estás muy equivocado. ¡Tengo once condenados años conociéndote, Edward Masen y me has pedido matrimonio cuatro veces! ¡Cada una peor que la otra! ¡Primero por Fred! –Explotó apartándose de la mesa-. Después por Sebastián; luego por una idiotez de que Ben y Ángela se iban a casar y que no confiaba en ti y por eso no nos casábamos, ¡y ahora por la condenada sociedad putrefacta con la que creciste! ¡Jódete! –Le gritó apartándose.

-¡Vas a tener mi hijo! –Gritó él de vuelta y ella jadeó girándose de vuelta.

-¡No! Estás muy equivocado. Eso no es suficiente razón. Por una condenada vez, quisiera que las palabras "cásate conmigo", no estuvieran acompañadas con una orden e impuestas por las circunstancias. Estás totalmente desquiciado si crees que te aceptaré por ello… ¡Y me largo de aquí ya que necesito aclarar mi cabeza así que no se te ocurra seguirme! –Exigió abriendo la puerta principal. Antes de dar un paso se giró de nuevo hacia él-. ¡Y no te atrevas a culpar a mis hormonas! –ordenó antes de irse tirando la puerta detrás de ella.

Edward se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Sí, vale, esa la aceptaba completamente, la había cagado… para variar…_

Pensó en seguirla pero lo descartó inmediatamente, estaba demasiado jodidamente alterado para que saliera algo bueno de ello, y estaba tan seguro como el infierno de que ella se encontraba igual. ¡Condenación! Él debió haber pensado en ello, era solo que no pensaba en matrimonio porque estaban más que comprometidos, en eso ella había acertado de pleno, además entendiendo la maravilla en que había sido la vez anterior para ellos… pues, obviamente que existía recelo allí. Además, la mujer siempre rechazaba casarse con él, así que había dejado estar las cosas.

Y ahora la estaban insultando y él no había sabido nada. ¡Nada! Incluso Kate le había estado ayudando. Maldiciendo por ello, buscó su celular y marcó su número, necesitaba saber hasta qué punto había llegado ese rumor y qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Escuchó que repicaba un par de veces.

-Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Kate con tono cariñoso.

-Kate… -medio gruño-. ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste lo que le estaban haciendo a Isabella?

-Oh… ¿te lo contó, por fin? –Preguntó en vez-. Trate de que lo hiciera antes, pero…

-No, no lo hizo –escupió él-. Tuve que enterarme porque Sebastián lo ha estado escuchado y no entendía qué mierda quiere decir la palabra furcia. Maldición, dime qué diablos están diciendo, porque mataré a todos los que le estén haciendo daño…

-¿Estás seguro que no te va a estallar el cerebro si te lo cuento? -respondió ella.

-¿Tan malo es? -repreguntó sintiéndose enfermo, aunque sabía la respuesta a ello sin siquiera escuchar el medio gemido de acuerdo.

Sí, furcia seguramente era lo de menos. Esa jodida gente eran unos hipócritas bastardos sedientos de sangre fresca. Una pendeja americana sin conexiones debía ser una delicia. Pero ella tenía una gran conexión. ¡Él! ¿Por qué demonios no se lo había dicho?

-Infiernos, Kate, ¿quién comenzó el jodido rumor? ¿Tu jodida madre? Aunque no puedo comprender porqué lo haría, me está martirizando lo suficiente en la junta directiva de la empresa para querer también atacar a alguien con la que nunca ha tratado… -Se detuvo por el silencio desde la otra línea-. Maldición, qué está pasando…

-No…, te aseguro que no es mí mamá, le pedí que no se metiera entre ustedes cuando llegaron a Londres y fuimos al funeral de tu abuelo, ni siquiera sabía que estaba molestándote en la empresa, hablaré muy seriamente con ella sobre eso. -La escuchó suspirar-. Escucha, no sé quién lo inició, pero como le dije a Bella, yo estoy más que dispuesta a ayudar con lo que necesiten para tratar de pararlo, incluso ahora podríamos ser más directos porque tú estás enterado… La fiesta de los Wrath es la semana que viene, yo podría hablar con Meredith y pedirles que nos sienten juntos y…

-Los destrozaré a todos… -gruñó apretando las manos hasta sentir que sus dedos casi se encajaban en sus palmas. Kate emitió un gesto reprobatorio.

-Sabes cómo son los rumores, tienen vida propia, pero la gente se aburrirá eventualmente, y Bella es una mujer muy fuerte… Tendrías que haberla visto enfrentando a Kim y Leah en el baño. Las miraba con el mentón alzado y con expresión de: _"les explotaré sus senos falsos con una aguja"_ –Se rio y él sonrió, aunque seguía igual de cabreado que antes, la idea de su mujer defendiéndose era suficiente para causar eso-. La verdad la conocí un poco por los mails con las apuestas, pero ahora que he hablado con ella varías veces desde que están el Londres puedo decirte que lo entiendo… Lo comprendo totalmente, la chica es perfecta para ti…

-Gracias, Kate –respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello-. ¿Eres feliz? –preguntó un poco avergonzado ya que no había vuelto a hablar con ella. Sabía que se había casado con el amigo de James por este último, y sabía por Jasper que estaba bien, pero nunca más había tenido contacto directo.

-Mucho… muy feliz, y sobretodo, no tengo que esconderme de nadie ahora, y soy yo misma, además que dentro de tres meses seré madre de un pequeño hombre… que se llamara Sean Edward…

-Kate… no tienes qué…-respondió con voz emocionada-

-Lo sé -respondió con voz alegre-, eso es lo más maravilloso de todo, es un gesto hecho de corazón y no por obligación. De verdad lo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos, estaré allí.

-Bien… -respondió pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Gracias, Kate, nos veremos pronto…

-Me encantaría eso, llamaré a Bella para cenar un día de estos, lejos del teatro, solo los cuatro…

-¿A Garrett no le importará? –preguntó confundido-. Soy tu ex esposo, después de todo…

-Lo sé… yo voy a cenar con tu amante, es un poco bizarro, estoy segura que lo adorará… -comentó y ambos rieron. Se despidió y trancó la llamada.

Se quedó quieto sintiendo como la furia seguía contra su pecho, pero además las palabras de Bella y el cabreo por de nuevo haber hecho las cosas tan jodidamente mal. ¿De verdad le acababa de pedir matrimonio únicamente por unas perras chismosas? Joder… uno diría que después de varios años había aprendido algo sobre ello, pero no, seguía siendo el mismo condenadamente impulsivo de antes. Pasó unos segundos así, como si alguien lo hubiese dejado a la deriva, pensando en qué haría para resolver todo aquello. Cuando reaccionó, y la idea tan simple llenó su cabeza, tomó el teléfono celular y marcó el número de Bella. Lo descolgaron un segundo después aunque no escuchó su saludo si no una especie de canción que parecía… bastante depresiva… _¿Falling?, Ah, mierda.._.

-_Me sigo enamorando y desenamorando de ti, algunas veces te amo… algunas veces me entristeces. Algunas veces me siento bien, a veces me siento usada. ¡Amarte, cariño, me hace sentir tan confundida…! _–Gritaba la cantante, junto con Bella. Maravilloso-_… ¿Cómo puedes darme tanto placer y causarme tanto dolor…?_

Edward rodó los ojos ya que esa porquería depresiva no iba a ayudarlo.

-Me estás jodiendo, ¿verdad? –le preguntó, casi gritó, y un segundo después había parado la música.

-Solo si te sientes aludido… -respondió con tono triste. _Mierda, prefería que estuviese furiosa_.

-¿Dónde demonios estás? –le preguntó.

-En el auto con Blay… -respondió y Edward rodó los ojos. Eso sí sería un condenado espectáculo, su mujer gritando y casi llorando.

-¿Y hacia dónde te diriges? –preguntó entre dientes.

-Le pedí que me diera un tour por Londres… aunque puede que lleguemos a Escocía antes que me calme…

-Bien… -dijo y se pasó una mano por el cabello, después de bufar. _Condenadas hormonas_-. ¿Podrías ir a Pattens? –Pidió yendo al punto-. ¿En un par de horas?

-¿Pattens? ¿Un domingo? ¡¿Estás bromeando? –Exclamó alucinada-. No sé si lo sabes, pero aún sigo molesta…

-Lo sé… -murmuró suspirando hondo-. ¿Por favor?

-¿Dónde está Sebastián? –Preguntó confundida.

-Lo tiene James… -respondió y la escuchó suspirar un par de segundos después.

-Bien… -masculló y trancó la llamada.

Edward suspiró hondo y caminó hacia la entrada para montarse en su vehículo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de llegar a Pattens.

.

-Señor Masen –Escuchó que Cosmo llamaba de su intercomunicador-. La señora Isabella está en el edificio.

-Tráela al salón de proyectos… -ordenó mientras terminaba de organizar todo.

Un par de minutos después la observó entrar al salón. Se abrazó a sí misma mientras lo veía.

-Debiste haberme dicho lo que estaba sucediendo… -dijo. No podía callárselo.

-¿Me hiciste venir aquí únicamente para esto? –Preguntó apretando los labios-. Porque puedo devolverme por el mismo camino que me trajo.

-No, solo quería dejarlo muy claro. Sí, vale, es cierto que mi reacción…

-¡Fue completamente fuera de proporción como lo es todo respecto a ti! –Gruñó rodando los ojos-. A veces eres tan difícil… -murmuró pasándose una mano por su cabello como si estuviese agotada.

-Estás aquí recibiendo ofensas por mis acciones, ¿cómo mierda quieres que actúe, Isabella?

-Te dije que no tenía importancia… -susurró ella.

-¡Claro que la tiene! ¡Eres mi jodida mujer y nadie va a insultarte! Deberías habérmelo dicho, yo debí haberte protegido mejor…

-¡No soy de porcelana, Edward! –Expuso negando con la cabeza-. Por Dios santo… Sí, bueno, no te lo dije pero era porque estaba más preocupada en otras cosas, como por ejemplo en que te estuvieras matando a ti mismo. Unos simples rumores no iban a hacer lo mismo conmigo…

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres condenadamente terca… -masculló frustrado.

-Y tú eres condenadamente exagerado, gritón y cavernícola… -masculló y los dos se miraron por dos segundos.

Él gruñó y casi saltó hacia donde estaba, la tomó por la nuca y jaló para besarla ferozmente en los labios. Vale, estaba embarazada, tenía que tener cuidado, pero lo que más jodidamente ansiaba en esos instantes era tirarla contra una pared y follarla.

Ella gimió y arañó su cabello jalándolo más cerca, mordió sus labios y después lo lamió, haciendo que emitiera un sonido gutural.

-Oh, mierda… -gruñó él cuando se apartó un segundo. Le arrancó el abrigo y movió hasta que golpeó contra una superficie dura-. ¡Vas a volverme puñeteramente loco! –gritó bajando sus manos y jalando la parte de debajo de su vestido.

Ella jadeó y gimió mientras subía la cabeza hacia el cielo. Él aprovechó y comenzó a atacar su cuello. Sintió que comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón, escarbar y unos segundos después lo tomó en su mano. Ronroneó contra su hombro.

Parpadeó al ver el entorno y maldijo por lo bajo. ¿En la mesa de conferencias? ¿Por qué mierdas no? La cargó hasta sentarla en ella y desabrochó la parte superior de su vestido para poder comérsela.

-Tienes que estar siempre jodidamente embarazada –exigió al comenzar a besar sus tetas, eso de estar embarazada hacia maravillas en ellos, estaban más llenas y duras. Acarició a su vez su estómago.

Bella gritó, porque los tenía sensibles, después se arqueó para que la tomara más profundamente, por lo que cubrió el pezón duro y sensible con su boca, jalándolo y succionando hambrientamente, escuchándola chillar y gemir por la sensación. Mientras hacia eso le bajaba las bragas aunque en ningún momento había dejado de acariciarlo.

-Tú eres quien va a volverme completamente loca… -le susurró antes de jalarlo para besarlo de nuevo. Más profundamente, mezclando los movimientos de su lengua con su mano.

_Tan perfecto…_

-¿Vas a dejar de ser tan terca, mujer? –Preguntó apartándose y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

-No… -respondió y él entrecerró los ojos antes de volver a atacar sus labios. La besó brutalmente, uniendo sus labios, invadiéndola con su lengua completamente, aunque ella aumentó la presión sobre su pene y soltó una risilla cuando lo escuchó gruñir liberándola.

Maldición, la adoraba, completamente, sus labios, su lengua, la forma en que jugaba y lo enloquecía.

-Ámame… -le rogó Bella arqueándose y apretando sus pies en medio de su culo para pegarlo a su cuerpo. Lo guio con su mano y un par de segundos después la había penetrado.

-Mierda… -susurró contra sus labios mientras terminaba de entrar escuchando que emitía un gritillo. Él estaba muy concentrado en ahogarse por su entrada resbaladiza y mojada, quemándole porque era más ardiente que el propio infierno.

-Lento… -le pidió ella colocando una mano por su cuello y arqueándose mientras soportaba su peso con la otra puesta sobre la mesa. Él apoyó una mano en la madera y la otra en su nuca.

Aunque no consiguió moverse, la miró fijamente por un par de segundos. Bella lo observó ligeramente confundida. Él seguía embelesado, adorándola. Joder… la mujer sinceramente iba a acabar con su vida y le valía madre. Más bien lo ansiaba.

-¿Edward? –preguntó con tono de confusión mientras acariciaba su cabello, su cuello, ese condenadamente punto que aún lo calmaba.

-Te amo jodidamente tanto, Bella… -le susurró y la escuchó jadear un segundo antes de tomar sus labios y besarla, a la vez que comenzaba a moverse dentro de su ser. Cada movimiento era lento, y no tan profundo pero tan endemoniadamente placentero que le hacia temblar a ambos.

No paraba de besarla ni de arremeter con su cuerpo, ella lo acariciaba y respondía de forma entrecortada, por los movimientos. Hasta que mucho tiempo después sintió que lo apretaba, ordeñándolo y se dejó ir abrazándola y sosteniéndolos a ambos a la vez, soportándose con una mano en la mesa.

-Por Dios… -susurró Bella sin soltarlo cuando pudo recuperarse. Estaba jadeando pero un momento después escuchó que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué? –preguntó y se apartó para mirarla. Ella estaba sonriendo pero había lágrimas en sus mejillas-. ¿Qué coño sucede? ¿Te hice daño? ¿Fui muy profundo? Sé que estás sensible…

-No… no… -susurró acariciando su cara y rozando sus labios con un dedo-. Espere muchos años para que lo dijeras de nuevo… -confesó y él la miró por unos segundos sin hacer nada, solo acariciando con un dedo su espalda.

-Gracias por hacerlo… -le dijo y ella asintió, a la vez que parpadeaba para dejar de llorar.

-Yo también te amo -susurró y él sonrió antes de sentir que lo jalaba para besarlo.

Tiempo después ambos estaban sentados en el sofá del fondo de la habitación, Bella había puesto música de su _Ipod_ y él besaba su cuello.

-Edward… no es que no hubiera disfrutado nuestro tiempo aquí, pero no entiendo… ¿Para qué querías que viniera?

-La verdad quería proponerte matrimonio aquí…

-¿De verdad? –preguntó divertida-. ¿En una empresa, un domingo, en medio de una discusión…? De alguna forma se parece mucho a ti…

Edward se carcajeó sin poder controlarse.

-Primero pensé en cenar y decírtelo en la mesa, el anillo reposando en una copa de vino; joder, no es un dulce y no te he escuchado opinar en contrario sobre diamante y licor así que imagine que esa seria una buena opción. Pero después consideré que era más posible que te atragantaras con el jodido diamante a que te lo propusiera… No hay que tentar la suerte… Además que estás condenadamente embarazada, así que opción aparte y bien enterrada. Por lo que pase al plan B, llevarte a un jodido fin de semana a alguna parte, y dártelo mientras ambos estemos relajados después de una buena follada. Tentador… Pero… eso significaría tener una gran condenada declaración y soy yo… no tendrás esa mierda y me seguirás rechazando hasta la eternidad…

Bella se pasó una mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

-No te rechazo, Edward, es solo que debe ser una decisión por nosotros mismos.

-Lo sé… -respondió-. Pero también tenías razón cuando dijiste que nunca lo pedí bien, así que por eso estamos aquí… Quería enseñarte algo… -contestó levantándose del asiento-. Iba a ser una especie de sorpresa, pero bueno… ya sabes…

-Lo sé, te encanta que te sorprendan pero eres pésimo en ellas… -comentó y él sonrió ampliamente. Era jodidamente cierto.

Colocó la proyección que había arreglado antes de que llegara y la encendió, junto con la portátil, haciendo que se viera la maqueta en la que llevaba trabajando muchos años, sobre la superficie de la mesa, en una especie de visión de tercera dimensión.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó ella levantándose de su asiento.

-Es la casa… -respondió.

-¿La ca…? ¡La casa! -exclamó y se acercó para verla con más atención-. ¿Me la vas a enseñar, por fin? Oh…

El techo era de tejas negras, los bordes de la fachada mitad piedras claras y mitad blanco. Había incluido en la maqueta hasta el condenado jardín con juegos. El porche con las flores que ella una vez había descrito como las más coloridas. Había pasado todo un maldito día pariendo para recordar el jodido nombre. Después prácticamente secuestró a una florista para que le guiara y enseñara los modelos de flores existentes hasta que las consiguió.

Hizo que se viera por dentro para que detallara bien su jodida obra de arte.

-Este sería tu estudio… -le señaló un gran cuarto al lado del jardín-. No quiero otro condenado cuarto oscuro para ti… -murmuró.

Cuando alzó la cabeza descubrió que le sonreía tontamente y casi maravillada. Imaginó entonces que iba bien encaminado.

-Aquí esta el cuarto rosado… -agregó señalando el cuarto del bebé de la segunda planta-. Aunque por un momento fue blanco… No quería arruinar al pobre niño desde la barriga, ya que si decían que era hombre y por alguna casualidad veía esto pensaría que lo rechazábamos o algo así… Pero ahora es rosado porque sabemos que es niña y te aseguro que estará listo antes que nazca el bebé. -Bella lo vio con escepticismo-. ¡Qué si estará!

-Vale… -contestó con tono poco convencido. Oh_, joder… se lo demostraría_. Respiró ya que estaban perdiendo el rumbo a eso.

-Hice el cuarto de Sebas en el ático, le gustan las alturas y le encanta el cuarto de la casa… además tiene un anexo para la puta habitación de Tara I, y II y III y las sucesivas… -retomó y Bella se rio de nuevo.

-¿Y nuestro cuarto?

Él movió el diseño cibernético para que se viera el otro lado del segundo piso y se lo señaló. Era gigante, además tenía un vestidor para ambos y el baño con bañera y jacuzzi, porque le encantaba. Le enseñó el cuarto de invitados, y todos los espacios de la parte de abajo.

-Ese será nuestro hogar… y la razón por la que decidí que está sería la mejor opción es porque casarnos significaría únicamente consolidar el nuestro, así que imaginé que sería jodidamente poético pedírtelo frente a esto… -Colocó sobre la mesa la caja de terciopelo. Bella lo tomó aturdida y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, por Dios… -susurró con voz ahogada-. Lo sabía… sabía que había algo romántico dentro de ti… Tuvieron que pasar once años… pero allí está… -concluyó sonriendo.

-¿De qué mierda…? -preguntó indignado. _¿Va y crea todo eso, se parte el lomo y ella se burla de él…?_-. ¿Sabes, qué? -gruñó buscando el anillo para decirle que no se lo merecía.

-Bah, bah, no lo arruines… -pidió tomando sus manos y jalándolo para apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Se quedó callado por unos segundos esperando cualquier condenación que quisiera. Alrededor solo se escuchaba una canción, _When I Look at you_, o algo así, ni idea ya que era el Ipod de Bella.

"… _Porque no hay garantías de que esta vida sea fácil.  
>Sí, cuando mi mundo se está derrumbando,<br>cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad, allí es  
>cuando yo te miro.<br>Cuando las olas están llenando la orilla y ya no puedo encontrar  
>mi camino a casa, allí es cuando yo te miro.<br>Cuando yo te miro  
>veo perdón,<br>veo la verdad,  
>tú me amas por quien soy,<br>como las estrellas sostienen la luna, justo allí donde pertenecen  
>y sé que ya no estoy sola…"<br>_

-No soy bueno con las palabras, joder, lo sabes, pero Isabella, yo de alguna manera ya estaba todo lo comprometido que voy a estar, y me siento casado contigo, incluso sin papel…

-Yo también. Y ese papel no sirvió para nada la vez anterior. –Suspiró hondo y entrelazó sus manos-. No eran sus palabras lo que me dolían, sino que con ellas me hacían dudar sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto; todo porque la sociedad dice que tenemos que casarnos… Yo no quería hacerlo… y tú tampoco, así que no deberíamos llevarlo a cabo únicamente por lo que ellos digan… Aunque este gesto fue maravilloso -Bella se detuvo y se giró a verlo. Edward se había quedado muy callado pensando ¡en que lo estaba jodidamente rechazando nuevamente! y la escuchó jadear-. ¿Quieres hacerlo? –Preguntó aturdida.

Él la miró por un segundo pensando en esa pregunta, había sido un pésimo esposo en el pasado, eso era cierto. Pero sí, quería hacerlo. Además, recordó las palabras de su hijo… Sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su espina dorsal.

-La forma en que me miró Sebastián cuando me dijo eso… Juro que me dejó frío… No tenía qué mierda responderle, ni tampoco sabría qué responderle a nuestra hija cuando lo pregunte. Y como te dije, ya yo me siento casado contigo, Isabella, más que con Kate, ¿y en cuanto a nuestro primer matrimonio? No será lo mismo, ni cambiará nada actualmente, pero quiero hacerlo… Hagámoslo.

-¿Casarnos? –Preguntó abriendo la cajita y mirando el anillo. Era de un diamante cuadrado amarillo, porque sabía que a ella no le gustaba el blanco-. ¿Me vas hacer casarme frente a toda esa gente? ¿Con todo el protocolo? ¿Cómo todas esas horribles bodas que hemos visto?

-Las Vegas está vetado… -respondió tajantemente y ella se estremeció.

-Vale… nos llevaremos a Sebastián y a Carlisle… Anne… James y Emma y nos casamos en alguna parte, puede ser incluso el juzgado o una pequeña capilla en las afueras de Londres. Pero ya. Nadie más… Oh, diablos, Ángela me mataría si hago eso, y Rose te matara a ti… Ellos tendrán que ir… Pero solo ellos… y Ethan… Ah, Diablos…

Él rio y besó su cuello.

-Cuando volvamos a Chicago lo planearemos al igual que comenzaremos la construcción de la casa, creo que hay un par de terrenos que servirían, Rose me tiene esa información… -contestó. Bella se tensó y se apartó ligeramente.

-¿Nos volveremos a Chicago? –Preguntó asombrada-. ¿De qué estás hablando? –insistió con tono aturdido.

-No puedo tenerte en una parte donde no estés cómoda, o que alguien pueda hacerte jodido daño…

-¡Por Dios! ¿Volvimos a lo mismo? –inquirió aturdida-. Este es tu sueño…, yo no voy a arrebatártelo de nuevo…

-No… -negó tomando su nuca y jalándola hasta que estuvieran muy cerca-. Mi jodido sueño era pertenecer a alguna parte, este fue solo el sitio donde conseguí escapar y vivir hasta que conseguí eso, mi hogar, y estaría verdaderamente condenado si después de haber luchado tanto para lograrlo, lo pongo en riesgo… -Bella lo abrazó mientras negaba con la cabeza-. Iremos a la puñetera fiesta de Wrath de la semana que viene y les partiré el culo a todos, pero quiero que volvamos a Chicago, todos fuimos mucho más felices allí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos entre su cara para que la mirara, jalándolo hasta que quedara en la misma estatura.

-Sebastián estaría feliz, imagino, extraña mucho a Nella, pero no quiero que salgamos huyendo, regresaremos cuando sea el momento y las cosas estén más resueltas.

-Isabella, no puedo aceptar que soportes que te traten así…

-Edward… mírame… -Él subió la cabeza y observó que ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes-. No me importa, ellos no son importantes, nunca lo fueron, esto es sobre nosotros, sobre esta pequeña familia, nuestra vida puede no ser perfecta ni milagrosamente ideal, pero ambos seguimos aquí luchando contra todo lo que venga en el camino. Estamos muy lejos del camino para que me ofrezcas nubes o mundos irreales, esos desaparecen siempre… -Lo abrazó y subió la cabeza para mirarlo-. Siempre preferiré la tormenta ya que la calma está a tu lado. –le sonrió observando su expresión taciturna-. Superaremos esto… y solo nos hará más fuertes, espero. Después pasaremos a otra cosa… y mientras tanto viviremos, lo cual es simplemente maravilloso.

Él la besó pegándola completamente a su cuerpo mientras sentía que acariciaba su nuca con sus uñas. Cuando se separó la paralizó entrecerrando su cara entre sus manos.

-Igual iremos a los condenados Wrath y patearemos traseros… -masculló frustrado.

-No tengo duda de eso… -comentó divertida.

Escucharon que el celular de Bella sonaba y la liberó para que lo respondiera. La dejó hablar mientras apagaba el proyector y la portátil.

-Claro, iremos para allá… -escuchó que decía sonriendo. Cuando trancó se giró hacia donde él estaba parado-. Todos están reunidos en casa de Carlisle, James ya está allí con Sebastián, ¡están haciendo una parrillada!

-No sé… mejor dejémoslos allí y nos vamos… -Ella enarcó una ceja-. Te quiero secuestrar… -masculló ansiando tenerla solo para él, además, nunca iba a ser alguien sociable, eso ya estaba comprobado.

-Edward… -se quejó riendo, se acercó para besarlo y él suspirando, sabiéndose derrotado, salió de la empresa rumbo a una condenada parrillada.

Llegaron a casa de Carlisle media hora después. Allí encontró a todos reunidos en el patio, incluso estaban Jasper, Alice, Violet y su nuevo bebé Ian. Abrazó a su hermana con cariño.

-Hola, hermano… -le susurró contra su cabello-. Me alegra que hubiesen podido venir, ¿quieres cargar a Ian?

-Sí. –Tomó al bebé de ojos azules y cabello negro. Lo movió hacia los lados con mucho entusiasmo, haciéndoles maldades, pero su hermana se lo quitó inmediatamente, así que fue a ayudar en la parrilla con Carlisle y James.

Pasaron la tarde reunidos, y él reía a las bromas de todos. Agradeció que Bella no se hubiese puesto aún el anillo, ya que las burlas habrían sido dirigidas para él.

Después de la cena estaba sentado en el patio junto a James, mientras veía a Bella hablar animadamente con Sebastián. El niño tocó la barriga y colocó su oreja sobre el estómago. Él rio divertido.

-¿Qué hiciste con el asunto de las putas chismosas? –Preguntó James-. Yo hablé con Sebastián y le dije que cualquier niño que dijera eso de Bella merecía una buena pateada en el trasero… -Edward lo miró aturdido y después rodó los ojos. _Jodida boca de James, tendría al niño expulsado de la escuela por violento en menos de un mes_-. También le enseñé un par de tomas de lucha que son infalibles…

-Yo les patearé el trasero a todos, no lo dudes… Y me casaré con Isabella, pronto… Así que ya sabes, eres mi padrino.

-¿Te casaras por ellos? –preguntó confundido.

-No, lo haré por nosotros, por mí y por él… -respondió divertido señalando a su hijo.

-Por fin… has madurado, aunque tienes jodidos treinta y seis… era necesario… -Se burló.

-Imbécil… -masculló golpeando su cabeza y ambos se sonrieron sinceramente. Después se levantó hacia Bella para acompañarle junto con Sebastián. Llegó al sitio donde estaban sentados y se acomodó sobre el reposabrazos.

Inmediatamente ella se apoyó contra su pecho.

-¡Papá, mi hermanita se movió, Bella dice que le gusta que le hable! –dijo Sebastián tocando el estómago.

Edward rio y acarició el cabello de su hijo, después bajó la mano para colocarla al lado de la de Sebas y sintió cómo se movía.

-Diablos… -susurró abrazando a Bella y viéndolos a los tres juntos. La escuchó reír y después besar su oreja.

-Te amo –le susurró y él la abrazó-. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

-Nada… todo está bien… -respondió abrazándola más fuerte y la vio asentir antes de concentrarse de nuevo en Sebastián que había comenzado a hablarle a la bebé de nuevo… sobre jodidos comics que había visto en la televisión. Se encontró sonriendo porque era algo malditamente bueno tenerlos a su lado.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Bueno… Dios… hemos acabado Decisiones Incorrectas… Creo que mi pecho está apretado y pronto comenzare a llorar… así que hablare rápido.<p>

Gracias… gracias por acompañarme en este nuevo y largo viaje sobre esta pareja que robó mi corazón; por leer, comentar, estar allí. De esta historia me llevo tantas cosas, no solo la emoción de haber creado ese mundo complejo de nuestro Edward "Follaward" y de esta Bella, y de haber cumplido los retos que me impuse al empezarla; si no las personas, las risas, el grupo en Facebook, cada imagen creada, portada, video, más los deseos… palabras… las lágrimas, las peleas por el odio a un personaje… Dios… todo quedara en mi corazón, maravillada, honrada y conmovida por haber llegado a cada corazón de tal forma que se molestaron en llevar al área visual o comentar algo que salió de mi alocada cabeza. De verdad espero que no quede allí si no que podamos continuar por mucho tiempo más.

Agradezco muy especialmente a mi súper beta _**Ginegine**_**, **por haber estado allí desde el principio calándose los trasnochos, desvelos, etc, para traerles el capitulo cada jueves; además de las discusiones extendidas sobre el trama que llevamos, desde la primera cuando era solo una idea y me incentivaste a escribirla rápidamente. _Gracias por todo, cariño, TQM!_

También quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a _**Gise, Dark,**_ la editora, que se mantuvo bajo cuerda hasta el final porque no quería ser asesinada, sus palabras, no las mías. Esta historia fue un reto y no pudiera ser lo que fue sin ti ni Gine, aun cuando tuviste que aguantar unos cuantos ataques de _Nella_, dolores de cabeza, y demás… jajajaja. _Gracias por estar allí_, por los trasnochos también, y todo lo que no conllevo a eso XD… _TQM!_

Ahora bien… me han preguntado si después de culminar DI iba a comenzar otro proyecto y la respuesta es sí, espero traerles, ya como una especie de tradición, el jueves que viene algo nuevo, espero que les guste, sea de su agrado y me acompañen a ello…

Les doy un hasta luego entonces, gracias de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y… nos estamos leyendo.

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


	81. Regalo XI

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama me pertenece.

Soundtrack de este capítulo: _Perfect for me de Ron Pope www . youtube watch?v=xEes9dKyjfA _(Ves, Mica, no me olvide de ella, solo la estaba guardando… Me encanta esta canción, y en verdad son ellos)

¡Hola! ¿De verdad creían que me iba a ir sin darles su regalo por los 12.000 reviews? Nunca dejé de regalar cada vez que llegábamos a un tope no lo haré ahora…

Dios… ¡12.000 reviews! Más creo, hemos pasado los 12.100…

No tengo palabras, chicas y chicos… No tengo palabras y por eso les dejo a ellos (los protagonistas) que lo digan por mí, con este capitulo…

Gracias por estar allí, por leer, comentar… por todo.

De verdad espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Gracias de nuevo.

PD: Sé que ando atrasadísima en contestar reviews, es que he estado más full que si estuviera trabajando, los he leído todos, me han hecho reír, llorar, enamorarme de cada uno… Gracias por todas sus palabras… Tratare de responderlo poco a poco…

Nos estamos leyendo.

Betza.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco años después.<em>

Bella salió del local de Heidi con un _capuccino _con crema chantillí y sirope de chocolate en las manos y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Vale, se suponía que no debería estar allí, tenía la casa repleta de gente y supuestamente había salido únicamente porque tenía una reunión con su editor y para buscar el vestido que usaría al día siguiente; pero le resultó imposible resistirse, el bendito _capuccino_ cantaba para ella como si fuera una sirena.

Entrar al café la inundó de recuerdos, aunque el sitio había sido reformado ligeramente, una de sus pinturas aún colgaba en la pared. Habían pasado diecinueve años desde que había pintado ese cuadro, una eternidad, y hoy poco reconocía de las emociones torturadas que estaban plasmadas en él.

Se dirigió a su vehículo dando un sorbo a su pecaminosa bebida, mientras con una mano revolvía su bolso intentando encontrar las llaves. Al localizarlas alzó su mirada y literalmente se congeló al ver a Fred observándola a unos pasos de distancia. Enarcó una ceja por esa visión, su cabello estaba bastante poblado de canas con partes rubias, lo cual era lógico ya que en esa época debería estar rondando por los cincuenta años; sin embargo, seguía igual de guapo que antes, incluso más, con ese misterio que solo daban los años a los hombres. Negó con la cabeza por la dirección hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir su camino, él lo intuyó o tal vez aún continuaba pudiéndola leer con facilidad porque cortó su camino acercándose a ella con paso firme sin dejar de observarla.

-Bella –saludó y ella asintió ligeramente.

-Hola, Fred –respondió intentando sonar tranquila -, ¿cómo estás?

-No puedo quejarme… -Ella se removió ligeramente incómoda.

Fred siempre había tenido la habilidad de ponerla nerviosa, cuando estaba cerca sentía que las alarmas que indicaban peligro se disparaban.

-Sigo al mando de la empresa aunque Irina y yo nos divorciamos hace cuatro años.

En ese instante una mujer de cabello negro, muy hermosa y muy joven llegó hasta ellos, parándose detrás de él, mirándolos a ambos ansiosamente, y a Frederick con adoración… Tuvo que morderse los labios para no sonreír. _Aún sigues buscando que te idolatren…_

-¿Y tú? Mi padre me dijo que habías vuelto a casarte con Edward… -comentó dando un paso hacia ella. Bella subió su mano izquierda donde se encontraban los dos anillos que ahora reposaban en su dedo anular, su diamante amarillo y su argolla matrimonial-. La segunda es la vencida, ¿no es así? –le preguntó él mostrándose divertido.

-Estamos muy felices juntos -comentó y apartó el flequillo de su cara-. Él está con los niños ahorita, esperándome, debo irme…

-Te ves distinta, aunque hermosa, como siempre… -le comentó sonriendo. Bella asintió ligeramente.

-¿Fred? –lo llamó la mujer que estaba detrás de ellos, acercándose aún más, a la legua podía verse que intentaba marcar su territorio.

-Un segundo, Mandy… -contestó ignorando su reclamo y cortando en seco sus intenciones de acercarse y ser presentada-. Un placer encontrarte de nuevo, Bella, si algún día quieres que nos reunamos por los viejos tiempos…

-No lo creo -le respondió negando con la cabeza. Ese hombre jamás cambiaría… sintió pena por la chica-. Adiós, Fred…

Él sonrió ligeramente, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, antes de asentir y girar hacia la chica pelinegra, que era evidentemente más de veinte años menor.

Bella se montó en su vehículo y lo encendió rápidamente, aunque se quedó muy quieta por unos segundos, necesitando ese tiempo para recomponerse. Tenía que calmarse, tenía sentimientos encontrados por un lado había atravesado los siete infiernos de Dante, aterrorizada con la idea que Fred quisiera ver a Sebastián y por el otro estaba furiosa porque él ni siquiera había preguntado por su hijo… cómo estaba, cómo le iba en la escuela, cómo había pasado su cumpleaños número dieciséis o en qué clase de persona se estaba convirtiendo…

Quería haberle gritado que su hijo estaba bien, que era uno de los primeros promedios de su escuela, que jugaba Beisbol y era la estrella del equipo, que tenía un montón de amigos, que era un chico muy bueno y que había sido un idiota por habérselo perdido...

Acarició sus dos anillos como una especie de amuleto de suerte siempre cuando estaba ansiosa se descubría acariciándolos, eran solo una joya, pero también representaba todo el amor y el compromiso que Edward y ella tenían mutuamente.

Arrancó por fin su vehículo recordando el día en que el segundo anillo había sido puesto en su dedo, a finales de diciembre, cuatro años atrás.

Ese mes, diciembre, significaba mucho para ellos, cosas buenas y cosas malas habían sucedido allí. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue el único momento donde estuvieron en una especie de burbujas, cuando viajaron por Europa después de navidad, fueron felices aunque ella lo hubiese tomado por sentado y no hubiera analizado qué significaba aquello. También fue en un diciembre cuando se había alejado de Londres pensando que no había lugar en su corazón, pero eso había servido para que él comprendiera que no era así y luchara por sí mismo y por ellos. Y fue en un diciembre que ambos habían vuelto a estar juntos… sexualmente al principio y luego que él se autoimpusiera viviendo juntos… Además que le había dicho que la amaba por primera vez… aunque hubiese creído que no le escucharía…

Edward había querido casarse en una ceremonia a todo lo alto en Londres, quería taparles la boca a _"todos los condenados que la tuvieran"_, aún más de lo que había hecho en cada bendita fiesta donde parecía un perro Buldog detrás de ella, dejando claro que quien osara atacarla se estaba enfrentando a él. En cualquier charla en la que se diera la oportunidad, despotricaba a los cuatro vientos contra las malditas sentencias de divorcio que no podían anularse, reconociéndola de esa manera como su primera esposa.

Kate generalmente lo había apoyado, bromeando sobre el tema, asegurando que era la auténtica villana del cuento ya que finalmente "la roba esposos" había sido ella. Incluso habían salido en una o dos revistas del corazón… _"Las flechas de Cupido alcanzaron el corazón del heredero…"_ Ya a ese punto tuvo que amenazarlo con ser ella quien le clavara una flecha en el trasero si continuaba la campaña, lo que conllevó una pelea en toda regla y la consabida y gloriosa reconciliación posterior…

Se había negado, incesantemente a tener una ceremonia pomposa, a pesar de que sus amigos, todos, a excepción de James y Emma, sus tablas de salvación, habían querido venderle la idea… Aún sospechaba que estaban corriendo apuestas en ese sentido, pero los condenados habían aprendido a hacer las cosas tan bien que no había visto rastro de ello en ningún momento…

Cuando por fin, todos habían entendido que eso simplemente no iba a ocurrir, que no quería sentirse obligada a participar en un ritual, surgió la nueva pregunta, ¿qué hacer? El juzgado, por prohibición popular y unánime, estaba fuera de toda la cuestión. Prácticamente la habían amenazado de muerte si se le ocurría casarse de una forma tan simple, y cuando la vieron dispuesta a hacerlo de todos modos, la amenazaron con un suicidio colectivo…

Había sido totalmente infernal organizar un horario en donde siete directivos de empresas, un dueño de un bar, un catedrático, y casi miles de niños con sus obligaciones escolares, pudieran tomar el mismo tiempo libre para asistir a una boda. Se le había olvidado cuánto habían sufrido por ello para la boda de Carlisle, pero finalmente conciliaron y en una ceremonia sencilla y sin demasiado protocolo intercambiaron promesas y anillos.

Había sido bueno al final porque no quería hacerlo escondida como si fueran ladrones, ya eso lo había hecho una vez y lo cierto era que su unión con Edward era todo menos vergonzosa. No era lo mismo privado que escondido. La diferencia principal era que en la primera podía ser selectivo, estar con la gente que quería y compartir su momento de la forma en como lo deseaba.

Carlisle la había entregado, finalmente se decantó por él aunque en algún momento pensó que podía ser Sebastián. Había sido maravilloso, cada uno de los participantes, adultos y niños, incluyendo a Kate, Garrett y Sean y el padre de Edward, Ethan, habían estado allí acompañándolos. .

Edward le había comprado, como regalo anticipado, nunca se había enterado para quién, un conjunto de lencería de novia con unas medias más suave que la seda y un hermoso liguero, que usó en la noche de bodas. Y Dios… cómo lo habían disfrutado.

La única persona que había faltado a la ceremonia fue la madre de Edward, Elizabeth, quien finalmente no había deseado participar, aunque ella misma la había invitado, ya que sin importar lo antipática y grosera que pudiera ser era la madre de él, y eso no cambiaría por nada.

Era tan extraño, pensó mientras viraba a la derecha rumbo a su casa, de verdad había pensado que después de que ellos vivieran en Londres, y Edward hiciera lo que hizo para salvar su empresa, ella podría volver a unir sus lazos y ser su madre por fin. Solo que no fue así, la veían de vez en cuando, cuando se reunían con Alice y ella iba a ver a sus nietos. Pero nunca tendría una relación normal con su hijo, y si eso le dolía a ella, no quería imaginarse cuánto le dolía a él, así nunca dijera nada.

Llegó a su casa soñada, la cual había estado lista para habitar un año después de su regreso a Chicago, de verdad tuvo que controlarse para evitar decirle a Edward que viera que no estuvo para nada lista antes del nacimiento de su hija, pero era que lo amaba demasiado para hacerle eso… o para escucharlo quejarse por ello. Entró y escuchó risas contenidas que provenían de la sala, caminó hacia allí frunciendo el ceño, definitivamente algo muy malo estaba pasando. Abrió los labios para hablar pero su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta.

Sebastián estaba frente al sofá con su teléfono sacando fotos con Tara rondándolo, mientras Edward les daba indicaciones mudas a Lia y Lexi, haciendo gestos con sus manos como si se cubriera las mejillas de rubor o se pasara un labial. Las niñas se habían colocado a cada lado de un James muy dormido y que a estas alturas no tenía nada que envidiarle al abanderado de la marcha del orgullo gay. Consiguió contenerse y no soltar una carcajada únicamente de milagro.

-Oh Dios… -exclamó Emma que acababa de llegar a su lado, mirando la escena con los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente abiertos; después se carcajeó con tanto estruendo que James saltó levantándose de un brinco, como si alguien hubiera gritado fuego.

Lo entendía, Emma estaba embarazada de doce semanas y él andaba aterrorizado aunque la doctora hubiese dicho que todo iba normal, solo que debían llevar las cosas con calma ya que tenía treinta y ocho años. Cuando notó que se estaba riendo giró hacia el sofá y encontró a las dos niñas con las manos embarradas de maquillaje. Edward y Sebastián se estaban carcajeando, James corrió al espejo y jadeó al verse.

-¡Condenadas enanas, esto es peor que cuando me cortaron el pelo! –gritó al verse embarrado de maquillaje.

Lia, o mejor dicho Amelia o como se la conocía en los bajos fondos: Terremoto 1, su hija de cuatro años de edad, salió corriendo hacia Edward para esconderse entre sus piernas. Ella era ciertamente el brazo ejecutor del mal, en general apañada por su padre que se divertía como loco con cada una de sus ocurrencias nefastas.

-¡Fue papi!, ¡fue papi! –Se defendió Lexi, su hija de tres años alias: Terremoto 2, o la delatadora estrella. Ella en general seguía a su hermana en cuanta maldad se le ocurriera.

-¡Tú! ¡Hiciste que la Doble L me convirtiera en una mezcla entre _Ronald McDonald_ y el protagonista gay de la jaula de las locas! –Gritó James encarando a Edward.

-Pero si estás mucho mejor que antes, ¿niñas, no les parece que el tío quedó genial? –le respondió haciendo una finta para esquivarlo.

Las niñas, que sabían que cuándo se armaba la gorda era mejor huir, ya se habían alejado del centro de la tormenta, miraron a su padre y movieron sus cabezas afirmativamente pero se mantuvieron prudentemente en silencio y se acercaron despacio a Emma y Bella. James se detuvo y las miró serio.

-Traidoras, se aprovecharon del maldito _jet lag _-exclamó-. Ahora van a ver lo que es bueno, me acabo de convertir en "el payaso malvado que come niñas".

Con esa afirmación se completó la escena porque ambas pequeñas gritaron aterrorizadas y literalmente escalaron a su madre y su tía. _El miedo a los payasos debía ser genético…_

Sebastián sacó otra foto y James quedó paralizado.

-¡Dame eso! –le exigió queriendo saltar hacia Sebastián, pero Edward lo sujetó con firmeza de forma que no podía zafarse.

-¡Envíala, hijo, ahora! –gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Listo Facebook! –gritó Sebastián antes de carcajearse esquivando a Tara que daba saltos como posesa.

-Tú también me has traicionado _Brutus_… -susurró teatralmente mirando a Sebastián mientras se dirigía al baño. La salida hubiera sido magníficamente dramática si no hubiera sido porque la perra eligió ese preciso instante para tirarse un pedo fenomenal-. Esto es un complot -gimió James doblándose por el asco que le provocaba el hedor.

Todos se carcajearon menos James que andaba refunfuñando al mejor estilo Pitufo Gruñón.

Cuando lograron calmarse Edward cargó a ambas responsables sin importar embarrarse de pintura mientras las besaba y les hacia cosquillas. Diciéndoles lo orgulloso que estaba por lo bien que les había quedado la cara del tío.

Bella sonrió viendo como James se arrastraba al baño, era algo increíble el hombre no podía soportar las emanaciones de Tara. ¡Dios lo librara cuando tuviera que cambiar un pañal!

Emma y Sebastián estaban hablando sobre las fotos ya que ella quería todas las tomas, no solo la que él subió y etiquetó.

Sebastián estaba tan alto que sobrepasaba ligeramente a Emma; como había visto a Frederick hacia poco pudo notar la similitud entre ambos; tenía su misma barbilla y el color de sus ojos, forma de su cara, incluso podría ver similitud en su cuerpo, la forma en que era su espalda actualmente le hacia pensar que sería como la de él, un poco más cuadrada que la de Edward; el cabello se le había oscurecido un poco con los años, asemejándose más al color de Bree que el de _él_; era bastante guapo, y apenas tenía dieciséis años, cuando fuera un adulto iba a ser totalmente hermoso.

En ese instante él se giró y le sonrió divertido, ella le respondió mientras escuchaba en la retaguardia los gritos y risas de sus hijas que jugaban con su padre; su sonrisa si era toda de Bree, cada vez que lo hacia la veía a ella y su corazón daba un brinco por ello. Esperaba que su prima donde quiera que estuviese fuera feliz y se sintiera satisfecha de la forma en que había y seguía criando a su hijo. Se acercó a ellos para besar su frente con cariño, aunque ya estaba tan alto que tenía que bajar unos centímetros para que ella lo alcanzara.

.

Unas horas después estaba sentada en el tocador terminando de arreglarse para la reunión que tenían en casa de Ángela, donde estarían sus tres terrores, Eve era la única medianamente normal, los demás eran gritones, tremendos y… muy parecidos a las suyas.

Juraba que cuando los terremoto se encontraban con Theo, Tommy y Dave, eran capaces de destrozar la casa… y era por lo que agradecía que la reunión no se hubiera organizado allí.

La razón por la que todos estaban en la ciudad era la celebración de los dulces dieciséis de Nella que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Incluso Carlisle con Anne y Paul habían viajado de Londres, aunque era la primera vez, después de tantos años, que Anne pisaba América, lo cual fue un alivio y motivo de celebración colectivo. También estaban Derek, Shine y su hija Harmony, había quedado en shock tres días atrás cuando llegaron, esa niña de cabello castaño y ojos azules estaba demasiado grande y hermosa, Derek la adoraba, sin duda alguna, era como si ella fuera todo su mundo.

Ya había escogido todo lo que iban a usar las niñas, y había dejado a Sue, la niñera que la ayudaba, para que terminara de vestirlas. Vio a Edward salir del baño y le sonrió frente al espejo. Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos, era tan guapo, y le asombraba pensarlo aún después de tanto tiempo; ladeó la cabeza sintiéndose ligeramente embobada por él, tenía unas cuantas canas alrededor de las patillas y otras esparcidas por su cabello, además de unas arruguitas en sus ojos que se acentuaban cuando sonreía. Pero seguía siendo totalmente hermoso, y era todo suyo…

Él frunció el ceño cuando la encontró mirándolo y se sentó sobre la cama para colocarse los zapatos.

-Guapo… -le dijo mirándolo por el espejo y él sonrió ampliamente, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara un segundo después, lo cual acató sin dudar.

Cuando llegó frente a él la jaló para que se sentara sobre su regazo, inmediatamente abrazó su cuello y reposó su cabeza allí por un par de segundos. A veces era lo máximo que tenían antes de irse a dormir; entre los niños, sus obligaciones, la empresa… todo estaba sobre ellos siempre.

Habían vuelto a Chicago, dos años atrás, después que él organizara la empresa y modificara sus estatutos, junto con Carlisle, trasladando a América la sede principal y fusionándola con la que él y Rose tenían allí. Eso significó trámites y peleas legales, que incluso conllevó a una ruptura de la sociedad por parte de los padres de Jasper que lo habían llevado a juicio por ello. Al final habían aceptado un arreglo fuera de la corte, que según Edward había sido muy ventajoso para ellos… Sin importar el dinero que le hubiese costado le había dado la paz mental de nunca volver a ver a Aimee de nuevo en su vida…

Jasper había quedado encargado de la empresa Pattens en su sucursal de Londres, pero Carlisle dirigía la parte legal de todo el grupo, y viajaba eventualmente cuando se le necesitaba. Sin embargo, Edward era el director de todo y generalmente estaba al borde. Como siempre.

Sintió que besaba su cuello y se estiró para darle más acceso; el televisor estaba encendido y la canción _Perfect for me, de Rone Pone_ sonaba alrededor, sonrió mientras acariciaba su pecho ligeramente.

"… _No es siempre fácil,  
>pero de alguna manera nuestro amor se mantiene fuerte.<br>Si puedo hacerte feliz,  
>entonces, aquí es donde pertenezco.<br>Y solo me gustaría decir  
>que agradezco a Dios que estés aquí conmigo.<br>Y te conozco demasiado bien para decir que eres perfecto  
>pero verás, oh, amor mío, eres perfecto para mí. <em>

_Conozco todos tus secretos  
>y tú conoces todos los míos,<br>siempre estás allí para sostenerme  
>cuando estoy perdiendo mi cabeza.<br>Desearía ser más fuerte,  
>para así tener más que dar,<br>yo compartiré todo lo que tengo  
>y nosotros encontraremos un modo de vivir..."<br>_

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Preguntó él mordisqueando la zona que había besado anteriormente-. Solo ibas a hacer un par de diligencias…

-Pase a comprar un café… -comentó.

-¿El jodido _capuccino _con crema _chantillí_ y sirope de chocolate? –Ella soltó una risilla y asintió. Después dejó de hacerlo.

-Vi a Frederick.

Inmediatamente se tensó, aunque sabía que ocurriría. Edward nunca, jamás, dejaría de celarla con otro hombre, eso estaba más que demostrado en los más de ocho años que llevaban juntos ininterrumpidamente. Además que Edward nunca, jamás, superaría completamente a Fred, eso también estaba más que comprobado. Acarició su mejilla y la besó para tranquilizarlo.

-Está saliendo con una chica más de veinte años menor que él… -comentó.

-Bienvenido Viagra… -murmuró en respuesta y ella rio acariciando sus hombros.

-No lo sé… imagino, aunque tú funcionas muy, muy bien sin siquiera olerlo…

Él rio y la abrazó de nuevo, demostrándole cuán bien le funcionaba. Ella se removió para acariciarlo con su trasero y lo escuchó sisear.

-Puta reunión… -gruñó él atrayéndola más cerca mientras subía su cabeza y la besaba en los labios.

Rompió el beso para esconder su cara en su cuello.

-¿Preguntó por Sebastián? –interrogó y ella negó con la cabeza. Edward suspiró y se apartó para mirarla-. Es un maldito imbécil… -masculló frustrado.

-¡Mamá! –Escuchó que Lia gritaba abriendo la puerta así que se separó de Edward-. Yo quiero usar el lazo azul y Sue no me deja…

Sintió como él la agarraba como si estuviera meditando entre liberarla o no. Al final se rindió y apartó las manos, haciendo que ella se levantara y caminara para buscar el lazo a fin de no retrasarse.

Caminó hacia la habitación y le sonrió a Sue suavemente.

-Yo continúo, Sue, tranquila –le dijo. La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación-. ¿Los lazos azules? –le preguntó a Lia.

Su hermosa hija mayor asintió con los ojos verdes brillosos, era un tono más bosque que los esmeraldas que su padre, pero eran bastante grandes y expresivos. Se sentó en la cama e hizo que se acomodara sobre su regazo para arreglarle su cabello marrón.

Entre los eventos que habían cambiado su vida, los que significaban más y los que la habían hecho más feliz, uno de los principales era el nacimiento de esa niña, después de tanto que habían luchado por ella, todo su embarazo había estado lleno de expectativa y cuando la tuvo en sus brazos había llorado, reído, gritado… Edward por un segundo había pensado que se volvió loca.

-¿Estás segura que azul? –Le preguntó a Lia-. Tu vestido es amarillo… ¿no prefieres uno blanco o naranja?

-¡Naranja! –Gritó Lexi detrás de ambas y Bella sonrió.

Esa niña iba a hacerle competencia cuando creciera, si había un color vivo a su alrededor quería usarlo, o rellenar las paredes con ello. Edward y ella le habían dejado una pared de su estudio únicamente para que las repintara, y las combinaciones con los creyones era por demás escandalosa.

-¿Naranja con morado? –Le preguntó cargándola hasta arriba de su cabeza y la bajaba a su cara.

-¡Sí! –Gritó tocando sus manos y haciendo que sus ojos marrón claro brillaran.

Bella sonrió al verla así y por los rulos rojizos que golpeaban sus mejillas. Alexandra había sido una sorpresa total, con todo lo que les había costado concebir a Lia, ella ni se había preocupado de la anticoncepción después de su nacimiento. Supieron de su existencia cuando Amelia había cumplido tres meses de edad, así que igual se había casado embarazada aunque no se hubiese notado.

Había sido un regalo inesperado para ella, aunque había sido, a diferencia del embarazo de Amelia, bastante complicado, tanto que incluso el último par de meses tuvo que guardar reposo absoluto, y el parto fue bastante delicado. Edward había estado totalmente aterrorizado por ello, aún recuerda la palidez de sus facciones cuando pudo verlo en la clínica después de salir de recuperación, nunca quería ver esa expresión de nuevo en su vida, ni tampoco olvidaba cómo le había dicho que nunca permitiría que algo así ocurriera de nuevo. Y no lo hizo.

-¡Mami, mis lazos! –Se quejó Lia y Bella asintió recordando que la idea de ir para allá era no retrasarlos.

Comenzó a arreglarle el cabello primero a Lia, con los dichosos lazos azules. Sonrió cuando vio a Edward entrar a la habitación, imaginaba que porque sabía que el tiempo apremiaba, tomó a Lexi, unos lazos fucsias, no sabía si era peor el padre o la hija, y comenzó a arreglarlas.

-Gracias, mami –le dijo Lia abrazándola y besando su mejilla.

-Te quiero, hermosa… -le respondió Bella, antes de que el torbellino Lexi se le tirara encima para abrazarla, aún con su cabello alborotado. Edward no era nada bueno en cuestiones de peluquería.

Obviamente no iban a salir ni medianamente pronto de allí. La verdad tampoco le interesaba, y por la risa de Edward detrás suyo, imaginaba que a él tampoco.

* * *

><p>Los condenados dieciséis años de Antonella estaban transcurriendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, la niña había realizado una entrada triunfal del brazo de su padre y se veía feliz rodeada de amigos y familia mientras bailaba. Cada día se parecía más a Rose físicamente y eso era condenadamente malo, porque Emmett tendría que alistar un maldito trabuco espanta galanes, empezando en ese momento… <em>"¡Maldito niñato cachondo! ¿Nadie le avisó que no se debe babear en el vestido de la homenajeada?"<em>

Edward observó que Bella reía sobre algo que decía Carlisle y Emma, deslizó su mirada sobre su cuerpo y suspiró interiormente, el vestido rojo que había escogido esa noche le sentaba para el infarto, mostraba sus curvas con caderas más redondeadas y sus pechos habían quedado más llenos desde sus embarazos, lo que la hacía incluso más malditamente hermosa. Joder… la deseaba. Uno diría que después de tantos años se calmaría, pero bueno… no, no lo hacía.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? –le preguntó James llegando a su lado.

-¿Es eso una proposición indecorosa? –Se burló enarcando una ceja.

-Jódete… -le gruñó girándose para salir por la puerta del salón más cercana, Edward lo siguió.

Consiguieron salir por una puerta medio escondida que daba a una especie de jardín, lleno de arboles, arbustos, flores, parecía un vómito de colores, o tal vez era simplemente que su estómago estaba al borde desde que Bella le había dicho que había vuelto a ver a Fred el día anterior. Ese hecho no tenía razón de cabrearle, pero lo hacía, sobretodo por Sebastián, era su padre adoptivo y ambos se consideraban como si lo fueran de todas formas; pero su hermano seguía siendo su padre natural y temía que su hijo quisiera buscarlo un momento y que le diera un maldito desplante, le partiría la vida si lo hacia. Otra parte también temía que lo buscara y esa relación progresara, hasta que lo prefiriera o algo así… era su hijo al fin y al cabo.

Se parecía a su hermano físicamente, lo veía claramente cada día; tenían la misma barbilla, eso sí, pero eso era un rasgo familiar, y Bella siempre decía que Sebastián y él caminaban igual, que tenían los mismos gestos, pero eso era simplemente emulación porque lo crió.

Sin embargo, Sebastián era más calmado de lo que él había sido alguna vez, no tenía boca de camionero, lo cual agradecía porque con ello evitó que Bella le partiera el culo y temía que quizás los genes pudieran más que la crianza. Era una mierda, y una pendejera a toda regla, pero algunas veces meditaba sobre esa situación. Quizás fuera distinto si hubiese sido una adopción donde no supiera quiénes eran los padres, las preguntas nunca llegarían.

Parpadeó cuando James le señaló la banca más cercana y tomó asiento a su lado, callado, sumido en sus pensamientos. Ambos se quedaron allí, tomando su trago y desintoxicándose de la contaminación auditiva que se estaba llevando acabo dentro del local por un rato.

-Estoy jodidamente aterrorizado –confesó James eventualmente y él asintió.

Sabía que lo estaba. Cuando el embarazo de Alexandra se había complicado él había querido golpearse contra las paredes, culpaba a su pene por no haberse controlado y a sí mismo porque sabía que no debía tener hijos; lo había intuido, hubo un temor allí y con todas esas dificultades vio claramente cuál era, no su crianza, sus genes o ninguna de esa mierda, la realidad era que podría perderla por ello, de hecho casi la perdió por ello y esa posibilidad había sido escalofriante. Se había hecho la jodida vasectomía más rápido que respirar, y si la condenada mujer le hubiese dicho algo en contra de ello jura que se hubiese cortado el pene… Bueno… o algo así.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico? –preguntó.

-Que todo está bien, que es joven… Ella dice que se siente bien, y fue un maldito accidente, ya sabes que no queríamos hijos… Si algo le pasa a Emma…

-Lo sé –le interrumpió ya que estaba claro que habían estado en esta misma escena de vuelta a Londres en un hospital, solo que viceversa.

-Le dije que si había que escoger entre ella y el bebé, pues todo se jodería, porque sería ella… -escupió y Edward se carcajeó.

-¿No estás exagerando un poco? –le preguntó divertido. James lo miró como si quisiera matarlo y después gruñó un poco-. Los doctores dicen que va bien, tienen que hacer lo que le indican y… diablos, rezar… ¿qué más?

-¿Vale la pena? –le preguntó-. Fuiste un bendito defensor a la causa "no bebés" y ahora tienes un condenado prescolar…

-Me estás confundiendo con tu prima… -le recalcó.

-Lo que sea… -dijo rodando los ojos-. Lo que digo es que de no querer ningún bendito niño ahora tienes a un condenado adolescente y dos niñas que son unas jodidas Doble L, y no parece molestarte…

-¿Qué mierda significa Doble L, de todas maneras? Nunca has querido decirlo… -preguntó confundido.

-¿Qué…? –Bufó frustrado-. Veamos, desde que Lia tiene un año, mierda, desde que empezó a gatear ha estado jodiendo alrededor y yo he sido uno de sus muñecos de práctica, aún no olvido cuando tenía siete meses, que pateando alrededor "inocentemente" golpeó a mis chicas pequeñas… ¿Cómo diablos fue eso inocente? Juro que aún recuerdo la mirada de maldad que me lanzó después de dejarme noqueado en el suelo… ¡Y sí, lo sé, es una niña! Después vino Lexi y la juega de calladita e inocente pero es peor que su hermana… demonios. Estás criando dos jodidas amenazas y lo peor es que te parece divertido… Lo único que te falta es que te dejes vestir de mujer…

-No… eso no va a pasar… -aclaró divertido-. Aunque dales un año más y harán que tú uses falda…

-¡Eso es lo que digo! Te gusta que sean unas… Así de malvadas… ¡Maldición, el hombre sin jodida paciencia alguna es capaz de estar por horas calmando a esas Doble Ladillas!

Edward jadeó al escuchar el significado del nombre y después se carcajeó con fuerza. De todas las condenadas cosas que se había imaginado jamás creyó que se trataba de eso. Maldición, de verdad nunca revelaría esa información, seguiría con la teoría de todo el mundo que se trataba por la inicial de sus sobrenombres.

-¿No crees que Dios te envió mujeres para castigarte por todos tus pecados y desmadres? –preguntó James.

-Sí… lo pensé cada condenada vez que el maldito aparato mostraba que era mujer… -gruñó sinceramente. Primero había deseado que fuera niña, casi inmediatamente se había arrepentido… eso no le valió de mucho.

Tenía mucho que pagar y ahora que había conseguido tanto tenían que joderlo de alguna manera… sabía que no podía salvarse así por así…

-Mierda… yo le ruego a Emma todo el tiempo que sea hombre, todos los días se lo digo a la barriga… "_sé hombre, sé hombre… Por favor… sé hombre"._

-Eso no funciona… -respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Edward…

-Será mujer… -comentó convencido-. Porque James… tú también tienes que pagar tu mierda…

-¡Dios, no! –gruñó colocando su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Sinceramente… -confesó pasándose una mano por el cabello-. Valen la pena, no sé qué haría sin Sebastián; ¿y sin Lia ni Lexi? Ahora no me lo podría imaginar. Te agotan, atormentan y joden todo el tiempo, sabes que serán tu condenación eterna; pero… son tuyos y te hacen… no sé… ser más normal… –respondió simplemente.

Era mucho más complejo que ello, porque estaba un instinto de protección que no se iba jamás, seguido con la preocupación. Cuestionas al mundo y a ti mismo por cada cosa. Y lo peor era que te encantaba esa mierda. Había pasado toda su maldita vida negándose a esa opción y ahora no podía imaginarse una vida diferente… sin Bella, Sebastián y sus dobles L… _Maldición, James me contagió ese horrible y… perfecto nombre…_

-¡Basta, Sebastián…!

Ambos se tensaron y como si fueran unas viejas cotillas brincaron de la banca para esconderse detrás de un arbusto mientras veían a su hijo jalar por un brazo a Nella en el piso de arriba en una pequeña terraza que estaba encima de ellos.

-¿Por qué te estaba mirando así? –Preguntó Sebastián y tanto Edward como James se miraron a los ojos-. Por poco babeó tu vestido…

-No me estaba mirando de ninguna manera… -le refutó Nella.

-No tenías que bailar con él… -gruñó.

-Pues sabes… ¡no tengo novio así que puedo bailar con quien quiera! –Le gritó parada en puntillas y Sebastián bufó sonoramente.

-¡Antonella! –le gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo tengo? ¿Sí? ¿No? –Le preguntó golpeando su pecho con un dedo-. Te sugiero que si estás tan molesto por ello podrías… No sé… revelar nuestra relación y ya…

_¿Relación? ¿Relación?,_ se preguntó aturdido.

-Sí, claro, todo el mundo dice que somos primos, "_primos", "primos…"_ Si decimos algo nos van a alejar por esa idiotez -respondió con tono molesto.

-¡No eres mi primo! –gritó frustrada-. ¿Sabes qué? Lo que sea, Sebastián, tal vez Connor sí quiera que lo nuestro sea público si le doy la oportunidad… ¿Le preguntamos para ver qué dice al respecto?

Se comenzó a apartar y Sebastián la agarró por el brazo y la jaló contra la baranda.

-Mierda… -susurró Edward divertido viendo la escena.

-Tiene buen agarre… -comentó James con ojo crítico-. Y mírame al chico, tan tímido que parecía…

-Eso es porque tiene un buen modelo a seguir… -emitió con tono orgulloso.

No porque el chico era el mejor en la escuela, o porque era el mejor jugador… Sino porque había arrinconado a Nella contra la baranda y la estaba besando como si no existiera mañana.

-Oh… bienvenida segunda base… -se burló James cuando vieron una mano de Sebastián sostener firmemente el trasero de Nella y mientras la otra rodeaba la cintura de la chica acercándola a él.

-Esas son las cosas que me hacen sentir orgulloso… -comentó viendo como movía su mano acariciándola y levantando su vestido ligeramente-. Hey, ese movimiento se lo copió de mí…

-Claro… lo único que ve en tu jodida casa es a ti comiéndote a Bella…

-Por supuesto que n… -Se calló ya que tenía un punto.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? –Ambos brincaron cuando encontraron a Emma detrás de ellos.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –preguntó James en un susurro, abrazándola.

-Te vi salir con Edward, quería ver si estabas bien, el volumen de la música me estaba matando… Y te extrañaba y… Oh porno en vivo, ¡qué divertido! Tengo tiempo sin ver una… ¿Quiénes son? –susurró.

-No es porno en vivo… están simplemente besándose, o lo que sea que él hubiese entendido de eso por las demostraciones del imbécil aquí presente hace en su casa… ¡Demonios, el niño sabe usar la lengua! -murmuró burlón.

-Eso le gusta a algunas… -comentó Edward desviando la mirada.

-Pobre Bella, imagino que nunca besó a nadie más y no sabe la diferencia… -Edward gruñó y James se rio bajito.

-Oh… son Sebastián y Nella –anunció Emma como si acabase de enterarse-. ¿No estamos actuando como unos pervertidos al espiarlos? –preguntó con tono de análisis. James y Edward se vieron frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Han visto a Nella? –Preguntó Bella llegando a su lado y evitando con ello dar una respuesta-. Rose la está buscando…

-Allá está –le señaló Edward y Bella dio un respingo.

-¿Con quién…? ¿Es ese Sebastián? –preguntó confundida.

-Sí… ese es Sebastián…

-Oh… -dijo con voz maravillada-. ¡Bree hubiese estado tan orgullosa de verlo así…! –susurró.

-Bree le estaría cortando las bolas en este momento, Isabella –refutó Edward.

-¿A quién les van a cortar sus partes? –preguntó Ángela y detrás iba Ben. _Genial, era el jodido teatro._

-A nadie… -refutó Bella inmediatamente señalándole a Sebastián.

-Oh, por Dios… ¡yo le cambié el pañal a uno de los miembros de esa tertulia! Demonios, estoy vieja...

-Sí, y tus hijos son unos monstruos –comentó Edward intentando desviar el tema, Ángela siempre se picaba cuando se referían al comportamiento _non santo_ de sus bebés.

-¡Hey! –Reclamó Ben antes de reírse divertido-. No me hagas comenzar con las tuyas.

-¡Cierto y además tú estás más viejo que yo! –refutó Ángela. Edward rio.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Cantándole a la Luna? –Preguntó Shine llegando al sitio y cortando la conversación-. Es mejor hacerlo cuando está llena, de esta manera no escucha tanto…

Todos la miraron con el ceño fruncido y Edward negó ligeramente la cabeza, sinceramente esa mujer cada vez estaba más loca.

-Oh, mira… -comentó Derek-. Nella y Sebas, ellos tienen una unión muy fuerte… podrían hasta ser almas gemelas.

-¿Crees que sean almas gemelas? –preguntó Bella emocionada.

-No existe esa mierda de las almas gemelas… -explotó Edward.

-¡Claro que sí! –dijeron Derek y Bella simultáneamente.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos dejarle su espacio –comentó Carlisle.

¿Cómo demonios llegó él allí? Es más, ¿qué hacían todos ellos allí…? De verdad eran unos jodidos pervertidos.

-¿Qué mierda hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Comenzaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo explicando cómo llegaron allí. A ese punto a Edward le había comenzado a doler la cabeza además del estómago.

-¿Chicos no han visto a Nella? –Preguntó Rosalie. Todos giraron quedándose callados. Ella frunció el ceño y los miró aturdida-. ¿Qué hice? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?

Todos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja, mirando hacia los lados, disimulando lo que estaba ocurriendo un piso más arriba. No que tuvieron mucho éxito con ello.

-¡Dios! ¿Es esa mi bebé? –Preguntó Rose horrorizada-. ¿Será su primer beso? –interrogó emocionada tomando el antebrazo de Edward.

-Eh… no, no lo creo si la forma en como Sebastián la está manoseando es algún indicativo –comentó James y todos comenzaron a refutar por ello, algunos en contra, otros en favor.

-¿Sebastián? –preguntó abriendo la boca muy ampliamente-. ¡Seremos suegros, Edward! –gritó emocionada.

-¿Suegros? –Preguntó Emmett y allí todos giraron de nuevo asustados. Como si los hubiesen agarrado en una jodida travesura… aunque más o menos lo había hecho-. ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?

Con esa pregunta todos quedaron callados de nuevos y los dos chicos que habían estado tan concentrados se apartaron asustados. Sebastián los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Me lleva la mierda de la maldición del cielo! –exclamó aturdido pasándose una mano por el cabello. Edward sonrió.

Alrededor se escuchaban gritos, Emmett amenazando de muerte a Sebastián, Rose y Bella tratando de calmarlo; algunos peleando por la expresión tomada por el castaño, otros tratando de defenderlo. Carlisle intentaba conciliar junto con Ben diciéndoles que las hormonas causaban esas reacciones, que era normal. Derek gritaba fuertemente que eran especiales y tenían que estar juntos. Shine les decía que les iba a encargar un té a Emmett para calmarlo porque se estaba tornando de un rojo extraño y en ese instante Ben salió a decir que tenía uno maravilloso que serviría para este caso, adormeciéndolo un poco aunque no había terminado de hablar bien cuando Ángela golpeó la parte trasera de su cabeza gritando que nadie jamás volvería a tomar de ese té… lo que sea que fuera.

-¡Sube las manos donde pueda verlas! –Gritó Emmett a punto de lanzarse encima para subir el piso que los separaba al parecer con las manos. Sebastián subió las manos inmediatamente.

-Vamos a cachearlo, si tiene una erección te ayudo a castrarlo, Emmett –rugió James-. ¡Eso es por la de las fotos, traidor! -le gritó a Sebastián

-¡James! –Gritaron simultáneamente Emma y Bella.

-¿Qué? –preguntó inocentemente-. ¿A qué no sería algo divertido? La fiesta se convertiría en memorable con un número en vivo de corte de testículos sin anestesia ejecutado por el padre de la homenajeada…

Rose jadeó mientras los demás reían. La única calmada era Anne, a quien no había visto antes, quien observaba todo con los ojos muy abiertos.

Pero Edward solo podía ver la escena y sonreír tan ampliamente que sentía que sus mejillas le dolían… Sebastián no era nada de calmado, nada de distinto...

-¡Ese es mí hijo! –gritó él ante la cara de horror de ambos por haber sido descubiertos.

Eso solo llevó a otra explosión incluso más fuerte que la anterior. Que trajo a todos los invitados a ese espacio tan pequeño.

.

Edward estaba sentado en una de las mesas dentro del local. Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que descubrieron "in fraganti" a Sebastián y Nella. Más o menos habían calmado a Emmett únicamente con la idea que eran muy jóvenes y que evidentemente nunca llegarían a nada. Una mentira flagrante, teniendo en cuenta que él había conocido a Isabella siendo solo un poco mayor, pero si el idiota de Emmett se lo quería creer… allá él.

Observó como Sebastián asentía hacia lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo Ángela y después huía lejos, lo miró y allí le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El adolescente llegó hasta donde estaba y se sentó a su lado.

-Sebastián… -comenzó.

-Por favor… no otro sermón… -rogó pasándose una mano por su cara-. Ya Bella me habló sobre las relaciones y la comunicación; tío Carlisle y Ben me hablaron sobre las mujeres; le estoy huyendo como la peste a tío Emmett, y tía Rosalie me abrazó dándome la bienvenida a una familia que ya pertenecía… Puedo continuar…

-¿Y Nella? –preguntó.

-No me habla… -respondió mirando hacia el frente. Edward asintió.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo hace? –preguntó.

-No lo sé… está loca… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, sentirás eso muchas… muchas veces –respondió colocando sus codos sobre las piernas-. Aunque creo que esta vez no lo está, ella quiere que actúen normales y no le veo nada alocado, son chicos, deben salir, divertirse, no temer que alguien los matará por ello, cuando es falso...

-Tío Emmett… -intentó refutar Sebas.

-Vamos, Sebastián, te conoce desde que eras un jodido niño, sabe que su hija no podría conseguir nada mejor y de la familia que vienes, porque es la suya propia…

-Lo sé… somos _primos…_ -indicó con tono molesto. Edward sonrió.

-Nella tiene razón, no son primos… -comentó y Sebastián lo miró totalmente sonrojado, ya que entendió que había oído toda la conversación. Eso solo le hizo carcajearse.

-Yo… Eh… Yo… -balbuceó colocando su mano en su cuello, avergonzado.

-Solo te puedo decir una cosa, la mayoría de las veces no sabrás qué es lo que quieren las mujeres..., pero si eres condenadamente afortunado, la chica con la que estás te lo dirá… Y por lo que escuché de allá arriba, te ves afortunado…

Lo observó sonreír por unos segundos.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo están… juntos?

-Un par de meses… Yo… Ahhh… –Arrugó la cara-. Ella salió al cine con un chico de la escuela y yo… pues… no me gustó, se lo dije y… Bueno… -Edward sonrió, _chico condenadamente inteligente_.

-¿Así que te gusta? –Preguntó y lo vio asentir-. ¿La has llevado a una cita?

-No… -respondió.

-A las mujeres les gusta eso… -masculló entre dientes-. No solamente besarla en cualquier rincón de la escuela o sitio que puedas encontrar…

Sebastián lo miró cautelosamente y Edward quiso rodarle los ojos y decirle: _"jodido niño, yo pasé por esa mierda en la que estás alguna vez, ¿sabes?"_

-¿Me enseñarás cómo actuar en una cita? –Preguntó y Edward arrugó la cara, estando malditamente seguro que era el peor hombre para ese trabajo-. James y Derek se ofrecieron a darme consejos, pero…

-Claro… -lo interrumpió –. Cuenta con ello.

-Vale… gracias, papá… -dijo y después de darle un medio abrazo del tipo: _"no te pegues que me avergüenzas"_, salió caminando hacia el centro de la pista buscando a Nella.

Edward sintió que lo abrazaban de espaldas un par de segundos después y se tensó hasta que percibió el aroma de su mujer y sintió la suavidad de sus manos.

-¿Entonces eres un hombre muy, muy afortunado? –le preguntó contra su oído y él rio divertido-. Ya lo sabía… -le dijo.

-Ven acá… -le dijo mientras la jalaba y sentaba sobre su condenado regazo.

-No puedo creer que Sebastián tenga novia… y que sea Nella… ¡y que tenga la boca de camionero de su padre! –reclamó de último y él sonrió.

-Sí, la tiene –dijo meditando mientras lo veía en el otro extremo del local, al lado de la pista, hablando con Nella y ofreciendo su mano para bailar, lo que hicieron un par de segundos después.

-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó ella acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo… -Inhaló profundamente-. Cuando hablaste de Fred ayer… comencé a pensar sobre cuánto se parece Sebastián a él y en la posibilidad que se acerquen, estén juntos, son padre e hijo en realidad… Y no sé qué mierda estoy diciendo… Diablos, son idioteces mías…

-Edward… -le advirtió ella acariciando su mejilla y jalándolo para que la mirara-. Sabes… hace como un año, más o menos, el día del aniversario de la muerte de Bree que fuimos al cementerio Sebas y yo, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Que tuviste que viajar a Canadá…?

-Lo recuerdo… -respondió asintiendo abrazándola más estrechamente.

Cuando había llegado a casa la había encontrado demasiado emocional, tanto que se había derrumbado en llanto a los dos minutos de tenerlo cerca; había pensado que eran las hormonas y el condenado SPM, el cual la jodía eventualmente y lo dejaba de mal humor. Pero después había comenzado a contarle que Sebastián había hablado con Bree en la tumba, una parte en privado y otra con ella a su lado ya que quería que lo escuchara.

Allí le había dicho a Bree que estaba bien, que le había dejado bajo el cuidado de una persona tan asombrosa que nunca le había hecho olvidar que tuvo una madre que lo adoró hasta el último momento. Y que durante los diez años que habían pasado lo había querido, cuidado y actuado como su verdadera madre sin siquiera permitirle llamarle de esa forma, porque no era necesario, porque él siempre tendría la suya… Después sacó una mierda de que él tenía dos madres lo cual destrozó a Isabella e incluso a él mismo cuando se lo había contado, aunque actuó como un jodido hombre y no lo demostró.

-Él me dijo que tenía dos madres y un padre… porque solo tú lo eras. Yo también lo creo así, y si en un futuro quiere ponerse en contacto con Frederick no causará diferencia, porque él sabe bien quién lo ha criado y dentro de unos años, esperanzadoramente, cuando salga de la adolescencia, sabrá quién es, habiendo sido un niño amado y protegido pero también que hemos preparado para el futuro, porque lo es, a pesar de que yo discutí cuando comenzó a trabajar en la empresa cuando cumplió dieciséis años, ahora entiendo que querías que entendiera el valor del dinero…

-Sí… -comentó encogiéndose de hombros. No era un jodido explotador como su abuelo, pero quería que conociera lo que hacia y que aprendiera a ganarse las cosas, no todo dado en bandeja de plata.

-Lo hemos cuidado en formas que ha fracasado en hacer su padre natural y como fracasaron las personas que nos cuidaron a nosotros… Eso es lo importante.

Edward asintió y volvió a ver a su hijo que ahora bailaba con Nella una tonada más lenta, a su lado apareció Emmett siendo ligeramente consolado por Rose unos segundos después.

-Es Sebas, Emmett, calma… -le decía Rose.

-¿Quién mierda va a ser mejor que mi hijo? –comentó Edward alzando la cabeza para observarlo.

-El peor escenario posible – gimió Emmett- , ya vi que el chico usa tus técnicas…

-Cierto, ¿no? -Respondió orgulloso.

-Malditamente cierto- respondió Emmett cabreado-. Deja que les toque a las doble L, a ver cómo te sientes al respecto…

-Demonios, odio a James y sus estúpidos sobre nombres… -masculló Bella.

-Retíralo… -ordenó Edward-. Retira esa maldición… –anunció medio gruñendo.

"_Diablos… sus bebés, joder, mataría a quien…"._ Emmett sonrió ampliamente lo que le cabreó más.

-Vale, ya encontré algo divertido sobre esto… -comentó a Rose señalando a uno de los niños-. Solo me faltaran diez años para ver a éste con Amelia…

-¡No digas esa mierda! –gruñó Edward levantándose del asiento y llevándose a Bella consigo.

-Respira… respira –repitió ella acariciándolo y se alzó para hablarle en el oído-. Sabes… las niñas están durmiendo con la niñera en casa… ¿Quieres…?

Edward se tensó ligeramente y pasó una mano por su cintura olvidando toda la discusión anterior.

-Emmett –continuó Bella ahora para todos-, imagino que quieres hablar con Sebas y Nella, así que lo dejamos para que lo lleves a casa, lo único que te pido es que me lo devuelvas enterito…

-Van a ir a follar, ¿verdad? –preguntó Rose frustrada.

Bella soltó una risilla y lo tomó de la mano alejándose de ellos, Edward miró a Emmett socarronamente causando que este rodara los ojos.

Se montaron en el vehículo rumbo a casa unos minutos después, se habían despedido de todos y le dijeron a Sebastián que Emmett había pedido llevarlo a casa. Estaban en un silencio agradable, lleno de expectativa, únicamente con la música de la radio sonando alrededor.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar la misma canción que había oído el día anterior, _Perfect for me._

"…_Y solo me gustaría decir  
>que agradezco a Dios que estés aquí conmigo.<br>Y te conozco demasiado bien para decir que eres perfecta  
>pero verás, oh mi amor, eres perfecta para mí.<br>E incluso después de todo este tiempo  
>no hay nada más que pueda encontrar<br>en todo este mundo que  
>me conmueva tanto como tú lo haces.<br>Es cierto que es algo tan sublime que  
>todavía no existen palabras para describir<br>la belleza de la vida que he creado contigo…"  
><em>

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y sintió que Bella se acercaba para besar su cuello.

-Te amo… -le susurró ella acariciando su mejilla. Él se giró y la besó de lleno tomando su nuca con una mano y casi jalándola para que quedara contra su cuerpo.

La sintió sonreír contra sus labios.

-Vamos a casa –le dijo cuando se apartó, acelerando la marcha del vehículo-. Tenemos una jodida cama y si pasamos un minuto más aquí lo olvidaré completamente… y el sexo en el vehículo es condenadamente incómodo.

Ella soltó una risilla y acarició su mandíbula.

-Cachondo… -le reprendió divertida antes de acomodarse para que arrancaran-. Igual no tendremos mucho tiempo… Las doble L se despertaran antes que amanezca…

Edward se carcajeó, porque era cierto y porque recordó la jodida explicación del sobrenombre, que ahora todos habían tomado como propio. Dios, sabía que esas dos iban a sacarle todas las canas verdes que tendría en su vida, además que amenazaban por hacerle pagar cada una de las hijo e' putadas que había hecho con creces, pero era su vida…

-Apuremos la marcha entonces, porque tengo unas cuantas ideas que quiero poner en práctica antes que nos invadan… -declaró levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi Gise y Gine por la ayuda y todo… las adoro chicas :D<p>

**PD: Muchísimas gracias a todos los anónimos por sus comentarios. Si quieren que les responda déjenme el correo, háganlo sin el arroba -que yo lo entiendo- y en espacios, o colóquenlo en el titulo del review. así, betzacosta gmail . com. (RECUERDEN LOS ESPACIOS PORQUE FF LOS BORRA)**

Gracias por leer. Si les gusto o no dejen reviews :D


End file.
